Destiny - Heart of a Baker, Soul of a Hunter
by SalaciousNothings
Summary: Peeta Mellark, the baker's son saved Katniss Everdeen's life at the age of eleven when he threw the burnt bread one rainy day. She never thanked him let alone acknowledged his existence. She hated owing him but knew there would come a day when she would repay him. Little did she realize that her life was bound to his forever. It was inevitable. AU HG, OOC Everlark
1. Chapter 1

Destiny - The Heart of a Baker, Soul of the Hunter

 _Summary: Peeta Mellark, the baker's son saved Katniss Everdeen's life at the age of eleven when he threw the burnt bread one rainy day. She never thanked him let alone acknowledged his existence. She hated owing him but knew there would come a day when she would repay him. Little did she realize that she would make a mistake that would bound her life to his forever. AU Hunger Games, OOC Everlark_

 _AN: Special thanks to [Nenaah, Tea4e, Mspriss523, Matainer, LACR,32sheshe, Indiana1985, Elricsister, .Everlark, WhosJazzy, IcyPinkLemonade, safayi, and guests] All your reviews and comments meant a lot to me. I'm horrible to responding back but do appreciate the comments. I'm not ignoring you guys. I'm pleased that you enjoyed reading, 'The Weary Heart.' It was definitely a labor of love and I too miss them. I debated whether I should write a post epilogue story of their lives in the future. However, I'm in the process of writing two Everlark stories at the moment and I'm pretty excited about them. Please excuse any errors you may find since writing and reading is what I do for a living and sometimes, I don't catch that kind of stuff on my own work. Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins and I merely hijack a few characters for purely recreational purposes._

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

The morning sun grazed my face warming my cool skin. I felt comfort wearing my father's hunting jacket. The arms too long and the length reached past my hips. I loved it regardless it dwarfing me. I looked forward to this day as winter passed and the first sign of spring permeated the air. The smell of leaves, dirt and pine filled my nostrils giving me a heady feeling. With the last of the snow melting, the forest was alive with birds, insects and beasts of all sizes. It felt good to be outside amongst nature after a long, cold winter. It felt good to be alive.

A noise startled me from my concentration as I trailed after a large stag. My hand tightened around the bow, an arrow nestled between my fingertips. I had been searching for him ever since he caught my eye during the early winter season, but as the weather worsened he fled to warmer environment. Now with spring in the air, he had returned. He was majestic and beautiful, probably 400 lbs. with thick dark brown fur and antlers that jutted from his head. My thoughts jumbled as to whether I should hunt him down for food; his carcass useful for leather and meals to last my family for a couple of weeks. I'm at war with myself. He belonged in the forest to roam wild and free but my need to feed my family must come first. Right?

I wished Gale were with me to share this rare moment. But that was now the case since he had been avoiding me for more than a week. Ever since we had our last argument that had him stomping away from me angry and embarrassed, I haven't seen him since then.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –– one week earlier**_

" _Gale, damnit," I shoved him hard placing both hands on his shoulders. His proximity startled and frightened me. I had never been afraid of Gale by his height or physicality. But when his strong arms wrapped around me tight against my waist I knew what he had attempted to do as his lips made contact to the side of my head his cold wet lips grazed my cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

 _He stumbled backwards, his face red from embarrassment and anger. "What do you think I was doing?" he sneered back. He took a step forward as I stepped back from him. "I wanted to kiss you."_

" _Have you been drinking?" I smelled alcohol on his breath even from a distance. His eyes were unfocused and his movement unsteady._

" _Fuck, yes," he returned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I had to if I was going to ask you something very important." I shook my head side to side. Gale drank whenever he lacked courage to do or say something. 'Dutch courage' he once admitted. It was a saying back in the Dark Days. He showed up in the last reaping, drunk and pissed. He gathered if he was going to be reaped he might as well enjoy the last night he had in District 12 with his buddies. If the Peacekeepers found out, what could they do? Kill him; flog him? He was dead within weeks in the arena. No one but Haymitch Abernathy had survived the Hunger Games in the last 73 years. It was inevitable._

" _Katniss, you know how I feel about you," he started._

" _No, no, no. I told you, Gale. I told you never to ask me…I don't think of you that way."_

" _You never even gave me a chance." He took another uneven step towards me. "How would you know you didn't like it if you hadn't tried? You said no even before I could ask."_

" _I've been telling you since I turned 12 that I never want to get married. Or fall in love. And kissing me won't make me change my mind." Six years he has tried to convince me. Six years of his attempt to make me want him the way he wanted me. I'm stubborn but not stupid. In between the times he tried to court me, I knew of his trips to the Slag Heap. The rumors of girls he slept with both Seam and Merchant. I didn't want to acknowledge it or be a part of it. Dating led to kissing. Kissing led to sex and marriage. And marriage was something I never wanted for myself. No one could ever make me change my mind. Falling in love with someone was the last thing I wanted._

 _I knew what love did to a person. When my father almost died from a mining accident, my mother was crushed. He was so devastated both physically and mentally that the incident cause Prim and I to lose both parents; my father through his accident and mother by emotionally abandoning us. She was a mess and mostly concentrated on taking care of my father. I took the burden of becoming mother and caretaker to Prim. I love my sister and what my mother did to us was unforgiveable. I could never to that to a child. Hence, no love or marriage means no children._

" _Katniss," he whined stumbling on his feet with arms towards me. His hair was askew and clothes rumpled. There was a pink bruise on his neck. I narrowed my eyes._

" _Did you just come from the Slag Heap?" I accused him. He had the decency to look ashamed or embarrassed for being discovered. "Really, Gale. You were messing with someone in the Slag Heap and then you come looking for me, drunk? That's real romantic." I was disgusted with his behavior._

" _I needed a drink to fucking talk to you," he bellowed. This was what made people behave like when their in love. They become irrational, stupid and too emotional. Love blinded you to reality. There was no happy ending to being in love. You love someone they die and they took a part of you with them. Your children are taken away from you from starvation or the games. It wasn't worth the risk for that kind of pain._

" _Does the girl you're fucking know of your intentions?" What girl in her right mind would want to risk her heart that way with a guy who just wanted her for physical gratification? How can Gale claim to love me yet sleep with other girls? Love was irrational._

" _She's…she's…she's not the problem. You are," he sighed in resignation._

" _I'm the problem?"_

" _Yes, if you would just open your mind to the possibility that––"_

" _I told you time and time again that I don't see or think of you that way. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" This was a bone of contention with us. He wanted me but I would never be the person he wanted. I'm not wired for it._

" _You would change your mind if you would just let me…court you. Take you on a date."_

" _Okay, so you think by taking out me on a date I would change me my mind? You would what, woo me? Seduce me into changing my mind?"_

" _Yes." It was simple for Gale. I'm a girl, he's a boy and that explained everything. We were interlocking pieces of the male and female dynamic that led to love, marriage and children. What he doesn't realize that I wanted no part of it. The Capitol and President Snow already took a portion of my life dividing the Seam and the Merchants. I hated the politics and social barriers he encouraged. The Merchants thrived while the Seam struggled to make ends meet. I didn't want to add the complications of love and marriage in my life. It wasn't worth it._

 _Marriage and children was what he controlled with the games and the reaping. It was population control. I wasn't about to marry anyone let alone fall in love. I'd rather die from starvation than a broken heart. Snow won't control or take anymore from me. If I had nothing to give than I have nothing to lose. My family especially Prim was my sole concern and priority._

" _You're too uptight, Catnip." His voice was soft and low "You know what you need?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Had he not realized that I'm not that kind of girl? I didn't dream of fairytales, planning my wedding or a toasting. I didn't write out a boy's name attached to mine on the edges of my notebook in school. No one will posses me like that._

" _Oh please enlighten me," I said with as much sarcasm I could muster. Unfortunately Gale was too drunk to recognize it and thought I was giving him permission. One thing he knew about me, no one can make me do anything I didn't want to do. I'm stubborn that way._

" _You just need a bit of encouragement and let yourself go for once to get a taste of what I can offer."_

" _And what are you offering me?"_

" _You need to get laid." I blinked a few times wondering if I heard him right. He took a couple of steps toward me. His face hovered over mine that I had to look up to engage our eyes. "I bet that a good seeing to would make you change your mind about marriage." He leaned over to my ear; his soft, warm breath tickled my earlobe. I shivered. "I can teach a lot of things. Sex is pretty incredible if done right. I'll do right by you, Katniss. I want to be your first."_

 _I reached over and placed hand on his cheek. Just as I knew he was about to kiss me again. I pulled back and slapped his face hard that my hand stung from impact. My slap left a red mark on his sensitive skin. Gale looked surprised and angry. I scowled back in disgust as I shuddered again at his proximity. I felt smothered and uneasy. What happened to the boy I grew up with that helped me provide for my family? Who was in front of me trying to seduce me? Offering sex as a prize or reward._

" _You're a bitch," Gale seethed in anger. "You're on your own, Katniss." He took off with a hand on his bruised cheek. He turned his head, "One day, you're going to fall in love, Katniss. Someone who you least expect; I hope he breaks your heart." My anger grew. I wiped the tears that brimmed my eyes with the back of my hand. I refused to cry and be emotional as I watched my friendship with Gale diminish. He didn't look back as I called out to him. That was the last I saw of him._

* * *

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

I sighed at the memory. The look of sadness mixed with anger and something else I didn't recognize. I guess I couldn't blame him. Gale Hawthorne had been my childhood friend since the age of 13. His father was killed during a mining accident. I was lucky. My father was badly injured causing him to lose his job due to his disability. He had lost his right leg and arm after the rescuers pulled him out of the debris after the explosion.

Months after the accident, we struggled to get food on the table. No one would hire my father let alone keep his job at the mines. I was grateful that he survived but realized he was our only provider. So at the age 12 after begging my father for months, he finally agreed to let me hunt and use snares for food without him. Gale who was a year older than me had come along since was still too young to work in the mines. After months of his recovery my father finally revealed to me to the spot where he hid his bow and arrows. His disability would hinder him from hunting as his aim was affected with the fake arm he was provided. My father survived but his spirit was broken. He wasn't the same after the accident. As for my mother she became aloof and cold towards Prim and me. We became a burden. Whatever happiness we had died when my father lost his will, his pride shattered, as he couldn't provide for us any longer. I took up the mantle as the hunter and provider for our family. His accident changed our dynamic forever. We were broken.

I turned my head as I caught a glint of gold at the corner of my eye. Curious, I listened for any sound to help me track it. The noise of leaves and branches breaking distracted me from the stag. I turned back to the stag revealing that I lost sight of him. He was probably out of my reach by now. Disheartened, I discovered and tracked a pair of footprints on the ground; they were human shoe prints imbedded on the floor. The sun broke from the horizon. It was time for me to return home before I'm spotted at the fence but the sight of someone in the forest peaked my curiosity. No one but Gale and I ventured into the forest. It was forbidden but if caught, punishment was a whipping or shot in the head from 20 paces as your arms and legs are bound to a post. It depended on the severity of the _'crime'_ committed, which determined your fate.

I was a mere five yards behind the stranger who had disturbed my hunt. I couldn't tell if it was male or female since the stranger had covered its' head with a dark green hood. I couldn't tell if he or she was taller than me as it was hunched over a bush. It was quiet as mouse as it looked around and picked at leaves and berries amongst the bushes, tucking his haul in a dark brown woolen bag. A small pale hand pulled at a bush staining its' fingers as it yanked red berries from the plant. I was so engrossed at its' presence that I stamped onto a branch startling him or her. He quickly turned his head as I could only see a white pale nose underneath the hood. He spotted me.

He took off, his long draped coat flapped in the wind as I gave chase. He ran with the grace of a deer, fast, graceful and agile. Not wanting to alert any Peacekeepers who may be in the vicinity, I ran after him as he dodged me behind trees and bushes. He was fast that I lost him as he ducked under the fence and scurried off between the Seam and Merchant boundaries.

Out of breath, I cursed to myself realizing that I had brought my bow and arrow with me.

"Shit, Dad is going to kill me." I snuck to the back of my home hiding my bow and quiver underneath my house behind bushes.

It was a general rule to leave my equipment in the woods hidden under a fallen tree incase Peacekeepers arrived in the Seam searching homes for contraband. The time I spent chasing after him or her ruined my morning. School would start within half an hour and I still had yet to return home in time to dress properly and walk Prim to school.

I cleaned my shoes on the doormat that desperately needed a cleaning. Food, water and clothing were scarce in my home. Hunting was my only option and I came back empty handed.

"Katniss," my father greeted me as I entered into our two-bedroom home. He sat on an old, worn out armchair that he found thrown into the district's dumpsite. It was dingy, broken-down and needed to be reupholstered; a project that my mother had failed to finish. Our neighbor, Hazelle Hawthorne offered to reupholster the ugly thing in exchange for services, but my mother refused.

Our house was decorated with a mishmash of mixed furniture that was close to thirty years old. Prim and I shared a room and a bed that had once been my mother's as a child. It was the only remnant and souvenir she had brought to the Seam when she married my father. For falling in love and marrying a Seam boy, her family disowned her. She had not been in contact with them since.

"What did I tell you about…" He looked around as if someone was paying attention to us, "…going _'out'_ this morning?" He had a thick wool blanket wrapped around him, his right leg pant pinned up to the knee. I never disobeyed my father but after weeks of staying indoors I was going out of my mind. The only thing that calmed me was walking in the woods. I love him dearly but my state of mind overrode his paranoia and concern.

"I know that you're careful but there's a possibility that there might be an inspection in District in the next few days." Every few weeks there was an inspection when the Peacekeepers would go through the Seam and Merchant houses. It was random and unscheduled as they entered and shifted through the homes and businesses searching for evidence of _'contraband.'_ Somehow my father would get information when they would come. Also, there were rumors of a rebellion forming against Snow and the Capitol. It was just rumors and conjecture but President Snow wasn't taking any chances. Hence every couple of weeks Peacekeepers raided District 12 residents, both Merchant and Seam.

"Daddy, I saw him today?" I expressed hoping to distract him. I didn't want him to worry about me. I was careful and discreet. "He came back." He couldn't go hunting anymore. His limbs tired easily and the poorly made prosthesis strained his endurance and stamina.

"Yeah?" I nodded my head as I leaned down and kissed his warm forehead. He was rubbing his upper right arm. He sighed in melancholy. "I wished I was there with you to have seen it." I held back sob back as I too wished he were there with me. He took my hand into his. "Listen, you, your sister and your mother mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if…Snow is sending more Peacekeepers in District 12. You need to be really, really careful, Katniss."

My eyes grew wide. "I know that things have been very difficult these past few weeks, but I'd rather starve than have something bad happen to you. Understand?" Even today I came back empty handed, but it was what I expected. The weather kept the animals away until today. "Your safety is important to me. If you get caught…"

"I won't Dad," I promised him. "I'm being careful."

He was scared for me but I was willing to risk it. It was bad enough that food was scarce in the Seam. The frozen winter kept most of the animals away or they were hibernating. We were lucky if we had two complete meals for the day. But somehow, my father managed to scrounge food for us. Every couple of days he'd leave the house and returned at the end of the day with a loaf of bread, cheese and protein. How he managed? I never dared to ask. I was too busy being grateful and fed to ponder. One day he came home with a goat, which Prim named Lady. She provided us milk that was rare in the Seam.

"Listen, I know that it's been difficult for you these past few weeks but, when I tell you not to go out, I mean it. Katniss. There are things that are going around in the District. Things I can't tell you, but please listen to me. Your life…our lives depend on it."

He was never the parent that disciplined us but if at all. It was my mother's job to keep us in line. My father spoiled us as best he could but disciplining us was something he rarely did. "If you get caught, you know what the repercussions will be." I nodded my head, feeling a knot formed in my chest. "Your actions affect everyone, Katniss. Not just you, everyone you love. Remember that." He was scolding me without any anger in his tone.

"Katniss," my mother called out from the kitchen. "Get Prim ready or else you'll both be late for school." I left my father without another word. I turned back to look at him, he was despondent and unhappy, but there was nothing I could do for him as he stared back at the cold fireplace.

I opened my bedroom door to find the room empty, the bed made. I changed my clothes quickly to a pair of clean pants and shirt. "Prim?" There was only one bathroom with a large tub that connected our to room to my parents. During winter the pipes froze and we had to heat up water in the fireplace for hot water. We were lucky than most since other homes didn't having plumbing. I knocked on the bathroom door and pressed my ear on the wood panel. "Prim, don't take too long."

"Okay, Katniss," Prim's voice penetrated through the door. "I'll be out in ten minutes." The toilet flushed and the tap was turned on. My little sister Primrose was 14 with long golden blond hair and blue eyes. She resembled my mother while I took after my father with dark hair and gray eyes. Prim matched him in personality. They were gentle, good natured and sweet and like my mother I was sullen and quiet. I may look like my father but I was far from his personality. It was ironic.

I found my mother in the kitchen wrapping two loaves of bread with cheese and a puny apple for our lunch. Two canteens accompanied the meal in our small lunch sack. There was a look of disapproval on my mother's face as I entered the room. "Did your father have a good talk with you?" she asked without preamble. Unlike my father, my mother was stern and was not liberal in her affections with Prim and me. As my father lavished us with praise and love, she limited her affections in rare moments. The only time I've ever seen her easy and free was with my father. Even then it was doled out in small batches and hardly ever in front of us. But behind closed doors that was different.

At night when I couldn't sleep, I would hear them as the rhythmic pattern of their headboard struck the wall in their bedroom.

The first time I caught them having sex it scared me. I wandered in the wood shack where my father kept his tools and mining equipment. They were dressed but their lower bodies where close together, her dressed hiked up in back while his pants rested on his hips. I could never forget the look on both their faces with my father's arm wrapped around her squeezing her breast in one hand while the other disappeared under her skirt. I was six years old the first time I saw them after waking up from my nap and finding the house empty. I had thought they abandoned Prim and me who was then two years old at the time.

I ran off as my mother screamed thinking that my father had hurt her. Her strained voice echoed in my head. They found me in the closet in tears, in fetal position and scared of my father. They realized that I had caught them in what Victor Haymitch Abernathy would say in _'flagrante delicto.'_ It took a while for my parents to convince me that my father wasn't hurting my mother. That what they did together was normal in a loving relationship between men and women, especially married people. As I grew older I realized what they were doing. Sex didn't seem all that wonderful to me with the groping, moaning and sweaty bodies.

I had always admired my parent's relationship. Their stormy courtship and marriage scandalized both families. Neither family acknowledged each other even when Prim and I was born. It didn't matter that their relationship was based on love. My father's family would have benefitted marrying my mother but her family denounced and forbade her to work in the Merchant forever. Trained as a healer from birth, she did the best she could with what she learned on her own. Love didn't conquer all if you were Seam born even with half Merchant blood. The physical distinction of blond, blue eyed Merchants and dark haired, gray-eyed Seam was evident. It's not to say that many blond hair children were born amongst the Seam and visa versa. It happened quite frequently as much as anyone would deny it.

Breakfast was paltry with oatmeal that consisted of more water and goat's milk than oats with dried cranberries. Oma Heinz, the old lady next door to us made dried food to make ends meet. She dried everything from meat, to fruits and vegetables. She had a regular supply in her home. How she managed to collect them, I never asked. In exchange for herbal medicine with my mother, Oma traded her herbs and dried fruit. I ate half my oatmeal and gave the rest to Prim. She needed it more than me.

Before leaving my father called out to us. "Katniss, please come straight home. Don't go out in the woods today after school." I nodded my head as I followed Prim out.

The walk to school was 20 minutes long. The path forced Seam children to walk directly through the Merchant town if we wanted to make it in time. That was the only time Seam children were expected to be there. Adults were allowed to shop but children forbidden to play with each other. Along the way I spotted few female classmates hovering and whispering to each other sparing a long side look at our direction. I ignored their sneers and glares as usual. Prim reached out and grabbed my hand. I smiled back at her for assurance.

At school both Merchant and Seam girls bragged losing their virginity in the Slag Heap. It was a common and known fact of life since anyone could be reaped as early at the age of twelve. You were lucky if you survive it let alone starve from poverty. I had just survived my reaping age when I turned 18 last May. Gale was a year before. And, because of this, he had assumed that I was agreeable to the prospect of marriage as it was expected. It was what happened as soon as our classmates and friends past their reaping age. Prim had survived the last 3 reapings and she had three years left. I knew that Gale frequented the Heap. It was really none of my business but I was tainted by his salacious actions by default since he and I hung out together when he was in school. It was why it was automatically assumed that we would wed once I reached 18.

The social divide for District 12 was controlled by contractual marriages amongst the Merchants and Seam. It was not common to marry for love. No one dared to marry outside his or her social class. Seam married Seam as Merchants married Merchants. If they crossed, Merchants automatically disowned any Merchant marrying a Seam. In District 11 where their main industry was farming. The day laborers worked for the rich landowners and producers. It was the same for other districts as well. It was structured that way since the Snow family took over Panem for the last two centuries to control the population. The Games were created by Cornelius Snow's father, Barnabus Grandville Snow as means to weed out the weak amongst the strong districts. Most victors came from 1 or 2.

The smell of bread and cinnamon permeated the air. Every morning during our walk Prim and I would pass the Mellark Bakery and just like clockwork, their youngest son appeared at the door, book and duffel bag in hand running towards school. There were three Mellark boys, Graham, Rye and Peeta. Graham married Sonja Edgewood, the Butcher's daughter. Rye, the middle son was engaged to Delly Cartwright, District's 12 Chief Geologist's daughter.

And then there was 16 year-old Peeta, the true and talented baker amongst the sons. He wasn't as tall or built like his two older brothers who were broad shoulders and stocky. Peeta was medium height, lanky but lean. I watched his curly blond hair disappear into the schoolyard as we fast approached the building. I'll never forget the Boy with the Bread who saved me that day. I had just turned 11 when young pink face, 9 year-old Peeta threw the two loaves of burnt bread to me. Since then, I haven't thanked or acknowledged his kind gesture, even when he turned up the next day in school with a bruise on his cheek. I was horrified and ashamed at my lack of courage to face him.

Every now and then I would catch him staring at me whether we were in class or during lunch. I felt uneasy and uncomfortable with his big baby blue eyes causing me to shiver. He unnerved me, as anyone has never done before. Even though he was two years younger than me he was placed in some of my classes. So avoiding him was close to impossible.

Not only was he gorgeous...I mean good looking for a Merchant townie he was smart to boot. He was placed one grade ahead of his class since he excelled in his courses. Thus, though he was a grade lower than me, he was advanced enough to attend a few of my classes.

I understood why both Merchant and Seam girls found him attractive with his wavy blond hair that glittered under the sun, his crystal blue eyes that twinkled under his hypnotic gaze and the pronounced dimple on his cheeks when he smiled.

"Katniss?" Prim's voice interrupted my train of thought of the blond, blue-eyed boy who saved me. "Can we stop by Mellark's after school?"

"Huh, what?" Startled, I turned to her, "Why?" Her cheeks turned pink as her eyes stared downward. She couldn't have known who I was thinking about or was I too obvious that I started at him. "Prim?"

"Um…Daddy gave me money to buy some cookies." She paused for a second. "For Posy." My brow lifted in surprise. "Did you forget that we're having dinner with the Hawthorne's tonight? It's Posy's birthday today." Oh shit, I forgot. My argument with Gale caused me to forget. Which meant tonight I'd be confronting him.

"Of course, Prim." I shuddered at the awkwardness that was bound to be apparent between Gale and me. Hopefully, he cooled off and we can be in the same room together without any of our family noticing us acting weird.

School was boring as ever. I couldn't wait for school to be over as I will be graduating by the end of spring. I made no plans for my future when it pertained to work. Women were not allowed in the mines and if I had no other talent or vocation, marriage was the solution or obvious option. I couldn't follow my mother's path in medicine or healing for I had no stomach for it. I lacked the patience, care or fortitude that Prim possessed. I have five months to make a decision of what I'll do. I'm just too happy for school to be over for me to think about it for now.

Even though I'm pleased to leave that chapter in my life, my concern was for Prim. I'm relieved but anxious since I will be leaving her alone. She has many friends by her but the thought of me not being there for her, scares me. Every break and lunch hour I gazed at her direction where she clustered with her small group of friends. She was safe with them but every once in a while a mean Merchant girl would harass them, especially Sylvie Gathers. She had never bother Prim before. But lately, Sylvie had been upfront with her hostility with Prim and I never knew why. Prim has been quiet about the whole situation, telling me she could handle Sylvie on her own. It was clear that something was going on between them.

I bit into my apple as I kept my eye on my little sister. Sitting under a large tree, my lunch companion consisted of Madge Undersee, the daughter of District 12's mayor. How our relationship developed was still a mystery to me considering she is a Merchant townie. Her beautiful golden blond hair and blue eyes was a contrast to me. Last year we were forced to be partners in a school project and since then we developed a friendship I had never expected to form or last, but it did. It was because of Madge that a few Merchant girls have left me alone. No one messed with Madge.

I threw the apple core beside me as I snuck a look towards the end of schoolyard and spied on _him_. In the midst of the sea of blond hair there he sat by himself, arms resting on the lunch table with his head down. His hand was in a flurry as his pencil danced upon a drawing pad. He was so concentrated on his drawing, his eyes centered on the pad that he never noticed the gaggle of girls sitting at a table beside him openly gawking and whispering to each other.

Suddenly he looked up and caught my eye. I looked away hoping that he didn't notice me staring at him. "Katniss are you alright?" Madge asked in concern. "You looked flushed all of a sudden."

I cleared my throat. "It's hot today," I mumbled under my breath as I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" She looked puzzled as she considered we sat under a tree away from the sun. Before she could interrogate me the school bell rang. I was saved by the bell so to speak so I quickly grabbed my lunch bag, books and headed toward my next class. "See you tomorrow," Madge yelled. Unfortunately my next class I had also included Peeta. He sat two rows away from me and in the center of the room. I lowered my head as he walked past me hoping that my blush subsided. Two classes later, school ended for the day.

As we walked out the building Prim reminded me that she wanted to stop by the Mellark Bakery. My hands were sweaty as I grew nervous with each step I took. To my surprise, Prim headed behind the bakery and made us wait at the corner of the building. "Prim, what are you doing?"

"Shhh," she replied back. My anxiety and aggravation grew as five minutes passed. "Prim?" The alley was clear and empty. I looked around making sure that no one saw us. I formulated an explanation incase we were discovered. I hoped that Mrs. Mellark would not find us hovering behind the building when the back door opened slowly. To my relief, a short hair blond head peeked around the door. It was Peeta. I gasped in surprise at his appearance. His hair curled at the tips, a white apron around his waist with pink coloring smeared on the cloth. His hands were white with flour and dough. He wore a white t-shirt, which he filled in with lean muscles from shoulders to his forearms. He looked overheated probably due to the ovens. The sweat cast a pink glow on his fair skin. A knot formed in my throat as he walked toward us with a Mellark paper bag in his hand.

"Hey, Prim," he greeted us. His blue eyes shone accompanied with a goofy smile on his face. "Hi, Katniss." I blushed, flustered and nervous by his presence. "Thank you for…for meeting m..me…here," he stuttered. His face reddened as he looked back at the back door. "My mo…mother is upstairs for the day so…"

"Here," Prim said as she took a step towards him and extended her hand with a few coins on her palm.

"Oh, no Prim," he returned as he closed her fingers to form a fist. "It's…it's on me." He smiled at her, his dimples dug into his cheeks. I wanted to…touch them? His smile though it was directed at Prim, it annoyed me. I don't know why, but the gesture rankled me. "You're m…my friend."

"We're paying for it," I said, my teeth clenched together as I took the coins from Prim's hands. I walked over and picked up his hand to give him the coins. He jumped back as if I shocked him. "Here, take it." Peeta shook his head and stepped back.

"I want Prim to hav..ha…have it. I don't want your mmon…money." He said, his words soft. His head was down but his eyes upward his blue orbs hidden behind his ridiculously long brown lashes. His upper teeth chewed on his lower lip. I stared at him for a second too long mesmerized by his blue eyes. Was it blue with a tinge of purple?

"Katniss?" Prim inquired at my hesitation. Peeta pulled his hands behind his back. I had to resist…

I was embarrassed and speechless, anger fueled my resolve as I threw the coins at his chest. Peeta gasped in surprise and a look of hurt formed on his face. He watched the coins bounce on the ground as they scattered around his feet.

"Katniss," Prim voiced with a hint of shock in her tone. "He was only––"

"I don't care."

"No, I waa…want you to have it with no––" Peeta continued as bent over and picked up the coins.

"We're not a charity case."

"I didn't, sa…say you were," Peeta returned. He blinked a few times as his left hand rubbed the back of his neck. The muscles on his upper arms and forearms bulged. I flinched as my heart beat on my chest hard as though I could barely breath; my mouth was dry. "I only wanted t..to…"

"Come on Prim." I grabbed her hand. "Let's go." Embarrassed at my behavior I steeled my nerves as I turned my head to look back to see Peeta's shoulders drooped, his head down and his hands inside his pockets.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit," I repeated to myself in shame as I choked down pockets of saliva in my throat. I walked away from the Boy with the Bread. Why can't he leave me alone? Why does his presence make me feel as though my body is on fire and I couldn't think straight whenever he's around me? When will I ever stop owing him?

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for your interest in reading Destiny. I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated. I don't know if I'll be able to update as I did with my last story. Work and promoting my brother's book has kept me rather busy and this time of the year is hectic for me. I'll post as often as I can. Have a great weekend.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - You Rub Two Stick Together

Chapter 2 – You Rub Two Stick Together To Get…

 _AN: Thank you to my reviewers [Katyms13, LACR, Pumpkinkings5 and guest] and for those who alerted or favored Destiny. I hope I'm off to a good start. Just a warning, which I forgot to mention in the first chapter, this story is written for mature audiences only and contains a lot of swearing. Same disclaimer as the previous chapter, Please excuse me for any mistakes or errors found in this chapter. On with the show...  
_

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

I walked beside Katniss as I clutched the bag in my hand. I love my sister, I truly do but at times, she frustrated me. Her treatment of Peeta was sad and…puzzling. He didn't do anything wrong.

"You were so mean to Peeta, Katniss."

"I was not," she denied. Her face was pink, her eyes hard. I had to run to catch up to her since she was walking so fast with her hands clenched into fists.

"You shouldn't have treated him that way. He was only trying to be nice," I voiced, my tone quiet but with a hint of disappointment. "He's my friend."

"Since when?" she asked. "When did this happen and why was I not aware of it?"

"He's been my friend since school started," I explained. "Peeta volunteers to teach art in my class during his home period." She looked surprised. "What?

"Since did you get interested in art? You can't even draw."

I sighed in irritation. "Just because I can't draw doesn't mean I don't like my art classes." When I was assigned to take art classes, I scoffed at the idea. There were certainly more important things to learn than drawing or painting. I wanted to become a healer like my mom. Drawing and art was useless and unproductive. However, when Peeta Mellark became a volunteer to teach class, I grew to appreciate it.

He once mentioned, _"Life is more than living and surviving. It's also about taking time to appreciate everything and everyone around us. There is beauty everywhere. You just have to open y our eyes to see it."_

Living in the Seam, I saw nothing but the ugliness of life. Starvation, poverty and resentment towards the Merchants were a fact of life. Seam hated Merchant and they hated us back with equal measure. It didn't help that I looked Merchant with my blond hair and blue eyes. My mom and I stuck out amongst the Seam. Most kids in the art class were Merchant, girls with big blue eyes and bouncy blond hair. Heck, they took the class knowing Peeta was an upperclassman who assisted Ms. Weatherby. Everyone loved Peeta; he was kind and sweet to both Seam and Merchant. Unlike his brothers, Graham and Rye.

Taking the class was fun since he's nice and he was cute too. Gorgeous as a matter of fact. Who wouldn't want to be friends with him? Everyone with the exception of my sister who wasn't friendly with him. For some reason she was uneasy and angry with Peeta. I wondered if anything happened between them? Katniss would have told me, right? But then again, she kept to herself when it came to boys and her feelings. I don't understand how she got that way. She had Gale so I guess other boys wouldn't interest her.

"He pissed me off." Huh? _'What did he do?'_ I asked myself thinking back to our encounter. I thought back to our conversation. There wasn't much I recalled.

"Why?" I couldn't understand it. "What did he do?" I had to ask so she could explain it to me.

"Because he's…he thinks we're a charity case, giving stuff for free. It's not right. He wants something. Most Merchants do."

"He isn't like that," I corrected her.

"Well, he's a Merchant townie." She flinched as she said the words as if she had a difficult time saying it.

"I am too, Katniss." She stopped walking and stood still causing me to fall back. "Mom was Merchant too."

"That's different."

"How is that different?" I pestered her. She wasn't making any sense. I'm half Merchant and half Seam. If anyone didn't know any better by my looks I was all Merchant in their eyes.

"It's just…is." She shrugged her shoulders and started walking again.

"I didn't realize that you were prejudice," I said in a soft tone. I wanted to use another word but admitting and saying it would be hurtful that my own sister thought that way. Katniss cringed.

"I am not."

"You are. If that's the case, you shouldn't like me either." I sighed, resigned. "You talk like Gale. And he hates Merchant." Gale was vocal of his hatred for anyone blond and blue eyed. I wasn't the only half Merchant and Seam in the District. "Does that mean you hate me too?"

"Prim?" Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times. She was stunned. "You're my sister, I would never hate you. You're my…little duck." She gave me that nickname since as far as I could remember. She said I reminded her of a baby duck, yellow and bright when I was a toddler, waddling around with my chubby legs. She actually admitted that she loved dressing me like toy doll. I laughed at her confession. It was sweet imagining her dressing me up.

"You were mean to Peeta and he's Merchant. I look like him. He's never been mean to me," I exclaimed. I wiped my free hand on my dress. My other hand clutched onto the paper bag. I could smell the cookies I ordered for Posy. It was a rare treat to have cookies or cakes for that matter for anyone in the Seam. She turned 7 today. She was a newborn when her father died in the mining accident, the same tragic accident that took my father's limbs, his right arm and leg. I was lucky at least my father survived. I was 7 years old when it happened.

I remember that day so clearly. Katniss and I were in school when the emergency alarm bell rang. I hated the sound of that bell for we knew, especially the Seam kids that the mine was in trouble. The siren rang for a long time alerting all the teachers of the situation. Then, the school was on lockdown. No one was to leave until a parent picked you up. Merchant left first then one by one the Seam children left. Mom was at the mine since she was a healer so Katniss and I walked home alone. I remember gripping her hand tight because I was so scared that I clung to her all day. She wanted to go the mines to see what was happening but I wouldn't let her. We waited all afternoon and evening for mom and dad to come home. I was so scared I didn't want to eat. I wanted them to come home and know that they were okay.

Later in the evening, people rushed into our home carrying Dad into the house. He was bloody covered with black coal dust all over his clothes and body. Katniss screamed at the sight. Mom forced us to leave and stay with Hawthorne family. My parents were good friends with them so Mom trusted them to watch over us. When we arrived at the house, Aunt Hazelle was crying and was inconsolable. I realize that her husband died in the accident.

Since the accident both my Mom and Dad were never the same. They loved us but there was something that has been missing since that day, something that changed all of us forever. I love my mom but I grew to depend on Katniss for the things I needed whether it was something tangible or for comfort. Mom was consumed and was busy taking care of Dad. He needed her more than we did and I understood it. Katniss and I depended on each other for everything. Katniss took over taking care of me. We told each other our dreams and secrets. Well, not all our secrets. There was one I kept from her; something that is my own and I couldn't share it with her. Not now, but some day I'll tell her.

Growing up, I realized that I couldn't talk to Katniss about boys and stuff. She was against me having a boyfriend at my age. I couldn't talk to her about my crush with…

"You need to stay away from him, Prim," she scolded me as she interrupted my thoughts. "Nothing good will come out being friends with him."

"Well, that's going to be difficult since he is the teaching assistant in my art class, Katniss," I reminded her. She scowled at me as I pouted back. I'm an Everdeen, stubborn and proud. I always consulted with her on things but I also had a mind and will of my own. I was stubborn that way just as she was.

The rest of the walk back home was quiet as we both entered the house greeting my dad with a kiss on the cheek. Dad looked relieved. "Thank you for coming straight home." Mom sat the opposite of him with a bowl on her lap.

We hugged her in turn as she mashed some herbs with a pestle and mortar. "Take your shoes off, girls." I rolled my eyes at Katniss as she smirked back. I couldn't understand why mom insisted of taking our shoes off and wearing slippers in the house. The wooden floor was rickety, worn and needed to be sanded, buffed and waxed. Things we couldn't afford to do. Clean and polished floors were a luxury. I sighed as I looked over what my mom was preparing. I recognized the herbs she was smashing. It was to be steamed then wrapped in small cloth to be placed on my dad's stump. Lately due to the weather, his limbs ached more than usual.

"Well, we did stop by the bakery first," Katniss informed him as she sat down on a couch to remove her shoes. He stared at the bag in my hand. It smelled delightful, as I was tempted to take a piece for myself.

"Did the youngest, what's his name…" my dad asked. He scrunched his eyes together as he tried to remember Peeta's name.

"Peeta," I reminded. "He met us like you said he would." Katniss looked surprised.

"Such a nice young man," Dad concluded. My Dad didn't have the same feelings about the Merchants like Katniss and Gale. He got along with everyone just like Peeta and his dad did. It was what I loved about him. He saw the good in people both Merchant and Seam. Heck, he fell in love and married a Merchant.

"He's the nicest amongst the three brothers," I mentioned as I blushed when Katniss looked back at me. I hope that my cheeks didn't turn too red. With my fair skin, blushing caused me to flush more than usual unlike Katniss darker complexion. She took after Dad with her dark hair, gray eyes and complexion.

"He's cute too," my Dad winked at me. Katniss looked annoyed. I didn't understand why since she didn't like Peeta. He was cute; even I could admit that. I smiled to myself.

"Don't tease her Garrett," Mom voiced. "She's too young to have a boyfriend." Katniss sighed in relief siding with Mom. My sister Katniss was 18 years old and the only boy I knew she was interested in was Gale. She had known him since she was 12 years old. It made sense that they would end up together.

"There's nothing wrong with having crush on some boy," my Dad spoke as he stood up. "Even if he is Merchant."

"Don't encourage her either," Mom berated him. There wasn't any sign of anger in her tone. "Sit down and remove your leg. I'm almost done. This will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Besides, no one is good enough for my girls," Dad announced with a big smile on his face as he sat down listening to my mom's instructions. I wondered how they'd feel if they knew girls younger than me had boyfriends especially Seam girls. They had to know what happened at the Slag Heap. My Mom's a healer. I knew about the girls that visited her at odd hours in the night. I was young but not stupid.

Two hours before going to the Hawthorne's Mr. Abernathy visited Dad. They walked over to the wood shack for privacy. What they were doing or discussing we didn't know. Katniss scowled at Mr. Abernathy as she opened the door to him. She didn't like him either and he was Seam born. He was well known in our district being that he was the only Victor that came from here. He was also known for being drunk and rowdy as people stayed away from him. But, Dad liked him. They hung out together which I found very odd since they really had nothing in common. Mr. Abernathy was always nice to me though he loved pissing off Katniss.

Dad kept a bottle or two of his hard liquor in the shed. He never drank in front of us girls. Mom pretty much demanded it. It was the only thing that she hated when Dad drank. She never drank liquor herself just in case someone showed up at our door needing her help.

He caught Gale and Katniss drinking his liquor. I'll never forget that day. It was the only time I ever really seen him so angry at her and with Gale. He had just turned 18 at the time. Since then Dad was disillusioned with him stating that he was disappointed in him and his trust was broken. Katniss and Gale were so sick they stayed home the whole day missing school. She was that drunk that she never touched another drop not even when she turned 18 and Dad allowed her.

We put on our best clothes for the party. My dress was a hand me down from Mom to Katniss then to me. It was worn but still looked good. I was done and was walking out the bedroom when Katniss placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned down to look at me. I turned my head as I tried to move away from her glare. "Prim? Are you wearing lipstick?"

I blushed. "No," I admitted.

"Then why is your lips so pink that you look like your wearing––?"

"Mom made it," I confessed. Her brow crinkled. "I asked Mom if I could wear lipstick, but we…didn't have any money so…" _'I spent it on Posy's cookies,'_ I reminded myself. "…she made a paste with some dried berries."

"Why…you don't need it. You're fine the way you are."

"I know that you believe that but…I just wanted to try it." I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't as if I was trying to impress anyone.

I had almost forgotten my present for Posy. I didn't want to just give her a bag of cookies so I decided to put in a box and wrap it up with a pink bow. To my surprise I found not only the six cookies I ordered, but also four extra ones especially designed for Katniss and me. "Katniss, look what I found?" Her eyes grew wide in surprise. It was sweet of Peeta to add the extra cookies.

"I can't believe he did that." Without any hesitation I bit into the cookie; it was sugary, creamy and delicious. "Hmm…this is sooo good, Katniss. Try one." It was obvious who they were made for, a primrose and katniss flower on top of each cookie. I squealed in delight. She reached over and placed the katniss designed cookie in the palm of her hand. It was three inches in diameter with white sugar frosting covering the whole cookie with an orange flower. She held it like it was fragile and precious. It was too beautiful to eat but it was rare for us to have so I bit into it again enjoying myself.

"Why would he…" She was dumbstruck as she fought for words. I'm sad that my sister couldn't recognize the kind gesture Peeta extended. He had no ulterior motive. Peeta wasn't like other Merchant boys.

"Because that's how he is," I said as if it was so obvious. "He's a really nice person, Katniss. I don't see why you're a making a big deal out of it."

"He wants something, you don't get something for nothing in return."

I sighed in frustration. "Well, if you don't want––" I reached over to remove the cookie from her hand.

"No, wait." She reacted in kind as she turned her body and took a bite. Her eyes closed for a few seconds as she savored the taste. "Oh my…shit. This is really good." Katniss had a smile on her face; a genuine smile I haven't seen in a long while. I continued to wrap Posy's present leaving her to finish the rest of the cookies in peace.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I walked away from Prim as she continued to wrap the present for Posy. I hated to admit that the cookie was delicious. It was like eating a sugary cloud. I've never tasted anything like it. It was beautiful, too beautiful to eat. My mind was in a tailspin wondering why Peeta would do something so…sweet and kind. I've never spoken to him, ever. He was a mystery I had yet to solve. If ever. I shook my head and banished all thoughts of his blond hair and blue eyes haunting my mind. Saving the last cookie for later, I placed it into the bag and kept in my room for safekeeping. Not that Prim would eat it. I wanted to savor the last piece for later.

Dinner with the Hawthornes was usually fun as our families got along together. Prim doted on Posy like a sister since she had three brothers. She looked up to Prim as she looked to me. Both Rory and Vick turned to my father for guidance since the loss of their father even though Gale was the provider for the family.

When we arrived at the Hawthorne home, Gale surprised his family by inviting a girl to Posy's birthday party. It shocked Hazelle and my mother for some reason. As for me, I was disturbed at his attempt to make me jealous for it as obvious by the way he had his arm around her and glancing my way. She clung to him in possessive manner.

I laughed to my self at the dirty looks I got from Gale's girl of the week. It was petty of him to think that my decision would be swayed by it. I was more disappointed and stupefied by his actions.

Mom and Hazelle sent me a puzzled looked when Gale introduced Sadie Thorpe to his family. My father was oblivious to the turmoil that Gale instigated. I knew that he was trying to make me jealous bringing his 'date.' I'm hurt and a bit anger at his ploy. I guess, Hazelle and my mother thought it was a forgone conclusion that Gale and I would end up together; as in together, together as boyfriend and girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought. Why they thought that boggled me considering that I have never hinted or desired it. To make matters worse, Rory brought up what everyone had not dared to ask.

"I thought Katniss was your girlfriend?" Rory looked confused. Gale smirked at his brother. Prim took Posy by her hand and led her to the dining table while everyone felt awkward.

"Katniss has always been a little sister to me," he answered back. I scoffed at him. Did he honestly think that I would fight for his affections in front of his girlfriend and family as if I was the one who wanted something more? He meant to hurt and embarrass me.

"Yeah, I mean Gale has always been the older brother I never had," I snickered. He looked appalled and pissed. Sadie was pleased. Of all the times for a Gale to introduce his new girlfriend, he picked Posy's birthday. What was he thinking? Luckily, what Gale lacked his mother had, tact and class. "Everyone I'm sure that we're all pleased for Gale but this is Posy's day so please let's eat and enjoy ourselves," she said.

I sat with Prim and the rest of the children while the 'adults' sat at the dinner table, which included Gale and Sadie.

"Katniss," Prim started as she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said as I finished my bowl of rabbit stew. Dinner consisted of stew with onions, carrots and potatoes with a slice of bread. I bit into the bread as thoughts of Peeta entered my mind. How he managed to occupy my mind bothered me.

"I thought you and Gale were…"

"Were what?" I inquired. Did Prim too thought I was with Gale?

"We all assumed that you were together, you know. Why you never looked at other boys in school."

I sighed. "Prim, when have I ever acted as though I was interested in Gale or any boy for that matter?" She opened her mouth then shut it quickly. I could tell she was conflicted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Prim." I shrugged my head. At the corner of my eye, I felt Gale staring at me. Sadie was laughing throwing her head back while twirling her hair with a finger. He pulled her closer around her waist his grip on her hip tightened. I rolled my eyes at him then turned back to Prim.

After dinner we gathered together in the small living room for Posy to open presents. Mind you, the presents didn't consist of anything extravagant. Hazelle made a dress for Posy from one of her older dresses; her brothers gave her two new ribbons for her hair while Gale carved a beautiful quartz pendant and fastened it on a necklace. I remembered Gale telling me that Hazelle gave him one of her other necklaces she never wore. A gift she received as a child from her mother.

Mom gave her a bracelet of colored twine while I wrapped two of Prim's children's book she no longer had any use for her age. My dad handed her a small package wrapped in a faded pink cloth.

Posy unwrapped it and her brows crinkled as she looked at a smooth rock on her hand. The stone was two inches round with a painted red bird painted on the surface.

"It's a lucky rock, Posy," my father explained to the small child. "As long as you have it, you have luck for the rest of your life." She thanked my Dad and placed in her 'toy box.'

The gift she loved the most was Prim's as she opened the box and the aroma of sugar filtered the air. Rory and Vick oohed and ahhed. Posy squealed in delight as she quickly grabbed one and shoved a large piece into her little mouth. She handed one to Rory and the other to Vick.

"Hey, Posy save the rest of the cookies for later," her mother warned as she walked into the kitchen and returned with a two layer cake with pink frosting and posies decorating the cake. She placed it on the dining table.

"Mommy that's so pretty," she screamed. Her eyes grew round in surprise. "Did you make it?" I knew the answer. Hazelle had no talent for designing cakes let alone had the money to bake one. She bought it from none other than the only place she could have purchased it––The Mellark Bakery. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized the flowers. The posies looked familiar.

"Mom, how did you––" Gale started.

"Garrett knows James Mellark," she explained as I looked at my father who a big smile on her face. "He had his son, Peeta deliver it a couple of hours ago." Peeta. I can't seem to escape him even in the Seam.

"I bet that witch of a mother wasn't happy about it," Gale snickered.

"Gale, watch your mouth in front of the children," his mother scolded him. She was preparing to slice the cake, knife in hand as my mother assisted her. Posy, Rory, Vick and Prim surround the table waiting to get a piece.

"What? It's the truth," he returned. "She hates––"

"Anyway, it's beautiful and I bet you, Posy. That it will taste delicious," I stated interrupting Gale, as I didn't want him to start with his rant about Merchant and Seam hatred for each other. It was a known fact. It wasn't the place to start at his sister's birthday party.

It was hypocritical of Gale to go on about Merchants when he accepted a piece of cake that Mellark had made for Posy. He polished it off within seconds.

"Peeta told me he baked and designed it himself," Dad mentioned. I waited for him to explain further and he continued. "That young man really takes after his father. A true baker at heart."

"I'm going to save the flowers for later," Posy announced. "It's so pretty." I smiled at her as she placed them on her plate admiring the delicate design. I knew that artwork, the perfect even length forming the petals. It was all Peeta. In the meantime, I noticed how Rory edged closer to Prim, too close for my taste. He wasn't as tall as Gale…yet but at the age of 15 he was already six feet tall. He hovered over my 5' 2" little sister. He looked up as I narrowed my eyes at him. He took a step back away from Prim.

"Who cares if it's pretty just eat it," Vick stated. "If you don't I will." He reached out and grabbed the plate.

"Mommy," Posy cried out. She was ready to burst into tears her lower lip quivered as she wiped a hand over her tear brimmed eyes. Prim placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Vick, stop that," Hazelle berated him as she gave the plate back to Posy. "It's Posy's cake so don't you dare touch it. If she wants to eat it later, she'll eat it later, Understand young man?" He nodded his head sulking.

"Yes, Mom."

"It's time," Gale announced. He opened a panel on the wooden floor and took out a radio. It was old. The wood varnish was gone and a few knobs were missing but it was still functional.

"Prim, honey," Dad called out to her. "Can you and Rory take Vick and Posy to the next room?"

"I want to listen and be here," Rory exclaimed, anger in his tone.

"Rory, listen to Mr. Everdeen and take Rory, Posy into the bedroom," Gale commanded.

"You're not my Dad, Gale. You can't tell me what to do,' Rory fired back. 'I'm old enough––"

"Rory, take your brother and sister into the next room now," Hazelle demanded him.

"Fine." He pulled Vick and Posy by their hands with in tow. Prim followed behind them shutting the door.

A few minutes later, the adults gathered into the dining room. They turned down the electricity and sat in a candle lit room. Gale took the small radio and placed it on the table. He switched it on. Then he passed a couple channels as we heard 'music' coming from the Capitol. Music piped into the room, then he turned the dial again. There was nothing but static and then…

" _Hello, Panem,"_ the muffled voice announced. _"This is the voice of the MockingJay."_ I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female since the voice was low pitched and it spoke in a slow tempo. _"It's a beautiful night tonight. I look at my family and praise the high heavens for their safety and well-being. Tonight there is food on the table and a warm bed to sleep on. Today I'm happy to be alive and well. This should not be a luxury but way of life. It is not right that we should live in fear, always hungry and in terror. It is not right that our lives are not our own but in the hands of a tyrant who doesn't care about the people who he's suppose to govern and protect._

 _We deserve to be, to have no fear for retribution, to have the right to eat, work and sleep in a free Panem. It is not right that President Snow and the Capitol has tight grip in our heart, our hands and our lives. We deserve freedom and equal rights to all."_ I looked around me. Gale had a stern look on his face, both Mom and Hazelle was quiet and subdued. Sadie appeared bored and disinterested.

As for my father, I couldn't tell or decipher the look on his face. It was the same look he had every time we heard his messages. The broadcast started a couple of months ago. Since then every few days we listened for any news. The radio speeches were never scheduled but tuned randomly. Everyone from Seam to Merchant knew of his existence. This was why there were rumors of the rebellion being formed, a rebellion that Gale advocated and encouraged vocally.

' _When the time comes, Panem. Will you be ready to follow the MockingJay? Will you heed his call to arm yourself against the Snow and the Capitol. To fight for freedom. To free Panem. Get ready Panem, the time will come for you to decide. Free Panem or live under Snow's rule. You're children will die and children's children will die. This should not be our legacy."_ He paused for a second. _"The MockingJay is coming and Panem will never be the same ever again."_

I sighed as I rested my elbow on the table and covered my eyes with my hands. For the past few weeks his messages were subtle, never instigating or mentioning the prospect for a rebellion. Tonight he was meant to instigate it. It was a certainty and not a rumor that a war was imminent.

"This is it," Gale started. "It's no longer a rumor. The Mockingjay does exist. There's a rebellion forming." His eyes were round from excitement. He looked forward to the rebellion.

"I'm afraid so," my father sounded, his voice low and soft. "It's just time, I guess." My father may have been a broken man after the accident. Had he the strength he would join the rebellion alongside Gale. Me, I wanted no part of it. All I wanted is to keep Prim and my family safe and alive.

"Any idea which district the MockingJay is forming his army?" Gale asked. There's a gleam in his eyes as he spoke. I hated this part of him at the eagerness he had to involve himself in a war. Has he thought of the consequences for his family and friends? All I was saw or anticipated was death and destruction, homes ruined and families torn apart.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Gale," my father said. "Don't you want to know who you're following so blindly? Who is he and where is he from?"

"Who cares? He wants what all of Panem has been wanting for years," he argued back.

"Don't think you speak for all of Panem, Gale,' I expressed. "We all know what you want. You don't speak for everyone."

"Think of your family, Gale," my father advised him "Think about the consequences. I'm not saying that you should walk away from it and not fight for what you believe in. But…" He looked at Mom and me. "Do it for the right reason."

"What other reason do we need?" Gale retaliated. "I only know one thing, we don't need the Capitol or Snow telling us how to live our lives. I want a better life for me and my family. Why should only the Merchant have a better life than me?" Though I do agree with Gale that we don't need the Capitol or Snow dictating our lives, I find his reasoning selfish. He wants a better life for _himself_ and _his_ family. What about the rest of us and the rest of Panem? He's angry that the Merchants live better than _him_. His motivations were self-serving.

"Anyway," Gale stood up hand on Sadie's elbow. "I'm walking Sadie home." She followed as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you for allowing me to join your family's celebration," she said. "It was really nice to meet you." She hugged Hazelle who looked surprised by her gesture.

"It's nice to meet you as well," she returned.

"See you in school, Katniss," she said to me. I frowned. I never paid mind to most of my classmates so I wondered if Sadie was in any of my classes. Whatever. It wasn't as if we're buddies now that she was dating Gale. I hope see didn't see it that way.

We bade the Hawthornes goodnight and proceeded home. In bed with Prim, I reflected on the long, eventful day I had. I longed for a day when I could just enjoy a walk in the woods with no interruptions and game to bring home to my family. Because of last night's broadcast, the rumor of the rebellion was no longer a rumor. The MockingJay was alive and well ready to start a war against the Capitol. It didn't matter whether I wanted a war or not, it was going to happen. Gale and those who thought like him would see to it. Again, my life was no longer in my own hands, first Snow and now the MockingJay was about to set Panem on fire. It was inevitable.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

The moon cast a bright light into the dark alleys of the Merchant area. I loved walking during the evening when the air was crisp and cool. After working for a few hours in the bakery the light breeze grazed my heated skin. I took a large gulp of air into my lungs feeling the cold enter my chest. I snuck back into my house before my mother realized that I was missing. On a night like this, I needed to leave the confines of my home.

Just when I thought I'm home free, a hand reached out and yanked me inside the window. I crash-landed on the wooden floor in my bedroom. Before my eyes could focus, I'm pulled off the ground and was greeted a hard painful slap on my cheek. Tears formed in my eyes from the impact.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking out of the house?" my mother's angry voiced echoed in my head. I reached a hand to cover my cheek when she shoved me by the shoulders. "I'm talking to you, you…useless brat." I opened my mouth but words failed me. "Don't think I didn't know what you did this afternoon with that Seam slut." My eyes grew wide as I swallowed a ball of saliva down my throat.

"Evelyn, leave him alone," my father barked as he appeared by the door. My father was a tall and large man with broad shoulders. Unlike me, my two older brothers were built like him. I was shorter than them but developed muscles due to my training as a wrestler. My brothers were bulky while I was lean. I may look like my brothers with our blond hair and blue eyes, but I wasn't built like them. The other major difference were our hair color, while Graham and Rye had ashen blond hair, mine was golden blond; it's the only thing I inherited from my father.

"He's sneaking around with that Seam brat––"

"That's enough," my Dad interrupted her. There was a look in his eyes I have never seen before. "Peeta was not sneaking around. Katniss was a paying customer who you refuse to do business with. She paid for the cookies."

"I don't care. I don't want the likes of her anywhere near our business or near him." She pointed at me. It wasn't as if she cared for me only that I wouldn't taint or shame the Mellark name. "I don't want her money. We don't need it."

"That's where you're wrong, Evie," my Dad corrected her. "If she or any of her 'kind' has money to pay for our bread and cake, they are welcome in the store."

"Since when did you decide this?" She took a step toward Dad. Her face was red with fury.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Times are getting harder. We need the income if we intend to keep the bakery. I heard that taxes are being increased within the next few months."

"How did you––"

"Listen, I'm not going to argue over this," my Dad stated with finality. It was a first with him to go against mother. "We're accepting everyone including the Seam in the bakery and that's final."

"But––"

"I am the sole owner of the bakery, Evie. If you're not going to help me then…stay upstairs." Mother opened her mouth to protest. Dad crossed his arms over his chest in kind waiting for her to argue back. "I mean it, don't fight me on this." She stalked off stamping her feet on the ground. Once she was out of sight, Dad sighed.

"Peeta, I don't know what you're doing out late at night, but…I just want you to be careful, okay? Things are going to get really…difficult." I nodded my head. We all heard the rumors of the conflict from the other districts. But after tonight, tonight's broadcast just confirmed what we all thought was just conjecture. The MockingJay was making an appearance soon…Panem was coming alive. I was scared and excited all at once. It meant danger to everyone whether you were born Merchant or Seam. Even a hint of speculation that you were involved with the rebels meant a trip to the Capitol in which you never returned or heard of again. I wondered what my life would be like if Panem was free from Snow? Hopefully better than what I had now.

The life of a Merchant wasn't as enchanted as the Seam people thought. Yes, we had jobs that helped us keep a roof over our head, but each quarter my family had to fulfill a quota that the Peacekeepers collected. What they took hardly kept the bakery afloat. Taxes were steep and supplies were expensive. We struggled each month to meet the quota and have enough for ourselves. I was lucky to have fresh bread if any at all since what we produced was for profit. Working in a bakery didn't mean we ate from the fruits of our labor. Every bread, cookie, dessert was accounted for. A task my mother worked on diligently. We ate the over expired and staled leftovers. It was hardly a treat.

I found out the hard way when I was four years old. Hungry, I pilfered a muffin. My mother caught me. Not only did I receive a slap on the face, she locked me in the storage cellar all night and without dinner. It was a hard lesson to learn but I never touched anything ever again until I was nine. By that age I was used to starving and the abuse my mother doled out on me. I was resigned to accept my life with an abusive mother and a father who wouldn't stand up for himself and his sons. It was a fact of my life; a life of misery and loneliness.

Until one day I saw Katniss Everdeen shifting through the garbage cans in the alley. She was a girl I had a crush on ever since I attended school. She was the bright light in my lonely and empty world. The first time I heard her sing I knew there was more to life than just surviving. I'll never forget that day, the day that changed my life forever. The day I knew that there was good and beauty in the world.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Peeta, are you ready to go to school," my Dad asked as I held onto his hand really tight. It was my first day in kindergarten. I had never been anywhere besides the bakery. The school was big and loud as children ran around us yelling at their friends. I had no friends except my brothers Graham and Rye. They ran off ahead of us while Mom worked at the bakery._

 _Once we were in the playground, I grabbed onto my father's pant leg wrapping my arms around his leg. "I want to go home," I cried. Everything was loud, bright and big. I didn't' know anyone in my new school. All I knew was the bakery and the people who visited us. I wasn't allowed to have friends or play with other children. The only people I knew were my brothers and the Cartwrights._

" _Peeta, what did mommy tell you about sucking your thumb?" my Dad scolded me. I didn't realize that I had been sucking my thumbs until he pulled my hand away from my mouth. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. My lips quivered in anxiety and fear._

" _I don't like it here. I want to go home," I told him again. Then Dad bent down onto his knees so we were eye to eye. As soon as he was eye level I wrapped my arms around his neck tight. "I want to go back to the bakery." My voice shook and my knees trembled._

" _Peeta." He pulled me away wrapping his large hands around my waist. "You have to go to school. You can't stay at the bakery any more."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because all the children have to attend school. You're getting big now and it's time that you started to meet people, make friend with kids your age." I couldn't understand why no_ w _after years of being isolated from other children. He reached over and wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks._

" _Please, Daddy. Please," I pleaded with him as I wrapped my small hands on his hands on my waist._

" _Down cry, Peeta," he soothed me. "You don't want the other boys to see you crying like a girl." I looked around me and saw a few kids my age both girls and boys crying too. "You're brave, Peetie. You always have been. You're braver than me." He wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt safe and loved. My mother never held or comforted me. I accepted it even at an early age. The only time she ever touched was in anger hitting in areas where no one can see the bruises. Her current form of punish was pinching my back._

" _Listen, I'll make you a deal," he said. "You go to school today and try to make friends. And by the end of the day, if you don't like it, I'll sneak an extra chocolate chip cookie for your recess for a whole week." I didn't care about the cookies for recess. What was recess?_

 _My Mom was in charge of making our lunches. Everyday I watched her prepare Rye and Graham lunch boxes. Each day they had a sandwich, fruit and a canteen of milk. If she felt generous that day, she would pack a muffin or fruit tart as a treat. Since I was in kindergarten I was released during the lunch hour. I was at home by then with my Dad in the bakery. I loved being in the bakery with him. Who cared if I got chocolate cookies for recess when I could be in the bakery?_

 _But Dad knew my love for chocolate. The sweet ingredient was a luxury in District 12. Only Merchants like the Cartwright, Undersee and Morgans could afford it. However, it was rare that Dad made the cookies._

" _Okay," I sighed in resignation as my lips trembled._

 _He looked at his watch. "See this number?" he said as he pulled out his watch and pointed at 12. "Once the clock in your classroom reached 12, I'll be here really fast to pick you up to go home and have lunch." I stared at his watch willing it to move faster._

" _Just try to be good and don't make any trouble," he added. "You don't want mommy to get mad, right?" I shook my head. "And one more thing," he whispered in my ear. "Anything bad happen in school you tell me, not mommy, me. Okay? Don't talk to anyone that you don't know, listen to your teachers only. No strangers." I didn't understand why when I was in a school full of strangers. He let go of me and walked me to my class. My teacher Mrs. Jones introduced herself then did role call by seating us in alphabetical order. Merchants seated first then Seam. I didn't understand until I realized she separated yellow hair children to the dark haired ones. This was my first introduction to the social class structure in District 12. The bell rang and Mrs. Jones told all the parents to leave._

" _You can pick up you child in the schoolyard at 12," she announced. I watched my Dad leave as I tried not to get up and run after him. For an hour we played a game. Everyone said their name then Mrs. Jones would pull out a card and ask us where he or she was sitting in our class. It was easy as I memorized everyone seated in my class. Then she asked everyone who knew their ABC's and made them recite it. I was bored and anxious after I had my turn. I raised my hand._

" _Mrs. Jones," I said, my voice low. "I need to pee." Everyone laughed. She looked at her desk at her chart._

" _Okay, Peeta?" she stated. "Next time ask me and say, 'may I go to the restroom?' Not I need to pee, okay?" I nodded my head frowning. It was the same thing. "Does anyone else need to go use the restroom?" Several hands were raised. She led us out the room._

" _When you're finished I want you to go straight back to class." She turned and left us. I washed my hands and excited the restroom. I was so flustered that I forgot how to get back to my class so I wandered around peeping into rooms. Then, I heard singing. I listened for a few seconds, my feet leading me to the sound._

 _I peeked inside a classroom to find a tall girl with dark hair singing in front of the class. She wore two braids with green bows tied to the ends. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen._

 _I was lost but mesmerized by her voice. A school monitor found me and led me back to my class. After hearing her sing, I was distracted for the rest of the day. After school I ran to my Dad as he picked up to go home._

" _Daddy, Daddy," I yelled as I held onto a school bag filled with pad of lined paper, pencils and erasers. "I love school. Can I come back tomorrow?" My Dad laughed and picked me as he cradled me in his arms swinging us around in a circle. I giggled in glee._

" _I knew you'd love it, Peetie,' he said with a big smile on his face._

" _School is…awesome." I learned a new that day while playing in the schoolyard with other kids my age._

" _Awesome, huh?" I nodded my head. Since that day my life has never been the same._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Year after year my devotion for Katniss Everdeen grew exponentially. Though we never talked and became friends, she became the focal point of my existence. I dreamt and longed for her from a distance. It was pathetic. She was two grades ahead of me, but during middle school I was advanced one class ahead of my classmates. We still didn't interact but we circled around each other never meeting or talking. I was too scared to approach her since I knew that Gale Hawthorne was boyfriend. Every boy in school never bothered her. Gale Hawthorne was tall with broad shoulders. His dark head and lean frame towered most of all the kids in school. Everyone was afraid of him. Not even Rye who was an inch shorter than him messed with Gale.

I was resigned to the fact that Katniss would never be mine let alone notice me. She was friendly but never socialized with both Seam and Merchants as she mostly kept to herself. It wasn't until the mining accident that she became more sullen and unapproachable. Before the accident she tolerated her classmates now…she barely acknowledged them. How she became good friends with blond haired Madge Undersee was a mystery.

When I first had a class with her, I waved my hand to say hello. She turned her head and hasn't looked at me since. I was crushed but understood her reluctance for any form of friendship I extended to her. I was Merchant and she was Seam, a divide never to be acknowledged in the open or ever crossed.

When I heard of Gale bedding girls both Seam and Merchant, I was angry with him for betraying Katniss and angry at her for staying in a relationship that he took for granted. He disrespected her when she deserved better. But I still never approached her. She was too intimidating.

I looked back to the incident that caused me to seek refuge away from the bakery. After my prep work this morning, Dad took me aside leading me to the front of the bakery.

"Peeta, can you frost these cookies for me upstairs?" He handed me a bag. "Make sure your mother doesn't see you working on this." I ran up the stairs and headed to the kitchen. In the bag, were 10 cookies with a note, _'Six sugar cookies for Posy Hawthorne, Prim Everdeen will be picking up the cookies after school. There are four extra cookies for your girl and her little sister.'_ I blushed at what he had written. _'She will meet you after school behind the bakery.'_ I gasped in surprise. Dad knew of my long time crush with Katniss. We never spoke of her in front of my mother.

I knew that Katniss walked her sister Prim to and from school. I was elated, scared and nervous as I frosted the cookies and topped them with flower sugar frosting. Pleased with my work, I hid them in the back of the pantry. All day during school I was unfocused and distracted. The day felt long, as I couldn't wait to finally speak to Katniss. This was my chance. At lunch period I forced myself not to look at her and Madge sitting under their tree, the usual spot they reserved for themselves. Ordinarily, she sat with Gale for lunch with a bunch of his Seam friends. This year Madge joined her. I smiled at the thought that Katniss befriended a Merchant, Madge Undersee.

I cringed as I remembered Katniss' reaction. I was crushed and despondent with her behavior with me since I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. I wasn't giving the bag of cookies to Prim out of charity but a gesture of friendship. After all, Prim was my friend. She, however, didn't see it that way. When I came back inside the bakery my dad smiled at me asking me how it went. I told him everything. Thus, I snuck out of my window in the second story of the bakery. It was unfortunate that my mother caught me.

"Peetie," Dad spoke disrupting my train of thought. "You need to be patient with Katniss. She didn't meant to be…"

"Mean to me?" I took a deep breath inhaling the smell of bread and sugar in the air. The bakery was closed but the aroma from the bakery still lingered. Everyday after work I took a shower to remove the scent of flour and yeast off my skin. My classmates often teased me, especially the girls telling me I smelled of bread and cookies. When I was in 8th grade, one Merchant girl one grade ahead me told me I smelled good enough to eat. Back then I never realized what she meant until Rye explained it to me.

"Give her time and be patient. In the end, you'll see. She will be worth it." I appreciated my father's optimism. It gave me hope. I have two more years before I pass reaping age. I made no plans of my future since it seemed bleak with the thought of Katniss not in my life. I needed a miracle. I just prayed that it would happen soon.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments or reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks to my muse, you know who you are. Have a great weekend everyone.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Spark

Chapter 3 – A Spark

 _AN: This chapter will have Haymitch and Katniss POV. This story is rated M -_ _content suitable only for adults ages 18 and up. Will include scenes of intense violence and will contain graphic sexual content in future chapters. If you offended, it's best to turn back now. All rights and characters belong to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

I opened my eyes to find blue eyes staring down at me. "Fuck, Jimmy. Get your ugly mug out of my face," I winced as I covered my eyes from the light hitting my face. I was sitting up in someone's back porch. Which one? I assumed it was his bakery since he was wearing his apron. It was smeared with flour and dough. The smell of yeast and sugar lingered on his fair skin. He had a wide smile on his face. I wanted to smack him but lacked the energy.

"Hey, Mitch," James 'Jimmy' Mellark greeted me in a cheerful manner. I despised him and his brood all perky in their disposition. Heck, all four Mellark men were cheery in disposition. It was disgusting. I think it was morning or afternoon. It's hard to tell since my brain hasn't caught up yet and my body ached from sleeping on the hard ground all night.

"Mom is at the front, Dad," someone whispered. "Rye will keep her busy." His eldest son, Graham appeared at the back door. "I thought you said he went home. What is he still doing here?"

"I guess, he passed out," Jimmy assumed. I don't remember much but that I had joined Jimmy and a few guys at his bakery to play _'cards'_ the night before.

We met once a week and playing a card game as ruse in case Peacekeepers barged in catching us unaware as we talked about the rebellion. Last night we met at the bakery. There was strife and mayhem in Districts 3, 5 and 7 as MockingJay's words instigated riots and chaos. Even with the hangover, the conversation stuck in my head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –– the night before**_

" _You cheated, you bastard," Jimmy blurted as he threw his cards on the table in disgust and amusement. Graham smirked at his Dad. Gordon Meyer and Heath Undersee held back their smile._

" _I did not," I defended myself. "You're just a horrible poker play." I grabbed my 'chips' towards me. Not that it had any value. The black lacquered pebbles with the painting of the MockingJay were used as chips. Red for 100, blue for 50 and yellow for 10 were the monetary denominations. So far I won…400 chips in value. It didn't matter since I wasn't going to collect my winnings. It was just a matter of principle._

 _We were playing in the front reception area at the Mellark Bakery. His wife was out visiting her sister while Rye was at his fiancee's home for dinner. Peeta, well, h'se supposed to be upstairs but I bet you he snuck out as soon as he could to avoid staying home._

 _Graham stood up and peered out the window. He watched four Peacekeepers patrol as they past the building. "All clear," he stated then sat back. Jimmy stood up and removed a painting from his wall. Behind the painting was a map of District 12. On the map were lines indicating paths to none other than District 13. He placed the painting on top of the table._

" _The snow should be melted along this ridgeline," Gordon said as his finger ran along the lines on the map. "It would take about two to three weeks to cross it before you reach the boundaries of District 13." Besides me Jimmy bit his nails. He was nervous as his eyes flickered at the window every few seconds._

" _This area right here," Jimmy added. "We don't know if the pass has cleared, there could still be snow and ice blocking the path."_

" _We have to take the chance that it's cleared," I suggested. "Listen, if it's going to take three weeks to reach that point, the snow should have melted by then. It's spring and we're not going to have any snowstorms."_

" _That's true but there still a chance for heavy rainstorms. The area could also be flooded if the weather changes abruptly," Graham spoke his two cents. "If that's the case it'll take another week or two to bypass it."_

" _So what are you suggesting that we wait until summer," I sighed in frustration. District 13 were the first wave of rebels that fought against the Capitol. Snow retaliated and his Peacekeeper bombed and ravaged 13 leaving no survivors. Or so we thought. There were rumors that District 13 was alive and well. If they still existed, we wanted their numbers and their help. Their leader Alma Coin was rumored to still be alive and regrouping her soldiers. Rumors of their survival were rampant all over the districts. MockingJay and his rebels needed confirmation that the small group existed. So someone had to go to 13 to find out._

" _People all over Panem are restless," I started. "We have to unite all the small groups of rebels into one army with one person to follow. The MockingJay was right. We're fractured. We don't have a united front. The small scrimmages are being decimated. Snow knows this. Why do you think he's taking control of the media? Not one district is aware of each other's movements. We have to act now."_

 _Timing was critical. Seventy-five years of subjugation under the Snow family was enough. One thousand six hundred and seventy-nine children have been murdered under their reign as they used them for their entertainment. The games needed to stop. It was only two more months before the next reaping._

" _What if who ever goes to 13 finds nothing?" Heath Undersee spoke. "Then what?"_

" _And what if he does find something or someone?" I debated. "We should at least have someone check it out. We have nothing to lose by trying."_

" _I get that it needs to be done," Jimmy commented. "My question is…who's going? You have any volunteers?" I shook my head. I haven't thought that far ahead._

" _Well, it has to be someone who can go unnoticed," I surmised. "Someone who can slip under the radar with the Capitol."_

" _We don't even know if anyone would volunteer," Graham added. "None of us can go, we're too visible. Someone would notice if any of us was missing for 2-3 weeks."_

 _I sighed. "Let's table that idea for now…I need to know if we're doing this so I can report back to MockingJay."_

" _I say go for it," Gordon agreed._

" _Me too," Heath concluded._

" _What about you, Jimmy?" He looked at his son, Graham._

" _If we're going to do this, we can't know whom you're sending," Jimmy stated. "It's a big risk, we have to have deniability incase something happens." He was right the only people who should know were MockingJay and myself. Everyone was at risk but it was worth it if we could confirm District 13's existence._

" _But you agree that we're doing this?" I inquired. His decision and support was important to me. I've known Jimmy for most of my life. We were schoolmates together. When I returned from the arena, he and a handful of people befriended me. At seventeen, I came back hard, angry and difficult to deal with. My years as a mentor was…painful as thoughts of suicide permeated my mind, but through it all he remained my friend. Just like Garret Everdeen, who stuck by me as I drank my life away. I drank to disguise the self-loathing and guilt I felt for sending children to their deaths year after year. I couldn't save them; I couldn't save any of them. I couldn't face the parents of each child that died from my mentoring. The responsibility weighed heavily on me as their faces haunted me._

" _Yes." They all voted in a unanimous decision. It was done. Our path was set as we committed our lives and our families to send men and women to war. We could no longer wait as our children died year by year. Families fractured and torn apart while the Capitol thrived in our misery. We were going to fight Snow and the Capitol. May God have mercy on our souls for what we're about to do? We were setting Panem on fire and there was no turning back._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"I need a drink,' I mumbled under my breath as I closed my eyes. I felt my eyes ball throb sending lances of pain to the back of my head and down my neck.

"How about you tr..try this in..instead, Mr. Abernathy" a soft voice permeated my fogged brain. I smelled the aroma of coffee in the air. I opened one eye to see Jimmy's youngest, Peeta holding a mug in his hands. I looked down to find an orange blanket covering my legs. I winced as the bright color assaulted my eyes. The color was offensive to nature. It was too bright to exist in our dark and dreary district.

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell you to call my Haymitch," I winced as pain exploded in the back of my head. "And get this thing off of me." I grabbed the blanket wrapping my hand around the cloth. I had no energy to lift the offensive thing off me.

Peeta chuckled in response as I returned a dirty look back at him.

"Be grateful, old man," Graham scolded me. "Peeta found you last night and was kind enough to cover you up. You could have frozen to death."

"Yay, Peeta," I said with enough sarcasm I could muster. "You're my hero…or my mother."

"It's a good thing that he found you instead of my wife," Jimmy spoke, his voice loud and booming in my ears. "Who knows how she would have reacted."

"Can you please not yell." Jimmy smirked while Peeta and Graham held back their laughter. I raised both hands to cover my ears. Shit, my lobes were cold as I realized that my beanie was missing.

"Mitch needs more than coffee, Peeta," Jimmy said. "He needs a plate of bacon, eggs and oh, I know potatoes with lots of butter. No, wait. It's past breakfast time––" My stomach lurched as the image of his hangover cure invaded my head.

"Stop, Jimmy you're making me sick." This time, he laughed a big belly laugh that reverberated in my head. The sound was deafening as the pain in my head multiplied around my eyes and ears. The next thing I knew the world turned black.

I woke up in my bed at my house in the Victor's Village. How I got there I don't recall? I sat up and noticed that the room was sheathed in darkness as moonlight filtered into my bedroom window. It was cracked open letting a cool breeze into the room. My eyes felt heavy and my throat parched. My body felt numb as if someone had been sitting on my chest while I slept. Suddenly the smell of bread permeated the air. I stood on wobbly leg and descended down the stairs.

I followed the aroma of fresh bread radiating from my kitchen.

"Hey, kid," I greeted a blond head young man washing dishes in my sink. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" The kitchen counters and table were wiped clean. I don't recall hiring a maid. "Does your dad know you're here?"

He stopped what he was doing as dishes rattle inside the sink his hands submerged in bubbly, soapy water. "I snuck out," he admitted then continued to wash the dishes.

"Hell, Peet. What am…how am I going to explain you disappearing and coming to my house to your…Dad?" I was exhausted and hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I ate a real meal. The fragrance of the bread was tantalizing to me, so I sat down and tore a piece off and shoved it into my mouth. The soft buttery bread melted in my mouth. I tasted cheese and a hint of garlic. It was Cheese Buns. A cheese bread that Peeta created. It was a hot selling item in their bakery. No one couldn't get enough of it. I could see why. It was delicious.

A cup of hot coffee was placed on the table. "Thanks, kid." Suddenly the sound of my front door opened. "Peeta, hide," I ordered him. Without any hesitation, he hid in the pantry hands dripping with suds and water. "Stay there and don't make a sound."

I took a deep breath as Peacekeeper Darius appeared in my kitchen. "Do you guys ever knock before barging into people's homes?" I asked in a nonchalant manner. Sweat beaded my forehead. I sipped my coffee only to find the hot liquid burn my tongue and the inside of my mouth. "Fuck that's hot." I glanced towards my pantry as I inwardly cursed at Peeta.

"Listen, Abernathy," Darius started then looked around him. "Is anyone in the house besides you?"

"Look around the place, Darius. Who in hell would want to live here besides me?" My home was a mess. It hadn't been cleaned or dusted in…years. Decades, actually. There strews of empty bottles and clothes everywhere. "Well, I mean besides the kitchen. I like to eat in a neat and tidy place." I covered myself.

"You didn't hear this from me, understand?" I zipped my lips with my fingertips. "Cray is sending Peacekeepers to…inspect everyone's home during the celebration on Friday."

"What celebration?" I was confused. Celebration? What the hell was Darius talking about?

"You'll find out tomorrow." He was cryptic. I was still too hung over to figure out what he was saying. I could care less at the moment as his words trickled into my head. Celebration, Cray and inspection was all I managed to hear.

"Holy shit," I muttered to myself. Cray was the head Peacekeeper for District 12. No one messed with him. He was brutal and cruel. If caught hunting or speaking against the Capitol and Snow, you were dealt with quickly. He executed judgment swift and with no argument. There was no such thing as mercy in his vocabulary. It didn't matter the sex or age. If you broke the law, you were punished severely. Punishment was slow, painful and humiliating. Death was his preference. The less he had to watch over the less responsibility he had. We were nothing to him but a nuisance. He hated being in District 12 and its' inhabitants. We hated him back with equal measure.

"So you need to let everyone know that they're homes will be invaded while they're at the celebration."

"Okay and you're telling me this because?"

"I happen to like this god forsaken district. I have a good set up here." When Darius was assigned here for the first few months, he bellowed and complained over his assignment. There was nothing here but trees and the coal mine. Summers were boiling hot with suffocating heat and winters were blistering cold with snow up to your neck. And one should never forget about the hail during a rain or thunderstorm. It hailed one winter knocking a man unconscious with snow pellets the size of berries. They hurt like a bitch when pelted. District 12 wasn't like District 4, which had the beaches and mild temperate weather. Or Districts 9 and 11 which had beautiful farmlands with valleys.

Darius was easily swayed or bribed with game, food or drink. Life was pretty cushy for him as long as we kept to ourselves and didn't fight him and his Peacekeepers.

"So tell everyone if they have anything illegal…any contraband, get rid of it before Friday."

He left quickly. I sighed. The heat in the district was hot and ready to explode. People were unsettled and unhappy. This was the time to strike. Unfortunately, we need the people of Panem to stand behind us.

"You can come out now, Peet," I ordered him. "Go home and don't say a word to your Dad."

"But––"

"I'll tell him after the announcement. It's obvious that Darius knows that there will be a telecast tomorrow for a 'celebration' on Friday. Beside, if you told your Dad, how are you going to explain it to him? How did you know before anyone? I'm not going to lie to him for you."

"My Dad knows I sneak out of the house sometimes."

"Yeah, but does he know about you hiding in my house?" I challenged him. "By the way, how did you get in my house?"

"It's not as if you lock your door, Haymitch," he snickered back then sighed. "I feel safe here." How odd that a young man of 16 felt safe in my house. A house filled with haunted memories of young children that I mentored and led to their deaths. "It's quiet."

"Listen, kid. I know that your life back home isn't…perfect but you still have a home and parents who care about you." Peeta scoffed. Everyone knew that his mother, Evelyn beat him on a regular bases. Not now as much since he grew bigger and taller than her. Peeta was a sweet kind boy who never struck back. He was too much like his father, Jimmy. I saw so much of his father in him. You never heard an unkind word from him. He abhorred violence of any kind but when push comes to shove jimmy would protect his sons.

"Go home and hide whatever you need to hide." Peeta eyebrows lifted, his eyes wide as saucers. "I know about your hobbies. How you get your supplies especially the paint, I don't want to know or need to know. Just hide it and don't get caught." He nodded his head. "And don't do your _'errands'_ for a while, Peeta. Don't get caught. You're Dad will be heart broken if something happens to you." He hesitated for moment as if there was something else he needed to say but stopped himself.

Peeta cleaned up after himself putting away pots and pans, measuring cups and baking supplies. Since when did I have those items in my house, I don't remember? I'll inquire about it later when my head wasn't throbbing and my mind was clearer. He's a good kid, too good despite having Evelyn Mellark for a mother. I wondered what the future holds for him. He didn't deserve the life he had, no one did.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

"I really hate school assembly," I mumbled under my breath as I followed pack of my classmates into the school gym. The roar of everyone's voices echoed into the corridor as the smell of old wood and sweat smothered my senses. I felt like cattle being led to a slaughter. It was loud in the hallways as we approached the gym. We filed into the large room in mass reaching our designated area. Despite the large size, I felt claustrophobic as all of us squeezed in together.

"At least it got us out of Ancient History," Madge stated as she sat beside me. "The subject is so boring." I actually found Ancient History interesting and was irked that we were interrupted. Before the Dark Days life in Panem was free and wondrous. Men and women had cars, jobs and the technology was shared with everyone. TV wasn't controlled like the way Capitol monitored everything. There were places like museums, amusement parks, libraries and theatres. Why couldn't Panem now be like then? It sounded great to be alive and having that kind of life back then. I sighed in resignation as I sat next to Madge.

The gym had the capacity to seat everyone in the school. Kindergarten and 1st grade sat on the floor and the classes seated in rank from 2 – 12. It was tight fit. It was also the only time when Seam sat together with Merchant. I craned my neck looking for Prim. I spotted her blond little head, her hair in a single braid tied with a bright pink bow. She was easy to spot amongst her classmates of dark haired Seam. She turned her head catching my eyes as she waved her hand. I waved and smiled back.

"Katniss, are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry, Madge," I apologized. My eyes caught a flash of golden blond hair seated three rows below me. I flinched hearing his boisterous laugh. He was seated next to a girl, a girl with dark brown hair. She was Seam. He looked at eased talking with her. His classmates beside him looked annoyed and shocked. They talked for a few seconds until Principal Maurtagh, walked inside the gym. He greeted a few of the teachers as he headed towards the center of the gym, which had a microphone on a stand. At my line of sight, I caught Rory seated across the gym, his eyes directed towards Prim.

Last night after the broadcast I watched as a smiling Prim walked home beside me. I asked her what brought on her happy demeanor.

"You look happy," I prompted her to explain herself. I wondered whether something happened while she was with Rory as they kept Posy and Vick distracted. The broadcast wasn't that long as I recalled. For some time now, she's been quiet and…secretive. It was unlike her to keep something from me. How come I never knew she was friends with Peeta Mellark and how was that I never knew he was in her class as a teacher's assistant?

"Why wouldn't I be?" she returned. "I'm happy to be alive, not starving and living on the streets. Dad is alive and we're all together. It's more than what most people have in our situation. What's not to be happy about?" I wrapped an arm around her small waist. Prim was always the good-natured one and looked to the good things in life, even though we lived in the Seam barely making ends meet. I loved that about her. She wasn't bitter or jaded from the life she was born into or the circumstances around her. As for me, I saw nothing but strife, desolation and poverty. There wasn't anything good in District 12 to be happy about.

"Posy's cake was so delicious and so pretty. It was amazing," she added. "I can't believe Aunt Hazelle…could afford to buy that for her, you know?" I understood her surprise since what Gale made in the mines provided only enough to feed the five of them. With two growing boys and a 7 year old, the money Gale made barely kept them healthy. He managed to go scrounging for food and hunting for game a couple of days a week. The mine kept him busy. The birthday cake was a luxury that even we couldn't afford since I was the only stable provider for my family. Mom managed with the herbs and healing tonic she made to add to our income. Dad found work doing odd jobs, fixing roofs or handy work. His disability limited his ability to find stable work anywhere. I didn't mind hunting in his place. It provided the freedom I longed for being out in the woods.

"Good Morning everyone," Mr. Maurtagh greeted us as his voice piped into the speakers in the gym. He was a portly man in his fifties with a large bald spot on his head. "Mr. Undersee had received a message from President Snow this morning. In honor of the birth of his grandson, I am pleased to announce that the Districts will be having a celebration this Friday. Supplies and provisions for the party will be delivered tomorrow and the next two days. Preparations for the party will begin immediately. We, as District 12 citizen are grateful for President Snow's kind gift in allowing us to join in the celebration of his grandson, Atticus Cornelius Snow's birth with his family and with the Capitol." I rolled my eyes as others oohed and ahhed in appreciation. I'm stunned by his _'generosity.'_ There had to be a catch.

"The celebration will begin at 6:00 pm,' he paused. "All citizens of District 12 are welcome. Everyone is invited." Silence greeted his statement as everyone looked at one another. There was to be a party for both Seam and Merchants to celebrate together. It was…unfathomable. In school, it was expected for both Merchant and Seam to congregate whenever there was a dance or school event but never the whole district with adults and children combined.

"Wow," Madge commented. "That was unexpected." I barely heard her voice as we walked back to our class. Everyone was shocked, not knowing how to react or say.

At the end of the school day, I'm exhausted after having awoken before the sun rose to hunt game. I came back with two rabbits, a wild turkey and a round pheasant. It was bounty that would last us three days at least until the celebration on Friday. I debated trading one of the rabbit for bread. The thought of confronting or seeing Peeta…unsettled me. I wasn't prepared to see or talk to him much to Prim's dismay. I didn't know why it bothered me since I traded with his father but the thought of being near him…well I admit that I'm ashamed of how I reacted. I still couldn't find the courage to confront him.

I waited outside of Prim's class. After a few seconds, I lost patience and decided to track her down as paranoia filled my mind with images of her hurt. I ran to her last class and found her leaning over a desk with…Peeta standing right beside her. They talking low that I couldn't hear what they were saying. "Katniss," she cried out as she turned her head. "Look what Peeta painted." I had forgotten that her last period was her art class.

I walked towards them making sure I stood next to Prim. "Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I rolled my eyes at her exuberance over a painting. I'm still shocked by her interest in art. It never dawned on me when this interest started or how it began. I gasped in surprise. On the canvas was my meadow. It was my place of sanctuary and refuge where I hid from the world and away from everyone. How Peeta found and painted it boggled my mind.

"How did you…? I'm speechless to continue as I inspected every tree, plant and foliage that was painted on the canvas. It was beautiful. The colors were vibrant and bright. It wasn't a large painting but it was painted in such detail that it would take hours for me to look at it. He even added small woodland creatures amidst the grass and behind trees. There were birds in the air amongst the clouds. It was breathtaking.

"Listen, you two are the only…on…ones that…knows I pa…pain..painted this," he started as he rubbed the back of his neck. I noticed there were green, red and blue specks of paint on his hands and in between his nails.

"This is…" I'm dumbstruck by the beauty of his vision. "How do you know this place?"

"I've only been there a couple of times," he started.

"You're not suppose to go outside the fence." Prim stated in disbelief. "That's…that's dangerous, Peeta. You could get caught."

"Yes, I know that…we're not sup…suppose to ggo…go past the fences, but…" he stopped for a second as he took a deep breath. I never knew Peeta stuttered. I never knew he existed not until he and his Dad showed up when he was 5 years old at our doorstep seeking medical attention. I felt sorry for the curly haired boy who sported a bruise on his left cheek and burns on his arm. He had tears in his eyes as he clutched onto a light brown toy horse. It broke my heart seeing him as he cried in his father's arms while my mother attended to his injuries. Every few weeks they would show up on our doorstep with a new affliction and injury. It wasn't until he starting to grow taller than his mother and he joined the wrestling team that they hardly darkened our doorstep.

I cringed as I stared at the small scare right above his left eyebrow. It was two inches long. He received it when he was 10 years old. His own mother came after him with a rolling pin. Peeta's dad managed to wrestle it out of her hands before she could do any more damage. I may not like Peeta but I wouldn't wish that kind of abuse on him. He was too sweet and…

"Ever since then I haven't been able to forget about it. So in my spare time, I painted it. I want to be able to see if whenever I can." He looked at the painting with awe. "I wish I could live here." He voiced what I had been thinking since I found the place.

His presence as usual unnerved me. His hair was long as his bangs covered his eyes touching his long lashes. His blue eyes reminded me of cornflowers that grew in the meadow. "Prim, come on. It's time to go home." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom leaving a puzzled and disappointed Peeta behind.

"Bye, Peeta," Prim yelled back. "Katniss, let go of my hand." She struggled, as my grip on her hand grew tighter.

"Prim. We need to go straight home now."

"Katniss, that was so rude," she seethed in anger and frustration.

"I told you not to hang around him."

"He was only showing me his painting…he was sharing something very personal and important to him. You didn't have to be so mean with him, again. You're always so mean to him."

"Prim. I told you we need to go home," I clarified. Prim yanked her hand from mine. "Prim?" She was angry with me. Prim was never quick to anger so I was shocked with her reaction.

"I don't understand why you're so mean to him all the time," she stated. "And don't tell me because he's Merchant because you forget that I'm your sister who has blond hair and blue eyes just like him." She stalked ahead of me leaving me behind as we head to the Seam. "I understand that some Merchants are mean to us, but Peeta? He's never been anything but nice to me and you."

"Prim, I'm––"

"Leave me alone," she spat as she walked away. Her head was down as she clutched her schoolbooks into her chest. Her behavior frightened me. We hardly ever argued with each other. The silence between us was deafening as she ignored me while we walked back home.

Mom greeted us as we walked inside the house. "Where's Dad?" I asked. He usually was home by now. Whatever work he found was done by time school was over.

"He's in town helping to prepare for the party on Friday," she answered back as she continued to work. The dining table was littered small vials, bowls, plants and roots.

"What are you doing?" Prim asked, her eyes huge with curiosity. She picked up a knife and cut plants in small pieces copying Mom as she made a pile for each plant and root.

"I'm preparing herbs and medication for after the party."

"Huh," I said confused with her explanation.

"There will be drinking on Friday," she stated as matter of fact. That's one thing about Mom; she was never much for long conversations or discussions. She wasn't that way with Dad though. I noticed there were times when they spoke to each other in shorthand; a few words or a look between them was all they needed sometimes. It was a language developed by two people who knew each other's secrets, weakness and strengths. A relationship based on love, devotion and years of experiencing hardship together.

Will I ever dare to let myself fall for someone and have that kind of connection? It wasn't worth the risk and heartache while living in Panem where your children are taken away from you, I reminded myself. Besides, the only boy I knew was Gale and I had never thought of him that way.

"That's a lot of work, Mom," I said to her.

"I need to make sure I have enough for anyone who needs the tonic," she explained.

"They made the announcement in school," I told her. She nodded her head.

"I know."

Whenever there was an announcement in the Seam they gathered at center of town to watch the video. Viewing was mandatory. Everyone was expected to be there if you didn't have a monitor in your home. Which in case most Seam didn't have one. We were lucky or unlucky if you thought about it since our home had a monitor. During the games, our District watched until our own tributes were _'eliminated'_ then no one cared who won.

"Prim, you need to finish your homework first," she commanded. "Once you're done you can help me." She turned to me. "You too, Katniss. Finish you schoolwork and go see if Dad needs any help in town." I was shocked that she would permit me to go to town to help. Normally, she asked that I minimize my time in the Merchant area. I didn't need her to tell me that. I stayed away on my own never lingering unless I needed to trade with Mr. Mellark in the morning or visit the Hob.

Homework done within the hour, I left Prim with Mom as she helped her prepare tonics for Saturday morning. I walked into the center of the town feeling eyes on me. The men folk both Merchant and Seam worked together building food and drink stations. The majority of the Seam men were still working in the mines, but those who were done for the day were present.

Around them were Peacekeepers making sure that there was no trouble amongst them. I found my Dad building long rectangular tables alongside the Mellarks brothers. It was odd seeing them together as I realized that the tables were being stationed in front of the bakery. Peeta, I noticed was nowhere in sight to my relief. Since he was the talented baker in the family, it was obvious that he stayed behind to work alongside his father. Even our own Victor, Haymitch Abernathy was there to help in any way he could. I found him working in the refreshment area. Not that I was surprised.

I knew the real purpose of why Mom sent me after Dad. She wanted to make sure that he was okay, to keep an eye on him since he was in the Merchant area.

The streets were filled with people milling about getting the District ready for Friday. The women were sweeping the pathways as others wiped down the windows of the shops. There was so much work to be done. During the preparation and the celebration, a group of media and camera people were assigned to film us. It was demanded and ordered by Snow. They were to arrive tomorrow to show the progress of all the districts in preparation for the event.

Suddenly, the sound of men yelling caught my attention as Peacekeepers ran towards the commotion. Two grown men were on the ground wrestling with each other. They weren't doing it for fun or horsing around I assured you. The lead Peacekeeper named Darius pulled the men apart.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"He stole my hammer," Wayne Herlihy accused as he pointed to Joe Paine, a Seam miner. Herlihy was the owner of the tool and equipment shop. All the equipment and tools were bought or rented at his store. Paine was an adult in his early 30's who worked at the mine. He was out early since he worked in the day shift.

"I was only borrowing it so I could fix the broken step to _his_ store," he explained. Everyone looked at the step realizing he was telling the truth. Mr. Herlihy looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"He should have asked instead of just taking it then," he grumbled.

"Then you shouldn't have hit me and let me explain first," Joe returned.

"It was a misunderstanding, Wayne," Haymitch interrupted them. Both Mr. Paine and Mr. Herlihy looked at him. "No harm done, right Joe?" He nodded his head in reluctance at Mr. Herlihy. Haymitch advocated for peace whenever there was trouble between the Seam and the Merchants. There were many who didn't follow him but they respected him. "Joe is going to help fix your steps, Wayne." He said to the Merchant as he handed the hammer to Joe. Mr. Herlihy grumbled to himself.

"All right," Darius' voice boomed in the air. "The party's over. Everyone get back to work." I noticed that there were more Peacekeepers in our district. It was probably in preparation for the celebration on Friday. I guessed that their number tripled in size.

I looked for my father when a Peacekeeper blocked my path. "Hi," he greeted me. His light brown hair was slicked back into a ponytail. "What's your name?" He looked greasy and dirty despite the fact he wore the Peacekeeper uniform with a rifle in his hands.

"Uh, um…,excuse me," I stuttered back feeling uneasy as he stared into my eyes. The look he sent my way made me feel uncomfortable. I looked around me wondering if anyone was watching us.

"My name's Ivan," he said as I tried to walk pass him. "What's the hurry?" He stepped into my way blocking my path. "I'm just being friendly."

"I need to––"

"Katniss, it's time to go home," Dad shouted to me. I noticed that Peeta was standing in next to Dad his face etched with concern. "Mom needs you to help out with dinner." I nodded my head as I ran turned towards him.

"See you around, Katniss," Ivan yelled as I ran to my Dad in relief. "Go home and don't stop to go anywhere, do you hear me?" I nodded my head.

"Peeta, can you walk Katniss back to home?" he addressed him.

Before I could let him reply, I spoke, "No, I'm okay, Dad. I can walk back on my own." I turned around and ran. My heart beat against my chest from relief and fear. I didn't stop until I was safely back in my own home. The encounter with Ivan shook me. I didn't like the attention or the look he gave me.

During dinner Dad stated, "There are more Peacekeepers in the District so I want you two to be careful." He mentioned my incident with Ivan to both Prim and Mom. "You stick together and do not go anywhere alone. Until they leave I want you to tell your mother or me where you go from now on. Never leave the house without telling us where you're going." I knew he was directly talking to me. Times were precarious with the rebellion reaching our district and the new group of Peacekeepers watching us.

Prim nodded her head. "Do you think they'll be staying long?"

"I don't know, Prim," Dad responded. "This party is just…to convenient."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"President Snow has never been this generous, providing us with supplies and food for the birth of his grandson or for anyone," he added. "Since the last broadcast there were reports of uprisings and riots in District 5 and 7. Snow is losing control and wants to make sure that the other districts doesn't know what's happening."

"How do you know all this?"

Dad looked at Mom as she nodded her head. "I know you both heard of the MockingJay. He's been around for a while now, trying to get all the districts to join him."

"Does anyone know who he is?" I inquired.

"No one knows but we do know that he exists."

"How?"

"Mr. Abernathy is…well he knows who he is and is in contact with him. He's the contact for the rebellion." Haymitch Abernathy, the well-known town drunk and Victor for District 12? It was…impossible to believe had my father not told me that Haymitch was the MockingJay's contact with District 12.

"So he's from our district? " I waited for my father to supply or acknowledge which district he came from.

"The less you know, the better off you'll be," he commented. I opened my mouth to contradict him when my mother interjected.

"You're safety, both you and your sister is our priority," Mom added. "Don't be reckless and do anything foolish. The next few days are going to be difficult…we don't want any trouble. Keep your head down and stay together."

In school I kept a look out for Prim making sure she was safe. As for me, since I was able to provide food for the next few days, I stayed away from the forest. Much to my relief, Ivan was nowhere to be seen. At least not in the Seam. However, on Thursday, a girl and her father appeared at our house. I didn't know her name but I knew she was Merchant. Her father showed up carrying her in his arms. She was unconscious with her dressed ripped and her face bloody.

"What happened?" my mother asked in concern. Mom treated everyone whether they were Seam or Merchant. The man placed his daughter on the dining room table.

"One of the Peacekeepers…" her father spat in disgust as he placed her gently on the wooden table where we ate our meals. I felt sick to my stomach. He was so enraged that he couldn't continue to explain what happened to her. It was obvious that someone beat her.

"Prim get me towels and a bowl of hot water," she instructed her. Prim, calm and serious stopped doing her homework and ran into the kitchen. The sight of blood didn't faze her.

"I'm sorry Lilly," the father spoke his voice low but hard with anger. "I…didn't know what to do but I found myself carrying her over here."

"It's all right Gordon," she returned. My look of surprise caught my mother's attention. She knew him. I found out later that Gordon Meyers worked in the Justice Building and was an old school friend of hers.

"You're welcome to bring Celia," she said with a smile on her face. It boggled my mind. We seldom received Merchant visitors in daylight but lately they were seeking Mom's help. Dad was working in town making finishing touches or working last minute details for the party.

"Do you know who did this to her?" my mother asked as she wiped Celia's face with a soft, wet towel. I gulped back the vomit that rose from my throat at the sight of blood and injuries she sustained. Her lip was cut and swollen. A dark bruise formed in her right eye. Prim wiped down Celia's hands, arms and legs from dirt and debris.

"One of the peacekeepers, I don't know his name but he has his hair back in ponytail." I gasped in horror. It was Ivan; he was the only guard that wore his hair in ponytail. "He's been harassing Celia for days. I went to Cray but he just laughed it off saying that I should be pleased that one of _them_ was paying attention to my daughter."

"You should report him to Cray's superior officer," I interjected with disgust and anger.

"Katniss," Mom spoke, her tone scolding me abd telling me to mind my own business.

"You think I didn't? Whom do you think he'll believe?" he spat back in fury. "He's going to say that Celia was flirting with him and it was her fault. That she was asking for it. No one would believe her."

"Katniss, can you take Mr. Meyers outside," she instructed me.

"Why?" I blurted back with irritation and impatience.

"I need to examine her fully and I can't have you both here." She picked up the bowl filled with bloody water and placed it on the table. "I don't want her to wake up with you two hovering over her." Celia's dress was ruined as Mom took a pair of scissor and cut it in half. Large, dark bruises appeared on her arms after Prim wiped them clean.

"You have to tell me…Lilly…if he…if he," he stopped himself. We all knew what he was asking but was afraid to acknowledge. Fat tears formed in his eyes. Another ball of bile lurched from my throat as I swallowed it back. I appreciated the fact that it was not safe anywhere outside District 12 but now it seemed with the new batch of Peacekeepers, both Merchant and Seam were not safe even in our own district.

The wait was unbearable as Mr. Meyers' emotion ranged from anger to sadness. He felt helpless not knowing the condition of his daughter. Twenty minutes later, Mom appeared with news. Her hands and her apron were smeared with blood.

"Celia has as mild concussion," Mom started. "Besides all the bruises and abrasions, she fine's. No broken bones or fractures." She paused. "She wasn't…he didn't hurt her. There wasn't any tearing in her private area so…" Mr. Meyers sighed in relief.

"Lilly, Gordon. What's going on?" Dad spoke as he walked up the stairs. He looked worried and scared. "Where's Prim?"

"She's okay, Garrett. Gordon bought his daughter, Celia," Mom answered him. The next few minutes Mom rehashed the whole incident.

"Garrett, we have to do something," Gordon uttered, his voice raspy and broken.

"Listen, there's nothing we can do right now," Dad told him. I wondered how men like Gordon Meyers got along with my father as though they had been friends for years. Their behavior and interaction surprised me. I knew that the talk of the rebellion was something they all wanted to happen; a common factor that bound them together. Gale wanted it that was a certainty. "What we all need to do is watch over our women and children. Keep them close. We don't know these new group of Peacekeepers."

"Daddy," a female voice whimpered inside the house. It was Celia calling out to her father. Gordon ran inside disappearing into the house as Prim walked out.

"Give them a few minutes alone," Mom said her voice weary and tired. The incident with Celia brought new fears and worries in our lives. I realized that could have been me and because of it I grew paranoid never letting Prim alone and out of my sight. In school we were safe, but out and about it was unsafe for everyone.

The night of the party we wore our best clothes. Dad wore a suit for the first time in years. He looked handsome with his hair combed back. Mom wore a dark blue dress and comfortable heels. I haven't seen them dressed since we all went to the Justice Building to register Prim's birth. I was only four then but the memory stuck in my mind. As for Prim, she wore a light pink dress that I handed down to her. I wore a dress that Mom altered from one of her old dresses. It was dark red with cap sleeves with a matching belt. The hem stopped right above my knees. My shoes felt uncomfortable since I wasn't used to wearing heels even though they were only two inches high. Prim insisted I let my hair down and not braid it like I usually do when I'm at school. I looked different and felt uncomfortable but I humored her.

The town was alive with music and laughter. It was sight behold and never seen before as Merchant danced next to Seam. Peacekeepers walked amongst the crowd while people ate and drank merrily. At the corner of my eye, I spotted Gale with another girl in his arm. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders as Prim pointed them out to me.

"I wondered what happened to Sadie?" Prim wondered. I could care less what went on in Gale's private life. But, I was sad for the loss of our friendship, which meant a lot to me. I knew he was hurt by my rejection but I couldn't give him what he needed and wanted from me.

In the center of town was a large video screen with three Peacekeepers surrounding it. On the screen were images of other districts celebrating. Everyone once in a while, I looked to see if Ivan was around. Since Celia's incident, there were reports of other girls complaining about his behavior as he harassed both Seam and Merchants. No one was standing up to him, not even Gale. We couldn't do anything since we were outnumbered and they were armed.

I spotted Ivan as he roamed around the town with two other Peacekeepers. As long as I knew where he was and I was with Prim or with my parents I knew I was safe. Surprisingly, I had a good time. The food was delicious and plenty. It felt odd like we were being served with our last meal before an execution. I didn't trust Snow's kind gesture. I stood at the periphery of the dance floor as I watched Prim dance with Rory. Mom and Dad were seated with Hazelle and Posy. Vick was running around chasing his friends.

"Hi, Katniss." I jumped in place. The voice startled me as I turned around and found Peeta smiling at me. He looked handsome as he wore a dark blue dress shirt and khaki pants. The dark color of his shirt made his crystal blue eyes stand out, mesmerizing me. His wavy hair was combed back revealing his flushed face. Two buttons on his shirt were opened revealing a bit of blond chest hair. He smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Everyone and every sound faded into the background as I lost myself staring into his twinkling eyes. No man should have eyes as pretty as his with the long brown lashes surrounding the deep blue orbs.

I was dumbstruck for a few seconds. Words failed me as I tried to open my mouth to respond. At the corner of my eye, I could see Prim watching us. I flinched when I remembered her words. How angry she was at the way I treated Peeta.

"Hi," I blurted back, my voice raspy as I swallowed saliva down my throat. My hands felt sweaty as I rubbed them together. My knees literally shook.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked low and husky.

"Yes," I answered back my mind trying to figure out what else to say.

"You're not dancing?"

"Don't like dancing." Fuck, what I meant to say was I don't like to dance in public or in front of people…strangers. But my tongue felt heavy to continue. When did the air get cold all of the sudden?

"Oh, I see." I watched his face, his brows lifted. "I don't know how to dance." I shivered at the timber of his voice as it sent tingles in my arms and down my spine. We were quiet as we stood next to each other. "Are you cold?" His brows crinkled in concern.

"Huh? What?" _'Great, Katniss,'_ a voice muttered in my head. _'I sound like an idiot. Find words, Katniss. Say something that doesn't make you sound like mindless schoolgirl.'_ Then, I remembered him giving the cookies to Prim. The extra ones she found that I didn't pay for.

"You're shivering. Do you want me to get you a sweater?" He saw the goosebumps in my arms. I felt…I don't know or recognize what I felt but…anger brewed in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm fine," I snapped at him. Ouch. I flinched realizing that I lost my self-control again.

'"Katniss?"

"I said I'm fine." I stated, cold and firm with no tone of gratitude and appreciation for his kindness and concern. I folded my arms across my chest. My knees wobbled.

Peeta raised his hand in surrender. "I meant no offense, Katniss. I was just––"

"Leave me alone," I said to him in a bitter and resentful manner. "Why do you keep bothering me?"

"I don't mean––"

"I don't need your help. I'm fine." He stood staring at me. "Don't just stand there? Why are you even talking to me?" I fumed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Peeta blinked a few times. He grimaced and bit his bottom lip. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he lowered his head.

"Sorry," he said. "I'll leave you alone for now on." The look of hurt on his face bothered me. It shouldn't mean anything to me but it did as my heart fractured at the sight of pain on his handsome face. "I…um…"

He turned around and walked off. I sighed in frustration and in anger. I'm angry with myself. I turned to find Prim shaking her head in disappointment and resignation. _'Damn, damn, damn. You're a piece of work,'_ my mind scolded me as I watched Peeta disappear into the crowd.

The music and laughter continued well into the night. After a long boring speech from Mayor Undersee, a large four-tier cake was presented. Looking at the intricate design of swirls and floral arrangements, I knew it decorated by Peeta. There was even a bed of katniss flowers on the first layer in a soft orange color. It was a masterpiece just like his painting. I savored the last of my cake, relishing the flavor in my mouth. It wasn't too sweet or dry. It was perfection. As I expected it was also delicious.

I couldn't find Peeta anywhere, as I wanted to tell him that the cake was beautiful. It was something I have never seen before. He wasn't at the table where his family served dessert and cake. I felt bad for treating him the way I did. Prim was right; he didn't deserve my hostility just because he was Merchant. Maybe she was right and all he wanted was to be a friend. I could use a friend since my relationship with Gale was tenuous. Peeta seemed like a nice guy. Not someone who would make demands on you unlike Gale who insisted on things that wasn't there. To my dismay, I couldn't find Peeta anywhere.

During the course of the evening I watched as Ivan approached several girls talking to them. They were uneasy, as he stood a little too close to them. Their boyfriend or parent would pull them aside away from him. Ivan laughed each time. Gale and his new girlfriend was out of sight that he startled me when he whispered in my ear.

"Dance with me," he demanded as he pulled my hand that I couldn't refuse him. Once on the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around my waist. The music was slow and steady. Gale didn't know how to dance but he managed with slow music to hide his inability to dance free style.

"What the hell, Gale?" He was tipsy. I could tell by the look in his eyes. "Ask me. Don't yank me on the arm like some cave man." I turned my head to find Dad, Mom and Hazelle watching us. Dad had a frown on his face while Mom looked…pleased. Hazelle looked concern.

"As if you'd agree to dance with me," he scoffed back. "Would you have allowed it?"

"You're damn right I wouldn't have allowed it," I seethed back in frustration. "Where's your girlfriend? Why don't you dance with her?"

"She pissed at me," he explained.

"Gee, I wonder why?" I turned my head to find her latest girlfriend hovering with her friends giving me a dirty look as if I stole him from her. "Maybe if you didn't get drunk she wouldn't be mad at you."

"She'll live," he muttered in return. I didn't want to cause any more harm to our delicate friendship. His presence in my life was important to me. I also didn't want to alienate the rest of the Hawthorne family either. So for a few minutes I let him relax hoping to ease the awkwardness and tension between us. He's my friend and fighting with him was difficult and painful. I miss him, our friendship and camaraderie. He pulled me closer into his embrace. I gasped in shock as I felt him his hard length on my stomach.

"Damnit, Gale. What the fuck?" I yelled at him hoping that the loud music muffled my scream as I shoved him hard with both hands. "Really?"

"It's a normal reaction––"

"Well, to you it is but to me…damnit Gale. Stop pushing me. I don't feel about you that way." I turned and stalked off the dance floor with him right behind me. He pulled at my arm.

"Please, Katniss," he begged. His eyes were bloodshot and I could still smell the liquor in his breath. I hated seeing him like this. He followed me to the edge of town. "Why don't you…I can't understand what I did wrong?"

I sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong, Gale." I took a deep breath. "I just don't…what can I say to make you understand that I don't see or feel for you that way."

"You didn't even give us a chance."

"Gale, had I any feelings for you in that way. Wouldn't I have felt it already? I've known you since I was 12. We're gone through so much together. Shouldn't I already felt something for you by now?"

"How would you know if you wouldn't even let me take you out on a date? See if you have feelings for me other than friendship?" he retaliated. It was his old argument, we date and I'll madly fall in love with him. Was he right? Maybe if I gave him the chance––"You're working so hard to deny it that––"

"Are you serious? You think that I'm in…denial? That I have this deep and profound love for you that I'm…stopping myself from falling in love you?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I told you, I've been telling you that I don't want…to get married or have children. That's not the life I want."

"So you're determined to live alone, lonely and unhappy?" he said in disbelief.

"Who said that I'd be lonely and unhappy? Did it occur that maybe I want to be alone and maybe that I'm happy being alone? That I don't need someone in my life?"

"Right." he snickered back. "You've convinced yourself that you rather be alone…"

"I don't need convincing. I have a mind of my own," I stated with finality. He moved forward. "Don't. Whatever you think you're going to do won't make me change my mind."

"Yeah, right," he returned. "I need a fucking drink." He stalked off leaving alone. I held back the tears that threatened to fall. My friendship with Gale was…lost. I can never regain the companionship we had. He wanted more than I could offer. Could I compromise my feelings by succumbing to his demands? I couldn't do that to the both of us. It wouldn't be fair. In time we'd grow to resent each other.

"Well, hello there beautiful?" I flinched in aggravation as Ivan appeared in front of me. Damnit, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see him until it was too late. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" His tone was lecherous as he looked over from head to toe. I felt violated like he was undressing me.

"Excuse me, my family is looking for me." I took a step and he blocked my path.

"I don't think so," he stated. "I've been looking for you."

"Move aside." I felt a rush of fear and something else on the base of my spine. "My…my boyfriend is looking for me."

"You mean the drunk that left you here alone?" Shit, I should have followed Gale back to the party but lingered and leaving me open for Ivan to follow me. "You two having a lover's spat. He shouldn't have left you alone."

"No…he's––" He pulled my arm and shoved me against a wall. "Stop," I screamed hoping someone would hear me.

"Yell all you want," he whispered in my ear. With his close proximity I could smell liquor on his breath. Suddenly, loud cackling sounds of firecrackers filled the air. "Don't fight me, I know you want this. I've been wanting you since the first time I saw you." I shivered in disgust and anger. I struggled as he yanked both my wrists and placed them above my head. He licked the side of my neck causing me to gulp in revulsion.

"Help me. Someone help me," I screamed from the top of my lungs. My cries were muffled as fireworks continued to explode hiding my pleas for help. I tried to kick him but it was useless as he pinned my lower body with his. The armor plates he wore bruised my skin pressing my legs back into the wooden wall.

I scream as he ripped the top of my dress with ease exposing my camisole and bra down to my waist. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Scream, bitch. Tell me you want this," he pressed his filthy mouth against the side of my neck. "I know you want this." His hand grabbed my breast and squeezed hard as his other hand pinned my hands above my head. I screamed in pain as he bit into my shoulder. I felt his canines pinch my skin his tongue wet and warm.

Then his hand reached under my skirt. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable as he reach down and tore my panties. I cried in anger and in fear. I was so stupid. I left the party knowing the danger I was in because I was upset with Gale. Ivan rubbed his filthy, cold hands up and down my upper thigh. I felt sick, disgusted and scared because there was no one to help me. I heard the sound of his belt buckle fall onto the ground.

Just when I was resigned to my fate, the pressure from his body and his hands were gone. I opened my eyes to find a figure holding Ivan in a headlock his strong muscular arms around his neck. He had wrestled him onto his knees. I gasped in relief and shock.

I turned to my savior as he looked up and his eyes clashed into mine, his blues eyes red with fury. It was Peeta. He was an angel raging in fire rescuing me from hell.

Ivan struggled as Peeta added pressure around his neck Ivan's face turned pink as he fought to breath. I saw Peeta open his mouth but the sound of firecrackers filled the air muffling his voice. There was a moment as the explosions stopped enveloping us in silence. "Run, Katniss, run. Go!" he screamed. Spit flew from his mouth. My feet were frozen to the ground. "Go." My heart raced in my chest and so did my mind. I didn't know what to do or say so…I…

Stay tuned for the next chapter… ;)

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I want to say thanks to my reviewers [Neenah, wonderishome, LACR, brattypapita, ykickamoocow111 (love the name btw lol), pumpkinking5 and IcyPinkLemonade] and for all those who favored and alerted Destiny. You're reviews and commented are appreciated. For those who are new and enjoyed reading this story, please read my other fanfic 'The Weary Heart." It took a year and three months to write, but it is finished. I think you'll enjoy reading my epic. Lol Have a great weekend.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - A Slow Burning Flame

Chapter 4 – One Step Closer…

 _AN: This chapter will contains Peeta, Prim and Katniss' POV. Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. Rating: R for foul language and implied violence._

* * *

 **Peeta POV –**

The large clump of bread dough felt good in my hand as the smell of yeast permeated the air. I always found baking soothing despite my mother hovering and complaining about the mess I made whenever I decorated the cakes and cookies. I managed to tune her out each time as I concentrated on my work.

My thoughts wandered back to my visit at Haymitch's home. How long has Darius been relaying messages and warnings to Haymitch? Is he the MockingJay? How did he know about my _'hobby?'_ No one knew except Dad, Prim, and Katniss.

Katniss.

I sighed in melancholy. My only two encounters with her left me…discouraged and disappointed. Should I keep hoping and wait patiently as my Dad advised? I've adored her since I was five years old. Was there any point in trying since all she did was snap at me? Why does she not like me?

I shook my head of any thoughts of Katniss and concentrated on my priority. Where am I going to hide my paints, supplies and canvases? Since the announcement, I had been too busy preparing dessert and the cake for Friday's celebration. The only reprieve I had was sneaking out of the house and visiting Haymitch's home. Did he know that I commandeered one of his rooms and kept my paints there? It wasn't as if he wandered in his house cleaning after himself. He only occupied the kitchen, living room and dining area. I can't think about the bathrooms. Blech, they're disgusting. Everywhere else he ignored and never bothered to occupy. I managed to clean out his guestroom and set up my painting equipment in the corner of the room. Shit, he's going to kill me if he ever found out. Oh, God. What about my paint supplies? How am I going to explain who had been supplying my paint? I don't want this person to get in trouble.

My thoughts are interrupted when I felt a blow to the back of my head. "Stop daydreaming," my mother's voice entered my mind. She knew better than to hit me with a rolling pin as she rarely abused me these days. However, things have been tense since we were to supply the dessert and bake the cake for the party on Friday. She said everything had to be perfect as if I wanted something horrible to come out of our bakery. Our reputation and name was at stake even I knew that.

When Peacekeeper Cray asked what we needed for the party, we told him we needed bushels of apple, strawberries, peaches and whatever fruit was available. The next day we meet the train and packed frozen fruit in our measly freezer. Little by little the frozen fruit were replaced as the unbaked pies needed to be refrigerated. They were to be baked the day before the event. It was daunting task. The four-tier cake was the last to be prepared and decorated to make sure it wasn't spoiled. That was to be done on Thursday night.

"You have to finish the cream pies," she hollered reminding me of my task. We opted to bake pies instead of cookies, and cupcakes. If we did, I'd missed school for the rest of the week since I'm the head decorator in the family. In order to make sure everyone got dessert, we would have to bake a thousand cookies and cupcakes. I'd be up to my ears in frosting and sprinkles. So fifty pies and a four-tier cake was what we decided. I would only miss one day of school, as I was needed to help out the day before for the last minute designs or baking.

I sighed in relief. Preparing pies was a reprieve as my hands felt cramped from kneading pie dough and the daily supply of bread for the past 2 days. I turned to the pies and lined them up after I placed frosting inside a several piping bags. This was too easy I could do in my sleep. The rest of the pies would be baked all day tomorrow. We've never made so many strawberries, blueberries, peach and cherry pies before. I remind myself to take a slice each on the night of the event.

"Peeta, why don't you take a break?" Dad said. "You've been working non-stop since you came home from school." I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:50 pm. School ended at 2:30. "Here, take this." He handed me a cheese bun with two slices of ham in between the bread. "Take a dinner break for 20 minutes."

I nodded my head, grabbed the sandwich and walk outside to the back patio. While eating my dinner the evening breeze cooled my heated skin. I hadn't realized what time it was. I did my errand, then ran straight home and started working in the bakery once the final bell rang in school. Much to my dismay, I wouldn't have any spare time to sneak out this evening once I'm done working since I still had homework to do. I sighed in disappointment, as I wanted to sneak out and remove my paints and supplies out Haymitch's home. Where would I hide them? I thought of going to the meadow and hide them there. Thinking of the meadow brought my thoughts back to Katniss. The Seam girl I've adored since I was five-years old. She never wandered from my mind.

If the rebellion happened, would the new world abolish the divide in the Districts? Would Merchant and Seam let go of their prejudice and bias with each other?

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream echoed in the alley. I jumped and ran towards the noise. I gasped in shock and anger. In between two shops I found a young dark haired girl, fighting off a Peacekeeper who had her pinned against a wall as his right leg was wedged between her legs. I was enraged. I reacted without any concern for my safety.

"Don't scream or I'll––" I pulled him off her. She looked scared as she stared at Peacekeeper and myself. The top of her dress was torn and her bra ripped in two.

"What the hell," the Peacekeeper cursed at me. I recognized him as the same Peacekeeper who had harassed Katniss the day before. "You should mind your own business, boy. We were just having a bit of fun, weren't we sweetheart." He leered at her causing my stomach to lurch in disgust.

"Go home," I instructed her. "Now." She took off, hands on her chest covering herself.

"What we were doing was none of your business, boy."

"I think forcing a girl when she obviously was not interested is my business," I shouted back. When I saw what he was doing, my heart froze. I reacted before I realized what I was doing. Anger simmered inside me and when I'm angry I lose my stutter. It was a few times that I'm ever angry, but for some reason my stuttering disappeared.

"Do you know who I am?" He straightened himself. He was four inches taller than me but I've taken down taller opponents in my wrestling matches. He was a bully in armor plating. I hated bullies of any type. I noticed his hand hovering over his holster.

"Someone who likes to hurt girls." My anger grew as I saw red. No one deserved to be treated that way.

"I wasn't hurting her but having a bit of fun." He patted his groin with his other hand as he pushed his hips forward in a thrusting gesture.

"I don't care who you are. You don't treat women that way." I flinched in disgust.

"You should care," he spat back. "My uncle is Head Peacekeeper Cray." I gulped in revulsion. Pigs must run in their family. Everyone hated Cray even some of the Peacekeepers under his command hated him. He was a brute to everyone.

"So I guess being an asshole runs in the family." I sneered back. The words fell from my mouth with ease. I knew I was provoking him.

"Watch you mouth boy." He gritted his teeth.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," I replied back. "Since you're his nephew I wonder how he'd feel if I went to him and told him what you've been doing?"

"Go ahead, tell him. He'll just pat me on the back. Girls like that flirting with you, teasing you…they were asking for it. Besides, what it's to you since I know that you don't mingle with her kind."

"I don't know what you mean with her kind?"

"You know, since you're a Merchant and all. Why would you care if I have my way with her?" He sent me a lecherous smile. His yellow stained teeth disgusted me as his crooked mouth made me want to punch in the face. I wanted to wipe that lecherous smile off his face. His greasy long hair was pulled back in a ponytail. What girl in her right mind would want him? He was vile as he needed a bath, a haircut and disinfectant.

I frowned. "I don't understand what you mean about her _'kind.'_ But what I do know is that she didn't appreciate your advances."

"She doesn't know what she wants so I'm _'educating'_ her."

"You're sick and perverted. She was screaming for you to stop. I think anyone with a brain can figure that out."

"You're going to be sorry for interrupting me." He palmed his revolver in his hand. I waited for him to make a move. We were in the alley so my chances for any to see us were slim. Any help or assistance was non-existent. I was on my own.

"What you're going to shoot me? Can't fight me on your own. You're a big man standing there shooting an defenseless man."

"I can't beat you without it, boy." He removed his gun from his holster throwing it away from us. "I'm going to enjoying beating the life out of you." He propelled himself forward but I dodged him causing him to stumble on his clumsy feet.

He took a swung at my face; I grabbed his wrist and turned my back. The momentum gave me enough inertia to swing his body over my shoulder. He landed with a big loud thump on the ground. He groaned in pain as I kept my hand on his wrist. I twisted his arm in 45 degree pinching his skin with my nails. I made sure to leave half moon marks on his skin.

"Argh," he yelled in pain. Quickly I placed a foot on to his chest flattening my feet on his sternum. "You're breaking my arm."

"You leave the girls alone," I threatened him. "When a girl says 'no' she means no. Understand?" He whimpered. "Nod your head so I know you understand me."

"Fuck you." There were tears in his eyes. I sniffed and looked down to find his pants soaking wet with his urine. I could have said something to add more insult to injury but I wasn't that cruel. He was humiliated enough.

"I'll get you for this Merchant boy."

"Go ahead and I'll tell everyone. And I'll tell everyone you were attacking a young defenseless 14 year-old girl. You're about what 22-23?"

"They won't believe you," he winced.

"This is my home. You're the stranger causing trouble in my district," I reminded him. "You were sent here to direct order and peace. You're uncle may be head of the Peacekeepers stationed here but he would not…he would not tolerate any trouble whether it was a citizen or his own Peacekeeper. Even if that Peacekeeper was his own nephew."

"Let go of me."

"I will as long as you stay away from the girls here. If you even dare to…" I couldn't finish the thought as I remembered his interaction with Katniss. I'm not a violet person. My experience with my mother taught me to avoid violence and any form of abuse whether it be physical or verbal. She was best in abusing my brothers and I with both words and her hands.

But if he ever hurt Katniss, God help me?

"I'm going to let you go." I tugged on his arm for emphasis causing him to yelp in pain. "You and I are done." I released his hand as I wiped my hand on my trousers. As I turned and walked away he tackled me from behind. With years of experience as a wrestler, I pinned his body face down with his arm pulled back. "I said we're done." He nodded his head once more and his body went slack in defeat.

I released him and stepped back. He stayed on the ground for a few seconds. I could hear him breathing hard and fast. "Peeta, what's going on?" I turned around quick as I heard my father's voice behind me.

"Nothings goi…going on, Dad," I muttered under my breath. "It was just a mi…mis…misunderstanding." I took a deep breath as my heart pounded in my chest. Damnit my stutter returned causing me to feel helpless and stupid. He looked between the two of us.

"Go home, Peeta," Dad ordered me. As I walked back to the bakery Ivan had to have the last word.

"This is far from over, Bread Boy," he yelled. I froze in my tracks. A chill fluttered up my spine. "You and me, we're done when I say we're done."

"Ivan, go back to the barracks and clean after yourself," Dad said to him. "You wouldn't want anyone to see you like that."

"Fuck you old man," he sneered back. I turned around to see him walk away.

Back in the bakery Dad confronted me. "What was that all about Peeta?"

"He…he was atta…attacking a young girl in the alley. I st…stopped him."

"Geez, Peeta," Dad sighed. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What? I…I wasn't going to st…stand there and do nothing," I defended myself. How could he say something like that? Did really expect me to do nothing as Ivan assaulted the young girl?

"No, what I meant to say was that you should have called for help. You shouldn't have confronted him alone. What if you got hurt?"

"I took care of it fine on my own," I blurted in anger. "I handled it."

"I'm not saying that you couldn't handled it on your own. I just..." He closed his eyes.

"Then what did I do wrong?" I asked him, heat rose to my face. "He was about to…" I couldn't complete the thought. "I did nothing wrong."

"Peet, just don't tell anyone what happened, okay?" I nodded my head. _'Why would I?'_ I asked myself as I scowled back. "Just don't provoke him. He's Cray's nephew."

"I don't care who he is. He had no right…I didn't––"

"I don't want you to get hurt, son."

I narrowed my eyes. Dad was taller than me just as Graham and Rye took after him. I was slim and lean in comparison to my brothers and father. I hated that they viewed me weaker than them. "I can take care of myself, Dad," I said in frustration. I'll be turning 17 after this year and I only have one year left before I passed reaping age.

"Peeta!" he cried out in frustration. I turned around and went back to work. All evening I avoided and ignored my Dad. His look of disapproval and worry weighed heavily on me. I looked up to him despite the fact that he allowed my mother's tirade and behavior to continue. I hated guys like Ivan, bullies who preyed on the weak especially women. I didn't care if he was Cray's nephew. He was hurting someone weak and defenseless having his way with her.

The next day I kept an eye out for those who were especially important to me. Everyone knew what was happening. Ivan was terrorizing the women folk but no one did anything. When the whole district found out about Celia I had hoped for some reaction. Nothing, people just kept their children and women close to them. I was disgusted that no one stood up to him.

After school I stayed behind and watched Katniss and Prim walk home making sure they reached the edge of the Seam safely. Everyday I came back to the bakery 20 minutes late and my mother punished me with the back of her hand to my head. I didn't care as long as I knew they were safe, she could beat me for all I cared.

The night of the party I took a hot shower making sure the smell of bread and yeast was stripped from my skin. I had hoped to get a haircut but I was busy preparing for the party and Delly was assisting us. I fussed with it for a few minutes then gave up. I wished Delly had time to cut my hair.

My future sister in law was a godsend since I hated the way my mother butchered my hair. I earned a few nicks and scars on my scalp from all the years she trimmed it. Delly was always gentle with a pair of sheers. Rye was lucky to have her. She was sweet, good natured and gentle.

I ran to the center of town and gazed at the decorations and work that had been done all week. There was a large rectangular wooden dance floor surrounded by tables on the left and right side with a large video monitor in the center. Two large candles were lit on each of the tables giving the space an ethereal glow. The scent of food permeated the air as the food tables were set with stainless steel containers and wooden ladles. The drink and alcohol tables were situated near the end of dance floor. It was a sight I've never seen before. The culmination of work done by the men and women of District 12 working together in celebration for a child we'll never see or care about was in a word, impressive. Snow was leaving his legacy to the next generation by continuing the games. _'Welcome to Panem, Atticus Cornelius Snow. It was sickening to know that you're next in line to murder children as a part of your inheritance and legacy.'_

I arrived in time to watch Katniss and her family settled in as they occupied a table with the rest of the Seam. The Hawthornes weren't far behind then. I shook my head realizing that the social divide would always be there. The Merchant sat in one side while the Seam at the opposite end never mingling.

The Everdeen family were dressed in their finest clothes. As usual I was drawn to Katniss. She was beautiful without any makeup and accessories. Prim caught my eye and waved hello as Katniss assisted her mother making sure that her father was comfortable. He was a lucky man to have three women love and care for him.

There were Peacekeepers everywhere surrounding the perimeter of the venue. I knew the others where busy elsewhere searching our homes. We pretended to be oblivious thanks to Daruis' warning.

I had finally snuck back to Haymitch's home and collected all my paints and supplies the night before. It was late by the time I hid them in the woods behind the bakery. I hoped that I would be back to painting soon since it was the only thing in my life that was my own; something that no one could take away from me. Painting was not just a hobby but also a lifesaver.

Through the course of the evening I had Katniss and Prim in my line of sight. I knew that this was the only time I had a chance to speak to her. Our two encounters made her feel uneasy. I didn't know why acted the way she did, but I had to try. Dad said to give her time to get to know me not as the Merchant boy, but to see me for whom I was. If I couldn't have her for a girlfriend I still wanted to get to know her as a friend. That's if she would allow it. Despite her reluctance for any kind of friendship I wasn't about to give up my friendship her little sister, Prim. I had always wanted a sister. With her blond hair and blue eyes, she could pass for a Mellark.

At the edge of the dance floor Katniss watched as people dance around her. To my confusion, I couldn't understand why she was alone. Shouldn't she be with her boyfriend? Where was Gale? I looked around to find his arms around another girl. They looked cozy and intimate. Why would he be with her instead of Katniss?

She looked beautiful with her hair cascading down her shoulders. The dark red dress accentuated her curves and the length displayed her long, strong calves. I imagined her legs wrapped around my waist as she… I shook my head of my fantasy. It was not the time or place to fantasize about her with people around me least I gave away my desire for her. That would have been embarrassing. I sighed in melancholy and longing.

"Peeta," my Dad's voice brought me back to reality. "Why don't you ask your girl to dance with you?"

"She's not my girl." I blushed and felt heat rise to my face.

"She's not going to just fall into you arms if you don't talk to her, you know." He teased me. "Ask her to dance." The suggestion unnerved me. I was horrible a dancer. It was a well-known fact I discovered at my brother Graham's wedding reception. I lost count of the times I stepped on the Maid of Honor's feet. The most embarrassing part of it was that she was also my new my sister-in-law, Sonja's 15 year-old sister, Katja.

"She has a bo…boyfriend, Dad," I told him. My heart sunk at the reminder. No matter how long I've known her; she was always at a distance never revolving in my hemisphere. Katniss was unattainable as far as I was concern. She made sure to let me know that fact when I thought back to our encounters. Dad turned his head to find Gale with another girl. They were arguing. I shrugged my head.

"Doesn't look like it to me, Peet." He nodded his head. "Go." I balked and became flustered as he gave me a little shove. "Just remember, Peet. You're too young to be a father so remember to have protection with you at all times." He cackled to himself as he enjoyed torturing me. I could only wish.

"Dad," I gasped in embarrassment and horror. I felt my cock stiffen at the mere suggestion of fatherhood and condoms. That would mean I was having sex with Katniss. _'She a friend, she's a friend,'_ I muttered to myself. _'She doesn't think of you that way.'_

My feet felt like lead, my stomach churned as I felt sweat drip down my neck. Grabbing the handkerchief from my pocket, I wiped my neck. The cool evening air brushed my skin. I felt relieved for a second. As I got closer to her, I felt my heart beat against my chest. My hands were sweaty. I gritted my teeth in anticipation. I couldn't feel my tongue. I was a mess. _'Sheesh, it was sad how she affected me in a such a pitiful way.'_

"Atta boy, Peeta," Rye yelled startling me. "Go get her." He and Delly smiled, encouraging me. Rye had known my crush for Katniss since I was 5. One day Rye caught me drawing a picture of her. He had never let me forget it. I remembered his reaction, his face shocked and worried.

"Don't ever let mom see that, Peeta," he warned me. On the day I found out who sang the Valley Song on my first day of school, I came home and announced that I was going to marry Katniss Everdeen to my whole family during dinner. Utensils crashed on a plate and a loud gasp followed. I'll never forget the look of horror and anger on my mother's face. She proceeded to yank me off my seat, spank my bottom hard and told me to go to my room. I was banished to my room without dinner. Later that evening, Dad snuck food to me when everyone was fast asleep.

I don't recall ever crying so hard that day. Not even when she first struck me with her hand or when she _'accidently'_ brushed a hot pan on my arms. Since then I had never mentioned her name ever again. Dad and my brother knew that my crush grew over the years. They were not surprised when they found out that I still wanted and desired her. Even my soon to be sister in law, Delly encouraged me to hope against hope.

The distance between Katniss and I grew shorter as I walked towards her, her back was turned to me. I smelled a whiff of pine and lavender in the air. It was intoxicating in comparison to the sweet sickly smell of roses or flowers other girls wore.

My presence was met unnoticed as her eyes were glued to the dancers on the dance floor. I chased down a ball of saliva down my throat as I planted my feet firmly on the ground. My knees wobbled. I hid my hands in my pockets.

I said _'Hi, Katniss'_ and it all went to hell after my greeting. My attempt to talk to her was embarrassing and humiliating. Her words and reaction reverberated in my head as I walked away from her.

" _Leave me alone."_

" _Why do you keep bothering me?"_

" _I don't need your help. I'm fine."_

" _Don't just stand there? Why are you even talking to me?"_

" _Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"I'll leave you alone for now on," I muttered as I walked away from her. Her rejection stung. I didn't know what I did wrong. I held back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I couldn't let anyone see how hurt I was. An ache radiated in my chest, my legs felt wobbly. My shoulders drooped, my head down as I watched my feet step walked away from her. I'll never wear this shirt and pants again. I felt smothered from pain and sadness.

For the rest of evening I stayed away from her. My heart was broken. I couldn't enjoy the rest of the evening even after we passed the cake to guests. Everyone congratulated me telling me how beautiful it was. I wondered if Katniss noticed the top tier designed with orange katniss flowers. It wouldn't have matter since she hated me. I wallowed with self-pity sitting by myself when a figure appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Peeta," Prim spoke. I looked up to find the Katniss' little sister looking at me with sadness. I opened my mouth and sent her a sad smile.

"Hi, Prim," I greeted her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I'm good." Our conversation was strained and awkward. I wondered…

"Everything was delicious especially all the pies." She paused then continued. "The cake was beautiful, Peeta," she gushed. "Everyone knows that you were the one who had designed it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." She looked uneasy.

"I saw what happened," she winced in admission. "With Katniss." My face grew hot from embarrassment. Did everyone see Katniss rejecting me? How humiliating.

"Nothing happ…happened." I said in a soft tone.

"I don't know why she's…" She stopped not knowing how to continue.

"Not nice to me?" She nodded her head as she looked over my shoulder. Katniss was in Gale's arms dancing on the dance floor. I removed my handkerchief from my pocket and blew my nose. "It's okay, Prim. No harm done. I tried, you know. Besides, I don't think Gale would appreciate me making friends with his girlfriend."

"Whatever you think is going on with Gale, it's not true. They're not together," she explained. I shook my head not believing her. "She's not with him. She told me."

"It's none of my bus…business, Prim," I smiled back. "She doesn't want an..any..anything to do with m…m…me. I'm just too…I don't know…"

"Just don't give up on her, please."

"There nothing to gi…give up. She was never mi…mine to begin with," I said, the truth of it struck me hard. Whatever fantasy I had of being more to Katniss was unrealistic. It wasn't as if she was interested in me to begin with. I had set myself up to fail from the start.

"She told me to leave her alone." And with a deep breath I resigned myself to leave her be. I couldn't keep hoping that she would…be with me. It was too painful to even try again knowing that she would reject me. Friendship was definitely out of the question. I gave up.

"Peeta, don't––" She took a step forward and placed a hand on my arm when suddenly she was propelled backward as she was tugged from behind.

"Prim, what are you doing with _him_?" Gale's younger brother, Rory stepped forward. _'Shit, this is all I needed. To have Hawthorne's brother in my face,'_ His tone spoke volumes of derision and hatred in his voice.

"I'm talking to my friend Peeta, Rory," she explained with a tinge of frustration and annoyance in her tone. She was adorable as her brow furrowed, her cheeks red. Prim may be diminutive in size but she held her own standing against six foot Rory. Her strength in personality and mind made her ten foot tall in my eyes. She was just like her sister in that respect.

"We don't make friends with…Merchants," he barked back. I was sick and tired of the division that the citizen of district 12 enforced. The color of our hair, eyes and skin shouldn't matter. We all suffered the same fate under Snow's subjugation. We all were reaped each year. It didn't matter if you were blond or brunette, blue or gray eyes. Red is the color of the blood that bleed in the arena.

"I don't care. Peeta is my friend, Rory. We were having a conversation before you interrupted us."

"You shouldn't be talking to _him_."

"And why shouldn't I be talking to my friend?" she returned, her hands on her hips.

"He's your friend?" Rory scoffed. "Gale said––"

"I don't give a shit what Gale said," Prim seethed in return. "I was just talking to a friend of mine and if you can't be civil, then you need to leave." Rory was shocked at Prim's behavior. What Rory failed to remember was that she was also half Merchant. It was hypocritical of him being friends with Prim if he hated Merchants.

"Well, he's not going to be happy if he sees you talking to Mellark."

"I don't care what he thinks––"

"It's okay, Prim. I think I sh…should go," my throat ached. "I got to go." My whole night was a bust. Whatever I thought to accomplish was futile. Katniss hated me more than ever and I didn't even know what I did wrong.

"Peeta, wait––" she shouted after me.

Suddenly, I looked to find Gale walking back from the town. His eyes were filled with anger. Where was Katniss? I thought he was with her. Weren't they just on the dance floor the last time I saw them? She was nowhere to be seen. I looked around for Ivan. He too was missing. "Where's Katniss?" I asked him as I blocked his way.

"What's it to you bread boy?" he slurred. His breath smelled of liquor. I scrunched my nose in disgust. "I left her over there––"

"Are you out of your mind to leave her alone. Ivan is ––"

"I know you. You've been staring at Katniss for years. Everyone knows you have a crush on her," he taunted me. I ignored his jab needing to find Katniss.

"She doesn't need or want you. She can take care of herself. She wants to be left _alone_." He gestured with his fingers air quoting his digits. "So I left her alone. She's a big girl who can handle herself."

"You're a fucking idiot." I moved to run past him.

"Hey watch your mouth. Who do think you are?" he barked back as he grabbed my arm. I didn't see the punch coming as his fist connected with my jaw. The blow fazed me for a few seconds. Knowing that Gale was too intoxicated, it wasn't worth fighting him so I shoved him hard. He landed on his ass with a loud grunt but he quickly recovered and tackled me around my waist. I grappled with him with a few seconds. He landed another punch onto my left eye. I didn't have time for this so I kicked him on the groin as hard as I could. "You shouldn't have left her alone, Gale."

He groaned in pain. I didn't wait to see if he was okay. Katniss, she was all I was concerned about. Gale left her alone. I ran in panic state. My mind raced with images of her… I couldn't find Katniss anywhere. I ran down the alleys behind the stores. I was so scared that I failed to notice fireworks exploding above me. "Katniss," I screamed out her name. _'Please be okay, please be okay,'_ my mind repeated hoping it was true.

"Shit, Katniss. Where are you?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly, in the midst of the explosion and cackling sounds of fireworks in the air, I heard screams. I followed it as best I could under the circumstances. I was relieved that the fireworks provided enough light for me to search for her. The rest of the town was deserted since everyone was at the celebration. Most of the Peacekeepers returned from their search. They congregated at the party.

I turned the corner to find Ivan…he had Katniss pinned to the side of a store. Her hands were above her head as he trapped her with his body pressing himself to her tiny form. My anger grew as she continued to yell for him to stop. He didn't. I shouted but the noise blended with my screams. I ran closer hoping to get to her in time before he…

Raged filled me when I saw the top of her dress ripped to her waist. His filthy hand was under her skirt. What I felt was beyond fury and anguish. How dare he touch her as she struggled to fight him? I saw red.

With all the strength I could muster, I grabbed his rifle that was harnessed on his back. He grunted in response as he landed on his butt but quickly raised himself to his feet. Before he could turn around I kicked him on the back of his calves causing to land on his knees. I braced an arm around his neck and grabbed his left arm shoving it behind his back. He screamed in pain.

"Let go of me." I looked up to find a look of fear and relief on Katniss' face. Her torn dressed revealed a light cotton camisole she wore under her dress. She had the back of her hand covering her mouth as tears tracked down her flushed cheeks.

"Katniss, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I had resolved to leave her alone as she had asked me to, but no matter how hurt or disappointed I was I still cared for her. "Please tell me he didn't hurt you?" She remained mute and flustered.

"Get off of me asshole," Ivan yelled as he struggled against me.

"Run, Katniss," I screamed as fireworks exploded above us. She looked confused for a second. "Run, Katniss, run. Go!" Ivan continued to struggle against me.

"I'm going to kill whoever you are, you prick," he wheezed, his words fell between his clenched teeth. I had a difficult time holding on to him as his rifle was wedged between us. I was scared to let go knowing he would use it.

I shouted, "Katniss, run." She shook her head.

"No," she spoke. I was out of options thinking of her safety only. If I let go, he would surely fight back. So I squeezed my arms tightening my hold around Ivan's neck. His right hand grabbed at my arm as his nails bit into my skin.

"Peeta, Peeta." Her voice barely registered as I concentrated on Ivan who choked and struggled to breath. My arms grew tired but I couldn't stop as he continued to fight against my hold around his neck. I only saw Katniss scared and crying as Ivan violated her. The image sickened me. I didn't know how much time has passed as I concentrated on Ivan that I didn't realize that both Prim and Rory was at Katniss' side.

"Stop fighting me," I yelled.

"I'm going, going to kill…you once I get…my hands...on you," he threatened.

"You were hurting Katniss," I screamed at the top of my lungs. The image resurfaced in my mind. His hands under her skirt as his mouth latched on her neck. The image flashed in my mind fueling my anger and my loss of control.

"The bitch was asking for it," he muttered between gasps as my arm tightened around his scrawny neck.

"My uncle…my uncle…you're dead…"

With a final gasp, Ivan's body went slack in my arms. He dropped onto the floor with a loud crunch his arms and legs starfish and his body face down.

"Peeta!" Katniss' screams filtered into my head as I focused my eyes. She was in tears as she and Prim held onto each other. Rory's mouth was opened in shock.

"Oh, shit," he voiced. "Oh, shit. Shit. Is he dead?"

"Peeta?" I heard Prim mutter. "Peeta?" I was frozen in place as I stared down at Ivan's limp body. A hand caressed my cheek.

"Peeta?" I blinked my eyes as Katniss' face focused in my haze. Her body shook from relief and fear. I didn't think she was aware that she was shivering. I looked around making sure no one saw us as the reality of the situation materialized in my mind. I stepped back and quickly removed my shirt draping it over her shoulders. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were gray like the color of steel that shifted in colors depending upon her mood. Tonight, there was torment and anguish behind them. I longed to comfort her but I knew I was not the one she needed or wanted.

"You need to leave," I instructed her.

"What?" She looked confused. "Peeta, I can't just––"

"You need to leave now?" I blurted back. She had to leave before someone saw us hovering over Ivan's body.

"Peeta. You saved my life." I couldn't handle her gratitude knowing that I might have killed Ivan to save her.

"Prim, you and Katniss need to leave. Now!" I raised my voice.

"But Peeta," she replied back. "What about––"

"Rory, take Prim and Katniss home now." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'll take care of Ivan." Katniss turned with great reluctance but at the last minute she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me close. I was too numb to appreciate it. In a different circumstance I would have relished holding her in arms. Now was not the moment or with my luck, I never had the chance. We lost that moment forever.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I'm sorry," she whispered. Her breath grazed my ear as her scent assaulted my nose. I closed my eyes as I tried to focus.

"Come on, Katniss. Let's go." Rory interrupted us. She turned making sure she avoided looking back at Ivan.

I watched them leave as Katniss turned her head to look back at me. Her hand grasped the front of the shirt as her other hand was clenched around Prim's. I took one deep cleansing breath and knelt down beside Ivan. Peering down his limp body, I placed two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. My heart raced as I felt nothing. Without any hesitation I picked him up and placed him over my shoulder. He was heavy but I was used to carrying bags of flour in the bakery. I carried him over to the edge of the woods as fear and adrenaline fueled me. I covered his body with leaves, branches and anything I could find then made sure l left no trace of evidence behind me.

The moon above guided me back home. I was out of breathe and scared out of my wits. What have I done? _'I killed Ivan,'_ the words echoed in my head. I tried to look deep in side me. He didn't deserve to die but what he did or was about to do to Katniss, I could never regret it. I just wished that I didn't resort to killing him.

"Peeta, where have you been?" Dad questioned me his voice shook. "I've been looking all over the place for you." He hugged me. I held onto him for comfort. I opened my mouth but no words…my thoughts were jumbled. "You scared me, son. Where did you run off to?"

My mind spun back to Ivan, where I laid his body covered with leaves and…

"Sorry, Dad. I…I…needed to get away for a moment," I said to him as bile rose from my stomach.

"Are you okay? You look... What happened, Peeta?" He reached over and traced a finger over my upper lip. I didn't realize that Gale had busted my lip as I flinched from his touch. "Who did this to you?" I dodged his hand, as he was about to touch my eye.

"No one, Dad." I didn't want him to worry or suspect anything.

"You didn't get a black eye and a busted lip from no one. Tell me who did this to you?"

"Why do you want to know? So you could do what? Nothing," I spat back. In all the years Mom had abused me, he never confronted or stopped her. He flinched back, hurt from my outburst. I was too numb to care. _'I had just killed someone and I hid his body in the woods, Dad,'_ my mind echoed. _'Right, like that would go well.'_ I would have to disclose why I did it. I would have to reveal that I was protecting Katniss from the pig, who was assaulting her. I didn't want her to get involved. Cray hated us but he hated the Seam more. If I was going to go down for killing Ivan I would go down alone and not bring Katniss with me. My life was over anyway once I got involved with him a few days prior.

I looked into my father's eyes as I saw love and concern on his face. Could I tell him what I have done? What I did to protect Katniss. "Are you feeling sick?" Before I could answer I vomited whatever dinner I had left in my stomach. I felt faint, dizzy as the world spun before my eyes. I must have lost consciousness as everything around me turned black.

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

Katniss shivered beside me as we waited for Rory at the edge of town. He went to tell our parents that she was not feeling well and he was walking us back home. As we waited for him, she begged me not to tell Mom or Dad.

"Prim, please. We can't tell them or get them involved," Katniss pleaded her case. Her hands shook as she clutched onto Peeta's dress shirt around her neck. I noticed red marks on her skin.

"Katniss, we have tell them," I implored her. She couldn't keep this from them.

"No we don't. Nothing happened. Peeta saved me. Mom and Dad don't need to know." Her voice shook as she fought to speak. Tears brimmed her eyes. I've never seen her like this scared and broken.

"But Katniss––" This was too much. The enormity of the situation was too hard to handle on our own. I couldn't understand why she wanted to hide it from Mom and Dad.

"I mean it Prim. Don't say anything to Mom or Dad." I nodded my head in great reluctance. Tears appeared in her eyes. My sister Katniss was the bravest and strongest person I know next my Dad. Her distress unnerved me. But given the circumstance it was understandable. "Please Prim, we can't." Her traumatic experience shook her to her core. It shook me as well. I wouldn't know how to handle it if Ivan had raped her.

"Okay, Katniss, I won't say anything and neither will Rory, I promise," I wrapped my arms around her for comfort as wept silently.

I walked her into our house minutes later. Every few steps she stumbled, her knees trembled. She ambled straight to our bedroom without a glance back and shut the door behind her. "Rory, thanks for walking us home."

"Do you want me to stay with you until your parents come home?" I shook my head.

"It's okay, Rory. You don't need to," I turned my head as I listen for Katniss incase she needed me. "Just remember we…Katniss doesn't want us to say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you around then."

Once he left, I went to the kitchen and made Katniss a hot cup of hot milk. I could tell that she was in the bathroom as the sound of water resonated in the pipes. I waited for her to finish as not to disturb her. She was in the bathroom for a long time that I started to panic.

I knocked on the door. "Katniss, are you okay?"

"I'll be out in a minute, Prim." Her voice sounded shaky but I didn't press her. Katniss was the type of person you never pushed to talk. Though we shared a lot she kept her emotions and feelings to herself. That's why when she told me that Gale wasn't her boyfriend it shocked me. Since they were 12 and 13, they have been best friends and hunting partners. They would disappear into the woods early in the morning and come back before school. After school they spent a lot of time together as well foraging in the woods. I guess we all assumed that they were together.

Five minutes later, she opened the door. Katniss' face was red, her eyes bloodshot from crying. I cried out in shock.

"Katniss, what did you do?" Underneath her ratty bathrobe I noticed that her skin around her neck and chest was red. Like she had rubbed it raw.

"I had to get him off me," she cried in despair. "I can still feel his breath and…his hands…"

"Oh, Katniss," I sighed. "He's gone. He won't hurt you again. Peeta made sure of it."

At the mention of Peeta's name, she broke into tears. I led her to the bed as she sat down, bending her knees to chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. "I made you milk." I sat next to her feeling helpless. "Why don't you lie down and get some sleep?"

"I won't be able to sleep, Prim. I keep seeing his face and…" She stopped, closing her eyes as she tried to drive the images from her head. "I just can't."

"Then how about you drink have some milk to help you settle your nerves." I stood up and retrieved the cup of milk that sat on the table. Before handing it to her, I slipped a drop of sleep syrup on the warm milk stirring thoroughly to disguise the taste.

A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open and close as she fought to stay awake. "Come on Katniss, lie down. You'll sleep better now." I covered her with a blanket and exited the room just in time to have my parents walked into the house.

"Prim, where's Katniss? Rory said she wasn't feeling well," Mom inquired. Dad sat down on a sofa removing his prosthetic leg in front of the fireplace.

"You guys are home early," I said. I prayed that they didn't detect the shakiness in my voice. I felt tired emotionally as I watched Katniss break down in front of me.

"We had our fill with all the dancing and drinking around us," she explained. "Your Dad was getting tired."

"Besides, with you two at home, there wasn't any point in staying," Dad added. He looked around the house. "I thought we'd be coming home to a mess." I forgot that the Peacekeepers had searched the house while we were away. I was too busy taking care of Katniss and distracted to notice. "Looks like everything is still in place."

"I better look around anyway to see if anything is missing," Mom stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of my tonics are gone." A few minutes later Mom confirmed what she suspected. Some of her tonics were missing. A few vials containing herbal remedies for stomachache and allergies were taken.

"I hope Haymitch hid his stash of liquor," Dad snickered. "If not, he's going to be pissed." I pretended to be amused with my dad's teasing as Mom laughed at his joke.

Exhausted, I bade my parents good night wanting to check up on Katniss. She was fast asleep and resting peacefully. I hoped that she wouldn't be angry with me when she realized that I had drugged her. I lay down besides her as I watched her sleep and listened to the soft rhythm of her breathing. After a few minutes I shut my eyes and joined her in slumber as I nestled my body beneath the blanket.

I was optimistic hoping that Katniss would sleep peacefully and undisturbed until morning. Unfortunately she woke me up thrashing in bed, whimpering in her sleep. I doubt she'd remember whom she called for; whose name passed her lips as she called out for him. "Peeta," she whimpered.

"Katniss. Hey, shh…it's okay. You're just having a bad dream," I brushed her hair wiping her dark locks away from her sweaty forehead. "Katniss, you're safe. You're okay?"

"Peeta," she groaned calling for him.

"He's not here, Katniss." I laid her head on the crook of my neck hoping that my presence soothed her. For someone who detested Peeta, I found it odd that she dreamt about him in her sleep. After a few minutes later she settled down. I couldn't imagine the horror she experienced, what almost happened to her if it wasn't for Peeta. Why was she alone at the edge of town knowing that a predator like Ivan was roaming around? Thank God for Peeta. I always be grateful to him for saving my sister's life.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

After school, the walk back home was quiet as Prim ambled besides me. I should have known that something was up when I didn't see Peeta run out of the bakery that morning. All day I looked for him hoping to…I don't know what I was expecting. The past two days since the party I was anxious, nervous and subdued. I hoped that mom and dad hadn't suspected anything. They had accepted that fact that I was not feeling well and decided to go home. Mom had assumed it had something to do with Gale since apparently she watched us while we were dancing.

"Are you and Gale fighting again?" she inquired the day after the party.

"We're not fighting Mom. Just having a…disagreement," I answered her. I didn't braid my hair to cover the marks that Ivan left on my skin. I could still feel his hands and lips on me causing me to shiver.

"I don't understand why you're resisting him so much, Katniss," she sighed. Since I turned 18 Mom had persisted in pushing Gale as a husband for me. By the time girls reached my age, they were either engaged or already married. I wanted neither.

"He so perfect for you. He adores you. I just don't understand what you're looking for."

"Mom, for the last time. I don't see Gale that way." I gritted my teeth together. The last thing I wanted to do was think about Gale. Yes, we argued but he knew about Ivan and he still left me alone.

"Why not? He's handsome, considerate. He'd take care of you. He loves you, Katniss." Yeah, he loved so much and was so considerate that he left me instead of walking me back to the party after our argument.

"I'm not in love with him, Mom," I burst into anger. "How do you expect me to settle down with him if I'm not in love with him? I don't love him the way you love Dad."

"You haven't given him the chance. I just don't want you to make a mistake. I don't want you to have any regrets." This argument was getting old. I couldn't understand why she was pressing the matter. She married for love despite the fact her decision ostracized her from the rest of her family. _'Did she regret it?'_ my mind wondered.

"Are you saying that you regret marrying Dad because he's not a Merchant? Is that why you keep pushing Gale to me because you hate your life here in the Seam? That you regret marrying Dad?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," she gasped in horror. "I love you father. I couldn't love anyone else. I married him because I love him."

"Then, don't push me. If I tell you that I'm not in love with Gale, I mean it. I don't need anyone. I don't have feelings for anyone that way." I was close to tears. The last twenty-four hours had been hard on me.

The moment I stepped into our house after the party I went straight to the bathroom. I shed my clothes and placed it in a bag. I never wanted to see that dress ever again. Then, I scrubbed my neck, chest and legs with a washcloth exorcising his touch from my body. Sometimes I imagined his hands lingering on my neck and thighs. I couldn't erase the feel of his body on top of mine. The only reprieve I felt was when Peeta held me in his arms. There was feeling in stomach I never felt before. It was fleeting but something I could never forget.

All night I dreamt of Ivan; his hands all over me violating me. I knew that Prim slipped sleep syrup in my milk but I was too exhausted to be angry with her. I felt as though Mom was attacking me, and the decision I made about my life. This was my life. She left me alone after that enlightening conversation. The thought of falling in love with someone was far from my plans or in my mind.

"Peeta wasn't in school today," Prim said without any preamble. He was in my thoughts all weekend wondering what he was doing, what happened after we bailed out on him. I shouldn't have left him to deal with Ivan by himself.

"I heard rumors that Ivan is missing," I informed her. "Everyone was talking about it in school today." Her voice was soft that I thought I imagined it. "Also, there's rumors of Peeta as well."

"What? What are people saying?" I was starved for information about him. I could care less about Ivan.

"People are saying that his mom…they say that they've seen him in the bakery. He has cut on his upper lip and a really painful looking bruise on his right eye." I stifled an expletive perched on my lips. _'Did his mom hit him again?'_ Is that why he wasn't in school? It wasn't as if he missed school before feigning sickness when we all knew it was because he didn't want to show up sporting another bruise or welt on his face and arms. The timing was too coincidental with his altercation with Ivan. How and when did he get hurt?

Prim looked terrified as she raised her eyes to me. "I don't understand why Peeta lets her hurt him. He's bigger and stronger than her."

"She's his mom, Prim," I exhaled a breath I was holding. "Peeta would never hurt anyone even his…sorry excuse of a mother." I grew angry at the thought that she was still hurting him. It wasn't until later when I realized that it was Gale that slugged him, twice.

Suddenly, masses of people ran passed us as they headed towards the center of town. Curious, we followed after them. As we reached the area, I noticed that the place was cleared. There were no tables, chairs or the dance floor. As if the party Friday night never existed. But it did, I could attest to it with the red marks Ivan felt on my neck. Prim and I punched through the crowd hoping to get a glance of what was happening. I gasped in horror.

On the ground was a body covered with a blanket. Blood seeped through the cloth on the face, chest and legs. Cray stood over the body as he spoke to another Peacekeeper.

"Who is it? What happened?" I heard people asked around us. My blood turned cold. I hoped and prayed it wasn't…

"Sir, we found him at the edge of the town near the electrical fence," one Peacekeeper spoke.

My heart clenched with fear. Cray bent down and pulled the blanket over to reveal his face. It was Ivan. His face was bloody and bruised. I heard Prim gasped besides me. "Katniss it's––"

"I know, Prim. I know," I whispered to her. She reached for my hand clasping it tight as her other hand grabbed my forearm. Several people spoke at once.

"It's him."

"What happened?"

"Someone beat the crap out of him.

"Good riddance."

"Oh, shit."

Oh, shit all right. What had Peeta done? Where was he? I looked around straining my neck in search for him. I needed to see him. He was nowhere in sight. My fear grew exponentially. _'Peeta, where are you? Please be okay.'_

"Everyone go home, this if official Peacekeeper business," Cray's voiced boom in the air. He barked out orders. "I want an investigation as to who did this to my nephew. Have everyone clear the streets. Everyone go home now."

I pulled Prim's hand in haste to get back home. This was not happening.

"Katniss what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, Prim. There is nothing we can do."

"But what about…Peeta? What if someone finds out––?"

"Prim, he didn't do that…he didn't." The last time I saw Ivan he was face down and…I never knew if he was dead or not. Peeta had sent us away shouldering the responsibility of taking care of him. So…in truth, he could have been dead or something happened and Peeta was forced to...kill him in self-defense. I should have helped him hide the body better if Peeta did kill him. _'Should have, could have,'_ it was a moot point. Now, Peeta was in grave danger because of me.

As soon as we reached the house, Mom and Dad greeted us. "Where have you two been?" Mom asked, worry on her tired face. We relayed the story to them revealing that Ivan was killed and Cray was furious.

"It was horrible, Mom," Prim muttered. "I think he was beaten to death." My incident with Ivan horrified and paralyzed her with fear. She hated Ivan for what he did to me. However, she would never inflict any harm to anyone. She was too kind and sweet just like Peeta. I would never believe kind-hearted Peeta could do that. I refused to.

"He'll want vengeance and justice for his nephew even though he couldn't stand him," Dad guessed. "It'll give him an opportunity to use his power and authority to terrorize us." Everyone knew that Cray could less if a Merchant or Seam was murdered, but since it was a Peacekeeper and his nephew no less. He would reap fire and brimstone on to the town just for the fun of it.

"Do they have any suspects?" Mom asked. "Who do you think is responsible?"

"It could be anyone one of us," Dad told her. "A Merchant or Seam. Ivan wasn't particular with whom he harassed." I thought of list of people who was culpable. Mr. Meyer's name comes to mind. I remembered Celia's bruised face and torn dress.

"I don't blame him whomever did it. I would have done it myself if he ever touched Prim or Katniss." I sent my Dad a weak smile. "Cray shouldn't have permitted his nephew to carry on the way he did." Little did he realize that Ivan had touched me. Now I could never tell him, what he did to me if I wanted to protect my family from any repercussions. Now more than ever I needed to talk to Peeta.

"Girls, you both have enough excitement for the day. Go do your homework," she ordered us. "The matter will be settled sooner or later. God help whoever did this." That was what I was afraid of.

The next day Peeta was not in school again. I started to worry for his safety. What happened? The uncertainty was killing me. It was affecting Prim as well. So after school she asked what I dared not to do. "Can we go the bakery?"

I stopped in my tracks as our classmates passed around us. The news of Ivan's death ran rampant in the Merchant and Seam. Everyone was curious as to who beat up Cray's nephew. The gossip was that he was so drunk during the party that he wandered off and was attacked by wild dogs. There was evidence of mutilation on his lower body but Cray ordered an autopsy that proved otherwise. The results from the report indicated that Ivan was shot and beaten then smothered to death.

I protested in my mind that Peeta was not capable of such…violence. I couldn't imagine his gentle hands hitting Ivan over and over until he was dead. It was not his nature. He wasn't abusive like his mother nor weak like his father.

"I don't have anything to trade with Mr. Mellark," I admitted. I was scared to approach the bakery. How will I react when see Peeta with his bruised face? What if I'm not ready to face him? I know I'm going to say something dumb and stupid. Argh, this is what he does to me, confuse me. I hated being like this around him.

Prim reached into her school bag. "Dad gave me some money." She extended her hand revealing two silver coins. It was enough to at least buy two cookies or muffin. I knew I had no choice. Prim needed to see Peeta and so did I.

I knocked on the back door of the bakery praying that Mr. Mellark or Peeta would answer the door. We stood with bated breath when suddenly the door opened. It was Mr. Mellark.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he started when he realized I wasn't there to trade with him.

"Um…" I was speechless. Prim opened her hand and extended it to him.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark," She greeted him. "Can we…can we buy two cookies?"

"Oh, sure. Wait a second." He disappeared then came bag with a bag. "Four cookies and a muffin for…my favorite customers." He smiled. His eyes twinkled just like Peeta's. Ordinarily I would have balked at his generosity. Four a cookies and muff in for two coins? However, I learned not to argue in front of Prim and accepted his 'gift.'

We stood there for a few seconds. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Is…is Peeta…" I rambled stumbling with my words.

"I didn't see Peeta in my art class today. Is he okay?" Prim asked covering for my ineptitude to form sentences.

"Peeta hasn't been feeling well. I think he ate too many pies last Friday," he chuckled. We smiled back but we knew better. He was hiding something.

"Will he back in school tomorrow? Does he need us to get his homework for him?" I stood there like a complete idiot as Prim fired questions at him.

"That's very considerate of you Prim but he's feeling better and he will be back tomorrow." He looked back into the bakery. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. I'll let Peeta know you asked for him." He closed the door behind him.

That night I tossed and turned in bed. "Katniss, stop squirming. I can't sleep," Prim complained. The bed was small to begin with and sharing it between the two of us made it snug and left no room to move.

"Sorry," I apologize as I turned my back to her. My thoughts were of Peeta. I agonized on how to approach him as scenarios flashed in my head. Should I approach him before school or during lunch? Maybe after school would be better if I asked him to meet me behind the bakery. Or maybe…

The next morning, I woke up achy, grumpy and drowsy from lack of sleep. My stomach was in knots and I had a slight headache. I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. Today of all days I didn't have my class with Peeta. Everyone whispered about him mentioning the cut on his lip and black eye. My frustration and anxiety grew as each hour passed without seeing him. _'Was he avoiding me?'_ Even Madge noticed my agitated state.

"Are you okay? You're so fidgety today," Madge observed.

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me, I slept like a baby now that what's his name is gone," she whispered. I should be relieved but I wasn't. "Dad said whoever got rid of Ivan did us all a favor." She looked around us making sure no one heard our conversation.

To my dismay, Peeta was not at his usual table during lunch. Even Prim had no luck finding him. I arrived home disappointed and my concern for him grew. I promised myself that I would track him down tomorrow and the next day if necessary.

Until then, I couldn't rest until I've spoken to him. I needed to see Peeta to make sure he was all right. No matter how I tried to avoid him or how he made me feel, my life was now drawn to Peeta's whether I wanted it or not. And with Ivan's death looming over us I knew our troubles were far from over.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hoped you enjoyed reading his chapter. Many thanks to my reviewers [mar071, Anonymous, pumpinking5, LACR, and guest] for your reviews and comments and for those who alerted or favored my story. It's inspiring to know that you're interested and took time to write a review. It was greatly appreciated. Thanks again. Have a great weekend.** _


	5. Chapter 5 - Fueling the Fire

Chapter 5 – Fueling the Flame

AN: Thank you for your interest in reading 'Destiny.' This chapter will have Jimmy Mellark, Peeta and Katniss' POV. If you like me to write another characters POV's, I'll take any suggestions as long as it fits in my storyline. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Rated R for foul language and any references to sexual content. Please excuse any mistakes found. I'm good at editing other writer's work other than my own. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Jimmy Mellark POV ––**

 _The night of the celebration –_

I tried to contain my fear and anxiety as I searched for my boy. The night held so much promise for our family. Everyone praised and congratulated my son Peeta's design on the cake. I was proud of him as he stood amongst Merchants and Seam congratulating him with a pat on the back and handshake. He was no longer the little boy I loved but a young man any father would be proud of.

Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of all my sons and love them equally. My eldest Graham was obedient to a fault working beside me knowing that he hated working at the bakery. So it came to no surprise that he fell in love with the butcher's daughter, Sonja Edgewood. Once Sonja' father Dieter passes Graham would take over the family business, the Edgewood's Meat and Poultry shop. He apprenticed in the afternoon at the butcher shop after working long hard hours at the bakery. I saw his dedication in working two professions. He worked at the bakery to help us out then the butcher shop he loved as he worked along side his wife.

As for Rye, he wasn't interested in taking over once I retired. He was content working at the bakery to have any profession so he could marry his girl, Delly Cartwright. Delly's father, Nate was a geologist and manager for District 12's coal mine. Rye had simple dreams, graduate from school, work at the bakery and marry his sweetheart.

To my relief my youngest boy, Peeta was the true baker and artist in the family. He was the baker that I have dreamed to be for I could never have the talent that he possessed. At the age of 8, he was already interested in the inner workings and daily functions of the bakery. Evelyn was always quick to dismiss his interest and talent but I knew he was destined to be a far greater baker. He was already a far better man that I could ever be.

That is why I'm scared out of my wits. Peeta was missing from the party and Ivan was nowhere to be seen. When I saw Peeta in the alley a few days prior, my heart leapt to my throat. I heard about Ivan's propensity to young girls, harassing them with his unwanted advances. The fact he was Cray's nephew made it worse because if we couldn't touch a peacekeeper, one related to Cray and made him more than just untouchable. Peeta's interaction with Ivan was talked about in town days later as the little girl reported back to her family that Ivan had attacked her. With Peeta interrupting and humiliating the troublesome peacekeeper it made him a target in Ivan's eyes.

"Rye, have you seen your brother Peeta?" I asked him. He looked bleary eyed and unfocused. As the result of turning 18 he had resorted to drinking too much alcohol. It was a habit I argued with him of late.

"Last time I saw him, Pop. He was drooling after Katniss Everdeen." His words were slurred. "I think he got lucky." He laughed at himself. "Mom's going to shit in her panties when she finds out her."

"Rye, watch your language and don't talk about your mother like that."

"Poor Peeta," Rye snickered. I looked for the rest of my family. Evelyn was gossiping with the rest of the Merchant wives as they huddle together on one table. She had a look of disgust on her family as Delly's mother, Augusta babbled on, her hands gesturing animatedly as she pointed towards the Seam area.

Rye's fiancée, Delly was at the pie table sampling slices with her girlfriends. Graham and Sonja went home early with my first grandson, Tyler who was now 5 months. All night he drooled and fussed as he was cutting his first tooth. Tyler was a beautiful boy with tufts of curly blond hair and blue eyes. He was the very image of his father when Graham was a baby even down to his big feet and hands. Again, Evelyn bemoaned the fact that yet another boy was produced in the family. Her prayers went unanswered for a girl. Since his birth her patience with Peeta was shorter, harsher than usual. She focused her anger on him more than ever.

Despite her harsh behavior towards him, Peeta was the epitome of gentleness and compassion. In all the years she had disciplined him he had never retaliated in anger, as he grew stronger in physicality. My son loved with his whole heart and soul. I prayed that he would love and marry the one girl he had adored since he was five.

Speaking of his dream girl, _'Where is Katniss?'_ I strained my neck in search for the dark haired girl that bewitched my son. I couldn't blame him for loving her. She was after all the daughter of the woman I once loved. As they say like father like son.

"Peeta, where are you son?" I mumbled to myself. I left the party in search for him, as I made sure I avoided the Peacekeepers who joined in the celebration. Everyone knew that they were searching our shops and homes to look for _'contraband'_ or any evidence of the resistance that was slowly brewing in each district. My thoughts of the inevitable rebellion was mixed. In my years as youth, I would have jumped at the opportunity to join the Mockingjay but…now with three sons, one grandson and with Delly joining our family, my heart was conflicted. I could lose everything and everyone if the rebellion happened, and yet my children and my future grandchildren lives were at stake as the reapings continued and the conditions in the districts were worsening. My head conflicted what my heart knew.

However, on the night of the card game, Graham had put it into perspective.

" _Dad, Rye and I are safe from the Reaping ceremony but Peeta has two more years left. He may not have a lot of tessarae in the Reaping Bowl but Josiah had the same amount of tessarae as Peeta."_

Josiah was the son of Jeb Montrose who was Nathan Cartwright's assistant in the coalmine. He was only 13 when his name was called. The same age as Peeta at the time of the Reaping.

Each year after Josiah was called, I held my breath and prayed for Rye and Peeta's safety. Graham was safe since he had passed his reaping age. _"Do you want to take the chance that he will be selected? What about Tyler, your grandson? In twelve years, he's eligible for the Reaping ceremony."_ Tyler was his priority as Peeta was mine.

He knew that Peeta was my favorite. Graham never begrudged me for the fact since Evelyn favored him and Rye. There is only one thing I knew, my life would be over if Peeta…was chosen. So if the resistance was to move forward, I swore that I would do whatever it took to keep my family safe.

"Peeta!" I yelled out his name as I found him was walking back from the edge of town.

"Peeta, where have you been?" I asked him as I notice his appearance. He looked deathly white as his lip trembled. "I've been looking all over the place for you." I hugged him. He opened my mouth once but no words followed. "You scared me, son. Where did you run off to?"

For a moment his eyes looked glazed, unfocused. I swore his fair skin looked paler. The patches of freckles on his nose were more pronounced.

"Sorry, Dad. I…I…needed to get away for a moment," he said as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat. He looked as if he struggled to not throw up. His breathing was erratic and heavy, as his face grew paler by the minute.

"Are you okay? You look... What happened, Peeta?" I reached over and felt for his upper lip. It was bloody and swollen. He winced as I tried to reach for his bruised right eye. "Who did this to you?"

"No one, Dad." I flinched. How could he think that I would believe him when it apparent that he was involved in fight with someone?

"You didn't get a black eye and a busted lip from no one. Tell me who did this to you?" I pressed him. I prayed it wasn't…

"Why do you want to know? So you could do what? Nothing," he spat. I flinched back, hurt from his outburst. I admitted that I turned my head when Evelyn berated or hit him with her hands or rolling pin. It was an admission I was proud of. I wasn't present for most of the abuse as she managed to inflict injury on part of his body that went unseen.

It hurt knowing that I failed him in the past. That I never stood up to her as she continued to hurt him year after year. His faith in me to protect him was broken. I couldn't blame him for not trusting me with Ivan or anyone who had ever hurt him.

"Are you feeling sick?" Before he could answer he threw up. His vomit projected onto my dress pants and down to my shoes. I managed to catch him before he landed on the ground. "Peeta?" Now that my anxiety passed I noticed that he was only wearing a white t-shirt. _'What happened to his dress shirt?'_

The residential area was located on the second floor over the bakery. It looked undisturbed as though the Peacekeepers hadn't searched the rooms. However, their dirty boots left footprints on the floor. I sighed in relief knowing that there was nothing to hide or anything to discover.

I carried his limp body back home as I placed him onto his bed. His room was a mess with clothes and his things littered everywhere. Peeta was neat and organized. His room was always clean, bed made and things in their proper place. So it surprised me that his room was in shambles. As he lay on the bed I removed his shoes and tucked him in with a blanket. Then, I cracked the window open as he slept with it ajar for circulation. Over the years, Rye complained that the room he shared with Peeta was always too cold. Peeta griped that Rye was messy and was tired of picking up after him. So once Graham married, Rye moved into his older brother's room.

The smell of vomit on my clothes reeked. After a quick change and wash I descended the stairs and walked into the bakery section of our home. We had been so busy in preparation for the party that I had forgotten about the search that happened while we were away.

I noticed that pots, pan and baking sheets were displaced. The storage room was left locked when I left the shop that evening so I was not surprised that the door was forced open. Taking inventory, I noticed that a couple bags of sugar and bottles of honey were missing. It was good thing that Peeta had the foresight to hide the bulk of our flour and other precious ingredient at the cellar. The room was located underneath the storage room with a hidden door on the floor.

A tingling sound from front door alerted me. Both Mayor Undersee and Haymitch walked through the door. "Jimmy, are you here?" Haymitch called out.

"What is it, Haymitch? Heath aren't you suppose to be at the celebration?" I answered. The mayor of District 12 was Heath Undersee. He was a long time friend since our school days.

"I'm play the town drunk this evening so Heath volunteered to walk me home." I led them into the back of the bakery so we could be out of sight from the street incase Peacekeepers patrolled the area.

"What's going on?"

"Garrett and his men have agreed to send one of the miners to District 13," he answered. "We can't send a Merchant because you guys are can be accounted for. So he suggested sending a Seam to volunteer."

"So what the plan?" My heart raced as I realized that our plans were moving forward. There was no going back or changing our minds.

"There's going to be an accident in the mines and there will be one casualty. Nate can declare that the destruction would take weeks to recover the body. Once the coast is clear our 'missing' miner to District 13. Garrett is working with Nate on the logistics to make sure that no one gets hurt."

"When are you planning to do this?"

"As soon as Nate and Garrett gets everything ready. Listen, this plan has to be executed carefully and down to the greatest detail. Any mistake made…there are lives to be considered. We can't have anything go wrong."

"I know that Haymitch," I grew frustrated. Pretending to have a mining accident was risky. Someone could get killed from the ruse. "I want to know when you're doing this, tomorrow or next week. When?"

"I want our volunteer to reach 13 by the next reaping ceremony." Spring started a week before so we had at least a month and half left. "I'm thinking within the next few days."

"Why?"

"When he gets there he can confirm whether or not District 13 is still alive and regrouping. Snow and the Capitol will be focused on the games. It's a perfect opportunity for MockingJay to rally the rebels. In the meantime, we can send his messages by interrupting the mandatory viewing." Heath supplied. The last broadcast almost cost MockingJay's life as his transmission was being traced. "If we could insert our propos during the viewing, we could show the poor conditions in the districts, the horrible treatment from the Peacekeepers and also let Panem know that the resistance was still alive and had not died with Coin and District 13."

A soft snore above us reverberated through the second floor. "Who's up there?" Haymitch asked.

"Peeta," I answered. "He's upstairs sleeping."

"I thought he was at the party?" Haymitch said his brows furrowed. "Is he okay?" It was only 9:30 pm and curfew was usually at 10:00 o'clock. Tonight and tonight only, the town curfew was extended until 11:00 pm to accommodate for the celebration.

"He was but…I think he ran into Ivan again," I admitted.

"Holy shit. What happened?" he asked with a look of concern on his unshaven face. Haymitch was a man that veered away from human contact as much as possible. He especially stayed away from parent's whose children he mentored during the games. However, he was fond of my boy, Peeta. I didn't know why but he had a soft spot for him. I relayed Peeta's incident with Ivan to him during the party.

"He disappeared from the party for a few minutes and I noticed that Ivan was also missing. When I found him, he had a busted lip and black eye."

"Fuck, Jimmy. Can't you control that boy? I mean. I know Peeta has always been an upstanding kid. I thought you told him to stay away from Ivan. Heck, I…what did he tell you?"

"That's just it, Mitch. He didn't say anything. He was so shook up that he threw up and then collapsed. I had to carry him home."

"So you think he had a run in with Ivan?" Haymitch blurted. "Did you see Ivan?"

"No, I took Peeta straight home," I informed him. "You know Peeta, he wouldn't get into a fight with anyone unless its' for the right reason. I feel it in my gut that he encountered Ivan this evening."

"Maybe he's just got drunk and fell down and hurt himself, Jimmy," Heath suggested. "Everyone's pretty much plastered at the party." I shook my head.

"No way," I stated. "Peeta hates drinking." I remembered the first time he got drunk. He was only 14 years old at the time. Rye snuck him a couple of homemade beers at Graham's wedding reception. Suffice it to say that Peeta was a mess by the time Graham and Sonja had their first dance as husband and wife. He proceeded to stumble and falter as he danced with Sonja's little sister, Katja. To make matters worse, Graham gave him a cigar that caused his stomach to react in a negative manner. By the end of the evening, he went home and threw up all the contents in his stomach. The next morning Peeta swore that he would never drink to excess ever again. "Besides, it doesn't explain the injuries on his face."

"So you think what…he had a fight with Ivan?''

"He didn't' have to say anything, I could just tell," I told him. I know my own kid and his sense of justice. He protected a helpless puppy when a Peacekeeper was about to kick it out of the way. Peeta was rewarded with a boot to his stomach. As for the puppy, he found it a home with the Montrose family. It was a miracle and a wonder that he grew up to be such a good natured and gentle young man.

"Geez, Jimmy. Amongst all the Peacekeepers Peeta gets involved with…he picked Ivan? Cray's nephew?"

"It wasn't his fault," I exclaimed. "He was stopping Ivan from attacking a young girl in the alley. He wasn't about to stand there and do nothing." I was scared for him that day. Ivan was taller and…he had his revolver harness to his waist.

"He knows how to pick his enemies," Haymitch continued as he shook his head.

"Haymitch, Peeta didn't go looking for trouble. People like my kid. He gets along with everyone." Even with Seam. Peeta was popular amongst the girls in his age; even those younger and older than him adored him. Who couldn't adore him with his curly blond hair and blue eyes? My boy was a looker and was great catch. Several times Evelyn wanted to contract Peeta to what she called a 'suitable' girl for marriage. And each time he refused. If there was one thing I opposed and fought for, it was his right to marry who he loved and wanted. I failed in many aspects of his life, but to marry for love was one thing I couldn't let him sacrifice. Even if it meant marrying a Seam girl, the daughter of the woman I loved first before marrying Evelyn.

"Dad," a low and soft voice filtered into the air.

"Peeta." I walked over to him as he stepped off the last step on the stairway. What I saw for a few seconds wasn't my 16 year-old teenager but a little boy of five with his hair askew while he clutched onto a stuffed toy horse. The image faded as I blinked my eyes. "How are you feeling?" Peeta was dressed with an old dark blue wood sweater that was handed down from Graham to Rye then to him. It dwarfed his lean body, as we were stockier than him. It was originally my sweater that was once given to me from Lillian Kingsley who was now Lily Everdeen. I have never told anyone who had given it to me, except Peeta. It was our secret.

"I feel kinda queasy and I have slight headache," he responded as he dragged a hand to the back of his neck. The long sleeve covered his hand.

"Hey, kid," Haymitch addressed him with a soft tone I've never heard before.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Nothing son, just Haymitch and Mayor Undersee congratulating us for the cake and pie," I lied to him. I knew in time I had to reveal Graham and my involvement in the resistance. It was only a matter of time.

'Peeta, that was the best damn cake I have ever seen or tasted," Heath praised him. "Both my wife and I want you to make Madge's cake for her next birthday. We insist." Peeta sent me a smile.

"Anyway, Haymitch. Heath. Thank you for dropping by," I said as I extended my hand to them. "It's getting late and we still have bakery to run tomorrow morning." The bakery was opened Monday to Saturday. Sunday was cleaning day as we took inventory and cleaned out the ovens and let them cool off for one full day. There was no rest for anyone.

"Jimmy as I was saying––" Haymitch uttered.

"James, you'll never guess what happened," Evelyn barged through the door. She was smiling and giddy. "I was just talking to the Mrs. Berridge…oh, excuse me, I didn't know you had company." She looked over at Haymitch and Heath for a few seconds. She smiled at Heath but sent a Haymitch a polite nod. "What's going on here?"

"Evelyn, Haymitch and I was just congratulating Peeta for creating such a remarkable cake for the celebration. It was the talk of the party," Heath recounted. He covered our conversation well hoping not to raise suspicion.

"I know," Evelyn gushed. I haven't seen her look like this in ages. She was happy and pleased herself. It helped that she helped herself to four glasses of red wine for dinner. "As I was saying, I was speaking Mrs. Berridge and she says that she would love to have us over for dinner next week."

"Oh," I said clearly understanding what was so special about the invitation. The Berridge family was "the oldest and prosperous family of District 12.' Their ancestors were the first family to settle in the district and they owned coalmines and the land that the shops and buildings were built on. In other words, their family were the founders of District 12 along with the Undersees. Their only daughter Agatha Eloise Berridge had been after my boys for years, especially Rye. Rye managed to escape her grabby hands as he proclaimed that he was marrying Delly on the night of his 18th birthday. Aggie then set her sights on Peeta even though she was at least 3 years older than him. She was a nice, portly girl with big hair and green eyes. She was too loud when she spoke and flirted shamelessly with Peeta whenever she visited the bakery. She knew whom she wanted and everyone knew it.

"She was so impressed with Peeta that she would like it if he made the dessert for dinner." Peeta's eyes grew wide. We both knew where the conversation was heading.

"Evelyn––" She was so excited that she ignored the snort that Haymitch made as she continued to babble.

"Mrs. Berridge and her daughter Agatha would like it very much if Peeta joined us for dinner as well." Shit, I knew it was coming, but I didn't think she'd have this conversation in front of Haymitch and Heath. And the worse part was that she didn't even acknowledge Peeta's presence or consider his feelings.

"No," Peeta stated, his voice loud and clear. There was anger behind his eyes and something else I've never seen before. "You can't fucking make me go…so you can contract me off to Agatha." I gasped in surprise. He never spoke to her in that tone.

"Peeta!" Evelyn's voice was hard and harsh. "You watch that mouth of yours or I'll––" It was obvious that she was drunk since she had forgotten who was present.

"You can't make me," he seethed in anger. I noticed that his stutter wasn't present. He stood in front of her with his head down as he faced his mother nose to nose. She flinched and stepped back.

"James," she pleaded with me. "Make him see reason. They're a perfect match for each other. The Berridge family is one oldest and pros––"

"I…don't want Agatha," Peeta returned with disgust. "You can't make me marry her."

"You're only 16 and I can write up the contract without your consent. If you think I'm going to allow you to––"

"Evelyn. Now is not the time to be discussing this," I told her. Haymitch and Heath stood paralyzed and embarrassed for witnessing the whole fiasco.

"Jimmy, Heath and I will see you at the next card game," Haymitch said as they both backed away. Peeta chose that moment to leave as he headed out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Evelyn started. "We're not done talk––" She reached out and grabbed his arm. Peeta stared her down his eyes hard and unyielding. He never went against his mother before. Something happened to him in the past few hours to have his character and demeanor change so abruptly. .

"Let him go, Evelyn." She quickly let go of his arm. Peeta ran out into the dark cold night without a backward glance. It would be hours before he returned raising my anxiety and fear for his safety.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

My legs straddled over a wide tree branch. I spent hours hidden away up the oldest tree where no on could see or find me. It was a cold night as a cool breeze passed through my sweater. I stayed away from the bakery after my mother's announcement. I debated whether or not to return home. It was past curfew and the town was quiet and deserted. I couldn't risk being discovered after everything that has happened for the past few hours.

I worried over Katniss wondering if she was okay. I flinched as I realized why she should be okay? Ivan almost… My thoughts raced and grew dark when I recalled seeing him touching her as she cried for him to stop. His body trapping her small frame against the building as his hands traveled underneath her dress. I wanted to kill him…I did kill him. I could never regret saving Katniss but killing Ivan? His death was something I had to live with.

The air grew colder so I decided to return home when I saw two figures in the alley fighting. From a distance I couldn't identify them but I knew one of them was a Peacekeeper. His white uniformed glowed in the dark as the moonlight lit his armor plating. They were two far away for me to hear what they were saying. So I climbed down the tree carefully as to not alert them of my presence. As I reached them I recognized the Peacekeeper and other man who was beating him with his fists. It was Ivan and Gale Hawthorne. To my surprise I felt relieved for a few minutes as I realized that Ivan was still alive. But then gasped as Gale continued to pummel him with his fists. The punches he threw at him were unrelenting and unforgiving.

"You get near my girlfriend again, I'll kill you and hide your body in the forest where no one will find you," he sneered as he grabbed Ivan by the neck. He delivered his message slow and harsh into Ivan's ear. Ivan was on the ground on his knees while Gale's hands were wrapped around his throat.

"Please stop," Ivan pleaded. _'Did Katniss tell Gale that he assaulted her?'_ I told her not to tell anyone, what have she done? Cray will now round up every single citizen involved. Ivan hid behind his uncle's position and power. No one was safe now. I envisioned interrogation, beatings and people lined up for the whipping post. This was what I was trying to avoid. Ivan was too much of a coward to tell his uncle what he'd been up to.

"I will stop beating the shit out of you if promise to leave all the girls alone," Gale continued. "If I hear you even lift a finger or leer at anyone, I'll find you and finish what I started. And, if you fail to listen to me, my buddies and I are going to pay you a visit. Do you understand?"

Ivan gasped, struggling to breath through his mouth. I could tell his was nose broken as blood gushed out his nostrils. "You see I heard from the other Peacekeepers that you're not well liked here. You go around telling everyone who your uncle is and how no one can touch you. Pushing your weight around."

"You won't get away with this. My uncle––"

Gale reached into his pocket. "See this." He gestured to the object in his hand. "This is a recording of you telling your Peacekeeper buddies of your conquests here. How you beat up one of the Merchant girls then attacked a Seam girl. She was only 14."

"I…I was just having––"

"You're days are over here, Ivan," Gale started. "I will go to Cray and give this to him. You see we know your uncle, he hates it here and if he finds out that you're causing trouble. He won't care if he's related to you. President Snow is having a hard time containing the problems that are happening in the districts. You are becoming a problem."

He shoved Ivan hard causing him to fall backwards. "I give you one chance only, Ivan. Stay away from the womenfolk in this district because if you don't, I'll finish you." Gale walked away leaving Ivan on the ground.

For a few minutes he lay there still and quiet. I could hear his breath, loud and erratic. Once he found his bearing he got up off the ground. He took three steps when suddenly a muffled sound of gunfire shot through the air. Ivan jerked then landed on his knees. A second later, I watched a hooded figure walked over to him.

Ivan grabbed his chest then dropped to the ground. The figure leaned over and placed a hand on his neck checking for a pulse. Ivan moaned in pain.

"Help me, please," he begged as he extended a hand towards the stranger. The hooded man knelt beside him and placed a hand over his nose and mouth smothering him as Ivan struggled to break free. I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle the horror and shock of having witnessed Ivan murdered before my eyes.

No longer able to stomach what I had seen, I took off running towards any direction my feet led me. Tears tracked down my cheeks as I felt the pounding of my heart against my chest.

' _I didn't kill Ivan, I didn't kill him.'_ the thoughts echoed in my head. I may not have killed him but watched someone did.

' _Could I have prevented it?'_ What could I have done? He had a gun with him. I surely would have been his next victim. He wanted Ivan dead because shooting him in the chest wasn't enough. He smothered him with his hands to guarantee death.

I ran and ran with no sense of direction until I found myself in front of the Victor's Village. There were four houses in the gated community. Haymitch Abernathy was our only Victor in the last 73 Hunger Games. I remembered overhearing stories of 16 year-old Haymitch returning home to be greeted by the father of his fellow tribute, Maysilee Donner. Her name was never spoken or mentioned ever again as her death haunted him. With her death Haymitch used alcohol to ease the guilt he felt for living when he couldn't save her. They called it _'survivor's guilt,'_ a medical term for a mental condition that inflicts a person who perceives themselves to have done wrong by surviving a traumatic event when others didn't. It's been 23 years and Maysilee's memory still followed him.

Tired, I crept into his home not caring whether he saw me or not. I was done. The events that had transpired had left me numb and cold. I couldn't feel or hear anything as I laid on a sofa in the living room. I was so exhausted that I didn't see or hear Haymitch speaking to me. My head spun with images of Katniss, my mother, Ivan and the mystery man who killed him. My mind shut down and my body followed.

The next day, I woke up in Haymitch's guest room gasping for breath as I had awakened from a nightmare. At first I was confused, not knowing where I was or how I got there. Then the events from the previous evening crashed in my head like a blow, image after image assailed me with such clarity that I couldn't focus my eyes. After years working as a baker, my internal clock woke me every morning around 4am. No matter how much sleep I didn't get the night before I awakened at 4 like clockwork.

The sun had not risen as the room was cloaked in darkness. Though I had never slept here before I felt safe, comforted by the unfamiliarity of my surroundings. I scrunched my nose, as I smelled dust and aged wood. It was odd smelling something other than bread and sugar in the air.

"What am I going do?" I said addressing no one. I had no one to confide to. I was on my own. Feeling aimless I crept down the stairs hoping to avoid Haymitch when I found him and my father fast asleep in the living room.

"Dad." I tugged on his shoulder to wake him. Haymitch groaned. "Dad, wake up."

He opened his eyes. "Peeta," Dad blurted as he stood up so and wrapped his strong arms round me that I didn't have time to react. "Don't ever do that I again. I've been looking for you all night. When Haymitch called me I feared the worst."

"I'm sorry, Dad." I truly was sorry for worrying him. It was the last thing I wanted to do but…

"Where were you?"

"I…I…" I closed my eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" he begged. Tears brimmed his eyes. His love and concern unnerved me as I broke down telling him everything that transpired with Katniss, Gale and Ivan. Once I started I couldn't stop.

Throughout my tale Dad kept on arm around me shoulder. He didn't interrupt or asked questions but let me continue until I stopped. "I didn't know what to do, Dad. So I just…I started running and I found myself here."

"Good God, kid," Haymitch muttered. I hadn't realized that he had awoken and was listening to me.

"I'm sorry Haymitch…I didn't mean to…" I started. "I couldn't go home…Mom…she wouldn't understand and I couldn't face her…not now."

"It's okay, kid." He muttered with a nonchalant wave with his hand. "If it's okay with your Dad, you're welcome to come over anytime. Peeta, I mean it. You can come over here whenever you want to." My Dad nodded his head with approval. I sighed in relief.

"It's okay, Peeta. Your mother doesn't matter right now. What are we going to do, Haymitch?" Dad asked.

"Peeta, can you take us where you last saw Ivan?" I nodded my head as I fought bile rising from my throat.

The three of us walked back into town. I pointed at the spot Ivan was last seen. "He was lying right there." It was still dark but it plain to see that his body was removed. Haymitch peered down looking at the ground.

"I don't see drag marks anywhere. He must have carried him off." He looked at me. "Tell me again what you saw."

"After Gale left I heard a sound, like a 'thud.' Then Ivan fell onto his knees grabbing his chest. He fell and lay there. The hooded man came over and checked his pulse. Ivan moaned. So then the man placed a hand over his mouth and nose. I couldn't watch anymore…I got scared so I ran."

"Oh, my God, Peeta," Dad rasped in disbelief. "Thank God he didn't see you."

"I don't know if he did, I just ran out of there," I confessed.

"What now, Haymitch," Dad asked.

"There nothing to do, but wait," he answered. "We just pray that whoever took him buried his body deep in forest."

I too prayed for some miracle that his body was never to be found. But with my luck, the odds were against me. I was unfortunate enough to have a mother who resented me, a weak father who couldn't stand up to his abusive wife and most of all for me was to fall for a girl who hated me. Ivan disappearing and never to be found were not good odds.

That weekend Dad kept me close never wandering from my side. He looked nervous and jumpy every time a Peacekeeper visited the bakery. My life was crumbling around me. I couldn't breath, eat or sleep.

"What happened?" Mom asked as she noticed my injuries.

"Nothing," I answered her.

"You got into a fight? With whom?"

"Leave him alone, Evelyn," Dad interjected. He was returning from the front of the bakery with an empty basket "We're out of white bread. The next batch should be done soon." Of course, my mother couldn't leave me well enough alone. She found opportunities to find everything I did wrong. I guess she was still peeved at me for refusing to contract myself to Agatha Berridge. I may not have a future with Katniss but I wasn't about to settle with anyone I didn't love or care for. I was shaken that it affected my concentration as I almost poured a cup of salt into a bowl of flour.

"Peeta, what the hell if your problem today," Mom screamed at me. Realizing what I almost have done, I walked away not wanting to hear voice grate my nerves.

"And where do you think you're going you useless human being." I winced closing my eyes. Both Rye and Graham was at the front of the store manning the orders and deliveries. The room was hot and stuffy from the heat emanating from ovens. After years working in the bakery, the heat from the ovens lingered on my skin. This was one of the reasons why I kept my window opened when I slept. It didn't matter what season it was, I needed to the feel the cool air circulating in my room. The smell of fresh air soothed me after being stuck in a room heated for hours.

"Evelyn stop yelling at Peeta," Dad barked that it startled her. He never shouted at her ever.

"Why not?" she sneered. "What good is he? He won't see reason when I'm trying to get a good match for him." She couldn't let the topic go.

"He's not a some prized pig to auction off, Evelyn. He's your son," he spoke calm but stern.

"A pig is more valuable than he is." The comment stung. My breath hitched and tears tickled my eyes as I was close to crying. Suddenly, the aroma of burned bread filtered the air. "Oh, for crying out loud, you weren't watching the ovens. You burned the bread." She opened the oven doors. Inside, six loaves were singed, not burnt enough to be ruined but slightly over baked.

Enraged, she walked over to me. Her arm pulled back ready to strike me when Dad caught her arm in midair.

"Don't. You hit Peeta one more time I'll––"

She laughed as she shook his hand off her arm. "You'll what?' she dared him.

"I'm not a violent man, Evelyn. You know that," he said. "But hit him one more time. I put you over my knee and––"

"James, you wouldn't dare," she gasped in horror.

"Try me," he challenged her.

"I'm your wife."

"And I'm Peeta's father foremost," he returned. "You touch or scream at _my_ sons ever again, I'll throw you out in the streets." Mom gasped again, the back of hand covering her mouth to stifle any words she was ready to throw at him.

"Don't push me," he stated. Tears appeared in her eyes. I've never seen her cry before. She ran upstairs and stayed on the second floor for the rest of the weekend. Whenever she was around me she was sullen and impatient. She _'accidently'_ pushed me against the door as she tried to pass me. Dad grabbed her by the arm and led her into the bedroom. Their screams could be heard from behind the door. Then it went silent. A fifteen minutes later, he walked out of their bedroom with a bag in one hand and mom following behind him. She was crying.

"You're mom is going to be staying with her sister for a while." And out the door they went leaving Graham, Rye and me stunned and speechless. He came ten minutes later.

"Dad, what's going on?" Graham asked him. Dad looked beat, tired as if another lifetime passed him in the last hour.

"There's going to be some changes from now on," he started. "I should have done this along time ago and I'm sorry." He scrubbed his eyes with both his palms. His eye were bloodshot, the skin around his eyes sagged.

"What, Dad?" Rye questioned.

"I've made some decision about the bakery and...I'm not going to explain all of it until I finalized every thing on paper, but I promise you that things will be different in regard to the operations and service."

"What decisions, Dad? What are you talking about?" Graham persisted.

He sighed, deep and long. "Graham, if you're ready. You can start working full time with Mr. Edgewood if you want."

"What? How…with mom gone, you need help more than ever."

"With your mother gone, we can accept anyone in the bakery. That means Seam as well. You're mother has been dictating the operations far too long. This is my bakery; the name on the front store is Mellarks Bakery and we accept all customers be they Merchant or Seam. This is a business that accepts _all_ paying customers."

Graham and Rye had a look of shock in their face. They knew that business was stunted by mom's refusal to accept Seam customers into the bakery. It was bad business.

"If it means hiring more people because we need help than I'll someone who needs a job." I smiled at the prospect. That means I can focus on the baking side of the business. "I've let your mother handle the money part but I think it's time I hired someone with real accounting experience." Mom had done all the books since marrying dad.

"You'll manage without me? Dad, I don't want to leave when you're making so many changes––"

"Graham, it's time that you led the life you wanted. You have a wife and child now. Isn't time that you have a job that you love?" Graham remained speechless then he suddenly wrapped his arms around Dad.

"Thank you, Dad," he said. "Are you sure?" Dad nodded his. "Listen, if it gets too much and you need help at the last minute––"

"I call you but I don't think it'll come to that," he assured him. "But I will take your offer only incase of an emergency."

"It's a deal," Graham returned. "Sonja will be pleased when I tell her this evening."

"And Rye, we can hire Delly on permanent basis to man the front of the store." For months Rye had begged mom to hire her so Mom could concentrate on the financial end of the business, keeping the books and taking inventory. Delly had already been working in the bakery but only on a party time basis.

"Really, Dad?"

"She can start anytime since she's going to be a Mellark soon. So why not have her start right away?"

"Can I go and tell her now?" Rye asked.

"Sure. Just don't take too long. We're really busy now." He ran out of the bakery with a big smile on his face.

Sales had doubled since the party last Friday. People loved the pies and asked if we could add them in our menu. Things were looking up for the bakery but as for me…my life was in turmoil. I was afraid to step out of the bakery. Graham and Rye had noticed that my stuttering had disappeared.

"What happened, Peeta?" Graham asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe this condition won't last long but…"

"No, I mean," he continued. "Whatever it took to help you, I hope that it's permanent." Did the traumatic experience with Katniss and Ivan _'cured'_ me of my stuttering? Or that the fact that my mother was out of my life? Was she the trauma that had plagued me causing me to stutter? Like I said, maybe this was only temporary.

That night, Dad invited Sonja, Tyler and Delly for dinner. For the first time ever, dinner with my family was relaxing and enjoyable. It was sad to admit that my unhappiness and misery was caused by my mother's presence. Now that she was gone, I was conflicted and felt guilty that mom was not there with us. Some part of me missed her.

When Monday came, Dad told me to stay home.

"I called the school and told them that you weren't going today," he explained. "You deserve to take one day off from school for doing a great job with the cake. Because of you our cake orders and sales doubled." That and the fact that Dad allowed Seam to buy bread at the bakery. "Rye will pick up all your homework for you."

I sighed in relief and exhaled a breath I was holding. I knew what was his real motivation in keeping from school. He was still too scared to let me out of his sight and I wasn't ready to face anyone.

Haymitch called and asked me to visit him during lunch. I was surprised at first because he never invited anyone to his home. I felt uneasy and curious with his invitation. Dad packed a bag for me to deliver to him. I noticed the contents were enough to feed four people. He ignored my questioning look as I took the bag from him.

"Don't stray from where you're going. Go straight to Mr. Abernathy," he instructed me. "If anyone notices you just tell them you're making a delivery." I nodded my head, as his explanation was feasible. "And try to avoid any Peacekeepers. You are suppose to be in school at this time."

The walk to Haymitch home was 15 minutes long. During my walk, I took the time to clear my mind of everything and everyone. I wondered what finally pushed my dad in making a stand against his own wife and make all the changes. My thoughts wandered from Dad to Mom and to…

As usual, _she_ appeared in my mind. Katniss was in my thoughts all weekend. I wondered how she was doing and feeling. I knew that whatever chance I had with her was gone. For her safety, I knew I had to stay away from her. I couldn't get her involved. Ivan was my problem.

For once I knocked on Haymitch's house in the Victor's Village. "I have a delivery Mr. Abernathy," I announced through the door. To my surprise Mrs. Everdeen answered. She winced as she noticed my black eye and bruised lip.

"Come in Peeta," she greeted me. I walked to the living room to find Mr. Everdeen as well and Haymitch seated on a couch.

"Hi, Peeta," Katniss' dad shook my hand as I walked over to him.

"Um…hello Mr. Everdeen." My voice shook in surprise and anxiety. _'Why were they here with Haymitch?'_

"Have a seat, kid," Haymitch directed as he took the bag from my hands.

"Why don't you sit down and let me take a look at your injuries first," Mrs. Everdeen instructed me. The swelling on my eye subsided. However, I had a purple bluish bruise around it and my upper lip was still swollen.

After a few minutes, she administered an ointment on my lip and eye. I felt a cool and tingling sensation soothing my injuries.

"Peeta, thank you for joining us," Haymitch blurted. I was stunned at the turn of events. I looked down at my clothes and wondered if I should have changed my shirt. Was my pants pressed or my hair combed? Did I smell like yeast and flour? Did I smell funky as I felt sweat dripped down my neck? I wanted to make a good impression with Katniss' parents. I mentally groaned as I took inventory of my appearance. Sheesh, this was not a good start for me. I winced when I noticed that I had bits and pieces of dough in between my fingernails. Gross, I shook Mr. Everdeen's hand with my grubby ones.

"Relax, Peeta," Mr. Everdeen spoke as he smiled at me. He was a handsome man. I could see Katniss' features on his face; the tilt on her nose and her piercing gray eyes stared back at me. "I can see why she likes you so much." She even had the crinkles on the side of her eyes whenever she smiled.

"Huh," I blurted in confusion. She, who…who as he talking about?

"Garrett, don't confuse him," Haymitch interjected. He hid back a smile on his face I felt like a joke had happened and I was the punch line. To say that I was surprised and shocked was an understatement.

"Peeta," Mr. Everdeen started. "I know about…Prim told us what happened last Friday." Heat rose from my face. "I know that you swore Katniss to not tell anyone, but…Prim…she felt…" _'Oh, shit. Busted.'_

"What Mr. Everdeen is trying to say, Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen added. "Is that we want to thank you for saving Katniss. If you hadn't been there…you cannot imagine how grateful we are. You saved her from a terrible and traumatic ordeal."

"I didn't…didn't want anyone to know," I confessed. The secret weighed heavily on me. Now that it was out in the open, I thought I would feel relieved, but I wasn't.

"Why Peeta?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

"I didn't want Katniss to be involved," I repeated out loud. "Ivan was an…animal. He has been preying on girls…harassing them. . I didn't want Katniss to get in trouble. It wasn't her fault."

"We know that Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen agreed.

"You should have came to me right away."

"I'm sorry, but…I just wanted her to be okay. I didn't want to her to worry about him. I thought I took care of it and…keep her out of it."

"That's a big responsibility to shoulder on your own," Mr. Everdeen stated. "You're too young to have that kind of burden." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anyone would have done the same."

"You're wrong Peeta," Haymitch expressed. "Not everyone would have done what you did." I looked at them.

"Haymitch said that you helped a young girl last week," Mr. Everdeen started. "It didn't matter that he was Peacekeeper who was armed. You acted on instinct, helping her without the thought of your own safety."

I dipped my head down wondering what the fuss was all about. "I couldn't let him hurt anyone."

"You have a good heart and head on your shoulder. I'm sorry that Gale made it worse by confronting him on his own."

"I told Mr. Everdeen everything, Peeta," Haymitch concluded. "He had the right to know."

"How did Gale find out?" I asked.

"Just like Prim…Rory told Gale that night." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Images of the beating flashed in my head. "Unfortunately, Gale was drunk and not thinking straight. He acted without thinking of the consequences. And now here we are."

"I thought…I thought I killed him. I thought I killed Ivan," I confessed.

"You didn't, Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen confirmed. "It obvious since Gale saw him alive hours later." My heart lifted for a few second having the knowledge that I didn't have his death on my conscious. It would have haunted me for the rest of my life.

"Does Katniss know that you know what happened to her?"

"No, I told Prim not to tell her. My daughter carries a lot of burden on her shoulders for someone her age. She will tell me in her own time…that's if she ever will. She's a very proud and strong young woman. "

"I know, sir." Believe me I know. It was some of the qualities I loved about her. "So what happens now?"

"I'll deal with Gale and Rory. We go on with our lives as usual," Mr. Everdeen suggested.

"How can I…Cray probably knows that Ivan is missing," I informed them.

"Peeta, you're young and still in school," Mrs. Everdeen said. "There is nothing to be done. Go back to school and work in the bakery. You have to act as if nothing happened." That was easier said that done.

"You let us adults take care of the rest," Haymitch added. "You need to go back to school. I'll talk to your Dad. He's really scared for you but we need to stick to your routine. If we don't, Cray will get suspicious. He's already questioning everyone in town asking if anyone has seen his nephew."

"In the meantime, if for some reason you get a visit and wandered why you were here with us. You can say…that Lily was treating Haymitch and you happen to come along with a delivery," Mr. Everdeen explained.

"Speaking of which what did you're father make us for lunch." Haymitch reached into the bag to pull out a cheese bun with ham slices. "Looks good kid, give my compliments to your dad when you get back, okay?"

After lunch, Mr. Everdeen took me aside as Mrs. Everdeen berated Haymitch for the condition of his home while she threw out empty bottles. "This is disgraceful, Haymitch. You're a grown man living in these filthy conditions."

"This is my home, Lily," he retorted back. Mr. Everdeen chuckled at their banter then turned to me. "It's not like a I get a lot of visitors, you know."

"I cannot thank you enough, Peeta," Mr. Everdeen started. "For…being there for my daughter. I don't know what I would have done if he…"

"I'm glad that I got there in time, sir," I returned. "I was so scared when I couldn't find Katniss and then I saw that Ivan was gone too. I just…"

"Thank you, Peeta. You have my eternal gratitude." He grabbed my left hand as I noticed his fake right limb for the first time.

"I appreciate that you didn't want Katniss to get in trouble but…you should have told us. You should have told your father. Now we have to figure out what to do with Gale. If Cray ever finds out he beat up his nephew, I'm afraid of what he'll do to him." He sighed. I felt the heaviness in his demeanor. I felt the same load on my chest.

"How is she, Mr. Everdeen?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She's coping as best as she could under the circumstances. I wished she told me instead of Prim. I want to comfort her but I don't want Katniss to know that Prim broke her confidence. I'm glad she did." I wasn't. What will happen when everyone finds out that Ivan almost…I really, really hope that whoever took Ivan dug a hole so deep that no one will ever find him.

"I just wished that Gale didn't go after him like the way he did," Mr. Everdeen commented in a wistful manner.

"Like you said, he was drunk and was not thinking straight." He did the one thing I couldn't let myself do. Beat the crap out of Ivan. But after having an abusive mother, I didn't want to become her. She answered her frustration and anger with violence. And by reacting violently Gale's family will suffer the consequences for his actions if Cray ever discovered that he beat up Ivan.

"Yeah, but beating him up wasn't the best solution. We could have reported him to Cray and asked Ivan to be transferred." I wondered if that would have worked. Would Cray have shipped his nephew away from 12? If I didn't get there in time, how would Mr. Everdeen have reacted? Would he resort to killing Ivan? I know I would have.

A soft tinkling sound from a clock struck alerting the hour. It was 1 o'clock. I couldn't linger at Haymitch's home and I needed to get back to the bakery.

I took my time going back to the bakery making sure I avoided everyone. The compliments and adulations I received during the celebration was…ego boosting but Ivan's demise overshadowed and quelled any jubilation I felt. I thought back to Mr. Everdeen's parting words as he and his wife left Haymitch's home.

"Peeta, you are welcome to my home anytime. If you would like to speak to Katniss, you have my permission to see her." He winked. "You're a fine young man Peeta."

I blushed and shook my head in denial. It was embarrassing if he knew the thoughts I had of Katniss. How I long to kiss her and hold her in my arms. How proud I'd be to have her as my girlfriend. How long I have adored her. That when I fantasize of losing my…it would be her.

"I know you're fond of her. Anyone can see that? I know that you'll be good to her and would always take care of her."

 _Huh, did he just give me permission to date his daughter?_

"Most of all, thank for keeping an eye on her when I couldn't. I trust that you will be there in her time of need. She is strong willed and stubborn, but underneath that she still a girl. Remember that."

The next day I begged day to let me stay home for one more day. He reluctantly agreed since Graham was now working full time at the Edgewood's and Rye was in school. He was manning the story by himself. The bakery was quiet since my mother was not present. I hadn't felt safe in my own home ever. It was sad to admit that my own mother made me feel this way. It felt right working side by side with my Dad in our bakery. I finally felt I belonged to something for the first time in my life.

All day, my conversation with Mr. Everdeen echoed in my head over and over. He practically gave me his blessing to date his daughter. Too bad that Katniss didn't feel the same way. Saving her life didn't change a thing except she was grateful for saving her life. I knew that.

I kept busy that I was startled when someone knocked at the back door of the bakery. I had a look of panic on my face. Customers came in during the day and told Dad that Ivan's body was recovered and Cray was in a rampage to find his killer. I was scared every time I heard the front door opened praying it wasn't Cray or a Peacekeeper looking for me.

"Don't worry, Peeta. Just concentrate on what you working on and I'll take care of whoever it is." Dad assured me. Could that be Katniss hoping to trade this afternoon? I never in life had ever felt such panic. Dad came back a second later.

"Katniss is here with Prim," he said as he packed four cookies in a bag. "Do you want to give this to her?" He gestured towards the bag. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to see or talk to her and Prim.

"Dad wait," I instructed him. I reopened the bag and placed a blueberry muffin to accompany the cookies. I made sure it was the biggest of the bunch with plenty of berries. "It's one of her favorites." Dad knew whom I was referring to as he smiled back.

"Peeta, tomorrow you're going back to school," he started. "You're going to have to face her sooner or later."

The next day, the sun radiated through the bedroom window blinding my vision as I opened my eyes. I felt achy and groggy from having slept so badly. My dreams were peppered with images of Katniss and Ivan. In my dreams I was too late to save her from his attack. I woke up gasping for breath and my skin drenched with sweat.

I guess I was so tired that I slept through my inner alarm clock. Rye was already downstairs prepping for the bakery to open.

"Good morning, Peeta," Dad said with a cup of coffee on hand and a muffin. "Have seat and eat your breakfast before heading out to school." I flinched as he reminded me that I was headed back to school.

"Why didn't you wake me to help out this morning?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee and a bite of my muffin.

"You haven't been sleeping well," he informed me. "I checked on you this morning and you were dead to the world."

"How come he gets to sleep in?" Rye whined.

"Because I said he could," Dad argued back. "Don't argue with me."

"Who's going to help you today if Peeta and I are school?" I asked him.

"Graham is coming in for a few hours. I hope to hire someone soon. Go to school," he ordered us. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Before running the door, Dad hugged me tight. "Keep safe, Peeta. Please go on with your normal routine, okay?" he advised me. I left the bakery a few minutes earlier than usual just in case I ran into Katniss and Prim. I longed to see her but…I wasn't ready.

All day I found ways to avoid her and Prim. It wasn't easy but I managed. Not all my classmates found it easy to be around me. I wasn't stupid. Every time I came to school with a bruise they knew how I got it and who gave it to me. Not to embarrass or humiliate my family I would tell the school administrator that was horsing around with my brothers and things got out of hand. It was easy to accept that than to admit that my own mother was abusing me. She was capable enough to injury me in areas that could not be seen.

At lunchtime I snuck into the library and ate my lunch there. I didn't have it in me to face any of my classmates. I could have hung out with Delly and Rye but I didn't want to burden them. I panicked each time someone called my name praying it wasn't Katniss or Prim. Why was I more worried about facing them than Cray or a Peacekeeper?

My last class was home period. I had the choice to go the Prim's art class but chose to stay away. I adore Prim but with her inquisitive nature I wasn't ready to talk to her.

The school bell rang indicating that classes were over. I ran out of my class so fast that I was able to avoid seeing Katniss and Prim. Maybe tomorrow I'll have the courage to see them but for now…

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

Prim and I woke up early for school. Today I was determined to find Peeta. He had been elusive for the past three days. However, today Prim and I decided we were going to hunt him down even if it meant visiting him at the bakery. News travelled fast that Mrs. Mellark was staying at her sister's home and was no longer working at the bakery.

The news came as a big surprise for everyone. Knowing that the witch was not there, Mr. Mellark welcomed anyone that showed up at the bakery whether they were there to purchase as loaf of bread or to admire the cakes and pastries behind the displays. Mrs. Mellark threw out anyone who 'loitered' in the store. She said that _'this is a place of business'_ and not someplace to hang about if you're not there to purchase their merchandise. She was just plain mean and vindictive.

With her gone, it gave me an opportunity to something I haven't done in a long time - enter the bakery through the front door.

That was my last resort if Peeta remained elusive, as he has been for the past few days. Fortunately, my first class period I had was with Peeta. So he couldn't avoid me now. I sat at my desk fiddling with my hands. My eyes focused at the doorway waiting for him to walk through it. Suddenly, I felt nervous, anxious and excited at the same time. Will he smile at me like he always had whenever he entered the room? Will I have the courage to smile back at him?

My heart dropped as…Peeta walked through the door, head down with his schoolbooks pressed onto his chest. He looked…awful. His hair was a mess like he just got out of bed. The bruise around his eye was a deep purple. The cut on his lip was red. What added to his horrific state were the dark circles around his other eye. He looked paler than usual.

"Peeta," Mrs. Normandy called out to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Normandy," he returned. He walked in between the rows and sat on assigned desk. His eyes forward and his posture was erect throughout the whole class. I felt disappointed and sad at his behavior. _'Look at me, Peeta,'_ I mentally called out to him. He didn't. Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang. Class was over and not once did I catch him looking my way.

"Peeta, can you stay for a few seconds?" Mrs. Normandy asked him. He nodded his head. His eyes never strayed as he looked down to the top of his desk. In my next class I kept my eyes glued to clock hoping for morning break. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out to the schoolyard to find him surrounded by Delly, Rye and his Merchant classmates. My attempt to speak to him was spoiled again.

During lunch, Madge lost patience with me as she tried multiple times to catch my attention. "Katniss, what is your problem lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I tried to keep my irritability to myself. She didn't deserve my impatience and frustration.

"The past couple of days you're been irritable, fidgety and you've been practically…I don't' know um…scowling at everyone. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Nothing, Madge. I'm just having a bad couple of days."

"Does it have something to do with Peeta?"

"Huh, what? Why do you say that?" I asked with a tinge of panic in my voice. Was I that obvious?

"Well, you've been staring at him and his friends since lunch started."

I never lied to Madge but I also never confided in her with certain things in my life. We never talked about boys…no _I_ never talked about boys while she ranted on about her crushes with our classmates. I wasn't surprised that she had a crush on Peeta and Rye. Most girls I knew whether they were Merchant and Seam had crushes on the both of them. She even asked me whether or not Gale was my boyfriend. I laughed and told her no and never, nor did I ever thought of him that way.

"I guess Mr. Mellark finally had it with his wife," Madge continued. "I mean look at him? Poor Peeta. We thought that she seriously had to hurt Peeta to make his Dad get that wretched woman out their lives."

"At least, she's gone now," I added. "And I hope for good."

"I know what you mean. I mean Peeta is one of the sweetest guys I've ever known." Madge had look of tenderness as she spoke.

"His mom is a monster. It's no wonder he didn't turn out like her." It was a miracle. "He really does take after his dad," I surmised. I could admit that Peeta was not like the other Merchant boys I knew growing up. He was…different.

"Thank God for that," Madge added. Peeta sat with his classmates; one hand propped underneath his chin, his elbow on top of the table. He looked…sad, tired as he listened to his friends' converse with each other. I wasn't used to seeing him that way. I also noticed that he hadn't eaten any of his lunch as it sat in front of him untouched. Delly and Rye were to busy making out to notice him.

"I want to go over there and hug him." She sighed. Why was she looking at Peeta like _'that?'_

"Huh, what?" I asked. I felt anger and something…bubble in my chest. I didn't like Peeta but the thought of Madge or any girl touching him angered and confused me. Did she want Peeta?

"Look at him, he's so huggable," Madge concluded. "Don't you just want to go over there and wrap your arms around him?" Just as I was about to open my mouth, our school principal Mr. Maurtagh and three Peacekeepers appeared in the schoolyard. "Oh shit, what are they doing here?"

My eyes grew wide in fear and anticipation as I watched them approach Peeta's table. His back was turned to them. Mr. Maurtagh placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke directly to him. I stood up and ran towards them.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Madge yelled. I stopped a few feet away when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Oh my God, Katniss," Prim whispered. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, Prim. I don't know." God, I hoped that they weren't there for Peeta because of Ivan. But I knew better. Since his body was found, Cray was questioning everyone of their whereabouts during the celebration. He was still questioning the Merchants and had not started questioning anyone Seam. _'Oh God, oh God. Not Peeta.'_

"You need to come with us, Peeta Mellark," a tall Peacekeeper ordered him. "We're taking you in for questioning regarding––"

"I'm not going anywhere or speak to you unless my dad is present," he said in a calm tone. He stood up and faced them. He placed a hand on top of the table to steady himself.

"What's going on, Mr. Maurtagh?" Rye asked panic and fear laced his tone. "Peeta, why do they need you for questioning? What's this all about?"

"I'm sorry, Rye," Peeta said. "Tell Dad I'm sorry."

"Peeta, I don't understand." Rye's face was mixed with anger and confusion. "Peeta––"

"Peeta, just go with them and Rye will go get your dad," Mr. Maurtagh advised. "Peeta just do as they say."

I gasped in shock as he walked out of the yard with the Peacekeepers right behind him. My chest ached with every step he took as he walked way, his head down and his hands in his pockets. Most of our classmates were in shock as they whispered amongst themselves. A group of girls whimpered and broke into tears. Me, I felt anger and fear for Peeta.

"Rye, go get your father and tell them to meet Peeta at the Justice Building," Mr. Maurtagh spoke to a stunned Rye. His mouth was open in shock. Delly grasped his right hand tight.

"What's going on Rye?" she asked him. "What do they want with Peeta?"

"I don't know. I don't understand what's going on." He turned to her. "Go get my Dad, Delly," he cried out as he turned to walk away. "I'm going after him."

"Rye don't––" Delly begged as she clutched onto his hand pulling him towards her.

"Delly, let go," he muttered. "I'm going to go to Peeta. He…needs me."

"Rye Mellark, you will do no such thing," Mr. Maurtagh stated. "Your Dad––"

"I'm not leaving him alone with _them_ ," he articulated. "Delly go get my dad now." He ran off with Delly trailing behind him. Hysteria grew as the whole school witnessed the incident.

"Okay, everyone settle down," Mr. Maurtagh ordered. "This is none of your concern. Lunch is over. Please proceed to your next class." I was stunned and horrified. This could not be happening. Why was Peeta taken in for questioning? Did they find out about Ivan? Did they know about me?

My last two classes were the longest hours I felt in my life. I couldn't 'concentrate as my mind wondered what was happening to Peeta. My stomach and my head ached from worry. What was happening to him? Are they hurting him? Will I ever see the Boy with the Bread ever again?

I already owed him for saving me from starvation when I was eleven years old. I again owed him my life for saving me from Ivan. I know with certainty that if Peeta did get hurt because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you to wonderishome, guests, pumpkinking5, IcyPinkLemonade, LACR, Chloe and CrazyWithABook for your reviews, suggestions and comments. I want to say thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. I could never say it enough. Have a great weekend.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Fire Burning Bright

Chapter Six – Fire Burning Bright

 _AN: Thank you for your interest in reading "Destiny." This chapter will have Haymitch, Peeta, Jimmy and Katniss' POV. A fair warning for future chapters, this story is rated M [for sexual, foul language, depictions of violence] If you are offended please refrain from reading further. It'll be a bumpy and angsty ride for Peeta and Katniss. It is an Everlark love story. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. An mistakes or errors found, they are mine._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV––**

"Fuck!" I screamed as freezing ice water contacted my head and dribbled down my neck and shirt. By instinct I gripped a long kitchen knife in my hand and swung my arms in a circular motion. "What the hell." As my eyes focused, I flinched in anger.

"God damnit Jay, why did you do that? I could have killed you." The image of me killing the MockingJay, our rebel leader flashed in my mind. Why do people think they can barge into my home uninvited? First Peeta and now Jay. I have got to remember to lock my door.

"You should know by now that I know your habits and tendencies," the intruder spoke. "I saw the knife in your hand, Haymitch. You still sleep with that?"

"She's my best friend," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your house is mess, Haymitch," he smirked back as he looked around. He walked into the kitchen. "What happened to your kitchen?" I raised my brows in confusion. "It's….it's so clean in there." I snorted at him. "Did you get rid of your housekeeper?" I shook my head. 'Housekeeper' was our secret word for any bugging devices.

"Why? It isn't as if I invite people to my home, Jay," I said. Every time Jay visited he wanted to know if my house was bugged. I knew my home was bugged once I moved into the Victor's Village twenty-three years ago. After the arena I was paranoid of everything and everyone related to the Capitol. During my Victory Tour when I was 'inducted' to the Capitol social scene as their Golden Boy, the Capitolites knew too much of my history and habits. They knew things about me that I never told anyone. How in the middle of the night I screamed Maysilee's name from a nightmare. How my family refused to move into my home abandoning me to live alone in a house all by myself. So as soon as I came home I swept my house looking for video cameras or microphones and discovered three devices, one in my living room, the viewing room and my master bedroom. The sickos took great pleasure in listening to me _'entertain'_ my female guests. I never gave them the satisfaction, as I never invited anyone to my home, ever.

But after years of having no one in my home, Snow and the Capitol gave up. But…

I did a sweep in all my rooms on weekly basis. So imagine my surprise when I discovered someone was using one of my guestrooms as a painting studio. In the corner of the room stood an easel with a cloth covered canvas. Beside it was a table with bottles of paints, brushes, cleaning fluid and rags. Who was my mystery artist that invaded my home? How dare this person assume to breach the sanctity of my home and use it without my permission?

My first reaction was to throw everything out but as I removed the cloth that hid a painting I was stunned and shocked. On the canvas was an unfinished picture of a meadow. To my right, I noticed a drawing besides the easel. The artist drew a pencil sketch of the meadow first and was now committing it on canvas. It was pinned to the wall. I could see the details of trees, foliage and animals. The sketching itself was remarkable in detail and realism. Who ever he or she was talented and had a good eye. Each day for a week my mystery visitor would complete a section until it was finished.

A week passed. I stared in awe and admiration at the completed painting. On the canvas was a depiction of a beautiful lush meadow with array of vibrant green trees, plants and foliage. Transparent clouds on the sky were suspended in the air as sun rays filtered through their milky surface. On the green luscious meadow and trees were small animals like rabbits, squirrels and other woodland creatures that I haven't seen in decades. The painting in a word was a masterpiece. I scrunched my eyes when I noticed two marking on the bottom of the canvas. It stuck out, as it was bright orange in color.

There on the right side were two initials, a signature left by the artist – PM. I chuckled to myself. I should have known it was Jimmy's boy, Peeta; that boy had a lot of gumption to use my home as his studio. But then I couldn't blame him. I imagined his mother's reaction if she knew what _'useless'_ hobby he entertained himself with. Sometimes, I wanted to slap that woman every time I noticed a bruise on young Peeta's face. How Jimmy could tolerate that behavior was inexcusable? Thank God, I'm single and childless.

"My house is clean," I confirmed. "Haven't had a bug in years." Snow finally relented and gave up bugging my home, but with the rebellion at the birth of reigniting, I couldn't take any chances. "What are you doing here? Someone could have seen you."

"I was careful, Haymitch," Jay said as he walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. I followed behind him grabbing a bottle of scotch off my dining table and two glasses.

"You really need to cut down on that. I need you to be clear minded and focused." His eyes narrowed at the offensive bottle.

I took a swig and placed the scotch on the coffee table. "I know, Jay. I know." He was right to scold me, but the lure of oblivion was too addictive. When I drank I felt and thought of nothing and no one. Living alone granted me a life of having no responsibilities for anyone but my self.

"What are you going here, Jay?"

He sighed. "I know that you had a _'little problem'_ with one of the Peacekeepers," he continued.

"Was that you, Jay? Did you take care of our problem?" I was loathed to ask but I needed the confirmation. When Peeta described the mystery figure, my first thoughts were…a Merchant or Seam father, brother or boyfriend seeking revenge. But when Peeta said that he wore a hood as he shot Ivan, I knew it had to have been Jay. No one had access to a gun in district 12. It was forbidden to possess any firearms or weapon. But MockingJay was resourceful.

"I won't confirm or deny it, Haymitch."

"Fuck, Jay. Things are already volatile here. You killing Ivan just made things worse."

"It needed to be done."

"You didn't have to…kill him." My mouth felt dry and my tongue thick. I was at a loss for words. Jay wasn't a killer but his execution of Ivan was…unnecessary and cold-blooded. It cropped up new problems for us.

"He was assaulting the women and girls here in 12," he replied in disgust. "He beat up Gordon's daughter, Celia. He attacked a 14 year old girl."

"And Jimmy's boy, Peeta saved her."

"What about––"

"Jay, please. You cannot play judge, jury and executioner in my district. I know that you…I know that you meant well but now I have to clean up after _your_ mess." I sighed in frustration. "You and Gale just made things worse."

"I did what I thought was best. Ivan is only a small incident. People need to know that the districts are in turmoil. How can we feel safe in our own districts if our _'protectors'_ can't protect us? Conditions will never get better for us. Nor will it get better for the next generation." He reached over and opened the bottle of scotch.

"Jay, I will follow you to the gates of hell. You know that but you lack patience. You're impetuous. Your action has consequences. And who know who will pay for them." Years as a mentor taught me the game of patience and the art of negotiation. Jay lacked those skills. He was my leader and I would die for him but…I held my own principles as well. There was a time to act and his solution to eliminate Ivan was thoughtless and unnecessary.

"I dealt with it, and it's done. There is not point arguing over it." He was right but I knew that his actions would have consequences. I just hoped that Cray would not take it out on innocent citizens of District 12.

"We have another problem…you were being watched when you smothered Ivan to death," I announced. Jay didn't react but took a large swig of scotch. He coughed as he placed the bottle back on the table.

"I know, Haymitch. Jimmy's boy wasn't exactly light footed when he ran away," he rasped. I chuckled. For a gentle boy, Peeta was loud as an elephant traipsing in the bakery.

"Poor kid. You really scared the shit out of him," I returned. I may not like a lot of children. I avoided being around them, especially babies. Blech. But Jimmy's boy, I was fond of him. He reminded me of myself at his age, young and hopeful. Not a care in the world but to survive the reaping, finish school and marry. All those dreams obliterated when I was reaped. No one comes back alive from the arena. "That poor kid has lived and witnessed too much."

"That is why it is time to act now, Haymitch. It's bad enough that seventy percent of what each district produces goes to Snow and the Capitol. Then to have each head Peacekeeper take another ten percent. People are starving and dying, Haymitch."

"I know that. District 12 is amongst the poorest district. Don't go preaching to me that people are starving. I see it everyday," I sneered back at him. "You see it everyday."

"I'm sorry, Haymitch but when I found out what Ivan had been doing and his uncle did nothing. I hadn't meant to kill him…but when I saw Hawthorne beat him up. I knew that Ivan would report to Cray." He sighed in resignation. "Ivan was a coward and making him disappear was the only solution."

"I know you're not an amateur when it comes to killing. Jay, I just can't believe you didn't hide the body far enough. His body was found."

"I didn't have much time. Time was running out and I dug a hole with what tools I had with me. We have more Peacekeepers in this district than any other." He leaned back on the couch resting his head. "I guess the wild dogs found him and dug him out." I flinched at the image.

"You're getting careless. I know that he attacked––"

"Ivan had no preference who he was assaulting whether she was Merchant or Seam. He was a problem that needed to disappear."

"I know that. I just wished that Gale hadn't…he placed our mission in jeopardy. He should have known better than to have gone after Ivan. I can't have guys like that impetuous, angry and uncontrollable by my side. He lacks discipline and control."

"Hawthorne has a temper, just like his late father. We can use his anger to an advantage," Jay returned.

"What advantage?"

"I think he's the perfect candidate. He knows the woods and the way to District 13," Jay suggested. "I don't think you'll have a problem getting him to volunteer for our mission."

"I know, Jay. I already asked him."

"And what did he say?"

"When he found out that the mission was for the MockingJay he jumped for the opportunity, but…" I recalled Gale's eager face as he wholeheartedly agreed but had one stipulation.

"But, come on. Haymitch, spit it out what did young Hawthorne want?"

"He wanted to know what would happen to his family? Who will take care of them when he's _'dead?'_ "

"There are many who will look after his family. I will make sure that they are cared for."

"Then I guess we don't have anything to stop us now." Jay nodded his head. "Gale agreed with the assurance that his family is protected and cared for. He's ready to do this," I informed him.

"I just need you to know if everyone involved is on board?" he asked.

"Yes, they're committed." This was it. We were committed to start again. After all these years, it was happening. I just hoped that nothing else would deter this.

"No I mean, once this starts there is no going back. Haymitch, it's been years since the last uprising. You know how that ended." I also knew how it started. At the time, Snow was demanding more coal. We weren't producing enough so Nate was forced to add more shifts. The production got sloppy and careless. The deaths of eight Seam miners motivated the MockingJay to instigate the resistance. After the accident, it sparked the formation of rebels in each district but since they operated on their own instead of a group, each resistance was quelled. They didn't operate as a united front.

The last wave was District 13's attempt to invade the Snow's mansion. It was a massacre. Snow retaliated by bombing their district until every living creative and human was destroyed. He leveled 13 that life on the surface was inhabitable. It was critical for us to confirm the rumor that 13 had gone underground. Literally underground, so to speak.

"So what our timeline?" Jay asked and stood up to stretched his legs

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Two to three days at the most." I just had to make sure all our bases were covered. We couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"That soon?"

"Once I get the okay from Nate. It's a go." I stood up to walk Jay out when someone pounded on my door. "Shit, Jay hide." He ran to my guest bathroom. Once I knew he was out of sight, I opened the door.

"Haymitch, come quick," Graham spoke fast and out of breath. He wore an apron smeared with blood and guts. I could tell he came straight from the butcher's shop.

"What's wrong, Graham?" I saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"Come quick. It's Peeta," he said as took a few steps away from my doorway. I ran out leaving my door ajar and unlocked.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

My hands were clasped together, my head down. I closed my eyes and concentrated breathing through my nose and exhaling out my mouth. My left wrist was shackled to the table. I couldn't move or walk around the room. I was scared. So scare that my knees shook underneath the table. The room was white with white walls, floor, ceiling and furniture, which consisted of a six-foot table and chairs. The brightness hurt my eyes, as I couldn't distinguish the four walls that surrounded me. There were no windows or any décor on the walls. I didn't know how much time has passed since there was no clock or timepiece in the sparse room. To help me focus, I stared on my dark pant and blue shirt.

After walking out of the school playground, the Peacekeepers led me straight to the Justice Building where I was quickly placed in the current room I resided in. I haven't seen or heard from anyone since then.

I think an hour passed when the door opened and a Peacekeeper walked in. Behind him was a young girl. I recognized her as the person Ivan attacked behind the bakery a week prior. She looked scared so I smiled at her.

"Is he the Merchant boy who helped you last week?" the Peacekeeper asked.

"Yes," she replied her voice soft and timid. Her head was down but her eyes focused on me.

"Speak louder I can't hear you." The Peacekeeper's voice boomed in the air that the girl jumped.

"Yes, it's him. Peeta. Peeta Mellark. He was the one who saved me from the––"

"You're done," the Peacekeeper said as he placed a hand on her arm and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where's my Dad?" I yelled as the door shut firmly behind him. "I want to see my Dad." The minutes ticked away. I was again left alone.

"Hello, can anyone hear me? I need to use the restroom. Hello?" Nothing. No response. With my elbows on the table, I propped my right hand under my chin. I could do nothing but let my mind wander. What was going on? Why haven't they spoken to me? Where's my Dad?

The door opened and Haymitch appeared. "Hey, kid." he said as he sat down. "They treating you okay?' I nodded my head. Seeing Haymitch first made me suspicious. Why didn't I get see my dad first.

"Why are you here? I want my dad."

"We need to talk first," he started. "I'm sort of representing you."

"Without my dad?" I asked. "Am I in trouble? What's going on? Why am I here?" I had an idea but acted oblivious. Too much was at stake.

"That depends," Haymitch returned. He looked uncomfortable. "Listen kid, be careful what you say, okay?" He gestured with his eyes at the ceiling. I looked up. On the surface of the ceiling were nodules. Bumps. "What you say to me will be a secret between the two of us." I furrowed my brows. Huh? "I don't know what happened that night. So I need full disclosure."

"Are you my lawyer, Haymitch? Do I need one?"

"This is just a formality, kid. Just tell me what happened to you?"

"When? What are you talking about?" By now I'm confused. Why was he talking…funny like he didn't know what happened that night? He was there when I spilt my guts out to him telling them about Ivan, Gale and the hooded man.

"You can tell me everything. We're alone and no one is listening."

"I don't understand, Haymitch?" I asked him. Why did he… Then, it hit me. We were being listened to. The nodules on the ceiling were listening devises.

"Listen, just tell the truth and everything will be okay?" he advised me.

"Truth about what?"

"The night..." I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Listen, Peeta. Just tell them that––"

"Shut up, Haymitch. I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Peeta."

"I want to see my dad. Where is he?"

"Peeta, you have to cooperate…" he leaned down close to my ear. "Start calling for your dad and have a tantrum." What? Tantrum, what I am I two? I looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Just do it?"

"Leave me alone. I want to talk to my dad, Haymitch." I acted out like he advised me.

"Peeta, I'm trying to help you."

"I want my dad here. I'm saying anything or want to talk to you."

"Listen, kid––"

The door opened again. This time Head Peacekeeper Cray walked in. "That's enough Abernathy." Cray was big man with grayish hair. The permanent scowl on his face etched lines on his skin. They were deep and pronounced especially on his forehead. Since his assignment at 12, he gained weight from lack of exercise and too much alcohol. His armored white body suit made him look pudgy. He wasn't fit like he used to be.

"Cray, he knows nothing. You don't have any evidence or witnesses that can prove that he was involved with Ivan's death."

"I beg to differ," Cray said. _'Shit,'_ my mind screamed. I'm here because of Ivan. I've been discovered or given away.

"Just give me a few more minutes to prove to you that this kid knows nothing about your nephew's death." I did, though. I witnessed his murder but I couldn't identify his killer. I couldn't admit that I was there when the mysterious guy shot and smother him to death. I would have to admit that I also witnessed Gale beat him up prior to his murder.

If I gave up Gale, he would have to admit to beating Ivan because he almost raped Katniss. All of us, Katniss, Gale and were I involved with Ivan. Our interaction led to his death.

"You're done, Abernathy. You can go."

"But…you can't question him without a parent," Haymitch reminded him. "You may be the head Peacekeeper here, but you still need to adhere to the law. And the law says that no underage child can be questioned without a parent and legal counsel. He's still 16 and have the right to have a parent or legal counsel when you question him."

"Well, as I recall Haymitch, you're not a lawyer," Cray retorted.

"Even so, his father should be here when you question him," Haymitch returned. I was impressed at how calm he was. Me, I trembled all over, as I couldn't stop my knees and hands from shaking. My stomach was in knot. I had no appetite during lunch but by now I was starving and thirsty. I also needed to use the bathroom. The cuff on my wrist bit into my skin.

"I can do what I goddamn please," he sneered back. "I will question him now. You will leave."

"No," Haymitch said loud and firm. "If you're not letting his dad be present while you're questioning him, I am staying"

"Leave or I'll throw you out myself," he threatened him, but Haymitch stood his ground.

"No, I'm staying." Angry, Cray grabbed Haymitch by the collar and pushed him against an adjacent wall. "Go ahead, Cray. Lay a finger on me." Haymitch dared him as he shoved Cray away from him.

"Don't try me." Cray stood toe to toe with him. "You think you can hide behind Snow––"

"Go ahead, order your guys to _'beat me up,'_ and see how Snow will react when he finds out you touched one of his Victors." Haymitch narrowed his eyes. Cray was still for a few seconds mulling over Haymitch's words. He knew that harming any of Snow's victors was forbidden. Haymitch was untouchable. "I'm not leaving Peeta here alone with you."

I wanted to throw up as I watched two grown men stared each other down. Cray relented as he sat in front of me leaning back on the chair. "State your name, your parent's name, you age, and your trade" I blinked a couple of times. "Well, I don't have all day." I looked over to Haymitch. He nodded his head.

"Go ahead Peeta," he said. "Answer his questions."

"Abernathy, I'll allow you to stay but you're not say another word. Do you understand? This is an interrogation and I will not have you…coaching him. You will remain silent or I will throw you out, victor or no victor." Cray turned to me. "For the record state your name, age, parent's name and profession in training."

"My name is Peeta Mellark. I am sixteen year old." My parents are James and Evelyn Mellark. My profession in training is a baker."

"Any brother or sisters?" Haymitch sighed in impatience. Cray glared back at him.

"Two brothers, Graham and Rye Mellark," I returned. A screen came into view on the adjacent wall revealing a photo.

"Can you identify the person on the screen?"

"That's…that's Peacekeeper Ivan." It was photo of Ivan sans long hair. The image was taken a few years ago since he looked around 16 years old. Most Peacekeepers started training at sixteen. They went through two years of basic training before given an assignment on their eighteenth birthday.

"And how do you know Peacekeeper Ivan?" I turned and looked at Haymitch.

"Don't look at him," Cray bellowed, his tone hard. "Answer my question. He can't help you."

"Last week…I was outside at the back of our bakery when I heard a scream. I followed the sound and found a Peacekeeper attacking a young girl," I continued.

"It was Peacekeeper Ivan. He had her pressed against a wall at the side of the building. She was screaming for him to stop and let her go."

Cray flashed a photo of a young girl on the screen. "Is this the girl you identified in the alley?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, the girl same girl who was here a few minutes ago, she was one that Ivan was attacking," I confirmed.

"Or so you assumed," Cray added.

"Come on, Cray. There are many people, Peacekeeper, Seam and Merchant that can testify that he was harassing the girls in this district," Haymitch admonished him.

"You can't refute the truth that Ivan was a predator." Cray glared at Haymitch.

He turned back to me. "So what happened next?"

"So I grabbed Ivan, Peacekeeper Ivan by the shoulders and pulled him off of her. I told him to leave her alone. He got mad at me for interrupting him. I told him that he was attacking a 14 year-old girl. He said to mind my own business. He got really mad and came after me but I fought back."

Cray scoffed, as he looked me over not believing that I could overtake his nephew. It was true that he was taller and heavier than me but I could defend myself. With two older brothers who were bigger and stronger than me I knew how.

"I got him on the ground and told him to stop. He…cursed at me. I let him go but he attacked me again. Then my Dad found us. I went back to bakery."

"So you had a fight with Peacekeeper Ivan?" I nodded my head. "And you're father can corroborate your story."

"Yes, he told me to go home and then told Ivan to leave." Cray stared at me for a few minutes.

"Where were you on the night of the celebration between 7 and 9 pm?"

"I was with my family at the celebration."

"I have witnesses that verify that you left the party and was gone for the rest of the evening. Where did you go?"

I gulped. My mind spun and formulated scenarios to not implicate Katniss in any way. "I went home."

"Why?"

"It had a been a long week working in the bakery. I wasn't feeling well." It was true. That was the night I had hoped to finally speak to Katniss. And I did only to be shot down. My heart broke that night. My dream was over.

"How did you get those bruises on your face?"

"I…I…" I couldn't speak. I panicked. "I want my Dad."

"No, you need to answer my question. How did you get that black eye and busted lip? Whom did you have a fight with?" he spoke slow pronouncing each word as he leaned forward placing his arms on top of the table.

"I…my brother and I horse around. All three of us belong with the wrestling team at my school."

"And that's important to know because...? He gave me a skeptical look.

"I was messing around with my brother when one of them accidentally hit me." I winced hoping that Cray would believe my lie. I focused on Katniss making sure I kept her out this mess.

"So one of your brother did _that_ to you," he gestured to my injuries.

"Yes." My hands were sweaty. The bright light on the ceiling felt hot that beads of sweat dripped from my head down to my neck. I kept my head down and eyes focused on my clasped hands. I noticed that the cuff on my left wrist was shiny, bright and smooth. The band around my wrist was two inches wide. On the shiny surface, I could see a long angular image of my face.

"Look at me Mellark," he instructed. I closed my eyes. "Look at me now." I raised my head and opened my eyes. I couldn't focus as tears threatened to brim my eyes. I blinked a few times to clear them.

"Tell me again where were you on the night in question? Where did you go and whom did you have a fight with?" he repeated. My bladder started to hurt.

"I need to use the bathroom?" I croaked. For an hour Cray repeated the same questions. He would ask to state my name, age and name of my parents. He repeated the process over and over.

"For crying out loud, Cray. The kids answered your questions. He doesn't know anything." He ignored Haymitch.

"So Mellark, who were you with and who gave you the black eye?" he repeated again. I lost count of how many times he asked the same question. I gave him the same answer.

"I need to use the bathroom, please," I begged as tears ran down my eyes.

"Give him a break, Cray. At least let him use the bathroom. You want him to make a mess while your interrogating him?"

He stood and walked over to my side. He leaned down close to my ear.

"I know you're hiding something?" he said. Then, to my surprise he removed the cuff from my left wrist. The door swung open as Peacekeeper appeared at the exit. "Take him to the restroom and bring him right back." Haymitch moved towards me.

"No, you stay. He can use the restroom on his own."

"And what if I need to use the restroom myself?" Haymitch snickered. "I've been standing here for more an hour."

"You can go after him," Cray returned.

"Go ahead, Peeta. Take your time," Haymitch advised.

Relieved, I walked out the room and was led to the bathroom where I did my business. The bathroom was clean, white and pristine just like their interrogation room. I washed my hands on the white basin sink and looked up at the mirror. I looked pale. My hair was a mess and the bruises on my face were more pronounced than ever. With my head down I poured water over my head and washed my face. My face hurt as my hands rubbed on my tender skin. I jumped when someone pounded on the door.

"Time's up."

I was led back to the same room. As the door open I gasped in shock. On the walls were images of Ivan, his body bloody and beaten. Cray stood in the middle of the room. I walked back to my chair where the Peacekeeper reattached the cuff on my left wrist. Haymitch stood beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

"So again, tell me Mellark. Tell me the truth who gave you the bruises on your face? Who were you fighting with? Was it my nephew? Did you have an altercation?"

I took a deep breath. "My brothers Graham and Rye…" I answered back. This line of questioning was repeated again.

"Cray that's enough. You're going nowhere. He doesn't know who beat up your nephew," Haymitch reiterated. I was tired, so tired that my whole body ached.

Cray asked another round of questions. "What are you hiding? Who really gave you those bruises?"

"I didn't kill your nephew. I didn't see him that night."

"I want to know why my nephew singled you out," he said.

"I don't understand," I repeated.

"One of my Peacekeepers said that Ivan ransacked your room saying something about a payback," he explained. "What did he mean by that?" Oh, that's what happened to my room on the night of the celebration. After the celebration my room was a mess. I had left it pristine and in order like I usually did. We all knew that they were searching the shops and homes, but having my room ransacked was…telling. I didn't say anything to my dad since I didn't think anything of it. I should have known it was Ivan.

"Oh, so Cray what was Ivan doing in the bakery then? Care to explain that?" Haymitch alluded. "The question should be why was Ivan in Peeta's room to begin with?"

"I have the right to search any business or home necessary without permission. Unless you have something to hide," he sneered back.

"It seems to me that Ivan has a problem with Peeta."

"He must have provoke him," Cray defended his nephew.

"I didn't provoke him. He was attacking a defenseless girl," I explained again.

"Did you have another encounter or interaction with Ivan?"

"I haven't seen him since then. I've been working at my dad's bakery. I didn't have time to do anything else."

"It's true his parents can vouch for him. Peeta only has time to go to school then he works in the bakery until it closes. When does he have time to do anything else," Haymitch added.

"He still hasn't explained who gave him those bruises. Who is he protecting then?" The last question startled me.

I asked for my father. "I'm not…I want to see my dad."

"No."

"I want to see my dad," I repeated. "I won't…I'm not talking anymore. I want my dad."

Frustrated, Cray yanked me by the arm and punched me in the stomach. I winced in pain as I sat back own on the chair. "Cray, that wasn't necessary," Haymitch screamed as he stood by my side. "Peeta hasn't done anything wrong." The punch surprised me. I fought to catch my breath as my free hand clutched my stomach. I closed my eyes tight clearing my head from the pain radiating from my belly.

"He knows something. I know he does and if have to…" Haymitch pushed Cray away from me. "You're all hiding something. All of you." Two Peacekeepers rushed into the room and held Haymitch back.

"Leave the kid alone," he yelled as the Peacekeepers held by the arms. "Leave him alone."

"I may not be able to touch you, victor but he…" He gestured to me. "…is vermin like the rest of this district. You're all pestilence that needs to be eradicated from this earth. I would be doing Panem a favor if I got rid of all you." Cray walked over and slammed my head onto the white table. I winced in pain as his hand squeezed my head and pushed it further onto the smooth surface.

"Stop. Don't hurt him anymore. He's just a kid."

I closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks. Cray leaned down into my ear. "Tell me where were you on the night in question? Who gave you the bruises?" Pain radiated on my cheek. His nails dug into my skull. "Tell me now?" He screamed in my ear.

"I want my dad," I cried, tears flowed from my eyes. "I want my dad. Please, stop." Haymitch's screams faded in the background. The pain in my head shot through the base of my skull and down my neck. I was about to lose consciousness when the pressure on my head lifted. I cried in relief. The next thing I knew Cray unshackled my hand, grabbed me by the back of shirt forcing me to stand up. I felt woozy from the change of position from sitting to standing. My vision blurred as the room spun. It was white everywhere.

He grabbed my arm and led me out of the Justice Building. My mind spun as my view changed from a stark white room to the outside of the building. My feet felt numb. It was almost dark outside but I scrunched my eyes blinded by the light. I inhaled buckets of air into my lungs. My chest heaved gasping to breath. Outside the Justice Building a large mass of people gathered. I couldn't focus me eyes. I wanted my dad. _'Where's my dad?'_ I need him to make this go away like he did whenever I had a nightmare or when I was sad or scared.

Eight Peacekeepers stood in front of the crowd rifles in their hands aimed at group assembled outside.

"Where's my dad?" I muttered, my voice scratchy and raw. My eyes searched for him.

"Peeta." I heard a voice calling out to me. It was my dad. I lost control as I cried out for him.

"Daddy, help me."

"Peeta!" I heard his voice desperate and shaken. "Peeta." Two Peacekeepers held me by the arms. My legs felt weak. My head hurt my cheek burned with pain. "Let my boy go," he pleaded. His voice laced with fear and sorrow. "Peeta, my son."

"Daddy," I whimpered. "I want to go home." I felt like I'm five years old again. The age when I realized truly, realized that my mother didn't want me or loved me. It was my first heartbreak. I needed my dad to hold me, comfort me. I was five again, feeling alone and unwanted. The hours with Cray and his interrogation, the guilt I felt in my involvement with Ivan took a toll on my head and heart. I just wanted everything to be over, I wanted to die.

Then my eyes focused, I saw _her_ and I wept as I looked away. "Daddy, help me." My eyes glanced at the crowd to find my dad struggling as two Peacekeepers held him back. My brother Graham and Rye were on the ground face down as Peacekeeper placed a foot on the small of their back. Delly and Sonja were crying a few feet away from them. My mother stood tall and proud showing no emotion on her hard face. "Daddy."

Cray walked before me and shackled my hands. He led me to the middle of the arcade in front of the Justice Building. "A crime has been committed. A crime committed against a Peacekeeper. An offense punishable by death." The crowd gasped in shock.

"What is the crime?" someone shouted from the crowd.

"My nephew Ivan was brutally murdered the night of the celebration," Cray announced. "He was beaten, shot and smothered to death. I am charging Peeta Mellark as a culprit who committed this crime"

"No, that's not true," Dad yelled as people around him gasped in horror and surprise.

"What is your proof?" Graham shouted.

"I have witnesses who stated that Peeta Mellark was missing from the time my nephew disappeared at the night in question," Cray continued.

"So what? That means nothing," Dad replied. "He wasn't feeling well, he went home." My knees buckled.

"Cray, you don't have any physical evidence or witnesses to prove this ridiculous charge," Haymitch stated.

"He refused to tell who he gave him the bruises on his face. He won't reveal who he fought with."

"Ask his mother," someone shouted. The crowd grew quiet. I turned to my mother, her face red with shame and guilt.

"If he is not guilty, then who is?" Cray asked. "He is complicit to the death of Peacekeeper Ivan and I will not rest until I find out who killed him."

"He had nothing to do with Ivan's murder," my dad stated.

"Then he has nothing to hide by telling me who gave him the bruises. If he and Ivan did not fight, then whom did he fight with? It's a simple question that requires a simple answer." The crowd murmured amongst themselves. "I know that he is hiding something or someone. Step forward if you have any information in regards to the murder of Peacekeeper Ivan. If he is not involved with the death of Peacekeeper Ivan then someone step up and give me proof that Peeta Mellark wasn't the one who killed him." The crowd grew silent. The sun kissed the horizon and the air grew cold.

"No volunteers? Then Peeta Mellark I hereby charge you as an accessory of the death of my nephew Peacekeeper Ivan Petrosky." Everyone gasped, their shouts reverberated in the air. Their voices muffled in the background like bees buzzing in the air.

"I know you're not he one who killed him. You don't have the stomach or the guts. You're weak." I mentally scoffed at Cray as he didn't realized that I thought I had killed him myself. "But I know that you beat up my nephew. That's how you got those bruises on your face. For that offense, touching a Peacekeeper, you will be punished."

"No."

"That makes no sense, Cray," Haymitch walked forward to him. "If Peeta beat up Ivan then he should have cuts and bruises on his hands. Look at his hands, damnit."

Cray lifted my hands and inspected them. "Doesn't matter. Then he's hiding someone and I have lost my patience. Strip off his shirt and bind to the post," he ordered his Peacekeepers. They led me to post, ripped off my shirt and shackled me on the post with my arms around it. Get on your knees." I shook my head. "Now." He cracked the whip behind my knees. I gasped in pain as I knelt down causing my arms to extend upward.

"For crimes against Panem, you shall receive twenty-two lashes. A lash for each year of my nephew's life." I gasped in horror and fear. Twenty-two lashes, I wouldn't survive past ten. "Anyone care to step up now and give me any information as to the person or persons involved in the death of Peacekeeper Ivan Petrosky?"

"Stop, this isn't right," Haymitch said, he received a whip across his face for interfering. My dad was on his knees with tears on his eyes. Graham and Rye were guarded with two Peacekeepers besides them. As for my mother, her hand covered her mouth. I dared not look at Katniss. Seeing her would…so I closed my eyes and waited. Cray cracked the whip once, then twice for effect. The sound echoed in the air. By this time, we lost sunlight and the lamps around the arcade lit up. The air was cool as the breeze licked my heated skin on my back. I felt the beating of my heart hard against my chest as the sound traveled to my ears. I tried to numb myself from pain that was to come.

Sharp stinging shards of pain spread from the top of shoulders down to my waist. The first whip stung by the fourth lash my back burned. I lost count after the sixth lash when suddenly a voice cried out. "Stop it, Stop."

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

The bell from the front door tinkled. The morning was slow as customers trickled in one by one. Words spread that my wife was no longer working at the bakery. Slowly Seam customers stopped by purchasing bread and baked goods. I felt good knowing that I was operating on my terms. That I was selling to anyone who walked across my door. Merchant or Seam.

I smiled as I found myself selling baked goods to Seam I hadn't seen in years. Like my old class Priscilla Miller, a girl who was in some of my classes in my school days. "It's good to see you, Priscilla,' I greeted her.

She smiled back weary and cautious. "I…um…can I buy a loaf of white bread?" She looked behind me. "I don't want to cause any trouble––"

"I'm the only one here, Cilla," I assured her. "You can buy anything you want." She sighed in relief then winced. "It's okay. You can come by anytime you want. Mellark Bakery serves everyone." A dark brow raised, she looked skeptical. "There's a change in management," I chortled.

"Thank you, Jimmy," she laughed back at my joke. "You bake…the finest bread I ever eaten. I've missed it."

"Then you're not going to miss it anymore, please let everyone know that I'm open to everyone," I assured her. I packed the white loaf she requested and added two sugar cookies. "This is for your grandbabies." Cilla gasped in surprise, as she was about to protest. "This is my treat. It's the least I can offer for the years…that my doors where closed to you." I felt heat rise to my face as I admitted my shame. Her hands shook as she extended her hand and dropped four coins on the counter.

She turned to leave. "Cilla?" I smiled at her. "I'm sorry." I couldn't formulate any more sentences as my throat tightened.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Jimmy," she added. "I look forward to coming back."

"Say hi to August for me," I returned. August was a former wrestling teammate back in my school days. He was a big man in comparison to his tiny wife. He stood two heads taller than her. They were an odd couple as Auggie was rambunctious and loud while Cilla was quiet and soft spoken. He had two brothers, one was lost in the mining accident that took eight lives. I'd never forget that day; the day that shook District 12 at its core. It marked the day that birthed the MockingJay and the resistance.

I glanced at the clock wondering how Peeta was fairing at school, as I knew he was nervous going back. The first day back was hard on him as his classmates stared and whispered behind his back. Gossiping once again at the bruises he sustained. I was not oblivious to the gossip that ran rampant every time he or one of the boys appeared in school with a bruise on their face or arms. To my shame, I turned a blind eye to Evelyn's treatment of them for years. I thought since they were boys they were strong enough to handle her…abuse, help toughen them up. In reality, I was too weak to oppose her. I hated confrontation or any kind of turmoil. I avoided it. And in my cowardice, my weakness caused more harm than good. Peeta took most of her abuse emotionally and physically.

However, after witnessing my youngest boy defend a young girl from a much taller and stronger Peacekeeper, I couldn't help but learn from his example.

He defended the young Seam girl without a thought of his own safety or consequence. How could I have been gifted a brave and noble boy like Peeta? How did that happen? I knew that I had to make changes in my life? The war was inevitable and the stress of having a cold and feeling wife and mother was something I couldn't tolerate any longer. If not for me but for the sake of my sons, I knew what had to be done. I recalled the night that changed my life forever.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _All day Evelyn sneered and snickered at Peeta. She was unrelenting in letting him know how displeased she was for denying her the chance to contract him to Agatha Berridge. In another time, I would have encouraged Peeta to court Agatha. She was pretty girl with blond hair and deep blues eyes. Though she was older than Peeta, the match would have been advantageous for my family. It wasn't everyday that a Berridge was contracted to anyone. However, my boy Peeta had been in love with Garrett's daughter Katniss since he was five year old._

 _At first, I smiled and humored his 'crush' for Katniss. She was after all two years older than him and he was only five years old at the time of his revelation. Who at the age of five knew what love was about? I thought he was too quick to dismiss the girls around him. So I encouraged him to seek out girls his age and class. He did for a while but his heart always led him back to her. I stopped trying to push him. As the years past, his feeling developed from crush to admiration, then love. There was nothing I could do to deter him. Falling in love with a Seam girl was courting disaster not just in a social sense but a path that guaranteed heartbreak. Marrying outside your class was looked down upon. But Peeta never saw the division or distinction. He only had love in his heart for the dark haired beauty._

 _When Evelyn discovered that he had a crush on her at an early age, the news angered her. My wife had known that my first love was Lily. We were engaged for a few months when she broke it off telling me that she fell in love with Garrett Everdeen, a Seam miner._

 _So when her youngest proclaimed that he was going to marry Katniss Everdeen, it was blow to her ego and her heart. How dare Peeta fall for the offspring of my first love? It was more than she could handle._

 _I married Evelyn because I did love her but the knowledge of knowing that she was second choice? She had never gotten over it. There was only so much I could do to insure her that my love was real and true. I couldn't dispel her fears and insecurities. I gave up trying. And in giving up she grew bitter and resentful which she took on my sons. There was only one thing she ever wanted in her life and that was to have a daughter. Even I failed her in that aspect. She never forgave me or Peeta for it. Then to make matters worse, Sonja bore us another boy, a grandson._

 _The bakery was clean and organized. I dropped the cleaning cloth in the basin and headed upstairs. As I reached the top step I watched as Evelyn 'bumped' into Peeta causing to bounce on the wall as he tried to pass her in the hallway._

" _Evelyn, I said to leave Peeta alone," I said to her, my voice hard and stern._

" _I was just passing him in the hallway," she sneered. "I can't help if he's clumsy and stumbled." I gritted my teeth._

" _I saw what you did to him, Evelyn," I said. "Don't try to convince me that you accidently bumped into him."  
_

" _You're imagining––"_

" _Dad, it's okay," Peeta spoke. Apologetic and humble as always, Peeta hated turmoil in our home. "I was clumsy and hit the wall accidently when mom passed me."_

" _I saw what your mother did to you. She shoved you against the wall with her shoulders." I grabbed Evelyn by the arm and led her to our bedroom slamming the door behind me._

" _You will stop being hurtful to Peeta from now on," I demanded as stood in front of her._

" _He needs discipline,' Evelyn stated. "I don't understand how why you give him so much leeway. He gets away with things all the time. You never punish him when he's––"_

" _Peeta is a good boy," I interrupted her. "He's been nothing but a good son to you. You punish him more than Graham and Rye."_

" _Because he needs it, James. He's lazy and––"_

" _He's the hardest working one in the bakery. He loves working here. Don't ever say that he's lazy because that's not true. That isn't the issue here. You're mad at him. You're mad because he refuses to let you contract him to marry a girl that you want. Not who he wants to marry but who you wants."_

"What's wrong in getting the best for him? Agatha Berridge is someone I can be proud to claim as a daughter in law not some slut in the Seam," she sneered.

" _Peeta will marry the girl of his choice, nor you or me will decide who he marries. He will pick his wife, Evelyn."_

" _Not if I write up the contract with Mrs. Berridge," she threatened. "He's sixteen and cannot override my decision." I gasped in horror. She would contract Peeta against his will. Merchant parents contracted their son or daughter to the spouse of their choice, but it needed signatures from both parents. If she thought I would agree to sign the contract without thinking about Peeta's feeling, she didn't know me at all._

" _No you'll do no such thing, Evelyn. I forbid it," I told her. "Peeta will marry the girl of choice. Someone he loves not some arranged marriage. Graham and Rye got to marry who they wanted and Peeta will have the same choice."_

" _You are not going to ruin this for me," she returned. "Peeta will be contracted to Agatha. I will not allow that Seam slut––"_

" _No," I placed my foot down, metaphorically. "The contract needs both signatures from each parent, Evelyn. I won't sign his heart away to make you feel better."_

" _Then I will make his life a living hell," she threatened. It wasn't as if she hasn't already made his life miserable. "I will have my way with this, James. I will insist on it. It's bad enough that you let Graham leave us to work at the butcher shop. The only thing you've done right is let Ryle marry Delly Cartwright. Peeta will marry Agatha––"_

 _This was the last straw. "No."_

" _What? What are you going to do about it? I'm still his mother and I say that––" I had no choice. She left me no choice. I predicted endless harassment for Peeta. The verbal and physical abuse he endured would continue. Evelyn was relentless in her determination to punish him for not being the girl she wanted._

" _And a poor excuse for one," I gritted my teeth. "I may have failed Peeta as his father but you will no longer dictate how he will live his life."_

" _What are you going to do about it?" she sneered challenging me. I took out a bag and packed some of her clothes._

" _What are you doing?" she cried out in anger and horror. "James, you can't…you seriously choose your son over me. I'm your wife."_

" _You will leave this place and not come back until you––"_

" _I will not be treated like this. After everything I sacrificed for you and this bakery," she said. "I should have married––"_

" _Well, here your chance," I finished for her. "Until you change and stop abusing my sons especially Peeta, you are no longer welcome in my home, in my bakery." I grabbed her by the elbow and escorted to her sister's home._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

A few more Seam entered the bakery. Not many had money but came because they were curious about the rumor that I had opened my doors to them. I welcomed all of them with opened arms. Business ran smoothly and profits rose in the days since my wife's departure.

I looked up to find…Lily Everdeen walking through my door. She was still lovely as ever; a bit ragged and drawn but still pretty as the day I met her. "Lily, it's good to see you," I greeted her. She smiled back at me. "It's been a long time, how is Garrett?" She held a pouch in her delicate hand.

"James, it's good to see you as well," she answered back. "Garrett is fine. He's…helping a friend build a fence around his property." She appeared uneasy as she looked around the bakery checking for any sign of Evelyn. "Um…I'm actually here for your son, Peeta." My brows rose to my hairline. _'What could she possibly want with Peeta?'_

"I wanted to give you this." She placed the pouch on the front counter. "It's for his…bruises. For his eye and lip."

"How did you––"

"I thought I could trade this for a loaf of bread."

"But of course, that's a fair trade." I would have gone to our local healer but he was Capitol trained and all injuries had to be reported and documented. And, since Evelyn refused help from a Seam healer, especially Lily Everdeen, Peeta's injuries were treated with a wet cold cloth for his eyes and upper lip. Whatever medical help I purchased from the medical center were for burns and lacerations from any baking 'accidents.'

"I miss your bread," she admitted, her face red from blushing.

"Then your welcome to come by anytime, Lily." I smiled at her. Lily Everdeen would always be my first love, but time had passed and lives moved on. I could never regret marrying Evelyn for I would never have my boys. They were worth everything to me. "Bring Garrett next time you visit."

"You're a good man, James," she commented. "Just like you sons." I smiled beaming with pride. They were my life.

Suddenly, the door opened or rather crashed opened. A disheveled and panicked Delly stumbled through the door. "Mr. Mellark, please come now."

"What's wrong Delly?" My thoughts went straight to Peeta. "What?"

"It's Peeta. Peacekeepers took him out of school and made him go with them to the Justice Building," she said.

"Oh my God. Where's Rye?"

"He followed them. He didn't want Peeta to be alone." Bless my boy Rye for taking care of his little brother. "Delly, go and get Graham? I need to get to the Justice Building. Tell him to meet me there as soon as he can." I removed my apron and threw it down on the counter. "And Delly, tell him to go find Haymitch Abernathy, please."

"Mr. Mellark, what about the bakery?" Delly asked. "Who's going to watch the store?"

"Delly, close up for me. I have bread and muffin in the oven. Close everything and lock up the register." In my haste, I forgot about Lily as I raced out the door and ran for my life. _'Please be okay,'_ I prayed. _'Peeta, please, be okay.'_

I was certain that if I were to lose Peeta, the Capitol would have taken him away from me. He still had two more reaping years. That was why I was adamant in joining the resistance. I would rather take our chances dying for a cause, our freedom. The thought of Peeta in Peacekeepers' hand was more than I could bear.

An hour later, I stood outside the Justice Building with Graham and Rye by my side. This couldn't be happening. Cray wouldn't permit me to see Peeta. I stood helpless and in fear for his life. Who knew what they were doing to him? Even Haymitch who pleaded for Peeta's case was denied access to him. He argued with a Peacekeeper for close to an hour when they finally let him walked into the building. He still had not returned. His absence made me panic more.

Then another hour passed and still nothing. I was going out of my mind with worry that I hadn't notice that Evelyn walked over to me.

"What's going on, James?"

"I don't know, Evie," I answered back. "They won't me see Peeta. He's been in there for almost two hours."

"Is it true that the Peacekeepers took Peeta in for questioning?" she asked. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I was rendered speechless. _'This could not be happening,'_ my thoughts repeated in my head.

"Why? What has he done this time?" My head turned, her accusation stunned me. I blinked once, twice making sure I heard her correctly. Graham, Rye and Delly stood beside me with shook and disbelief on their faces. They too were stunned by her lack of feeling or regard for Peeta's life.

"What do you mean what has he done this time?" I was close to…hitting something or someone. "He's done nothing wrong?"

"Then why did they take him out of the middle of school and kept him for questioning? This is embarrassing. I mean all our neighbors are talking about––"

"I don't give a fuck what our neighbors are saying," I seethed in anger. "Your son is in there. Who knows what there doing to him and you're worried about our neighbors gossiping? Get the hell away from him, woman or I'll do something that I should have done a long time ago." I was enraged with her. My hand clenched at my side. I have never struck anyone in anger but my mind was filled with frustration and fear for my son's life.

"Mom, you need to leave if you're not here to support Peeta," Graham berated her. She gasped in shock. Graham, my dutiful eldest son never opposed his mother, ever. Evelyn took a step back but then stayed in place.

More people gathered in front of the Justice Building. The crowd whispered amongst themselves both Seam and Merchant. The wait was torture as my mind conjured images of Peeta hurt, tortured or worse, dead. The hot sun beat on top of my head. I was so focused on Peeta that I didn't realize that my skin was turning red from sun exposure. Sonja appeared with Delly carrying two flasks filled with water. Delly handed me a flask.

"Drink this, Mr. Mellark," she said. "You've been standing out here under the sun for too long. You'll need your strength once Peeta get out of there." I smiled back at my future daughter in law. She was perfect for Rye. My second boy was sullen and brooding just like his mother. Delly was a ray of sunshine with her perky personality. It was no wonder that she fell for him. She was the complete opposite of Rye while both Graham and Sonja had the same temperament and personality.

"Thank you Delly," I said to her. Rye wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. I couldn't wait for them to start their life together. They both deserved to be happy.

Another hour passed and nothing. Graham and Rye started to get restless and angry. "What are they doing, Dad?" Graham asked in frustration. "He's been in there for more than two hours."

"Why won't they let you see him?" Rye asked. "And why is Haymitch in there instead of you?"

"I don't care, boys. As long as Peeta isn't in there alone," I said. "Haymitch will take good care of him." In truth, I'm angry that Cray refused to let me see Peeta. However I realized that Haymitch had a better handle in taking care of Peeta. I would have lost my mind and probably done more harm in order to help him. I wasn't thinking straight. Who knew what I would have said or done if I was in there with him. The wait was beyond torturous. The crowd grew larger as everyone gathered at the arcade. More Peacekeepers appeared in show of force with rifles on hand. It was becoming tense.

Mayor Heath Undersee chose that moment to approach the building. He walked up to two Peacekeepers who were guarding the front entryway to the Justice Building. "As mayor to District 12, I demand to know what is going on. I demand that you give Mr. Mellark any news regarding his son, Peeta. As a citizen of Panem I have the right to know how he is being treated."

The two Peacekeepers looked at each other than laughed in his face. "Go away." Then shoved Heath backwards causing to land on his backside. Angry, both my boys Graham and Rye ran towards him but were deterred as four Peacekeepers tackled them to the ground face down. Delly, Evelyn and Sonja screamed in terror. My world was collapsing as Peeta was in the Justice Building being…I didn't know what was happening to him. Graham and Rye were pressed down the ground as Peacekeepers aimed rifles on their backs. Everyone around was yelling and screaming for mercy, help or out of sheer terror.

When suddenly, the front door opened. My heart cried out in relief as I watched my son, Peeta walked out the door. He looked disheveled with his hair a skew. The cut on his lip was bloody. Haymitch looked helpless as he trailed behind him. I lost track of time, sound and everyone around me as I focused on my little boy who looked scared beyond imagination. His eyes reached out to me. He called out to me, his voice cracked. Peeta was being punished for a crime he didn't commit. That Peeta was complicit to Ivan's death. My heart bled, as I felt helpless. My throat and chest ached in pain and misery for there was nothing I could do to comfort him. The space between was near and yet so far. Cray was going to punish and kill my son right before my eyes.

I was stunned and paralyzed. I couldn't focus as I watched Cray shackled his wrist and dragged him to a post in the middle of the arcade. The first lash echoed in the arcade as Peeta held his scream. He closed his eyes tight as he clenched his teeth together. He was being strong for me, for us. Where was justice?

I reached out to heavens for help. Then I heard a voice, loud and clear, "Stop, stop it."

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

"Stop, stop it," I screamed my throat ached as I strained to be heard above the shouts for injustice and mercy. "Peeta didn't do anything wrong." Cray continued to lash out on Peeta. His head was down as it rested on the post as he hung on for his life. Pain registered in his face as he received one lash after another. One, two…six lashes and I couldn't bear watching Cray kill him. Peeta groaned clenching his teeth together.

"Katniss," my mother's voice faded behind me as I focused him alone. "What are you doing?"

"Katniss," Dad's voice echoed beside her. "Stop." I couldn't. Peeta was being punished for saving me. He kept his mouth shut to protect me and in result Cray was determined to kill him. I couldn't in good conscious hide behind my own fear and cowardice.

"I'll tell you where he was that night," I said out loud that everyone stopped shouting. "I was with him." The crowd gasped. "We were together that night."

Cray stopped and turned to me. "You, you're Seam. I thought Seam and Merchant were forbidden to be together." I wiped the tears that tracked down my face. "You're just lying to protect him."

"I swear to you," I cried out. "I was with Peeta that night. We…we were together…in the woods. He and I were…" I stopped and blushed. I had to be convincing. "We've been hiding our relationship from everyone."

"Katniss," Peeta slurred. "Don't say…don't tell them." He was bleary eyed but staring at me, his eyes frightened, exhausted and unfocused.

"Tell them what?" Cray demanded. "What is he hiding?"

"We…we've been together…for months." Mrs. Mellark gasped and cursed in shock.

"You're lying," Cray insisted.

"It's not true," Gale's voice rang in the air. I turned to him angry. His face was smeared with coal dust. There was fury behind his cool gray eyes his lips in a straight line. "Katniss, tell him you're lying." He had just left the coal mine as he still wore his overalls, hardhat and work boots. He was covered in black dust from head to toe. In that moment, I knew I had to choose––his friendship or Peeta's life. I turned around and made my choice.

"I'm not…I have proof. I have his shirt. The one he wore that night after we…" I blushed hoping that my lie would cover the truth. Peeta covered me that night as Ivan ripped the front of my dress. The dress I hid in my room waiting to be burned. His shirt I kept and held at odd hours in the night when I couldn't sleep rubbing the soft material against my face.

"She's not lying," Prim spoke out loud. "They were together. I know about the shirt she's talking about. The one she hides under our bed." I turned to my brave little sister as I smiled in gratitude for reinforcing my lie.

"She's lying," Gale persisted. "She's lying."

"No she isn't," Prim countered back.

"She isn't Gale," Rory confirmed. "Peeta sav…Katniss was with Peeta. I saw them together during the celebration last Friday." I smiled back to Rory as he stood next to Prim. Gale turned to his brother. There was a look of disgust and betrayal on his face.

"Rory, how could you not tell me––"

"It's none of our business––" Rory returned. "She was with Peeta that night."

"Shut up both of you," Cray hollered.

"Katniss," Peeta whimpered. "Don't…don't do this."

"I don't believe you. How did he get the bruises?" Cray asked and turned to me.

"I don't know. When I met him, he already had them and I asked him." That night I was too scared to notice that he had the bruises. It wasn't until Prim who had asked me if I knew about them. "He wouldn't tell me." I took a step forward. "I was with him all night in the woods so he couldn't have seen or been anywhere near your nephew."

"Why didn't he just admit that he was with you?"

"Like you said, Merchant and Seam are forbidden to be together. He was protecting me. We didn't want to get in trouble. I didn't want him to get in trouble because…because his mother wouldn't approve."

"You're damn right I wouldn't approve," Peeta's mother screeched with fury. "How long has this been going on? I will not tolerate or permit this abomination to continue."

"Shut up, Evelyn," Mr. Mellark barked. "They're beating our son to death and you're worried about his…his relationship with Katniss?"

"All this time he's been sneaking around," Mrs. Mellark continued as she ignored him. "That's why he won't let me contract him with Agatha."

I gasped in disgust. There was only one girl named Agatha in our district. My stomach lurched at her admission. She was contracting Peeta to marry Agatha Berridge? The news bothered me more than I realized. Peeta with that…that…the thought of her with him angered me. She didn't belong to him. Agatha was loud, obnoxious and felt entitled. She insinuated herself with anyone she came in contact with. She was an embarrassment as she spoke to loud, giving comments and spouted unwanted opinion and advice freely.

"Shut up, all of you," Cray's voice boomed in the air. "Everyone shut the fuck up or I'll arrest every single one of you for disrupting this proceeding." He leaned down to Peeta. "Is it true, she was with you the night Ivan disappeared?"

Peeta looked into my eyes. I silently begged him to confirm my lie. I knew he had to or else Cray would place me right next to him for lying to the head Peacekeeper. Our secret was still intact – that Ivan had almost raped me and he had saved my life. I knew in my heart that Peeta was incapable of taking Ivan's life. _'Please Peeta, please say yes,'_ I begged him with my eyes.

He closed his eyes and nodded, "yes," he said soft and low but his response resounded in my head as loud as firecrackers exploding in the air. My relief was palpable as I swallowed hard as air escaped through my mouth. "Yes," Peeta repeated his breathing labored.

"Now, you know the truth," Heath spoke, calm and firm. "Peeta had nothing to do with the murder of your nephew. This was just a misunderstanding." He took a step forward addressing Cray. "Release the boy so he can get medical help. He had done nothing wrong but…sought a relationship with someone his parents disapproved."

"He still won't tell me who gave him the bruises," Cray howled. "He will receive the rest of his punishment until he tells me who did that to him." He was determined to finish what he started. There was nothing that anyone could do.

"I did," Mrs. Mellark said, her voice timid and low. I was stunned. As I looked around me, everyone reacted the same way as I did. Mrs. Mellark admitted to beating Peeta. It was…it was hard to believe.

"He refused to let me marry him off to a wife of my choice so I…I…did that to him." Cray looked at her in disbelief as he stared at Peeta and his mother. Then, he laughed loud and boisterous his laughter mixed with annoyance.

"You're all wasting my fucking time," Cray screamed. "I don't need to be involved with some love sick teenage drama and family squabbles. I have better things to do." I held my breath as he took a step back then turned to Peeta. He reached above him and unshackled his wrist. Peeta fell forward onto his knees. I ran to him first grabbing his face with both hands. His face was warm and wet from perspiration and tears. I hadn't realized that tears flowed down my face matching his. His hair was plastered to his forehead.

"Peeta. Look at me," my eyes focused on his baby blues. "It's me Katniss. Look at me."

"Katniss?" he mumbled under his breath.

Mr. Mellark, Graham, Rye and my parents hovered around us. Prim cried quietly as Rory held an arm around her waist. Graham's wife and Rye's fiancée were huddled together crying.

"Hurt…I...I…want…Dad." His breathing was erratic as he swayed on his knees. "Hurt so…much."

"Please help him," I cried. I felt helpless and angry with myself. I should have spoken sooner. He didn't deserve the punishment he received.

"We need to take him to the hospital," Haymitch stated the obvious.

"No, no not the med center," Mr. Mellark stated. "I don't trust them. It's run by Capitol bureaucrats. If we take him there, I might not be able to see him. Cray might…"

"He's right. I'm sorry, Jimmy," Haymitch apologized.

"Take him to my house," Dad suggested. "Peeta will be cared for by the best healer in District 12." Prim nodded in agreement.

"No," Mrs. Mellark yelled. "I don't that woman near my son."

"Shut up, Evelyn. You don't get a say what happens to Peeta now or ever," Mr. Mellark bellowed. "You stay away from him." She gasped in fear. "Go away and let Peeta be with people who love him."

"James, don't––"

"No, he's _my_ son," he shouted. "I will do what's best for him." Mrs. Mellark stood motionless. The crowd around us dispersed, as stragglers looked onward watching the drama that unfolded.

"Please Mom," Prim pleaded. "Help him." She nodded in agreement. "Graham, James take him by the arms. Don't touch his back." They pulled to Peeta to his feet. He was unsteady, his knees buckled from lack of strength. Peeta's arms rested over his father and brother's shoulder as his feet dragged the floor. They lifted him with ease while Peeta moaned in pain.

"Someone get a stretcher," Rye shouted. Mr. Cartwright appeared with a Seam holding a stretcher between them. "Delly, go to his room and pack him a bag of clothes. I'll come back to fetch it." She ran towards the bakery.

"What can I do, Dad?" Graham asked. He stared at his baby brother as they laid him on his stomach. His father stood motionless from shock and relief. "Dad, how can I help?"

"Take your Mom to her sister's," he ordered him. "Go home with Sonja––"

"But Dad––"

"There's nothing you can do," he said as he walked beside Peeta. "He's in good hands. I'll send news when I can."

"Dad, I want to go with you," Graham argued.

"You have a wife and son waiting for you at home," he reminded him. "I also need you to open the shop tomorrow."

"I can't––"

"Please Gray," he pleaded. "I need to focus on Peeta and I need you to open the shop. Can you that for me?" Graham reluctantly nodded his head.

"Take care of him, Dad. Please let me know how he's doing?" He walked over to his mother and wife and led them home.

"Prim, run ahead and get everything ready," Mom instructed. She took off without a words or a glance back with Rory running behind her. "Please be careful. I don't want the cuts on his back to tear open some more." I cringed from the image as blood seeped down his back drenching his pants. I was glad it was dark since I didn't want to know how much blood he lost. His whole back was a shade of dark red like a painted canvas.

I walked beside him daring not to look at his open wounds that marred his pale skin. He had blisters and cuts long and deep. His hand suspended beside the stretcher. I reached over and grabbed it. They were cold and clammy. Peeta's eyes blinked as he focused and closed it a few times. He was awake and in agony as he breathed hard through his mouth.

"Daddy," he called out to him. My heart ached. Mr. Mellark stood in front of me as I held onto Peeta's hand not wanting to let go. Mr. Mellark looked at us and smiled. Rye smirked. The two Mellarks walked beside him.

"Yes, son," he responded.

"Hurts…" Peeta moaned.

"I know you're hurting. Just hold on, Peetie." His voice was soft like a wisp in the wind. "I'm not leaving you alone. I'm right here. Rye is here too."

"Am I dead?" he asked in soft and low tone.

Tears flowed from Mr. Mellark's eyes. I noticed his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat as he held back a sob. "Why…do you say that, Peetie?"

"Katniss," he sighed as he whispered my name. His voice was gentle, almost...reverent. The tenure in his voice sent a shiver up my spine.

"What about Katniss, son?" He smiled, tired but relieved that he had his son back.

"She's…she's holding my hand." I blushed as I looked down between our clasped hands again; his pale skin glowed against my dark complexion. Mr. Mellark chortled to himself and winked at me. Rye smiled.

"She is holding your hand, Peeta. You're not dreaming," Rye confirmed as I gripped his hand firmly for assurance and comfort. Who was comforting whom, I wondered.

Peeta sighed. "I like this dream. I don't want to wake up," he said as he closed his eyes. A few minutes later, his hands went slack. I held back the choking feeling in my throat. Something fluttered in stomach; it was that same feeling that I got every time he was near me.

I sighed in return focusing on the Boy with the Bread not realizing that my best friend was sending daggers to the back of my head as he trailed behind me. It didn't matter since I made my choice and I didn't regret it.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. My eternals thanks to my reviewers [wonderishome, Ines123, pumpkinking5, CrazyWithABook, IcyPinkLemonade, guests] I hope that this chapter met your expectations. Please review at your leisure. Have a great weekend.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Secret and Lies

Chapter 7 – Secrets and Lies

 _AN: Wow, thank you for the reviews, comments and for those who have alerted and favored Destiny. I'm pleased that some of you caught the details to the storyline [Gale's claim to Katniss, the Seam and Merchant divide, Peeta calling out to his Dad for comfort, his Dad realizing how much he failed Peeta as a father, his mother's one act of kindness and Katniss' choice to save Peeta which ultimately shatters her friendship with Gale] I hope not to disappoint. Since the last few chapters have been intense, I thought to slow it down a bit before it escalates again. This chapter will have Prim and Katniss' POV and it is rated M for language and swearing._

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

I looked out the window once, twice growing restless and impatient as I waited for Mom, Dad and Katniss to arrive with Peeta.

"Prim, they'll be here. You know that it'll take a while for them to get here," Rory said. He stood waiting with me inside my home. I laid a fresh cloth on the dining room table, a bowl of warm water, fresh wash towels, scissors, numbing herbs and needle and thread.

"It's just Peeta…he looked so horrible and all that blood he's losing." I looked at the supplies and wondered if I prepared everything that he needed. I loved healing and working alongside with Mom, but the horror of what I witnessed today sickened me. A broken arm or leg from an accident was occurrence I could easily work with. Bones break and heal. But a whipping such as the one that Peeta received was…hard to swallow. It was horrific. Someone directly caused bodily harm to a human being. It was to inflict pain. Pain and injury to someone…kind and sweet like Peeta who would never hurt anyone. I felt paralyzed as the event unfolded in front of my eyes.

"Your mom will do her best to help him," he added. "And I know you'll do you best too. I just can't believe that Peeta…I know he's a Merchant, but what he did for Katniss. I just don't understand why he stuck up for her." I smirked back at Rye. I guess he's a boy and not aware that Peeta has a crush on my sister. Even I could see that. He's so oblivious. Well, so was Katniss. "Did you see Gale? He was so mad."

"I know." I have always thought him as an older brother I never had. He was strong and very protective of Katniss and myself. Posy was lucky to have a brother like Gale, but today I saw a side of him that I never knew existed. He was angry, so angry that I was afraid of him.

"You should have seen his face when Katniss told everyone that she was with Peeta that night. I mean, we know what really happened, but he was so angry. I've never seen him like that before."

"Peeta was only trying to protect her. He's a good guy, Rye. I just wished that Gale could see that." I really liked Peeta; he was sweet and kind to everyone around whether they were Merchant or Seam.

"I guess…Peeta, for a Merchant is not so bad," he admitted. "Prim, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Here they come," I cried out as I yanked the door open. Mr. Mellark, Rye, Mom, Dad and Katniss bustled into the house. Mr. Cartwright and a Seam neighbor brought Peeta's prone body inside balancing the stretcher with their hands. Gale walked in behind them.

"Place him the dining table," mom instructed them.

"Gale, go home," Dad spoke to him as he guided him towards the door preventing him from getting near Katniss.

"I just…I want to talk to Katniss," he said. Katniss was in the dining room watching as Peeta was placed on the table face down.

"Go home, Gale," Dad repeated.

"But––"

"Whatever you need to say to Katniss will have to wait." Dad stood his ground. "This is not the time or place." Though Gale towered over Dad, he nodded his head and left the room like a little boy sulking because he didn't get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Katniss' attention. He knew not to push by pissing off the dad of the girl you're attracted to.

"Rory, let's go," he barked at him as he transferred his anger to his little brother. Rory sighed knowing that his brother had a bone to pick with him. He was in trouble and he knew it.

"See you tomorrow, Prim," he said as he walked out. I could hear Gales' voice as he shouted at Rory. I sighed knowing that Gale wasn't happy with Katniss. He needed to confront her. There was a conversation that needed to be settled between them. I had completely forgotten that Rory wanted to say something to me but…well. Peeta was my first priority.

For a few minutes mom and I washed Peeta's back with a washcloth careful not to aggravate the deep slashes. His cuts were deep crisscrossing on top of each other. I had never seen anything like it before. Muscles were torn and ripped away.

"Katniss, you look queasy. Why don't you go to the other room and let me and Mom take care of Peeta," I said to her. She hadn't left his side not for a second. I was surprised and shocked as I watched her hold onto his hand, never letting go. Mr. Mellark was in the next room with his elbows on this knees and hands cradling his head. I could see his exhausted and hunched form biting back the anger and frustration. He sent Rye home telling him that there wasn't anything he could do for his brother.

"I want to be here," Rye insisted. Delly arrived moments later with a small bag filled with Peeta's clothes, a shirt, pant, undershirt and socks. Under her other arm was sketchpad and a small pouch for pencils or drawing implements.

"I know that he won't be able…to draw for a while but maybe he'll find comfort with his stuff around him," she explained. It would probably a week or so that Peeta would be confined to a bed in our home. So it was smart of Delly to think ahead.

"Where did you find his––" Rye asked his fiancée. She blushed.

"He keeps it under his mattress," she responded. How odd that his fiancée knew where Peeta hid his sketchpad.

"Go home, Rye," his dad told her second oldest. "Go to school, Graham will open up the bakery. I need you both to keep the shop open. Don't let your mother back in the shop and turn away any customers. I'll be staying here with Peeta."

"But Dad, I don't want––"

"Rye, please do as I say," Mr. Mellark pleaded his eyes towards his youngest son. "Please." Peeta moaned in pain letting us know he was awake and in agony. Rye's eyes drifted to his baby brother.

"Can I at least come by tomorrow?"

"Yes, but only for a while. I know you love your brother and are concern but…, Rye. I need to able to know that both you and Graham can handle the shop while I'm here. I'm depending on you both." Rye nodded his head. He walked over to his younger brother and leaned down to his ear.

"Hey, I expect you to get better so I can kick your ass for scaring me," he teased him in playful manner. Delly leaned down and kissed his forehead as she lightly ruffled his sweaty hair from his eyes. I hid back a smirk as a scowl appeared on my sister's face.

"Get better Peeta," she said, soft and low. "Rye and I can't get married. I want you to make our cake for our wedding and bake the bread for the toasting ceremony." She sighed. They left the house after receiving a quick hug from Mr. Mellark.

"Jimmy," Dad addressed hm. "Your boy will be okay. He's strong and resilient." Mr. Mellark closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I should have done something, Garrett," he sobbed as sat back down. I have never seen a man like Mr. Mellark who was big and strong break down before. It was heart wrenching to see him hold back his tears.

"There was nothing you could have done," Dad assured him. "If you had interfered, Cray would have strung you up alongside Peeta."

"I should have done something. I'm his father. It should have been me up there, not Peeta. It should have been me," he repeated the last sentence over and over.

"Prim, pay attention," Mom scolded me. I was so caught up with Mr. Mellark and Dad's conversation that I ignored Peeta's moans of pain. "You need to finish cleaning the blood so I can see my stitches." Katniss closed her eyes as she cupped a hand over her mouth. "Katniss, you should leave if you're feeling sick. I know this kind of thing makes you…uncomfortable."

She shook her head in defiance as her throat bobbed up and down. Her normally tanned skin was lighter. She took a deep breath. "I need to be here in case...in case he needs me."

"Jimmy, have a drink to settle your nerves. Lily will be working on Peeta for a while," Dad advised him.

"I'm not going to be able to forgive myself for this," Mr. Mellark stated as he looked at his battered son draped over the table. Mom cut away Peeta's pants and boxer shorts with a pair of scissor. We couldn't afford to jostle his body to prevent the cuts to open wider. Katniss blushed a deep crimson red as she looked away when Mom cut his boxers revealing his naked form while I removed his shoes. He had big feet and it made me wonder. Big feet big…?

' _Wow,'_ I giggled mentally staring at his strong muscular legs and taut butt cheeks. He was…fit. There lay a naked boy at our dining table. Usually mom attended to men, women and children providing herbs for whatever injury they sustained; a broken arm, sprained ankles, cold, flu, fever. A teenage boy, a naked teenage boy was rare and a few. _'It's no wonder Katniss is attracted to him,'_ I thought. _'Even though she denied it.'_

I placed a clean sheet on his lower body for decency sake. "You can look now." Katniss stared at his muscular covered backside then her eyes travelled to his feet. She smiled as I left his socks on in case he felt cold. Not that it mattered since he was more likely feeling pain than anything else. His socks were orange, an odd color considering how bright they were. There was a tiny hole on his left pinky toe. I wondered if she noticed how her finger made small circular motions on the top of his hand like a soft caress.

After Mom and I first wiped the blood that oozed out of his cuts, we applied a green salve. It was topical treatment that didn't numb the inner deep tissue and nerves. So when Peeta moaned in such agony. My heart ached listening him yell out in pain.

"Prim, get me a cup of warm water," mom barked out her order.

She dropped two teaspoon of sleep syrup in the cup. She raised it to his lips. Peeta resisted since he was in so much pain.

"Peeta, please drink this," Mom said as she tried to get him to drink the liquid. His lips quivered and shook as he struggled to breath. "Peeta, just try." He closed his eyes, teeth clenched together.

"Hurts…"

"Peeta, son." Mr. Mellark walked over and placed a comforting hand on his head. "Listen to her." Peeta shook his head.

"Lily, give the cup to Katniss." Lily was stunned for a moment but Katniss was already up and in front of Peeta.

"Peeta, drink it. It'll help you feel better," she comforted him. He blinked a few times like he was focusing his eyes.

Lilly handed the cup to my sister. "Please," Katniss said soft and gentle. Tipping the cup to his lips, he took two sips. Because of the angle, the warm liquid dribbled down his chin. I was about to wipe the residue when Katniss snatched the cloth from my hand and wiped his mouth dry patting his lips gently as she was careful not to aggravate the cut on his upper lip. His dad rubbed the back of his head in a comforting manner. His breathe evened out and a minute later he was out.

"Thank God," Mom sighed. "I have to work fast. I don't know how long he'll be out." The procedure was delicate and time consuming as she weaved the thread and needle into his wounds. An hour passed and everyone held their breath hoping that Peeta wouldn't awaken while she worked on him. Katniss' complexion continued to pale.

"Here, Katniss," I addressed her. "Drink this, you'll be less queasy." She took the mug filled with a cup of water, ginger, lemon and honey.

"Thank, Prim." She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Drink all of it. You don't want it to go to waste."

After two grueling hours, mom made a patchwork on Peeta's back. She worked non-stop until all the cuts were mended with a thin line of thread interweaving his skin back together. His back would have long jagged scars that would forever remind of this fateful day. After she was done, the stitches were done with such precision and care. I hope to be at least just as good as her. I watched my sister hold back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She winced every time her eyes trailed down the long length of stitches that Mom completed. I gingerly applied a numbing agent to each seam.

"He's going to in so much pain when he wakes up," mom blurted. "I wish we had some morphling." Suddenly, Peeta screamed. He had awakened abruptly, his eyes frantic as he continued to scream yelling in anguish.

"Mom, do something," Katniss yelled. Peeta thrashed on top of the table.

"James, Garrett hold him down," mom bellowed. "He'll open up his stitches. Prim, give me the sleep syrup." Dad and Mr. Mellark held Peeta's arms and leg. He was strong as he nearly fell off the table taking them with him. "Keep him still." Katniss was beside herself, holding a hand to cover her mouth. "Prim, grab his head."

I reached over and placed both hands on his head. "Peeta, I know you're in pain."

"Prim?" he cried, tears ran down his eyes. "I want…make it stop."

"Keep still and drink this," Mom instructed him as she placed the vial on his clenched lips. "Peeta, stop moving or you'll open your stitches." He continued to thrash and cry in pain. "Katniss, come here and talk to him."

She walked over and knelt on the floor so she was eye to eye with Peeta. "Talk to him, calm him down."

"How?" she asked, helpless and frustrated.

"Oh, God, I'm burning...my back…it…it…"

"Just talk to him," mom encouraged her.

"Peeta, look at me," she said. "Peeta, it's me Katniss." He stopped for second as he focused his eyes. "Don't move, okay. You're only hurting yourself. Stop moving or you'll open you stitches."

"Sti…stitches? It hurts––"

"I know that it hurts. But listen, I want you to stay still. Can you stay still for me? Can you do that?" He closed his eyes and nodded. "Hey, open your eyes for me."

He opened them again. Mom handed a small vial to her. "Take a sip of this, okay? This will make you feel better, I promise." He opened his mouth and took a sip. "Just don't move any more." He sighed for second. She then, placed a hand on his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll feel better soon." A few seconds later, he fell asleep.

"Thank you, Katniss," Mr. Mellark sighed in relief.

"He should sleep for he rest of the night," Mom said. She looked tired and drawn. I noticed that she rubbed her hands, massaging each digit.

"Katniss, Prim it's time for dinner," Garrett suggested. "No, Lily." He spoke to mom as she headed towards the kitchen. "Please rest. The girls can handle dinner. And, they still have homework to do."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow," Katniss announced.

"Me too," I agreed with her.

"No, you both are going to school tomorrow,"

"But––" Katniss interjected.

"Your mom will take care of Peeta and Mr. Mellark will be here when he wakes up" Dad finished. Once dad gave an order it was useless to argue with him.

Mrs. Hawthorne knocked on the door. We were surprised by her presence as she held a pot in her hand. Gale stood behind her holding a paper bag. "I made dinner…I know that Lily was busy so I hoped you don't mind."

"Thank you, Hazelle," mom returned. "It's very kind of you." She took the pot and bag from them.

"If you need anything else, Lily, please let me know," Mrs. Hawthorne added. She walked back home but Gale lingered at the doorway.

"Gale?" Dad addressed him. Gale hovered like a spectre his eyes at Katniss. There was tension in his shoulders, mouth and face. His anger towards my sister was very obvious.

"Can I talk to Katniss?" he asked, his face hard as his lips formed a thin line.

"Gale, it's late and now it not a good time," he explained. "It's been a long day I don't want you upsetting my daughter."

"But––"

"No Gale, go home," Dad returned. It usually took a lot to make Dad angry but Gale was pretty much testing his patience. Gale nodded his head but took one last look at Katniss. Her eyes didn't waiver as she kept them on the boy lying on the table. After closing the door behind him, Dad sat on the couch and rubbed his left upper leg. Mom served food Mrs. Hawthorne dropped over. It was vegetable soup with carrots, onion, peas and corn. As I bit into loaf, I moaned in pleasure. It was so good that I wanted more. I wondered where…

"This is delicious," I said. Mr. Mellark smiled as his eyes drifted towards his son.

"Peeta made a batch this morning," he sighed. I guess that answered my question. "I don't know how he does it but his always come out perfect. Light and soft in the inside while the outside is baked to the right texture and color. Perfection. He only have ever burned it once in his life." Katniss stiffened beside me. She barely touched the stew in front of her but ate the bread.

"Eat your soup Katniss," I scolded her. If she had her way, she would give me her portion as well. I noticed that she was in her own world her attention elsewhere.

"I could never be the baker that he has become," Peeta's dad admitted. "Even at a young age was he was extraordinary. Memorizing recipes much quicker than his older brothers."

He took a bite and savored it. "He grew up so fast that I didn't notice it. I don't remember when it happened…when he stop wanting comfort or support…the moment I stopped being what he needed…when he stopped confiding in me. Depending on me."

"It happens, Jimmy," Dad assured him. "Our kids grow up right before our eyes and sometimes, we miss the moment it happens."

I could never imagine not relying on my parents for comfort or support. "I lost him…I lost the little boy who needed me. Not until today."

"No matter how old they are or when they grow up and live of their own lives. They'll fall in love and have their own families. They're still your children. The one you loved and protected. They will still be a child in our eyes as we will always be their mom and dad," Mom added.

"Peeta. He's always tried to be strong, standing on his own two feet, never asking for comfort or help. I missed the little boy he once was. But there were times when he grew up, I wished that I hadn't kept my distance from him. The times he needed me the most when he was hurt or…felt like he wasn't enough.

I love him, he's my baby boy. I should have told him that everyday of his life. Peeta loves with his whole heart, something that takes courage to do. To put himself out there, knowing that he could be rejected or turned aside. He hid that part of himself for a long time away from me and away from everyone who was supposed to love him unconditionally. Yet, he still loves with the same passion and strength." I wondered if I could find a boy like that...a boy who would love me that way. It was obvious who Peeta was in love with.

That night, Mr. Mellark bunked on the couch to stay near Peeta. He asked if he could crack open the window since he slept with it open in his room. Dad couldn't refuse him. I twisted in turn in bed, restless as my mind recounted today's events. The extra blanket kept us warm as I snuggled next to Katniss. I always wanted my own room but after today, I didn't mind the comfort of having my sister with me. If it wasn't for Peeta, she could have been up there being punished with him. She was always there for me, protecting from things and people who could hurt me.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really glad you're my sister," I confessed.

"I'm glad that you're my sister too," she returned.

"Peeta is going to be okay," I assured her. She looked sad and unconvinced.

"Cray will still need to find who killed his nephew," she reminded me. Oh, yeah. "He was willing to punish Peeta without any real evidence. I'm afraid what will happen when he finds the real killer. At least he doesn't know what Ivan tried to do to me."

It was time I confessed to her. Something that had been in my mind for a while. I didn't like keeping secrets from her, especially this one.

"Katniss," I started as I sat up and faced her. It was dark but a beam of light lit the room so I could see the outline of her body. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I…um…I told Dad and Mom everything," I admitted. She sat up so quickly that the mattress bounced and I almost fell of the bed. "Please don't get mad at me. I just couldn't…I couldn't keep it a secret."

"Prim…how could you," she muttered as she placed both hands on her face.

"I'm sorry but…I…they needed to know, Katniss. I love you, you're my sister and…something like that. We shouldn't be keeping secrets from Mom and Dad. Especially something so…horrible." Tears brimmed my eyes. I could tell Katniss was holding back her pain and anger. "Please don't be mad at me." She shook her head. I grabbed her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I'll never know how to…if it wasn't for Peeta."

"He saved me…and all I did was stand there and let Cray––"

"He did it to protect you. And everyone involved." I bit my lower lip hoping she didn't catch my admission.

"Everyone involved? Who else knows besides Mom and Dad?" She looked horrified.

"Mr. Abernathy and Peeta's dad." The admission broke her resolve as curled into a fetal position.

"Oh, God, no…no," she cried out. "They knew?" I nodded my head.

"It's okay now."

"No, it isn't. Mr. Mellark must hate me," she said. "I let Cray…almost kill his son."

"Katniss." I lay next to her. "He doesn't, no one does. Peeta saved you."

"And he got punished for it…I was so stupid. I should have stayed at the party. Ivan wouldn't have––"

"You can't do the 'should or could haves', Katniss," I told her. "You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that."

"This is all my fault. Peeta almost died because––"

"But he didn't and he's going to be okay," I assured her. I let her cry for a while. I was worried since she didn't after that night. She was quiet and kept to herself worrying about Peeta and how he was doing. Now, he's here. He was naked and suffering from unimaginable injuries, but alive.

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Because I believe that certain things happen to people for a specific reason."

"What are you saying?"

I couldn't explain to her why he…Peeta Mellark, the baker's son kept emerging in our lives. A merchant boy, someone not Seam was bound to us, to her for some reason. I could feel it. "I'm just saying that things happen for a reason, that's all." I had to let her figure it out on her own. She likes him. She just didn't want to admit it.

Just as I was about to doze off, she crept out of bed and snuck out the room. She picked up another blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I knew where she was headed.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

The floor was piercing cold as I crept across the living room. The cold floor stung my feet feeling the icy chill shot up to my knees. Mr. Mellark was fast asleep as his light snore reverberated in the air. He refused to leave afraid that if Peeta woke up and he wasn't there, he would be confused not knowing where he was. I was tired but not sleepy as my thoughts wandered to the boy laying on our dinner table. So much has happened in the last two weeks. My mind spun trying to make sense of it all.

Somehow, Peeta Mellark had managed to insinuate himself into my life again. And for some reason, my fate was led to the Boy with the Bread. I thought about what Prim said about fate. That fate had brought him to me. That some things or people are bound to us by some inexplicable force.

I didn't ask for it. Yet here he was naked and covered with a thick blanket sleeping in my house. He was here hurt and it was all my fault. If I could go back to that night, I would turn to Peeta and talk to him. I would have been dancing in his arms instead of fighting off Ivan as he tried to rape me. So many things I could have done differently had I not been stubborn and angry with Peeta for making me feel...I shrugged off that train of thought.

With years of hunting experience, I tiptoed towards the dining area not making a sound. I took after my father in that aspect. Mr. Mellark was exhausted mentally and physically. I could see it in his face and how he carried himself. I could never imagine how he felt watching his son almost die right before his eyes. This incident more than ever convinced me that having children was something I never wanted. Experiencing that kind of pain was too heart breaking.

I sat down next to Peet laying an arm on the table as I rested my head on top of it. My face was mere inches from his. His breath was soft and even. I was tempted to run my fingers though his hair feeling the strands between my fingertips. His hair looked silky and soft unlike mine, which was coarse and dry. I envied the thickness and texture.

The thick blanket draped over his form covered his back from the cool air that drifted through the open window. I smothered a giggle as I noticed his feet sticking out of the blanket and suspended over the table. Mom gave him enough sleep syrup to knock him out until morning. Moonbeams lit the room that I could see his long dark blonde eyelashes and furrowed eyebrows. He was…gorgeous. I could admit that, but thinking about it was waste of time. I didn't have time for thoughts of boys and love.

But with Peeta, there something about him…he was sweet and kind. The type of boy that girls swoon over because of his wavy blond tresses, his crystal blue eyes and a smile that made you weak in the knees. I wasn't that kind of girl, was I?

The next thing I knew, Mom was shaking my shoulder. "Katniss, wake up," she said. "Have you been here all night?" I shook my head from images of a little boy with curly blond hair and grey eyes holding my hand. The dream unnerved me.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched my aching body. There was a pinch on my neck and my feet were frozen. However, I still managed to keep Peeta's hand in mine. I was surprised that he was still asleep. "What is that?" Mom was applying a white viscous salve on Peeta's stitches.

"Mr. Abernathy stopped by early this morning," she explained. "It's to help him not get his stitches infected." On the table was a small brown bottle. "Mr. Undersee gave this for him to drop off as well. It's a bottle of morphling. He wanted Peeta to have it." Shocked but pleased, now Peeta was able to recover without experiencing too much pain. I'd have to thank him through Madge when I see her in school.

I wanted to stay and help mom with Peeta, but there wasn't much that I could do. If anyone should stay it would be Prim.

"Get ready for school," she said. "Go see if Prim is up." I turned to see that a blanket was folded on the sofa, the one that Mr. Mellark used when he stayed over. _'Where was he?'_

"Where's Mr. Mellark?" I asked.

"He's outside with your dad getting firewood," she explained. Before going to bed both Dad and Mr. Mellark disappeared in the woodshed. _'What were they doing in there?'_ Probably dipping into Dad's liquor, the bottle he stashed in one of the cabinets. I wasn't clueless to what he hid in there. It was mostly his old mining gear and equipment but never any of his bow and arrows. He never wanted to a take the chance that the Peacekeepers would find them in there. That's why I hid mine in the woods.

It was early, a little after sunrise. I missed going out into the woods but Dad made it perfectly clear that I couldn't go out. "Too many Peacekeepers," he reminded me. Anyway, I looked down at Peeta who was still asleep while mom swiped the salve onto the stitches. I winced and turned away.

I walked into my room to find Prim not in bed. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Prim, are you in there?" I knocked again. I opened the door to find the room was empty. As I walked back into the living room, Prim walked into the house. She was already dressed with her winter jacket on and boots muddy.

"Where did you go?" I cried out in panic. Startled, she looked up with a blank look on her face.

"Just next door, Katniss," she replied calm and collect. She took off her jacket and boots and walked over to Mom.

"What did I tell you about going out without telling anyone where you were going?" Mom reprimanded her.

"I told Dad where I was going, Mom," she replied as she removed a medium size satchel from her coat. "You were running out of stuff so I went to see Oma." Before I could say another word, there was a knock on the door. I scrunched my brows in curiosity. It was too early for anyone to be up and about. I opened the door.

"Hi," Rye greeted me. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair tousled and he was dressed as if he slept in his clothes. He also carried a big paper bag. "Can I come in?" Shocked, I nodded and opened the door wide. He went straight to his brother. Mom was just covering his back as he walked in. I was glad that Dad had already started a fire since I felt the cold chilly air passed me before I closed the door.

"How is he?" He asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Hello, Rye. Your brother slept through the night," mom answered.

"Sorry, this is for you and your family." He handed the bag to her. Mom reached in and pulled out one delicious fragrant smelling loaf of white bread just as Dad and Mr. Mellark walked in carry a load of wood. "Good morning Dad," he greeted him.

"Rye, what are you––"

"I…couldn't sleep so I made a batch of bread and brought some over," he explained as he hugged his father. "Graham is already at the shop…I wanted to know how Peeta was doing."

"He's fine, Rye," Dad assured him. Then, Peeta groaned. Everyone rushed to his side. "Peeta, son?"

"Dad," he said. He blinked his eyes a few times and then winced. "What…where are we?" He looked at everyone then…his eyes found mine. His eyelids fluttered open and closed as tears appeared brimming his eyes.

"Hey, Peeta," Rye said, greeting his brother with a brush of his hand on his head.

"Peeta?" Mom spoke as she leaned down to him. "How are you feeling?"

"My back…it's on fire," he whispered as he tried to rise from the table placing his hands on the surface. His arms trembled as he rose to his knees. The blanket that covered his body slipped revealing his naked state. It hung dangerously low on his lower back that I noticed a small birth mark on his left hip near his…I blushed and turned my head when my eyes trailed up his torso and saw a patch of hair on his muscular chest. The hair was darker than his hair on his head, a lot like his eye lashes. I wondered if his hair down….

"Peeta, don't move," she said. She handed him a white pill, which I assumed was the morphling and cup of water. He took the medication without any question or argument trusting my mom. A few seconds later his body relaxed as the morphling entered his system.

"I…need…need," he continued. His face turned bright pink. "I got…to go…I got to…"

"You're not going anywhere, young man," his dad admonished him. Peeta wanted to leave. How could he? He was still injured and not in any condition to be anywhere but here with my Mom and sister to help him.

"Dad, I got to go…" he winced. "I need to use the bathroom." Mom retrieved a bowl from the bathroom while Rye and I moved to the living room.

Peeta shook his head when he saw the bowl. "Bathroom," he winced in pain.

"Peeta, you can't move. I'll place a bowl beneath you so you can––"," she instructed him. He shook his head in embarrassment. "Peeta, you're in no condition to move. Now, you will lift you hip–"

"I can't," he cried.

"Peeta, you can't––" his dad started.

"I can't move my hips," he finished. So his dad lifted his hip while mom slipped the bowl beneath him. Prim stood beside her watching Peeta. I gestured my head and hand for her to leave and let Peeta do his business in private.

"What?" She walked over to stand beside Rye and me. His brother had a hand over his mouth to hide a smile on his face.

"Give him some privacy, I don't think he'd appreciate you watching him take a pee," I explained. I wouldn't. There were too many people in the room as it was.

"Katniss, he's isn't the first person I've seen…naked or use the bowl to relieve himself, you know," she huffed in annoyance and amusement. That was true, but this naked person was Peeta. Peeta Mellark, a sixteen-year old boy with luscious blond hair, blue eyes and a body of healthy virile young man. Ugh, I have got to keep my mind focused.

A few seconds later, he lay back down relieved and embarrassed.

"Are you hungry, Peeta?" Prim asked as if nothing happened. "Rye brought some bread over. You got to be hungry." She went to the kitchen and appeared a few minutes later with a few slices of bread lathered with butter that Rye brought with the bread. Mom followed her with two mugs filled coffee and tea.

"Peeta, your dad said that you like tea. I hope you that you…Peeta?" Mom looked down. Alarmed, Mr. Mellark stood up to find Peeta was asleep. "Poor thing," Mom said as she reached down and rubbed the back of his head. She ruffled his hair the way I had been tempted to. "Among all your boys, James, he's the one that looks a lot like you."

Mr. Mellark smiled, a smile that held pride on his face.

"He's a looker, that one he is," Dad added. "I bet you had a hard time having all those girls chasing after your boys."

"Yeah, at least I have two down and one more to go," Mr. Mellark commented. "Rye insisted that he wanted to get married after Peeta's 18th birthday, but Peeta convinced him to get married before the next reaping ceremony."

Rye smiled back. "He said that he didn't want me to waste anymore time waiting. Delly and I will have our toasting a week before the reaping."

It was odd having the Mellarks in the house as if they have been guests in our home for years. Dad and Mr. Mellark talked with ease while Rye sat next to his brother keeping him company while he slept.

"He looks better," Prim announced disrupting my thoughts. Peeta's complexion was deathly pale and he looked withdrawn as if he aged ten years. He wasn't the vibrant boy I knew a few days ago though the color of his eyes were piercing blue as ever. "I wished mom and dad would let me stay to help. Do you think Cray will still be after him?"

"He won't stop looking until he finds out who killed his nephew," I answered. Cray may have believed that Peeta didn't murder his nephew but I suspect that there is something else he's hiding. The next thing we knew it was time to go to school.

I wasn't looking forward to going as I remembered that I announced that Peeta and I were together. The declaration was to save him, but now I must face the consequences. One consequence also meant confronting Gale. He was at the moment working at the mines so I had a bit of a reprieve. However I now realized I had my classmates to gossip about Peeta and me.

"Bye, Peeta," Prim said to him while he slept. "I'll see you when I get back from school."

"He'll be okay, Katniss," Dad assured me.

"He'll be sleeping most of the time," Mom added. "Sleeping will help him heal faster. I'll be giving me a sponge bath while he's out." I blushed at the thought. It was best that Prim and I wasn't here for _that._ I mean it wasn't that I haven't seen men's…thingy, you know?

"While he's out, do you think he could give him a haircut?" his dad teased. "I've been wanting him to get his hair cut for weeks. But Delly's been so busy with school and the bakery." _'Please don't cut his hair,'_ my mind screamed. The last time he had a haircut it was so short. I missed seeing how tips of hair curled as it got longer. And, _'Delly cuts his hair?'_

"Go or both of you will be late," Dad asserted.

The walk to school was tense as Prim and I passed through town. Both Seam and Merchant classmates stared at us, or rather me more than usual. It got worse as I entered the school building. I heard everything and everyone's whispers and comments.

" _Why her? She's not all that." One Merchant girl commented._

" _I thought she was with Gale. Does that mean he's available?" A Seam girl asked her friends. 'Have at him,' I mentally said back._

I have heard everything I wanted to hear from _'he's just slumming,_ _it's no wonder he doesn't date, she's a slut'_ to _' she doesn't deserve him.'_ The last comment made my blood boil.

By morning break, I was tense, uneasy and angry with everyone. I lingered at my locker avoiding the playground. Both Seam and Merchant classmates stared at me during and after class. All everyone talked about was my _'relationship'_ with Peeta, not how he almost died when Cray was whipping him or that he accused him of killing his nephew.

At lunch Madge was quiet not knowing what to say. I bit her head off when she asked how I was doing. "Don't be mad at me, Katniss. I know that our classmates are talking behind your back. _I_ haven't done any wrong." Then, I remembered that her father gave Haymitch the morphling for Peeta. Anger turned to shame.

"I'm sorry Madge," I apologized as a headache formed on the top of my skull. "You're right and I didn't mean to be short with you. It's just..."

"I know, Katniss. It's all everyone is talking about. Most of the girls both Seam and Merchant…like Peeta. They adore him. If you only knew how many…talk about wanting to take him to the slagheap."

"What?" I asked. I knew that the rumor was that many of my classmates _'visited'_ the slagheap.

"One time, Stella Moore thought she saw him there a year ago," Madge said. Stella was in Peeta's class. She was also the biggest gossip in our school. She blabbed about anyone whether you were Merchant or Seam. That's how I knew Gale frequented the place. However, Peeta's name was rarely mentioned. Until now.

"Did she see him?"

"Yeah, she was shocked because everyone knew he didn't go there so…"

The idea that Peeta took a girl there…sickened and disappointed me. How could he?

"…so Peeta found out that she was telling everyone that he was there with Delly. And boy, did he…he was so mad. Because, you know Delly sort a…had a crush on him." Huh, what?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Stella was right that she saw a Mellark there, but she was talking about the wrong one. At the time, everyone thought that Rye was with what's her name…before he got together with Delly." Delly Cartwright was in the same class as Peeta since she was a year older than him.

"Delly had a crush on Peeta?" _'What?'_ His brother's fiancée had as crush on Peeta?

"What, no? Katniss, you're not paying attention. I said that Stella caught Rye with Delly at the slagheap, not Peeta. She thought it was Peeta instead of Rye. Because, you know they both look alike in some ways." I couldn't see it. Peeta was shorter and lean while Rye and Graham were tall and stocky. There was no way I could mistake Rye for Peeta. He was…cuter.

"Then to find out that you're with Peeta and had been keeping it a secret." Not that it was true, but what was wrong with Peeta wanting me? "Not that's anything wrong with you and Peeta but…the fact that you two kept it a secret." She stopped then started. "You are with him, right?"

I debated to tell her the truth, but if I told her everything. Then she too would be involved with our secret and lies. "Peeta and I…it's complicated." Boy, was it complicated. I cleared my throat. I had to change the subject. It was making me…uncomfortable. "I wanted to thank you or at least thank your dad for the morphling."

"My mom has as few bottles she won't miss." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I like Peeta. It was…he didn't deserve it." I agreed with her. I searched the playground looking for Prim. She was with her friends sitting quietly as her friends talked beside her. As I glanced to the left, a whole table of Merchant girls was glaring at my direction obviously talking about me. It was the same group of girls who gawked at him a couple of weeks ago when he was drawing during lunch before the celebration and the incident with Ivan.

Today felt like the longest day in school so when the last bell rang, I ran out to my locker and shoved my books in my bag. I met Prim outside and rushed to get back home. We passed the bakery to find both Seam and Merchant coming in and out of the shop. It seem that Mrs. Mellark's absence brought new business for them.

Just as we passed the edge of town, I was confronted by none other than Agatha Berridge. She stopped right in front of Prim and me blocking our path. She was the last person I ever wanted to talk to.

"Is it true?" she blurted her teeth gnashed together. I knew what she was referring to but ignored her as we tried to get past her. "I'm talking to you Katniss Everdeen." She said my name with disgust.

"What do you want, Agatha?" I returned with equal revulsion as I tried not to imagine her chasing and flirting with Peeta.

"Is it true that Peeta Mellark is…that you two are together?" Prim gripped my hand. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't hear myself yesterday." So she too was there when Peeta was whipped in front of the Justice Building.

"Well, then if you were there why bother asking me?"

"I think you're lying. I think Peeta just took you to the 'heap' for some fun and now you're latching on to him," she spat. "He deserves better than you." I wished that people would stop saying that. "You should do yourself a favor and just stay away from him."

"Why? So you could have him? He doesn't want you. He's with me so why don't you leave him alone."

"Mrs. Mellark spoke with my mother…Peeta and I are better match than you will ever be for him. They were about to sign––"

"Stop talking about Peeta like something you can buy over the counter. He's a person…a person who has a choice to be who he wants in his life." She was actually a good match for him. She was Merchant from a good prestigious family. Did he want her? Peeta deserves better than Agatha Berridge.

"You need to leave him alone––"

"No, you need to leave Peeta alone." _'He's not…yours,'_ my mind screamed at her.

My angered simmered to a point that I walked back home in silence. _'How dare she thinks she could have Peeta like some dress she can order?'_ The fact that his own mother would sell him off like that because she had…good breeding? She should pick on someone…her own age. Argh! I felt bad for Peeta.

To my dismay, while Peeta stayed at the house he slept for two consecutive days. He only woke up to eat soup and a piece of bread only to go back to sleep. I knew he needed the sleep to heal but…I wanted a chance to talk to him. Mr. Mellark felt guilty for intruding and disrupting our home.

"I can have Graham and Rye carry him back home," he suggested. "I want him home in his own bed."

"He's still in great pain, James," Mom told him. "He needs to stay still for another day or two." Mom was scared to move him since she didn't want his stitches to break open if we moved him to someplace more comfortable.

"Why don't you go home and we'll take care of him. You can't do anything for him right now but…worry."

"I don't want Peeta to think I left him alone…that I…"

"You're not abandoning him, Jimmy," Dad clarified. "He's safe here with us. I don't think my girls mind that he's here." Prim nodded her head as I agreed silently even though he was sleeping on our only dining table. And the table we used to do out homework.

Mr. Mellark finally relented and went back home with a promise from mom that she would send word once he was fully awake and feeling better.

School was the same. But, the gossip about Peeta and me settled down when a new rumor was spread. This time the new rumor was that the MockingJay was in District 12. Because of it, Cray implemented a new curfew and the electrical fence was switched on. No one was allowed to be outside after 7pm. All businesses were closed at 3pm instead of 5pm. It didn't matter for the bakery since their shop closed around that time. The only problem now is that I can't go hunting. Food was getting low at our house.

On the third day Peeta was awake and alert from having slept the past two days. He was quiet and somber only talking when questioned. The only thing he wanted to know was when he would be able to go back home.

"I want…to sleep on my bed," he said. "I don't want to take anymore of your time, Mrs. Everdeen." He confessed that he felt like an inconvenience.

"Peeta, you're still on the mend," Mom told him. "If you want to lie down, Mr. Everdeen and I can set you up to lie down on the couch. If that'll make you feel more comfortable."

Peeta bit his lower lip. "I want to go home."

"You can't just yet. I don't feel comfortable sending you home until the stitches are fully healed."

"Okay," he sighed sad and wistful.

Since his stitches were healing mom dressed him with a clean button down shirt, boxer shorts and loose cotton pants that Delly brought the first day he arrived. Then mom had to leave because Mrs. Hurley's pregnant daughter, Grace was four days overdue. When suddenly, her husband dragged mom out of the house saying that her water broke. So Prim was in charge of taking care of Peeta.

"It's cold so it okay to wear a shirt," Prim told him. "But don't button it up. It needs to be loose so the shirt isn't pressing onto your back." He nodded his head but looked uncertain. "What, Peeta? What's wrong?"

"I…I…my head itches," he said. I knew that mom had been giving him sponge baths but his head was unwashed. For emphasis, he reached over and scratched the hair behind his right ear. His fingers dug into his skull. His hair looked matted and dirty.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," Prim returned. "She couldn't wash your hair since you've been sleeping for the past couple of days. Do you want to wash it now?" He dipped his head down and continued to bite his lower lip. "It's not an problem if that's what you're worried about. I could help you."

"I'm sorry…I want to do it myself but…" his voice trailed off. He blushed from embarrassment. It was nice to see color in cheeks again.

"Don't be silly, Peeta," Prim interjected. "I'll help you if you want." I scowled and dad snickered. I was about to object when she walked to the kitchen and prepared a pot of hot water pulling a basin out of a cupboard.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get the soap from the bathroom and a clean towel," she said. _'What the hell?'_ I looked at dad hoping he would object and all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"The boy needs his hair washed," Dad stated as if it was a normal occurrence. "Prim can take care of that."

A few minutes later, operation 'Wash Peeta's Hair' commenced. For the life of me I couldn't understand how dad could let Prim…touch Peeta that way. I mean, it was intimate, something mom that should be doing not my 14 year old sister. I wondered if… _'Does Prim have a crush on Peeta?'_ No, that's impossible I knew that Rory has been hanging around her.

I tried not to stare as Prim poured water onto his blond head. He was face down with his head at the edge of the table. Dad placed the basin below him. "It's not too hot, Peeta?" Prim asked him.

"No, it perfect," he sighed.

With the bar of soap, Prim lathered her hands then scrubbed his hair. I glowered realizing that she took her time cleaning his hair. A few seconds later, Peeta giggled. Giggled? "Sorry, I'm ticklish behind the ears."

"Sorry," she returned laughing back. The wash took too long as I watched her wash his head then rinsed his hair. She rubbed his hair dry with a towel like he was…a pet dog. _'What? Is she going to rub his belly next?'_ They both giggled like children at play. Then, she placed a new dry towel on his head since the night air was chilly. "Keep it on until it dries, okay?"

"Thanks, Prim," Peeta said with a big smile on his face. "I feel a whole lot better." I scoffed at them. Prim looked at me with her brows furrowed.

"Do you have a comb I can use," he asked. I wanted to…smack him. Because he was still immobile Prim combed his hair parting off to the left side. I scoffed remembering that Peeta parted on his right.

"The next time…" Prim started. _'Oh no, there isn't going to be a next time,'_ I swore in my head as Prim replaced the dry towel on his wet hair.

Later that night Peeta lay on the couch while Prim read to him. Seeing them together made me realize the friendship that had formed between them. They talked easily with each other like as if they had known each other for a long time. He was attentive and patient as Prim talked his head off. I would catch him sending fleeting glances towards me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Prim," Dad's voice interrupted my musing. He gestured to Peeta who fast asleep. "I think you tired him out." She smiled. I didn't understand dad would allow and encourage the friendship that was obvious between them.

"It's time for bed for the both of you," he continued. Mom was still away tending to Grace. Probably staying through the night.

A few hours later, something had awoken me from my sleep. I lay in bed for a few seconds listening to the wind howl in the air. Then, I heard it. It was Peeta. I quickly ran to the room. "Peeta?" A shaft of light slanted into the room. Amidst the darkness I could see the tears that tracked down his ruddy cheeks. "Peeta?" I whispered as I placed a hand to his face. He was having a bad dream. "Hey, you're okay."

For a few minutes he continued to moan in his sleep. I pressed a hand against his forehead feeling his sweaty skin. "Shh, you're okay, Peeta. You're safe." The temptation was great as I finally succumbed my need to touch his hair. It was as I expected, soft and silky. I couldn't handle watching him in pain so I rubbed the base of head in small circular pattern. After a few minutes, he became quiet. I traced his furrowed brows with my finger. He opened his eyes slow then he closed it again.

"Peeta," I whispered. My voice sounded loud in the still of the night. His breath was soft and light. My mouth was dry as I opened it but no words befell my quivering lips. A few seconds later, I found my voice.

"I...I don't know how to…what I'm trying to say is…thank you. Thank you for saving me that night. Thank you for watching over me even though…I've been…" I sighed my throat tighten as I tried to find the words. "You saved me…you saved me years ago and I never thanked you. You saved me from Ivan and I never go the chance to thank you. I don't know why it is that you're there whenever I…needed you." I thought about that night. How things could have different if had made the other choices.

He sighed in his sleep. I wished he were awake but panicked at the thought of me talking to him while he slept. Confessing my feelings and thoughts in a cowardly way. I waited for the moment when we were alone and I finally found the courage to talk to him…in his sleep.

I sighed in frustration. "What is it about you that makes me want to throttle you and hug you at the same time? Why do you have…an affect on me? No one aggravates me the way you do…"

I felt vulnerable, grateful and scared. A combination of emotions that were new to me. I looked at him, really looked at him with my eyes and…my mind open. "You're the only person, boy to have ever shattered my resolve about things in my life. Things I dare not want or dare to need. Things that Gale wanted…no demanded with me." My mind was befuddled with thoughts of the Boy with the Bread, the same boy who threw the bread and saved my life twice; two occurrences in my life that has changed me forever.

The next morning, it was my dad who found me on the floor next to Peeta with my head close to his. "You sleeping with young Mellark again," Dad teased me. There was a twinkle in his eyes. He knew that I was not with Peeta but consorted to keep my lie alive. Why? I asked myself.

"Is mom home yet?" I ignored his tease and waited for me to scold me for 'sleeping with Peeta.' It never happened.

"Not yet. You know that labor may hours before she gets home," he reminded me. Mom had been gone for at least 12 hours. Eww…twelve hours in labor? Another reason why to not have children.

After a few days, I had managed to avoid Gale. Our confrontation was a conversation I knew needed to happen but was loath to discuss. I pretty much put Gale in the back of my mind since thought of my confrontation with Agatha preoccupied my thoughts.

At school my mind wandered back to the boy still sleeping on the sofa at my home. Even Madge teased me about having a handsome virile young boy sleeping at my house. "Prim told her classmates that Peeta has been sleeping on your sofa naked," she chortled.

"Katniss? Katniss?" Prim called out as she walked beside me.

"What?" I snapped out of my reverie

"Look." She pointed at our house, which came into view. Sitting on the steps was…Gale. His arms rested on his bent knees. I could tell he came directly from work. He stood up and walked over to us.

"I took an early shift so I could talk to you," he explained. Oh dear God, it was bad enough to confront Agatha. She was unexpected. The look of anger on his face hadn't diminished.

"Prim, go inside," I instructed her.

"Are you sure?"

"She said get in the house, Prim?" Gale yelled.

"Hey, don't you dare talk to Prim like that," I bellowed back. Prim was about to enter the house when I grabbed her arm. "You know what? I think I want Prim to stay."

"No, I need to talk to you alone." He stood towering over me. It was a tactic Gale used to intimidate me.

"Katniss, maybe you and Gale should talk alone," Prim said.

"Prim, I would like for you to stay," I said as she gripped my hand. She nodded her head. Gale stared at the both of us for a few seconds. _'He wanted to have a staring contest?'_ I could do that.

"I need to know…I need to know the truth that what you said about you and Mellark was true," Gale demanded. His hands clenched by his side. "That you have been seeing Peeta Mellark."

I looked at my best friend. It hurt knowing that I couldn't be what he wanted me to be for him, that I should feel what he felt for me. I didn't…I couldn't.

"And why is that any of your business?" I barked back.

"It is my business since you're been telling me that you never wanted to get married or have children––"

"And I still don't,' I bit back.

"So you're with Mellark because––"

"He has a name Gale! He's name is Peeta."

"I don't care. All I know is that for months you've been telling me that you didn't want to get married and have children. So I realized that you've been lying to me," he stated.

"I haven't lied to you. I don't want to get married or have children." The fact was true. But… "Just because I said that didn't mean that I didn't object to anything else."

My statement stung Gale. I could tell it hurt him. "So what you're really saying is that you don't want marriage or children but you're having a relationship with Peeta Mellark?" I swallowed the lie that sputtered out of my mouth.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Why didn't you just…for months I've been waiting for you to change your mind. That if I wanted long enough you'd see that _'we'_ belong together. And all this time you've been…fucking Peeta Mellark. The youngest and most pathetic Merchant boy in the district."

I gasped in horror. Leave it to Gale to diminish my pretend relationship with Peeta to something as sordid and…vile. I could never imagine Peeta getting into a relationship with any girl for just sex. He wasn't like that, and to insult his character. Peeta wasn't pathetic.

I released Prim's hand. With all the strength I could muster I pulled my arm back and slapped him hard on the face that he stumbled back. "Don't you ever talk about Peeta that way ever?"

"Peeta is the sweetest and kindest boy I know," Prim added. "You're just jealous of him."

"Jealous?" Gale scoffed with disgust. "Why should I be jealous of him?"

"Because Katniss like him and he's our friend. You don't like Katniss having friends especially if they're Merchant," Prim stated. "You don't any right to tell Katniss who she likes and who she can be friends with." I was proud of Prim for telling his off but…

"So you like Peeta––" Gale started.

"Prim." I turned to my sister. It was time that I set Gale straight with my 'relationship' with Peeta. After all he was my best friend and keeping his friendship was important to me. "Go inside the house, I need to talk to Gale alone." Prim looked surprised but obeyed me.

After seeing her enter the house, I looked at Gale. His face was hard and a small bruise was forming on his right cheek. "I'm sorry Gale, I should have been honest with you from the start."

"Are you in love with him?"

"What?"

"With Peeta Mellark. Are you in love with Peeta?" The question paralyzed me body and mind. I knew nothing of romantic love. I was already confused with the feelings he left me but love? I wasn't sure of anything.

I shook my head. "I'm not in love with him," I admitted. I knew little of him to love him but maybe in time…

"Then why are you with him? Are you really together?" I walked towards his home not wanting mom, dad, Prim and Peeta to hear us. This conversation was too personal.

"Yes." I lied. I lied to protect Peeta. I lied to protect myself. But there one thing I could admit to him and to myself. "I don't love him but I do like him." I like him a lot but I wasn't admitting to Gale.

"Really," he scoffed again. "You know what? I should have known. I should have known that you were like any girl in the district." What? "I thought you were different, but you're not. You're just like the rest of them." I didn't like what he was implying.

"Oh, yeah and just how am I just like them?" I asked. I knew that whatever he said next was the end of our relationship.

"You're a tease. All this time I thought you were good and pure. That you wouldn't be like the girls that used guys to get what they wanted. To be a fucking tease pretending that you're innocent when you're really nothing but a slut opening your legs to a merchant boy who can lure you with pretty words and lies. I didn't think you'd be that stupid to fall for his big blues eyes and blond hair."

"You shut the fuck up," I said to him. It hurt that my best friend thought of me that way. I knew he struck back in anger but to be vile and hurtful. I was beyond hurt. "Is that how you see me?"

"I see what I see," Gale spat back.

"And what about you, Gale?" I struck back. "You claim to love me but it's okay for you to whore yourself with all those girls while you're supposedly waiting for me. How is that fair and you say that you love me?"

"I'm a guy." Oh, well. That answers everything. "What was I suppose to do? Wait? Wait for you to discover that you've been fucking with Mellark all along. I love you!"

"I love you too, Gale." He moved towards me grabbing my arms.

"Then why––"

"But not like that," I said to him soft and low. "Not the way you want me to. I love you like a brother, a friend." His hands gripped my upper arms tight that it hurt. I looked down and found broken skin and bruises on his knuckles. Then, I remembered. I remembered what Haymitch said that day.

" _If Peeta beat up Ivan then he should have cuts and bruises on his hands. Look at his hands, damnit."_ So I looked and didn't like what I saw.

"Gale, how did you hurt your hands?" I inquired. He backed off startled, rubbed his hands together as he looked down on them. "Where did you get those bruises?"

"I got them working in the mines," he lied. I knew when he lied. His left eye twitched and then he'd look away avoiding eye contact.

"No, you're lying to me. I can tell you are."

"I'm not––"

"Tell me the truth?" He didn't budge as he hid his hands inside his pant pockets. "One way or another I'm going to find the truth so you might as well tell me." I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down his neck. Sweat trickled down his throat and formed on his forehead.

"Rory," he started. "Rory told me what happened at the night of the celebration. How Ivan almost…"

I gasped in horror. Gale knew. He knew that Ivan almost raped me and he…

"What did you do?" I bit back the anger that simmered in my chest. "What did you do?"

"I made sure Ivan would never hurt you again." I hide my face with my hands. My stomach clenched as bile rose up my throat. Then it dawned on me what he hadn't done.

"So…when Peeta was being whipped to death you just stood there," I said. "You stood there knowing that Cray was accusing him of beating up his nephew."

"I…" Gale started.

"You stood there…letting him punish Peeta for something you did." Then another thought crossed my mind. "Did you kill Ivan?"

"No, fuck no," Gale yelled. "I swear to you that I didn't, Katniss. I didn't kill him. I beat the crap out of him and told him to leave you alone." I laughed with bitterness and resentment tainting my emotion of disbelief as well. "But I should have."

"You should have?" I retorted back. "You wanted to kill him…and let Peeta take the fall? Like the way you let him for beating up Ivan?" The thought sickened me. "How could you?"

"I know I should have said something," he said. "I guess, I could have said that Peeta and I got into a fight since I did punch him in the face––"

"You what?" Oh my God, so that's how he got the black eye and busted lip. It was Gale and not his mother for once.

"I was drunk and we just had a fight, then he showed up asking for you like some damn puppy and––"

"So you got into a fight?"

"No, I…was really mad at you. And then he came along asking for you. I just saw red and I hit him…twice. The pussy didn't even hit me back because he's a coward."

I shoved him hard pushing him on the chest that he fell on his ass. "He's not a coward. A coward wouldn't have saved me from Ivan who was bigger and stronger than him. A coward wouldn't let someone else take the blame for beating up Cray's nephew. A coward wouldn't fight a drunk and take advantage of him. He saved my life and you hit him because you were jealous?" This was what Peeta kept to himself. That Gale punched him that night. He didn't want me to know about it.

"Katniss, please listen to me," he begged. His demeanor changed from anger to…I don't know what. "Listen, things are happening in this district."

"Like what?" I said between clenched teeth. My mind still reeled on the knowledge that Gale stood there, not speaking up for Peeta.

"You know the rumors going around? That the MockingJay is in District 12."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I was beyond confused, angry and frustrated.

"I didn't, couldn't say anything because I'm…I volunteered to go on a mission for the MockingJay." I struggled between disbelief and anger at Gale.

"So…what you're telling me is that you sacrificed Peeta's life so you can go on a _'mission'_ for some guy you met? You met MockingJay?"

"I didn't exactly speak to him or meet him?" He looked sheepish.

"Oh, my God, Gale. How do you even know that you're mission is legitimate? You could be walking into a trap."

"There's a small group of rebels here that have been working with him and their leader asked me," he admitted. This was all too much to absorb. But there was one thing that stuck in my mind. Gale practically called me a liar when I told Cray that I was with Peeta on the night he was killed. Prim, Rory and myself did what we could to help Peeta. Only Gale who was filled with anger and jealousy was willing to let Peeta take the fall for beating up Ivan because he had a mission. All he had to do was tell Cray that he beat up Peeta. That Peeta didn't have an altercation with Ivan but with him. But Gale was too focused on his jealousy with Peeta and his _'mission.'_

I knew how important the rebellion was to him. He wanted a war against the Capitol. My priority was my family to survive and keep Prim safe.

"Can't you see, Katniss," he continued. "This could be the beginning. I know that you're scared to marry and have children because of the games. But if…no when we go to war. We can end the games. We can get rid of Snow and the Capitol controlling our lives. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

It's so like Gale to dismiss my feelings as if I don't know my own mind or heart. "You don't have to be afraid to love someone…to love me back. We can get married and have children––"

"Oh my God, Gale," I shouted. "You're not listening to me. I don't want to marry you and have children. I don't love you that way. How many times do I have to tell you that…that I don't have feelings for you that way."

"You don't love me? But you're carrying on with a merchant…sleeping with him. Hiding your relationship with him?" he reiterated. He repeated it as if he's trying to drive it into his head that it wasn't true and real. I realized that in order for Gale to move forward in his life, I had to back up my lie.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore is it. Everyone knows now that I have a relationship with Peeta. His father knows so does my parents. It's all out in the open."

"And your parents are okay with that. That your boyfriend is Merchant?" He spat boyfriend like it was a dirty and disgusting word.

"And what is wrong with that? Did you forget that my mother is Merchant?" I retaliated. "Prim is half merchant." The air between us grew thick. The sun disappeared into the horizon. I was so focused on confronting Gale that we both failed to see the audience around us. People gawked and stared at us. It was embarrassing and humiliating. Seam folks poked their heads out their windows. I looked towards my home. Dad and mom stood at the front porch. God, I hoped they didn't hear us fighting in the middle of the road.

"We're done, Gale. I'm done talking about this," I told him in a tone that only he could hear. "Go on your mission. Join the MockingJay and his rebels. I have a family to take care of."

"Katniss––" he pleaded. "Please understand that I had to––"

"Save yourself, I know," I completed for him. "I do love you Gale, like I love my dad, mom and sister. You need to move on."

He dropped his head in resignation. "I love you too, Katniss. And I'm sorry."

"Me too, Gale. Me too." I accepted his apology but I'll never forget what he did. All I knew was that the war was coming and once again, Peeta had bound his life with mine. I am reminded of what Prim said about fate. That fate brought him into my life. I couldn't argue with it or ignore it. I had to accept it whether I wanted to or not. It was inevitable.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm really glad that you all enjoyed reading the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and comments from FlyingFaeriesDance, ana, Nenahh, Nai1987, Tsukune08, loveROMONIEandEVERLARK, pumpkinking5, 32sheshe, wonderishome, Pearlfever, betazoid4, OneLiner, Shellibug, LACR, WhosJazzy, Browniangel, Tea43 and guest. Thanks again. Please leave any comments or reviews at your leisure. They are greatly appreciated. Have a great weekend.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams, Nightmares & Reality

Chapter 8 – Dreams, Nightmares and Reality

 _AN: Thank you for the positive responses for the last chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner for it has been a very busy week. My eternal thanks for those who reviewed, commented, favored and alerted 'Destiny.' Thanks to Lhaine07, WhosJazzy, Tea4e, LACR, pumpkinking5, 32sheshe, Shellibug, FlyingfaeriesDance, Dalton Wolfe, Addicted2Vamps, Lauren and guest for all the comments and reviews. Wowie. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated PG. There will_ _ **be rated M in future chapters**_ _._ _ **You've been warned**_ _. POV's in this chapter are from our beloved Peeta and Katniss. Please excuse me for any errors or grammatical errors found. It's been a long couple of weeks._

* * *

 **Peeta POV––**

The burning and painful sensation on my back woke me. As I opened my eyes, I saw the ground below me in motion. Inches of dirt crowded my vision. I blinked my eyes to focus and cleared my head as I tried to register what was happening. I felt nothing but pain on my back radiating down to my legs and arms. Then, I felt something in my hand, a light squeeze from a hand darker and smaller than my own. I blinked my eyes to refocus as I twisted my head. I called out the one person I needed. The one person who I depended on even at the times he failed me.

"Daddy?" I couldn't find him but I heard him as I stared at the person clutching my hand. I blinked my eyes trying to focus the vision in front of me.

"Yes, son," he returned in shaky but soft tone. A sharp pain shot from my back to my legs and neck. The pain so intense I felt as though I was on fire. "Hurts," I voiced in agony. I fought to breath through my nose but settled gasping through my mouth.

"I know you're hurting. Just hold on, Peetie. I'm not leaving you alone. I'm right here. Rye is here too." His words took a while to register in my head but I knew I had to ask if what I felt and saw was real.

"Am I dead?" _'Please tell me if this was real.'_ The words formed in my head. My mind scrambled to focus.

"Why do you say that, Peetie?"

"Katniss," I sighed. She was a vision; the one person in my life that excited and intimidated me at the same time. She was my boyhood dream, my teenage fantasy and my greatest failure and disappointment.

"What about Katniss, son." She was my sun, moon and everything in between. She was heaven and hell.

"She's…she's holding my hand." I sighed again wondering what I had done to deserve this and wondered what I could do to attain this…this…fantasy forever.

"She is holding your hand, Peeta. You're not dreaming." Another voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I like this dream. I don't want wake up," I returned. This had to be a dream. But it felt real. I dreamt of her for so long that my mind couldn't accept the possibility. I wasn't that lucky.

The next time I woke up the world felt and looked hazy. I couldn't distinguish what was real. But the one thing I was certain was that I felt pain. Every time I woke it was all I felt from my back, to my legs and the throbbing in my head. It was pain I had never experienced before. And with pain came the fantasy that she was there hovering near me like an angel. I awakened once to feel a sharp stabbing burn all over my back as if my skin was ripped from me. The pain flashed me back to a memory when my mom placed a scalding hot pan on my arm but this pain was all over my back melting my skin. This feeling was a thousand times worse.

I thought I saw Dad and Katniss' mother. I couldn't focus. All I wanted to do was die so I could leave the world of pain every time I woke up from my nightmare. This couldn't be real.

Dad's voice faded in the background. "Lily, give the cup to Katniss." Katniss? She was here again in my nightmare.

Her voice hung in my head. She was my beacon in a dark night. "Peeta, drink it. It'll help you feel better." In my dream, a Katniss-like angel held a cup to my lips. I drank from the cup for there was little else I could do but obey her command. My dream Katniss comforted me, cared for me. I struggled to keep my eyes open from the dream-fantasy-nightmare. I felt pain in my dream. That had never happened before whenever I dreamt of her. Then I felt hand on my head and I was lulled into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up gasping from another nightmare. In this dream my spine was ripped from my body as Cray held it in his hand. I could hear his menacing laugh echo in the air. Blood oozed in between his fingertips as he cradled the column of bones and flesh. "For the death of my nephew I take your life and the lives of those you loved." I cried out as I looked behind him. My dad, Graham, and Rye swung with a rope around their neck as their lifeless bodies swayed below a tree branch. I looked around for Delly, Sonja and Tyler, my nephew. Cray laughed as I tried to get up. "You're spineless, Mellark. No one can save you. No one." I felt my skin burn realizing that I was on fire. The pain so great that I had awaken with the same intense feeling on my back.

Everything and everyone ceased to exist as I felt nothing but sheer agony. I was in another nightmare I was sure of it. I heard voices yelling and screaming around me when suddenly Prim's sweet face came into view. Her small hands cradled my face. She had tears in her eyes. _'Why is she crying?'_ I wondered in my nightmarish haze. _'Where's Katniss?'_ I panicked then relaxed as her face replaced Prim's. Her gray steel eyes blazed with fire as she stared into mine.

"Peeta, it's me Katniss." I blinked my eyes and adjusted my focus. She wasn't real, was she? "Don't move, okay. You're only hurting yourself. Stop moving or you'll open you stitches."

I had… "Stitches?" I didn't know what she was talking about but I only knew and felt on thing. "Sti…stitches? It hurts––"

"I know that it hurts. But listen, I want you to stay still. Can you stay still for me? Can you do that?" I closed his eyes and wondered if she was real, but I nodded as I felt soft wisp of her breath on my heated face. In my mind I focused on her soft voice. "Hey, open your eyes for me."

She placed a brown bottle on my lips and the next thing I knew the world disappeared. The next few hours I'm in and out of consciousness. Two things I realized, one I'm not at home and two I was propped on top of a table laying on my stomach with no clothes on. I couldn't feel legs but I felt hot and cold at the same time. I clearly heard several voices––Rye, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and Katniss. I had no sense of control as Mrs. Everdeen gave me a white pill and a glass of water. What I swallowed I knew not what it was but I took the pill without any argument. I was too tired to resist anything or anyone. I just wanted the pain to stop.

I took several deep breaths. My only thought was the painful ache on my groin. I needed relief so tried to rise from the table only to stumble back realizing that I had no strength to move. With enough embarrassment I could endure, my issue was resolved as quickly as possible with the help from dad and Mrs. Everdeen. Nothing in my life at the moment made any sense. The days and nights blended together that I lost track of time.

In my sleep or awakened state I heard voices. I heard whispers in the dark night and mumblings in the light of day. I was still lying on the table and naked but covered with a blanket.

For the first time in days, I woke up without any pain radiating from my back. The solid table underneath me felt warm and sticky. My sense of smell was assaulted with the aroma of…fresh bread, honey and…some kind of stew filled in the air.

"Hey, Peetie," my dad greeted me. He looked tired…no he looked exhausted as I noticed dark circles underneath his blood shot eyes; his skin paler than usual. "It's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?"

My eyelids felt heavy adjusting to the light in the room. My throated was parched. "Tired," I rasped. He nodded with a small smile on his haggard face. There was a look of relief behind his tired eyes. "Thirsty." My throat felt like sandpaper. It was difficult to swallow.

A glass appeared before me. Mrs. Everdeen tipped the glass towards my dried lips. "Don't drink too fast. Just take small sips." After a few sips, my stomach lurched and grumbled. The ache in my throat lessened. "You haven't eaten in days and the medication I gave you will make you queasy so I need you eat a little."

I ate little and slept a lot. There was little else I could do but reflect and heal. I remembered my hours with Cray as he interviewed me. Then the memories of being stripped down and bound against a post. I lost count of the lashes I received and everything after that was hazy. I looked around me Dad was talking to Mr. Everdeen.

"…has confirmed that everything is in place," Dad said. "Young Hawthorne volunteered like you thought he would. I'm not surprised that he did."

"There's no going back, Jimmy," Mr. Everdeen returned. "Once we do this, we're committed."

"I know. I know." Dad sounded tired, weary. _'Shouldn't he be working at the bakery?'_ Who's manning the shop? I was about to call out and ask him when the next sentence he uttered shocked me.

"Graham wanted to volunteer. Since we first started talking about it, he was adamant in volunteering but I talked him out of it. He knows nothing of the forest or the way to District 13. He wasn't qualified to volunteer. He was upset about it."

"It's still brave of him to volunteer."

"No he was reckless. He has family and a baby to take care of. I know his heart was in the right place but…he's not the right person for the mission." _'Huh.'_ Are they really talking about the rebellion? I knew about Dad, Haymitch and Mr. Everdeen's plans. It was careless of them to talk about it while I was upstairs in my room eavesdropping. I knew there was more to their 'card game' night at the bakery.

"Besides, after the past couples of days with almost losing Peeta, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to my boys and girls. I have to prepare them for the upcoming rebellion."

"How do you think Rye and Peeta will react once you tell them?" Mr. Everdeen asked. He shifted in his chair. I kept my eyes closed but listened. I guessed that they thought I was too out of it and was still sleeping.

"With Rye I'm not sure. He never talks about it. I mean he has heard of the rumors and gossip but I don't think he has any opinion."

"And Peeta?"

"Peeta's not a fighter," Dad started.

"I disagree. I mean he went against Ivan when he saved Missy Franklin. Ivan had a weapon and was trained to fight but your son fought someone bigger because he saw a girl in trouble. A seam girl." So I now I knew the name of the 14 year old girl I saved. "You don't know how thankful their family is for Peeta to have done that. Peeta may not be a fighter but he will fight if necessary."

"Peeta hates confrontation of any kind, but he'll fight if he sees injustice. He hates bullies. I'm proud of him but I'm also scared for him."

"Why? Looks like he can take care of himself," Mr. Everdeen said.

"He thinks with heart first and it usually gets in trouble. He's very passionate in the things he believes in. He won't agree to join the rebellion but he'll fight for the people he loves."

"I know, Jimmy. There was no doubt why he took those lashes. I…Lily and I can never repay him for protecting and saving Katniss. I'll be eternally grateful for saving my daughter"

"You as well as I know how he's always felt about her," Dad muttered. Mr. Everdeen laughed. I cringed. Oh my God, Mr. Everdeen knew of my…crush for his daughter Katniss? How embarrassing and humiliating.

"You remember that day when I took Katniss to the bakery to pick up her cake?" he reminisced. "She was turning 8 and Peeta was already 6 at the time." I smiled at the memory. She and her dad walked in the bakery while I was up front with my Dad. Rye and Graham had lunch in the kitchen upstairs with mom.

That day she wore a dark green plain dress with a yellow bow around her waist. She held Prim's hand as they walked up to the display case and ogled at the pastries and cookies.

"Prim was four years old at the time and started to cry because she realized that the cake wasn't for her but for Katniss. Do you remember what Peeta did when he saw her crying?"

"Yeah," Dad chuckled. "He ran past the counter and hugged her telling her not to cry and that it wasn't only fair that Katniss gets a cake since it was her birthday and not Prim's."

"That didn't make Prim feel any better," Mr. Everdeen reminded him. "Your boy was so sweet with her."

"So my six year old Peeta pointed to the display and asked her to pick out any cookie that she wanted. I nearly had a heart attack because you know if Evelyn was there she would have been livid." Dad laughed at the memory. "But not only did he give her a cookie he also gave one to the birthday girl. One cookie with a pink flower and another cookie with a green one."

"Jimmy, your boy has to have one of the biggest heart I know. You would have ran out of business if you put him in charge." Both men laughed.

"That's what worries me, Garrett," Dad sighed. "His big, wonderful and generous heart is open to hurt and rejection. It's already been battered because of his own mother and…it's been hard watching him…"

"Don't let him give up," Mr. Everdeen said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. This incident…I don't want him to lose that part of him that makes him special. There are so many things going against him. How much more can he endure before he gives up?"

"He won't give up," Mr. Everdeen reassured him. I didn't have much in my life to give up anyway. _'What did I have to lose?'_ Nothing and no one accept my family and the bakery. They were all I had. Was it wrong of me to want more? To want _her_?

"Peeta is strong and resilient. He won't give up because it's not in him to give up," Dad added. "But this…I don't want this to change him." Too tired to listen I fell asleep. When I woke up Dad was gone.

"Where's my dad," I asked in panic. Mrs. Everdeen explained that dad never left my side but since I was recovering she had convinced him to go home. I bit my lower lip feeling ill at ease alone with the Everdeens.

"What's wrong Peeta are you still in pain? I don't have anymore morphling to give you" I shook my head. The pain in my back was manageable. It hurt but not like before. I still couldn't sit up but I did have some range in motion with my arms and legs.

"I want to go home. I want…to sleep on my bed," I said. "I don't want to take anymore of your time, Mrs. Everdeen." I was an intruder in their home eating their food and taking up space.

"Peeta, you're still on the mend," Mrs. Everdeen said. "If you want to lie down, Mr. Everdeen and I can set you up to lie down on the couch. If that'll make you feel more comfortable." It didn't. I wanted to go home. Being here was…confusing. I saw and heard Katniss but she was elusive and quiet around me. I felt like an intruder in her home.

I bit my lower lip. "I want to go home." I wanted my things around me; my bed, my pillows, my things and privacy as well.

"You can't just yet. I don't feel comfortable sending you home until the stitches are fully healed."

"Okay," I sighed in resignation. It wasn't as if I had the energy to leave on my own steam. My legs felt wobbly and any movement caused my back to stretch. I tried not to blush red at the memory when I woke up to find her washing my body with a washcloth. It was soothing but uncomfortable when she removed the sheet from my lower body. At least I was on the couch and not propped on top of their dining table. That was embarrassing. And, I finally had some clothes on. Though they had a fire going for most of my stay it was embarrassing knowing that I had only a blanket to cover me while I only wore my boxer shorts. That's another thing who changed me? I remembered wearing another pair of shorts.

When Mrs. Everdeen dressed me with a shirt, boxer shorts and pant with such care and gentleness I wondered if Katniss and Prim knew how lucky there were to have her for a mother. She was loving and kind. Nothing I experienced from my own mother. I missed mine. I missed seeing her even when she only tolerated my presence. She was still my mother after all.

I wanted a bath, a hot bath where I could 'sink-my-body-underwater' and feel the heat rise from the water, but I knew it was impossible. Then, my head itched. I realized that it hadn't been washed in close to four days. It was Prim who noticed my discomfort. "What, Peeta? What's wrong?"

"I…I…my head itches," I admitted. My hair was long. It grew to a length I was not accustomed to. The strands blocked my vision and the tips started to curl. I hated when it did that. And, the itchy feeling on my skull was driving mad.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," Prim returned. "She couldn't wash your hair since you've been sleeping for the past couple of days. Do you want to wash it now?" I bit my lip in resignation. I couldn't ask since I was demanding more from her family. I didn't want to complain and take advantage of their generosity. "It's not an problem if that's what you're worried about. I could help you."

"I'm sorry…I want to do it myself but…" I said disappointed. Then I caught Katniss staring at me and blushed from embarrassment. With my complexion I hoped I wasn't too red. She didn't looked please but hell, it's my hair and I felt dirty.

"Don't be silly, Peeta," Prim interjected. "I'll help you if you want." So I caved. With Mr. Everdeen and Prim's help my hair was washed and I felt better. It was also a relief to be off the table and reclining on the couch. The table was hard and uncomfortable and I was constantly lying on my groin which being around Katniss all time made me…I was relieved at some point that I was situated on my stomach. Granted I am a healthy sixteen-year old boy who was naked around the girl I had fantasies for a major portion of my teen life. Sheesh! I didn't have the strength, energy and any privacy to relieve myself. No amount of pain in my back could circumvent how my body reacted whenever she was near me. I concentrated and filled my head with thoughts of anything but her.

Being around Prim made me wished I had a little sister to take care of. Now, I understood my mother's wish that I had been a girl. It didn't make it any less hurtful but the realization of her desire for a girl made me understand her a little better.

Prim was sweet and gentle. Her personality made her perfect for a healer like her mother. Katniss was strong and proud. Her strength and passion was what drew me to her. I saw it when I first heard her sing the Valley song when we were kids. Her voice mesmerized me. I had never heard anyone sing like that before. I realized that she got it from her father.

That night I dreamt that I was lost walking in the dark. There was no sun or moon to guide me. There was nothing in the landscape but pitched darkness. The place scared me. I called my dad for help. None came. In front of me I saw blurred image of a road that led to nowhere but I followed it hoping for some escape. Then out of nowhere I heard a voice, a sweet voice that I knew so well. I followed the sound and was led to a meadow. Above me the sun appeared lighting my surroundings. I recognized the place; it was the meadow I had painted weeks before. I gasped in shock for in the middle of the meadow was Katniss. She was sitting on a blanket with me or an image of me. My head was on her lap as she played with my hair. This was the Katniss I dreamed about. She was sweet and soft her hair cascaded down her shoulders as she smiled down to me.

" _Peeta." Her voice was gentle unlike anything I ever heard before._

" _I...I don't know how to…what I'm trying to say is…thank you. Thank you for saving me that night. Thank you for watching over me even though…I've been…" She continued to speak as she traced a finger on my brow down my nose and my lips. I envied dream Peeta lying on her lap._

" _You saved me…you saved me years ago and I never thanked you. You saved me from Ivan and I never go the chance to thank you. I don't know why it is that you're there whenever I…needed you."_

 _I stood paralyzed watching them dazed at the scene before me. I wanted to run to her and tell that I'm here awake not sleeping on her lap speaking to me._

" _What is it about you that makes me want to throttle you and hug you at the same time? Why do you have…an affect on me? No one aggravates me the way you do…"_

" _You're the only person, boy to have ever shattered my resolve about things in my life. Things I dare not want or dare to need. Things that Gale wanted…no demanded with me." I shouted at dream Peeta to wake up and talk to her knowing that this was my chance to finally tell her what I longed to say to her for years. My feet was rooted on the ground my voice silenced as the world around me turned dark._

I awakened in a dark room. I focused my eyes seeing an outline of Katniss sitting on the floor next to me. The soft sound of breath telling me she was asleep. I dared not touch her incase she woke up.

' _Damnit, it was nothing but a dream,'_ a voice shouted in my head.

The next morning when Katniss and Prim were at school, my stitches were itching and burning. Mrs. Everdeen ran out of morphling. The pain was so great that the sleep syrup she gave me couldn't knock me out. Tears ran down my face as I tried not to yell in anguish. Then, I heard someone singing. I also felt a hand on my head rubbing my hair in a soothing pattern. It was Mr. Everdeen. His voice was gentle. I felt my eyes drooped by the timber of his voice. It was comforting.

The next thing I knew Prim shook my shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead, you need to eat. You can't sleep all day," she chortled. I noticed that Katniss was nowhere in sight. I sighed in disappointment but wasn't surprised. I was in too much pain to eat but ate nevertheless. I couldn't appreciate the heartiness of the rabbit stew Prim fed me with. It smelled wonderful but my stomach had other ideas. I wanted to sleep all day and stay immobile. Hours and days had slipped by me that I knew not what day it was.

During those I hours I managed to look around the home where the Everdeens lived. The house was small with two bedrooms. The living room and dining area was in one open space. The furniture was old but well cared for. It was…homey. It was a place where a family lived and a space that exuded love, unlike my home where it felt cold and empty.

On the…I don't know what day it was. I was allowed some mobility as Mr. Everdeen and dad both lifted me off the couch and walked me to the bathroom. We entered a small room which I assumed was Katniss and Prim's room. I concentrated on my movement not taking any notice of my surroundings as I entered their bedroom. Someone was knocking on the front door. A few seconds later, I heard Mrs. Everdeen speaking to someone.

"Garrett, can you come over here please?" Mrs. Everdeen shouted.

Once inside the bathroom dad helped me with my business. I sighed in relief that it was dad and not Mrs. Everdeen or Mr. Everdeen assisting me.

"It good to see you up and about, Peetie," Dad said. He looked tired but happy. I leaned against the sink washing my hands as dad kept his hand around my waist just in case my legs caved in.

"It feels good to be standing again," I agreed with him. My body ached from being immobile that my legs felt weak. I couldn't raise my arms higher than my hips. I could tell that I lost weight from not eating so I lacked strength even just to comb my hair. The movement stretched my back pulling my stitches. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go home soon...like today?" Despite the fact that I couldn't work I missed the smell of bread and yeast in the air. I never realized how much I'd missed the bakery.

"I don't know, Peeta," he sounded uncertain. "It depends on what Mrs. Everdeen says."

"I want to go home, dad," I asserted. "I…I'm doing better and…and I want my own bed Dad. I don't want to be an in convenience anymore." My legs started to buckle that Dad caught me before I stumbled over.

"Hey, let's get you to the couch and we'll discuss it."

Resigned, I wobbled over to my makeshift bed. "What's wrong Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen inquired.

"Mrs. Everdeen," I started but jumped when the front door opened abruptly. Katniss' dad walked into the house. His face was hard his lips in a thin line. Her focus and concentrated diverted as he slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong? Everything okay, Garrett?" She turned to her husband concern etched on her face.

"He's trying my patience," he said in a mysterious manner. _'Who?'_ I wondered. "I told him to wait outside."

"Oh," Mrs. Everdeen reacted. _'Who visited?'_ I wondered. They spoke to each other with their eyes as if they could read each other's minds.

"Is he here for…?" Mr. Everdeen nodded his head. I couldn't understand what was going on so I chose to ignore it. I had other concerns.

"She has been avoiding him for days, Garrett," she reminded him. "She has to talk to him sooner than later. The longer she waits the worse it'll get for her." _'Her?'_ Who is her they were talking about? It was really none of my business but I was bored and I missed my friends and school too.

"When Katniss is ready to talk to him, they'll talk," he stated. "You know how she gets when she's cornered." Mrs. Everdeen sighed.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she returned her attention to me. "What were you going to say?"

I kept quiet not knowing how not to be ungrateful and rude as I chose my words. "Um…I…I'm very grateful for all you've done for me, Mrs. Everdeen."

"No need to thank me, my dear," she responded back. I was stunned for a few seconds as her words tore at my resolve. _'Dear, she called me dear.'_ How sweet and so motherly she sounded.

"But I feel that I'm well enough to go home and––"

"Peeta, I still need to make sure that you don't get an infection," she explained. "You're still weak and you have a slight fever." She raised her hand on placed a palm over my forehead. Her hand was cool. It was comforting to feel her hand on my heated skin. But I couldn't in good conscience stay over too long. "You're still too warm and I don't like the idea of you moving to much. It's too soon."

"Dad can watch over me. All I do is sleep anyway. I could do that at my home," I begged. "I promise to stay in bed and not move. I promise."

"Peeta," Dad debated. "Listen to Mrs. Everdeen. If she says you're not ready to go home, you're not ready." I was about to argue when…

I heard voices outside. Two people were yelling. One voice stood out. I recognized that voice anywhere. The other I strained to recognize. It's Katniss and Gale having an argument.

They argued for a few minutes exchanging words back and forth. Their conversation was heated and I could hear everything they were saying. All of us heard what they were saying––Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen, dad and myself.

Both Mr. Everdeen and Mrs. Everdeen were shocked and displeased at Katniss arguing with Gale outside their house in front of their neighbors. Dad was mortified.

"I need to know…I need to know the truth that what you said about you and Mellark was true," Gale shouted. "That you have been seeing Peeta Mellark." I blushed and turned to look at Katniss' parents. Their face showed no emotion or reaction.

"And why is that any of your business?" Katniss yelled back.

"It is my business since you're been telling me that you never wanted to get married or have children––"

"And I still don't,' she returned. I wanted to find a closet and hide. This was embarrassing. I didn't want to be anywhere near Gale. I remembered how he literally called Katniss a liar in front of everyone. She was obviously trying to protect me from Cray. Gale's main concern was my 'relationship' with Katniss, which he had to know, was not true but…he was willing to cover the truth that it was he who beat up Ivan. His jealous rage blinded him from the truth. He was willing to put the blame on me.

"So you're with Mellark because––" he continued.

"He has a name Gale! He's name is Peeta."

"You tell him, Katniss,' her dad cheered her on as he walked over to the window to peer outside.

"Garrett, this is not funny," Mrs. Everdeen chided him. "And get away from the window. They're trying to have a private conversation."

"Oh for…they're broadcasting their 'conversation,' Lily," he scoffed back. "The whole neighborhood can hear them."

"It doesn't mean you should be spying on them either." She turned to Dad and me. "I'm sorry, Peeta, James," she said. "I can't believe that they're–––"

"I don't care. All I know is that for months you've been telling me that you didn't want to get married and have children. So I realized that you've been lying to me," Gale shouted so loud that you could have sworn they just outside the door.

"I haven't lied to you. I don't want to get married or have children. Just because I said that didn't mean that I didn't object to anything else." My eyes grew wide at her implication. What did that mean 'anything else?' I felt uncomfortable knowing that we were eavesdropping. Granted that they were yelling at each other but it was still intrusive.

"So what you're really saying is that you don't want marriage or children but you're having a relationship with Peeta Mellark?" I flinched at his accusation. I hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen knew the truth that Katniss and I never had a relationship. Saying that we were sleeping together was horrifying as she implied it in front of her parents.

"Yes," she lied. Dad coughed. He looked amused and uneasy for he knew the truth about my 'relationship' with Katniss. We weren't having one to my displeasure. _'If only it was true,'_ I wished in my head.

"Why didn't you just…for months I've been waiting for you to change your mind. That if I wanted long enough you'd see that _'we'_ belong together. And all this time you've been…fucking Peeta Mellark. The youngest and most pathetic Merchant boy in the district." Dad's humor turned from uneasiness to anger. I was too tired to react in any way be it anger, jealousy or hate. Mrs. Everdeen looked horrified while Mr. Everdeen's face indicated he was about to lose it as his wife placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't go out there," she told him as he shrugged her hand off his arm.

"I will not stand and let Gale talk to her like that," he gritted his teeth as he was about to open the front door.

When to my astonishment I heard a sound. It sounded like a slap.

"Don't you ever talk about Peeta that way ever?" Katniss screamed in my defense. I felt warm and…hopeful.

"Peeta is the sweetest and kindest boy I know," Prim added. "You're just jealous of him." Sweet, Prim.

"Jealous?" Gale scoffed. "Why should I be jealous of him?" If anyone was jealous, it was I. I envied their friendship and their relationship. There was camaraderie between them that was solid and real forged by time and circumstance.

"Because Katniss likes him and he's our friend. You don't like Katniss having friends especially if they're Merchant," Prim returned. "You don't any right to tell Katniss who she likes and who she can be friends with." I was grateful that Prim was defending me but I didn't want her relationship with Gale to suffer because of me.

"So you like Peeta––" Gale started.

"Prim. Go inside the house, I need to talk to Gale alone," Katniss ordered her.

A few seconds later, Prim entered the house. The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes were huge and her mouth shaped like an 'o.'

"Peeta, you're awake," Prim started. Katniss' voice broke through the awkwardness that hovered in the air.

"I'm sorry Gale, I should have been honest with you from the start." Her voice was calm and apologetic.

"Are you in love with him?" I closed my eyes and waited for an answer. This was not happening. How could he ask that? She barely knew me not the way I knew her. She was smart, strong and beautiful. A couple of times a week she traded with dad in exchange for bread and each time her kills were clean and perfect shooting her game through the eyes. The fur stayed intact without a hole or tear from the arrow that Dad traded the skin for leather goods such as shoes. Katniss was fierce in devotion for the people she loved. I watched her from a distance all my life never having the nerve to speak to her. And I knew that I loved her. She rarely smiled and the few times she had her smile lit the room.

"What?" I could tell she was shocked and embarrassed by his question.

"With Peeta Mellark. Are you in love with Peeta?"

"I'm not in love with him," she confessed. My heart broke into a million pieces. I was prepared for the answer but hearing it was like being stabbed in the chest. It was illogical to think that she would profess her love for me when she tolerated my existence. My encounters with her taught me that. I wasn't even a friend.

Suddenly, I felt woozy but I was also determined. "I want to go home, Dad," I insisted. "I can't stay here anymore." The Everdeens looked sad. They pitied me and I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to be in this house being pitied and tolerated.

Gale and Katniss continued to argue but my mind went blank. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. "I want to go home," I repeated over and over. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Prim. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Peeta, you're not well yet. I want you to stay so I can take care of you." She felt sorry for me.

"I don't want to be here." I held back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I refused to cry in front of them. Not in front of the parents of the girl I was in love with. I felt humiliated. "Dad, please."

"Okay, Peeta," he sighed in resignation. The relief I felt was palpable but the ache in my chest remained. I wanted…needed to get out of here before I broke down. It was useless to think that Katniss could feel something for me. I had not expected her to love me but…

For the next few seconds the atmosphere in the house was quiet and still.

"I'll send Rory to fetch Rye," Mr. Everdeen suggested.

"I'm going to check on Katniss," Mrs. Everdeen said. "Prim get Peeta's things packed."

"I wished you wouldn't leave, Peeta," Prim said. "You're not…fully recovered yet."

"I'll recover better at home, Prim," I expressed. "I can't do it here." I turned my head to avoid her eyes.

"Okay, Peeta. I understand."

Prim packed my clothes while Mr. Everdeen walked over to the Hawthornes to send Rory to the bakery. He couldn't help with the stretcher since he was handicapped. He wouldn't dare asked Gale for assistance. I wouldn't put it past him to inflict some injury on me while I'm hurt and defenseless.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked as she walked into the house with her parents behind her. I closed my eyes and dared not look at her.

"Peeta is going home," her mother explained. I turned my head so I couldn't see her reaction not that it mattered.

"I thought…is he well enough to go home, mom?" Katniss inquired.

"Peeta needs…his father can take care of him at their home," she announced. Mrs. Everdeen packed two small vials, which I assumed were sleep syrup and ointment for my stitches. "I'll stop by after lunch to check on him."

"But I thought––"

"Can I come by to visit you, Peeta?" Prim asked. She looked sad and worried.

"Of course, you can Prim," dad answered. "You can come by anytime to visit. I know that Peeta will appreciate it." I focused on the floor in front of me. Soon, Rye appeared at the front gasping for breath.

"Is it true? Peeta's coming home," he asked as he knelt down beside me and ruffled my hair.

"Yes, your brother is coming home today, right now as a matter of fact," Dad added. "It'll be good to have him back." He looked relieved and happy. My emotions were mixed between sadness and anticipation. I was finally going home to my own bed.

"I need to tell you something, Dad," Rye said. He looked ill at ease.

"What now?" Dad placed a hand over his forehead. He didn't need any more bad news or stress.

"It's mom, she came over and she was really mad that there were…um…people in the bakery," he said. People? I assumed she meant Seam. People she hated and I knew why. It was all because of the fact dad was in love and was in engaged to Mrs. Everdeen before he married mom.

"What happened?" Dad looked calm but underneath his demeanor I detected weariness and anger.

"Graham threw her out and told her never to come back. He told her that the bakery belongs to dad and she had no right to order anyone around." Graham? He threw mom out of the bakery? Her favorite son defied his mother? "She kept screaming at everyone making a scene. Graham finally told her that if she doesn't stay away he would never let her see Tyler ever again. I think his threat worked because she left soon after." Then Rye looked at me as if he wanted to say something but he stopped himself.

"What else Rye?" Dad asked.

"She wanted to see Peeta." I didn't know what to feel––happy, hopeful or scared. _'Did I want to see her?'_ "I was afraid she was over here to see him after arguing with Graham." _'Mom would never set foot in the Seam.'_

"She's not getting near Peeta if ever," Dad uttered under his breath. "So, kiddo you ready to go home?" I nodded my head.

"Now, lift him by his arms and don't let anything touch his back," Mrs. Everdeen instructed as Rye and dad lifted me off the sofa to sit down. It was the first time in days since I sat up. My legs tingled and ankles felt sore. Mrs. Everdeen had lathered ointment on my stitches an hour before so my back felt numb. It was cold in the house but I didn't feel the slight chill in the air as I observed everyone wearing a heavy jacket. The fire on the fireplace smoldered and there was barely any heat rising from it.

Prim knelt before me and placed socks on my feet while her mother tucked my shirt together but not buttoning it. "It's a little chilly outside."

"Thanks, Prim." I smiled at her. She and her mom were the two people I would miss when I got back home. With Katniss, she was someone I'll always want and desire. Missing her was obvious.

"Don't weary anything tight fitting for a while. Try to stay off your back or getting it wet. You can't shower or take a bath yet," her mom continued her instructions. Ugh…I guess my dad will have to wash me until I recovered. "I'll come by to give you a sponge bath tomorrow since we skipped today." I blushed thinking about her washing me again. She usually waited when Katniss and Prim were at school.

"If she's busy we can always send Prim to help," Mr. Everdeen joshed his eyes twinkled with amusement. Mrs. Everdeen hid a smile behind her hand.

"Peeta, you dog," Rye teased me. "You got these lovely ladies taking care of you. Here I was worried that you were lonely for company." He snuck a look at Katniss. She scowled back not amused.

"Rye, stop teasing your brother," Dad berated him with no anger. It was funny, sort of. It made my dad smile. It was worth it to see him chortle at my expense.

Before we departed, Prim kissed my cheek and said her goodbye. "I'll come by tomorrow and see how you're doing. Just in case you may need anything."

"I look forward to seeing you," I returned. Rye and dad lifted me on to my feet and placed me on the stretcher face down. That activity in itself tired me out but I reached out my hand to Mrs. Everdeen. It was all the energy I could muster.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I muttered.

She bent down so we were face to face. "Yes, Peeta?" I stared at her face for a few seconds. I could see why dad fell for Lily Everdeen. Underneath the tired blue eyes, her hair spun like gold and her skin marred from years of struggling in the Seam. She was still beautiful.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I said. _'And thank you for marrying Garrett Everdeen because without him there wouldn't be Katniss Everdeen,'_ my mind wandered as my eyes sought out his face. Mr. Everdeen walked over and leaned down and whispered in my ear. He was a handsome man with dark hair and steel gray eyes. The same color eyes that had mesmerized me for years.

"Thank you, Peeta," he said. "Thank you for watching out for my girls. Thank you for saving Katniss." Mrs. Everdeen squeezed my hand. My throat felt dry as I struggled to find words. They didn't have to thank me. I would save Katniss over and over relive the beatings and lashes to keep her safe.

"Thank you Peeta," she returned. I closed my eye and took a few deep breaths. I never realized how hard it was to move as I tired myself just getting up and lying down on the stretcher. Dad thanked the Everdeens for their kindness and hospitality.

"Thank you for taking care of my boy," he said. "Maybe sometime in the near future I would love to have you over for dinner in my home, all of you." He shook Mr. Everdeen's hand.

"That would be great, Jimmy," Mr. Everdeen returned. "Just tell us when and we'll be there." _'Oh my God, did dad just…holy… What the hell is going on?'_ No, no…this couldn't be happening now.

"Are you ready to go home, Peeta?" Rye asked. I was more than ready as I nodded my head in shock, relief and sadness. I was leaving Katniss.

"Bye Peeta," she replied as dad and Rye walked out the house.

"Bye Katniss," I returned. I watched their figures diminish in the horizon as we left the Seam. As I left Katniss, it was time I faced reality. My dream was over.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

' _What the hell happened?'_ my mind screamed as I watch Mr. Mellark and Rye take Peeta home on the stretcher. I thought I had more time, time to talk to him. Now I'm stunned and confused. My confrontation with Gale exhausted me emotionally. He caused me to evaluate my feelings towards Peeta. I knew that I owed him for saving my life. I was grateful. But when Gale asked if I was in love with Peeta. The question more than paralyzed me. Love? What did I know of love? I loved my family––mom, dad and Prim. I had no time or desire to love anyone like the way mom and dad loved each other.

I couldn't find it in me to love Gale that way. Sure, I loved him but like family, a brother and best friend. But to fall in love…it was too scary to grasp. How could I love Peeta when I didn't even like him in the first place? But after everything he's done for me without expecting any thing back, how could I not like Peeta? He's kind and loyal, someone I could rely on as a friend. But love?

Had Gale eased me into the idea of marriage I could have married him. I thought it was what my parents expected. We were both Seam and we have been companions for years so the idea to marry was possible. It would have taken time for me to get used to the idea but Gale pressed on the matter. He wanted marriage right away. The more he pushed the more I pushed away. But now I realized I would have done a disservice to Gale if I married him. He wanted romantic love not one out of companionship, which I would have accepted.

But the reality of the situation had we married, he would have grown bitter as he demanded and expected children in our union. I never wanted to have children so they could be ripped from me. The reapings would have torn my heart open never to recover. After turning eighteen I was safe but Prim was still eligible. The reaping ceremony was in a few weeks and the anxiety and fear in me has already grown. I couldn't volunteer if she was chosen. I would die if I lost my little sister.

No, I would never marry and have children. The idea in itself frightened me. The sight of Mr. Mellark and Rye leaving the Seam with Peeta left me...I couldn't tell what I felt. What will happen to Peeta? I felt anxious all of a sudden for his safety. Was he safe from Cray? Why does his mother want to see him?

I turned to look at my family. Prim and mom were sad while dad had a look of discomfort on his usually calm face. Something happened. Why did Peeta leave suddenly and most of all…how could mom let him go back home? I knew that he had not fully recovered because he was still susceptible to infections.

"Mom, do you think it was a good idea to let Peeta go home?" She turned to me with a look on her face I couldn't decipher. She shook her head.

"No, but if Peeta needed to be home to recover then there is nothing I can do to stop him," she replied. "Besides, his recovery…for him to heal is dependent on his emotional state. He's not in good spirits right now."

"I don't understand."

"His body will recover, Katniss," she continued. "It's his mind that has to heal as well. The incident with Cray also mentally injured him as well. He didn't come out of that experience without traumatizing him in some way." I didn't think of it that way. That Peeta's scar would also be emotional and mental. The thought brought anger to surface. I'm angry with Gale and myself for not speaking up sooner. But I'm mostly angry with Gale.

That night the atmosphere in the house was quiet. Too quiet. Even Prim's behavior unsettled me. She barely spoke or looked at me since Peeta left. "Are you all right Prim?" I asked my little sister. She nodded her head her smile sad. Mom and dad went to bed early leaving us alone.

"I was surprised that mom let Peeta leave before he fully recovered," I started.

"It was best that he did," she answered her back facing me as she continued to read her book. "It was too…difficult for him to be here." I scrunched my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She was cryptic, as she if she knew a secret.

Prim sighed in frustration. "Katniss, if you can't see what's in front of you then I'm not about to tell you." _'In front of me?'_ What could she possible be telling me?

"Prim?"

"You're so clueless sometimes," she exhaled a long breath. "It either that or just…"

"What?" Now she was making me mad.

"Or you're just mean…cruel," she said in timid voice as if she was afraid to voice her opinion. _'What the hell does mean I'm cruel?'_

"Prim, I can't believe that you'd say that about me," I stated with a tinge of anger and frustration. "I'm not cruel or mean." Then a thought struck me. She was talking about Peeta how I've been treating him for the past few weeks. I cringed inside.

"You barely talked to him when he was here," she said. "I mean, he got hurt protecting you and all you did was…stare at him while he tried to recover here." She placed the book beside her and ran her hand down the spine. "You even got upset that I washed his hair."

I thought about that incident how her washing his hair made me uncomfortable. Seeing them together as if they were friends and were at ease with each other. I knew she had many friends but they were mostly Seam, but to have Peeta Mellark as her friend, the one Merchant boy that every girl adored both Seam and Merchant. I didn't like the idea. Did she have a crush on Peeta? Something in me turned to look at Prim. _'Oh, God did Prim have a crush on Peeta?'_

"Do you like Peeta?" I screeched.

"Yes, I like him," she answered nonchalant like it was obvious. "He's been really nice to me and––"

"No I meant like do you have a…crush on him?" I love my sister but the thought of the two of them together…hurt, like a kick in the stomach.

"What? No, Katniss," she denied. "But come to think of it, what if I did? I mean he's not that much older than me, and he's sweet and kind. Dad likes him." _'What? Dad likes him?'_ Dad got along with everyone whether you Seam or Merchant.

"You can't." The words blew from my lips.

"Why not?" She scrunched her brows.

"He's…Merchant," I cringed.

"Oh Katniss," she said in a frustrated tone. "I don't care. He really nice to me and…"

"You can't…you just can't––"

"My chances to have a better future with someone like Peeta…" Her voice faded in the background as I thoughts of my little sister and Peeta filled my head. She was right. She had a better chance to live a better life with a Merchant. She looked Merchant. But the thought of Peeta with…Prim? I couldn't fathom the idea.

"Katniss, are you even listening to me?" she asked. I felt sick. If she wanted Peeta...How could I deny her that opportunity? "I just can't believe that you don't see what's in front of you."

"Huh?"

"Peeta. You have to know that he likes you. Has had a crush on you for a long time?"

"What?" I went from sick to stunned in mere seconds. Peeta, Peeta Mellark, the baker son likes me? The Boy with the Bread who saved my life twice. "You're…wrong." I felt relief, scared and some other emotions I couldn't identify. Peeta liked me?

"Sheesh, Katniss. Are really that blind?" She was frustrated. I could tell by the wrinkles that formed on her forehead.

"If he liked me, then why did he leave?" I asked myself not realizing I had verbalized it.

"It wasn't as if you let him feel welcomed, Katniss."

"But I didn't do anything," I defended myself. I was confused with the feelings I felt around him. Talk to him? I didn't even know what to say…what I said to him that night when he slept was difficult but to have a real conversation?

"That's the point, you didn't do anything…you didn't talk to him while he was here. And you haven't even thanked him for saving your life?" She was right. All week after the incident I wanted to talk to him, to thank him for saving me again. I wanted him to know that I didn't forget the bread he tossed all those years ago and how he saved me from Ivan. But when he was finally in my home, I froze him out. I was speechless and cold around him.

"I wanted to Prim, but I just didn't know what to say," I admitted.

"I don't understand. Why do you find it difficult to talk to him?" she inquired. "He's the nicest person ever and so easy to talk to." He was the nicest Merchant boy I knew. I couldn't argue with that. "Katniss, you have to know why you act the way you do around him?" She implied about something that I couldn't voice out loud, not even to her. I still have yet to acknowledge it to myself because voicing out loud would make it real.

"Just think about it, Katniss," she implored. "You need to ask yourself why you act the way you do around him." She waited for me to respond to at least acknowledge that I would think about it. "Ugh, you're being stubborn. I'm going to bed."

The next day my classmates still gossiped and whispered behind my back. One rumor I heard was that Rye debated whether or not he wanted to go back to school after Peeta's beating. He didn't see any use for the formal education if he was to work at his father's bakery after graduation. It was only a few more weeks for graduation and the Reaping ceremony. Rye and Delly Cartwright were to marry one-week prior the event. So he was worried for his fiancée since she had three tessarae in the lottery. Merchant and Seam who had as little as four were still chosen. It didn't matter how many you had. I wondered how many Peeta had. Prim had one tessarae but one was enough for us to worry over.

"How's Peeta?" Madge asked during lunch.

"I don't know," I answered. "His dad and Rye took him home yesterday."

"Were you ever going to tell me about you and Peeta?" she inquired. "I've been waiting to talk to you about it."

"Nothing to talk about," I evaded her. It was easier to say nothing than completely lie to her as I ignored her.

Everything and everyone around me looked back to normal, but it wasn't. Everyone went back to their own lives as if Peeta's whipping never happened. I hated them for them for it. I looked around the school ground for Prim. I was worried about her since she was unusually quiet as walked to school together. Since my last conversation with Prim, I tossed and turned in bed mulling over what she said. Peeta liked me as in having a crush on me. It was unimaginable since we had never existed in each other's circle. Yes, we had a class or two together but that was it. How is it even possible to have a crush on someone if you hadn't interacted with them? I just didn't understand it.

"Talk to me. I'm your friend, Katniss," she reminded me. "Or at least I thought I was. You could have told me and I would have kept your secret." She looked hurt. "Did you think I'd disapprove of you being with Peeta?" I turned to her. "You had me totally fooled, you know. All this time I thought you were clueless to the way he looked at you." I was stunned at her admission.

"You knew?"

"Oh Katniss, everyone with eyes knew. Why do you think all those girls over there kept giving you a death glare?" My throat suddenly felt dry and my hands sweaty. I turned to the mentioned table and as I expected they were glaring at me. "I can understand why you two kept it a secret. I mean his mother probably had a heart attack." His mother, another person I didn't consider. Even Mr. Mellark was surprisingly calm and accepted our lie that his son and I were together. I wondered if he knew the truth about us.

"I'm sorry, Madge," I confessed. "It's just um…we wanted to keep it a secret. There were too many obstacles against us. It was easier this way."

"You're very lucky, Katniss. You really got a good one."

"So you don't mind that Peeta and I are…together?" She surprised me.

"Why should I? I mean Peeta is sweet. I bet he's a really great boyfriend."

This conversation was more than I could handle. Everyone thought Peeta was my boyfriend and the people who mattered to me didn't even blink. It was accepted so readily as if it was true. Prim loved him. Dad accepted him. Mr. Mellark was pleased. The only person who hadn't voiced her opinion was mom.

Before I knew it school was over. I don't recall any of my classes since my mind was befuddled with thoughts of Peeta wondering how he was doing and Madge acceptance of our 'relationship.'

Prim was fast on her feet as she passed me by. "Prim? What's the hurry?" I called after her and then I noticed that three Merchants girls in the way. Prim stopped and waited for me to catch up to her.

"Everdeen?" The tallest and the leader of the pack called me. She held her books close to her chest. All three girls were pretty with their luscious blond hair and blues eyes. They were girls that I could see Peeta with. The thought made my stomach lurched.

"What do you want?"

"We want to talk to you," she replied back. She was very sure of herself since she had two other girls behind her. Their presence angered me for I had never spoken to any of them. Now they wanted to 'talk.' I had an idea what they wanted to talk about. I accessed their posture ready to defend myself.

"Get out of my way," I said. "I don't want to talk to any of you."

"We don't how you managed to get Peeta but you should let him go," the other Merchant girl spoke and went straight to the point. She was a slight girl that I could easily knock over if necessary. "He belongs with his own kind."

"Peeta seems to disagree with you," I stated. If I was to play the doting girlfriend, I at least should defend our fake relationship. "Since you know, he's with me."

"He deserves better than you," the third girl added. I gritted my teeth. She had not been the only person who had ever said that to me. The comment grated my nerves.

"If you don't move aside, I'll rearrange your face first," I said to the last girl who spoke out. She gasped in disbelief. This incident was why I wouldn't 'date' a Merchant. The social barrier made it difficult to cross it. Not that I would have.

"Come on," the second girl said. "She's not worth it. In time Peeta will see what type of girl she really is." I was itching for a fight. The last two weeks left me anxious. I couldn't hunt, I was almost raped and Peeta nearly died because of me. I watched them leave as they left me feeling angry.

"Katniss, let's go, I promised Peeta that I would visit him after school today, remember?" I paused and stopped as I watched my little sister walked towards the bakery. _'Oh hell, I did forget.'_

Prim walked through the bakery with ease as she greeted Mr. Mellark. "Hello, Mr. Mellark," she said with a cheery disposition. He smiled back the weariness in his eyes still apparent.

"Hi, Prim," he returned. The bakery felt light and airy as if a ghost had been exorcised. Even the baker looked better. There was a bright smile on his face when he addressed her. "What can I do for today? Would you like to try our cheese buns?" Cheese buns sounded lovely and delicious. I smelled cheese and garlic in the air. "They're Peeta's creations. We haven't been able to…" He stopped himself. "Please try one."

"I'm here to see Peeta if he's up for visitors," she explained. "I told him that I would visit him today."

"Oh, I'll go check if he's awake. You're mom was here earlier to give him a sponge bath," he mentioned as if it was a normal thing to say. I was relieved that there were no other people inside the shop besides the two of us. "You just missed your parents about ten minutes ago."

"Mom and 'dad' were here?" I muttered out loud. Mom visiting Peeta I understood but dad came with her?

"Drop by to see her patient and your dad stuck around until she was done," he narrated. "I'll be right back. Rye, can you come out here for a few minutes. I'm going upstairs to check on Peeta." He disappeared and ran upstairs.

"Hello Katniss, Prim," Rye greeted us.

"Hello, Rye," Prim returned. "We're here to see Peeta."

"Oh, really?" He looked amused as he had a twinkle in his eye. "Came to visit your 'boyfriend?" Before I could respond Mr. Mellark came back down the stairs. "I'm sorry but Peeta is…asleep right now. Your mom had him walking for about 5 minutes before they left and it really tired him out."

"Oh," Prim said. She looked disappointed. "Can I come by tomorrow?"

"Of course, you can come by anytime," he said. "Both of you are welcome to come over anytime you want." He had his eyes on me when he spoke. I felt like a trapped animal for some reason. The next few minutes Mr. Mellark packed us four cheese buns. He refused payment stating that taking care of his son was all the payment he needed. Just as we were about to leave Peeta screamed at the top of his lungs and a loud thud crashed on the ceiling. "Peeta," his dad cried with fear.

He ran upstairs with Rye right behind him. Scared, I ran after them not caring that I was trespassing their residence. "Katniss?" Prim cried out in surprise but followed me.

When I reached the top of the stair Mr. Mellark had barged through what I assumed was his room. Peeta was on the floor face down wearing only his blue boxer shorts. On his feet were black socks. There was blood dripping on his back. Prim immediately ran to his side. "Peeta, what happened," Prim asked him as she rubbed a hand on his head.

Peeta responded with a painful sob. "I…had…had a ba..bad…bad..d..dre…dream," he stuttered. It must have been bad since his stutter returned. I had overheard mom talking to dad one night talking about his speech impediment. How Mr. Mellark explained that his stutter all disappeared once his wife left the bakery and his life. Mom explained that it was probably caused by extreme stress in the presence of his mother who had abused him both mentally and physically. She also explained that the incident with Cray had traumatized him. "I dreamt he..ca…came back for me. Don't let him fi…find me." There were tears in his eyes. I longed to touch his face and comfort him.

"You're okay Peeta. It was just a dream. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore," his dad comforted him instead. "I promise you."

"Peeta, you opened a couple of stitches when you fell," Prim told him.

"We need to get him off the floor, Mr. Mellark," she suggested. She turned to his brother. "Rye, can you go get my mom, please. She'll need to re-stitch some stitches." Without a word, he took off running down the stairs. "Katniss, can you help Mr. Mellark put Peeta back to bed?" Dumbfounded at the turn of events, I grabbed Peeta's arm and lifted him off the ground with his father's help. Once he was situated she turned to his father. "Can you get me a bowl with warm water and wash cloth, Mr. Mellark?"

"I'll be right back," he answered in return.

"Are you in any pain, Peeta?" she asked him as she rubbed her hand on his head for comfort. I envied her gentleness and compassion. She was definitely destined to become a healer like mom. I was proud of her.

"Yes," he groaned. While he lay in bed, I turned my head. I couldn't continue looking at his half naked state. I think I've seen more of Peeta than I ever anticipated. We weren't even in a real relationship but I knew he had a birthmark near his groin. I blushed thinking about it.

To occupy my time I looked around his room. On the walls were drawings everywhere. They littered his walls. They were mostly of the town, animals and people of District 12. The drawings he drew were amazing as the images were drawn in great detail like the texture of the loaves of bread or the old faded sign in front of the bakery. At the corner of his room was a small drawing that caught my eye. As I focused my eyes I noticed that it was a drawing of a little girl with two braids wearing a plaid dress. I gasped in surprise when I realized that it was me he drew when I was seven years old. _'When did he draw this?'_

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark," Prim said as he walked into the room with a bowl and washcloth. She began to wipe Peeta's bloody back gently when the bell tingled downstairs.

"I'll be right back Peeta," he said to him. "No one is watching the store right now. Katniss, can you please join me downstairs for a minute?" I walked out the room right behind him and followed him downstairs. "I need a favor since Rye is not here. Do you think you watch the register?"

"I don't know how––" I started.

"Here, let me show you how," he said. For a few minutes he taught me how the register worked and gave me a list of the bakery items they sold. "It's not that hard, you just need to mark down the items sold once the customer paid for it. It's really simple."

"I don't think I should be––"

"Please, Katniss," he uttered. "I need to be upstairs with Peeta and Rye has to finish the next batch of dough for tomorrow once he gets back. I need your help." I relented and nodded my head.

"Okay," I said. The fact that he trusted me to man the store was overwhelming. Did he not remember that it was my fault that Peeta was upstairs bleeding from the injuries he sustained from Cray? I cringed at the thought when Rye returned with my mother. How would he react knowing I was here to help them?

A few minutes later, Rye and mom walked through the door and ran upstairs. Mom barely nodded her head to me. Rye came back down a few seconds later. "Dad told me that you're helping us out today. Thanks for the help," he said. I was stunned and surprised. "We really appreciate it." Then walked towards the back of the bakery. "Just let me know if you have any problems or have any questions."

So here I was in the bakery praying that no one would come in. I was nervous and scared. What if a Merchant walked in and saw me behind the counter? This was all too surreal. To my dismay and fury the one person I had expected to see today walked in as if she owned the place––Agatha Berridge. She was holding a small pouch and a pot in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screeched. Her nose flared and her eyes grew wide in surprise and horror. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I was about to open my mouth when Rye appeared beside me.

"Agatha, how can we help you today?" he asked as he emphasized 'we' to her.

"What is she doing here?" she continued her tirade. Mr. Mellark ran down the stairs after hearing her yell.

"What's going on here," he inquired. I would have laughed at the look on his face when he encountered Agatha's presence. His face turned from surprise, shock and impatience.

"Mr. Mellark, what is she…she doing here?"

"Katniss," he emphasized. "Is helping us out."

"She…she shouldn't be here," she screeched. Rye crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't think that's your call or your business, Agatha," Mr. Mellark uttered. "Is there something I can do for you?"

She was stunned that was certain as she eyed Mr. Mellark, Rye then me last. "Um…Mrs. Mellark said that I could stop by and give this to Peeta." She extended her hand with the pot and bag to him. "I made soup for him and thought he could use some morphling."

"That's very kind of you, Agatha," he returned.

"We heard that he was brought home today and I thought the poor dear needed some comfort and medicine." She spoke in a sickly sweet tone that grated me. "Mrs. Mellark said––"

"Agatha, I don't know what you and Mrs. Mellark are up to, though I do have any idea," he interrupted her. "Whatever agenda or agreement you made with my wife is and will not be approved by me whatsoever. But you can tell her that Peeta is being taken care of. You're…contribution and generosity is greatly appreciated."

"But she said that…that you both agreed," she started. Did she honestly think that Peeta would agree to such an arrangement while I was supposedly with him? Then, again no one knew the truth of our relationship that it was based on a lie.

"You can stop right there and turn around. This discussion is over."

"But Mrs. Mellark said––"

"I think you heard my dad telling you to leave," Rye complied. Agatha turned with an offended look on her face as she made a dramatic exit slamming the door behind her.

"You know, dad. She's going straight to mom," he voiced. "She's going to tell her that Katniss works here."

"What is she going to do, kick Katniss out? This is my bakery. Anyway, she won't dare come in here now. I need to go back upstairs." He left without another word.

By closing time, Prim and mom remained upstairs all attending to Peeta. I made three sales, one Merchant and two from the Seam. I'll never forget the look on the Merchant's face when she saw me behind the counter.

Mom and Prim walked down the stairs as I was closing and counting the money in the register. Mr. Mellark guided me through the process. I didn't think it was necessary since I knew this was a one-time deal. Or so I thought.

"Katniss, how would you like a job?" Mr. Mellark asked. I looked at mom to gauge her reaction.

"A job, here in the bakery?" I assumed in a stunned tone.

"Yes, here," he chortled. "I talked about it with your parents when they were both here and they thought it was a good idea."

"Mom, really?"

"That's awesome Katniss," Prim gushed.

"What about my…" my voiced trailed off. Hunting was out of the question since Cray added the new curfew and armed the electrical fences. A job here was stable and not dangerous.

"You're hours here won't interfere with your school work. Just a couple hours to start after school and when you get more experience we could use a hand in the kitchen," he continued. "You can start today since I did force you to work today." He smiled, the familiar smile I missed from a much younger Mellark. I could see where his infectious and good-natured personality came from. "My eldest Graham now works with his in-laws so I need help and Peeta will be out for the next few weeks. But even when he comes back I still need someone to fill in Graham's spot."

"Mom? Is dad okay with this?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Prim can stay while you work. She can do her homework and watch over Peeta for a while. That way when you finish you can walk home together," Mr. Mellark concluded. The proposition was too good to be true.

"It's up to you, Katniss," mom said.

"Say yes, Katniss," Prim encouraged me. "You can still go hunting in the morning once the fences are turned off."

"That's the other thing. Who knows when that will happen since Cray is still trying to find out who killed his nephew," Rye added. I cringed at his remark. I had almost forgotten that Ivan's killer was still at large.

"You're okay with this," I asked Rye. I needed to ask since I was basically working for him too.

"It's my dad's bakery. If he wants to hire you who am I to object." He shrugged his shoulders. "We do need the help, Katniss."

I looked at mom and Prim. Working for the Mellarks would be a godsend. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'll take it," I said.

"Yes," Prim said as she jumped in place. "That's so awesome."

"Dad," a weak voice floated from the upstairs. It was Peeta calling out to his father.

"Great. We'll work out the other details when you come in tomorrow after school," he said as he shook my hand. He then ran up the stairs.

Peeta. My mind drifted to the Boy with the Bread lying upstairs wearing dark blue boxer shorts. Why that detail flashed in my mind, I don't know.

Not only would I be working with Mr. Mellark and Rye, I would working alongside Peeta as well when he recovered. Hopefully in that time, I'll find the courage to talk to him and say the words I longed to tell him. To thank him for saving me and…that I value and appreciate his friendship that's if he still wanted it.

As I walked back towards the Seam with mom and Prim, I thought about the past few weeks. In that time, I had gained a 'fake boyfriend' and got myself a job with said boyfriend and his family. The turn of event had my mind spinning.

I didn't know if the universe was conspiring to keep him in my life. No matter what I did or where I turned he was there. Despite it all, there was only one thing that I was certain of. Peeta had somehow once again tied his life to mine once more.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Until the next update, have a great week.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Reactions & Revelations

Chapter 9 – Reactions and Revelations

 _AN: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favored I received for this chapter. I am overwhelmed by all the responses. You guys are awesome. Thanks to IcyPinkLemonade, Shellibug, wonderishome, pistonsfan75, Lhaine07, guests, Tsukune08, pumpkinking5, LACR, torunnaa.94, FlyFaeriesDance. I greatly appreciate the time and effort you made for leaving a comment or review. This chapter is rated_ _ **PG**_ _and will have Haymitch, Rye and Katniss' POV. Mature rating for future chapters, you have been warned. Thanks for your interest. On with the show._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

"How's your boy," I asked Jimmy as I helped myself to a cup of coffee in his bakery. The shop was filled with Merchants and Seam. Their combined presence surprised me as I walked inside the shop. It was after all the weekend and the busiest day of the week for them. I waited for the room to clear before I approached him. I could hear Rye in the back working. The silence was welcomed as the last customer exited the shop.

"Come back and try our pumpernickel loaf," Jimmy advertised as he handed the bag to his customer. The customer left with a big smile on her face––she was Seam.

Jimmy looked haggard but not weary. There was always a dark shadow looming over him, like a heavy weight on his shoulders and body. He smiled as he looked my way. "He's doing well, Haymitch. He sleeps a lot but Lily says that's to be expected. I'm just so happy to have him back home." _'And alive,'_ I added in my head.

"I'm sorry I can't get him any more morphling." I wanted to do more for him but there was little I could do without alarming Cray and the Peacekeepers of my connection with the black market that ran amongst the districts. Nathan was kind to extend his wife's supply but that I knew that what I gave Peeta was not enough for the injuries that he sustained. The cup of coffee was the last thing I wanted to drink. I knew in the days to come my mind had to be focused. The coffee mug was warm letting me know that the brew was hot to drink so I waited letting the heat warm my hands.

"Oh, we got some more from Agatha Berridge." My brows lifted in curiosity. I thought by now she would leave Peeta alone since he was tainting himself with a Seam girl. "She was here yesterday with food and medicine." He sighed. "He also had a few visitors from his classmates this morning. The girls from his class mainly dropped off food and what not. I never knew he had that many admirers."

"Your boy's a catch," I said. I knew the rumors around the slagheap. Peeta was the one boy whose name was never mentioned or attached to any girl who went there. Even Rye and Graham visited the heap before getting engaged or married. "I bet Agatha was here to see Peeta herself," I chortled. "She's relentless. I thought she'd give Peeta up because of Katniss."

"She was adamant about wanting to see Peeta. I don't know what Evelyn is filling her head with but she's determined to have him. I just don't understand why. I mean, I know my boy's a looker and any girl would be lucky to have him but Agatha?"

"The Berridges look for a long pedigree and the Mellarks have descendants dating back to the first settlers on District 12. And, you have a thriving business. That's the kind of shit that's important to them." They valued things of prestigious and status nothing of substance like love and family. It was a well-known fact that Agatha's parents was an arranged marriage. In truth, they hated each other's guts.

"She doesn't want Peeta because she loves him but because of our heritage? It's wrong to enter a marriage on that basis. I would never put my son through that." _'Good for you, Jimmy,'_ my mind cheered. His marriage wasn't arranged but as the years passed it soured to a point that they tolerated each other for the sake of appearance and for the business.

"Well, I think Peeta has other ideas on marriage," I teased him. "Seems to me cat's out of the bag now. I mean, everyone thinks your boy and Garrett's girl are together."

"But we know better. I don't think Katniss…is even aware of Peeta's crush on her. I'm grateful that she stepped up and protected Peeta, but I don't think she thought of the consequences of tying herself to him like that."

Jimmy proceeded to tell me about the events that happened while Peeta was mending with the Everdeen's. I wasn't surprised by the outcome and Katniss' reaction.

"I'll never forget the look on his face, Haymitch. I thought nothing could break my heart watching him find out that she doesn't…I mean I understand that they're not together but to listen to that conversation with Peeta around to hear. She hasn't been very receptive to his presence whenever he was around her. Her actions and rejections shattered him."

Everyone who had eyes knew that the youngest Mellark boy had a crush on Garrett's oldest daughter. I'd tease Garrett and Jimmy wondering when I'd be invited to their toasting. "Poor kid. I always thought that your boy must have a high threshold for pain. I mean, of all the girls for him to fall for…Garrett's daughter?" She was surly and abrasive with people and she had no patience with idiots like her classmates. However, I could see what Peeta saw in her. She was strong, fearless and devoted to her loved ones. Both Peeta and Katniss were very passionate in the things they believed in and the people they loved. Both were too mature for their age to enjoy what was left of their young life they had. The reaping was in a few weeks. The chance of Peeta getting reaped was high. You'd be lucky to find love and survive the reaping ceremony.

"When he first told me I thought, well he's only a little boy with a crush so it wasn't a big deal. I thought it would blow over once he grew out of it. But he older he got, the more he fell for her, Haymitch. But now, after all this time he's still enamored by her. I mean he never even talked to her. Who falls like that?"

"That's a long time for someone to have just a crush on, Jimmy." I knew that his son Peeta was different from among all the boys in 12. He was quiet, reflective, kind and gentle despite having a bitch for a mother. I noticed how most girls giggled and acted around him at school.

"He begged me to take him home, Haymitch. For months he's been trying how to figure a way to get close to her. Just to talk to her, you know? And now all he wants to do is hide from her. It's heartbreaking watching him giving up."

"Do you really think he's given up?"

"I think he is. I hope not." Then I noticed a smile in his face like he was keeping a secret but couldn't wait to tell someone.

"What's with the smirk, Jimmy?" I asked. I tipped the coffee mug on to my lips gauging if the liquid was warm. Feeling the tepid temperature I took a slow sip. I flinched wishing I had a shot of whiskey to accompany it. It was too early in the morning for me to be sober and coherent. I loved being in an alcoholic bliss. It's the after that I didn't look forward to.

"I um…I asked Katniss if she wanted to work here at the bakery?" I burst into laughter causing my coffee to slosh in the cup and dribble down my hand.

"You didn't," I choked liquid down my throat as some escaped through my lips. "You asked Katniss Everdeen to work here?" He nodded like a naughty boy who was caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. "Does Peeta know what you've done?"

Jimmy's amused face turned sour as he flinched in response. "I haven't told him." I gasped.

"Jimmy, why did you do that?"

"Haymitch, he…Peeta finally has an opportunity to be with her, you know. I mean I knew she's difficult and I'm not saying she's playing hard to get with Peeta. But, he's…I can feel him giving up and…how else can I help him but give her a job here." He paused and sighed. "He's pulling away I know it."

"You better tell him before he finds out on his own." Getting rejected by someone you loved stung like no other pain you'll ever felt. Then to find said person who rejected you working at your father's bakery? Ouch, that's beyond an awkward moment. I felt sorry for the kid. It seemed that papa Mellark was now playing matchmaker to his lovelorn son.

Before he could respond a loud bang is heard from the back of the bakery. "Rye, what's going on?" Jimmy looked around to find Rye missing but the back kitchen door opened. We ran to the back. One the ground was Rye holding Gale Hawthorne on the ground face down. "Rye, what the hell are doing?"

Gale grunted as Rye pressed his knee on the middle of his back. "He…said he wanted to trade." Jimmy and I looked at each other knowing that the fences were turned on. There was no way that Gale had anything to trade with.

"So I told him to talk to me since you were busy." Jimmy's brow lifted. Rye didn't normally bartered with Hawthorne. It was usually done with Jimmy. "Gale said that he wouldn't deal with me and only wanted to talk to you, dad."

"I don't want to talk to him," Gale spouted his breath hard and harsh. "I only deal with Mr. Mellark."

"I was busy up in front Gale, you could have traded with Rye. What really going on?"

"I told him to show me what he was trading with and he refused so I asked him to come back later. He wouldn't leave. Just as I was about to go inside he…said something about Peeta that really pissed me off," Rye explained.

"Peeta stole Katniss from me," Gale yelled. His anger displayed on his usually handsome face. "That fucking weasel doesn't deserve to be with her. No Merchant especially Peeta should be with Katniss."

"My brother saved her life you asshole," Rye said. "He saved his girlfriend's life." I wondered whether Rye knew the truth of his brother's relationship with Katniss. I'm sure Jimmy explained everything to him. He was confirming and protecting his brother.

"That doesn't mean that he owns her. She's just feeling obligated to him."

"Rye, let him go," Jimmy ordered his son. "First thing, son." He turned to Gale as Rye released him.

"I'm not your son," Gale gritted through his teeth as he got on his feet and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Listen, Hawthorne," Jimmy continued. "Number one, Peeta didn't steal Katniss. She went to him willingly––"

"That's a lie––" He was angry. I've seen his temper. He spoke and acted without thinking of the consequences of his actions.

"Shut up, Gale," I instructed him as I went toe to toe with the young man. He was much taller than me but I could easily put him down if necessary. Gale towered over a lot of people, but his fighting skills were lacking. Rye was a wrestler I wasn't surprised that he had Gale down on the ground seconds flat. "You need to learn some manners when you talking to people." Gale scoffed as I continued. "They are together and you better get used to it. She picked Peeta."

"You're lying. I never seen her with him ever."

"Well, you know Peeta sneaks out a lot," I mumbled. _'Mostly at night,'_ I said in my head. But Jimmy didn't have to know that. The kid has his own secrets that I wouldn't divulge even to his own father. "And besides, what Katniss does in her own time is none of your business." I hated getting involved with teenage love affairs. They were messy and left tragic results and consequences. District 12 had a building full of unwanted children.

"Gale why are you really here?" Jimmy asked. I could tell he was losing patience with Gale. It was Gale that beat up Ivan and he would have let Peeta take the fall. Jimmy was right to be angry with him.

"I wanted to see if I could talk to…Peeta," he said under his breath. _'Are you out of your fucking mind,'_ a voice exploded in my head. Why would he even think that was a good idea?

"Are you fucking serious?" Rye bellowed. Gale looked disinterested at his outcry. "He's hurt and don't need you needling him about his relationship with Katniss."

"Why do you need to talk to Peeta?" I wondered to myself not realizing I had voiced it out loud.

"I wanted to ask him. If it was true that he and Katniss are together?" he said. Gale looked sick at the idea of Peeta and Katniss together as a couple, like it was impossible.

"Get out of here, Hawthorne," Jimmy sputtered his eyes red with anger and breath harsh. "Katniss already spoke to you and her word should be good enough. If she told you she's with my son, then she is with Peeta. You leave Peeta alone, do you hear me?"

"You can't tell me what to do, old man," Gale returned in derision.

"My dad asked you to leave and stay away from my brother," Rye added. "I suggest you listen to him."

"Leave Gale," I supplied. I didn't know what Gale thought he would accomplish by _'talking'_ to Peeta. "You will leave Peeta alone or you're not participating in our next card game." Gale gasped, anger apparent in his eyes. He knew I was threatening him. Our next 'card game' was to finalize our plans. I was clearly giving him the option to decide what was important to him. His delusional attachment to Katniss or the mission he volunteered for.

"Make up your mind Gale," I said to him. "What are your priorities? The next few months are going to be life changing and you…need to realize that not everything will come your way. Focus, Hawthorne."

"So while I'm endangering my life why does ' _he,'_ he emphasized. "Gets to stay here and get my girl." It took a lot to lose my patience and Gale was tipping the scales. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged away from Jimmy and Rye. Jimmy's second son Rye knew nothing of our plans. What I had to say to Gale didn't require an audience.

"Let go of me," Gale whined as he struggled to free his arm from my grasp.

"You listen to me Gale," I sneered at him. "I know that it was you that beat up Ivan. And you were willing to let Peeta take the fall for your stupid and reckless behavior. You let Peeta get beat up knowing it was you that gave him those bruises." He looked shocked. "So don't be so mighty and righteous thinking that you volunteering makes you a hero." I grabbed the front of his shirt. "You stood there and called Katniss a liar and not know the facts. If she said she was with Peeta and they are together, you better get it through your thick skull that she's with Peeta."

I pushed him hard causing him to stumble backwards. "She was never your girl. And, you better stay away for Jimmy's boy or you'll not just answer to them but to Mr. Everdeen and me. Have I made myself clear?"

I was confident enough to know that Peeta could take care of himself. He had proven that time and time again. But I had to make it perfectly clear to Gale that Peeta was supported not only by his family but with me as well. No one was ever going to hurt him ever.

Gale grew angry. It was evident as a sneer appeared on his face. "I know about your dalliances in the Slagheap, Gale. What makes you think that Katniss would want you after all the girls you took there?" I spat back. "She deserves better than that." I stood before him gauging his mood and temper. It abated for now. "Take care of your business, your family should be your first priority. You should have no problems getting another girl."

Without waiting for a response or reaction, I walked back to the bakery. Rye and Jimmy were at the front attending to a couple of customers. "Hey, Jimmy," I started. "Is it okay if I checked up on Peeta?"

"Oh, go ahead," Jimmy returned. He picked up a plate with a cheese bun. "If he's awake can you give this to him? I don't think he's up for the stuff his classmates dropped off, but he needs to eat." I nodded my head and headed up the stairs.

Pushing the door open, I found Peeta on his stomach fast asleep. The window was wide open as I felt a cool breeze pass through the room. A blanket was draped on his prone body. I flinched at the sight of the stitches on his back. The thread was perfectly seamed together as Lily did a great job sewing his skin back together. The scars will be apparent once the stitches are removed. They will always be a physical and painful reminder of his experience.

I placed the plate down on his desk. His room was unusually neat for a teenage boy. On the walls were his drawings. He was talented that's for sure. I looked down at the boy who reminded me of myself at his age. He had so much promise in his life once he survived the reaping. Peeta's breath grew erratic, as I knew he was suffering a nightmare. I wasn't at all surprised that he was having them.

After a few minutes of watching him, the cadence of his hard breath alerted me that he had awakened. He let out a painful groan.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" I asked as I knelt beside him.

"Haymitch? Help me," he cried out.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" I brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Cray…stop him…please. I can't…" His voice and words softened as he focused his eyes on to mine.

"Peeta, you're home, okay. You're not…Cray is not here."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Nightmares…they…I can't stop dreaming about Cray," he admitted as his breathing even out.

"It's all right Peeta, I understand. I have…I have nightmares too," I admitted. "It's normal. You'll have them for a while. You can have to remember that you're safe and home with you family." He relaxed and closed his eyes. "Tell me for real Peeta, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now, Haymitch," he said with a sad smile. "I'm really glad to be home." I nodded. "I just feel tired all the time and my back is on fire."

"You're dad said he got some more morphling for you." Peeta just smiled and closed his eyes. "Hey, you hungry? I brought up a cheese bun for you. You're dad said you've been sleeping since you came home. You got to be hungry."

"I can't eat…just too…tired."

"Try, Peeta. You need your strength to get better. You need to eat to heal." I didn't know why it was important to me for him to recover. He wasn't my kid, but I guess I felt responsible since his incident with Ivan. Had I known what was going on I would have talked to Cray and had him removed out of the district. Each district was in a tumultuous state. Snow didn't need the extra problems from any of them, especially a Peacekeepers harassing the locals. Cray may be cruel and unjust but he knew the politics.

At present, Cray lost control and rationale because of the death of his nephew. He struck out and targeted Peeta. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Why am I invested with someone's kid? Why did I care to what happened to Peeta? I don't know. Maybe because he reminds me too much of myself when I as his age.

Peeta ate but slowly. It almost took him an hour to eat the cheese bun. I gave him the morphling and acquitted the room and headed downstairs. Inside the shop was once again filled with customers. Merchant tolerated the presence of Seam it was…a big step and a rather late one. "Peeta ate but went back to sleep right after I gave him the morphling," I told Jimmy.

"Thanks, Haymitch for looking out for my kid," Jimmy said in a grateful manner. He handed me a bag with a loaf of his sourdough bread. It smelled delicious.

"No need to thank me, Jimmy," I returned. "The kid didn't deserve to what happened to him. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop Cray from hurting Peeta." Little did realize that Peeta's problems were from over. It was only a matter of time that Cray would find his way to get back at him.

 **RYE POV ––**

The gaggle of girls that flew into the shop was unexpected. They came to visit Peeta and brought food, flowers and trinkets for him. My brother was a celebrity. I knew he was adored by a few but this…because of the incident with Cray made him attractive and wanted more than ever. Even Agatha Berridge still wanted him. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous then I remembered that I had Delly. Speaking of my fiancée, she was not coming in today so dad continued to work in the front. He told me that Haymitch was attending to him. A guess it was a bit a reprieve for dad sine he hasn't left Peeta's side since his return. I didn't blame him considering we almost lost him.

I'm still riled from my encounter with Gale Hawthorne. He was beyond insulting my brother and telling me that he shouldn't be with Katniss. Granted, they weren't together to begin with but to say that Peeta shouldn't with her angered me. He had a lot of nerve bossing people around and telling people what to feel. His assumptions were based on arrogance and not on facts. Peeta was in love with Katniss which was obvious.

I always knew that Peeta's infatuation with Katniss never waivered as he grew older. No matter how many girls threw themselves at him or I set up all he wanted was her. So it didn't surprise me that he protected Katniss from Ivan. But then he would have protected anyone even a Seam girl. Would I have reacted the way he did? Not really, I would gone for help instead of confronting Ivan on my own. I wasn't that reckless.

I had never felt so helpless, angry and scared in my life when Cray brought Peeta out from the Justice Building. Then, things went to shit fast and the next thing I knew he was being whipped. And, asshole Hawthorne accused of Katniss of lying. Couldn't he see that she was trying to protect Peeta? He was selfish and angry that he couldn't see the whole picture. I knew Katniss was lying when she claimed that she was with Peeta that night. I didn't I think she had it in her to protect Peeta that way considering how she's been treating him every time she met him. I told Peeta if she was treating him that way it was a sure sign that she didn't like him and it was time for him to move on. I could tell it broke his heart but that was the reality. I couldn't stand there and let her do that to him time and again. But Delly, my fiancée had been encouraging him not to give up. I remembered when she gave me hell when I advised Peeta to move on.

" _You don't listen to Rye, Peeta," Delly told him. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Katniss does like you but she's resisting it."_

" _I don't know, Delly," Peeta said. "She wasn't very…receptive to the cookies I tried to give her for free."_

" _Delly, she practically was mean to him when he tried being nice to her," I argued. She ignored me._

" _Listen, Peeta," she said. "I'm a girl I know what I'm talking about. Give her time and be patience. She likes you but doesn't know it. She's just doesn't want to admit," I never understood that kind of logic. If like someone, you like them, right? How can you not know that you like them? She didn't make any sense._

" _Don't listen to Rye. I tell you she does like you." Man, Katniss was hard work. Why would Peeta even fall for that?_

That was why I encouraged him during the celebration albeit I was drunk but coherent enough to know what he was dong. I didn't realize that Peeta saved Katniss from Ivan that night. Dad explained it to me. I couldn't understand why Cray was pushing and accusing Peeta for killing Ivan. It made sense now. The only problem was we still didn't know who killed Cray's nephew. I was sure it wasn't Peeta because my brother wasn't a killer. He wasn't capable of such violence.

That night Graham came by to see Peeta. "How is Peeta doing, dad?" he asked. In his hand was a burlap bag. Inside it contained cow meat––meat that was expensive. It was rare for us to get beef but since marrying Sonja it wasn't that difficult to get meat from the butcher. That's what Graham benefitted when he married Sonja. My brother Graham was mom's favorite. We all knew it. I didn't mind because with that kind of responsibility it meant if you failed in anything mother wanted from you her disappointment and disdain was epic. She let you felt it for a long time.

As for my marriage to Delly Cartwright, her father managed the coalmine. There was nothing to benefit from marrying her. I love Delly and that was it. In the same token what would Peeta gain marry Katniss Everdeen, a girl from the Seam? He would gain nothing but grief for crossing the social class divide that existed in District 12. He would be shunned by Merchants and definitely rejected by our mother for falling for a Seam _'whore.'_ She'd accused Katniss of seducing Peeta not realizing that his feelings for her were real and true. My brother, Peeta the ever romantic just couldn't fall for someone that mother would approve and to top it off, he fell for the daughter of dad's former fiancée. It was unfathomable. He loved whom he loved despite age, looks and social boundaries. That's my brother Peeta defying conventions but following with his heart.

"He's fine, Graham," Dad answered him.

"Is it alright to see him?"

"He's with Haymitch." Graham jerked in surprise his eye wide and mouth open.

"Haymitch? What is he doing here?"

"You do remember that Haymitch was the one that was with Peeta the night he was questioned?" Dad reminded him. "He cares about Peeta."

"Oh," Graham said. "I thought…" He stopped as he glanced at my direction. _'Hmm…what was that about?_ ' I wondered. He walked upstairs without a single word. He stayed long enough to see Peeta awake but soon left when he fell back to sleep. There wasn't anything Graham could do anyway.

It was good to have my little baby brother home. Now that I knew Gale's intentions I have to keep an eye on him. He was definitely trouble. I hated the arrogant asshole thinking he could talk to Peeta while he was trying to recover. He had a lot of nerve. To say that my brother was not good enough for Katniss Everdeen was ludicrous? She'd be lucky to have him.

Speaking of Katniss. My dad's idea to hire was…risky but brilliant idea. This would give Peeta the opportunity to be around her more often. I may not approve of his choice for a partner but she was whom he wanted. It's going to be quite interesting having them around each other. Delly would be ecstatic for she knew how long Peeta had a crush on her. I just hope that it won't blow on our faces if he ended up hurt and rejected by her again.

During the course of the weekend, dad was busy between helping in the shop and attending to Peeta's needs. He slept most of the time, but he needed assistance to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Everdeen showed up Sunday afternoon to check up on him. This was the only day the bakery was closed. Even Delly came by to see him.

"Has he been eating at all?" she asked dad as she pressed her hand onto Peeta's forehead. "He's a little warm. He might have a slight fever." Peeta was awake but tired.

"I don't have any appetite for anything, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta said. "My stomach hurts when I eat anything."

"I gave him soup and bread but not a whole lot," he answered. Concerned and worry etched on dad's face. "He just doesn't have any appetite for food, just water.

"He needs to eat more if he wants to heal faster, James," she told him. "Peeta, you lost weight since the incident. You need to make sure you eat more." Dad too looked as if he lost weight himself. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and his skin looked sallow. She stayed long enough to medicate his wounds, feed him and give him another sponge bath. This was Peeta's daily activity until he was back on his feet.

"Since Prim will be here after school, I won't have to visit as often. Only for his bath, cleaning his stitches and incase something bad happens." Her last statement alarmed me. What could happen? He's home, mending and alive.

The weekend passed without any incident. Peeta continued to sleep. The only thing that changed was that we had more visitors asking about him then actual customers. It was annoying. On a good note, because of dad's new policy we were busier than ever that we actually ran out of items long before the end of business hours. With mom not around the business was thriving. With the profits, Dad said it was enough for Delly and I to marry sooner than we hoped. We had planned our wedding a week prior the reaping ceremony because we were trying to save enough to furnish our new home that was assigned to us. We could marry now if we wanted to.

"I want Peeta to be able to stand on his own to feet," I told him. "I can't have my best man fainting when we have our civil ceremony and the toasting." Delly agreed with me.

School had been difficult since Peeta's incident. Many Merchant classmates were appalled that my brother was cavorting with a Seam girl, especially since the girl was Katniss Everdeen. She had been rumored to be Gale Hawthorne's girlfriend. I never saw any evidence since he was reputed to taking girls to the slagheap.

"I see that you're brother has been slumming with the trash," Oscar Bolton said. He was a classmate in some of my classes and a member of the school wrestling team. He was still 17years old, an age still eligible for the reaping ceremony. Oscar hated Peeta because my little brother whipped his ass once. He was bullying a young Merchant, someone three years younger than him. Peeta came to his defense and wrestled him to the ground. Mind you, Oscar was at least twenty pounds heavier than Peeta but with his experience with Graham and me, he knew how to defend himself with a much larger and heavier opponent. Peeta had him on the ground before Oscar blinked. It was humiliating because at the time, Peeta was only 14. Since then no one messed with Peeta. It was at that age that girls swooned and flocked towards him. He in returned didn't acknowledge them. His focus was always on Katniss. It wasn't a big secret to those close to him that he adored her.

"You're just jealous," I returned. "Don't think I know that you have a thing for Everdeen herself." A few Merchants classmates had ranted about taking Katniss to the slagheap. She was far to intimidating and scary for anyone to have tried or asked. However, no one dared since she was Gale Hawthorne's _'girl.'_ Or so we all thought.

"Well, she is a piece of ass that I want to––" _Smack_ , the sound reverberated in the air. I gasped in surprise as I watched Delly slapped Oscar in the face so hard his cheek was red and his eyes watered.

"Don't talk about Peeta's girlfriend that way," she seethed between her clenched teeth. My brows furrowed in amusement as Oscar palmed his cheek. "Don't think Peeta won't kick your fat ass if he ever heard you talk about Katniss that way." He looked startled then angry. "He did it once and he can do again, Oscar."

A few of our classmates laughed and snickered at him. "And just to remind you, you would have peed in your pants if Cray ever tied you to a post and whipped you." I had forgot to mention that when Peeta fought Oscar that first time, he peed in his pants. An incident with Cray and Oscar would not only peed in his pants but probably shit in it as well. He backed off with his tail between his legs as he noticed that no one was amused or impressed by him.

Delly herself had gotten a few scuffles with Merchant girls in her class. The girls reacted in disgust. "How can you approve of Peeta with…that…trash from the Seam," one red head girl spouted the feeling of jealousy apparent in her face.

"Peeta deserves better," another girl added.

"Why would he want…her?" The insults continued. Delly raised her head and shoulders up.

"You're all jealous that he wants her and not you," she stated. "If Peeta deserves better than you don't deserve him either. He doesn't deserve sloppy seconds." They gasped in shock and shame. Two of the three girls were reputed tramps in our classes. After that day, no one spoke out of turn against Peeta and Katniss.

I watched Katniss in the days since the incident with Cray. She had always kept to herself, talking to no one but Madge Undersee. I had always thought their friendship was an odd one––the intimidating Seam girl befriended by the Mayor's daughter of District 12.

I didn't really see the appeal or the attraction that Peeta had for her. She was surly, broody and abrasive with everyone around her, even Seam classmates veered away from her. I guess Peeta saw something in her that we couldn't.

On Monday I practically ran back to the bakery as soon as the last period bell rang but I detained because I had to pick up all of Peeta's assignments that he had missed. I wanted to get home as soon as possible since he had difficult time the night before. His scream woke us up that I thought we were under attack. Dad's heart almost stopped when he saw him on the ground. He had another nightmare and rolled off the bed landing on his back.

I flinched as thinking that he opened up his stitches the way he yelled in pain as dad and I laid back on his bed. As I expected he was bleeding that my stomach lurched at the sight of his blood seeping through his white t-shirt. Dad immediately tore his shirt apart, wiped his blood with a blanket and ordered me to get a bowl with warm water and a washcloth. In relief, it wasn't as bad as it looked that all Peeta needed was Dad to apply the healing lotion on his wounds.

Peeta couldn't calm down and ended up awake for the rest of the morning with dad by his side. I demanded to stay and help but dad insisted that I went back to school since Graham would be helping him until the school term was over. I couldn't focus as my mind couldn't process everything that has happened for the past two weeks––the celebration, Dad removing mom from our lives and the bakery, and Cray whipping Peeta. Our lives had been quiet and calm before all this turmoil and the reaping ceremony was weeks ahead.

As I crashed into the bakery, a customer left leaving the storefront empty. I sighed in relief not ready to work.

"Graham, I'm going to see Peeta for a few minutes before I start to work," I told him as I headed towards the stairs. I could hear Dad in the kitchen speaking to someone. To my surprised I found Primrose Everdeen in our dining table pulling out her books from school.

"Hey, Rye," she greeted me. She was a cute kid with blond hair and blue eyes. You would have never guessed that she was part Seam.

"Hello, Primrose," I greeted her back. I had forgotten that Dad had hired Katniss to work with us. That was whom he was probably talking in the kitchen.

"Are you going to see Peeta?" she asked. I nodded my head. "I wanted to check up on him but Katniss said I should leave him alone."

"I don't see why you can't since you are also helping him, right?" I retorted. "Come on, he'll be probably happy to have some company beside dad and me." She smiled her cheeks dimpled. She was a cute kid who was far friendlier and approachable than her sister. They were the sun and the moon in personality. I opened the door to find Peeta attempting to rise. "Shit, Peeta. What are you doing?" I asked as I ran to his side and placed a hand on his elbow.

"Peeta!" Prim hollered as she followed suit and ran to his side as well. "You shouldn't be getting up by yourself." There was fear and concern in her voice.

He wore a white t-shirt and light blue boxer shorts with his favorite dark orange socks on his feet. "I thought I heard voices and…I'm tired of lying on my stomach," he explained as we sat him on his bed. He sighed in relief and chortled to himself. "I think my butt's numb because I can't feel it." I looked into his eyes. They were unfocused and bleary. His hair was tousled and cheeks ruddy. He looked tired not rested as I hoped he'd be from sleeping all day.

Our voices must have alarmed dad as he ran up the stair with Katniss right behind him. "What's going on Rye? Is Peeta okay?" he asked his voice strained with concern. "Peeta what are you doing up?"

"Hey, dad," he greeted him. "My head kinda feels funny." He blinked twice to adjust his vision as he sway back and forth. Then suddenly his blue orbs went straight to Katniss like as if he was imagining her in his bedroom. He quickly turned his head as his cheek went cherry red.

"He's okay, Mr. Mellark," Prim answered. "When was the last time you gave him the morphling?" Dad had been afraid to give him medication this morning as Peeta resisted breakfast. He claimed he wasn't hungry. But, with the painful puppy eyed look he gave dad, he relented. The last time I saw Peeta before leaving for school he was asleep his soft snore muffled as his face was smashed against a pillow.

"About an hour ago."

"Did you give it to him on an empty stomach?" I was impressed at the young 14 year-old taking charge of the situation.

"He wasn't hungry and he was also in pain all morning."

Prim lifted the blanket on Peeta's bed and spotted blood on it. "When did this happen?" she asked as she pointed to the blanket and his torn bloody shirt.

"Early this morning," dad explained. "He had a nightmare and landed on his back." Prim then turned to Peeta and looked at his back. "He wasn't hurt that bad and I put medicine on his stitches once the bleeding stopped." Prim didn't look pleased.

"How are you feeling Peeta?" she asked him.

"Hey, Prim," he said back with a goofy look on his face. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're a little warm. You're feeling sick or you in any pain?"

"Nope," he answered back with a pop on the 'p.' "You guys look…fuzzy."

"Fuzzy," Prim smiled back. "He's a little loopy from the medication," she whispered to us. Oh, okay that explained his odd behavior. I liked him this way all goofy and funny.

"And the room I think…is spinning. Or I'm spinning." He placed a hand over his eyes then retracted it. "Nope, you guys are spinning." He paused for a second his face changed from amusement to melancholy. "I think I need glasses." He sighed his shoulders slumped and lower lip puckered. "You all look fuzzy." He repeated again.

"He needs to have food in his stomach," Prim stated. "His body is only absorbing the morphling. Peeta's reaction with the morphling on an empty stomach makes him loopy." She giggled to herself. "I never seen anyone react that way before."

"At least he's not in pain," I added.

"Katniss can you go down stairs and get a cheese bun for Peeta," Dad ordered her.

"I'll get it, dad," I said. "I should go to work since Prim is here to take care of him." I ran past everyone and headed down the stairs. I stopped in shock and horror as I found my…mother inside the bakery. _'Shit, what is she doing here?'_ my mind formulated.

Graham was nowhere in sight. She craned her neck to look past the door to the kitchen when she spotted me. "Where is that stupid father of yours?" she said with an ugly sneer on her face.

"He's busy," I returned as I turned to the display case and grabbed a cheese bun. She was no longer in our lives but her presence still…frightened me. She was my mother but, all I felt from her was resentment and fear. Memories flashed in my head as years of her abuse still affected me.

"Can I help you with anything? I suggest you try our cheese buns." The first time Peeta baked the bread without any consent she hit him so hard that the bruise took weeks to heal. Granted it was on the side of his stomach and well hidden. She screamed that making the cheese bun was expensive and not profitable. It never made to our menu until she left. Today, it is our best selling item in the bakery.

"Don't you dare get smart with me, Rye," she spat. "Where is he?" She must really be upset with dad as she ignored me.

"Upstairs with Peeta?"

"James," she screamed as she approached the stairs. I blocked her path before she took another step. "Get out of my way, Rye." I held my ground and didn't budge.

"No," I said in firm and clear voice. She knew not to touch me as I towered over her. I'd never hit her but that didn't mean that I would let her push me around anymore.

"James, get down here now."

"What's going on?" Dad asked as his reached the bottom of the steps. "What are you doing here, Evelyn?" His face and tone was hard as he noticed mom's presence.

"Is it true?" she roared. "Is it true you hired Katniss Everdeen to work here?" She went straight to the point of her concern. She thought of Katniss and not of Peeta, her youngest son who nearly died a week ago.

"He's doing fine. Thank you for asking about your son, Peeta, Evelyn," dad blurted back with disdain in his face.

"Answer me," she blurted back. Her hatred and anger was apparent on her face. I knew she hated anyone Seam. Her hatred for Seam was stronger than her love for her family. I wasn't at all surprised by her priority though the thought hurt me more than I realized. Had she ever loved us at all?

"This is my bakery, Evelyn," he reminded her. "And I told you, I will do as I damn please with my bakery. You come over here screaming and your first question is about Katniss. You didn't even ask about your son. As his mother, you should be concerned about his welfare not who I employed in my bakery."

"He's fine from what Agatha told me," she sneered.

"And as for that, whatever you told Ms. Berridge you can forget about it," Dad insisted. "I will not sign over Peeta's love life to some pedigree seeking Merchant brat who's only looking for solidifying her lineage as the First families of District 12. I will not permit him to marry that…that…" He struggled to find words. Dad never spoke ill of people but he would had made an exception for the Agatha.

"Well, I will not permit him to taint his bloodline with that whore's daughter," Mom screamed back. Graham entered the room from the kitchen. His face displayed horror and surprise.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked. Before she answered the door opened and a customer walked in. She was from the Seam. Her face too etched with horror and fear as she noticed mom.

"Get out," Mom bellowed. "Get out."

Dad grabbed mom by the elbow and led her to the door. I tried to smother the laughter, shock and surprise on my face as she struggled to loosen her arm from him.

"Unhand me, James," she whined. "Let go of me."

He led her outside but not far enough that I could still hear them. "You will not set foot into this shop until you know you're priorities," he advised her. "Peeta is my son, I am his father. You are his mother, act like it. Have you even thought about what pain he's going through? So God help me, Evelyn. I will protect my family from anyone who hurts them even from you. I should have protected them years ago. That is the shame and guilt that I will live with for the rest of my life. You are not welcome here, ever until you see sense." He walked back slamming the door behind him. Tears brimmed his eyes as he wiped them with the back of his hand. He leaned against the wall and held a hand to his chest and took a deep breath. His breathing was choppy and harsh like as if he had been running.

"Um…should I come back," the Seam woman said in a timid voice.

"Sorry, Gertrude," dad answered him. I looked at him in surprise. He knew her. "Don't leave, please." He walked back to the counter. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Please don't be scared. I promise she won't be here to bother anyone. What would you like today?" Dad ranted. It was the first time I ever seen him do that.

"Um…can I take a look around first," Gertrude said her head down as she spoke.

"Take your time. Next time bring your grandbaby," he said with a smile back on his face. "He should be two by now, right?" She smiled back and nodded her head. "Rye, can you get a cheese bun and bring it upstairs." I wondered at dad's ability to adjust his mood. He went from anger to cordial in seconds flat as he attended to our customer. But underneath the calm demeanor I detected the stress in the way he moved, the shaken timber of his voice and a vein surfacing on his left temple. Fighting with mom took a lot out of him. He was shaken.

"Sure dad," I said.

"Dad since Rye is back I think I should head back to the butcher shop," Graham started.

"Okay, son," Dad replied. "Give my love to Sonja and my grandson." With a plate of cheese bun on hand, I walked back upstairs. "Tell Katniss it's safe to come down."

As I entered the second floor, I found Katniss and Prim standing inside Peeta's bedroom. Both girls had tears in their eyes. Peeta was not with them. I panicked. "Where's Peeta?"

"Rye, thank God you're here," Prim spoke her voice shook as she turned to me. Katniss had a hand over her mouth.

"What's the matter? Where is he?" A sob sounded inside the room but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Prim pointed to his closet. "How did get in there?"

"It was horrible Rye," she started. "He was sitting quiet, you know with your dad. Then, he heard your mom screaming and then your dad left the room." Oh, God. He heard mom downstairs. "I think he panicked and got scared because…because he fell on this hands and knees and started crawling to his closet. Katniss and I tried to stop him but…he was so scared that we couldn't touch him without hurting him."

"Oh God," I muttered under my breath. Peeta's sob were soft behind the closet door. I placed the plate on his bed. "Peeta," I said as placed my ear on his door. "It's me, Rye. Can I open the door?"

"Rye?" he croaked his voice soft and shaken. "Don't let her find me. I didn't mean to break it." Huh, he wasn't making any sense. Then, I remembered that the morphling affected him. He wasn't coherent. I tried to remember the last time he accidental broke something and mom punished him for it. There weren't that many but each time was memorable as she left bruises on him that lasted for days to heal. Dad had explained that Peeta's experience with Cray affected him in a way that heightened his memories of pain with both the whipping and the abuse from mom. They blended together as one painful memory.

"She's gone, Peeta," I said firm and loud. "She'll never find you, I promise." _'She'll never hurt anyone of us again,'_ I swore. He was quiet for a few seconds. "Are you hungry, I got a cheese bun for you."

"He needs more than that," Prim said. It was still too early for dinner so there was nothing but bread in the house.

"All there is in the kitchen is bread," I announced.

"Do you guys have any meat, I could make a stew while I'm here," Katniss spoke for the first time. Her eyes were red. Behind the steel orbs there was anger.

"Hey, did you hear that, Peeta?" I spoke to the wooden door like an idiot. "Katniss is going to make stew for you." He remained quiet behind the door for a minute or two. We waited for a response. "Peeta?" Worried, I pried the door open. Peeta sat on the floor leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. He was asleep. The incident had tired him out.

"He can't sleep like that Rye," Prim said worry displayed on her young face. "He needs to get back on his bed." With help from Prim and Katniss we managed to place Peeta back on his bed. "You really need to get him to eat Rye. He's losing weight too fast." I noticed that Peeta's muscle mass was leaner than before. He wasn't large and muscular to begin with like Graham and I. "But I guess he tired himself out crawling into the closet so we should let him sleep for a while."

"That will give me enough time to make something for him, Prim," Katniss voiced. Her eyes were glued to Peeta his body covered with a clean blanket from waist to feet. I removed his sock knowing how hot he got underneath it. "Rye, is it okay if I use you kitchen to make stew for him." She was about to reach down to touch but she stopped herself.

"I'll show you where everything is that you'll need," I said back. A few minutes later, I ran down the stairs to help dad. After an hour, Katniss joined us downstairs.

"Peeta still asleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the last time Prim checked," she responded. "I made rabbit stew. It's simmering right now and should be ready in another hour." Rabbit stew, it was not my favorite but Peeta's. I wondered if she knew that.

She looked around her, the bakery was empty and we still had another hour left before we closed. "Is there anything else I should do during the down time?" Besides, replenishing the baked goods, I explained that she could sweep the floor and wipe down the counters and glass on the display case as well.

"When dad says you're ready, he'll want you to have more responsibilities in the kitchen," I explained. Her brow furrowed. "We're going to make a baker out of you yet." She snorted. The hour passed without incident and it was time for the Everdeen girls to go home.

"Thank you for deciding to work here, Katniss," Dad said as he handed her a bag. "Take this with you?"

"I don't have any money," she argued. "This was my first day and I hardly did anything––"

"Whatever is left over at the end of the day will go to waste, Katniss. This is not a handout." Katniss' eye bulged in her sockets. I wondered if she remembered her first encounter with Peeta. "You've earned it." She looked hesitant and reluctant.

"Thank you Mr. Mellark," Prim said. "We…appreciate your generosity, don't we Katniss?" She eyed here sister her brows furrowed as if she was challenging her to disagree in front of dad.

"Yes, I mean, yes Mr. Mellark," Katniss relented. "Thank you."

"Its' been a long first day for you both and I appreciate everything you've done today," Dad continued. "Especially for helping Peeta this afternoon, Prim. That was not what I expected when I asked you to stay while waiting for Katniss."

"I don't mind, Mr. Mellark," Prim said. "I'm here anyway so I want to help Peeta as much I can."

"Thank you," Dad returned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and headed towards the stairs. "Rye, lock up. I'm going to check on Peeta." I watched him leave. Katniss and Prim was about to walk out the door.

"Katniss, hold up," I said startling her. "Can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?" She bit her lower lip. "I won't take long."

"I'll wait outside Katniss," Prim said as she walked outside not giving her sister room to object.

I cleared my throat. "Listen, I know that you're not with Peeta." I started. "If you were I would have known." She grimaced in return. "I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Gale Hawthorne. Or if you in a relationship with him but…"

She waited as I chose my words carefully. She was after all working here now and in a few weeks with Peeta. I needed to protect him from Gale and even from her if she didn't care for at all. Before I could continue she interrupted me, "I'm not in a relationship with Gale if that's what's your asking." That was not what I expected from her.

"It isn't my business anyway but, Peeta is my brother and…I know why you did what you did to save him." I was grateful but realistic of the situation. Peeta adored her, but she didn't return the feeling. "I want you to tell Gale to stay away from Peeta."

"I don't understand?" Her face grew blank.

"He came by wanting to _'talk'_ to my brother," I informed her. "He's got a lot of nerve showing his face here, you know after what he tried to do." I couldn't gauge her reaction as her face showed no emotion––anger, concern or surprise. Nothing, I saw nothing on her face. "He got a pass today, Katniss. The next time he won't if he ever gets near my brother, understand?" My threat was real. I knew Peeta could defend and protect himself but Gale needed to know that if came after Peeta, he also be dealing with me. "Katniss?" She was quiet as she just turned and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

Anger bubbled in my stomach. Gale tried to see Peeta. The idea boggled my mind. _'What would he gain by talking to Peeta now. He was still hurt and mending,'_ the thought rattled in my head. The more I thought about Gale's agenda the angrier I became. He wanted to confront Peeta regarding our relationship. "Katniss? Are you okay?" Prim asked.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Katniss?" Prim's face looked shocked and hurt from my outburst. I sighed and refocused my thoughts as I smiled back at my little sister. She didn't deserve my anger as I directed it towards her.

"It's been along day, Prim," I answered back as grabbed her hand. Seeing Peeta again was…difficult; especially when his mother came. Watching him trying to _'escape'_ from her as he crawled to his closet more than broke my heart. I was filled with sorrow, pain and anger. How could any mother treat her own child that way? How could anyone treat Peeta the way she treated him?

I recalled all the scars and blemishes on his body from his arms to the back of his legs. They obviously were given by his mother for transgression he committed. The thought sickened me of young Peeta being abused by her. The memory and sight would haunt me forever.

"How was your first day, Katniss?" Dad asked as we walked through the door.

"Memorable," I returned with as much sarcasm I could muster underneath my breath. It was more than memorable as I recalled the events that happened that afternoon.

"Oh, what happened?" I filled in the details of my first day at the bakery. Dad wasn't surprised with the appearance of Peeta's mother but he was shocked when I told him about Gale.

"That boy has a temper that needs to be––" Dad started his face filled with anger and impatience. I knew how he felt.

"Prim, please go to your room?" Mom ordered her.

"Why?––"

"Let her stay, Lily. It's no secret that Gale is angry with Katniss for rejecting him. And the fact that she chose Peeta over him." I gasped in surprise at Dad. "What was he thinking that Jimmy was going to let him near Peeta?"

"Garrett," Mom interrupted him.

"He's an idiot," Dad continued. "Peeta's hurt and he wants to talk to him about what? About you and your relationship with Peeta? Gale just doesn't give up. I have a good mind to––"

"Garrett, that's enough," Mom said her patience too was worn thin.

"Dad, you know that Peeta and I aren't…you know," I said my voice shook as I tried to find the words to explain the true nature of my relationship with Peeta. "…together, we haven't been seeing each other at all."

"We know you don't have a boyfriend, Katniss," Mom said.

"It doesn't matter," Dad stated. "What you said that day…everyone believes that you're his girl now. You have to continue the ruse, Katniss." He seemed okay with Peeta as my boyfriend. I mean, my pretend boyfriend.

"I wasn't thinking when I blurted it out. I just wanted to help Peeta."

"I'm not upset that you did what you did, Katniss. You saved his life." I didn't think of it that way. All I knew was that he was hurt and being punished because of me.

"We're not together…that way. I don't have a boyfriend." _'Not even Gale,'_ I wanted to add out loud. He wasn't worth mentioning his name. Just the thought of him made my blood boil.

"You could do worse you know."

"Garrett, don't encourage her," Mom said her face stern. I could tell she objected the idea. I thought she liked Peeta?

"I like Peeta better than Gale," Prim added her two cents. I scowled back at her. "What? He's gorgeous, nice and sweet. The girls in school adore him. Ever since the whipping all the girls talk about how strong and brave he was." That made me…uncomfortable. Even now that Peeta was my pretend boyfriend girls still wanted him.

"And Rye told me that the bakery have been getting a flock of girls wanting to see him. They've been dropping off food and presents." My mood soured. I didn't want to talk or hear about other girls talking about Peeta. He was mine…I mean pretend mine as in my fake boyfriend.

"I have homework to do," I bristled as I removed my shoes and walked to my room for peace and quiet taking the bag that Mr. Mellark packed for me. I could smell the fragrance of cheese and garlic that permeated through the bag–– they were cheese buns. As I entered my room I dropped on my bed facedown covering my face with a pillow to stifle my scream. Thoughts of Gale, Mrs. Mellark and Peeta flooded my mind. It was bad enough that I was working at the bakery. All day I felt anxious anticipating the moment I stepped foot in the shop. I barely slept and ate all day. Even the lure of the baked goods in the shop didn't entice me. At the bakery I was jittery and unfocused. How can I work there feeling like that?

I was tongue-tied when Mr. Mellark greeted me. As usual it was Prim who saved me from making a fool out of myself by greeting him for the both of us. What is it about that family that has me flustered? I didn't think that I would actually see Peeta today.

But after today, knowing that Mrs. Mellark was adamant to marrying off Peeta to Agatha, something in me snapped. Then, when Prim and Rye mentioned that all those girls still wanted him even knowing that _I_ was his girlfriend, I knew why that bubble in my stomach appeared each time I saw him. Why each time he was near me I felt suffocated and anxious around him. I never recognized the feeling before. I was attracted to Peeta. There was no way I could deny he was gorgeous with his blond hair that curled at the tips when it grew too long and the piercing blue eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

' _Oh God,'_ my mind exploded. I want Peeta, not just as a friend. I want him to be my real boyfriend. There were so many signs that been right in front of my face. And the feelings I got whenever people like Agatha and all those Merchant girls who wanted him irked me. I realized what I had been denying myself. Peeta was mine, long before I ever knew it. I wanted him to belong to me. I sat straight up from the bed. The revelation overwhelmed me.

The thought of Peeta Mellark as my boyfriend was…it didn't scare like I thought it would. I smiled at the idea of calling him _'my boyfriend.'_ Then, flinched as I realized that he wasn't mine at all.

I had missed opportunity to talk to him today. However, in the state he was in it would have been futile. He was still sick and medicated with morphling. I doubted he would be coherent enough to have a conversation. I have much to make up for.

An hour later, I'm on my bed with pencil in hand and notepad on my lap. I couldn't concentrate as my mind flashed to the boy back at the bakery. I hope he enjoyed the rabbit stew I prepared for him…I mean for him and his family. Was he eating, was he still asleep? Maybe he hates rabbit stew.

Prim had the good sense to leave me alone in the room as I brooded in silence. She had already finished her homework so leaving in peace was a wise decision. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Katniss, it's time for dinner," Mom said. "Eat before the food gets cold."

I sighed and grabbed the bag on my bed. "I was wondering if you were going to share that with us," Prim asked as I sat beside her after washing my hands.

"Sorry," I returned. "I wasn't thinking when I took it with me to the room. Here, have one." I opened the bag and placed four cheese buns on a platter.

"These are delicious," Dad said as he took a large bite. "Did I tell you how glad I am you accepted working for the Mellarks?" I smiled back. "I mean I know you've only worked for a day. It was kind of Jimmy to offer you a job there seeing that you don't have work experience of any kind."

"I think he's really grateful for helping Peeta, Garrett," Mom stated. "However, his timing was just impeccable.…asking Katniss to work for them. It's a stroke of luck for us since Cray turned on the electricity on the fences. Who knows how long it's going to be on." I wondered about how I was going to provide for my family. Mom was right that I was lucky to be working for the Mellarks.

"Well, no one should give you any grief about working at the bakery since you are Peeta's girlfriend," Prim teased me. My skin felt hot as I prayed that the color of my skin hid my blush. I could tell she loved the idea of Peeta being my boyfriend. How could I have thought that she wanted him as well? Fighting for his affections was the last thing I wanted between us. I sighed in relief that she only thought of Peeta as a friend. I cringed when I realized how possessive I was towards him when he wasn't my boyfriend for real.

"Stop teasing your sister, Prim," Mom berated her. I could tell that mom didn't relish the idea of Peeta being my boyfriend, even if he was my pretend boyfriend. As for dad, he liked Peeta. It was odd that mom opposed Peeta while dad encouraged the fake match. Prim and I cleared the table and was adjusting to spending a quiet evening together with our family when someone pounded on our door so loud that the door shook from the hinges.

Scared, Prim saddled to my side and sat beside me. Mom looked tense as dad opened the door. Three armor suited Peacekeepers with rifles in their hands stood on our doorstep. In front of them was Head Peacekeeper Cray. An ugly sneer etched on his mouth. Right beside him was my best friend Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ ** _Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Have a great weekend._**

 ** _AN2: to my 'The Weary Heart' readers, due to a few requests, I am in the the process of writing another epilogue, one that will be years ahead since the last one. I don't know when I'll post it but i will give you guys a heads up._**


	10. Chapter 10 - Close But Untouchable

Chapter 10 –– Close But Untouchable

 _AN: My apologies for not posting as scheduled. It's been a long and tiring week. Thanks to my reviewers [IcyPinkLemonade, wonderishome, pistonsfan75, 32sheshe, pumpkinking5, LACR, Ihaine07, Nai1987, brasirish, Shellibug, jmjames, MaidenAlice, and guests] I always look forward to reading your comments. They are greatly appreciated. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collin. This chapter will have POV's from Graham, Haymitch and Katniss. Rated_ _ **M**_ _for_ _ **foul language and suggested sexual encounters**_ _. If this offends, please don't read any further. Any mistakes found please excuse me. Happy reading!_

* * *

 **Graham POV ––**

I never thought that my little brother Peeta succeeded in getting Katniss Everdeen as his girl. When did that happen? Most of all, how did I missed it? I'm so consumed by the idea that I hadn't realized that Sonja had been trying to get my attention.

"Graham, honey," Sonja spoke with annoyance and frustration tainting her voice. "Mom wants to know if we're going to make it to dinner tomorrow?" The dreaded once a week dinner that I promised Sonja we'd attend. One day a week she had convinced me to have dinner at my in-laws. At the time, the request seemed innocent and harmless. I found out after a couple of weeks, that they were far from harmless. I love Sonja most dearly but as for my mother-in-law, I tolerated her existence for my wife's sake. She was after all my mother-in-law.

On our first month of weekly dinners, I had discovered the real reason she had invited us each week. It was the only time when she'd gossiped about our neighbors or anyone for that matter––Seam or Merchant. Whether the rumors were true or false, our dinner conversation was an array of _'do you know…'_ or _'did you hear that…'_ For Sonja's sake I tolerated the dinners. Also I couldn't deny time for my father-in-law Dieter with Tyler.

But last week I cancelled the weekly dinner. I wasn't about to sit there and listen to her talk about the gossip going around about Peeta and Katniss. My brother was nearly killed by Cray and I knew she was more curious of their relationship. She was intrusive and nosy. My patience was thin and I knew meeting them for dinner would have been a mistake. So I begged off. I had barely talked to Sonja about Peeta let alone my mother-in-law. In truth, there was nothing to tell since Peeta had hidden his relationship with Katniss from us. It made me wonder if dad knew about it.

Since the incident everywhere I went I got looks and whispers at my direction. It had been a stressful week as I stretched my work between the butcher shop and bakery. I was tired mentally as well as physically.

"I'm not in the mood to have your mother talk about Peeta and Katniss, Sonja," I said. "And before you can deny it, you know she will bring them up." I sighed. "I'm not about to subject myself to that. You're mom doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." She gasped in hurt and shock.

"Graham, how could you––"

"Be honest with me, tell me that your mom is not one of the biggest gossip mongers in town?" She couldn't deny it. She was quiet for a moment.

"What if I promise you that she won't talk about Peeta?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Or Katniss. What if I can promise you that?" I scoffed. "Dad wants to see Tyler."

"Your mom has no filter or tact," I reminded her. The first six months we were married she nagged about providing her a grandchild. She even went as far as to present Sonja an herbal tea to quicken the process. I put my foot down and told her to mind her own business and we would decide when we were having children. It was a matter of timing for us. Yes, we wanted children but on our own timetable.

"You can't make that promise," I said in return. Agneth Edgewood was if anything a busy body and master manipulator. My wedding in my eyes was a fiasco. Everything that Sonja and I wanted was dismissed. I almost broke my engagement to her because of my future mother-in-law taking meddling over our wedding and toasting plans.

But with dad's wisdom he helped me from making a big mistake, _"You just don't marry Sonja, you marry her whole family just like she will with us. You take the good and bad in marriage which includes relatives you don't want on both sides."_ I knew he was referring to mother. Mom wasn't exactly pleased when he we first started dating. She thought Sonja was a passing phase. She wanted me to marry Agatha Berridge. I shivered in disgust at the idea. Agatha was not my type––she was uptight, overbearing and opinionated. She was a little too much like my mother.

"Graham, please," Sonja pleaded. "I know that you don't like going but, it's the only time we have away from working at the butcher shop and…we get to spend a little time together." For an hour or two, her parents doted on Tyler and in that time, we would take a walk around town just the two of us. It was a ritual that I looked forward to––to have at least time with Sonja alone.

"I missed our walk last week." Sonja looked pensive and frustrated. I hadn't realized how much my wife looked forward to our only time alone without Tyler. It was what we called our _'wicked time'_ as we hid among the tree lines and relived our times at the slagheap. Just because we were married and had a child didn't mean we missed our sex life.

With great reluctance we headed towards my in-laws for the dreaded dinner. Agneth greeted us as Dieter swooped Tyler from Sonja's arms. As promised Agneth kept her gossip to a minimum never bringing up Peeta or Katniss. I had an hour of stress free evening and managed to relax. While my mother-in-law cleared the dinner plates, I reached under the table and grasped Sonja's hand. She was startled but calmed as I sent a quiet thank you with a promise of a reward later on our 'walk.' However, I should have known that I spoke too soon.

I was too anxious and stressed to think about bringing dessert from the bakery. "I know that you've been too busy so I ordered dessert." This was a tactical move on Agneth's part as a soft knock on the door sounded.

"I hope you don't mind," she said as she walked over and opened the front door. "Just on time too." I gasped in shock.

"I brought dessert," mom said as she walked through without an invite. "I hope that I'm not disturbing your evening." My mind went numb as I blinked twice making sure that I was seeing what I was seeing. Right behind mother was none other than––Agatha Berridge and her mother.

I gritted my teeth so hard that my jaw ached. I knew what they were doing. This was a setup between my mother and Mrs. Berridge with Sonja's mother as their accomplice. Yes, she had kept her word and had not uttered one word about Peeta but…

"What are you doing here, mother?" I asked as I held my temper in check.

"Agneth had mentioned that you were coming over for dinner and well, I haven't seen my grandson in weeks so…" With the birth of my son, mother didn't contain her disappointment that there was yet another boy in the family. I had kept her contact with Tyler at a minimum to make sure that she would never hurt my son the way that she had hurt Peeta.

To say that she was disappointed at Tyler's birth was an understatement. To her he was just another boy in a long line of Mellarks. Being first born, she had never hurt me in the way she had hurt her youngest son. I was spared of her physical mistreatment but that didn't mean I was not spared of the emotional abuse she doled on us through the years. Peeta got the worse of her disdain as she abused him physically, mentally and emotionally.

"I doubt you're here for Tyler," I said as I pointed to Mrs. Berridge and Agatha at her heels. Both women had the gall to smile as if our meeting was something I had agreed to.

"Oh, Mrs. Berridge and Agatha wanted to see my grandson, Tyler," she lied. Her interest was apparent. It was difficult to keep my temper in check as she played along and held Tyler in her arms, showing off her 'handsome grandson.' However, I knew her real motive for coming. She wanted––no she needed someone in her corner to help her get Peeta away from Katniss. Thus, she obtained the assistance of my mother-in-law to gang up on me.

I watched mom never leaving her alone with Ty. It's sad to admit that I couldn't trust her with him. That was a reality I had to accept. She was abusive with Peeta how could I trust her with Ty? Mrs. Berridge was entranced with Ty as she oohed and aahed at him. He was pure Merchant through and through with his golden wavy hair and piercing blues eyes. He was a replicate of me as an infant.

"You're little boy is so cute and so sweet," Agatha gushed. "You Mellarks make beautiful babies. How I love his curly blond hair, he's so adorable. I hope my babies will have the same thickness and color." I flinched at her implication. Rye was engaged to Delly Cartwright, now she was gunning for Peeta. The thought scared me of Agatha Berridge as my sister in law. "How is Peeta doing?" she asked.

"Fine, Katniss and her family has been taking good care of him," I implied. She flinched as I mentioned Katniss' name.

"Peeta really needs to get over his infatuation with Katniss Everdeen," Agatha said in an impatient manner. "I just don't see what he sees in her."

"Peeta has always had a crush on her since he was little," I informed her. "You'll only disappoint yourself if you insist on running after him. She is not an infatuation for Peeta."

"How could you possible agree to such a match?" Mrs. Berridge added. "He's Merchant and she is…Seam. That's…just…unseemly. He deserves better." _'Like your daughter?'_ There were more eligible boys in District 12. I didn't know what was the Berridges obsession with us. Agatha was determined to have Peeta for herself despite the opposition from dad and Peeta. He made it clear that he didn't want her.

"You have never shown any interest in Peeta. Why now?" I asked Mrs. Berridge. The question startled her.

"Why not?" she retorted. "He's eligible and comes from a good family. You're father was a suitor of mine a long time ago." I remembered hearing stories of how the Coolidges once tried to contract dad with Diana, now known as Diana Berridge. At the time, he had just had his heart broken when Lily married Garrett Everdeen. His mother tried to contract him to Diana, he refused. "Their union would be––"

"That's it? Because he comes from a good family? What about love?" I married for love. I was lucky to have found love with Sonja. So was Rye with Delly Cartwright. Why should my baby brother be denied love in his marriage? Agatha Berridge loved only herself. Peeta would be miserable with her.

"Love is fleeting. It never lasts. We need to keep the Merchant bloodline pure," she said. "Peeta and Agatha would make beautiful babies together, don't you agree?"

I flinched in disgust. She talked about Peeta like he was a breeding stud. Dad said he married for love so it made me wondered if mom married dad for love.

" _You love who you love," dad said once. "Can't force someone to love you. Just hope that you're lucky to find someone who loves you back."_

"So mother, did you ask him?" Agatha interrupted.

"I didn't have a chance," she reported.

"Ask me what?" My curiosity peaked.

"Well, I'm having a birthday soon. So I was wondering…when Peeta is well," she started. "I would like it very much if he would be my escort for my birthday party." She actually meant date. When I think of the audacity or the balls she had to even consider the idea. She knew that Peeta already had a girlfriend.

"Have you forgotten that Peeta has a girlfriend," I reminded both of them. "And I want to know why you need to ask me when you should be asking my dad."

"You mother says that you father is not thinking clearly at the moment," Mrs. Berridge informed me. "With Peeta nearly dying for that…Seam brat. He's surely not making the right decisions for him." That did it, my patience and tolerance obliterated.

"Sonja, it's time to go home," I announced.

"But we haven't had our time with Tyler," Agneth said hurt clear in her voice and eyes. She should of thought of Tyler instead of inviting mother, Agatha and Mrs. Berridge for dessert. "But you didn't have dessert."

"Excuse me but we are leaving," I said leaving no room to argue as I picked Tyler off from my mother and headed out the door.

"Graham Mellark, you get back here at once," mom demanded. "You're being rude to Mrs. Berridge and Agatha."

Sonja stepped beside me as she placed a hand on my arm. I was about to bid my farewell when Rye crashed through the door. "Graham, thank God I found you."

"What's wrong?" Panic and fear was etched on Rye's face.

"Rye Mellark, what are you––" mom said in an indignant manner.

He ignored everyone and spoke only to me. "Come quick, Peacekeepers came to the bakery and took Peeta and dad to the Justice Building." I thrust Tyler into Sonja's arms.

"Go home and wait for me," I instructed her.

"No, Graham. I'm coming with you," she argued back.

"Sonja," I said in frustration and impatience. "I don't have time to argue."

"No, I'm not going home and wait for you. I'll go crazy thinking about what's happening," she explained. "We go together as a family or you don't go at all." She placed her foot down metaphorically. Sonja barely made any demands from me but she was stubborn when she wanted something. "Please, Graham."

I nodded my head as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Together?"

"Together," she returned with a hard squeeze on my forearm.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

Meeting for the rebellion in guise of a card game was boring. It didn't help that Nate Cartwright, Heath Undersee and Wayne Herlihy were horrible card players. At least make the pretense of a card game worth challenging as I beat every hand played. It was like stealing from babies. I wished Jimmy, Garrett and Graham were here in their stead. However, the guys at this table were critical for the upcoming assignment––blowing up the mine to help Gale get in contact with District 13. Nate and Wayne had planned and checked for every contingency. We couldn't afford to make any mistakes. I took a large gulp of whiskey that Heath had placed on the card table. I needed it to calm my nerves. This was it. Everyone and everything was set. There was no going back once the plan was set in motion. God help us all.

"Everything looks good and working out according to plan," Nate delivered. "Are you sure MockingJay wants to set off the mine before the next reaping?"

"That's what he wanted," I said. "Hell, he'd want to do it tomorrow if that was possible."

Wayne sighed. "I can't believe we're going through with it. He hasn't sent a broadcast in weeks. I just don't like the timing." MockingJay had stopped his broadcast when we were alerted that the Capitol was close to discovering his location. It was too risky for him. "I just feel uneasy about the whole thing."

"Wayne, if you're having seconds thoughts," I said.

"No, yes. I mean, I don't know," he rattled. "It's just…this is it guys. No turning back." I was committed to this mission. I had been for the past twenty years. Each year, the games tore at my heart and soul. I was sick and tired of sending young innocent children to their deaths. The games had to be stopped and the only way it could happen was to go to war against Snow and the Capitol. I rather lived my life fighting to the death then watching more children die in the games.

"Wayne, we go all in or don't go at all," I said.

"I have reservations too Wayne," Heath added. "So many things can go wrong. We can't back out now. It's too late for that." Nate nodded his head in agreement.

"I have concerns too. I just…I have some concerns with sending Gale Hawthorne," Nate started. "And before you guys disagree, I know he's qualified. I'm not convinced of his commitment. Delly has been telling stories about him and well…"

Before Nate could finish his sentence, Rory Hawthorne burst into my home.

"What the hell, Rory," I said startled by his appearance. "Don't you youngster have any manners just barging into people's homes like that?"

"Mr. Abernathy come quick," he said as he was out of breath from running I assumed. He ignored my tirade.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Fear filled the pit of stomach. I hope that it wasn't about…

"Mr. Everdeen said that Cray is taking Katniss to the Justice Building for questioning," he informed.

"What? Katniss? What for?" I barked. This was not what I expected. Katniss Everdeen, why her?

"I don't know. Mr. Everdeen just told me to come get you." _'What the hell was Cray doing with Katniss?'_ my mind speculated. Wild thoughts ran in my head. Could Cray have discovered that Peeta saved Katniss when Ivan was assaulting her? That would mean that Peeta was in trouble too. _'Shit.'_

The trek to the Justice Building took only a few minutes. Two Peacekeepers stood at the entryway. "Stop, you cannot enter," one tall Peacekeeper announced as he aimed his rife towards my chest. "I have orders from Cray to keep everyone outside."

"Haymitch," I heard someone scream my name. It was Garrett with Lily and little Prim walking beside him. Garrett's face was strained from the exertion. "They took Katniss."

"Why? What does he want with Katniss?" The look of fear on Lily and Prim's face was heartbreaking. Cray didn't care who you were male or female had you committed a crime.

"He didn't say. They came to the house asking for her," he responded his breath hard. "Haymitch, Gale was with him." Beside him, Rory gasped.

"Gale? What do you mean he was with Cray?" Rory asked bewilderment on his face. I felt sorry for the kid. His brother was a first class jerk. He too looked stunned at Garrett's statement.

"What do you mean Gale was with him?" Gale? _'What the fuck has he done now?'_

"He was standing next to Cray when they arrived at the house." There was rage on Garrett's face. "He…I don't know what he said but Cray also took Jimmy and Peeta as well. They are already inside." I raised both hands and grabbed the sides of my head.

"That son of a bitch. What was he doing?" I yelled into the air. What the hell? Gale Hawthorne? God damnit I'm starting to hate the guy. I swear he's determined to cause trouble. How the hell am to help MockingJay if Gale was causing problems in District 12? What the fuck…

"Haymitch," Graham's voice pierced the air disturbing my inner monologue. Rye followed right behind him. "What the hell is going on? Rye says that Cray took Peeta and dad for questioning."

"Rye, tell me what happened?"

"It happened so fast. Cray just walked into the bakery demanding to take Peeta in for questioning. Dad was so furious. He said he was not going to take Peeta again without going with him if it means getting arrested," Rye dictated his story. "Before they left he told me to go and get you." Nate, Heath and Wayne followed me as well.

"What can I do?" Heath asked. As mayor of District 12, he felt helpless when Peeta was incarcerated. I advised him to steer clear from getting involved just incase something happened to me. The rebellion was our first priority. Besides, Cray knew not to touch me, as I was Snow's Victor. I was untouchable to Cray.

I sighed. This was déjà vu except this time Jimmy was able to be with Peeta. I turned my head to find Mrs. Mellark, Mrs. Berridge and her daughter what's her name…Bertha, Berdie standing in the courtyard. They sent death glares at the Everdeens who stood beside me.

"What are they doing here?" I inquired.

"I was having dinner with Sonja's folks when they invited themselves for dessert," Graham explained. "They're so damn nosy. I guess they followed me here."

"Graham," Evelyn screamed. "What the hell are they doing here?" She pointed at the Everdeens.

"Cray also took Katniss for questioning," Graham answered. His tone was tinged with impatience.

"What? Why? What has she done this time?" Evelyn bellowed. She was clearly agitated at the presence of the Everdeens.

"Poor Peeta," Mrs. Berridge's daughter sighed. "It seems that all that Katniss has done is cause so many problems with Peeta."

"Graham?" I inquired. "I didn't know you were acquainted with the Berridges?" Graham leaned over.

"Mom has been trying to contract their daughter Agatha to Peeta," he explained with a pinch expression on his face.

"You're fucking kidding me?" I chortled. There was no way that was going to happen. Everyone knew whom Peeta was smitten with and it wasn't with some big bosom, blond hair and blue-eyed Merchant. He preferred a scrawny, ill-tempered brunette with steel colored eye Seam.

"She's persistent."

"Who your mom or Peeta's admirer?"

"Graham, I'm talking to you," Evelyn continued.

"Mother, be quiet," he screamed at her. His mother gasped in horror. "Peeta's inside with Cray again and you're worried about the Everdeen's being here? Just fucking leave if you're offended. You don't have to be here."

"I will not be spoken to in that way," she berated him.

"Mother, leave. It's obvious that you don't care about Peeta's welfare," he said. "Leave before I make you leave." His threat was real as he walked over to her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Her brows furrowed as a painful expression was etched on her face.

"You wouldn't dare?" she gasped back.

"Try me, mother," Graham returned. Evelyn grimaced her hand covered her mouth. She relented as she turned and walked away. The Berridges followed behind her.

"What did you tell you if I may ask," I inquired.

"I told her that if my next child is a girl, she will be forbidden to see or be near her," he answered back. "And that when Peeta marries Katniss they will be godparents." I laughed. It wasn't as if Graham was expecting another child any time soon, but the thought of Katniss as her daughter-in-law really must have offended Evelyn. If Peeta had his way, he would make that dream come true.

"Haymitch," Garrett addressed me a few minutes later. "Do you think they're okay in there?"

"Listen Garrett, I know that my dad won't let anything happen to Katniss," Graham comforted him. "He'll take care of them."

"I trust Jimmy, Garrett," Lily spoke. She placed a comforting hand on Garrett's arm. He shook with fear and anger. Lily had her other arm around Prim. She too looked scared as Rory stood beside her. I couldn't tell how Rory was feeling. It must really be confusing for him as he tried to figure out why Gale was talking to Cray.

"I just don't understand what Gale is doing?" Garrett said. "He so angry and unpredictable right now. What was he thinking involving Katniss at all?"

"He's been really angry all the time," Rory added. "Ever since the night of the celebration, he's been short and mean to everyone. I don't know who he is sometimes. He yelled at Posy yesterday for no reason. All she wanted was her brother to notice her."

I too was mystified by Gale's behavior. Garrett had once hoped that his daughter and Gale would settle down once they passed their reaping age. However, Katniss was vocal in her disinterest with Gale as a suitor let alone marry. I was surprised that she was against marriage seeing how her parents were a love match despite the social bias of Seam and Merchant. Peeta's attraction to Katniss boggled my mind.

"What are you guys talking about?" Graham asked. _'Oh, shit.'_ Graham was unaware of Gale's involvement. "What does Gale have anything to do with all Peeta and Katniss?"

"He was with Cray when they should up on my doorstep," Garrett informed him.

"I don't understand?" Graham was totally clueless to everything that has transpired since the night of the celebration. I told him everything––from the attempted rape to Peeta witnessing Gale beating up Ivan and the mystery figure who murdered him. I filled him in as best I could. Even Rye was surprised at the events.

"So Peeta and Katniss are being questioned because of Gale? What's his fucking problem?" Graham said with anger in his voice.

"Graham calm down, honey?" Sonja soothed him. "We need to be here for Peeta. You getting upset with Gale will only exasperate the situation."

"Peeta's in there because of him," Rye seethed in anger as well. "He can't handle the fact that Katniss is Peeta's girlfriend." We all knew that she wasn't his girlfriend but to protect Peeta, we played along. Heath, Nate and Wayne weren't aware of the night in question––the night Ivan was murdered. "I want to beat the crap out of him myself."

"Guys, calm down," I said. "We don't know all the facts." I tried to calm everyone as best I could. Peeta was once again in Cray's clutches. This time Gale and Katniss are involved. Who knew what was going on? I just hoped that there wouldn't be another whipping at nights end. Peeta would definitely not survive it.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I stood up at the sight of Gale standing next to Cray. _'What the hell have you've done, Gale?'_ my mind screamed at him. He had a smirk on his arrogant face. I looked over his shoulder and saw Darius standing behind him. He was the only Peacekeeper I knew that turned his head at the illegal activity in District 12. Cray hated District 12. To him being assigned here was humiliating and felt more of a punishment than a job. So many illegal activities were committed under his watch. Cray was too angry and feeling sorry for himself to realize what had been happening under his nose.

Everyone knew the black market existed between the districts locals. As long as it was hidden from Snow, it was tolerated. Darius had caught Gale and I once returning from a morning of hunting. He saw rabbits and peasant in my hand. In exchange from turning us in I would supply him game once a week. It was an arrangement that worked out for us.

Now seeing them together my stomach lurched, anxiety and fear jumbled together creating bile that rose to my throat. _'What are you doing with Cray?'_ my mind exploded.

"What are you doing here, Peacekeeper Cray?" dad addressed him. Dad was tensed, mom and Prim fearful. Me, I was angry, beyond any anger I have either felt in my life. I looked at Darius to see any signs from him.

"I am here to take your daughter Katniss Everdeen for questioning," he stated. Mom gasped in horror while Prim took my hand as she stood beside me.

"Questioning?" dad balked. He was furious, the long vein on his neck obvious. "Questioning for what? My daughter has done nothing wrong."

"Mr. Everdeen?" Gale started.

"I wasn't talking to you Hawthorne," dad seethed with anger. There was a few times in my life that I saw dad angry. This…this was different. There was rage and fire in his eyes. I guess like father like daughter.

"You are not taking my young daughter with you without me or anyone to accompany her. We all know what you did to Peeta Mellark denying him his rights to have his father with him."

"I'll be with her, Mr. Everdeen," Gale suggested. "I'll make sure nothing happens." I scoffed at him. If he thought that I was going anywhere with him, he was out of mind.

"You stay away my daughter," dad bellowed. "I don't know what you're doing, Gale, but you are not getting near Katniss." He turned to Prim. "Prim, go to Rory and get him Haymitch Abernathy, Mayor Undersee and Mr. Mellark." Mr. Mellark? Why would dad involve Peeta's father?

"Mr. Mellark is already at the Justice Building," Cray informed him. My worse fear realized. This had to do with Peeta somehow. I felt it in my heart. "There is no need to bring Victor Abernathy into this."

"What? Why is Peeta––" Dad gasped in shock.

"I brought him and his son, Peeta––" Without thinking of my actions or the consequences. I pushed past everyone and confronted Gale.

"What did you do?" I asked as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, bunching the cloth into a first then shoving hard. "What did you say about Peeta…what did you do?" I saw red as I imagined Peeta manhandled while he taken to the Justice Building. Gale was the cause of all this…whatever this was. Peeta was the Justice Building, not home in bed resting and healing. He was again in _that place_.

Cray grabbed my arm. "Hey, let go of my daughter, Cray," dad yelled and stood between us as he pushed him aside. He swayed a bit as he lost balance with his fake leg. "I will take Katniss to the Justice Building." He turned to Prim. "Prim go and do as I tell you." Prim brushed past us. "Lily, you need to come incase Peeta is hurt."

Peeta. Thoughts of him, barraged my mind. Scared for him, I hurriedly put on my boots and ran. "Katniss," Dad yelled after me. It was dark. The night was cold and damp but I couldn't feel it. I wore a simple blouse and pants as I had forgotten to wear a coat. I let the moon light guide to the town square. I was faster than all of them as I out paced everyone. My heart thumped against my chest as images of Peeta hurt filled my mind. My breath was caught in my throat. I had to get to him. Damn the consequences.

From behind me I heard Cray, Darius and Gale screaming. "Katniss, stop running," Gale hollered. "She's running towards the town." The cold wind pelted my face. I stopped the sob wedged between my throat and mouth. "Don't shoot, she's not running away."

"Katniss, stop," my mom's voice joined them.

I ignored all the voices behind me––Cray, Darius, Mom and Dad. Their voices were whispers in my head. "Peeta, Peeta. Please be okay," I repeated to myself. The building loomed before me. All electricity was off by this time but the Justice Building. It was lit like a beacon in the dark night. I saw past images of Peeta in the courtyard, stripped from his shirt as blood ran down his back. I recalled images of Cray whipping him. His handsome face was contorted with pain and anguish and still I couldn't help but ogled at his strong lean body. The memory still haunted me.

I ran straight through the double door, yanked the panels opened. "Stop," a Peacekeeper yelled that I skidded on the hardwood floor. He had his rifle pointed at me.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"Who?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Peeta Mellark. He and his father were brought in for questioning." My patience was gone. "Cray brought him in for questioning," I repeated. Before he could answer someone grabbed my arm. It was Gale. I flinched and scowled at him as I shoved him away from me. From his touch, I shivered in disgust.

"Katniss? What the hell were thinking running like that? You almost got shot."

"Get away from me, Gale," I bit back, venom in my voice. I didn't recognize the boy I once hunted with. "I need to see Peeta." He was my only concern. I needed to the Boy with the Bread. I needed to make sure he was alive and well, not suffering from Cray's treatment and cruelty. There would be no relief until I saw Peeta again.

Gale gritted his teeth. "Take her to Interrogation Room 1," Cray's voice registered behind me.

"I should be––" Gale started.

"Hawthorne, you've done enough. Take her to Interrogation Room 1," Cray instructed his Peacekeeper. "And you," he directed to Gale. "I'll only give you so much leeway before I throw you into a cell if you disrupt me or my interrogation one more time. I will allow you in the room but any sign of interference and you'll be spending the night in a cell. Have I made myself clear?" Gale nodded his head.

My feet felt like lead as they walked me through a white pristine hallway with several door with no doorknobs. I assumed they were interrogation rooms. The sparseness and brightness of the walls wreaked havoc on my senses, as I couldn't find any detail or depth of the corridor. I felt as though I was walking for a few minutes instead of a few seconds when they stopped at the end of the hallway. It was so quiet that the sound of door opening was deafening. Inside the room were four other Peacekeepers standing guard at the opposite sides of the room.

I gasped in horror and concern as my eyes caught the sight of Peeta's upper body leaning over a white table. His father was cuffed at the head of the table three seats away from him. "Peeta, just hold on. Don't panic. I'm here. I'm here. Just listen to my voice." His voice was soft, comforting then hard as he turned to Cray.

"Get this off me now, you have no right to detain Peeta. Can't you see he's sick and needs medical attention? You had no right dragging him here without cause."

Peeta's hands were cuffed as they lay before him. At least he wasn't bound to the table. He wore a dark blue pants his gray shirt hung loosely over his shoulders. It was unbuttoned. They didn't have the decency to let him put shoes on. He was barefoot with no socks to shield him from the cold floor. His arms cradled his head as his he hid his face. He didn't look up even as Cray addressed him.

"Peeta, I brought company," he said. "Now that we're here together, let's get started."

"You leave him alone," Mr. Mellark screamed. "Can't you see he's still hurt? Where's my son, Rye? Why is Katniss here? Why are you doing this?" His barrage of questions were ignored.

"Peeta, look who's here?" Cray taunted him. Without permission or consent I ran around the long table to get to Peeta.

"Katniss, what are you––" Gale said in a heated voice.

"Let her go to her boyfriend," Cray exchanged his manner sarcastic.

"He…is…not her boyfriend," Gale returned. "They are not together. I told you that I gave him those bruises on his face. Not his mother. I decked him." I sat next to Peeta, my hand on his head as I lowered my face to his. "She's just protecting him."

I couldn't believe the gall my ex-best friend had. Where was his compassion, his understanding? Was he so consumed with jealousy that he was willing to throw Peeta back into Cray's clutches? Peacekeeper Cray had continued investigating the murder of his nephew Ivan. He still didn't know who committed the crime. But Gale, he was clearly pointing the finger at Peeta. Did he forget that he beat Ivan himself that night? Even if Gale wasn't my friend anymore I knew him enough to know that he didn't kill Ivan. Gale wasn't a killer. With his mind in a jealous rage, he couldn't see that he was throwing suspicion back to Peeta? Or maybe he does see and wanted Peeta out of the _'competition.'_

"Peeta," I whispered to him, my breath brushing his ear. "It's me Katniss." His hair felt soft and silky. I missed touching it, touching him. I heard someone gasp. It was Gale his mouth open. "I'm here, you're okay." I could see and feel Peeta's body trembling, he felt cold to touch. "I'm here."

A woman in white pantsuit walked into the room. In her hands she held a metallic platter. She moved and spoke to Cray. Gale stood beside him his teeth clenched. I continued to rub his hair in a soft soothing pattern. Whether he acknowledged me or not, his body relaxed. Still, he kept his face away from me. His dismissal hurt. Now I knew how he felt when I denied or refused his friendship. It was what he offered me all those times I encountered him, I can acknowledge that now.

The next thing I knew two peacekeeper pulled Peeta from chair forcing him to stand. He winced and moaned in pain. "Hey, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"Cray, leave him alone," his father cried in fear and anger. Gale quickly ran to me and pulled me to him his grip hard and unyielding as he prevented me to get to Peeta.

"What are doing?" Peeta's eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "He's still hurt. You're hurting him. Let go of me Gale." During the whole exchange the woman in white held a large metallic syringe in her gloved hand.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Mellark cried out as two peacekeepers kept him away. The nurses plunged the needle onto Peeta's right leg. Peeta groaned in pain.

"Dad help me," he sobbed. "What's going on? Please stop…what are you doing?" His words were slurred and heavy as if he was still under the morphling. He was released as he landed back on the chair with a loud thud.

"Peeta," both Mr. Mellark and I cried out. I managed to release myself from Gale as I ran to him. "Peeta, Peeta."

Tears tracked down his face. His cheeks hot and wet as I cupped my hands around them. "Katniss?" He blinked twice, three times as he adjusted his focus.

"Hey, yes it's me Katniss," I said relief and concern tinged my voice.

"I don't understand…" He stopped as he looked around him, his dad, Gale and Cray before settling back to me. I looked into his blue eyes. A tear tracked down his cheek. There were with pain and anguish in his face. He was strong and brave as he held himself trying not to break down.

"You're okay, we're okay," I soothed him as I knelt before him. Something stirred inside me, a feeling I had suppressed or denied myself. I knew what it was now––acceptance. I could accept his devotion for me. It held no conditions. I was blind to it. I could acknowledge it without feeling fear. I turned to Cray. "What did you give him?" I screamed. He was already medicated and whatever drug they gave him could hinder his recovery.

"It's a truth serum of some sort," Cray delivered with a smug look on his face. I wanted to punch the smarmy look of his face. Gale looked unsurprised, he looked––pleased.  
"He can't lie his way out of anything. He will answer me truthfully and without any coaxing or influence from anyone."

' _Oh, shit.'_ With the drug, Cray and everyone will know that Peeta and I were never together. That he was never my boyfriend. He'll know the true nature of our relationship and that Peeta attacked Ivan the night of the celebration. "It will only take a few minutes before it starts to work."

"You bastard," I cried out. "What kind of monster are you? You nearly killed him a few days ago and now…you couldn't wait for him to recover?"

"The murder and death of a peacekeeper is an offense that requires swift justice. My nephew was brutally attacked on my watch." I could sympathize that a human life was taken. But Ivan was scum who preyed on young girls. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. I was glad he was dead. If it wasn't for Peeta saving me that night, my life––I didn't know how to move forward from that kind of assault. No woman did.

"There is no time table when a murder is committed." Peeta moaned beside me. I refocused my attention to him.

"Peeta?" I felt his forehead with palm of my hand. He was warm but not heated. I left my hand on the side of his face cradling his cheek on my palm.

"Thirsty," he returned.

"It's one of the side effects," Cray explained. "He can wait."

"He's thirsty. You can't just stand there and not give him something to drink."

"Peeta," he addressed him. Peeta looked up his eyes blurry and unfocused.

"Tell me your full name. And who are you parents?" He started his interrogation ignoring my plea for a glass of water.

Peeta blinked twice. "My name is Peeta Mellark. My parents are James and Evelyn Mellark."

"Who is she?" He pointed to me. He turned his head his blue eyes soft but directed toward mine.

"Katniss Everdeen," he sighed accompanied with a shy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Did his face just turned pink? I smiled to myself. "I think I'm dreaming again," he said to himself as he looked at me.

"You're not Peeta," I said to him. "I'm here with you." He shook his head as if he was trying to clear his mind that I'm not an illusion or fantasy. I reached down to his cuffed hands and grabbed it. "See real? I'm real."

"And who is he?" he pointed at Gale.

"Gale Hawthorne, her best friend," he stated. I noticed that his face was sad as he looked away from him.

"Ask him," Gale started. "Ask him if Katniss Everdeen is his girlfriend and they were––"

"Quiet Hawthorne," Cray boomed. "What did I tell you? That you are to keep you mouth shut during this investigation. One more sound out of you and I'll throw you into a cell."

My world was about to explode as my secret with Peeta was about to be revealed by Peeta himself. His father looked stricken with fear. "I don't give shit if he's her boyfriend. He's here to tell me the truth."

"The drug should be affecting his system now," the woman in white informed Cray. "I gave him a potent dosage, you shouldn't have any problems getting answers from him." She left the room without any care for Peeta's physical state. I stood up and looked at his back. There wasn't any evidence of his stitches torn.

"Did you attack Peacekeeper Ivan?" Cray inquired. He went straight to the point of his interrogation. Gale snickered.

"Yes, I did," Peeta confessed. My throat constricted, as the room felt warm. The air was humid and dry. "He was attacking…a young seam girl in the back alley of the bakery."

"I already know that," he returned in an impatient manner. "Did you attack and kill Peacekeeper Ivan on the night of the celebration," he asked.

Peeta was quiet for a moment. He raised both hands to his forehead wiping sweat as it dribbled down his face. I knew why the room was warm. It was meant to keep him uncomfortable. "It's hot in here." I wiped the sweat from his forehead with my shirtsleeve.

"Peeta, answer me. Did you kill Peacekeeper Ivan?"

"No, I didn't but I wished I did." I flinched in surprise for I had never thought that Peeta would wish that on anyone. "He was harassing the girls both Seam and Merchant. I saw him with a 14 year-old seam girl. She was so scared and––"

"Now you know the truth, Cray. Peeta didn't kill your nephew," Mr. Mellark interrupted. "Release him now." Cray looked displeased. "He's telling the truth. My boy isn't capable of hurting anyone."

"Hawthorne, you just wasted my time," he bellowed. "You said that he knew who killed him." A thought occurred to me.

"That's why he's here? Gale, you don't honestly think that Peeta killed Ivan?"

"Why not? He's playing hero and knight in shining armor. Who else had the reason to kill him?"

' _You,'_ my mind answered. _'You beat Ivan up that night.'_ Gale was no longer in my life as a friend, but I wouldn't hurt him the way he was hurting and attacking Peeta. Or would I? I narrowed my eyes at him projecting, _'You beat him up, remember?'_ I wasn't surprised that Cray didn't notice the cut and bruises on Gale's knuckles. He was a miner so that kind of injury was common. He would never suspect Gale.

"Were you with Katniss the night Peacekeeper Ivan disappeared?" Gale asked Peeta as he ignored me. _'What the hell?'_ "Is it true that you were with her that night?"

Peeta looked at me. I identified the look on his face––longing and devotion. It stunned me. Why couldn't I have recognized it before? I was too scared to acknowledge it, that's why. I held my breath for we knew the answer. I went home with Prim and Rory on the night he attacked me. Then his face turned pink as he blushed.

"A gentleman would never kiss and tell," he giggled to himself. I smiled. _'What?'_ The morphling in his system was probably affecting his judgment as well. I felt a second of relief but Gale pressed Peeta further.

"Peeta, once and for all tell me if Katniss Everdeen is your girlfriend," Gale screamed at him.

"What of interrogation is this?" Mr. Mellark asked. I knew he was trying to deflect Gale's question. "What does my son's relationship with Katniss have anything to do with your nephew murder?"

"Answer me, Peeta," Gale reiterated. "Is Katniss Everdeen your girlfriend?" Damnit, Gale was persistent. He was determined to destroy Peeta's life and make me a liar.

"No she isn't…" Peeta looked sad, wistful. He bit his lower lip as it tremble. Panic and fear grew inside me. This was it, everything was going to… "She's everything to me." _'Huh, what the…'_

"She's more than a girlfriend, she's Katniss," he rambled. "She's not like any of the girls in school. I've had a crush on her since I was five…when I heard her sing a song in school. I was a goner. I could never forget that day." I blushed. I remembered singing in school but that was before my father's accident. He was definitely affected by the morphling and the truth serum. Peeta's wish and reality of the nature of our relationship confused him. In his mind I was his girl. "She's so beautiful. She sings like an angel." I blushed at his compliment. He saw me as an angel. He was so adorable all drugged up and confused. He thought of me as his girlfriend.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Gale screamed. I ignored him as the warmth from my belly spread to my chest. I never sang around Gale. Singing was something personal and intimate with me. "Katniss doesn't sing."

"You heard what he said," Mr. Mellark boasted. "He just pretty much admitted that she is his girlfriend. He's not lying when he said that he didn't kill Ivan. He knows nothing." Mr. Mellark lied and he knew that I knew it too.

"No, I refuse to believe it," Gale reiterated. "I've never seen you or heard you talk about having any interest with anyone, let alone Peeta Mellark."

"What kind of proof do you need?" I yelled back. I was so tired of this––Gale's obsession with my relationship with Peeta.

"You can't prove a damn thing because he's not your boyfriend? You swore to never fall in love and get married." He was right. In truth, even if Peeta wasn't my boyfriend, Gale wouldn't be either. I had made sure of it. I would be stupid to not think of Gale as a boyfriend had I wanted to settle down, but I didn't. I didn't want him that way.

Gale was right about one thing––love and marriage was something I avoided. "You know nothing of him. He probably seduced you." Mr. Mellark cleared his throat. I dared look at his direction.

On his face was a look of amusement. Peeta's seducing me? I think not, considering how I treated him in the past. Being around Peeta irritated and gnawed my senses. I felt anxious and confusion around him––I didn't like the feeling so it was easier to be upset and cold to him. I can now admit that he was trying to be friendly but I only saw it as annoyance.

"I know nothing?" I sneered at him. He was wrong. "Peeta loves to paint and draw. His favorite color is orange." I started a list of things I knew about Peeta that I observed.

"So what? I know that you like the color green––"

"I know that Peeta sleeps with his windows open because he gets hot at night." Gale's eyes grew in interest but I knew it wasn't enough. He needed more. "He double knots his shoelaces. He secretly hides all his drawings and paintings from his mother because she thinks his talent is a waste of time."

"Well, she's right about that," Gale spouted. "He's a fucking baker. What else is he good for?" His father started to protest but I interrupted him.

"Do you know what else I know about him? Something that only a girlfriend would know intimately? That he has a birthmark on his hip near his groin?" I snickered with smile on my face. I'll never forget the look on Gale's face as his mouth opened and closed.

"You're lying?" he protested.

"What? You looked surprised. He's my boyfriend. I should know stuff like that." The room's temperature was now boiling hot. I blushed because I just literally revealed to Gale I saw Peeta naked in front of his dad. God help me for I have sinned. "Want to know other blemishes or scars he has all over his body?"

"You're lying," he repeated. Gale's face turned pale. I didn't think it was possible with our tanned skin. Actually he looked––sick.

"Want me to show you?" I challenged him. He dared me with his eyes. I hated the look on his face as if he knew me. "Peeta, honey," I addressed my _'boyfriend.'_

"Katniss," he said my name with awe and an adorable look on his face like I was the sun that light up his world.

"Can you stand up a minute?" He stood up without questioning me. Even in pain and drugged up, he was coherent enough to abide my commands.

"Okay," he said soft and yielding. I wanted to…comfort him as he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He looked scared all of a sudden. I placed a hand on his face. He relaxed at my touch. I was so lost looking into his eyes I had forgotten for a moment my plan to convince Gale that I knew Peeta intimately.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Gale said his voice cracked as my landed on Peeta's waistband pulling him closer to me. Peeta exhaled in surprised.

"You don't believe that Peeta has a birthmark on his hip?" I challenged him again. My ex-best friend turned to Peeta's father.

"Mr. Mellark? You're not going to stand there and let her do this?" I hoped that the blush on my face wasn't too obvious. Mr. Mellark knew that I wasn't intimate or anywhere close to knowing Peeta that way.

"I don't think that you're convinced that they are boyfriend and girlfriend," Mr. Mellark explained. "If you need proof that he has a birthday near his groin, who am I argue with his girlfriend who would intimately know where it's located."

"That's impossible. I would have known if Katniss was seeing anyone," Gale returned.

"With all that time you spend into the slagheap, how do you know if I wasn't seeing Peeta elsewhere?" I questioned him. "Peeta would never take me slagheap." I was sure of that. If there was one thing I knew about him, he have never taken any girl there either to my relief.

"I wanted you," Gale roared. "And all this time you've been sneaking around––fucking the baker's son." Mr. Mellark ran over to Gale and shoved him hard. His hands were still cuffed but with his big bulk and strength he managed to knock him down on the ground.

"Shut up, Gale," he sneered. "I will not have you talking about my son and Katniss that way. I don't understand your obsession with their relationship." Mr. Mellark cleared his throat as anger tinged his voice. "I mean, I know it hurt that Peeta chose him over you––"

Peeta moved as he watched his father loom over Gale. I held onto him making sure he didn't hurt himself further as I wrapped my arms around his lean waist. "Peeta, don't."

"You get away from my dad," Peeta hollered. His instinct to protect the ones he loved overshadowed his own safety and welfare as he tried to walk towards his father.

"She didn't chose him over me. She just protecting him––" Gale screamed.

"Peeta, please stop," I begged him. "You're going to hurt yourself." I pressed him back. "Peeta, please." I had a hand on his chest. It was solid and firm against my hand. I could feel the beat of his heart––it was fast. Too fast. "Hey, look at me."

He turned and faced me. His eyes were crystal blue, bleary but focused enough to acknowledge me. I felt his breath skim my face. "Calm down, okay? You're heart is beating too fast." I pressed my hand on his chest. "Just slow down and take a deep breath." He calmed for a moment.

"You don't need to protect him. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Gale sneered jealousy written all over his face.

"What kind of a girlfriend do you think I am?" I rattled back my voice hard and firm. "Of course, I would protect him. He's my boyfriend."

"I have enough of this," Cray said as he stood between Gale and Mr. Mellark.

"Does Peeta have a birthmark where Katniss says it's located?" Gale pressed unconvinced at my knowledge of being intimate with Peeta.

"Well, considering that I changed his diapers when he was a baby, I can truthfully tell you that…yes he does have one on his hip." _'There, how do you like that, Gale?'_ I kept my eyes away from Mr. Mellark as I embarrassed myself in front of him. I had pretty much admitted that I ogled at his son's state of undress when he stayed at my home.

"Believe it or don't believe it," I uttered as I tried not to shake from nervousness. The lies just kept getting bigger and bigger. Gale continued to shake his head in denial. What more could I do to convince him. So I acted and spoke without thinking about the consequences of my actions.

"Of course, you know for a boyfriend he's quite impressive if you know what I mean––"

"Stop," Gale whined as he realized what I was implying. The way Peeta filled his boxer shorts and pants were an indication that he was large. I had to be blind to not notice it.

"I mean, I seen a few when mom would have her patients at the house." I knew I had to convince him further. "Want a show and tell?" I challenged Gale. I unbuttoned Peeta's pants with ease as if I had practice in undressing him. My hands shook but I pressed on. Peeta jumped in surprise. With just one touch his length bugled in his pants.

"Katniss," he whispered his eyes round like saucers. His breath was choppy and harsh. I yanked at him pulling him closer to me. I could feel the muscles on his stomach tense. He may be drugged but he was fully aware of what I was doing to him. The room was more than blazing hot, I felt as if I was in an inferno as sweat dripped down my neck between my breasts. Peeta looked at me with awe and longing. Something in my chest exploded as warmth filled me––a warm sensation that had nothing to do with heat of the room or temperature but a feeling inside me that I couldn't identify.

I wished that I had the courage to realize what had been in front of me all this time. He was beautiful behind the stunned look on his face. His eyes were bleary and his lips plump and red.

"Katniss, I––"

"I said stop it." Gale closed his eyes. He kept pressing the issue that I wasn't Peeta's girl. Now he knew better even if this relationship was fake, I had to make it believable.

"That's enough. This is not some contest for who has the bigger dick," Cray said in a crass manner. He walked over Gale. "I can't believe this. You have wasted my time. You said he had information about my nephew's murder. Now I know what all this was about. You wanted her." He pointed to me.

"But she wanted him." He pointed to Peeta. "You pissed as hell that she chose a Merchant boy over you. You need to get over yourself. She wants him not you." Gale looked crushed as it was obvious even to Cray that I chose Peeta. I didn't care considering how he once again placed Peeta's life in danger because of his bruised ego. "I can't believe I got sucked into some teenage romance."

A Peacekeeper walked into the room before anyone could react. He whispered to Cray. "Oh for god's sake, I don't care if the whole town is outside the door. Throw them in a cell if they cause any problems."

"What's going on?" Mr. Mellark asked.

"Nothing for you to be concern about," Cray answered back. Then, I remembered that I left mom and dad so I could get to Peeta. They were probably waiting outside the building. I wondered who else was outside waiting.

"I should lock you up for a week for wasting my time," Cray said to Gale. "I'm investigating the brutal murder of my nephew. I don't have time for your romance. You were convinced that he––" He pointed at Peeta. "Had information or know who killed my nephew."

I gasped in horror. So that was Gale's true motivation besides trying to find the truth of my relationship with Peeta. As far as he knew I was with Peeta that night when Ivan was killed. What did he know that convinced him that Peeta had information about Ivan's murder?

"I need to address another matter," Cray announced as he turned towards the door. "Let them go. I've wasted enough time with you miscreants." He exited the room exasperated. A Peacekeeper walked over to release Peeta from his bindings.

A look of fear and panic crossed his face. "Dad?" he cried out as he walked backwards pressing himself against at wall. "Don't touch me."

"Stop, he's still hurt and drugged up. You're scaring him," I yelled. Peeta had pressed himself against the wall. I feared that the impact opened his stitches. "Peeta, don't panic."

I turned to the Peacekeeper. "Give me the key," I demanded. "He won't let you get near him." The Peacekeeper looked between Peeta and I uncertain of what to do. "Give me the fucking key." Impatient, I grabbed the key from his hand. "Step away from him. You're crowding him." I didn't know where my protective instinct came from but my need to protect Peeta was strong.

"Peeta," I said in a soft tone. He relaxed as I unfastened his bindings. Relief, I caught him as he swayed on his feet.

"It's okay, Peeta," I comforted him. "It's over now. You're safe. I got you. No one is going to hurt you."

"Oh, isn't that sweet," Gale snickered.

"You son of a bitch," Mr. Mellark roared in anger. "My son is barely healing and you have the audacity to accuse him of having information." He had pressed Gale against the wall wrapping his handcuffed hands around Gale's neck. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Two Peacekeepers pulled them apart. Breathing hard through his mouth, Mr. Mellark continued to berate him. "You got a lot of nerve, Hawthorne. You're so jealous of Katniss and Peeta that you can't see the big picture. You're selfish and egotistical."

"Fuck you Mellark," Gale returned.

"Mr. Mellark," I started. I needed his focus, not his anger. Peeta needed to be home in his bed, healing away from this building and from Gale. "We need to take Peeta home." Gale moved to intercept Peeta and me as I held onto his waist bearing his weight. He was tired from his ordeal.

"Don't push me, Gale. You stay away from Peeta," Peeta's dad said as a Peacekeeper removed his cuffs. "Come on, Katniss. It's time we took Peeta home." The stress was evident in his face and demeanor. I grabbed Peeta's shaking hands. They were cold as ice. As we passed Gale, Mr. Mellark leaned over to him making sure the Peacekeepers were out of hearing distance.

"Don't you ever try to hurt Peeta again. Don't go down that path, Gale. You know what happened that night." A look passed between Peeta's father and him. "A lot happened that night that was not unnoticed. I know the truth." He looked down at Gale's bruised knuckles. For the first time, he looked scared.

"So before you go around accusing Peeta of anything," Mr. Mellark threatened. "Just know that there was a witness that night." Gale gasped in shock and fright. "I'm not making any idle threats, you do this again and endanger Peeta and Katniss' life I will have a nice chat with Cray about what happened that night. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Gale nodded his head.

I held onto Peeta my arm around his waist. It was a comforting feeling as he leaned against me. He was safe and that was all that mattered to me. I ignored the looks Gale sent my direction as we walked out the building.

Once outside mom, dad, Prim, and Rory waited at the building's courtyard. In front were Graham, his wife and son, and Rye. I was puzzled as I noticed Mayor Undersee, Nate Cartwright and Wayne Herlihy were there as well.

"I want everyone to go home," Cray screamed at the crowd. "It is way past curfew. I will arrest everyone if you don't do as I say. Leave the premises now."

"Cray, I want a word with you," Haymitch suggested.

"I have nothing to say to you Abernathy," he returned dismissing him like some schoolboy as he returned to the Justice Building.

"Peeta," both his brothers called out to him as they ran towards us. "Peeta are you okay?" Rye asked. It was endearing to see his brother care for him. They were gentle and kind to each other. I have never given them any thought until now. Both Rye and Graham had reputations for carousing with a few Merchant girls before getting married or engaged. That was the extent of my knowledge of the older Mellarks.

Peeta had a reputation as well. He was favored with most girls as he was never linked to anyone and had never been seen at the Slagheap unlike Rye and Graham. It's no wonder that girls like Agatha Berridge wanted Peeta.

"How are you feeling, Peeta?" mom asked as she approached us. She placed a hand on his forehead. "He's a little warm." It was a cold night as I could feel the cool breeze through my shirt. I quivered as Peeta's hand around my waist tighten. He was exhausted. I could tell by the way he stood and the look on his face.

"I'm…thirsty," he replied. He leaned against me as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Mom, they injected something into him," I told her. "Some truth serum." Mom gasped.

"Oh, dear. It's no wonder he's warm. James, we need to get him home and into bed as soon as possible. Mixing other drugs with morphling will have bad side effects."

"What kind?" I asked. Damnit, I wanted Peeta to get better. I could tell his body was not recovering fast from the whipping. It's been a week and he still was in pain.

"It depends. It's different with each person. The side effects are stomach cramps, nausea, vomiting, headaches, temporary blindness. Sometimes all of them," mom listed the ailments.

Both Rye and Graham extended their arms to free Peeta from me. "It's okay, I want to take him back." The look of shock and amusement crossed their faces. Haymitch smirked while Mr. Mellark and my own father stifled a smile on their faces. I didn't care how amused they all were. Even Prim was surprised.

"You sure you can handle him?" Prim asked.

"Shut up, Prim," I scowled back. Suddenly, Rye gasped his face contorted with anger as he looked past me. He ran behind me yelling.

"Hawthorne, you fucking asshole," he cried out in anger. The next thing I knew Rye had Gale on the ground again as he pulled his arm and punched him on the jaw. The impact echoed in air.

"Rye stop," Mr. Mellark screamed. Graham wrestled his brother away from Gale.

"It's his fault, he's the reason why Peeta is hurt," Rye stated. He was right. It was Gale who beat up Ivan that night and his actions consequently led to Ivan's death. Had Ivan lived he would have told Cray and chaos would have followed. Gale's action would have affected his own family placing them in danger. His selfishness caused harm to Peeta, myself and anyone close to us. Gale instigated the events that followed at the night of the celebration.

"Rye, stop," Mr. Mellark ordered him. Baby Mellark, Peeta's nephew started to cry. "Graham, go home. We're okay."

"But––"

"It's been along day and I want to take Peeta home," he said with finality. "Take care of your family. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Katniss," Gale addressed me. He had a hand over his cheek where Rye punched him. "I just want to––"

"Get away from her," dad said as he placed himself between us. Peeta swayed in my arms. "I don't think you realized the harm you've done."

"Mr. Everdeen," Gale started. Each step I took away from Gale as I walked Peeta home represented the distance he made between us. I will never forgive him for what he tried to do to Peeta. What he tried to accomplish tonight solidified my decision. I had to remove Gale out of my life. He was toxic and he poisoned everyone around him. I was truly done with our friendship. We had none left.

"There is nothing that you can do or say that will ever let me forgive you for what you done," dad stated what I could not say to Gale's face at the moment. Peeta was my priority.

"I was only trying to find the truth," he defended himself. He was looking for truth that suited him.

"Katniss told you the truth days ago and you couldn't accept it," dad reminded him. "Leave her alone." Their voices disappeared into the dark of night. I couldn't handle anymore of Gale's excuses. I was done listening to him.

"Gale, go home," Haymitch instructed him. "I think you caused enough damage. Rory, make sure he heads straight home."

"I don't need a babysitter." Those were the last words I heard from Gale.

"Katniss, are you sure you're okay handling Peeta on your own?" mom asked. Peeta wasn't tall or bulky like his brothers. He…fitted in my arms as if I belonged there. I turned my head to look at his face. I blushed when I realized that he had been staring at me the whole time we were walking together.

"He's not too heavy, mom," I returned. "It's not too far of a walk." Prim snickered.

The short walk must have tired Peeta as he crashed face down on his bed with his shoes on. "Prim, help me take off his shirt so I can look at his back," mom ordered her. _'Oh no you don't,'_ my mind screamed. I had enough of my own sister undressing Peeta.

"I'll help you mom," I said as I blocked Prim from reaching him. Peeta moaned as I slipped off his shirt from his shoulders whether it was from pain or pleasure I wasn't sure. I hope it was the latter. "Geez, calm down, Katniss," she teased me. "You know that I'm only trying to help Peeta, right?" I tried not to react at Prim's reaction to my possessiveness with Peeta. This was new to me. I smiled back in apology.

Removing his shirt, I noticed how his stomach muscles contracted as he sat him up. He lost so much weight since the time he left. I hoped that I have an opportunity to help him regain his weight back. It's what girlfriends do for their boyfriends––take care of them while they were ill. I hoped that Peeta would give me the chance to make up for the way I treated him. Only time will tell.

"Water," he said as he licked his dry lips. Out of nowhere Mr. Mellark appeared with glass of water on hand. Peeta took the glass and drank greedily. Water sloshed onto his lips and trailed down his chest. I giggled. Giggled? I smiled at the sight of him with hair wet from his perspiration the tips curling even more. He looked sweet. How did I miss that?

"Lie down, Peeta," mom said. "So I can look at your back." He leaned down willingly and placed himself face down on his bed. He extended his hand outward. I furrowed my brows in question, as his face was half hidden. With his eyes he pleaded. _'Hold my hand.'_ Without a word, I grabbed it his fingers intertwine between mine.

"Well, I think that if he rests and doesn't have any more incidents, I should be able to remove his stitches in another week," mom suggested. I sighed in relief at the good news. I was scared that he had opened his wounds when Cray dragged him to the Justice Building.

"Did you hear that, Peetie," Mr. Mellark said. "The stitches will be off in a week." Peetie? His dad called him Peetie? How cute.

Peeta snored back in response. "You have quite a remarkable boy, Jimmy," dad complimented him. "You should be very proud." Mr. Mellark smiled. I knew there was a conversation that needed to be addressed with Peeta's father. I cringed thinking about it. How embarrassing will it be to admit to him that I knew the existence of Peeta's birthmark on his hip? From the scale from one to ten? There wasn't a number high enough to rate it.

"Katniss has a boyfriend," Prim sang teasing me. I blushed. Dad smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I reminded her and me.

"But he could be if you wanted," Prim rebutted as I scowled back.

"I'm not telling you how to feel, Katniss," dad said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you'd made a good choice. Just make sure you know what you want. For real."

"If you don't want him, there are plenty girls out there who do," Prim imparted. I thought of Agatha Berridge for example. The thought of anyone with Peeta sickened me. "Like me for instance." She smiled while dad chuckled. Mom looked pensive.

I gasped in horror. "I'm just kidding, Katniss. Don't need to get territorial over him. He's all yours, you know."

I looked at the Boy with the Bread. I could see why girls adored him. Both Seam and Merchant wanted him.

Gale or Peeta. The choice was obvious who was a better person for me. Everyone saw it. Even my own fourteen year-old sister knew it. I just hoped that Peeta would give me the chance to be a real girlfriend and not a pretend one.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. FYI, for those who love Gale. I have nothing against his character. It just makes it easier for me to let him be the bad guy in his story. Will he redeem himself later? I'm not sure yet.**_

 _ **AN2: I'm half way done with "The Weary Heart" epilogue 2. Just be patient with me I'll post it within the next couple of weeks. Have a great week.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - You Belong to Me

Chapter 11 – You Belong to Me

 _AN: Many thanks for all those who alerted, favored and reviewed the last chapter. A shout out to my readers who took the time to write a review [wonderishome, pistonsfan75, Nenaah, Shellibug, IcePinkLemonade, hstrywlk, Tributevictor1, Lhaine07, J, jmjames, LACR, avidFanficFanatic, pumpkinking5, Nai1987,insidejokepartyof1, Dinkydi, beckyike and guests] Your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. This chapter contains Garrett, Prim, Delly and Katniss POV and is rated_ _ **R**_ _. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Now on with the show…._

* * *

 **Garrett POV ––**

I rubbed my right thigh above my fake leg. It was ten minutes before closing time at the mine. I knew that Gale would head right home after his shift. After last night's incident I knew that I had to have a talk with him. I couldn't put if off any longer as my anger and mistrust for Gale grew.

He was determined to cause trouble for Katniss and that was something I wouldn't stand for. It saddened me that I couldn't recognize the boy I knew. Gales' father, Charles Hawthorne was my friend. When he died I promised myself to ensure that his family was provided for. I was proud and pleased that even at young age, Gale took it upon himself to be the head of his family. He had grown up to be a decent and kind young man or so I thought.

But last night, the incident with Cray was an act of betrayal. His obsession and jealousy over Katniss' relationship with Peeta had turned him into someone I never knew existed. He was bitter, angry and surly. Before the incident with Ivan, I wasn't concerned when he railed against the Capitol and the injustice. It was a common consensus. I envied his spirit, energy and drive. He wanted something better for his family and for himself. Oh, I would give anything to be young again.

We all hated the Snow and the Capitol. So I encouraged him to volunteer––give him some purpose in his life. And what did he do?

He turned on Katniss?

I sighed as I closed my eyes. I debated as to whether I should speak to him, man to man. I almost faltered at my decision. No, he needed to prioritize what was important to him. Time and again Katniss had informed him of her decision. She didn't see him as a lover in any capacity. He was her best friend. Once Katniss made a decision she stuck to it. There was no force on earth or person who could make her change her mind.

"Is there anything I get you while you're waiting for Gale," Hazelle Hawthorne asked.

"I'm good," I answered back. I wasn't looking forward to this confrontation but it needed to be done. The air between us was thick. She knew why I was waiting for her son.

"I'm sorry, Garrett," she apologized in Gale's behalf for his behavior. "I don't know what is happening to him," she confessed. "He's so angry all the time. Ever since the night of the celebration, he's been short and quick tempered. I just can't believe that he would hurt Katniss in such a way."

"He's angry at Katniss for rejecting him," I imparted. "It didn't help that her boyfriend is a Merchant."

"Did you know about Peeta?" she asked. "That they were together?" I bit the inside of my mouth. I knew I had to lie to Hazelle to protect Peeta and Katniss. I had no choice.

"I didn't," I admitted.

"Are you okay with…Peeta with Katniss?" I was more than okay for I knew that if their relationship was real, Peeta would take care of my girl.

"Even if I wasn't. Do you honestly think I could stop her from seeing him?" I snorted. She smiled back. She knew my daughter's temperament and strong personality. When Katniss set her mind on something. There was nothing I could do stop her.

"I shouldn't be surprised since I knew that James' youngest son has always been kind to everyone. He really is a sweet and gentle boy," she added. "I just never thought that he was attracted to Katniss." I harrumphed and chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it."

"If Katniss is happy, then good for her."

"Gale didn't take it too well when he found out. We all know that Gale had his eyes set on her." She nodded in agreement. "I just didn't think he would react the way he did."

"He's loved her for awhile," she confessed. "I don't think he realized it until now. I had hoped that they would get together since they grew up together."

"Well, Katniss didn't see it that way." It was easy to compare the difference between Gale and Peeta's affection for Katniss. Growing up, Gale had always treated her like a sister. They went to school and hunted together. Then, suddenly he saw her in a different light. At the age, when boys and girls discovered each other Katniss was busy providing for our family. She had no time for girlish dreams and romantic fancies.

As the years passed, Gale's attraction grew. He loved Katniss but was he in love with her? Yet, in that time, her affection remained the same––sisterly affection not one of love or desire.

As for Peeta Mellark, I smiled at a memory. One I could never forget even until this day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _How about three loaves for one rabbit and a squirrel?" Jimmy bartered as we stood at the back of the bakery. He wore n dirty apron stained with flour and grease over his light blue shirt and dark brown pants. Besides him stood little Peeta. He was eight years old wearing the same outfit matching his father's attire to a tee with an apron, shirt and pants in the same colors. He looked adorable with flour smeared across his cheek and hair._

" _You got yourself a deal," I agreed. A handshake wasn't necessary our word was enough._

" _Give me a minute while I pack the bread," he said as he disappeared back into the bakery leaving Peeta standing by the doorway._

 _He had hands inside his pockets. "Mr. Everdeen?" he said his voice low and soft._

" _Yes, Mr. Peeta," I returned. He blushed and giggled revealing the dimples on his pink face._

" _When I get bigger and stronger, can I marry Katniss?" he asked. I was dumbstruck by his question. Since the age of five, I knew of his crush with my eldest daughter. I often teased Jimmy saying that Peeta was going to be my son-in-law one day. Jimmy chuckled and said to make sure he never mentioned that in front of Evelyn. I never did since I knew of her reaction––a new bruise on young Peeta's face._

 _I didn't want to lie or encourage Peeta. Marrying Lily was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But we struggled. We struggled against the prejudice and social barrier that existed between Seam and Merchant. I didn't want that kind of heartache for my daughter._

" _Well, Peeta,' I started. "You know there are a lot of girls out there. What if you change your mind when you get bigger?"_

 _His eyes grew wide. There was a tinge of hurt and anger behind his crystal blue eyes. They were mesmerizing as his brows furrowed in defiance. With pouted cherry lips, he squared his shoulders and crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't want anybody but Katniss. All the other girls are icky."_

 _I laughed so hard my cheeks hurt. "What's so funny, Garrett," Jimmy asked as he appeared by the doorway with a large bag in his hand._

" _Nothing, Jimmy." I swiped the tears from my eyes. "Just having a private conversation with Mr. Peeta." Gauging Peeta's stance and reaction, he didn't look pleased. "Tell you what, when you get older you can ask me again at the right time."_

" _When is the right time?" Peeta asked, encouraged by my answer as he gave me a big toothy smile._

" _You'll know, Peeta. You'll know."_

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

* * *

Suddenly the door opened wide. Gale still suited in his mining gear walked through the door. He was smeared with coal dust from head to toe––not one area of his skin and clothing wasn't covered with the black soot.

"Mr. Everdeen," he croaked. There was a bit of anger and fear in his eyes. _'Yeah, you better be scared,'_ the protective father inside me spoke.

"Gale," I greeted him.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Hazelle announced.

"Why don't we go outside," I suggested as I left no room for him to argue. I headed out the door. Gale followed right behind me. I walked to the edge of the Seam. The distance was far enough from prying neighbors. This was a conversation that didn't need an audience.

I stared at Gale for a moment to collect my thoughts. I loved Gale like a son I never had. He was family to me but by betraying my daughter the girl he swore he loves diminished any fatherly affections I had for him.

"Mr. Everdeen. I truly am sorry for causing any problems to your family," Gale stated. "I didn't meant to get Katniss in trouble with Cray?"

"Then why did you do it, Gale? Why would you hurt Katniss––"

"Because she belongs to me not to that spoiled Merchant," Gale screamed. It didn't take much to get him riled up but this was…new.

"Who she belongs to is not your decision to make," I said. I kept my temper in check for I felt sorry for him. Katniss rejected him that stung and bruised his ego. I wondered why he was so hung on up Katniss when I knew he had many girlfriends.

I knew about the girls he took to the slagheap. But Gale knew to respect Katniss to never take her there––willingly or not. I also knew that Peeta never ventured into the heap with anyone. What would I have done if he took her there? The idea never crossed my mind for Peeta would never cheapen his love for Katniss. I was sure of it. For there was one thing I was certain, that Katniss would control the nature of their relationship with Peeta. God help him when it happened.

"I loved her before he ever did," he spat. I knew that wasn't true. "He just comes along and steals her from me." Even underneath the soot and grime, the heat and anger radiated from him with such fury. This was not the type of man I wanted for Katniss. She needed someone gentle, patience and kind, someone like Peeta Mellark. "What could she possible see in him?"

At first, I could admit that Peeta was not the kind of man that I would pick for my daughter. He wasn't tall, muscular, strong, confident or manly. But the fact he grew up to be sweet, generous and loving despite having Evelyn Mellark as his mother, was a miracle. He could have been a bully; bitter, angry and hot headed, but he wasn't. He was perfect for Katniss.

"I could ask the same for you, Gale," I said in a cold manner. "You know what I see? I see a young man who's been knocked down all his life by a mother who cared little for his welfare. Yet, he remained kind, gentle and strong." Gale scoffed. "He's loves without being possessive, he cares without being smothering and most of all he has the patience of a saint. All the qualities you lack."

"I love Katniss, I would have taken care of her better than he would," he boasted.

"I believe you would have," I said back. "But that's not the case, is it? She made her choice and you can't accept it."

"We would have been good together. We were friends and good hunting partners. We were a team," he rambled. He wasn't listening to me. All his arguments were based on his ideals––what he thought that made them a couple, not of her feelings or wishes.

"Stop, Gale," I said in stern manner. "Not once had you asked how she felt or her feelings for that matter. Did it not occur to you that he never thought of you as a boyfriend? You're basing your wants and needs over hers. How many times does she have to hurt you, to listen to her and tell you that she doe not feel the same way about you in the same way you feel about her. Love can't be forced or coerced. You love who you love."

"She's in love with…Peeta Mellark?" His face was stricken with pain, rejection and hurt.

"I don't know if she's in love with him but I do know that she likes him. Likes him enough to call him her boyfriend," I lied. I had to end his obsessive with feelings with Katniss. I really didn't know how she felt about Peeta. However, I was certain that she missed her friendship with Gale. "Listen, you really need make up your mind what is important to you. You have things to…take care of before, you know? We need you, Gale." I needed to motivate him. "Your feelings for Katniss…you have to get over them. You're integral to our mission. I need you focused on the task on hand."

"You're making me choose between Katniss and the mission?"

"There is no choice for you. Katniss made her decision and it wasn't you," I reminded him.

"I refuse to believe that she chose him. I would have known about it," he said. He talked like he knew Katniss as if he knew her mind and her heart.

"You really don't understand the inner workings of woman's mind or heart," I lectured him. My daughter may not be a typical girl who dreamt of marrying and having babies, but she thought, hurt and felt like any female around. She was no exception.

I had enough. I didn't know if I got through to Gale but at least I tried.

"Gale, you listen to me and listen good," I said. "I don't know where you're head is but you better get your head screwed on right before your mission. Because is you don't we can easily find another volunteer."

"You wouldn't…I'm the only one qualified," he raged. "I know the District 12 like the back of my hand."

"You're not the only one," I said with finality. "Stay away from Katniss." I turned to walk away. "And, Gale. You stay away from Peeta Mellark. If I hear one words of you harassing either of them. You're done."

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

I stifled the laugh that was caught in my throat. Poor Katniss. I never seen her so frustrated in my entire life. How did she expect for Peeta to react around her when she was anything but friendly the last times they met? How could he forget her hostility at the bakery incident and how she treated him during the celebration? As far as Peeta was concern she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. Then to be whipped and accused of murdering Ivan, it was a lot for Peeta to process.

The scowl on her face never left as we returned home from the bakery. "The lines on our face will become permanent if you keep looking like that," I teased her. She hated it whenever I told her that she was brooding or scowling.

"I'm…just so…frustrated," she whined. I giggled. Katniss never whined. This was a first.

"I know."

"He's driving me crazy."

"I know." I repeated as I sucked both my lips into my mouth from laughing.

"He won't even look at me," she said in an aggravated tone. "He used to look at me all the time. Now…all I see is the side of his face." She took a deep breath. "He's driving me crazy." I couldn't contain it any longer as I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is," I returned.

"Why are boys so complicated?" She gnashed her teeth in frustration.

I laughed hard. "Katniss, boys are not that hard to understand," I told her. "If they like you, they like you. Peeta still likes you."

"No, Peeta used to like me," she pouted. This really hurt her. She had Peeta's devotion and now he barely looked or talked to her. Granted, he was still sick and drugged up most of the time but his interaction with her was…minimum––I sometimes think he can't believe she's there talking to him. Suddenly he's gun shy with her.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just be patient and keep trying," I recommended. Patience was the one virtue my sister lacked when it came to people. She was great hunter out in her in element but when it came to socializing she…sucked at it. Watching her flirt with Peeta was something that was painful to watch.

"I just want him to…like me again. Like he used to," she said her voice soft and wispy. She needed encouragement.

"You said that he liked you since he was five, Katniss," I reminded her. "He's not just going to stop. He waited all this time for you."

"Yeah, he did. He waited and I…now he knows what a horrible person I really am," she said. I looked at her. She was dressed a simple dark blue dress and boots. It was the first time in ages since she wore anything besides a pair of dark brown pants and green shirt. It was the most unfeminine ensemble in her wardrobe that she wore to school. A dress only appeared at my request when it was her birthday.

" _Why should I wear a dress to school. It isn't as if I'm going to impress anyone nor do I want to," she once said._

She even woke up early to fix her hair in a neat, single braid. I was surprised by her dedication to impress Peeta––to show him her change of heart.

"Katniss," I stopped her as I placed a hand on her arm. "He still likes you, okay? Don't give up."

"I don't know what to do," she repeated.

"Just don't give up on him because if you do," I stated. "There are plenty of girls out there both Merchant and Seam that…" Oops. I hadn't meant to say so much. Peeta was the talk with both Merchant and Seam. Her eyes narrowed.

"What both Merchant and Seam girls what…?" she seethed.

"Well, you know. Now that everyone thinks that you're together," I started to explain. "And he's Merchant and you're from the Seam…" I flinched as I recalled one girl talking about Peeta in the most inappropriate manner.

"What, Prim?" she said in a cold tone. "What are they saying about my boyfriend?" Wow, when did that happen? She was already claiming him without Peeta knowing that they're together. Geez, possessive much?

"Once he gets his infatuation over you," I gulped. "They think they have a chance with him."

"Are your kidding me? I want to know who these girls are, Prim," she asked rage in her eyes. I sighed. She was so oblivious sometimes. Girls have been fawning over Peeta for years.

"You know who they are," I repeated. "Katniss, you know who they are. You go to school with them everyday." She was that clueless to the activities and gossip that had been around since we started school.

"I want names."

"Katniss, you can't be oblivious to the traffic that bakery has gotten for the past few days."

"You mean––"

"Yes, all the girls…your classmates that paid the bakery a visit."

Everyone knew that Peeta was back home at the bakery. Every day he had visitors leaving presents hoping to see him. One girl even wrote him a poem. It was pathetic and sweet at the same time. Katniss wasn't pleased with all the attention he was receiving.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _The day after the Justice Building questioning for Peeta, Mr. Mellark and Katniss_

 _Katniss twisted and turn all night after coming home from the bakery. Her restlessness kept me up as well. I sighed in relief once the sun hit the horizon as the rays shimmered through our window. In a flash she was up, bathed, dressed and had breakfast hours before anyone was up for the day. I used that time to catch up on some sleep. I had no idea why she was up so early since I knew that she couldn't go hunting as the fences were still up._

 _She was impatient as she waited for me to exit the house. "Katniss, what's the hurry?" I asked in annoyance. I should have known something was up since she wore a dress she reserved for special occasions. The last time she wore a dress was on her eighteenth birthday. In her hand was a small pot._

" _I want to stop by the bakery before going to school," she explained._

" _Why?" I asked. This was new. Before she avoided going anywhere near the bakery._

" _I made Peeta soup this morning. I want to make sure that Mr. Mellark gets it so he can have it for lunch," she continued. Wow, okay._

 _At the bakery, I wasn't surprised that Peeta was still asleep but for Katniss, she was disappointed that she couldn't see him. "I had to give him some sleep serum. He was up half the night." The telltale signs of bags under his eyes confirmed his appearance. He looked dead on his feet._

 _During break and lunch, I kept my eyes on Katniss. She was, as usual scowling at anyone who approached her. Everyone knew to keep their distance. Well, not everyone. A Seam classmate approached Katniss as I waited for her at her locker._

" _Hey Katniss," she greeted her. I didn't know her name but I've seen her hanging onto Gale when he was in school last year. I think Katniss had mentioned that she was one of his 'conquests.' At the time, I didn't know what it meant but now I did._

" _What do you want, Stella?" Katniss returned suspicion and wariness on her face._

" _How's Peeta?" she asked._

" _Why are you asking?" Her brows were furrowed and her lips in straight line._

" _Is it true that he's––"_

" _Yes, he's my boyfriend," Katniss finished. "Do I have to make a district wide announcement or something?"_

" _Don't be mad, Katniss" Stella returned. "All this time we thought you were Gale's girlfriend. I mean, he told every guy that even tried to talk to you that you were his."_

" _What?" Katniss bellowed. "I'm going to say this once and for all you can tell anyone who wants to know––I was never Gale's girlfriend. We've never been anything but friends. And while you're at it, you let everyone know that Peeta is off limits to everyone." She slammed her locker and headed out the door leaving Stella and I speechless._

" _Katniss, wait for me." She didn't slow down as she reached the bakery. Once inside, she approached Mr. Mellark_

" _Hello, Mr. Mellark," she greeted him._

" _Hello, Katniss. Since you're going to work here," he said with a tired smile on his face. "You can call me Jimmy."  
_

" _Oh, okay, Mr. Mellark. I mean Jimmy. Before I start to work, is it okay if I go upstairs to see Peeta?" she asked. "I mean if he's asleep I won't bother him. I…um…just want to see him."_

 _Mr. Mellark was startled and amused. He looked around the bakery. There were two Merchant customers in line._

" _I think he's still asleep but it wouldn't hurt to check up on him," he told her. "Just hold on a second. Rye, can you come up front for a few minutes?" Rye appeared._

" _Dad? I thought you wanted me to start the new batch for tomorrow?" Then he noticed us. "Oh, hi Katniss, hi Prim."_

" _You can start after you help these two ladies." He pointed to the customers. "I'm taking Katniss and Prim upstairs to check up on Peeta."_

 _We headed up the stairs. The second floor residence wasn't large, but it was much larger than my home at the Seam. "He's had a really bad morning." I placed my school bag by the couch in their living room. The house was a mess. I guess having Mrs. Mellark had some advantages. However, Peeta was an exception; he kept his room clean and tidy._

" _What happened?" I asked as the healer in me kicked in._

" _You know the side effects your mother mentioned?" he exclaimed. I nodded. Katniss gasped. "He woke up vomiting bile this morning. I tried to give him the soup you made for lunch but he only had two spoonfuls. Then, he got stomach cramps. All he had today for the rest of the day is tea."_

 _We entered his room the window was wide open. Peeta was on his side wearing only his boxer shorts––they were dark orange this time. With a pillow cushioned between his legs, he looked at peace his breath soft and his face relaxed. Without a sound Katniss immediately walked over and knelt before him, I reached down and checked his forehead._

" _He's not too warm which is a good sign," I reported in a whisper. Katniss followed suit and cupped his check with her hand. He had hair on his face, a five o'clock shadow as what they called it. She lightly rubbed her thumb on his gruff cheek in a reverent manner. It was the first time I had ever saw her touch him in such an intimate way._

" _I'll head downstairs and relieve Rye," Mr. Mellark announced. "Come down as soon as you can, Katniss." He turned and left._

" _He's okay, Katniss," I said. "Peeta will probably sleep for the rest of the afternoon," I informed her. "You should go downstairs to work." She cleared her throat and stood up. She blushed when she realized that I had caught her touching Peeta in such a way. She cross the threshold to Peeta's room then stopped as she looked back one last time before exiting the room._

 _For an hour or so, I kept my eye on Peeta incase he needed me. I was so engrossed with my homework that I was surprised when he appeared by his doorway. "Dad," he said as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He had one arm leaning on the doorway._

" _Peeta, what are you doing up?" I gasped in horror. He struggled to stay on his feet._

" _I gotta pee," he announced. I blushed as I tried not to stare below his waistline. Katniss would kill me if she knew I was ogling at him. I couldn't help but be impressed with the way he filled in his boxer shorts. I may be fourteen but I could still appreciate a yummy boy even if he was my sister's boyfriend. I smiled at the thought. Peeta Mellark was my sister's boyfriend. How cool was that? "Can you get my dad?" His pained expression disrupted my thoughts._

" _Sure, Peeta." I ran down the stairs. "Mr. Mellark, Peeta…um…needs your help," I announced to a room full of customers––four to be exact. Katniss was at the front but Mr. Mellark was not in sight._

" _What's wrong, Prim?" she asked with concern on her face. I ran passed her. "Prim?"_

" _Mr. Mellark?" I inquired. He wasn't in the back of the bakery and neither was Rye. "Where is everybody?" I noticed Delly Cartwright as she removed a loaf out of the oven._

" _Oh hi, I'm Prim Everdeen," I announced myself._

" _I know who you are," Delly gushed as she walked over and hugged me. I never knew Rye's fiancée but she greeted me as if we were close friends. "I'm Delly, Rye's fiancée."_

" _I know," I said with a smile. She was sweet as she returned a smile my way._

" _It's really nice to meet you."_

" _Likewise." I liked Delly. She was a Merchant that wasn't mean or rude to any Seam. The Cartwrights were good and decent people who didn't have any hang-ups about the Seam and Merchant divide._

" _Mr. Mellark should be back in about twenty minutes. Anything wrong?" Delly asked._

" _It's Peeta," I stated._

" _What's wrong?" Katniss asked_

" _Peeta woke up," I stated. "And he's up and he needs to use the bathroom." Katniss opened her mouth and closed it. "He was asking for his dad."_

" _Rye went out for a delivery and Mr. Mellark went to the Justice Building," Delly said._

" _The Justice Building? Is everything okay?"_

" _He went to sign some paperwork." Oh, okay. I thought that maybe he was in some kind of trouble again._

" _Oh, I guess. I'll help Peeta then," I said in a nonchalant manner. It was just Peeta. Katniss gasped._

" _What? Oh no, you're not," she exclaimed a look of determination on her face as she ran up the stairs._

" _Hey, what about the customers downstairs," I said as I looked into the front of the shop._

" _Go ahead, Prim," Delly said as she wiped her hands with a towel and returned to the front of the bakery. "I'll take care of things down here until Mr. Mellark or Rye comes back. Go take care of Peeta."_

 _I shook my head in amusement as I watched my sister disappear upstairs. Was Katniss really up to…I mean was she going to help Peeta? Did she know what kind of help he was asking? I guess she'll find out._

" _Where's Peeta?" Katniss asked as she walked into his room and looked around the second floor. "Peeta?"_

 _I felt her panic. "Peeta?" she cried out again as we stepped into his bedroom. It was empty. The pillow that cushioned his legs was on the floor next to his bed._

" _He's probably in the bathroom," I suggested. How he made it over there without any help astounded me._

 _Outside the bathroom door, I knocked. "Peeta are you okay in there?" Silence. "Peeta?" I waited a few seconds. There was no sound coming from the room. "Peeta, are you okay?"_

 _Katniss clutched onto the doorknob, twisted the knob. It was locked. "Peeta? Um…it's me Katniss. Are you okay?" She placed her head against the wooden panel pressing her ear on the door._

" _I don't like this, Katniss." The silence scared me._

" _I know. Peeta, please answer me." The next moment we heard the toilet flush then water flowing in the sink. We waited with bated breath as time passed two minutes later. "Peeta," she repeated. "Open the goddamn door now." Her hand gripped the doorknob so hard that her knuckles were pale. She looked scared._

" _Peeta, please open the door and let us know you're okay," I said. "Katniss––"_

 _The door flew open. Peeta held onto the doorknob, as he was unsteady on his feet. Sweat beaded his forehead. Katniss and I quickly grabbed him by the arms. "Sorry, I couldn't wait," he sighed. "I didn't realize going to the bathroom would be so tiring. I'm so exhausted."_

" _You shouldn't have gone alone. You should have waited for us. What if you fell in_

 _there?" Katniss berated him her voice hard from fear and worry._

" _I'm fine. I didn't hurt myself––"_

" _What if you hit your head?" Peeta winced at her tone. His lip trembled as I felt his body stiffen. "You could have injured yourself. What is wrong with you that you couldn't wait for help? You're not strong enough yet to be walking on your own."_

 _Shit, Katniss. Way to go._

 _In Peeta's eyes, she was yelling at him as her fear was interpreted as anger directed towards him. I cringed. I had to remember that she lacked patience and proper bedside manners. She lashed out when she was scared or cornered. Her concern for his welfare scared her._

" _Katniss?" I uttered my voice calm._

" _What?" she snapped in return. I gave her a look of impatience and frustration. She meant well. She didn't mean to yell at him._

" _Shouldn't you go back to work? Peeta is okay."_

" _What?" She looked puzzled. Peeta shrugged his arms from us._

" _I can make it on my own," he said between clenched teeth. "I don't need your help." My heart broke as he struggled to walk by himself to his room. He felt embarrassed for being scolded by Katniss. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years without you."_

" _Peeta––" Katniss cried out realizing that she had hurt him with her tone. "I didn't meant to––"_

" _Leave me alone." He dropped on his bed face down on the pillow. The stitches on his back were healing but he looked paler than usual. "Go away," he whimpered._

" _Peeta?" Katniss was beside herself with sorrow. I felt bad for her. Peeta didn't know that her anger wasn't because she was mad at him, but out of concern and fear. He only experienced anger with her._

" _You can go now," he said with finality as he turned his head away from us. Katniss bit her lower lip. She messed up and she knew it. "Leave me alone."_

" _Come on, Katniss. Peeta needs to rest." She bit her lip and exited his room._

 _That night she was in a funk that I couldn't comfort her. She was inconsolable. Dad noticed her behavior._

" _What happened today?" he asked._

 _I explained as best I could without making Katniss appear cruel and mean to Peeta but it was not necessary since Dad knew Katniss' temper._

" _She was scared for Peeta," I explained. "She didn't mean to yell at him."_

" _I know, Prim. When she gets scared she gets defensive," Dad sighed. "Poor Peeta. He's vulnerable right now and anything she does with him could be taken as being mean and spiteful."_

 _The next day, it didn't get any better, as Peeta remained quiet when we arrived at the bakery after school. I knew something was wrong but held my tongue. Mom came over and gave him a sponge bath. Downstairs, Katniss' demeanor was stuck between anger and frustration as two more of Peeta's classmates arrived to visit him. There wasn't a ploy of gifts this time as they gathered at the display case._

" _Prim, tell Mr. Mellark that Peeta's hungry and wants cheese bun," Mom ordered. Peeta was hungry? Awesome, I skipped down the stairs and told Mr. Mellark the good news._

" _This is a good sign, right?" he said as he handed me a plate. I nodded my head. "Why don't you let Katniss bring that upstairs?" I lifted my brows in surprise. It seemed that he too was playing matchmaker._

" _Katniss," I cried out as I reached the reception area of the bakery._

" _We came by to see how Peeta was doing" a short petite Merchant girl asked. She was a friend of Delly's as another girl stood with her._

" _Peeta is doing great, Amelia," Delly answered. Katniss brood beside her._

" _Since when did she..." She pointed to Katniss. "Started to work here?" There was a sneer in her face. She objected to Katniss' presence in the bakery._

" _Well, you know that I'm getting married soon and Graham left to work at his in-law's butcher shop. Who else would work here but Peeta's girlfriend?" Delly supplied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "You know this is a family bakery."_

 _The implication was obvious that not only was Katniss was Peeta's girlfriend but part of the family. The idea warmed me. Katniss hid the look of surprise and gratitude on her face._

" _Hey, Katniss," I interrupted. "Peeta is hungry. Mr. Mellark said you can take a 10 minute break and give this to him," I said. Katniss smiled, a big toothy smile I hadn't seen in days or rather in weeks since the Ivan incident. She grabbed the plate and walked up the stairs as I followed after her. I'll never forget the look on Delly's face and her classmates. One was amused while the others were indignant and scandalized._

 _We barged into Peeta's room just in time to watch mom helped Peeta into a new pair of boxer shorts. I held my breath as Katniss gasped besides me. At the last moment, I saw two muscular well formed ass cheeks. His underwear snapped into place onto his lean waist. Wowie, boy was he…I turned my head to see Katniss staring back at me. She wasn't amused that I have yet again ogled at Peeta. I think that I've seen more of Peeta that I have of any male near my age._

" _Uh, mom," Katniss started. "I bought food for Peeta." Her face was red. Mom continued to dress Peeta as she slipped a shirt onto him. Damn, no more half naked Peeta. With the look that Katniss sent me I guess it was for the best._

 _He sat down on his bed looking forlorn. He didn't look up to acknowledge us…Katniss or me. He seemed upset as his lip shook. "What's wrong?" I asked. Katniss knelt before him. He was oblivious to her presence. His eyes were blood shot and bleary as tears brimmed his eyes._

 _Mom sighed. "Peeta woke up with a headache. His vision is blurry." Another side effect he experienced from the withdrawal. "I can't give any medication until he has something solid in his stomach."_

" _It's not permanent though, right?" Katniss asked her voice tinged with panic. "His blurry vision. It'll clear up soon."_

" _We just need to keep the room dark so it doesn't aggravate him more," mom said. "Peeta, Katniss has a plate in front of you with a cheese bun. I want you to eat it. You probably have a headache due to not eating." He extended his hand in front of him missing the plate as his fingers landed on top of her hand._

 _Katniss gasped as his hand made contact on her skin. He pulled his hand back as if he burned it._

"Sorry," he said in a whisper a he bit his lower lip. " I didn't mean to––"

" _It's okay," Katniss' voice was soft and calm. She grabbed his hand. He tugged it back as if he was trying to free himself from her grasp. Once the bread was in his hand he bit it slow. He flinched._

" _Rye made this," he stated his nose scrunched and took a whiff from the bread. He made a disgusted look on his face. "Blech."_

" _How can you tell?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders_

" _Doesn't have enough salt and too much garlic," he continued._

" _At least your taste buds are not affected," mom stated. "You need to eat, Peeta. You're out of morphling. You won't recover fast if you keep losing weight."_

" _I don't have any appetite, Mrs. Everdeen," he stated. "I don't want to vomit anymore. When I eat it makes my stomach hurt."_

" _Just try, Peeta. You need to gain our weight back. Well, it's time for me to leave. I'll see you girls at home."_

" _Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta spoke. "Thank you for everything."_

" _No need to thank me, Peeta," she said. "Just get better that's all thanks I need." Peeta sighed. She left the room leaving us alone with him._

" _You're mom is really nice," he said in a wistful manner. "I…" He stopped and took another bite of the cheese bun. We knew what he meant knowing what kind of a witch Mrs. Mellark was to him. She didn't deserve him for a son._

 _Before going home, I noticed that Peeta kept scratching his head. Katniss appeared at his doorway. It had been days since I washed his hair. He fidgeted the same way when his hair needed cleaning. "Peeta when was the last time you had your hair washed?" I asked him._

" _Since the last time you gave me one." He shrugged his shoulders._

" _Do you want my help before I go home?" I asked him._

" _No, it's okay, Prim. I'm hoping that Delly will help me today after her shift at work." The look on Katniss' face was one of jealousy and irritation._

" _I can wash your hair if you want," I insisted. "I can help you wash your hair before I leave."_

" _No, no." He shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. As he looked up, he blinked twice focusing his vision. I could tell his head was still hurting. When he noticed that Katniss was right in his line of sight he turned his head. He looked embarrassed as if he was caught staring at her._

 _The hurt on Katniss' face was apparent. It annoyed her once when she thought she caught him staring at her. Now he barely looked at her. These two were going to drive me insane._

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

* * *

"Katniss, just please calm down," I comforted her. "You have to remember that Peeta doesn't know how you feel about him now. The last time you talked to him, when he remembered. It was at the celebration. Since then, he's been whipped and drugged for so long. I doubt he knows what day it is." She had time. Time to adjust and realized what had been in front of her.

But with Peeta, time stood still for him. Any memories of her brought back feelings of rejection. Katniss had told me of what had happened when Cray interrogated Peeta again. How he thought of her as his girlfriend, a dream or fantasy from a boy who adored her. He was confused and in pain. He didn't know what to believe. And with her lack of patience and temper, it didn't help her with Peeta. The space between them was bigger than ever.

"Just be patient and talk to him," I advised. She took a deep breath.

"How am I supposed to talk to him when he won't even look at me?" she cried in earnest.

"Just give him time. He's on the mend," I reminded her. "He'll be more cooperative once he's better." At least, I hoped he would be.

"What frustrates me as well as are all those girls who keep coming by at the bakery," she admitted. "They have to know I'm his girlfriend but they still keep coming to see him." She gritted her teeth. "You know, once you find out that the boy you like has a girlfriend it means you should back off. He's taken."

"Katniss, I don't think you realize why they have a sudden interest in Peeta," I said. "I mean, I know that girls talk about him all the time but…" There was a rumor about him. One I ignored since I knew the truth about him.

"What do you mean?"

"Because he didn't show any interest with any of his classmates. Everyone assumed that…you know? He's…"

"What? Assumed what?" She lost patience I could tell by her demeanor.

"Because he didn't chase anyone," I continued. "And he likes to paint and draw, his classmates thought that he's…you know, gay?"

"What? I never heard that before?" She was flummoxed by the rumor. "Why that's ridiculous. I never showed any interest in anyone either, did everyone think I'm gay too?"

I winced. "Well…"

"You got to be kidding me," she seethed in anger. "So because I don't sleep around like half my classmates, I'm gay? And if I did, I'm a slut. Unbelievable!"

"That and boys stayed away because Gale threatened them."

She flinched at the mention of Gale's name. "I still don't understand what all that has to do with Peeta's flock of admirers," she said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, if you're his girlfriend, it means he's not gay and…" I chose my words carefully. "They think you're some passing fancy he'll get over. Merchants girls wanted him before and Seam girls they think they may have a chance with him since you're…"

"I'm what?" She stopped and faced me. We were so close to home I wanted to finish this conversation elsewhere and not in the middle of the road. But Katniss was persistent. "I'm what?"

"Not good enough for Peeta," I cringed. Katniss' eyes grew large, her mouth opened as I waited for a long string of expletives to leave her mouth. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Katniss?"

"And they would be right," she confessed. "Why would someone like Peeta want someone like me? I'm surly, impatient and suspicious of everyone." Her shoulders drooped. "The two times he talked to me…I was mean, cruel to him. Why would he want me now, now that he knows the real me? Not the version he made up in his head."

"Katniss?" My heart felt for her. "You're being hard on yourself." She sobbed then walked away leaving me to catch up to her pace. "Katniss, stop for minute." I grabbed her arm tears brimmed her eyes.

"You are good enough for Peeta," I told her the truth. "You are. Don't listen to what everyone is saying. You're better for him than any girl in school. Peeta knew it."

"But I was so mean to him," she sobbed.

"Just tell me something," I asked her. "Do you want Peeta? Honestly, be truthful with me. Do you want him?" She nodded her head. "Because if you give up now, someone like Agatha or anyone in your classmates will try to take him away from you."

"They wouldn't dare," she spat back. "I dare them to try." Her breath was hard and ragged. "Damnit, he's not even mine to lose in the first place."

"Don't you think he's worth fighting for?" I could see the cogs in her head working. There was fear, doubt and anger on her face. "Don't give up, okay? He's been attracted to you since he was five, Katniss. He wanted you from afar."

"But now he knows the real me."

"The real you that is kind, devoted and protective to people she loves," I reminded her. "Peeta saw that too. Don't let him get away. He's hurt, help him heal." I hugged her. She trembled in my arms for a few seconds.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back.

"For what?" I was puzzled by her gratitude for I merely spoke the truth.

"For being my sister and for helping me," she said. "And for telling me not to give up." It was official, those two are definitely going to drive me insane until they both get their act together.

* * *

 **Delly POV ––**

"Peeta," I gasped in horror was I watched him walk to the bathroom. There was no other reason for him to be out of bed but for that purpose. "Call me or someone to help you to the bathroom."

He flinched. "I made it there by myself this afternoon, Delly," he said with pride, a small smile on his face. "Shit!"

"Yeah, how's your eyes by the way," I snickered as he bumped on to wall stubbing his toe.

"They're fuzzy but I can still tell where I'm going," he answered back. I grasped onto his elbow. He tugged my hand away from him. "Delly, you're like a sister to me but that doesn't mean that I'm letting you help me when I need to use the bathroom."

I chuckled. He had a point. What would Rye say if he found out I _'helped'_ Peeta in the bathroom? I had to admit I was a bit curious after all they were brothers. The idea was scandalous.

Though I wouldn't be surprised since I knew that Rye and Peeta pretty much were impressive with the Mellark…um…appendage. I would have to have been blind not to see the similarities in the way their pants bugled in a certain area.

I'm a very happy and satisfied fiancée for having Rye Mellark as my future husband. Though it does make me wonder if Peeta was larger in girth and length...

"Thanks for the help, Delly but no thank you," he said. "I don't want Rye to beat me up." I knew he meant to tease but there was truth in his statement. When Rye and I first started dating, he was very jealous of my friendship with his little brother. We had several classes together that we hung out a lot. One day, Rye caught me comforting Peeta a few months after our engagement announcement. Peeta had heard that Gale was warding boys away from Katniss claiming her as his own. It was rumored that they were together, but that day Gale had confirmed it. I was in the midst of comforting Peeta as I gave him a peck on his cheek when Rye pulled me away from him and punched his brother in the face leaving him with a black eye. The next day everyone assumed his mother gave it to him.

Rye apologized forever in which sweet and kind Peeta forgave him. It was just a misunderstanding. As for Rye, he never forgave himself for his jealousy and his reaction knowing that it was unfounded. Even though he knew that Peeta loved Katniss. And Peeta would never betray him.

A few minutes later, he exited the bathroom. I looked at him for a few seconds and noticed that he seemed agitated. "Are you okay?"

"My head still hurts," he said as he rubbed his eyes. I can't help but admire the muscle on his stomach. He was lean not like Rye and Graham who's stocky in build. Katniss would be a very lucky girl if she only admitted to herself that she was attracted to Peeta. What's not to love about him? Peeta was sweet and gentle. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

Unfortunately he only wanted Katniss. She was…work, a lot of work that it took a boy like Peeta to understand and be patient with her. I knew he loved her; it showed in his eyes in the way he looked at her or spoke about her.

"Delly? Do you have to go soon?" he asked. Peeta was adorable when he wanted to ask me something but was afraid to ask in fear his request would bother me. I'm going to be a part of his family soon, for crying out loud and unless it's…

"I feel kinda icky," he started as he scratched the side of his head. "Mrs. Everdeen gave me a sponge bath but…"

"Yes?"

"My hair is all oily and my head itches. Do you think you could help me wash my hair before you go home?" Oh, I could do that for him––wash his hair. But then a brilliant idea struck me.

"Oh, Peeta," I said. "I can't right now. How about this? Wait until tomorrow to wash your hair and I'll even cut it." With everything that's been going on, I had not been able to cut his hair since the last time he asked. He wanted a hair cut before the Snow's party but we were busy baking throughout that week. He sighed.

"Okay, it's not like I have a choice," he pouted. "Maybe I'll ask dad." He sighed then flinched. "I've already asked too much from him. I know that he's busy with the bakery and taking care of me. I guess I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Peeta, just wait one more day," I suggested. You'll love my plan. I hoped that it would work.

The next day, I greeted Katniss and Prim as they entered the bakery. I was early since my last class was after lunch. "Hi Katniss, Prim," I nodded towards them. Prim returned my greeting while Katniss barely acknowledged me. Prim went straight up the stairs while Katniss' eyes lingered as she watched her sister ascend to the second floor. It was time to do my magic.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm glad that Mr. Mellark hired you?" I said in a nonchalant manner. I didn't want to spook her or make her suspicious of me. I had been playing matchmaker for Peeta for years but when Rye finally told me that he had a crushed on Katniss Everdeen. Somehow, that announcement surprised me. Out of all the girls in District 12 that Peeta was enamored with…he had a crush on Katniss Everdeen––the elusive Seam girl that befriended no one but the Mayor's daughter. Peeta couldn't have picked someone so opposite of him.

Katniss was stunned at my admission. "With Graham gone, it just made sense that he hired someone to help us. And why not Peeta's girlfriend?"

"Delly, you do know that I'm not really his girlfriend," she confessed. There was a look of sadness on her face. Hmm…that's interesting. After the way she treated Peeta, I was surprised she accepted Mr. Mellark offer. How do you avoid a boy you don't like if you start to work at the boy's work place? Maybe she had a change of heart?

"Girlfriend or not, I'm really glad that Mr. Mellark hired you anyway, Katniss," I said. "I know that we're not friends but that doesn't meant we can't be." She smiled. A rare smile coming from her was progress. I didn't know how she felt about Peeta but I was about to find out.

At first I was surprised that evening when Katniss confessed that she was Peeta's girlfriend. Rye later explained why she lied. She lied to protect Peeta. If that wasn't a sign that she at least cared for him, I didn't know why else she would lie for him. And admit that they were 'together' that night.

Still, I was uncertain of her true feelings for him. Until, a slew of classmates visited the bakery asking for Peeta. The look on her face told me everything I needed to know.

"Don't mind them, Katniss," I said as soon as one of Peeta's admirers exited the bakery. "You'll need to get used to Peeta's friends coming over. You know he only has eyes for you." Katniss' face grew crimson.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Delly," she blushed further. "Peeta and I are just friends. I know that Rye told you everything. How he saved my life. It doesn't mean anything. I returned the favor pretending to be his girlfriend…just to save him from Cray." She rambled. It was the first time I've ever seen her unsure of herself. She either was in denial that she didn't want Peet or she didn't really want him at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. Hmm… I needed to up the ante. I guess it was time to test out my theory. An hour before closing time, I asked Mr. Mellark time to assist Peeta.

"Dad, since it's slow right now can I go upstairs to help Peeta," I said in a clear and loud tone so Katniss can hear me as she swept the reception area.

"He wanted me to wash his hair today and give him a haircut." I kept my back to her but I could feel the vibes emanating from her body. I was sure she was dissecting my head with her grey steel eyes. "I thought I can get Prim to help me." Katniss gasped. _'Gotcha,'_ I said in my head.

"Oh, Prim is in the back with Rye," Mr. Mellark stated. "She wanted to know how to make Peeta's cheese buns. So she's helping Rye." He was oblivious to my plans as he encouraged me in front of Katniss. "Go ahead I'm sure Peeta's been dying to get his hair washed for days now." I turned to Katniss who had a look in her eye.

I would have been dead had she had her bow and arrow with her. But I ignored her. "I'm going to be upstairs with Peeta. I think, he said something about needing a shave too so I might be a while."

At the top of the stairs Peeta stood leaning against the wall. "Peeta, what the hell are you doing standing there?" I asked in concern. My voice must have alerted Katniss as she ran up the stairs.

He wore a pair of loose fitting dark pants with no socks on his feet and a dark green-brown plaid shirt. His hair was in disarray as spikes protruded from his head. He was a beautiful mess as the front of his shirt was open. If I didn't have Rye, Katniss would have competition for Peeta's affections. What? I love Rye with all my heart but it didn't mean I couldn't appreciate a sweet guy like Peeta.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed Katniss behind me. "How's your head, any more headaches?"

"No, no more headaches," he confirmed. His eyes looked clear and bright but when he saw Katniss it grew wide like saucers.

"You ready for me to wash your hair." He nodded, dumbstruck as his eyes lingered on the girl behind me. Then suddenly he turned his head as his examined the floor. Aw, he's shy around her.

"Katniss if you're not busy, can you help me?" I asked with as much innocence and calm I could muster.

"Ah…sure," she stumbled. "What about downstairs? No one is––"

"Dad," I yelled towards the first floor. Katniss winced.

"Yes, Delly. Anything wrong?" he returned.

"No, since it's not busy downstairs is it okay if Katniss helps me with Peeta," I asked.

"It's been quiet all day I don't see why not," he shouted back.

"Thank you. Just holler if you get busy," I said.

"Delly, why don't you wait until after the bakery is closed," Peeta rambled. "I mean, I'm not in any hurry and I can wait. You're…I mean you and Katniss are still working and…I can wait. You don't have to do this now––" _'Idiot'_ my mind echoed. _'Here your chance_ _to have Katniss touch you; be near you, Peeta.'_

"Don't' be silly, Peeta," I said. He was backing down now that I involved Katniss. I couldn't understand his hesitancy or the chance to be near here. What happened? He was skittish and wary around her. He looked like he was about to pass out. "I'm sure that Katniss wouldn't mind helping, right?" She nodded her head.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" I asked myself. "You can't lay back or you'll aggravate you stitches." I looked at the two idiots before me. Katniss' eyes were glued to Peeta as he bit his lower lip. A habit I knew that meant he was nervous and anxious. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Katniss why don't you take Peeta to the bathroom while I get some things together."

They disappeared in the room leaving them for a few minutes alone. When I walked in both Peeta and Katniss had their arms crossed their chest. I winced as I noticed their posture. It wasn't good sign as Katniss looked defeated and Peeta's face was turned towards the wall.

"So I was thinking Peeta could kneel so he wouldn't be standing too long." It's been almost two weeks since the incident. He managed to remain upright without stumbling but his endurance was still sketchy. Kneeling was the best option.

"Prim and my mom washed his hair while he laid on the table face down with his head at the edge," Katniss suggested. "That might work better for him."

"That would work."

"No," Peeta exclaimed disrupting Katniss and me.

"Peeta?" I inquired.

"I didn't have a choice then," he said. "It's too uncomfortable lying on my stomach like that. I rather be in the bathroom kneeling in front of the tub."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

I peeled Peeta's shirt off of him. "Kneel down, Peeta," I instructed him as Katniss placed a towel on his shoulders incase water dribbled down his back. It shouldn't take two people to wash his hair but I needed to find a way to get the two together in the same room somehow and at close proximity.

Because he lacked strength Peeta barely held himself up by the side of the tub. Katniss grabbed him by the shoulders to make sure that he didn't slip as he leaned his head over. I made sure that I took my time as I watched the two interact. Peeta was stiff while Katniss' eyes roamed over his face. It was odd seeing the change between them.

After a few minutes I was done. Since Peeta couldn't extend his arms to rub his hair. I made Katniss dry his head while I gather scissors, and shaving paraphernalia. She stood in front of him as he sat down on a chair. I noticed how gentle she was while scrubbing his head. He had his eyes closed but I could tell he was trying to calm himself as he took deep breath through his nose. They were adorable together.

I was about to comb down his hair when Katniss grabbed the comb from my hands. She took her time brushing the comb through his thick locks. I could tell she was enjoying herself. When she was done, I was surprised at the way she styled it––like she knew where to part his hair and how to press the comb on the side of his head.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I asked. His breath was hard and choppy as if he had exerted himself.

"I think…washing my hair tired me out," he confessed. He looked and sound winded.

"Oh, are you too tired for a haircut and a shave?" He was spoiling my plans if he wanted to quit now.

"I don't think I have the energy for both," he admitted. "The hair cut can wait." He rubbed his chin and right cheek. "I really want a shave though. I feel rough and unclean." I disagreed. He looked…sexy. The scuff made him looked older than his sixteen years. "I feel itchy with it."

There was a look in Katniss' face I haven't seen before. I was so accustomed to her scowl that the look surprised me. I couldn't identify it.

"Oh," I said. "I never shaved anyone before." It was an intimate interaction I looked forward to doing with Rye once we were married and living in our own home. I couldn't wait to get married.

"I have," Katniss said. "After my dad's accident, I learned how to shave his face when my mom wasn't available." My inner cheerful Delly pumped my arms in the air. Yes, this was the moment I was looking for––physical contact in an intimate level between them. I held back a smirk as Peeta's Adam's apple worked up and down his neck. He looked––scared.

"You don't have to––" he started as he attempted to rise. I pushed him down back on the chair.

"Sit down," I commanded. Peeta looked lost and unsure of himself. He fidgeted on the chair shifting on the seat. Katniss first placed a soft warm towel on his face to soften his skin. "Sit up Peeta and stop moving."

He sat straight up and moaned. "Don't strain yourself. You asked for this remember?" He mumbled something underneath the towel. After Katniss unwrapped the towel from his face, she lathered his cheeks and chin with a brush tilting his face with a finger. She was methodical and thorough not missing a spot. I smiled when she was done as he looked like a little boy who was caught with a face full of butter cream frosting that he licked off a bowl.

"Peeta, just relax," I chortled. He grimaced. As for Katniss, she was quiet and gentle with him. Peeta's hands moved from lap to knee in nervous tension. I have never seen him react like this with anyone. One knee bounced in place.

Noticing his uneasiness, Katniss grabbed his hand on top of the fidgety knee. "Peeta, relax. I won't hurt you. I promise. Please trust me." I could tell that there was hidden meaning behind her words. Peeta sighed with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Up or down?" she asked. _'Huh, up or down?'_ Well, that sounded dirty until I realized that Katniss had a razor in her hand.

"Down first then up," Peeta answered. He was clearly uncomfortable with the turn of events. There was a bowl of water on the table next to another towel. I memorized a list of items in preparation for when I would shave my future husband Rye. I mentally noted a razor, towels, bowl of water and shaving cream. That's it?

I watched with complete interest as Katniss moved the blade down his cheek with a light gentle stroke. She passed the blade down first then up for a second pass. After two or three strokes she'd rinse the blade to prevent buildup. During the whole time, Peeta had his eyes on Katniss. Instead of joy, there was sadness and weariness behind his crystal blue eyes, like he couldn't believe she was there in front of him touching his face.

Watching the two of them together, I felt as though I was intruding into something that was private and intimate.

As for Katniss, I recognized the look on her face that I couldn't identify earlier. It was vulnerability. She was opening her self to Peeta, but after two attempts and her cruel rejection, he was wary of her intentions. Their timing sucked. Throughout the whole ordeal they were quiet, but their eyes spoke to each other yearning for answers both were afraid to ask. It was heartbreaking. Watching them was better than any televised show from the Capitol––they exuded longing, hurt, devotion, rejection and fear.

After Katniss rinsed off the razor one last time, she placed another towel on Peeta's face to wipe off the residue. Peeta closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Katniss," he said. His voice was low and soft. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. There was a tender smile on his face. _'Oh, God.'_ The puppy dog expression and smitten look on his face was obvious. It was the Peeta that disappeared a couple of weeks ago before he was rejected and tortured by Cray. He was back.

"Peeta," Katniss started her tone but a whisper wispy and soft. "I––"

"Hey, Delly," Rye appeared at the top of the stairs. _'God damn it, Rye,'_ my mind exploded. The moment was broken as Peeta turned his head. Katniss looked as though she was about to cry. "Is everyone okay up here?"

"We were fine, Rye," I snapped at him. Peeta stood up and stumbled to his room.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" Rye asked as he watched his brother hid in his room. "What's his problem?"

"I said we were fine," I repeated my tone tinged with irritation. _'Until you interrupted a precious moment between Katniss and your lovelorn brother, you moron.'_ I was frustrated.

"You don't sound fine," Rye retorted. I glared back at him daring him to contradict me. He raised his hands in surrender. "Geez, okay. You're fine."

I harrumphed and took a deep breath as I leaned over to whisper in Rye's ear. "You have shitting timing, Rye," I sneered.

"What?" He looked confused. I shouldn't be mad at him. He didn't know any better.

"Never mind." I blew a breath from frustration. Katniss recovered as she picked up the bowl of water, towels and razor and headed towards the kitchen. I sighed, all that work and effort with nothing to show for it. I guess I'll have to figure out plan B.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

My bedroom was pitch black. It's how I felt since returning home from the bakery. A weight of blackness and misery weighed down on my body. I felt heavy and encumbered.

I sniffled as breeze skims my warm skin. "Katniss, are okay?" Prim asked as she shifted beside me. I could barely see the outline of her face.

"Yes," I uttered with frustration. "I'm fine."

"You can't sleep?"

"No," I muttered. I hoped that she would stay quiet. I wasn't in any mood to talk. I was sulking and I knew it. "Just don't mind me, Prim. Go to sleep."

"I don't mean to be nosy but Delly…"

"Delly?" I asked. "What about Delly?" Great, now she has my curiosity peaked when I didn't want to talk about anything.

"She told me that you and…Peeta had…a moment." I closed my eyes as I thought about that 'moment' before Rye ruined it. But like a coward, I was relieved that he interrupted us. _'What's wrong with me?'_

Prim would be so disappointed if she knew the thoughts that ran through my head. I guess I should explain myself. I was relieved because what I wanted to say to Peeta shouldn't have an audience with Delly looming in the background. It would have been embarrassing for both Peeta and me. I had so much I wanted to say but I knew it was the wrong place and time. I haven't had a moment alone with him. I wanted, I no needed that.

"It was nothing," I assured her.

"Are you sure because the way she described it," she started. "Something…epic was about to happen when Rye interrupted you and Peeta."

"Epic?" I laughed. Leave it to Delly to make it more than what it seemed. "Delly was exaggerating. Nothing happened, Prim. Besides, what I want to say to Peeta was private and personal. I didn't want Delly or anyone to be there."

"But, you admit that you had a moment," she asked. "If Rye hadn't barged in, there was something going on between you and Peeta?"

"Yes," I confessed. "It was only a moment." I sighed at the memory. "He was looking at me like he used to. I was so surprised that I forgot that Delly was there. I only saw him."

"Sounds romantic," she exhaled. I chortled. Prim was the romantic, not me. There was nothing romantic about it. My legs trembled, sweat dripped from my neck to the middle of my chest, my breath caught in my throat and words failed me. I felt chills run up and down my arms and legs. _'Yeah, it was so romantic.'_

"It was hardly romantic with Delly watching," I scoffed. My mind flashed different scenarios in my head of how I could have handled it better. Surprisingly, the next thing I knew it was time to get up.

The next day, Peeta was up sitting on a sofa when we arrived at the bakery. His presence surprised me since I thought he would avoid any contact with me. I should have known that his attitude remained the same as he avoided looking at my direction. "Peeta, it's good to see you up and about," Prim exclaimed. "Are you in any pain? How are your eyes? Do you still have headaches?"

Peeta smiled back at her. "Prim slow down," he said, a shy smile on his pale face. He didn't looked any better as his face was sallow. On the coffee table before him was an array of food––soup, bread, fruit, muffin and tea. With the exception of the tea all was untouched to my dismay.

"Peeta, why aren't you eating at the dining table?" Prim asked.

"The chairs are too hard," he answered. I looked at the seats. They were wooden with no cushion on the seats or backrest.

"Looks like you haven't eaten anything," she observed. One brow was raised. Peeta flinched. "At least eat the soup."

"I don't like lima beans," he reported.

"Oh, then why do you––"

"Josie Main made it and dad gave it to me," he whined. "I think he's so busy that he forgot that lima beans…I don't like lima beans." I took notation of that for the future. Peeta doesn't like lima beans.

' _Oh, hell Josie Main? What the hell?_ ' She was a year older than me. She had the reputation of being the class skank in her grade as she was still unmarried. Even Graham was rumored to have taken her to the slagheap.

I gritted my teeth. There had to something I could do to stop the swarm of admirers that Peeta attracted. Even as his fake girlfriend they kept coming.

"I haven't heard that name in a while," Prim added. "Anyway, is there anything you want to eat? You're recovery is too slow, Peeta. If you keep this up, mom won't take off the stitches next week." Peeta looked stunned as he bit his lower lip. "Promise me that you'll eat."

He looked at Prim. "Okay," he said. The next few days passed with the same result. I worked the bakery while Prim watched over Peeta. Nothing was mentioned between Peeta and me. The more I tried to interact with him the more he was aloof and reticent with me. It hurt. With Prim's help and insistence, Peeta ate his meals that mom removed his stitches the following week.

Mom arrived minutes after my shift. "We can remove the stitches today if you want, Peeta," she announced after checking the progress on his back. A big smile appeared on Peeta's usually miserable face.

"Please, thank you, thank you, thank you." He stood up from his bed and wrapped his arms around mom. He startled her.

A few minutes later, Peeta straddled a chair while mom proceeded to remove the stitches. The process was slow that it took her an hour when she finally removed the last stitch on his back. "How does it feel?" mom asked as she cleaned up after herself.

Peeta stood up from the chair and stretched his arms over his head. I tried not to ogle at his stomach as his six pack contracted. "It feel good to finally stretch my arms over my head." He stretched his neck in circular motion then suddenly winced. "My back itches all over though."

Mom then lathered the scars with lotion. "You need to apply this ointment twice a day. Once in the morning after you shower and before you go to bed." He sighed in relief.

Before mom turned to leave, Peeta startled her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen. Thank you for everything." I thought I saw tears in his eyes. How I wished I could I strangle his mother as Peeta sought comfort from mom.

Mr. Mellark or rather Jimmy entered the room. "Peeta!" he cried out to his youngest son. The look of joy on his face was contagious.

"Mrs. Everdeen took out my stitches today," he exclaimed. He ran to his dad and hugged him.

"That's wonderful, son," his dad said. Rye and Delly walked up the stairs and joined in their family hug. It was a joy to watch them. "This calls for a celebration." He turned to mom. "Lily, come by tomorrow night for dinner, please."

"It's not necessary––" mom started.

"No, you cannot refuse my invitation, I insist," Jimmy stated. There was lightness in his face that I haven't seen in a while. Peeta's ordeal weighed heavily on him. A celebratory dinner was what we all needed. Too bad I didn't think it through when mom accepted Jimmy's invitation.

The dinner meant not just only Prim, mom, and dad and me but the whole Mellark family. Oh, shit. The odds were definitely were _not_ in my favor.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a great week.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Guess Who's Coming to

Chapter 12 – Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

 _AN: Oh my, thank you for all the reviews and comments. I am so pleased that everyone is enjoying reading 'Destiny.' You guys are awesome. Thanks to hstrywlk, Shellibug, pistonsfan75, Nenaah, pumpkinking5, Lhaine07, LACR, jmjames, Nai1987, J, wonderishome, Ines123 and guests. This chapter has Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss' POV and is rated **R** for foul language. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

"What the fuck!" I screamed as freezing ice water poured down my head and sliced through my clothes. My first reaction was to swing my carving knife at my _'assailant.'_ The cold freezing water filled my eyes and chilled my skin. I'll ask for forgiveness later if I accidentally kill an innocent bystander. But in the meantime, I swung back and forth until my mind and eyes were focused.

"Hello, Mitch," a voice registered in my head. I opened my eyes.

"Fuck, Jay," I screamed. "Do you have to do that all the time?" This was déjà vu from the last time he awoke me the same way. God damnit, why do I keep forgetting to remember to lock my damn door? I realized that it wouldn't have matter since Jay easily entered my home lock or no locked door to stop him. He was resourceful.

"I tried budging you for the last ten minutes," he said as he shrugged his head. "Nothing worked. The ice water worked the last time. I thought you said you were trying to stay sober?"

"It's been a rough couple of weeks," I confessed. I swiped water off my eyes and face. "What are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be here?" I said in a whisper my teeth gnashed together.

"I checked out the rooms before I woke you." He gestured to a gadget in his hand. It was a machine to detect listening devices. "Your house is clean."

"I could have told you that," I snorted. Since the celebration, I had routinely searched my home for bugs. I was paranoid. It was better to be safe than sorry. Too much was at stake.

"I'm keeping my head down, Mitch," he said. There something in his eyes that disturbed me. He sighed. "No one knows I'm here."

"With everything that's been going on, you have to know that this district is the last place you should be hiding in. What if you get caught? What if someone saw you?"

"I'm being careful. It's amazing how easy it is to blend in," he chuckled. I looked at his clothing. He wasn't wearing his 'uniform.' He wore a worn out cotton blend shirt and pants with scuffed boots. He did looked like one of us.

"That's not the point," I uttered. "Listen, Cray is on a rampage. You're lucky that his focus right now is finding who killed his nephew. It doesn't mean you can be reckless."

"I know," Jay returned. "This is the perfect time to execute our plans since he's distracted." He smiled for a moment then his demeanor changed. He looked pensive and uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I've known Jay for most of my life. I could tell that something was bothering him.

"I just…" he started. "I'm concern about sending Hawthorne. He worries me."

"I know what you mean." I too was concerned. Gale was distracted. His involvement with Cray to cause trouble for Peeta showed me where his mind was focused. We couldn't afford to rely on him if he was too busy 'fixing' his love life with Katniss. Any sensible human being would realize that if the girl you love doesn't love you back and is involved with someone else, you should get over her and move on. Gale couldn't. What is it about Katniss that both Gale and Peeta saw in her? I just didn't get it.

"We need an alternate," Jay disrupted my thoughts.

"Who else can we send?" There weren't a lot of people in the district who knew the woods. There was only one other...

"I don't like what you're suggesting," I croaked. The fact that Jay was suggesting another alternate now astounded me. "There is no way that her family would agree to it."

"If we can't trust Gale. Our only option is to send Katniss Everdeen," he announced. "She is capable of finding her way to District 13."

"No, I wouldn't even suggest it," I said. Katniss was capable. I was sure of it, but the idea of sending her alone?

"Listen, I'm not saying that we are going to send her," Jay said. "All I'm saying is that she is an option. And I don't mean sending her all alone either. She'll need help." I scoffed. Katniss was proud of her ability as a hunter. She balked at the idea of having someone to accompany her, but this was beyond hunting and snaring game. The mission was dangerous.

"She won't do it," I added. "She has her family to care of. She doesn't even know about our plans. We're set to execute it before the reaping."

"You can pick her up to speed." I shook my head. "I'm just saying just in case we can't rely on Hawthorne."

"You really trust her…you would send Katniss to District 13?" I was flummoxed at his suggestion.

"She is capable––"

"She is but that doesn't she will agree to it. Have you mentioned your suggestions to the others?" He shook his head.

"You forget that I have considered every single person in this district. We can't send a Merchant. It has to be someone from the Seam side. One goes missing and Cray can care less. To him one less person from the Seam is one less person he's responsible for. Only a few Merchants are aware of what's going on. We can't trust most of them."

"I can't…the idea is to send Katniss…I'll tell you she won't leave her family," I stumbled to complete my sentences.

"Give her an incentive."

"What?"

"She needs a reason to fight for our cause––"

"She'll only volunteer if she's forced to and I'm not going to force her," I stated. "This war is difficult as it is, Jay. We can't force people to join our cause. They need to come to us on their own."

Jay sighed. "Listen, all I'm saying is that Hawthorne is unstable. How do know he won't turn on us the way he turned on Katniss?"

"He won't betray us. Gale…he hates the Capitol. I can admit that he hates them more than anyone."

"But not enough to know his priorities," he reminded me. "Someone should have a nice long chat with him." Gale was outspoken with his hate for Snow and the Capitol. I wasn't surprised when he volunteered. I had expected it.

"Listen, Jay. I'll speak to Gale," I told him. "After the last incident, I think that he knows where he fits in Katniss' life. He'll concentrate on the mission." Or at least I hoped he would.

"Haymitch, I know that we haven't been eye to eye in the decision I've made in the past," Jay started. _'Oh, hell what now?'_ my mind formulated. "But at least we agree in one thing––that now is the time to act, to free Panem from Snow." I nodded my head. The last rebellion failed in epic proportion. All the districts maneuvered in their own without a single leader to guide them. We had the strength in numbers but what we needed most was unity from Panem, to fight together as twelve districts not warring individually.

"The existence of District 13 has been confirmed," he stated. My eyes bulged in surprise. Well, that came from out of nowhere.

"How do you know that?" It was the reason why we were sending Gale, to confirm their existence.

"I was…contacted."

"By whom?" I was flabbergasted. District 13 existed.

"I cannot reveal who but I need you to know that they will stand by us with a few conditions," he sighed.

"What conditions?" Damnit 13 was already making demands. "What do they want?"

"They know who we are and what we've accomplished. But it's not enough they say. They need a guarantee from us. We will unite with 13 as long as we fall under their command of their leader. We will take orders from them as I relinquish my leadership from District 12 to join them."

"That's bullshit. I know we need their help," I snapped. "You, Jay should at least have a say or authority to make decisions along side them." District 13's main industry was manufacturing graphite mining but also weaponry. We needed on each other. Thirteen would supply us with guns and weaponry but they needed the numbers, people to fight. "I'm not about to blindly follow them. We need equal footing in this rebellion."

"As individual districts unto themselves, we fought individually but not as one. We need to unite all of Panem if we intend to go head to head with Snow." I knew what they were asking. We were already arguing with 13 without even joining them. They wanted us to fight but under their command diminishing Jay's position as our leader.

"I know that, Jay," I recounted. "Do you remember the countless conversations we had on that topic?" It was endless. We couldn't get all the districts to fight Snow. A few districts followed Jay but others were too scared. We needed a symbol or a cause to unite Panem.

"What if I told you that I found a solution?" I gasped in surprise. There was a look in his eyes that troubled me. He was planning something.

"What are you planning?"

"I can't tell you yet––"

"Why the fuck not?" I roared.

"You need deniability." He sighed. "Mitch, please understand I didn't have a choice. If my plan goes wrong, you won't be accountable. District 13 can't blame you for my decision." I knew Jay's personality. He was stubborn but reasonable. He was smart and decisive. Any decisions he made were thought through always thinking of the consequences. He was selfless and brave. He became the MockingJay unwillingly fighting and kicking until he realized he was what we needed to fight against Snow. We drew strength from him. He was making a decision for us. For the sake of the rebellion.

"What did you do?" I insisted. I didn't like that fact that he was hiding a secret from me, from us.

"For now I can't tell you," he said with steel in eyes. "I made this decision for us. I know that I should have consulted––"

"You damn should have, Jay," I bellowed. Ultimately, he didn't have to since he was our leader, but Jay always wanted our input.

"No, this decision I made on my own," he stated with an air of authority. He put his foot down metaphorically. "I'm pissed that District 13 has made conditions in order to join them. But I have figured out a way to have a seat at the table so to speak. We need them just as much as they need us. I won't relinquish my part as your leader. I didn't become the MockingJay just to be put aside, Haymitch."

"Jay––"

"I just…I need to know that you will stand by me, Mitch. When hell passes through District 12 and 13 is making demands, I need to know that you will be by my side."

I gulped. My throat felt dry. I needed a drink. No I needed a bottle of scotch. I was committed to fighting in the war against Snow. Jay was asking for my loyalty, my allegiance to him.

"I would follow you to hell, Jay." He sighed in relief. His shoulders drooped as if a weight was lifted from him. "I'm not just a compatriot…I'm also your friend." I wasn't lying when I said that I would follow Jay to hell. With the future of Panem at stake, we were definitely at the path of entering hell's inferno.

"Thank you, Haymitch," Jay said. "Just be prepared. There is firing burning in Panem and it's headed towards District 12." God help us all.

I thought about inviting Gale to our 'card game' night but I decided against it. I wouldn't expose the players yet until I was certain that Gale was committed to our cause. I hated the idea of asking Katniss. I trust that she could find her way to 13. As for Gale, sending her would definitely bruise what's left of his ego. He had already lost his girl to Mellark then to be replaced by a girl, the same girl who rejected him. It would be more than disappointing to Gale to be replaced by her. It would be a devastating blow.

"Gale," I shouted as he exited the mine. He took a deep breath as he rolled his eyes. For a grown man he was petulant and acted like a child.

"What do you want, Abernathy?" he gritted his teeth. What was his problem? With his long stride he tried to outpace me as he walked around me. I didn't wait for him for the most of the night to be ignored. I had better things to do with my time.

"I need to talk to you. We either have this conversation now or later."

"I don't' need another lecture," he spat. So, someone has spoken to him already. I wondered whom. Jimmy came to mind but I guessed it would be Garrett.

"I'm not your father, Gale, but I like to think that we are friends." He scoffed. "I'm not here to lecture you. So you either talk to me man to man or I'll treat you like a child. Like a child you lost his favorite toy he and is having a temper tantrum." I almost felt sorry for him as I saw the look in his eyes. There was pain and loss, but most of all there was anger, fury behind his stormy eyes.

He followed behind me as the walk to my home towards the Victor's Village took less than ten minutes. Once inside he sat on the sofa with arms crossed against his chest. He looked defiant and vulnerable. I let him sulk for a few minutes.

"Gale, I know that things look bleak right now for you," I started. "But I need your reassurance that you're head is on straight." He looked away and remained silent. "What you did or try to do to Peeta and Katniss was…childish." Gale's face grew angry as his eye turned cold and hard.

"Whatever," he said in a dismissive manner.

"What were you thinking?" I flinched as I realized that this was starting to sound like a lecture. "You, Gale are an integral part of our plans. The MockingJay is depending on you. He was asking about you today."

That got his attention as his demeanor changed from anger to curiosity. "He asked about me?"

"He knows you volunteered," I added. "Listen, you need to focus and concentrate on the mission. What you did to Ivan…you put our plans in danger. And your obsession with Katniss and Peeta, well I hate to tell you that your reckless behavior is being questioned whether you should be the one to go to 13."

"What, no––I'm the only person who knows how to get to 13. I know the woods."

"You're not the only one, Gale," I stated. He looked confused for a moment.

"No, Katniss? They would replace me with Katniss?" I nodded my head. I saw a range of emotions on his face––fear, anger, disgust and panic. "They can't do that."

"Why not? She is more than capable. Listen, Gale. This thing with Katniss has to stop. She obviously made her choice." He snorted. "You have to accept it if you want to be involved in the rebellion. This is bigger than all of us. You Gale are important in this mission." I needed to boost his ego. "I need you to be a leader. People your age will be looking up to you." He looked thunderstruck and pleased.

"We have been waiting for this moment for years, decades. Your father would be so proud if he knew what a brave and strong man you have become. To volunteer for the MockingJay. If your father was alive today he would have been so disappointed and disgusted with your behavior." I knew I was getting to him as his shoulders drooped and his head hung downward.

"Think of your position in war against the Snow and the Capitol. Do you want a better life for you and your family?" He nodded his head.

"So tell me, what is most important to you. Your obsession with Peeta and Katniss or your future, your family's future where there were be no more games. A better future where we are no longer subjugated by Snow and the Capitol." I could see the cogs in his head working. "So do yourself a favor and think hard and long about your priorities."

"You're making me choose between Katniss and the rebellion?" he asked. "Is that what you're asking?" Oh, dear God, what was it going to take for to realize that he didn't have a choice?

"Gale, for God's sake," I sneered. "You don't have a choice. Katniss made it for you. She chose Peeta."

"I don't––" I wanted to smack him in the head.

"Why are you forcing yourself on Katniss?"

"I'm not forcing her––" His bulged from his sockets.

"Yes, you are. What if Katniss kept telling you that you're in love with…Madge Undersee…that you really don't know your own heart or mind for that matter."

"But I'm not in love with Madge," he uttered.

"That's my point. What if Katniss insisted that you don't know your own mind? What if she insisted that you're better off with Madge…that you're really in love with Madge, making the decision and choice for you? That's what you're doing by telling her who to love or feel. You can't make people fall in love you. It isn't fair to you or her."

Gale looked despondent and hurt as if I struck him. I did though I struck him in the heart. I truly believed he loved Katniss, but she rejected him and he couldn't handle it. "Think about it Gale. Think long and hard at what you're doing to your best friend. You're only thinking of yourself and that's selfish."

I knew that his friendship was over with Katniss. Garrett pretty much alluded it. He too was saddened by Gale's behavior and actions. What he did was unforgivable. He was willing to point the finger on Peeta for beating up Ivan and he prove that their relationship wasn't real. It was a despicable act.

I had hoped that I had gotten through to him. We needed him. Though I was certain that Katniss would be an option to replace him, I didn't want her to be placed in a position that forced her to join the rebellion because we gave her an 'incentive.'

"Go home and take care your family, Gale," I said. "Make preparations to make sure that they are taken care of when you die." The plan could only work if we convinced his family that Gale perished in the explosion. It was cruel to inflict such pain but it was necessary. We couldn't trust Rory, Vick, Hazelle and Posy with the truth. The death had to look real and convincing. Gale knew it when he volunteered. He was quiet for a few second. I hope that I had finally gotten through to him.

"Just think about Gale. This mission will go ahead without you. Prioritize what's important to you," I said. "Go home."

As I led him towards the door, the Capitol viewing monitor sounded. God help us, President Snow was making an announcement. "What the hell happened now?" I shouted at the screen.

The monitor displayed the Capitol symbol. "Good evening, Panem," President Snow addressed us. He spoke for a few seconds then the transmission was interrupted.

"This is the voice of the MockingJay," another image appeared on monitor. "Shit, Jay! What have you done," I yelled at the screen.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

' _This was not happening. No, it's not.'_ "You what?" I asked my voice high pitched in reaction to dad's announcement.

"The Everdeens are coming over for dinner this evening," he announced. He was so nonchalant about it like as if it was an everyday thing that we did.

Dinner with the Everdeens? With Katniss' family? It was bad enough that he had hired her to work for us. My mind was in a jumbled state the first time he told me. I remembered the sick and nauseous feeling that grew in my stomach. I thought he was kidding, he wasn't. The memory of that conversation was branded in my head. My mind was muddled from the drugs. I couldn't tell what was real or not. When out of the blue he announced that he hired Katniss to work for us. I thought I dreamt it.

After arriving home from the Everdeens I knew I had to move forward with my life. After overhearing Katniss' admission that she didn't love me, it was the last time I was going to dream or fantasize about her in my life in any capacity. She didn't want me for a suitor let alone a friend. I was done. I was going to move forward and find myself a nice Merchant girl and settle down. Settle. That was what I was going to do. Then he made his announcement.

" _I hired Katniss to work for us."_ Oh my fucking God. I was going to die. I had adored and loved her from afar––never talking or socializing but admiring from a distance. Now when I decided to give up, Dad sealed my fate once again to be tormented and tortured by her presence in the bakery. Katniss Everdeen was going to work alongside me at my family bakery. _'Oh, shit I'm fucked.'_

' _What had I done to deserve this punishment?'_ I would be forever be haunted by her eyes, hair and lips. _'What the hell was dad thinking?'_

"What? You hired Katniss," I expressed in shock and disbelief _. 'The world hates me.'_

"Why?"

"I need help, Peeta," he stated. "Graham has been wanting to work for Sonja's father for some time. With him gone, we need another person to fill his spot."

"He has?" I never knew that. I thought the bakery would be handed down to him, as he was his first-born.

"He never had any interest in working for the bakery, Peeta," dad said in a tone sad. "And I'm okay with that." He'd never forced us to work at the bakery if we had other interests.

Dad had always known that I would take over if given a chance. Rye didn't want the bakery and had said so. "Delly said that she'd take care of the accounting once she marries Rye." Delly had a head for numbers. She was perfect to replace mom. That meant we needed to hire someone when Graham left. _'But why Katniss Everdeen?'_

The next thing I knew she and Prim showed up in the bakery. There was little I could do or say to oppose dad's decision.

Yesterday's event was enough torture to last me a lifetime. The whipping from Cray was less tormenting than the shave Katniss had given me. "Breathe, Peeta," I said to myself. "Breathe." My body shook from anticipation and shock.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _My mind and my body shook as Katniss assisted Delly in washing my hair. I needed to get back to my room so I could alleviate my…_

" _I have," Katniss said. "After my dad's accident, I learned how to shave his face when my mom wasn't available."_

' _Oh, no, please no.' my mind chanted. She is not going to give me a shave. No way._

" _You don't have to––" I started to rise. 'This was not happening, no sir. No way is she going to––' The rant in my head was interrupted as Delly pushed me back on the chair. 'What the fuck, Delly.' I sent her a look of confusion and betrayal._

" _Sit down," she ordered. I turned to look at Katniss. The look on her face was filled with…hurt? I banished that thought out of my head. Why is she here in the first place? Wasn't she supposed to be downstairs working? It was bad enough that she helped Delly wash my hair. Her hands stayed secured on my shoulders and waist during the whole ordeal. My stomach contracted each time she touched me. God I hoped she didn't look waist down as my erection was pressed between my legs._

' _God help me, not now, not now.' I flinched each time her hands and fingers pressed into my skin. She was killing me. Then, she rubbed my hair with a towel. 'Oh, shit I hoped I didn't moan in pleasure.' She smelled of pine and lavender. She was even wearing a dress. A dress I've only seen on a few occasions. She looked beautiful. I sighed in resignation since I had no control of my life. My body betrayed me each time Katniss was near me. 'Shit, I'm fucked.'_

 _Now she wanted to shave my face? Did she realize how intimate that would be between us? She hated my guts for God's sake. I tried to formulate excuses in my head but none came. The next thing I knew she placed a warm towel on my face._

" _Sit up Peeta and stop moving," Delly commanded. 'Katniss Everdeen my crush since I was five was touching my face.' Her body was between my legs. 'Oh God I hoped that I wasn't sporting an erection the size of a loaf of bread.' How humiliating that would be._

 _I sat straight up and moaned. "Don't strain yourself. You asked for this remember?" Delly's voice registered as the cloth covered my face muffling my voice._

" _Fuck you Delly," I muttered underneath the towel. I took a deep and cleansing breath to help even out my beating heart. It pumped hard against my chest._

 _Katniss was killing me slowly as she proceeded to lather my face with shaving cream. She brushed my face with light and fluid strokes covering me from cheek to chin. I could tell that she knew what she was doing. She was gentle and methodical._

" _Peeta, just relax," Delly giggled. I winced. My knee bounced in place, as I couldn't figure out where to place my hands. I was a mess. 'Just don't grab her,' my dirty mind scolded me._

 _Suddenly Katniss grabbed my hand. 'Fuck me.' Her hand was soft but firm. I swallowed balls of saliva that formed in my mouth. My throat was tight and parched._

' _Touch me, don't touch me,' my mind warred with itself. I was relieved that the shaving cream hid my blush. For I knew I was red as a tomato as heat radiated from my neck to my face and down to my extremities. 'Someone open a fucking window. It's hot in here.' My dick hardened in between my legs. 'Good God, please, please calm down.' I chanted in my head._

" _Peeta, relax. I won't hurt you. I promise. Please trust me," Katniss said._

' _Too late, you already hurt me twice.' I reminded myself. 'And you don't like me remember?' I wanted to blurt out. That memory was enough to soften my erection. I found no relief. The ache in my chest and heart expanded to my stomach._

" _Up or down?" she asked._

' _Up or down?' I was stunned by her question then remembered––she's fucking shaving your face, you idiot. This was not the time to fantasize about her doing naughty things to you as I stared at her lips and hands. 'Oh, shut the fuck up with the fantasies.' It was never going to happen._

" _Down first then up," I answered as I bit my inner cheek. 'Don't run, don't run, don't run...'_

 _Katniss was thorough I had to admit. She took her time as she shaved my face with such gentleness. I felt cared for. Then I remembered her rejections and her scorn. Her words rattled in my head like I song I couldn't get out of mind. She confused me. She looked like she cared but I knew better. This was pity and she felt guilty. I couldn't trust what I was feeling but…the way she was looking at me…Could I trust what she was trying to do? Was all this even real?_

 _Before I could stop myself I caved. "Thank you, Katniss," I said. I could at least thank her for helping me wash my hair and giving me a shave. I could accept her pity if this all I was ever going to get from her._

" _Peeta," Katniss started. "I––"_

" _Hey, Delly," Rye's voice disrupted our moment. "Is everyone okay up here?" Fucking Rye._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Nope, it was not happening. What I thought I saw was just my imagination. I was making up feelings that I conjured in my head. Feelings I wanted to come true. I was done dreaming about having a future with her. I laughed at my foolishness. What was I thinking after all these years? She didn't even want to know me as a friend. At least I was there to save her from Ivan. I could never forgive myself had anything happened to her.

I was destined to save her. Everything that happened before led me to that fateful night. I could never regret that. But my hope was dashed as the reality set in. I could never be what she wanted or needed. I know that now. It was time to pick up the pieces of my heart and try…try to live without her.

How am I supposed to do that when she's working in the bakery? _'Thanks Dad.'_ And what was Delly trying to accomplish? I better tell Rye to marry her soon. She had too much time in her hands.

"Hey, Peeta," Prim greeted me as she walked into the second floor. "You look better."

"I feel better, Prim," I returned. If Katniss didn't want to be my friend, at least I had my friendship with younger sister. "It's the first times in weeks since I slept on my back." It felt good to lie on my back after lying on my side and stomach for days. Then, she hugged me.

"I'm really glad that you're okay, Peeta," she whispered in my ear. "Thank you again for saving Katniss." I just realized. Had Katniss ever thanked me for saving her life that night? I couldn't remember. I wouldn't hold my breath on that one.

I walked down the stairs. It was first time in days since I arrived home that walked on my own without any assistance. It felt good to be mobile again. I hated feeling useless so I decided to work for a couple of hours. That's if my dad would let me.

"You just had the most traumatizing experience," dad mentioned. "You don't have to come back to work right away. We have enough help for now." He had to mention and remind me of our 'new help.'

"I don't like feeling idle and non productive dad," I said to him. "Can I at least make the cheese buns for dinner tonight?" He relented.

"Peeta!" a voice shrieked. The tone was so loud and high pitched that I flinched in reaction. _'Oh, shit.'_ The owner of the voice was Shelly Martin, a classmate from Delly's class. I didn't even know she knew I existed. She made it known that she was attracted to the tall and strong Merchants boy in her class. Not that it mattered since I had my eyes on Katniss. I didn't want Shelly's attention and I even wanted it less now.

"You look wonderful," she started. "You were so brave." She rattled on for a few minutes. I ignored her as I noticed Delly's amused smile while Katniss' scowled at Shelly. She rattled on for a few seconds as her words went over my head. I couldn't focus as I was too busy staring at Katniss.

"…I wondered if you want to go with me to the Spring Renewal next weekend." _'Huh, what?'_ Did I hear that correctly? She wanted me to take her to the school's yearly Spring Renewal dance?

It was the dreaded school event before the reaping. It was created to give us the opportunity to have party before Reaping Day. I hated the dance. It felt as though we were given our last party before they send us to our death. It was also a sort of rite of passage as many of my classmates visited the slagheap. At the age of thirteen, a couple of girls from my class invited me. I've always said no as I thought about Katniss. She was the only girl I ever wanted. When turned fourteen, girls stopped asking and I knew why.

I heard the rumors that spread about me. I didn't care if it meant that my classmates left me alone. I was relieved. Now, however, I didn't know what changed. Why all of a sudden, I'm getting gifts from girls who have ignored me. I was puzzled by the attention.

"I'm sorry Shelly, but…" I stumbled. "I'm…" Heat rose from my chest to my face.

"Shelly, you should know better than to ask Peeta to the dance," Delly berated her. "He's not available and you know that." _'I'm not available? Since when?'_ Before I could ask what she meant dad appeared by my side.

"Peeta, are you sure you're well enough to work this afternoon?" he asked.

"Dad," Delly interjected. "He just got his stitches removed yesterday. He shouldn't be working." I hated when they talked around me as if I wasn't there.

"Tell that to Peeta," dad sighed. "Rye will be there to help him just incase he gets too tired." _'I don't need a babysitter.'_ I wanted to blurt back, but resisted. My dad meant well. So did everyone.

"I won't overdo it, dad," I promised him. I was still wobbly on my feet but my hands itched to feel dough between my fingers tips. I missed the smell of yeast, flour and butter permeating my skin. If working for the bakery was all I had left in the world, I could live with it.

I dared not look at Katniss. Her presence unnerved me. This was my home, my place of safety and comfort. She was now a part of it. Like a moth to a flame my eyes were transfixed to a pair of stormy gray orbs. I couldn't help it as I noticed her attire. She wore a light blue shirt and dark brown pants. So did Delly. My brows furrowed. When did dad implement a uniform for the bakery? Mom was against it saying that it was expensive and frivolous. Both Delly and Katniss' hair were in ponytail. So many changes occurred while I was stuck in bed in pain and in delirium. When did all this happen?

"I…um…I'm going to work now," I muttered as I turned around and smacked right into Rye. "Shit!" I flinched as the contact caused me to lose balance. I was still fuzzy and woozy from the drug withdrawals so I had to move slowly.

"Peeta, you should watch where you're going," Rye said in concern as he held my biceps with both hands. "Are you okay?" I hated that look on his face like I'm someone broken, someone weak, and someone who couldn't take care of himself. If my own brother thought that of me, who else did?

"Just got woozy from turning to fast," I said as I gritted my teeth. The room spun before my eyes as I fought the dizziness.

"Maybe it's too soon for you to be working back in the bakery."

"Not you too, Rye," I argued as I walked into the kitchen releasing me from his grasp.

My mood shifted from uncertainty to anger. "Just leave me alone so I can work," I told everyone.

It took a few minutes to gather all the materials and ingredients I needed. I calculated the portions to accommodate for a party of ten. For a moment my mind went blank as I stared at the preparation table. The flour, yeast, salt looked foreign to me. I almost forgot what I was doing. From the corner of my eye dad and Rye hovered. It was obvious that they were concerned about me. I was concern too.

Swallowing my moment of panic, I took a deep breath and then plunged. Without the use of measuring cups, I poured flour and a bit of yeast onto the table. I couldn't explain to you how I guessed the measurements for each ingredient. It was instinctual for me.

For a few minutes, my mind guided my hands, blending each ingredient together. This…working with my hands is what gave me peace. No one could tell me what to do as I created each bread, confection or pastry I mastered to perfection. I was proud of my skill and talent…a talent I inherited from my father, the baker of District 12.

My mind was so set on my task that I didn't realized that I had an audience. Dad, Rye, Delly, Katniss and Prim watched as I covered with cheese cloths two baking sheets of perfectly lined up rows of cheese buns aside to help the dough rise before baking. The fragrance of yeast, flour, butter and garlic permeated the air. I felt at peace and relief as I sighed at my accomplishment.

"That's my boy," dad complimented me as he placed a hand on his chest with pride.

"You did it," Delly exclaimed her hands clasped together in front of her face.

"Show off." Rye teased and snickered.

"Wow," Prim gushed. As for Katniss, she had look on her face I've never seen before. I blushed from all the attention I received from my cheering squad. But my moment of triumph and pride was interrupted as my knees buckled. I grabbed onto the edge of the table to prevent myself from falling.

"Peeta," dad cried out. He was quick on his feet as he held me upright by grabbing me by the waist. Everyone followed behind him.

"Peeta, are okay?" Delly asked.

"I knew he was overdoing it," Rye replied worry stamped on his face.

"Sit down, Peeta," Prim ordered. "You've been on your feet too long." I winced as I landed unceremoniously on a chair Rye provided for me. I felt winded as if I ran a marathon. I was that tired.

"I'm fine, really guys," I assured them. I gasped in surprise as Katniss clasped her hand into mine. Her hand was warm and soft. I stiffened in response prepared to let go but she held on. _'Shit, shit. Do I let go or hold on?'_ I didn't want to hurt her feelings if I let go.

"Rye, can you get Peeta a glass of water," dad ordered her. I lost track of time and space as my focus centered on the small hand that was intertwined with my fingers. I stared at the difference of our skin color her olive skin tone against my pale complexion.

"Hello, is anyone here," a voice was heard from the front of the bakery. Saved by the bell?

' _Nope, not gonna happen. I wasn't going to be tricked into believing that she cared for me,'_ my conscience reminded me.

"Delly, Katniss get back to the front of the store please," dad stated. I held back the feeling of disappointment and relief from my face. As Katniss and Delly exited the room, I dropped my head on the prep table.

"Peeta?" dad asked. "What's wrong?" Rye stood before me with a glass of water.

"Nothing, nothing," I repeated to myself. This rollercoaster of emotions tired me out.

An hour later it was closing time, the dinner was scheduled two hours from now. Dad permitted Katniss and Prim to go home early so they had time to dress. I wasn't looking forward to the Everdeen-Mellark dinner. It left me anxious, as I would once again be in Katniss' presence.

I took a long hot shower to relieve my anxiety and stress. I couldn't recall the last time I felt at ease in my own skin.

An hour before the dinner, Delly appeared preparing the dining table. Dad unpacked our best flatware, dinner setting and glasses. The last time the china was unpacked was at Graham and Sonja engagement dinner two years prior. I couldn't understand why dad was making such a fuss.

"Peeta, we're celebrating your recovery," he stated.

"Oh," I flinched at his explanation. It wasn't a big deal to me.

"Peeta, this home. Our home," dad started. "We never had many occasions to celebrate. I'm not just talking about birthdays and engagement parties. Tonight, we are celebrating life. A celebration in thanks for your health…for surviving…" Dad started to tear up.

"It's okay, dad." I hugged him. He needed the reassurance more than I did.

"I almost lost you."

"You didn't."

"Only because…you were strong and brave." I scoffed at his image of me. I remembered crying like a baby and calling out to him. "Peeta, you were. You faced Ivan and Cray…and survived. That is why we're celebrating. And we're celebrating with people who helped with your recovery. If it wasn't for Lily and her family…"

"Okay, dad. I get it." I couldn't deny him in giving thanks for my recovery and his gratitude with the Everdeens. I was also grateful.

"You need to change your shirt," he stated out of the blue. Dad never criticized my clothes or appearance. As long as it was pressed and clean, he never commented on it.

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down. The shirt was a hand me down from Graham to Rye then to me. It was a faded blue button down shirt. The buttons were replaced with new ones as the others fell off over the years. After years of washing, it shrunk enough for me to wear. I liked it because it was comfortable and it didn't rub against my scars on my back as my other shirts.

I also had to wear a belt buckle. I had lost weight and had to resurrect a different size belt from my closet. The belt snapped into place as it cinched my waist. I just wished that Delly had cut my hair. It was getting too long as my bangs covered my eyebrows and the tips started to curl. I looked at myself at a mirror. My face was sallow with bags under my eyes, skin pale and my frame slight. I didn't recognize myself.

Dad walked over to the coffee table and presented me with a bag. "What's this?"

"Just open it," dad said with a big smile on his face. I reached inside and pulled out a brand new blue shirt that matched the color of the sky. Most of the shirts or clothing I wore were from Graham and Rye. Because I was shorter than my brothers, my pants were my own.

"What the occasion? My birthday isn't months from now," I asked. Dad's right brow lifted.

"I don't need an occasion to buy my son a shirt," he sounded exasperated. "Just change your shirt, Peeta."

"Okay, okay." I acquiesced as I slipped on my shirt feeling invigorated and renewed for some reason.

"You look very handsome, Peeta," Delly complimented me.

"Thank, Delly." Handsome was far from the description I felt or looked.

I dug my hands into my pants to hide my discomfort and anxiety. The table was set and the food ready. Rye and Delly were seated on the sofa his arm around her shoulders. I envied their closeness and love for each other. "Hello, everybody," Graham said as he and Sonja announced their arrival.

They greeted everyone. "Peeta," Graham muttered as he wrapped his big beefy arms around me. I was startled by his display of affection. We never hugged or displayed any affection towards each other before. His gestured shocked me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I winced as the pressure from his hug pressed onto my back. "Sorry, Peet," he apologized when he noticed my discomfort.

"It's okay, Graham," I reassured him. "I'm still a little tender."

"I guess no wrestling tonight then after dinner," he teased me.

"Peeta, I'm so happy to see you," Sonja said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hi, Sonja," I greeted her back. I liked Sonja. She was perfect for Graham's restless spirit. She calmed him. Watching my brother's with their significant others made my chest ache. Would I be lucky enough to find love like Graham and Rye did? My odds for a happy love life looked bleak since my chances with Katniss didn't exist.

"You look good, Peeta," she said. I knew she was lying so I just smiled.

"Where's my nephew?" I asked. I haven't seen him since the party. I looked forward to spending some time with him.

"My sister is babysitting him," Sonja explained. I felt disappointed and she sensed it. "Peeta, he hasn't changed much since you last time you saw him." Still, I wanted to see him. "Of course, if you insist you can drop by. I'm sure my sister would love to see you." I smiled back and tried not to grimace. _'No thanks,'_ the words formed in my head. The last time I saw my sister-in-law she tried to kiss me and grab me below the waist and I had avoided since then.

The doorbell entry to the bakery sounded disrupting the memory. I took a deep breath. This was it. The Everdeens had arrived.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

Last night had to have been the worst night ever. I couldn't sleep. In school I was in a fog. Even Madge noticed my behavior as I had ignored for most of the lunch hour.

"Katniss, is something wrong?" she asked as concern marred her face. She was my friend, a girl friend from my school. I didn't have many if you count the Hawthornes. Well, one less friend recently. His absence didn't hurt at all.

I stared back at Madge. I hated lying to her…she was only person I trusted besides Prim. I can actually admit she was like a sister to me. I couldn't lie to her any longer. So with a quiet and soft voice I told her everything. Everything leaving no detail unmentioned––Ivan, Gale, the night I was almost raped and most of all, Peeta.

"You could have told me, Katniss," she blurted with hurt behind her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…everything happened so fast and when Peeta got hurt because of me, I had to protect him," I admitted.

"Poor Peeta," she exclaimed. "I can't believe that Gale…is such a jerk."

"You don't know how much…" I stopped myself. I sympathized Gale's hurt and anger towards me since I did chose Peeta, but Gale's reaction and attempt to hurt him, I could never forgive him for that.

"So Peeta…isn't really your boyfriend." I held back the sob and tears that threatened to fall. I nodded my head.

"No he isn't." How I wished I could change that. How I wished I could go back in time and treated Peeta differently…both times when he attempted to talk to me.

"Katniss?" Pain bloomed on my chest as I remembered my treatment of him

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." If I slept at all it was fleeting. All night I was kept up by the memory of shaving Peeta's face. The fleeting look of tenderness and longing was embedded in my memory. It would haunt me until I saw it again. His indifference ate into my soul. I never thought I would feel like this for anyone. A hunger that I never knew existed. And, I felt it for a Merchant boy with blond hair that curled at the ends when it grew too long, eyes blue as the clear spring day and a smile that lit up a room.

I could see him now sweet, shy and vulnerable. I missed that side of him.

"If I asked you something, will you be honest with me?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"I've never seen you look like this before," she continued. "Like you lost something." I sent her a pained smile. "Do you like Peeta? Like really like him not just a friend."

I nodded my head and sobbed hiding my face with my hands. "Hey, he's likes you too, you know. He had a crush on you for a long time."

"How do you know?" Did everyone know but me?

"You're not my only friend, Katniss." I looked confused. "I'm friends with Delly Cartwright, Rye's fiancée." Well, that figured. "So I'm going to tell you something else so please don't get mad, okay? This happened along time ago before we were friends."

"What?" I asked. What deep dark secret did I not know about?

"I had a big crush on him as well."

"What?" I screeched.

"Well, you can't blame me for liking Peeta when you didn't show any interest in him. He's so sweet and––"

"Oh my fucking God." As far as crushes for boys in our school, Madge would mention a few in passing. Had she mentioned Peeta at the time, it wouldn't have bothered me. But now? The confession shouldn't surprise or anger me but it did.

"Don't be mad at me," she said. I gave her my stink eye. "Hey, I was 16 at the time and he was…developing you know what I mean." I didn't. I knew about Peeta Mellark but I never once looked at him in any way. I groaned in frustration. The list of his admirers grew adding Madge to the list.

"Anyway, Katniss. That's ancient history," she muttered. "As I was saying, I want you to tell me the truth. Do you like Peeta? Do you want him to be your boyfriend for real?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I want…a chance with him." It felt to good to admit it. Then, I told her of my two encounters with Peeta and how I treated him. "Now…that…I want him, he won't look or talk to me. I really hurt him."

"I'm sorry, Katniss," she said. Me, too. I felt sorry for myself and for Peeta.

"You know what I don't get?" My anger resurfaced. "Even though people don't know we're not together like boyfriend and girlfriend for real, he's getting a lot attention from the girls in school. They keep coming by and leaving presents and stuff."

"He's a keeper no doubt about that," Madge reminded me. I agreed wholeheartedly. Peeta was a keeper and I intended to keep him. But first I had to get him to keep him.

"Hey, Katniss, Madge," a Merchant classmate addressed us. I didn't acknowledge him as I kept my eyes towards Prim's direction. She sat with her usual group of Seam classmates. She was never out of my sight.

"Hello, Digby," Madge greeted him in cold manner. Digby? Who the hell would name their child Digby? "What can I do for you?"

"Just saying hi to you beautiful ladies," he leered at us. Madge winced in disgust. "So Katniss…" He leaned down to us as we sat underneath our usual tree during lunch. "How's Mellark doing?" His eyes travelled from my face to my chest. Eww…really?

"You mean my boyfriend, Peeta?" I annunciated. "He's doing great actually."

"That's great," he returned. He stood for a few seconds staring down at me. "I can see why he likes you. You have great…assets." Bile rose from my throat. "The thing I just don't get is what you see in him."

"You mean besides the fact that my boyfriend is sweet, kind, generous, and gorgeous. What's not to like about him. He's perfect." _'For me,'_ I finished in my head.

"You know when he gets tired of you––" Before he could complete the sentence I stood up and decked him in the face. He landed on his ass backwards. My hand stung from the impact but it was worth it as a red bruise formed around his eye. Speechless and angry, I walked away before I caused more damage. I was already high strung, angry and anxious.

"Don't ever let Peeta know you tried to pick up Katniss, Digby," Madge warned him. _'Yeah, because he would kick your sorry ass.'_

The rest of the school period was a blur. I was petrified as I approached the bakery. Jimmy greeted Prim and I holding a shirt and pants in his hands.

"Hello girls," he said. "To mark the occasion of the new policies I have enforced, I want you and Delly to wear these." He extended the clothes to me. "This will be your new uniform as you two represent the bakery up front." I stared at the shirt. It was light blue while pants were dark brown. "You have four extra shirts and pants for the week. I hope that I got the size right." I thanked him and changed into my new uniform.

The afternoon was boring and quiet as customers trickled in. Of course, a classmate of Delly's appeared inquiring after Peeta. I gritted my teeth in irritation as she completely ignored me knowing that by now everyone knew I was Peeta's girlfriend. She had a lot of nerve about Peeta in front of me

Suddenly Peeta appeared at bottom of the staircase. He looked tired and worn. I wondered if he too slept horribly as I did. However, my heart raced as I stared at him in adoration. Then admiration turned to fury as 'Shelly' asked Peeta to the Spring Renewal dance.

Before I could react Delly put her in her place reminding Shelly that he was already taken. Peeta looked shocked and confused at the whole situation. I realized that he didn't know that I had basically claimed him as my boyfriend without him knowing it. He was drugged for days and was not aware at the turn of events _. 'Oh, boy, I had to tell him.'_

Everyone believed he was my boyfriend––everyone except Peeta.

An hour later, I watched as Peeta turned a pile of flour on the table to a row of cheese buns onto a baking sheet. It was like watching a master complete a piece of artwork as he kneaded the dough with his bare hands. The muscles on his arms and back flexed underneath his shirt. He worked quietly with ease as he was lost in concentration on the cheese buns. I couldn't wait to eat them for they looked and smelled divine.

Of course, it was another missed moment between us as I held Peeta's hand moments after he collapsed from standing too long. He looked scared and in disbelief as he stared at our clasped hands. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. When we parted I felt a ghost of his hand in mine his rough skin against my own.

Jimmy let Prim and I go home early. I took my time as I dressed for dinner. It mattered to me how I looked for the Mellarks. I never bothered before but since I was basically having dinner with my boss and the boy I wanted to be with, I had to make a good impression. Will Peeta notice the effort I was making to get his attention? God, I hope so. I hoped that I'm also given an opportunity to get some time alone with him.

"Katniss, stop biting our lower lip," Prim reprimanded. Biting my lip was a bad habit I formed when I'm nervous or anxious. I hadn't realized I was doing it. "Stop worrying, it's just dinner. What could possible go wrong?"

With my luck, a lot can happen. Not all of it good if was I betting how the night would end. I'd probably say something stupid and humiliate myself or worse say something to Peeta that would alienate him more. The walk to the bakery felt longer than usual. Mom held onto dad's arm as they walked in front of us. We had never had dinner at anyone's home before other than the Hawthornes. I wondered if this was to become an occasion for us––having dinner at each other homes.

I felt dizzy and out of breath once we reached the bakery. This was it. This was my chance to talk to Peeta. To finally talk to him and say what I been longing to say since the whipping. I recalled Prim and Delly's encouragement before we left the bakery this afternoon.

" _Katniss," Delly called me. "I'm really glad that you're family is coming over for dinner tonight." The look on my face must have surprised her. I didn't realize that she was also invited. "I'm Rye's fiancée and we're going to be married within two weeks. I'm basically a Mellark already." She giggled. "Besides, who's going to help you with Peeta?"_

 _My brows raised in curiosity. "Help me with Peeta?"_

" _I'm not blind, Katniss," she returned. "I've seen how you been looking at him. He may not be your real boyfriend, but I know you want him to be, right?" I blushed. Was I that obvious? Then, cringed. "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's sweet."_

 _Prim giggled. "I've been trying to get her to notice Peeta for weeks." How humiliating that my own sister and Peeta's soon to be sister in law was playing matchmaker for us._

" _Don't worry Katniss," she chortled. "Prima and I…we'll make sure that you get some alone time with Peeta." They eyed each other for a second then laughed. Whatever they were planning I hope that I didn't regret it._

I was grateful for their help but hoped that it didn't backfire making Peeta distance himself from me more than ever.

We walked inside the bakery causing the bell to ring. Prim squeezed my hand once then released it. "It's going to be okay, Katniss. Relax and enjoy the evening." Her advice was easier said than done. I was sweating buckets from sheer panic and anxiety.

Walking up the stairs, the place looked and felt foreign to me, as if I wasn't there hours before. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. My mouth felt dry and my knees buckled when I saw Peeta. He wore a blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes. His hair was curly but combed back revealing his ruddy cheeks. He looked handsome as he hid his hands inside his pant pockets. I wanted to walk over to him and hug him. He looked lost as uncertainty marred his chiseled jaw and expressive eyes.

"Thank you for joining us, all of you," Jimmy announced. He had a smile on his face that lit up the room. I rejoiced in his happiness that Peeta was alive and well. He was still recovering but survived his ordeal. This was a cause for a celebration. Dad presented Jimmy a bottle of wine for the occasion.

Peeta's dad sat at the head of the table while Graham at other end. Sonja was seated to his left then Rye, Delly and Prim. Next to Jimmy's left side were Peeta, myself, mom and dad. Jimmy at first wanted Peeta at the other end, but Peeta argued against it.

"I want to sit next to you dad," he said. Prim and Delly maneuvered their way into having me sit next to Peeta. It worked out somehow as I hoped that it wasn't too obvious what they had planned. He looked stunned and petrified as I sat next to him.

Before dinner, Jimmy stood up while Rye filled our glass with the wine dad brought over for dinner. Even Prim was allowed a glass to mark the occasion.

"Before we start dinner, I would like to make a toast," Jimmy started. "To my sons, Graham, Rye and Peeta. You boys are everything to me." He stopped as tears appeared in his eyes. "But most of all to you, Peeta. You are the bravest and strongest person I have ever known. You are the heart of this family. Without you we would be lost. To Peeta."

We raised our glass in salutation. "And…" Jimmy continued. "To our friends the Everdeens, Garrett, Lily, Katniss and Prim. I don't how I could ever repay you for saving my boy. I will be eternally grateful for all you've done for him." Another round of salutations commenced as we clinked glasses together. I saved the last for Peeta as I turned to him.

"To you, Peeta," I said to him. "Thank you." My voice was low only for him to hear. He looked startled and confused as he turned his head in embarrassment. I wanted to clarify further but now was not the time. I swore before the night was through that I would get him alone and finally talk to him. It would have to wait.

Dinner consisted of skirt steaks with mashed potatoes with gravy. Steamed carrots and asparagus with cheese buns accompanied the main course. The steaks were soft and tender compliments from Graham's in laws. We never ate beef since it was only affordable to the Merchants. It was a rare treat.

The meal was so delicious that no one spoke during dinner. The silence gave me a reprieve as I tried to organize my thoughts of the things I needed to say to Peeta. I had so much to say to him. Every few minutes I snuck at look at his direction. He was quiet, as I felt nervous tension radiate from him. We both simultaneously reached over to grab a cheese bun that he accidently grabbed my hand instead. The feel of his hand sent a jolt to my stomach.

"Sorry," he said. "Go ahead I didn't mean to grab you." His face blushed a bright red from his cheeks to his ears. We both blushed from embarrassment.

"Hmm, these are delicious Peeta," Delly said as she savored a cheese bun. "I think you should make these from now on. Rye's version isn't as scrumptious as yours."

"Hey," Rye cried out. "My cheese buns are not that bad."

"It's okay, sweetie," she soothed him. "You have other talents in the bakery. You make really delicious white bread." Rye snickered.

"Anyone can make white bread, Delly." They teased and argued between themselves. Prim looked at me as she gestured to Peeta. 'Say something,' her eyes and face transmitted.

"Your cheese buns really are delicious, Peeta," I said to him. "They're perfect." _'Cheese buns, really.'_ I'm an idiot. I could have said something else, something meaningful, but nooooo I said, _'your cheese buns really are delicious.'_ Prim grimaced as she watched the whole incident unfold. I'm pathetic.

For dessert, Graham served us chocolate cake––another rare treat for us. Jimmy certainly went all out in Peeta's celebratory dinner. It was worth it to see him smile when Rye told a joke or when Prim teased him about the flock of girls that visited the bakery. He was all smiles and laughter. The sight of him happy warmed my heart.

After dinner, Graham and Sonja left early. "Got to pick up Tyler," Graham stated. "He gets cranky if he's not in his own bed." So for the rest of the evening, Jimmy, dad and mom conversed at the dining table reminiscing about the old days. It was odd seeing them together like they've been friends for a long time. Then, it dawned on me that they were classmates a long time ago. There was friendship that existed between them that I had never known before.

Rye and Delly kept Prim busy by teaching her a new card game. As for Peeta, he sat on the sofa with a pad and pencil in his hands. Delly looked up at my direction as she sent me smile. Prim held a thumbs up for encouragement.

With a deep breath I walked over to Peeta and sat beside him. He stiffened but kept drawing on the pad. "Can I ask see what you're drawing?" I inquired as I kept our conversation neutral nothing heavy to startle him. I inhaled as I felt my heart beat ramming against my chest. _'Peeta, look up,'_ I mentally sent to him. I needed to see his eyes. They spoke volumes to me now that I was willing to listen.

Instead of answering he extended the pad to me. I gasped in awe at the drawing. He drew the front of the bakery in great detail. You could see the broken step and the worn out sign on top of the building. The drawing displayed minute details of paint peeling from the side of the building, the windows displaying an array of cakes and in the front stood a solitary figure sweeping the floorboards.

I had never seen anything like it. "It's not any good," Peeta said as he belittled his ability as an artist.

"No, Peeta," I interjected. "This is wonderful. It looks so real, like a photograph." He shrugged his shoulders. My stomach plummeted at his reaction to my compliment. He fiddled with the pencil in his hand. This was not going well. The awkwardness between us grew.

"Um…Peeta. I just want you to know that…" He turned his head. "I'm really glad that you're better," I stuttered. Heat rose to my face, my stomach churned. I clasped my hands on top of my lap as I controlled my impulse to grab his.

"Thanks," he returned. "Your mom…and Prim. I wouldn't have…they helped me a lot." I noticed I was absent in his remark. "I owe your family a lot."

"No, you don't," I started. "You don't owe them anything." I flinched as I remembered our conversation in back of the bakery. I remembered how I treated him as he tried to give me the cookies without paying for them. He was sweet and kind extending his generosity and I paid him back by throwing the coins at him. I was angry and insulted that he pitied us. I repaid his kindness with scorn and anger.

I flinched as I realized that he too was thinking about it. This was not going well or the direction I had hope it would lead to. I had to recover from this.

"I'm sorry…that I haven't…said anything to you, you know. For saving me from Ivan…that night. I––""

"Your welcome." His response was fast, dismissive as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"No," I shouted my voice carried into the room alerting everyone disrupting the atmosphere. I flushed in embarrassment. "Let's take a walk."

"What?" Peeta was startled fear and anxiety etched on his face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the sofa. I gave him no room to argue as I dragged him down the stairs.

"Woohoo," Rye cheered. "Go get him, Katniss." Prim and Delly giggled.

"Don't go too far," dad's echoed. "We have an hour before curfew." Once we were outside the bakery, Peeta yanked his hand from my grasp. He looked puzzled, hurt and bit angry.

"You didn't have to do that." Peeta snuck his hands into his pockets. "Dragging me like that."

"Sorry, it just that…what I need to say to you…I didn't want an audience," I admitted. He was nervous as his Adam's apple moved up and down his throat. He looked like…he was going to cry or throw up as he squinted his eyes.

"You don't have to do this," he said. "You already thanked me for saving your life."

"I need to talk to you," I asserted. "You've been nothing but decent…and nice to me. And I've been…" He avoided eye contact his breath harsh as he shook his head.

"Please don't do this."

"No, you're going to listen to me."

"You've said thank you, it's enough," he blurted.

"No, it's not," I argued back. Why was he resisting me? I was losing patience and hope.

"What do you want from me?" I didn't mean to upset him but I knew I was as he turned away from me. I was sick and tired of seeing the side of his head.

Before I could answer Jimmy appeared beside us. "Katniss, Peeta come inside quick. There's announcement coming in from the Capitol."

This was unusual. It was two weeks before the Reaping Ceremony. Nothing good can come from the Capitol if they were sending video this early. Peeta took off finding an opportunity to escape. I sighed as I gritted my teeth. _'You can't run from me now,'_ I said to myself. _'I won't let you.'_

The music from the monitor blared into the room. We were anxious and scared. Prim walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. Everyone was holding onto someone. Mom clutched onto dad's arm. Rye held Delly in his arms as Jimmy placed an arm around Peeta's shoulders. I wanted to be the one to hold him.

President Cornelius Snow appeared on the screen. "Good evening, Panem."

"The old geezer needs another suit," Rye joked. Snow wore his white suit like it was his second skin. I have never seen wear anything else whenever he appeared to make an announcement.

"Shh, quiet Rye," Jimmy admonished him.

"In two weeks time, we will commence with 74th Hunger Games." Suddenly, the screen flickered as Snow's image faded and another image appeared. It was an image of a bird painted on a side of a building.

"It's a MockingJay," Rye identified. The symbols was red incased in a circle with its' beak clutching an arrow. "Dad, it's the MockingJay."

"I know, Rye," his dad confirmed. I heard rumors of the rebel in other districts. I paid no mind to them since my priority was to my family. This act of defiance was bold and frightening. The MockingJay would not disrupt Snow unless he was…

"This is the voice of the MockingJay," a loud baritone voice emitted through the screen.

"Oh my God," Mom uttered in astonishment. "Garrett?"

"Quiet," dad shushed her.

"Panem, where are you loved ones tonight? Are they safe in your home? Are their bellies full?" The screen changed flashing images of people being bodily removed from their homes. There were people rioting in the streets. Families with small children huddled together seeking shelter in the alleys. We couldn't tell from which district. It only mattered that people were being dragged from their homes and their homes lit on fire.

"Or are they in the streets hungry, cold and sick from exposure with nothing but their clothes on their back. Are your children crying because their bellies ache from starvation and dehydration? Or…" I gasped horrified at the image displayed. It's Peeta hanging half naked on a post as Cray delivered lash after lash. I turned to look at him. His eyes glued onto the screen. There was no emotion on his face.

"This is happening in our district. What you're witnessing is the Capitol punishing a young man for protecting his girl. His girl was almost raped by a peacekeeper and this young man was punished for defending her. Where is justice? There is none. Must we continue to be treated like animals? Born to breed innocent humans for Snow and the Capitol's entertainment. Year after year we let them send our children to their death. When will the Capitol stop murdering our people? They are killing us not just bodily but our pride and our spirit. We are not animals to be put down for their whim."

"Hell, how did…oh my God, Garrett," Jimmy seethed in anger. "What is Jay doing?" Jay? The MockingJay? Both Jimmy and dad knew of his existence. Were they involved with the rebels?

Dad was motionless. "He had no right to expose Peeta like that?" Jimmy continued. "To use Peeta for the cause. Tell me Garrett, why?" I didn't understand why Jimmy was addressing my dad in such a manner. His anger was directed at my father.

"Jimmy––" Peeta's dad grabbed him by the shirt. "I didn't…"

"Hey, let him go," I screamed. I understood Jimmy's anger but to take out on my dad? It didn't make sense.

"Did you know? Did you, Garrett? That he would use Peeta like that?"

"I'm sorry, I knew that he was…I knew that he was going to hack into the Capitol's system but… Listen, Jimmy. It was fast and I doubt that anyone can identify that the boy on the video was Peeta."

"Everyone in 12 has seen the video and knows that it was Peeta," Jimmy spat. Delly looked stricken with fear as Rye's face was filled with rage.

"Dad," Peeta spoke. "It's okay, dad." His voice was soft and calm. He walked over to his distraught father and placed a hand on his arm. "Maybe it's time that the district knows what's happening."

"No, Peeta." Jimmy shook his head as he gritted his teeth in anguish. "It's not right." Pain and sorrow etched his face.

"Panem needs to know that there is injustice happening everywhere. That we're not safe under Snow's subjugation. The MockingJay is right. We're not animals to be put down when the owners are unhappy." Jimmy wrapped his big arms around Peeta.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta," he said his voice strangled with tears and sadness. "I didn't protect you. I wasn't there to protect you. What kind of father––"

"You're the best father," Peeta interjected. "It wasn't your fault I got hurt. Please, stop beating yourself over that. I…everything I did, I don't regret. None of it. You said that I'm strong and brave, I am my father's son. I would not be me without you. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Delly sobbed. "I'm okay and alive. If any good can come out of that video than I'm okay with it." I wasn't. How dare the MockingJay use Peeta's pain and suffering for his cause. To rally Panem and join their rebelloin. Jimmy was right, it wasn't right to use him like that.

The door downstairs banged opened. All of us were startled by the noise. "I came as soon as I saw the video," Haymitch uttered. He was out of breath, panting through his mouth.

"What the hell, Garrett––"

"Hey, before you start screaming at me," dad interrupted him. "I'm…sorry Jay made a decision and didn't consult us, but he is our leader and if he made a decision on his own then it's done."

"When I get him alone––" Haymitch threatened.

"Stand in line," Jimmy spat. Peeta sighed. He looked tired, beat.

"Please don't fight with each other," he said. "It's no one's fault." Peeta was the subject of a controversial video and yet he wasn't the one angry being used by the MockingJay. I would have been spitting mad.

Just as I reached out grasp his hand, Head Peacekeeper Cray and four of his guards appeared. _'Oh, fuck. What does he want now?'_

"Oh, it's good that you're all here."

"What the hell do you want, Cray?" Haymitch demanded as he stood in front of Peeta.

"I am here to escort all of you to the Justice Building." _'What?'_

"What is this all about?" Haymitch demanded answers. The tallest and biggest Peacekeeper poked him in the stomach with tip of rifle but Haymitch stood in place not budging from his spot.

"Quiet, I am to take Jimmy and Peeta Mellark, Garrett and Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy to the Justice Building as ordered."

"By whom?" dad insisted.

"By order of President Snow," Cray answered back. We were astounded by the announcement.

"Why?" Haymitch asked again. "We have not committed any offense or crime."

"Why are you all gathered here?" Cray asked in suspicion manner as he looked around him for the first time since his arrival.

"Not that it's any of your business but we were celebrating for the recovery of my son, Peeta, from the vicious treatment he received weeks ago," Jimmy reminded him.

"For God's sake what do think they were doing? Planning an attack on the Capitol?" Haymitch spat. "Look around you. There is no hidden agenda here."

"No matter. You have saved me time. You will come with me willingly or I am granted any means to get you there." His finger tapped on the trigger of his assault rifle. "Give me a reason Abernathy." He itched to shoot one of us with the rifle.

"We will go willingly," dad stated as he turned to Peeta's father. "Jimmy is it okay if Lily and Prim stay here until whatever this is, is over? I don't want them alone at the Seam."

"Yes, of course. Rye take care of them until Peeta and I get back," he ordered his second eldest son.

"But dad, I want to go with you and Peeta," he suggested. He was scared for his dad and his brother. I was scared too.

"Rye, please don't argue with me," he pleaded. "I need you to take care of our women. Take care of Delly, Lily and Prim."

"Please, Rye. I'll feel better knowing that you're here to watch over Lily and Prim for me," dad added. "Please take care of my family."

Rye nodded with great reluctance. "Dad?"

"We'll be fine, Rye," he tried to assure him. "Don't worry about us."

Dad led me down the stairs with his arm around my shoulder. I looked back to find Peeta walking side by side with his father. Peeta is once again being sent to the Justice Building, but this time President Snow demanded our presence. I felt sick to my stomach.

"We're going to be okay, Katniss," dad said. I nodded my head hoping it was true. Haymitch walked ahead of us like a centurion ready to fight for us. I couldn't help but admire his loyalty and friendship with Jimmy and my dad. He seemed quite fond of Peeta as well. I didn't blame him. This was not how I wanted the night to end being escorted to the Justice building and meeting President Snow.

This was the MockingJay's fault for exposing Peeta and the rest of us to him. What did President Snow want from us? We're about to find out.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and was not disappointed with the outcome. Have a great week.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - New Friends & Enemies

Chapter 13 – Making New Friends and Enemies

 _AN: Thanks to my reviewers [MeLovesPM, wonderishome, ana, J, mar071, Tea4e, hstrywlk, pumpkinking5, Nai1987, Shellibug 32sheshe, beckyike, LACR and guests]. I greatly appreciate for taking the time to write them. This chapter will have Lily Everdeen, Hazelle Hawthorne and Katniss' POV's and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for language. The rating M will appear in future chapters. You've been warned in advance. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Please excuse an errors found in this chapter. I'm horrible at editing my own work since it's what I do for a living. lol On with the show...  
_

* * *

 **Lily Everdeen POV ––**

"Delly, you should have gone home," Rye told her. They had been arguing for the past few minutes. He wanted her to go home but she was adamant in staying. She was afraid to leave him. I didn't blame her. The turn of events paralyzed with fear.

"No, Rye," she retorted. "Mom and dad know that I'm staying for the night. I explained everything to them."

"There was no point in staying," he returned.

"Rye, if I went home all I would be doing is worrying and wondering what was happening to dad and Peeta." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please, let's not argue about this anymore. I want to stay here with you. I would be at home sick with worry." He relented. They looked adorable together as love radiated between them. I was pleased that their marriage was a love match. "I'm staying. What kind of fiance would I be to leave you when you need me the most?"

"I love you," he sighed as he crushed her small frame around his big arms pressing her body close to him.

"I love you too," she laughed as he pressed short quick kisses all over her face. "Stop, we have company." Prim giggled at their antics.

Most marriages in 12 were a result from a romp in the slagheap or an arranged marriage between the Merchants. Love had little to do with it. For the Seam marriage was formed because necessity and companionship. I was lucky to have found love with Garrett even if the last few years have been the hardest for us. I wouldn't change a thing. I wanted my daughter to find love and to not go through the hardship and struggles I endured. It was part of the reason why I objected to any matchmaking between Katniss and Peeta.

A few minutes passed that I wasn't aware that Prim was trying to get my attention. I noticed that Rye and Delly were in the midst of an argument. They heads were closed together as they whispered to each other. How did they go from sharing kisses to arguing in a matter of a few minutes?

"Mom, are you all right?" Prim asked. The cup of tea clasped in my hands has long since turned cold. Fear and desperation filled me reaching into the depths of my soul. My husband and daughter's fate rested in the hands of Snow. My mind couldn't comprehend what he wanted from them.

"I'm fine, Prim," I answered back. "I just wish that your father and sister were here."

"Me too," she returned and sighed. "We were having such a lovely time. And then…"

"This is all Gale's fault," Rye seethed in anger. Concerned turned to anger as Delly tried to contain Rye's fury. I didn't fault him for saying what was true since all this could have been avoided had Gale not attacked Ivan prompting Jay to kill him. The consequences were unimaginable had Cray discovered Gale's actions. Touching a peacekeeper was by default a crime, which no matter what injustice had instigated it led to death.

In reality Peeta's misfortunes was caused by Rory's confession to Gale at the night of the attack. Had he kept quiet none of this would have happened. So actually this is all Rory's fault but I was not about to admit that to Rye especially not in front of Prim. I was not completely clueless of my youngest daughter's affection for Gale's younger brother. Pointing the blame to Rory served no purpose but hurt to Prim and causing a greater rift between Gale and Katniss.

"Rye," I sighed. Prim was beside herself worrying for her sister and father. The last thing I wanted was to argue with James' son. "I know you're scared and worried––"

"You know I'm right," he continued. "Gale Hawthorne. He started all this by beating up Ivan." Prim looked surprised as did Delly. "Dad told me everything. How Ivan almost raped Katniss and Peeta saved her." He continued to rant things I had already known. "Then, to try to point the finger at Peeta for Ivan's death, that rat bastard deserved to be whipped not my brother Peeta." I flinched at his statement.

"Poor Katniss," Delly surmised. "I'm just so glad that Peeta was there for her." I was too as grateful for Peeta. However, I was also relieved that she didn't feel for Peeta the same way he felt for her. It was a running joke between James and Garrett that one day we would be attending their toasting. At the time, it was funny but as time passed, I sensed that Peeta's attraction and affection for Katniss grew. I had hope that he would grow out of his infatuation. He didn't.

I never discouraged Katniss to seek out boyfriends as she matured, but then I never encouraged her either especially anyone Merchant.

When Gale entered her life, I thought why not? They were both from the Seam and he was a kind and sweet boy. He would love and take care of Katniss. But I knew Katniss' personality and any kind of encouragement towards Gale as a suitor would have put her off.

As for Peeta, I never understood why Garrett approved of his attraction to our daughter. She was quiet and moody while Peeta was popular and kind to Merchant and Seam. I only saw hurt and pain if they ever got together. I knew that kind of pain and hurt since I married Garrett Everdeen.

My family disowned me and I lost my Merchant friends as they abandoned me after marrying Garrett. I would never regret marrying the miner from the Seam. I just didn't want Katniss to feel the heartache of rejection and misery if she married Peeta. Granted, Peeta would love her for I had no doubt that he did. But having Evelyn Mellark for a mother-in-law? Well, that was another matter.

I grimaced to myself when I had admitted to Garrett objecting the match. The conversation took place the night before Peeta saved Katniss life.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Garrett, don't encourage her like that," I said, my tone hard. "I don't understand why you keep encouraging her…she will find a boyfriend on her own."_

" _Well. I don't see anything wrong to pointing her to right direction," he debated. "Peeta is a good boy. He's had a crush on her since he was five. Do you realize how…rare that is?"_

" _But why Peeta Mellark?" He was a handsome boy with golden blond hair and eyes so blue, you thought you were looking at the sky. He was sweet and gentle just like his father._

" _Why not, Peeta Mellark?" he retorted. "Jimmy's youngest son is perfect for her."_

" _How about Gale?" I added._

" _Gale! She thinks of him like an older brother."_

" _Garrett," I sighed._

" _Lily, I just don't understand why you're against Peeta and Katniss getting together. They are so well suited for each other. He's kind and patient someone that Katniss needs in her life. Gale? He's too aggressive and surly. They have the same temperament."_

" _But he is also Seam. He's known her for a while and he can take care of her."_

" _What about love?"_

" _Katniss isn't in love with Peeta," I reminded him._

" _She's not in love with Gale either," Garrett bounced back. "She needs a gentle touch and kindness. With Gale…there is so much anger and bitterness in him. She doesn't need that, Lily."_

" _Then let her find another Seam boy––"_

" _Why does he have to be Seam?" He looked as if I struck him. "Had Peeta been Seam would you approve then? Is that why you don't like Peeta?" He knew me well enough to know that I couldn't lie to him._

" _She has so many strikes against her," I sighed. "I love Katniss, Garrett. But she has…she's not like any other girl––"_

" _And how could she be," Garrett said his tone bitter. "She had to…she's been our main provider since the accident." He gestured to his fake arm and leg. "I'm useless."_

" _Garrett, that is not what I meant to––"_

" _I know what you meant. Then you need to understand why I want her to be happy. She had to grow up faster than most girls her age. Providing for her family with a father who can't hunt anymore. That kind of responsibility took a portion of her life that she cannot get back. Of course, she's not like any other girl in her school. She's special, strong and fierce. She's special, Lily."_

 _I had never meant to hurt him by implying that Katniss was different in a negative way. But because of our circumstance she did grow up faster than girls her age. We had to acknowledge that we were not at fault; that her childhood was shortened by tragic circumstance. Garrett almost lost his life in the mining accident. I gladly accepted losing his limbs than dying any day. I had my husband, Katniss and Prim had their father to live the remaining days of his life with us. But the guilt of placing so many responsibilities on her shoulders ate away at us._

" _And if you think that she shouldn't be with Peeta because he's Merchant, then what does that say about us?"_

" _Garrett!?" I shook my head._

" _Are you saying that by being with Peeta would only bring her heartache? That it will only bring her pain and misery? Does that mean you're saying the same thing about you, about us?" The look of horror and pain was apparent on his face. My heart broke seeing it._

" _No," I cried out. "That is not what I'm saying. I didn't mean to imply anything like that."_

" _Than explain to me why you're so against Katniss falling for Peeta."_

" _I just…I just." Words failed me. Katniss was like me in that aspect. While Garrett was fluid and expressive with words, my mind drew blank as I scrambled to find words to explain myself. "Please don't take my objection of having Peeta as a suitor for Katniss as my saying that I regret marrying you. I just…I don't want her to be hurt or feel rejected."_

" _Peeta adores Katniss. You should see how he acts when he's around her," Garrett voiced. "It's sweet and…adorable how he admires her."_

" _I'm just saying that you shouldn't encourage her or push her towards Peeta."_

" _I'm not pushing her, Lily."_

" _Let her find love in her own way and time," I sighed. "I just don't understand how you can encourage a match with someone other than Seam. She'll only get ––"_

" _You're projecting your own fears on Katniss. That isn't fair for her. What if Peeta is what she needs… to have the love we share with each other." Love was a beautiful thing, but it wasn't enough. It didn't put food on the table; provide proper medical attention when you were sick or clothes on your back._

" _I love you Garrett, I could never regret my life with you, ever. Please don't' ever doubt that." I just didn't want her to struggle in an emotional level. Marrying a Merchant would provide some stability in her life but it also added new problems. Evelyn as a mother in law would be the foremost obstacle in her life._

" _But?"_

" _If she ends up with Peeta, she will face scorn, whispers behind her back and rejection from Evelyn. You know she hates anyone Seam."_

" _Evelyn hates most people not just Seam. She's just a miserable person. I'm just surprised that Peeta isn't like her." I could tell that he wanted Peeta for Katniss. Yes, Peeta would be a good match for my temperamental daughter._

" _I don't know why were arguing about a romance that doesn't even exist. Katniss doesn't even acknowledge his existence. I feel sorry for Peeta," I said. It was obvious to anyone that Peeta was infatuated with Katniss, but not to Katniss herself. She was completely clueless and oblivious to the looks he sent her. I'm worried about that daughter of mine. I want her to find love and have a family of her own._

" _I don't think that Peeta would mind," Garrett chuckled. "I think he has a general idea who he's smitten with." Katniss has never hidden her true nature. If she didn't like you, you knew it right away. So when she adamantly resisted Gale's attempt to woo her, I knew she didn't have the same feeling for him. I just hoped that in time she would grow to love him but that was not the case. As for Peeta Mellark, I knew she could fall for him the same way I fell for his father, James Mellark. How can anyone resist Peeta?_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Did I have a change of heart since we owe Peeta our eternal gratitude? Saving her from Ivan was one thing but to allow a relationship to develop between them was whole different matter. It was a moot point since Katniss had no interest to fall in love or get married.

Gale. I couldn't reconcile with boy I grew to love like a son. He was bitter, angry and volatile. His love for Katniss was real and true. It was the only time that he displayed his softer and gentle side of himself. She was good for him in some ways but she was also worse for him as well. Her rejection brought out the worse parts of him, jealousy, rage, possessiveness and irrationality. When he didn't get what he thought was his, he reacted like a child. Katniss never responded to his overtures. The more he pushed the harder she pushed back.

Gale loved Katniss, but you couldn't force someone to love you back if they didn't feel the same way. What made it worse was that he lost her to a Merchant boy.

"If I ever get my hands on him, God help me," Rye swore. The anger in his eyes didn't surprise me. I was just as angry with him as well. But more violence wasn't going to undo what has been done. The country was already unsettled with the rumors of a rebellion. We didn't need to fight amongst ourselves. I left Rye to rant hoping it would alleviate his anger.

"Mom, I'm really worried," Prim voiced. "They've been gone for more than hour."

"I know, honey," I responded back.

"I want to go home." Me too. Staying at the bakery unnerved me.

"Your father wanted us to stay here and wait for them," I added. "Besides it's past curfew." There was no way we could go home after curfew. I wrapped an arm around Prim to soothe her as I tried not to show my fear and concern. We didn't know how long they would be held at the Justice Building. The wait was crushing.

Another hour passed, I closed my eyes and said a prayer. It had been years since I prayed. I long past attended mass. After the birth of my children, my faith in God and prayers deserted me. I found no comfort in prayers as I watched my family struggle through the years. Like love prayers didn't provide for my family the necessities to survive. But now I'm desperate.

' _Please bring everyone home safe and sound,'_ I said to myself. Would I make a bargain with God in exchange for their safety? If it worked to have everyone home I gladly do it. _'I promise to attend mass again if you have them come back to me,'_ I swore to the heavens.

"Mrs. Everdeen." Delly's voice interrupted my meditation. "It's getting late, I brought you a blanket while you're waiting. Please make yourself comfortable." I grabbed the blanket and placed it around Prim. She fought to stay awake as she leaned beside me resting her head on the crook of my shoulder.

"Get some rest, Prim," I ordered her.

"But––"

"I'll wake you as soon as daddy and Katniss come home," I promised her. Her eyes drooped then seconds later they closed.

"Mrs. Everdeen, do you want me to take her to Peeta's room? She could sleep there while we wait," Rye offered. I looked at the boy…the young man in front of me. He was so much like his father physically. However, there a part of him that reminds me of his mother, Evelyn. There was fire beneath his cool blue eyes while Peeta's was serene. There was fire in his eyes too but it was passion for love not hate. I saw that now the look of a warm and gentle heart that loved my daughter. He was perfect for Katniss that I could admit.

Rye carried her to Peeta's room. I'm relieved at least that they had Haymitch with them as well. _'James and Garrett will take care of our children.'_ my mind roused. _'They would die before they would let anything happened to them.'_ That I was certain of. James and Garrett would kill and die for the safety our children.

My mind and body was stressed waiting for everyone to come home. I felt uncomfortable staying at a place that could have been my home had circumstances had been different.

Looking around the bakery made me realized this was the life I could have had with James Mellark. These were the children I would have bore him. How much my life would have been different had I married James and lived above the bakery. I shook my head of these thoughts. It didn't serve me well to think of the 'what could have been' for I could never regret loving Garrett and having Katniss and Prim. This was meant to be.

James and I, our lives were fated to find love with others so our children were born to find each other. I realized that Katniss and Peeta were meant to be. Peeta adored her since he was five even though she never knew he existed. This was fate working. No matter how much I protested or argued against the match, I felt that they were destined. Though the thought relieved me in a way, I couldn't rest until they were all home safe and sound.

* * *

 **Hazelle Hawthorne POV ––**

My head ached from… "Posy will you please be quiet," I said with enough calm and patience I could muster. It wasn't her fault that stress compounded my headache. Since the celebration Gale has been angry and impatient snapping at every turn. He barked at Vick when he related a story at his school about how Peeta Mellark was the school's favorite topic. Girls couldn't contain their admiration for him. There wasn't a day since the whipping that Peeta's name was mentioned as a topic of conversation everywhere I went. It aggravated Gale to no end.

"Sorry mommy," Posy pouted. I looked at the clock. It was way past the time when the mine closed. I tried not to worry since my eldest was a full-grown man who could take care of himself. But a mother always worried regardless the age of their children.

"Mom?" Rory interrupted my musing.

"What is it, Rory?" My second eldest child Rory was tall like his brother Gale. As they stood together you could tell they were brothers with dark hair and steel colored eyes. However, that was all they had in common. While Gale was quiet and moody, Rory was outspoken and calm. The difference between in personality was obvious like fire and ice.

"Is it true that the Everdeen are at the Mellarks for dinner?" I nodded my head. I wasn't surprised by the invitation since Lily, Garrett and James were friends from school a long time ago.

"Yes, Rory," I answered back.

"I don't understand. When did they become such good friends?" Rory asked. I didn't have the patience or the time to explain Lily's history with James Mellark. It really wasn't anyone's business. There was a look of disgust on his face. I knew that look. It was same expression Gale had whenever he talked about anyone Merchant.

"Rory, it is no concern of ours that the Everdeens are having dinner with the Mellarks."

"I don't like it," he continued. "They're Merchant."

"I like Peeta," Posy announced out of the blue. My youngest daughter knew and experienced the prejudice and social divide that existed in twelve. Her statement shocked me. _'She knew Peeta?'_

"You like Peeta?" Rory repeated his face filled with anger.

She nodded her head. "He's nice to me," she giggled. "I remember the cookies he made for me for my birthday."

"Prim bought those for you," Rory explained. "He made the cookies because it was a birthday present for you."

"He still made them," she pouted.

"Rory stop," I berated him. "Leave your sister alone. If she like Peeta––"

"What about Peeta?" Gale appeared as he walked through the door. I sighed in relief.

"Where have you been?" I asked, my patience thin. For days now he grated my nerves with his anger and impatience. I swore if he were at the slagheap, he would receive a lecture worthy of years I held back. I knew about his frequent visits there. I wasn't totally oblivious to his activities. I heard enough from other Seam neighbors gossiping about my son's frivolities. I ignored them since he was an adult living his life. Who was I to judge and control him? He survived his reaping age. I was grateful for that so for him to visit the slagheap wasn't an issue for me. Until now.

"Mr. Abernathy cornered me," he said. "It seems that it's _'Gale needs a lecture'_ day," he removed his boots then his overalls and dropped it on the ground. They were dirty with coal and dust. I could never remove all traces of coal dust in our home. It was a never-ending cleaning process. "I'm not some fucking––"

"Gale, watch your language," I interrupted him. Rory and Vick snickered while Posy giggled. It wasn't funny. He was not showing a good example to his siblings by swearing in front of them, especially to Posy who mimicked everything they did or say.

"Gale said a bad word," Posy sing-songed.

"I don't give a shit," Gale barked ignoring his siblings. Rory and Vick were startled from his outburst. Posy looked scared as her lower lip protruded and tears brimmed her eyes. He really scared her. "I'm sick and tired of everyone talking to me like I'm some kid."

"Rory, Vick, Posy please go to your room," I commanded. It seemed that I was about to add myself to the list of people who lectured my son.

"Don't make me tell you twice." They left begrudgingly. Gale sat down on an armchair, planting his arms across his chest. It was times like this that I wish their father was still alive.

"Gale Hawthorne, you will never use that tone and language in front of me ever, do you understand?" I said in a manner not to be disputed. "You will be addressed and spoken to like a child if you act like one. And let me tell you, I don't care how big and tall you are or how old you are, right now you are acting like a spoiled brat."

"You don't understand––" he whined.

"No, I do understand," I interjected. "For weeks now, you have been acting like someone I don't know anymore. You're acting childish, petty and mean to everyone." He opened his mouth. "I'm not done speaking." He closed it again.

"I know that you're disappointed with Katniss. But she had never indicated that she was interested in having a relationship with you." He dropped his head down. "And I know Katniss. If she didn't having any romantic feelings for you, it's no use trying to get her to change her mind." She was stubborn like her father.

"I love her," he said soft and sad. My heart broke for him. I knew that he loved her. "She's the only one I ever wanted." I scoffed in disbelief. "What? It's true." His petulant look returned.

"Tell me Gale," I asked him. "If she was all you wanted, then what about all the other girls you been…taking to the slagheap? What are they to you?" He had the decency to look guilty and ashamed. "Don't think I know what you do on your spare time."

"How did you––"

"I heard enough from our neighbors to feel embarrassed each and every time I hear gossip about you visiting the place," I said.

"Oh." He grimaced.

"You're a grown man, Gale. But you need to consider if Katniss really meant that much to you, you shouldn't be taking girls to the slagheap."

"I just thought she wasn't ready and I had to wait until she was."

"So while you're waiting for Katniss, you taking girls to the slagheap? Gale, that doesn't make any sense. You should have courted her…you should have been patient and waited for her if you loved her that much to want to marry her."

"I have needs mom," he blustered his face turned pink beneath his tan.

"So you think it's fair to take care of your 'needs' while you wait for Katniss?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You're an idiot if you think that Katniss would want you while you fulfill your needs with other girls." How I really wished his father were alive for this conversation. I was not prepared for this.

"You don't love Katniss, Gale if you're taking other girls to the heap," I explained. "If you really loved her you would have waited until she was ready, took her out on dates and romanced her." Gale scoffed. "A girl likes to be treated like she's special to the guy she's going out with," I continued.

"She's not that type of girl, mom," he snickered.

"How would you know?"

"She's not the touchy feely type."

"That may be true, but she's still a girl, Gale," I reminded him. "She may not be the type of girl who like hearts and flowers but I guarantee you that she still would like to be courted, taken out on dates as you try to get to know her better."

"But I already know enough to want to marry her," Gale stated. My poor son, he knew so little about women and their complexities. "She perfect for me. We hunt together, we like the same things." Clueless, he was utterly clueless.

"This conversation is a moot point, Gale," I said. "She has a boyfriend. Peeta Mellark."

"I know, mom. Everyone keeps telling me that," he sneered in disgust. The fact that Katniss' boyfriend was a Merchant proved to anger Gale further. "I just can't believe that she hid that fact from me while all this time she's been telling me that she didn't want a boyfriend and never wanted to marry."

"Gale, Katniss is your friend," I reminded. "Who she dates is none of your business. You have no right to make a claim on her while your traipsing with other girls at the heap. She can date whomever she wants without your approval or knowledge."

"Of all the Merchants she chose Peeta Mellark? I can't see it. They don't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense to you because your opinion doesn't matter. What they see in each other is none of your business." I felt like I was talking to a wall. My words just bounced back to me.

"It has to be a phase for him, I mean he––" he rationalized. "He's only messing with her. He can't be serious about her."

"Gale, stop," I asserted.

"He's trouble for Katniss after watching the broadcast––" I gasped.

"What broadcast?" Ordinarily when there was an announcement from the Capitol, we would walk over to the Everdeens since the viewing monitor in our home was destroyed. Rory and Vick were horsing around when they accidently crashed into the screen. So instead of reporting it to the peacekeepers Garrett advised that we watched the announcements in their home. Breaking Capitol property whether it was an accident was an offense a kin to defiance. Children were taken away from their homes for destroying Snow's property.

"While I was at Abernathy's Snow was making an announcement when the MockingJay interrupted him."

"What did the MockingJay have to say now?" My stomach twisted in anguish. The rebellion was coming to fruition and I knew Gale was excited about it. I didn't blame my son's eagerness for the rebellion but I didn't think he thought of the consequences and repercussion if the rebellion failed.

"He showed a video of the families being removed from their homes, families living in the street hungry and homeless. Riots in the districts as well as people fighting back." He stopped for a second. "And…"

"And?"

"He showed Mellark being whipped by Cray. He used Peeta as an example of the injustice happening in the districts."

"What did the MockingJay say about Peeta?" This surprised me. How did he manage to tape Peeta being punished by Cray? He must have been there to witness and record it.

"That he was being punished for protecting his girl from a Peacekeeper." It was obvious why the MockingJay showed that particular incident. He was using Peeta to rally Panem against the Capitol. It was a single act of defiance as a young man defied a peacekeeper for trying to protect the girl he loved. This was the kind of incident that Snow cannot ignore.

"Katniss has to realize that she needs to stay away from Peeta now," Gale hoped. "He'll cause nothing but trouble for her."

"Are you serious?" I scolded him. "If it wasn't for you she would not be in trouble in the first place."

"I wasn't the one––"

"But you did, Gale. It was you who started all this. Garrett told me everything. Everything. How after knowing that Katniss chose Peeta, you went to Cray." It was horrifying to learn that my own son tried to implicate Peeta for Ivan's death.

"It could have been him," Gale shouted back.

"You shouldn't have confronted…no you shouldn't have beat up Ivan in the first place. This is all on you. Your reckless behavior is the caused of all this."

It hurt to address that fact but Gale needed a slap in the face so to speak. "He was shot to death. I may not know Peeta Mellark but I do know one thing about him. He isn't capable of such violence. To kill a man who was defenseless?" To have that kind of mindset required experience in taking a life. I couldn't see that in Peeta, a sixteen-year old boy who experienced violence by the hand of his own mother. Even when she abused him he never fought back considering how much taller and strong he was.

"Mom?" Gale looked stricken. I hope that he finally realized the harm he caused not just to Katniss, but also to Peeta. He may love her but his anger and resentment towards Peeta outweighed his love for Katniss. "I didn't raise my son to be a cruel and become mean person that intentionally caused harm to people."

"I was just so mad and…"

"Jealous. Take accountability for what you've done since that night, Gale."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"But you did. By going after Peeta you targeted Katniss as well." I was tired of this conversation. I didn't know what it took for him to leave Katniss alone. "Gale, I love you, you're my son. I would hate to think what your father." His face surfaced in my mind. I miss him, I miss him so much.

"What your father would say to you? How would he feel knowing what you've done? It's shameful and disappointing that you've become––" I couldn't express or continue my train of thought. This boy in front of me was not the man his father wanted him to be.

"Your treatment and behavior towards the girl you claim to love is despicable." Tears brimmed his eyes. "If I was Katniss, I would never trust you again. You hurt her, Gale. You don't' hurt people you claim to love."

"I'm sorry, mom," he said. I shook my head.

"You need to apologize to Katniss not me. I can't tell you how much it hurts me seeing you like this. I know you're hurt and angry." I placed an arm around his broad shoulders. My baby was no longer a child but to see him hurt? My heart broke for him.

"I wish that Katniss returned your feelings, but she doesn't. You're a good son and good man, Gale. Please, please try to move on. The pain you feel right now, it will pass. I promise." Gale was pensive as I hoped my words permeated his mind. I wondered who spoke to him about his atrocious behavior towards Katniss and Peeta. His behavior towards a boy younger than him was childish and petty. He meant to hurt Peeta by aligning himself with Head Peacekeeper Cray. He hated peacekeepers yet my son was willing to associate with them because of his jealousy and anger towards Peeta. Like I said his passion to hate Peeta outweighed his love for Katniss.

Tears dripped down his cheeks. He cried in silence not a sound fell from his lips. He was trying to remain strong. Had I gotten through to him? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Katniss POV –**

The façade of the Justice Building loomed before us. I felt nervous and scared. President Snow wanted to talk to us. I was glad that I had dad and Haymitch was with me. However, I knew there was no guarantee that I was safe from harm. Once I saw the image of Peeta on the monitor, I knew he was in trouble. There was no way that Snow could dismiss or ignore what the MockingJay had telecasted all over Panem.

The night air was cool chilling my skin to the bone. I shivered as cold breeze grazed me permeating through my clothes. "You'll be okay, Katniss," dad comforted me as I walked beside him.

I looked back wanting to hold onto Peeta's hands but that wasn't my place. He still didn't know that I had announced to the district that he was my boyfriend. Everyone knew but himself. I mentally slapped myself for not finding the opportunity to tell him. I had my chance but I blew it.

I wondered why his father and brother hadn't bothered to warn him. I had so many questions running through my head that I hadn't realized that we had entered the building. We were led through another corridor entering into a different section.

This new area didn't comfort me. In fact it worried me as I noticed the furnishings. The room was spacious with high ceilings and was designed with long couches covered with luscious colors of gold and brown fabric. I could tell that the wood on each sofa, chair and end table were made of mahogany. There were large paintings that were mounted on the wall from floor to ceiling. I have never seen such grandeur in my life that I was afraid to sit on expensive furniture. The décor unsettled me making me feel out of place. In a different circumstance I would have been impressed but I was too scared to appreciate it.

"Have a seat," Cray ordered. He walked over to the door and stationed himself in front of it like some guard dog. There were two other peacekeepers that flanked him. Dad, Haymitch and I sat on one long sofa opposite Peeta and his father. I was so nervous I felt sick to my stomach. Peeta looked ill as his complexion grew pale his Adam's apple bob up and down his throat.

For a few minutes we sat there in complete silence. I gazed at Peeta willing him to look in my direction. But he was quiet as his eyes stared at the floor ahead of him with his hands clasped on top of his lap. His left leg bounced in nervous tension. I wanted to wrap my arms around him to let him know I was there for him.

"Listen, Katniss, Peeta," Haymitch spoke his voice low and firm. "Be careful what you say from here on out. There are ears everywhere. Pay attention to your surroundings––"

"Haymitch stop scaring them," Jimmy blurted with impatience. "Stop treating them like they're your tributes."

"They should be scared. This…" He gestured to the room. "Is serious."

"We know that," I said fear and anger bubbled inside me.

"Please calm down," Haymitch said as he exhaled a long breath. "I'm…trying to prepare you. Just don't say anything out loud…any conversations that might get you in trouble." He turned to Peeta. "Remember the first time, Peeta? I told you to watch what you say?" Peeta nodded his head when suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Oh," he returned.

"You understand Peeta?" He nodded his head again.

"I don't understand," I blurted frustrated at Haymitch. "Just say what you mean." Dad leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"The walls have ears, Katniss," he said so low I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" _'The walls have ears?'_ Because of my frustration and worry, it took me a few seconds to understand what both Haymitch and my dad were trying to tell me. 'Walls don't have…' Then as if lightning struck I realized what Haymitch was trying to say. There were listening devises hidden within the room.

Before I could respond back Capitol music blared into the air, President Snow's face appeared before us. I sighed in relief as I thought we were meeting Snow in person, face to face. He was still in the Capitol.

"Abernathy," Snow greeted him.

"President Snow," Haymitch responded back. He looked calm and collected.

"Mr. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark," Snow spoke theirs names so calmly as if they were friends. "I suppose those are your children, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." I was shocked that he knew our names.

"Yes, President Snow," Dad answered him while Jimmy nodded.

"You're very lucky to have strong and resilient offspring. You must be very proud of them." Haymitch winced.

"To what do we owe this honor President Snow?" Haymitch blurted. Snow stared back at him for a few seconds.

"I will speak to Peeta alone," he commanded. Peeta gasped as he looked at his dad. Jimmy stood up in defiance. 'What?' I didn't understand why my father and I had to come if all he wanted to do was talk to Peeta.

"No," Jimmy cried out. "No." Cray was by his side and butted his rifle into his stomach. Everything happened so fast. Haymitch pushed Cray away Jimmy. Peeta went to his father. Dad held me by the shoulder preventing me to go to Peeta. The two other guards pointed their rifles at us.

"I will speak to Peeta alone. Cray escort everyone out of the room," he ordered him.

Cray lifted his rifle. "Everyone move."

Reluctantly I stood up. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. It comforted me for a second as my stomach clenched at the sight of Peeta looking lost and scared. Jimmy held him in his arms comforting him.

"Peeta." He struggled to find words of comfort.

"Jimmy, he'll be okay," Haymitch told him. The look of panic on Peeta's face broke me. Without any hesitation, I walked over and grabbed him around his lean waist clutching him tight that I could feel his heart beating on his chest. He was nonresponsive to my gesture of comfort.

As we walked out of the room, my heart stopped. My eyes lingered at the sight of Peeta standing alone in the room with Snow's image behind him.

Cray delivered us to another room. However, the room they kept us in wasn't as grand as the other one but smaller with less furniture. I forced my father to sit down before his leg ached for standing too long. Haymitch leaned against a wall arms crossed in front of his chest. Every once in a while he sent a glare at dad. There was anger behind them.

"Haymitch, I don't like this," Jimmy stated his voice cracked with concern. "What does Snow want with Peeta that he has to speak to him alone?"

"I don't know, Jimmy," he said. I knew he too was worried. So many questions flooded my head. One stood out amongst them. _'Why did I wait so long to tell Peeta how I felt about him?_ ' I listed the opportunities when I had the chance to tell him. I should have told him at my home before he went back to his house, when I was at the bakery and an hour ago after dinner.

What if…what if Snow wanted Peeta and took him away from 12? Snow was going to take Peeta away from me. It was obvious that it was Peeta in the video causing Snow to want to meet him. Damn MockingJay for using him since now he caught President Snow's attention. One question also stood out, why am I here with dad?

I didn't know how much time passed. Jimmy stood up and paced the floor from end to end. The look on panic and fear was apparent as he rubbed the back of his neck ever so often. I smiled as I thought of Peeta mimicking his gesture whenever he was nervous. Like father like son.

"Jimmy, stop pacing and calm down," dad said.

"Calm down," he responded with clenched teeth. "Calm down! Peeta is in there alone with Snow asking him God knows what. I fucking can't calm down."

"Jimmy," Haymitch interjected. There wasn't anything anyone could do to appease him.

"No, my kid is in there with Snow. President Snow." He said his name like he couldn't believe it. "Don't you get it," Jimmy roared. "Cray was bad enough. Who knows what's happening to him right now. He's alone with the president of Panem. I'm his father and I can't protect him." There was fury behind the stormy blue eyes. I have never seen such rage and fear radiating from him. Whenever I have encountered Jimmy, he was calm and gentle never raising his voice. In his eyes there was helplessness as well. We all felt helpless and scared.

"Shit, shit," he repeated to himself. "This is not happening." He voiced my concerns and my fears for Peeta. I'm flabbergasted to how much he's become so important in my life in such a short amount of time.

"What am I going to do if I…I can't lose––"

The door opened as Cray walked in. "Where's my son?" Jimmy shouted. Cray walked towards me. Dad immediately stood up and situated himself in front of me as Jimmy ranted. "Where is he? If touch a single hair on his head––"

"Snow wants to speak to Katniss now," he announced as he ignored Jimmy's outburst. "You three will not interfere or there will be consequences." Haymitch crossed the room.

"Let Jimmy see his son, Cray." Cray shook his head.

"President Snow is not finished with him."

"Then I will accompany Katniss," Haymitch said his voice firm. Cray made a move. "I'm a Victor, Cray of have you forgotten. Touch me and you'll answer to Snow for damaging one of his Victors." Haymitch used his position as bargaining chip. "I'm untouchable. Or have you forgotten that fact."

Cray sneered. "One day, Abernathy. You won't be able to hide behind Snow. You and me, we have a conversation long overdue."

"Look forward to it," Haymitch returned. "So I think you don't want the president to be waiting. I'm going with Katniss and you can't stop me." I wondered why he hadn't used that tactic before when Peeta was questioned the first time.

"Haymitch, take care of our kids," dad said. I was scared but happy that I was going to be with Peeta.

As soon as I entered the room, I ran up to Peeta who was still where we left him. His hands clasped together in front of him and his head down. "Peeta, are you okay?" Haymitch asked as he crossed the room. I sat down beside him checking to see if he was injured as I checked his face, neck and any part of him that was exposed.

Peeta looked up, gulped and nodded his head. "I'm okay, Katniss," he assured me.

"Cray, I said that I wanted the girl. Why is Abernathy here? I didn't ask for him." There was underlying impatience and frustration in his tone.

"Sorry, President Snow. He insisted in accompanying the Everdeen girl," he returned. Snow grunted in disapproval. "I couldn't––"

"Doesn't matter," he said in a dismissive manner waving his hand. "Leave us alone, Cray." He exited the room.

He turned his attention to us. "It seems that a lot has been going on in District 12 that I was not privy to," Snow started. "I had hoped that your district would not be giving me any problems but I was wrong."

"I don't understood, sir," Haymitch quipped back.

"Haymitch," Snow snickered. "Please don't insult my intelligence. You know the reason why you're here." Haymitch's face was stoic, his eyes calm and mouth in a thin line. "Had I not made myself clear when I told all my victors to keep their district in check."

"I remember, sir."

"It seems that that is not the case for District 12. You didn't think I'd catch the image of young Mellark in the video. A video created by the traitorous rebel leader, the MockingJay. It was quite moving I had to admit." On the corner of the screen, the image of Peeta with Cray was displayed. I turned my head not wanting to relive the moment of Peeta's torture. Peeta stared into the screen as if he was mesmerized by the image before him.

"I wasn't aware that there was a video," Haymitch said. I wondered if that was true. Did he know that the MockingJay was in District 12 at the time of Peeta's incident?

"I am very disappointed in your lack of…awareness," Snow said in snide manner.

"If I may ask, President Snow. What did you want from Peeta?"

"The truth," Snow returned. Oh, God. What did Peeta say to him? "But it seems that Mr. Mellark has been none too cooperative."

"I only told him what I know Haymitch," Peeta asserted.

"And that is?" Haymitch inquired.

"That Cray's nephew had been harassing young girls in District 12," Peeta began. "That I had an…altercation with him. I stopped him from attacking a young girl in the alley behind the bakery."

"That is true," Haymitch supported his statement. "Peacekeeper Ivan had been harassing girls since his arrival."

"I am aware of Peacekeeper Ivan's proclivity for young girls. It was why I sent him there to be watched and kept in check by his uncle."

"Well, Cray let him loose without any regard to your order, sir. Since his arrival, there had been more than four complaints for his behavior. And he did nothing to stop him."

"I was not aware of that. Cray had just told me that his nephew was brutally murdered by young Peeta."

"He lied. Peeta didn't kill Ivan."

"That is a bold accusation against a Head Peacekeeper," Snow said.

"It's the truth," Haymitch continued. "Since Ivan's death, Cray has been on the warpath looking for anyone to blame. He targeted Peeta, interviewed him without any parent present then with only circumstantial evidence, he whipped Peeta to force a confession from him."

"I was told the young Mellark was punished for fighting with Ivan and had enough proof to prove that Peeta killed his nephew."

"As I said, he lied. Peeta was nowhere near Ivan when he was…murdered," Haymitch repeated.

"He was with me the night Ivan was killed," I supported Haymitch's claim.

"Why didn't you just say that Peeta?" Snow asked him his eyes narrowed as he glared at him. The look he sent Peeta was unnerving as if evil touched him. I grabbed Peeta's hand. He stiffened at my touch. I didn't know if I startled him as he looked uncomfortable. I gripped his hand tight. Hell or high water, I was going to break that wall of his. The wall he constructed every time I touched or spoke to him. I sighed as I realized his attitude and stoic behavior towards me was my fault to begin with.

"Peeta?" I said his name soft and low. _'Please look at me,'_ I said to the side of his face.

"What did Peeta say in his defense?" Haymitch broke my concentration as he continued to converse with Snow. My focus was Peeta.

"That's just it," Snow started. "He didn't say anything. I'm confused, you see. MockingJay had inferred that Peeta was punished for attacking Ivan who attacked his girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen. Just as Cray informed me." Peeta gasped. A look of confusion etched his face.

"She's not my––" Peeta began.

"No, Peeta was punished by Cray because he accused him of killing his nephew," Haymitch interjected before Peeta could finish his sentence. "He had no proof to support his claims. And in anger he whipped Peeta. Your Head Peacekeeper punished an innocent boy for nothing."

"I want to know why the MockingJay has an interest in young Mellark," Snow inquired. "He specifically used Peeta. Why was he in District 12?"

"What the MockingJay says or do is not my concern," Haymitch returned. "He used Peeta for his own purpose. Peeta is innocent of any wrongdoing. His only crime was to fall for a girl outside of his social circle. You have loose cannon, President Snow. Cray almost killed Peeta out of revenge for a crime he didn't commit."

"I will have a word with Cray over this situation. As for the video, I'm afraid that it has made Peeta a…celebrity in the eyes of Panem," Snow stated. "Everyone in Panem wants to know the identity of the young man in the video."

"No," Peeta cried out as he stood up. "No. You can't…" His face turned red and his eyes wide. "Haymitch, he can't do that." I held onto his hand as it shook against mine. "Haymitch?"

"President Snow," he began. "I think it will be in everyone's interest to conceal the identity of the boy in the video." I agreed.

"I don't think I can hold back the interest of Peeta's new status in the Capitol," he said. "It's only been a couple of hours and all the Capitol is talking about is the brave young man who stood against a peacekeeper to protect the girl he loved. It's quite a love story. I can't blame them for being curious." Peeta looked sick as his complexion paled and his hand trembled.

"You have control of the media, President Snow," Haymitch said. "Don't push Peeta in the limelight, you'll regret it. Nothing good will come out of exposing him." Snow wanted to use Peeta, I could tell by the way he was looking at him. Just like MockingJay used him for his cause. Why can't people leave Peeta alone?

"I underestimated your concern for young Mellark," Snow spoke as leaned back onto his chair. "I see you have a very special connection with Peeta. Who is he to you?"

Haymitch took a deep breath. "He's the son of a friend of mine. I promised to protect him as I would any citizen in District 12." Snow smirked. I doubt if that was true for I have never seen Haymitch extend himself for anyone in 12. He veered away from the locals only associating with a handful of people. My father and Jimmy were a few he entertained in his home.

Snow smiled, a kind of smile that sent an eerie and chilly tingle all over my skin. I needed to take bath after this visit for I felt dirty.

"What did you want from Katniss?" Haymitch asked. I was so worried about Peeta that I didn't even considered why Snow asked for me. All that mattered was that he was safe and not harmed.

"I needed to see who young Peeta was sacrificing his life for," he stated. He looked at us. Could he tell that Peeta and I weren't in love? That what we had was a made up relationship to protect each other and hide the fact that Peeta and I thought we were the last to see Ivan alive? We had so many secrets and kept so many lies.

"Young love…is such a beautiful thing. It has brought men down to their knees, toppled empires and countries all for love. A love so beautiful that is can inspire or ignite a nation to conspire against the Capitol?" I flinched. "I'm may be living in the Capitol, Abernathy. I heard the whispers and rumors of an uprising being led by the MockingJay. I have ears and eyes everywhere."

"What does that have to do with Peeta and Katniss?" he asked. "You think the both of them are going to start a revolution against the Capitol?" There was tinge of amusement in Haymitch's voice. I wasn't amused neither was Peeta by the look he sent towards him. "They are just two kids in love, their relationship is being questioned by the social divide that exists in 12. It's hardly enough to inspire anything but heartache for the both of them. I think they enough to worry about." He brushed a hand to the back of his neck.

"I'm trying to keep peace in my district as you ordered," he said. "I think you have to assess the people you assigned at District 12. Cray is uncontrollable…" His voice faded in the background. I had no interest in their conversation.

I dared to look at Peeta. His eyes were planted on the floor below him. _'Shit, shit,'_ the words echoed in my head. This was not how I wanted him to find out that we were in a relationship, a fake one but a relationship nonetheless. I could see the cogs in his head working. _'They are just two kids in love.'_ That one line echoed in my head. It was all I heard and nothing else. Peeta must have heard that too because my heart plummeted as he raised his head and looked into my eyes. His brows were furrowed as if he was in pain or…in anger. He just shook his head back and forth. Only one emotion I read from his face––confusion. I needed to get him away from here away from everyone so I could finally talk to him.

"Can we go now?" I interrupted the conversation between Snow and Haymitch. I was lost in another world where only Peeta and I only existed and no one else mattered. He looked pale. His hand was slack as if he lost all his strength and resolve.

Haymitch sighed and rolled his eyes. _'What? What else does Snow want from us?'_

"Ms. Everdeen, I see that you know your priority," Snow said. I knew that he was angry for interrupting them but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, President Snow," Haymitch interceded. "Katniss doesn't know the protocol when she is in the presence of the President of Panem." He sent me an angry look that I ignored. The only thing I cared about was that my time with Peeta were disrupted by Snow and the MockingJay. I wanted time with him, damnit.

"We haven't done any thing wrong," I stated. Snow looked at us as if we were committed a crime against the Capitol.

"President Snow, Peeta and Katniss are innocent pawns in any game that the MockingJay has thrust them upon. They are not a threat to you or the Capitol," Haymitch expressed.

"Like I said, young love," Snow smirked. The way he said those words made me feel dirty. "You may go." He waved his hand. I turned to leave but his next words stopped me cold. "I'm not convinced of your innocent act. You young man is far more dangerous than you portray. If you value your life, watch our back and those you love. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Mr. Mellark."

"Katniss," dad cried out as I was reunited with him. He looked as though he aged a decade as worry and fear was replaced with joy and relief. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, dad," I assured him. Peeta was smothered as his father wrapped his arms around him. His leaner frame was engulfed by his father larger one.

"You're okay, you're okay," Jimmy repeated over and over.

"Hey, let's get out of here before Cray or Snow changes their mind," Haymitch suggested. I didn't have to think twice.

As soon as we excited the building I placed myself beside Peeta and grabbed his hand. His head snapped so fast I thought he hurt his neck as he looked down at our intertwined fingers. I smiled at him hoping that he could read my gesture of comfort and support as once again words failed me. There was so much I wanted to say to him but unfortunately we had an audience.

It didn't help that both our fathers were smirking at us. I was comforted that the dark night hid my blush. I was making a statement in front of everyone and they knew it. Even Haymitch smothered the snarky remark I knew he was holding back. Peeta looked confused. My poor Peeta so much has happened to him and I still have yet to tell him of our 'fake' relationship and how much he meant to me.

As we walked back to the bakery, two Peacekeepers flanked us. It was a dark and cold night as the moon hid behind some clouds. I was impatient to return to the bakery but wanted to savor holding Peeta's hand for as long as I could. Mom and Prim must be beside themselves with worry. I would be too if I was in their place.

Delly was the first to see us. "Dad, Peeta, oh my God. Rye wake up their home," she yelled waking mom who was resting on the sofa. She stood up and ran to us grabbing both dad and me in her arms.

"I was so worried," she cried tears tracked down her face.

"Daddy, Katniss," Prim screamed her face wet with tears as she exited Peeta's room. "I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed. Our family was whole and safe once again.

"Oh, sweetie," dad cooed. "Nothing bad happened to us. We're fine." I turned to see Peeta and his family in their own reunion as Jimmy rubbed Peeta's hair with fatherly affection.

"The first thing we're doing tomorrow is…" He continued to rifle his fingers through Peeta's long locks. "Delly is going to give you a haircut." I frowned in disappointment. _'What no, not yet,'_ my mind screamed. Then another thought passed in my head. _'Delly? Delly was going to cut his hair?'_ And to add more aggravation on my already frazzled nerves Delly wrapped her arms around him. I shouldn't be jealous of Peeta's relationship with Delly but I was. She reminded me of where I stood his life. She was after all going to be his sister-in-law in a couple of weeks. And I was…the girl he used to have a crush on.

"Peeta, oh my God, we were so worried," she cried. "You have to stop scaring Rye and me like that." Rye smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, Peeta," Rye added. "Who's going to make our cake for our wedding?"

"Graham?" Peeta teased. He smiled. It was a sight I haven't seen in days. His eyes crinkled and two dimples appeared on his cheeks. Then I noticed an indentation on his chin. Was that there before? He had a cleft chin that helped pronounced his square jaw. Why had I not noticed that before? His hair was tousled and his face sported a five o'clock shadow. I couldn't help but stare at him as he laughed at Rye and Delly with a feeling I have never felt before––longing.

Delly whispered into Rye's ear. He nodded in return as she pulled away. "Go ahead. Now is a perfect time," Rye encouraged her. She walked over to me.

"Katniss, I was wondering if you and your family would accept an invitation for me and Rye's wedding?"

I was stunned. I had not anticipated attending their wedding. We were after all strangers just a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh, um…I don't know, Delly," I stuttered. "I mean, we're not even friends."

"We're not?" She looked hurt. I hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Katniss, don't be rude," mom scolded me. "She just invited us to her wedding. She wouldn't have asked if you weren't friends." Mom turned to Delly. "Of course, we would be honored to attend. All of us will be there." She ignored my look of disbelief and surprise. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Katniss, Lily," dad interrupted us. "You ready to go home?"

"What?" I asked. "It's past curfew." We were not supposed to be out in the streets at this late hour. If discovered, we would be shot with no questions asked.

"The two Peacekeepers agreed to walk us back home," he explained. "I think we have already overstayed our welcome."

"Don't be silly, Garrett. You, Lily and the girls can stay," Jimmy stated. "You're welcome to my home anytime."

"No, we should head back home," dad continued.

I was filled with dread and disappointment as I thought we were stuck at the bakery until morning. I was prepared to corner Peeta no matter how late the hour. "Say your goodbyes to the Mellarks," mom suggested.

I bade Jimmy, Rye and Delly first thanking them for their hospitality. Telling them I enjoyed the meal and the company and hoped to repeat it. At least I thought that's what I said. I was too busy organizing my thoughts before I said good-bye to Peeta.

As for Peeta, I took him aside away from prying eyes and ears. I grabbed his hand and led downstairs. He looked nervous like he was scared to be alone with me.

"I…wanted to thank you for having us for dinner," I said my tongue felt heavy. "I really enjoyed it. Everything was delicious especially the cheese buns. _'Argh, stop it with the cheese buns,_ ' my mind scolded me.

"Oh, it was my dad's idea." He shrugged his shoulders. His right eye twitched uncontrollably as it was glued to our clasped hands between us.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The eye twitching was new.

"I…um…I'm really tired. It's been a really long day," he sighed. I agreed with him. This day felt like it lasted forever.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah," he said. He was stiff and uncomfortable avoiding eye contact.

"I've been wanting to talk to you…well since you went home," I started. Once I started I couldn't stop. "And every time I try something or someone keeps interrupting us." He remained quiet. "So before I go home do you think…we can talk some time. Like later tomorrow…after breakfast." Tomorrow was Saturday. I didn't have to work so it was a perfect opportunity to spend some time with him. I wondered if he was scheduled to work. It wouldn't have mattered since I was determined to talk to him once and for all. "I know that you have a lot of questions."

"I'm so confused," he admitted. "I don't know what's going on…why President Snow thinks you're…my…why he thinks we're together. Everything is so confusing. No one has said anything to me."

"That's why I want to talk to you," I said. "To explain things without getting interrupted."

"You don't have to feel…obligated to explain anything to me." I flinched. _'Obligated.'_ He felt that I _owe_ him an explanation. Our first encounter was on repeat going over and over in his head. I wished I could do that day over again. "You don't owe me––"

"Hey, it's getting really late, Katniss." Dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs with mom and Prim behind him. "We should get going." Damnit, spoiled again.

"One more minute, dad," I asserted and turned back to Peeta.

"See…we got interrupted again," I said. "This is what I'm talking about."

"It's getting late, Katniss maybe––"Peeta returned with a look of confusion.

"Meet me tomorrow after work?"

"Um…I'm working tomorrow," Peeta mentioned. "For a couple of hours."

"Oh." I was disappointed, thwarted again in my attempt to talk to him. He sensed my displeasure and disappointment.

"But not all day."

"Good then I'll come by tomorrow. When is a good time for me to come by?" I persisted.

"Uh…I don't know if this is good idea," he started. "Katniss, it's not necessary for us to talk, okay?"

"No." I shook my head. I was going make him to talk to me even if I have to…force him. Even if I had to show up and bodily remove him from the bakery and drag him to the meadow to talk. Hm…that's idea.

"No?" Peeta uttered as fear appeared in his eyes. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm coming by tomorrow before lunch so be ready," I asserted. I turned to my family who had watched the whole exchange. Prim looked happy. Mom was amused and my dad he looked…proud. I felt pretty proud myself.

The visit with President Snow scared me. It was obvious that Snow threatened Peeta. His words weren't veiled or spoken with hidden meaning. In Snow's eyes, he was a threat to him and the Capitol. I wasted precious time with Peeta because I was scared of my feelings for him. Now I'm scared that I'll never get a chance to tell him how I felt about him. I couldn't wait anymore.

"See you tomorrow, Peeta," I said as I walked out the door leaving him with a stunned look on his face.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading his chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Have a great week.**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Decisions & Resolutions

Chapter 14 – Decisions & Resolutions

 _AN: Please accept my apologies for not posting this sooner. Work has kept me busy as well as editing my brother's second book. Thank you to my faithful reviewers. I'm pleased to know that you are happy with the progress of this story. I can't express how much your comments and reviews mean to me. I'm speechless. Thanks to Kpfan72491, hstrywlk, pIm-ChAn, FamBam, ana, Tea4e, wonderishome, Nai987, LACR, jmjames, Shellibug, Lord-of-Oceans-Poseidon, pumpkinking5, J, A fan, IcyPinkLemonade, pistonsfans75, and guests . This chapter will have MockingJay, Jimmy, Peeta and Katniss' POVs and is rated R for foul language. I don't own The Hunger Games._

* * *

 **MockingJay POV ––**

I debated for an hour whether to pay Haymitch a visit the next day. I should have waited a day or two considering the reception I received.

"Shit, Mitch," I shouted as pain radiated from my stomach and behind my eyes. When I opened his front door he suckered punch me in the stomach as his form of greeting. "What the fuck––" I expected some kind of angry response from him so the punch on the stomach surprised me.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he seethed with fury. I have never seen such anger from him. "Why, Jay?"

"You have to be more specific with your question?" I replied back at him as I placed a hand on my sore stomach. I wasn't being coy I needed clarification to his question.

"Why would you put Peeta in the spotlight like that?" I sighed. Interrupting Snow was a risky move but it was the best opportunity to get a message sent to all of Panem. Sending it during Snow telecast was perfect timing. "I get that it was necessary but you could have telecast the video without Peeta in it." He ran a hand from the top of his head to the back of his neck his face red from fury.

"We needed inspiration," I said I as panted through my mouth for much needed air. I wasn't saying that the other footage of families thrown out of their homes wasn't less important or dramatic but seeing a young boy tortured because he was protecting the girl he loved from a Peacekeeper. What else could be more inspiring or motivating than that?

"Well your idea of inspiration has done nothing but put a target on his back," he reeled back in anger his teeth gnashed together. "That's the third time Peeta has been sent to the Justice Building."

"I knew he would," I said. That incident was what I needed to start a fire––a fire that would motivate Panem. I had not meant to hurl Peeta in the limelight catching Snow's attention.

"You son of bitch." I didn't flinched as the look of betrayal and hurt cross Haymitch's face. He took another step as if he was about to belt me with his fist as he clenched both hands to his side. "That kid has suffered enough trauma in his short life."

"Listen, Mitch." I took a deep breath. I understood Haymitch's concern for Peeta's welfare but that young man was stronger than he realized to have stood up to Ivan, Cray and Snow.

"What the hell are you doing? Jimmy wants to kill you, Katniss is pissed," he ranted. "There is a list of people who want to skin your hide. If everyone ever finds out who you are, they'll––"

"I know what I'm doing. Just listen to me for a second."

"No, I'm not listening to you justify placing Peeta and Katniss is danger like that. There is nothing in the world that can convince me that what you did was okay." I debated for days when the video was constructed and edited. Putting Peeta in the video was a last minute addition. "Snow basically threatened Peeta in his face, Jay."

I never thought that Snow would confront Peeta. I meant to use him for a good cause. His strength and character was more than inspiring. I saw Panem in Peeta––he strong, brave and resilient standing against a bully bigger than himself. His incident angered and invigorated me.

I was tired of years that stretched before us with Snow and the Capitol ruling over us like we animals in a farm ready to be slaughtered at their whim. I was tired of not finding a foothold on the rebellion. People wavered in their commitment to fight Snow. We lacked passion and conviction qualities that I saw in Peeta, Katniss and even Gale. We needed that kind of fire. They were our hope and our future.

"I'm sorry for that." I was but what's done I done. I was sorry for placing Peeta in dangerous situation. Every one of us had a place and a voice in this world. We just never stood up to be seen or heard. Peeta's ordeal put a fire inside me that I haven't felt for a long time. He was my inspiration to fight again.

"They're just kids, Jay," he returned.

"We were all just kids once too, Mitch," I uttered back. I was lucky to have survived my reaping years and Mitch was lucky to have survived his games.

"You know," he started. "We've been planning and strategizing for years trying to figure out when and how to get this revolution started. Each year that passed I was losing hope but…seeing Peeta, Katniss, Rye and Gale…now we're sending kids to dangerous missions. Now we're using them to be our 'inspiration' to go to war. Oh my God, Jay. We're sending young children to their death." I knew he was talking about as we're rallying young men and women to fight with us.

"Children from every district have been sent to their deaths, Mitch for every year that we don't fight Snow."

"Then what's worse, sending 24 innocent children to the games or thousands in a war we're not sure we can win," he voiced. "God help us if we lose––"

"You can't think like that," I said.

"Well, you never had to mentor babies to go the arena knowing that you're sealing their fate. No matter how much training you give them there will always be someone smarter and stronger than them. There is only so much hope you can give them only to realize it's futile. We don't raise and train killers or warriors."

"You're right," I agreed with him. "But you don't know what it's like watching and waiting for your children to be called. Knowing that there was nothing you could do stop it. But in my lifetime, I want to know that I gave them a fighting chance. That I did what I could to help them survive and live the life they deserve."

"Don't you think I want that too?" Mitch fired back. "But at what cost? Do we need to sacrifice Peeta and Katniss to free Panem from Snow and the Capitol? Do we have to have their blood in our hands to get what we want? I'm up for an uprising against Snow but using kids as motivation. I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Stop," I shouted. "Mitch, are you changing your mind? Is that what this is about?" Haymitch was quiet for a few seconds. By this time, he knew he was itching for a bottle of scotch to comfort him. I known Mitch for a long time that it was easy to predict his movements or tells.

"No," he said. "I told you that I would walk through fire for you, Jay," he muttered his voice was rough and raspy.

"But?" I sensed his reluctance.

"But that was before…" He stopped and closed his eyes.

"Don't start doubting yourself now, Mitch," I said. I needed him to stand by me. If he backed off others would follow. "The time is now. We have to strike because if we don't we don't know how many years until we have this opportunity again." Haymitch nodded his head. He knew I was right. He opened his eyes and stared into…nothingness. His eyes were glossy.

"I just…if we're going to war, Jay," he started. "I want to make sure that we give people the choice to join us not force them to fight a war they don't believe in. By adding that footage with Peeta, Snow thinks he's conspiring against him. The man is so paranoid that he thinks a sixteen-year old boy is a threat to him and the Capitol. "

"He thinks everyone is conspiring to kill him," I snorted. If it wasn't just anyone in the districts, it also could be anyone in the Capitol that wanted his wealth and power. He had many enemies.

"Well, he's paranoid period. My only beef is that you place Peeta in a dangerous position. Forcing him to fight with us––"

"How do you know that Peeta won't join us if given a choice?"

"For god's sake, Jay. The kid is only a hormonal sixteen years old boy. His main concern has been taking over his father's business if he survived the reaping and crushing on Katniss Everdeen."

"What's going on with you Mitch? You're never…been this uncertain or reluctant before? What's changed?"

"Before all this happened with Peeta, I never socialized with many people in the district," he admitted. He drank to ease his guilt from not being able to save his tributes. Each death haunted and tainted his soul. "I don't know why it matters to me now…this is why I stayed away from people," he said. "Now I'm emotionally involved with…" I knew whom he was referring to. Peeta Mellark. Haymitch saw too much of himself with young Mellark.

"Jimmy's family," he continued. "I've grown fond them especially his youngest son."

I chuckled. "I know. He's quite a charmer. I can see why girls adore him."

"I see kids like him, Jay. Peeta is naïve but smart, gentle and strong. He experienced so much abuse and anger in his life and yet he remained sweet and kind. I want kids like him to survive and have happy fulfilled lives." So at least were in agreement that we saw something in Peeta that struck an accord in us. His attachment to Peeta caused him to doubt his involvement with the Capitol since Snow has targeted him. For me Peeta was a shining example of why I'm fighting the Snow. "I'm even partial to the Everdeen girls especially the sulky and moody one." I laughed.

"Then fighting against the Capitol is worth it, don't you think? Kids like Peeta, Katniss and Prim, they deserve a fighting chance to live the life they deserve. Everyone deserves a life free from the Capitol and Snow's tyranny."

"I need a drink," Haymitch blurted as he walked over to a cabinet. "Who the hell––" I cringed as he turned around to face me. "Where's my bottle of scotch, Jay?"

"I didn't do anything to your bottle––"

"Don't lie to me. You and…are the only who has access to my house," he interjected. I wondered who else is privy to his home that knew where his liquor bottles were stored?

"Mitch, you need to stay focus and be sober," I reminded him. "We're so close now. Things are going to pick up." He sighed. "You can't be stinking drunk when hell breaks loose." His shoulders slumped and demeanor changed from anger to resignation.

"I don't need an intervention or a babysitter, Jay."

"I know that," I returned. "But I also know you, when you get really stressed you turn to the bottle. What if…one of them needs you?" Now that I knew his weakness I wasn't above to use it against him. "What if Peeta or Rye or any one of those kids you're worried about need you?" He flinched and scowled back at me.

"I also don't need you to make me feel guilty, you bastard." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just a fair warning, Jay," he started as he sat down and leaned back onto the armchair. When Jimmy sees you, you better be run or prepared to duck because…I never seen him so mad in my life," he warned me. I wouldn't expect anything less from Jimmy had he done what I've done to his son.

"He'll calm down once––" Suddenly the video monitor turned on. _"This is the voice of the MockingJay."_ The monitor was once again transmitting the message that disrupted Snow's announcement, the same video that televised Peeta's whipping from Cray.

"Oh, shit," I cursed.

"Jay, what the fuck?" he screamed.

"Mitch, I'm not…I'm not the one sending the video," I explained as my video continued to be broadcast. "Shit. District 13 must be sending it."

"How the hell…District 13?"

"I sent them the video to disrupt Snow's telecast last night," I explained. They had the technology to send the broadcast looping the message to transmit from an old satellite feed to disguise where the video was being transmitted. The Capitol would discover that it was transmitting from an island 500 miles away in the middle of the ocean.

" _Panem, where are you loved ones tonight? Are they safe in your home? Are their bellies full?"_ The video continued to play.

My disguised voice filled the air. It sounded low and hollow. Every time I heard it, I felt disconnected that I forgot that it was I speaking with that voice. I cringed as I watched Peeta being whipped by Cray. That incident haunted me. I could never forget the feelings of rage and helplessness as the head peacekeeper took pleasure in whipping Peeta. I wanted to help him but there was little I could do without endangering my family and myself. I held my breath waiting for the broadcast to end when it repeated itself one more time.

"Shit, Jay. Jimmy is going to hit the roof." Haymitch looked pale as if he was going to throw up. "What are they doing? Fucking hell. How many times are they going to repeated it?"

I was loss for words. When I submitted the video to District 13, they promised me that they would telecast it at the appropriate time never revealing when it was going to be used. I never thought that they would repeat it televising it whenever they pleased. It was overkill as it repeated one more time. Finally the room fell silent. We both took a deep breath of relief.

When suddenly the front door crashed opened startling both Haymitch and me. "Speak of the devil," Haymitch said with amusement as the object of our conversation grabbed me by my shirt collar and slammed me against the wall.

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

"Peeta? What time did you get up?" I asked my son as he stood beside the metallic prep table. The table was worn with dings and scratches from years of use. It had been in the family bakery since it's opening more than hundred years ago. On one end was a plate etched with the name _'Orwell Mellark, founder of the Mellark Bakery._ ' An old faded photograph of him hung at storefront. I laughed to myself as I stared at my youngest son. He was in deep concentration as he kneaded dough with his strong hands. Every few minutes he would use his forearm to brush his long bangs that obstructed his eyes. He was in need of a haircut.

"Peeta, son?"

"Hey, dad," he returned. He had bags under his eyes and he looked a little pale against the morning light. "I made coffee and biscuits." He pointed to a small dining table. Several white mugs, a platter of biscuits were neatly placed on the surface with small dining plates and little plate of butter.

"You didn't answer my question," I stated as I noticed the prep table was crowded with four baking sheets and pans of loaves and cheese buns. I knew as soon as I woke up that someone was downstairs in the kitchen. The smell of bread, yeast and garlic permeated the air. He had to have been up hours before.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained.

After the Everdeens left last night I found Peeta restless as he paced around the second floor. He was nervous and anxious after his meeting his Snow.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_ _The night before_

" _Peeta," I spoke his name. He jumped and was startled at my presence since the lights were dimmed. Rye and Delly were asleep in his room as I can hear him snoring. A few seconds later, I heard Delly scolding him._

" _Rye, lie on your side." He responded back with an annoyed grunt but acquiesced to her demand. Normally I would have had Rye sleeping in Peeta's room but since their wedding was only two weeks away, I relented. Tonight taught me that time was precious. I thought I was going to lose Peeta a few hours ago. Delly sleeping with Rye in his room wasn't an important enough issue to argue over. They were after all engaged. As long as they behaved she could stay with him for the night._

" _Dad," Peeta breathed through his mouth. "You scared me." He placed a hand on his chest._

" _It's almost midnight," I said. "Why are you still up?" I reached over and turned on the lights._

" _I couldn't sleep," he said as he brushed his neck with his hand. He wore a light blue pajama bottom with matching top. However, the shirt was unbuttoned. He looked tired and drawn._

 _His attire reminded me of when he was four as he refused to wear the pajama top claiming that it made him hot. So we made a compromise that the top would be left unbuttoned. If he had his way back then, he would have slept naked. I chuckled at the memory._

 _I also remembered at the age of four years, he contracted measles. My heart broke when he crawled onto my lap, lips quivering as sought comfort and love from me after he was shunned from his own mother. Since then he learned to not expect anything from her._

" _You want me to make you some milk?" I was walked over to the kitchen but stopped._

" _No, dad. Please don't bother." Since returning from the Justice Building he had been quiet. Too quiet. I had tried asking him what Snow wanted. He evaded my question by saying he was tired and wanted to lie down._

" _Peeta, please talk to me," I begged him. "Please don't shut me out."_

" _I'm not…dad," he said. "I just…since I came back from the Everdeens, I've been having hard time remembering things."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Conversations, images in my head. I'm confused," he admitted._

" _About what exactly?"_

 _He blushed from neck to cheek. Hmm…that's interesting. "Nothing really important. Just things I thought I saw or heard but might just really imagined."_

" _Peeta, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I implored._

" _I know, dad. I'm just not ready to talk about it," he said as he turned his eyes away. I knew he was talking about Katniss. Maybe it wasn't the right time to talk about her. No one told him what she said the night of the whipping. That she admitted they were together the night Ivan was murdered and they were boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't think it was my place to tell him._

" _Peeta, please tell me what Snow said to you." Snow admitted that Peeta was uncooperative when they spoke but I still didn't know what they discussed. "I want to know what you said to make him believe that you're a threat to him."_

 _Peeta took a deep breath as he sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to him. "Peeta?"_

" _He talked for while asking me questions about my family, what we did for a living. People in the district." Okay, that wasn't too bad at least he didn't ask about––"_

" _Then he asked me if I knew anything about the MockingJay." I gasped in horror. My fear came to fruition. "He said that the MockingJay is in District 12. That he is hiding here amongst us. He wanted me to find out who is and in exchange…"_

" _What, Peeta? In exchange for what?" I asked in fear. My throat grew tight and dry as anger bubbled in me as well._

" _He said that he would…would make sure that the people I'm close to…the people I love won't get hurt."_

" _Peeta?"_

" _I told President Snow that I didn't know who he is? I was too busy being whipped by Cray. All I have been doing is recovering from…my injuries. I told him that I know nothing about the rebels in the districts," he ranted as a look of fear marred his face. "What am I suppose to do, dad? He thinks that I know something…that MockingJay is here in 12." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Snow said that I needed to cooperate if I want to keep my family safe." Peeta leaned down as he cradled his head with his hands._

 _Oh my God, this was why he kept quiet. Snow had threatened him if he didn't do his bidding. The revelation was hard to believe. That was why he was quiet once Katniss and I joined him. This was a burden too heavy to bear for a young man. Peeta was ordered to spy on his own district._

" _Peeta, you're going to be okay. I promise," I said. He shook his head._

" _What am I suppose to do? I…I don't even know how to…what if I don't cooperate? He's going to hurt one of you…I know it. He'll go after Rye, Graham…Delly. Anyone who is close to me." Anyone close to him also included his friends like Prim and his fake girlfriend Katniss. "I don't know what to do…if I do what he says I'll endanger anyone who's involved with the rebellion and if I don't he'll hurt one of you."_

" _Peeta, you know about the rebellion?"_

" _I've known for a while, dad," he admitted. "I'm not completely oblivious to what's going on. I know he's here in 12. He's not some deep dark secret."_

" _Shit," I groused. Fucking MockingJay. He was the cause of Peeta's new turmoil and upheaval in his life. If it weren't for the video Snow would never have known of Peeta's existence. Now he's in danger._

" _What am going to do," he said pain marred his young face._

" _We'll figure something out, I swear Peeta." I didn't know how long I held him in my arms but minutes later he was asleep. I carried him into his room, laid him on his bed and opened a window. In his sleep he winced and moaned as if he was in a middle of a nightmare._

" _Peeta, shh…it's okay. You're home safe with your family," I swore as I rifled my fingers through his messy hair. "You're safe Peeta. I'm right here. No one is going to ever hurt you again." Anger festered within me. I knew whom to blame for placing Peeta in a dangerous predicament. I waited until he quieted down and relaxed in his sleep. As I crept out the door, I made a vow that no one was going to use Peeta as Snow and Jay used him. I would die trying if it was the last thing I ever do._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"Did you at least get a couple of hours before coming down?" I asked. What he had accomplished took at least three hours. That meant he was up around 3 in the morning.

"Yes, I think," he said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Peeta!" I said in a concerned tone. So it basically meant that he slept for less than two hours before he headed down the bakery.

"I'm too wired and restless, dad," he admitted. He worried his lower lip with his teeth. "I'll take a nap this afternoon after…" His voice drifted.

"After what Peeta?" He made plans? He continued to knead dough with his fists pushing and grinding the soft pasty mass onto the steel table. There was tension on his shoulders.

"Katniss is coming over to talk to me." Yes, it was about time she confronted him. I knew that her feelings changed towards him. I could tell by the way she looked at him during dinner. There was softness in her eyes when she looked at him.

"That's…that's wonderful Peeta," I said excited for him. But as I looked at my youngest boy, he appeared pensive and uneasy. "It's good news, isn't it?" He had wanted to talk to her for years never finding the courage. Now, he looked like he was preparing himself for an execution. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know why suddenly she wants to talk to me. It's…not like we're friends or anything." He halted his movements as he lifted his hands from the dough he was kneading. "She already thanked me for saving her life. What is there to talk about?" He sighed. "She's so confusing. Why is she have so…complicated?

"Peeta," I laughed. "All girls are confusing and complicated. Especially the ones you like. They'll drive you mad to a point of distraction, but if you're lucky the girl you love loves you back. It's no better gift you've been given."

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like _'I'm not that lucky,'_ but I wasn't certain. "What did you say?"

"When you met mom was she confusing and complicated?" His brows lifted on his forehead. I never told my boys the story of our courtship. It was hardly romantic to say the least. It had been a few months after Lily broke our engagement. Evelyn had just arrived from District 11. Her brother married a Merchant and she was visiting for a couple of weeks. She was attractive young woman with light brown hair in the shade of golden honey, pale flawless skin and green eyes. I was instantly attracted.

"Was it love at first sight? Did you like her the same way I liked Katniss when you first saw mom?"

My poor Peeta. He was a romantic boy that had loved his girl since he was five. Had he really thought that I fell for his mother the same way? He knew of my broken engagement to Katniss' mother.

"Oh, Peeta," I sighed. Do I admit to him that it was lust that attracted me to her? That love was the furthest thing in my mind but progressed slowly. A week before Evelyn's arrival Garrett Everdeen married Lily. I was still recovering from a broken heart, so no it wasn't love at first sight. It didn't mean I loved her any less for I wouldn't have married Evelyn if I had not loved her just the same.

"You can't base or compare my relationship with your mother and me." Peeta looked sad. I guess it wasn't the answer he had hoped to hear. "Katniss is not your mother and you're not me. You still have yet to experience a relationship on your terms and in your own way. What you'll experience will be different from mine."

"It doesn't matter anyway," he voiced as he returned to kneading the dough in front of him. "Katniss doesn't…it just doesn't matter. I guess I'm just like you not getting the girl you really wanted."

"Peeta." I turned him around. "Listen, I know you're confused but a lot has happened since that night," I started. "You've been whipped and drugged twice so I can imagine that a lot of things are not making any sense to you."

Like the fact that Katniss had a change of heart and she was scared to admit her attraction to him. I could see her struggling to find moments or ways to confront him of her newly developed feelings. It was obvious to every one except Peeta. Her rejections really hurt him and her admission that she wasn't in love with him finally broke him. He was not pleased that I had hired her to help out in the bakery. I could tell Peeta was finally giving up.

But I was not going to let him. So he needed a little push. "So when is Katniss coming over?"

"After breakfast, before lunch. I'm not sure." He shrugged his shoulder with ambivalence. He needed a boost but for the life of me I couldn't conjure anything to encourage him.

"Good morning, Peeta, dad," Delly appeared wearing a pair of sweats and t-shirt that belonged to Rye. The size of his clothes was so large that it dwarfed her frame. She was a welcomed addition to our family. She was perfect for Rye just as Katniss was perfect for Peeta.

"Hey, dad, Peeta. Wow, someone was up bright and early," he commented as they both walked over and helped themselves with a cup of coffee.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened last night?" Rye asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"Rye, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this right now?" The subject was off limits with Peeta as far as he was concerned. I didn't think that he wanted to admit to Rye that Snow had basically threatened him. Knowing my son, he didn't want his brother to worry over him not when his wedding was only two weeks away.

"Why not? What happened?" he persisted. "I really hate it when you hide things from me."

"Rye, we're not hiding anything from you," I argued back. Just as I was to continue arguing with him Graham rushed through the room.

"Shit, dad," his voice boomed with fear and anger. He looked like a mess with his hair askew and his clothes wrinkled. "Peeta, oh my God, you're okay." He stood in front of little brother hands bracketing his shoulders. "I overhead one of the Peacekeepers this morning saying that they brought you in for questioning. They didn't hurt you, you're okay?"

"I'm okay, Graham," he reassured his older brother.

"What did President Snow want?" he asked. "God, I was up half the night worrying when I saw the video. Then to find out you were both taken to the Justice Building, I nearly went out of my mind. What happened?"

"Graham, please calm down," I sighed. "As you can see Peeta and I are all right. He just wanted to ask Peeta a few questions."

"Questions? What about? President Snow was here last night?" Graham asked in shock and disbelief.

"No, we were escorted to a room and spoke to him through the video monitor," I clarified. "He only wanted to talk to Peeta?"

"About? What did he want with Peeta?" Rye asked. I looked at my youngest wondering if he should tell them. "Well?"

"He wanted to know if I knew that the MockingJay was in District 12?" Peeta answered.

"Fuck," Graham swore.

"I told him I didn't know anything."

"Shit, Peeta," Rye added. "Did he believe you? I can't believe that he's here in 12." There was tinge of awe and disbelief in his voice.

"He has to be here," Graham added. "How else could he have recorded Peeta's incident with Cray? He is here in 12." I bit my tongue. It was dangerous to talk about MockingJay let alone know his true identity. How would my boys react when they found out he's from 12? Shocked, surprised, angry, proud or all the above?

"Nothing happened, okay. I'm all right," Peeta tried to assure them. "Everything is all right so don't fuss." He was getting frustrated and annoyed. I knew he didn't want to reveal the true nature of his meeting with Snow that he was ordered to spy for him, to find out the identity of the MockingJay. He was twisted up inside with guilt, fear and indecision. "Listen, dad and I are okay. There is nothing to worry about."

"What else did he want?" Graham looked at him skeptically. "There has got to be more than what you're telling us." What else could I saw to deter his suspicions? Suddenly, the video monitor turned on. Snow was sending another announcement? We all ran upstairs.

My stomach lurched as the MockingJay's video was displayed on screen. His voice permeated the air, _'cold and sick from exposure with nothing but their clothes on their back. Are your children crying because their bellies ache from starvation and dehydration?"_ Oh, please not again.

"You got to be kidding me?" Graham bellowed his eyes filled with anger and shock. "What the fuck?"

"Dad?" Peeta's soft voice caught my attention. I was filled with fury as I watch my youngest boy face's crumpled. He looked bewildered…no he looked scared.

"That fucking son of a bitch," I roared. The world turned red and I flew down the stairs and left the bakery ignoring the voices calling me.

It only took a few minutes for me to get to the Victor's Village. If anyone could answers my questions, it would be Haymitch. I barged into the room hoping that Haymitch could help me when I saw _him_." I saw nothing but red as images of Peeta's whipping flashed in my mind.

I grabbed _'him'_ by the collar pushing against the nearest wall. "You fucking bastard," I screamed. "Snow thinks Peeta's collaborating with the rebels. You put my son in danger." Spit and vitriol spew from my mouth. "How could you do that to him. You're a fucking coward hiding behind a boy to do your dirty work."

"Jimmy stop," Haymitch pleaded. "He didn't mean to put Peeta in danger."

"But he is, you fucking bastard," I cried out pressing Jay on to the wall. I've known Jay for most of my life. Heck, we went to school together. I even attended his wedding.

"I didn't mean to endanger Peeta's life," he said. "I only meant to use the footage so the Panem knows what's been happening in other districts."

"Fuck your resistance and rebellion against Snow," I spat. "You should have asked me or at least let us know what you were planning."

"You would have stopped me––"

"You're damn right I would have stopped you. You used Peeta. How'd you like it if I used your children, waved their faces at Snow? You not only endangered him but everyone he's close to. Everyone, Jay. Not just my family."

"I…I…I made a call for good cause. I didn't think that Snow would touch Peeta."

"But he did," I roared. I have never felt so angry fire burned in my belly as my head felt like it was bout to explode. My body shook uncontrollably. "Snow…Snow threatened him. Do you understand, Jay? He threatened my son all because of your damn video."

"What did he want?" Haymitch asked.

I breathed through my mouth, my eyes watered and hands shook. "He…he wants Peeta to find…spy on us. Snow told him to find out the identity of the MockingJay." I gasped in horror as the realization hit him. "He told Peeta that if he doesn't cooperate he would hurt his family and anyone close to him. Everyone, Jay that means his family, friends, his girlfriend and his girlfriend's family as well."

"Jimmy, I'm really sorry," he uttered. There wasn't anything he could do to fix this. It was done.

I'm not a violent man. But when my family was threatened, I would die for them just as Jay would sacrifice his life for his kin. I never wanted to go to war but I wanted my boys to survive and their children to be free from the reapings. "I understand why you did it, I just…you could have made that video without Peeta in it."

"Jimmy, what happened to Peeta needed to be addressed and broadcast to Panem. Injustice is rampant in the districts. There is no better inspiration than your son fighting for justice." I wanted to argue with him. He was right in some aspect. I just wished Peeta wasn't involved. Then it occurred to me that wishing someone else to be used as an example made me…selfish. I wouldn't wish this to happen to anyone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Haymitch went to window to see who was visiting him at this early hour. "Shit. Jay you need to hide," he said his voice filled with anxiety as he pushed Jay towards the stairs.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Peeta," Haymitch announced.

"What is he doing here?" I started. Jay turned and ran up the stairs. His tread was light not making a single sound. Haymitch opened the door.

"Peeta," he greeted him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Haymitch but have you seen my dad?" he asked.

"Peeta," I addressed him. "What are you doing here?" How did he know I would be at Haymitch's home?

"I was worried when you ran out of the bakery without telling anyone of us where you were going," he started.

"Get in here, kid," Haymitch said as he drew the door wider.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't know at first," he explained. "I just guessed." Smart kid, too smart for his own good. "We were worried. Graham and Rye, we know your upset so they told me to look for you." If anyone could calm my rage, it was Peeta. They knew me well.

"Peeta," I sighed. "Go back to the bakery. I'm fine. No need to worry."

"I just need to tell you something before I go back," he returned. Oh, God what now?

"What?" I inquired as I held my breath for more bad news.

"I just…" He shuffled his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't be mad. I know you're angry with the MockingJay and…I'm mad too but…"

"But…"

"I thought about it, you know. Why he did what he did," he continued. "But it's done and over with. Don't be mad at him anymore. He was doing something for the resistance. I understand that now."

"What do you understand, Peeta?" Haymitch asked.

"I didn't understand at first. Why he did it but…I see the bigger picture. This is bigger than me, dad. I know how important it was for that video to be seen. MockingJay was right to show that video to everyone."

"But he didn't have to add you in the mix," I argued back.

"If it will help the resistance then I'm okay with it," Peeta said.

"And what about Snow, Peeta," I reminded him "He threatened you and our family." It was noble of him to accept what was done, but it not only involved him.

"What do you want me to say or do, dad?" he asked. He was frustrated and scared I could tell by his demeanor. "Do you want me to be scared all the time and wallow in self pity? Tell me how I should feel? It's not you with a target on your back. I have to do what's right for me and for everyone."

"What do you mean?" Haymitch inquired. I was afraid to ask.

"As long as I stay clear from any activity involving with the rebellion I'm fine. I can pretend to spy for Snow if I have to for as long as I can. Maybe give him misinformation without making it look like I'm stalling. I don't know." He stamped his foot. I smiled at his gesture. He was being brave like a man should be but he was still a little boy inside. "What else can I do?" The guilt was killing him. All I could do was support whatever decision he made. I wouldn't like it but ultimately it's his life on the line but as his father I would do what was necessary to protect him.

"Peeta," Haymitch spoke as he faced my son placing his hands on his shoulders. "Listen, your father and I are going to do everything we can to keep you safe––to keep everyone safe. I'm sorry that Jay, the MockingJay placed you in precarious and dangerous position. I don't think he did it to be malicious." He looked back at me.

"I know, Haymitch. I just don't want you to fight with each other. I know you really angry with the MockingJay, dad. But if the video will help in anyway it can, then…I won't feel…I'm not scared anymore as long as you guys can help me keep everyone safe." He put a lot trust in our hands––his life foremost. How can I argue with him knowing that he would willingly die for us if necessary? I held back the pain that bubbled in my chest. I stared at my sixteen-year old son; he grew up to be a man any father would be proud to have.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so proud of you, Peeta," I said. "I know that I don't say that often but…you make me very proud for being your dad." He blushed at my compliment. "You're going to be a great husband and father one day."

"I have to have a girlfriend first," he sighed his voice sad.

"He doesn't know?" Haymitch blurted. Peeta stiffen then turned to face him. Haymitch held back a smirk or laughter I couldn't tell which as he hid his smile behind his hand. _'Oh, shit,'_ my mind echoed. _'Should I just blurt out that he has a girlfriend but wasn't aware of it?'_ When was Katniss coming over?

"Know what?" His eyed the both of us.

"Um…Peeta. Why don't you head back to the bakery now," I interjected. "You left Delly and Rye to open the bakery."

"Dad? What is it that I don't know?" he persisted.

"It's nothing Peeta." I tried to assure him.

"Dad" he whined.

"I…um…listen. There is something you should know but it's not my story to tell you," I muttered. "Just…it's not anything bad, okay?"

"What is it that you are keeping from me?"

"Peeta," I said his name as sternly as possible. "Go back to the bakery and help Rye. I need to speak to Haymitch for a few minutes." He didn't budge. "Peeta, I'm not going to repeat myself again. Go home, have breakfast I'll be there in a few minutes."

He turned around but turned to Haymitch at the last second. "Haymitch?"

"Yes, kid."

"Thank you for everything," he said.

"It's nothing, kid," he snickered back. "Now go before you get all gushy with me. I hate that shit." Peeta smiled then laughed. As he headed out the door, he turned and hugged Haymitch. The gesture startled him as he returned the hug back to Peeta patting him in the back. When they released each other Haymitch's face was pink. "No go before I smack you in the head for being mushy and stubborn."

Peeta turned to me. "Don't stay too long dad." I nodded my head as I watched him walk out the house.

"You have one…extraordinary kid there, Jimmy," Haymitch complimented me. "I don't like most teenagers let alone people in this district…hell in Panem, but I'd make an exception for that one. He's very wise for his age."

"He is and he isn't, Haymitch because if he was, he wouldn't have fallen for Katniss," I guffawed. All the girls he was smitten with, I never thought it would be Garrett Everdeen, the daughter of my former fiancée and first love. Fate definitely had other plans for us.

"Well, you know the saying, _'The hearts wants what heart the wants.'_ There is no rhyme or reason when you love someone," Haymitch quoted.

"Don't I know it," I muttered back.

"He's right you know." Jay appeared at the foot of the stairs. "I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be. I should have consulted you or at least told you guys what I was doing, but I ran out of time and I took a gamble."

"With Peeta's life," I jabbed back.

"Jimmy!" Haymitch scolded me. "He didn't know that Snow would react the way he did."

I sighed in resignation. "Sorry." I turned to Jay. "I'm sorry that I attacked you."

"No need to apologize, Jimmy. I would have reacted the same way," Jay returned. "At least you didn't sucker punch me." He placed a hand on to his stomach. I smiled at Haymitch.

"You deserved it," he defended himself. I was pleased and honored that Haymitch acted in my behalf by protecting and defending Peeta. It was sad to admit that he would have been a great husband and father had he not been reaped. I imagined my children playing with his. I just couldn't imagine what kind of woman who would put up with his personality and antics.

As I turned to leave, Jay stopped me. "Jimmy, I swear that nothing will happen to Peeta."

"You can't make that promise," I returned. Jay could swear up and down or until he turned blue in the face. I was realistic of Peeta's chances of not getting hurt. He was inadvertently involved with the resistance whether he volunteered or not. Because of Jay's video my son was a target.

"Jay, I know that you meant no harm but I think that you should tend to your own family. I'll protect mine as you should protect your own. Peeta is my priority not yours."

An hour later, we opened up the bakery. Graham felt the need to help but I knew his real reason why he wanted to stay. He was afraid something else bad was going to happen. "Go back to the butcher shop. You have your family to take care of. They should be your priority."

"But what if something happens?" he argued.

"Graham, you are a husband and father with your own family. I will take care of Rye and Peeta. I am the head of this family. I will take care of them," I reminded him. "Take care of Sonja and Tyler." He left reluctantly with a promise from me to call him in case I needed him.

To my surprise it felt as though half of the district wanted bread. Then I realized that our neighbors were curious. They wanted to see Peeta as it dawned on me that they saw the telecast the night before. A gaggle of Delly and Peeta's classmates swarmed into the bakery. It was a circus of gawkers. The curiosity seekers were polite but it obvious that there was another reason why they visited. I didn't mind much since by lunch we were out of everything. Business was good that day.

In the meantime Peeta stayed in the kitchen never wandering towards the storefront. Every time I appeared he held his breath waiting for me to announce Katniss' arrival.

"Hey, relax," I said. "It's not like you never spoke to Katniss before."

He flinched. "Well, the two times we spoke she wasn't exactly…pleasant or nice to me, dad."

"Like I said a lot has changed since. Just promise me something," I asked him.

"What?" Peeta was anxious. It was apparent that he was not looking forward to seeing or talking to Katniss. He jumped a couple of times when Rye called him to get his attention. He was so nervous that he dropped several pans when I told him to fetch me a bag of flour from the storage room. I felt sorry for him.

"Just be patient with her and listen to what she has to say." He scowled back at me as if insulted him.

"Patient? You're telling me to be patient? I've been patient. Ten years to be exact," he muttered back sarcastically.

"You're making it worse, dad," Rye stated as he noticed Peeta's posture. His arms were crossed against his chest and head down. He was petulant.

"Now both of you are really making me nervous." A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Sheesh, why is so hot in here? Maybe I should go outside for some air." He started to walk out of the back door. "Why is everyone making such a big deal about Katniss coming over to talk to me?"

"Look who's here, Peeta?"

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

Delly's high-pitched voice startled me. On her arm was none other than my childhood crush Katniss. My eyes bulged at the sight of her. Her hair was down cascading over her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress one I've seen before. I knew it belonged to her mother's since it was a bit too big, as it looked a size larger than her lean frame. However, she still looked…beautiful. God help me I think she's trying to kill me or I'm already dead.

She smiled. It was a smile I've never seen before. It caused my heart to lurch down into my stomach. I've forgotten how to breath as my breathe was caught in my parched throat. Someone's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Delly commented. I nodded my head as words failed me once again.

"She sure does, doesn't she Peeta?" Was that my dad's voice or Rye's? I was too stunned to recognize it. I'm more confused than ever. What was she trying to do to me? The clock on the wall rang twelve times. With each ding I took a breath as my eyes gazed over Katniss. I was paralyzed with awe and indecision. I hadn't realized that she walked over to me until she was a foot away and I felt a battering of my heart pound against my chest. It pumped so hard I could hear in my ears. It was deafening. Her mouth moved.

"Huh?" I muttered my voice raspy. I cleared my throat swallowing saliva the size of a strawberry. Speaking of strawberries, was she wearing lipstick? I have never seen her lips so plump and red before.

"You look very…um…handsome," the angel-like vision said to me. I blinked a few times wondering that yes…I finally died.

"Peeta, close you mouth. You look like a fish," Delly teased me. I heard my dad chuckle behind me. Then as if lightening struck me, I realized that everyone was playing matchmaker. It was obvious with Delly's compliment, dad's encouragement and Rye sending me sly looks for the past hour. I resented the innuendoes and assumptions.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. There was no point in getting angry with them since I knew they meant well.

"Yeah…um…I thought––" she started when Delly shoved a basket and a blanket in face. ' _What the fuck, Delly?_ _This isn't some date?'_ I mentally projected to her. I turned to my dad for help. He was…smiling? Encouraging her.

"Here, I prepared something for you two when you have your _talk_ on your date," she air quoted her fingers.

"That's not…this isn't––" I blurted. Vomit. I wanted to vomit as I turned my head cringing in embarrassment at Delly's assumption. Rye laughed behind my back. I didn't find this at all amusing. I was horrified.

"Thank you Delly," Katniss responded her voice soft as her cheeks turned bright pink. She was kind enough to take the blanket from my other hand since it shook violently.

The next thing I knew Dad shoved me out of the bakery basket in hand. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Remember be patient with her. Listen with your heart." My heart? You mean the one that she broke a few of weeks ago?

Delly hugged me. "Have fun, Peeta," she advised then whispered, "Be gentle to each other." Gentle? I scrunched my face. Didn't she realize that Katniss was far from gentle when she spoke to me? Tell her that not me!

As for Rye, he extended his hand to me. I grabbed his hand for support but gasped when I felt something in palm of my hand. I looked down and gasped in horror. It was a packet of condom. I hid the packet in my pocket praying that no one saw it. Then I shoved him causing him to laugh. "You're an asshole, Rye." He laughed.

The next moment Katniss led us to…I know not where as I followed her lead. We walked side-by-side heading towards the edge of town where there was a small park that was dedicated to our only victor, Haymitch Abernathy. The park itself was run down and desolate. A dinghy white gazebo was constructed at the center. This was hardly a romantic setting for a date so I was relieved with her choice. _'This is not a date, this is not a date._ ' I reminded myself because this…whatever this was, was definitely not a date.

The air between was filled with awkwardness and anxiety. It swarmed between us like a vortex that churned with no end in sight. My gift for words deserted me. I caught her a couple of times sneaking at a look at my direction. Her sudden attention unnerved me.

Once we reached the park, I sighed in relief. It was short-lived as I realized our talk loomed over our heads. The thought of it caused my stomach to lurch. "You want to set up over there?" She pointed to a large tree at the end of the park.

"Sure," I responded. Katniss jumped from surprised when my hand made contact with the small of her back. Embarrassed, I reeled my hand back. "Sorry, sorry." I was so unimpressed with my suave move as I could hardly contain my horror for taking liberties. Like some forlorn puppy I followed behind her keeping a wide distance between us. I hid my other hand inside my pocket just incase it decided to touch her as if it had a life of it's own. My other hand clutched onto the basket so tight my knuckles were white from blood loss. I could tell that this was not going to end well for me. I could feel it.

She placed the blanket under a large tree trunk. I sat down dejected and anxious wondering what else I could do to embarrass myself. Katniss sat beside me as I unloaded the basket Delly packed for our _'talk.'_ I refused to believe that this was a date. No, I wasn't about to set myself up believing that this was more than I hoped for.

"I hope you're hungry because I think Delly packed enough to feed an army," I joked as I placed a container of cheese buns, slices of ham, assortment of sliced fruit and a canteen of tea on the blanket. I was impressed with Delly's menu and reminded myself to scream at her and thank her for lunch.

Katniss moaned as she chewed on a cheese bun, "Hmm…this is so delicious, Peeta." My dick stiffened. _'Fucking hell.'_ I leaned back against the tree bringing my knees upward hiding my erection. "I could tell you made these." She looked at ease with herself unlike me I was a mess waiting for the shoe to drop. Or better yet, waking up from this dream. _'I'm having a picnic lunch with Katniss Everdeen.'_ My poor mind was on overload at the idea I replied back monosyllabic words in return.

"Thanks?" I said feeling utterly useless as my mind fought for things to say. We ate in silence for a few minutes when I made a mistake and looked at her direction hoping that at least she enjoyed our lunch and start a conversation when…

' _Holy fuck,'_ my mind screamed as I watched Katniss licked her lips and fingertips in slow and deliberate manner. She was killing me as I wondered how her mouth would feel around my…

"Are you okay?" she interrupted the dirty thoughts that ran through my head.

"What?" I replied back her brows furrowed at my reply. I mentally shook my head scolding myself for my one syllable remark. _'Stupid, Peeta.'_

"You look like you're in pain," she expressed her concern as she looked at my hand on my stomach. _'Shit.'_ Thank God I didn't reach down and grabbed my…

"Stomach cramp." I cringed. Oh, two words this time. _'I'm a genius.'_ my mind bit back.

For a few minutes we continued to eat in silence enjoying the sun as it shimmered above us. Picking this particular tree was a good choice as the branches hid us from the blazing run rays. A soft cool breeze swirled around us making this a perfect spot for our picnic. No, not a picnic but lunch with two friends…I didn't know what we were because as of few weeks ago Katniss refused to have anything to do with me.

"So," Katniss' soft voice resonated in the air. "You're probably wondering why…I needed to talk to you." I nodded my head but kept my eyes in front of me. Looking into her cool steel eyes would break my resolve. I needed to stay strong. Whatever she had planned to say I was prepared to remain cool and collect. I still couldn't figure out what she wanted.

"I…um…" Suddenly the sound of laughter startled me. A young man and woman ran through the park laughing and screaming at each other. It was obvious that they were in love as the man caught his girl turned her around and delivered a bone melting kiss on her mouth. She reacted with equal fervor returning kiss for kiss. Jealousy, embarrassment and a fleet of emotions ran through my head causing my heart to ache as they continued to maul each in front of us. The young woman squealed as her boyfriend picked her up around the waist. She automatically wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. They were so in tuned to each other that they never noticed us. The strong young man carried her to the edge of the woods. We watched as they disappeared into the line of trees listening to their voices fading.

I exhaled not realizing that I had held my breath throughout the whole exchange. "They looked very happy," Katniss commented a few seconds later. On her face was melancholy or sadness? I couldn't tell.

"They are. And why wouldn't they be?" I started. She looked back at me waiting to continue. "They survived the reaping and have each other. You're lucky if you don't get reaped in the first place let alone find someone to love and spend your life with them."

My time with Snow taught me one thing–my life was already forfeit. I knew that I wasn't going to spy for him. Snow's threat wasn't just about hurting my family or friends.

" _You have a choice Peeta Mellark," Snow stated. "You will discover the identity of the MockingJay or someone you love will be picked for the next reaping ceremony."_

At that moment I knew what I had to do. I would defy Snow and the Capitol. I refused to be used. And by making the decision to defy Snow I had ultimately endangered my family. I couldn't reveal to Dad or anyone what I had decided. I was never going to betray MockingJay. It was my burden to carry to my grave. Images of the life I wanted or imagined flashed in my head––falling in love with Katniss, stealing kisses as I slowly courted her with romantic dates and toasting with her. It was all a dream in my head never to be realized for Katniss was never mine to begin with nor would she ever be. Dreaming of a life with Katniss was just that––a dream.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." Her apology stunned me. Tears brimmed her eyes, her lips quivered. "I'm sorry that…I was mean and cruel to you when…that day behind the bakery." Her eyes were downcast. "I'm so sorry that I was cold to you during the celebration. I've been so hateful to you when you just being nice to me." I nodded my head.

This confession puzzled me. Why now when I have nothing to offer, no future for us to be together even if just friends. It wasn't as if she had suddenly fallen in love with me. I gave up on that hope and dream.

"I don't understand where this is coming from?"

"You saved me that night…the same night when I was mean to you. You didn't have to follow me that night but you did. You knew or felt something was wrong and…despite the fact that I was bitch to you…you…" she stumbled with her words. Her voice was choked with tears and anguish.

"You already thanked me, Katniss," I reminded her. "There's no need to rehash this."

"No," she screamed. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"I can never repay you––" Oh dear God, what is it about paying a debt to people that she's stuck on? You don't owe people you love. You did acts of kindness out of the goodness of our heart. She meant the world to me, as I would have done anything for her.

"Katniss," I interjected. "Will you please stop telling me that you owe me. I saved you because I cared about you. I don't fucking need you to pay me back, damnit." God, she was stubborn. I was losing patience. My tone must have startled her as her eyes grew wide like saucers and her lips trembled.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I recalled Dad's advise. _'Just be patient with her and listen to what she has to say.'_ "Katniss," I said her name soft and low. "There's no debt to be paid between us, okay?"

She shook her head. "Katniss, we're okay. We don't have to do this."

She shook her head again. "I…there's something you need to know." I waited like my dad told me for her to explain. I had to be patient. "The night of the whipping. I know you don't remember but…Cray knew that you were missing at the same time Ivan wasn't present. He insinuated that you knew more than what you were telling. He charged you for the death of his nephew without any real evidence." She rattled on with the story. All of it was a blur to me. I couldn't remember what was real or not. I heard screams and felt the sting of the whip Cray used on me. I felt fire on my back as I drowned out all the sounds around me. I was on fire and nothing mattered.

She continued, "…so I…I knew I had to do something so I told Cray and all of Panem that I was with you that night. That we were together."

I looked at her and wondered what was the big deal because we were together that night. I saved her from Ivan. "You don't understand I told everyone…that…that we…were together, together that night."

I was clearly confused that I needed her to repeat what she was saying. "What?" She blushed. "What do you mean together?" I couldn't have heard her right.

"You know…together like boyfriend, girlfriend together," she explained. My mind went numb and blank for a few seconds. "To convince Cray that we were intimate I told him that I had your shirt. The shirt you gave me that night…the one that I was hiding under my bed. That you and I were in a relationship and was hiding it from everyone."

"No…no…wait what?"

"Yes, so everyone thinks that you're my boyfriend," she sighed as if she had relieved a burden from her shoulders but there was also something else in her demeanor. Stunned and shocked, I leaned back onto the tree trunk feeling the hard jagged surface rubbed against my back. _'You're my boyfriend. We were intimate'_ her words repeated in my head.

"Why?"

"I said it to protect you. Cray didn't believe that you had nothing to do with his nephew's death." But that night, I thought I had killed him only to later witness the mystery figure executing Ivan in cold blood.

"So that's why…" It didn't' make any sense. If I was her boyfriend, why did I have so many visitors since then? I was already taken by Katniss' declaration.

This was not happening now. Now that I was determined to get over her and move on. Now that Snow had signed my death warrant if didn't cooperate with him. "So you've been pretending that we're… in a relationship?"

She winced and nodded her head. "Yes," she sounded displease with the idea of us together. I crossed my legs in front of me and placed my elbows on my knees for support. With both hands I cradled my head palming my temple. Nothing made sense to me.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I didn't mean for this to happen like this." It's no wonder she was determined to talk to me. The idea being her boyfriend must…it was must be hard and horrifying for her to pretend to even like me.

"Peeta, say something," she said. She looked upset and sad.

"I'm sorry, too."

"What?"

"I get it, okay? I understand now. So we…can break, we can break up now if you want." She was obviously uncomfortable and upset with the whole situation. "We can do a public break up so you can––" Be with whomever you want for real.

"What? No, we can't. I wanted to…tell you that I'm okay with it."

"Oh," I said. I had not expected that.

"I mean, I know when I first said it, it was to protect each other but it's okay with me." She was okay to pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend. That revelation didn't sit well with me since my life was practically over. My solution was the only thing that will keep my family safe from Snow and his machinations.

"Peeta?"

"Sorry, Katniss. I just got lost in my head for a few minutes," I told her. Taking a deep breath, I made another decision. "I want to thank you for saving my life that night." She looked surprised. "I know that it must have been really hard for you to have done that. And I'm deeply grateful."

"Peeta? I…don't regret doing that for you," she said as she placed a hand on my forearm. Her touch sent a tingle up my spine. It was the first time she ever touched me willingly and not by accident. I guess she was willing to continue our ruse to pay a debt she owed me for saving her life.

"I have to thank you just the same," I responded back. "So I know that we'll need to continue pretending and we have to…pretend that we're in a relationship. So if you're okay with this…we can… be friends right? I mean, I know that you don't like me…like, like me the way a girl likes a boy so…we can at least be friends."

"Well, I was hoping…" she started. This felt like a rejection all over again. I wasn't about to let her break me even more by refusing a friendship with me.

"I mean, we can be friends right? Since we both saved each other's lives and we are pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean that's got to mean something," I blubbered. How were we to continue this ruse if she wasn't willing to be my friend?

"You want to be friends?" She appeared confused or troubled. _'Come on, what's wrong with being my friend,'_ my mind yelled. We might as well do a fake break up if friendship was out of the question. Being around her even if it meant being in a fake relationship was something I could live with. It was more than I could ask for.

"Yes, we can pretend for a while until…things cool over," I said. In two weeks I'll be out of your life forever. She will be relieved of that.

Katniss sniffed. Her nose twitched as she pushed her hair behind her ear. I had not known her long enough to decipher what that meant. Was she displeased that we had to continue our fake relationship? Was she mad that we couldn't break up sooner than later? I was lost.

"Hey, this will blow over soon," I told her hoping that my reassurance would appease her for a while. I wanted fourteen days with her as my friend. I envisioned hanging out and working together at the bakery. God I was pathetic.

"Okay," she returned. She was sad I could tell. I was being selfish by not breaking up with her and wanting friendship between us. I wasn't asking for more.

"Friends?" I extended my hand to her. She stared at my hand for a few seconds. Realizing that I made an assumption and made a fool of myself, I was prepared to pull my hand back when she grabbed it and squeezed hard. She had good grip.

"Friends," she replied back with a sad smile on her face _. 'Don't worry Katniss two weeks will pass by so quickly.'_

"Thank you, Katniss. You have no idea how much this means to me," I stated. We sat together in complete silence as my mind raced of things to say. It was bittersweet for me knowing how much this fake relationship costed her.

"You look tired," she observed as I couldn't stifle a yawn that escaped me.

"Didn't sleep well," I intimated. "I get…" It wasn't fair to unload my worries or fears so I stopped myself before going further.

"What?" she pressed. "You can tell me…since we're…friends now." I leaned back on the tree trunk feeling uncertain as to whether I should burden her of my nightmares. "I want to help."

"I get nightmares of my…. Since Cray…you know?" I admitted. "I thought I was getting over it but when I saw myself last night in the video, it's been difficult for me to close my eyes without seeing it in my head."

"I'm really pissed that the MockingJay did that," she voiced her tone hard and angry. "He shouldn't have done that to you. It was wrong to use you like that."

"No point in getting angry," I told her. "What's done is done. I made peace with it."

"You're too nice, Peeta. If I were you, I'd be angry at him for using me."

"Being angry won't get me anywhere. If I stayed angry for every time some one was mean to me or when I didn't have my way…I'd be no better than my own mother." She whipped her head so hard I thought she cricked her neck. "I don't want to be like her."

"I'm sorry––" she started.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied. "It's not anyone's fault that she is the way she is." I wasn't making any excuses for her behavior. I just accepted it.

With a full belly and a clearer mind, I yawned again and stretched my limbs.

"If you want, you can take a nap," she suggested. Could I risk taking a nap without having a nightmare? I couldn't bear it if she saw me suffering through a nightmare looking weak, vulnerable like I was half naked and bound to a post crying like a baby. It's no wonder she's not attracted to me. Who would want that for a boyfriend?

I let my mind wander a few minutes. She said something to me and I think I responded back but I was too tired to remember. Before I knew it my eyes felt heavy as the world around me turned dark.

* * *

 **Katniss POV––**

I watched as Peeta struggled to keep his eyes open. He looked really tired and beat. All I wanted to do was take him in my arms and comfort him. Frustration bubbled inside me. How did I manage to screw up our first conversation? Had he finally given up on me and only wanted friendship? Could he not see or feel that I wanted more?

I wished Prim was here to help me undo the last twenty minutes. I watched the boy with bread as his head lolled back and forth trying to stay awake.

"Peeta, hey. Lie down, it's okay," I instructed him. His eyes were glazed and he sent a shy smile towards me.

"I'm…I'm just going to shut my eyes for a few seconds," he responded sleepily. When suddenly, his body went slack and he slipped towards me landing his head on my lap. He grunted and moaned adjusting himself until he went still. In his attempt to situate himself comfortably on my lap, he lifted the hem of my dress revealing my upper thigh and pressing his rough cheek on my skin. I held my breath for a few seconds as I welcomed the new sensation.

A feeling inside my chest burst as I felt his soft breath lapping on my legs. It was a feeling I never felt before, a different kind of hunger that my body and mind was not acquainted with. What is it about this boy, this man who tilted my world making me feel things I never imagined or wanted.

It was my own fault that I couldn't find the words to tell him that I wanted a real relationship with him. The two times I rejected hurt him must have hurt so much that any hope he had for me to have feeling for him was unimaginable. Yet, despite my cruelty and rejections he still wanted to be my friend. He finally gave up on having a romantic relationship with me. It wasn't fair.

" _I mean, we can be friends right?"_

His words echoed in my mind. Friends. He wanted to be friends with me when I wanted more. I beat myself over the head thinking I should have made myself clear. I should have said, _'No, I want to be your girlfriend for real.'_ But no, I took the way out incase he rejected me.

Looking down on his serene face, I realized that I threw away a chance with him. I threw away the possibility of love and family all because I was too scared and stubborn to appreciate what I had been in front of me all this time. I thought love made you weak. I was wrong.

Peeta sighed in his sleep. How I long to run my fingers through his thick blond hair. But I had no right to do so for he wasn't mine to adore or caress. The thought of him belonging to someone else pained me.

' _No, that wasn't going to happen. I won't let it.'_ I swore to myself. Anger and frustration filled me. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Damn you, Peeta Mellark. You made me want you and if you I'm going to let you go, then you don't know me at all."

I gasped as he nuzzled his nose against my thigh and his lips rubbed my skin sending shivers through my core and up my spine. I raised my head to the heavens looking at the clear blue sky. Peeta was giving me a clean slate; he was giving me a chance to start over with him. If he wanted my friendship he'll have it. But in the meantime, I'll make sure that with no uncertainty on my part, I will claim him and he will be mine. I'm clueless as to how I will attain that goal when an idea struck me. I smiled thinking about how and who could help me. I'm not alone in my endeavor to make my relationship with Peeta real.

I just have to be patient and understanding as he had been with me after all these years. With my new resolution, I placed a hand on Peeta's sweaty forehead. At my touch, he sighed and nestled his face on my legs. I could used to this; I really, really could get used to this.

Our moment of peace and quiet was shattered as someone yelled my name, interrupting my alone time with Peeta. Fear and anger shook me to my core as I watched our interloper walked towards us.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. FYI I will be on vacation for the next two weeks so there will no update for Destiny until next month [sometime during the week of June 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **]. However, hello to my 'The Weary Heart' readers, I'm pleased to announce that my sister will be posting another post epilogue sometime next week. It's basically done but I need to do some minor tweaking. Have a great Memorial Day weekend to my American readers and to the rest of the world have fun and stay safe.**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Confrontations

Chapter 15 – Confrontations

 _AN: I want to say thank you for your patience. It's been pretty hectic coming back to work to discover the pile of assignments left on my desk. It was buried. Lol. For those who waited patiently and sent comments, you have my eternal gratitude. You're remarks and reviews are always appreciated. Keep 'em coming. Much thanks to Lord-of Oceans-Poseidon, pistonsfans5, Kpfan72491, hstrywlk, IcyPinkLemonade, MaidenAlice, wonderishome, pumpkinking5, J, Shellibug, Nai987, Tea4e, Chloe, Wrigley17, jmjames, B Dizzy and several guests. This chapter will have Gale, Haymitch and Katniss POVs and is rated PG. For your patience this is a long chapter for your reading pleasure. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just hijacked the characters for a little while._

* * *

 **Gale POV ––**

Even before opening my eyes I knew pain would radiate from the back of my head to my forehead and down to my eyes. "Wake up, Gale," Darius' voice pierced my foggy brain. "You need to leave before the sun goes up." My body felt heavy and numb as I tried to sit up from the bunk.

"Oh God, my head hurts," I winced as I opened my eyes. I was right as an explosion imploded inside my head. The pain felt like a hot towel encasing my whole head burning my eyes and rattling my teeth. "Turn off the damn lights, Darius." I shut my eyes closed. I wanted to throw up as I struggled to breath through my nose while there was a ringing in ears that sent needles into my eyeballs.

"The lights are off, asshole," he wheezed between clenched teeth. "And keep your voice down, you'll wake up the guys." I opened my eyes one by one. Darius' face focused to recognition. He wore his uniform minus the headgear as he hovered beside me.

"How did I get here?" I asked as noticed that I was lying on his bunk inside the peacekeeper's bungalows. Darius was he was second in command had his own quarters next to a large room where the rest of the peacekeepers slept.

"I dragged your sorry ass here," he explained. "You don't remember me carrying your drunken, pathetic ass from the hob?" I shook my head. I couldn't remember what transpired the night before. No, I did remembered but I chose to drink the memory away.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – the night before**_

" _Gale, we need to stop. It almost close to curfew" Sadie hissed as she tried to pry her hand from my gasp._

" _We have 45 minutes before curfew," I leered at her. With the knowledge that Katniss was not interested in relationship with me, I was determined to wait her out. I had already wasted years waiting for her then to discover that she was attracted to Peeta Mellark. The rejection hurt more than I realized. To make matters worse, she chose the youngest Mellark for a boyfriend. Had she been attracted to Rye, I would have understood, but Peeta? I just couldn't understand the attraction._

 _He was shorter, weaker and…boyish. Yes, I understood the appeal with his blond hair, dimpled cheeks and blue eyes. He was…attractive I guess if you were attracted to little boys. He didn't look old enough to shave let alone grow a beard. He was sixteen years old for crying out loud. Two years younger than her. Once time passes she would realize her mistake so I planned to wait. But in the meantime…_

" _Gale, I don't want to go the slagheap with you," she said as she wrapped her arms around her waist._

" _I missed you," I tried to charm her. Even if I chose to wait for Katniss, I'm a man that still had needs. If she was passing time with Peeta then why should I suffer waiting for her?_

" _Well, I haven't seen you in two weeks let alone talk to me," she bit back in anger and resentment. "Did you think I would be waiting for you while you tried to seduce your best friend Katniss Everdeen?" My mouth fell opened and closed._

" _You didn't think I know about her? How you've been trying to make her jealous when we're together? I know I'm not the only one you've taken to the heap. I may like you, Gale, but I'm not that stupid or oblivious."_

" _Listen, I––"_

" _Don't, Gale," she interrupted me. "Just don't try to explain yourself. You're not a very convincing liar."_

" _Sadie, I'm sorry," I apologized. I was sincere in my apology for I didn't mean to hurt her. "It's not like we promised each other anything."_

" _I know, Gale," she returned. "I went to you willingly. I mean, I hoped that maybe in time you'd forget about Katniss and realize that she doesn't want you. She's your friend, Gale. Every one can see that but you."_

" _What do you mean?" She could tell that Katniss didn't want me as a boyfriend? Was that some woman's intuition? "You're so thick headed that can't see what's in front of you. Katniss has always been truthful of her feelings whether she wanted you to be her friend or not."_

 _That was true with Katniss. If she wanted you as a friend she was upfront about it. Her friendship with Madge Undersee puzzled me. But she was also direct if she disliked you as well. "She never looked at you like she was attracted to you. She looked up to you that was obvious, but anything more than that? That was obvious too." I blinked couple of times confused by her observation. "She looked up to you like a big brother, Gale. She wanted nothing more than that from you."_

 _The revelation angered me. "You know nothing of Katniss. What we've been through together. What kind of relationship we have. She just needs time." Once she got over her silly crush with Peeta, she would realize that we belonged together and not with some weak Merchant boy._

" _I'm a girl, Gale," she sneered back. "I'm pretty sure I can tell when a girl is flirting with you because she's attracted to you. Tell me with all the girls who flirted with you, has Katniss given or even hinted that kind of attention to you?"_

 _I thought back to my time with Katniss whether it was hunting or just hanging out together, she never looked at me the way others girls did. She never complimented me with any flirtatious gesture. I just thought she was above that kind of behavior or just didn't know how._

" _And no amount of time is going to make her change her mind. If she says you're her friend, you're her friend and nothing more. I thought you knew Katniss better than that. I may not be her friend but even I knew that about her," Sadie continued her rant of my best friend._

" _You're wrong," I spat back in denial. She was projecting her jealousy._

" _Maybe I'm wrong," she retorted. "And if that's the case, what are you doing with me? We're not in serious relationship I know that, but you can't come to me and expect me to jump at your beck and call whenever you feel like it. I'm not your whore." I flinched at her accusation. She wasn't…she wasn't that to me._

" _I didn't…I thought we were having fun," I backtracked. How did I get this all-wrong with Sadie? I was upfront with her from the start._

" _Just like you, I thought that maybe in time you'd realize that you want to be with me," Sadie admitted. "That was my mistake. I really like you Gale, and had you given me…given us a chance maybe we would have been something more." I sighed in resignation. She tiptoed on her feet and kissed my cheek._

" _You're a great guy. You can be sweet sometimes," she added. "But I'm not going to waste anymore time waiting for you." She turned to walk away. "You should also stop wasting time hoping for Katniss to change her mind. If you don't, you'll find yourself waiting for something that will never happen. Goodbye, Gale."_

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

* * *

The memory of last night flashed in my mind. "How did I get here?" I said to myself not directing it to anyone in particular.

"You don't remember?" Darius spoke his voice low but firm.

"I remember going to the hob, but…after that everything is fuzzy to me," I admitted. I remembered walking to the hob angry, disappointed and horny as hell. I needed a release.

"I found you passed out in the alley between the bakery and shoe shop," he narrated. "It was close to curfew and there wasn't any time to get you home."

"So why am I here?" He could have left me at the hob and fend myself.

"I thought about leaving you there but…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "You're my friend, Gale or at least I think you are. But I also couldn't be seen walking you home when you were obviously drunk. So I took a big risk and had two of my guys help me bring you here."

"Thanks," I said as I sat up. My body ached once my limbs caught up to my wakeful state. Any movement I made caused my head to explode further. The ringing in my ears continued sending spikes of pain to my eyes.

"Don't thank me," he said. "You owe two of my men game the next time you go hunting. They want rabbit in return for helping me out."

"Well, they'll have to wait until the fence is turned off."

"The fence is off," he stated matter of fact. "I was ordered by Cray to turn it off early this morning." So that was why he was in uniform.

"Why?" That was unexpected. I thought it would remain on until he discovered who killed his nephew. He was still investigating his murder. His frustration and anger grew at each passing day.

"He was ordered by Snow this morning," he sighed. "Listen, there's rumors going around that the MockingJay is in District 12. You don't happen to know anything about that?"

Air left my lungs as the news permeated my post alcohol drenched brain. It was hard to concentrate as the pain in my head worsened. I kept quiet not uttering a word. All the revelations and news was hard to handle. Sadie, Katniss, and the MockingJay were topics too early in the morning for me to concentrate and talk about. I wanted to be home in my own bed.

"I guess it was stupid of me to ask," he stated as he took my silence as an answer.

"Darius, you are my friend even if you are a peacekeeper," I smiled at him. I winced as the gesture made my face hurt. "I really don't know if he is here in 12, but you're right I wouldn't tell you if he was."

"That's fair." He walked over to a window. The sun peeped through the horizon. "Anyway, Cray was in conference with Snow early this morning. His order to turn off the fence shocked me." Me, too. "You need to careful for the next two weeks. I think that a lot is going to happen until then."

"What do you mean?" He was being mysterious and evasive.

"I'm a peacekeeper, Gale," he said in a stern manner. He stood there not as my friend but a soldier for the Capitol and Snow. "I too have my loyalty to my unit and the Capitol." It was odd that he didn't mentioned Snow. "I don't have to tell you anything. As a matter of fact, I don't have to tell you anything at all." His veneer changed from friendly to combative within seconds. Sometimes I tend to forget that he wasn't from 12 and was a peacekeeper.

The room was quiet and heavy. The dynamics between us changed rapidly. I felt like a prisoner all of a sudden. "How are you feeling? Are you well enough to walk on your steam and make it back home without getting caught?"

His question irritated me like as if he felt as though he had to hold my hand and walked me home. I wasn't his responsibility. "I've had a hangover before, Darius. Worse than this as a matter of fact." I stood up and tried not to wince as the gesture shot pain inside my head. _'Focus, focus, don't show him any weakness,'_ I told myself.

"Gale," he said my name in an authoritative manner. He was definitely Peacekeeper Darius mode again. "Watch your back. Be careful to whom you talk to, who you hang around with and what you do. I'm just warning you as a friend." I nodded my head as best I could since suddenly my mouth felt dry and parched. "Because out there, if I catch you doing something illegal, I won't hesitate to turn you in, understand?"

My whole body from my legs to my arms felt heavy and cumbersome. The walk home took longer than I anticipated as I stopped by a nearby tree and leaned on it. Darius' words echoed in my head. It wasn't just a warning but a threat reminding me he was Peacekeeper through and through. I needed to be careful as I reminded myself of the mission that I volunteered for was still going to happen.

"Gale?" A soft voice startled me from my thoughts. The voice belonged to Madge Undersee, Katniss' classmate and friend. Her appearance surprised me since was it was bright and early in the morning. Too early for any Merchant to be awake.

"Hey," I said as I was lost for words. Her long blond wavy hair was in a ponytail. Not that the detail mattered since I didn't notice things like that about her in general. She was attractive I could admit that. She wore dark slacks with a pale yellow blouse. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, Gale," she snickered. "Not that it's any of your business but I just came from the hospital to be up some medicine for my mother." It was a well-known fact that Madge's mother was a drug addict and hypochondriac. She had miscarried three times before Toby, Madge's ten-year old brother. It was the reason why there was an age gap between them. The miscarriages traumatized her that she became addicted to morphling. Since then Madge had been her caretaker while her father drowned himself with the district's politics. It was a sad and tragic story for them.

"What are you doing walking around this time in the morning?" she retaliated. She had an excuse I didn't. She caught me. "By the way, you look horrible. Are you okay?" Her concern grated me. Why would she care about me?

"I had a little too much to drink last night," I explained. Why did I answer back? I didn't know what compelled me to explain it to her.

"Where did you sleep? You were lucky that the peacekeepers didn't find you passed out somewhere after curfew."

"Why do you care?" I spat back. The pain in my head tripled. Being angry and hung over didn't mix well.

"Excuse me for caring about another human being," she sneered back. She was feisty and independent just like Katniss. I could see why Katniss befriended her.

"I'm Seam and you're Merchant," I said matter of fact like as if it explained everything wrong between us. "We were not friends. Why should I even be talking to you?"

"You know, I never thought you were a bigot and a bully," she started. She looked sad and…disappointed.

"Yeah, name calling you Merchants think you're better than us Seam," I retorted. Then she shook her head.

"No, I don't think I'm better than you, but I know that I've had advantages over you. That doesn't make me a bad person." What? Did that even make sense? "Tell me Gale, if I was dark hair and gray eyes, would we be friends?" She waited for a response. The answer was automatic. "Or if my dad wasn't the mayor of this district?"

"Yes."

"Then, you're a bigot. You don't like me because of my looks. I'm blond, fair skin and blue eyes. This alone is enough to dislike me to even hate me." Well, since she put that way, it did seem petty and childish but I wasn't about to admit that.

"No you live in town, the Merchant part of town."

"So you hate me because of my location? Mrs. Everdeen is blond, blue eyed and if I remember correctly she is Merchant by blood even when she married Mr. Everdeen."

"Well, she's different," I stated my case. I flinched as I heard my argument in my head. It sounded logical at the time when I said. I was grasping on anything to hold to my belief that Merchants were arrogant and self-absorbed people who looked down on us.

"How different? She didn't change her hair or her eyes to live there? Is it because she's Katniss' mother? That doesn't make any sense." She was confusing me. I was still hung over and my mind couldn't process anything clearly. "And Katniss is half Merchant, you don't hate her or Prim who is obviously blond hair and blue eyes like me. By your argument, you should hate her too."

"Keep Katniss out of this," I returned. "She despises Merchant just as much as I do." She giggled at my remark. I didn't find it amusing. "What's so funny?" Her laughter hung in the air. It was sweet and melodious sound. _'Fuck, what am I saying? I'm not attracted to Madge.'_

"You really must be living under a rock for the past few weeks," Madge chortled. She looked…beautiful as smiled back at me. Her eyes crinkled and cheeks turned pink. _'Nope, can't focus on that.'_ I had to remind myself that I hated all Merchants. "Did you forget who her boyfriend is?"

"I know who he is," I roared back. Anger and frustrated bubbled in my stomach. "I don't get it. I don't understand the attraction." I was muttering to myself not really asking her a question.

"Why not? He is gorgeous, sweet and kind––"

"He's Merchant!"

"You really need to get over yourself," she said in a calm manner. "Peeta Mellark is a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him for a boyfriend."

"He's not good enough for her," I argued. What did I expect from a Merchant? "Of course, you would defend him. He's one of you guys."

"One of you guys? What does that mean? You mean that he is nice, sweet and kind to everyone even Seam. That he shows more compassion and kindness to everyone despite the fact his own mother…That girls from both sides of the Seam and Merchant adore and lust after him. Do you know why? Not only because he's gorgeous, well built and he would make a wonderful husband and father." I winced at her description of Peeta. Is that what girls saw in him?

"He doesn't go out of his way to be nice to people, Gale. He just is whether you're blond or dark hair. To him, he doesn't see a divide between us, he sees people for who and what they are."

"Well isn't he a prince, he's so perfect––"

"Oh, he's not perfect far from it. He can get mad like everyone else. But don't think because of his size and his good nature that you can bully and pick on him. He can and will defend himself if he needed to." I never seen Peeta fight anyone. I usually thought he shied away from confrontation because he was a coward. "I've never admitted this to anyone, but do you remember Damien Ritter?" I nodded my head. Damien was a Merchant bully in Peeta's class. I've had a couple of altercations with him before he was reaped a year ago. He was tall and stocky guy that everyone was afraid of. No one messed with him. Seam stayed away from him while Merchants avoided contact.

"A weak before he was reaped, he was harassing me. Wouldn't leave me alone until I went out with him. One day as I was walking home from school, he cornered me. He dragged me to an empty alley. He wouldn't let me leave until I agreed to go out with him. I was so scared that I almost said yes when Peeta and Rye Mellark found us. To cut a long story short, Rye walked me home and Peeta dealt with Damien. After that day, he never bothered me ever again."

"What did Peeta do to leave you alone?" My curiosity was peaked as Peeta was at least four inches shorter and 20 pounds lighter than Damien.

"Do you remember on reaping day, Damien showed up with a black eye and scratches all over his face like he was dragged on the ground?" The Mellark boys were known as champion wrestlers at my former school. I didn't put much worth in wrestling since all I saw was a bunch of guys in singlets groping each other on the ground. How hard can it be to wrestle anyone to the floor?

"We never spoke about it but the only thing I knew was that Damien never bothered me ever again."

"And the moral of the story is?" I said sarcastically.

"Peeta defended me not because I was Merchant but because he saw a bully harassing me. The same way Peeta defended a Seam girl from Ivan that day behind the bakery. That's the reason why girls adore him. He doesn't see the color of your hair or eyes. He sees people."

I scoffed at Peeta's heroics and noble character. He wasn't a saint that people made him to be. "You don't like Peeta because he's Merchant. The fact that he is Merchant only compounds your hatred for him. You really hate him because Katniss likes him and likes being with him. She chose him over you."

"Stop saying that." I hated people telling me that Katniss chose him over me. The rejection stung like no other. And to make matters worse he was Merchant and a baker. A baker. Katniss chose a baker.

"And I would chose him over you too not because we're blond and Merchant because I'd rather be with someone who's not angry all the time, hating the world and the people in it. If Katniss wasn't attracted to him or wasn't with him, I would want Peeta to be my boyfriend too. But she's my friend and I wouldn't do anything to break up our friendship because I want her to be happy. And you know what? Peeta makes her happy."

"She was mine first," I started.

"She was never yours or anyone to begin with. You need to get over the fact that she's with Peeta now. You need to open your eyes, Gale."

"I can see fine, thank you very much." She was preaching to me. How dare she speak to me and tell me what to do and how to feel?

"No, you don't. You see a very narrow vision of the world. You're not seeing the bigger picture."

"And what is the bigger picture?" I asked.

"We are not your enemy. We were born into our circumstances. We didn't choose it. I got lucky." She stopped for a second. "We have to stick together if we want to survive. Granted, yes there are not a lot of Merchants who like the Seam. It will take both sides to overcome the social divide and prejudice we were taught as children, but we're not kids anymore." She sighed. "Aren't you tired of being angry all the time?" I was tired, but not out of anger and lack of sleep. I was angry and tired because in one afternoon, Peeta and Katniss took everything away from me.

The sun rose from behind the mountains. There were signs that the town was coming alive as the smell of bread filtered the air, birds chirped and flew around us. The bell from the clock in the Justice building rang signaling a brand new day.

"You're not a bad guy, Gale," she said. "You're angry at the world, I don't blame you, but life is short in Panem. You, Katniss and I survived the reaping, but my little brother, Katniss' sister and your siblings still have years to stand there and wait for their names to be called. Don't waste your time hating on what doesn't really exist between us. There is so much hate and misery around us while the Capitol thrives on butchering us for entertainment. You really need to figure out whom you hate more. Us blond hair, blue eyed Merchants who get reaped like the rest of the Seam or Snow and the Capitol."

She turned and left as quickly as she appeared. For a few seconds I thought our whole conversation was just a dream that bore into my hung over mind like as if I had imagined it. However, the pain behind my eyes and sounds emanating from my stomach crystallized the reality of our encounter. It happened.

During my walk back to my home, my mind was jumbled with thoughts of what I wanted in my life. I wanted Katniss but she didn't want me. I hated the Merchants yet Madge was nice and easy to talk to. It was obvious that she adored and was attracted to Peeta as well. I just refused to see the good in him what everyone saw in him. It made me wonder what people saw in me.

Haymitch and Garrett were right when they told me to figure out the priorities in my life. I wanted what everyone else wanted––love and family. I was adamant in believing that I would have that with Katniss. It was what I focused on. The one thing that kept me going––she was my reward so to speak. I had made her the center of my world not realizing I wasn't hers. What do I do now that my purpose didn't exist anymore?

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

"Okay, now that everything is in order. We need to figure out which day to blow up the mine," I asked the people around me. All the details and instructions were discussed, looked over and over until it was branded in our minds. We couldn't afford to make a mistake. Not only was Gale's life was at stake, everyone involved in the operation had a lot to lose. I would have invited Gale to this meeting but since he's still on my shit list. I couldn't trust him to keep his mouth shut up until the last minute. We were all in agreement of letting him be aware of the date and time since was trustworthy. We believed that he was capable to fulfill his end on the mission, but that was it. The rest of the rebel's identities were still a secret except with myself.

"I think soon before the reaping ceremony," Jimmy suggested. "Gale needs enough time to reach District 13." Even though District 13 contacted Jay, we still needed Gale to find their location. It was imperative to have someone know their hideout incase we needed to evacuate District 12. We couldn't afford to be lost looking for them. And since Gale is hunter and tracker, he was the perfect candidate.

Wayne, Heath, Jimmy, Nate and Garrett were in attendance at my home. "I have to get back soon," Jimmy stated. Since his arrival, he was fidgety and inattentive. "Rye and Delly are alone so can we get this moving along?" We met after lunch as they discreetly crept to the Victor's Village hoping to avoid any peacekeepers patrolling the area. They hardly ever patrolled around the Victor's Village since I was the only one living here.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked. A pit in stomach formed. Did something happen to him? "Why isn't he in the bakery?"

"Peeta is on a picnic with his girlfriend, Katniss," Jimmy laughed as he side glanced Garrett.

"What, when?" I uttered. "Since when did that happened? Because we all know that Peeta and Katniss are––"

"On a date, Haymitch," Garrett interrupted. I flinched as I almost revealed the true nature of their relationship––it was a ruse to protect Peeta from Cray. Wayne, Nate and Heath were not aware of the fake relationship. Once Katniss started the lie, they had to keep it up.

"Well, now that's out in the open why wouldn't they be dating," Heath asked. "Why do you sound surprised?"

"I'm not surprised just…curious since you know…" I looked at Jimmy.

"Well, his mother was not exactly thrilled when she found out," Jimmy reminded them. "I'm just glad they're not sneaking around anymore."

"Speaking of Evelyn," Heath started. "She's been visiting Lorraine a lot and…Evelyn told her of…your situation. I'm really sorry, Jimmy."

Jimmy sighed as if he lost energy from his posture. "I signed the papers a week ago, Heath," he said. "It won't be official until––"

"What the hell are you two talking about," Nate started. "I'm getting confused here. I thought you guys are talking about Peeta and Katniss. Now you're talking about Evelyn. What's going on?"

"I…signed the petition to dissolve my marriage to Evelyn," he stated. "She's putting off signing it demanding that I pay her for the years she worked at the bakery. She claims that I owe for working there without any compensation or salary."

"Putting a roof over her head and being married isn't a compensation?" Wayne spoke for the first time. He was widower who lost his wife years before but hadn't remarried. There wasn't a gaggle of single 40ish women available for him to marry.

"So you're divorce is on a standstill," I said.

"It's ridiculous. If I had the money I would gladly hand it to her," he uttered. "I just don't her getting near Peeta.'

"She's still his mother, Jimmy," Heath reminded him. "She can talk and get in contact with Peeta any time she wants to."

"She's basically is extorting money from you," Garrett supplied. "It's extortion plain and simple."

"I don't know what to do," Jimmy uttered. "I don't know how to make her sign the paper. I swear if she…if she lays another hand on him. I…I…swear I'll––" I've never seen Jimmy this distraught or angry at Evelyn.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," Heath added. "And unless there's some legal way for her to sign it, she can put it off for a really long time."

"I can live with that," he said. "I just want to make sure that she also doesn't have any legal or binding way to take the bakery from me."

"She doesn't legally," Heath stated.

"It's more than that," Jimmy admitted. "I'm really worried about something else all together. Evelyn is adamant on marrying off Peeta to Agatha. I know it takes two signatures but if something happens to me and Peeta is still sixteen. I'm really scared that she'll force him into marry her." Jimmy's situation was sad and frustrating.

The mood around the room was somber. "This is one of the reason why we're rebelling against the Capitol, guys. I know that some of you are having seconds thoughts," Garrett stated. "Once we remove Snow from power, we take our lives back and abolish these archaic laws that can not only force children into the arena but get rid of these laws that can force parents to marrying off their children to people they don't love or want. Marriage should be entered willingly and wholeheartedly."

"I would never force my Madge to anyone she doesn't want," Heath said. "I love Lorraine but you guys know that my parents convinced me that we were a suitable match. I mean, what I did know about love and marriage at 17." It was common among Merchants to marry off their children by contract to ensure financially stability. "I was lucky to had fallen in love with my wife."

"I was lucky that Augusta and I found each other," Nate added.

"You guys are depressing," I snickered. "What were we talking about before you guys got morbid of marriage talk and contracts? Oh, we were talking about Peeta and Katniss."

"That's a match I never thought would happen," Nate teased Jimmy. "Who knew Peeta was that sneaky and clever dating Garrett's daughter behind your back."

"I wouldn't of have any qualms if they told upfront," Garrett continued the ruse. "Peeta is good for Katniss." I couldn't agree since I really didn't know Katniss well with the exception that she was a brooding and strong-will individual. Poor Peeta.

"And you guys known for a long time that Peeta had a crush on Katniss since he was five," Jimmy cackled. We all laughed at the hilarity and irony of the situation.

"Anyway, we need to set a date and not talk about my daughter's relationship with the baker's son," Garrett teased. "I think a week before the Reaping."

"Just a second," Nate interjected. "Hold on a minute. For years now we've been teasing Jimmy's boy for having a crush on your girl, Garrett. Why is it that they kept it a secret?"

"Hello, Seam and Merchant. Does that at all sound familiar?" Wayne said. "Not that I'm against Peeta and Katniss dating."

"Like I said, Evelyn would have…everyone knows how she feels about the Seam," Jimmy stated. It was true that Evelyn was against anyone who was Seam. She was very vocal about it.

"Yes, it's been a few weeks and all the womenfolk talk about is Peeta and Katniss and the broadcast of his whipping."

"It's the distraction that we need. It's the perfect diversion," Garrett informed. "Since Peeta's incident. Cray is too busy looking for his nephew's killer. It's the perfect time."

"How about the day during the school's dance? That would be perfect. All the shops and store will be closed and everyone will be in town?" Wayne suggested.

"That won't work. The mine will be closed too," I explained. "How can anyone explain what Gale was doing there by himself?"

"I know. Rye's wedding is the day after. His appointment to sign his marriage papers is set at noon. Then the toasting right after," Jimmy stated. "Everyone here is invited and we can use his reception as alibi incase the peacekeepers have questions after we set blow up the mine."

"It's a great idea, but wouldn't that ruin Rye and Delly's day?" I asked. "I mean, I'd hate to think that they're going to remember their wedding day was also marked with tragedy."

"It's not really a tragedy," Garrett said.

"I'm going to tell Rye and Delly so that it won't ruin their day completely," Jimmy remarked. "In fact, I'm also going to tell Peeta. They deserve to know."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Heath inquired. "I thought we were trying to minimize the people involved."

"My son is involved," Jimmy retorted. "He deserves to know."

"Heath is right, Jimmy," Garrett agreed. "The less people know, the better. It's bad enough that Snow is threatening him." Heath and Wayne were informed of Peeta's meeting with Snow. I didn't want to have any secrets between us––my conspirators as well as myself were a handful of people who knew Jay's true identity and our plans. "What if Snow asks him if he knew about the mine explosion? I know as well as anyone that he's good in keeping secrets but…I don't want to add another burden or secret on him."

"What about Katniss?" Jimmy uttered. "You're not going to tell her that her childhood friend will be dead in a week? How is that remotely right to do that to her?"

"Katniss and Gale's relationship right now is…shaky," Garrett mentioned. "At this point, she wants nothing to do with him so…telling her about his demise will surely sadden her. She'll mourn for him. I'm against telling her because it would also mean revealing that all of us are rebelling against the Capitol. That we are all involved. I'm not sure she's ready to hear that."

"Yeah, I bet she's not crazy about the rebellion or about the MockingJay," I scoffed.

"Yeah, she's pissed at him for the video," Garrett added. "She really upset at him for involving Peeta in the broadcast so…" He winced. "So telling her about our plans would only upset her more." He laughed. "She threatened to put an arrow through Jay's head if she ever found out who he is." Everyone laughed. There were only three people who knew his true identity and they were present in the room. It was going to be ugly when everyone found out who he was and the damaged he's about to cause.

"Listen, there a long list of reasons why we cannot let anyone know what we're doing," I reasoned with them. "It's to protect your families from any retribution if we are found out. I have nothing to lose but you guys have families and loved ones to protect. We cannot tell anyone nor can we afford to be caught."

"I guess you're right," Jimmy agreed. "Only my eldest son, Graham knows my involvement but that was a decision I made to make sure that my family stays safe from harm in case something happens to me. Unfortunately, now that Peeta is involved though indirectly, he's at risk. My whole family is at risk."

"Only Lily knows my involvement with the upcoming rebellion," Garrett said. "She doesn't know anything else but that and I want to keep it that way."

"Me too," Nate and Heath said.

"I haven't involved Delly or my wife what I've been up to," Nate added. "It's a good thing Augusta is too busy preparing for our daughter's wedding to Rye. It's all she's concentrating on."

"I think my daughter Madge is…she's a smart girl and I think she suspects something," Heath stated. "As for my wife, well…"

"So are we in agreement that the mining explosion will happen after Rye and Delly's wedding," Jimmy asked.

Everyone nodded their head. It was a somber moment knowing that we were soon committing ourselves to the rebellion. "This is it. There was no backing out," Garrett reiterated. "Once we set this in motion. We're committed to the revolution. MockingJay will make an appearance and no one can turn back."

"Just give our selves a moment. I want you to really think about this. I know we've been planning and talking about this for…weeks…no for years now. Make sure this is what you want. Speak now if you have any doubts or fears." I looked at the men before me. Men I grew up with as classmates in school. When I was reaped I never thought I would survive the arena, but here I was twenty-four years later. After Snow had killed the remaining members of my family, I had stayed away from the general populace, keeping myself detached with the people in district 12. I only interacted with a handful of people. I've led a lonely and destructive life by nursing my fears, guilt and nightmares with alcohol as my companion. Now I have friends who I care about. I shouldn't but I do care what happens to them.

Suddenly the music from the Capitol monitor activated. "Shit, every one keep quiet and stay out of sight," I hissed as I walked over to my monitoring room. Snow never communicated or interacted with me in a personal level. This transmission was personal since the music and call in sign was only designated for Victors' viewing only.

I sat down on my chair and waited as his signature white logo was displayed on the screen. "Hello, Mr. Abernathy," he greeted me. My mouth was parched and dry, I needed a drink to calm my nerves. My hands shook and sweat beaded my forehead.

"President Snow," I greeted him back. "To what do I owe this honor, President Snow?"

"I'm giving you a warning in advance of the changes I will be making in the next couple of weeks," he said. Snow was a man who went right to the point. He never vacillated between rudeness and politeness. If he wanted you dead he told you right at your face with no fancy word or ceremony. "It seems that you're district is causing me problems. So changes must be made to avoid further incidents."

"Changes? What changes are you referring to?" I inquired. I didn't like what he was insinuating. Changes from Snow usually meant to keep everyone in place and under his scrutiny. He directly threatened Peeta and his family. That meant that Peeta was being watched with every move he made.

"For starters, I will be removing Cray from your district." Wow, that was unexpected. "I have other plans for him, closer to home so to speak." It was his way of making sure that Cray didn't make any more trouble for him. I assumed he was not pleased with the way he had handled his nephew's murder investigation. Nor did I anticipated Jay recording Peeta's whipping or using him in his propo. For every action there was a reaction. Now poor Peeta was subjected with threats to his life and the people he loved.

"Also the curfew has been lifted and the fence turned off." My brows lifted in surprised that he caught my expression. "The reaping like I said is in two weeks. I am not that cruel to keep District 12 in such a rigid and strict quarantine. They should enjoy their _'freedom'_ from any more retribution from Cray and my peacekeepers." I mentally snickered to myself. He was allowing us his version of freedom under his rules and supervision.

"You are very kind, sir," I flattered his ego. "My district thanks you for your _'gift.'_ " This was a game to Snow. He played us like we were pieces on a chess board.

"See to it that it is not taken for granted or abused." I understood the underlying message he was giving me.

"And will you sending a replacement? For Cray?" I was not pleased with his decision. At least with Cray we were used to dealing with him. The next Head Peacekeeper could be troublesome.

"Not right now since the next reaping is two weeks away," he said. "I assume that you will do your best to keep District 12 in line." That decision made me wary. He was up to something.

"There isn't much I can do, sir," I told him.

"Oh, I think that you can manage especially keeping an eye on young Mellark," he said. A chill went up my spine.

"What about him, sir?" He mentioned Peeta. He was his focus.

"Since the broadcast it seems that young Peeta Mellark has made an impact with the Capitol," he explained. "The video has made him a celebrity."

"I don't understand how?"

"Peeta is looked upon as a hero to the masses who consider him as the tragic romantic figure to the young and old. His story has reached such a level of admiration and sentimentality." I could tell he wasn't pleased with the outcome from the video. "His love for his girl is sought after as a love story. He bore pain and suffering in the name of love."

Peeta was being hailed a hero and tragic romantic figure throughout Panem not just the Capitol. In other words Peeta and Katniss had a following ––a large group looking up to them. They were becoming a threat to Snow. Jimmy spoke about the threat to Peeta's life, that I knew but his celebrity status was something new.

"What is it you need me to do?" I said. Jay's video was a strategic move for the rebellion. It wasn't meant to elevate Peeta or Katniss in any way. This was a disaster as now Snow has Katniss in his line of sight besides Peeta.

"There is nothing to be done," Snow said. "The damage is done. You, Abernathy must make sure that Mellark and Everdeen are not in anyway to cause me any more problems or trouble."

"I don't understand," I lied.

"Please let us not lie to each other, Mr. Abernathy," he quipped. "You and I know that there are dissidents and riots that are being quietly suppressed by my Peacekeepers. I need order and equanimity in the districts. Young Mellark and Everdeen cannot become figures to be admired and elevated to a level that I cannot control. Their popularity must be tempered."

"I think your making their 'popularity' more than what it really is."

"And that is?"

"They are just two young kids in love. Two kids caught in Cray's obsession to find his nephew's killer. Their love affair is by no means any more special for anyone to admire." I tried to convince him. I needed to find a way to draw attention away from them.

"Oh, Mr. Abernathy you are wrong. Who can resist a young man being tortured in the name of young love? They have become quite popular here." I swallowed a pocket of saliva that was stuck in my throat. "The story of Star Crossed lovers in District 12 is quite popular throughout Panem. See to it that they do not cause any more problems. We understand each other don't w e, Mr. Abernathy."

The story of the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 were separated by social divide based on their physical looks. It was an underhand and deviant plan to set unrest within the district. So the real issues like poverty, inequality and injustice would not be questioned and demanded as rights for any person to have. It was a smoke screen. If we were too busy hating each other why would we rebel against Snow and the Capitol?

"Crystal clear, sir. Crystal clear," I repeated to him. I could see why Peeta and Katniss were a threat to him and everything that the Capitol stood for. Repression and suppression to the weak while they lavished themselves with every comfort afforded to them were the only way to keep us in line.

"Good, I am glad that we understand each other." He signed of with not so much as a good bye.

"Shit," Garrett said from behind me as the rest of the guys stood next to him. The look on Jimmy's face was of fear and anger.

"You took the word out of my mouth," I cringed for affect.

"Are we done here?" Jimmy said his voice hard and terse. "I need to go back to my family." I nodded my head.

"Jimmy––" Garrett started after him as he watched him leave my home.

"Just give him some space, Garrett," I said. "You have Katniss to worry about. Everyone go home. We're done here." Heath, Nate and Wayne walked out the door leaving Garrett as he lingered after them. I was tired physically and mentally.

"We have to figure out a way to distract Snow from Peeta and Katniss, Haymitch," Garrett started. "I never expected that Snow would single them out, especially Peeta."

"I know, Garrett. I know." I sighed.

"That goddamn video––" Garrett started. "I––"

"Are we going to argue about this now when it's a moot point?" Garrett sighed and shook his head. "Okay, listen. I know we need to lay low but since the fence is down why don't we explode the mine sooner than later."

"Because there is a reason why Snow lifted the curfew and turned off the fence," I said in an impatient manner.

"You think he suspects something?" he asked.

"The timing and not sending a new Head Peacekeeper is too coincidental. I believe he's watching every move we make from now to reaping day."

"You're probably right," he admitted.

"Go home, Garrett," I said. "Go home to your family." He had family people to protect and love. I envied him of that.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

Whatever I expected from our trip to the park was not this––an intruder who I've yet to confront for making Peeta's life miserable. I carefully placed Peeta's head on the blanket making sure not to alarm and disturb his sleep. Lord knows he needed it. It was cowardly of me to not press what I wanted from him––to forge a real relationship, an honest one. But I knew that I hurt, really hurt him so bad that anything I say now would be taken with caution to protect his already bruised heart. I did that to him and it's up to me to mend what I broke with time and patience. At least he was willing to be my friend.

So my only obstacle is the person headed our way determined to completely damage the fragile and shaky bond he entrusted upon me. I wouldn't let it happen.

"What are you doing with my son?" Mrs. Mellark screamed as I met her half way before she reached our picnic spot. I turned my head quick to see if Peeta woke from her scream. She edged around me to get to him but I blocked her path.

"Keep your voice down," I seethed in anger containing my fury. As Peeta's pretend girlfriend this was not how I wanted to meet my boyfriend's mother. She was diminutive woman in size but her anger and character was large and strong as she mentally and physically abused her husband and sons. She was truly lucky considering the strength and size of her husband and sons, how they never struck back in anger was testament of their gentle and kind character and nature. I just wished she didn't focus her anger on her youngest for it was obvious that Peeta was the center of her wrath and resentment. How could a mother treat her own son like that since Peeta was kindest, easy natured and gentlest person I have ever met? "He's sleeping. Leave him alone."

"Huh, lazy boy. What I did expect?" she retorted. "He always was a dreamer takes after his father and doesn't amount to anything. He should be at the bakery instead of wasting his time with a Seam brat."

"Shut up," I said my teeth clenched from anger. "He's not lazy. You can call me all the nasty names you want, but don't you dare tell me that Peeta is lazy and isn't worth anything. He deserves to be happy and loved."

"I just don't understand what he sees in you. I mean you should stick to your own. Don't think I know about you and the Hawthorne boy in the Slagheap." I gasped. "Yeah, I heard all about him and the girls he takes there. You're just some left over that my son is so enamored with. I know what you're doing?"

"And what is it you think I'm doing?" I could tell where this was leading but I needed to hear it. Her opinion didn't matter to me, only Peeta did.

"You know you can do better by getting involved with a Merchant boy. And Peeta has had a crush on you for so long, you took advantage of him. He's easy to seduce with your big eyes and ways." Me, a seducer? I laughed to myself. If she only knew how many times I broke Peeta's heart. If only I knew how to seduce him, he would be mine now.

"Peeta didn't have to seduce me," I stated. "I want to be with Peeta because he's kind and good. He doesn't see the world with ugly eyes and a nasty mind."

"If he's so good then why isn't here with you. Why is he over there sleeping when he should be defending his slut Seam girlfriend?"

"He's sleeping because he's still recovering from the whipping or have you forgotten about that?" I accused her. She had the decency to look guilty but it was fleeting. "How did you know we were here?"

"Hmph, I don't have to answer to you," she stated, as she looked me up and down appraising my appearance. The gesture caused me to straighten my posture.

"I'm his girlfriend. I have every right to protect him, especially from you."

"I'm his mother––"

"Who has done nothing but berate and treat him horribly," I reminded her.

"I have never––"

"Yes, you have. I've seen the scars on his legs and arms. I know what you've done to him. He told me everything." I really didn't but since I'm his girlfriend who knew Peeta intimately I had to bluff.

"He's lying. Move aside," she said as she took a step forward. There a bit of height difference between us, not a lot but enough for me to look down on her. I'm underweight for my height due to lack of proper nutrition but I'm strong.

Eye to eye, I looked deep into her eyes. "If you ever lay your hands on Peeta again, I'll hunt you down with my bow and arrow." She gasped in horror and fright. "I don't think anyone will stop me. In fact, I think they would in line behind me. So from now on you will stay away from Peeta."

"You have no right to tell me to stay away from my own son."

"The same son you didn't see fit to visit after the whipping. The same son you only want to control and force him to marry a girl he doesn't want or love."

"He's too young to know what he wants or what's good for him."

"If you had any sense you should know what's good for you. You stay away from Peeta and leave him alone or I will bodily remove you myself."

"How dare you threaten me?"

"I'm not threatening you," I said. "It's a promise. Now leave." She stood in her place for a second her eyes moving between Peeta's sleeping form and me. My anger grew as she lingered debating if my threat was real. My hands clenched on my sides as I lost patience. I took a step forward, she stepped back. "Leave."

"Katniss?" A soft voice jolted me from my angry haze as his voice calmed me. I turned around to Peeta rising from the ground rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "What's going on?"

"Peeta," his mother yelled at him as she took a step forward. With both hands I shoved her back causing her to stumble.

"Mom?" He looked puzzled and confused. "Katniss, what is she––"

"You're mother was just leaving," I stated.

"The hell I am," she retorted. "You get over here at once." I blocked her way as she tried to pass me. "You're going to do as I say or else––"

"Peeta doesn't have to do anything," I said. "He doesn't need you to be telling him what to do anymore."

"Jus…just leave mo…mother," Peeta stated as walked over to us. I noticed that his hands were clenched together. In the presence of his mother, Peeta's stutter returned. It was automatic as his fear and anxiety resurfaced but I also something else. There was anger.

"You heard him, leave," I ordered her as I took Peeta's clenched hand into mine.

"I will not stand by and permit this…this harlot to ruin your life," she added. "Your father may agree and condone this relationship but I will let it go any further."

"That is not for you to decide," I interrupted her. "Peeta and I are together there is nothing you can do about it."

"Peeta, you can do better than this," she seethed in anger. "A Seam slut who's probably knows her way around the Slagheap. She's Hawthorne's sloppy second––"

"No, you're wr…wrong," Peeta said. "Katniss is nothing like that. She's good, kind and sweet. I'm…I'm lucky to have her for…for a girlfriend."

"You will break off this ridiculous relationship," she uttered. "There are other girls better suited for you." Peeta remained quiet as if he was contemplating his next words.

"Did you love dad when you married him?" Peeta inquired. The question startled me. It was a question I should not be privy to. It was personal.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she squeaked back.

"Just tell me did you love dad when you married him?''

"Of course, I did. How can you even––"

"So what happened to make you hate him now?"

"I don't hate him," she answered back. There was sorrow and bitterness in her reply.

"So you just resent him." She gasped. "I want to know what he did to make you so hateful and bitter. Do you resent the life you have with him, the sons that you bore for him? He has got to have done something to make you so….mean and angry all the time."

"My relationship with your father is none of your business," she retaliated.

"But it is," Peeta's voice grew strong and loud his posture rigid. He was angry as his complexion grew red. I have never seen such control of ones' emotions. I would have lashed out. "I've watched you berate and belittle him. I've never seen any affection or love between you."

"I love your father," she shouted. "Don't you dare accuse me of not loving him?" Peeta's hand trembled against mine. I held onto him for comfort and support. "I stood by him through the worse times in our lives, I bore him children, I worked myself to the bone in order for our bakery to succeed."

"Well, your brand of love is nothing to inspire or emulate," he said. "When was the last time you told my father that you loved him?"

"I..I…" she stumbled.

"Do you remember the last time you told me you loved me?" I flinched. "Do you remember? Because I do clearly yet it so was long ago but I remembered that moment because…I waited. I waited for you to say it again because you haven't since then."

"Peeta, why are you trying to embarrass me in front of your Seam girlfriend?" she voiced her tone shaky but angry.

"It's a simple question, mom," he told her. "Do you remember telling a me when I was four years old that you loved me? I haven't heard you tell me since then. I want to know what I did for you stop telling me that you loved me? I want to know what I must do to say it again and mean it."

"I will not humiliate myself in front of you or her," she spat back. There's guilt and fury behind her red eyes. "You were always so dramatic whining about things and crying like a baby."

"I wanted my mother to love me, was that too hard to ask?" Peeta said so low I almost didn't catch it. "But I guess I'll have to live with what I have or rather don't have."

"Stop with all this nonsense," she said. "I will not be disrespected in front of her."

"Respect is a two way street, lady," I reminded her. "If you can't respect Peeta, don't expect him to respect you in return. If Peeta deserves one thing and that is to be respected and loved by his family and friends. You're just his mother on paper and through biology and nothing else."

"Shut up. I can't believe you let her talk to him that way. I'm your mother. You will leave with me this instant."

"No," he said. "You lost your right to tell me what to do with my life the moment you laid a hand on me."

"I never laid a hand on you," she started.

Peeta laughed. Then he pointed to his left brow revealing the two-inch scar. "No, you didn't lay a hand on me since I was 7, but you were very handy with a rolling pin since then. Remember giving me this?" My stomach lurched at the image of Mr. Mellark striking young Peeta with the rolling pin. The memory left the scar on his handsome face.

"You ungrateful and spoiled––" She attempted to slap him but he caught her wrist. She gasped in pain as he held onto her long and hard as I his knuckles turned white from his grasp. "Peeta, let go. You're hurting me."

"I'm hurting you? You've been hurting me my whole life and now you expect me to blindly do as you say because it's for my own good?"

"I'm your mother," she argued again.

"No you're not," he retorted. "A mother wouldn't use her anger on her child. A mother wouldn't punish her child by sending him to bed with no supper because he accidentally broke something she valued over him. A mother wouldn't leave scars on her child that she placed intentionally." I held my breath as he confirmed my suspicions. He was cryptic with his accusation but one can read between the lines. I didn't need validation as I remembered the scars on his legs and arms were the proof of her physical abuse. It wasn't enough to scream and yell at him berating his self worth. "I don't have a mother." He said with finality and resignation.

He left go of her wrist. "Go, leave me alone. Leave Katniss alone."

"I…I…I'm still your mother," she spat back nursing her red wrist. "I have every right––"

"You don't have any right to treat and talk to Peeta the way you do," I argued. "Leave him alone. He doesn't want anything to do with you. You've hurt him enough."

"You shut up, you bitch," she returned. "I lost everything because of you." I wanted to laugh. "Ever since that night I lost everything, my home and my family."

"No, you lost everything on your own. You did this to yourself," Peeta stated. "You may not have loved dad, but he was good to you. We all were. You had a good husband, a life that wasn't perfect but it was good, but you ruined it. You did. Not dad or me or Katniss. You. So if you want to blame someone or point a finger, just look at a mirror. "

She gasped in horror and anger. "Just one more thing, you tell Agatha to leave me alone, to leave Katniss alone. There is nothing you can do to make me want to marry her let alone be with her." I smiled as I didn't realize that Peeta knew about the arrangement since he was bedridden for a couple of weeks. "Rye told me what you been up to while I was recovering."

"I did that for your own good––"

"Shut up and stay away from me," he said with finality. "I'm done. You will never make another decision for me ever. This is my life, not yours." He grabbed my hand and led us back to our spot under the tree. One there he picked up all of the containers and shoved it back in the basket. I sighed. There went my idea for spending uninterrupted time with him. Foiled by the presence of his mother. What else could go wrong?

He was headed back to the bakery when an idea struck me. "Peeta, do you have to go back to work?" I asked. It would be rude of me to ruin his afternoon if he made other plans. I wanted to spend the day with him but…

"No, actually Dad said I had the rest of the day off," he said in nonchalant manner. We walked beside each other a lot closer than before. His proximity sent a chill down my spine. I never felt or experienced this kind of feeling before or had I just been denying it?

"Did you want to go someplace else? I mean, if you want to back home I understand," I said in a wistful manner. I wasn't above groveling if it meant spending time just to be with him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Where could we go?" he said. "It's not like there's a lot of places we can hang out." I hid the smile that threatened to surface on my face. He didn't want to go home yet. The prospect of spending time with him thrilled me. Peeta's posture suddenly went rigid. In front of us were four Peacekeepers on patrol. Their presence wasn't what startled or alarm me; it was because all four of them were looking directly at him.

Instinctively, I grabbed Peeta's hand and pulled him towards me. He resisted at first but I was adamant as I yanked him to my side placing an arm around his lean waist. He stiffened in surprise as his stared face forward. Was he angry I couldn't tell?

We both sighed in relief as they passed us but didn't say a single word. "Where are we going?" he asked as we ambled forward going nowhere. I thought about it for a second. Where could we go?

"Come on, there some place I want to show you," I said as I kept my arm around him hoping he wouldn't dislodge himself from my grasp. A few minutes later we arrived at a destination. I led him to the electrical fence. Everyday I would check to see if the line was charged. Every single day since it was turned off I checked.

But for some reason, the fence electricity was turned off. "Katniss, why are we here? The fence is on."

"No it isn't, not today it isn't," I told him. I picked up a rock and threw at the barrier. It didn't sizzle as it was a sign that it would be on. "Come on." I pulled at the corner of the fence and the mesh peel off the pole easily. The fence itself was magnetic that it would adhere to the post automatically.

Peeta looked behind him. "I don't think that we should––"

"Come on. I promise we won't take too long or go too far." I smiled as I noticed how nervous he was. He stepped forward and ducked beneath the barrier. His shirt snagged around his waist. "Ouch," he wheezed. Part of the link was broken as it tore into his shirt and waist. A thin line of blood appeared.

"Peeta, you're bleeding," I said as he looked down.

"It's okay. It stings a little," he stated.

"We should take you home," I said worry tingeing my voice. He shook his head.

"I'm all right, Katniss. Come on, let's go. You got me curious now." He smiled. I haven't seen him smile in weeks. It was open and relaxed. How could resist him when he looked at me like that.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Someplace very special to me," I said. "I don't go there often." I stopped by a tree and removed my bow and quiver from a hiding place.

"Why not?" I extended a knife sheathed in leather. He grabbed it strapped it around his pant leg. I didn't like giving it to him since it looked odd on him, but I wanted to make sure he could defend himself incase we encountered a wild dog or boar.

"I only go hunting. Prim gets worried if I stay out too long."

"Makes sense."

We walked for about thirty minutes with Peeta looking around. There was look of caution and something else––fear. He looked afraid. For weeks I had wondered about something that he showed me back in school. I hoped once we reached the destination I would finally get some answers. Once we reached the destination, I stopped and I pointed to the landscape before us.

"Katniss?" he said his eyes wide filled with worry as he looked around the meadow. The tract of land was peppered with array of wildflowers and patches of bluegrass. It was my sanctuary away from home. The meadow he painted a few ago that he showed me and Prim.

"Peeta?"

"What?" he returned as he bit his bottom lip.

"Do you remember few weeks ago you showed your painting to Prim and me?" He gasped as horror etched his face.

"Oh, shit," he cringed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was your place that you…I didn't mean to intrude––"

"Peeta, stop," I interrupted him.

"I promise I won't come back here anymore," he rambled as his eyes grew wide. "That's why you ran. I'm sorry."

"Peeta, be quiet," I snapped. He turned his head hurt and embarrassed. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled back stuffing both hands in his pockets so I couldn't touch him. It stung knowing that he didn't want me touching him.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Peeta," I said calm and soft. "I didn't mean to snap at you." His face was turned away but I could tell there was hurt there behind it. "What I wanted to say was…I really loved the painting."

"Didn't seem like it since you just ran away without saying anything," he reminded me.

"I…I was in shock," I admitted. "I didn't think anyone knew that this place existed. So, when I saw your painting, I was…mad that you found it." He looked down on the ground. "It was really stupid of me to react like that since, you know. I don't own the place and I kinda possessive and jealous."

"Jealous?" He side glanced at my direction but his face remained downward as his bangs hovered over his brows.

"I was jealous that you have a piece of this place with you," I tried to explain. "I wish that I had something to remind me of this place to take home with me and you…you painted it. Every detail was accurate and beautiful. I felt like you stole the meadow from me." I smiled. "It's silly and stupid, right."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I would have given you the painting had you asked me," he said. "I was…I was thinking of you when I painted it."

"Oh, really?" My heart burst with hope. He painted the meadow with me in mind. "Why?"

"I knew that you hunt," he started as he kicked a pebble in front of him. "I've been coming here early morning because I was hoping…" He stopped. His face turned a bright pink. "It was a stupid idea now that I think about it."

"What Peeta, tell me," I insisted.

"I had this idea. That I would drawing here and…hoping that one day. You'll find me here and we would…"

"We would what?" He planned to accidentally meet him here? Why?

"Never mind," he said with resignation. "I'm so stupid. You wouldn't have been receptive me being here at your place." How would I have reacted had I found him here a few weeks ago. I turned my head in shame and guilt. He knew me so well.

"I would have been mad and angry at you," I admitted. "You're right." I would have been mean and resented him for invading my sanctuary. He was retreating inward again as he continued to look away. I had to figure out a way to fix this.

"I really love the painting. You were going to give it to me?" He nodded his head. "When?"

"For your next birthday," he sighed. "I was going to have Prim help me give it to you without making it feel like I was giving it to you out of charity." I flinched. "I just wanted to give you a present. I wouldn't have been asking anything from you. That's why I showed it to you in the first place."

"Peeta, I know," I said as I walked over and pulled a hand out of a pocket. He was malleable and nonresistant. "Thank you."

"Will you allow me to give it to you without…without asking anything in return. No talk about obligation and owing people?" He looked pensive waiting for my rejection. He was so accustomed to my harsh treatment of him, but he asked anyway.

"Yes," I said without any hesitation. "You can even wrap it and I'll act surprise when I open it." I chuckled.

"Really?" His blue eyes turned to mine. The corner of his eyes crinkled.

"Really. I'll allow it."

He laid out the blanket underneath a copse of trees. "I just wish…" he started as he sat down next to me.

"What?" My heart skipped a beat at his proximity shoulder to shoulder with our hands clasped on our lap.

"I wished that I had my drawing stuff with me," he confessed. "It feels like forever since I've been back here."

"You can bring it next time," I sighed in relief and joy. I was making progress with him.

"Next time?" He looked puzzled. "What if there isn't a next time?"

"What do you mean?" I didn't like his assumption that there wasn't a next time, like as if this was the only time we were going to be here.

"Nothing, it just that we don't know if or when we can come back here anytime soon," he backtracked. "Since the reaping is in two weeks. We should be careful until then." Well, that made sense.

"We can come back here any time you want," I told him. It was true. I would take him here anytime he wanted. It was our place now. I hoped he knew the significance of my gesture to him. This belonged to us. I couldn't wait to have the painting. His gesture marked a momentous point in our relationship.

"Do you…?"

"Do I what?" I asked him as I opened a canteen filled with tea. I was parched and overheated feeling the heat in the air. I poured the tea onto the cap of the canteen and extended it to him.

"Thanks." He polished the tea in one gulp and extended the cup back to me. I poured myself a cup. "Did you take Gale here? Does he know about this place?" he inquired. His face was unreadable. Gale was a topic I knew I had to broach one day. Just not today.

"No, I've never taken anyone here. As a matter of fact, not even my dad knows about this place," I admitted as I sipped the tea then scrunched my nose. It wasn't sweetened. Peeta never took his tea with sugar I noticed. He smiled at my reaction.

"It's so peaceful and beautiful here." I agreed. It was one of my favorite places in District 12.

For the first time, he lay on the blanket relaxed and at peace. He wasn't nervous or fidgeted like every time he was around me. This time, it was me that was anxious around him. We sat there for several minutes not talking. Ordinarily, I welcomed the silence but today, I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted him to talk to me about…anything. I didn't realize how the timber of his voice calmed me.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he placed his hands underneath his head. The movement caused his shirt to ride up revealing his lean waist. I tore my eyes away from him not wanting him to catch me staring at his muscled and lean stomach. There was a line of hair that disappeared into the waistline of his slacks. I cleared my throat and my mind as I tried not to imagine the bulge that was prominent from underneath his pants. When did I become fascinated with the male anatomy? Not just any male form but Peeta's?

"You're really lucky that you have a place like this to go to," he said as he interrupted my musing. "I wish I had someplace like this to go. To get away for awhile." He did. Did he not know that this is our place now?

"I don't come here to often since it is illegal to roam beyond the fence but we can come here anytime you want."

"I don't blame you for coming here. This is actually a great spot to build a house," he said as I raised himself up and propped his elbows underneath him.

"Oh, I thought about that too," I said. He thought like I did.

"There." He pointed to a flat area surrounded by tall trees and bushes. "That would be a great spot. Just a few feet away from the trees; the house facing west so you can watch the sun set at the back of the house. I would have an engineer figure out the plumbing system. I'd install a shower with a bathtub…" He rattled ideas for how many rooms, where the kitchen would face and how big he wanted an art studio." He stopped and blushed. "Sorry, forgot that this wasn't…got carried away I guess."

"No, I like our ideas," I persisted. "I just never gave myself the chance of thinking about living here. I mean with Snow and games, thinking about beyond the fence is not realistic."

"I know, but I guess I do daydream to much like my mom said."

"No, don't do that, Peeta. She was wrong to make you feel bad about wanting things, better things in the future." He kept quiet. Peeta envision a better life before him as me all I thought about was just surviving. He made me want and yearn for things I never dare to dream about. He made me see a future, a positive and happy one.

"Anyway, this place is special to you," he returned. "I wouldn't want to assume. I can see why you want to keep this place to yourself. It so peace and beautiful." That was the one thing I liked about him. He appreciated things and people around him. Gale never enjoyed his surrounding, taking for granted the beautiful landscape or beauty around him. Peeta wanted to soak himself in it. He saw beauty in things and in people. Me, I saw nothing but ugliness. Prim and my parents were the only light in my eyes.

He took a deep breath. "What is that I'm smelling?" he pondered as he sat up. His blue orbs memorized me for a second that I stumbled to answer back.

"Uh…it's honeysuckle," I informed him pointing to a row of plants behind us. He stood up and walked over to a bush and plucked a few flowers from the hedge. He was meticulous as he examined each flower smelling each stem before creating a handful of plants into a bouquet.

"I want to take some home so I can draw them," he explained as he sat back offering me a couple of stems. "For you."

I hid the joy behind my smile as I accepted his gift to me. It was my first gift from him. "Thank you." I held it against my chest memorizing this moment in my head.

He took another deep breath as he lay back onto to blanket. "I wish…I wish that I could live in this moment forever." I smiled and wondered how I avoided and denied my feelings for him. His hair drooped over his forehead and his cheeks pink from the sun. I too wanted to capture this moment forever. This moment felt as if we were the only people in the world. I felt at ease with myself for the first time in life as I didn't worry about my family, starvation or the social divide that separated Peeta and me.

I didn't know how much time passed as we sat there basking in the beauty and the peace around us. The next thing I knew I woke up with Peeta's face close to mine. We were so close that I could count his eyelashes and feel his breath grazing my skin. I could get used to this waking up beside him. The thought thrilled me. He looked at peace lying next to me.

Suddenly, Peeta's facial expression changed from peaceful to unhappy. Was he having a nightmare? And if he was, who or what was he dreaming about that caused him to moan in his sleep?

"Peeta, wake up," I whispered to him. "Hey, you're dreaming." He continued to moan and thrash in his sleep. "Peeta, you're okay. You're having a bad dream."

"Help me," he said under his breath. His eyes crinkled in fear as his lips parted.

"Come on, sweetie. Wake up." Seeing him like this scared me. All I wanted to do was comfort him. I nudged his shoulder softly as not to alarm him. I lay on my stomach using my elbows to prop my body over him. He smelled of flour, grass and honeysuckle.

"Peeta?" I leaned down and kissed his warm forehead my lip lingering and savoring the moment. His eyes opened as my lips left his skin. I wanted to caress the two-inch scar near his left eyebrow.

"Hey," I said low and raspy. "Are you okay?" I blushed realizing that he caught me kissing him.

"Real or not real," he whispered as he blinked his eyes for a few seconds.

"What?" I was confused by his question. His body went stiff and rigid. "You were having a bad dream."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I forgot where we were for a second. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay, I fell asleep too," I admitted. He yawned and opened his eyes again.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked as he sat up and stretched his arms upward. I looked at the sun above us.

"A little past 3, I think," I answered him.

"How can you tell? You don't have a watch," he observed.

"My dad taught me to tell time by the location of the sun in the sky," I explained.

"That's neat." I chuckled at his response. Neat? Who says neat these days? Only Peeta. I forgot sometimes that he was two years younger than me, but didn't matter. Despite his mother's cruelty and the harshness in the district, Peeta saw the world with the eyes of child whose mind was filled with wonder and awe. The ugliness and harsh conditions around him didn't embitter or harden him.

"Your dad and Rye told me that you're the only one that can make vanilla cream frosting without using a measuring cup. That you somehow you manage to make the right portion without having it to go to waste." He shrugged his shoulders. "And you also make the best cheese buns."

"Yeah, because making the right portion for a cake is a highly sought after survival skill. When…I mean if I get reaped I can always defend myself by just making the right portion of vanilla frosting and flinging the concoction at them in hopes they'd die of sugar overload," he snickered to himself. I hated that he looked down on his skills and abilities. He was self-deprecating and had low self-esteem due to his mother's barrage of putdowns and insults of his self-worth. He was so wonderful that he couldn't see it.

I laughed at first at the imagery but stopped as I noticed his downtrodden demeanor.

"Peeta," I started. Just as I was about to elevate his self-esteem, two wild dogs appeared in the meadow ten yards away from us. They were looking directly at us eyes focused and teeth bared in an angry snarl. "Don't make any sudden move." I reached over to my bow and quiver. I drew an arrow on my bow and pointed at the feral canines.

"Shit," Peeta said under his breath as he reached for the knife on his leg drawing it off the sheath. We stood there for a few seconds or minutes. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that we were in danger and I couldn't' let anything happen to Peeta. Now that we had made strides in our relationship, I couldn't lose him now and I wanted him to give me my painting so I could thank him accordingly.

The two dogs stepped forward snarling at us. I held my breath and waited for the moment when they would strike.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for my Weary readers. You're comments and reviews were appreciated. I love that story myself and had a difficult time letting go. Have a great rest of the weekend.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Where There's Smoke

Chapter 16 – Where There's Smoke…

 _AN: My apologies for posting this later than I expected. Thanks to my reviewers [sydney56, pistonfans75, Cassie Sharpie, BillieCipher92, Lhaine92, B Dizzy, Kfpan72491, Shellibug, J, pumpkinking5, LACR, Aqua Rules, Nai1987, jmjames, Dramionelover26, and guests]. I always look forward to reading your comments and reactions. They are greatly and most humbly appreciated. Special thanks to those who also alert and favored "Destiny." This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for foul language and have Darius, Prim and Katniss POV's. FYI, I made a slight alteration to Darius' character for the purpose of the story._

* * *

 **Darius POV ––**

" _While I look for a suitable replacement for Head Peacekeeper Cray, you are the interim Head Peacekeeper until further notice," Snow announced. "And I have recalled several peacekeepers back to the Capitol."_

" _How many, sir?" I asked. Cray announced that he was being transferred back to the Capitol and was taking some men back with him. He wanted to tell his command before President made the official announcement. However, he didn't say how many._

" _Half the unit."_

His words rang through my head all morning. _'You are the interim Head Peacekeeper until further notice,'_ the words echoed in my head over and watching Gale depart from the premises, President Snow made a short formal announcement of Cray's departure and my temporary promotion. Most of the Peacekeepers assigned were none to pleased at his decision. The older peacekeepers protested the loudest.

"I'm the oldest and been here longest in this god forsaken piece of dirt," Peacekeeper Ames bellowed. "I don't understand why he chose you." He pointed to me.

"I don't either," I said as I mustered enough confidence in my demeanor. "But you will obey his decision. I don't have any qualms in putting you in a cell if you step out of place. President Snow was not pleased with Cray and his nephew's activities. You do well to not cause anymore problems here in 12." The temporary position was a boost to my ego. However, knowing that it was temporary I also knew that I had to watch myself. Any decisions or actions I made would have consequences. Sometimes, I hated my job.

I thought volunteering to become a Peacekeeper would have me traveling district to district and see Panem. That was what the recruiter promised me. From the day I volunteered to the day I set foot on the district that I was assigned, I only say two––District 1 and 12, that was the extent of traveling to see Panem. After I had lost the only parent I had from the mining accident, I had little choice but to join them. It was that or raised in a District 12 orphanage. I had no other family than my dad when he died. I was lucky to have given the opportunity to volunteer in the Peacekeeper Corp. Since then recruitment was restricted in the districts as rumors of an uprising ran rampant in Panem. President Snow didn't want 'spies' within the Peacekeeper's ranks, as he wasn't able to weed them out. I didn't blame him.

After my training from District 1 I was returned to 12 which surprised me. Returning to my former home was painful as people did little to make me feel welcome. My position as a peacekeeper availed me safety and authority, but it also alienated me from my friends who I left behind. But after a few years, I had finally earn the trust of a few locales––Mr. Abernathy, Mr. Everdeen, Mr. Undersee and Gale Hawthorne to name a few.

Did I enjoy being a Peacekeeper? It wasn't as if there many jobs or trade that were available to me when I lost my father. I had job, a roof over my head and job security if I wanted to stay as a Peacekeeper for the majority of my life. This was all I knew.

Coming back to 12 was a blessing and curse. The district was small in population in comparison to other districts. It was also one of the poorest. The Seam outnumbered the Merchants and so was their death rate. It was common as we buried one dark hair and gray eyes at least once a month. Many of the Peacekeepers assigned to 12 cursed being here. This was obvious to the three men patrolling with me as they grumbled every nasty remark they could muster of living here. My patrol unit consisted of Peacekeepers Gordon, Reed, Martin and myself. In order for me to tolerate their behavior I tried to tune them out.

They complained about everything from the living condition, food, location and weather. It was blistering hot during summer and skin piercing cold during winter. None of the factors bothered me since this was...home.

"Hey, Peacekeepers Darius," Madge greeted me as she passed us by. Today she wore a pair of slack and loose blouse that accentuated her curvy attributes. I could see why half of the male Peacekeepers lusted after her with her beautiful unblemished fair complexion, blond silky hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was…mesmerizing.

"Hello, Ms. Undersee," I returned and sighed to myself. Madge was a beautiful girl. One of the prettiest in 12 in my opinion, and she was off limits. Not that she would even look at me that way. She was Mayor Heath Undersee's daughter.

"I would love to tap that," Peacekeeper Martin leered at her as he waggled his tongue between his teeth while he cupped his groin. Madge's face was deathly calm as she tuned her head and walked passed us.

"Shut the fuck up," I said with an angry tone once she was past hearing distance. Madge was a decent girl. Not like the ones I encountered at the slagheap. I didn't like any of the men disrespecting her like that.

"Geez, Darius, chill man," he said. "I know Rule number 1." He air quoted _'number 1.'_ "But let me tell you one night with her would be worth breaking that rule." His eyes lingered at Madge's figure as she disappeared into the shoemaker's shop.

"How about this," I added. "Cray messed with the baker's son and accused him of a crime he didn't commit. And where is Cray now?" Rule number one written by the Peacekeeper guidelines never, never embrangle with the locales. If the rule was disobeyed you were immediately removed from the Peacekeeper service, dishonorable discharged with pension revoked. If the infraction caused serious damage you were either turned in to an Avox or banished to a labor camp. There were other forms or punishment but the harshest sentence was death. Cray's fate was uncertain but it was rumored that because of his years of service his sentence was a labor camp not death.

"That's just a rumor," he debated.

"No man, my cousin in the Capitol said that after he met with President Snow, he was turned in an Avox," Peacekeeper Reed added. "Others said that they surgically removed his hands."

"So go ahead Martin. _Tap_ the Mayor's daughter," I said in disgust. "Or any of the girls here. Once you're caught, I hope that one night or fling you're having was worth losing everything you have now." For a moment Martin looked reflective as his mind realized the consequences.

Patrol was boring which to me was how I liked it. The incident with Peeta Mellark was…nothing I had ever experienced. The injustice and cruelty that Peeta suffered was an image I'll never forget. Even my comrades and fellow peacekeepers were appalled by Cray's behavior. I wanted justice for Ivan even though he was a pig. Most of us hated him. However, he didn't deserve to die just as Peeta didn't deserve to be punished because Cray lost patience in finding his nephew's killer.

For a Merchant, I admired his strength and courage. Looking at him, he was average height, lean unlike his older brothers who were tall and stocky, and quiet as he kept to himself. He was nothing at all like the other Merchants boys who were loud, boisterous and felt entitled. I was…surprised and shocked that he amongst all the boys in District 12 caught the eye and attention of Katniss Everdeen, Gale's best friend. The two of them together was unexpected as the Seam and Merchant relationship were forbidden. I kept my face stern as I watched them pass me earlier in the day as I suspected they were on their way to the park with a blanket and basket on hand. She looked pleased while Peeta was…pensive. I hoped that they are given a chance to thrive in their relationship.

Their relationship confused and surprised me since all I ever heard from Gale was that Katniss was his girl; then to discover that Peeta was involved and in a relationship with her, came to a complete shock to me. It was unimaginable since Seam and Merchants hated each other. Come to think of it, I had never seen her interact with Gale in any way to believe or accept it. It was no wonder he's been drunk, disorderly and out of control. As for Peeta, he was Katniss' boyfriend? Not that I thought that Peeta wasn't at all a nice guy. As a matter of fact, he was a few from the Merchant side who was kind to me once I had returned. It shouldn't have surprised me that they were together and had hidden their relationship from everyone, but it did.

Speaking of Peeta, the smell of bread from his father's bakery lingered in the air. The fragrance was one thing I missed when I was in District 1. It's been hours since the sun rose from the horizon and loomed westward.

As we cleared the north end of the perimeter we were approached by Mr. Abernathy, District 12's only Victor of the 25th Hunger Games. "Darius, can I have a moment," he asked. He looked sober and clean––a look I was not accustomed to since most of the time he was dishevel and needed a bath.

"Sure," I answered. "Guys, give me a few minutes." The men sauntered away and positioned themselves 20 yards from where we were stood.

"Congratulations on your promotion," he started.

"It's only temporary until he finds a permanent replacement," I told him. "I hoped it soon because…this is not…I don't want this." I looked around me as other Merchants stared at Haymitch and I. "This is too much and unexpected."

"The news surprised me myself," Haymitch admitted. "I mean since when does Snow do anything unless there's a reason behind it."

"I guess."

"Don't you find it odd that he removed Cray and Peacekeepers here in 12. He even mobilized half your artillery and armory transports. Why?"

"He didn't say. Just that he's removing them." Haymitch shook his head. I did agree with his observations––our firepower and numbers were cut in half.

"I can't worry about that right now. I'm getting resistance from my own men with my new position," I confessed to him. "They're not taking it too kindly to be taking orders from me."

"You'll be fine, Darius," he said. "Just keep your peacekeepers in check and we'll all get along."

"I don't know…" I hesitated. "I'm…I'm commanding over 1000 men in this District." The ratio of peacekeeper to District 12 locales were 1 to 3. The only reason 12 haven't revolted was because we were heavily armed with artillery and machines that could decimate the district in minutes. "I never realized the magnitude of Cray's position."

"Darius, just keep peace here and nothing else will go wrong," he encouraged.

I rambled. "I don't understand why President Snow put this on me. I have older peacekeepers complaining about being overlooked for command––"

"What did Snow tell you exactly?" he interrupted.

"Just to keep order and that he'll assign a new Head Peacekeeper as soon as he can."

"And that's it?" Haymitch looked skeptical.

"Besides, turning off the fence he also recalled half my unit. That's it." I knew he was digging for information. I dispensed an order that was privy to me.

"So Snow didn't give you any reason why he pulled back half of the Peacekeepers?" Haymitch inquired.

"He didn't say," I repeated to him. My mind recalled his other order. The one order that struck me odd was a request that didn't sit with me well.

" _I need you to keep a close watch on Peeta Mellark," his voice echoed in my head. 'Make sure that young man doesn't cause any more trouble. Watch his family."_

" _What am I looking for?"_

" _The young man knows more than he admits," he added. "There's a rumor that the MockingJay is hiding there. There's no proof but I heard that he's in 12." The revelation startled me. The rebel leader MockingJay was a District 12. Who? I wondered. Why was he interested in a sixteen-year old boy? A baker no less who seemed harmless._

"I know that you can't tell me anything, Darius," Haymitch uttered. "You have a job and so do I. You're here to keep peace and order. My job is to make sure that my district is safe from harm." I nodded. I understood the underlying message. Ever since Peeta's incident the atmosphere in 12 was tense. There was a charge in the air that never existed amongst the citizens. They griped and groaned at the cruelty he suffered. They were angry.

"Listen, I don't like that Snow removed Cray and turned off the fence," he said. "I know him for every action there's reaction. He's up to something."

"What? What do you think he's planning?" I felt that too.

"I don't know but with Snow it's something…big and deadly." He sighed. "If there is anything that you…hear that's even remotely a rumor of any kind that could affect us. I need to know that you'll give 12…your home a fighting chance to…survive without a lot of people getting hurt. I don't want trouble, Darius. It's the last thing I want."

"Haymitch, what are you insinuating?" I didn't like his tone, his premonition. It reeked of death and suffering.

"I'm not insinuating anything, Darius. But I know Snow. I just need a promise from you that you will give us a chance to protect our families, keep them safe." His facial expression was ominous and dark. "Darius, can you do that?"

I was stunned for a few seconds. What could he possible be implying? "Darius, I'm not asking for you to go against Snow. I'm just asking you…pleading to give us a chance to protect ourselves." Before I could answer Martin called out to me.

"Darius, we need to get going?" he said in an impatient manner. "We still have to stop by the bakery." He reminded me. "I want some of those cheese buns they're selling."

"You guys heading to Mellarks?" Haymitch inquired. There was a look on concern and worry on his haggard face.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll walk with you," he muttered leaving me no room to refuse him as he strode towards the bakery.

"Hey, Jimmy," I greeted him as we entered into his establishment. As a child, I loved visiting the bakery. The scent of bread, sugar and cinnamon brought back memories of childhood that I could never forget. It reminded me of home and family. The display cases of bread, cookies and cakes didn't rival the bakeries at District 2 but no one or place made the best sourdough bread in all of Panem, not even the Capitol.

"Hello, Darius," the stocky blond haired man returned. "Hey, Haymitch." Mr. Mellark was a kind and decent man. I couldn't say anything remotely nice about his wife as she was completely opposite her husband in personality. Since her departure from the bakery, the shop was thriving. The place was crowded with Seam and Merchant. He looked tired and wary. His future daughter in law Delly stood by the register attending to a Seam customer. "What would you like today?"

It was a running joke between us, as he knew I always purchased his sourdough loaf. "The usual, old man," I quipped back. He nodded and smiled as a bagged two loaves of bread. He glanced at Haymitch as they sent a nod between them in greeting.

Jimmy leaned over the counter and whispered. "Go to the butcher shop and tell Graham to sell you some of rabbit they froze. Katniss and Gale were able to get a couple before the fence was turned off." Everyone knew that Katniss and Gale hunted game beyond the electric fence. Cray wasn't aware of the illegal hunting and trading that happened under his watch. He was a stickler to the rules and regulations. It was the worst kept secret in town but to Cray. I liked his family and his bakery. It was a win-win arrangement between us.

"Jimmy," I returned. "I saw Peeta with Katniss earlier today." Jimmy smiled, a wide and toothy smile. Then as quickly as it appeared his smile withered as he glanced at Haymitch.

"Yeah, um…they are on date," he said as he grimaced.

"There's no rule or law against that right, Darius," Haymitch interceded.

I was puzzled by their behavior. "No, unless they're doing something illegal," I returned. Haymitch chuckled.

"There's no law against snogging your girl." Haymitch guffawed. "Hopefully, Peeta was smart enough to pack––"

"Haymitch!" Jimmy gasped. "Don't you have better things to do?" He smiled at him. Suddenly loud screams and gunfire filled the air. The sounds were coming from outside.

"Shit," Martin yelled as he hovered at the door. "What the hell?" I turned on my microphone located on my neck harness.

"This is Peacekeeper Darius, report," I said into the microphone. "What the hell is going on? Who's firing?"

"Sir," a voice spoke through the mic. It crackled for a second. "wild…feral…passed the fence."

"Repeat message," I ordered.

"Sir, groups of wild dogs have entered through town," the voice continued. "I've never seen so many…" A loud scream was heard in the background. "Take cover and fire at will." Gunfire noises and spine tingling screams filled the microphone.

"Everyone stay inside," I commanded. I noticed Jimmy and Haymitch peered through the window straining their neck. Locals were screaming and running down the streets as two of the Merchants they were picked off by dogs with their large teeth and dragged to the woods. Their screams of agony and pain chilled and paralyzed the customer inside the shop. I couldn't count the number that littered the streets as they encountered the peacekeepers who opened fire on them. One large dog was shot on its back. It howled in pain but remained on its' feet. Then, it assumed down the street when another shot was fired hitting him back. This time it dropped dead. These wild dogs were different larger and bulkier than I've seen before. And their numbers shocked and horrified me. Where did they come from?

Suddenly a high pitch sound blared in the air. It was a siren.

"Haymitch, Peeta is out there," Jimmy said his voice panicked and in a scared tone. The sound of dogs howled in the air sending a chill down my spine. He was about to walk out the door when I pulled him by the arm. "Katniss is with him. We got to do something, Darius. I can't just stay here and wait for them––" Rye appeared at the storefront. "I have to go out there and find my son."

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked. He ran over to his fiancée and held her in his arms. "What's all the screaming ––" More screams of horror and gunfire filled the air as the sounds of running, crashing and fire continued outside the bakery. The sounds were horrible I couldn't imagine what I would find out the walls of the bakery–– probably death and carnage.

"Oh my god, Rye," she whimpered.

"What are you going to do?" I addressed Jimmy as I seethed in anger. "Hit them with a rolling pin? Stay put. You're not equipped to fight a group of wild dogs." I could tell he was fighting himself deciding whether to leave the store or stay with his family. I turned to the microphone.

"How many? I repeat, how many?" I was frustrated as I screamed into the mic. "Can anyone out there answer me, damnit?" Frustration and anger grew as chaos continued around us." The sounds of windows breaking was heard as screams followed right after it.

"We don't know, sir. They just appeared out of nowhere. Hey, get out of there." A commotion was heard then silence. "Get the fuck out of the way."

"Sir, we're under attack." Someone screamed into his microphone.

"Find cover and shot the fucking dogs dead." Another voice followed right behind him.

"Help me. Arghhhh…" Voices filled my head speakers. "Help!"

"Whom am I speaking to?" I asked. "Damnit, talk to me."

"Sorry, sir. Peacekeeper Connors," he announced himself. "Everyone move back. Now." And in the middle of the chaos, another storm brewed inside the bakery.

"Haymitch, Dad what's going on?" Rye asked.

"We're under attack," Haymitch informed him. "From what I can tell groups of wild dogs are running rampant in town attacking people." He ran a hand through his wiry thin hair.

"Oh my god," a male Merchant client screamed. "My wife and daughter, I told them to come here when they was done getting shoes for my daughter." He approached the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I advised. I needed a second to calm myself and collect my thoughts.

"I have to find them. I'm not going to stay here while ––"

"There is nothing you can do for them right now. You'll only get in the way and get hurt. You need to stay put." The Merchant was belligerent as he tried to get passed me. It was the wrong move as I struck his stomach to immobilize him. He fell onto his knees clutching his midsection. "Anyone else have any bright ideas going out there unarmed?"

"Do something, Darius," Rye hollered. "My brother is out there. Give me a fucking rifle so I can look for him myself."

"Rye don't," Delly pleaded.

"I'm not going to stand here while my brother is out there. He could be hurt or…dead."

"Rye," Haymitch spoke. "Peeta can take care of himself. He's with Katniss so I know that they'll take are of each other. Nothing is going to happen to them."

"Yeah, like nothing was going to happen to Peeta when he went to the Justice Building," Jimmy spat. "Peeta didn't get the beating with the an inch of his life in Cray's hands. Nothing happened to him last night when Snow was talking to him, he's safe from Snow and the Capitol. Yeah, you took real good care of him, Haymitch. You and ––"

"Dad!" Rye interrupted.

"Dad," Delly spoke out as well. "Don't be mad at Haymitch."

I knew Jimmy was scared and angry. But to strike out in anger at Haymitch, it was uncalled for. I didn't recognize the kind and gentle baker I knew growing up. This was an angry man, a desperate angry father who was worried about his son.

"Shut up Jimmy," I bellowed back. Without a moment to spare I armed myself with my rifle. "Everyone is to stay inside. Do not go out. If I find any of you out there I'll shot you myself and feed you to the dogs." I turned to one of my men. "Gordon, you stay here and protect them. Use force if necessary if anyone leaves the premises. Make sure no one leaves." I glared Jimmy and his son, Rye. "Especially those two don't let them the shop."

"Martin, Reed let's go." I cocked my firearm and took a deep breath.

"Darius, please find Peeta and Katniss," Jimmy pleaded. "Please find my boy." I nodded my head.

"I'll do the best I can, Jimmy," I said. "I can't make any promises."

My hand held onto the cold doorknob. I looked behind to find everyone in a state of fear and terror. "Everyone stay put and don't open the door."

Opening it wide I stepped out onto the opening. There was chaos as Peacekeepers shot and killed wild dogs that littered the streets. There was a strange scent in the air I didn't recognize. It was pungent and strong as I almost choked from inhaling it. I placed the back of my hand over my nose for affect. I took a step into the stoop and aimed my rifle.

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

I sighed. It's a beautiful day and I'm inside the house wondering how Katniss' date with Peeta was doing. I prayed and hope that my sister managed not to alienate or push Peeta further through her own inexperience with boys. I sighed again.

"Prim," Mom spoke. "You know, Prim. You don't have to stay home. Dad will probably be around lunch. So if you want to visit your friends––"

"No, I don't want to stray too far from home today," I explained. _'Just in case Katniss comes home. Just in case she messes up with Peet,'_ my mind whispered to me. I really should give my own sister some credit but…because it's Peeta. The guy that she rejected twice, the same guy who she has to pretend is her boyfriend. The same guy I knew she was slowly falling for and didn't know it. I expected she'd mess up somehow.

I recalled last night's conversation. She was a nervous wreck and nothing I said comforted her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –– the night before**_

" _Prim, are you awake," her voice soft and low. It was past midnight. The dinner with the Mellark was fun until the video was broadcast and Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch and Dad were escorted to the Justice Building. For few hours while they were gone, I was scared to death that I would never see them again. Thoughts of Peeta's whipping flooded my mind. I inwardly prayed that they would come home in one piece, especially Peeta. Poor guy, since his ordeal he never seemed to get any break as if fate was determined to put a bullseye on his back. Poor Katniss. Now that she wanted Peeta she can't seem to find her chance to tell him how she felt about him. One step for her turned to ten steps back where Peeta is concerned._

" _Yeah, you can't sleep?" I turned around in our bed. It was dark and cold. I felt her nod her head as she sighed. "Can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure." She adjusted herself wrapping the blanket around her._

" _What happened at the Justice Building?" When we arrived home, Katniss went straight to our room leaving us no chance of asking her what happened. She looked scared, stunned and anxious when she came from the Justice Building. I was surprised she cognizant enough to ask Peeta out on a date the next day. I wondered if she realized what she had done._

" _It's best that I don't tell you, Prim––"_

" _Katniss, you really have to stop treating me like I'm still five-years old," I grumbled. I loved Katniss and her protective nature. It was times like this I really didn't appreciate being kept in the dark of things that scared her. Things she thought to protect me from._

" _I'm not treating you like"––_

 _I sat up on the bed taking a bit of the blanket with me. "You are." I winced. "I know that you're trying to protect me, but how am I suppose to grow up and experience things if you won't let me. I just can't learn things from school, you know."_

" _I'm trying to protect you from the bad things, Prim." She sat up as well leaning back on the headboard. She raised her knees close to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. I knew it. Something was wrong. Katniss only made that gesture when she was really scared and worried about something––something bad that might happen or has happened._

" _Growing up doesn't work that way. You can't protect me from every bad thing that might happen. I can't just experience the good and not the bad. That's like saying that there is only good in the world when I know that's not true. How can I protect or make decisions for myself when you won't let me experience them?"_

" _Prim," she started. "I just…there is so much…what happened inside the Justice Building…I don't know where to start." She wasn't good with words. It was obvious that she was struggling to explain herself to me. "I'm scared for Peeta and for you…and for everyone."_

" _What? What happened?" I felt my brow lift toward my hairline. I was scared and shocked. "Are you in trouble?" She shook her head._

" _No, not me. Snow threatened Peeta," she admitted. "Because of the video, he thinks Peeta is involved with the MockingJay and the rebels."_

" _Involved? How?" It didn't make any sense to me. How was his whipping had anything to do with the MockingJay?_

" _Snow said that because of the video, people in Panem wanted to know who the boy was in the video." She wrung her hands on top of her lap. "All of a sudden, Peeta is…and I are the talk of Panem."_

" _I don't understand," I said._

" _There are people in Panem…in the Capitol that are interested in us. Our 'love story.' The fact that he was being whipped because of me." That wasn't true but… "Snow is afraid of the popularity we gained this evening. He doesn't like the attention were getting."_

" _That was fast." One video with a 30 second glimpse of Peeta's whipping incident made them popular?_

" _I know. It's so stupid. I mean, he wasn't on the video long and yet people are already fixated on him…on us," she stated. "Snow accused Peeta of gaining sympathy for the cruelty and injustice that happened to him. He didn't like the attention from it. People in the Capitol want Peeta and Snow wasn't pleased about it."_

" _You mean he feels threatened by him," I surmised. Power. It all stemmed from whoever had power._

" _I guess, yes. Haymitch was there and the tried to convince him that Peeta had nothing to gain," she uttered. "I'm so pissed with the MockingJay for putting Peeta…and I in this position. All I know is that Snow basically threatened Peeta right in his face and to make matter worse…" She stopped as she hid her face behind her raised legs._

" _What? To make matter worse––what?" I said. She needed to finish her sentence._

" _Haymitch just blurted that…that he and I…Peeta and I are in a relationship," she muttered her breath heavy and raspy. "That Peeta was whipped because were…are in love." I sucked my lips inward. It was ironic that Peeta had to find out through Haymitch that Katniss was his girlfriend and that they were in love when my sister hadn't or didn't even acknowledge her feelings for him._

" _Well, at least he finally know that you're in a relationship," I teased. She gasped in horror and fear._

" _Prim, it's not funny," she whined. "You should have seen his face. I couldn't read his face...I couldn't tell if he was mad or surprised, nothing. I was horrified when Haymitch was like, 'there just two kids in love.' Shit, I wanted to die. I didn't want Peeta to find out like that."_

" _Leave it to Haymitch to mess up your plans," I said._

" _I couldn't' tell if he was hurt, confused or angry or all of the above. It was embarrassing I mean, can you imagine how he must have felt finding out you're in a relationship from Haymitch and in front of the President of Panem. The president who thinks you're involved in rebellion against him."_

" _So what did Peeta say to you?" This was what I wanted to know. So Peeta knows now._

" _I just…the only thing I wanted was to get Peeta out of there after Snow threatened him," she expressed. "When we were walking back, he looked stunned. Like he was in dream." Then she smiled, a shy smile that lit her eyes. "And…"_

" _And? What?"_

" _He let me hold his hand all the way back to the bakery." She blushed. "Actually, I didn't give him much choice. I was afraid to let him go." I could see her crimson flushed face despite the room plunged in darkness. "He was so confused about everything like he was dreaming but…he didn't let go. He looked so adorably lost and confused."_

 _I laughed. It was about time she realize how special and sweet he was. "You really like him," I said. She nodded her head in embarrassment. "It's about god damn time."_

" _Prim!" she gasped in shock._

" _What? I've been telling you how wonderful he is for the longest time," I snickered. "He's sweet, gorgeous and kind." I gave her a pointed look. "I swear Katniss. What took you so long? I mean, what's not to love about him that you resisted him when he's been crushing after you all this time?" She shook her head. "Geez, how many times do I or anyone have to repeat ourselves that he likes you, a lot. And had a crush on you since he was five."_

" _I just couldn't believe it. I mean, who has a crush on someone since he was five and still feel that way after a decade? It's impossible," she sighed in annoyance and frustration._

" _Peeta Mellark, obviously. What's so difficult in accepting or understanding that it's true?"_

" _Prim, you…I never wanted a boyfriend. I mean, I didn't even look at Gale that way," she sighed in disgust. "I didn't expect a Merchant to be…attracted to me."_

" _Yeah, but this is Peeta. Peeta Mellark" I was going to keep repeating his name until I branded it in her head. "The boy that both Seam and Merchants girls drool all over. He's got a line of girls dying to…"_

" _To what?" she pondered as I stopped myself from finishing my thought._

" _To be his girlfriend. How many times do I have to repeat myself of that fact to you?" I cringed. "I mean, look at Agatha Berridge––"_

" _Don't even talk about that...that cow. I swear that if she…" She left the threat open to my imagination. "If she knows what's good for her she better stay away from 'my' boyfriend." She grew angry._

" _Geez, possessive much?" I chortled. I was thrilled and pleased at her possessiveness towards Peeta. It meant that she wanted him just like I knew she would once she admitted it to herself._

 _Suddenly, her anger turned to melancholy. "I don't know, Prim. I think I waited too long. He's…he's so fidgety and so uneasy with me now. Before, he wanted to talk to me, be around me. Now, it's like he can't believe I'm there talking to him or wanting to keep his distance." Her eyes crinkled and her lips trembled. "I think…I think he's given up on me. He's given up on me now when I…want him."_

" _He hasn't given up on you," I tried to convince her. "He's confused. For crying out loud, Katniss, he's been staring at you since he was a little boy." She snorted in denial. "Katniss, everyone even mom and dad knew he had a crush on you for the longest time. That kind of…" Do I reveal that he has loved her since he was five? No, that would only freak her out. "Kind of crush just doesn't stop. You need to give him time and…show that you care about him"_

" _I do care about him…so much."_

" _He cares about you too," I said encouraging her. She needed it. My sister was a strong and caring person. She thought too little of herself at times. Peeta was good for her. He was what she needed._

" _I just don't understand how. I know I can be a little difficult sometimes. I just want a chance with him."_

" _You will. It's up to you now," I reminded her. "If he's fidgety and uncertain then it's up to you to show him that you care."_

" _I don't know what I'm doing or what to say. I get all choked up whenever I tried talking to him."_

" _Keep trying. Don't give up on him."_

" _Prim, you know how horrible I am with words," she sniffled. At least she acknowledged it. "I don't…I can't…" She struggled to breath._

" _Katniss, hey. It's just Peeta. You know, the easiest guy in the world to talk to," I joked hoping to ease her mind._

" _I don't why I'm like this," she commented. "I don't know what it is that he makes me feel this way. He's driving me crazy. I don't like it." There was frustration and anxiety behind her words._

 _I held the laughter inside knowing that making fun at her would cause more damage than good. She was hopeless. I hope I don't struggle with my heart and mind when I find 'my Peeta.'_

" _Katniss, with Peeta just be honest with him. That's all you can do," I advised. She nodded her head. "Just one more thing though when you talk to him."_

" _What?"_

" _Just keep this in mind when you finally tell him how you feel and become real boyfriend and girlfriend, okay?" This as serious advice she needed to know._

" _Okay, what?" She looked hopeful and pleased that I'd predict that Peeta would finally know and accept her feelings for him._

" _When you finally get him to actually be his real boyfriend, just do me one favor?" She smiled._

" _What?"_

" _Make sure you guys use condoms and don't let me catch you and Peeta together like the time I caught Gale and Sadie––" I accidently caught them in Dad's tool shed with Sadie's leg wrapped around Gale's waist revealing his bare ass. The image was burned in my mind for weeks. I cringed each time I saw Gale and Sadie after the incident._

 _The pillow came from nowhere. "Prim! That's––you're too young to be talking and seeing shit like that," she wheezed as she pelted me with her pillow._

 _I continued. "Though I won't mind seeing Peeta's fine ass––I mean he really looks good in a singlet." I laughed loud as she assaulted me again._

" _Stop, Prim," she shrieked. I returned blow for blow as we commenced with a pillow fight._

" _And since he's going to be your first," I said between gulps of air and laughter. "You have to tell me how big he is because the rumors about him––"_

 _Katniss stopped and gasped. "Prim. Shut up."_

" _I want a nephew first since––"_

 _My stomach hurt from laughing as I watched my sister's anxiety turned to joy, giggles and hope._

" _Hey, it's late. Go to sleep?" Dad's voice boomed into the dark, quiet night._

" _Sorry, Dad," we uttered embarrassed but happy at the same time. It was a quiet for a few seconds as we turned into our bed to sleep. I sighed glad that I relieved Katniss' inner turmoil for a few minutes._

" _You better hope Dad or Mom didn't hear that, Prim because I swear––" she whispered._

" _Good night girls," Dad returned. "And Katniss…you and Peeta better stay away from the slagheap…and my tool shed."_

 _Katniss removed her pillow beneath her head and smothered herself as she groaned in embarrassment._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

She woke up early and took her time getting ready. Today, she wore a pair of dark green slacks and beige blouse. I thought it was unusual attire for a date.

"I don't think Peeta cares about what I wear," she stated. It was true when I thought about the times I caught him staring at her in school. There was a look of awe and adoration even when she wore her hunting gear.

During breakfast she couldn't eat or stay still. "Katniss stop fidgeting. Everything will turn out just relax," I said to her. All morning she glanced at the clock repeatedly. I had never seen her so anxious before as this was worse than her behavior before dinner with the Mellarks.

"What time is it?" she asked again.

"Five minutes from the last time you asked me the time?" I answered. She flinched as she was embarrassed by her unusual behavior––a girl crushing over a boy she couldn't wait to see.

"Sorry," she lamented. I felt bad for her. I wanted the time to pass quickly so she could leave and go on her date with Peeta. The wait was killing her.

Finally as the time neared for her to leave, she appeared nervous and anxious. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do on your…with your date with Peeta?"

"Not, really," she admitted. "I was thinking of going to the hob and get something to eat here then…"

"Then?"

"Maybe take a walk. I really didn't think far ahead about what to do next." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'd thought I'd ask him where he wanted to go after lunch. Maybe someplace where he feels comfortable when I finally have my talk with him," she expressed. That was actually a good idea.

I hugged her tight as she prepared to leave. "Just be yourself, Katniss. Be honest and patient," I repeated once again.

"Thanks, Prim," she sighed. I watched her leave the house as I kept my eye on her until she disappeared from my sight. Then once she was gone, I crossed my fingers and said a little prayer for luck. She needed it.

Hours passed, I sighed in relief. This was a good omen that she didn't return home right away.

"Hey, Prim. Hello Mrs. Everdeen," Rory's voice interrupted my thoughts. Mom and I were outside in the back of the house hanging clothes on a clothesline. It was Saturday which usually meant errands and housework. I haven't talked or seen much of him since the night of the celebration. It wasn't that I was avoiding him but because I wasn't ready to see if him. I thought long and hard of what happened since that night.

I knew that he was the cause of everything that transpired––from Gale beating up Ivan to his brother's reaction to Peeta and Katniss' fake relationship. Had Rory not mentioned to Gale that Ivan attacked Katniss, Peeta wouldn't have been suspected in killing Cray's nephew. He wouldn't have been whipped and accused of murder.

But at the same time, had not all this happened would Katniss be still avoiding and denying her feelings for Peeta? Would Mr. Mellark changed his life and removed his wife from the bakery? Rory caused a lot of the changes that happened after that night.

He was the instigator that changed Peeta's life forever and causing so much pain and suffering that not only affected Peeta but everyone around him.

"Hello, Rory," Mom greeted him.

"Rory," I said his name as I gave him a side-glance. He was handsome like his older brother though his features were softer, boyish. This past year he grew tall almost as tall as Gale. However, that is where the comparison ended. Rory was gentle, sweet and patient unlike, Gale who was sulky, brooding and sullen. He was quick to anger and acted impulsively without thinking of the consequences. Katniss didn't need that kind of fire that complimented her personality. They would burn together.

"Mom says thank you for the herbal potion," he said. Hazelle turned up at the house early to get some hangover cure for Gale. We weren't at all surprised for the request. I recalled the disgusted and disappointed look Katniss had on her face when she found out who and what the potion was for.

"Tell her you're welcome and hope that Gale is feeling better." Rory nodded his head as he flinched feeling embarrassed for his brother's behavior as of late. Mom turned to me as she picked up the laundry basket. "Prim, why don't you and Rory get some fresh air. You've been stuck inside the house too long." Without giving me a chance to respond, she walked inside leaving alone with Rory.

Suddenly for some reason being alone with him made me nervous. I didn't know why since I've known him for most of my life. Our parents were good friends and we celebrated with each other families on several occasions. Maybe it was the way he was looking at me that made me nervous. He looked peevish, scared and anxious.

We started walking. Where? Not anywhere in particular as our feet had a mind of it's own. The next thing we knew we were at the edge of the Seam.

"You've been avoiding me," he accused me. Rory had his hands in his pockets. He looked odd with his tall height, lanky limbs and his head down. He looked as if he was prepared for a scolding.

"I've…been busy." I turned my head looking at the path that led to the town.

"I know why you're mad at me."

I turned to him. My brows furrowed. "Oh?"

"I know…I know that you're pissed off at Gale," he started. "I'm sorry that he…has been giving Katniss a hard time." I snorted. Oh, I couldn't believe he was so clueless of his actions as I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You mean Peeta as well," I added as I fisted my hands and placed them on my hips

"Well, he was really upset that…"

"That what?"

"You know, that Katniss chose Mellark over him." He cringed as if the idea was horrible and disgusting leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Peeta."

"What?" He looked up startled at my tone.

"His name is Peeta." There was tinge of annoyance in my voice. "What is it that you have against someone you don't know?"

"She picked him over Gale," he said matter of fact as if it explained his dislike. I glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That's the dumbest reason––"

"He's Merchant," he sneered. With that comment, he looked and acted like Gale. I was disappointed in him.

"Well, I guess you must hate me too," I said loud and stern. He gasped in shock. "Because you know, I'm blond and blue eyed like Peeta. And since you hate Merchants then we're not friends either." I turned around and walked back home.

"Prim," he shouted as he ran beside me. "That's not…you're different. You're not really Merchant."

"You're an idiot like you're brother," I seethed in anger. "My mother is Merchant, Rory or have you forgotten that? My dad is Seam so that makes me what? All Seam?"

"I…I…" he rambled as he fought to find words. He grabbed my elbow. I flinched as if burned.

"You get away from me––" Suddenly, a siren filled the air. Momentarily distracted from our argument, the sound filled me with dread. "What is that?"

"That's the town's emergency siren," Rory explained. My stomach plummeted. The last time I heard that sound the mine collapsed causing numerous deaths. I was lucky my dad lost his right arm and leg, but survived. I gasped in horror.

"The mine is closed on Saturdays," I said to myself.

"Prim!" my dad's voiced startled me. My eyes grew wide as I watched him run towards us yelling at the same time. I had never seen him run so fast with his fake leg. "Go home now. Both of you. Turn around and go home."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Rory asked.

"The town is under attack with wild dogs," he explained. I placed a hand over my mouth.

"But Katniss––"

"Damnit, Prim. Just do as I tell you. Let's go." Rory went straight home. Once I entered our house Mom was had already prepared and stocked potions, herbs and towels in the kitchen.

"What's happening, Garrett?"

"The town is being attacked by wild dogs." I followed into the kitchen feeling scared and helpless.

"Katniss is ther––"

"I know, Lily." He moved the kitchen table and chairs from the center of the room.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I was puzzled by his behavior as he stood in the middle of the room. He tapped the floorboards once, twice as one panel lifted from the ground revealing an empty space. He knelt on the floor and reached into the hole. "Mom, what is he––" He pulled out a bow and a quiver filled with several arrows.

"Garrett? You can't be seriously thinking of going to town?" The look on Mom's face scared me.

"You just said Katniss is in town. What do you want me to do? Wait here?" he said as frustration and anger etched his face. He stood up from the ground.

"If you go into town with that––" She gestured to bow. "You'll get arrested." It was illegal to hunt, let alone own any form of weapon––knives, firearms. Any cutting implement was used for trade––knives, cleavers, scissors, gardening equipment. A bow was certainly forbidden. Dad harnessed the quiver on his back then pulled at the string on the bow testing its' strength. Then, he knelt down on the ground again and pulled out a knife sheathed in hard dark brown leather.

"They are under attack, Lily. I can't just stay here and wait for news about Katniss," he said in a frustrated manner. "We have friends there." Like Peeta and his family––Mr. Mellark, Rye and Delly. They were my friends too. Dad strapped the knife onto his right leg, his fake leg. I have never seen him like this––determined with steel in his veins to help out a town who looked down on the Seam.

"Garrett, please be careful," Mom muttered knowing there was no stopping Dad from going into town. I was scared for Katniss and for Dad. She hugged him tight and kissed him. I joined them in their embrace feeling lonely and left out as I wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm going to be okay," he tried to assure us. "Do you have everything ready?" He looked at the supplies mom had prepared.

Just as he was at the door, it flung open. Gale appeared. He disheveled and looked worried. Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy were right behind him huddled together.

"Mr. Everdeen, what's going on? The mine is closed on Saturdays," he began. Posy hung her arms around Hazelle's neck like a vise. "I thought––"

"Hazelle, please come inside," Mom greeted them. The door shut behind them.

"It's not the mine, Gale," Dad said. "The town is being attacked by wild dogs." The Hawthornes gasped in horror and fear. "I was just there a few minutes ago." Gale noticed Dad's attire and gear. "Stay here and keep my family safe. They might migrate to the Seam." He adjusted the quiver on his back. He reminded me of Katniss his dark hair shone while his gray eyes were steeled with fire and determination.

"I want to go with you and help," he pleaded. Dad looked at him with great skepticism. His faith in Gale was shattered when he betrayed his daughter's trust and friendship.

"You don't have your gear––"

"He can use his grandfather's old bow and arrows. They are hidden underneath the front steps," Hazelle informed him. Gale hid his father's bow and arrow in the forest. He kept them there incase the Peacekeepers searched the house which they did on the night of the celebration. Without a word, Gale ran out the house.

"Everyone stay inside. I don't care what you hear or see," Dad instructed us. "You are not to go anywhere." He approached Rory. "You are the man in this household until I…your brother and I come back. I expect you to protect our family, Rory." Rory nodded his head.

Gale returned with his grandfather's bow and arrows. There was dirt and grime on his face, hair, hands and knees. "You ready?" Dad asked him. Gale bowed his head.

"Yes, sir." He leaned down and hugged his mom. "I'll be okay, mom. Don't worry." Posy started to cry. It was obvious that she didn't know what was going on but knew that there was something wrong. "You be a big girl and watch mom and your brothers," he said as he hugged her quick. "You listen to them and don't go out of the house." Her lips trembled.

"I love you, Gale," she whispered.

"You too, my rosy Posy," he returned as he kissed her forehead. I smiled at Gale's gentleness towards his sister. It was rare to see him interact with her like that.

They walked out the door and the room fell silent for a few seconds, as none of us knew what to say. Just soon after I took a deep breath to calm myself, a loud agonizing sound of a dog howled into the air.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

My hand was steady as I felt the shaft of the bow between my fingertips. My focus was aimed at the dogs as I sensed Peeta's presence beside me. The only sounds I heard were growls from the wild dogs and Peeta's hard raspy breath as he exhaled through his mouth.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss," he returned calm and firm. I noticed that he had the knife in his hand as he stood ready for an attack. I was so proud and scared for him.

"Walk back slowly to the tree behind us," I instructed him. As we took three steps back another dog appeared. This one was larger, heavier with a jaw large enough to snap our necks in one bite.

"Fuck," Peeta cursed. He disappeared from my line of sight. I panicked for a second as my eyes wandered between the dogs and Peeta trying to find him.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I said between my clenched teeth as I watched him walk towards the blanket and picked up a container of food in the basket. He opened the container and waved it at the canines. It was filled with ham, as I still could smell the aroma emitting from the container. "Peeta!" The dogs took two steps toward him. "Shit, Peeta."

He walked towards them as he continued to wave the container. All three dogs targeted Peeta eyeing him with an angry and hungry look in their eyes. I realized he was distracting them from me. I knocked my arrow back waiting and aiming the arrow at the closest dog. "Here doggies. Look what I have here." Juice dribbled down the container splashing all over his hand. "Do you have a shot, Katniss?" he shouted to me without a backwards glance in my direction.

"Yes." I stood still and focused my aim. "I'll get one maybe two but not the third."

"Shoot straight Katniss," he returned with confidence of my ability. "I know you can get all three of them." I took a deep breath.

"Peeta, I can't––"

"On three, okay?" He said as he took several steps away from me.

"Peeta, oh my God. What are you doing?" I said in harsh tone. My jaw ached from gnashing my teeth together. The sun beat on top of my head. Sweat trickled down my forehead and dripped to my neck. I couldn't feel my feet or my legs as though I was paralyzed. Leaves and debris swirled around me as the wind picked up. Something brushed my face. "Focus, focus, focus." This was Peeta's life in my hands.

"One." He took another step, then another putting distance between us.

"Peeta!" _'Oh my God, oh my God,'_ I repeated in my head. _'He can't ––'_

"Two." He lured them away as bait so I could shoot them giving me enough distance as he continued to douse himself with juice from the container. Peeta was now 10 yards to my right walking ever so slowly away from me. I felt empty, scared, and angry at him for being stupid, thoughtless, brave and wonderful at the same time. If…no…when we survived this I would kill himself for putting himself in danger.

"Peeta!" I screamed.

"Three." He threw the container towards them. It landed a few feet in front of their large hairy paws. Two dogs went after the container as the largest ran towards Peeta. I aimed and fired hitting it between the eyes. It howled a sickening sound as its' body crashed on the ground right before it was about to pounce on him. The sound of agony startled the other dogs as they saw Peeta a few feet away from its' dead companion. Abandoning the container, they ran towards him snarling and bearing their teeth.

"Oh, shit," Peeta screamed as he ran towards the woods behind him. He stumbled then lifted himself off the ground. I drew another arrow. The second dog fell as the arrow pierced its' neck. The third ran past its' prone form in pursuit for Peeta. I reached back and knocked another arrow and fired. The arrow missed as the dog launched himself over Peeta who had turned around just in time for it to land on top of him.

"Peeta," I screamed so loud the birds in the meadow scattered from the trees. The world became small as I focused on the last dog. I drew another bow and fired. Everything happened so fast.

"Arghhh…." Peeta screamed as he fell backwards with the dog landing right on top of him covering his body. The arrow pierced the side of its' head right above the right eye. I drew another arrow then another as the dog landed on top of Peeta. I couldn't see or hear him.

The world stood still. I couldn't hear the rush of wind grazing the tall grass or the crickets cricked around us as I only felt my heart pounding in my chest so loud it reverberated in my ears. My feet carried me to him as if I floated in the air.

"Peeta, Peeta," I hollered as my heart leapt to my throat constricting the airway. I struggled to breathe through my nose forcing me to exhale gulps of air from my open mouth. "Peeta, Peeta!" I couldn't bear to lose him now.

As I reached Peeta, I couldn't see his body as the dog's form lay over him. "Peeta!?" I landed next to him as I tried to push the dog off his still form. It was too heavy. Placing both hands on its' midsection I pushed, hard. Lying on its' side the dog landed on Peeta right leg. "Shit," I gasped hoping I didn't crush his leg from the weight. I walked to the other side and grabbed the dog's hind legs and pulled it away from him.

When I returned to him, I noticed blood seeping from his upper left shoulder. "Oh my God, Peeta! Peeta!" His eyes were closed as if he was asleep. I leaned down and rested my head on his breastbone. His heart beat against my ears. I sighed in relief. "Peeta." I shook his shoulder. My stomach lurched at the sight of blood on his light blue shirt. Carefully, I unbuttoned his shirt peeling it back. The dog managed to claw his shoulder from lower neck to chest. They weren't deep.

"Oh thank God," I sighed laughing to myself as the adrenaline in my body settled and the weight of our situation lifted from my mind and body. "God damnit, Peeta. This was not how I wanted our first date to happen." I chuckled but stopped as a series of howls echoed in the air. "Oh, shit. Peeta, wake up. Come on, we can't stay here." Feral dogs roamed in packs in twos-threes. I hated to encounter another set before reaching the fence. "Peeta, please wake up."

He moaned then winced as he opened his eyes. Blue met gray mesmerized and transfixed to one another. My body relaxed but my mind was alert. Staring into his blue eyes I was so entranced that I didn't'. "Thank God, Peeta. I was so scared."

"What happened?" He tried to sit up but fell back as he winced from pain. "Shit."

"Just stay still for a moment," I reprimanded him as I planted a hand on his stomach feeling his muscle jump underneath my palm. His skin was firm and warm. The touch sent a thrill up my arm and down to the center of my chest. He was oblivious of my reaction as he closed eyes and took a deep breath.

"The dog got you good," I mentioned.

"Dog? There were dogs?" He sounded confused.

"Don't move." I stood up and ran over to a familiar bush. Looking for the largest branches, I plucked several leaves from the bush and returned to Peeta. He sat upright removing his shirt. Once seated, he bunched the cloth and began wiping the gashes flinching each time.

"What's that?" He eyed the purplish plant in my hand with suspicious eyes.

"I don't remember the name but I know that mom uses it for cuts and wounds," I explained. I looked at the four angry lines on his shoulders. It looked painful. Blood continued to ooze from the wounds. "This will clean and prevent infections." He gasped making his stomach muscle bounce as I laid the leaves on the cuts.

"It…it…stings," he observed wincing once the wounds were covered.

"It should help stop the bleeding," I said as I tried to contain the bile that rose from my throat. "As soon as it stops bleeding we need to get out of here." He nodded his head in agreement. Not waiting for more than we had to, I wrapped his shoulder with his bloody shirt.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" I looked at his head, neck and legs to see if he sustained other injuries. His hair was in disarray with dirt and leaves sticking on his blond locks. He reminded me of a wood elf I read in one of Prim's books.

"You mean besides the headache that's forming, the sharp pain on my left shoulder and the ache on my back because there's a large rock I was lying on? What else could possible hurt?" he said in a sarcastic tone. I smiled. Peeta was sweet and soft spoken––sarcasm coming from him was new to me. I inspected his back to find a large red bruise flinching as I noticed his scars. The scars he received from Cray.

"Can you move? We need to leave––" Another howl pierced the air disturbing the quiet that surrounded the meadow.

"Oh, now I remember," he said as he tried to stand up so fast his head spun for a second. He landed back on his butt. "Argh, somebody please stop the world from spinning. It's making me want to throw up." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He mumbled to himself so soft and low I heard a few words "Figures…typical…I'm dead…wasted…hates me anyway."

"Hey, I know you're hurt and dizzy but we really need to get out of here," I said in low tone.

"Sorry, I haven't even asked if you're okay. You're not hurt are you?" he muttered as the reality set in. He looked around then gasped as he finally noticed the dead dog at his feet. "Shit, Katniss." Suddenly, he grabbed my hands. "Are you hurt, they didn't get you did they? I remember there were three of them. Are they all dead?"

"Slow down," I smiled at his concern for me. "I'm okay and they're all dead. Come on, we really need to leave soon. Dogs hunt in packs and they never wander far from each other."

I helped him off the ground. Once he was upright I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened then relaxed seconds later molding his strong lean arms around my waist. I was thrilled and excited with his body close to mine. I wanted this moment to last forever as I never thought it would feel this good to be held by him.

However, our moment only lasted for a few seconds as I noticed that the sun had kissed the horizon encasing the meadow in darkness. Peeta released me so suddenly that I ached soon after missing his arms and his touch.

"Fuck," he winced in pain as he took a step forward.

"What's wrong?" I cried out in concern and fear.

"I think I busted my ankle," he admitted as he favored his other leg. I knelt down and lifted his pant leg. "Ouch," he gasped in pain. His right ankle was red and swollen.

"It doesn't look broken since you stood on it a few minutes ago," I accessed. "I think you sprained it."

"Oh for fuck's sake," he muttered under his breath. "Why does the world hate me?"

"Peeta? It doesn't hate––" I stood up as his demeanor changed to anger.

"Why does shit keep happening to me?" He ranted. "I mean, who did I piss off?" He raised his arms above his head but flinched as he realized that he aggravated the wounds on his left shoulder. "Fucking hell!"

"Peeta, calm down."

"Somebody just fucking end me right now. I can't take this shit anymore," he screamed. I flinched hoping that there weren't any wild dogs around us. I mean I understood his frustration and anger. Shit did keep happening to him.

"Peeta?" I said his name calm and collect as I tried not to join in his frustration. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees. I placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"What?" he snapped back as he wiped tears that formed in his eyes. He calmed after a few seconds.

"Let's go home before it gets dark," I suggested. He nodded his head and stood upright.

"Okay," he mumbled calm and low. After I picked up the blanket and basket, I adjusted my bow and I started to pack the picnic basket.

"Just the leave the stuff here, Katniss," he said. "There's no point in dragging the basket and blanket when I can't help you carry it back." He had a point but I hated leaving things to waste. I crinkled my nose. Living in the Seam taught me to appreciate things.

"Don't you want to take them back? It's seems wasteful leaving them behind."

"They're just things Katniss. Nothing important that can't be replaced."

I nodded my head. "You're right," I admitted. He was right. What were things like a picnic basket and blanket compared to our lives?

However, I kept the blanket as I drooped it around us. He hobbled next to me as my arm was secured around his waist. I smiled inside enjoying the feel of his arm around my shoulders and the firm muscle of his waist. I could get used to this.

"I'm sorry," he said cutting the silence between us as we trekked back home.

"What for?" I asked turning my head. He looked straight ahead as I stared at his profile. I was mesmerized looking at his long eyelashes, plumb lips, chiseled jaw and aquiline nose. I even adored the group of freckles that spotted the tip of his nose when he stood too long in the sun. My fingers itched to swipe the hair that covered his eyes.

"We should have been home an hour ago if I hadn't twisted my ankle." The walk back was laborious and slow. Going home was taking longer than usual as he struggled with his swollen ankle and couldn't walk on his own two feet without my assistance. He was embarrassed. Me, I didn't mind at all.

"Don't apologize for getting hurt, Peeta," I said. "After all, you did save us." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You did, I don't know if I would have been able to shoot all three dogs if you hadn't distracted them. Which by the way was the stupidest, dumbest and bravest thing I ever seen anyone do in my life." _'Apart from surviving the whipping as well, you're simply wonderful,'_ I said to myself.

"Yeah, and look what it got me," he snickered. "I'm bleeding and I sprained my ankle." He sighed.

"Peeta, what you did was…so brave and…it was amazing." He shrugged off my compliment. My throat felt tight as I fought for more words.

"At least…you didn't get hurt." I could tell he wasn't impressed with himself. His mother really did a number on his self-confidence and self esteem. "By the way, you were pretty awesome even though I didn't actually see you kill the dogs. I wished I've seen you in action." I blushed at his compliment.

A few minutes later we stopped as we heard the sounds of branches breaking. It was getting dark as the sun disappeared at the horizon. There was barely any daylight left for us to navigate in the dark. "Katniss?"

"Shhhh…quiet," I said as I strained my ears and eyes looking around us. I released my hold on his waist and drew an arrow onto my bow. The sounds got louder and louder. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white ten yards away from us. White. White meant Peacekeepers. "Fuck," I whispered as I looked to the left and to the right. There were Peacekeepers in the forest. We were surrounded.

"Katniss?" Without a word I replaced my arrow back to my quiver and wrapped my around Peeta's waist.

"What?" he asked worry etched on his handsome face. We were both tired, thirsty and hungry.

I led him away from them hoping that they didn't discover our presence. As soon as I reached a familiar area, I hid my bow underneath a fallen log. "What did you see?" he finally asked. I exhaled a breath I didn't realized I was holding.

"Peacekeepers," I said. It was enough of an explanation as Peeta's eyes grew wide from shock. I looked over his shoulder. Peeta uninjured made noise like an elephant traipsing in the woods––our chances of being caught was high. I couldn't risk us being caught so I made a decision.

"Come on, we got to hide before it gets dark," I said. There was no way we could reach the fence before they discovered us. I didn't know how many were out in the forest or why they were out there in the first place. Were they looking for us? "We're not going to make it back in time before the sun sets."

"We're staying out here? Outside the fence?" he inquired.

"We don't have a choice, Peeta. We don't want to be caught out here."

"Okay."

I was surprised that he didn't argue with me. I thought he would at least question my choice for staying overnight in the forest. "Where are we––" He stopped as we approached a slope with deep incline. On the edge of the slope was a large tree with a large trunk. I brushed aside a heavy bush that covered the base of the tree. Behind the bush was an opening that led into the trunk large enough to hide us both for the night.

"Get inside Peeta," I instructed him.

Without questioning me, he limped over and disappeared into our shelter. Once I had him settled, I sat down beside him to inspect his ankle. It was still red and swollen. He winced once after I removed his shoe. "What are we going to do, Katniss?" he asked as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Well, you're going to rest while I…go out and hunt for our dinner." He opened his eyes.

"No," he shouted startling me. "You can't leave. There's still peacekeepers out there."

"Peeta, I know my why around––"

"No, we stick together Katniss." He sat up reaching for his shoe.

"We're stuck here for the night. I need to find food and water for us," I said with a tinge of annoyance and impatience. We were both tired.

"You leave I leave with you. We have to stick together." He sounded like Gale for a moment and it pissed me off. It wasn't rational but his attitude annoyed me.

"I can take are of myself, Peeta. I've been doing it for years without you," I snapped at him. He squinted his eyes to hide the hurt look on his face. "Peeta, I'm sorry ––"

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. I hurt him without meaning to. He closed his eyes and leaned back. "Go. I'm…" He took a deep breath. "…I'm just going to close my eyes and rest while you're…hunting." I felt him shut down closing himself off.

I sighed. My intention was to take care of him. I wanted to impress him with my hunting and cooking skills. I was looking forward to…proving that I was worthy of being a real girlfriend to him. But then words and my courage failed me and I ended up hurting him. Again.

"Okay, then. I won't be long, I promise," I said as I gathered my bow and quiver. I took one last look before I left him. "I'll be back."

Half an hour later, I found one of Gale's snares while I managed to elude several Peacekeepers. They were loud as their footsteps gave their location away. I also gathered more leaves and plants for Peeta's injuries. While away from Peeta, I formulated words I'd say to him––words of apology, comfort and gratitude for being patient and kind to me while I acted like a bitch to him when _he_ was only trying to protect me. He didn't deserve my frustration, anger and impatience. My time away from him gave me the courage to finally tell him how I felt about him. It was about time.

"Peeta," I called out to him as I entered our shelter. The room was empty. Peeta was not where I left him.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for patience and for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a great rest of the week.**_


	17. Chapter 17 - There's Fire

Chapter 17 – There's Fire

 _AN: Thank you for your patience. My eternal thanks to those you reviewed, favored and alerted 'Destiny.' I enjoyed reading all your comments. Thanks to wonderishome, pistonsfan75, IcyPinkLemonade, hstrywlk, avidFanFanatic, J, Kfan72491, MaidenAlice, pumpkinking5, B Dizzy, LACR, Nai1987, Chloe, WhosJazzy, jmjames and guests for taking the time to leave a review. This chapter has Haymitch, Garrett and Katniss' POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for foul language. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
_

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

The sounds of screams and gunfire continued to escalate outside the bakery. I felt helpless and anxious. My throat felt raw and dry as my tongue tasted chalky and bitter. I should have known something was up. It wasn't even twenty four hours that Snow made his presence and threat known––that he wasn't pleased with Jay's video elevating Peeta into some celebrity status throughout Panem. He had no control over him. The whole idea stunned me. Soon after the guys visit I received a transmission from a contact in the Capitol confirming my fears and suspicions.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _I awakened suddenly waiting for a blast of cold icy water to greet me. Soon after the guys left, I ran went to straight to my liquor cabinet reached inside for my special bottle of whiskey. With a small glass in one hand and the bottle in the other, I weighed the two in front of me. I kept hearing voices in my head saying, 'Do it, don't do it.' The mantra flooded my mind that I didn't realized time passed. The next thing I knew I was on my couch cradling the bottle while the glass rolled onto the floor. I must have been more tired than I realized that one shot put me to sleep._

 _I jumped in my seat as the monitor signaled that a transmission was being sent. From whom, I could only guess. Then imagine my surprise and concern as the image formed onto the screen._

" _Hey, Abernathy," the figure said in a low and deep baritone. It was Beetee Latimer, one of my fellow victors. Beetee and I were not close or even friendly but just two people who knew each other by forced association––for having survived the arena and the games. One would ask what the difference for surviving the games and the arena. There was a big distinction. I survived both the games and the arena while others haven't. Take Annie Cresta from District 4. She came out alive from the arena but her mind was haunted by the games that she endured. Months after her victory she was so shell shocked that she couldn't get over surviving the games. She couldn't handle living in the reality of it. They called it survivor's guilt. She admitted to Finnick O'Dair her mentor that she had expected to die. What her tipping point was, was watching her fellow tribute die in front of her. The experience traumatized her that even until this day she suffered bouts of hysteria from reliving images of her partner's beheading._

" _Beetee, what the hell?" I exclaimed with exasperation and impatience. "What is so important that you risk communicating with me…today of all days…and in daylight?"_

" _Haymitch, you know me enough to know that I wouldn't be talking to you unless it was urgent and necessary," he retorted. Beetee was a calm and collect individual. He never panicked in dire situations. This must really be an emergency to contact me hours after Snow's broadcast._

" _That's was what I was afraid of," I muttered to myself. I sighed. Ever since Peeta's whipping, things had gotten tense in District 12. And compounding the intensity was Jay's broadcast. "What's going on?"_

" _My source in the Capitol, she's heard rumors that something 'big' is going to happen in your district."_

" _Is she a reliable source?" I asked. I trusted Beetee, his source? She was a different matter._

" _She's never failed me so far so yes, I trust her." He leaned onto his elbows letting his face appear large on the screen._

" _What is this 'big' thing that's going to happen?"_

" _She didn't get the full detail but that Snow's really pissed at the MockingJay's video, especially the attention that District 12 is getting," he expressed._

" _Shit," I said underneath my breath._

" _The Capitol loves and wants to see…what's the boy's name? The one being whipped on the video?"_

" _Peeta Mellark." I flinched._

" _He's gained some popularity amongst the districts, especially the Capitol. They can't get enough of the love story between him and his girlfriend."_

" _That's fast. I mean, how desperate are the Capitolites if they're interested in two kids from District 12?" It was disgusting that they saw Peeta's plight as some Star Crossed love story between him and Katniss._

" _Listen, I think it's to our advantage that we use––"_

" _What the fuck, Beetee," I roared in anger. He wanted to use them too. "I want everyone to leave them alone. They are just two kids caught up in this fucking nightmare. I will not let anyone, not you, Snow or Jay and District 13 use them for our cause."_

" _Listen, Haymitch," he added. "I'm not saying to use them exactly but the timing of the video. It's couldn't have been timed perfectly."_

" _Say what you mean, Beetee." I was losing patience. I wanted another drink to settle my nerves. There was something in the air that unsettled me. Something 'big' was going to happen. I could feel in my bones._

" _Snow is so distracted with Peeta that we upped the time table," he notified me. Shit!_

" _You mean––"_

" _Now that we know that District 13 is alive and operating, we can proceed to introduce the MockingJay soon."_

" _When?"_

" _During the next games instead of next year's Victory Tour," he informed me. "We'll have the audience for the broadcast. We can start rallying Panem for our cause."_

" _I don't like it," I admitted. It's too soon to act."_

" _Shit, Haymitch," he retorted. "We've been waiting for years to act. How much more time do we need? How many more reapings must we have?" Beetee was right. I just didn't want them to involve my district and Peeta. He continued, "Panem will be so busy watching the games. Jay's timing with the video was brilliant. Snow will be busy with the next arena and Peeta's growing popularity that––"_

" _No," I shouted._

" _What do you mean––?" Beetee looked puzzled, disturbed by my resistance._

" _I will not put Peeta and Katniss in harms' way," I seethed in anger. "Snow already threatened him and everyone he loves, Beetee. The poor kid almost died with Cray. Now you want to…parade him about so you can what? Distract Snow? Use him for your propaganda? Find another way."_

" _Haymitch, we're not suggesting to display or parade Peeta like you're implying," he said as he exhaled a deep breath._

" _You're still using him for your agenda," I reminded him._

" _Haymitch, whether you like it or not. Peeta is already under Snow's radar," he said. "It's done. We need to take advantage while he's distracted."_

" _You're not here in District 12 to feel Snow's wrath. You're safe in your district. You're not the ones affected. He's up to something I can feel it."_

" _Even if that's the case then it's time. District 13 will rise from the ashes. Tell Jay that your scout needs to be at District 13 sooner than later." My head spun. Things were happening too fast. Now we also have to up Gale's trek to 13 right away––the next couple of days if possible. Shit. "As for Peeta I recommend––"_

" _You don't have access to Peeta, none of you will. He's my responsibility. You don't have a say to what happens to Peeta or Katniss for that matter. Back off," I barked. Beetee sighed._

" _Haymitch, think of the big picture." His words stung and hit me in the gut. It's what the kid said when he found out about his popularity and Snow's interest in him. Damn the kid for being right and accepting his fate. Then, it dawned on me. I realized that he was giving up. It wasn't all about just being brave but accepting that there was nothing he could do as people now want to use him like a puppet––Snow, Jay and Beetee saw him as an opportunity._

" _I am but it doesn't necessarily mean that I will use a sixteen year boy to manipulate. What have we become that we're willing to do that to him?"_

" _He's just one out of thousands, Haymitch," he stated. "There are more lives at stake than just his life."_

 _No, I wasn't willing to…sacrifice Peeta for our cause. Not if I can help it._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Coming into contact with Darius was a sign. I had hardly ever communicated or interacted with the young Peacekeeper. However, I realized that I needed a short conversation with our new interim Head Peacekeeper. I was bewildered at Snow's choice of command until he assigned a permanent one. Darius was young, inexperienced and an illogical choice to sign over command and protection of District 12. However after giving it much thought, I realized choosing him, someone I knew and tolerated as a Peacekeeper benefitted me. He was reasonable and not an impressionable young man that I could converse with. I had to remind myself that he was still a peacekeeper so I had to choose my words carefully and wisely when I spoke to him earlier.

"Haymitch, I need to do something," Jimmy whispered. There was anxiety, anger and fear written on his face. His son and future daughter in law were huddle together with the rest of the customers who were stuck inside the bakery. Peacekeeper Gordon stood at the door rifle in hand feet apart as he kept his eye at the chaos outside ready to fire if necessary. Suddenly a loud thunderous sound filled the air. Everyone ran to the window and watched as groups of Peacekeepers ran down the street heading towards the Justice Building.

"What's happening?" frantic husband who argued with Darius asked.

"Shit, I don't know," I answered him. "I hope that's a good sign."

"Dad, we need to do something then just sit here and not look for Peeta," Rye interjected. He mimicked his father's concerns and facial expression.

"No one is going anywhere," Peacekeeper Gordon spoke. Then he turned to his mic. "Darius, Martin anyone? What's going on?"

"Corralled a group at the Justice Building courtyard," Darius answered.

"Need reinforcements?" Gordon queried, as I was certain that he rather be there than be stuck with us watching civilians.

"We have everything under control," he returned. "We have 65 percent containment. Just keep civilians away from here."

"Understood, sir," Gordon returned. He was so focused on talking to Darius that he didn't see frantic father slip out to the back of the bakery. I too was distracted.

"Damnit, where did he go?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. A minute later a loud masculine scream filled the air. I flinched.

"Fuck man, he should have stayed inside," Gordon responded. "It's not my fault that…that he got himself killed." No one disputed him. Then, suddenly a sharp, high piercing whistle permeated the air. It was so sharp that everyone covered their ears with both hands. Tears tracked down my face as the sound got sharper causing my eyes to water and my head ready to explode. The last thing I saw was Delly falling on the ground and others followed her.

I woke up my face mashed on the bakery floor. It was a good thing Jimmy kept his floor clean since my mouth was opened and my tongue touched the ground. I flinched as I opened my eyes wider looking around me. Moans and curses filled the air. "What happened?" Rye asked as he held Delly's head on his lap.

"I don't know," Jimmy responded. He was seated next to his son a hand on the side of his head. "Damn, my head hurts. It's like a drank a whole bottle of whiskey."

I harrumphed. "When was the last time you got drunk?" I teased him. He thought about it for a second when a smile appeared on his face.

"At Graham's wedding." His smile widened at the memory. "That was a good day." His happy demeanor changed suddenly. "Oh shit, I've been so worried about Peeta, I didn't even think about Graham and his family."

"Dad, you know that Graham can take care of himself," Rye tried to assure him. "Peeta's out there. At least we know that he was inside, right?" Jimmy shook his head.

I stood up and peered outside the window. It was quiet and almost dark as the sun met the horizon. "It's too quiet out there. I don't like it."

Peacekeeper Gordon finally awakened. "Shit, what happened?"

"Don't know all I remember was a high pitched sound then the next I knew I woke licking the floor," I explained. "Why don't you get a hold of Darius?"

"In the meantime, I'm going to call Graham and find out if they're okay," Jimmy stated as he went to the back of bakery.

"Darius, sir. This is Peacekeeper Gordon," he identified himself. "I need a status of the situation?" He was greeted with a crackling sound at the other end. "Sir, what's going on?"

"This is Head Peacekeeper Darius. It's all clear. The animal attacks have ceased and have returned to the forest," he said.

"What happened, sir?" he asked.

"No time to explain," Darius responded. "I want all peacekeepers to return to camp." Without a word, Gordon opened the door and exited the bakery. Others followed leaving Rye, Delly and I at the storefront.

Jimmy appeared. "I gotta go," he said in a panicked voice, as he appeared seconds later.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Rye asked as he gently laid Delly's head on the ground and stood up.

"Graham…I tried calling the butcher shop. No one is answering." He removed his apron.

"I want to go with you."

"No, Rye. Stay here. Delly is still out. You need to take care of her," he ordered as he noticed his future daughter in law on the ground. "Besides, this day is shot. I want you to close shop."

"But––"

"Don't argue with me, please," he pleaded. He looked frustrated and scared. I hoped for Graham and his family's safety. "Haymitch?"

Without his asking I knew what he was wanted. "Right behind you, Jimmy." I followed after him. Before he left he patted Rye's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "I love you, Rye."

For a second Rye was startled. "I love you too, Dad."

"When I find out what's going on with Graham, I'll give you call but in the meantime, please don't leave the shop. I can't handle not knowing where Graham and Peeta are. At least I know you're okay."

"But––"

"Rye, please. Just do as I ask," he begged. Rye nodded his head.

The walk to the butcher's shop wasn't long. On the streets I looked around to find windows broken, blood on the ground and people filling out of the stores and building. They took tentative steps looking around them. I wished I had a knife or something in my hand to defend myself. But then I thought unless I had a rifle or gun, a knife wasn't sufficient defense against sharp claws and iron grip jaw that could snap a limb in two.

Each step I took I prayed for Katniss and Peeta's safety hoping they survived the attack. In the back of my mind, I knew this was Snow's machinations. The timing of the fences lowered and removing his troops was too coincidental. This was a warning.

"Oh my God, Graham," Jimmy's voice interrupted my thoughts. The butcher shop windows were broken and the front door was ripped from the hinges. _'Oh my God,'_ my mind echoed. "Graham, Sonja!" He ran inside ignoring the shard of glass on the ground.

I raised a hand over my mouth. Inside the shop was blood and guts littering the floor. I couldn't stomach the smell that reeked in the air. It was pungent and foul. "Graham, Sonja. Please answer me!" Jimmy shouted his voice cracked with fear. "Tyler! Tyler! Sonja! Where are you?" He was frantic as I looked for his family. "Please, please. Agneth, Dieter. Graham, where are you?"

"Mr. Mellark," a voice timid and soft spoke from the floor above us. Jimmy ran up the stairs to the second floor. I followed suit hoping for a miracle.

When he reached the second floor, Jimmy exclaimed in relief. "Katja, thank God." She held baby Tyler in her arms. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, thank God. Tyler." He reached and took him in his arms. "Where's Graham and Sonja?" he rejoiced cradling Tyler in his strong-arms back and forth.

"I don't know. It happened so fast. Graham told me to hide upstairs in the closet," she explained. Jimmy kissed Tyler's head as he slept in his arms. "Then…I don't know what happened after I heard that awful sound. I think I passed out."

"Where are your parents?"

"They left yesterday for District 10," she answered. District 10 was known for raising livestock. If you wanted the fresh meat and wholesale, you had to go to District 10's Market Day which was held once a month. They had to get a special permit to leave 12 and visit 10. It was illegal to travel beyond your district without permission. It was how the Capitol kept a tight rein in the population. Everyone was accounted for as each child was registered and a census was taken every year.

"Thank God they're okay," Jimmy said with relief. "But where are Graham and Sonja? I didn't find them downstairs."

"Mr. Mellark, they were down there when the attacks started," Katja explained. "They have to be." Jimmy paused for a moment as the cogs in his head ran. I could see the scenarios in his mind flashed his mind. He quickly secured Tyler back into his daughter in law's arm and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Graham, Graham." I followed after him. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. Jimmy raced around the shop looking and calling out for his son and daughter in law. He made a complete stop as he found the door to the cold storage room, as it was ajar with the door hanging on the top hinge. With tentative steps he yanked the door from the hinge and gasped. "Graham, Sonja. Oh my God." He raised a hand over his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

I walked over and stood beside him. What I saw horrified and made my stomach turn. On the ground surrounded by desiccated meat of beef, pig and chicken were Graham and Sonja. She lay on her back as her throat to her stomach were shredded from what looked like large claw marks. Their faces turned to each other and her left hand clasped to his left. You could tell that Graham had dragged his bloody form to Sonja as his blood left smeared tracks on the ground beneath him. Graham had a large bite mark on what remained of his right shoulder as his right arm was ripped from its' socket. I flinched as Jimmy's cry of horror and anguish filled the room. I would never forget that sight and sound of a man's heart not just breaking but dying from inside as he fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

 **Garrett POV––**

Both Gale and I reached the edge of the Seam when two groups of wild dogs appeared right before us. Without a word or sound, I drew my bow and fired. Arrows flew one by one hitting each target without fail. Gale fired besides me not missing his targets as well. I smiled as I thought how proud his father would have been had he been alive.

Gale looked at me with awe. "I thought…Katniss said that you stopped using your bow because you…couldn't hunt anymore." He was diplomatic enough not to state the obvious. Yes, it was true that I lost my right arm from the elbow down. The loss of my limbs took years to rehabilitate not just my body but also my mind. It was blow to my ego that I stopped hunting.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _It's not right, Garrett," Lily said with anger and disgust. I turned my face towards her sneering back._

" _What do you expect me to do, Lily? I'm useless," I reminded her as I pointed my fake right arm to my missing leg. We had been arguing back and forth for months as Katniss took over providing food for us. Lily had been against training and teaching our eldest daughter to hunt. I had only finally agreed if Gale, our neighbor's son accompanied her._

" _You're not useless, Garrett," she said. "The loss of your arm and leg doesn't mean you cannot hunt again." I scoffed at her insensitivity to my disability. "I just cannot believe you would…let Katniss endanger herself. For God's sake, she's only a child."_

" _God damnit, Lily," I shouted back. "Who else is going to provide for us? I'm…do you think I like the idea for Katniss to be hunting. Taking chances to be caught leaving the district so she can feed us? I feel sick to my stomach knowing that my little girl is…doing my job…my job to take care of my family." I felt tears in my eyes. "What kind of man…"_

" _Garrett?" Lily uttered with sadness etched on her face._

" _Look at me," I screamed. "I'm not a man anymore. There is nothing left of me…I'm useless, pathetic excuse of human being who can't even take of his family."_

" _You're an idiot," Lily hollered back with anger. "You think losing your arm and leg made you less of a man?"_

" _I should have just died that day," I admitted. I couldn't help myself as years of feeling useless burdened my family. The feelings of guilt and shame was a huge weight on my heart and soul._

 _Lily gasped in horror. "Don't say that."_

" _No, I should have died…what use am I now? I have my daughter doing my job, risking her life while her father stays home. All of you would have been better off if I was dead and not––" I didn't finish my sentence when suddenly I saw stars and my check stung._

 _She slapped me hard on the face that the blow stunned me._

" _You hit me?" She had never struck me. I was hurt and angry at her reaction. Here I was falling apart and opening up to her. I hated admitting that I felt less of a man because I was disabled and felt useless for not taking care of my family. Instead of sympathy and understanding, she got angry and struck me._

" _You're goddamn right I hit you," she sneered back. I had never seen her so…impatient and insensitive to my feelings. "So you rather be dead than take responsibility? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

" _I…" I started._

" _No, you're going to listen to me," she said. "Do you have any idea how lucky we are? That you survived? Hazelle…Hazelle lost a husband and the father of her children. How do you think Katniss and Prim would feel hearing you talking like that? You're so selfish if you think we would have been better off if you were dead."_

" _Lily." I reached out to her as her demeanor changed from anger to sadness as tears brimmed her eyes._

" _Just because you lost your limbs doesn't mean you can't hunt again."_

" _I can't even raise the bow, Lily," I admitted. I was left-handed so I raised the bow with my left hand while my right drew the arrow. "With the fake leg, I don't have balance, my equilibrium is off." I spouted my reasons._

" _Don't make excuses."_

" _I'm not making excuses," I sneered back. Why couldn't she see how difficult this was for me?_

" _You're alive and well with family that loves and adores you despite your disability. I…we would have been devastated if you were…had you died." Lily calmed but her voice revealed the anger she still felt. "You still have use on your left side. Train your right side to pick up the bow. Don't stand there and tell me you're useless." She fisted both her hands and placed them onto her hips. With that pose, she meant business._

 _I hadn't given much thought to using my left arm to hunt as I was resolved to…wallow in self-pity. She was right to be angry with me as I laid the responsibility of providing for my family onto my daughter's young shoulders. I felt ashamed of myself for allowing her to do that._

" _So. What are you doing to do? Garrett?" she asked me. She looked at me straight in the eyes. What I saw was strength, determination and hope in her crystal blue eyes, but most of all I saw adoration and love. It was time I took back my life and my responsibilities not just as a father and husband but most of all as a man._

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

* * *

After the mining accident it took years for me to retrain myself using my right arm to hold the bow steady. I was frustrated and impatient when I didn't get the results fast enough so I could help Katniss and Gale. However, as years passed I noticed that Katniss didn't need my help as she was even a better shot than I was. I was so proud of her.

I looked at the young man next to me. He looked so much his father with his looks and his personality as well. "Oh my God, that was a rush," he said with a big nervous smile on his young face. I could tell behind his bravado he was scared and exhilarated at the same time. It was how I felt when I experienced my first kill.

"We're not done yet," I returned. "I saw a large group head towards town." We walked over the dogs we recently killed. We pulled the arrows off their bodies. We couldn't leave them behind as we needed as the arrows to recycle, that and the fact that they were evidence of us owning illegal weapons and our fingers prints were all over them.

"I guess they found their way to the Seam. The town is not their only target."

"Should we stay back and protect the Seam?"

"No, the largest numbers are in town," I informed him. "I think the town is being targeted." I couldn't reveal my suspicions to Gale. I had no evidence to prove it.

"How do you know?"

"I was just there a few minutes ago when I saw a pack of them heading towards the Merchant area," I said. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first caught sight of the feral canines. I was on my way back from my errands as they just missed me.

"There's probably more heading this way so keep your eyes focused and call out if you smell something in the air that's you're not familiar with."

"Smell? What do you mean?" he queried as he adjusted the quiver on his back.

"They are not the usual wild dogs from the forest," I explained. "They are larger, stronger and faster than the ones out there. And, they reek of sulfur and coal."

"Where did they come from if they are not from our forest?" I had struck his curiosity. It made me wonder if I should share my information but thought against it. Gale's temper and irrational behavior as of late made him untrustworthy. As for the dogs, they were engineered mutts designed and created from the Capitol. There was no doubt for their where they came from.

"Come on, Katniss is town with Peeta at the bakery," I announced. Gale cringed his face pinched with discomfort. I didn't care if he reacted in surprise that she was with Peeta. By now I had hoped that he had given up the idea of convincing her that he was the best and proper suitor for my daughter. "I just hope that everyone's okay."

As I guessed, we did encounter a few more heading towards the Seam. As we reached the Merchant town, we heard a group of Merchants screaming inside a building. They were trapped by four large dogs as they used their enormous paws to force open the front door. Gale and I fired killing them. Retrieving the arrows as quickly as possible, we made our way towards the bakery. I prayed to God and any spiritual entity for my daughter Katniss' safety. I hoped that she and Peeta were unharmed.

A few more steps we reached Nate Cartwright's office building. I peered into the window as I noticed that it was empty. I sighed then remembered that it was Saturday and he wouldn't have been to work. "Why are we wasting our time here? I thought you wanted to get to Katniss?"

"Just because you don't have any Merchant friends doesn't mean I don't, Gale," I said in an impatient and exasperated tone. "I happen to care about them." He grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear. I ignored him as I slowly walked down the street looking around me my bow ready to fire. There was gunfire and a cacophony of howls resonating the air. I was tempted to investigate the commotion but knowing that the Peacekeepers were better equipped and armed than Gale and me we continued our trek towards the bakery.

Several feet later, Gale downed a large brown feral dog as it headed towards us. The arrow hit him between the eyes. There was another dog crouched on its' hind leg as it reached underneath the sidewalk platform. Its' large paw poked into the dark space as it growled menacingly. I couldn't see anything underneath it but it was obvious that someone was hiding under the walkway.

"Hey," I shouted instinctively without any thought to my safety. The dog was too focused as it ignored me. "Over here," I said as I picked a rock and threw it at him hitting its back. While distracted Gale pointed his bow and fire when it turned to us. It howled in pain as the arrow imbedded into its' neck.

"Good shot, Gale," I complimented him. Once dead, two small children between the age of 8-10 quickly removed themselves from underneath the walkway and ran up the stairs into a building for safety.

Next, the sound of a door slammed opened. I was startled as I aimed my bow towards it. "Garrett, over here," Wayne called out to me as he waved his hand. "Garrett! Come on." He gestured again. I quickly ran over to his store as I followed him inside. Gale reluctantly followed after me.

"Wayne, are you okay?" I inquired. He didn't appear hurt as he disappeared behind his counter and storefront.

"I'm fine, Garrett," he replied as he yelled from the back of his store. Wayne owned supplies for the mine and any implements such as scissors, knives and sharp objects. He was the main source for sharp cutting implements including shovels, picks, ropes and such household cutlery.

"Anything wrong?" I asked wondering why he wanted me here.

"I just thought you wanted this," he expressed as he handed me a leather bound object that was rectangular in shape. "Open it." I peeled back the material to reveal over 30 arrows. "When I saw coming down the street I thought you could use more in case you run out."

"Where did you––" I was stunned.

"Well, Haymitch said I should make more arrows for––" Wayne stopped as he noticed Gale for the first time. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had someone with you." He stared at Gale for a second. Then he flinched as he turned his eyes back to me. "I'm sorry, Garrett. I didn't mean to give myself away."

"It's too late to hide the fact that you're part of the group of rebels in District 12." I shook my head. Anonymity was necessary to protect the innocent. Even hiding MockingJay's identity was necessary.

"If it's any comfort Mr. ––" Gale started.

"Thank you, Wayne. These are…thank you," I was shocked, stunned and momentarily at a loss for words. I split the arrows between Gale and myself before heading out.

"Oh and one more thing," he started. "I…ugh…I saw your daughter heading out towards the bakery. I didn't see her coming back so…"

"What time was this?" I asked as I tried to mask the fear and anxiety in my tone.

"Before lunch."

I thanked Wayne again and exited his shop. "Come on, Gale. I need to get to the bakery."

Without further ado, I ran towards the Mellark's to find myself being yanked behind a building.

"Mr. Everdeen, hold up. Look," Gale instructed and pointed at large group of Peacekeepers running towards the Justice Building. "What do you think is going on?"

"Who cares? Come on, Gale. This is a perfect time to––" Suddenly I dropped my bow as a high pitch sound pierced my ear drums. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from since I couldn't focus my eyes as my head was ready to explode.

"What…what the hell is that?" Gale scream's accompanied the noise. He had both hands raised covering his ears. The pain in my head was so strong that I didn't answer him. I couldn't as my throat closed up trying to stop myself from screaming. My knees buckled forcing me to the ground. The last thing I remembered was thinking that I hope my family––Katniss, Prim and Lily were not suffering the same pain as I was.

I didn't know how long I was out as I opened my eyes to see the sky above me and felt my quiver digging into my back as I lay on the hard ground. Beside me Gale groaned.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up propping his hand behind him to steady himself. With no time to waste I stood up fighting the nauseating feeling in my stomach, grabbed my bow and ran all the way to the bakery without stopping. My right leg ached. I had landed on the ground twisting my prosthetic leg under me. But, I couldn't focus on my pain as the only thing that mattered was finding my daughter, Katniss.

I hobbled the rest of the way to the bakery. Yanking the door open, I called out for my daughter. "Katniss, Katniss."

"Katniss," Gale repeated after me as he looked around the bakery. He was about to head towards the kitchen when Rye appeared by the doorway.

"Damnit, I thought I locked the door," he said in frustration as he eyed Gale. "What are fuck are you doing here?" There was anger…no fury behind his cool blue eyes. If there was one Mellark who had a temper it was Rye. Graham, too lacked patience but it was Rye who acted impulsively when angered. He lacked patience unlike his father and younger brother.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm…we're looking for Katniss," he quipped back with a sneer on his face. I could tell Rye held his anger back. I was impressed that he did.

"Rye," a soft and low voice filtered into the room as Delly Cartwright appeared at the bottom of the staircase. She wore a man's shirt that dwarfed her slim form her feet bare and her face flushed. I could tell she had been crying.

Gale snickered. "Geez, Mellark. People are dying outside and you're diddling your girlfriend."

"You have a one track mind. Not that it's any of your business, Hawthorne but Delly spilled coffee on her blouse and she was upstairs changing into my shirt. My brother is missing not that you'd care. And even if I was 'diddling' my girl, she is my fiancée not some girl of the week, you asshole. As for Katniss, she is no concern of yours since she isn't your girlfriend." He had smug look on his face as Rye took great pleasure in provoking Gale.

"Where is Katniss?" he asked again. "She better not be up there with your shit-face brother––" Didn't Rye just explained that Peeta was missing. Gale had selective hearing whenever Peeta was concerned. What did he think they were doing upstairs––having an orgy?

"Gale, shut the fuck up," I said. I was furious and impatient with him. "I'm looking for my daughter, Gale. Not you, so shut up." I knew that all the Mellark men were…beyond furious with Gale. He caused so much damage and trauma in Peeta's life even I could never forgive him for his behavior and actions.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Everdeen," he said with a sincere and forlorn look on his face. "It's just that––"

"I don't give a shit about how you feel," I berated him. "I'm here to check on Katniss––my daughter, Peeta's girlfriend and your best friend. I don't have time for this." I turned to Rye. "I'm sorry I had to bring him but…never mind…where is Katniss? I know that she had a date with Peeta. Do have any idea where they went?"

"Mr. Everdeen," Rye interrupted. "I think they headed towards the park for a picnic and they've been gone since then." My world crumbled before me.

"Where's your dad?" I just realized that Jimmy was nowhere in sight.

"My dad went to check up on my brother, Graham because they're not answering his call." Shit. Peeta and Katniss were still out there and had been out there during the attacks. Jimmy had his hands full with Graham.

I ran out of the bakery and flinched as my leg ached with discomfort. "Mr. Everdeen," Gale started as he followed me out of the bakery.

"And Hawthorne, stay the fuck away from my brother Peeta or I swear I'll beat your face that when I'm done with you your own mother won't recognize you," Rye sneered. I heard the click of a lock shut right after Rye slammed the door behind Gale.

"Asshole," Gale returned.

"Go home," I barked at him.

"What? I'm not going back home," he insisted.

"Damnit, Gale," I hollered. "Get your damn priorities straight. Go home and look after _your_ family." I started to head towards the park. "Go!"

"But––" Out of nowhere, a group of Peacekeepers appeared coming from the direction of the Justice Building. Darius was ahead of the group barking out orders I couldn't hear.

"Hide!" I ordered Gale as I quickly handed him my bow and quiver.

"What?" He looked surprised and puzzled at my request. I didn't have time to explain.

"Just take the bow and fucking hide, damnit." I said underneath my breath. He ran between two buildings and disappeared just as Darius approached me and stopped while the rest of the Peacekeepers scattered to different directions.

"Mr. Everdeen, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my daughter Katniss and her boyfriend Peeta," I explained as I tried to calm my breathing.

"That's not a very good idea right now. I've ordered my men to search the town and make sure that people are to remain indoors until further notice."

"Darius, my daughter is missing. I wasn't about to just stay home and not look for her, "I informed him. "I have to find her." I pleaded my case hoping that he wouldn't deter me and at the same time hoped that Gale wasn't discovered with our bows and arrows.

"I understand but you need to know that there's still one feral dog out there roaming at the edge of town. I had hope that they all left but one of men reported that they spotted one still lurking around." I sighed.

"Darius, please let me look for my daughter. She's out there with Peeta. They could be hurt or in trouble," I didn't care that I was unarmed. I just want to find them so I can bring them home.

Darius looked around him. He reached down to his waist and palmed his holster. I froze at my spot. "Here, at least carry this with you," he said as he handed his firearm to me. "You need to protect yourself since I'm letting you go and look for your daughter."

I released the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "Thank you, Darius."

"Just make sure that when you find her, go straight home, understand?" I nodded my head. He left me in the middle of the street as I turned and ran towards the park. Once there, I found the area empty. "Where the hell are you, Katniss?" I muttered to myself. I was distracted and focused that I didn't see the small wild dog ten yards away from me. His small soft growl startled me catching my attention.

"Oh, you're just a puppy," I said feeling stupid realizing that it didn't understand me. It was a size of a household cat barely 10 lbs. in weight. He bared his sharp canines blood dripping from his mouth. I realized why there was a still one straggling dog roaming the town while the rest of the pack returned to the forest. She was looking for her puppy who unfortunately found me instead. "Hey, boy. Are you looking for your mommy?" It took a tentative step towards me. "Hey, now. You're just a puppy and even if you are still a baby I won't hesitate to use this." I gesture to the gun in my hand. "You're so damn cute and lethal so…"

It started to walk to towards with his head down and teeth bared. As a hunter, it was rule never kill baby wildlife until they reach maturity. It was an abomination against nature as each living had the right to thrive in its' habitat until adulthood. However, when endangered I would break that rule to survive. I looked at the pup closely. It was…unusual and different from the wild dogs that roamed beyond the fence. It had an unnatural look about it. Sensing my hesitation and fear, I pulled the trigger before letting it get an upper hand. I fire a shot a few inches away from its' feet.

The dog yelped and jumped off the ground. I fired again scattering my shots left to right hoping to scare it off. It worked as it ran into the copse of trees behind him. I sighed in relief and waited as my chest heaved from excitement and anxiety.

Thinking that I was out of the woods I turned to walk back into to town when suddenly encountered 'mom.' She was large and looked very angry. I guess it didn't appreciate how I treated her baby. "Oh, shit," I responded as it growled menacingly at me. Like watching a video in slow motion it charged towards me. "Fuck."

I aimed and fired my gun hitting the animal on its' head, shoulders and chest. It still charged towards me without reacting from my shots. Suddenly images of my life flashed before me––falling in love with Lily, making love for the first time, our toasting and the birth the birth of our daughters were the images that were forever burned into my memories. I waited for my fate as the dog leapt into the air with its' large mouth wide open.

I raised my arm to defend myself. It landed right on top of me impacting my body on the ground as I felt its' weight crush my chest. I waited for pain or darkness to greet me.

"Garrett, Garrett," Darius' voice permeated my foggy mind. "Garrett!"

I grunted in pain realizing that the dog's body covered me from head to knees. Why didn't I feel any pain from the bite? I had expected it as it wrapped its' strong jaw around my right arm. My right arm? It had bitten my fake arm. Suddenly the whole world righted itself as Darius pulled the carcass off me. "Shit, Garrett," he said with panic and relief in his tone. "Are you hurt?" He looked at my arm. "I started firing at him…God…I didn't hit you, did I?"

I sat up rubbing my right upper arm when I noticed that the dog had bitten my fake arm bending the prosthesis in the middle of the forearm. "I'm not hurt," I assured him.

"Fuck, Garrett," he huffed in relief. "I was just literally walking into the park when I saw it going after you. I just…reacted and started firing."

"You did good, kid," I praised him. "You saved my life."

"I was tracking it hoping to find it. I'm just glad that I did."

"Me, too." I stood up on my wobbly legs. "I don't know how I'm going to explain to Lily how I broke my fake arm." I started to laugh. "She's not going to believe me." My disability saved me. All this time I felt sorry for myself for feeling less of a man for not being whole with my arm and leg intact. Lily was right after months of retraining my left side I could still hunt if today had proven otherwise. I wasn't useless––no more hiding behind the shadows.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Darius inquired.

"I'm fine. Momentarily stunned, I ache all over and scared shitless but otherwise, I'm great, actually," I said with a big smile on my face. Who would have thought that being attacked by feral wild dogs would revitalize my outlook and perspective?

"If it's okay with you, I would like to help you look for your daughter," he stated. I wondered if he had an ulterior motive?

"Don't you have Peacekeeper duties to attend to," I asked. I could use his help but…I was suspicious after all he was still a Peacekeeper even if he did just saved my life.

"You're probably right," he lamented.

"I mean, you need to investigate why and where these dogs came from," I said. "It's been decades since a large pack of wild dogs have attacked 12 and never in this number."

"I should probably do a population count, see who's dead or missing," he counted the duties in his mind. He flinched. "Oh shit. I have to report to President Snow later. Let him know what's going on." I mentally scoffed at his remark. He was behind all this. He suddenly turned the fence off and he removed half his Peacekeeper and we get attacked by a large number of wild dogs. This was not a coincidence.

Darius walked me back into town. The sunset was setting and it was getting dark. _'Where are you, Katniss?'_ my mind chanted over and over. As we reached the town you could hear the sounds of wailing and screams of sorrow, pain and anguish. I didn't know many lives were lost during the attacks but it was evident that there was many. My mind raced as I looked around me. Snow left District 12 vulnerable to the dog attacks. One that cost innocents lives as a statement. Instead of cowering from his wrath like he expected, it made me angry. He had hoped to extinguish the fire that was simmering in District 12. His goal actually did the opposite.

It was time that we fought back and declared war against Snow and the Capitol. I just hoped that we didn't sacrifice Katniss and Peeta's life in exchange for Panem's freedom.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I ran out from our shelter. _'Peeta, Peeta,'_ my called mind out his name praying that the Peacekeepers didn't find him. _'Please be okay.'_ I searched the ground looking for his footprints. I couldn't find any. My heart raced beating so fast against my chest. I knew that I was short and abrupt with him but was he so angry with me that he left without telling me, making me worry?

I turned my head left and right searching for his blond hair amongst the green foliage. I shouldn't have left alone. I shouldn't have scolded him when he wanted to accompany me. All he wanted was to protect me and stick together. I was just tired, hungry and scared of our plight that I took my frustration out on him. _'I swear on my soul that when I find him, I will be patient, understanding and listen to him.'_ I sighed. Acting like a concerned pretend girlfriend was hard work. What am I saying? In everyone's eyes I am his girlfriend even if he didn't know it.

' _Just spit it out and tell him that you want your relationship to be real, Katniss.'_

Suddenly I stopped as I heard voices. There were male. I crept towards the sound and hid behind a large tree. Beyond the tree were four Peacekeepers. They looked the same wearing the same gear and attire. However, the only difference I noticed was that their rifles were larger, heavier and a scope emitted a red light from the tip as if they were hunting for larger game.

"Are you sure the dogs are gone?" whiny Peacekeeper asked. He looked around gripping his rifle between his hands.

"For fucks sake, Pettigrew," another angry Peacekeeper spat. He was stocky and taller than the other three Peacekeepers who accompanied him. "I just said that they have been contained. Shut the whining and keep looking for our objectives."

"I don't understand what's so important that we had to leave the district and follow two teenagers who crossed the fence. They're probably out here to go and make out or something," the other returned in a frustrated tone.

"When the boss tells you to do something, you do it and don't ask questions, fuckface," stocky Peacekeeper explained. I gasped as I realized that they were out here looking for us. "You should be glad we're out here instead of back in 12."

"I know, I know," whiny Peacekeeper stated. "It's just I'm hungry and thirsty. We've been out here for hours looking for them. For all we know they're already back at 12."

"Shut up and grow a pair," frustrated Peacekeeper spoke out. "You've been complaining since we crossed the fence.

"You want to come over here and make me?" whiny Peacekeeper challenged him.

"Shut up, all of you. " Stocky Peacekeeper reached over to his microphone. "This is Alpha patrol 1 leader reporting, we still haven't found Mellark and Everdeen, sir. It's getting dark. What is your order?"

"Return to the district," a voice crackled from the speaker. "They have to come back sooner or later. We'll station guards at the fence. It'll be back on once you return. Get back before Darius realizes your missing."

I crept backwards from where I came hoping that they wouldn't find me. _'Peeta, where are you?'_ I closed my eyes and focused. _'At least the Peacekeepers didn't find him.'_ "I swear to anyone out there listening to me, I will tell him everything. Everything I didn't have the courage to say. Just please let me find him," I said as I spoke to no one in particular.

' _Don't make promises you can't keep,'_ I added to myself. A flash of yellow caught my attention. It reminded of that morning a few weeks ago when I was out hunting before all this happened. It was a déjà vu.

I fast walked towards it, whatever or whoever it was. I gasped. Peeta was crouched over a familiar bushy plant gathering berries in his stained hands. I stopped breathing when I realized what was gathering. "Peeta, Peeta stop," I cried. He turned just in time for me to strike his hand hard causing the berries to fall onto the ground. He looked stunned and hurt by my actions.

"What?"

"That's nightlock, Peeta," I screamed. I grabbed his face and stared at his lips looking for evidence of the berries he might have consumed. "Please tell me that you didn't eat any?"

"I didn't," he said as he dug his hands into pockets. "I know better than to eat something I don't know about, Katniss. I'm not stupid." Great, not only have I rejected and scolded him for trying to protect me, I had inadvertently made him feel inadequate like he's some idiot. My heart lurched at the sight of him, shirtless, grime and blood smeared on his shoulder. His hair was a mess and I completely adored him on sight.

"I'm not saying that you are––" He turned his head avoiding my eyes as I detected vexation in his demeanor. "It's just…that's nightlock. If you eat one berry you'd be dead in a minute." I wrapped my arms around him. "You scared me to death." The thought of him dead paralyzed and horrified me. A world without Peeta, it was unimaginable. He stiffened in my embrace.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I closed my eyes as I relished the feel of his chest against my own.

"It's okay, Katniss." He tentatively placed one arm around my waist. "There's nothing to forgive––" He sighed.

"No, there is. For earlier when you wanted to come with me to hunt for food," I explained. "I turned you down and I was…mean about it."

"It's all right."

"No, it isn't." I pulled back from our embrace and looked at his face. I could hardly see the tint of his eyes as the sun faded into the horizon. Visibility was minimal as shadows appeared around us. "Let's go back to the shelter. It's getting dark. We need to take cover because it'll get cold fast. And I saw a group of Peacekeepers looking for us."

"What? Where?" he said in a frightful tone.

"No time to explain. We need to get back. I'll explain when we get there."

I grabbed his trembling hand into mine relishing the feel of his warm skin. Our pace was slow as he hobbled back to the tree. "I was so scared when I came back? I thought I lost you. Don't do that again."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why did you leave?" I was prepared for tell me that he was angry and pissed for making him stay behind. His ego had been shattered and bruised by his own mother, I didn't want to add me to the list of people who continued disappoint him.

"I..I.." he started. I turned to look at his face as I realized that he was struggling with his words.

"I know you're mad at me," I concluded.

"I was for awhile but…"

"But…what? If you're not mad then what? Why did you leave?" I asked again.

"I needed to use the bathroom."

"Oh," I said. "You couldn't wait until I came back?" Then something dawned on me. "Hey, I thought you're ankle was too swollen for you to walk on."

"I removed the plants you put on my shoulder and wrapped them around my ankle," he pointed to his foot. Inside his shoe I could see the plant staining his sock. I should have thought of that.

We reached the tree just as the sun disappeared cloaking us in darkness. Once inside Peeta grunted as he landed on his backside alleviating the weight on his ankle. "Why don't' you relax while I fix us dinner?"

"You don't need any help?" he asked. I could tell he was waiting for me to scold or berate him again for asking to help me.

"No, Peeta." I smiled and reached out to grab his hand. "You brought lunch. It's my turn to make dinner for us." He acquiesced and sat back to relax.

While I skinned the rabbit I found I told Peeta everything I saw and heard.

"So they were looking for us. They know that we're out here?" Peeta surmised.

"Well, he said Mellark and Everdeen so unless they were talking about Rye and Prim."

"Shit, we're in so much trouble," Peeta shook his head in disbelief. "God, I hope that dad and my brothers are okay."

"Why shouldn't they be?" It was odd that he was concerned about them when it was us out here breaking the law by crossing the fence.

"President Snow threatened me, Katniss. It doesn't mean that my family won't suffer the consequences for my actions. Crossing the fence is an act of defiance. I mess up, they'll be the ones to pay for it." He was right. That also meant that my family would suffer for my illegal activity as well. He started to get up. "We should get back––"

"Didn't I just tell you that they turned the fence back on? We need to stay here not out in the open for other wild animals to prey on us." I was scared for my family, this was true, but there wasn't anything we could do for now but protect and take care of each other. "We'll leave once it's daylight, okay. I promise. We'll figure out a way to get back."

"How––"

"Peeta, please relax. We'll think of something." He relented and sat back. I didn't want to argue with him. I was just relieved that he wasn't hurt or captured by the Peacekeepers.

With a slow emitting fire, I cooked our dinner in no time. Throughout the meal preparation, I caught Peeta stairing at me. He'd turned his eyes or his head whenever I looked back at him. This went on for while until dinner was cooked. The air between us was awkward as I found myself speechless again. I knew that before the night was over I needed to…find the courage and say the words I longed to tell him of my growing feelings for him.

After dinner, I buried our scraps to prevent predators from finding us. As I expected the air turned cold. Peeta who had been shirtless all night shivered so I draped the blanket over his shoulders.

"What about you?" he asked. I didn't think I had the right to ask him for comfort after I had hurt his feelings earlier.

"I'm fine," I said as I tried to convince him but flinched as I trembled right in front of him. He knew I was lying he could tell as the air dropped in temperature and I shivered uncontrollably.

"Don't be stubborn, Katniss," he said his brows furrowed with concern. "We can share the blanket. I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." I cringed. In my belief that I didn't deserve his forgiveness after the way I treated him earlier, I had yet again insulted him by implying that I didn't want or need his comfort––that I didn't trust him to not take advantage of me. When am I ever going to stop reading him wrong and make the wrong decision?

He was supposed to be my boyfriend and even if it was pretend in his mind, he wasn't in mine. This was an opportunity to cuddle and get close to him. The situation wasn't ideal––he was injured with shallow claw marks on his shoulder and a swollen ankle. He was filthy and smelled of dirt, sweat and leaves. The boy in front of me wasn't the same boy from the bakery that I had a picnic with in our meadow. Who I saw before me was a young man, strong, resilient and brave. I could easily fall in love him…I could be in love with him now.

I took a deep breath to…

He lay on his back and opened his arm to invite me to lie on his uninjured shoulder. Without any hesitation, I dove in and settled my head on his solid, cool chest. I sighed as I placed hand on top of his breastbone. His chest hairs tickled my palm. I had to fight the urge to run my hand down to his stomach and back up to his chest. Sensations new to me temporarily distracted my mind from saying what I needed to say to him. It was now or never.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?" he returned. He took a deep breath causing his chest to move up and down.

"I'm really sorry," I started.

"Like I said, Katniss. There's nothing to be sorry about," he said his voice low and soft. I sat up needing to look him in the eye. "We're both tired and wanting to go home––."

"No, that's not why I'm apologizing," I said. "I mean I'm sorry about that too since…you were only trying to help, but instead of saying that…I didn't want to come with me because you were hurt and I wanted you to rest. I wanted to take care of you, but instead I sounded impatient and ungrateful." My throat tightened and sweat gathered on my forehead despite the cold temperature.

He looked confused and tired. _'Stop wasting precious time,'_ my mind berated me. _'You got him back in one piece and you promised to talk to him.'_

So here goes… "I'm sorry…because…you've been nothing but kind and nice to me. I was wrong to be cruel and mean to you when we first met." I cringed when I recalled our meeting behind the bakery with Prim. My stomach churned recalling the cruel words I said to him. I was a bitch to him without any excuse to back up my behavior. Even Prim knew it and scolded me for treating him cruelly. I'm ashamed to think about it now.

"Katniss," he sighed.

"Please don't interrupt me…I've been wanting to talk to you for so long but I chickened out each time. I should have…been honest with you since you returned home after the incident with Cray."

"I don't want to remember or talk about that time," he said. 'It's done and over with. The past is past, Katniss. There is nothing we can do to undo it." His eyes glazed over as if he saw images of that time in his mind. I noticed his hands were clenched and trembling. Watching him relive those moments broke my heart for him.

I turned around lacking the courage to face him. "Please hear me out and let me say what I need to say." All I needed now was another interruption to prolong a conversation we should have had weeks ago. It was long overdue.

"Okay."

"Prim always tells me that I'm the strongest and bravest person she has ever met."

"You are ––" I turned around and glared at him for interrupting me. "Sorry, you may continue," he said as he zipped his mouth with his fingers.

"As I was saying, Prim admires me for being courageous and strong when in reality I'm not. There are a lot of things that scare me, I just don't talk about it." Peeta tapped my hand. "What?"

"Can I ask you something?" I scowled at him. "You said I shouldn't interrupt and I didn't want to get in trouble with you, but at least I asked."

"Peeta!"

"I know, I know. I just interrupted you," he chortled.

He was stubborn and cute that I couldn't deny him. "Well, go ahead and ask since you did interrupt me."

"What kind of things scares you?" I gulped. I never told Prim my fears. They were mine to bear alone. Could I share them with Peeta without feeling vulnerable and weak? I hesitated so long that Peeta took my silence as an answer. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked." He looked hurt. There I go again hurting him even unintentionally. "It was stupid of me to ask. That was too private and personal."

"I never told anyone my fears––the things that scares me because they are private and personal, but…I trust you." I did. If there was on person I could trust beside Prim and my parents, it was Peeta.

So I took the deepest and painful plunge and bared my soul. "You. You scare me," I admitted. Peeta looked horrified and hurt as if I struck him.

"Katniss," he said my name with disbelief. "I…I would never hurt you, ever."

"No, I'm mean not that way. Not physically hurt me." I explained as I tried to backtrack my words. "That's not what I meant." This was why I avoided relationships. I sucked at it.

"There's no other way I perceived what you said. You're scared of me." He looked sick to his stomach as I also noticed tears brimming his eyes.

"I'm not scared that you would hurt me like that." He whimpered in pain or…something else. The more I talked the more I made matters worse as he closed his eyes and laid his arm over them.

"I've made assumptions about you. I passed judgment based on things that I was clearly wrong to assume about you without really knowing you." I was babbling but I pressed on. "If I'm not making sense it's because…I have never met anyone who has distracted and intrigued me at the same time. You confused me like your confusing me now. I'm not good with people or making friends let alone know how to act with someone of the opposite sex." I took a deep breath.

"It was wrong of me to dislike you because you were Merchant. It's stupid because I'm half Merchant from my mom's side. I shouldn't have disliked you because you have blond hair and blue eyes. Prim could pass as your sister based on that." I was on a roll. "It shouldn't piss me off that as a Merchant you're not like the rest of them––entitled, smug and thinking you were better than us. You're not like them. You're sweet and nice to everyone––Seam and Merchant. You don't see the color of our skin or hair and eyes."

I looked at him. He was quiet and still as he lay before me. The blanket dropped down to his belly. I noticed a faint hairline disappearing into his pants. Oh God, I had to stop looking at him…I mean his stomach.

"Prim––everyone keeps telling me how you had a crush on me since you were five."

"Oh God," he said as he winced in embarrassment.

"No, don't be embarrassed. I think it's sweet," I told him. He snorted and shook his head underneath this arm. "And the most incredible thing is that you still had a crush on me even now. Now when I've hurt and rejected your friendship from the start."

"It's mostly what I wanted was to be friends with you," he confessed as he spoke from under his arm.

"And I'm glad that we're friends now." I smiled at him and hovered over him. "But I was wondering…"

His brows lifted to his forehead as he removed his arm from his eyes. "I was wondering if we could be…more?" He stared back blinking his eyes his lips in a straight line. This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. "I mean, I've been pretending to be your girlfriend for weeks now. Everyone in the district thinks I'm really your girlfriend. Even your mother who keeps on insisting in marry you off to Agatha Berridge believes I'm your girl. For real."

He remained quiet. I wasn't encouraged by his silence. As a matter of fact, my heart plunged into despair. "Peeta, say something," I pleaded.

"But we are pretending," he finally stated. "We're pretending because of Cray…you told everyone that I was your boyfriend to protect me." I cringed. "We wouldn't be _'together'_ for real, Katniss. I know you don't…see me that way."

"I know that how it started…I did it to protect you, but…I realized I wouldn't have said it if…if in the back of mind I wanted it to be true––that I do care about you."

"What are you trying to say, Katniss?" he said in an exasperated tone. I too was frustrated since I couldn't, even now…I couldn't tell him what I really wanted. _'God damnit, Katniss grow up and tell him what you want before it's too late.'_

I took his fisted hand into my mine forcing his hand open to interlock his fingers with mine. "Peeta, I…I want to be your girlfriend for real." Something in me felt as if the world on my shoulders lifted. I never realized that my confession relieved the burden in my heart. My confession was…uplifting and freeing. As for Peeta, I was unprepared for his reaction.

"Why? Why now?" He didn't look like how I expected to react.

"What do you mean why now?" I was perplexed and stunned by his question.

"After all this time, why now? Why now when I'm broken, beaten and have nothing to offer you?"

"Peeta, you have a lot to offer––" I interjected.

"Why now, when I was ready to…" He sat up and covered his eyes with his hands. "Why now, Katniss? Is this because you feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity. Whatever debt you think you owe me for saving your life…I don't need you to pay me back. We're even now. No debts to pay to each other."

"No, that's not the reason why I want to be your girlfriend because I feel sorry for you," I said in a panicked tone. "I don't think like that anymore."

"You didn't even like me––"

"And I explained why I didn't," I interrupted him. There was no way I was letting him go now that I told him what I wanted. "And since then I've gotten to know you better. You're more than I ever imagined for a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm a prize," he said in a self-deprecating manner.

"Stop talking about yourself like that," I told him. "Peeta, you are the sweetest, kindest and gentlest person I have ever known. You're heart is bigger than anyone. How can I not want you? I mean half the girls in District 12 want you." I flinched at that admission as I recalled all the girls that visited him when he was recovering. I waited for him to feel smug and cocky about it. I mean I wasn't lying about the girls that wanted him. He had every right to be egotistical about it. I knew Gale thrived and gloated over his popularity with the girls who flirted with him. He didn't, not Peeta.

"You were all I ever wanted," he said so low I almost didn't hear it.

"You have me, Peeta," I admitted. He turned his head. The fire was low and emitted enough light for me to see his profile. "Peeta?"

"I don't know what to believe." I sighed. Realizing that I had hurt him and had damaged his belief that I wanted him, it was up to me to convince him that what I said was true and real. That I wanted a relationship not because I felt sorry for him or pitied him.

"Listen, I realize that this is happening fast for you," I said. "I mean, I had weeks to get used to the idea of being boyfriend and girlfriend while you were recuperating. So you need to catch up. So…"

He turned his head towards me. I saw his blue eyes, wary and uncertain on my intentions, but I was determined and resilient to prove to him that I wanted him for real. "I was thinking we could date for a while. While you get used to the idea of us being in a real relationship. I mean we did skip that part. The dating part. I feel like I got gypped on the good stuff."

He smiled––it wasn't a happy smile but a sad one. "So what do you think?" I held my breath and waited for his answer. _'Please say yes, please forgive me and give me a chance,'_ I chanted in my head.

"What about Gale?" His question stunned me.

"What about him?" He was a non-issue to me. Why was he bringing him up?

"I thought…everyone in school says that he was boyfriend."

"Peeta, how can he be my boyfriend when he's practically with a different girl every week?" What did he take me for? Eww…

"I just thought that you loved him so much that…"

"That what?"

"He broke your heart and did…couldn't get over him." What the fuck! Eww…eww…eww…eww. Heart broken over Gale? How disturbing and so like Peeta to believe I was suffering from broken heart over a man who assumed that were suited for each other for the wrong reasons––companionship, sex and family that was what Gale based his reason for marriage. I believed that Gale loved me, but as a mate who got along together because of our situation and similarities. Not based on love like my parents. I realized I wanted what they have––passion, desire and love.

"Peeta, please believe me when I tell you that I had never felt that way for Gale or anyone for that matte," I confessed. "He didn't break my heart, ever. He was never than just a brother to me."

Even after my admission, he still didn't look convinced. "I was always mad at him for what I thought…that he broke your heart. And I just couldn't understand why he chose those girls over you." What he said warmed my heart. He was resistant and wary of my intentions but I prayed that he would give me a chance.

I squeezed his hand enjoying the feel of touch calming me. "I want this, Peeta. I want you." There I said it. "And I'll wait. I know that you don't believe me. So I'm going to keep trying to convince you until you believe me. I want you not because I feel pity or feel obligated for saving me from Ivan. I…just want you. Will you allow it?"

He debated for a few minutes. I waited for him to answer me. If he chose to reject me, I would find a way to convince him to give me another chance. I want him and I'm going to get him even if it took years for to get him.

"I'll allow it."

My heart soared and my head buzzed with excitement and joy. "So you'll allow us to…date? And give me a chance?"

"For as long as time will allow." Huh, I didn't understand what he meant but I wasn't about to let it deter me from convincing him that I wanted him for real.

"Come on, I'm tired and we need get up early," he said with a yawn. He laid back and I situated my head on my spot––on his chest with my hand on top of his heart.

' _Thank you, thank you,'_ my head repeated. Things looked promising. Of course, we still had to figure out how to get back inside the fence, but this was enough. He was giving me the chance I know I didn't deserve. Like I said, he had the biggest and kindest heart I have ever known.

For the first time in weeks I felt happy. I certainly could get used to sleeping with Peeta as in lying here together without the sex part. I wasn't ready for that yet. I shook my head. _'One thing at a time,'_ I reminded myself.

Since this was our first date, I wondered if he would kiss me. With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and dreamt of other dinner dates, and picnics things I denied myself. But since Peeta acknowledged that he's my boyfriend now, I looked forward to them.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading this chapter and for your patience, I know that it took a while to get to this point. However, just because they have, it doesn't mean that it's going to be smooth sailing for them. It's Peeta and Katniss, what else did you expect? They have many personal obstacles to overcome especially for Peeta. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave a review at your leisure.**_

 _ **Have a great rest of the week. Happy 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July. Stay safe.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Blood On My Hands

Chapter 18 – Blood On My Hands

 _AN: Many thanks to those who alerted and favored my story. My thanks to pistonsfan75, IcyPinkLemonade, Shellibug, B Dizzy, lil bird Lina, pumpkinking5, wonderishome, J, MaidenAlice, LACR, hstrywlk, Nai1987, jmjames, Dramionelover26 and guests. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and for taking the time to write them. Your thoughts and opinions matter to me. Thanks again. This chapter is rated a very strong_ _ **R**_ _for strong language and has Heath Undersee, Rye, Peeta and Katniss' POV's. Same disclaimer as before Hunger Games do not belong to me._

* * *

 **Heath Undersee ––**

As mayor of District 12 nothing in my years of office prepared me for the aftermath of the dog attacks. Sure, the reapings were the worst thing that happened yearly but this… I was lost for words. With the reapings you anticipated and dreaded the outcome hoping that your children weren't called from the lottery. The attacks however, it was random as people––men, women and children were victims. There was no age limit or preference to male or female.

I was lucky that my eldest daughter survived her reaping years. However, my son ten-year son wasn't eligible until another two years.

"Dad," Madge interrupted my thoughts. "Is it okay if I go to the bakery? I want to pay my respects to Mr. Mellark and his family." I sighed. It's been hours since the attacks. Peacekeeper Darius had issued an order to do a count for every citizen in District 12. It wasn't easy but the next day people complied as they reported at the Justice Building. I remembered how shock I was when Darius appeared the day before.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Mr. Undersee," Darius called out to me as I stood in the middle of the Justice Building courtyard. "Are you okay?" I turned to look at the young man. He was tall and lanky, not muscular as I expected him to be for a Peacekeeper. When he arrived at 12 I was surprised as he was assigned to his original district. He was a good kid as I knew his father well before the accident._

" _I'm fine, Darius," I said._

" _Is Madge, I mean are Mrs. Undersee, your daughter and son okay?" he inquired. I was shocked that he knew my children's names. It wasn't as if we associated or personally interacted with Darius. All my interactions were through Cray._

" _They're fine. I left them back home," I informed him. "Thank God, they were indoors when the attacks started." I was relieved knowing that my family was safe from harm._

" _Do you know what happened?" I mean, I knew what happened since the timing of the attack was too coincidental to MockingJay's video. We were under attack with Snow's mutt dog. I knew it._

" _Just a random dog attack as I can tell," he said. I snickered._

" _This wasn't random, Darius," I expressed. "Did you see the size and numbers? The wild dog population in District 12…we never had that kind of attack before. Never. And the packs that came were unimaginable, nothing ever seen before."_

" _What are you insinuating, Mr. Undersee?"_

 _Darius was young and was a Peacekeeper. He wouldn't believe that Snow sent the mutts to attack 12 and his Peacekeepers. That Snow sent the engineered dogs to attack anyone and everyone in 12 including the military that was suppose to 'protect' and contain us. But he was also one of us no matter what uniform he wore._

" _Think about it, Darius. You're a smart kid. President Snow removed Cray, diminished your numbers in half and turned off the fence. The next thing we know, we're attacked by wild dogs never seen before in numbers and strength that even you guys had a hard time controlling."_

" _You're wrong, President Snow wouldn't…he wouldn't endanger innocent people for no reason." He shook his head in denial._

" _Darius, I know you're smarter than that. Things have been tense here since Ivan's arrival and murder. You can't be that…obtuse to not realize that this attack." I gestured around us. "With all those dogs…he was punishing us."_

" _Punishing…us. What do you mean?"_

" _I know that you know the rumor that has been going around Peeta, Jimmy Mellark's youngest son."_

" _They're just rumors, Mr. Undersee. I don't pay attention to rumors." The latest gossip and rumor was that President Snow was not impressed with the MockingJay's video. The broadcast sent a wave of anger, discontent and dissidence throughout Panem. The image horrified the districts as Peeta was being punished and accused of murder with no evidence to prove it. Word spread that he was innocent and Cray had abused his office in order to railroad Peeta into a false confession._

" _Be as it may, we were still attacked, Darius," I insisted. "Who knows what Snow will do next? Everyone––"_

" _I know that it has been difficult and rough these past weeks. You shouldn't spread rumors and accusations like that. It's…dangerous to be accusing him of attacking 12. Do you understand, Mr. Undersee?"_

 _I nodded my head. I lost focus for a moment realizing that Darius is a Peacekeeper through and through even if his heart belonged to 12._

" _Right now, all I'm focusing on is getting everyone settled, get medical help for the injured and find out how many are dead or missing." I flinched realizing that I wasn't doing my job as mayor. There was nothing I could do to sway Darius into believing that Snow targeted us. This attack didn't deter me from joining the rebellion. It only caused me to want to free us from the Capitol more._

" _People are going to look up to you for guidance not speculate or start trouble." He was right I had a job to do. I had to prepare and protect District 12 for further attacks or retribution from Snow._

" _I'm glad that your family was spared, Mayor Undersee," Darius spoke. "There is so much to do. I'll ignore the conversation we just had." Any form of resistance or noncompliance via word or action was considered a crime against the Capitol. Had I spoken freely to Cray there was no doubt I would have been stripped and whipped without a hearing. "We need to concentrate on the injured, take account for the dead and missing and get District 12 back to normal." I inwardly scoffed at his remark. After this, there was no way things would be back to normal in District 12. We were targeted._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Should I tell Madge that Peeta and Katniss were in the list of people missing or presumed dead? "Madge, honey," I started. "There's something I need to tell you."

An hour later Madge and I were on our way to the bakery. The shop was closed in respect to Graham and Sonja as their bodies were taken to the hospital morgue. The news of Peeta and Katniss missing sent Jimmy on a tailspin. Rye comforted and consoled his father as best he could but he was inconsolable believing that he had lost his eldest and youngest sons during the attack. Little Tyler was currently cared for by his future aunt Delly Cartwright as Sonja's parents were on their way back from District 10.

Many Merchant citizens were missing along with eight from the Seam who at the time of the attacks were in town. It was reported that the Seam was barely touched.

As for Mrs. Mellark, she mourned for her eldest but didn't blink when she was first told that Peeta was missing.

"What a cold hearted bitch," Madge said with such derision. "She's probably glad that Peeta's dead." I gasped at her vehemence towards the woman as I couldn't blame her since Evelyn was a heartless and cold woman towards her youngest. "She better not be at the bakery or I swear…" She continued to mumble under her breath.

"Madge!" I was horrified and surprised by her protectiveness towards Peeta. I knew that she was close to Katniss so her scathing remark over Peeta's mom more than surprised me. Actually when you thought about it, I shouldn't have been surprised that Evelyn barely shed a tear for Peeta since the rumors of her abuse was well known secret. Evidence of the bruises that blemished his face and arms only confirmed it but no one said or did anything about it.

Rye greeted us as we made our way up to the second floor of the shop. Delly held little Tyler in her arms, as he was fast asleep.

"Delly," Madge called out to her. Delly looked sleep-deprived, as her eyes were puffy from crying. Rye had large dark circles under his eyes as he too looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I bought you something to eat." She handed a basket to Rye who placed the basket onto the dining table.

"Hey, Madge," she returned as she rocked Tyler in her arms. "Thank you, we do appreciate it." I was grateful that Madge had the foresight to make food for them since I doubt food was on their minds.

"You look…tired. Do you want me to hold Tyler for a while?" Delly shook her head.

"Where's your father, Rye?" I asked. He gestured towards a door at the end of a hallway.

"In his bedroom," he answered. "He…hasn't slept all night worrying over Peeta. He was up all morning looking for them and just got back an hour ago."

"Still no news." Rye nodded his head. "I'm…sorry. I don't know what to say." I was lost for words. What do you say to someone who lost two siblings and a sister in law all at once? I may be the mayor of District 12 but when it came to loss of a loved one, it's difficult to know what to say or do. Words were meaningless and trite.

"I feel…helpless. I don't know what to do? Graham's gone and Peeta…we don't even know if he's…just missing or…dead." Tears appeared in his eyes. He wiped them off with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't offer you anything like coffee of tea. Dad would be so mad at me––"

"Rye, stop," Madge interrupted. "We don't need anything. As a matter of fact, you guys look like you haven't eaten. I'll go downstairs and prepare coffee and tea."

"That's not necessary––" Rye began.

"No, Rye," I said. "Let Madge help. You're going to need your strength. Delly, why don't you put Tyler to bed and help Madge? I don't think she knows where things are in the kitchen."

"But––"

"I insist Delly," I ordered. "It'll help you keep your mind busy for a while. Besides, I need to talk to Rye in private."

"Oh, okay," Delly responded. She tucked Tyler to bed in Rye's room as she and Madge left leaving us alone. "I'm sorry but I need to speak to you since…you're dad's indisposed and well…I didn't want to bring this up yet but…"

"What's wrong, Mr. Undersee," Rye asked. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but…I had to make sure that someone was looking after their interest during the lowest point in their live.

"I don't want to be insensitive to your loss and you need time to grieve but I think it's important that I speak to you instead of your father."

"You're making me worried," he said half nervous and scared.

"It's about your mom." I winced as Rye's demeanor change from nervousness to anger.

"And what does she want?" he spat.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, she asked me advice regarding the bakery," I informed him.

"Well, it's not like she has any legal right to my family business. What did she want to know?" My professional background before becoming the mayor of District 12 was law. She knew to come to me for legal advice.

"She wanted to know if she had any legal recourse incase something happened to your dad or Peeta." I knew that Jimmy had every intention of leaving the bakery to Peeta since Graham worked at the butcher shop while Rye had no intention of wanting ownership to the family business. "She wanted to know if she had any legal means to take it away from your father before he hands the business to Peeta."

"That conniving bitch," Rye exploded.

"And she wanted to know if Peeta's future wife had any legal means to own the bakery." Rye remained angry as he started to pace the length of the floor. "I told her she could if Peeta signs over partial ownership to his _'wife.'_ I'm sorry at the time when she asked I didn't think much of why she was asking." I knew that Jimmy would never sign partial ownership to Evelyn.

He never included Evelyn in the business denying her any rights to the family bakery. He told her that the bakery was passed down only to a blood relative. No husband or wife of a Mellark owned part of the business since it was built and established over 100 years ago.

"This is bullshit," Rye added. "God damnit I knew she was up to something."

"I don't understand." What could she have done now?

"For weeks now, she's been trying to…marry Peeta off to Agatha Berridge. She's hounding him for weeks even after knowing that he was with Katniss Everdeen." He bent over hands on knees as if a large weight rested on his shoulders. With Graham dead and Peeta missing or presumed dead, he was line to take over once his father passed. He would own the bakery even if he didn't want it. "It makes sense now. She thought that if she married Peeta to Agatha, both of them would manipulate him into signing the bakery to them." Peeta was sweet natured and kind but I doubted he would have fallen for their machinations let alone marry her.

"I didn't know about that. I assumed that your father was against forcing the match?"

"He was against it whole heartedly. I mean, everyone knew that Peeta had a crush on Katniss since we were kids," he laughed. "I didn't think that his crush would last. Guess we were wrong?" We chuckled for a second or two as we realized the reality of the situation. "Beside, dad would never force any of us to marry against our will. Nor would Peeta marry Agatha."

"You need to watch your dad. He'll be vulnerable grieving for your brothers. I could see your mother taking advantage of his grief to manipulate him," I explained.

"You're right, I wouldn't be surprised that mom would do that to dad." The idea angered Rye as I watched his cheek turned bright red.

"Rye?" Jimmy's voice filtered in the air through the hallway. He appeared a second later his clothes rumpled and his hair in disarray. His eyes were blood shot and he carried himself as if the world trampled on him and crushed his heart.

"Dad, I thought you were sleeping," Rye interjected.

"I tried, but my mind…to many things going on in my head," Jimmy said as he turned to me finally noticing my presence. "Heath, do you have any news about Peeta?" I shook my head wishing that I did. I was lost for words. What do you say to man who lost his sons and daughter in law? Jimmy walked passed us and headed towards the stairs.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"I can't sleep. We still have a business to run, Rye," he said. "Why didn't you open the shop?"

"Dad, it's Sunday," Rye reminded him. I could tell he was affronted that his Dad was concern for the bakery instead of taking time to grieve for Graham and Peeta.

"Jimmy, give yourself some time to grieve. You just lost Graham. The bakery can wait," I suggested. I knew what he was doing. He needed to keep his mind off the pain and grief he felt. Had Toby and Madge been taken from me I would have reacted the same.

"I…people still need to eat––"

"Dad, for God's sake," Rye answered back with shock and anger. "Graham…and Sonja are dead and you want…to open the bakery? And Peeta is…still missing."

"Rye, what do you want me to do? Graham is dead and Peeta is probably dead too."

"Fucking hell, Dad. How can you say that? I'm not giving up just because you have."

"Rye, Peeta and Katniss have been missing for hours. Where else can they be if they're not––"

"So you given up just like that?"

"I'm being realistic. I want to believe that they're still alive but you can only hope for so long." Jimmy was resolved. I could see it in his face. There was nothing that anyone can do or say to change the outcome unless Peeta and Katniss walked through the door.

"You've given up on Peeta, fine. But I'm going to look for him while you open up the bakery," he returned with derision. "Until I see his body or at least have evidence that Peeta is dead for real. I'm not going to stay here and work like business as usual."

It tore my heart watching father and son fight each other. People didn't know how to handle pain well as it was obvious how Jimmy and Rye handled the loss of their family members differently. Anger, loss, helplessness and pain fueled Rye's emotions. Jimmy was heart broken as he was convinced that he had lost two sons.

"Rye, what's going on?" Delly asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs with Madge right behind her. "Why are you yelling? You're going to wake up the baby." Rye winced as she berated him.

"Dad wants to open the bakery." Delly's face was unreadable which was usually odd since she was very expressive. Granted, she was grieving as well. "Can you believe it? Graham's dead and Peeta is missing. He wants to open the shop like it's an ordinary day."

"Dad, did you forget that it's Sunday?" Delly reiterated. "You're not open today."

"I forgot," Jimmy said in an absent manner. "I just need to keep busy––"

"We should be out looking for Peeta," Rye demanded. "If Graham was alive, he would be out there looking for him not fucking opening the bakery on Sunday."

"Rye, people handle grief and loss differently," I started. "You can't get mad at your father. You lost two brothers, he lost two sons."

"Peeta isn't dead. He can't be," Rye seethed between clenched teeth. "I'm not going to believe he's dead until I see his body. If he is, I want to take him home and bury him." He started to gasp and lose his breath. "I…I…he's suppose to be my best man at my wedding. Who's going to stand beside me now…"

Delly caught him in her arms as his knees started to buckle but he held himself as he placed both hands on his knees. "How am I supposed to get married without my brothers? Tyler isn't supposed to grow up without a father and an uncle. This can't be happening."

"Rye, son," Jimmy approached him.

"No." He waved his hand. "Don't!" He stood up and walked down the stairs. "I'm going to find my brother. Go ahead and open the shop, Dad if that'll make you feel better."

"Rye," Delly cried and walked after him. We could hear her yelling out his name as he exited the bakery. It was painful watching Jimmy's family falling apart.

Delly returned with tears in her eyes. "Dad," she cried as she slipped into Jimmy's arms. "I couldn't stop Rye from leaving."

"It's okay, Delly," he returned. "He'll come back when he's ready to face reality. Let him find his way."

"He's not going to stop looking for Peeta."

"I know. He's stubborn. I'm glad that he still feels hope but…"

"Do you really think that Peeta and Katniss are dead?" she asked. Jimmy was silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know," he said. "There is always hope but I want to be realistic." Suddenly, Tyler cried our needing attention.

"Oh, dear. He's probably hungry or I need to change him," Delly surmised. "Excuse me." She left the room. Jimmy turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Heath," he apologized. "Rye…he's not handling losing both Graham and Peeta. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, you've been going through a lot with Peeta and everything, you know? I don't blame you and I think the town can survive without you opening the shop," I said. "Rye was right for a couple of days. Take a couple of days off at least."

"I can't stop…if I stop I see Graham and Sonja. If I stop I see Peeta––the day he was whipped by Cray," he confessed. "If I stop I'll be imagining him dying and…I wasn't there to protect him."

"I understand," I stated. "But you look…I hate to admit it but you look awful. You need to rest and get some sleep."

"There so much to do," Jimmy imparted. "I have to make arrangements for Graham. Oh my God, Sonja's parents. Her parents are arriving today. Who's going to tell them?" I sensed his dread and panic.

"Don't worry about them, I'll take care of everything. Jimmy, wait until tomorrow to make plans. You need to stop, take a deep breath and think about Rye and Tyler. You can't afford to run yourself ragged." I didn't have the heart to tell him about his wife, Evelyn––what had she been up to. Now was not the time to add more grief in his life.

"I need to take care of Tyler and Delly," Jimmy started. "If Rye insists on…being gone all day looking for Peeta––"

"I don't mind sticking around, Mr. Mellark," Madge volunteered. "I don't have a lot to do today. Besides, I want to keep Delly company in case she needs me or anything."

"Thank you, Madge, I know that Delly will appreciate it. Thank you for stopping by, Heath," he said as he extended his hand. His handshake was weak and lifeless. It felt as though he lost his strength overnight.

With great reluctance I left the bakery leaving Madge behind. She was consoling Delly as she was angry and scared for Rye who left looking for his missing brother.

As I stepped on the streets, I felt angry and lost. I couldn't figure out what to do, where to go and how to move forward. My district, my home was attacked. Instead of feeling helpless I felt violated. As a mayor I had a job but not a purpose. For years I complied with the rules, guidelines and duties forced upon me. I didn't want to muddy the pond so to speak. I knew that Jimmy, Haymitch and Garrett had a few of the men making plans with the rebels. I turned my head at first not wanting to get involved. But my curiosity got the best of me, as I wanted to know what they were planning. It was an irrational thought process as I had one foot out the door. In other words, I lacked conviction and commitment to the cause. Jimmy and the guys were fighting for our future, our children's future while I stood idly by as they placed their lives in danger for my freedom from Snow and the Capitol.

It was time to do my part; it was time to fully commit myself to the cause.

* * *

 **Rye POV ––**

' _Peeta, where are you? Please be okay,'_ the words repeated in my head like a mantra. I ran to the park hoping against hope for any sign of my baby brother. A rock was lodged in my stomach. It had been stuck there for hours since Dad came back with news about Graham and Sonja. Graham. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the images that flashed in my head. I begged Dad to tell me how he and Sonja died.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _I…it was bad enough to find them, Rye," Dad wheezed between his clenched teeth. "Please don't make or force me to tell you how I found them. I don't ever want you to remember seeing them like…it was a slaughter, Rye. It's just too morbid and horrifying to describe." I looked at Haymitch. He returned with Dad and I knew once they came back that Graham was dead. The expressions on their face said it all. That and the fact that he had Tyler with him._

" _Where are they now?" Delly was besides me crying as she cradled baby Tyler in her arms. He was asleep not aware that both his parents were gone._

" _Haymitch made arrangements to have them taken to the hospital morgue," he explained._

" _What about Katja?" Delly asked. "What about Sonja's parents?"_

" _She wasn't harmed. Graham had managed to keep both her and Tyler safe." Dad announced. "Sonja's parents don't even know that she's dead. They're at District 10 right now. Katja is staying with other relatives."_

" _Oh my God, when are they coming back?" Delly asked her lips trembled as the weight of the situation sunk._

" _Their train is scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning," Dad stated._

" _I want to see him," I said. It didn't matter to me how horrified I would be to see Graham. My imagination alone supplied all sort of images of him brutalized and disfigured from the attacks. I needed proof that Graham was dead._

" _No, Rye," Dad started. "They're not them anymore. Don't you understand? I don't want you to see him like that––"_

" _But what if I do want to? Do you have any idea the images that I keep creating in my head? Not knowing is worse. I need to see him."_

" _Rye, your Dad is right. Seeing Graham now…you Dad is right, you don't to remember him like that," Haymitch reiterated. "Besides, you have someone else to think about." I was puzzled by his statement. 'Who the hell is he talking about?'_

" _Tyler," Delly guessed. "Who's going to take care of Tyler?"_

" _You are next of kin who are about to get married," Haymitch said. "Legally Dieter and Agneth is next but you can petition to keep him that's if you want him."_

" _Can we not talk about this right now," I said frustrated and angry that the conversation veered into another direction. "Tyler will be with whomever takes care of him. I'm going to the hospital morgue to see Graham."_

" _Rye, please don't," Dad pleaded with me. "Why do you insist on traumatizing yourself?"_

" _You just don't get it. Both of you," I insisted. "Graham, survived his reapings. He wasn't supposed to die. He fell in love, got married and had a child. And now you're telling me he's dead. He's my brother…" The thought of him dead was unfathomable._

 _Impatient I left before anyone could stop me._

 _I ran all the way to the hospital. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. This didn't feel real. I kept saying it over and over. Graham and Sonja are okay and are working in the butcher shop. I barely acknowledge the destruction that the dog attacks left behind. It didn't matter to me._

 _The moment I walked into the hospital the scent of antiseptic and cold air assaulted my senses. I imagined Graham in a cold room like this alone with no one to watch over him._

 _I walked over to the front desk ignoring the visitors already inside the room. "I'm here to see Graham Mellark. I was told that his body is at the morgue," I told the receptionist at the front desk."_

" _Um…hold on a second," the girl said as she looked up and addressed me. "Do you have an appointment?"_

" _No, I don't." An appointment? Who the hell makes an appointment to view a body?_

" _You need to sign in to make an appointment."_

" _I don't fucking want to make an appointment," I roared. "My brother is dead. He's in your morgue, damnit."_

" _Is there a problem here," a security guard asked as he approached us. The guard was tall and lean. I looked him up and down. He didn't look intimidating even though he had a gun on his holster. I couldn't focus or think straight._

" _I want to see my brother," I demanded._

" _He's here without an appointment," receptionist added._

" _Fuck your appointment. I want to see my brother now," I said losing patience._

" _Hey, you're making a scene," the guard stated as he laid a hand on my arm. I flinched back at his touch as I was filled with rage and loss. "You need to make an appointment like everyone else or leave." Just at that moment, a man was wheeled into the emergency room. He was drenched in his own blood from stomach to his lower body as he was covered with a blanket. I could tell his legs were…gone, missing. The sight of him made me realize that he could have been Graham. Since my Dad refused to tell me how he died, the possibilities of his death filled my mind. Was he torn and brutalized so horribly that I couldn't recognize him anymore? Did he and Sonja die painfully as the dogs ripped their limbs from their body?_

 _I hunched over in nauseam as I imagined Graham's injuries. "Rye," Haymitch's voice penetrated my haze. I didn't realize he was there beside me. "You shouldn't be here alone." I couldn't stop the tears brimming my eyes._

" _Now, do you understand why you shouldn't see your brother?" His words didn't click for a second, as I was too busy trying to stop from throwing up. "Come on, let's go home." He led me out of the building. Once I was outside, I turned to the nearest bush and vomited._

 _Dad and Haymitch were right to stop me but I still needed to see my brother. "I…have to see him, Haymitch,' I insisted._

" _Just wait for a day or two, you're reacting out of anger and grief. Give your self time," he advised me. "I want you to think about this. You're dad lost Graham, your nephew lost his parents and Peeta is missing. You're all your dad has left. Don't do anything stupid to make him lose you too." I ignored his concern for me, as the only thing that mattered now was Peeta. "Peeta could still be out there injured. You need to focus. Don't add any more grief for your Dad. He needs you."_

" _Do you think he's still alive?" I asked him. I needed his opinion even if he lied to me._

" _Your little brother is resourceful and smart," Haymitch said with a small smile on his haggard face. He too looked like he lost someone dear to him. He did; he lost Peeta who meant something to him. I never understood his connection to my baby brother but then again everyone loved him. "Until his body is recovered I refused to believe that he's dead."_

 _I smiled for the first time in hours. "You need to grow up and think about what's left of your family. Take care of them. Peeta will expect you to do that."_

 _It was a small comfort to hear that Haymitch believed that Peeta was alive. I needed physical proof not wishes. My feet felt heavy as I walked back to bakery. I wasn't ready to face them so crept to the back of bakery hoping that everyone was still upstairs. That's when I saw 'him.' The bane of Peeta's existence––the one person who started all the problems and trauma he experienced._

" _What the fuck, Hawthorne?" I said seething in anger. He was alive while my brother was missing. How was that for justice?_

" _Be quiet," he snarked back._

" _Fuck you, if you think I'm going to listen you." I approached him ready to slam him down on the ground._

" _Hide me," he whispered in a panicked tone. "There's still Peacekeepers everywhere." That's when I noticed that he held two bows and a quiver._

' _Shit,' My mind sputtered. Gale may deserve a beating but that didn't mean that I would let the Peacekeepers find him with a bow for that matter. Besides, I knew Peeta would never forgive me if Katniss' best friend was found with contraband._

" _Please Rye, I need your help." He was desperate._

 _Though the wild dogs were contained, Darius had a few Peacekeepers patrolling the town just in case they returned or found stragglers. My mind buzzed with images of being discovered with Gale so I yanked him inside the building just as two Peacekeepers appeared at the alley._

 _I slammed the door close and leaned back onto the door. My heart beat so hard and fast I thought I was going to pass out. I looked out window and watched the patrol pass the bakery. 'Thanks, I've been dodging the Peacekeepers for the past hour," he explained as set the equipment on the steel worktable._

" _What the fuck were doing out there and with that?" I pointed to the bows and arrows._

" _Mr. Everdeen and I was looking for Katniss," he stated. "Then we got separated and I've been playing hide and seek trying to get past them. They're everywhere." I didn't give a shit for his explanation._

" _Well, the coast is clear," I announced. "Get the hell out of here." With his proximity there was one thing in my mind but I chose to control my urge to bring it to fruition. I was so angry that beating Gale Hawthorne would satiate my fury. Then, I remembered what Haymitch said to me._

' _You're dad lost Graham, your nephew lost his parents and Peeta is missing. You're all your dad has left. Don't do anything stupid to make him lose you too.'_

" _Can't I stay here until it gets dark? The suns about to set in about half an hour." I flinched. Half an hour with Hawthorne would test my resolve._

" _You got to be kidding me?"_

 _"What?"_

" _You want me to hide you after everything you've done to Peeta? You got a lot of balls, Hawthorne. Get the hell out now." I said to him my teeth gnashed together as I clenched the hands onto my sides. I took a deep breath as anger and fury filled my mind. Here was a guy who hated my brother because Peeta had the nerve to have a crush on his best friend. His best friend who he mistreated as he slept with girls in the slagheap. What kind of man was he to think that a girl would want him after sleeping with half his classmates? I admitted that I took a girl or two at the heap. The last girl was Delly._

" _I…listen…I know that there isn't anything I could do to make up for the hurt and damaged I caused," he started. "But your brother stole my girl––"_

" _He didn't steal anyone you didn't have in the first place," I reminded him. During our dinner with the Everdeens, Prim had explained that Gale was never anything but a close friend to her sister Katniss. She had never thought of him but as a brother she adored and trusted. He thought otherwise taking it for granted that she felt the same as him._

" _Shut up, Mellark," Gale bit back. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Katniss."_

" _But I do, Prim told me everything," I announced. "She said that Katniss was never your 'girl.' I air quoted the last remark. He remained quiet._

" _I'll admit that I took it for granted thinking that Katniss wanted me," he confessed. "I just assumed that she wasn't ready." He sighed in resignation. "Everyone keeps telling me that she's never going to be mine. Fine, I get it. She thinks of me as a brother. What I don't understand is out of all the guys in District 12, how could she even think of falling for Peeta? I mean he's younger than her. He's just a boy and a pretty pathetic one––"_

 _I didn't let him finish. He had a lot of nerve insulting my brother. He was twice the man Gale could ever be. "Shut the fuck up," I balled my fists. My brother was missing, presumed dead and he was insulting him._

" _It's the truth," he said with a smug smile on his face. "I don't know what she sees in him." I knew he was taunting me._

" _I just saved your sorry ass just a few minutes ago you ungrateful bastard. And unless you don't shut up and stop insulting my brother, I'll go outside and gladly turn you in for the asshole that you are." Gale's eyes grew wide like saucers._

" _You wouldn't––"_

" _Try me," I challenged him. "And for the record, I'll tell you why she chose my brother since you can't see it. I just had one conversation with you and I know why Katniss picked Peeta." I dared him to argue or contradict me. "You don't know Peeta. He's never done a single horrible thing to you and yet you'd find any opportunity to bad mouth him. What kind of person does that?" I asked him. "You're mean and jealous of him.  
_

" _Why would be jealous of him?" he scoffed. I knew the answer._

" _He has Katniss. And Katniss seems to want him back. They're in a relationship and it's killing you that she chose him over you. And there is nothing you can do about it."_

 _Gale gritted his teeth. I could tell he wanted to argue back but he couldn't since what I said was true and he knew it._

" _You know what," I said with impatience. "You can hide here for a while, but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you or see you, you ungrateful asshole." This good deed stuff that Peeta did with ease was hard work. I could never understand how he tolerated people mistreating or bad mouthing him._

" _Its' just words," Peeta explained. "Words and comments from people don't matter to me. I don't care what other people think or say about me. My friends and family know who I am." He believed that you treat people the way you want them to treat you. In theory that's great, but with a mother like ours it was a complete failure. She treated him abominably and despite the abuse he never lashed back in anger. My brother Peeta was no saint but it was difficult to measure up to him._

 _I hid Gale inside Dad's office. "Stay here." I ordered him. The less I saw him the less likely I won't be tempted to beat the crap out of him. I wasn't ready to face my dad so I stayed downstairs until the time was up._

 _Half an hour later, the sun settled beyond the horizon covering the alley in darkness. I stuck my head out the door checking for Peacekeepers. "The coast is clear. You should be able to head back now." I wanted him out of my sight since I had kept him a secret from Dad and Delly._

 _If Gale was caught I didn't want them to be involved. "Leave the bow and arrows," I told him as he picked them off the table._

" _Why should I?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. For someone who considered himself to be smart and quick on his feet, he was pretty stupid._

" _Do you want to get caught with them with you," I returned. "Think Hawthorne."He nodded his head realizing that I was right._

 _Before he exited the door, he turned. "Hey, Mellark, thank you," he said. I knew it was killing him to be grateful._

" _I didn't do it for you," I said. "I did it for my brother Peeta." He grimaced and exited the room. I peered through the window as I watched him disappear and head back towards the Seam._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

The encounter with Gale left a bad taste in my mouth that I refused to think about him longer than necessary. I concentrated on finding my brother. I didn't want to believe that Peeta and Katniss were dead. Fighting with Dad was the last thing I wanted to do but, it was better than wallowing in self-pity and feeling helpless. I needed…to find him. It was a mistake to try to see Graham yesterday, that was true. I wouldn't have been prepared to see him decimated and ripped apart. I'll forever be grateful for Haymitch for stopping me. All night I twisted and turned in my sleep that I left my bed not wanting to disturb Delly. Dad bought an old cradle from the attic for Tyler as he slept in my room.

Haymitch was right that he was my responsibility now. Not even married yet and I had a child to support. I swore that I would protect and take of Graham's son as if he was my own.

All around me I noticed the damage the dog attacks left in my town––businesses and homes broken into and trails of blood on the ground. The images wasn't what disturbed me, it was the silence. It was too quiet. What were missing was the sights and sounds of children running up and down the street, Mrs. Gordon screaming at them for making so much noise, even the smell of bread emitting from the bakery was absent. The town looked dead and deserted. It didn't look or feel like my home. If I was Peeta where would I be at the time of the attacks? Did they linger at the park since Delly packed them a picnic basket? There was only one way to find out.

I found myself at the park with no problems. I anticipated being stopped by a Peacekeeper telling me to go home since the town felt deserted. There was evidence of dog attacks as the smell of blood and traces of it was left on the ground. I gulped feeling a ball of saliva stuck in my throat. I prayed that it wasn't Peeta and Katniss' but since they were not listed as dead, I prayed that it wasn't theirs.

"Hey, Rye! What are you doing here?" Peacekeeper Darius called out to me. I turned to face him. Behind him were his patrol buddies––the same guys that were with him yesterday.

"I was…I'm looking for my brother Peeta," I said.

"Oh I see," he returned. "What makes you think of coming over here?"

"He and his girlfriend Katniss Everdeen were here having a picnic yesterday," I explained. "Do you have any idea whose blood is that?" I pointed to pool of blood on the ground.

"It's not your brother's or his girlfriend I assure you."

"Thanks for letting me know, Darius," I said. I was grateful. I mean I knew it wasn't but hearing from him assured me.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said. "I heard about your brother and his wife." I nodded my head, as I was speechless. It still didn't seem real to me that Graham was gone. "I know that your other brother Peeta is missing." Hearing him say Peeta's name made it real.

"How many are missing?"

"Twelve Merchant and 8 from the Seam," Darius answered back.

"The Seam. I thought the Merchants were only attacked."

"They didn't go to the Seam itself, but those who were in town were attacked. I think you know one of them. Gale Hawthorne." I gasped in surprise. He was attacked? How was that possible? "He was last seen being dragged into the woods."

'Huh,' my mind sputtered. Gale was caught and dragged into the woods during the dog attacks. And there was a witness? The thought boggled my mind. I was certain that he was alive the last time I saw him as he left the bakery yesterday. The dogs had left by the time Gale hid at the bakery. It didn't make any sense. I schooled my reaction and emotions hoping that Darius couldn't detect my surprise and confusion. He equated my silence as indifference.

"I guess no love lost between you two, huh?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't blame you. Gale's behavior as of late has been a problem especially for your family." Darius approached me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. His gestured puzzled and surprised me. "Listen, the fence was down, I know you knew that. I think Peeta might have crossed the fence when the dogs attacked." It never dawned on me that it was a possibility. The fact that he told me was more surprising. Why was he helping me?

Then he turned and walked away. If what Darius said was true then it was possible that Peeta and Katniss survived the dog attacks as they were far beyond the fence. However, how are they able to return home since the fence was back on again? I needed help and I knew whom to turn to.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

The sound of Katniss' screams woke me from my sleep. It was dark inside the tree as the fire blew out by the early morning. "Katniss?" I cried out into the darkness as I felt my way out of our shelter. I looked around me straining to see what direction her screams were coming from.

"Peeta!" she screamed. "Run." ' _Run?'_ She expected me to run when I knew that the Peacekeepers found her. Why did she leave our shelter?

"Come out, Mellark," a loud booming voice filled the morning air. "If you don't want to see your girlfriend hurt, come out now." I felt for my knife sheathed on my leg. It was missing. It must have fallen off when I was asleep. I ran back to the tree and dropped onto my knees feeling the floor for the knife. I winced as I cut myself but managed to grab the handle. I stepped out just in time to hear her scream again.

"Peeta, run," she continued to scream. No fucking way was I about to desert or leave her in their hands. I thought for a second what I needed to do. I took off my heavy threaded shoes. On the way over Katniss teased me saying that my footsteps could be heard all over the forest alerting every prey and game. I smiled at the memory realizing it was her first attempt in flirting with me. It was cute.

To my left I saw a flash of white amongst the trees. I deftly walked over taking each step slow and light hoping that I wouldn't alert my presence. Ten yards away a Peacekeeper held Katniss with an arm around her neck. The other two held their rifles as they looked around them waiting for me to appear. I leaned my back against a tree. Three against one as Katniss was immobile.

"Tell me where he is or I'll just start burning everything around us," the Peacekeeper said as he held her. One of the soldiers held a long rifle. It was heavier and bigger than the military issue they carried. He was carrying a flame-thrower.

I knelt onto the floor, grabbed a rock and grasped into my hand. Suddenly I noticed a light brown deer a few yards away from me. He looked back as we sized each other. I threw the rock at it hoping it would be spooked and catch the Peacekeeper's attention. It worked.

"There's movement over there," one of the Peacekeepers spoke.

"Well, go check it out, you idiot," he ordered him. The Peacekeeper took off running after the deer mistaking it for me. "Reynolds, go with him." He ordered the soldier with the flame-thrower.

"What about you?" he returned.

"I think I can handle one girl," he said as he squeezed Katniss' neck. "Go." Reynolds nodded his head and ran off after his companion. "You better hope that your boyfriend cooperates. I don't think that President Snow will care if we bring his carcass back to him."

"Don't hurt him," Katniss uttered. "Peeta hasn't done anything wrong."

"You're wrong about that. What are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing. We…just wanted to get away from the district and…have some privacy."

"There are plenty of places for you to fuck around," he leered at her.

"You don't understand because you're not from here," Katniss started. This was my opportunity. I walked around as I edged closer to them. I needed the element of surprise if I was to free Katniss from the Peacekeeper's hold on her. _'May God forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_

"Peeta is merchant and I'm Seam," she continued. "Our relationship is not accepted. It's forbidden, not socially accepted. We've been sneaking out to be together against his mother's wishes."

"Oh, you two are the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12 that President Snow talked about," he sneered. _'What?' Star-Crossed Lovers?'_ "You two are fucking joke if you ask me. What makes you both so goddamn special that I had to be brought to this wretched district to come after your boyfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're not special or Star-Crossed anything." Her denial stung but it was true. We weren't lovers at all. Didn't she just admit the night before that she wanted to be with me? Never mind, this was not the time or place to thing about our complicated relationship.

"Aw, but you see President disagrees with you. And I was brought here to bring Mellark to him."

"I don't know anything. All I know is that I want to be with Peeta and coming out here was the only place we could be together." I was impressed at Katniss' lies. I too was mesmerized with her explanation that it granted me the time to sneak behind them. He wanted me? He'll have to fight me to get me. I won't go willingly and not involve Katniss with my troubles. I had to free him from her.

"You know the penalty for crossing beyond the fence?" he stated rather than ask. We knew the penalty––incarceration, stripped and whipped or death depending upon the reason for crossing the fence.

"I don't care," she returned. "Peeta is worth it. We have done nothing wrong. We just wanted to be together."

"Aw…how disgusting sweet––" I took that moment as a distraction and ran as fast I could. Once I reached them, I pushed the Peacekeeper onto the ground praying that his hold on Katniss loosened. All three of us landed on the ground with a loud thud. I was fortunate to land on top of the Peacekeeper from behind. The fall gave me an advantage.

"Katniss, run," I screamed as I wrestled the taller Peacekeeper onto the floor face down and an arm behind his back. She stood frozen as she watched me wrestle with the taller and heavier Peacekeeper.

"No, Peeta I'm not going to leave you alone with––"

"Damnit, Katniss, run before other two Peacekeepers come back." The peacekeeper grunted in pain as I pulled his arm back.

"Yeah, you better run because when my men get back, you'll wish that you're dead," he said between clenched teeth.

"Go!"

"No!"

"Think of Prim, your parents," I reminded her of the most important people in her life.

"What about your family?" she started.

"Snow wants me, Katniss. Just fucking leave now." She looked into my eyes as panic and fear were stamped on her face. "Please go before they catch you." For a moment that felt like a lifetime, her gray orbs met mine. I saw pain, fear, indecision and frustration. "Go."

She ran. I sighed in relief and resignation knowing that she could take care of herself and was safe from harm. They were after all looking for me.

I was distracted for a moment that the guard bucked upwards causing to land on my back. I winced as I felt pain shot from the base of my back to my neck. He was on his knees as he reached over for his microphone. Without thinking of the consequences, I stood up and wrapped an arm around his neck and squeezed, hard and firm.

"Let me go," he wheezed between his teeth. "I swear that I won't hurt you and your girlfriend, much." I squeezed his neck some more. "She is a great piece of ass. I'm going to enjoy fucking her––" The image of him hurting her made me angry. I was enraged that I lost all sense of reason as I continued squeeze to his neck. The image of Ivan assaulting her resurfaced in my mind. I wasn't about to let it happen again. With a firm grip, he started to choke from lack of air.

I ignored his rant as I only thought of Katniss running for her life and the men hurting her if she got caught. He struggled, the more he struggled the more I added pressure around his neck. My arm ached but I continued to squeeze until he stopped struggling and his body went slacked. He slithered to the ground. Shocked, I stood up my heart raced hard against my chest as I breathed through my mouth. The Peacekeeper lay still on the ground as the reality of what I've done sunk into my head. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Freeze," a voice spoke from behind me. "Keep your hands up and turn around." I turned and saw one of the Peacekeeper who went after the deer returned.

"You killed him," he said as he pointed his rifle at me. "Shit, you killed him." His anger grew with each passing second. "You fucking killed him." I wished he'd stopped repeating what I already knew. He was annoying.

"Get on your knees," he said as he took a step closer. I shook not out of fear but of exhaustion. "When President Snow ordered us to find you he didn't say dead or alive." I lowered my head in resignation. This was it. "And since you did kill one of us, I could easily say that I killed you in self defense." I looked up and faced him.

He pointed the flamethrower directly to me. I couldn't dodge or avoid the spray no matter how I tried. I was going to burn to death.

My only thoughts were that I wished that I had a chance to say good-bye to my Dad and brothers. I prayed that President Snow would leave Katniss alone. All of their troubles would cease once I'm gone and everyone in District 12 would be safe.

Just as I was resigned to meet my death, a soft whooshing sound filled the air. It came out of nowhere that it startled the Peacekeeper. He had a stunned look on his face with his eyes wide like saucers. Then suddenly he dropped the flame thrower on the ground, fell onto his knees and tumbled onto the ground face down. From behind, there was an arrow lodged onto the center of his back.

I looked up and saw my savior once again. "Peeta, Peeta," Katniss screamed my name as she dropped her bow and ran to me crashing her body against mine. "Oh my God, oh my God. He almost––" She sobbed and hugged me close. Her arms were clasped around me so tight, I couldn't breath. Numbed from the ordeal I was stunned and speechless to react in kind as my arms were pinned to my sides.

"Come on," she said as she rose from the ground pulling me up with her. "We got to get out of here before the other one comes back." She turned around and started to walk over to her bow when I turned my head. From the corner of my eye I recognized the last Peacekeeper. He appeared from behind a tree. He saw Katniss first, raised his rifle, and aimed it at her. Without thinking I lifted my knife from my waist and threw it at him.

I heard a gurgling sound before I noticed where the knife landed on his body. I gasped in horror when I noticed that the blade had connected to middle of his neck. Blood ran down coloring his white armor crimson red.

I didn't know what happened next as if I was watching someone's life instead of my own. Katniss ran to the downed Peacekeeper and pulled the knife out of his neck and sheathed it back onto my waist. She went to the other Peacekeeper and pulled the arrow from his back. She grunted for a second as she had a difficult time pulling it out. I saw her lips moved but I didn't hear a single sound or word that escaped her mouth. She picked up her bow and ran back to me grabbing my hand hard and dragged me away from the pile of bodies.

I didn't know how long we were walking. When she suddenly stopped and faced me. "Peeta?" I felt dazed. "Peeta, talk to me."

I couldn't feel anything––not the sun as the light shone on my head, the cold wind cooling my sweaty skin nor could I hear the birds in trees as they serenaded to each other. I looked down on my hands and saw red. My hands were covered with dirt, blood and stains from the berries. My mind was muddled that I forgot that I bled earlier. The blood on my hands was my mine own but my mind said it wasn't.

"I have blood on my hands," I muttered to myself. Then, I remembered that I killed two men. I had taken two lives. The thought sickened me with guilt, shame and remorse.

"Peeta?" she called my name again. I heard her voice but I lost focus as world around me turned black.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I felt a weight on my chest and legs were numb. After Peeta fainted I caught his body just before he hit the ground. "Oh, Peeta," I said as I gently laid his head on my lap. I realized the weight of the situation finally caught up to him. It wasn't everyday that you took a life even if it was justified. As a hunter, I could accidently take a life. The odds were small but probable. For Peeta, the odds were possible in the event of saving one's life, which what happened. He had to. He had no choice.

When he opened his eyes steel grey met crystal blue brimmed with tears. "Peeta?" I spoke soft and low. "Hey, you're okay," I added. The turn of events flashed in my mind––the picnic at the meadow, the dog attacks, Peeta getting injured, hiding from Peacekeepers, me captured and killing three Peacekeepers. That pretty much summed up the last 24 hours. And this was our first date.

"What time is it?" he asked as he closed my eyes. I felt achy all over from sitting on the cold, hard ground that I felt exhausted. I brushed a lock of hair across his forehead. The motion calmed him for a few seconds as the reality of our situation reminded me that we were still in danger.

I looked up into the sky. "A little after six." Peeta tried to sit up but fell back. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just got dizzy for a second when I sat up too fast," he explained.

Adjusting my eyes, I looked around me. The air was cool as slight breeze grazed my skin. I smelled earth, pine and the foliage around us. On an ordinary day, I would have been awed and appreciative of the beauty around me. Knowing what had transpired dampened my appreciation and interest. Peeta had a dazed look on his face as if his mind was trying to catch up to the reality.

"Peeta, you know that it wasn't your fault––" I started.

"I don't want to talk about it," he interrupted me. If he didn't talk about it, we could pretend that we didn't kill three Peacekeepers in order to save our lives. He was in denial and I wasn't about to press the matter.

"How's your ankle?" I asked changing the subject. I turned and looked at him for the first time since awakening. His hair was a mess and he had dirt and grime on his face. He looked… ethereally beautiful like a one of those marble statues I've seen in our old world history books. Me, my hair were probably sticking out like a wild bush and I looked as though I had been rolling in the ground, as I felt dirty and disgusting. I wanted a bath and clean clothes. This was fine end with my date with Peeta. _'How memorable,'_ my mind sarcastically echoed in my head.

He applied pressure to his foot in response as he bent his knees and stomped it on the ground. _'Where are your shoes?'_ my mind pondered. "I guess the leaves worked. I can't feel anything," he pressed. I traced the scabs that grew on his shoulder from the attack he endured the day before. Was that just yesterday? It felt like a week since then.

"You're not bleeding," I commented. "At least you won't need stitches." He snorted.

"Yeah, that's all I need more scars to match the ones on my back," he commented in a sarcastic tone.

"We should probably go over to my house and get something on them to make sure you don't get an infection," I mumbled.

"That's if we figure out how to get over the fence," he reminded me.

"One thing at a time, Peeta," I said. "Come on, let's get going in case there's another group of Peacekeepers looking for us." After relocating his shoes we headed back home. Hiding bow and arrow and knife behind, I placed an arm around his waist as he dropped an arm over my shoulders. It wasn't necessary for me to support him but I needed his proximity as I realized how I almost lost him.

After a few feet he stumbled. "Thanks," he said as I steadied himself tightening his arm around my shoulder. "That's all I need. To land on my face from being weak and helpless." I winced at his self-deprecating comment. Then he stopped.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I inquired. His face was pinched with grief and pain.

"I can't go back," he said.

"What do you mean?" He couldn't be suggesting what I thought he was saying.

"I can't go back home. President Snow sent those men after me. He knew that I went beyond the fence."

"And he probably knows I'm with you."

"But he's not after you. He wants me. You heard those Peacekeepers." Then, his eyes grew wide. "Oh, God. I killed them. I killed two people."

"And I shot one too, Peeta," I reminded him.

"But they don't know that," he started. "You can still go home. I'll take responsibility for their deaths. They don't have to know––"

"No, I'm not going back without you. I'm not going to let you cover for me. I killed a peacekeeper too." I said to him my voice was firm and hard.

"You should just head back without me––"

"What are you going to do out here? How are you going to survive out here alone?"

He thought for a few seconds. "I…you can give me your bow."

"Peeta, you're being irrational. You won't last out here."

"And what do you think is going to happen to me when we get back?" he yelled. "We've been gone for twenty four hours."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you out here alone."

"I'll just wait for Snow to get me. It's better this way. Better for everyone. " He was pissing me off. Just when I finally had the courage to tell him how I felt about him, he was sacrificing himself to President Snow. "Then everyone will be safe. "

"No, stop being so goddamn noble and thinking about everyone. What am I suppose to tell your dad? That I lost you in the woods? That I gave you up to Snow?" I knew that he was stubborn. He pressed me until he had his way, but I was just as stubborn. I wasn't going to give him up.

"I'm just so tired, Katniss," he admitted. "I don't know how much more I can take. Every day…it's so hard to just…I don't want to live like this." He struggled to focus. Peeta was usually good with words charming people around him without any effort. "Everyone I love is in danger. And now that I've…I took two lives. I don't know what Snow will do when he find out. He'll probably come after you and your family too. You'll never be safe with me in your life."

"No, I'm not letting you go." Was he breaking up with me? Already?

"It's for you own good."

"I killed two Peacekeepers, Katniss. Snow will––"

"You saved us," I shouted back. "We're alive because of you."

"And a bigger target for Snow. What have I done?"

"Peeta, please. Don't make me leave you out here," I begged. "I can't go back without you." He was in pain and riddled with guilt. Nothing I said comforted him. No sweet words or gesture enticed him. There wasn't an easy resolution. "Peeta, I brought you out beyond the fence. I am just as to blame. You wouldn't have had to kill those Peacekeepers if I hadn't led us out here."

"It'll be better for everyone if I just hand myself over to Snow."

"No, no."

"Once I'm gone, my family will be safe. You'll all be safe. Snow can't touch them or you anymore," he convinced himself.

"You're being selfish," I spat back.

"Selfish?" he retorted. "I'm trying to save my family and everyone I love and you're telling me I'm selfish?"

"Yes, because how do you think you're family especially you're Dad is going to feel when I come back without you? You're making a decision on your own without thinking about how you're family will feel when you're gone." _'And me, how you can give up now that I need you?'_

"Katniss, my family is already in danger. Snow threatened me."

"I know––"

"No, you don't," he screamed. "You don't know anything."

"Then tell me," I yelled back. "Tell me what he said to you. Tell what he wants from you, tell me why you're willing to hand yourself over to him." I wanted him to fight, fight for his family and for the people he loved. I wanted him to fight me and for himself.

"He's using me to find out the identity of the MockingJay."

I gasped in horror. "I didn't know." He dropped his head in defeat. "How can you…how are you suppose to do that?"

"I…I don't know what to do anymore," he confessed. "If don't cooperate, my family's lives are in danger and if I do…I'll be sending someone to his death, him and anyone he's involved with." Finally, the truth was revealed. Peeta carried a burden that no one knew about. "Now, do you understand why I can't go back?"

"I don't care," I returned. "You're not handing yourself over to Snow. No one needs to know what happened in the woods. They're dead Peeta. Dead men tell no tales. For all they know we went out beyond the fence and got stuck. We stayed the night to be together."

"It's too risky."

"Well, it's better than what you're suggesting," I bit back. He looked resigned. "Peeta, we can do this. No one knows. You heard them yesterday, even Peacekeepers Darius didn't they were out there looking for us." I was tired of fighting with him over this. "Please. Just…we have to take our chances."

"We're gambling with our lives, we're gambling our family's lives." I was aware of the risk. "Can you live with the consequences?"

"I don't know. I only know one thing. You promised me more dates. You promised me to give me a chance to be your girlfriend for real."

"Katniss," he choked. I got him. What I said amounted to emotional blackmail, but if it worked I didn't care.

"I need you. I need you to survive. Don't make me live in this world without you. And for the last time, I'm not going home without you. I'm not letting you give yourself up to President Snow."

"Katniss," he sighed.

"Please, Peeta. Fight this. Fight for your family," I added. "I'll be with you every step of the way. You're not alone anymore. We can do this together."

"Together?"

"Together," I said with finality. He nodded his head tired and resigned. Once he agreed, I wrapped my arms around his lean waist. I wanted to laugh, cry and shout at the world. We stood there for a few minutes relishing the moment we had together. For now, it was Peeta and I against the world and I would do anything to keep it that way.

The walk back to town was fast as we reached the fence and stopped. "Stay here and let me go on ahead and see if the fence is up," I said as I set him down on a tree stump. "I'll be right back." He didn't acknowledge me at first so I grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"Peeta, stay here, okay?" He nodded his head acknowledging my presence. I looked around making sure that no one saw me as I picked up a rock off the ground and threw it at the fence. The rock sizzled and sparked as it hit the electrified fence.

As I walked back to Peeta I could see his drooped shoulders and weary form. He looked dazed and lost. I knew that his self esteem and self worth was at its' lowest as I took charge. Adding to the fact that he killed two people weighed heavily on his mind and heart. The thought that he was willing to turn himself in to President Snow gutted me.

My poor Peeta had a gentle soul. I couldn't imagine how he felt. He had never imagined that he would ever take a life as his occupation was a baker. As for me, killing the Peacekeeper was something I could never regret. It was him or Peeta.

"It's up," I sighed as I reached him.

"So what now?" he wondered.

"Well, those Peacekeeper yesterday were looking for us. So I guess, we wait for them to turn off the fence." I wasn't about to admit that they might not turn it off anytime soon.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "We need to rest someplace where they won't see or find us." He let me lead him willingly as he was resigned that there was no point in arguing. The further I led away from the fence the less attentive he became closing himself off. I've only known Peeta for a few weeks and yet I knew that he was shocked, traumatized for killing two Peacekeepers. Their deaths would consume his soul unless I helped and consoled him. He needed me.

Along the way I gathered a few berries and nuts. We sat on a couple of cut tree trunks a few yards away from the fence. It was quiet and peaceful for a Sunday morning. Something in the air made me uncomfortable but I couldn't discern my uneasiness. The nuts and berries I gathered were tasty but not filling. It made me hungry and thirsty only temporarily satisfying my appetite. I wondered if I should check on the snares incase we needed to stay over night.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I watched him scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing," he responded back. He wasn't about to admit that he was uncomfortable and in pain. I knew him well enough to know that he kept his pain and his troubles to himself. I'll have to help him break that habit. _'Pot calling he kettle black,'_ I snickered to myself. I too had a habit of doing the same.

"Peeta? Why are you scratching your head?" I asked as I watched him dig his fingers into his scalp.

He shrugged his shoulders. "My head itches, that's all." He didn't want to make a deal out of it. I got up and stood behind him to inspect the back of his head. My fingers parted his hair at the spot he was rubbing. Then I gasped in alarm. "Oh my God, Peeta."

"What?"

"You have a cut on your head and it's still bleeding," I sputtered as my voice croaked from nausea. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked around for the familiar plant hoping that there were within the vicinity. Plucking a few leaves from the bush, I pressed the leaf onto his cut. He winced in pain. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know," he admitted. "I landed my on my head when the dog attacked me. I just thought I bumped it." His hands were filthy and discolored due to the nightlock but I could tell that there were traces of fresh blood on his fingers.

"Oh my God, Peeta," I exclaimed with concern and frustration. "Are you sure you're not injured anywhere else?"

"I'm fine Katniss," he returned. "Really. I don't think I hurt myself anywhere else, I promise." With my heart beating hard against my chest, I walked around and stood between his legs. He jumped in surprise as I wrapped my arms around him cradling his head on my chest. The gesture was intimate and personal unlike the other hugs were shared. Stunned, he was stiff at first at my…touch. "I'm sorry, Peeta," I said with such remorse in my tone. I rested my chin on top of his head.

He placed his trembling hands on my hips. "Why?" he asked. A simple word he said that didn't need explaining. I knew. He was just so tired. We both were. I relished this precious moment after having dreamt of holding him like this. It didn't feel real. I waited for the moment when I'll wake up in my bed and find myself asleep with Prim by my side.

"I didn't want our first date…our first real date with you coming home hurt. This was not how I wanted it to end. What is your Dad going to say when he sees you coming home with a sprained ankle, your shoulder shredded from a dog attack and a bleeding wound on your head and me, without a scratch on me." I sniffled as I fought to contain tears brimming my eyes.

"That a date with Katniss Everdeen will never be boring," he quipped back with a small laugh. I chuckled back glad that he found humor in our dire situation. This was what I admired about him. He remained calm, collect and optimistic despite the fact that we were stranded beyond the fence. I felt safe with him.

"I'm really sorry, Peeta." I pulled back and leaned my head down. His soft eyes met mine.

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself," he said. "The date part…best date ever." I scoffed. "No, I mean it. I had a date with Katniss Everdeen. I never thought that would happen." I smiled. He had a smile on his face that lit the world around me.

"You're lying just to make me feel better," I joked.

"I'd never lie to you, Katniss," he said low and soft like a wisp of wind. The timber of his voice sent a shiver up my arms and down to my spine.

I stared at his plump red lips. Lips red from the berries we ate. We were so close that I catalogued his facial feature, his eyelashes were the color of light honey, light brown freckles spotted his nose from sun exposure and his eyes the color of cornflowers that bloomed in the spring. I'm speechless and breathless at the sheer proximity of his body against mine. Could he hear or feel the cadence of my heart beating against my chest? Is this love? How did I live without this feeling? How I did deny myself this closeness for so long?

"You're a mess," I teased him as I ruffled hair on the top of his head.

"And you're beautiful," he said back with such warmth and sincerity. I blushed hoping that my coloring hid the heat rising on my face. No one has ever complimented me on my looks. Granted, my family was quite generous in complimenting my achievements but never a suitor like Peeta who saw beauty in things and in people. I felt beautiful around him.

I leaned down moving closer to press my lips…

"Ahem," a voice disrupted and startled us. I jumped in place. It was Peeta's brother, Rye. "I don't meant disturb your love fest but I thought you two might want to come back inside the fence." Peeta stood up.

"Rye, oh my God, it's so good to see you." He wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you too, kiddo," he returned both in words and embrace. "We thought the worst when you didn't come home yesterday." He ruffled his little brother's hair. "You have no idea just how happy I am to see that you're both still alive." He hugged me as well startling me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peeta asked. "What's happened?"

"Listen, now isn't the time to be having this conversation," he said. "Let's go home before someone spots us." He didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed Peeta's hand needing his strength and comfort.

"How did you get over the fence?" I asked.

"Come on I'll show you," he explained. We walked around the perimeter until we reached the back end of Haymitch Abernathy's property. "Haymitch?" He yelled.

The back door slammed open. "Oh my God, Peeta, Katniss. Thank you God you're both okay," Peeta and I looked at each other clueless to his reaction. To my surprise, Dad, Mom and Prim appeared beside him.

"Katniss, oh my God," Mom screamed. "Garrett, she's alive." There were tears in her eyes. Prim looked relieved and happy.

"Katniss, Peeta. You're both okay. Thank God," she added. "Where have you been?"

In the meantime, Haymitch walked over to the fence with a long black pole in his hand.

"Stand back," he ordered. He placed the pole onto the fence. The low hum of electricity running through the fence fell silent. "Okay, it's off. I've neutralized the electricity so it's safe for you to come over." Rye stepped forward and crossed the fence easily. Peeta and I followed suit.

Dad, Mom and Prim ran towards me engulfing me in their embrace. I laughed with joy at the reception. "I'm okay, Mom and Dad." I tried to assure them. "Peeta and I got stuck when they turned the fence back on." I lied not revealing the true story of our overnight stay in the woods and the aftermath.

"Don't you ever do that again, young lady," Dad berated me. "I'm so mad at you for scaring us but now that you're back and well. I don't care. I'm just happy you're okay. Both of you." I looked over my shoulder to find Peeta.

The first thing Haymitch did was embraced Peeta in a bear hug enclosing his lean frame with his strong arms. Peeta chuckled in surprise. "Good to see you to Haymitch."

"You both gave everyone a scare. Where have you been? What were you two doing beyond the fence?" he barraged us with questions.

"What the hell happened to you, Peeta?" Dad noticed the long deep scratches on his upper torso. "You look like you wrestled a bear."

"Hey, let them for breath for a second," Mom scolded them. "Look at them. They probably tired, hungry and they look like they need a bath. Just thank God they weren't here when…" Then she stopped.

"Peeta, there's something you need to know," he started then stopped.

"What, Rye? What happened while we've been gone?" Peeta asked. The uneasiness I felt when we were outside the fence returned. I knew something was wrong as I felt it in the air. "Rye, answer me." I looked at my family for an explanation. They had a somber look on their faces.

"Um…yesterday, the town was attacked," he started.

"Attacked?" Peeta gasped. "By whom?"

"A large group of wild mutts attacked the town," Haymitch interjected. "There were several casualties, reports of people missing."

"Rye?"

"Graham and Sonja…they're dead," he announced.

"No, no…no," Peeta repeated. The look on his face broke my heart. In his eyes, there was disbelief, horror, pain and anger. "Graham and Sonja? Are you sure?" Rye nodded his head. "No…no…no," he chanted as he shook his head. "They can't be."

"I'm sorry, Peeta," Haymitch said.

"Dad?"

"Dad's fine, Peet," Rye stated. "Tyler is at the bakery. We thought we lost you when you didn't come home last night. Peeta?"

I extended my hand to comfort Peeta who remained shocked and speechless. Just as I was about to touch him he turned and ran.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Any mistakes found are my own .My apologies if it's too long. I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave reviews and comments at your leisure. Have a great weekend. Daphne  
**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Be Careful What You

Chapter 19 – Be Careful What You Wish For

 _AN: Thank you for your patience. My eternal gratitude for my faithful reviewers who the time to write a review [pistonsfan75, Shellibug, MaidenAlice, IcyPinkLemonade, jcurley85, Singertoheatrandsoul, Kpfan72491, LACR, mar071, pumpkinking5, Liabelen10, B Dizzy, Nai1987, J, hstrywlk, jmjames and guest] I look forward to reading all your comments. This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language and contains Wayne Herlihy, Haymitch and Peeta's POVs. I don't own The Hunger Games blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Any grammatical errors found is due to my inability to edit my own work. Lol On with the show––_

* * *

 **Wayne Herlihy POV ––**

 _The day before_

The door to my shop suddenly burst open hard enough to rock items in my store. "What the hell, Haymitch," I uttered as the beat of my heart rocketed then slowed _. 'I'm getting too old for this,'_ I mumbled in my head. After the dog attacks any loud noises or sounds startled me. I knew that the Peacekeepers announced that the district was clear I just didn't believe them. I hated Peacekeepers. Granted Darius hailed from 12, I couldn't trust him. It's too bad since I knew his father growing up. He was a decent guy for a Seam.

Not that I hate any opinion on the Seam folk. I pretty much lost interest or cared about the divide when I lost my son to the games and my little girl died from pneumonia. The death of my children traumatized my wife that she lost the will to live. Since then the social divide between Seam and the Merchants weren't an interest to me. I had my business to attend to. This was my life.

"Sorry, Wayne," he apologized. I squinted my eyes making sure I saw what I saw. He had one hand grasped around Gale Hawthorne's wrist in a tight grip. The kid looked in pain and angry. A bruised formed on his left eye and he sported a busted lip.

"What happened to him?" I asked. This was the second time in a few hours that Hawthorne appeared on my doorstep. First time was with Garrett and now with Haymitch. The kid was popular, I guess.

"He had a fight with someone he thought he could beat," Haymitch explained. I snickered and reminded myself to get details later. I was more curious as to why they darkened my doorstep.

"What's going on?" I asked. There was a look in Haymitch's eyes, anxiety and indecision. "What's he doing here?"

"It has to happen now?" Haymitch announced. I was stunned for a second not understanding him, but then I drew a breath when realized what he meant. _'What, now?'_

"What do you mean?" I asked needing to make sure I heard what I heard.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Gale asked, nervous and angry. "What has to happen now?"

"Haymitch, oh my God. Does everyone know?"

"Listen, I just found Hawthorne here lurking about," he explained. "This is the perfect moment for him to _'disappear.'_ " So many things passed in my mind _. 'Oh, shit. I'm not ready for this. Can we do this? Are we ready?'_

"Shouldn't we wait for Jay and the others to––?"

"I don't have time to ask everyone for permission," Haymitch said. "We do this now while we still can." Hawthorne's face grew from annoyance to awareness. His posture changed.

"But the MockingJay ––"

"I'll deal with him," he returned. "I think right now he has other pressing matters to address."

I was stumped and conflicted. I've known Haymitch most of my life and I knew that he didn't make decision lightly without thinking of the consequences. Every plan and decision we made was discussed over and over until we exhausted every thing that could go wrong. It wasn't a guarantee that nothing could go wrong but…this was to soon and I still had doubts of sending a young kid for our mission.

"I have everything he needs to––"

"Hello, is anyone going to ask me if I'm ready to do this? Do I have a say?" The kid was perceptive he knew that he was about to go on his mission.

"No," both Haymitch and I responded.

"You volunteered. So that means you when we tell you whether your ready or not." Haymitch said.

"But I haven't seen my family. I haven't even said my good-byes." He said with a look of panic and indecision.

"Are you having second thoughts in volunteering?" Haymitch asked.

"NO…I just…I didn't think that it was going to happen today, right now."

"To bad. Welcome to the rebellion," Haymitch muttered in sarcastic manner.

"Are you sure Haymitch?"

"Yes," he returned without any hesitation.

"Give me a few minutes to put everything together." I walked back to my storage room and lifted a panel from the floor. I peeked down at the hidden room. A few minutes later I supplied Gale the equipment and gear he needed for his journey.

"You need pack light. Once you cross the fence you're on your own," Haymitch instructed him. "Don't leave evidence behind. Clean up after yourself. Bury everything you use or eat."

Since he wasn't prepared clothes wise, I gave him a new jacket and a cap. The weather at night was cold and since he couldn't light a fire, we knew he needed a thermal and water resistant clothes to protect him from the weather and severe temperature change. I handed him a new quiver and bow.

Gale waved me off. "I'll be using my bow and stuff I left in the woods," he declared. It made sense that he wanted his own equipment. However…

"You still should take this," I said as I handed him another set of arrows.

"Can I at least see my family before I leave?" Gale asked. "I know I can't talk to them but I want to see them one last time?"

Haymitch sighed. "No, Gale. You knew the conditions when you volunteered."

"I know, I just. This is happening too fast." I felt sorry for him. To his family, he would be declared dead. What a terrible thought to lose someone in death, but during a wild dog attack? It was horrifying.

I sighed? "What's wrong?" Haymitch inquired.

"I just feel…overwhelmed," I said. "I understand that this is a perfect opportunity but…"

"I know you have reservations, but we have to do this now," Haymitch announced.

"Why? Why can't we wait and go with our other plans?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gale asked. I could tell he wanted to postpone his departure.

"Just trust me," Haymitch said. "I have my reasons. We have to act now." I trusted Haymitch and his judgment. If he needed to proceed ahead of schedule, I wasn't about to question him further. If shit fell and everything soured, I didn't have to shoulder the responsibility and fallout. This was all on Haymitch.

Suddenly, a low humming sound penetrated the air. Just as Gale was about to walk out, Haymitch grabbed him by the arm. "Stay," he ordered him like a puppy.

"But I want to see––" Gale reacted with anger and defiance.

"You're supposed to missing presumed dead," he reminded him. "How are you supposed to leave tonight if someone sees you?" Gale paused for a moment. I could see the cogs in his head working. Haymitch was right. "Stay here and don't look out the window."

Haymitch and I ran outside to investigate its' origin. We looked around as others ran outside the buildings looking around for the source. "Look," Haymitch pointed to the sky. I raised my head.

"Shit, what is that?" I asked. High above us were two small drones suspended in the air hovering above the town.

"Well, that's new," Haymitch said under his breath. "I've never seen those before."

"I have," I admitted.

"Huh, where?"

"There were hovering above us during the dog attacks," I explained. "I think they belong to Snow. I mean, it was too coincidental that they just show up in time for the attacks."

"What do you mean?" Haymitch inquired. "Do you think they're armed?"

"No," I continued. "They just hovered above the town doing nothing."

Haymitch leaned over and spoke soft and quiet. "Do you think Snow was taping the attacks?"

"I couldn't see if there was a camera taping everything that happened? They were to high."

"Shit." My sentiments exactly as Haymitch read my thoughts. The drones continued to hover above the town moving around from street to street as if it was accessing the damage. With nothing else to do, we returned to the shop.

"You know what this means?" Haymitch started as he explained to Gale what we saw. "Snow has drones flying all around District 12."

"Oh, shit," Gale exhaled.

"You need to be careful and be on the lookout for them."

"At least it's not an attack drone," I conveyed. "It's probably a seek and survey probe recording video to spy on us."

"You have one advantage," Haymitch said. "It's so loud you can hear it coming from a mile away."

We waited until the dark of night to proceed with the plan. In the meantime, Haymitch alerted everyone of what he was doing. There were no objections since everyone had other problems or was too traumatized to care. I felt horrible for Jimmy. His son Graham and Sonja were dead. And Peeta was missing. Nate and Heath were lucky to have their family safe and unharmed. He couldn't locate Garrett. He was beside himself as he looked for Katniss and Peeta. So it was up to Haymitch and myself to dispatch Gale and help him cross the fence.

When it turned dark and curfew was enforced, Haymitch and I snuck towards the Victor's Village. Once we reached Haymitch's home, I watched and listened to Gale as he argued for a few minutes trying to find a valid excuse to delay our plans. For the past hour, he gripped about not giving him time to see his family before going on his mission, saying good-bye or have time with his girlfriend.

"What's going to happen to my family when they think I'm dead?" he asked. "I think we should tell them. This is going to crush them." Oh my God, why hadn't he disclosed his concerns and worries before then? I rolled my eyes.

"Gale, your family will be cared for, I promise," Haymitch said.

Each time he spoke he grated my nerves and wore out my patience. Haymitch had more patience or he had other things on his mind as he looked dazed and ignored Gale. Me, the whining and insults had to stop.

"You know, Hawthorne you've been whining about how you've been mistreated by the Merchants and the Capitol," I started. "Waah, waah, waah, poor me the Merchants live better than I do. I don't have enough food to eat for me and my family."

"Well, it's true," he seethed in anger. "All my life I've watched more Seam children get reaped because of your advantages. You won't allow any Seam citizen to have a business."

"And yet here you are," I said confronting the much taller young man that I had to look up to him. "You're given an opportunity to go on this mission and what do you do when the time arises for you to step up and take responsibility? You're trying to find excuses to not go." He had the biggest chip on his shoulder hating anyone and anything Merchant and Capitol.

"This is too soon," he stumbled with his words between anger and anxiety. "I'm not ready." I lost my patience. I turned to him.

"Remove the jacket, give me the cap," I instructed him.

"What?" He looked stunned and puzzled.

"Give me the jacket and cap," I repeated. "Since you're not ready, I guess you not man enough for this mission. You're wasting our time." I knew I hit a nerve. He stepped back in defiance. "Well, what's it gong to be?"

"I'm not saying that I don't want to go I just didn't want to go now," he admitted.

"Let me tell you something Hawthorne," I said. I wanted to go home and go straight to bed. It had been a long and difficult day. Heath and Peacekeeper Darius were compiling a list of dead and presumed missing. It was too soon to make the announcement because they wanted to make sure it was accurate. Dealing with Gale gave me second thoughts about sending him. He was volatile and unreliable for the mission. At this point, I would have agreed to send Garrett's daughter instead. What were we thinking sending Gale?

"If you intend to join us. This rebellion against Snow, you need to take orders like a soldier. If the MockingJay tells you do something for him, you do without whining or looking for excuses. Remember, you volunteered for this, if you don't want to go then we'll find someone else who is willing to do now without question and not acting like some spoiled child."

Gale's shoulders sagged in defeat. He remained quiet until we were ready to let him go. Haymitch looked outside his window. "Come on, it's time," he announced. Gale took a deep breath. "But before you go," Haymitch continued. He reached over onto Gale's front jacket. "When you get to 13, make sure that they see this pin on you. Don't lose it. Your life will depend on it."

On Gale's outer jacket was a MockingJay pin. "I'm serious, Gale. Don't lose this pin, ever." Gale nodded his head.

Haymitch chose the hour when Gale was to cross the fence. Since we needed the cover of night, it also meant that we couldn't see the fence behind his property without alerting the Peacekeepers. High above us the moon shone, it beamed lighting the field behind his home.

"The fence is on," Gale said in a whisper. "How am I suppose to––" Even at the last minute, he was still making excuses not to go. Haymitch held a long black pole in his hand that was at least four feet long. On one ended, it was rubberized as he held onto the stick in a strong grip. It looked heavy.

Without a word, he stuck the stick onto the fence. The low hum from the fence was silenced. "It's off," Haymitch announced.

"Are you sure?" Gale asked with great trepidation. Haymitch exhaled long and hard.

"Gale, do you really think I would jeopardize your life knowing how this mission is very important not to just us but to everyone in District 12?" Gale remained uneasy. "I knew your father. I would never hurt his eldest son or anyone for that matter."

"Sounds like you have trust issue, Hawthorne," I snickered.

"Can you blame me?" he retorted back. I gasped in disgust.

"Oh for God's sake," I expressed with impatience. I walked over to the fence and pulled back the metal mesh. "See! It's off."

Gale sighed in resignation. "Just one thing, Gale," Haymitch said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out small device. "This is a radio. You are not to use it at all unless you're in danger and have no options. If you do, you risk having the Peacekeepers finding your location since it'll send a signal."

"Then what's the point?" he said confused.

"We will at least know how far you've gone. We can track your progress. We told you from the beginning that this mission was dangerous and one way. Once you step beyond the fence you are on your own." Gale nodded his head. "Also be on the lookout for the drones. We don't' know how many are out there."

"Good luck, Gale," I said. "May the odds be in your favor." I shook his hand and wondered if that was the last time I would ever see him again.

"You can't turn back," he reminded him. "Just remember that the MockingJay is depending on you to reach 13. Map your way there so when the time comes we need to evacuate 12, we won't be blindly wandering in the forest." Something in Gale's face changed, a tick of recognition or understanding of the gravity of his mission. Why he was being sent, his purpose. Thousand of lives depended on his success. Haymitch shook his hand as well.

Gale crossed the fence and stopped for a moment to look back. Then he disappeared into the dark woods. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I almost choked as I took a breath inhaling the cold air into my lungs. Suddenly, I felt something bubbled in my stomach. It would remain there until…I don't know when or how long it would remain there.

"What do you think, Haymitch," I started. "Do you think he'll make it?"

I turned to find Haymitch staring into the inky dark sky. The moon hovered above us. It was a beautiful evening. Its' night like this that I miss my wife, son and daughter wondering how tall they would have been and if they took after me or my wife. I choked back the sob that threatened to escape from my chest. I miss them so much.

At home, I was restless wondering how Gale was doing. It was a hug responsibility to send a young man on this mission, but it was necessary since he was the rare few we trusted to send and had the ability to survive in the woods. I doubted Jimmy would send his daughter, Katniss on such a risky endeavor.

The next morning I woke up tangled in my bed sheet soaked with sweat. I thought I had a nightmare but I couldn't recollect if I had dreamt at all. My body ached and my mind was fuzzy. Then, I remembered what transpired yesterday––the dog attacks and sending Gale Hawthorne to find the location of District 13's hideout. The whole day was overwhelming. District 12 resumed as normal except there was nothing normal about today. The Justice Building courtyard was filled with District 12 citizens having to register their family for the mandatory census. We were catalogued like cattle.

A wave of sadness filled me as I remembered Haymitch telling me of Jimmy's loss. I should visit my friend but what do you say to a man who lost almost half of his family––two dead and one missing presumed dead. I sighed. It was useless and pointless to open shop since Darius declared that all work and activity ceased for the day. He recognized that we were all grieving for the lives lost. Had Cray been in charged the work would have started as usual.

I held a mug of hot coffee with both hands appreciating the warmth it emitted. I didn't know what to do since the death of wife and children. Work was all I had and focused on. "Maybe I'll start a new hobby," I snickered to myself.

Suddenly, a noise outside disrupted my thoughts. I looked out my window as I watched people––men, women and children run towards the Justice Building. "Oh hell," I said out loud. "Please tell me someone's not being whipped at the Justice Building courtyard." Locking the door behind me, I ran towards a crowd of people gathering around the building. In the middle of the courtyard step was a familiar figure surrounded by Peacekeepers.

"Oh, shit," I said eyes wide open in shock.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

 _The night before_

I closed my door behind me leaning on the cool wood as it supported my weight. I was tired––exhausted physically and mentally. The day was…I was at loss for words to describe what happened today. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought that Snow would seek retribution against us, District 12 for MockingJay's video. It hasn't been more than 48 hours since the broadcast and so much has happened.

Snow acted quickly and deliberately sending us, not just District12 but the rebels a message. His arms were long and heavy. No one would be spared if we rebelled. He was willing to sacrifice his own men to prove his point.

A sharp knock on the door startled me. _'Who could it be at this hour visiting me?'_ I opened the door.

"Haymitch," Jimmy greeted me. He looked worn down physically and in spirit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked into my home. "Why aren't you at home with your family?"

"I just came from there. I couldn't stay knowing that Peeta and Katniss are still missing." He sat down, laid his elbows on his knees and cradled his head with both hands. He was a broken man. "I keep thinking both Graham and Peeta are going to walk through the door as if nothing as has happened. I just can't believe they're both gone."

"Jimmy, don't give up on Peeta," I said. In my head it was logical to assume that he was dead since and Katniss both hadn't turned up, but my heart conflicted and warred with my mind. "The fact that they haven't found their bodies is a good sign, Jimmy."

"I can't…I can't give my self that kind of hope," he admitted. "It's killing me inside, Haymitch. I failed him. I waited too long to protect him from his mother." I wanted to agree with him but…why criticize and berate him for failures and sins past? It wouldn't help bring Peeta back if he was dead. "I failed to protect him against Snow."

"Well, that was something beyond your control," I stated. "This was not your fault. Snow went after Peeta because he was felt threatened. Imagine, he was scared of a sixteen year old boy's popularity and character."

"What do you mean?"

"Jimmy, he didn't just go after Peeta because of the video." He looked back stunned and puzzled. "He went after Peeta and Katniss because of what they represented. He saw a young man who stood up against Cray. He saw Panem defying the Capitol. He saw hope and defiance in Peeta."

"He was being whipped to death. How was that defiance?" Jimmy spat in anger. "He almost died."

"You're not getting it," I said as I mustered all the strength left in me. "As a father, you saw your son unjustly punished for a crime he didn't commit. To Snow, he was power shifting. Even Jay saw it." Jimmy flinched.

"Fuck Jay and his cause," he roared. Oops, maybe it wasn't the right time to mention our leader but I was trying to make a point. I had to remember that at this moment Jimmy was a grieving father not a rebel fighting for Panem's future.

"Listen, Jimmy," I stated calm and firm. "You and I know that the districts are unsettled and on the verge of annihilation if don't band together. Jay is our leader, but Peeta and Katniss they represent hope––two young kids fighting for love and a future. Panem needed an inspiration and that's who Peeta and Katniss have become in Snow's eyes. And he can't control it, he can't control them."

"But they're…missing. They might be dead." He sobbed as he fought tears brimming in his eyes from failing.

"No, you have to stop thinking like that," I said. "I refuse to."

"I don't know, Haymitch," he sighed. "I'm just so tired."

"Then, go home," I ordered him.

"I can't," he stated. "I can't sleep, I can't eat. I keep seeing Graham and Sonja on the ground bleeding to death. I keep thinking that Peeta shared the same fate. What if he's body is out there?" I tried not to imagine the painful way Peeta and Katniss may have suffered. Seeing Graham and Sonja's mangled body was enough to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"You need your strength," I encouraged him. "Go home o your family." What's left of it. "You still have Rye and your grandson, Tyler to think about. They need you."

"I can't go home yet." Jimmy stood up. "I can't go back yet. If Peeta is still alive and is hurt I need to look for him." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well, if you're going to walking around then you better be careful," I said. "You broke curfew coming here. If any Peacekeepers find you walking around, you know the penalty."

"I don't care," he said. "I won't be able to sleep if I go home."

"Do you…do you want me to help you?"

"No, Haymitch," he shook his head. "You have your own responsibilities. If you get caught with me… you're a victor. You have an important and major role in this district. I'm…expendable."

"No one is, Jimmy," I spat. "You're just as important as anyone. You're a very lucky man to have raised decent and strong boys. I envy you of that." He smiled. "Just be careful and remember that Rye, Delly and Tyler still need you. No one is expendable."

I locked the door behind me remembering this time since I didn't want a surprise visit from anyone especially from Jay. My anger brewed and festered thinking about the damaged he caused by broadcasting his video in the middle of Snow's announcement. Wasn't that just the night before? A lot happened in the last twenty-four hours. I needed sleep. No, I needed a drink.

Just as I settled my aching body on my comfy chair with a large bottle of whiskey in my hand, the monitor activated signaling that I was getting a message. "Geez, can someone give me a fucking break?" I yelled as I walked over to my monitoring room. I was startled as I expected Snow's usual logo didn't appear on the screen.

On the monitor was a dark silhouetted image of a figure wearing a hood. What startled me was a large black logo, the image of District 13 loomed behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Abernathy," a deep raspy voice spoke. His true voice was disguised as it was warbled and hollow. I swallowed a ball of saliva that gathered in my throat.

"Fuck me," I said and chased the words with a large swig of whiskey. "To whom am I speaking to?"

"Who I am is not important," he said.

"Oh, I disagree with you," I pointed out. "You're my first contact with 13 if you really are from 13."

"You doubt my validity?" I kept quiet for a few seconds. "I assure you. I am not trick or trap." I harrumphed in indignation. I wasn't born in a cabbage patch to fall for any devious trick from President Snow.

"Prove it. Who is your contact in the Capitol?" Suddenly, the weight of the whisky bottle felt heavy. The liquor didn't help as I hope it would numb me. I felt aggravated, impatient and angry.

"I cannot divulge that information in order to keep my contact safe," he responded.

"Bullshit." I was also exhausted and hungry. Two things that combined with alcohol made me uncooperative…volatile. "I need verification and confirmation. "Listen, if you really are from 13 then you need to know that Snow sent mutt dogs and they attacked our district. I'm tired, angry and have no patience. I don't have time to play games. If you really are from 13, give me a fucking break and prove it."

"I don't have any contact in the Capitol," he said. "I have contacts in the districts."

This was the test. Rebels indentified with each other by saying, _'Who is your contact in the Capitol?'_ Any rebel who needed confirmation or verification had contact in the districts, never in the Capitol. Would had it been easier to say something about the MockingJay? That was too easy. "My contact is with _The_ MockingJay in District 12."

His answer startled and frightened me. I sighed after my heart even out. "What do you want?"

"We are aware that your district has been attacked. Since contacting the MockingJay we have been monitoring you?"

"How?"

"That is information I am not allowed to divulge." Fucking District 13 and their games. They had been hiding in their district for so long, I wondered if they really knew what has been happening in Panem. I couldn't trust them completely.

"It's late just tell me why you contacted me and not Jay?"

"Jay?"

"The MockingJay," I sighed in frustration and impatience. "Jay, MockingJay? You know damn well that we can't say her or his name."

"We realize that District 12 has become a focal point for President Snow."

"Well, we have you and Jay to thank for that," I said with enough sarcasm I could muster. "That kid didn't deserve to used by both you and Jay."

"We meant well––"

"Fuck your intentions," I spat.

"Listen, Abernathy, what's is done," he said. "We need to focus our energy to do the right thing for everyone."

"And pray tell what is the right thing?" I couldn't wait to hear his resolution.

"You should hand over Peeta to us?"

"What?" I roared. "I'm not going to hand over Peeta to you like he's…some thing to play with."

"I'm sorry, I should have chosen my words more…delicately," he apologized.

"Fuck delicate. What do you want with Peeta that you want me to _hand him_ over to you?"

"He's gained quite a reputation amongst the people of Panem especially the Capitol."

"You mean he's like some damn celebrity in those horrible shows they produce?"

"Yes, his ratings and popularity are just as high as…Finnick O'Dair."

"Wow, I didn't' realize he was that popular," I said feeling tired and overwhelmed by the news.

"Demographically speaking women between the 18 – 30 find him alluring. His innocence and naivety desirable." Great now Panem wanted to sleep with him like he was something they can buy or auction off.

"I still don't understand why you want him?"

"It's obvious that Snow attacked your district because of the MockingJay's video. He wants Peeta but he realized that he can't control him. You know how he operates. If he can't control Peeta like he controls his victors, he's probably already threatened him. Him and anyone close to him––his family and friends." I sucked my breath in surprise. Only a few knew your fate was after surviving and winning your arena––you were whored out to the highest bidder. "And since Peeta is out of his grasp, your district was target as an example. He struck quickly and hard making sure to intimidate anyone from joining the rebellion."

"So you want to take Peeta out of the equation by handing him over to you guys?"

"Yes, he'll safe here. I got a source telling me that he's missing presumed dead, but we know better."

"What do you mean? You've seen him?"

"Yes, he and the Everdeen girl crossed the fence and are stuck in the forest. They taken shelter so there are okay for now."

"Oh, thank God," I sighed in relief. The weight in my chest and shoulders lifted. Peeta and Katniss were alive. I was glad that he's with Katniss. They would protect each other.

"I'm sorry, but there is something else you need to know?"

"What?"

"There's a group of Peacekeepers looking for them."

"Fuck. How did they know they were out there?"

"I assumed you saw the two drones flying over the town earlier today? Snow implemented surveillance drones as of today."

"So they are Snow's drones?"

"Yes, they're Snow's with a little spy ware installed. You see, we too have access to the video feed installed on the drones. So what Snow see and records we see as well." I couldn't discern who was worse, Snow for spying on us or 13 for manipulating our lives as well. Now they want Peeta. I knew why. "So we were thinking since Peeta is declared dead––"

"Presumed missing until proven otherwise," I interrupted.

"We will provide safety for him and for Ms. Everdeen as well."

"And?" The hooded figure was quiet as waited for a response. "I know that there's more than just giving sanctuary to Peeta for…safeguarding his well-being. What do you want from him?"

"I…we will train him to fight for…with us. As a symbol along side with the MockingJay, we will tape a few propos to aid our cause. Think about it with Peeta beside the MockingJay what better inspiration to rally the districts for our cause."

I closed my eyes and counted up to ten. _'One, two, three, four––fuck this.'_

"No," I said in a firm voice.

"You know that Peeta doesn't have chance in surviving if Snow gets a hold on him. He has already taken the lives of his brother and sister-in-law. If Peeta resists further, he will wipe out the rest of his family by sickness or an accident. Snow will find a way."

I knew he was right but to turn Peeta over to them? They, District 13 were using and manipulating Peeta as well. But what choice did Peeta have now?

"I promise that Peeta and Katniss will be safe from Snow," he said.

"I can't just hand over Peeta and Katniss to you without their consent. And you will just as worse as Snow if you forced him to go with you. Give them choice," I demanded. They could just as persuasive and knowing Peeta at this point, he would go with them willingly if it meant to keep his family safe. The hooded figure sighed.

"Peeta is underage, I understand, but I know that his father would freely give consent to ensure his safety."

"His father just lost his son and daughter in-law. I don't know if he's going to just let Peeta leave like that."

"I understand. But a parent will do whatever it takes for the safety of his children, that I know, Mr. Abernathy. As for Ms. Everdeen, Katniss doesn't need parental consent. She is of age to decide her fate. And by my guess, if Peeta volunteers to join us, I have no doubt she would follow him as well." The decision was out of my hands, but I wanted the kids to decide what they wanted. Everyone has already taken so much from them.

"How soon do you want an answer?"

"Time is of the essence, Abernathy. Once Peeta and Katniss returns it is prudent that you prepare them as soon as possible." We discussed the logistics of how and when they would be delivered to 13. Too bad I had sent Gale sooner than we planned for it wasn't necessary to have sent him to leave the district. I flinched thinking about how his family was taking the news of his 'death.' But then I realized that he needed to map the way to 13 once we needed to evacuate the populace.

I knew something was up when Snow had cut the Peacekeeper presence in half. I just didn't realize the extent of his fear of a sixteen-year old boy's popularity that he acted quickly and decisively targeting the district and not just Peeta's family.

All night I twisted and turned in my sleep. For once I decided to remain sober. I needed to be focused when Peeta and Katniss returned. I just hope that stayed clear from the Peacekeepers who are still after them. I didn't know how long I slept but the next thing I knew there was a knock on my door. The banging sound continued and I could hear voices accompanying it.

"Garret, it's obvious that he's still asleep," Lily's voice filtered into the morning air. "Let's leave him alone and come by after a more suitable hour." I raised my head and searched for my clock. Did I have a clock anywhere in my bedroom? It had so long since I slept in the master bedroom, I had forgotten where everything was located. I flinched as I inhaled the musty odor of the bed sheet and pillows that were in need of a wash or two.

"Daddy, are you sure it's okay for us to be here this early?" Prim spoke. Smart and thoughtful kid, unlike her father. _'Go away.'_ 'I mentally transmitted to them hoping they would leave.

"Garrett," Lily's voice was strained. "You just can't walk in his house." Little did she realize how many people walked into my home uninvited. Didn't I lock my door last night?

"I'm worried about him, Lily," Garrett said in a hushed voice. "I just want to make sure he's okay. You know how much Peeta means to him." I flinched. Was I that obvious of my…affection for Jimmy's youngest son? I admitted that he's…different––not bad or weird but special. Had I had a son, I would like him to be just like Peeta.

Grudgingly, I sat up from my bed. I wiped my eyes of morning gunk and belched. My mouth tasted chalky and my stomach ached from not eating all day yesterday. And like a bad habit I formed over the years, I reached over to my bedside drawer for a bottle of scotch or whiskey. There was none. Just empty bottles that had collected years of dust and memories. I was off to a good start.

I sighed. There was no point in ignoring them. With my hands cradling my head and my elbows propped on my knees, a familiar fragrance wafted the smell of coffee into my room. My body was alerted as the scent of eggs and bacon assaulted my senses. Like a dog, my mouth salivated and my stomach lurched.

"At least they brought breakfast," I commented to myself. I stood up and noticed from across the room a tall freestanding mirror. Who I saw reflected on the glass was someone who looked like me. I didn't recognize him. His clothes were rumpled and creased. He needed a shower and a shave. An offensive odor filled the room. Sniffing my arms pits, I realized it was me. I stunk and reeked from not having bathed in the last 48 hours.

Had it just been Garrett I would have gone downstairs and greeted him, but with Lily and Prim present, I didn't want to offend them.

"Good morning, Haymitch," Lily greeted me as I walked down the stairs forty-five minutes later after taken a long hot shower. "I hope you don't mind our intrusion."

"It's okay, Lily," I said with sincerity. "You can barge into my home anytime if you bring me breakfast. I could smell the egg and bacon all the way upstairs."

Lily chuckled. "Well, if you cleaned your kitchen once in a while, I think I might be tempted to make dinner too."

"I don't understand how you ended up with Lily, Garrett," I teased. "She too good for you."

"Hey, get your own wife to do your meals," Garrett teased back. "Maybe if you shaved and showered more often, you'd be married too, you drunk."

"Daddy, don't be so mean," Prim gasped. Garrett chortled.

"Not that your presence and grub isn't appreciated, mind telling me why you're all here so early in the morning?" I asked them as I stuffed my mouth with eggs and bacon.

"I was wondering if you don't mind letting Lily and Prim stay with you for a while," Garrett started.

"Why, what are you up to?" This was indeed unexpected. Garrett had never asked for a favor especially that involved his family.

"I heard a rumor that Katniss and Peeta crossed the fence and I'm going to go and find them," he explained. "Who knows if they ran into trouble? I can't just wait at home. I need to know if they are really out there and not…"

"Garrett, trust me. I know they're out there in the woods during the dog attacks. Who told you that they were out there?"

"Peacekeeper Darius," he answered. "He suspected it and didn't report them so…" Should I tell him that a group of Peacekeepers are looking for them? And that they were probably sent by Snow? I debated in my mind if should tell them. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I had burned my mouth from sipping the coffee.

"Good damnit, fucking hell that's hot," I muttered as I felt the tip of my tongue with my fingertips.

"Haymitch, watch your mouth," Lily scolded me. "And stop being gross in front of my daughter." She batted my hand away from my mouth. "Put some ice on it."

"Swowwy?" I returned unable to feel my tongue. Prim giggled. For a few minutes I waited for my tongue to return back to normal. Just as I was about to reveal my information to Garrett, a barrage of sounds penetrated the air. Someone was banging on my door hard that the hinges shook from the impact.

"Who can that be pounding on my door so early in the morning," I groused. My home was no longer my sanctuary I realized as how much visitors I was getting lately. "Keep your pants on." The banging continued. "What the hell do you wan––" I said as I pried my door open.

"Mr. Abernathy, I don't mean to be rude but I need your help," Rye said as walked passed my door and into my living room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company." He noticed the Everdeens sitting in my dining room. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen, Prim." He addressed them. Jimmy had raised his sons well as they were polite and respectful. Well, I didn't mind Peeta commandeering one of my bedrooms and turned it into an art room even if he didn't ask for permission. He didn't steal anything. So the kid had one flaw. Thank goodness because he truly is too good to be true.

"I'm sorry to be barging in so early but Peeta and Katniss might still be alive," he said. There was a look of anxiety and hopefulness in his face. "I need your help. I want to cross the fence. Someone told me that they were outside the fence when the dog attacks started. And now, I think they're stuck out there."

"Now, hold on, Rye," I said. "Slow down."

"No, you don't understand. Peeta might still be alive," he started. "I don't want to wait or slow down." Rye was frustrated and impatient. All day all he heard from everyone including his father was that Peeta was probably dead. He had already lost his older brother. He couldn't or didn't want to believe that he also lost his younger brother. "And don't tell me I'm delusional and living on hope. I just can't idly stand by and wait for something to happen. I need to find him for dad." Living on hope was a devastating and cruel way to live. "I don't care if you don't believe me."

"Rye, we believe you," Garrett started. "I too know that Peeta and Katniss are alive. And I know that you're dying to go out there and find them but you're not familiar with the woods. You could get lost."

"I'm not talking about looking for them deep inside the woods. I just want to walk around the perimeter…wait for them to come back."

"It's too risky. A peacekeeper might spot you. Besides, I was telling Haymitch that I was about to cross the fence to look for them myself."

"Oh, I want to come with you," Rye asked. "I promise I'll do everything you tell me to."

"Rye, I don't think your dad would like the idea of you endangering your life like that," I reminded him.

"Damnit, I'm doing this for dad," he seethed in frustration gritting teeth. His face turned red as he was flushed with anger as well. "He's already given up hope."

"It's not a good idea for both of us out to be out there," Garrett commented.

"Listen, please let me do this," he begged. "I promise not to wander too far away from the fence." His anger replaced with desperation. "He's my brother. I can't lose him too."

"My daughter is out there with Peeta," Garrett reminded him. "I understand your impatience and frustration."

"Then you have to let me go with you, please." I never knew if Peeta were close to his brother. They were brothers by birth but that didn't necessarily mean that they were close, but after today I'd never doubt their relationship.

"Garrett, I know both of you want to go out there to them," I said. "But I suggest you send Rye––"

"Haymitch, I know the woods better than him," Garrett returned in an indignant manner as though I had insulted his ability.

"And if the Peacekeepers find you, how do you think Lily, Prim and Katniss will feel?"

"Rye has family too. He's going to be married in two weeks."

"But Rye isn't involved with our––"

"Okay, okay," he interrupted me. "I get it. I have other responsibilities." Oops, I had almost forgotten that we had company. I didn't know whether Lily knew Garrett's involvement in the rebellion. She had to have known. I just didn't know how much she knew like the mission we…I sent Gale.

For a few minutes, I left Rye with Garrett as he explained what to do once he was over the fence. I didn't need to be involved with the details as I still have yet to tell Garrett that I sent Gale ahead to 13 after informing the rest of our group, but I had excluded him. Well, it wasn't intentional since I couldn't locate him at the time.

Half an hour later, Rye crossed the fence. He looked scared, excited and hopeful at the same time. "I hope that we're not making a mistake sending him," Garrett expressed his concern as we watched Rye disappear amongst the trees.

"I don't think we would have been able to stop him," I said. "He would have found a way across the fence so at least I'm grateful that he looked to us for help." May God forgive me if anything happened to him. Jimmy will never forgive if me he got hurt or caught.

It had been only one hour when Rye's voice startled me. Both Garrett and I jumped from our seat and ran out to the back of my property. "Haymitch!"

"Oh my fucking God, he found him," I muttered to myself as I grabbed the electrical demagnetizing pole. Katniss looked unhurt. Oh, shit. Peeta had large gashes on his upper torso starting from his shoulders. They were a sight to see. "Oh my God, Peeta, Katniss. Thank you God you're both okay,"

"Katniss, oh my God," Lily screamed. "Garrett, she's alive." There were tears in her eyes. Her family sprinted towards them. Once they reached her, they encircled her in their arms, laughing and crying in relief and joy.

"Katniss, Peeta. You're both okay. Thank God," she added. "Where have you been?"

Once the reunion was over I dreaded breaking the news I still have yet to tell Peeta. After a few exchange I told him everything that had happened the day before. I will never forget the look on Peeta's face as I told him about Graham and Sonja. The light in his eyes dimmed, his complexion pale and his mouth gaped open and closed.

"No, no…no," Peeta repeated. He blinked his eyes for a few seconds allowing the heartbreaking news to register. "Graham and Sonja? Are you sure?" Rye nodded his head in confirmation. "No…no…no," he repeated as he shook his head. "They can't be."

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I reached out to console. He flinched backwards.

"Peeta?" Katniss spoke her voice soft. Nothing registered in his face as if he blanked out the world around him. He ignored everyone.

"Dad?"

"Dad's fine, Peet," Rye answered. "Tyler is at the bakery. We thought we lost you when you didn't come home last night. Peeta?"

Katniss reached out to comfort Peeta. Just as she was about to touch him he turned and ran. I was so stunned that it took me a few seconds to realize that Peeta ran out with Katniss and Rye right behind him. Once I managed to clear my head, I ran out the door. I could see Rye and Katniss running after him, calling his name but he didn't stop. He kept running. Damn, he was fast as he out paced them leaving them behind to catch up to him.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

"No, no, no," I chanted as I ran leaving everyone behind me.

"Peeta, stop." Katniss and Rye yelled. I ignored their cries and ran faster. _'This can't be happening.'_

My throat felt tight as I breathed through my mouth. I hardly felt the tears that tracked down my face. There was an ache in my belly as if someone punched in the gut and stabbed me in my back. _'Oh my God, oh my God, Graham…Graham and Sonja are dead.'_ It couldn't be true.

I ached all over as if I carried world on my shoulders. Once I reached the outskirt of the town, I ran straight to the butcher shop. I was not prepared to see the damage and carnage that the dogs left behind. "Graham," I screamed. "Graham!" I ran past the doorway and stopped.

' _Peeta, don't go in there,'_ a voice screamed in my head. I gasped in horror as I took inventory of the damage. Desiccated and rotting meat littered the ground. The smell of dried blood reeked in the air. The smell was so pungent that I nearly vomited on the spot.

Someone grabbed my arm but I shoved him away. "Peeta, what are you doing here?" Rye's voice penetrated my mind. "You shouldn't be here." He grabbed both arms locking me into place preventing me from moving.

"Let go of me, Rye," I gritted my teeth in anger and annoyance. I shoved him back dislodging his tight grip on my forearms.

"Peeta?" Katniss appeared beside him. "Oh my God." She placed a hand over her mouth and nose as she noticed her surroundings. There was broken furniture everywhere. Shards of glass littered the floor. And the blood, there was so much blood that you couldn't walk a single step without staining your shoes.

My skin felt as though thousands of ants were crawling all over my body. My face pinched from pain. "So it's true. Graham and Sonja are dead?" I needed to see it for my self. I couldn't believe that they were dead. Rye nodded his head. He fought the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Where's Tyler?" Where was my nephew?

"At home with Dad and Delly," Rye answered. "They're safe and unharmed." Thank God. "Peeta, let me take you home."

Home? How could I go home with Graham and Sonja gone and who knew how many are dead as well?

"How many people died yesterday?" I asked. I wasn't prepared for an answer but I asked anyway.

"I don't know exactly. A few are missing."

"I don't understand."

"Some were taken, grabbed and dragged into the woods." I closed my eyes.

"How many?" I repeated. _'How many died because of me?'_

"I don't know the exact count, Peeta," he said. "Dad and I were busy grieving over Graham…and for you."

If all this happened yesterday, why didn't Katniss and I see them in the woods? It's as if they disappeared. "Come on, I know Dad will so happy to see you."

Dad? Home? How could I go home knowing that this was all my fault?

"Peeta?" Katniss touched my arm. I flinched in response. How can she bear to touch me knowing that all those people died because of me? Graham and Sonja were dead because of me. As if she read my mind she spoke, "This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I can't?" I spat in anger. "I…I…I did this. This is my fault." I turned and ran out the building. I had to fix this before it got worse.

A large crowd was gathered at the courtyard of the Justice Building. For a few seconds, my mind reeled back to that day. The day Cray stripped the shirt off my back and bound me to the post. I experienced a moment of déjà vu. People around me gasped and stared. I had forgotten that I was shirtless with a wound across my chest. Everyone I knew was present. Why were they there?

I ran past the crowd running up the Justice Building steps. Four Peacekeepers blocked my path as I expected. "Halt, step back. No one is allowed in the building. Anyone trespassing will be arrested and fined," he stated as if he had rehearsed his lines over and over.

"I need to speak to Peacekeeper Cray," I informed him.

"I don't know where you've been kid. Peacekeeper Cray is no longer the Head Peacekeeper for District 12." Huh, when did that happen?

"It's Peeta, Peeta Mellark," someone said in the midst of the crowd. "He's alive."

"What's he doing?" I turned around to find a group of people behind me. In front of the them was my mother. She looked surprised and angry. _'What did I do now to have raised her anger?'_

"He looks awful."

"What happened o him?" Questions flew into the air.

"Peeta," my mother's voice penetrated my hazy mind. "Where have you been?" I ignored her. "What are you doing making a spectacle of yourself. People are staring." Mom stood besides the Berridges. Agatha positioned herself beside her with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Get away from me," I said in low but firm tone as she approached me. She reached out to touch me. "Don't fucking touch me." I felt anger, fury and fear all at the same time. My nerves were raw and heart broken. Why wasn't she with Dad grieving together? Then I remembered they weren't together anymore.

"How dare you to talk to me––"

"Leave me the fuck alone," I screamed just as Rye and Katniss caught up to me.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" Rye asked as he stared back at Mom.

"What he's doing is embarrassing himself and me for that matter."

"Who gives a fuck about you," Rye seethed back his teeth clenched.

"Rye? Why are you talking to me like that? I'm your mother." He laughed. Meanwhile, Katniss hovered beside me. Her hand suspended close to my arm. "And what is that Seam whore doing here?"

"Stop calling her that? She's not a whore," I yelled. "She has a name and it's Katniss Everdeen."

"Peeta, calm down. It's all right," she tried to soothe me.

"No, it's not. I'm sick and tired of this bullshit. She has no right to treat you like dirt from underneath her shoes. What right does she have to treat you like that? Calling you names that are uncalled for?" I heard whispers around me. The courtyard was quiet, deadly quiet that I could hear my heart beating against my chest. I placed a hand over my breast feeling my chest as if it was about to explode.

"Peeta?" Dad appeared before me. I was happy to see him but the pain of knowing that Graham was gone overlooked my joy to see him alive and well.

The Everdeens and Haymitch came into view as well. Everyone that I knew was present. Madge, my classmates from school and even the Hawthornes were gathered in the courtyard. "Kid, you need to calm down," Haymitch said as he approached me. I ignored him. I ignored everyone as the world focused on Katniss. I was so focused that I didn't see a flying device hovering over the courtyard.

"She's Seam and I'm Merchant, what does that mean? I'm blond, her hair is dark." I stared at the crowd before me as I listed the physical difference between Katniss and me. "People are dead whether their Seam or Merchant. Their blood is the same, your grief is the same. We bleed the same."

My throat tightened as I fought for words. "People are dying everyday in Panem from starvation, neglect and injustice. And we're divided amongst ourselves because of what? I'm blond and she's not? Who the fuck started this crap? I want to know why I can't fall in love with a girl with dark hair and gray eyes? Where is it written that I have to marry a girl with blond hair and blue eyes? Who created the hierarchy that Merchant is above Seam as they are lesser than we are? Who the fuck made it a rule that we are better than them?"

It was so quiet that not a single person moved or reacted. They were stunned and shocked by my outburst. "I want someone to answer me. Show me why Merchants are better than Seam. Show me empirical proof that they are lesser beings and should be treated with disrespect and hostility."

"It's just the way it is, Peeta," Mom answered. She stood proud and arrogant making me ashamed of her behavior.

"It's just the way it is? That's fucking bullshit," I screamed back. "Mrs. Everdeen married a Seam. She's blond and blue eyed and yet she's treated like some pariah after marrying Mr. Everdeen. Did people lose their IQ's suddenly that they forget that she's Merchant like me. And what about Prim?" All eyes to turned to Katniss' little sister.

"Look at her. She can practically be my little sister." Prim smiled back at me. Her sweetness and kindness softened my anger to a degree. "You all should be ashamed of yourself. I don't know when this happened or why it happened. All I know is that people whether you're Merchant or Seam died yesterday. People who were loved and had families, Merchant and Seam blood was spilled yesterday. Their blood ran red in their veins and yesterday it was spilt. Who cares if they were blond or dark hair, they were living breathing people who mattered."

"Peeta, it's not that simple," Mr. Everdeen said.

"What do you mean, it's not that simple?"

"You're talking about years, decades of social prejudice and divide. All of us were raised to believe in the separation of classes."

"Why? I want you to give me a good reason why it's all right to treat Prim like she's lesser than us. She lives and breathes the same air as me, was born and will die same way as any Merchant. Both Merchant and Seam are reaped the same way." That wasn't completely true since most Seam kids had more tessarae than Merchants because of our advantages. Seam kids polluted the lottery bowl, their names outnumbered the Merchants. "Is my blood different than yours?" I picked at a scab that formed on my shoulder. Katniss gasped in shock as I rubbed my wound collecting blood on my hand. I was so angry that my pain threshold was nonexistent.

"See this?" I pointed to the blood that covered my hand. It dribbled down my fingers and into the palm of my hands. It reminded me of the lives I took the day before. "Is my blood different than yours. Is it special?"

The crowd shook their heads both Seam and Merchant. "All I know is that all my life, all I wanted was to fall in love and marry the girl of my dreams. It shouldn't matter if she's dark hair living in the Seam. It shouldn't matter that her skin is darker than mine. We as a people deserved to live a life free from tyranny and injustice. Aren't you all sick and tired of living in despair and fear? Shouldn't we be not fighting amongst ourselves? We have a common enemy––"

"Peeta," Haymitch started. "You shouldn't––"

"I shouldn't what say things that people are afraid to say?" I interrupted him. "I shouldn't talk about the fact that our lives are not our own but belongs to Snow and the Capitol." The crowd gasped in horror. I was committing an act of sedition against President Snow. And I was doing it publicly with a large crowd witnessing it. I had nothing to lose. Snow made his threat real murdering my brother and sister-in-law. They were the sacrificial lamb further making his point. I wasn't stupid. The dog attacks in town was too coincidental. The attacks occurred the day after the MockingJay's broadcast. I thought I had time but it seemed that President Snow made sure I got his message.

He wanted me. Well, he can have me if surrendering myself ensured my family's safety. I couldn't live with the guilt of people dying because of me. I had already spilt blood on my hands.

"Peeta, son. You need to stop," Dad said, his eyes begged me to stop. _'I'm doing this for you and Rye.'_ If anything else happened, I couldn't live with myself if they died because of me.

"Peeta Mellark," Darius' voice startled me. I turned around to see his Peacekeepers flanked beside him. My eyes grew wide from surprise. "It's good to see you, Peeta." Katniss grabbed my hand as Darius approached me. The guards beside him were tall and imposing. I was glad that Darius replaced Cray. However, he was still a Peacekeeper.

"You know, your father has been worried sick looking for you. You gave him quite a scare."

"Darius," Dad started. The new head Peacekeeper raised his hand in a 'stop' motion as he gripped his rifle with his other hand.

"Mr. Mellark," he addressed Dad. "I'm glad that your son was found alive. However, I must now escort him into the building for questioning." I felt my world shifted. This was like with Cray all over again. This, however, was what I wanted.

"Questioning," Dad said in a startled and panicked tone. "For what? I just got him back. He hasn't committed any crime."

"I believe that I have over a hundred witnesses who can testify that your son has made remarks against President Snow. You know by law that I have to detain him for questioning."

"No, you can't," Katniss spoke. Her hand gripped mine tight as if she was afraid to let me go.

"Questioning for what?" Haymitch asked. He knew why I was going to be questioned.

"I have to arrest him and question him. See if he is going to commit a crime against President." It was likely to see if I was in any way a part of the rebel faction that was forming in the districts.

"He's just a kid, for crying out loud," Mr. Everdeen exclaimed. "He's a baker's son."

"I'm sorry but I must," Darius concluded as he gestured for his men to escort me inside the building. This was it. No more games or threats. Snow can't hurt my family or anyone I love.

"No," Katniss repeated. I gasped in horror and surprise as she placed herself in front of me. "Hasn't he suffered enough in your hands? Cray punished him for a crime he didn't commit."

"This is of another offense. He spoke against President Snow inciting discontent. I have to take him in."

"Over my dead body," Katniss added.

"And mine," Rye said as she stood next to her.

"Katniss, Rye it's all right," I said. I couldn't bear if they got hurt trying to defend and protect me. "I have to go with them."

"Shut up, little brother," Rye snickered back.

"Think about Delly and Tyler," I reminded him of the family he had to care for.

"I am thinking of them," he answered back. "How can I live with myself if anything happened to you? I already lost one brother."

"Me too," Prim announced as she stood next to Katniss and grabbed her hand. _'Oh, God what are they doing? They're going to get hurt because of me.'_

"Primrose and Katniss Everdeen," Lily shrieked at her daughters. "Get away from there this minute." I turned to see Mrs. Everdeen. There was a look shock, despair and fear on her face. Mr. Everdeen grabbed her arm preventing her from approaching us.

"Garrett, do something," she begged him.

"You children put me to shame," Mr. Everdeen said as he walked over to us. "I'm sorry Peeta." I didn't understand why he was apologizing. "I'm sorry that I didn't see what you've been doing. What you're trying to do. I didn't see until now." He stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched from the contact. I was sweating profusely as beads of sweat dripped from my head and down to my neck. The sun wasn't even shining above us yet.

"I'm sorry Darius," Dad spoke as he stood behind Rye. "If you're taking my son, you're going to have to take me in too."

"Dad, what are you doing?" I panicked.

"What I should have done the first time."

"Hell, if you guys insist on getting arrested, you can count me in too," Haymitch sputtered.

"Everyone move back," Darius ordered as he lifted his rifle. "I order you to move away from Peeta now. This does not concern the rest of you."

"You're wrong," Rye bellowed. "The last time my brother went in there alone, he was accused of murder without any evidence to support the charge."

"And he was punished unjustly for a crime he didn't commit," Katniss added. Several Peacekeepers left their post and gathered behind Darius. The situation was getting out of control.

"Stop, stop," I cried out and stood before him. "Please don't hurt anyone. I'll come with you willingly. Everyone please don't do this."

"No, Peeta," Dad muttered. "If he takes you then they'll have to arrest me too because I won't let them take you from me."

"I'll be all right, Dad," I said to him. My eyes pleaded for understanding. "I know what I'm doing."

"So do I, and you're not going anywhere," he returned. "I'm afraid once I let you go with them, I'll never see you again." That was I was counting on. "I'll failed you so many times in your life, Peeta. Never again."

"I'll give you ten seconds to disperse," Darius continued. "Do not make this more difficult than it already is. Peeta is willing to come with us––"

"Peacekeeper Darius," Mr. Undersee spoke. He walked over to where we gathered. Everyone around us had a bird's eye view. The acoustics designed around the courtyard made it clear for everyone to hear every word and sound. If a coin dropped, you heard it ring in the air. As walked up the steps his footsteps rang like bell tolling. He joined us then addressed Darius.

"I think that Peeta has suffered enough," he said. "You can see that the young man is injured and needs medical attention. Just let him go home with his family. He and his family have suffered enough."

"That is no excuse––"

"Why are threatened by a sixteen-year old boy? Look at him, what damage can he do against Snow? He's injured and suffered so much loss. What do you want from him?" Katniss spoke out with anger. "Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"He has outwardly spoken to against President Snow. I cannot let that kind of transgression pass."

"Peacekeeper Darius," Mr. Undersee intervened. "The boy is obviously in pain and not himself. You can't take him seriously."

"Mayor Undersee, it is best that you step back and not involve yourself in this matter," Darius suggested.

"Darius, I understand that you must abide by the rules and laws set that you are sworn to obey," he spoke. "You have performed admirably containing and maintaining peace here in 12. Please step aside just this once. He is just a boy––"

"Who outwardly spoke against the Capitol and Snow in front of hundreds of witnesses," he interrupted. "I have to do my job, Undersee. If it wasn't me in charge he would already have a bullet in his head for his _'transgression.'_ I have to take him in." I could see other Peacekeeper agree with him. I committed a crime of trying to incite a mob. I had to be taken into custody.

"Then you leave me choice as well," he sighed as he stood beside my Dad. "You'll have to take me in too."

"And me," Madge Undersee cried out as she ran up the stairs and stood next to Katniss. A look passed between the girls. Suddenly, large groups of people approached the steps.

"Me too," Mr. Maurtagh said as he positioned himself between Haymitch and Mayor Undersee. I was surprised by his support as he was my District 12 school principal. He was a mild mannered man that hated confrontation. Whenever there was trouble between Seam and Merchant in school, he sided with Merchant no matter who was at fault.

"And me." Mr. Cartwright stood behind Mayor Undersee.

"You also should take me in for questioning," Coach Gennaro stated. "If Peeta spoke against Snow, I am guilty as well." I'm stunned into silence. Rye and I eyed each other wondering what possessed our wrestling coach to support me. Mr. Gennaro was Seam. It was rare for any Seam to possess a teaching position in our school, but since he was a former wrestling champion, the position was opened to him. He never spoke ill of the Merchants but he did favor Seam in our wrestling team.

"And me as well," a dark hair man spoke. He was in his early 30's. I remembered seeing him with Gale Hawthorne––a classmate. The crowd grew from 10 to 20. Then a few seconds later both Seam and Merchant gathered on the steps in front of the Justice Building. By now, there were at least a hundred people behind us. I gasped in horror as groups of Peacekeepers surrounded us.

"Everyone, turn back. Do not get involved in this matter," Darius stated.

"What are you going to do, Darius," Haymitch asked him. "Are you ready to arrest all of us?"

"This kind of display is what I'm trying to avoid, Haymitch," Darius returned. "Just let me interview Peeta, keep him contained for the night. Let me do my job. I promise you no harm will happen to him."

"No," Dad said. He stood his ground beside me. "You're not taking him alone. By law, he is to be accompanied by a parent since he is underage. Cray ignored that rule and look where it got him."

"Darius," an elder Peacekeeper spoke from behind him. "What are you waiting for? Just grab the kid and get him inside?"

"Shut up, Melton," Darius yelled. "I'm trying o resolve this peacefully without getting anyone hurt."

"You're a mistake," Melton returned. "President was wrong to give you command when Cray was replaced."

"You'd be wise to shut up or else I'll lock you up for disrespecting my authority."

"You're just like them," he spat. "You wear our uniform but you reek District 12 filth. If you don't have the stomach to do you job then I will do it for you." He walked past Darius and shoved Katniss aside to reach me. Angry, I shoved him back.

In return he used the butt of his rife and struck my face. Pain exploded on the side of my head. The world swayed and tilted. "Stop, Melton," Darius commanded him. His ordered was ignored as Melton grabbed my right arm and cuffed it. "I order you to stop."

"No," Katniss yelled as she reached out to me. Melton shoved her again causing her to land on her backside. Mrs. Everdeen ran to her daughter's side and knelt beside her.

"Don't touch her," I hollered. "Katniss!" I tackled Melton onto the ground. "Don't touch her again or I'll swear I'll kill you."

"Peeta, stop," Dad screamed. Melton was at least six inches taller but as a wrestler it would have been not problem for me. Unfortunately, the pain in my head hurt and I'm exhausted. He took advantage of my weakness and managed to brush me off him. As I lay there on the ground, I'm propped on my elbows looking at him as he hovered above me.

"I'm going to end this," he said between clenched teeth. He reached on to his side arm and raised his gun to my head.

"No." I heard Katniss scream. I closed my eyes as I knew this was it. No more guilt, heart ache and feeling that I had failed protecting my family against Snow. I waited for pain and darkness. Suddenly, Melton collapsed onto the ground falling onto his knees first. He had a look of confusion and pain etched on his face. My hear beat so fast I struggled to breath.

Melton swayed sideway and crashed onto the ground as he landed face down. Blood painted seeped onto his armor at the center of his back. A barrage of screams filled the air. I turned my head. Darius walked over to Melton his rifle in his hand. He knelt beside the older Peacekeeper checking his pulse.

"Damnit," he muttered under his breath. Then, he stood up. "Clear the courtyard. Now!" his voice boomed into the air. He turned to the guards beside him. "You're dismissed."

"But sir, what about––" one of them spoke.

"I will handle this from here," he said brooking no argument. "Well, I just gave you an order, soldier."

"Yes, sir," they responded. They turned and left Darius alone.

"You saved my boys' life," Dad said. Shocked, I turned to Darius.

"Why?" I asked him. At the courtyard I could hear several Peacekeepers ordering the crowd to away from the steps and leave the vicinity.

"Everyone go home." Several Peacekeepers ordered them. "There is nothing for you here to see. Leave now." Katniss was beside me in an instant as she knelt next to me grabbing my hand.

"Peeta, are you hurt?" I shook my head. _'Not physically, only my pride.'_ She touched my shoulder. "You're bleeding again. I need to get you home so Mom can treat you."

"I'm fine, Katniss. Nothing serious or fatal. Just add a bruised tailbone with the rest of my injuries." I added injecting humor as I rubbed my aching backside.

"He was taking the situation into his own hands. He meant to kill you, Peeta," Darius explained. "I didn't want this to escalate that far. I didn't' want this to happen."

"You did the right thing," Mayor Undersee stated.

"Oh, shit," he muttered. "How am I going to explain this on my report?"

"I'll corroborate your report if you need a witness."

"Just tell President Snow the truth," Haymitch advised him. "Don't embellish or leave out any details. As Undersee said, there are many witnesses to back you up."

"Are you going to be okay?" Mr. Everdeen asked. "I mean you just killed one of your own."

"I've met resistance from him since my appointment as Head Peacekeeper. I won't stand for any disobedience during my command. I don't care how long he's been a Peacekeeper." He sighed. "I just didn't think it would come to this."

"Thank you, Darius," I said as I stood up with Katniss' help. My legs felt weak and wiry. I was ready to collapse. I stiffened in surprise as Katniss enclosed her arms around my waist placing her head on the crook of my neck. She trembled for a few seconds as she muttered something underneath her breath. I couldn't hear her since my own heart pounded in my chest. I squinted feeling an ache on the side of my head wondering if I'll ever stop hurting or getting injured. Having her in arms calmed me for a few seconds.

"This wasn't personal, Peeta," he returned. "I was only doing my job. I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you. Not on my watch."

"Thank you, Darius," Dad stated relief and joy in his tone.

"Don't thank me," he returned. "I still have to turn him in for questioning."

"But––" Dad started.

"Listen, all of you," he said in a firm manner. "I don't want to fight you. If you had just let me take Peeta inside to question him like I'm supposed to, we could have prevented this. I know you don't know me let alone trust me, but there is at least one thing you should know."

"And what is that?" Haymitch inquired.

"This is my home, our home," he said. "As long as I am head Peacekeeper, I want all of us to get along." Everyone looked skeptical as we thought the same thing. Could we trust him to not be just like Cray? And as if he read all our minds he blurted, "I'm not Cray."

"Dad, please let me do this," I said as I anticipated my Dad's objections. "My Dad can come with me, right?" Darius nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll allow your father to accompany since by law a parent has to present when a minor is being interviewed or questioned. Cray knew that but ignored it." Mentioning the former head peacekeeper made my stomach turn. "I promise all of you that Peeta will be safe with me," he stated. "He won't be going anywhere." That was wishful thinking on his part for I knew once he turned in his report, Snow will be displeased, livid at the outcome. I wasn't safe anywhere. Even I knew Darius couldn't protect me.

I pulled back to release Katniss from her embrace. "Go home, Katniss. Everything is okay for now."

"No, I want to go with you," she said her eyes pleaded with me. "I don't trust him."

"Katniss," I started. "I'm going to be okay. My Dad will be with me."

"And, I will be going with him as well," Haymitch said as he turned to Darius. "If that's all right with you, of course."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what it's going to take to make you trust me then fine. You can accompany Peeta and his father."

"I still want to go with you," Katniss requested. "Let me go with you."

"Katniss––" I objected.

"Please, Peeta," she continued. Her fingers dug into my waist. "I made a promise that I would send you home to your Dad safe and in one piece."

"And you did."

"Not until your interview is over," she persisted. "Not until your safe and in your home, I need to make sure you're not seriously hurt. I'm not letting you go."

"Mr. Everdeen?" I turned to her father. "Tell Katniss to go home with you."

"I'm sorry, Peeta," he said with a smirk on his face. "She's of age to do what she wants and no amount of me trying to convince her to go home is going to work. She' stubborn like her mother." Mrs. Everdeen harrumphed.

"Like father like daughter, you mean. She's more like you than me, Garrett."

"Prim? Mrs. Everdeen?" I turned to them for some assistance. Her mother sighed while Prim smiled. "What?"

"You wanted her to be your girlfriend since you were five, Peeta," Prim snickered. Katniss gasped her eyes wide from surprise or pleasure. I couldn't tell. I released a frustrated sigh. "She's your girlfriend now. It's only right that she will stand by you. Just let her."

I stared back at the girl of my dreams. I didn't know if I should kiss her or shake her and make her see reason. First she didn't want me as she repeatedly denied my attempts to form a friendship with her. I was resolved to live with that. I had given up. Now, she wanted me. Now, that I didn't have anything to offer her but a life with President Snow as my shadow. Now when my life was precarious and I was endangering everyone.

"Please," she mouthed, her lips red and plump and her eyes pleading. Her hair was a mess as if a bird built a nest in her locks and her face smeared with grime and sweat. She was never looked more beautiful.

She's going to be the death of me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and wasn't disappointed with the outcome. Also, work has been pretty hectic so I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your patience and your interest in reading 'Destiny.' I hope you had a great weekend.**_


	20. Chapter 20 - A Funeral and a Baby?

Chapter 20 – A Funeral and a Baby?

 _AN: Thank you for your patience. My thanks for all those who alerted, favored, and reviewed the last chapter. I hope this next chapter won't disappoint. Thanks to MaidenAlice, pistonfan75, pumkinking5, LACR, Nai1987, IcyPinkLemonade, J, Shellibug, jmjames, B Dizzy and guests. It is always a pleasure to read your comments._

 _This chapter contains Prim, Katniss and Peeta's POVs and is rated PG. Any mistakes found are mine. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

I woke up abruptly. The room was pitch dark and quiet. Sighing, I reached out expecting to feel Katniss sleeping besides me. She wasn't. Unlike me, Katniss was a light sleeper, any sound woke her especially my snoring. Granted, I wouldn't admit that I snored I am after all a girl. She often teased me about it. Turning my head to check the clock on my bedside drawer, the time read 3:27 am.

Worried, I slip out of bed and gasped. The floor was icy cold stinging my toes and bottom of my feet. Too lazy to look for my slippers I tiptoed into the living. There, Katniss was staring into the fireplace staring into the open flames. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulder as she rocked herself on Dad's rocking chair.

"Katniss?" I asked my voice low in a whisper. The fire illuminated the room just enough to see her.

"Prim? What are you doing up?" she inquired as opened the blanket as an invitation to sit on her lap. I missed moments like this. When I was younger and smaller, she would let me sit on her lap while she read to me or as we huddled together for comfort.

"I could ask you the same thing?" I replied as I perched myself on her lap.

As soon as we arrived home, the first thing Mom did was run her a bath. Without any hesitation she stripped and sat in the tub sighing as the hot water relaxed her. I washed and rinsed her hair soon after. It had been a long day for her and for us as we returned home once Katniss and Mom made sure Peeta was treated for his injuries. He had passed out during the interview that Darius stopped and sent him home to get medical attention. While she was with Peeta in the Justice Building, Rye was kind enough to let us wait for her at the bakery.

No one said much as Haymitch carried Peeta home while Katniss held his hand with tears in her eyes. Once Mom treated him Dad forced Katniss to return home to eat and rest.

"I don't want to leave him," Katniss stated. She looked tired and worn. Who knew what they endured out in the forest? After explaining how Peeta sustained his injuries, she wanted to stay with him. "I know I said that I'll leave once I get him home. It's just…if I leave…what if something bad happens?"

"Peeta," Haymitch spoke placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not doing yourself any favors if you pass out from exhaustion. Besides, nothing is going to happen to him. We got him safely home after the interview. So I think it's safe to say that he's going to be all right."

"I don't know," Katniss sighed. "I just...I…" I have never seen her so anxious and fearful for anyone beside family.

"Katniss," Dad said to her. "Your mom said that Peeta needs sleep and rest for the next couple of days. So do you and I doubt his father is going to let you hang out in his bedroom." She blushed as she realized that she couldn't stay with him as she wasn't his wife or fiancée.

She turned to Mr. Mellark. "Can you promise me that if he needs anything from me, anything at all, will you send someone to get me?"

"I promise, Katniss," Mr. Mellark swore. "I think your adventure in the woods really exhausted him. And the knock on his head, he needs rest."

She was still reluctant but left lingering on the doorway giving Peeta one last look as she walked of his room. At the last minute she walked back to Peeta, leaned over him and whispered in his ear. He was asleep but she still whispered to him. Then, for a few seconds she stared at his face as if she was trying to memorize every eyelash, dimple or freckle before leaving him. She sighed then walked out the door.

Since then she had been quiet and distracted. No one could catch her attention. I was surprised that she went straight to bed right after dinner. By the time, I was ready for bed she was fast asleep. Now hours later, she was up as if she hadn't slept at all. I was worried about her.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I woke up and couldn't find you," I said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Prim," she returned. "Just couldn't go back to sleep when I woke up." Not certain what to say in return I remained quiet. I couldn't handle the silence between us.

"If I ask you something, can you completely be honest with me?"

"I'll try, Prim. What do you want to know?" Her eyes bored into fire in front of us.

"What really happened to you and Peeta out in the woods?" There was a look of panic and indecision on her face. "I know something happened out there. Something so bad that it's keeping up."

"So much has happened…I don't know where to start and what to tell you."

"You know that I can keep a secret."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Prim."

"So something did happen?" She was pensive trying to figure out if she could tell me. It wasn't a matter of trust between us. I knew that. She had always thought of my safety first and preserving my innocence. I knew she meant well but sometimes her protectiveness grated me as if I couldn't take care of myself. It was insulting in a way.

"I know you hate it when I'm trying to protect you," she started as if she read my mind. "It just that something did happen. And it was horrifying and traumatic, but it's best I don't tell you. You'll be safer that way."

"Okay," I relented. I couldn't force her to tell me. So I decided to change the subject. "So did you at least have a nice first date?" She smiled. It was a smile I haven't seen in a while or ever. "That good huh?"

"Yeah, before the dog attacks it was perfect. And Peeta was…" she rambled as she described her day before it all went to hell. "It was more that I hoped for. I was scared he would reject me after the way I've treated him."

"He wouldn't be meant to you, Katniss," I said to her with a bit of anger. "Peeta is not mean spirited." She smiled back but her joy turned to sadness. The switch in emotions worried me. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish…"

"What?"

She breathed through her nose and closed her eyes. A second later, she opened them again as she stared back at me. "What happened to us…at the woods. I…we were so busy trying to get back that all of it just suddenly hit me just now." Her eyes turned glossy as if she was reliving her experience. "What Peeta and I did to survive…I can't believe that…" She sobbed.

"Are you in trouble?" I asked. I wasn't sure what I was implying or asking. I couldn't fathom what they've been through, especially Peeta. The long claw marks he received from the dogs were not deep but enough to need stitches. Poor Peeta. How much more can he take before he cracked from pressure? Not only did he look exhausted, he looked as if the world weighed heavily on his shoulders. I wasn't surprised at his loud outburst outside the Justice Building courtyard. It was only a matter of time before he lashed out in anger and frustration as so much shit kept happening to him.

"I don't know," she replied back. "It happened so fast. I didn't have time to get scared or panic. I just reacted. We both did. He saved my life, Prim. Again. And, I…I almost lost him today, Prim."

"Hey, but you didn't. Peeta's okay," I reminded her. "He's back home with his family at the bakery sleeping in his own bed safe from harm."

"I know," she sighed again. "He's been through so much. Then to come home to find his brother and sister in law dead. It's just too much. How much more can he take?"

"But now, at least he has you, right?" I pondered. "You can help him recover and be there for him to support him." I was relieved that their date went well. They were making an effort to develop a real relationship. It was progress. Or so I thought.

"That's if he let's me," she simpered.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean you're together now, right?" As his girlfriend, she had the right to stand by him, take care of him.

"Ever since he talked to Snow. He's been distant. I mean he's not being mean or anything. It's just like he's built a wall around him, emotionally."

"Katniss, a lot of shit has happened to him. You can't blame him to be a little pensive or even hesitant. He probably can't believe you're dating him let alone people believing that you're his girlfriend."

"I guess."

"So without the bad stuff, does Peeta know what's been going on? That everyone in District 12 know your boyfriend-girlfriend? I know that you said that you're dating."

"Yes, I mean," she started. "He didn't want to believe it at first but…now after I explained everything, he was…you know surprised." I snorted.

"I bet, considering that he has been ill all that time then to find out he has a girlfriend. And that girlfriend is you." She smiled shy and pleased with herself. My sister, Katniss has a boyfriend. I never thought that day would come. I mean, I knew that Gale loved her, but she had never reciprocated that feeling back.

"I waited, you know. I waited for him to get mad or just start yelling at me. I've only been mean and cruel to him, but…he said that he's okay pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend at first."

"But?"

"I don't know…he looked resigned and just sighed. It hurts, Prim. It hurts watching him like this, broken and sad. I wish…I wish that all this stuff stopped happening to him."

"Yeah, I know," I acknowledged. A lot happened to Peeta in the past few weeks. It started when Ivan appeared in District 12. But even with Ivan gone, shit kept happening to him. "At, least something good happened. At least you found out what a great guy he is and that he's good for you. You're dating Peeta Mellark."

"He's too good for me, sometimes," she said with a sad smile. Before I could refute her, she replied, "All I know is that he's giving me a chance. After the way I treated him before…he's…he's giving me a chance." She smiled, relief and happiness on her face.

"I'm so happy for you," I said. Finally, they were both at the same page each both acknowledging their attraction to each other. He practically announced his intentions and feelings to everyone. Katniss has to know now that he's in love with her. "So why the long face?"

"I'm scared, Prim," she admitted.

"Scared? What are you scared of?" I asked fear bubbling in my belly.

"I've…I've never felt this way before…I've never thought I've ever wanted or needed Peeta the way I do."

My brows lifted in surprise. I knew she was attracted to him but to want Peeta? That was new. She continued as she ignored or avoided eye contact. "I convinced myself that I would never feel the way Mom felt for Dad, you know. Falling in love, getting married and having children, those things I convinced myself was not for me."

"Why?"

"Look at us, Prim," she said without rancor. "We barely make ends meet. What kind of life is this to offer to a child?"

"But we're better now. You have a job––"

"It's not enough. We live in the Seam. Dad is…he can't find work most of the time," she explained. "You have at least five more years in the reaping lottery. Waiting each year to see if you made it. How can anyone live like that knowing that you're child will be gone?"

"You made it, Katniss and so will I," I said as I mustered enough confidence to convince her and myself.

"I remembered the first few months after Dad's accident, do you remember?" I nodded my head. I was eight when the mining accident happened. "Mom was a mess. We didn't know if Dad was going to survive and in those months…she…she practically…" Her eyes turned hard and her lip in a thin line.

"You can say it, Katniss," I encouraged her.

"Mom practically abandoned us only taking care of Dad as if he was the only person in the world who existed. She neglected us for months after that Mrs. Hawthorne intervened. Who does that to their child?" At eight, the only thing I knew was that I didn't recognize Dad. He was lost his right arm and leg. I was afraid of him. Mom wasn't around and I clung to Katniss for everything, food, shelter, love and support. Mom was non-existent.

When he woke up from his coma almost six months later, it was if she remembered she had children.

"She loved Dad so much that she only reserved it just for him and we were just set aside until he got better." I recalled Katniss' bitterness and resentment towards Mom after Dad made a full recovery. It was one of the reason's why she took up hunting, not only did she provided for us, she grew up fast and learned independence. In my mind, not only did we almost lose our father we lost mom as well.

"I swore that I would never let that happen to me. To give myself to one person that I would neglect or abandon everyone else around me," she spat in disgust. "She was selfish."

"But Mom is better now," I tried to convince her.

"Yeah, now but God forbid something happens to Dad," she added. "If she did that to us then what makes you think she wouldn't do that to us again?"

"But we're older now, we can take care of ourselves."

"That doesn't mean it gives her an excuse to bail on us. She's supposed to take care of us when we needed her. What's the point of having family if they are not there for you in the bad times as well. I'll never forgive for that. She wasn't there for us." The vehemence in her voice was strong and bitter. Time didn't really soften or heal the hurt she felt. I had thought things between them were better, resolved. Had dad died where would we be now and how would mom react to that loss? "I like Peeta, but is it worth to be with him that way? If I loved him the way mom loved dad will I become just like her and abandon my children?"

She was scared. "So are you saying that you like Peeta but don't want to want him that way? What are you doing with him if you're scared to be with him?" Her face was filled with confusion.

"I don't know. When I'm with him, I…I…I'm happy. He makes me happy. I feel safe with him."

"Well, then you sound like you don't want to be his girlfriend and just a friend."

"I don't know, Prim. He confuses me," she whined in frustration.

"Then be honest with him. Don't tell him you want to date and not want anything more than friendship. It's cruel what you're doing to him." Her stubbornness frustrated and irritated me. Heck, if she didn't want to be with Peeta in a boyfriend-girlfriend way she should stop playing with him and resolve her own issues and insecurities.

"I'm serious, Katniss," I said to her my voice firm. "Stop demanding his time and attention if you don't want to be more than friends. Because that is what you're doing."

"I..I…don't mean to be indecisive or wishy-washy," she returned. I felt her frustration but it didn't mean I'd like it.

"So think about this. How would you feel just being his friends since that is all really want with him? How would you feel if he decided that he wanted to be with someone like…let's say Agatha Berridge or anyone of those girls who's been flirting with him. How would you feel then?"

"But…but he doesn't even like Agatha?" she said in shock and envy. She was jealous. I wanted her to recognize that emotion.

"That's not the point," I said. "Think about it Katniss. If Peeta decided that he wanted her or any of his classmates to be his girlfriend, how would you feel?" She sat there. I could feel her trembling. "You can't have it both ways, Katniss. I know you're scared." Whatever happened in the woods shook her enough to doubt her feelings for Peeta. I knew she was attracted to him but now that their attraction was acknowledged she was wavering.

"Be honest with yourself and to Peeta. He doesn't deserve to be left hanging because you're too scared to admit what you want from him."

"And what is that?" she asked without any anger.

"A relationship based on friendship, trust and love. A relationship like mom and dad's."

I had always admired my parent's relationship, how close and solid they were together. I wanted that for myself. For Katniss, it was the opposite. She was scared to be that vulnerable.

"I want Peeta. I don't want him to be with anyone else but me," she confessed.

"So are you telling me that you're in love with Peeta," I asked. The question startled her.

"No, yes, I mean. I know if I let myself I could love him," she sighed. "Maybe I already do. The only thing I know is that when I'm with him, he makes me nervous, happy and…"

"And?"

"I hate it when other girls are around him, wanting his attention," she admitted. "Even before, I was always irritated with the way girls flirted with him or fall over him."

"You were jealous," I stated chuckling to myself.

"I was not," she denied. Her face turned red and it wasn't because of the heat radiating from the fireplace. She fidgeted in her seat. "At the time, there wasn't any reason for me to be jealous."

"It's okay to admit it to me, Katniss."

"I didn't even know why I was angry with him most of the time," she sighed. "Could I love him? I don't know. What I do know is that I care for him, a lot. And he makes me feel things I never felt before. I want to be with him but he scares me."

Could I or should I tell her that she was already falling for him? That love couldn't be controlled, contained or quantified. You love whom you love and denying it wouldn't make it go away. But her fear was stronger. She loved dad and he almost died. She loved mom and she abandoned us for months. Since then, she ruled with her head and not her heart when it came to relationships. So I pushed her.

"Did you feel the same way about Gale like you do with Peeta?" I asked. Katniss blinked her eyes for a few seconds. "It's not the same, is it?"

"No, it's not," she confessed. Little by little I'm going to chip that wall she erected––a wall that she only let a few people in. I'm determined to let her see the positive aspects of love…especially for Peeta; that she shouldn't be ruled by fear because ultimately that was the only thing that caused her to doubt herself and Peeta. It didn't help that Gale compounded her insecurity and fear. Peeta wasn't at all like Gale, not even in the same hemisphere. Peeta was the sun, bright, cheerful and goodness while Gale was the moon, dark, ominous and mysterious.

"I'm really sorry, Katniss," I said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You know, about Gale," I stated. I liked Gale. When Dad told us that he was dead. I was stunned. He was like a big brother to me. Katniss felt the same way. She was quiet after the news. She didn't shed any tears.

It didn't seem real that he was gone. Just like that, he was no longer in my life. I couldn't imagine what Rory was feeling. First their father now his brother. I tightened my arms around Katniss grateful that she was alive and well.

"I loved him. I can admit that," she sounded. Tears tracked her eyes. "What he wanted from me…I couldn't…didn't feel the same way. I knew he loved me too, but…not like that. Never like that. Why did he have to ruin what we had? Why couldn't he accept that I didn't want a relationship with him? He just had to push it."

"I'm sorry that your last conversation with him ended badly," I reminded her. She told me what happened between them. I wasn't surprised that they never resolved their argument. They thought they had time.

"I'm mad at him too," she admitted. "He just kept pushing me, wanting something from me I wasn't willing to give. And he thought I just needed time." She sobbed. "He was my friend and he wanted more from me. But because he didn't get what he wanted, he tried to convince me I didn't know any better. That I didn't know my own mind or heart."

"Do you know you heart, Katniss?"

"I won't deny that…I'm stubborn and proud, but it doesn't mean that I'm not capable of feeling something for someone." _'No, you're just better at denying it only to protect your heart from being hurt.'_ "Gale, just wanted it to be him and he was angry that I chose Peeta. I'll miss him even though he hurt me and Peeta. He was family." I nodded my head in agreement because he was family. They were the only people who could truly hurt us in ways other people couldn't.

The next morning, I woke up to find the bed empty again. I wondered if Katniss slept at all after our talk.

"Katniss, slow down," I cried out as I tried to keep up with her as we walked our way to school.

"Prim, I told you I want to see Peeta before going to school," she repeated. Once she awoke from bed she showered, had breakfast and left the house in such a fast pace, I hardly kept up. To my surprise I found the Merchant area alive with my classmates walking to school and all the shops opened as if the lives we lost the day before never happened. But it did as we eyed the butcher shop as we walked towards the bakery. It was evident that the attacks happened days before as other stores were being repaired.

The site of the shop only made Katniss desperate to reach the bakery as her pace quickened. Damn, she ran fast.

Once we reached the bakery she barged through the door. "Katniss, good morning," Peeta's dad greeted her. He looked haggard and worn like as if he aged twenty years in the past 24 hours.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark," she greeted him in return ignoring the customers already inside the shop. "How's Peeta?" Well, that was subtle.

He took her by her elbow and led us to the back of the bakery––the kitchen area. I could tell she was disappointed hoping to find Peeta there. "I'll not lie and tell you that he slept well. He didn't," he admitted.

"What happened?" she asked with a stricken look on her face.

"He was having a lot of nightmares," he said. "All night he kept talking in his sleep saying he had a lot of blood on his hands. He kept saying it over and over." He stopped. "I finally had to give him a sedative."

"So he's still asleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah, after everything he's been through I'm not about to let him out of my sight for a next couple of days." I didn't blame him. "He's not going back to school today, neither is Rye or anyone who lost family during the attack."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Katniss at this point was more concerned of not being to see Peeta let alone listen to anything else as she kept looking at the steps that led to the second floor.

"Darius ordered that every family that lost a loved one are exempt from going to school. He's giving us a time to grieve and time to bury…" He couldn't finish his sentence. _'bury their loved one.'_

Reluctantly, we had to leave the bakery. Katniss was disappointed that she couldn't see Peeta. It was so obvious that even Mr. Mellark noticed. "Here." He handed a bag to us. "I know that it won't taste like the one Peeta's makes but I want you to have it." Inside the bag were four cheese buns. It smelled and looked great that my mouth watered.

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark," Katniss said grateful for the kind gesture.

"Now scoot or else you'll be late for school," he reminded us.

At school, the atmosphere was somber. No one said anything. We all felt the loss whether you were Merchant or Seam. The school principal Mr. Maurtagh made the morning announcements. Those families who were affected by the attacks were not in school. There was going to be a mass funeral procession in two days giving the families time to bury their loved ones and make arrangements for the burial. I thought of the Mellarks and the Hawthornes. I still couldn't believe that Gale was dead. Not seeing Rory and Vick convinced me otherwise.

I looked around me as I watched all my classmates both Merchant and Seam. Peeta was right. We all bleed and died the same. It didn't matter what our hair or skin color was. It was evident that his speech affected everyone as a few Seam sat next to Merchant sharing our loss together. There were no nasty remarks spoken amongst them. It was too bad that it took this kind of tragedy for people to open their minds and their hearts. I doubted that it would change the prejudice and the bigotry that thrived in District 12. Dad was right as well. It was going to take time and patience for that kind of thinking to change. It wasn't going to happen overnight as there were those who clung to their prejudice continuing to demean Seam classmates around them.

After the attacks and with Katniss reported missing and presumed dead, something happened to me. I felt…as if my life was tainted in some way. The Seam was barely attacked but I felt my whole world shattered. Neighbors, friends and acquaintances died that day. I was lucky that Katniss and my family weren't hurt. It reminded me when the mining accident happened I was too young to understand the idea of death and loss. My father survived from the ordeal. It didn't affect me the way it affected the Hawthornes. They lost a father and a husband that day. I lost neither. Even after surviving three years of the reaping lottery, it scared me but not enough to change me the way the attacks did. It was a fact of life. However, this loss and tragedy was a rude awakening for me––that life was short even after you survived the reapings.

For example both Graham Mellark and Gale survived their reapings and they were gone––their life taken in a split second without a warning.

The last count was twenty-three dead not just Seam and Merchant but Peacekeepers as well. Eight missing were counted as presumed dead since their bodies weren't recovered. Gale was amongst them. The attack changed me in ways I didn't realize.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

During school everywhere I turned someone was staring at me. It was either a classmate or an instructor. What they were looking at I didn't know or want to know. My thoughts were of Peeta. How he hardly slept all night probably reliving the Peacekeepers he killed in order to keep us alive. I hardly slept as well suffering the same affliction. I knew it was necessary but taking a human life was…something I never thought I ever do. And I did. Do I regret it? Yes and no. Yes, I regretted it but at the same time I didn't because had we not killed the Peacekeepers who knew where we would be––in Snow's hands or probably dead.

"Katniss?" Madge's voice disrupted my train of thought. It was lunch-time and we sat underneath our usual tree. This time however, Prim joined us. I didn't know why. She just showed up and sat beside me no word or explanation for the change. I didn't bother to ask her. My mind was back at the bakery thinking about Peeta.

I thought about the conversation Prim and I had earlier that day. I confessed my confusion about love and relationships. Before Peeta, I knew what I wanted in my life––love, marriage and children were things I never desired or planned. I knew the effects and changes love does to one person. I had mom as an example. I won't rehash what caused me to look for a life without love. All I had to do was look at my mom.

However, ever since my interaction with Peeta, his presence in my life has…turned all my ideas and thoughts in shambles. He…made me feel things I never wanted to feel. He made me wants things I never desired while he turned my world upside down.

I could imagine that it's simply because he activated the emotional and hormonal side of me––making me act like a giddy school girl wanting to be with her crush. I never wanted to be _that_ girl. As it turned out I was that kind of girl when it came to Peeta. He had done the impossible.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

When dad told me that Gale was dead, my heart stopped for a moment. Though I didn't love him the he wanted me to, he was still important to me. He was family. I loved him even when he tried to destroy the tenuous relationship I had with Peeta. A relationship I was trying to forge. He was a jerk and asshole trying to pin Ivan's death on Peeta. I could never forgive me for that, ever. But now, he's dead.

Will I lose Peeta the same way just as I resolved to want him in my life? I'm scared to lose him now that I have him.

"Are you working today?" Her question startled me. I had forgotten that I worked at the bakery. Just for a few seconds I had forgotten.

"Uh, yeah. I am," I told her. I reached into the bag Mr. Mellark gave me this morning. Holding the cheese bun, it reminded me of Peeta who was at home grieving for his brother and recuperating from our ordeal. I missed him and wish I was with him to comfort and support him. At least I'll be nearby while he's recuperating. This time if any of those girls visited I had every right to act like his girlfriend without feeling guilty.

"Hey," Delly said as she approached us. "I was wondering if you guys didn't mind if I sat with you?" She looked sad and tired as she had dark circles underneath her eyes. She looked as though she hasn't slept either.

"Oh, Delly, hi," Prim greeted her. "No we don't mind, do we Katniss?" I shrugged my shoulders not caring if she did or not. She sat next to Madge her back towards the playground. A group of her Merchant classmate stared at her.

"It's just…Tyler…he's been crying most of the morning," she started. Tyler? I had forgotten about Peeta and Rye's nephew. "Between him and Peeta, they both kept all of us up."

"What's wrong with Peeta?" Madge asked.

"He's been…" She turned to me blue meeting gray. "He's been having nightmares all morning. Dad stayed with him in his room to comfort him…and then Tyler was fussy…I think…" She sobbed but kept her tears at bay. "He was looking for his mom and dad all morning. He kept crying…Rye and I didn't know what to do. We thought he needed a diaper change but he kept crying so I tried to feed him. He just didn't stop." She placed a hand over her mouth. "Rye's a mess and so is dad."

"Who's taking care of Tyler?" I asked. With Jimmy opening the shop, who had Tyler?

"He's with my mom," she stated. "I'm so tired I slept through my first period." I tuned them out taking a bite of my cheese bun. Jimmy was right. It didn't taste like the ones Peeta made but it was still good enough to eat.

"Is that…did Peeta make that?" Madge asked as she watched me take another bite. Prim bit into her own cheese bun as well. "I've heard those are really good." She sniffed the air. "Oh, God that smells wonderful."

"His dad made it," Delly answered. "I woke up smelling cheese and garlic so I knew he made it. I don't think anyone in the house slept well." She reached into her own lunch bag. "Here I have extra." Madge reached over and grabbed the cheese bun aiming the bread straight into her mouth. She moaned.

"Oh my God, these are…awesome," she declared with another moan of appreciation.

"Oh, if you think those are good, you should eat the one Peeta makes," Prim added.

"You mean Peeta makes ones better than this?" Madge said surprise lacing her voice with her mouth full of bread. I stifled a burst of laughter lodged in my throat. Taking another bite reminded me of my boyfriend.

"Did you see Peeta at all?" I asked.

"Just for a bit," she answered. "He was actually getting ready to go to school when dad told him he didn't have to."

It was odd having Delly sit with us during lunch. Ordinarily, she was with Rye and their Merchant classmates. I didn't resent or were bothered by her sitting with us. It just made me realize how much changed after the attacks.

For the rest of the day, school was a blur to me. I couldn't concentrate as I kept looking at the clock waiting for the moment the last class bell to ring. Once it rang I ran out of my class, packed my books in my backpack and waited for Prim.

The bakery storefront was empty when we both walked into the store. I was relieved. "Hey, Katniss," Jimmy greeted us. "Prim."

"Hello, Mr. Mellark," Prim returned.

"You know, it's been pretty slow and quiet today. You can go home if you like." I wasn't about to be discouraged to see Peeta. Granted it was slow and I wasn't needed to work but…

"Dad," Rye's voiced filtered from the back room. "I'm going to make the delivery now."

"Okay, Rye," he yelled back.

"You look…tired, Jimmy," I started. "I don't mind staying to help even if it's slow today." Could he tell I really wanted to see Peeta? He snickered.

"It's okay, Katniss," he muttered. "I know that you've been wanting to see him all day so go ahead." I was about to run up the stairs when he stopped me. "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For taking care of him out there," he said. I smiled.

"No need to thank me. We took care of each other," I explained.

I ran up to staircase two at time with Prim right behind me. My heart raced while stomach churned. Then I saw him. Peeta was sitting in the living room staring into the distance his eyes glazed, haunted by images only he envisioned in his mind. "Peeta?" I stared at my…boyfriend. He wore a light blue shirt the front unbuttoned and a pair of white linen pants. He looked adorable and handsome despite the fact that he needed to comb his unruly hair and a shave. I had to remind myself that he was only sixteen years old but carried himself like a man who had experienced his fair share of sorrow and loss. I shouldn't doubt my feelings for him but I do, not because I didn't care about him because the problem is that I do care for him, a lot. But we're not at that point in our relationship that he felt confident around me so I hovered.

"Katniss?" he acknowledged my presence. His eyes twinkled in recognition so I smiled back in return. _'Baby steps,'_ I reminded myself. "Prim?"

"Hi, Peeta," she greeted him. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat next to him. I bit back the jealousy I felt between them. I envied their friendship at being at ease with each other. I wasted so much time despising him not knowing that it was because I was attracted to him.

"Okay, I guess," he answered back. He blushed when he realized that his front shirt was open. My brows scrunched in amusement. Why was he shy now when all day yesterday he was half naked? He wasn't uncomfortable then. And it could be that Prim was staring at him.

Just then, I remembered that I wore a dress today. Not anything new but something I barely wore for school. I wore the dress with him in mind. "You look better," I said. In truth, he had dark circles underneath his eyes and his face was gaunt from exhaustion. He also looked like he lost weight overnight.

"Your dad said that you had nightmares all night?"

He nodded his head as his eyes avoided my mine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I didn't blame him since I too couldn't admit to Prim the nightmares that plagued me last night. I didn't lie to her but omitted the truth.

"I couldn't sleep either." Then I noticed dishes of food on the coffee table. One platter had eggs and a piece of toast. There were two bites on the bread and the eggs half eaten. The other dish had a sandwich untouched. He had barely eaten a full mean for breakfast and lunch. "Peeta, you barely ate today." I said it out loud as more of a statement and not an accusation.

"I'm not hungry."

"Peeta! You need to eat," Prim scolded him. "Are you feeling sick, nauseous? Does your head still hurt?" On the side of his head was slight discoloration on his cheek, a bruise formed. "Is that why you don't have an appetite?"

"I'm just don't feel like eating is all."

"Peeta, you have to eat," she insisted. "You're too skinny as it is."

"Prim, don't––"

"Katniss, look at him." I was looking at him. I could now admit why girls flirted with him and wanted his attention. He was attractive with his golden blonde hair that curled in the ends, his cornflower blue eyes and his plump pink lips. He wasn't tall like his brothers but he was the perfect height for me that I didn't strain my neck looking at his face. But Prim was right about one thing, he needed to gain weight. He looked fragile not just physically but also mentally.

"Your mom told me to drink some medicine every four hours," he said. "It makes me nauseous." Before leaving last night, she instructed Jimmy to give him a homemade herbal concoction to fight off infections from the claw marks he received.

"When was the last time you drank it?" Prim asked as she felt his forehead. I love my sister I truly do but her touching Peeta, it didn't sit well with me. She's my sister and all but he is _my_ boyfriend. Tired of the physical distance between Peeta and me, I sat on the opposite sit of Prim taking his clammy hand in mine. Prim snickered at me.

And of course, Peeta was oblivious as he was busy staring at our clasped hands. "Peeta?" Prim called out to him.

"Uh, what? Oh, um…I think dad gave it to me about two and half hours ago."

"Well, it should have settled in your stomach so…" She leaned over to the coffee table and picked up the sandwich. "Eat," she commanded.

Peeta winced. "Is she always this bossy?" he muttered under his breath as he took the plate from her hand.

"Do you don't know the half of it," I bit back.

"Humph, you think I'm bossy," Prim started. "I'm not bossy like your girlfriend."

"Poor, Peeta," Rye's voice startled me as he appeared by the stairwell. "Looks like you have a handful, Peet," he teased him.

"You're fiancée is not any better, Rye," Peeta returned with a smile on his face. "Where is Delly by the way?"

"She's at Sonja's parents house visiting," he answered. "I'm going there to help her pick up some of Tyler's things. But in the meantime," he addressed Prim. "Do you want to help me bake some cookies? I need to make a batch before heading over there after work."

"Prim, you haven't even started your homework yet," I reminded her.

"It won't take long," Rye interjected. "Just as soon as we're done, I need to pack my bags. I could use the help."

"Please Katniss," she begged. "I promise to do my homework once we're done." I relented and let her help Rye. Having her work downstairs provided me the alone time I wanted with Peeta. Prim practically skipped down the stairs right behind Rye.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why is Rye packing a bag? Where is he going?"

"Delly's parents and dad decided that it was best that they live with her parents until the wedding."

"Why?"

"There isn't enough room here and with my…nightmares and Tyler missing his parents, they thought it was best that they stayed with her parents. It's quiet there. Tyler will also be close enough for Sonja's parents to visit him."

"And your dad agreed with the arrangement?" Prim inquired.

"Well, they were going to move out anyway after the wedding so…" He didn't look pleased. "Besides, Delly needs help with Tyler and her mom will be there to help her."

For a few minutes I watched Peeta eat his sandwich. During this time, I kept my hand wrapped around his freehand. He took small bites nibbling on the bread as if he was having a difficult time chewing. Then, I realized that his jaw must hurt when he was struck with the end of the rifle. "Peeta, are you having a hard time chewing?" He looked guilty. Good God, it was bad enough that he hit the back of his head when he was attacked, then he received another injury yesterday. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Your mom and Prim has done so much for already, Katniss," he sighed. "I didn't want to…bother them."

"Well, it's no wonder you don't have an appetite. I'll just tell Prim that––" I was about stand up and call out to Prim when he tugged my back.

"No don't," he pleaded. "I'm fine just as long as I don't chew on the right side." However, the more he chewed, the more his jaw ached. It was painful watching him.

"Why don't I make you something else to eat that won't make you chew so much," I suggested.

"Katniss," he whined.

"No, you're having a hard time eating and I'm going to make you something that won't make you jaw hurt while you're chewing and that's that."

"Can I at least help you?"

"No."

"How about if I––"

"Peeta!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed in resignation. "Geez, next you'll be telling me to cut my hair and tell me how to dress." He mumbled under his breath but I heard him nonetheless.

"No," I burst my voice high-pitched causing him to jump in his seat. "I mean, don't cut your hair." His brow furrowed. "I mean, you can cut your hair if you want." I was rambling. Truthfully, I loved it when his hair was long. I liked running my fingers through his luscious blond locks. Embarrassed, I busied myself in the kitchen looking for a skillet. "How about I make you some soup?"

"Katniss, you shouldn't trouble yourself––" He stopped when I glared back at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "I think there's still rabbit meat in the ice box." He stood up and walked towards me. I could feel him next to me causing my skin to…tingle. "Can I at least help you? I could cut the vegetables while you prepare the rabbit."

' _If it meant to be around him and be this close, why not?'_

"Are you sure your okay to be working?" I asked as he chopped vegetables into precise and manageable pieces. He worked efficiently and with such concentration. I felt at ease working besides him while I prepared the rabbit meat like we were a married couple in our home.

"I'm not hurting myself if you're asking," he blustered. "Besides, I'm getting bored since Dad won't let me work at the bakery today."

"He did say it was a slow day so…" A few minutes later, the soup was simmering as Prim arrived after helping Rye downstairs.

"Katniss," she cried out with a large smile on her face. "Look what I made with Rye." She extended a plate of sugar cookies towards me. They smelled delicious. I was impressed as each cookie was the same in size and were perfectly baked.

"You're sister is a natural," Rye complimented her. "Next I'll teach her to make muffins." He walked into his bedroom. A few minutes later, he had a duffel bag over his shoulder. "I'm heading out now to pick up Delly and Tyler."

Peeta was quiet and looked sad as he realized that his brother was moving out of their home. Rye noticed his demeanor. "Hey, I'm just moving out sooner than I planned. It's not like you can't visit me when Delly and I move into our assigned dwelling." Once married, the newlyweds were assigned housing. Ordinarily, they would have lived above the bakery, but Rye wasn't interested in owning the shop. He would still work there after he got married but Peeta would be the sole owner.

When Jimmy passes, the bakery would be passed to Peeta. His mother was totally against it. I couldn't understand her objection for Peeta to inherit the bakery since he was the true baker in the family.

Rye gave his younger brother a quick hug. "You take are of yourself, Peet," he said as he ruffled Peeta's hair. He winced as Rye accidently grazed the top of his head. "No more visits to the Justice Building, okay?" he added teasing. "I need you…you're my best man, remember?" Peeta nodded his head. "If you need me, for anything remember that we'll be at the Cartwrights."

"Bye, Prim," he said.

"Goodbye, Rye," she returned. "Thank you for teaching me how to make sugar cookies."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

At the last minute, he turned to me placing a hand on my elbow leading us to the stairwell. "Take care of my brother, Katniss." A quick word and he was gone. Just like Peeta he left a scent of vanilla, yeast and cinnamon behind him as he traversed down the stairs. "Dad, I'm leaving now," his voice echoed downstairs.

' _Take care of my brother?'_ His departing word puzzled and surprised me. It dawned on me how Jimmy and Rye were quick to accept me as Peeta's girlfriend. They didn't see a girl with dark hair and gray eyes not unlike his mother who was pushing any Merchant girl for Peeta to marry.

Thank God, she was no longer involved their lives, especially Peeta. I turned to find Prim already at work with her homework while Peeta was busy searching through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I inquired as he pulled out a baking sheet from one of the drawers. There were ingredients on the kitchen island––flour, salt, yeast, a block of cheese, garlic and a cup of water.

"I…well. I thought I make a batch of cheese buns," he answered. "It'll go well with the rabbit soup." My mouth watered at the thought of his 'cheese buns.' Granted, the batch his father made was delicious, but Peeta's versions were to die for. I could eat them all day and night. They were that good. Also they were soft enough for him to eat without hurting his jaw.

"Need any help?" I asked wanting to be near him while he concocted his famous bread. I have never seen him outside the bakery working. Watching him make the cheese buns felt intimate and personal.

"It's not that difficult and won't take long," he responded. "But if you shred the cheese, that'll speed things up."

After shredding a cup of cheese, I was done within a few minutes but managed to steal pieces in between shredding the ball of cheese trying figure out its' flavor. It was goat as I expected.

Besides me I noticed that Peeta was tiring from kneading the dough. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead as he struggled to pound the dough with his fists. I wasn't about to intervene since I detected that he needed something to do as he was cooped up all day. This was what he did best and I wasn't about to interfere just as he never interfered when we were at the forest days before. That's what I loved about him, he never once felt emasculated or insulted as I hunted with my bow while he trailed and took instructions from me. Other boys would have been put off or angry for taking charge and telling them what to do.

An hour later, the soup was done and so was the cheese bun. The smell of rabbit meat and cheese floated in the air. "Hey, it smells really good up here," Peeta's dad mentioned as he appeared from downstairs. He removed his apron and walked over to the kitchen.

"Katniss made rabbit soup, dad," Peeta announced with pride.

"And Peeta made cheese buns," I complimented.

"You didn't have to do that, Katniss," he said. Jimmy looked tired but relieved.

"I didn't mind," I said. I didn't since I knew that Peeta hadn't eaten all day. Prim was packing her bag as I realized it was time to go home. "Anyway, it's time to go home."

"Since you made dinner, please stay and join us," he suggested.

"Oh, we can't," I said. "Mom and Dad will be worried sick if we don't get home on time."

"I call them to let them know you're staying for dinner," he argued. "Please. Peeta and I would appreciate the company now Delly and Rye moved out."

Dinner was delicious as Jimmy completed the meal with a strawberry cheese tart for dessert. I sat next to Peeta making sure that he ate enough. Being with them instead of mom and dad was strange but comfortable. Peeta was quiet all during dinner only speaking when spoken to. I could count on Prim to provide dinner conversation or else the whole meal would have been awkward.

"Peeta and I will walk you girls home," his father said as I piled dishes onto the sink.

"I…should help you clean the dishes," I said feeling guilty.

"No, you and Prim were our guests this evening and guests don't do dishes," he admonished me. "Come on, it's late and you're parents will skin my hide I don't get you home before curfew."

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. Prim kept snickering in my direction as I held Peeta's hand all the way back to the Seam. I argued that he needed support as he favored his other foot since he twisted his other ankle. I tried not to blush every time I looked back at his dad as he trailed behind us. He had a big smile on his face. You wouldn't have known he was the same guy that just lost his first born son and daughter in law days before. Jimmy carried a paper bag filled with loaves of bread. I assured him that it wasn't necessary but he argued back saying, "It's a thank you for taking care of Peeta and to repay your mom for taking good care of my boy."

Once, we reached the Seam Prim ran up the stairs to our home. Mom and dad were surprised when they saw Peeta and his dad with us. Mom invited Jimmy to visit for a few minutes giving me time alone with Peeta.

I led him to the back of the house. It was quiet and peaceful as the sun kissed the horizon sending an orange glow around us. He had both hands in his pockets as he toed the dirt in front of him. He was adorably shy and nervous around me.

"This is my favorite time of day," Peeta said as he stared at the sun setting in the horizon. I kept quiet listening to the soft but masculine timber of his voice. It was soothing. "You know, now that we're dating, I think there are things I should know about you. You know the hard and personal stuff."

I was startled by his statement. "Personal stuff?"

"Well, we're friends, right? And friend share things."

I panicked and it showed as Peeta shut down from my reaction. "Too soon? Sorry." He turned his head away from disappointment. I winced realizing that I hurt him. _'Could I trust him with my personal fears and demons?'_

I swallowed my fears and insecurity of losing him. I wanted him that was a fact but wanting and keeping him still scared me. "What do you want to know?" I really need to relax and not let my fears drive him away.

"Nothing, just forget it," he sighed. I looked at him and wondered how he could love so passionately and freely despite his horrible upbringing. But I wondered most of all how he had a crush on me for so long.

"I'm sorry, what do you want to know?" He smiled as if I had given the best present on his birthday. The smile was toothy and wide, his eyes twinkled. He scrunched his face thinking for a moment.

"What is your favorite color?" My brows furrowed. This was hard and personal, ' _What is my favorite color?_ ' I smiled to myself.

"What do you think?" I flirted. I could do this, be that girl for him, just for him.

"Oh, I know," he started. "Hm…yellow like the sun, no. I know, blue like sky on a clear day. Pink, maybe. Wait, those are wrong." He tapped his lips with a finger then stared into my eyes. "Green." I gasped in surprise.

"How did you––"

"You're not like any ordinary girl, Katniss. Blue, yellow, pink wouldn't suit you." I wanted him to kiss me. _'Huh, where did that come from?'_ my mind screamed. "Other girls say pink, baby blue and yellow but not you. You defy ordinary."

I blushed at his compliment. He said the simplest things yet it sent tingles down my spine. I wasn't used to compliments from other than my family.

"How about you?" I asked as I felt heat rise on my face.

"Orange," he said as he pointed to the sunset. "Like that kind of orange, warm not bright." It made sense that his color wasn't the typical male hue––blue, red and black.

I remembered his bright orange socks he wore that fateful day when Cray…I shuddered when recalled the memories of him lying on our dining table bleeding to death.

We stood together gazing at the setting sun when suddenly a cool breeze grazed by skin. I shivered. Peeta, the gentle young man I grew to adore took my hand into his. His gesture was a declaration or statement of the growing closeness I hoped for. He moved slowly and purposefully not demanding more than I can handle––like a hunter creeping towards his prey. This moment felt like a second unplanned second date. It was perfect way to end the day.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

I closed my eyes. I felt suffocated as if thousands of ants were crawling on my skin. My shirt collar felt tight, my hands glistened with sweat and my throat ached. Today, my dad, brother and I buried my brother Graham and his wife Sonja. Dad had decided that Delly would stay home with Tyler. It was not a place for him to be as others were huddled together burying their loved ones as well.

Sonja's parents and sister stood besides Dad, Rye and me. It was a horrifying and gut wrenching scene as each casket were delivered and carried to our once small now large cemetery as 20 Merchants and Seam were laid to rest. I sobbed thinking about my brother was amongst them. It didn't feel real. However, the reality sunk as I watched his casket lowered in to the cold, dark ground.

My dad had insisted on a closed casket when all of the caskets were placed inside our school's gymnasium as family and friends paid their respect to the grieving families. He didn't want Rye and me to remember my brother cold, pale and disfigured as the last image we would remember him by. I couldn't remember out last conversations, words or interaction. I loved him, but had never spoken the words to his face from one brother to another. I'll always regret that.

My mom at least had the decency to remain and respectful as she stood across Dad not standing beside him like a family united by grief. You could feel and see the distance between them, not two people who felt the loss of a son together.

I felt alone, guilty and heartbroken. So many thoughts ran in my head––could I have prevented this? Was this my fault? What could I do to stop this from happening again?

This had Snow written all over it. I knew it the moment I was told that Graham and Sonja was dead. My interview with Darius only confirmed it.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Katniss' grip on my hand tightened as we passed the huge double doors to the Justice Building. The building in itself was imposing. It stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the shops and other buildings surround it. The design and architecture was pure Capitol from the clean and cut lines of the large stones and marbles floors to the large white door panels._

 _I flinched as the guards escorted Haymitch, Dad, Katniss and I to the familiar corridor that led to the interview rooms. I fought back memories of my first interview with Cray and Snow. This wasn't déjà vu as I felt and remembered that fateful day reliving those moments like a video streaming over and over with no end in sight._

" _You're going to be okay, Peeta," Dad said as he trailed behind Katniss and me. "I'm not going to leave you alone, again."_

" _And you have me too, Peeta," Haymitch added._

" _And me," Katniss swore. I nodded not feeling secure of their reassurances and comfort. As Darius entered the room, he stored his rifle inside a hidden panel and then pressed three buttons on a control panel. Once I realized that was inside the same interrogation room I had with Cray, I felt dizzy. My cheek ached from the rifle the other Peacekeeper struck me with. I trembled feeling the cold air conditioning blaring through the vents on the walls._

" _Peeta?" Katniss spoke my name. "Are you okay?"_

 _I shrugged my shoulders. "It…it's cold in here." My teeth chattered. " I don't remember being this cold before." The next thing I knew dad removed his shirt draping it over my shoulder. Underneath he wore a white t-shirt that has seen better days as it was stained with oil and food coloring. For the first time since he appeared I looked at him. His hair was in disarray, there were large dark circles and his skin was pale. He looked a mess._

" _Shit, Darius. It's like an ice box in here," Haymitch commented as he shuddered in exaggeration._

" _Well, I didn't invite in here for a social," Darius reminded him. He turned without ceremony. "I'm not going to make state your name, age and whatever, Peeta. I think we're beyond that now. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I expect you to answer me honestly. Have a seat." He gestured to a chair across him._

 _Katniss released my hand and sat next to me. Dad flanked me on the other side as Haymitch remained standing. Their presence comforted me for only a second. "Also, I extended a courtesy to allow all three of you to accompany Peeta for this interview. However, I expect to be not interrupted or any interference from any of you."_

" _I appreciate that you're allowing us in here," Dad said._

" _Just get on with it, Darius," Haymitch stated in an exasperated tone. "The kid needs medical attention if you having noticed the state he's in."_

" _Haymitch, just let Darius do his job," Dad interjected._

" _Mr. Abernathy, shut up or I'll throw you out," Darius ordered. "You have no relations to Peeta. You shouldn't even be in here."_

" _Whatever, just question him already so we can take him home," Haymitch glared at him in defiance._

" _Peeta, where were you during the dog attacks?" He stared into my eyes daring me to lie to him. I looked at Haymitch. On his face was a look of panic and fear. "Don't look at him to help you. Just answer me honestly."_

" _I…I was in the woods beyond the electrical fence," I confessed as truthfully as possible._

" _Why? You know the penalty for crossing the fence," he reminded me._

 _"I was with Peeta as well," Katniss interrupted me. Darius looked impatient as he scolded her._

" _I didn't ask you where you were, Ms. Everdeen," he stated. "This interrogation doesn't involve you for the moment." 'Hell, I didn't want to involve Katniss in any wrongdoing. Snow was after me.'_

" _Well, if you're going to punish Peeta for breaking the law, then you need to know that it was my idea."_

" _Katniss, don't––"_

" _No, I'm not going to sit here and let him think that you were alone––"_

" _I'm aware that Peeta wasn't alone. I just need to know why both of you broke the law and crossed the fence."_

" _I…I…" I stumbled to explain myself without implicating Katniss or having her shoulder the blame._

" _I was the one who led him beyond the fence," Katniss admitted. "Peeta and I…we wanted…some privacy. Some time alone. You know to…" She blushed and I did as well. Dad looked amused while Haymitch snickered at her implication. She had implied that we wanted to be alone and have some privacy to have sex. It was so far from the truth, but Darius didn't know that._

" _There are plenty of places to go without breaching the fence, like the slagheap," Darius mentioned. The thought of taking Katniss to that abominable place disgusted me._

" _I would never take Katniss there," I seethed in anger. "She deserves better than that…that cess pool. I took her beyond the fence because I wanted privacy, I wanted to spend some time with my girl."_

" _Be as it may, you broke the law, Peeta," Darius stated. I closed my eyes._

" _It was my idea––" Katniss panicked. "If you're going to punish anyone, punish me. I was the one who dragged him out there."_

" _No, she's lying" I said. Everyone knew the punishment for crossing the electrical fence––you were stripped down to your waist, both hands bound to the post and given 20 lashes. The same punishment I received from Cray. I couldn't let that happen to Katniss. "She's just trying to protect me."_

" _Oh my God," dad spoke horrified and scared. "Peeta?"_

" _Darius, you can't be serious––"_

" _No, Peeta's lying," Katniss yelled. "It was me––"_

" _Everyone shut up," he said as he stood up his voice echoed in the cold white room. Katniss grabbed my hand. Dad rose from his seat and stood behind me._

" _Peeta, didn't do anything wrong. I thought you were questioning him for his stunt in front of the Justice Building," dad stated. "You can't be serious about…"_

" _Listen, someone saw both Peeta and Katniss crossing the fence," Darius explained. "He also basically tried to incite a riot in front of hundreds of people, I have to report both incidents. I'm trying to do my job. So everyone shut up or I'll clear the room."_

" _Please, I…it's the truth. Katniss and I kept our relationship a secret from everyone," I lied. Once I started I couldn't stop. "You know how it is around here, Merchants are not to supposed get involved with Seam. I couldn't risk getting us caught so…it was my idea to cross the fence. I knew it was against the law but…I wanted…I just wanted to spend some time with my girl."_

" _Peeta, stop," Katniss begged. "He's lying, I was the one––"_

" _Shut up," Darius said. "So, the only reason why you dared and broke the law because you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend in the woods…you wanted to have some time alone and privacy?"_

" _Yes," I lied. "Like I said, I would never take Katniss at the slagheap. I never wanted our parents to find out what we were doing…that we are together…in a relationship."_

" _Is he telling the truth, Ms. Everdeen," Darius asked her._

" _No––"_

" _I'd advise you to think very carefully. Was it his idea to drag you into the woods so you could be together? You weren't out there committing any crime against Panem? That you both weren't out there defying any law or rules just only having some…fun?"_

 _I squeezed her hand. She looked back at me staring into my eyes as I pleaded with her to protect herself. "So what is it, Ms. Everdeen?" he inquired. I didn't know what Darius was doing._

" _Listen to what Peacekeeper Darius is asking you, Katniss," Haymitch advised. "Just nod your head and agree with him. You went to the forest with Peeta because you wanted to…spend 'quality' time with your boyfriend."_

" _Yes, I followed Peeta willingly into the woods," she lied as well._

" _And then Peeta was attacked and both of you got stuck because by the time you got back, the fence was back on, am I correct on that assumption? Darius continued._

" _Yes, you're right. Everything you said is true," I said._

" _And it was Peeta's idea," Darius implied. Was he helping to implicate me just so I could protect Katniss? That I was shouldering the blame and responsibility so that Katniss wouldn't be punished?_

" _Say yes and tell Darius that you understand, Katniss?" Haymitch said. She shook her head._

" _What is going on, Haymitch?" Dad voiced, his tone hard and angry. "Have you any idea what you're doing to Peeta?"_

" _He does, Dad," I interjected. "Please listen to Peacekeeper Darius and Haymitch. I understand what they're doing."_

" _Well I don't, damnit," Dad said with fury and shock. "Haymitch, how could you––"_

" _Mr. Mellark," Darius addressed him. "If you value you're son's life just shut the fuck up and do as I tell you. Keep quiet and trust me." Dad scoffed._

" _Trust you, a peacekeeper? You Peacekeepers have done nothing but try to implicate my son for a murder he didn't commit. Then, one of you Peacekeepers charged him for the murder then almost killed him without any proof or evidence. So no, I don't trust anyone, especially Peacekeepers––"_

" _Jimmy––" Haymitch tried to warn him off. I felt my dad's frustration and anger but he was losing his temper. It took a lot for him to do that. Even with my mother, he tolerated her sneers and insults._

" _Mr. Mellark," Darius began._

" _Dad, please stop," I begged him. "He's right. Peacekeeper Darius is right. I did cross the fence and I broke the law. I have to accept whatever punishment for breaking it." I hope my scars have healed long enough. Will I survive this?_

 _The tenuous moment was shattered when a viewing monitor turned on and Snow's familiar logo appeared on the screen. Suddenly, my throat felt parched as I swallowed a box of chalk. Darius stood up and saluted President Snow as his imaged flood the monitor._

" _Peacekeeper Darius," President Snow started. "It has come to my attention that you have a problem in our district. By now, you realized that I have sent drones to help you…manage the locales."_

" _Yes, sir," Darius complied. "Thank you for your forethought and assistance."_

" _I do believe that we came to an understanding since our last communication," he told him. "You're report of yesterday's incident was thorough."_

" _I was going to send you another one this morning, sir."_

" _I'm impressed as how you managed to contain the wild dogs that attacked your district. You should be commended for the excellent job you're doing there."_

" _My existence is merely to service you and Panem." Haymitch scoffed as he bit back a comment I knew he wanted to share, but thought better against it._

" _So…I see that you have apprehended Mr. Mellark," Snow observed. "I am not pleased at the matter of how it was dealt. Explain to me how shooting one of my own guards was a prudent decision."_

" _I'm sorry, Mr. President, but Peacekeeper Melton was out of line, sir. I was trying to contain Peeta for questioning when Melton threatened his life in front of hundreds of people and with your drone recording. I didn't want to lose any more control that I already lost at that moment. I had no choice, sir."_

" _He's right. President Snow," Haymitch added his two cents. "Had Melton killed Peeta in cold blood, I guarantee you there would have riots and chaos in District 12. We had just been attacked, we lost so many lives and murdering Peeta would have been the last straw."_

" _My drone recorded the whole incident," Snow reminded me. "Mr. Peeta Mellark was…inciting a crowd in the act of sedition."_

" _President Snow, if I may speak freely," Haymitch said as he stood next to my dad and behind me. Katniss was quiet and still her hand wound tightly around mine. She looked scared._

" _You often do, Mr. Abernathy," Snow retorted._

" _Peeta had just lost his brother during the attacks, he himself was injured. What you heard and saw was just ranting from a young man, sir. A young man who had been beaten almost to death by one of your own for a crime he didn't commit. Then to lose his brother and his home devastated. What you heard was grief and hopelessness. Rantings from a boy who lost so much in a short amount of time."_

" _So the injuries he sustained was from the attacks?" Snow queried. I saw and felt everyone held their breath. My head throbbed in pain from head to jaw. For a second I felt dizzy and nauseous and swallowed the bile that rose from my throat._

" _Yes, sir," Darius was quick to answer. "Peeta was very lucky to survive the dog attack and was not injured fatally." Snow's brow furrowed._

" _I see," he returned. "There is still the matter of Peeta's display of defiance against me. I cannot let that slide."_

" _If I may speak sir," Darius spoke. "It is true that he spoke against you in front of hundreds of people. He needs to be made as an example. I agree." I sucked in a breath. I wondered what kind of punishment awaited me. Another twenty lashes, my father's bakery taxed to an amount he cannot pay for that we would lose it?_

" _However, since he was unjustly punished a few weeks ago by Head Peacekeeper Cray for a crime that he didn't commit." Oh, I guess Ivan's death was still unsolved. "I believe that the punishment he received then should be considered as paid for." Memories again flashed in my head that it caused the room to sway and blur in front of me. I was losing focus and coherency._

" _Besides, I don't think that the locales in District 12 would want to see Peeta punished again after suffering such devastation with the loss of their loved ones," Haymitch added. "And if you insist on punishing Peeta, you're only making him a martyr in the eyes of Panem. And you, President Snow don't want that."_

" _And you agree, Peacekeeper Darius," he asked his soldier._

" _Yes, sir. Tension here is already tenuous. Punishing Peeta would only create dissension, bitterness and hostility."_

" _I don't agree with your actions or suggestions. I do believe that you my young Peacekeeper are doing your best to maintain order in your district," he said with a look of displeasure on his face. "For that I will commend you." His stern eyes turned to me. "As for you Mr. Peeta Mellark, again you have managed disrupt peace at your district causing more harm than good."_

" _He's done nothing wrong," Katniss cried out in frustration and anger. "He would not be in this position if it weren't for Head Peacekeeper Cray."_

" _Katniss!" Haymitch started to berate her. "Be quiet. Don't make matters worse."_

" _It's already at its worse," she bit back._

" _Katniss, stop," I pleaded with her as I stood in front of her blocking her view from the monitor. "Just stop." She relented._

" _It would be best Abernathy that you teach young Ms. Everdeen manners," Snow said. "You may be the farthest district from my reach but my arm is long and swift." Shit, he had basically threatened her in front of us including Darius to hear. "I believe that you have felt my influence."_

 _The room was eerily quiet. I could hear my dad breathing behind me. Haymitch fidgeted as he rubbed his chin scratching his beard. As for Katniss, she had tears brimming her eyes as she bit into her lower lip. The temperature felt colder like ice. I was so tired, tired of fighting unseen forces that attacked my family, tired of being strong as others used me for their own selfish purpose. The room was cold but a wave of heat rose from my chest. I felt suffocated as I stood up._

 _I don't what happened for the next I knew I was in my home. It was dark in my bedroom. The change of scenery startled me because my last recollection was Katniss screaming as the world turned black around me._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

All night I woke sweating on my bed gasping through my mouth. At one point dad shook me awoke from a never ending nightmare. In my dreams I lost everyone my family, my friends and Katniss. In my last dream, I was walking through District 12 as it was burned to ashes piles of burned bodies on my feet––they were unrecognizable. I looked down on my hands and saw blood. Blood from the Peacekeepers I killed and blood from my family.

" _Peeta, you're okay," he comforted me. I felt his soft cotton shirt on my cheek as tears soaked the cloth causing it to stick to his skin. "You're home and safe now. You're okay, I promise."_

" _Graham," I sobbed. "Graham's gone?" Words failed him as he just nodded his head._

Now, I stood beside my Dad with my mother at the other side of Graham's coffin watching as we lay him to rest. All around me were screams of pain and anguish as other family members watched their loved ones interred in the ground.

Someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see with Katniss tears in her eyes. I had none left to spare. After the burial, Haymitch, the Edgewoods, and Everdeens gathered at the bakery. The air was thick and somber as no one knew what to say or how to console dad, Rye and me. I guess that was the point––we were grieving but not alone. I was comforted and thankful for that.

Throughout the day, people and friends stopped by to pay their condolences. I touched by their thoughts and prayer they extended to us. It comforted my broken heart. However, whatever peace and tranquility we had was shattered when my mother and none other than 'her daughter' Agatha Berridge showed up at the bakery. It was an insult to Rye and me when she called Agatha the daughter she never had. I was sickened by her behavior and insensitivity.

"Why the hell are they here?" she screamed when she noticed the Everdeens inside the bakery. "They have no right to be here."

"Neither are you," Dad stated as a matter of fact. "Why are you here, Evelyn?"

"I just buried my eldest son, James," she argued back. "I am still Rye and Peeta's mother. We are still family. I also want to see my grandson."

"Since when have we ever been family?" he returned. "Since when have you ever been their mother?"

"James, how dare you talk to me that way?"

"I removed you from our lives weeks ago. You, Evelyn do not have the right to be here," he reminded her. "You brought them into this world, I will always be grateful for that but that is where the relationships ends." Dad was sad and heart broken as well but with the appearance of mom, something in him snapped. Grief was replace by anger and something else I couldn't identify.

"I am still their mother," she spouted with a smug look on her face. "You can't deny that. I am Tyler's grandmother."

"By blood, you are their mother other than that, when it matters you are not," he said. "You have not been a mother to them for years. As for Tyler, he is off limits as well."

"You can't stop me from seeing or visiting him."

"It's not like you cared when Graham and Sonja were alive," dad accused her. "You hardly visited Tyler if I recall."

"Why are you trying to humiliate me in front of those…people?" she screamed with anger written on her face. Agatha slinked back realizing that she was intruding. Katniss stood in front blocking Agatha's view towards my direction. She scowled back at her when Agatha started to walk towards me.

"You humiliate yourself. You are not welcome here."

"Rye? Peeta?" she called out to us. I turned my head not wanting to talk or confront her. I didn't have the energy. Rye? He thought otherwise.

"You need to leave, mother," he said his voice cold and hard. "You heard my dad, you are not welcome here."

"Delly, please talk reason with Rye," she pleaded with my brother's fiancée. Tyler in the meantime was upstairs asleep. Thank God for that.

"Evelyn," Haymitch interjected. "This is sad day for everyone. It is best that you leave since you are not welcome here."

"But you are? The town drunk?" she blustered insulting Haymitch.

"I maybe the town drunk, but at least I'm welcome here where you are not," Haymitch shot back.

"You're a disgrace to this town, to our district," mom fought back.

"Listen, I could trade insult for insult all day long," he returned. "Have the decency to behave in our time of grief."

Just as mother was about to talk back Mayor Undersee appeared at our door. "I'm sorry to intrude but I have come to pay our respects, Jimmy. To you and your family."

"Heath, come. Please come inside," Dad greeted them. He shook the mayor's hand. Mr. Undersee looked around him and assessed the situation noticing the hard look mom was sending to Dad.

"Did I come in a bad time?" he inquired. Throughout the whole ordeal Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen and Prim kept quiet. Just like Katniss as she stood beside me.

"No, Heath," Dad said. "I welcome your company and friendship. And I wanted to thank you for arranging the service. I…I wouldn't have managed without your help."

"It was the least I could do, Jimmy," he returned. "Graham was well loved by the community as well. I wished I could have done more."

"You did enough."

Mr. Undersee shifted his feet. He looked bothered or uneasy. "Actually, there was another reason why I came to visit." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a document.

"Is there something wrong," Dad asked.

"No, no. I just…" he started. "It just that Gordon Meyer, a file clerk at the Justice Building was shifting through some paperwork that Graham had requested after his son Tyler was born."

"Oh, what kind paper work?" mother asked. I had hope she had left but she persisted in staying even though she was not welcome.

"A few months ago, Graham came to the office and inquired about Tyler's welfare incase something happened to Sonja and himself," Mr. Undersee explained as he unfolded the document. "He made provisions incase he died––"

"He left a will?" Haymitch supplied.

"Yes, this document was signed and witnessed by myself and Sonja, his wife." He cleared his throat. "She was actually the one who insisted to Graham provide one for Tyler."

"Well, what does it day," mom asked in an impatient manner. I overheard dad and Graham talking one afternoon. Dad wanted him to write one up telling us who would take care of Tyler, be his sole provider incase both he and Sonja died. "Just spit it out already. We all know that he would make Rye and Delly legal guardians for Tyler. Katja is too young. So it would only make sense that the responsibility would fall to Rye and Delly."

"Well, you are half right, Evelyn," Mr. Undersee stated. "They both agreed that Tyler was to be raised by a Mellark but your guessed the wrong person." Dad? I guessed that Graham wanted dad to raise his son. That made sense…

"Witnessed, signed and recorded two months ago," he read the document. "I, Graham Mellark with sound mind and body agreed with my wife Sonja Mellark that if she and I have passed and left our only son, Tyler Mellark orphaned. We agree that our brother, Peeta Mellark to be the sole provider and parent to our son Tyler." Everyone gasped in shock and surprised. Me, my knees buckled.

"What?" mom screamed. "You got to be kidding me. Give me that." She grabbed the papers from Mr. Undersee's hand. Then she laughed––not a joyful laugh but a bitter one. "This is a joke."

"I don't see anything funny about it," Mrs. Edgewood spoke for the first time. "Sonja and I had a long talk about their decision."

"You knew?" mom shrieked.

"Yes, I knew and I didn't agree at first," she said. "But after watching and getting to know Peeta better, Tyler will the have the best parent to raise him. No offense Rye."

"None taken, I think," Rye replied back. I looked at Delly wondering if she felt insulted as Graham chose me over Rye. It made sense that they would be Tyler's parents but Graham and Sonja had other ideas.

"Listen, you have to realize that when Graham and Sonja decide to do this. I don't think that they anticipated that they…that it was going to happen soon. They thought that they had years before anything happened to them." I knew Graham. He thought of Tyler's future incase war broke out in Panem. He would have joined the rebellion to ensure his future, a future where there was no more Hunger Games. But my question was, why me?

"This is too much," Mom said with bitterness in her voice. "Peeta is only sixteen years old and has no marriage prospect. And he's the one to be raising Tyler? I won't permit it." She tore the will in half and threw on the ground.

"Sorry, Evelyn," Mr. Undersee interjected. "But that document was recorded and is binding. Mrs. Edgewood even admitted that she spoke to Sonja about their decision."

"He can't raise Tyler by himself."

"He won't be," Dad said. "I'll help him. He's not alone." Then the screaming and the yelling started between mom and everyone who opposed her.

Again, Katniss situated herself between me and Agatha as she made an attempt to reach me. Finally, dad had enough. "Evelyn, I insist you leave now on your own accord."

"And if I don't," she challenged him.

"This place is no longer your home. You are trespassing."

"You can't make me leave."

"Leave now or I will have Haymitch go over to the Justice Building have him come back with a Peacekeeper who will forcefully make you leave."

"You wouldn't dare?"

He eyed mom for a few seconds. "Dad, forget about getting a Peacekeeper," Rye stated as he grabbed her by he elbow and led her outside even while she continued to scream at him. In the meantime, the loud commotion woke Tyler up from his nap. Delly was about to fetch him. "Delly, I'll see to him," I told her.

With a heavy heart I walked up the stairs. Tyler was in living room lying inside a small bassinet. He simpered and cried extending his small arms in the air as if he was waiting for someone to pick him up. My heart broke for him as I realized he was still looking for his mom and dad.

I picked up Tyler and held him in my arms. He cried for a few minutes as I shushed and spoke words of comfort to him. After a few seconds he stopped fidgeting and quieted down. In the course of a few days I was a sixteen year old unattached single boy with no dependents and now I'm a father to my orphaned nephew.

God help me, what am I supposed to do now?

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter and the next are the calm before the next storm since the last few have been pretty tense. Until the next time I hope you have a great weekend.**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Aftermath 1, Celebration

Chapter 21 – Aftermath 1, Celebration of Youth

 _AN: Thank you for all those who left a review, alert and favored 'Destiny.' Special thanks to MaidenAlice, pistonsfan75, pumpkinking5, LACR, hawaiiangrl, jmjames, IcyPinkLemonade, Nai1987, jroseley, J, B Dizzy, Dizzy and guests. Your comments and reviews meant a lot to me and are greatly appreciated. Writing this fic relaxes me during my down time. This chapter contains POV's from Agatha Berridge, Haymitch and Katniss and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. My apologies for not posting sooner than I anticipated, needed a few fixes but alas, if you find any mistakes, please forgive me._

* * *

 **Agatha Berridge ––**

"I don't get it," I said as I wrung my hands together slathering jasmine lotion on my hands. "I mean she's not at all that pretty." Mother nodded her head in agreement as she helped button up my dress.

"Peeta is obviously bewitched," Mom added. "You know her mother is a healer. Who knows what kind of herbal concoction she's slipping in his food and drink. I bet you it's a drug. I mean do you see the way he looks at her like he's enchanted or mesmerized. She's drugging him."

"I know, I thought about that," I said flapping my hands in the air for the lotion to dry. "It would explain what he sees in her––her eyes are too small, nose too pointy and lips…thin. And her hair, don't get me started with her hair. It needs lots of conditioning for that frizz."

"Even if he's not drugged, darling. It's just phase, darling," mother insisted. "If he's not under the influence of some drug. Once he had his fill with her, he'll wise up. You know how these Merchants boys are…sowing his oats. " What a disgusting thought? My Peeta debasing himself with a Seam girl.

"How long do you think that'll take?" I asked sighing in frustration. "I'm not getting any younger, mother. I mean, Delly Cartwright snatched Rye just like that before I had a chance with him." By the time, I thought I had a chance with Mr. Mellark's second son; Rye was dating Delly when they both turned sixteen. As for Peeta he was scrawny little boy––he didn't at all appeal to me as his brother Graham and Rye was stocky, tall and well built.

It wasn't until this year that I took notice of the youngest when my cousin Dottie, a classmate of Peeta's forced me to attend the school's wrestling match. Oh my, oh my, how little Peeta grown. I didn't recognize him wearing the teams' singlet.

" _That's…that Peeta?" I asked my mouth open. Peeta was no longer the little timid boy I remembered as he stood with hands on his hips assessing his opponent. He wore a black tight forming singlet that displayed his 'assets.' And when I mean his assets I also meant his other manly attributes. The bulge underneath his uniform gave me hours of pleasurable fantasies. He wasn't tall or stocky like his brothers, but he was gorgeous with his lean, well muscle toned arms, leg and butt. Though he was three years my junior I could live with that fact if I wanted a well matched and suitable husband and father to my children. I envisioned our curly blond hair and blue-eyed offspring. Tyler Graham's first-born son was an example of combining our gene pool. With his physical attributes, we would create beautiful children together._

Since the age I understood the prospects of marriage, mother instilled in me the notion of finding the right young man. First, he must have a pedigree. At school I gauged my male classmates suitability. My mother spoke of families who had ascendants dating back since the establishment of District 12. They must have a prestigious ancestry. There weren't many since a few left for other districts. The Allens, Lockharts and, Cartwrights male offspring were already married or much too young for me. I had originally wanted Graham but my chance to snag him was cut short as he already been courting Sonja Edgewood, the butcher's daughter. I was too late for Rye as his mother informed me that he was dating Nathan Cartwright's daughter. So when I saw Peeta that day I knew I wanted him.

His mother and mine were friends. So my introduction was already planned once Peeta turned sixteen. We were to write up our contract on his birthday, court me for two years as long as he wasn't reaped then marriage once he turned eighteen. It was all set.

However, my plans were foiled as Mr. Mellark refused to contract Peeta for the state of matrimony. For two years I was told to be patient as the arrangement was kept a secret until Peeta's sixteenth birthday.

I will never forget that day. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Mother, where is my necklace?" I asked her. My nerves were frazzled; as I had waited for this day for two years. It was Peeta's birthday. I especially wanted to look beautiful for him._

" _Here, darling," mother answered back as she placed the jewelry on me. "Don't forget to use the perfume." Once necklace was in place, she handed me a dark blue bottle. The fragrance itself wasn't appealing to me but I was told that it had…qualities to entice men's olfactory to distraction driving them wild. It had worked on my first boyfriend, Henry. He had taken me to the slagheap introducing me to the world of physical pleasure. We were both fifteen._

 _When my mother and Mrs. Mellark informed me that I was to be contracted to Peeta years before I was not at all pleased. I had hoped to marry Henry Poole, the nephew to Mayor Undersee. The Undersees family were amongst the original settlers of District 12 close to 200 years before. Henry was Heath Undersee's sister's eldest and only son. For years our would-be union was regaled and admired by all of the Merchants families. We were hailed as a perfect and enviable match. I simply adored him._

 _At fourteen we were contracted and to be married once we both turned eighteen. Though I had informed mother that I couldn't wait she insisted that we wait until our reaping years were over. She didn't want me married with child and a dead husband. No man would consider marriage to a widow with a child. She was right for on our seventeenth birthdays, Henry was reaped._

 _I was heartbroken until I remembered that mother had wanted me to be contracted to Mellark's youngest son, Peeta. For years after Henry's death I couldn't find a suitable and equal match. Peeta at the time was fourteen so I never paid attention to him. I had visited a cousin in District 6 to sooth my broken heart. During my time of bereavement, I was courted by a few young men in that district. None suited me. I also knew that I was not willing to live in District 6. Their industry bored me. With a heavy heart I returned o 12 thinking that I was going to live a lonely spinster life until I saw Peeta in a wrestling tournament two years later._

 _We were invited to dinner the night before Peeta's birthday. That night Peeta wore a dark blue suit; it was given to him as a present from his mother. He looked so handsome with his hair trimmed and slicked back. During dinner his mother arranged for me to sit next to the birthday boy. I at first I thought he was shy and nervous, as he looked straight ahead and he hardly engaged in conversation with me. He was adorable as he stumbled with his words. My beauty must have stunned him for the more I pressed the more flustered he became. I resolved once we were engaged I would cure of him of his shyness and his stuttering with my experience and maturity. I would be patient and loving as I would be the perfect wife and mother._

 _As the dinner moved forward, my mother stood up and made the announcement with Mrs. Mellark's encouragement. "I would like to express my thanks and gratitude to the entire Mellark family for having us for dinner this evening. James, Evelyn you have a beautiful family." She eyed Graham, Sonja and little Tyler, then she turned to Delly and Rye. She turned her eyes to mine and nodded. "Happy Birthday, Peeta. May you have many more years of success and prospects of a happy future."_

 _My mind envisioned sitting with Peeta and our children in moments like this to celebrate birthdays and special events in our lives. My heart skipped a beat just thinking about it._

" _As you well know that my daughter Agatha had the misfortune to lose her beloved Henry a couple of years ago. His death struck her hard that her heart could not let him go for sometime. She had a difficult recovering from her loss. However, as the saying goes, 'time heals all wounds.' After having a few discussions with Mrs. Mellark, Evelyn and I decided that it would beneficial for both our families to be united as one. So as Peeta will be turning sixteen tomorrow––"_

 _Peeta gasped besides me. There was a look of wonder on his handsome face as he looked between his father and mother._

" _Dad, you…ca..ca..can't let h..er––"_

" _Peeta, mind your manners," his mother scolded him. "You interrupted Mrs. Berridge."_

" _Mother, you are not suggesting to…contract Peeta to Agatha," Graham blurted in shock. He seemed upset, displeased with the match. Was he sorry he overlooked his chance with me…uhm…maybe feeling jealous of our match?_

" _Peeta, has no prospects," she announced. "The match with Agatha is best for him."_

" _No," Mr. Mellark said. His head was down and eyes closed. "How could you do this without consulting me?"_

" _You would have objected and I was right," Mrs. Mellark started. Mother sat down looking puzzled._

" _I thought…Evelyn, you told me that you talked about this with James."_

" _She didn't," Mr. Mellark added. "And even if she did. She was correct to assume I would wholeheartedly refused to contract Peeta's love life."_

" _James, you're being unreasonable. Agatha would make a wonderful wife for Peeta." Rye snorted as he sent a dirty look at his own mother. 'How rude and disrespectful of him,' I thought. I am so pleased that I was spared from having him as my husband._

" _No," Mr. Mellark insisted. "I would never force my youngest son to such barbaric practices. He will marry for love."_

" _Love? You mean the infatuation he's had since he was five?" she spat. "That will never happen for I forbid it."_

 _Infatuation? Who was Peeta infatuated with? Why was I not aware that I had competition? Well, if Peeta's mother disapproved of his choice then I still had a chance._

" _Mr. Mellark," I said with a soft tone. "I think if given a chance in time Peeta would grow to love––"_

" _My son is not for sale, Agatha," his father insisted. I snorted in an unladylike manner. I didn't meant to but it happened to my shame._

" _Why don't we ask Peeta," mother suggested._

" _He's too young to know what's good for him," Mrs. Mellark scoffed._

" _I believe that his is old enough to know what he wants, Evelyn," his father sneered at her._

" _Please, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I think we should let Peeta speak his mind," I stated as I turned to him. Peeta looked stunned. His face and tip of ears turned pink._

" _I…I…," he started. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat. "I'm so…so… Miss Berridge…" How cute. He was so polite and soft spoken. He didn't bluster like most boys his age. Young men his age spoke loudly asserting their masculine superiority. I hated boys who spoke loud and crudely and that was the majority of the young men in District 12. The Mellark boys were sought after. I wasn't surprised they were already taken. I wasn't about to let Peeta get away from me._

" _Agatha, Peeta. You can call me Aggie if it pleases you," I giggled. I felt giddy with excitement as he finally was speaking to me. I love the timber of his voice. It was low and soft but very masculine._

" _Miss Berridge," he stumbled. "I…I'm flattered that y…you…yo––"_

" _For heaven's sake, Peeta," his mother said in an impatient manner. "We don't have all night."_

" _Please, Mrs. Mellark, let him continue." Peeta looked at his father and two brothers, then back to Mr. Mellark. He nodded his head to Peeta as if giving him permission to continue. He was such an obedient and dutiful son. He would make a wonderful husband for––_

" _Miss Berridge, I…I am flattered that you con…cco…considered me but…" I held my breath. "My…my heart belongs to another."_

" _Oh for crying out loud, you cannot be serious," Mrs. Mellark screeched as she stood up from her chair. "When are you going to get into that thick head of yours that 'she' is just an infatuation?"_

" _She? Who's she?" I asked bewildered and surprised. I checked and asked around if Peeta was dating anyone. All my sources said he was available. Didn't even have a girlfriend. I looked forward to being his first if I had my say._

" _That slut from the Seam."_

" _Evelyn!" Mr. Mellark berated her. "You don't even know Katniss to call her names."_

" _I know that she is with that…that whoring Hawthorne boy," she answered back. "Rumor has it that he practically bedded half of his classmates."_

 _My mind ran in circles––Katniss, as in Katniss Everdeen. She was Seam. "I wouldn't be surprised that she bedded half of classmates as well."_

" _No," Peeta said his voice firm but cold. There was a glint in his eyes. They were hard and angry. "Katniss is not a slut."_

" _Do not take that tone with me, young man," she returned. "Nothing will ever happen between you and that Seam brat."_

 _Peeta then stood up and walked the room heading down the stairs and out of the house without so much of good-bye._

" _Peeta, get back here this minute," Mrs. Mellark bellowed._

" _See, James this is what happens when you indulged him with that fantasy of his," she turned to Mr. Mellark._

" _Leave him alone, Evelyn," Mr. Mellark sighed._

" _Well, that was rude," I said displeased at Peeta's departure and behavior._

" _Excuse me," Mr. Mellark stood up as well as he threw his napkin onto the table._

" _Where are you going?" Mrs. Mellark spoke in anger._

" _After my son, Evelyn," he stated._

" _Just let him sulk and brood, James. He'll eventually come back." She turned to my parents. "I'm sorry, please forgive my son's rude behavior._

" _Evelyn, you had no right to do that to him," Peeta's father spoke. "And to do it in front of everyone without consulting me."_

" _I have every right to see to my son's future," she said. "He's impressionable and too soft. I was just looking out for him."_

" _And contracting him to…her…." He pointed to me. "Was your way of looking out for him? And…to announce it without even telling me."_

" _A dad," Rye spoke soft and calm. "I'm going to find Peeta."_

" _And I'm going with him," Delly said as she stood up pulling Rye with her. "He's probably really upset right now."_

" _We're leaving too," Graham announced. Both of them hugged him goodbye then acquitted the room. The argument between the Mellarks became unbearable and uncomfortable that mother and father suggested we leave. With a heavy heart, we left without me having the opportunity to see Peeta open my gift to him––a gift I toiled and spent hours of finding the perfect gift to my future husband. I had given him a beautiful handcrafted silver watch created from District 1 since no watch was good enough unless I had brought it from there._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

To say I was disappointed of the outcome was an understatement. Since then I have not given up on him even when he was whipped by that horrible Peacekeeper. What was his name? Jay or something. I wanted Peeta and I was determined to get him.

Mother advised that I be patient and let nature takes its course. That eventually as Mrs. Mellark would predict that Peeta would lose his interest with the Everdeen girl. So I stayed away. However, when he was injured, I couldn't anymore. The incident was a perfect opportunity for me to show him that I was the right woman for him. That Katniss caused nothing but misery in his life. So with his mother's permission I persisted as I continued to pursue him. He would relent, eventually.

He would see that I have more to offer to him––a life without scorn, humiliation and ridicule. That is what Katniss Everdeen would bring into his life. So tonight before the next reaping all of the districts were allowed to have "Celebration of Youth" night. It was formerly called the 'Spring Fling.' This year Snow announced renaming it to an appropriate title in celebration for the youth in Panem. One night each year Snow allowed the school children to have a party of eating and dancing––a last celebration before two our own would be reaped. It was all paid for by Snow's generosity. I was pleased that he had renamed it since the other sounded crass and provincial. Celebration of Youth added class.

I was lucky that my name was never in the lottery. It was one of the privileges of being a Merchant. Only a handful had that honor. I was surprised when I was told that the Mellarks boys were participating in the lottery.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. I digressed. Let me get back to Peeta. Sweet Peeta. He's so perfect for me, so good-natured, kind and suitable to my temperament. So…with what's at stake my future with Peeta, I volunteered to be chaperone for the party that was being held tonight at the Justice Building courtyard. The area itself was large enough to accommodate all the students with chaperones and teachers to monitor them. It was out in the open not enclosed with twinkling lights for illumination and the moon hovering above. The setting was perfect. Romantic. This was my opportunity to present myself to him, to let him see I'm better suited to be his partner in life. I am, after all Merchant. With my beauty, status and pedigree how could he continue to resist me?

And most of all since he is his nephew's legal guardian I would become Tyler's aunt by marriage. He couldn't possibly raise Tyler on his own.

With the party in full swing, I'm disappointed that Peeta was not at attendance. The party was mandatory for all Merchants and Seam, boys and girls from ages 12 to 17 so I was surprised he wasn't here yet. _'Where' is Peeta?'_

After twenty minutes of straining and staring at the courtyards entrance, I decided to walk around and do my 'chaperoning' duties. This duty entailed making sure the refreshments wasn't spiked and cleaning after the mess the attendees left behind. I did neither but just wandered about since my whole purpose was to talk to Peeta.

Several Peacekeepers were in attendance to ensure that no trouble arose. They were equipped with tasers instead of their usual assault rifles. In the course of the evening, a Merchant classmate was already tased for disorderly conducted. He was escorted to his home immediately.

I sighed in frustration and impatience. Then I saw him. Peeta wore a pair of dark gray pants and a light blue shirt. He looked…handsome, scrumptious. The pants fitted him well as it displayed his slim waistline and round muscular butt. However, I'm displeased to see that he needed more meat on his bones. Once we're married I'll make sure that he ate well and properly.

To my dismay he was with…that Everdeen girl––the one that his own mother disapproved of. Had she been Merchant then I understood the attraction. I, for the life of me couldn't see what he saw in her. She wore a dark blue dress that had to have been handed down from her mother. It was plain and did nothing to accentuate her skinny body. My ire grew as I watched them walked together hand in hand while who I assumed was her little sister had her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. Their display and appearance did little to discourage me. Also, walking besides them was Delly Cartwright, Peeta's future sister in law. I had forgotten that she was still eligible for the lottery since Rye had just turned 18 earlier this year. Damnit he was surrounded as another of their classmates appeared beside him.

It was the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee. She too hung around him all night. Also, why was Victor Haymitch Abernathy with them?

I waited for an hour hoping to catch Peeta alone for what I have to say to him was private. Impatient, Katniss, Delly and her sister never left him out of their sight. At first I watched, as Peeta was reluctant to dance with any of them. Not even Katniss. I wondered if it was because he didn't know how to dance. If that were the case, then as soon as we are engaged I would enroll us for some dancing classes. I would insist on it.

However, after a bit of coaxing from Katniss' little sister, I watched as he was dragged to the dance floor.

On the dance floor I could hear them. "Prim," he smiled and laughed as she pulled him to the floor. "I'm not really good at this." His words sounded above the music. Prim? What woman in her right mind would name their daughter Prim?

"It's not that hard, Peeta. Come on," she said as she twirled around him. "Just copy and follow me." I had to admit it was cute and sweet of Peeta to surrender as watched her for a few seconds. He looked awkward, stiff and adorable as he tried to mimic her steps and dance moves. If he wasn't dancing with Prim he was dancing with Madge and Delly.

I noticed when he took a break Katniss handed him a cup of refreshment and handed him a green pill. I knew it. She was drugging him. No wonder he was so entranced by her. I knew that I had to save him but didn't know how to get to him without Katniss hovering over him every minute. My poor Peeta was being drugged right in front of every to see.

At one point, he crashed into another dancer. He apologized profusely as his ears and cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. Then, Prim grabbed him by the hand and continued to dance. By the sidelines, both Delly and Katniss laughed at him at his attempt. Next, Madge dragged him onto the floor. After her, Delly pulled onto the floor again. He needed my help.

"Delly, stop laughing and making fun of me," he said with a twinkle in eyes and smile that showed of his toothy grin. Dear lord, he had dimples etched on his face. The pill made him loopy like as if he was drunk.

"At least you're better than Rye," she chortled back. "He has two left feet. I'm going to have sore feet after our wedding dance."

"I know," Peeta agreed. "But at least he didn't make a fool of himself like I did at Graham's wedding." Peeta's demeanor faltered once he mentioned his brother's name. He stopped and danced to the edge of the dance floor.

"Don't be sad, Peeta," she told him. "He wouldn't want you to be sad right now." I turned my head to find Katniss staring at the both of them. She looked worried.

It was endless. He was then dragged onto the floor with Katniss' little sister.

Then the tempo of the music changed from fast to slow. Before I knew it Katniss was at his side. This time, Peeta wasn't dragged or forced to dance as he led her to the dance floor. I seethed with rage and fury as I shook my head in disgust. How could he dance with her? My rage festered as I watched him pull her closer to his body until there was no space between them her head resting on his lean shoulders. She had a smile on her face. Why shouldn't she?

I looked around me wondering if anyone saw or cared. I noticed a few of his classmates whispered to each other while others showed their disdain on their faces. I was surprised that no one approached them as if their 'relationship' was accepted. I waited for his teacher to separate or scold them. No one did. It was obvious that Peeta was under her spell. I couldn't stand it any longer something had to be done to finally end this ridiculous infatuation he had for Katniss. He was under being drugged right before my eyes and no one was doing anything about it. This was unacceptable.

I edged my way towards the couple when suddenly Mr. Haymitch Abernathy and Delly blocked my path. _'Huh?'_

"And where do you think you're going, Agatha?" Delly asked her hands akimbo while Mr. Abernathy arms were crossed on his chest.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

A ball of air gathered in my throat. Then it rose through my mouth sending an airy explosion that it surprised me. "Blurgh," I expelled as I lifted my shirt and scratched my belly. The past few days since the attack were quiet and uneventful. Thank God. So for a few days I stayed away from everyone. I did however, spied Peeta sneaking into my home late night after curfew. At first I was pissed at the invasion of privacy. Then I realized that he needed time and space. Albeit he lingered for an hour, but it was enough for him to have some peace away from the bakery and his new responsibility as sixteen-year old Peeta Mellark became a parent the day he buried his eldest brother Graham. The decision shocked everyone with the exception of Mrs. Edgewood who knew what was written in his son-in-law's will.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Peeta," I announced myself hoping not to startle him as he carried little Tyler in his arms. His eyes transfixed on the baby who was now his responsibility. He looked natural and at ease with his nephew in his arms._

" _Hey, Haymitch," he answered back. I noticed a look of panic, awe and anxiety on his young face. When Heath announced that Peeta was Tyler's legal guardian I was livid at Graham for giving Peeta the task of raising his son. How could Graham do that to his youngest brother? What was he thinking? It was irrational and irresponsible of him to make him shoulder that kind of responsibility._

" _How you holding up kid?" I flinched realizing that I asked a stupid question._

" _I…I don't know…if I can do this," he confessed. I didn't know if he was talking to me or more to himself._

" _Quite a surprise being named as Tyler's legal guardian?" I intoned with a bit of pity._

" _Surprise?" Peeta returned his eyes wide. "Shocked, confused and…and…" He was speechless. "What am I going to do? Mom's right. I'm too young to do this. I wouldn't know where to start." Tyler whimpered and fussed. "Shh…shh…hey, Tyler. What do you need Ty? Are you wet, hungry?" He spoke to his nephew soft and calm. For someone who admittedly stated he as unprepared to take care of Tyler he knew how to calm, comfort and support him._

" _Eww…do you think he needs to change his diaper?" I winced. Babies are cute and adorable but at a distance. When they start to cry I'm clueless as to how to respond to them. Leave me in a room with a woman crying my first instinct is flight. I'm not good with people and I can admit that._

 _Behind me Mrs. Edgewood and Katniss appeared. Peeta was oblivious to their appearance as he had his back turned to them._

 _He raised Tyler close to his nose sniffing at his bottom. "He smells okay." Then he pressed his lips on Tyler's forehead. "He doesn't feel warm." Both Mrs. Edgewood and Katniss smiled at him. He handled Tyler as if he knew what he was doing. I was impressed._

" _Maybe he's hungry," I suggested._

" _I think Delly said the last time he ate was hours ago," Peeta added. "Oh, God, Haymitch. This can't be happening." I didn't know how to comfort him as he started to panic again. "I love Tyler, he's my nephew. I just don't understand why Graham…and Sonja would do this. Give Tyler to me to raise. I'm only sixteen. What do I know about babies? What were they thinking?"_

" _I'll tell you what they were thinking, Peeta," Mrs. Edgewood spoke startling Peeta as he turned around._

" _Mrs. Edgewood…I'm sorry. I just don't understand. Why me? Why not Rye?" His voice was laced with panic as his nephew continued to fuss._

" _Katniss, why don't you prepare a bottle for Tyler?" she directed her. "He's hungry if Delly fed him hours ago." Without any hesitation Katniss went straight to the kitchen to prepare Tyler's bottle._

" _Peeta, sit down," she instructed him. She sat next to him watching Peeta rock Tyler in his arms. "As I said downstairs when Sonja and Graham informed that they were writing up a will, I was shocked and disturbed by their decision. It didn't made sense to me at the time. But your brother Graham explained that it was necessary. It was a responsible thing to do."_

" _It's not uncommon Peeta to have one written up," I added. It wasn't but assigning your sixteen-year old brother as legal guardian was…extraordinary. "Your dad has one, you know? He had one written up since the moment you boys were born."_

 _Peeta looked surprised. "And it's not just ownership of the bakery. If in case something happened to him until you come of age to be responsible for the bakery, he made provisions for your welfare. For all three of you." I rubbed my chin. "Just so you know, he made changes to his will recently." Do I tell him that he rewrote his will after his incident with Cray?_

" _So your brother was being responsible," Mrs. Edgewood stated. "Naming you as Tyler's guardian was agreed by both Graham and Sonja. I was totally against it from the start. Why name you when he has another brother, older and marrying soon. You're right you are too young for Tyler."_

" _Why me?" Peeta inquired._

" _Peeta, you have to understand that when he had it written up, he never expected that both he and Sonja would died at the same time and…so soon." Mrs. Edgewood had tears in her eyes. "They had expected to live a long time barring sickness or an accident. They never anticipated for you to be Tyler's guardian at all."_

" _I don't know if I can do this," he admitted. "I'm not…I can barely take care of myself."_

" _You're wrong, Peeta," she disagreed with him. "I've been watching you for some time now. I wanted to see what Graham and Sonja saw in you to leave Tyler in your hands." Katniss sat next to Peeta handing him a bottle. He extended his arms and splashed a few drops on the back of his hand. Then he placed the nipple upon Tyler's lip. His nephew greedily accepted the bottle sucking the nipple between his lips. Peeta smiled as his nephew made humming sound as he drank his milk._

 _He continued to watch his nephew in rapt adoration and wonder. "He's so beautiful, Peeta," Katniss complimented Tyler. He nodded his head in agreement._

" _Dad said that he's looked exactly like Graham at that age," Peeta uttered his voice shook remembering his older brother._

" _He's a beauty all right, but Tyler has Sonja's nose and ears," Mrs. Edgewood added and sobbed. "They were talking about having another one a year from now." For a few minutes I watched Peeta tend to his nephew. When Tyler was done, Mrs. Edgewood taught how to burp him._

" _See you're doing fine, Peeta," she said as she wiped tears tracking down her cheeks. "When I look at you, I see why they chose you and not your brother Rye. Not that I have anything against him. You two are after all brothers. But a few weeks ago it became clear to me why he chose you."_

" _Why?"_

" _I was there…on that dreadful day when Head Peacekeeper Cray… But even before that day, I knew that you were a thoughtful, kind and a loving boy; boy who was dealt with a mother like yours. Even with the abuse you endured since you were young, you remain untouched by anger, bitterness and cruelty. I've watched you defend a Seam girl against bullies. I've seen you volunteer tutoring those who didn't share the same skin tone and hair color. There is kindness and understanding in the way you speak or act with the people around you whether you are Seam or Merchant. You are your father's son. Just like Rye and Graham. But with you, what makes you stand out better equipped to raise my grandson is that you are strong, honorable and courageous. Qualities that I too want Tyler to possess."_

" _But…I'm only sixteen," he reminded her._

" _Yes, you are young. You're a great son and brother. But who's to say you cannot be a good father to Tyler? I've known boys just as young as you become fathers not by choice but by circumstance." Every year there were many unplanned pregnancies which resulted to many forced marriages. Peeta became a father in an instant._

" _I didn't choose this." He winced as he realized that he was admitting that he didn't want Tyler to be his responsibility._

" _No you didn't, but Graham chose you, trusted you to take care of him." There was no anger on Mrs. Edgewood's face. There was acceptance and trust. "Are you saying…telling me that you don't want Tyler?"_

 _Peeta stared at his nephew as he lay in his arms. He looked at his nephew from head to toe. "How am I supposed to raise him alone?"_

" _You are not alone," she said. "You have your father, Rye and Delly. You also have Mr. Edgewood and me. You have a lot of support around you. All you need to do is ask and we'll be there for you."_

" _And you have me," Katniss announced as she placed a hand on his forearm._

" _Just because Graham made you his primary caretaker, it doesn't mean you have to raise Tyler by yourself. It takes family to raise a child and I will be here to help you when you need it. The document is just a formality to ensure that Tyler belongs to someone. And that someone is you."_

" _I'll mess up," Peeta admitted._

" _You will mess up, and it's inevitable," she said. "When Sonja and Katja was born, we made a lot of mistakes. Parents are not perfect. There is no handbook to help you. You'll learn along the way."_

" _I'm scared."_

" _As you should be. Raising a child is scary and also the most rewarding and important thing you'll ever do in your life. I have a lot of faith and trust in you, Peeta. You'll be fine. Just trust yourself."_

 _Peeta sighed. Tyler rested on his arms while Peeta absentmindedly picked up his tiny hand. Tyler opened his fist and wrapped his tiny hand around Peeta's finger._

" _What if I hurt him?" Mrs. Edgewood shook her head while Katniss gasped in horror. "What if I get mad and hurt him like…" Peeta closed his eyes as tears brimmed his eyelids. I shook my head as well. 'How could he think he was just like his mother?' He didn't even come close._

" _Peeta, you would never hurt Tyler," she said her voice and firm. "I would not have agreed and fought against naming you Tyler's guardian if I believed you were capable of hurting him that way."_

" _You're not like her, Peeta," Katniss reinforced. "You're not." Peeta looked conflicted. I could tell he was warring with insecurity and doubting of his own character. He didn't trust himself; he lacked the confidence to believe that he wouldn't hurt Tyler. Then, it dawned on me…this was his greatest fear. That he was just like his mother._

 _What could I or anyone for that matter…what could I say to him to convince him he wasn't at all like his mother? The fact that he wasn't was a miracle. He didn't have her fiery temperament, her vicious mind and acid tongue. Peeta would hurt himself before he would hurt anyone._

" _I've known your mother most of my life, Peeta," Mrs. Edgewood stated. "I've seen her at her best and definitely at her worst when it came to raising you boys. I know for a fact that as a mother, you would never hurt Tyler even in your worst days. And I believe I have seen them. With everything you experienced from your mother's wrath to Cray's treatment of you, you have remained kind, sweet and loving."_

 _I remembered those days seeing him with some injury or another. As early as the age of four, when a feint bruise appeared on his cheek to the time he accidently fell on broke his arm. I knew what she was doing to him. And through it all, Peeta never reacted or grew up to be angry, hateful or bitter._

" _You will do right by him," Mrs. Edgewood said. "And you will be fine. I trust you."_

" _But my mom––"_

" _You take care of Tyler. I'll speak to your mother," she said. "Don't you worry about her. She won't cause you any trouble, I promise. Just take care of my grandson and raise him to be a fine, young man like his daddy and his uncles Peeta and Rye."_

 _Peeta was resigned to his fate. I knew him enough to know that he would never hurt Tyler. If only he trusted himself to believe it._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

My stomach grumbled. "What time is it?" I asked no one in particular. The clock read 3:30 pm. I missed lunch; then again I also missed breakfast as I slept through the morning.

I stood up and stretched my arms and legs listening to my joints crack. The smell of bread filled the air. Everyday after school Peeta would come by and drop off a loaf of bread. Feeling hungry all of a sudden, I was about to walk over to my kitchen when someone knocked on my door.

I was surprised that whoever it was actually knocked instead of barging through my house like most of my visitors––Jay and Garrett. "Hello, Jimmy," I said in a surprised tone as he appeared on my doorstep.

"Sorry, to come uninvited but…" he muttered. For a second he looked and sounded like Peeta when he stumbled with his words. "Can I speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Jimmy," I extended my house to him. "Is there anything wrong?" _'Please don't tell me something happened to Peeta? I don't think I could handle any more incidents,'_ my mind screamed. I appraised his demeanor realizing that Jimmy didn't appear disturbed or worried.

"No, nothing's wrong," Jimmy sighed. "For once it's been very quiet for the past few days." I nodded my head in agreement.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"It's been hard, Haymitch," Jimmy said. "Everyday I wake up remembering that Graham is dead. Tyler is missing his parents. Rye is so angry at everyone and Peeta…"

"Peeta? How is he?" I gesture for him to sit down.

"Scared, exhausted, in pain and overwhelmed," he answered back. "I'm just thankful that he's alive. I thought I lost him." I didn't know how Jimmy would have reacted if also lost Peeta. He still had Rye but he would have lost his oldest and youngest. "Right now, he so tired. He still has school, then a few hours at the bakery while he's trying to raise Tyler. It's too much for him."

"What can you do? Graham wanted Peeta as his legal guardian? It's a done deal."

"That may be the case but I want to make sure it stays that way. I need your help."

"What do you need?" I asked confused over the matter. What did he need help for?

"I was wondering…if…you have any influence in the Capitol. I need you to help me speed up my divorce."

"It's only been a month, Jimmy," I told him. "You know it takes six months for your divorce to be final."

"I know that why I just need to see if you can get it speed faster. I need it finalized now."

"Why?"

"Evelyn, she's contesting Peeta's guardianship over Tyler," he said. "She's contesting Graham's decision." God damnit, that woman just never gives up.

"And who does she thinks should raise Tyler? Rye?" He shook his head. "The Edgewoods, his grandparents?" He shook his head again. Then a horrible thought struck me. "No, no way."

"Evelyn wants to raise him." Jimmy winced.

"Fuck, no," I roared in anger. "Why should she want to raise Tyler when she barely raised..." I stopped myself from completing my sentence. I admired Jimmy for having great and kind boys but he did nothing to stop the abuse they endured for years, especially to Peeta. What does one say to a man who let that abuse continue––that he was a good man, but a lousy father.

"Now you understand why I want to speed up my divorce?" he explained. "I need to show to the courts that she is unfit to raise Tyler. That I finally divorced her for her treatment of Peeta. For all the abuse he received from her. I had it all written out as one of the reasons why I'm divorcing her."

"I see." If his divorce was final and recorded, the document would show why he divorced her and no judge in Panem would allow her to become Tyler's legal guardian. If Evelyn petitioned to take Tyler away from Peeta before the divorce was finalized, she had a chance to take him away from Peeta since he is single, sixteen years old and still eligible for the arena. Tyler would once again be orphaned if he were chosen. "I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Haymitch," he said with a smile on his face. "This will be one less thing that I don't want Peeta to worry about. After seeing her reaction, I knew she going to after Tyler."

"So you're okay with having Peeta raise Tyler then?" I had to ask.

"It's not like I have a choice now, do I?" Jimmy said. "Evelyn right about one thing––Peeta is too young. But I'm not about to argue with Evelyn over it. Tyler belongs with Peeta now. And I'm going to make sure it stay that way." He paused and opened his mouth to say something then stopped.

"What, Jimmy?" I inquired. "What else is bothering you?" I felt like a therapist. Since when did I involve myself with people's issues and problems? This is what happens when I stick my nose into other people's business.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening," he started.

"Not really, just me a bottle of whiskey to keep me company." Not that I planned anything but my nights were usually quiet and uneventful, I hoped.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he inquired. This didn't bode well with me. "I was wondering if you could…attend the 'Celebration of Youth,' party this evening?"

My brows furrowed. No way in hell…

"I know that it's a lot to ask." _You're damn right._ "But…it's just that…I would go myself to chaperone but you know parents are not allowed to attend." _Which was a bunch of bullshit if you ask me._ "Rye is out of reaping age and he can't attend either. Peeta's going with Delly, Katniss and Prim. I just would feel better if someone was there incase you know…something happens."

"You want me to volunteer as a chaperone so I can keep an eye on Peeta?"

"Yes, it's just that Graham's gone and…I'm…really afraid to let him out there where anything can happen." With Peeta's luck something was bound to happen. The kid was a magnet for trouble, not causing it but trouble seemed to follow him. And with Snow threatening his life?

"Of course, you'll feel better if you have someone to watch over him without making it too obvious that I'm hovering."

Jimmy sent me a faint smile. "I know I'm being paranoid." I didn't blame him. "Rye would have a better choice but like I said he can't attend either." I had forgotten the 'Celebration of Youth,' party that Snow forced each district to have. I knew what he was doing. The celebration was his attempt to give the future tributes their last days in Panem before sending them into the arena, a chance to enjoy the last few days of their lives.

"What time is this party suppose to start?" I sighed realizing that I was going to spy on Peeta.

"The party starts at 7 and ends at 10." Great, I had enough time to medicate myself for a night of listening to loud music, watch a bunch of obnoxious teens misbehave while trying to avoid the rest of the chaperones that would be in attendance. There goes my night of solitude and peace with my favorite bottle of whiskey as my companion.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

"Stay still, Katniss," Prim scolded me again as I fidgeted in my seat for the umpteenth time. I'm nervous. Scared actually if you asked me. Tonight Peeta had asked me to attend the 'Celebration of Youth,' party as his date––a formal date that would confirm our relationship to everyone, Seam and Merchant. I was reluctant at first. Peeta took my rejection so quickly that I was angry for a few seconds.

 _He didn't ask why but accepted my hesitation as an answer. "You didn't ask why I'm reluctant to go with you." He shrugged his shoulders._

" _You don't have to explain anything to me, Katniss," he stated in a calm voice. "It's just a stupid party anyway. I don't want to go but I have to." He was right. It was a stupid party that I attended year after year because it was mandatory. He, Delly and Prim had to attend. "It's dumb to bring a date anyway."_

 _Now that made me mad. "And why not? You're classmates are bringing their dates."_

" _Why are you mad?"_

" _I'm not mad. I'm upset, frustrated" I said. He waited for me to continue but words failed me. I'm confused and irritated with myself. I want to go with him but I also didn't want to be scrutinized and gossiped over. And it was a guarantee that would happen if I attended the party with him._

" _Are you mad that I didn't force you to go with me?" He looked confused. "Why are you mad? You just too admitted it was a stupid party."_

" _Yes, but I had reasons not wanting to go and you didn't even ask me." Peeta raised a hand to his head scratching his forehead which was lined with creases. I was confusing him and I knew it. Holy cow, I didn't want to be that person anymore. You know the kind of person that couldn't make up their mind and not be able to explain themselves without using anger to hide their frustration._

" _I don't understand," he said. 'Me too, Peeta. Me too.'_

After the revelation that Peeta was now Tyler's legal guardian, the news broke throughout school the next day. Peeta was in attendance and so was Rye. It was the newest gossip that ran rampant in school for several days.

Also, the fact that Peeta sat with Madge and me under our tree was another new topic to discuss. During lunch I waited for him at the playground entrance, grabbed his hand and led him to my eating spot. Madge and Prim had of look of amusement on their faces as I dragged a confused Peeta to sit next to me.

What prompted me to act decisively and impulsively was the fact that his 'fans' hovered at his locker when he first arrived at school. Mind you, you can hardly guess who those 'fans' were as the same brood of girls that wanted and flirted with him even knowing that I was his girlfriend.

So I guess I understood Peeta's state of confusion. I clearly stated my intention during school but now I was reluctant to attend the party with him as his date. How could I explain it to him when I couldn't explain it to myself?

Then I recalled my conversation with Prim.

" _Well, if you go with Peeta, you can finally have some time with him. I mean, it is a party but you get to dance with him and spend time together for a few hours."_

" _But I already spend time with him after school at the bakery."_

" _Yeah, with his dad and Rye hovering while you both work? That's not spending time together, Katniss. Then he's doing his homework and taking care of Tyler. When was the last time you got to be with him and just enjoy each other's company? I mean, Katniss. You get to 'dance' with him. Do you remember the last time you were at a dance with Peeta?"_

I flinched and my stomach dropped as I remembered that fateful night. It was the evening of President Snow's grandson's party. He asked me to dance and I cruelly rejected him. It was same night that started Peeta's road to hell.

So now here we are with Prim brushing my hair as I prepared myself for my date with Peeta. Everyone was excited with the exception of me. Mom prepared my bath while Dad teased me all night long.

"My little girl is growing up," he teased me. "You just make sure that Peeta behaves himself. I know how boys are at that age." I guess Dad doesn't know Peeta like I thought he did. For if anything were to happen between us I'm pretty such that it would have to be me to instigate anything between us. Peeta has yet to kiss me.

"Garrett, stop that," Mom admonished him. "Peeta is not like those other boys." I agreed wholeheartedly that Peeta wasn't like other boys. He had experienced so much trauma in his young life and yet, he still retained his goodness and compassionate nature to everyone around him.

"I know, Lily. Peeta's a good boy. He knows that if he misbehaves, Katniss will put in his place." Little do they realize the dreams and fantasies I've been having about my new boyfriend. Even I wasn't about to admit to Prim that I lusted after him. "I trust him to take care of Katniss and Prim."

The walk to the bakery was long. It didn't help that the new shoes Mom bought me was taller than I was accustomed to wearing––two inches high. Prim laughed as she watched me stumble when I wore it the first time.

To make matters worse, Peeta's dad suggested having dinner with all of us before the party. That way afterwards, mom and dad could walk us home. I had hoped that Peeta would walk us home but…oh well, at least I would spend extra time with him even it was in the company of our family.

Entering the bakery, I was surprised to find Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright joining us for dinner as well. It made sense since Delly was attending the celebration with Peeta, Prim and me. Jimmy made the meal a whole family affair but it was obvious that he, Rye and Peeta felt Graham's absence as they kept their eyes on Tyler who slept nearby in his bassinet.

Dinner was delicious and surprisingly nice for a change. I felt comfortable and at ease sitting next to Peeta. I wasn't at all nervous like the last time we shared a meal together just a couple of weeks ago.

"Thank you for my flowers," I told him as his Dad served dessert and coffee. Upon arriving upstairs, Peeta stepped forward and handed me a bouquet of flower he personally handpicked.

" _I didn't get a chance to give you one on our first date," he admitted. Surprised and pleased, I wrapped my arms around him squishing the bouquet between us. Prim laughed and Delly giggled at our display while Dad pat Jimmy's back. With their reaction, you would have thought Peeta had proposed in front of them and I accepted. I blushed in embarrassment but took the flowers from his hands and kissed his warm cheek. He in return blushed a bright red._

Peeta looked handsome as he wore a pair of dark gray pants and light blue shirt. He had unbuttoned the first two buttons revealing his upper chest which was still red from scratches he received from the dog attack. Had that incident just happened a week ago? It felt longer.

His choice of clothing complimented my dark blue dress that once belonged to Mom. After dinner we lingered upstairs until it was time to leave for the party. During the wait, Peeta held Tyler in his arms comforting his nephew. It was obvious that he was missing his parents as he kept looking around the room for them.

Peeta was loathed to leave him when it was time to go. "I don't know if I should go, Dad," Peeta said as Tyler fidgeted his arms. "Shouldn't I stay and take care of him? I mean, I'm his…his…caretaker now."

"Peeta, your attendance is mandatory you know that," his father reminded him. "I'm here and so is Rye. You need to go."

"Hey, it'll be all right," Rye spoke as he took Tyler from him. "Go has some fun. Take your girl out for a change." Rye snuck a look at me and winked. Then leaned own and whispered into his brother's ear while he slipped something inside his pant pocket. What he said and gave to Peeta embarrassed him as he turned bright red from ears to cheek. I would ask what he said later when no one was around us.

Reluctantly, Peeta waved goodbye to his family as mom and dad hugged Prim and I before he left. Rye kissed Delly on the cheek and bade her good by as well. But before departing, Mom handed him a small vial containing tiny green pills. I knew what they were but was surprised that Peeta was taking them.

"Prim told me that the herbal drink I gave you to drink upset your stomach. Take this if your feel soreness on your shoulders. It'll help numb the pain for a few hours." He pocketed the vial in his pant pocket and thanked Mom in return.

The walk to the Justice Building was short. The closer we got to the building the more nervous I felt. Prim and Delly talked besides us as they gossiped about our classmates. I was pleased to see that they got along together. Looking at them you would have thought they were sisters as they had shiny blond hair and blue eyes. I tightened my grip around Peeta's hand as we approached the entry into the courtyard. I turned to look at him looking for any signs of distress remembering that this place held no fond memories for him. He looked relaxed and at ease. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding until now. "Katniss, Delly," a voice disrupted my train of thought.

"Hey, Madge," Delly greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Madge turned to me as well treating me with the same greeting. It shocked me for a moment as I returned her hug as well.

"Hi, Peeta. Hi, Prim," she said to them. "Well, doesn't everyone look very nice this evening?" She eyed us from head to toe her eyes lingering at Peeta.

"Hi, Madge," he returned. "You look very pretty as well." She blushed and turned to me. Just as she was about to open her mouth Haymitch Abernathy appeared standing next to Peeta.

"Hey, Peeta." Haymitch looked ill at ease with his hands in his pockets. At least he had combed his hair back and looked presentable; other times when I saw him his clothes were rumpled, his hair in disarray and he smelled of alcohol. He even smelled like he took a bath for once.

"Haymitch, what are you doing here?" Peeta asked in surprise and shock.

"This is a Capitol funded event so…I have to be here," he responded. While they conversed, Madge pulled me aside without a warning as she grabbed my arm.

"What the hell, Madge," I said as I yanked my arm from her grasp. I didn't want to be too far away from Peeta.

"Glad you made it, Katniss." My brows furrowed. "I know that you said you weren't sure you wanted to come but you'll be glad that you did." She pointed her head to a group of girls behind her.

I looked over her shoulder to find a group of Peeta's female admirers staring at him. "Ever since the video, his fan base has…um…gotten fanatic and bigger." I scowled in disgust. "They've been waiting for him to show up."

"Even though he has a girlfriend?" Everyone knew by now that I was his girlfriend. I didn't know what to do stop these girls from stalking Peeta.

"Well, I think you need to do something drastic to convince them to leave you both alone." She shrugged her shoulders.

For the rest of the evening Prim, Delly, Madge and I kept him busy. Each of us took turns dancing with him. At first he resisted. Even I couldn't convince him to dance with me. I scowled, pouted and flirted with him, nothing worked. But of courses it just took Prim to convince him and off he went to the dance kicking and screaming but trailed behind Prim regardless.

I laughed so hard watching Peeta with Prim and I knew why he was reluctant to dance with anyone. "Oh my God, Katniss," Madge spouted between gulps of air that she forced through her mouth from laughing so hard. "What is he doing?" My stomach ached from laughing as I watched Peeta dance. There were no words to describe it. His feet were planted on the ground while his body swayed to and fro and side to side. It looked as if he was having a seizure with his arms planted to his side. I giggled with glee.

Another wave of laughter burst through my mouth. He looked adorable, awkward and sweet as he tried to mimic Prim. He was trying so hard to enjoy himself knowing that he looked silly.

"Now you know what you're dealing with Katniss," Delly said. "Peeta is sweet and wonderful but he can't dance as you can see."

"I don't care," I said. _'He's mine,'_ my head and heart shouted. "I don't know how to dance either." So we're well suited for each other.

"Yeah, are you sure because…you got to be better than that," Madge pointed to Peeta. He was lifting his feet, first right then left like he was climbing the stairs or riding a bike. Was he marching in place? Oh my God, he was concentrating looking at his feet. We looked at each and burst into laughter our eyes stung with tears.

After his hilarious dance with Prim, his shoulder started to ache so I grabbed a cup of water and handed him his pill my mother just given to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I inquired. "Because if you're not feeling well, we can go home––"

"No," Peeta blurted. "I'm okay. As long as I don't strain my shoulder too much, I'll be all right. Besides, I don't want to disappoint Prim." He turned around and watched her as she danced with her girlfriends. "She looks really happy and I don't want to ruin that." Just as I was about to grab him for myself, Prim ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Peeta, come on," she screamed in joy. "I want you to meet my friends. They've been dying to meet you."

"Excuse me ladies my dance card is filled up," he said. And off they went leaving Delly, Madge and I at the sidelines. Delly took a turn after Prim reclaimed him and before I had a chance to dance with him.

"It's very nice of you to share your boyfriend," Madge snickered. "I'm surprised that you let Prim monopolize all his time."

"If she was anyone but my sister, Madge," I stated. "You know me enough to know that I let her dance with Peeta because she is my little sister and she adores him." I adore him.

"Does that mean I can't have a turn with him?" she challenged me. "Because if you look around us, the other boys don't have any interest in dancing unless they are with their girlfriends." I looked around the dance and sure enough she was right. Our male classmates that didn't have a date or girlfriends were bunched together mingling with each other. The single girls with no dates danced amongst themselves. I guess Peeta became our designated dance partner. I didn't mind sharing him as long it was only Prim, Delly and Madge. They had no designs on him and I trusted them.

"I'm glad that Peeta's having a good time," Haymitch said. His appearance at the dance shocked me. "It's about time that something nice happened to him for a change." He was staring at my profile and I could feel it. I nodded my head. I wasn't accustomed to speaking to him. We weren't friends or acquaintances but he was my father's friend so I was civil to him.

"Whatever happens next, Katniss. Think before you act. Don't say anything in the heat of the moment that you can't take back," he said in a mysterious tone. I knew he didn't know me well and to give out advise when I didn't need or ask for it pissed me off.

"You don't know me," I started.

"But I know, Peeta," he interjected. "He's not fragile or weak like most people thinks he is. With a mom like his, he had to be strong not to end up like her. But that doesn't mean he not vulnerable."

"What point are you trying to make?"

"Listen, I don't if you ever knew how long he's been…attracted to you," he said. His tone was serious. It's not like I didn't know he was attracted to me. I always felt his stare whenever he thought I wasn't aware of it. Even when I decided I didn't want to fall in love and get married, I wasn't completely oblivious to guys who tried to flirt with me or tried to get my attention. I just didn't want it.

"Be patient, understanding and…try not to be…you."

"What the hell does that mean?" I spat back. I was just insulted and I knew it.

"I'm just saying that just because you're two years older than him, he's more emotionally mature than you when it comes to dealing with people especially if they are in a relationship. He's always knew what he wanted."

' _What the fuck.'_ I glared at him for a few seconds. I was about to argue back when I considered his words. He was right in some aspects. Even Prim had to lecture me when I started to doubt my feelings for Peeta. I was ready to step back because I started to feel things for him that scared me. I wanted to be with Peeta but didn't want the complications that came when you were in a relationship––the crippling fear that I would turn into my mother. I was an emotional mess when dealing with relationships. Take Gale for example.

I knew he made plans for us even without consulting me. He took it for granted that my feelings for him were sisterly. I ignored all the signs and clues he sent my way because I didn't want to deal with them. So when he finally stepped up I did what I did best––got angry, defensive and ran off. I mulled it over for a few minutes and silently admitted to myself he was half right.

"Oh dear God, someone take that boy out of the dance floor before he hurts himself," Haymitch chuckled as he watched Peeta dance with Prim and her classmates. Just looking at him make a fool of himself to please Prim made me happy.

Delly took pity on him and danced with him next. She grabbed his hands and twirled him around showing a few dance moves. After a few minutes, Madge interrupted them. "My turn," she announced before I could stop her. When Delly returned with Prim guiding her by the elbow, she looked sick and nauseous.

"Are you okay, Delly?" I asked. She looked pale as she lost her rosy complexion from all her exertion dancing with Peeta.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done all that spinning," she said as her face turned pale white. "I think I need to sit down."

"I'll go sit with her, Katniss," Prim stated. "We're going to get a glass of water and take a break. I'm thirsty."

"Just stay away from the punch bowl," I warned her. At last year's party, someone spiked the refreshments and Prim came home intoxicated. I should have warned her to stay away but I was too busy hiding in the corner away from the festivities. I kept my eye on her but it was too late as she drank two cups of punch by the end of the evening. Rory was there to watch her to my relief. Speaking of Rory, I caught sight of him in the opposite end of the courtyard.

He looked sad, bored and disinterested with the activities around him. I didn't blame him since it was just only a few days ago that he buried his brother in an empty casket. Since he body wasn't found, he was declared dead just like four others.

Suddenly the music changed from fast to slow. Madge returned with Peeta right behind her. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "This is your chance," she said soft and low as she gestured to the gaggle of girls eyeing my boyfriend. Before I had an opportunity to ask Peeta to dance he extended his hand towards me. My heart leapt and my eye misted as tears threatened to fall.

He looked scared and hopeful at the same time. I knew he was thinking of that night when I cruelly attacked him for bothering me. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about that moment. He only wanted to talk to me and I verbally slapped him for even trying. It was that night that started his nightmare––encountering me being attacked by Ivan, being accused by Cray for killing his nephew and on this very court yard, he was stripped to his waist and whipped without any proof or evidence.

For a few seconds my mind said, _'If only.'_ The list started in my head. If only I had spoken to him for a few minutes without having a mental breakdown and acted like a complete bitch to him. If only I didn't argue with Gale that night? If only I didn't deny my feelings for Peeta, where would we be now? If only I wasn't a coward.

I looked at his hand. He was afraid to ask remembering that night when all he did was inquire if I was I cold when he saw me shiver. I smiled at him. Fear turned to relief as he smiled back.

Without any words spoken between us, I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor. The air around us felt hot all of a sudden. I could feel my heart beating across my chest. The cadence was hard and loud against my ears. I looked at the corner of my eyes and found Agatha Berridge staring at me with a look of scorn and disgust written on her face. I smiled in triumph. Then I wondered what the hell she was doing at the party. I ignored her as Peeta pulled me towards him.

' _He's mine,'_ the words echoed in my head as his classmates sent daggers of hate and disdains towards me. Peeta was oblivious or chose to ignore them. It didn't matter. He was making a statement for all his classmates to see. _'I am his.'_ His words spoken in silence as he placed his hands on my waist. There was a space between us––a distance I wanted to breach but was too shy and nervous to do anything about it. As the music continued to play I lost sight of everyone around us as they disappeared from our own little bubble we created. I only saw and felt him. His warm hands wrapped around my waist. His breath tickled my face. I closed my eyes and cleared my head––nothing mattered but feeling his strong arms around me. I felt safe and happy.

"Katniss?" Peeta uttered my name as he broke my trance.

"Yes," I whispered back. I looked up and stared into his crystal blue eyes. He swallowed once, then twice. I hid my smile as I realized he was nervous.

"I wanted to tell you something when you first arrived but…" he started. "I didn't want anyone to hear me…and I didn't want to embarrass you."

"What?"

"You look…beautiful….and…" He stumbled with his words. When he said _'beautiful'_ there a look of awe on his face.

"Thank you," I returned. Heat rose to my face as the air around me felt warm. I blushed. I felt beautiful around him. My inner female instincts kicked in. I wanted to look beautiful for him, fought to find words to be sweet and kind to him. I wanted to be a girl he deserved.

"And thank you for coming with me." His eyes twinkled with gratitude.

"I'm glad I came too," I admitted. I was having fun and it completely shocked me. "It wasn't because I didn't want to…"

"I know, Katniss. I know," he voiced what I clearly couldn't explained to him. Somehow he figured that my reluctance to be his date wasn't because I didn't want to go with him but because I didn't want to add fuel to the fire––the fire of burning the lines between Seam and Merchant. Being together was forbidden, wrong and unacceptable. We were defying the social divide between Seam and Merchant. My mom married my father and she suffered for it as she was disinherited and abandoned by her Merchant relatives. Peeta was doing the same as he's taking chance having a relationship with me.

Suddenly, the space between was gone as I felt his strong, lean chest against my mine. I sighed as I lay my head on the crook of his shoulder. He winced and gasped in pain.

"Sorry," I said flinching as I remembered the wounds the wild dog inflicted on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Katniss," he said. "My shoulder is still tender. You didn't hurt me."

So instead of laying my head on his shoulder he pressed his cheek against mine. His five o clock shadow grazed my soft skin. He smelled of flour and…I sniffed. I didn't know if he wore cologne or it was just the smell of his sweat radiating from his body. It was distinctly him that I smelled on his skin.

I tightened my hands around his neck causing him to clasp his fingers together behind my back. With my head tilted towards his fans, I watched as they whispered to each other talking about us. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing mattered at the moment, not his classmates or the fact that half of the people in attendance was staring at us. I knew that being with Peeta wouldn't bridge the gap between Seam and Merchant. That was not what we were about. We were not making a statement. I wanted to be with Peeta not because he was blond hair and blue eyed. I wanted the boy whose heart was bigger than anyone I have ever known, who loved passionately and not discriminately.

Suddenly, the sounds of yelling and screaming disrupted our happy blissful bubble. I recognized one voice who was calm but firm. I rolled my eyes as I recognized the other voice yelling at Delly.

"Move aside, Delly Cartwright or I'll––"

"Or you'll what?" Delly interrupted her. "You need a reality check if you think that Peeta after all this time ever wanted you. I don't know what Mrs. Mellark has been telling but you should know by now that Peeta won't be or will be contracted to you no matter how much you want it to happen."

"Get out of my way."

"No," Delly stated her hands on her hips.

"What are you afraid of?" Agatha inquired. "I just want to talk to him."

"You really need to leave Peeta alone, Agatha," Madge suggested she stood next to Delly. "It's pathetic that you're chasing after him when you know he already has a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend that his own mother disapprove of," she stated.

"A girlfriend he chose willingly and he doesn't need his mother's approval," Delly retorted. "And that girl isn't you." She pointed out to her.

"I want to speak to Peeta myself and see what he wants," Agatha returned in a smug manner. Besides me, Peeta sighed as he took my hand and led me to Delly and Agatha.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to," I said. I hoped that he didn't want to but Peeta had other ideas.

"I really should, Katniss," he sighed. "I don't know what my mother keeps telling her. She's not going to stop bothering me until I tell her to her face that I'm not interested in her not now, not ever."

"She really is persistent, I give her that," I said. "And I really don't blame her, you know." I spoke the truth for I really understood why she wanted him. He was one of the last decent boys I knew. Yes, there are probably some nice guys in District 12, but none of them was Peeta. He was perfect for me.

"I really don't like the attention I'm getting lately," Peeta admitted. "I'm not some hero, or catch that should be fought over." So he wasn't oblivious to the rumors and girls that flirted him. "I'm just…me." Sweet, humble Peeta. He didn't realize the affect had with the people around him.

"Peeta, those girls have been after you even before…you know…Cray happened," I stated. He flinched as I reminded him of his time with Cray.

"Just let me get this over with," he said. "Before she make a scene and embarrasses herself." _'Let her embarrass herself,'_ the vicious words echoed in my head.

"Peeta, sweetie," Agatha gushed as soon as she set her eyes on him. "I would really like to speak to you. Alone." _'Over my dead body,'_ my mind screamed. I could not believe the audacity or nerve she had thinking that Peeta ever wanted or speak to her alone.

"Why don't we go someplace less…crowded and people away from hearing distance," Peeta suggested. "No, Katniss." He spoke just as I was about to follow him.

"Peeta?" _'He's got to be kidding me.'_

"I need to talk to Agatha alone." He looked calm and serious.

"But––"

"Katniss, trust Peeta to talk to her alone," Haymitch advised. This was not happening. "He really needs to do this." Prim grabbed my hand.

"Let him go," she said. "Trust him." Trust him? It wasn't about trusting him as it was about trusting her.

"Peeta, just don't go too far," Haymitch advised him. "Just far enough so we can see you."

"That's not what I want," Agatha said in frustration.

"Well, you're not getting what you want because Peeta is not going anywhere with you alone and away from me where I can't see him," I told her.

"Who care what you want," Agatha said with disdain. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm his girlfriend," I said in clear and firm manner. "I have every right to protect him."

"Protect him from what? I know, Everdeen," she said. "I know what you're doing to him." Huh? My mind went blank all of a sudden. It sounded as though she was accusing me of something.

"Okay. That's enough," Peeta said in a firm tone. Before I could ask what she meant, Peeta hugged me as he wrapped his around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Trust me. Let her have her piece. Nothing will happen." His lips grazed the outer shell of my ear causing me to shiver. I held onto him digging my nose onto his shoulder smelling the essence of him. I nodded my head.

Agatha had a look of disdain and disgust on her face but she quickly dropped her facial expression once Peeta turned to face her. "Thank you, Peeta."

He was quiet as he led her toward the edge of the courtyard. She wanted to go further but Peeta stood his ground shaking his head.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. The music and people talking around muffled their voices but I could distinguish his voice.

She spoke for a few minutes as Peeta listened attentively with hands in his pockets. During the conversation she reached out to touch his chest. Peeta stepped back. She moved and stepped towards him again making him step back until he placed a hand in front of her motioning her to stop.

"I can't believe her," Delly sputtered. "She just doesn't get it." I agreed. No one knew what they were talking about but it was obvious she was trying to entice and seduce him with her feminine wiles.

Then I gasped and my anger grew as she had the audacity to reach into the front pocket of his dress pants. "That bitch," I seethed in fury. Peeta was my boyfriend but even I knew my boundaries. I was livid as she kept pointing to his pants pocket that hid the bottle of pills mom had given him. "She better stop trying to touch him."

Peeta finally took it out to show her and she quickly grabbed it. She threw on the ground and stamped the small vial with her foot. All of us, Haymitch, Madge, Delly, Prim and I were stunned.

"What the hell was all about?" Madge asked, puzzled and confused by Agatha's strange behavior.

I was about to give her a piece of my mind and sample my fist when Prim pulled me back. "Don't interfere with them, Katniss. You don't want to make things worst for Peeta." I knew Peeta could defend himself.

"That bitch just destroyed the pills mom made for him." I was livid. What the hell did she think she was accomplishing. Peeta was dumbstruck as well as the look of confusion surfaced on his face.

In the meantime, Delly felt sick and nauseous. " Watching those two makes my head spin. What's she going on about?"

"Who knows? I just want to get Peeta away from her because if she touches him, I swear I don't know what I would do."

Agatha pointed to me as Peeta looked in return. He looked confused and flustered. By this time, she appeared desperate as she went on talking while Peeta listened. During her rant, he looked between Agatha and me several times. I couldn't read his body language but hers was loud and clear as she lifted her chest upward showing off her cleavage and her feminine curves. She was dressed in a tight fitting dress that outlined every curve in her body accentuating her ample breasts.

Peeta then crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. He shook his head once then twice.

"She really needs a reality check," Haymitch commented. "I don't think she knows who she's dealing with." I looked at Haymitch and wondered what he meant. "It's obvious that Peeta's is gently turning her down and she's not having it. Look." Peeta's posture and demeanor was someone who was uncomfortable and feeling trapped.

"What can I do?" I was frustrated and irritated with myself. I wanted to be there for him but I knew he had to handle Agatha himself.

Suddenly, Peeta was talking. It was about time since all she's done was monopolize their conversation and forcing herself upon him. I trusted Peeta to find the right words to say. He wouldn't deliberately hurt her feelings because that's not who he was. We waited as he kept talking to her. I didn't know how long he talked but suddenly, Agatha sobbed.

"Oh shit," Madge blurted here eyes wide as saucers. "Is she…is she crying?" I looked at Agatha closer. Her eyes were crinkled…tears brimming from her eyes as they tracked down her red cheeks. She placed the back of her hand in front of her mouth. Good God, such dramatics and melodrama, she playing the spurned lover well. Not that she was ever Peeta's lover to begin with.

Then, he did something I never expected him to do; he extended his hand out to her. She wiped her face and squared her shoulders. After a quick handshake Agatha nodded her head. I was anxious as they walked back towards us. Peeta immediately took my hand.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," she started. To say I was startled and gobsmacked was an understatement. "Peeta explained everything to me. I didn't know." _'Huh, didn't know what?'_ I wanted to laugh at the Madge and Delly whose faces displayed incredulity, disbelief and shock. With Haymitch, I would guess suspicion. Only Prim's reaction showed acceptance. She saw the good in people.

She extended her hand to me just as she did with Peeta minutes ago. I narrowed my eyes waiting for a knife on my chest.

"I don't understand," I said clearly I was missing something.

"Me too," Haymitch added in sarcastic tone. Madge elbowed him. He grunted. "What?"

"Shut up," she responded.

"I didn't understand and now I do," she said with a sad teary smile on her face. "You're a very lucky girl." I knew that but it didn't explain her change of heart. Why she apologized and obviously accepted my relationship with Peeta. "It seems that I never had a chance to begin with. I can't compete with that." My brows furrowed as I looked at Peeta for an explanation. He wasn't forthcoming to explain how he dissuaded Agatha to pursue him.

"It's been a long day. I'm going home now," she announced. "Thank you, Peeta. You've been kind and patient with me. I don't understand why your mother is…very hard on you. Just…good luck with Tyler." Then she turned and left.

"What did she mean 'good luck with Tyler?' " Haymitch asked before I did.

"And what did you say to Agatha to leave you alone," Delly inquired. "I mean, she's been pursuing you for weeks and you have one conversation and…that's it?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," he returned. Peeta looked tired and worn out all of a sudden.

"Let's get something to eat," Delly announced. "I'm hungry all of a sudden."

"Delly, you had dinner and dessert two hours ago," Prim reminded her.

"So what? We've been dancing and expending energy," she said back. "I hear the Capitol pastries are to die for."

"Let's go and see if there's any left," Madge concluded as she grabbed Delly's hand. "So Delly, are you excited getting married next week? So you already have your dress?"

"Katniss?" Peeta spoke his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. "I need to speak to Haymitch for a few minutes."

"Oh, why?" What did he need to talk about without me present?

"I need to verify something that Agatha told me. Family stuff," he explained.

"Katniss, let's go," Prim said as she tugged my hand.

"We won't take too long," Peeta stated.

"Go on, Katniss," Haymitch ordered me. "I'll keep those hyenas away from Peeta if that's what you're worried about." He pointed a group of girls huddled at the other end of the courtyard. I relented and left.

"We'll be over there," I pointed to the direction where Madge and Delly were located.

"Katniss, stop pouting," Prim reprimanded me ten minutes later. I was out of patience as I stared at Haymitch and Peeta converse. What they were talking about? It must not have bee a good conversation as Peeta looked somber and sad. 'Great,' my mind yelled. _'Peeta was having a great time until Agatha disrupted us.'_ I hated that look of despair on his face.

"What the hell did Agatha say to him?" Delly voiced as she stood next to me. Her mouth was filled with…a strawberry tart compliments from the Capitol bakery.

"I want to know what he said to Agatha to make her back off," I returned.

"Yeah, that was kind of creepy," Madge added. "I've never seen her back off that fast. I mean, when she wants something she's like a dog with a bone. She never quits."

"Well, for as long as I've known Peeta, he's got quite a silver tongue," Delly admitted. "I mean he could easily talk any girl out of her panties if you know what I mean." She winked at me. I gasped horrified and was turned on at the same time. I hoped my cheeks weren't red from embarrassment.

"Delly," I blustered.

"What? It's the truth." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"And you would know of Peeta's silver tongue because?"

"Not that he ever did that with me––" I glowered at her some more. "Or that he did with anyone I know. I mean not that I know of." She took a step back with her hands in front of her. "Hey, don't forget I'm engaged to Rye. Remember? Peeta's older brother, the guy I'm marrying in a week. I'm just saying that Peeta is charming when he wants to be and getting a girl out her panties would be easy––"

"Stop talking Delly," Madge laughed, loud and boisterous while Prim joined her. "You're making it worse."

"Delly, stop talking like that in front of my little sister about my boyfriend." Prim giggled as placed a hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Peeta asked. His sudden appearance startled me. Haymitch was right behind him.

"Shit, Peeta," I yelped my voice loud enough to be heard above the music. "You scared me." One brow lifted touching tips of his bangs.

"Katniss, are you okay? You're face is all red." I tried to calm my heart as it raced hard against my chest. Girls, panties, Peeta's tongue––the words echoed in my head. I hoped that Delly's insinuation didn't mean that he…he…had been with other girls that way. Had he been? I thought that he never had a girlfriend before? I mean, I never saw him with one and Prim all admitted that he has had a crush on me for along time. But how long? He was a red-blooded boy with…argh! I mean, just because he had a crush on me, a Seam girl it didn't mean he didn't play along with way. It wasn't likely that he was waiting for me.

I stared at the group of girls at a distance eyeing Peeta. Were any of them––

Suddenly, the courtyard monitor flickered on. Snow's infamous icon flashed on the screen. "God damnit, I forgot about this part of the evening," Haymitch said between clenched teeth. As a video played on screen, four groups of Peacekeepers surrounded the courtyard. It was expected formation but seeing them flanking us was still scary and daunting. I reached out for Peeta's hand. They were cold and clammy. Sweat dotted his forehead. I could see his chest rise and fall as his eyes were glued to the screen.

Prim grabbed my other hand. President Snow's image appeared on the screen. He wore his typical all white suit behind a glaring white background with two pristine white Peacekeepers flanking him.

"Good evening, children of Panem," he announced. Peeta stiffened his chest jutted forward and face upraised. It's the first time I have ever seen him in a posture of defiance and…anger. An emotion I've never seen Peeta project towards Snow.

"On this night two weeks before the reaping, I am pleased to join you in your celebration for your sacrifice and bravery," he said. He went on and on of how proud he was for the next tributes to be selected on Reaping Day.

"God I feel sick," Delly announced.

"Me too," Haymitch said in a sarcastic tone. "He's up there pontificating, fattening up the fatted calf ready to be slaughtered. I'm quite sure he appreciates the sacrifice that––"

Suddenly the screen changed and flickered. Peeta gasped beside me as there was a collective reaction from the party revelers as well. A bird, a MockingJay appeared on the screen removing Snow's image.

"This is the voice of the MockingJay," a disguised voice spoke. Peeta's hand went slack, his eye wide filled with disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no," he repeated so soft but I heard his chant. Delly grasped his upper arm while Prim wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What the fuck," Haymitch screamed at the screen. His teeth gnashed together.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you guys are still with me and enjoy reading 'Destiny.' Thanks again for those who took time to read and leave a review. You guys are awesome. Have a great week.**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Aftermath 2, Days Numbered

Chapter 22 – Aftermath 2, Days Numbered

 _AN: Wow, 324 reviews. Thank you for those who wrote a review, alerted and favored 'Destiny.' We still have a lot of chapters before this ends. My heartfelt thanks and gratitude to pistonsfan75, wonderishome, MaidenAlice, booksandlove1, jroseley, pumpkinking5, LACR, Aqua Rules, J, Kpfan72491, Nai1987, IcyPinkLemonade, jmjames, B Dizzy, and guests. Every single one of you inspire me to continue writing this story. Thank you so much. So moving forward, this chapter contain Gale, Jimmy and Peeta's POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for foul language. FYI, the rating for this story is M so keep that in mind for those who are or will be offended with the future chapters. Also, Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and by no means am I making any money writing this._

 _On with the show ––_

* * *

 **Gale POV ––**

When I saw him, I froze. He was unaware that he was twenty yards away from me as he had his head turn. I kept my hands still as I held my breath and drew my arrow at him. The buck stared back eye-to-eye as if he was communicating with me. "I got you," I whispered. Exhaling a slow breath the arrow flew. I missed. The arrow missed the buck by a yard. For two days I followed knowing it would lead me to water. It did. The food rations Mr. Herlihy packed in my backpack I reserved incase I ran out of game to shoot or snare. Who knew what terrain and conditions lay ahead before I reached District 13. Before I could redraw another arrow the buck was long gone. I was too tired to track it again. I wiped the sweat that stuck to my forehead. The air was humid and thick.

"Too big anyway," I muttered to myself. "I'll be wasting a lot of meat." In reality I sucked with a bow and arrow. Snaring game was what I did best. However after three days of eating rabbit, I was hungry for heartier meat. At moments like this I miss…Katniss, my best––my ex-best friend and hunting partner.

I wondered whether she shed any tears when she was told I was _'dead.'_ I shook my head. Thinking about her while I was out here was futile and dangerous. I needed to concentrate. Being out here gave me nothing but time to think. The MockingJay was right, I needed to prioritize what was important to me. I remembered our conversation a few nights ago when I crossed the fence behind Haymitch's backyard. It was a night I'll never forget.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _It was dark. The forest was quiet that I didn't hear a single cricket or animal sounds. The silence unnerved me. I walked for a few minutes as I tried to adjust my eyes. I didn't understand why Haymitch insisted that I left at the dead of night with the moon as my only source of light. Then from high above me I heard the familiar humming sound––a drone. It pitched and ascended into the dark inky sky. I ducked into grove of tall trees as I expelled air through my mouth trying to even out my breath. Well, I guess leaving at night was a good decision._

 _Suddenly something in the sky floated in the air. It was a metallic silver object with a parachute. I recognized it. The parachutes were used during the games as sponsors gave gifts to their tributes inside the arena. It landed 5 yards ahead of me so I ran towards it as it fell onto the ground._

 _Suspicious, I looked around me to make sure it wasn't a trap. Finding that the coast was clear, I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a rectangular shape object with a small screen. I looked around to see if there were any markings or design to help me identify to whom it belonged to. It could be from District 13 or from Snow for all I know._

" _Hello, Gale." My heart jumped so hard and fast I lost my breath for a second._

" _Who are you?" I asked. The stranger wore dark clothing from head to waist his face hidden inside a hood. His voice was disguised._

" _Just calm down and lower your voice," he instructed me. I couldn't tell where he was as the room behind him was dark._

" _You know who I am, Gale." The stranger knew me. His appearance startled and frightened me. "I don't mean to alarm you but this was the only way I could get in contact with you without revealing my location." I knew that voice. It was the MockingJay. My eyes grew wide from fear and anxiety. Was this a trick? The drone just flew recently making his appearance suspicious in my eyes. I may be slow but I'm not stupid. Snow could have sent the device to trick me. I remembered Haymitch's warning to not trust anyone that also meant anything I encountered._

" _You tell me," I returned. He was going to have to prove himself to me. I couldn't jeopardize the rebellion because I got stupid and was careless._

" _Okay, I can understand that you're suspicious and you have every right to be." I kept quiet. Truthfully, I'm scared out of my wits. I had never expected that a few days ago I was leaving District 12 without any notice. Nothing prepared for the quick turn of events. I never got to say good-bye to my family. Albeit, I wasn't going to say anything since I was sworn to secrecy, but I was hoping to hug them before I left telling them I loved them––especially my mom. I knew my 'death' would devastate her._

 _He sighed and tilted his head. "Your name is Gale Hawthorne."_

" _No you tell me who you are. Don't fucking play games with me. Who are you?"_

" _I am the MockingJay––"_

" _Prove it." I spoke into the device. I felt dumb talking into the object._

" _I am the voice of the MockingJay," he started. His voice was the same but that didn't mean Snow knew how to mimic him. It was the same technology. I needed more proof of who he was. "You've heard my broadcast for the last several months."_

" _All of Panem has, it doesn't mean a thing. Snow probably heard them too." He sighed. I detected his impatience and frustration. "What proof do you need?"_

" _I don't know," I sputtered. I wasn't sure what to believe._

" _Listen, Hawthorne," he said. "I don't have time for this. I just wanted to talk to you. And also to say thank you for volunteering since I didn't get the chance."_

 _No one knew that I volunteered––only the men involved in setting up the mission._

" _I feel…I think I don't need to tell you how important this is. What you are doing is dangerous but necessary." Though his disguised, low-pitched voice irritated me, his words helped soothe my anxiety and fears. "This may be the most important thing you will ever do in your life. The fate of the people in District 12 is in your hands."_

" _I didn't know, sir," I said. When I volunteered all I really thought of was the possibility of leaving the district, to explore outside District 12. Looking for the ill-fated District 13? I didn't believe in their existence._

" _We have been trying to unite the districts to join our cause. We cannot fight Snow and the Capitol alone. We need District 13's support. We need all of Panem if we are to succeed."_

" _I understand," I asked._

" _Do you? Do you realize the importance of what you're doing or about to do?" He paused as if he was collecting his thoughts. "I've been watching you for weeks. All I've seen so far is that you have caused a lot of damage to some people's live." I dropped my head in shame and anger._

" _You're a good man, Hawthorne," he said. "But you really need to concentrate on your priorities. Your obsession with the Everdeen girl has got stop."_

" _Who the hell do you think you are?" I seethed in anger. Everyone had a comment or opinion of my relationship with Katniss. "How would you like it if someone took your girl away from you?"_

" _So, is that what is important to you? Trying to romance a girl who I observed is not interested in you romantically. A girl who is…or was your best friend until you ruined that friendship because you insisted that she belongs to you? This is your priority––working hard for a relationship that doesn't exist."_

" _You know nothing of my relationship with Katniss," I retorted._

" _Then why are you here? Why did you volunteer?" I'm stunned into silence. "You can't tell me? Then I guess you should go home if that is where your head is."_

" _You…you can't make me go back," I blustered as the feeling of panic and anxiety consumed me. I was already 3 days away from District 12. I couldn't go back now. It would be humiliating._

" _I know that many have spoken to you about your…behavior. It is not fitting for the people I need for our cause. I need strong men and women who will fight with me at a moment's notice. To know that what they are doing is bigger than whom they are and believe what they are fighting for. I don't need the antics from a little boy whose main concern is his own personal needs and throws a temper tantrum when he doesn't get what he thinks he deserves. You are the not man I need to fight besides me. I need fighters, soldiers."_

 _I thought of my behavior since Snow's party––the night I beat up Ivan and all the days after. Thinking back I knew intellectually that I was wrong to have treated Katniss badly, expecting her to choose me because we grew up and hunted together. I took it for granted that she wanted to get married. I never thought she would fall for a Merchant especially Peeta Mellark. The thought disgusted me. She could have picked any Merchant and she chose…him._

" _I can't trust you to do what needs to be done if your mind is back at District 12. If I thought that you're main purpose was because of your family and your future, I would let you go but since it is not the case, then I think…no, I believe that you are not who I need for this mission."_

" _You can't make me go back," I challenged him._

" _Don't think I would send men after you if I knew you've become a liability."_

" _But I thought that sending me was the only option."_

" _Well, things and circumstances have changed. All I have to do is send word to District 13 that you're becoming a problem and they will send men to get you and send you back to 12 before you can blink."_

" _Then what am I doing here?" I was confused._

" _It is obvious that you did not listen to our objective for this mission. Let me refresh your memory. You are out here to find a clear and safe path incase we need to evacuate District 12. We need to know if they can survive out here, if there is enough water supply and food. We need to know if all of District 12 can survive the walk to 13. We can't be stumbling out here blindly without securing the way." I hadn't thought of that. I knew I was supposed to reach 13 to get in contact with them but to lead 12 to them? I guess I wasn't paying attention. "We have to think of the women, children, old and the infirmed that we are trying to save."_

 _Suddenly, the drone returned broadcasting itself as the familiar hum filled the air. I hid behind a tree. After a few minutes, the drone left the area disappearing into the horizon. "Sir," I started._

" _Call me Jay," he returned. With the moon as my light source, I noticed that Jay wore all black from head to waist. He even wore dark black gloves. There wasn't a part of him I could see––his skin color, eyes and face hidden behind the hood._

" _I can't undo what I've done and the hurt I caused to my family and...to Katniss," I confessed._

" _And to the Mellark family especially their youngest son, Peeta," he added. I flinched, as I wasn't prepared to let go my grievances against Peeta. He did steal my girl that was a fact I couldn't let go._

" _I have no time or energy to be refereeing whatever grudge you have against Peeta. And until you get over…whatever it is you have against him. I'm afraid that you cannot be a part of my cause––the rebellion against Snow and the Capitol. At this moment, right now I need you to decide what is really important to you––chasing after a girl whose heart belongs to another. Or seeing the bigger picture––join me in my cause to fight for your future, your sibling's future where there will no longer be any more Hunger Games. No more men like Cornelius Snow who thrives on our suffering and hard work. We are people who deserve to be treated humanly and not as slaves."_

" _Admit that your feelings for Everdeen are not returned and reach inside yourself and be man enough to let her go." 'I love Katniss,' but my mind quickly echoed. She had been the only thing I wanted._

" _What do you want your legacy to be about––that you pined over a girl who doesn't want you or be part of something that made an impact in Panem's history."_

 _His words stunned me. "Think about it Gale, think long and hard. You're father died in a mining accident. He was part of this revolution. He wanted to give you and siblings a better life and future. What do you think he would be encouraging you to do with your life?" I missed my dad so much. I wished he were here to guide me. "You're father was good man, Gale."_

" _You knew my father?" He nodded his head. I wondered if the rumor was that was true that Jay was from District 12._

" _Make something out of your life that he would have been proud of." I thought of my dad who I loved and admired. His death not only devastated mom but me as well. Upon his death I became the head of the family. Mom did her best to provide for us but she was…I hated to admit that she was female and resources was not available to her. I'm relieved that she didn't resort to selling herself to the Peacekeepers for that was the last resort if she became that desperate. I knew I had to grow up quickly and I did. But emotionally I did not mature as I clung to things I couldn't have and reacted like a child with a temper tantrum._

" _Before I let you go, tell me once and for all, what do you want in your life?"_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

My stomach grumbled so I reached into my pack and bit into a piece of beef jerky that was stored in my backpack. _"Make something out of your life that he would have been proud of."_ Those words stuck to my head. Would my dad be proud of what I've done in my life? What have I accomplished? By my age, he was already married with a child on the way. He and mom had survived their reaping age and married quickly. They had waited a year before she became pregnant making sure that they were equipped with a home to raise children into the world. Me, I was still single having fun while I waited for…but while I waited I carried on with girls taking them into the slagheap without thinking of the consequences. I was careful but accidents could happen.

I wasted my time waiting for Katniss, taking her for granted that she wanted me while I slept with other girls. I had accomplished nothing. No, he would have been ashamed of me.

Haymitch, Mr. Everdeen and even mom had lectured and scolded me for my behavior towards Katniss and…Peeta. God I hate that Merchant so much. I sighed realizing that in order for me to let go of my feeling for Katniss, I also had to let my anger and resentment for Peeta go as well. It was a good thing that I'm out here and not back home. The quiet, solitude and with time and distance it will help me get over…them. I prayed and hoped that it was true. That time healed all wounds––my broken heart and ego.

By day five I was lonely, irritable and tired. I miss home and my family. Being out here alone made me realize what I had taken for granted. I swore once I found District 13 I would make amends to damaged I caused to Katniss, to our relationship. She was important to me and I had to live with the fact that she didn't want me the same way I wanted her. I still have to reconcile my resentment and anger with Peeta Mellark. But if am to mend my relationship with Katniss I knew that would have to be my first step. Well, and the fact that I have to ask for her forgiveness.

The next couple of days were the same. Miles of trees and foliage lay ahead of me. Once or twice I was tempted to use the radio asking Haymitch or someone to find me and take me home. Then, I remembered Jay's words, ' _What do you want your legacy to be about––that you pined over a girl who doesn't want you or be part of something that made an impact in Panem's history."_

I couldn't give up. I'm tired, my body ached from sleeping on the ground and I needed a bath. My beard even started to bother me, as I wasn't used to having so much facial hair. In the mines, it was mandatory not to have a beard as it would catch fire if the coals were accidently lit. Hair was the first thing that burned quickly as I lost my eyebrows once or twice. I rubbed my chin feeling my facial hair. It felt weird. I was so engrossed with my thoughts I wasn't aware that someone had been following me. I heard him before I saw him.

"Stop, raise your hands in the air and turn around," the intruder instructed me. I raised my hands high and turned.

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

I'm so exhausted in mind, body and spirit. There was only so much that a human can handle before his will and spirit is shattered, broken into pieces. I felt this and wondered how much my youngest son Peeta could withstand anymore before the weight of it all changes him. The last bombshell was Graham's will making Peeta Tyler's legal guardian. I was surprised and yet not at the same time. I knew that my eldest was writing up his will incase…but it never dawned on me who he was giving his custodial right's of his only son, Tyler to. When Heath announced the news I thought _'What the hell was Graham thinking? To burden his sixteen-year old brother Peeta who was still in school and of reaping age such a life altering responsibility?'_ It made more sense to me that he would have Rye become Tyler's legal guardian.

I looked at Rye. He displayed no emotion not a single facial tick on his usually expressive face. Ordinarily, he was quick to express all his emotions whether they were happy, sad or angry. His face I could easily read unlike Peeta's who hid himself from the world. I only knew two things of him––his love and devotion to Katniss Everdeen and wanting to own the bakery. But even with his adoration for her he never once intimated his plans for his future––his love life.

Now, he was the sole guardian to his 10-month old nephew, Tyler. I read the look of panic, disbelief and fear on his face when Heath made the announcement. I didn't blame him. I'm still reeling from the news days later. Delly's mother, Augusta was kind enough to babysit Tyler while Peeta was in school. I couldn't take care of him while I worked in the bakery. Even Agneth, Sonja's mother agreed to watch over him a couple of days during the week. The only person I objected to babysitting Tyler was Evelyn. I couldn't trust her with him. Our last parting words on the night we buried Graham was still fresh in my mind.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Peeta is too young, irresponsible and not capable enough to take care of Tyler, James," she said. Everyone had left the bakery and she returned an hour later to hound and harass Peeta. "It is obvious to everyone that Graham was not thinking straight when he made him Tyler's legal guardian to my only grandchild."_

" _And pray tell, who do you think should take custody of Tyler?" I goaded her. "Rye?"_

" _No, he's barely getting married," she scoffed. "He's not responsible either."_

" _You just said he's getting married, Evelyn," I muttered back. "What makes you think he and Delly don't have plans to have children right away? And they are responsible enough." I looked forward to having more grandchildren to fill the hole in my heart. No one could replace Graham but seeing my sons with their offsprings would bring joy and peace to my life._

" _Are they? That's too soon. They should settle into married life as a couple before bringing a child into their marriage. They aren't ready."_

" _Oh, you mean like we did?" I reminded her. She was being hypocritical since after our wedding she insisted that she wanted children right away. We had just turned eighteen and a week passed before she made her intentions clear. And just as always I had indulged her. So by the time we were twenty-one Graham was one and Evelyn was carrying Rye._

" _We were married and we were ready to have children," she insisted. 'So she thought,' I said in my head. I was scared shitless when she first told me she was pregnant with Graham. Nothing prepared me for the long sleepless nights while working during the day at the bakery. And, the changes…oh God I remembered the changes that occurred. She went from loving, sweet and gentle to…a woman I hardly recognized by the time Peeta was born. The hardship and difficulties of everyday life changed her._

" _You presume and assume to much. You don't know your sons at all," I said._

" _I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Tyler and raise him on my own," she announced. 'Over my dead body.'_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I didn't have the heart to tell Peeta what his mother was planning. There was so much turmoil in his young life that I needed to resolve this. I was at a loss for what do so when Heath walked into the shop I took advantage of his visit to ask for advise.

"Heath, I'm so glad you stopped by," I said as I closed the register after finishing with the last customer. It had been a slow day. A few days after the mass funeral it was so busy I was overwhelmed as both Peeta and Rye returned to school. Rye almost talked me into letting him drop out of school to help me since my other helper Anton was killed during the attacks. Anton had graduated from school and needed work so he worked the morning hours at the front while I worked in the kitchen waiting for Delly, Rye and Peeta to return from school. I had hired him soon after Graham…Graham went to work for his in-laws.

Thoughts of my eldest son filled my mind all day. I miss him. I miss his loud blusterous laugh when he told a joke, I miss his steady and calm voice when I'm in a state of panic and need comfort. The days during Peeta's recovery I sought his support since I had thrown their mother out of their lives. I should have divorced her years before but I lacked courage. It took my son to get a beating from Cray to open my eyes.

"Well, I'm in the need for your famous sourdough loaf and croissants," Heath said. I bagged a loaf and six pieces for him.

"This is on the house," I stated as I handed it to him.

"Oh, that's not right, Jimmy," he returned shocked.

"I need to talk to you and since there is no one here I want to ask you legal advise."

"I think I have an idea what you want to know," he started. "Can Evelyn take Tyler away from Peeta?" I nodded my head. "Well, Peeta has two strikes against him, she is right he is young."

"There are boys in this district just as young as him that have children and have rights to their child's well being," I interrupted.

"Yeah, but they are the biological parent to the child in question. Peeta is Tyler's uncle." He looked discouraging that my heart sunk. "And Peeta has no prospects of marriage, he's not contracted to anyone."

"I will not––"

"You do realize what Evelyn is trying to do to Peeta?" he inquired. I'm too tired to guess or wonder how her mind worked as I shook my head. "If Peeta is contracted or engaged to be married, Peeta has a strong case to keep Tyler as his legal guardian. She's forcing Peeta to accept the contract to Agatha Berridge."

"I am not going to sign any such contract," I said between clenched teeth. "Besides, Graham and Sonja had specifically chose Peeta for guardianship. I thought it's legal and binding."

"It is to some degree but because of his age which he is still eligible to be reaped and his single status, Evelyn can and will contest the guardianship. She can file special circumstance and claim that…Peeta is young, irresponsible and maybe a danger to her only grandson." _'What the fuck?'_

"She wouldn't dare accuse Peeta of hurting Tyler." I shook my head feeling tired, angry and frustrated. "Why can't Evelyn just leave us be? Why must she pick on Peeta? I just don't understand how anyone, any mother could be so vindictive and cruel to her own son?" I'm lost for words and comprehension of her treatment to Peeta.

"There is only one thing you can do for Peeta," he said. "Your divorce is being processed so it's not final yet."

"I know that it will take at least six months for it to be final." I couldn't wait for that moment to happen. It was sad to admit that I wanted their mother out of our lives.

"Well, while you waiting you add the child abuse to your divorce," he suggested. "You'll also need witnesses and written statements to back it up."

"I don't know if I want to put the boys through that kind of scandal." To my shame, I had let Evelyn abuse the boys physically, emotionally and mentally. I ignored and turned my head each time she laid a hand on them, especially Peeta. Who wanted to admit that a husband let his own wife abuse they children? I was a coward.

"Jimmy, you need ammunition against Evelyn if you want to help Peeta keep Tyler." I hated playing dirty. I didn't want to air out our dirty laundry either. My divorce was supposed to quiet and simple. "Don't think that Evelyn is going to do what it take to win even if it means that the divorce will get nasty. She air out all your weaknesses and claim that you were an incompetent husband and father." I wouldn't put it past her if she did put up a fight. I had nothing to hide and even if it meant I was open to ridicule and humiliation. I needed to do this for Peeta.

"The only think I can think of is that your divorce needs to happen soon and fast. If you can get Evelyn out of your lives sooner then later, she can't contest the will if she is out of your lives. It helps getting it finalize now but you need to added child abuse and child endangerment as reasons why you divorced her." I stated irreconcilable difference as the main reason I divorced her but now I needed to add physical abuse as well. This was what I had hoped to avoid.

That afternoon when Peeta, Rye, Delly and Katniss came home from school, I visited Haymitch. Our conversation was short and to the point. I knew he had some influence and contacts in the Capitol. Speeding up the divorce proceedings was my only option. My heart ached and mind exhausted from the past few weeks. This was my life––hanging on a thread waiting for the shoe to drop as Peeta's life was now in danger.

As I walked my way back home from visiting Haymitch, I spotted Peeta at the edge of town. Curious, I followed him. Where was he going when he was supposed to be at the bakery? I was about to call him and take him home when he stopped at a small clearing. On the patch of land tall grass and flowers grew––wild flowers of daffodils, dandelions and daisies. He bent down and knelt on the grass. He looked puzzled like he was trying to decide something as a hand reached up to scratch his head.

For a few minutes I watched him as he first picked a batch of daisies, then dandelions and daffodils placing them on the ground in separate piles. Next, he grabbed a few green stems and laid them next to his flower collection. After a few seconds he sat down and started to create a floral arrangement of the wild flowers. From my position, I could see his face, his tongue curled upwards to his upper lip. He reminded me of the first time he frosted his first cake. He was only twelve at the time his face deep in concentration and hands steady. I knew he was a far better designer and baker than I could ever be as the cake he frosted was nothing at all I expected. It was perfection.

When he was satisfied with his arrangement, he laid the bouquet on the ground and dug into his pant pocket. In his hand was a dark green ribbon. With a lot of care he wrapped the flowers with the ribbon making a large bow to tie it off. He was so pleased with his creation that he looked at it for a few seconds and smiled.

I was fearful and scared for tonight's party, the Celebration of Youth dance that Snow held every year before the reaping ceremony. Ordinarily I was concerned but this year I was afraid to have Peeta out of sight even for a few hours. Whenever he was away from me, something bad has happened to him. Thus, which is why I asked Haymitch to attend the party. I didn't trust anyone to watch over Peeta and I knew that Haymitch cared for my son. He would protect him if need be. I couldn't lose another son or anyone else I cared about. Should I feel guilty that I'm hovering over him? I didn't care.

Peeta returned to the bakery entering through the back to ensure that Katniss didn't see his surprise for her. My heart leapt thinking about the fact that he had done the improbable––date the girl that he had been in love with since he was the age of five. He had accomplished the impossible––developed a relationship with a Seam girl, the daughter of my first love. There were so many odds against him, his mother, the prejudice that existed between Seam and Merchant and most of Katniss herself. She was stubborn at first, but no one can deny that there was something, an attraction between that even fate intervened.

At the bakery, Peeta and Katniss were…it was hard to describe them. It was obvious that the attraction was mutual as they both were sweet and attentive towards each other, but at the same time they was something between them. With Peeta it was a look of disbelief and shyness and as for Katniss? She appeared anxious and tentative.

If there was one thing I wanted in this world, the one thing I wished for is that Peeta survives not only his reaping years but have the chance to find love in his life. Before Katniss, I fear that his dream of her was unrealistic as Seam and Merchant relationships were looked down upon. A relationship between the two was socially unaccepted. It was evident as Lily was abandoned and disowned by her own family. With Evelyn out of our lives, it is with certainty that Peeta will have the chance to be with the one girl he had ever wanted. And if fate is kind, she will love him equally as he has loved her.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

Days before the Celebration of Youth party

"Hi Peeta," a tinny voice spoke from behind me. I flinched before I turned around after grabbing my books and lunch bag from my locker.

"Um hi, Sally," I returned. Sally was classmate in my social studies class. She was tall, big boned and…scary. Not ugly scary but Amazonian scary as she stood four inches taller than me. _'Why was she speaking to me?'_

"Madge told me that you were back in school today," she said as she thrust her chest towards me. Mind you, she was an attractive girl with long straight blond hair and blue eyes. "I wanted to visit you at the bakery but my father wouldn't let me. I heard about your brother Graham. I'm really sorry, Peeta."

"Um…thanks?" I muttered under my breath. It hurt thinking and talking about Graham. My mind couldn't reconcile with his death and that I'm now the legal guardian for my nephew, Tyler.

"Is it true that your brother made you your nephews legal guardian?" News traveled fast but then again I wouldn't surprise if my own mother tattled to anyone who listened to her.

"Yes, it true," I admitted. It was better that I confirmed it rather than have them gossip about me.

"Poor baby," she said as she took a step forward causing me to step back so her chest wouldn't land on my face. "You know if you need any help babysitting I'm available any time after school." Her voice was soft, wispy. "I babysat all my brothers and sisters. I'm really good with babies."

I gulped. The hallway felt small and constricting as the air turned warm and stuffy. "Thanks for the offer but I have all the help I need." Sally was about to place a hand on my chest when…

"Peeta," Katniss' voice startled me. "Sweetie, I'm starving. I was wandering what was taking you so long." I frowned. Since when did she start calling me sweetie? I liked it. I was someone's sweetie and the words escaped from none other than Katniss Everdeen.

Sally turned around. I swore she had steam coming out of her ears. "Everdeen," she greeted her not so politely. "I was talking to Peeta when you rudely interrupted us." She took a step towards her. Not to be intimated Katniss glared at the much taller classmate. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. Not wanting to create a scene, I needed to diffuse the situation before it escalated.

"Sally," I started. "Thank you for condolences. As for Tyler, I have all the help I need. Come on, Katniss. Let's eat." I tugged at her hand trying to get her attention. She turned to me her eyes stared into mine. I pleaded wordlessly to let it go but she didn't budge. "Katniss?" I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. She gasped in surprise as did Sally. "I'm really hungry." I really wasn't but it was necessary to distract her.

"Okay," she sighed. Without taking notice to Sally, Katniss yanked my hand and dragged me outside. _'Sheesh, since when did she get so…possessive and commanding.'_ I wasn't used to her behavior which puzzled me.

It was odd sitting with Madge, Katniss, Prim and Delly underneath their tree. My mind wandered as I realized the changes that occurred since Snow's party; so many changes at such a short time. I was overwhelmed by it. For example, at the bakery while Katniss was at the front, I made a mistake of asking Delly for a favor. I didn't realize I was making a relationship faux pas. It all started when I asked her a simple favor.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _I sighed as I swept my hand across my head trying to tame my hair. I suggested to Delly or rather asked her to cut my hair but was startled as she glared at me. 'What did I do now to have her send that look at me?' Geez, women are so complicated._

" _You want me to cut your hair?" she shrieked._

" _What? My hair is getting too long."_

" _Um…Peeta," Delly said in a slow and firm manner. "Now that you have a girlfriend. Who I have to remind you is very possessive about your hair. I think you should ask her to cut it for you."_

" _Well, it's not like I knew she could cut hair, Delly," I said in an exasperated tone. "How would I know that?" I mean she helped me shave my face, which it didn't necessarily mean she knew how to cut hair. Right?_

" _Oh, Peeta, you got a lot to learn," Delly snickered. 'What does that mean?' "Once you get a girlfriend she…" she pointed to Katniss who was in the other room. "She has dibs on your hair, your clothes and even what you eat." 'Since when?' a voice snickered in my head._

" _That's not right," I started. "That sound controlling if you ask me––"_

" _It's not that we're trying to control you but more like…looking at your best interest." I was still confused, what does having a girlfriend have to do with my hair, my clothes and what I eat? "Just trust me and don't do anything with your hair and if you do decide you want to have it cut, ask your girlfriend."_

 _I looked over to dad and Rye who turned back at me with a look of amusement on their faces. I turned to them for an explanation and help. They weren't any help at all. 'Whatever.'_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

For some reason Dad invited the Everdeens and Cartwrights for dinner. I tried not to fuss and worry over my clothes and the way I looked, but somehow I managed to take everything single piece of clothing out of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. It's not like I had to impress Katniss. We were dating.

I just left Tyler's room when Delly called out to me as I carried him in my arms. "Peeta, you look lovely," she said in her sisterly way. "Give me Tyler and go change your shirt."

"Huh, What? Why?" I wore a pair of dark gray pants with a white shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Go back and where the light blue shirt," she ordered me. "Katniss will love you in the blue shirt."

"Rye, why is your fiancée telling me what to wear? I don't see her telling you what to wear." Rye snickered at me.

"Actually I did," Delly announced. Rye wore a dark red shirt and dark blue slacks. "See we match." She twirled around modeling her pink dress and beige color patent shoes.

"Just don't argue with her and do what she says," Rye said in resignation as his eyes rolled. I opened my mouth to disagree. "Just do it, Peeta."

"You'll thank me later," she whispered in my ear. Huffing in protest I stood my ground for a few minutes but I gasped in surprised when Dad appeared. He walked out of his bedroom wearing a blue shirt with a pair of dark brown pants.

"Thanks for picking out my clothes, Delly," Dad said in gratitude. "I didn't realize that I had nothing clean to wear so I want to thank you for doing my laundry and ironing my clothes for this evening. You saved me a lot of time." I snorted in disgust and amusement. "What? Did I miss something?" Dad's eye went back and forth between Delly and me. Rye laughed.

"You're welcome," Delly gushed. "I like dressing the Mellark men." She turned to me. "Katniss will take over now that she's your girlfriend. _'Oh, I don't think so.'_

The Cartwrights were first to arrive. When the Everdeens appeared, my heart skipped a beat. Katniss wore a dark blue dress that I have never seen before. She looked…beautiful. My hands shook when I gave her a bouquet of flowers I personally hand picked. She blushed and thanked me. I smiled realizing that we matched in color––her dark blue dress with my blue shirt and dark gray coordinated together like we were a couple.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant and peaceful without mom present. I didn't realize how much stress and drama she created whenever things didn't go her way or whenever she was displeased with something or someone. It was always so toxic around her. The only sad moment was when dad kept looking over at Tyler who was missing his parents.

After dinner, Tyler fidgeted like as if he knew I was leaving. I was loathed to leave him since he was still adjusting to his environment and me as his…uncle/legal guardian. He was easy to love as it took mere hours for me to get attached to him. He was mine.

' _I promise, Graham,'_ I swore in my head. _'I'll take care of your son as best as I can, for as long as I can.'_

Reluctantly I left him in good hands with Katniss' mom who stayed after dinner. Mr. Everdeen and dad invited their buddies for a game of cards. I felt guilty leaving Tyler but Rye insisted. "You know I would go with you but who else can take care of Tyler? Dad's been busy working all day and he needs a break."

"I'm surprised that Delly let you stay"

"She feels bad for dad so she's okay with me staying to take care of Tyler. Besides, he's my nephew too, you know." I momentarily felt guilty that I was keeping Tyler to myself. "I don't mind really."

Surprisingly, Haymitch was at the dance to greet us. I knew he lied when he said that it was mandatory for him to attend. However, having him there put me at ease.

At the party, I tried to catch my breath as my companions tricked me into dancing with them. I knew I couldn't say no to Prim with her big blue eyes pleading with me. How could I deny her? Even Katniss did her best which was shocking since the last time I asked her to dance she…I shook my head of that memory not wanting to ruin the evening. It was bad enough we stood a few yards away from the whipping post that was decorated with ribbons and lights to disguise its' true purpose. I'll never forget that night remembering how my heart shattered at Katniss' behavior and treatment.

All in all it wasn't too bad of an evening, as I knew the girls were poking fun at my attempt to dance. _'I never claimed to be a great dancer,'_ a little voice sounded in my head. But, with watching Katniss, the look of joy and laughter on her face was worth making a fool of myself. I had never seen her so relaxed and at ease with herself. She looked happy.

"You did invite Katniss to my wedding, right?" Delly asked. I stumbled and righted myself as her question startled me.

"I didn't think I had to," I told her. Delly sneered at me.

"Peeta, she's your girlfriend now. Of course, you should ask her to be your date."

"Delly, I wasn't about to just take her without asking you." I was puzzled. Wasn't there some rule or protocol about inviting guests to a wedding?

"Oh for crying out loud, I expected her to be your date, Peeta. She is your girlfriend, right?"

"We just started dating, Delly," I reminded her. Heck, three weeks ago she didn't even want me around her.

"Well, you're taking her and it's final." She poked her finger to chest. "I'm the bride and I get what I want and I want you to ask her." _'Sheesh, she's bossy. When did she get so pushy all of a sudden?'_ Then a thought occurred to me.

"What about the toasting? I thought you wanted it to be family only."

"She can attend too," she returned. "Who knows maybe in the near future I'll be attending your wedding and toasting." She winked at me. My heart plummeted. After Snow threatened my life, I didn't think the odds were at my favor as I was ready to forfeit my life to protect the people I love. Granted at the time, I didn't realize that Katniss was playing my pretend girlfriend, then Graham died and I became Tyler's legal guardian. I knew what I had to do to protect my family but now…I had more responsibilities and people to protect––adding Katniss and Tyler in my life.

Snow never gave me a deadline to find out the MockingJay's identity as I assumed he wanted to know before the reaping ceremony. I was in a conundrum as my life became more complicated––I'm dating the girl that I had been in love with since I was five and I became a father all within two weeks. I had a lot to live for and a lot to lose. I wondered when he was going to collect what he thought was due to him––MockingJay's identity in exchange for the lives of the people I love.

The party was fun as I danced with Prim, Delly and Madge. I was hesitant to dance with Katniss as images and feelings of that night caused me to doubt everything that had happened between us. It was illogical but with the pills, sleepless nights and nightmares I'm exhausted mentally and physically. Everyday was a struggle to get up and move as my life hanged on a balance between Snow's threat and the weight of everything I have endured. But I'm weak when it came to Katniss. She stood at the edge of the dance her face displayed fear and hope. Was she thinking of the as night as well? Words stuck to my throat as I struggled to ask her to dance with me. My knees buckled, my stomach ached and my throat dry as I raised my hand to her.

' _Dance with me,'_ I mentally sent to her. There was look of relief on her face as I led her to the dance floor. Her hand was small and warm against my own. Not wanting to assume too much I placed both hands on her small waist my fingers wrapping around her. She smelled of lavender and vanilla as I hoped she didn't catching sniffing at her like a dog on heat. She felt and smelled intoxicating.

"Katniss?" I said as I felt heat rise to my face. There was slight cool breeze in the air but nothing could extinguish the fire that she arose in me. Even after all this time, it only blazed higher and stronger with each new day as I've gotten to know her better.

"Yes?" My throat tightened.

"I wanted to tell you something when you first arrived but…" I said. "I didn't want anyone to hear me…and I didn't want to embarrass you."

"What?" She looked startled and alarmed.

"You look…beautiful….and…" I stuttered. I flinched as I thought I was cured of that affliction. She had that affect on me.

"Thank you," she returned with a big smile on her face.

"And thank you for coming with me." She sighed.

"I'm glad I came too. It wasn't because I didn't want to…" Her face flickered with emotion. I knew that she was tentative when I asked her to be my date. I tried not to react as I normally did when she rejected me. I knew her refusal to come with me was out of fear. She was afraid of how people would react especially the Merchants. Everyone by now knew we were together as boyfriend and girlfriend but that didn't mean it was accepted. To me I didn't care. I knew how much time I had left with Katniss before Snow reaped me.

I'm not stupid or naïve to believe that once I told President Snow the Mockingjay's identity my life was my own again. I was dead the moment the video was broadcast as Snow targeted me. Literally, what little time I had left was all I thought about. I was going to make the most of it.

"I know, Katniss. I know." I winced as she laid her head on my injured shoulder. _'Damnit,'_ a little voice said. I wanted her close but I didn't want to assume that she did.

"It's okay, Katniss," I said. "My shoulder is still tender. You didn't hurt me." _'Fuck it.'_ I pulled her body close to mine feeling her breasts against my chest as I clasped my hands on the small of her back. I waited for her to resist or pull back. She didn't to my relief. For a few minutes we danced pressing her body close to me while I ignored everyone and everything around us. However, a few minutes later, loud voices disrupted my time with Katniss as I heard Agatha Berridge's shrill voice yelling at someone.

"Move aside, Delly Cartwright or I'll––"

"Or you'll what?" Delly interrupted her. "You need a reality check if you think that Peeta after all this time ever wanted you. I don't know what Mrs. Mellark has been telling but you should know by now that Peeta won't be or will be contracted to you no matter how much you want it to happen."

"Get out of my way."

I tuned them out closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. I didn't know what or why Agatha had a sudden interest in me. I was not completely oblivious to the attention I had been getting since getting whipped by Cray. Granted when I was growing up I aware of the girls that flirted with me. I ignored them since my only focus was Katniss. She was all I ever dreamed about. The reality of us getting together was impossible and unrealistic, as my mother had time and time again reminded me.

" _You will never have a relationship with Katniss Everdeen or any Seam girl. I will never allow it."_

Thus, I was resolved to never having her as a romantic prospect in my life because truthfully she scared me. Not just because of her strong personality and beautiful physical looks, she intimidated me. Why would a girl like Katniss Everdeen want me?

After my talk with Agatha I approached our group. Katniss looked angry. I didn't blame if she watched us from afar knowing or reading Agatha's body language was pretty obvious.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," Agatha apologized. I couldn't tell if she was sincere since I didn't know her enough and only time would tell if Agatha would finally leave me alone.

As I expected Katniss looked back at her with suspicion but accepted the apology nonetheless. It seemed that we had captured an audience as half the attendees were looking at us. With the incident diffused I turned to Katniss.

"Katniss?" I reached out and grabbed her hand. She clasped mine tight and firm as if she was afraid to let me go. "I need to speak to Haymitch for a few minutes."

"Oh, why?" Her anger at Agatha was replaced by curiosity

"I need to verify something that Agatha told me. Family stuff," I explained.

"Katniss, let's go," Prim said as she grabbed her hand.

"We won't take too long," I told her. I didn't want her out of my sight or proximity but I needed to talk to Haymitch and I couldn't wait.

"Go on, Katniss," Haymitch said. "I'll keep those hyenas away from Peeta if that's what you're worried about." He pointed behind us. At the opposite end of the courtyard were a group of girls staring at us…at me. Katniss was reluctant to leave but Prim convinced her.

"We'll be over there," Katniss pointed to Madge and Delly at the dessert table. She left dragging her heels as her eyes lingered towards me.

"So what do you need to talk about that needed privacy?" Haymitch asked.

"I was talking to Agatha," I started. "She told me something that really bothered me."

"Oh and what did she say?"

"She said that my mom was planning to contest Graham's will and my guardianship to Tyler. She wants to take him away from me." I didn't know whether to be angry but then I realized that getting mad at her was futile. _'Why should I be surprised?'_ "Can she do that?"

Getting Tyler was a complete surprise. I was afraid at first. What did I know of raising a child? I had a hard enough time raising myself.

Haymitch didn't look surprised. "Sorry, kid."

"You knew? How?"

"Don't get mad but…your dad visited me earlier today. You're mom…well, she argued with your dad saying that you're too young to be raising her grandson." That's true I couldn't argue that fact. "She said that he would be better off being raised by her." Her interference appalled me. She didn't even take good care of me let alone wanting to raise Tyler. How dare she? I saw visions of Tyler with bruises on his face and body––her screaming and yelling at him saying how useless he is. I envisioned her berating and belittling his character––saying things to make him feel worthless and unloved. I couldn't let that happen to him.

Her audacity made me angry, furious beyond anything I felt before. "She can't have him. She's talking about him like he's property to hand over. Why is she doing this?"

"You're asking me? If your dad can't make any sense and she was his wife, how would I know?"

"Does she have a case, Haymitch? Can she do it? Take him away from me?"

"You're dad and I are working on it, Peeta." He sighed. I looked at him for the first time in weeks. Haymitch appeared worn down like he usually did when he came back from the Capitol after the games. I felt bad for him caught in our family troubles especially with me.

"I…I want to thank you Haymitch." He looked startled. "Thank you for being there for me. You're not even family and I feel like…you are." He blushed. Something I've never seen him do ever. "You've been very supportive and helpful especially being there for my dad. I just wanted to thank you incase…"

"Hey, kid," he interrupted me as silence fell between us. "I know things look bleak right now. I promise you, Peeta. I promise that things will get better." I was skeptical. I just didn't know how to get out of my situation without anyone getting hurt or killed like Graham. "Just don't give up. You have Katniss and now Tyler and they are depending on you."

"Well, I don't know about Katniss. Tyler is my main priority and concern now."

"I get it, kid. I do. But remember you have lots of people to help you, listen to you and support you. Don't forget that."

"I guess," I muttered as I shrugged my shoulders. Is this what I felt like being a dad, a parent––thinking of your child's safety, health and well-being beyond your own? Can I do this on my own?

"Listen, Peeta," Haymitch said. "It's going to be long and hard fight with your mom if she pursues this. Just like I said remember that we…" He pointed to the girls at the dessert table. "They…Katniss and Delly, even Prim will be right beside you. You're biggest supporter, your Dad will never let your mom take Tyler away from you."

I flinched. It was rather a moot point if…when Snow reaps me within the next two weeks. "Whom should I talk to about setting up a will?"

"Peeta? Why would you need one?"

I sighed breathing air through my mouth. "I'm a parent now. I should think of Tyler's future in case something happens to me." Haymitch looked pensive. He tilted his head.

"It's a responsible thing to do."

I dug my hands inside my pant pockets. It was a good thing I took my pill earlier since Agatha destroyed the bottle. "Are you okay, Peeta?" The scars on my shoulder ached and stung.

"Yeah, just…overwhelmed, you know."

"I know, you've been through a lot so it's okay to feel that way." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to be okay, Peeta." I wished I believed him.

We walked back to the girls. When we approached them I noticed that Delly looked defensive as Katniss scowled at her. Both Madge and Prim were laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. Katniss jumped.

"Shit, Peeta," She bellowed. "You scared me."

"Katniss, are you okay? You're face is all red." Her complexion was unusually pink. I waited for her to explain but she was tongue tied as I watched her open her mouth and close it again. I wanted to laugh at her behavior but thought better of it since I didn't want her to think I was making fun of her. She just looked…adorable, as it was obvious that she was flustered. I couldn't believe that she and I were dating––that we were on a date right now at this moment. I was on a date with my girlfriend Katniss Everdeen. _'Please don't wake me if this was a dream?'_

Before she had a chance to explain, the Capitol monitor turned on. "God damnit, I forgot about this part of the evening," Haymitch said.

"Good evening, children of Panem."

I didn't forget. I knew that Snow was about to make his usual speech like he always did year after year during the party.

"On this night two weeks before the reaping, I am pleased to join you in your celebration for your sacrifice and bravery," Snow prattled using the same speech that one can mimic him word for word.

"God I feel sick," Delly said. I turned to look at her. She appeared pale like she was about to throw up.

"Me too," Haymitch added. "He's up there pontificating, fattening up the fatted calf ready to be slaughtered. I'm quite sure he appreciates of the sacrifice that––"

I cringed trying to stop the feeling of something bad was about to happen. I was optimistic as I held my head high, but it was fleeting when the screen flickered. My world crashed before me as the image of a mockingjay appeared on the screen.

"This is the voice of the MockingJay." _'Oh God no. Not again.'_ On monitor stood the MockingJay dressed in black from head to toe. Every part of him was covered that no one could see his face underneath the hood he wore. He was tall and slim.

"No, no, no, no, no," I chanted. Someone grabbed my upper arm. I felt numb and cold all of the sudden as my hands went slack.

"What the fuck, Jay," Haymitch screamed. _'What the fuck, indeed.'_ Above us the drone hovered. To my surprise I looked at the sky and realized that another drone floated above us. This drone however, was silver and metallic in color unlike the other drone which was white. The new drone was smaller and lighter in design with a camera built on the bottom of the body. I could have sworn it was aimed at us. I turned back to the screen.

"Good evening citizens of Panem to the beautiful coast from District 4 to the majestic forest on District 12. I am the MockingJay." The courtyard was quiet as well as everyone looked stunned. "We are at the mercy of a man who doesn't care about you or your family. Snow doesn't care about your children, their welfare and future. Why are we subjected year after year to hand over our precious children for their entertainment?" Around us the number of Peacekeepers doubled, then tripled as they surrounded the courtyard. No one noticed as everyone was mesmerized staring into the screen.

But I noticed them. Instead of rifles they pulled their tasers from their belt harness. "Do you know where you children are tonight? They are gathered together to celebrate their death not for their bravery but as a sacrifice likes animals to a slaughter." The screen changed as images of children are shown in each district dancing and partying. "This is what Snow wants you to see and believe. But in truth, they are killing our children, our future and our hearts and souls. Let me show you how the children of Panem are truly living today."

The images changed and in its' place are children from each district. From District 3 an image is displayed of a large factory room with children as young as eight assembling or separating parts. They wore dark gray overalls, gloves and a hat. "Children from 3 work right after school until night so that citizens in the Capitol, District 1 and 2 have luxuries for their homes such as running hot water, electricity and every conceivable appliance to make their lives easy for them while they live under horrible conditions like unsanitary drinking water and barely food to eat."

The image changed to District 4. Children are taught to swim and fish. They are seen working as they gut fish, and haul the catch the fisherman catch after being out to sea for weeks. The amount of fish they caught looked as if they could feel a whole district, but as the camera pans it displays the horrible conditions of the dilapidated homes and town.

Again the images changed showing the desolate and horrendous conditions in which children work. This time it displayed a large piece of land with tall trees that it looked like it was District 12, but I knew it wasn't. On the screen it showed the images of the children from District 7 working inside another factory building. This time the young workers are sorting out woods chips placing them into piles. Behind them were bins for woods chips, shavings and firewood. The children also wore uniforms wearing eyeglasses, gloves and hard hats.

While the screen continued to play, Peacekeeper Darius was ordered to turn off the monitor. However, he should have remembered that the monitor was designed with a safety feature that prevented it from being tampered with. As a Peacekeeper reached around the back of the monitor he was electrocuted as tried to remove the power capable off. The voltage from the electricity caused his body to fly ten yards into the air making him land on the cold hard ground with a loud thud. The video continued to display images of children in District 8 as young girls are assembled in a large room. They are gathered together working on sewing machines or laying rhinestones on colorful material. Other girls were seated sewing by hand. Another imaged appeared as children are outside in a field handing picking vegetables. The images continued as children from other districts are depicted working and doing manual labor alongside adults with the sun beating down on them.

"Not but not least, let me show how the children of District 12 are living." In reality the children on 12 didn't work so the MockingJay showed us walking to school and in our classrooms. "Yes, you are seeing that these children do not have a manual labor force. This district is amongst the poorest and underprivileged. And do you know how Snow rewards them?"

On the screen displayed the day of the dog attacks. Video taken from the drone, it showed men, women and children running and screaming as dog attacked then dragged them into the forest never to be heard or seen again. The images lasted for another two minutes as Peacekeepers are shown fighting them. I sighed in relief. "Not only are living they within the levels of poverty they were under attack not just a few days ago. And do you know why? I'll tell you why. The citizens of 12 were being punished. They were made into an example."

Everyone around us gasped. "The mutated dogs were sent by Snow to keep them in their place because I dared to show the citizens of Panem how we are being treated––we as a nation are treated like animals, not human being who deserved to not to live our lives as slaves. We have the rights to well paying jobs to ensure food, shelter and the basic fundamental things that we deserve––freedom. Freedom to work in better conditions, freedom from producing food, clothing and materials only to be given to the privileged citizens of the Capitol. They are not better than us."

He stopped to show images of the Capitolites in their well-made clothes, and well furnished homes. Things produced by District 7 and 8. "This suppression must come to an end. We need better leaders and officials who will look to our interests for our children and our children's children. We need democracy not dictatorship, to not be ruled by one man and a district. Snow must be detained and charged for murder and tyranny. In last 73 Hunger Games we lost 1679 children for their entertainment." The screen changed showing the names of children from the 1st to the 73rd games. "This barbaric and disregard for human life must end. It must end now. Who will join my cause and fight with me?

If you don't want to fight for me, then think of your family and loved ones. If you need reason to fight then fight with him…" An image appeared. It's me again being whipped by Cray.

"Haymitch?" I called out to him. "How could he…why is he doing this?"

"I'm sorry, kid." He appeared sad, furious and incredulous. "I didn't know he was going to do this again. I didn't." Why was he apologizing? It wasn't as if he made the video.

"He was treated unjustly for a crime he didn't commit. He nearly died but he didn't. He survived. Because you know why? Because this young man bears the strength and courage of a hundred men. He was tortured and abused and yet he still fights everyday for himself and his family. Everyday this kind of treatment occurs." Another image appeared of a young man with his arm around another person who looked like him, a brother. "These two young boys were incarcerated and turned in to Avoxes. Why? They hadn't eaten for days and stole a piece of stale bread. Their home burned down to the ground because their family couldn't pay their taxes as well. Do you want this to happen to you and your family?"

Then the image returned to me. "Instead of apologizing to this young man, to add insult to injury Snow sent his dogs to him, to his town, his home. His torment continues." The video changed to the scene on the Justice Buildings steps. From the point of view I could see me shirtless, dirty and wounded from the dog attack. Peacekeeper Melton raised his rife and aimed it at me.

"I can't believe him." I heard Haymitch mutter under his breath. His eyes were hard and his fists clenched to his sides. "If…when I get my hands on him––"

"Peeta," Katniss said as she clutched my hand tighter.

"Oh shit," Madge added.

"I'm going to kill him," Haymitch continued.

Then the video darkened before Darius shot Peacekeeper Melton. It was replaced by image after image of people living in the streets, children begging for food and homes destroyed. "These are the conditions that President Snow doesn't want you to see as the citizens of Panem struggle day after day, week after week and year after year. So yes, Snow appreciates the bravery and the sacrifice that is enforced upon us. How long must we continue to live like this?"

I'm paralyzed and speechless. Once again I'm being used and manipulated both by the MockingJay and by President Snow. "There will come a time when you need to decide what you want for your future and children's future. Join me––"

The video ended as the screen turned black. Suddenly, Darius was next to Haymitch. He leaned over and spoke to him so low that I couldn't hear him. Their eyes aimed at me as they spoke.

"Thanks Darius," Haymitch said to him. "Let's go Peeta." He placed a hand on my elbow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to get you out of here but first…" He gestured to the drones. "Make sure those things clearly see you. Look straight at it."

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"Just do it, Peeta and I'll explain later," he huffed exasperation and frustration obvious in his demeanor. The attendees around us were stunned and in the state of shock as they whispered to each other. They stared back at me.

"Which ones?" I inquired. Haymitch looked dumbstruck.

"What do you mean which ones?" I pointed to the smaller metallic one behind the large white drone.

"Fucking hell!" he exclaimed. "Both, just look at both of them" I strained my neck and glared at both drones making sure it saw me. From a distance I could see the camera lenses adjust and move as I started to walk out of the courtyard.

"Prim, Delly we're leaving," Katniss announced. "Sorry, Madge."

"It's all right I understand," she returned. Suddenly a large group of people rushed into the courtyard. It was our classmate's parents collecting them to take them home.

"Madge," Mr. Undersee bellowed. "Oh thank God you're all right." She ran to her father and hugged him. "Are you all right?" She nodded her head.

We headed straight home with Haymitch at the rear looking back. I turned my head to find Darius looking at us as he disappeared from my sight. "What's going on Haymitch?"

"Not now Peeta," he said his voice firm. "Just trust me and I'll tell you everything."

The door to the bakery was ajar. Scared, I released Katniss' hand and ran inside. The front store was in shambles as chairs were overturned. There was a card game in progress with half empty glasses but no one was around. There was large crack on the monitor as if someone threw something heavy onto the screen. "Dad, Rye," I shouted scared out of my wits.

"Mom, Dad," Katniss screamed.

"Upstairs, Peeta," Rye yelled from above. I took the stairs two at a time with Katniss and Prim at my heels.

Inside the living room I found Dad on the sofa with his elbows resting on his knees as his hands cradled his head. Rye stood next to Dad his arms crossed. "What happened?" I asked. Katniss' mom was holding a sleeping Tyler as she stood next her husband. "Rye?"

"What happened over here?" Haymitch questioned. Dad kept his head down and eyes closed. I could tell he was angry. It didn't surprise me since he too saw the broadcast.

"Dad, what's going on?" He ignored me or was too angry to reply. "Rye? What happened?" I repeated.

"I don't know. I was upstairs with Mrs. Everdeen when something happened downstairs."

"You mean you didn't see what happened?" Haymitch asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Haymitch, watch our language," Mrs. Everdeen admonished him. "I'm going to the other room so you guys can talk. Just keep your voice down." She left the room. I wanted to check on Tyler but I knew he was in good hands. "Prim, Katniss why don't you both join me."

"Mom!" Prim whined.

"I'm staying, mom," Katniss stated as she grabbed my hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Prim?" She gestured to youngest daughter to follow her.

"You guys are not fair," she said. The room was quiet as they both left the room.

"Rye, you want to fill me in since your dad and Mr. Everdeen are so talkative right now," he mocked them. "Well?"

"Uhm..." Rye hesitated. "I mean…I was in the bathroom, you know. Doing my business. By the time I ran down stairs whatever it was, was over. The place was a mess and someone threw a bottle at the monitor."

"What was over?" Haymitch inquired. "Will someone please just tell me what the hell happened?"

"Dad?" I called out to him. Suddenly, he stood up and hugged me, tight that I thought I was going to pass out. "Dad, you're scaring me."

"I saw the video, Peeta. That's what happened?" Then he released me and stared at Mr. Everdeen his eyes were cold and hard. "You swore to me that…Jay wasn't going to use Peeta again."

"Jimmy, I promise you…he didn't, I swear and kept my promise," Mr. Everdeen swore.

"Just a minute," Rye interrupted. "You guys know who the MockingJay is?" Both Haymitch and Mr. Everdeen remained quiet. The silence answered his question.

"Well, what the hell?" he asked. "All this time you guys knew."

"Really, Rye. Why do you think we've been having all those card games? Did you honestly think that your dad knew how to play––"

"Holy shit. Did you know Peeta? Did Graham? That Haymitch, Dad and…Mr. Cartwright, and Mr. Everdeen were in involved with the rebels? I heard rumors that he was in 12 but I just thought it was just a rumor."

"Fuck, Rye. Keep your voice down," Haymitch sneered at him. "Why don't you just announce it for all of District 12 to hear?" Rye looked chastened.

"Will everyone just focus," Dad said between clenched teeth. "My only concern is Jay using Peeta again after he promised that he wouldn't."

"He didn't break his promise," Mr. Everdeen said with a tinge of frustration. "I know that he made a mistake the first time but we need to hear his side as to why Peeta was in the video. For all we know District 13 could be using Jay. He wouldn't go back on his word."

"Then, care to explain the video which Peeta was practically the star of the show?" Haymitch informed us. It was obvious that he and dad were really angry with him. "Didn't we all agree to not use the children for our cause; that we were just as bad as Snow if we started our campaign using Peeta to rally the districts."

"I think Jay was…forced to add Peeta on the video," Mr. Everdeen explained. "Maybe he didn't have a choice."

"I thought Jay told 13 our conditions."

"The last time we spoke…listen." He paused and took a deep breath. "We'll have a long conversation the next time I…we see him, he can explain everything." Mr. Everdeen stated. "You need to listen to his side. He's on our side."

"Dad, how could say that? He put Peeta on the spotlight, again," Katniss cried out. "He was already a target for Snow and now…the MockingJay is practically dangling Peeta's life in his face, like bait. Taunting him. Peeta didn't ask for this."

"Katniss, I'm sure that was not his intention," her father defended Jay.

"Intention or not, he shouldn't have done that in the first place," she seethed with anger. "Once was bad enough and then to do it again. He's…he's an asshole."

"Katniss, we taught you better than to talk like that," her father scolded her. "You don't have any idea what we're up against or what's going on."

Possessive Katniss was cute but angry Katniss was scary. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't care. You don't think that there will be any consequences because I'm guarantee you tomorrow Peeta will be probably brought in if not later this evening," she surmised. "President Snow will not let this go."

"Katniss, it's all right," I tried to soothe her.

"No, it isn't," she spat back. "It's like a pissing contest with those two. They don't care who they hurt." She turned to me. "Peeta, you know for a fact that Snow's Peacekeepers will be barging down your door. He will come for you."

"Well actually," Haymitch spoke. "Darius ordered me to take Peeta straight home."

"Why would he do that?" Dad asked bewildered and scared because he knew Katniss was right. It was a certainty that I will be interviewed within the next day if not the next couple of hours. I had to prepare myself incase I didn't make it back home after this incident.

"It wasn't his idea. It was a direct order from Snow," Haymitch informed us. The atmosphere in the room changed as tension mounted. No one said a word. What could anyone say?

"I don't like it," Mr. Everdeen stated. "Snow doesn't make a move or decision without a reason behind it. He's up to something. What's his next move?" _'Yeah…uhm, I'm gonna get reaped, that's his next move.'_ A voice answered in my head.

"What happens now?" Rye asked.

"We do nothing," Haymitch advised. "There's really nothing to do."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," Mr. Everdeen directed to Dad. "I wish…there is something I can do––"

"You…you and Jay have done enough," Dad sighed as anger permeated his demeanor. Because of the low lighting in the room, it wasn't until this very moment that I noticed that a small bruise was forming on Dad's left eye. His face was red with fury.

"Dad?" I reached out to touch his bruise. He flinched when my finger made contact with his cheek. "What happened? Who gave you that bruise on your face?" He looked past my shoulder. Behind me, Mr. Everdeen had his arms across his chest.

"We just had a misunderstanding," her father explained. Dad scoffed.

Katniss gasped. "Dad? You hit Peeta's dad? Why?"

"The next time you…talk to Jay," Dad said. "You tell him to leave Peeta out of his videos. I don't care District 13 says. He's my son and I won't let you use him. So God help…"

"Dad, don't be angry with Mr. Everdeen," I said to soothe and comfort him. "It's not his fault." His head turned so fast I thought he gave himself whiplash. He looked down at my hand as it was clasped with Katniss' smaller hand.

"I think you should reconsider who you're dating, Peeta," he muttered in a low voice. Katniss gasped.

"What?"

"Ever since you been involved with…her she's caused nothing but pain and suffering––" I couldn't believe what he implying. Is this what they were fighting about––that my own father wanted me to break up with Katniss. "She's been nothing but trouble since she entered your life."

"Dad, that's not true," Delly spoke for the first time. She had been quiet standing next o Rye. "She's the best that has ever happened to him." The feeling of panic and anxiety filled me. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true," he snapped back.

"Now hold on a goddamn minute," Mr. Everdeen exploded. "You leave them alone. Be mad at me all you want but don't blame Katniss for the things that happened to Peeta. They're innocent in all of this." Before Dad could refute him. Katniss let go of hand and ran down the stairs.

"Katniss!" I shouted at her. I turned to my father his eyes were hard and cold as steel.

"Let her go Peeta."

"What is wrong with you? We just started…you've known that I loved her since I was five years old. How can you say that to me?"

"You have to stay away from her," he demanded.

"Don't take you anger out on my daughter, Jimmy," Mr. Everdeen said. "They both don't deserve it."

"I'm trying to protect my son and that means she stays away from him."

"No, I will not stay away from Katniss. I didn't let mom's hatred for the Seam stop my feelings for Katniss, what makes you think you can dictate and order me to do the same? You shouldn't have said that," I said. "Katniss isn't the reason why all this is happening to me. You shouldn't have…" I'm speechless, hurt and angry. "What you did was cruel and unjust."

"Peeta get back here," Dad demanded as I turned around and headed towards the stairs. He grabbed my arm.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting her like that." I shrugged him off and ran after Katniss. You're no better than mom." He gasped. I didn't care if that hurt him because it was the truth.

Once outside, I scanned the streets. "Katniss! Where are you?" _'Please be okay.'_ I couldn't stand it if she decided to listen to my dad and broke up with me. "Katniss." I turned my head towards the direction of the Seam. From a distance I could see Katniss walking or rather limping away. "Katniss, wait."

I caught up to her just as she reached the edge of town. "Katniss, stop." She kept walking with her arms wrapped around her waist. "Please stop."

"Peeta, please leave me alone," she cried out between sobs and tears.

"No, damnit. Stop walking away from me." I grabbed her arm but she shoved me back so hard I stumbled. My ire grew as I lost patience. "Talk to me."

"Leave me alone and stop following me," she said her eyes filled with anger.

"So that's it we're done." She continued to ignore me. My heart plummeted as the reality of the situation hit me hard. I'll never forgive dad for this. Never. "Say something. Anything."

"Go back home Peeta. It's where you belong," she said her back towards me. It was happening, what I feared. "We shouldn't have…I shouldn't have…you and I was a mistake. Just get away from me."

"No!"

"You're dad's right. I'm bad for you. It's best that we stay away from each other," she said as she kept her pace.

"If you going to fucking break up with me have the guts to do in my face. And if you are, do it because you don't like me and tell me that you don't want me anymore and not because of what my dad said." My throat felt parched and tight. "Stopping running away from me and like a coward and tell me right now that we're done." I breathed through my mouth as I expelled huge gulps of air. She stopped.

"I…I can't do this," she sobbed with anger and frustration written on her face.

"All right I'll do it for you. We're done. I'm done. Thank you for confirming what I knew would happen once things got really hard between us. Thank for confirming what my mother said and believed––that we are not worth fighting for. That I'm not worth fighting for." I turned and ran.

I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to get away from her before she completely ruined me. I should be relieved since I knew what we had was fleeting and wasn't real. Breaking up with her now would makes things easier for me since I knew Snow was going to rig the reaping ceremony. I was next. The breakup was inevitable. I just didn't expect it to happen tonight. _'What was I thinking? I shouldn't have agreed to date her in the first place.'_ The odds were never in my favor.

I didn't know how long I had been walking in the dark and where I was. The moon hovered above me. My feet hurt and my heart ached. I felt as thought someone stabbed me in the chest and left the knife embedded to my heart. _'Cry me a river,'_ my cynical mind snickered. _'Stop with the melodrama and get over yourself. It's done and over with.'_ I felt like I was back in 4th grade when Holly Peters announced to our classmate that I was her boyfriend. Then a mere 3 days later she dumped me for another boy a grade older than us, not that I cared since I was mooning over 6th grade Katniss Everdeen. My relationship with her was over before it even started.

The next thing I knew I was at the cemetery. It was dark and cold as strong breeze circulated around me. I was too numb to feel it. After a few yards, I found myself at Graham's gravestone. I knelt down and touched the engraving, _'Graham Mellark, Beloved Son, Brother, Husband and Father.'_ "It should have been me," I said out loud.

"I miss you Graham," I sobbed as I wiped tears with the back of my hand. "I wish you were here." The cold wet grass seeped through my pants. I sat back as I closed my eyes and listened to the small animals and creatures near the cemetery. An owl hooted while crickets chirred a rhythmical pattern that was soft and soothing. The musical arrangement calmed my racing heart. I laughed to myself I realized I found peace and comfort amongst the dead.

The cemetery was desolate and eerily haunting but being here calmed me. I lay down next to Graham's gravestone not caring that the cold wet ground seeped through the rest of my clothes. I knew I was on borrowed time but I had hoped that I would at least spend it with Katniss. And now I didn't even have that.

I felt sleepy and tired that I was not aware that someone had snuck up on me. "Hello Peeta." I rose up from off the ground. I was startled as my heart raced against my chest again beating hard. I'm cold, wet and mentally numb. For the first time in weeks I realized that I'm alone with no one hovering over me. I didn't know if should be relieved or scared as the figure appeared from behind a tall tombstone. I gasped in horror and shock as President Snow walked towards me with two of his Peacekeepers flanking him with rifle in hand aimed at my head. Wearing his white outfit he stood out in the middle of the graveyard like a ghost beaconing me to my death.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I was little stuck writing this chapter and how I was going to end it. So I hoped it didn't disappoint. All your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Until the next time, have a great rest of the week.**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Aftermath 3, Friends and

Chapter 23 – Aftermath 3, Friends and Enemies

 _AN: The responses to the last chapter was amazing. I hoped that I wasn't losing interest to this story as I continued writing it. Many thanks to those who wrote a review, alerted and favored 'Destiny.' Each of your comments or reviews are greatly appreciated that at times I re-read them whenever I felt discouraged or lacked motivation to continue writing. The next few chapters are going to get pretty intense for all the characters. Will there be a reaping or a rebellion? Or both? Anyhooo, my eternal thanks to pistonsfan75, brasirish, MaidenAlice, Shellibug, brandie2007, BDizzy, Buttercupbadass, Cassie Sharpie, betazoid4, pumpkinking5, LACR, Aqua Rules, IcyPinkLemonade, jmjames, J, 32sheshe, DramionEverlarklover26, Nai1987, Mspriss523 and guests. I always look forward to reading all your comments. This chapter contains_ _ **Prim and Haymitch's**_ _ **POV**_ _and is rated_ _ **R**_ _. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and I am in no way profiting anything by writing this story. I hopefully when time permits will publish my book as well. I'll stop my ranting now…._

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

"Prim, it's impolite to be eavesdropping in conversations that don't concern you," Mom voiced her opinion as I strained to listen to the people in the other room. I sighed. No matter how old I'd get I knew that my parents and my sister would treat me like a child. It was inevitable being the youngest. I also knew it was born out of love and the need to protect me.

"I'm 12, mom," I started. She finally got to settle Tyler in his crib and was fast asleep so our conversation was in whispers. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Prim, I know that––"

"I really hate when you, Dad and Katniss treat me like a child," I whined.

"We don't do intentionally, it's only because we love you and want to protect you." _'Typical, rehearsed explanations,'_ my mind viciously concluded.

"You know, Mom. I think I'm a pretty responsible and levelheaded person––" I considered myself to be more mature than my classmates.

"You are," she complimented me.

"If you treat me like a child, I'll always be one in your eyes no matter how old I get. How am I supposed to experience things and learn from my mistakes if you don't let me?"

"Prim," she sighed. "You're only 14. You still have a bit a childhood I want you to experience."

"Is this because of Katniss?" I asked. I knew that her relationship with her wasn't…strong, solid. The foundation was shattered when dad almost died. Katniss resented her for abandoning us emotionally at the time we needed her the most.

"I'll never forgive myself for neglecting the both of you when…you were both young. It was selfish of me to have neglected you like that." She looked out the bedroom window. It was odd being inside Tyler's formerly Rye's, bedroom. The room was lit by moonlight casting through the window. There was sorrow and regret written in her face. "I forced your sister to grow up too fast. It made her hard, independent and bitter." _'And unforgiving, jaded,'_ I added in my head.

I wasn't about to disagree with her because in truth she was right. What she also failed to mention and acknowledged that it also made Katniss afraid to love someone the way Mom loved Dad. Their love was strong, enduring and passionate. It was evident in the way they treated and looked at each other. I prayed that I would be lucky enough to have that with my husband. For Katniss, it did the opposite. Love like that scared her.

"I want you to have a childhood I denied your sister," she confessed.

"I understand that but it doesn't mean that I'm like Katniss," I said. "You can't hover over me and be overprotective. You're doing the complete opposite with me. You can't make up for time you lost with Katniss and smoother me to compensate for that time lost with her. It isn't fair."

"I'm sorry, Prim," she muttered. "I didn't realize I was doing that."

"It's okay, I know why you're doing it," I said. "I had to grow up fast too, you know."

Then, I heard Dad's voice in the next room. His voice was muffled but I heard him clearly.

"Now hold on a goddamn minute," Dad said. "You leave them alone. Be mad at me all you want but don't blame Katniss for the things that happened to Peeta. They're innocent in all of this."

Curious, I ran out the room. "Prim!" Mom called me.

"Katniss!" I heard Peeta's voice first before I could access what was going on. Katniss was nowhere in sight.

"Let her go Peeta," Mr. Mellark told him.

"What is wrong with you? We just started…you've known that I loved her since I was five years old. How can you say that to me?"

"You have to stay away from her," he added. I gasped in shock. _'What happened? Where's Katniss?_ '

"Don't take you anger out on my daughter, Jimmy," Dad addressed Mr. Mellark. "They both don't deserve it."

"I'm trying to protect my son and that means she stays away from him."

"No, I will not stay away from Katniss. I didn't let mom's hatred for the Seam stop my feelings for Katniss, what makes you think you can dictate and order me to do the same? You shouldn't have said that," Peeta interrupted them. "Katniss isn't the reason why all this is happening to me. You shouldn't have…" Peeta looked angry with his Dad. "What you did was cruel and unjust." He turned to walk away when his dad grabbed his arm.

"Peeta get back here," his father demanded wrapping his large hand around Peeta's upper arm.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting her like that." He shook him off and ran after Katniss. You're no better than mom." Both Rye and Delly looked pale. He had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Rye, why don't you go after your brother," Mr. Mellark ordered him. Rye shook his head.

"I think he needs time alone for himself. Besides he needs to find Katniss and be with her right now."

"She's the last thing he needs," Mr. Mellark spat back.

"I love you, Dad. But what you did and said to Peeta was wrong," Rye argued. "I'm taking Delly home and then I'll look for him. When if or I find Peeta you're going to apologize to him." He grabbed Delly's hand and walked out.

"Garrett, what's going on?" Mom asked Dad.

"Jimmy, just told Peeta to break up with our daughter," he answered back.

"He's my son who's gotten nothing but hurt since he got together with Katniss," Mr. Mellark retorted.

"James, you don't really believe that," Mom gasped on shock. I was horrified as well. Did he really believe that all of Peeta's misfortunes happened was because of Katniss?

"Look at everything he's been through and who caused it," he stated.

"So you're saying that Peeta shouldn't have saved my daughter from Ivan?" Mom said calm but firm. "That he should have walked away and let that animal rape her?"

"He's not saying that, Lily," Mr. Abernathy defended him.

"Sounds like it to me," Dad said.

"I didn't say that so don't put words in my mouth," Mr. Mellark seethed in angry. I didn't know what was going on but suddenly Dad and Mr. Mellark were at each other's throats like they were enemies. _'When did that happen?'_

"She's hurt him long before that night and all of you know it." I flinched as I remembered how she treated him the first time behind the bakery and the night of Snow's party for his grandson.

"Don't you dare put this all on Katniss," Dad stated.

"James, you're not being fair," Mom added.

"Everyone please calm down," Haymitch interjected.

"I will not calm down, Haymitch," Dad returned. "Jimmy has pretty much accused Katniss of being the cause to all of Peeta's troubles. And he practically told him to break up with her right in front of her face."

"How can you do that to them, James?" Mom said, disappointment and sadness laced in her tone. "I mean, I may have objected at first but––"

"You objected? What? My son wasn't good enough for your precious daughter?" Mr. Mellark sneered. "Because I can tell you that she doesn't deserve him. She's been nothing but trouble––"

"Talk about my daughter in that tone again and I'll––"

"And what hit me again? How typical of you to react in violence––"

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Mr. Abernathy yelled above their voices. Amidst the fighting and yelling, Tyler woke up crying.

"See what the both of you have done?" Mom berated Dad and Mr. Mellark. "Keep your damn voices down." She went back to attend to Tyler.

"Listen, both of you. I think you both are missing the bigger picture here."

"And what would that be, Haymitch?" Mr. Mellark scoffed.

"Your son and daughter are in grave danger. Yes, Peeta has suffered a lot in the past few weeks and no, it's not Katniss fault, Jimmy. And I know you know it as well. All this that is happening now is…President Snow's fault." Mr. Mellark snickered and shook his head.

"Listen, we can't undo what has happened. We have to focus on keeping Peeta and Katniss safe from harm." He turned to Mr. Mellark. "I know you're scared and angry but taking it out on Katniss and blaming her, that isn't fair or right."

"I just…I can't…" Mr. Mellark uttered his voice shook with anger and frustration.

"This is what Snow does. He pits us against each other. Just like in the games. We cannot be fighting each other if we want to survive. We are all we have. Don't let Snow take away what little joy and happiness we have. Don't let Snow do that two your kids. Those two kids need each other."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help feel like Peeta is going to break soon," Mr. Mellark admitted. "He' suffered so much. I failed him…before and seeing him…go through such hurt…I can't…I can't watch…"

"I know but you don't think telling him to break up with the only girl he's ever loved isn't going to…shatter him faster. Maybe irrevocably? What were you thinking, Jimmy?"

Mr. Mellark looked ashamed and guilty. "If this doesn't finally break him, I don't what else will?"

"He's right, James," Mom said as she appeared with Tyler in her arms. "Peeta needs all of us to help him. He needs to know that he can depend on us. Haymitch is right, with Snow targeting Peeta we need to stick together and not fight amongst ourselves."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," Dad said. "I really am, I didn't know that…" He looked at me for a second. "I don't think Jay realized the consequences of his actions the first time. And I'm telling you right now, he isn't responsible for the last broadcast."

"How can you––" Mr. Mellark started to argue with him.

"Just let me finish," Dad argued back. "Jay…is under a lot of pressure. District 13 is making a lot of demands and decisions without telling us. He was probably forced to do that video."

"Then, he should have at least given us a warning or heads up," Haymitch suggested. "We're in this together or we're not."

"Tell that to 13," Dad muttered under his breath. Wow, I knew and heard whispers that some of the districts were joining the rebellion but not District 12. And Dad, Mr. Abernathy and Mr. Mellark were involved. I wondered if Mom knew Dad was? Of course, she did. They didn't keep secrets from each other.

For a few moments all thoughts of Peeta was put aside. "Mom, Dad, I'm really worried about Katniss."

"It's getting late. We should head home," Dad recommended. "I hope that Peeta finds her."

"I'm sorry that I told Peeta to break up with Katniss," Jimmy apologized. "I know how much he means to her but…"

"I understand, Jimmy. I do, but you amongst all people know that you can't tell people who to love or be with," Dad said as he smiled at Mom.

"I'm heading out and look for your wayward son, Jimmy," Mr. Abernathy. "Hopefully, this evening didn't cause to damage between Peeta and Katniss."

"They'll be okay," Dad stated. "I'm sure that Peeta's with Katniss and things will work out."

Knowing my sister, I didn't have his optimism. So I wasn't surprised that when we arrived home she was in our room staring our bedroom window. "Katniss?" Dad inquired as he stuck his head into the room.

"I'm tired, Dad," she answered back without looking at him. Dad nodded his head and closed the door.

"Katniss, are you okay?" She remained quiet for a few seconds wondering if she heard me. Her demeanor didn't bode well. I knew that look of desolation and loss.

"Did you talk to Peeta?" She nodded her head. The silence was killing me. I knew she was bad in explaining or discussing things but her non-verbal responses spoke volumes and clear to me. I was afraid to ask but… "Oh, Katniss. What happened?"

"I fucked up," she returned. I smirked as I was hardly surprised as I shook my head.

"Then in the morning go back to Peeta and fix it." Easier said than done even though I knew Peeta adored and loved her so much.

"I don't know how?" She raised a hand to her chest as she was holding her heart in her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." She turned and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Just tell me, how bad was it?"

"Bad, really bad." Her lip trembled. I noticed here eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I just want to sleep right now and not think about…"

"Okay, but you know. If you need to talk about it, anytime, just say so," I suggested. All night she twisted and turned in bed. Every move she made woke me. Her conversation with Peeta must have been bad since I woke up a few times in the middle of the night and early morning from her restlessness. She didn't eat breakfast or walked to school in a fast pace.

When we reached town, she kept her eyes straight ahead when we passed the bakery. I was so worried about her state of mind that I didn't notice that the bakery still had the 'closed' sign on their front door. Nor did I noticed that there were many Peacekeepers present patrolling the town.

During break Katniss looked for Peeta, I asked around and no one knew where he was. By lunchtime, there were rumors about him that didn't make any sense. One rumor was that he ran away from home and the Peacekeepers were ordered to find him. There was another rumor running rampant––that Snow was seen in District 12 walking in the cemetery. How insanely creepy was that? Snow in 12 haunting our graveyard.

"Right, like he would dare come here," I said. "I would believe that Peeta ran away from home before I believe that."

"That's stupid," Madge defended Peeta. "He would never run away. He has Tyler to take of and he has Katniss." I watched as Katniss bit her lower lip.

"What's going on?" Madge asked a moment later. "Do you have any idea why Peeta is not in school? And why is Rye sending an evil eye this way?" I turned around to find Delly sitting next to Rye. She looked pale and sickly. Her fiance had a dirty look on his face. "Katniss?"

"Something happened after the dance?" We both waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"What, Katniss? It can't be that bad." She then proceeded to tell us everything that transpired last night and what was said between her and Peeta.

"Oh, Katniss," Madge said in a soft tone. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I just…when Peeta's dad sad that it was all my fault. The stuff happening to him, I…he was right," she sobbed trying to stop herself from crying in front of everyone. Our classmates were looking at our direction, Merchant and Seam.

"He's wrong, Katniss," I tried to convinced her. "He's was just angry and scared for Peeta."

"Yeah, listen. He just lost his oldest son and he thought he lost Peeta too. And, it didn't help with the video last night and just remember they just buried Graham a few day ago," Madge added. "It's not true and you're an idiot if you believed his father."

"He was protecting his son," Katniss reiterated. "If I was Mr. Mellark I would have done same thing to protect Peeta."

"Yeah, I understand that. But it still makes you an idiot." Katniss scowled at her.

"What? You are. You are best thing that has happened to Peeta and you––"

"Panicked and got scared," I continued for Madge. My sister was an idiot but I wasn't about to make her feel worse than she already did. Madge wouldn't have been sensitive to her feelings as she was blunt and truthful. It was those qualities that Katniss admired in her friend. But that kind of honesty and truthfulness was not needed at the moment. To keep repeating that she was an idiot only made her stubborn to prove Madge wrong.

Just as I was about to scold Madge, our principal Mr. Maurtagh made an announcement. "Attention, please. Will all faculty assemble the students in the playground and form four single lines. There is an announcement to be made at the Justice Building courtyard. All students must be present and accounted for by grade––youngest to oldest last for the procession."

"What the hell is going on?" Madge said. Everyone looked confused and scared. For the next twenty minutes we were grouped by class and led to the courtyard. Once there the area looked bleak. You wouldn't have known that there was a party held the night before as all decorations were removed. A few minutes later all the parents were attendance. They even summoned the men that were working at the mines. All the citizens of District 12 were there. I didn't like the sinking feeling I felt like something bad was about to happen or has already happened.

I looked around and found Katniss standing next to Madge. Mom and Dad were also present. On the opposite end of the corridor was Mr. Mellark but no sign of Peeta. This was not a good sign. I looked back at Katniss a hand covering her mouth. She was staring at Mr. Mellark as she too noticed that Peeta wasn't with him.

Suddenly, the Justice Building large doors opened a group of Capitol Peacekeepers marched out of the building. I recognized them; they were President Snow Special Guards as they wore shiny white armor, helmet and rifles. I wondered how they kept their uniforms and equipment so pristine white. I didn't have a moment to spare to realize why they were here in District 12.

Two mobile video cameras appeared at both ends of the building's platform. Everyone gasped in shock as President Snow himself made an appearance with Mayor Undersee beside him and our only victor Mr. Abernathy.

"It's President Snow." Voices whispered around me.

"What is he doing here?" Everyone was agog and paralyzed. I don't recall ever seeing Snow in any district. This was definitely a surprise. No wonder there was a large number of Peacekeepers around us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please allow me the honor of welcoming President Cornelius Snow to our humble district," Mayor Undersee spoke with ease. Madge was aghast as she stood next to Katniss. It was obvious that his visit was a surprise to her as well.

"We are pleased that President Snow has taken time to pay us a visit," he continued. "...during his most busiest time of the year. Thank you President Snow. I, like the rest of District 12 appreciate all you have done for us."

"Please Mr. Undersee, it is I who honored for being here with you today," Snow complimented. "I commend the citizens of District 12 for your strength and your spirit after suffering a horrific loss and the destruction of your business and homes. Just mere days after the attacks you have soldiered on with bravery and courage. Your district had suffered such a tragedy. It fills my heart with such sadness that I feel your loss as well."

"Yeah, right kiss my ass," a classmate whispered. "He's here to cover his ass because we know how those dogs got here."

"Be quiet," someone whispered to him. "Do you want to get your assed kicked or worse whipped for talking like that?"

"I know that you are disheartened, heartbroken. There isn't anything that anyone can do to replace a loved one. And I feel that I also owe your district an apology for the heinous act that Head Peacekeeper Cray committed to one of your own. Please…" He gestured to the door behind him.

I gasped in horror and shock as I watched Peeta limped down the stairs with two Peacekeepers holding him by his arms for support. I turned to Katniss. Madge had an arm around her waist and a hand on her upper body. She was trying to stop Katniss from running to him.

"I am ashamed to admit that I should have apologized earlier for this young man's treatment. He was unjustly accused and punished for a crime he didn't commit." Peeta stood next to him his eyes and head cast down and his hands clasped together in front of him. He was dressed in a dark blue pair of slacks and white shirt with shiny black shoes.

Though I knew he belonged to Katniss and he to her, I couldn't help but admire him––his hair was tousled and in a need for a haircut as the tips curled. There was a thin layer of blond hair on his face. He looked sexy. How Katniss resisted him for so long I couldn't imagine how and why. It's no wonder both Merchant and Seam loved, lusted and adored him. He didn't look physically strong like his brother who were tall and bulky, but there strength about him that no addition of muscle on his lean body could hide.

It was also obvious that Peeta hadn't sleep since I could see dark circles under his eyes. Even from a distance he looked tired and worn out. He kept rubbing his left wrist. Back in the crowd, Rye held Mr. Mellark with his hand on his arm. "Dad, don't be stupid," I heard Rye talk to him. "Look, he's okay. He doesn't look hurt."

"Rye, he's…he's got Peeta," Mr. Mellark said through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry Peeta. Please accept my humblest apology to you and your family. I know that you have also lost a loved one during the attack. I am not an insensitive and callous man to your family's plight. For your suffering I am offering you and your family a visit to the Capitol as my guest."

Peeta looked up from the ground and turned his head to look at his family. "Please, Mr. Mellark. Join Peeta up here and stand next to your brave son."

Without any hesitation, Mr. Mellark and his brother ran up the steps and joined Peeta. Once they reached the steps Mr. Mellark hugged his son tight in his arms. Peeta wasn't responsive as he didn't return his hug. His arms were slack against his sides. When his dad released him he placed a hand on face and looked into his eyes. Peeta's eyes were downcast.

"Peeta, what's wrong," I heard him ask, but Peeta didn't respond back.

"Jimmy, step back and give him some space," Mr. Abernathy told him.

"What did they do to him?" Mr. Mellark asked panic laced in his voice.

"He's fine Jimmy, just step back," Mr. Abernathy continued as he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Oh my God, Peeta," Mr. Mellark responded.

"Why is he limping?" I heard Katniss asked Madge. Her face was torn between anger and concern. "He doesn't look right." She gasped. "They hurt him."

I finally caught sight of mom and dad. They were huddle together with the Mrs. Hawthorne. Dad's face was filled with rage his eyes hard and cold. I've never seen that facial expression on his face before. It scared me.

"He is unharmed, Mr. Mellark. I assure you that no harm has come to him." President Snow stepped and turned towards the crowd. "Thank you District 12 for your resilience. In return for today all work and school will be suspended."

"Thank you President Snow for your generosity and kindness. The citizens of District 12 and I thank you," Mayor Undersee concluded. As quickly as it started the visit came to an abrupt end as President Snow headed back inside the building with Haymitch, Peeta and his family were escorted to follow him.

"Peeta, Peeta," Katniss pushed and stumbled her way to the steps of the building. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps a group of Peacekeepers blocked her path. I ran to her side. "I need to see Peeta," she pleaded with one of the guards.

The peacekeeper shook his head in reply. "Katniss, honey," Mom called out to her. "You can see him later."

Katniss turned around her face filled with rage, fear as desperation tinged her voice. "I have to see him…talk to him, please."

"Not now," Dad told her. "You can't right now." Katniss knew it was futile to object so turned and ran. I didn't know where she was headed but I followed her just the same. I was surprised as she reached the town and barreled into the bakery.

I ran inside after her. "Katniss," I called when I heard a door slam from upstairs.

"What is going on? What happened at the announcement?" Mrs. Cartwright appeared as she shut the door from Tyler's room. Any child under the age of 4 were exempted from attending any announcement that forced everyone to be present at the Justice Building. Since Mrs. Cartwright attended to Tyler, she was exempted as well. "Where is James and Rye? Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cartwright but I need to talk to Katniss," I explained as I entered Peeta's room.

"Katniss? What is she doing in Peeta's room?" Impatient I closed the door behind me. Katniss was faced down on Peeta's bed hugging a pillow. "Katniss, we shouldn't be here."

"I don't care." Her words muffled by the pillow. "I fucked up. I messed so bad and now…he's got Peeta."

"Katniss, he's going to be okay?"

"You don't know that. President Snow threatened Peeta and his family. And now he's here to take him away."

"For a visit," I reminded her.

"And what if something happens to him while he's visiting in the Capitol?" she spat. "He…I'm never going to see him again. I'm never be able to tell him that I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to say what I said last night. That I didn't want him to leave me alone."

"You will. He's coming back, Katniss," I tried to assure her. "And once he gets back you'll be able to tell him all that."

She sobbed and sat up wiping tears away from her eyes. "I was so happy with him…these past few days. I never thought I could be happy like that." I waited for her to continue. "He drives me crazy sometimes and scares me, but I didn't care because he's so sweet and good."

"Yes, he is."

"But in the back of my mind, there's this voice that keeps telling me that no one is that good and…kind, loving and gentle. And that I'm not good enough to be with someone like him. So when his own father tells him to break up with me, I thought hell if Peeta's dad thinks I'm nothing but trouble to him, then I don't deserve him."

"Oh Katniss, that's not true. You deserve someone…you deserve Peeta. Mr. Mellark loves Peeta. He was only protecting him because that's what parents do. They protect their children. I bet you he was just really mad because of the video and he took it out on you."

"But he's right––"

"No he isn't, Katniss. He isn't." I hugged her. Her body shook as she continued to sob. "Listen, you love who you love. Love isn't about what your mind tells you but what you heart does. Because if people didn't listen to their heart, Mom and Dad wouldn't be together and you and I would never been born."

"You're getting sappy with me," Katniss teased me through her tears and anguish. "Love isn't a fairy tale."

"No it isn't. Love isn't about hearts and flowers. Sometimes love is hardship and pain," I said. "Love is worth risking for especially if that person is right for you. And Peeta is that one person who is right for you."

"I want to believe that."

"I know you feel it and have a hard time believing it," I spat back with no heat in my voice. "The risk of pain because you love someone is worth it. And need I remind you had mom and dad not fought to be together because they loved each other, you would have never known Peeta."

I let her mull that over for a few seconds. "I understand that being…that these feelings you have for Peeta scare you and you're first reaction is to run. He scares you…what he makes you feel scares you." She laid her head against my shoulder. I couldn't understand why love scared her so much.

"Katniss, do you have any idea how lucky you? To find someone who would defy family, social prejudice and Snow himself to be with you?"

"But shit keeps happening to him?" She wiped her eyes only to have a fresh new batch of tears follow. She was a mess.

"Yes, a lot has happened to him but instead of running away from him, why not run towards him. He needs people by his side to comfort and support him. He needs you."

We were engrossed in our conversation that we didn't hear the door open. "Prim's right," Mr. Mellark's voice startled us. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude or interrupt."

"Mr. Mellark, where's Peeta? Is he here?" Katniss ran out of the room. She looked around. "Where is he?"

"President Snow…he took Peeta."

"What?" Katniss screamed.

"Katniss, don't panic," he said as he raised his hands.

"You just said President Snow took Peeta."

"Yes, I did. I just meant that he took Peeta for a visit to the Capitol. For you know, Cray whipping him. He thought he could appease the districts after seeing the video." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"The video ended with Peacekeeper Melton pointing his rifle at Peeta. Most of Panem and the Capitol wanted to know if he was dead since it ended at that point. So Snow is going to show Panem that he is okay and alive."

"So he's going to parade Peeta like a pet dog or show animal," Katniss spat in disgust. "That isn't right."

"Katniss," Dad and Mom appeared in the room. "Prim, what are two doing here?" Dad asked. "You don't go barging into people's home without an invitation.

"I…I…" Katniss stuttered. "I'm sorry but…I know I'm intruding and you probably don't want me to work here anymore but…" She stopped to contain herself as she bit her lip from crying out. Her body shook that I was afraid she was going to pass out from physical and mental exhaustion

"I'm sorry, James," Lily spoke. "…but when she ran back to town, we knew that she was headed here."

"It's okay, Lily," Mr. Mellark spoke. "She didn't any wrong. As a matter a fact, I'm glad you're here." I watched his Adam's apple move up and down his throat. "I owe you an apology, both you and Peeta. I shouldn't…shouldn't have said what I said to you last night. I hurt both you and Peeta."

"No, you were right––" Katniss interjected. Mr. Mellark shook his head and interrupted her.

"No, I was angry and frustrated," he admitted. "I…took my anger out on you. Oh God, Peeta. He's never going to forgive for saying that to you."

"You were just protecting him, I understand that."

"I was but…"

"What?"

"I never got to tell him that I was sorry. I hope that I didn't cause any problems between you two." Katniss bit her lip. "I thought that when he didn't come home––I've been so worried all morning. Darius called me last night and said that he took Peeta into custody for…breaking curfew."

"You mean he didn't come home?" Katniss asked in great trepidation.

"At first I thought he didn't come home last night because I thought he was with you. Then I got the call. They had him all night ––" Katniss gasped, horror and shock etched on her face.

"He was there all alone?"

"No, Darius said that Haymitch was with him." He grimaced then his sorrow turned to anger. "I should have been with him, not Haymitch. I'm his father. They even wouldn't let me go to him."

"At least he wasn't alone, Jimmy," Dad tried to comfort him. "You know Haymitch will protect Peeta like he was his own."

"I was relived but when I saw him with Snow, I knew something was wrong. All this time I thought he was safe." He turned to Katniss. "I was hoping that he was with you, but I guess he––"

"We had…a fi…an argument. He found me and we argued. He broke up with me because…"

"You thought what I said was true so you guys fought?" Katniss nodded her head.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. So he got mad. He was so mad and frustrated that he said…" She sobbed and cried for a few seconds. I placed an arm around her waist. "He said he was done. That I gave up." Her body shook. "And he was right, I did give up."

"Peeta gave up too, Katniss," I reminded her. They both gave up on each other.

"But I made him…I told him that we were a mistake." _'Oh, well she left out that little information. It's no wonder Peeta was done.'_ How would I have reacted if the person I've been in love with since I was five told me that what we had and were to each other was a mistake? That had to have hurt Peeta, a lot. "And now Snow has him."

"He's going to be okay, Katniss," Mr. Mellark comforted her.

"I can't believe that until I see him. Talk to him." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Mr. Mellark pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her.

"This belongs to Peeta," he said with a sad smile.

"I don't understand if Peeta is going to the Capitol why aren't you going with him?" She wiped the tears from her face.

"Peeta…he…didn't want me to come," he said his eyes sad and forlorn.

"What? So he didn't want you to go with him to the Capitol? Why not?"

"He said that I need to stay for the bakery and Rye had to stay to help him and get ready for his wedding. But I know the real reason why. I didn't realize he broke with you. I just thought he was mad because of what I said. Now I realized he was angry with me for breaking you up. I didn't know you two broke up."

"So he's going to the Capitol alone?" Katniss was breathing hard and fast as if she was having an attack.

"No, Haymitch is with him. He asked for him to go instead of me." Ouch, that had to hurt.

"How long will they be gone?" Mr. Mellark shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "I just wished I had time to talk to him. They even wouldn't let me say good bye or talk to him before they boarded a hover craft."

"So Peeta's gone?" He nodded his head.

The next couple of days Katniss was sad and inconsolable. She went to school and worked at the bakery. Everyday she'd ask Mr. Mellark if he heard from Peeta. His answer was always the same, 'no.' She didn't eat or sleep well and if she did sleep she'd awaken from a nightmare.

"Katniss, you're okay," I said as I moved her hair from her face. "You were just having a bad dream." She nodded her head. ""You want to talk about it?" She was quiet for a few seconds as she gathered thoughts.

"I…I dreamt that Peeta was walking in a field of flowers," she started. "I ran towards him, the faster I ran towards, the farther he walked. I couldn't catch up to him." She lay back into bed and clutched her pillow to her chest. "When I finally do reach him, he…his eyes are gone. And they're black, scary. But that's not what scared me."

"Oh Katniss," I said.

"I look down and there's an arrow in the middle of his chest."

She had the dreams two nights in a row. It was hard for her to sleep that I had snuck sleep syrup in her juice. I felt bad doing it without telling her but she needed it. The lack of rest affected her at school and at the bakery. She lost focus at the bakery that she burned her finger while touching a baking pan off the worktable. Rye had just removed a batch of bread from the oven. She wasn't badly burned but she did get a scar. During the days they didn't hear from Peeta, she and Mr. Mellark talked giving each other words of comfort and support. They both knew they screwed up.

Delly was quiet and kind to her understanding Katniss' remorse. Rye was not too forgiving as he stayed away not talking to her unless he needed her help. It was on the third day when she and I were on our way home that Delly approached her when we said our good-byes. Rye didn't acknowledge us as he walked upstairs.

"You have to understand," Delly spoke in defense for her fiance. "Rye knew for a long time that Peeta had a crush on you, so when you two got together he was so happy for his brother. And then you two broke up, it must have torn Peeta up––"

"I'm hurt too, you know. I know I was one that broke us up but that didn't mean I wanted to. I didn't want to."

"Then why did you do it?" Delly asked her. "I'm not going to judge you or be mad at you even though I should be, but I know you're a nice person. Someone who wouldn't hurt Peeta unless you had a good reason."

"You were there when Jimmy…his Dad told him to break up with me," she reminder her.

"Yeah, I was there and I heard, but that doesn't explain why you did," she returned with a look of confusion. "I know you like Peeta. You do like Peeta, right?"

Katniss nodded her head. "I do."

"They why––?"

"Because…because he scares me––"

"What? Peeta would never hurt you like that," Delly gasped in indignation. "He's…he's not like his mother."

"I…I'm not…" Katniss stopped and closed her eyes. "I'm not explaining this right…I'm not scared of Peeta hurting me like he would physically abuse me." She looked at me to help her out. I wasn't about to let her get away with me helping her find the words she needed to say.

"Oh, I get it," Delly said so calm and fast I almost missed it.

"What?"

"When you said that Peeta scares you, I get it," she returned. "I mean, when Rye asked me out I almost passed out. I've been…crushing on him since I was 12. Our first date was so perfect I expected some shoe to drop. He was sweet and kind. He was a perfect gentleman."

"That's so sweet," I gushed. I love a love story.

"Then after a couple of weeks later. He's all like talking about the future and how he wanted to get married and have kids. My head spun because it was so fast. I knew I liked him a lot, you know and we hadn't, you know had sex yet. So when he started talking about getting married and children. I freaked. I heard about the rumors of him with a couple of girls he took in the slagheap. So I was little surprised that he didn't take me there about a month of us dating. I mean you should have sent the look on his face when I got really mad about it. I was so confused because on one hand I didn't want to be like the rest of the girls he dated and visited the heap but on the other hand, why didn't he?"

I was confused myself. Even Katniss was at a loss of her point to her story. "So I got really pissed and looked at me like I lost my mind. We were making out a lot, you know lots of groping and grinding and no sex that––"

"Is there a point, Delly because I don't want my little sister to be hearing about your sexual exploits," Katniss said with an impatient tone.

"My point is that, I started to break up with him because he really confused me, and I started to doubt his feelings for me," Delly explained. "But really he scared me too. The way he looks at me sometimes, like he can devour me." She sighed with a happy and blissful look on her face. I want that face. "You have to realize that when a Mellarks loves you they love intensely with passion and devotion for the rest of your life. And that is pretty scary if you can't measure up to that. They deserve to be loved equally. I didn't know if I had in me."

"And your getting married?" Katniss concluded. "You're not scared anymore? When did you know?"

"Oh, I'm still scared," Delly admitted. "Getting married, devoting your life to someone is not an easy thing to do giving your life to someone and entrusting them with your heart. I love Rye and even though I'm still scared what scares me more is being without him. I can't image a life without him. That's scary."

Katniss sighed. "And what Dad, Mr. Mellark said if he had told me told me to stop seeing Rye I wouldn't had listen to him. He can't tell me what to do or feel for him. Why should you?"

At school Katniss fielded questions from both Seam and Merchant classmates asking if she heard from Peeta. By the fourth day she lost her patience.

"Just stop asking me about Peeta and leave me the hell alone," she spat at one of his classmates.

"Geez, I just to know if you heard from him. I mean, he's in the Capitol," the blond male classmate asked. "He must be having great time. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to stay. I mean with all those Capitol girls to choose from. Why come home?"

"Shut up, I'm not going to tell you how he's doing and besides, it's none of your damn business," Katniss returned. At the bakery she was petulant and unfriendly with the customers that Mr. Mellark kept her in the back while Delly worked at the front.

"When you work back here, you need to wear this," he said. She burst into tears when he handed her Peeta's apron.

"Hey now, don't cry. I don't think Peeta would mind you wearing it," he teased her. "Just remember to give it back or take it home. If you miss him that much I'll let you take one of his work shirts." He winked at her.

On the sixth day, Mr. Mellark invited us to dinner. It was a solemn and sad affair as Katniss kept looking at Peeta's empty seat. "So you have heard from Peeta or Haymitch?" Mom asked. Dinner was delicious and as expected Katniss barely had two bites of her meal. I swore just looking at her she lost ten pounds.

"Haymitch called about an hour ago." This alerted and awakened Katniss from her misery.

"Did he say when Peeta…when they are coming back?" There was glint of hope in her eyes. "Were you able to talk to Peeta? How is he doing?"

"Haymitch wasn't sure. Maybe in a day or two. As for Peeta, I wasn't able to talk to him," he answered. "Haymitch said that he was busy."

"Doing what?" The news desponded Katniss.

"When the Capitolites found out Peeta was at the Capitol, Caesar Flickerman wanted an interview with him before he leaves. He's so popular there that he's been paraded around from party to party meeting all sort of people."

"Like who?" Katniss grimaced. I knew that she was recalling Peeta's classmates remark that he had opportunities to meet _'girls from the Capitol.'_ Now that they were no longer together, it was one of her biggest fears.

"Wealthy citizens, Victors and celebrities alike," Mr. Mellark answered. "Haymitch tells me that all he wants to do is come home but President Snow won't let him until he agrees to do an interview with Flickerman." Katniss sighed in relief.

"I don't think Peeta would agree to do that," Rye spoke out for his brother.

"He has to if he wants to come home," Mr. Mellark sighed.

"But he is coming home?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, of course, he's coming home," Mr. Mellark answered. "I just don't know when."

"Well, he better be back for my wedding or I'll kick his ass," Rye snickered. "I'll never hear the end of it from Delly."

At the end of dinner, Peeta's dad served dessert. We were sitting in their living room the Capitol monitor turned on. "Oh dear God, what now?" Dad sighed.

"Good evening Panem," Mr. Flickerman appeared on the screen. "Tonight, we have a special broadcast just for you folks. I can't tell you how pleased and excited I am for our guest who made a special trip from District 12."

"You got to be kidding me," Rye spat.

"He is all the Capitol is talking about. Our special guest has become a national sensation. And it all started with this video." I flinched as he replayed the video when Cray was whipping Peeta. "This young man's name is Peeta Mellark of District 12. Peeta was wrongly accused of crime he didn't commit. How do I know this? My sources told me that with undeniable proof he was innocent with the charge against him. Then a few weeks later this happened."

Then the images switched to the incident at the Justice building steps when Peacekeeper Melton almost shot him. "Peeta after suffering from injuries during a horrific dog attack that plagued his district, he then again was accosted by our very own Peacekeepers."

"God damnit," Jimmy exhaled through clenched teeth.

"We don't know what instigated the event. Unfortunately the video was incomplete and the ending kept us in suspense. Is this brave young man alive or dead? But first let me give you a little story of his humble beginnings and the lie that started the injustice that he endured."

The show carried on for ten minutes telling Peeta's life story. He was the third son of baker, blah, blah, blah up to the point when Ivan appeared at District 12. "And then to have his eldest brother brutally killed during the attack leaving his son Tyler parentless. However, his brother entrusted his younger brother Peeta to be the sole guardian to his only son. Isn't that amazing? So much tragedy and trauma for one so young. But please I will not hold you in suspense any longer. I am please to announce that our special guest tonight is none other than….drum roll please. Mr. Peeta Mellark."

Katniss gasped in shock as Peeta appeared. He walked straight to Caesar Flickerman. "He…looks horrible? What are they doing to him?"

Peeta wore a metallic dark blue jacket and matching pants. His hair was slicked back. He looked tired. All the makeup and foundation on his face couldn't hide how tired and worn he looked. His eyes were dull and sad.

"They cut your hair," she noticed his short shorn haircut. "All your curls are gone." She spoke to the screen as if she was addressing Peeta. "Why did they cut your hair?"

"He looks like shit, Dad," Rye observed. "I thought…they were supposed to be treating him well. Why does he look like…that?"

"Oh my God, Peeta. What is happening to you?" Katniss spoke to no one in particular.

"Peeta, welcome, welcome," Caesar greeted him with a handshake. "Please have a seat. It's so good to finally meet you, young man."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Flickerman," Peeta responded back. He was polite and subdued. He didn't look at all like the Peeta I knew even though he had a smile his face.

"Please Peeta, we are all friends here. Please call me Caesar. Such a polite young man and handsome too." Peeta flinched at his compliment. "It's not every day that we meet a hero."

"I'm not a hero, Caesar."

"Many here would disagree with you. I think that video speaks for itself, don't you think?"

Peeta shook his head and took a deep breath. "I wished you didn't see that."

"Why Peeta? That video made you…famous for your bravery, your courage. I mean you were unjustly accused and punished for a crime you didn't commit," Caesar said in an astonished and confused tone. "And you lived to tell the tale."

"There is nothing heroic about it. I was accused of a crime, punished and I survived it and that is all."

"So modest that's quite humble of you to just say that. I mean, that is why people are intrigued and fascinated with you, why the Capitol and all of Panem wants to know…who is Peeta Mellark."

"I'm no one special." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I disagree. And I can tell you the women of Panem would disagree with you," he teased him.

"I'm just a guy from District 12 who wakes up in the morning, goes to school and then works at his father's bakery," he replied his tone was flat and lifeless. Flickerman looked puzzled and disturbed by his answer and demeanor.

"Are you enjoying your stay in the Capitol as President Snow's guest?"

"It's been…" Peeta bit his lower lip. "It's been wonderful here. I met a lot of nice people who have been very kind to me. It's really different here." He smiled for the first time.

"Different? How? I'm intrigued."

"Everything is so…colorful."

"Colorful? What do you mean?" Caesar smiled.

Peeta pointed to his bright purple hair and smiled in amusement. "I've never seen that tint of purple or the range of colors on everyone's head." Caesar laughed. "Everything here is bright and…animated," he continued. "I wondered how I would look with your hair." Caesar laughed again.

"Peeta, do you not realize you're in the Capitol where all you have to do is ask and you shall receive. Your want, need and desire can be realized."

Peeta laughed in return. "I said I wondered, Caesar not that I wanted to have purple hair. I like my hair the way it is. My dad would kill me if came home with my hair in another color than blond." And Katniss, she would hate to see his hair changed in any way.

"You're right. I assume that most girls and your fans want you as you are. Which reminds me." He leaned over to Peeta in a conspiratorial way. "Is there a girl back home? All of the girls and…uhm even older much more mature women wants to know if you have a sweetheart." Katniss grimaced as I looked at her profile. "A handsome lad like you has to have a girl back home."

Peeta fidgeted in his seat. I could tell that Katniss was holding her breath. "My life…private is not up for discussion if I'm single or not."

"Why?" Caesar asked in confusion. "I wasn't being subtle and coy. I know you have a girlfriend back home. Why, when people I mean the female population of Panem found out they were so very disappointed. Of course, you have a girlfriend. Why keep it a secret?"

"Because my private life is just that. It's private. Listen, a month ago you didn't even know I existed. I have a life back in 12, it wasn't glamorous and exciting but it was mine. I'm only here because of a 12 second video putting my in the limelight. I'm not a hero, a celebrity."

"I see," Caesar pondered.

"I'm grateful and humbled by President Snow's generosity. My trip…visit here was a once in a lifetime experience but I knew it would come to an end. Whether or not I have a girl back home is of no interest to anyone. When I go back, I'll just be Peeta Mellark of District 12."

"Oh, I doubt that very much, Peeta. You my boy are one in a million. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if President Snow made you an honorary citizen," Caesar prattled on. "You are adored here."

"Be as it may, I am flattered with the attention but I have a home, a family and life back in District 12."

"You are not at all tempted or will consider residing in the Capitol where you are loved and adored?"

"No, it is an temptation I'll admit that, but like I said District 12 is my home."

"Well, my boy. It seems that there is nothing to convince you to…make the Capitol your home, is there?"

"No," Peeta smiled. "I'm just homesick, you know. I miss sleeping in my own bed waking up early morning to help my dad prepare bread at our bakery. I miss the bakery, the smells of bread, cinnamon, sugar and flour. I even miss listening to my brother's horrible jokes. I miss my friends in school but most of all I just miss my family and the people I love at the district that I love. I want to go home. It may not be much to some people, but they're everything to me."

"Aw, Peeta, I can see why you want to go home," Flickerman sympathized. "But you could make a home here with people who adore you as well. You can make new friends and have opportunities for a life here."

"That is true. There are a lot of opportunities here in the Capitol. But..." He stopped and bit his lip. "I…home is where my heart is…it's with the people I grew up with, loved and even argued with. With this place I could start a new life, but…why should I start with a new beginning when I already have a life back home. I want to go home to District 12 not because of its' location but because of the people I left behind. That is why I miss home."

"Well then I guess you're going home," Flickerman said with resignation and finality. "Or could it be you have your girl waiting for you?" He teased one last time. "You know, she can come here too."

"Now I know your fishing for information again. Trying to trick me into telling you if I have a girl back home waiting for me. I won't kiss and tell. It would be ungentlemanly of me." Peeta winked. Caesar laughed.

"You're a keeper, Peeta I hope your girl knows that."

"It was an honor to meet you Caesar and I want to thank the people who made my visit here memorable. I will never forget my time here for as long as I live. Thank you."

"Thank you Peeta. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you," Caesar said as he shook his hand. The monitor shut down. The room was silent. Dad spoke first breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't at be all surprised had Peeta wanted to live there. Flickerman is right I mean, look at the opportunities he would have had," he stated.

"Well, you obviously don't know my brother," Rye said with a bit of heat in his tone. "Peeta would never trade all that flash and glamour for his family. Things never meant anything to Peeta, people did. You just heard him he wants to come home."

I agreed with Rye. Peeta valued friendship, family and home above anything whether it was riches or fame.

"I just want to know when he and Haymitch are coming home," Mr. Mellark said. _'You're not the only one,'_ my mind said as I interpreted the look on Katniss' face.

That night, Katniss woke me from my sleep as she thrashed and twisted in bed. "Katniss, wake up. You're having a bad dream again," I said as I shook her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and sat straight up. Moonlight filtered into the room. I could barely see her face as she breathed hard and fast through her mouth. The sound of her breath was loud and harsh like she was gasping to breath.

"I'm sorry Prim," she apologized. "Maybe I should sleep in the living room."

"Don't be silly," I chided her. "You're not going anywhere." I paused and let her settled back into bed. "You want to tell me what you're bad dream was about." She shook her head. "You might feel better if you get it off your chest."

"I want…Peeta to come home," she sobbed. "I want…need to fix what I broke between us."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I know that I really fucked up," she admitted. "I'm scared for him. I don't like that he's in the Capitol. I want…want him to come home."

"He will, Katniss," I comforted her. "He's not going to miss Rye and Delly's wedding for anything in the world."

"What if Snow doesn't give him a choice?"

"What do you mean?

"What if something bad happens to him like an accident. Snow threatened him." I didn't know that.

"Why would he threaten Peeta?" I asked. "And please don't tell me it's complicated or you can't tell me because it's for my own good. I'm not a baby, Katniss." She looked at me for a few seconds as she never seen me before. Like I grew up overnight. So after a few seconds she told me everything how Snow threatened Peeta.

"Peeta would do whatever it takes to keep his family safe even if it meant for him to…be his guest."

"You mean emotional blackmail? Keep him there like a prisoner."

"Yes," Katniss returned. "And after I broke up with him, why would he want to come home?" I was dumbstruck with everything that she told me. No words crossed between us for the rest of evening.

The next day a hovercraft arrived during our lunch period. Its' presence alerted and startled the township that everyone stopped working and ran towards the craft.

"It's a hovercraft from the Capitol," Madge announced as it zipped across the sky and hovered at a short distance.

"Katniss," I yelled as she ran out of the schoolyard once she saw the ship land behind the Justice Building. "What are you doing?"

"It's Peeta," she cried out as she ran.

"What do you mean _'It's Peeta,'_ " I yelled back. The arrival of the craft could have meant a lot of things, but it didn't necessarily mean he was home. I shook my head. Madge and I ran after her hoping it was true for her sake.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

My feet hurt and I needed a drink. When Peeta ran off after Katniss I wondered if it was a good idea to seek them out. I didn't know how I got involved with the teen drama when I purposefully avoided having children. I mentally smacked myself for volunteering to go after Peeta. Damn boy. For all I know they needed time to themselves to figure things out. I was prepared to either see them making out or fighting. I hoped the later because if I caught those two groping each other I'd have to bleach my eyes out from the image.

I went straight home and waited. I called Jimmy half an hour later to discover that Rye came home without him. I sighed. Then I wondered if he was hiding in one of my guest room. He wasn't.

Walking outside I berated myself for not taking a coat with me. It was freezing as the cold wind seeped through my clothes. Peeta not coming home and not hiding in my house was a bad sign. I felt it in my gut that something was wrong. For a close to an hour I walked wandered place to place. I started at the butcher shop. The Edgewoods were able to salvage what was left of their shop as they had to start anew. The windows were replaced and it appeared as though nothing had damaged it as it was only a couple of weeks since the attacks. Life went on leaving scars of lives lost indelibly marked in our hearts and minds. I still couldn't believe that Graham was gone.

A flash of blond hair caught my attention a few feet away. It had to be Peeta. For a few seconds I lost him but then I realized he was heading towards the cemetery. I stopped. I wanted to give him some privacy but gasped in horror as I saw none other than President Snow and his goons flanking him. _'What the hell is he doing here and how did he get here so fast,'_ my mind questioned.

This was not good for Peeta and for me. "Peeta?" Snow announced himself. I couldn't see him. "Don't be afraid I'm not here to hurt you."

"Why not?" he said as his voice shook. "This is a perfect opportunity for you to do whatever you want. I can disappear and no one would be wiser."

"Ah, what would the MockingJay say if you disappear now never to be found, hmm?" he responded. "Killing you would make you a martyr or hero. I have other plans for you."

"Take a number," Peeta snorted. "It seems everyone wants a piece of me whether I like or not. You threaten me with the lives of my family and the MockingJay uses me to his own purpose. You and he are no better."

"You're a very brave young man to speak to me in that tone."

"I have nothing to lose now. You already took my brother and you won't stop until everyone I love is dead. I rather kill myself then let you do that."

"Oh, Peeta. That's not how the game is played," Snow said. "All you have to do is do as I asked and you're family will be fine."

"Then you lied because my brother Graham is dead," he accused him.

"That…his death I'm afraid was an unfortunate accident," he explained. "You see I thought your family owned the bakery. I did not realize that your brother worked at...another location, an abattoir. His death was most unfortunate, a miscalculation."

"Then you admit that you sent those mutt dogs to attack us?"

"I never make a threat that I don't follow through. We need to trust each other."

"I don't trust you to keep your word," he spat. I feared for Peeta's safety. Talking to Snow in that matter guaranteed his demise sooner than later. Whatever promises he made to him, Peeta was right not to trust him.

"Peeta, in order for this relationship to work we must be truthful to each to other," Snow stated with the ease of a politician who could twist the truth to his advantage. "I think it's best that you…accompany me back to the Justice Building so we can have a long talk."

"President Snow," I announced myself. I raised both my hands into the air as his Peacekeepers turned around and aimed their rifles at me. "You're not taking Peeta anywhere without his father or me to accompany him."

"Mr. Abernathy," he greeted me back. "I don't believe that this is any concern of yours since you aren't his father or a family member."

"I may not be related but I am entrusted by his father to watch over him," I informed Snow. "And to protect any citizen of District 12 as he is from my district."

"As I see it," Snow interjected. "No one knows I'm here. And Peeta has clearly broken curfew. I could do as I please with him and no one would ever know. And if you value your position as the Victor of District 12, you would agree to my demands."

"Be as it may that Peeta broke curfew your presence here was unannounced which I assumed was planned. However, if you look above me." I pointed to silver drone that hovered over us at a short distance. "I believe that is not one of yours." Snow looked up and shook his head.

"Well, played, Abernathy," Snow patronized me. He turned to his Peacekeeper and nodded his head. Without a single word he gave him an order. The Peacekeeper aimed at the silver drone and fired. The device was hit displaying a firework-like explosion in the air.

"Shooting at it won't stop whoever made it or broadcast what was recorded."

"Perhaps," Snow returned in a snide manner. "If you want to accompany Peeta to the Justice Building be my guest. Your presence won't stop me from getting what I need from him. I will get my answers sooner than later."

Once inside the white interrogation, Peeta's left hand was cuffed to the table. "Must you interrogate him now. He just buried his brother. Have you no compassion," I asked Snow. I was stalling and Snow knew it.

"We do it now here at District 12 or I take him with me to the Capitol," he said. Peeta gasped in horror as he shook his head.

"Why not later this morning. Let him go home to his family," I asked. "He can answer your questions when he rested."

"No, I want to have the interview now and get it over with," Peeta demanded.

"Peeta!" I needed to get him out of here now if possible. I knew how Snow worked.

"I cannot let him go home in case Peeta disappears from me," Snow accused. "I'm not an idiot, Abernathy. You take him now what guarantee do I have he won't vanish."

"I wouldn't do that," Peeta interjected. For a few seconds I had forgotten he was present. "If I leave 12 you'll punish me by killing my family."

"You're a smart young man, Peeta. You are smart to realize who holds all the cards."

How dare he think he owns Peeta? Both he and Jay assumed to much from him. "Listen, I promise to get him back here early morning if you like. Look at him, does he look like he's in any condition to have a _'conversation'_ with you?" If I guessed what his conversation entailed I needed to prepare Peeta or at least ask if he knew anything. He didn't or rather couldn't. Jay had not been around lurking for him to know.

"I will not risk the chance," Snow stated. "He is not allowed to go home tonight. He may stay here in this room until morning."

"What? That's unacceptable. If you won't let him go home then let me take him to mine. And let me inform his father that he is okay. He will be worried sick all night if I don't get a hold of him and let him know he's okay."

"No, he stays and if strongly object then you are allowed to stay with him." I had no choice but to agree.

"At least let me call his father to let him know he's okay and with me."

"I will have Peacekeeper Darius to inform him that Peeta is in his custody." Damnit. I needed to send word to Jay that Snow was here. It would have been a perfect opportunity to hold him hostage. Making Snow a prisoner and poof no rebellion, no war against the Capitol.

Peeta and I stayed in the room all night. I knew they had surveillance on us. Peeta laid his head on the table while his wrist was still cuffed. It was inhumane and cruel but there was nothing I could do about it. I was lucky to have been able to stay with him. Both of us couldn't sleep as they kept air conditioning on leaving the room freezing cold. It was left freezing on purpose.

By morning, Snow was decent enough to provide us food, a shower and a change of clothes. We had to keep up our appearance. However, on our way to get cleaned up one of the Capitol Peacekeeper tripped Peeta with his rifle causing him to stumble and land of the floor.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I asked him as I helped him to his feet. He stood up and winced. "What's wrong?"

"I twisted my ankle," he confirmed. I turned to the Capitol Peacekeeper who was escorting us.

"Don't fucking do that again or touch him, ever," I threatened him. His response was to shock Peeta again.

"Keep moving," he said. "I don't have all day to babysit."

"Hey, you keep that shit up and treat Peeta that way I'll tell Snow of your abuse," I warned him.

"He's my prisoner and I can do as I please," he sneered. I walked up to the Capitol Peacekeeper. "I don't take orders from you, Abernathy."

"Listen to me you asshole, he…" I pointed to Peeta. "…is important to President Snow. I know you're not from here, but if Snow finds him mistreated and harmed in any way I guarantee you that you'll be right next to Cray." The Peacekeeper stiffened. "You think I'm bluffing, try me."

I never knew what happened to Cray but rumor was that he was turned into an Avox or stripped of all his privileges and banished to work in one of the districts. That alone was punishment worse than death for any Peacekeeper. I assisted Peeta into the washroom. An hour later we were dressed and had breakfast which he barely touched.

Peeta kept rubbing his left wrist as he was cuffed to the table all night long. It didn't make any sense to restrain him since they locked us in a room with no opportunity to escape. His sleep consisted of laying his head on the table with his body hunched over as he sat on a cold, hard steel chair. Then to have the Peacekeeper trip him and twist his ankle was another injury to add to those he already had.

"Good morning gentlemen," Snow greeted us. Peeta could barely sit up as exhausted as he was from the lack of sleep and discomfort. "I hope that your night was restful."

I scoffed at his insult. "Now that you are rested, we will begin the interview. Please escort Mr. Abernathy out of the room."

"Just wait a goddamn minute. I did not agree to leaving Peeta while you interrogate him."

"I didn't ask for your permission," Snow returned with a smirk on his face. "Please step outside."

I looked at Peeta once last time hoping that he will be all right. "It's okay, Haymitch," Peeta said with a tone of resignation in his voice. "I'll be okay." As I was escorted out of the room, a woman in a white uniform entered carrying a rectangular plate with a syringe. Just before the door shut behind me I gazed back to look at Peeta. He noticed the woman entering the room. There was a look of horror and fear on his face. Snow smiled. I wanted to go back in there and beat his face to a pulp.

The bright colorless room they secured me in was small and cold. I felt claustrophobic. That had never happened to me before as my mind raced with images of Peeta with Snow, the needle and his interrogation. My nerves were raw from lack of sleep, anxiety and concern for Peeta's welfare.

An hour later, I was escorted into the main office of the Justice Building. The same room where Peeta first spoke to Snow via video feed. I paced the room walking up and down the length of the floor. Finally after losing count of how many times I paced the room, the doors opened. Peeta was flanked with two guards.

"Peeta," I called out to him as he walked or rather limped into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine, Haym…Haymitch," he uttered so low and soft I barely heard him. He kept a hand on his left upper arm. It was probably the area where they shot the truth serum. "I'm just really tired and…tired. I want to sleep."

"You can rest after my announcement," Snow appeared behind. "He performed admirably. I'm quite impressed with his resilience and fortitude."

"You didn't have to drug him," I said in an angry tone. "Peeta would have told you the truth. He knows nothing."

"And pray what truth do I need to know?" Snow challenged me.

"He told me that you wanted him to find the identity of the Mockingjay. He was to report to you once he discovered who he is. Peeta knows nothing because it's the truth. He knows nothing." I was grateful that we didn't involve Peeta with our plans even Rye wasn't aware that his father was involved with the rebellion.

"Abernathy, you and I know how loyal Peeta is to his family," Snow started.

"To a fault," I agreed with him. "And he is strong, brave and good. Qualities you know nothing about."

"You also know the strength of Peeta's character and his convictions. He would do anything to protect them, but I also know the true character of men when they are beaten and shown where his place is in the world. All men will break given the right…motivation and incentive. Peeta is young, impressionable, inexperienced and given in time I will break him." I shivered as a cold tingly feeling ran up my spine.

I snickered. "I can't believe that you're scared of a sixteen year old boy who's done nothing wrong."

"Who's done nothing wrong but tried to incite his district? No one is innocent, Haymitch. I don't fear him. In fact, I admire young Mellark." Darius appeared by the doorway.

"President Snow everyone is assembled as ordered, sir," he stated.

"Excellent, Darius," he complimented the young Peacekeeper. "You have done a commendable job. You will rewarded for your service."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

Half an hour later Peeta and I were escorted back into the Justice Building after Snow made his announcement and formally invited Peeta to be his guest at the Capitol. It was a strategic move on his part since Peeta was now a celebrated and well sought out person in Panem. He couldn't kill Peeta now that he was a public figure. It was why the MockingJay was also using him for his purpose and agenda as well.

I wasn't surprised that Snow had assembled the citizens in District 12. What did surprise me was Snow inviting Peeta to the Capitol. Peeta had rejected the idea of his family accompanying him to the Capitol for a 'visit.' I wasn't certain was Snow's plans were, but it didn't bode well that Peeta insisted that I accompany him in place of his father.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you instead of your Dad," I asked him again.

"Yes, he…he has to stay and take care of the bakery and Tyler. I can't risk…I can't risk anything happening to him," he explained.

"What about you?"

"It's not like I have choice in the matter," he said in a resigned tone. "President Snow made sure I couldn't refuse him."

Peeta was not granted any time to say good bye to his father and his brother as we were rushed into the hovercraft. It was just he and I headed to the Capitol with Snow as our host. I didn't know what he had planned for Peeta. We were about to find out.

Our visit had been uneventful as Peeta slept through the first two days. Poor kid needed it. He was exhausted as lack of sleep and proper nutrition attributed to his poor wealth. As he slept a physician looked over his sprained ankle. With sleep and bed rest, his ankle would heal faster. Snow was so angry at first he thought that it was an attempt to thwart his plans for him. It literally took three physicians to convince him that Peeta's ailments were real and he wasn't faking it. On day three when he finally woke up Snow practically forced him out of bed to attend party after party that he scheduled.

After one evening of being wined and dined by the Capitol's elite society, I literally carried Peeta home. As I placed him on the bed, he whispered something in his drunken state. I leaned down to listen to him. He only said one word, 'Katniss' over and over.

I found it odd that he never mentioned or requested to talk to her when we were at the Capitol but then again he didn't get in contact with his father or Rye either. I guessed that he needed to concentrate and stay focused while we were here. Still I wondered since not once did he mention what happened between Katniss and him after Jimmy practically told Peeta to break up with her. Not that I needed to know. It wasn't any of my business what was going on with his love life to begin with.

The schedule Snow planned for him had Peeta paraded all over the city meeting people and attending parties and events. It was overwhelming. By day five he was exhausted mentally and physically. It showed on his face and demeanor.

At least there was one good thing that happened during the visit. Peeta developed friendships with the stylists and designers Snow assigned to him. They adored him on sight as they coiffed and pampered him like the newest wonder that set foot in the Capitol. Everywhere he went Peeta was bombarded with fans and admirers. The attention unhinged him that it came a point that I had assigned a personal guard to ensure his safety after one overzealous female threw herself at him during one of the parties we attended. She literally proposed to him on the spot in front of guests and the host.

As days passed, Peeta begged Snow to let him go home, he was homesick. I didn't blame as he felt like a fish in a very big pond surrounded by other fish wanting a piece of him.

"You will go home once you do an interview with Caesar Flickerman," Snow demanded of him. "Your questions will be vetted and scripted to my approval." Peeta at first balked and refused to be interviewed.

"It's bad enough that I was taped the first time. I just don't know what Snow wants from me," he said in a despondent manner. "I want to go home, Haymitch."

"Then suck it up and do the interview." He had no choice in the matter. "Just do it already and we can go home."

"I don't feel comfortable doing this," he admitted. Caesar Flickerman's show was taped live and in front of audience. "I can't do it in front of these people…the lights and noise. It's too much. i'm so tired."

So I negotiated a compromise between Snow and Peeta. President Snow got his interview just as long as Peeta was interviewed one on one with Flickerman and no audience. Peeta agreed while Snow reluctantly acquiesced as he received pressure from his advisors and Flickerman himself. It took a bit of conversation to finally release Peeta from his clutches and I knew why.

"You know, you can't keep Peeta here forever," I told Snow as he watched Peeta's interview via tape recording for his approval. I ordered Peeta to go back to the penthouse suite to rest from his ordeal with Flickerman right after the interview.

"He needs to stay where he is and not be accessible to other influence," he retorted back.

Snow couldn't say right off that he was holding Peeta hostage. I knew it and so did Peeta. Imagine Snow's surprise as Peeta practically begged to go home during the interview.

I watched Snow's face turn from indifference to fury as Peeta's voice resonated from the screen.

" _That is true. There are a lot of opportunities here in the Capitol. But..." He stopped because I knew he had to find his words. "I…home is where my heart is…it's with the people I grew up with, loved and argued with. With this place I could start anew, but…why should I start with a new beginning when I already have a solid foundation. I want to go home to District 12 not because of its' location but because of the people I left behind. That is why I miss home."_

Snow eyed me with anger. "You're playing a game that will cost you––."

"Well, you can't threaten me by killing the people I love," I interjected. "You've already done that. There is no else for you to go after. No, you're just upset because I pulled the rug from under you. You don't think I know what you've been doing? You realized with Peeta's popularity you can't reap him now. Panem loves him, worships him. Reaping him now would upset too many Capitolites. They want Peeta alive, so your only choice is to keep him close to you to watch and manipulate." Where the MockingJay can't get to him as well. "If you don't let Peeta go home, everyone will know that you're keeping him the Capitol not as your guest but as a your prisoner."

I made a strategic and risky move but it worked.

When I returned to the penthouse, I called out to Peeta to tell him that Snow was letting him go home. I was so elated with the news that I went straight to our hotel room. "Peeta?" I knocked on his door. He didn't answer. Excited with my news I barged in hoping he would forgive me for waking him if was asleep. He would be ecstatic to go home.

His room was empty. I looked everywhere for him. Panic turned to fury as an hour passed and Peeta had not returned home. After another hour my emotions yo-yoed between anger and fear. Jimmy would never forgive me if I didn't bring him home in one piece or worse––dead. I would never forgive myself.

The door opened to reveal Peeta walking or stumbling with one of his stylist holding him up by his waist. "What the hell happened? He was supposed to go straight back to hotel," I yelled. I was so furious and relieved.

"Oh, didn't Snow tell you, we took him to Caesar's party. President Snow said you would follow after he spoke to you. We waited for you," his pink haired stylist informed me. I was not good with names but then again, I never bothered to learn their names since they were so many he employed.

"Well, you should have called me when I didn't show up," I said with impatience and frustration. I sniffed at Peeta as he reeked of alcohol. "He's wasted?"

"I don't know what happened, I only saw him take one drink," he replied back. "I'm sorry, Mr. Abernathy. We didn't mean for this to happen." I knew they adored Peeta and would have watched over him but a lot can happen in Caesar's parties. I hated to think that something bad happened to him but if he was drugged there was nothing I could do but hoped he wasn't harmed.

"Whatever, just put him in his room already. We're leaving tomorrow as soon as we can," I announced. They were shocked and disappointed with my news.

The next morning, I heard a wretched sound coming from Peeta's room. It was obvious that he was vomiting whatever the consumed and drank the night before. "Peeta, what happened?" I asked as he walked out of his bathroom. He looked pale and gaunt as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Haymitch," Peeta answered with a raspy voice. I handed him a glass of water. He shook his head. "It's for you to help you recover from the drink they gave you." He eyed it suspiciously but took a sip and gargled. "You want tell me what happened? I thought I told you to go straight to the hotel?"

"I did but one of Caesar's assistant cornered me and said that I was going to meet you at his place for a drink." Oh, so that's how they shanghaied him to going. "I waited but you didn't show up. Then someone gave me a glass of water. I thought it tasted sort of sweet but I was so thirsty I drank it all and then next thing I knew I'm lying in my bed with my shirt and boxer shorts on." His stylist must have removed his clothing when they put him to bed.

"What time did you drink the water?" I was fearful for his answer.

"I think it was about 11:00 already," he replied. I sighed in relief. His stylist and designer had him home within the next ten minutes. Nothing could have happened between the time he consumed the water and when he was taken home.

"I don't know what happened."

"You were drugged, Peeta. That's what happened." His head shot straight up with a look of panic on his face.

"Don't worry, your companions got you home just as soon as they saw the condition you were in." He sighed in relief.

He winced when I patted his head. "Sorry. I have good news though. If you're up to it we can go home today," I announced. His eyes lit up and his mouth opened.

"Today?" I nodded my head.

"Right now if you want." Peeta stood up so fast that he stumbled on his two feet. "Hey, slow down. We just need to pack your things––"

"Leave them, I want to go home now," he demanded. When Peeta arrived he only had the clothes on his back. Snow didn't give him the opportunity to pack anything. Not that it mattered since they dressed him up like some doll on display the first moment he arrived. The clothes didn't matter to him. "It's not like I can wear them in District 12." He had a point.

I made arrangement to get the next flight back to 12. It was schedule to leave within the next half hour. We would arrive home by lunch hour. During the two hour flight home, Peeta was quiet. He didn't utter a word as we boarded the hovercraft and situated ourselves onto our seat. He just sat there the whole time his eyes glued to sky and clouds as the miles passed beneath us. "You know for someone who begged to go back home, you sure don't look it now. What's with the long face?" I teased him. Peeta scratched his upper right chest.

"Just tired Haymitch, I want just go to bed and sleep for a week," he sighed. _'Me too.'_ The visit to the Capitol exhausted us both mentally and physically. We reached District 12 in record time. As the hovercraft taxied behind the Justice Building I didn't realize that Peeta had fallen asleep. I hated to wake but we were finally home. Thank God.

"Peeta," I leaned over and whispered to him hoping to not startle him. "We're home." He opened his eyes slowly, blinked once then twice. "We're home," I repeated.

He sat up like a rag doll his shoulders hunched and body bent over his knees. "Hey you okay?" He nodded.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep I feel worse than ever," he confessed. He looked it too. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent making him look like a raccoon his skin pale. His father is going to kill once he saw him. "Can you give me a few minutes? I feel dizzy."

"Take your time. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll walk you home."

"I don't need a babysitter, Haymitch," he said with no heat in his tone. He was too tired to be angry.

"I just want to make sure you don't pass out before getting home." I waited outside the craft. Darius met me on the airfield with two guards besides him.

"Welcome back Haymitch. Where's Peeta?" he greeted me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Something was wrong I felt once we touched ground.

"He needs a minute. It's been a very long few days. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um…there's a big crowd waiting for…you two. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it." Oh…his appearance made sense now. We had a security detail to escort Peeta home. Word must have gotten out of his arrival, but how?

"In other words, they're here to see Peeta." Darius nodded his head. Peeta appeared by the doorway unaware what waited for him.

"Come on, let's get going," Darius ordered us. Once we reached the courtyard, Peeta gasped in shock as his classmates and townspeople gathered around us.

"What's going on, Haymitch?" he asked his voice tinged with panic and anxiety.

"I don't know," I said in return as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. People pushed and shoved to get near him. Darius and his guard immediately stood in front us with rifles in hand.

"Move back," he ordered the crowd of onlookers.

"Peeta, Peeta," two voices rang out of nowhere. "Peeta." Jimmy and Rye ran out to him hugging him close encasing their arms around him. Their large bulky bodies dwarfed Peeta's lean frame. The youngest Mellark leaned against his father's broad shoulders.

"You took your fucking time," Rye greeted him as he ruffled his little brother's hair. "If you had missed my wedding I'd have kicked your ass." The threat was accompanied with a big smile on his face.

"Everyone give them space," Darius stated.

"I'm so happy you're home," Jimmy said with tears in his eyes.

"Everyone, move back," Darius continued.

"Peeta," a female voice startled him as he jumped in surprise. "Peeta." In the middle of the crowd was Katniss pushing and shoving people in order to get to him. Peeta smiled at first then his face faltered. "Peeta!"

Everyone around us, Darius, Rye and Jimmy stood still and quiet as if the world stopped spinning on its axis. No one moved or uttered a sound as Katniss edged her way to Peeta. When she was a few feet away she launched herself towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're home. You came home."

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes found in this chapter. I hope to post the next one by next Wednesday or Thursday. Have a great rest of the week.**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Love is Patient

Chapter 24 – Love is Patient, Love is Kind

 _AN: My apologies for posting this really late. Busy with work and the next thing I knew it's Labor Weekend. I really appreciate your patience. Thanks to those who posted a review, favored and alerted 'Destiny.' I want to extend thanks to CrazyCaz, MaidenALice, brandie2007, IcyPinkLemonade, mar071, Cassie Sharpie, jroseley, Mspriss523, pumpkinking5, J, Nai1987, Craftydiva, kim4trisntobias4ever, DramionEverlarklover26, pistonsfan75, and guest. To guest, whoever you are I'm glad that you are enjoying 'Destiny.' I'll do my best to update sooner. This chapter will have Snow and Katniss' POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. I don't own Hunger Games as all major characters belongs to Suzanne Collins. On with the show…_

* * *

 **Cornelius Snow POV ––**

"Grandpa, you promised," Amelia Snow whined. My 12 year-old granddaughter had her hands on her hips. I spoiled her as I knew I would since the day she was born. "You sent Peeta away. You promised that he would be a guest for dinner. I…wanted to talk to him." She was a beautiful child with long blond hair and green eyes. She was named after my wife who had longed passed years ago. She even had her fighting and stubborn spirit.

"I know, sweetheart," I tried to soothe her. I loved my only granddaughter. My grandson, Atticus was three months old. He was the heart of me as Amelia was the apple of my eye.

"I'm sorry, Amelia but Peeta wanted to go home," I reasoned with her. "You saw the interview with Mr. Flickerman. He was homesick for his family. You didn't want Peeta to be sad, did you?"

Amelia pouted then bit her lower lip. A gesture I knew she was conflicted. She wanted to meet Peeta but didn't want him to stay if he was sad because he missed his family. Amelia had a gentle heart and I had promised her that she would meet him. I cursed that boy and Haymitch. They both thwarted my plans to keep him at the Capitol as _'my guest.'_ I would have kept him here for as long I needed him.

"No, I didn't want him to be sad but…I love Peeta," she swooned like a typical preteen Capitolite. He was a sensation and popular with her age group. _'Dear God, not you too. What was it about this boy that drew people to him?'_ I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "He's so…brave and strong. I…all my friends knew he was here in the Capitol as your guest. I wanted to tell all my classmates that I met him...that he came over and had dinner with us. All the girls in my school would have been so jealous." She ranted for a few seconds of which I tuned her out as she babbled about him.

"Now, Amelia," I interrupted. "You know that I would do anything for you. But keeping Peeta away from his family would be wrong."

"But you promised," she whined. "Couldn't you have kept him here until I…met him and then he could have gone home." I would have done that but before I could anything about it both Haymitch and Peeta left the city. There was nothing I could do to appease her but send her to her room to sulk.

An hour later one of my advisors Plutarch Heavensbee and I met for our daily meeting. "I was able to secure another drone in District 12. The engineers ensured me that this one is hack proof. If the software is being tampered in any way we will be notified," he informed me. I sat there quiet for a few seconds. "You know you did the right thing."

"I'm not so sure," I scoffed back. Heavensbee convinced me to release Peeta. I didn't care if he was homesick. I couldn't let the MockingJay use him again as I had him right where I wanted him––in my clutches to do as pleased.

"It would have been ill advised to keep him here," he continued. "As much as the Capitolites adored him and all the trappings you used to keep him here, if he wanted to go home he should be allowed to go home."

"I would have found a way."

"Did you see him, how he looked? Everyone was whispering about his appearance. Peeta wasn't happy here and it showed. And as much as the populace adored him, they would had protested." I knew he was right. I was keeping Peeta here as my guest but it showed that he was under duress. And Abernathy knew it. I under estimated Haymitch and his ability to undermine me.

His true colors revealed not as the useless drunk he pretended to be. He was a worthy adversary that disguised himself behind the alcohol and indifference. I had to keep an eye on him.

"He was right, you know," he interrupted my train of thought. "You can't reap Peeta now. The timing would have been suspect. That and the fact Panem loves him. Look at his popularity rating." He handed me a datapad. On the screen was a survey of the popularity ranking of every victor, celebrity and high profile citizen of Panem. Peeta was in the top five behind Gloss and Finnick. I couldn't touch him. "He's not even a victor or celebrity and people adore him."

The news infuriated me. "If you want to punish him, you know there are other ways." I thought long and hard of ways to punish him. Reaping his brother Rye was one of them. Then I was informed that he was past reaping age. Who else could I reap?

I recalled the interview back in 12. I lost patience waiting for him to find the identity of the MockingJay. Hence the visit to District 12 was unplanned but necessary.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_ ––

 _I smiled as Peeta's face expressed the fear he felt when the nurse appeared with the tray. He knew what was in stored for him. What he didn't' realize was that not only was it a truth serum I had him inject with a tracking devise as well._

 _No one would know it was there on his upper right left arm. It was the same tracking system I injected on all my tributes and my Victors. I knew where every single one of were located at any given time and place. I owned them and they knew it. Now, Peeta Mellark was mine as well._

" _So Mr. Mellark, alone at last," I said once he was injected and the nurse left the room. "How are you feeling?"_

 _He shrugged his shoulders. I frowned. His reaction surprised me as the serum was engineered for any subject to 'sing like a bird.' They couldn't resist the serum's affects. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Peeta's head dropped his arms on the table with his fingers knitted together. "Peeta? Don't resist it. You are going to tell me everything I need to know." He shook his head. That's when I noticed that he was clenching his teeth together. "You'll only hurt yourself if you keep resisting." He grunted. I waited a few more seconds. "Did you find out the identity of the MockingJay?"_

 _He shook his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Peeta. Tell me what I want to know."_

" _I don't know anything," he said between clenched teeth. He opened his teary eyes. They were bloodshot from sleep deprivation and exhaustion. I purposely kept the room they were in cold. His face was drawn, I knew that look; they were on every prisoner I have interrogated. "I'm…I'm not going to get anyone killed."_

" _No one will get hurt as long as you cooperate with me."_

" _You've already killed my brother Graham and his wife. You might as well kill me."_

 _"No Mr. Mellark I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you by killing every one you've ever loved," I retorted._

 _He kept resisting and I didn't know how. Then I saw a trickle of blood seeped from his mouth. He was biting his tongue. I had to admired him for his resilience but I was going to break him one way or another._

 _I looked at the camera in the room and spoke directly to it. "I need a mouth guard and more dosage of serum now," I commanded._

" _No, please don't," Peeta pleaded. I ignored his plea. The nurse arrived with two guards._

" _He's biting his tongue," I told her. Peeta resisted as he struggled at first with the two guards. He was strong but a punch to his stomach caused him to gasp through his mouth. The nurse placed the mouth guard preventing him from biting his tongue. "Ten more cc's of the serum will do the trick." She injected him again._

 _As Peeta's breath calmed, tears trickled down his face. "Now tell me, who is the MockingJay? Who else is part of the rebellion? I want names now?"_

" _I don't know. I don't know," he repeated. I knew he was telling the truth because the serum was that effective and he had been injected twice the dosage. It was dangerous but it was necessary. I was sick and tired of being undermined by a sixteen year-old boy._

" _Then tell me who do you suspect is involved?"_

" _I have no definite proof who is involved, sir." His eyes were glazed. "No one tells me anything."_

 _I sighed in frustration. "Okay, I believe you. At least tell me who do you think is involved with the rebels."_

" _Honestly, I can only think of two people."_

" _Who are they?" I demanded._

" _Haymitch Abernathy and Gale Hawthorne," he stated. Gale Hawthorne? I didn't know who was this person._

 _I turned to my guard. "Get me information of this Gale Hawthorne." The peacekeeper left the room._

" _I can tell you who he is," Peeta spoke. I could ask him anything and Peeta would talk for as long as the serum was in his system. "Gale Hawthorne is Seam. He's the oldest of four children. Their mother is Hazelle Hawthorne. His father died in mining accidents when he was––"_

" _I don't need to know all that now, Peeta. Why would you suspect that he's involved with the rebellion?"_

" _He hated the Capitol. He spoke about his bitterness and hatred to anyone who listened to him. He was always talking about wanting to join the rebellion." That wasn't anything new I wanted to hear. Nearly half of Panem hated the Capitol. It was not news to me._

" _But why do you think he's involved with the rebellion?"_

" _I don't know if he is I just think that if he had been given the choice he would have joined them."_

" _What do you mean he would have joined them?" He was talking past tense._

" _Because he's dead. He died during the dog attack." Peeta laid his head on the table and whispered. "All my fault. All the people who died that day is all my fault. My brother is dead and Tyler's not going to ever see his dad because of me. I have blood on my hands…" He ranted to himself as he felt guilty for the lives lost during the dog attack._

 _Gale Hawthorne. I had glimpsed at the list of casualties and death as the name barely registered to me. This information was useless. I stared at the young man before me._

 _I had attacked District 12 not because of Peeta but because I needed to send a message to the rebels and the MockingJay. Peeta wasn't the catalyst but he was the spark for my decision. The rebels used Peeta so I in turned used him as well._

 _The MockingJay had an interest in him. Amongst all the events and circumstances that were happening in the districts, the MockingJay focused on Peeta and I needed to know why. Why Peeta Mellark? There had to be a reason why he used him. So I followed my hunch when I saw the footage of a young man whipped by one of my own Head Peacekeepers. It didn't take long to find out who and which district he came from. I had personally assigned Cray to District 12. I knew every Head Peacekeeper in my districts._

 _Unfortunately, my tactic and curiosity backfired. When I focused my attention to Peeta, it catapulted him to a status that surprised even me. The MockingJay saw it as an opportunity to incite Panem for the injustice Peeta endured. I should have known that the Capitolites would fall for Peeta, they loved an underdog. Now Peeta's popularity rose to a level even I couldn't touch him. With the help of Haymitch Abernathy he ensured Peeta's celebrity status so that I could not reap him even if I rigged the lottery._

 _My only recourse was to 'invite' Peeta to the Capitol as my guest._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

On the first day of his visit, I was furious when Abernathy told me that Peeta was ill and was bedridden. I knew it was tactic to keep him away from my plans. However, due to the overdosing him with the truth serum, it made him ill to a point that it incapacitated him. The doctors adamantly recommended rest for the next two days. Peeta was weak from exhaustion and needed to be isolated. I ordered my physicians to heal his sprained ankle which I didn't realized he had strained. When I asked Abernathy what happened he explained.

"One of your imperial flunkies tripped him with his rifle," he reported. I was livid at the explanation. I may not approve of Peeta's rise to his fame and status but having one of my guards injure him when I was trying to conceal my torture tactics did not bode well with me. He took it upon himself to injure him. That, I would not tolerate. I quickly had him removed from my entourage and punished accordingly in front of regiment of soldiers who was employed by me.

The peacekeeper was not just stripped of his rank and position. He was bound to a post and whipped and made an example. He received fifty lashes to ensure his death. I was sending a message to be read loud and clear as Cray was made an example.

"Let this be my only warning," I lectured the troop assembled before me. I had also had the event taped to be shown to all district Peacekeepers. "No harm shall be done to anyone unless it was ordered by me. You're job is to enforce peace and order amongst the district. You only use force when I deemed it necessary."

I knew I couldn't control all behavior but if caught, I dispensed punish readily and quickly without a hearing or hearsay. I didn't tolerate disorder or dissident of any kind even amongst my Peacekeepers. I couldn't afford another incident like Peeta Mellark. Cray took it upon his own hands to punish him without due process of a hearing before charging and punishing him. Now Peeta is a chess piece in a game between the MockingJay and me. I needed to conquer Peeta or make him an ally. The latter I could not see happening. He was hard to break, I admit.

My talk with Abernathy fueled my anger. I was outwitted and reluctantly I let Peeta go home.

"I have some good news," Heavensbee announced. "My engineers were able to recover the footage of the downed drone from District 12." My drone in 12 was flying discreetly for a week before it appeared during the dog attack. I had dispatched a group of Peacekeepers when my drone discovered that Peeta and Katniss Everdeen had breached the electrical fence. Finding them was…not as easy as I expected as the forest was lush with thick tall trees to hide from.

Once I knew their location, I sent a group to fetch them. I didn't anticipate or expect any resistance. Why would I? My Peacekeepers were trained soldiers. They were no match to my experienced soldiers. However, I miscalculated and underestimated Peeta and Katniss' strength and will to survive.

Plutarch touched the remote to my console. From the distance and angle from the drone I watched as both Peeta and Katniss killed my men.

"They're resilient. It's too bad Everdeen has past reaping age and you can't touch Peeta," he sighed. "Reaping those two fighting together would have been…glorious to watch. Two Star Crossed Lovers fighting to stay alive for each other. The ratings would have hit the roof."

I rolled my eyes. Ratings or not I would have balked at the idea. Heavensbee cleared his throat. "There is something I need to tell you," he started. "When you were with Abernathy last night, your…granddaughter Amelia disappeared for a hour. She slipped her guards and was gone."

"What?" I gasped I shock. My Amelia out alone without her security. "Why was not I told of this last night?"

"Well, I tried to call you but you ignored all my calls, Mr. President." I was about to berate when I remembered that I turned off my phone. After my talk with Abernathy I wasn't in any mood to speak to anyone. "You should insisted on contacting me…had anything happened to granddaughter, I would put your head on a stick and posted in front of my gate for all of Panem to see."

"She came back unharmed, sir," he said. Heavensbee was unalarmed at my threat. His reaction annoyed me but I was too concern for my granddaughter's welfare. The news did little to ease the panic or fear I felt for her.

"Did she tell you…never mind," I said. "I need to speak to her now." Twenty minutes later my little Amelia was escorted back into my study where I awaited for her.

"You wanted to see me grandpa," she asked. Her lips trembled. She knew why summoned.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her. I schooled my voice not wanting to yell or scare her. That was a side I never wanted her to see. "Come here child. I will not get mad as long as you tell me the truth." I held her tiny hands in mine her soft hands were dwarfed by my large ones.

"I…um…I snuck out of the house last night," she confessed.

"Why did you feel the need to sneak out and without your guards? Had you told me where you wanted to go I would have let you as long as you had your guards with you."

"No you wouldn't," she contradicted me. Now she had my curiosity peaked.

"Where did you go?"

"Please don't get mad," she said in return.

"I…" I held my breath for a few seconds to control the anger I felt brewing within me. "Just tell me where you went."

"I went to Mr. Flickerman's house." I shook my head.

"Why would…" Then it dawned on me. Peeta was at his home after the interview. "How did you manage to get to his home? Who took you there?" The knowledge that someone helped her fueled my anger.

"No one, grandpa." I narrowed my eyes. "I swear no one did."

"Then how did you get to his house if no one helped you?" I was losing patience.

"I snuck into his hovercar while he was here visiting during dinner." Aw, my resourceful and brilliant grandchild was going to be the death of me. "I told Nanny Winters that I wasn't feeling well after dinner after I heard that Peeta was going to be at his house after the interview."

"You were gone for an hour. What did you do?"

"I…met Peeta," she gushed. _'What?'_

"You were able to talk to him?"

"Yes, and I told him who I was. And he said…" She giggled. "That he was honored to have met me. I…I wanted to meet him and he was everything I expected him to be."

"What did you two talk about?"

"He was so sweet and nice to me. He talked about baking and painting. Did you know he was a painter? And so handsome and sweet." _'Good God, even my 12 year old granddaughter was enamored by Peeta.'_ "When he comes back for another visit, can he paint me? He said he would if you allowed it?"

"I don't know, Amelia," I said. "You left the manor without any supervision and your guards. I do not think I should reward you for your behavior."

"I'm sorry, grandpa, but I wanted to see Peeta and," she said as she pouted. "I'm glad I did because now he's gone. If I hadn't snuck out I wouldn't have met him."

"Go to your room, child," I returned. "You have made me very unhappy." I dismissed my granddaughter but made her promise me to never again sneak out of the mansion.

As she departed, I turned back to the monitor and watched the footage of Peeta and Katniss killing my Peacekeepers. An idea formulated in my head. I knew what I had to do to ensure that Peeta would succumb to my demands. I only had to wait one week and everything will fall in to place––ensuring that the odds were in my favor.

 **Katniss POV ––**

I sat up gasping for breath my hand on my chest feeling my heart race. I turned around to make sure I didn't awaken Prim. It was bad enough that I couldn't sleep without having a nightmare and affecting her sleep as well.

Our bedroom was shrouded in darkness. Not even a sliver of moonlight penetrated the curtains. I relished the darkness hiding inside the blackness of my room. Last night was the first night in days that I slept through without a nightmare. And I knew why. Prim had slipped sleep syrup in my juice during dinner. I didn't blame her but I didn't appreciate the deception. She could have just asked me because the next morning I felt worse than ever. My sleep was deep and uninterrupted but when I woke up my bones felt like lead and my head throbbed. I felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest and what was left of me was a shell. I didn't like the feeling but it was what I felt.

I was worried about Peeta; three days passed and no word from him, not even to his father. He must still be angry with the both of us. On the fourth day of his absence I was so exhausted from lack of sleep I almost passed out in the middle of hallway in school. I placed a hand against the wall to steady me. In school the rumors and whispered started. Peeta had been gone to close to a week. All my classmates were certain that Peeta was never coming back. Why would he? He was in the Capitol as Snow's guest. I thought about it. If I were in his shoes, would I want to come back to a place that had been nothing but hurtful to him, back to a girlfriend, ex-girlfriend who broke his heart. Even Jimmy confessed his fear and concern that Peeta might not want to come back.

"I…I couldn't blame him, you know," he admitted. Jimmy ordered me to work in the kitchen due to my surly behavior with his customers. I wasn't in a generous mood to smile through my teeth and pretend that everything was all right. "…I wouldn't blame him for not talking to me and…not letting me go to the Capitol with him. I hurt him. I hurt him and you…telling him to break up with you."

"No, it's my fault that we broke up," I confessed. "I…never felt like I deserved him, his kindness and his devotion to me. He's just so good that you were right to want someone better for him."

"You're wrong," Jimmy interrupted. "You deserve to be with him and do you know why…because you are what he wanted since he was five. And if being with you made him happy, I shouldn't have broken you two apart. It was selfish of me. I had been most of his life."

"No…you love Peeta––"

"I do…he's my baby boy. But when he was growing up I failed him. I didn't protect him when…" He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I can never make up those times I wasn't there for him. And now he's angry with me and has every right to be."

"He's angry with me too. First sign of trouble and I ran…I didn't…fight for him." I fought the tears that brimmed on my eyes. I was tired of feeling this way––close to tears and angry with myself for being…stupid and insecure. My doubts overshadowed the good things that was between us.

"He'll forgive you once you make it right with him."

"I don't think he will." My lips trembled and my hands shook. "I want him to come home so I can tell him. I want to tell him that I'm sorry."

"He's forgiven me when I failed him the most. That's how big his heart is. He'll forgive you too, Katniss."

"Yeah, well even if he did, I'll never forgive myself for hurting him like that." I thought long and hard for days what I wanted to say to him and I still came up empty. I knew in my mind what I wanted to say but the words…I couldn't formulate the right words to convince him to take me back. I wasn't good with words but that was no longer a valid excuse. I will lose him if I don't find the right words to say to him. But it might be a moot point if he didn't forgive me and take me back. The thought paralyzed me.

My talk with Delly filled my mind. What she said about the Mellark men was true. What she said about Rye was true with Peeta as well.

" _My point is that, I started to break up with him because he really confused me, and I started to doubt his feelings for me, but really he scared me too. The way he looks at me sometimes, like he can devour me. You have to realize that when a Mellarks loves you they love intensely with passion and devotion for the rest of your life. And that is pretty scary if you can't measure up to that. They deserve to be loved equally. I didn't know if I had in me."_

Did I have it in me to love Peeta? _'Love Peeta.'_ I gasped at the revelation. I knew I had feelings for him that was leading me to feel things I never felt before. Was this love? I knew it was but saying it and believing was one thing. Prim kept hinting that my feelings for him was love, everyone was hinting that what I felt for him was beyond friendship. I was never his friend to begin with so falling in love was the last thing I imagined to happen. Was I in love with Peeta? Was I just being stubborn and denying my feelings for him?

I admired my parents for fighting for each other, but mom's reaction to dad almost dying was…had affected me profoundly. I never wanted that kind of power over me––to abandon my children because the love of my life was nearly taken from me. But this was what relationships were about. If I wanted to be with Peeta, to be his girl with no reservations, no emotional conflict I had to dive into the relations with no holds barred. The way he loves passionately and deeply. As Delly said can I measure up to that kind of devotion, to be that girl…woman for him? To love him as he deserved?

It took a conversation with the last person in District 12 to convince me that I deserved Peeta and he deserved to be loved by me with equal passion.

One afternoon while working at the bakery, it was a slow day with most of the bread and items gone. There was still an hour before closing time.

"Go outside and take a break, Katniss," Jimmy said as he handed me a cheese bun. "Here, a little snack before dinner won't kill you. I gave one to Prim as well." Nodding my head of approval I decided to take my break at the back of the bakery. I needed to feel the soft cool air on my heated skin. Working at the back was hot and stuffy as both ovens were opened to cool down for the day. As the sun barely kissed the horizon looking at the sunset made me miss Peeta all the more. I took a bite of the bun and closed my eyes wondering what he was doing at this moment. Was he thinking of me? Or did he blank his mind of any thoughts of me? Was he happy to be at the Capitol away from me? The latter thought depressed me.

"Hello, Katniss," a voice startled me. She was the last person I wanted to talk to let alone be around. Agatha stood at the doorway at the back of the bakery.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice laced with heat and anger. I remembered her attempts to seduce Peeta the night of the Celebration of Youth dance. Peeta had forgiven her. I hadn't.

"I know that Peeta is in the Capitol," she started. Her voice grated me. Her perfume reeked from her skin as if she took a bath in it. It was sickly sweet. "I thought about waiting for him to come back but I thought you wouldn't appreciate if I gave this to him without you knowing." She held a brown package neatly wrapped.

"What is it?" I asked in a suspicion tone. She giggled. Her reaction annoyed and infuriated me further as I had lost patience.

"Open it up and take a look." She surprised me as she looked pleased and excited. "I think Peeta will like it. God knows I have no use for it."

I carefully unwrapped the package waiting for it to explode in my face. I turned my head and found Delly, Rye and Mr. Mellark peeping through the window. I felt safe knowing that were looking out for me. I didn't deserve their concern or kindness after the way I hurt Peeta but they were kind people who wished me no harm.

I gasped in surprise and confusion. "I forgot all about it. I had it wrapped years ago for my Henry." She sniffled as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Henry?" I asked puzzled by the gift. It was a box of paint––sixteen tubes of different colors. The set looked expensive as each tube was cradled in between notches of dark wood made of oak. "Who's Henry?"

"Henry Sawyer, he was my fiance," she answered with a sigh. "He was reaped when he was seventeen." I didn't recall his face or name as faces and names were blurred as years passed. I was just overjoyed and relieved to have survived my reaping years.

"I don't understand," I said. I was more than confused. I was stunned.

"The paint set belonged to my Henry," she sighed. "I was going to give it to him on his eighteenth birthday. You see my Henry is…was a painter like your Peeta is." How did she know about my boyfriend's hobby? Which reminded me that I never knew what Peeta told her to back off. How he convinced her to stop pursing him as a prospective husband. Thoughts whirled in my head. I was getting dizzy thinking about it as I tried to make sense of her visit and her gift to Peeta. It wasn't his birthday. Not that I recalled asking him.

"You're really lucky, you know," she said. Her eyes looked glazed as if she was recalling a memory. "If it wasn't for Peeta, I would be pursuing him regardless of your relationship with him." Now that pissed me off. "I never approved or regarded your relationship seriously. I just thought you were a distraction…someone he used for experience. Why he would be want a Seam girl when we all know that he could never be with you, ever."

"Is there a point to your…" I fished for a word to use _'insult'_ came to the forefront. "Story as to why you're giving Henry's birthday gift to Peeta." My Peeta. If anyone should be giving him a gift it should be me.

"Oh, sorry I tend to ramble when I'm sad or unhappy," she explained. _'Who gives a shit of you're––'_

"On the night of the dance, I did my best to convince Peeta that you were not good enough for him," she said in haughty manner _. 'God damnit.'_ "I said and did everything I could to convince that I was better suited for him. I even accused you of drugging him and I had proof. He had a vial in his pocket."

I remembered her attempt to reach into his pocket and my fury grew. She crossed the line trying to touch him in such an intimate manner. "Peeta said it was medication for his wound. I couldn't take the chance so I destroyed it. I said and listed my reasons why I was better for him as a wife and mother to his future children." I grimaced at the memory of her trying to seduce him as she jutted her chest towards him.

Just when I resolved to fight for Peeta, Agatha voiced what I knew and felt. That I didn't deserve him, but then I thought neither did she. _'He's mine, he's mine,'_ a voice repeated in my head. It was a chant that I repeated in my head whenever I felt a second of insecurity and worthlessness. I was about to protest. "But then Peeta said something to me to convince me that he did deserve you." _'Oh, well…'_

Agatha shifted on her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist. She was taller than me with at least four inches. The fact she wore two-inch shoes caused her tower over me and Peeta as well. The height difference didn't bother her. I didn't let her height intimidate me especially if it concerned Peeta.

"He told…no, he asked me about Henry. He wanted to know how I felt about him. He reminded me of my love and feelings for my Henry. I loved him so much and he loved me. We were…so good together, a perfect match. When my mother first told me about him, I wasn't impressed. We started out as a contract but we fell for each other. What I felt for him was real and true. I loved him so much that when he was reaped my whole world collapsed. I couldn't stay in 12 because there was so much here that reminded me of him and our time together." She sobbed and removed a handkerchief from her dress pocket. It was dainty and frilly cloth with lace on the edges.

"I don't understand what your relationship with your fiance has anything to do with Peeta," I said in an impatient manner.

She blew her nose. "Peeta reminded of those feelings I had for Henry––the love I felt for him and he asked me if I felt that same way for him. I told him I didn't but I said that I could grow to love him. He reminded me so much of Henry." I scoffed, anyone with blond hair and blue eyes would have reminded her of Henry, but I kept that thought to myself.

"They're both so sweet natured, kind and thoughtful. He was good with his hands," she continued as dreamy look appeared in her face. "He was a carpenter, loved to build things." Their family owned a furniture store. They had relatives from District 7. His family migrated to 12 nearly half a century before to open up the store in this district.

"Just like Peeta is good with his hands." I narrowed my eyes. _'What the fuck does she means saying that my boyfriend was good with his hands? How would she know that?'_ Then I remembered that he was a baker. I remembered watching him knead dough his muscles on his forearms and biceps were…firm and hard. Muscles he developed over years working at the bakery, lifting 100 lbs. bags of flour and carrying heavy trays of bread and pastries.

"Did you know that both Peeta and my Henry painted?" It made sense now. Why she was persistent and obsessed over Peeta. He reminded her of Henry. I'm pretty obsessive of Peeta myself. "I'd love to show one of his painting sometime. He even painted a portrait of me when I turned sixteen." She acted as though we were friends. _'Right, was she going to invite for tea and biscuits now?'_ I mentally smirked to myself. If this was why she wanted Peeta then why did she back out?

"Okay, so I can see why you and Mrs. Mellark contracted Peeta for a husband. He's perfect. I want to know why you backed off." Agatha looked away. She took a deep cleansing breath.

"Because of Peeta," she said her face sad with touch of longing I too felt when I thought about him. "He said…that I should find someone who would want me the way Henry loved me, the way we loved each other. He said that he couldn't grow to love me because…he loved someone else…he admitted that he loved you the way I loved Henry." I gasped in…fear. Not scared in the way that I did before. I was fearful of loving Peeta the way mom loved dad. But this was Peeta loving me in such way I never anticipated. "He said that he's been in love with you for a long time."

Peeta was five when he had crush to a seven-year old Katniss. That wasn't love but an infatuation. Infatuations are fleeting, once realized it fades. I knew that Peeta was infatuated with me; everyone kept saying he's been…crushing on me for a long time. But love? It was impossible to believe that five-year olds knew what love was at that age. But I was wrong.

"His admission shattered whatever dream I had…hoping that lightning would strike twice––that I would find love with Peeta the way I found love with Henry. I would have waited for him." She laughed, not a giggly happy laugh but a bitter one. "I even told him I'd wait for his infatuation for you to be over and do you know what he said? He loved you since he was five and he would have waited a lifetime for you if there was even an inkling that you felt the same. That I would waste my life waiting for him." I turned my head at the window where Prim too was watching me with Agatha. She had a worried look on her face. I smiled back to ensure that I was okay.

"How can I compete with that?" she wailed.

"What about the Seam-Merchant thing?" Her decision to stop pursuing seemed too easy as if she had another agenda. I didn't…. I couldn't trust how quickly she backed off.

"What about it?"

"It's…we both know that Peeta and I…our relationship is––"

"Real, true and based on feelings that has nothing to do with your hair and eye color," she interjected. My mouth flew open. "Listen, I know that I've been spouting that Peeta deserves a Merchant wife. So…it's expected of me to object. His mom basically encouraged and approved our match. Who wouldn't? It's Peeta. I would have married Graham or Rye had I had the chance, you know. But then I met Henry." She smiled.

"But you loved him so much. Loving him hurt when…he died."

"Like my world was ripped from me. The pain of losing was more than I could bear. I completely went to pieces, cried for hours days after watching him die in the arena." I gulped. There was a ringing in my ear, my stomach felt like lead and my hands shook. This was why I didn't want to fall in love––the helplessness, pain of losing Peeta would end me.

"But why fall in love again if losing Henry was devastating?" It didn't make any sense.

"I was devastated," she admitted. "But I wouldn't trade what we had at the little time we had for nothing. He was worth loving even with the short time we had together. I could never regret that. And…I would like to think that Henry wouldn't want me to waste my life without finding love again. It may not be the same but he wouldn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life."

I understood what she said but after meeting and falling for Peeta I couldn't move on if anything happened to him. I just couldn't love another person that way again.

Then something struck me like a sledgehammer to the head and a stab to my chest. I could love…or did love Peeta the way Delly loved Rye, the way mom loved Dad _. 'I'm in love with Peeta Mellark.'_ I knew that I was…falling for him, feeling things I never felt before. I could love him but didn't want to love him with the same intensity as my parents. That kind of love was selfish. That kind of love made you abandon your children.

I could have easily fallen for Peeta accepting love and marriage as the norm. I would have loved him but with a certain distance in my heart never to fall head over heels in love with him like the love my parents shared. My epiphany was a revelation. I love Peeta as passionately with as much desire that scared me. I could lose myself to him. Love is not an emotion you measure or place in compartments as if I could love my husband and children packed in neat a package. Love is wild, reckless and freeing.

With that revelation the fog in my head disappeared and the pressure in my chest lifted. What was replaced was joy and acceptance. But with the feeling of joy at the epiphany was sorrow. I lost him even before I had a chance to tell him that I did….do love him. He was mine as I had repeated in my head every time a girl paid him attention or touched him. The thought made me teary. I had him and now I lost him.

"Aw…you miss Peeta," Agatha voiced misinterpreting my distress. "I understand, I would too if I was in your shoes." I sobbed and held the cheese bun closed to my chest.

"Katniss," Peeta's dad appeared at the doorway. "Is…are you okay?" Delly, Rye and Prim appeared at the doorway.

"What did you do?" Rye seethed in anger as he approached Agatha. She slinked in horror at his tone.

"Nothing," she said with fear in her eyes. "She misses Peeta. I swear I didn't do anything. We were just talking."

"Katniss?" Prim called me. I ran inside the bakery angry that I broke down in front of her…them. I wasn't that type of girl who cried in front of people as I was close to tears.

That night, Jimmy invited us to dinner. I was reluctant to go but I realized that being in the bakery was close as I could get to being with Peeta. He lived and worked there; his room was there with his clothes and things. When we arrived Jimmy never scolded me for trespassing in his room. Being around his things soothed me only for a few seconds as I wanted the occupant to materialize. Before going home, I took Agatha's gift and placed it on his desk. I left a note explaining whom it came from. She didn't know that I broke up with Peeta. To her knowledge I was still his girlfriend. She was perceptive as I would have been livid had she given it to him without my knowledge. I winced thinking again that I had no right to be angry with her since Peeta and I were no longer together.

Dinner was tasteless and quiet. I kept looking at Peeta's chair making me miss him more than ever. Than to compound my misery, I watched him in an interview with Caesar Flickerman. He looked…horrible, like he hasn't slept well or eaten properly. The clothes he wore made him look foreign as I didn't recognize him. He wore a tailor fitted suit that clung to lean frame. And his hair. _'Oh my God, what did they do to your hair?'_

"They cut your hair," I blurted to no one in particular. "All your curls are gone. Why did they cut your hair?"

I was so entranced that I barely heard Rye. "He looks like shit, Dad. I thought…they were supposed to be treating him well. Why does he look like…that?"

"Oh my God, Peeta. What is happening to you?" _'What are they doing to you?'_

The interview went on that I barely listened heard Rye's angry voice. I was so busy mesmerized by Peeta's appearance on the screen.

For a few minutes the interview continued as I focused on Peeta concentrating on his voice and words. He wanted to go home. My relief was obvious as Jimmy smiled at me. He too was glad he wanted to come home.

" _Aw, Peeta, I can see why you want to go home, but you could make a home here with people who adore you as well. You can make new friends and have opportunities for a life here."_ I wanted to scream at Flickerman, stop him from trying to convince Peeta that he would a better life in the Capitol if he stayed.

" _That is true. There are a lot of opportunities here in the Capitol. But..."_ He bit his lip. _"I…home is where my heart is…it's with the people I grew up with, loved and even argued with. With this place I could start a new life, but…why should I start with a new beginning when I already have a life back home. I want to go home to District 12 not because of its' location but because of the people I left behind. That is why I miss home."_

My chest filled with warmth and relief. _'He wanted to come home,'_ I repeated in my head. I was scared that he was too angry with me. _'Home is where my heart is.'_ I hoped that I was still in his heart as he was in mine.

The next day dragged on. I was nervous, excited and anxious. My epiphany shouldn't have all surprised me. It was…like a cloud was lifted and I felt sunshine on my skin after a long cold winter. I couldn't wait for Peeta to come home one minute then dreaded it the next. What if he can't forgive me for breaking his heart more times than I can count? What if I finally convinced that I…we weren't worth fighting for?

At school again, lunch was slow and painful. I tuned out the schoolyard chatter and noise. I felt numb. I knew I would feel like this until I resolved my issue with Peeta. Suddenly, the background noise silenced. I looked around as everyone kept still and quiet. In the air was a low humming sound like an engine of a hovercraft. I looked into the sky and low and behold, on the horizon was a Peacekeeper hovercraft entering our district.

"It's a hovercraft from the Capitol," Madge commented her words barely registering in my mind.

' _Peeta,'_ my mind screamed in my head. _'Peeta.'_ The next thing I knew I was running towards the Justice Building.

"Katniss," Prim hollered as I ran out of the schoolyard once I saw the ship. "What are you doing?"

"It's Peeta," I repeated.

"What do you mean _'It's Peeta,'_ " she yelled. I wasn't certain but my heart and instinct told me that he was home that he was inside the hovercraft that deftly landed behind the Justice Building. I just ran.

Everyone I knew gathered in the courtyard waiting. Waiting for what? Why was everyone here blocking my way?

"Is President Snow back?"

"What's taking so long? Who's inside the hovercraft?" The congregation of people grew as time passed. Amongst the crowd I saw Rye and Mr. Mellark. I guess they too hoped that Peeta had come home. Why else would they be in the courtyard?

The crowd gasped as the visitors appeared exciting the Justice Building. My heart stopped.

"Peeta, Peeta," both Rye and his dad yelled out to him. Peeta's head was down his eye on the floor. Their voices caught his attention. They engulfed him with their arms in a group hug.

"You took your fucking time," Rye said to him while ruffling his hair with his hand. "If you missed my wedding I'd have kicked your ass." Peeta smiled at his brother.

"Everyone give them space," Darius ordered. Space? It was the last thing I wanted…needed.

"I'm so happy you're home," Jimmy cried. He had tears in his eyes.

"Everyone, move back," Darius continued as I pushed and shoved at people in my way. I had to get to him. I didn't care what transpired between us––the hurt and pain I inflicted on us. I was just so happy to have him home.

"Peeta!" I yelled. He looked startled as his big blue eyes met mine. There was a second of joy on his face, then it disappeared replaced with uncertainty.

"You're home. You're home. You came home," my voice cracked from joy and unrestraint happiness. My heart beat on my chest like a pair of drums. Peeta's breath tickled my neck. It was harsh and heavy.

"Aww…" the crowd crowed around us. There was a mixture of disgust and acceptance amongst the Merchant and Seam. It mattered not to me as I held onto Peeta wrapping my arms around him tight. He returned my hug. I closed my eyes in relief glad that he didn't reject me in front of friends, family and the whole district.

I looked beyond Peeta's shoulder. Delly had a huge smile on her face as she whispered to Rye. His brother wasn't amused or pleased that I had broken up their family reunion. I didn't care. I needed Peeta to know that I missed him even when I had torn his heart apart a week before. Delly had a hand on Rye upper arm as she was trying to keep him at bay.

"Fucking hell," Haymitch swore. Peeta and I broke apart. I was scared that Haymitch was going to say something, objecting our reunion. Peeta by now had probably told him what happened to us. I assumed he would side with him. "I hate to break up this little reunion but..." He pointed to the sky.

I looked up and found a white drone hovering above us. It was smaller than the others probably a modified version. "We need to take this private without _them_ watching us." There was disgust in Haymitch's tone.

I waited for Peeta to make a move. I knew it should have been me but I'm scared and excited to see him, touch him. But Peeta, he was kind as he was good as he grabbed my hand and led us through the throng of onlookers. Our relationship or lack of was not for public consumption to be judged and talked about. Peeta guarded his privacy. They didn't know we were not together anymore.

"Welcome home, Peeta," Mrs. Edgewood greed him. "Tyler's been missing you pretty fierce."

Peeta smiled back. It was a tired smile that reached his eyes. "I'm glad to be home, Mrs. Edgewood," he returned. "I'm missed him too."

Amongst the crowd, Prim and Madge gestured a thumbs up in my direction. It was a sign of encouragement. I needed it.

"All right, everyone the show's over," Principal Maurtagh announced to his student body. "All students report back to your classrooms. Your lunch break is over." A feeling of panic and fear filled me. I didn't want to return back to class. I wanted and need to talk to Peeta.

"It's okay, Katniss," Peeta's voice broke through my haze of panic and fear. "I'll…I'll see you after school."

"Peeta?" There was so much I wanted to say. But I didn't want an audience and we didn't have time. "I…"

"Hey, I'm really tired," he said. "I know you…and I need to talk but not now, okay?" His eyes pleaded for me to accept and understand. Now that he was home and I knew what I wanted…words failed me. My throat constricted. I wanted to be with him and yet at the same time I'm scared of what he wanted to talk about. "I'm probably going to pass out once I head back home."

I nodded my head. "I'm really happy that you're home. That you came back." I told him as I hugged him one more time. My need to touch him overwhelmed me.

"Me too, Katniss, me too." With great reluctance I let him go. I watched him as he walked back home with his dad and Haymitch walking beside him. My chest felt heavy as he took each step away from me. It wasn't going to go away until I saw him again.

School was torture. I kept looking at the clock every five minutes willing it to go faster. I still had another class before school ended. It felt like forever.

"Eyes forward, Katniss," Ms. Grace Atwell, my Social studies teacher ordered. "The more you look at the clock the slower and longer the class will get. You can see Peeta after school." I blushed hoping that my face didn't pink from embarrassment. I was that obvious of wanting to get out of the class. I forced myself to look forward as the class dragged on. As soon as the bell rang, I shot straight up.

"Katniss, wait a second," she said. I groaned in disappointment and frustration. My skin felt warm like I was running a fever. "Before you run off, I need to speak to you for a few seconds."

I walked up to her desk as I clutched my book to my chest. _'Hurry up already,'_ I said to her in my head. _'I want to see Peeta.'_

She extended an envelope to me. "Peeta has missed almost a week of school." _'Duh, really.'_ "I know your heading to the bakery. Can you please make sure he gets this?" I nodded my head and waited for her to explain. "He needs to catch up when he returns next week. They are all the assignments and homework he missed this week."

"Is that all?" I asked eager to leave, pick up Prim and head to the bakery.

She smiled. "Yes, that's all." I turned to leave. "And, Katniss…I just wanted to say…that I admire you and Peeta. You both…are very brave." My brows lifted in surprise. "I know that it's not easy because you're from the Seam and he's Merchant. I wished I had the courage when…" She stopped herself from continuing as she bit her lower lip. "Anyway, just make sure Peeta catches up with all his assignments when he returns to school." I nodded my head.

Ten minutes later, I barged into the bakery trying not to appear too eager. Delly was already at the storefront helping out customer. "Get into your uniform, Katniss," she greeted me. I balked and scowled at her before I could muster a reply Jimmy appeared with a tray of frosted cupcakes. He looked at ease with himself.

"Katniss," he said my name with a smile on his face. I hadn't seen him this happy since the day Peeta left for the Capitol. "Before you ask, Peeta is upstairs…asleep." The weight in my chest multiplied. "If you want…you can go up and see him, just don't wake him up, okay? I don't think he slept well in the Capitol."

Without a word, I climbed up the steps with Prim at my heels. This wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted to talk to Peeta but it wasn't the right time. I opened his door slowly. His window was wide open letting a light breeze cool his room. He had taken off his shirt and pants throwing them on the ground as it landed in the middle of the room. Peeta was in bed in his t-shirt and boxer shorts. I blushed at the sight of him lying on his side almost in a fetal position. I tip toed towards him taking off my shoes in case I awoke him.

He looked peaceful despite the dark circles under his eyes. I didn't notice it at first. I cringed as I looked at his short hair. It was too short for my taste. I reached out to touch him to make sure he was real. For days I wondered how he was doing, wondering if he thought of me, of us. I sighed. I told myself that at least he was home and not at the Capitol. I'd wait for as long as I need to talk to him.

There wasn't much I could do but watch him sleep for a few seconds. I noticed a slight bruise on his upper arm. He wore tight black boxer short that…displayed his manly assets. I shoved the image of him… Argh, I needed to cool down and control myself before I molested him in his sleep.

Sadly, I turned and left to change into my uniform and work. All afternoon my eyes were glued to the stairwell wishing Peeta would appear. My attempt to talk to him was thwarted as he slept through most of the afternoon.

"My poor boy," Jimmy commented. "He was so tired. Haymitch told me he hadn't eaten well when they were at the Capitol. When he got home all he wants to do is sleep."

"He's home now, Dad," Rye added. "That's all that matters."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, why don't you come over after breakfast. You don't have to work at all." I was surprised by Jimmy's suggestion. "I know you want to talk to him."

That night, I couldn't sleep. Not wanting to disturb Prim as much as I already had I opted to sleep in the living room. It was hours before I finally slept as I stared out the window praying for the hours to pass. The next morning I took extra time to bath and dress myself.

"Prim don't do that," I said as I swatted her hand. She surprised me as she sprayed me with her perfume bottle.

"You need all the help you can't get," she teased me.

"I don't think Peeta cares what I smell like," I scowled at her.

"It's not for you it for him" she corrected me. "Do you want to smell like pine cone and dirt?"

"I didn't go out this morning."

The urgency to talk to Peeta was gone replaced by anticipation and anxiety. I prayed that I'd find the right words when we finally confronted each other without disruptions and an audience.

"Do you want me to come with you to the bakery?" Prim asked extending her moral support and encouragement as she snuck another whiff of the perfume to my chest. "You should put some lipstick on." I gave up as she handed the lipstick to me.

"No, Prim," I told her. "I…appreciate everything you've done or said to me these past few days. You've been very patient and understanding. You didn't judge me. I need to do this on my own." For me actions spoke louder than words, but for Peeta he needed both if I am to mend what I shattered between us.

The walk to the bakery was nerve wracking. I took deep cleansing breath every few yards to clear my head and my anxiety. I needed to make this right between Peeta and me. I'll never forgive myself if I fucked this up more than I already had.

"Good morning, Katniss," Peeta's father greeted me. His smile was so wide it was infectious and encouraging.

"Good morning, Jimmy," I greeted him back. I stood in the middle of store front anxious and nervous. _'Where's Peeta? Did he want to see me?'_ So many scenarios ran in my head, all not good as I imagined him rejecting and humiliating me hurting me the way I hurt him. I'd deserved it.

"Peeta's in the back," he started.

"How is he?" I wanted a heads up of his mood before I confronted him. _'Coward,'_ my mind whispered.

"He slept for most of the night," he explained. "He missed dinner. But…he was up very early this morning. I woke up to fresh bread, coffee and early morning prep work all done by the time I got up. He must have been up really, really early." I calculated in my head the time frame he must have been up. It would have to have been at least three in the morning if he had done all the prep work.

"How's he feeling?"

"Well, pretty good I guess. I mean we had a nice long talk so…" He looked sheepish. "Let's just say that I'm just grateful that he has a forgiving nature. He forgave me, you know. I hurt both of you and he forgave me." Well, I expected Peeta to forgive him since he is his father, but as for me…I'm another matter.

"I knew he would," I smiled at him.

"Um…I know that I hurt you for saying that to you and I never really apologized," he admitted. I didn't expect him to. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have t o ––" I started. "You don't. This problem between Peeta and I…I broke us up––"

"It didn't help that I placed doubt in our relationship with him," he asserted. He was right of course.

"You didn't say or add the doubt I already had in my head," I confessed. "Delly was right." His eyes furrowed. "She said had you told her not to see Rye she would have defied you." He chuckled. "Nothing you said or could have done would have stopped her from seeing Rye. I…caved and ran at the first sign of trouble."

"I don't blame you, Katniss. Listen, your relationship with Peeta had obstacles long before you got together. You're Seam, he's Merchant and his mother…well you know about her." I nodded.

"He's taking a break at the back if you want to see…talk him now," he said. "I told him you were coming after breakfast so he's expecting you." My feet felt like lead. This was it. "Go on, Katniss." He encouraged me. "And Katniss, good luck." I smiled and swallowed a ball of saliva down my throat. "Just one word of advice." He paused. "Fight for him. Let him know that he's worth fighting for. Just don't give up if he…gets stubborn."

Stubborn was my middle name. I could work with stubborn as long as I know he still wanted me. I entered the kitchen. I was in a hurry to confront Peeta when Rye stopped me. "Katniss," he said my name his eyes hard and his lips in a thin line. Geez, I had Jimmy's approval and blessing. I had forgotten about Rye. I didn't blame him for being angry with me.

I sighed. "Rye, listen. I know that you're angry at me for hurting Peeta."

"I'm beyond angry. I only have two things to say to you. Fix it or leave him alone," he said his eyes hard as steel. Then he turned and left.

"Okay, no pressure, " I said to myself. My hands were soaked with sweat, my knees wobbled as I opened the door and walked out of the bakery. I turned left and right and found Peeta staring at the sky above him, his eyes closed as he soaked up the sun on his face. I couldn't read him whether he was angry or happy since I knew he was expecting me.

"Hey, Peeta," I said my voice shook with anxiety. He snapped his eyes opened and turn his head so fast I was concerned he strained his neck. Peeta wore a light blue shirt and dark gray cotton pants. He looked…tired and worn out but at ease.

He stared at me for a few seconds that I felt as though he was seeing a ghost. That I was there despite the fact that shredded his hearts days before. "I'm really glad you're home."

He nodded his head. I wrapped my arms around my waist wishing his arms were around me.

"I'm glad to be home too," he said. Before I could start he spoke first. "I'm sorry, Katniss." I was stunned by his apology. "When I was at the Capitol, my visit there gave a lot of time to think." Oh, God. I could tell which direction he was headed so I had to stop him.

"Peeta," I interrupted him. "Before you say anything there is someplace I want to take you." Peeta closed his eyes and opened them a few seconds later.

"Katniss, I really don't feel like going––"

"Please, Peeta. It's not far." He hesitated. My stomach sunk and knees buckled with fear. "Please!" I extended my hand. He looked away as he dug his hands in to his pockets. His rejection stung but I gathered my courage. I had to be strong not just for me but also for us. He gave up on me and it was no one's fault but my own. "Please come with me."

Reluctantly, he took my hand. I looked back at the building to find Jimmy staring after us. He smiled. The gesture encouraged me. The walk to my destination took a few minutes. We ended up at the edge of the Merchant area and the beginning of the Seam. On the border of the edge of town was a small meadow and at the furthest end was a house. It was dilapidated as years of weather destroyed the building. It was however still livable if one wanted to rebuild it. It was abandoned years ago as fire destroyed one part of the house––the kitchen.

A Seam woman who had a daughter once owned the abandoned house. The husband was a casualty from the mining accidents years before. Then, years later her only daughter was reaped at her first reaping ceremony at the age of 12. Months later, the mother died during the fire leaving the house abandoned. There it sat ravaged by man and nature.

Both Peeta and I stared at the ruins for a few seconds. Wild plants and foliage surrounded the house. You had to do bit of gardening to get to the front door entrance. The shingles on the roof were missing as neighbor picked the house apart as the window panes were also ripped off. Even in its' dilapidated and ruin state it was still beautiful to me.

"When I was growing, I thought this was the most beautiful house in the Seam," I started. "The woman who owned it was a friend of my mom's." I continued my story as Peeta had a look of confusion on his handsome face. "She had this garden in the back of the house. Mom was so jealous because she could grow anything––vegetables, herbs, flowers, you name she grew it. She was a wonder to me, how she could make things grow in this…horrible world. How she could make a patch of dirt grow the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen." I walked towards the back of the house. Peeta followed me without a word. He was ever so patient and kind.

There in the small space were flowers growing wild and free. There was an assortment of plants I was familiar with. I loved the scent it expelled earthy, sweet and lush. It was a small haven when I couldn't visit my meadow. "On our birthdays the woman would let us pick flowers from the garden as a gift. Each flower we picked she would tell us its' name and the meaning behind each flower. She taught us that each plant had a meaning and/or purpose. Some can be used as an herb to heal or prevent infections. Prim listened but I didn't. I only saw the beauty of each plant. Their purpose meant nothing to me. All except one."

We walked into the field. It wasn't large but it was filled wild blooms of daisies, marigolds and petunias. I plucked a daisy from the array of plants.

"This is milk thistle, it's belong to the daisy family. It's mostly used to help people who have liver problems," I said as I handed the plant to Peeta. He looked at it. It was purple in color with its' spiky leaves jutting underneath. It wasn't pretty like the other daisies but it had healing purpose. "Prim would gather as may as she could to use for medicinal purpose."

Then I walked over a patch of yellow plants. It was dainty and fragile. "This plant is important to me. I remember the first time I saw it," I started. "Prim told me it's called dandelion. It's not sturdy or hardy like daisies, it's fragile and would easily crushed if not handle carefully. I remember the exact day and first time it's significance started to mean to me. It was the day you threw bread at me when I was eleven."

Peeta's eyes grew large. It was sort of funny seeing him in a state of panic. I had never addressed or thanked him for saving me that day. "I remember running home with the bread you threw at me clutching it to my chest. I couldn't believe it. What you did for me. I just picked it off the ground and ran home." I smiled at the memory. "On the way home, I passed this place like I always did and in the front of the house, these flower grew. It was everywhere. The color stuck out in my head because it was gray and raining that day but the dandelions, they stuck out that day."

"I would have given you bread everyday, had I had the chance," he said. Had he said that a few weeks ago I wouldn't have believed him, but I now I knew him better.

"That was the day I knew that it was going to be okay. That somehow fate was telling me not to give up––that a little Merchant boy saved me that day. You saved me."

"I just threw you one loaf of bread, Katniss," he said his face sad. "It hardly saved your life. I knew you were starving. I saw you and Prim everyday at school. How you started to look thin from hunger. I wanted to share my lunch with you but I knew you wouldn't let me. I knew…I know how proud you are." He was right. I would have rejected his act of kindness and thought of it as charity and pity. I would have resented him for it. I'm still prideful and suspicious of people around me.

"No, you don't understand. When you came to school the next day…I saw the bruises you got. I knew how you got them." I closed my eyes and shook the memory of that day. When I opened them, Peeta was staring at me. He looked lost and vulnerable.

"I didn't care that she beat me. I was happy to have done it for you," he said.

"I know. But after seeing you hurt because of me, I was ashamed and I felt guilty." My eyes brimmed with tears. "Instead of thanking you for the bread and getting hurt, I…didn't say anything, do anything to let you know that I was grateful."

"It's in the past," he said.

"It is and it isn't because ever since that day…I've been unfair to you. I grew resentful because I thought I owed you." He sighed. That look of sadness turned to disbelief. "I hate owing people––"

"I know," he muttered under his breath. "I know all this. You hate owing people. That is not why…why are you bringing this up now, Katniss?"

"Because, I need to explain why I've been mean and cruel to you, to someone who has been nothing but been kind to Prim and me. I didn't want your charity and your pity. It never occurred to me you were being kind and generous because it is who you are. I thought you had an agenda. You couldn't be that kind to someone like me, someone who wasn't like you. You are Merchant and I was…half of each world that because of my looks made me not like you and Prim. I am Seam and I am also Merchant."

"I never cared that you were from the Seam," he admitted. "I…just cared about you."

"I know that now," I said. "I just want to tell you finally. I know it long overdue but thank you for saving me that day. Thank you for taking a beating when you threw the bread to me knowing how your…mother would react. Thank you for being who you are despite the abuse you endured, for being sweet, kind and compassionate. I never met anyone like you."

"I'm no one special, Katniss." He shrugged his shoulders. Peeta was self-deprecating himself and I hated it. He was…is special. "I was just doing the right thing."

"What I'm trying to do or say is…I know we got off on the wrong start pretending we were in a relationship. It was based on a lie to protect each other. But I want you to know that I don't regret it, how it started. I know that you…" I sobbed and held my tears at bay. I couldn't start to fall apart now. "We are no longer…friends or anything. I broke us even before we got a chance to be together in real relationship."

"It was best to break up anyway," Peeta muttered. I shook my head.

"No, I asked you to give me a chance and you agreed. We were working on our friendship even though everyone thought we were boyfriend-girlfriend and we weren't."

"Katniss, stop," he said with pained expression on his face. He bit his lower lip and grimaced. "We're done––"

"I know that," I interjected with a tinge of anger not at him but at myself. "I know it's my fault that I tore whatever we were building between us. It's all my fault. I ran away instead of fighting for us. You were right. I ran the first sign of trouble––"

"No, our relationship was a lie," he interjected. "Relationships built on that kind of foundation wasn't…are meant to last. We did it to protect each other that is true, but continuing it was wrong––"

"No, it wasn't," I shouted my voice startled him. "Yes, it was founded on a lie, but we agreed to continue it because there is something between us. Something that I fought hard to ignore and avoid."

"What do you mean?" I stunned him as I knew it would. "I don't understand."

"I've had…have feelings for you for some time now. I don' t when or how it started I just know that I was in the middle of it." I stopped waiting for a response none came so I kept going. "You've always been somewhere in the back of my mind since that day in the rain all those years ago. I just never had the courage to…say anything or do anything. You just…you scare me."

"I scare you?" Peeta voiced with credulity. "I think it's safe to say it's the other way around. You scare me. You scare me because…"

"What?" I asked. I knew he was attracted to me and I am a little intimidating. I can admit that.

"You're so…beautiful and strong. You're so…spellbinding at times. I look at you sometimes and you take my breath away," he confessed. "And I'm not just talking figuratively. I look at you, and I can't stop myself from looking. You literally take my breath away." He blushed at his admission. It encouraged me to push forward.

"You scare in ways I never felt before. I felt things I never wanted to feel before. And even now, you still scare me."

"You never…were you scared that I would…" He stopped and rubbed his eyes as if he was trying to stop himself from tearing.

"What?"

"You're not scared that I would hurt you, you know. Like the way my mom…what she did to me."

"Never, I was never afraid that you would hurt like that. You don't have it in you to be abusive physically or mentally. It never entered my mind." I reached out and extended my hand to him. This time he grabbed it like a lifeline. He sighed in relief. Something between us shifted, it was palpable. I just had to bridge the gap I placed between us.

"I'm sorry that I ran from you that night. I ran because I believed what your dad said was true."

"It wasn't your fault. All the things that has happened to me since I met you wasn't your fault."

"I just didn't feel like I deserved to be happy when shit kept happening to you since we've been together," I confessed. "So I ran and instead of fighting for us, I ran."

"I understand that, Katniss, I do but…" He turned his head.

"Peeta," I interjected. "I want…to try again." He shook his head. A lump formed in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know if I want to…"

"I know I hurt you. I didn't fight for us like you said. I've done nothing but hurt you since we've met. I'm so sorry. I can't promise that I wouldn't hurt you again. But I can promise you that I wouldn't hurt you intentionally like I did that night."

"I don't know," he said.

"Let me finish, please." I squeezed both his hands into mine and stared into his blue eyes. "Please give me chance to explain." I was mesmerized for a few seconds losing my train of thought as I got lost looking at him.

"Katniss?"

"Sorry," I blushed feeling my cheeks warm from being caught staring at him. "I can't promise you if I feel like I want to run but I can promise you one thing. I promise that whatever I'm feeling if I'm scared or feeling trapped, it isn't because I'm scared of you or don't want you because I do. I do want you in my life. I want you like I've never wanted anyone before. These feelings I have for you are new to me. And it does scare me. I can admit to that. But something Delly said a few days ago made me realize that I rather be scared feeling this way about you than lose you. I don't want to lose you."

"We were never really together, Katniss," he reminded me.

"I know. We were creating and building a friendship," I reminded him back. "A friendship I hope that would lead to something better––a relationship built on trust and honesty that when things are bad I know I can rely on you as you can rely on me."

"You…you want…that with me?" he asked in a surprised and hopeful tone in his voice.

I could tell him that I love him now but would he believe me not after crushing his heart a few days ago. "Yes, I want that with you. I just need to know if you believe me."

"You've had to have known by now that…I've had a crush on you since I was a little boy. Everyone kept telling me that I would get over my infatuation with you. That I would outgrow it."

I smiled at him. "I did outgrow my infatuation with you. I outgrew whatever fantasy I had of you. What I felt for you is real and I haven't been able to get over it."

"I don't want you to get over it," I said in horror. _'Please don't give up on me…on us now.'_

"I can't…couldn't even if I tried," he said with a sad smile. I didn't want him to be sad or unhappy when he was with me or thought of me.

"My question is…do you…want to try again? This time we date for real because I believe that we can be friends and be ready to move to the next step."

"But weren't we trying before?"

"We were but we started on the wrong foot. I need you to know that this time I want something?"

"What?" He needed me to spell it out without any hidden meaning or assumptions. "What do you want, Katniss?"

"I don't want to tip toe around and say we should start over again and work on our friendship."

"But isn't that how a relationship should be based on?" To my knowledge not all relationship were based on friendship. Gale dated girls not because he wanted to be friends with them. I didn't think taking them to the slap heap on your first date was what he had in mind as the basis of friendship. But Peeta wanted friendship as our foundation. We weren't even friends when we pretended to be boyfriend-girlfriend.

"I agree that we should have a real and strong relationship based on friendship, rooted by the knowledge of us knowing each other. I want…dates with you, lots of them. I want you not just as my friend, Peeta. I want a relationship with you based on friendship and love. I want to earn your love." There I said it. I hoped that my face wasn't too red from embarrassment. "You said you wanted me since you were five. I want to deserve that devotion and affection."

"What happens if you start to get scared again?" he asked so soft and low I barely heard but I did. His answer stung from his indecision. "How do I know you won't run again? How do I know you'll fight for us when the next sign of trouble happens?"

"I can't promise you that I won't feel scared or think about running away because that's me. I run when I feel trapped."

"Then what's the point if you're––"

"I want to try," I pleaded. "I know myself now…I'll be aware of your feelings and not just my own when I have doubts or get scared. Peeta, I've never done this before. I've never wanted something like this before. I'll screw up I know I will. Give me another chance."

He was quiet for a few minutes. The silence between us scared me. The fear of what he was going to say next was crippling. His eyes were glued to our clasped hands, his fair skin contrasted against my darker complexion. We were physically the opposite of each other like night and day. His bright blond lush hair reflected his sunny disposition and gentle heart as opposed to my dark hair reflecting my moody and closed off personality.

"Can you…can you give me a couple of days to think about it?"

"What?" I gasped in fear. What was there to think about? Yes or no. Yes, I want to try again or hell no, I don't want you anymore. It was that simple to me. "Why a couple of days?"

"So much has happened this past month. My mind can't catch up since I awoke from your house. I had so many drugs pumped in my system, I can't think straight and…"

"What?" He was scaring me at a different level. I should be relieved that he didn't say no. He just needed a couple of days to think it over. I could wait. He waited for me for eleven years. What's two day in comparison?

"I…something happened to me at the Capitol," he confessed. I gasped in horror. He lifted his hand and rubbed his upper right shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious, I think. I hope." His hand movements stopped. Did someone hurt him? "The night before…last night, I attended a party at Mr. Flickerman's penthouse suite. Haymitch wasn't with me, but I had two of my stylist with me."

"Where was Haymitch?" I asked as fear compounded my anxiety.

"I don't know. He was summoned by President Snow and was supposed to follow me but…he never showed up." Images and scenarios started to form in my head. I shook them off. "I felt okay for a while but later, I asked for a glass of water and when I drank it, it tasted sweet, tangy. The next thing I knew it's morning and I'm sleeping in my bed. I don't remember how I got home."

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember…" He blushed for a few seconds. "I remembering thinking I was wished you were there with me. I thought I saw you before I passed out. So you see, I'm…confused with everything. I can't even believe were having this conversation right now. I remember our fight before visiting the Capitol and we fought…I told you that we were done. I just can't get everything straight in my head. I don't know what to believe.

My heart clenched. He was confused. At least there was one thing I needed to know. "Can you please be truthful to me if I ask you something?"

"I'd never lie to you, Katniss," he said as he looked away and yanked his hands from our grasp. I flinched knowing that I insulted him. I did know him but my doubts and insecurity overshadowed any reason. "I thought you knew me by this time."

"I…it's not you I doubt." He scoffed not believing me. "It's me, I doubt. You once said that you admire me because I'm strong. But the truth is, I'm not. I'm strong for the people I love. But when it comes to me and what I want, I… get scared. I'm scared to want things and depend on people, to be vulnerable around them. I don't let a lot of people in my life."

"I understand," he said. "I know."

"I need to know that you still feel the same. I know I hurt you and you're scared I'd hurt you again. I'm really scared that you…you don't want me anymore. That I caused so much damage and hurt that you don't feel the same way."

He turned his head to me blue clashed with gray eyes. The look he gave me mesmerized and immobilized me. My knees shook and my hands felt clammy.

"You hurt me," he admitted. The ache in my throat intensified. Breaking down in front of him was…I didn't want to give him the power to let him know that he could hurt me back but…isn't that what relationships are about? To be vulnerable, to let the person who you love into your heart letting them see all sides of you––not just the good side but the bad as well. He was well acquainted with the sulky, brooding and closed off side of me. Maybe it was time him to see me at my weakest. I could be me with him. All of me. "And I know I'm hurting you with my indecision and asking for time but…I need it to clear my head."

"I'm sorry Peeta. I really am. If I could take back that night I would," I said.

"All I can say is I could never…be over you even if you decided to not want me back. I've felt this way about you for a long time…I don't see how I could just get over wanting you in just a few days time. I never wanted anyone in my life but you. I'm just not sure that we're good for each other."

"Then give me a chance to convince you that we are good for each other," I suggested. "You've been hurt by me so many times that now you're the one who's scared. I did that to us." He nodded his head in agreement. "You said you needed two days. I'm positive of what I want. I'm giving only two days because I'm selfish when it comes to you. I just need to know why two days?" It was an odd request. He could have said give him time but he said two days.

"Um…I've been meaning to ask you but didn't get the chance." He raised his hand to his head rubbing the back of his neck. "You know, before all…this happened. I wasn't going to ask you but I guess we still have to make an appearance of being together."

"You would have continued the ruse of us together? Even though we broke up?"

"Yes, I realized at the Capitol while I was there. Breaking up with you would have been…not good for you. You would have been ridiculed and shit on with my Merchant friends and classmates. I didn't want that for you." I bit my lip. Even when I hurt him he was still protecting me. "So when Dad said that you were coming over to talk to me, I knew we were over but…I was willing to keep up the lie, but you surprised me." I smiled at him.

"Still, I don't understand why you need two days."

"Rye and Delly's wedding is in two days," he stated. I was so concerned with his absence that I had forgotten that his brother's wedding was coming up soon. In two days?

"I was going to ask you to come even though we broke up but now…well, I was still wondering if you were willing wait until his wedding to give you my answer. So I was wondering if you want to come––"

"Yes," I didn't hesitate. He needed two days. That was all I was going to give him. Like I said I'm selfish and _possessive_ when it comes to him, but he didn't need to know that. "Yes." Yes, I would wait two days. I would wait for as long as he didn't reject out right. Jimmy was right. Peeta did have a forgiving nature. I just had to be patient just as he was patient with me. Joy, elation, hope and any other positive emotion filled me. It wasn't a date but it wasn't a rejection either. "I would love to attend the wedding with you."

I burst forward and wrapped my arms around him not caring if he wanted me to or not. I needed to hold him. He hesitated at first but after a few seconds when he realized I wasn't letting go, he wrapped his lean arms around me. I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and dropped my head on his shoulder pressing my nose onto his neck. He smelled of flour, butter and yeast––a smell I could get accustomed to for the rest of my life. I relished the feeling of his strong arms around me his heart beating against mine. _'Yeah, I could really get used to this.'_

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for being ever so patient with me. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and it was worth the wait. Hope to update soon. Have a great rest of the week.**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Second Chances

Chapter 25 – Second Chances

 _AN: There are times I just don't feel inspired to write after editing someone's else work. There is nothing motivating after editing 8 hours a day and going home to write. Then, I get inspiration when I read my reviews. You guys are awesome. You know who you are as you take the time to leave a review. I do truly appreciate it. There are no words sometimes, and I'm a writer which makes me laugh at the irony. As always many thanks to Cassie Sharpie, pistonsfan75, MaidenAlice, Dinkydi, brandie2007, Anon, mar071, mspriss523, pumpkinking5, SnapSnapeSevRusSnape, LACR, 32sheshe, Darkharvest45, jroseley, J, Nai1987, DramionEverlarklover26, IcyPinkLemonade, Agua Rules and guests. This chapter has Gale, Prim and Katniss' POVs with the rating of_ _ **R**_ _for strong language use and reference to sex. A fair warning that the rating will change from R to M in the near future. Please excuse any mistakes found. Hunger Games and all main characters belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just borrow them for entertainment purposes. This chapter is pretty long so buckle your seat belts, folks._

* * *

 **Gale POV ––**

I awakened to a cold gray room the size of storage closet. This was my new home; it was sparse with a small bed and couple of drawers for my belongings. There were no windows since I discovered that 13 was hidden deep within an underground cave system.

The first couple of days I felt stifled, claustrophobic and queasy. I missed the forest, the open air and sun pelting my skin. I missed my family––mom, my two brothers and sister. Surprisingly, I hadn't thought of Katniss since my arrival as my mind was too preoccupied by my new home and occupants. I am alone, friendless and homesick.

With a deep sigh, I sat up form my uncomfortable bed and reached into a storage drawer. Not that I had a lot to store but it was just enough to hold four uniforms, boots, socks, undershirts and underwear––District 13 daily garments. Since my arrival I have all but been ignored. I knew no one but the girl who found me. My introduction to 13 was not as glamorous as I had hoped.

* * *

 ** _Flashback ––_**

" _Stop, raise your hands in the air and turn around." I raised my hands high and turned. "Put your hands up and drop to your knees," a female voice ordered me. What greeted me was a tall female her red hair pulled back with sparkling green eyes as she aimed a rifle to my head. She was vision. I had never seen a girl with vibrant red hair before. I was awestruck by her beauty. A piece of cloth covered her mouth. "Are you deaf?" she asked me. "I said put your hands behind your head and close your eyes." I grunted as she fired a shot close to my knees. I closed my eyes. Sweat gathered on my forehead as the sun beat across my face. I heard her approached me. Then I felt cold steel on my wrists as I was cuffed._

" _Who are you? And what are you doing in my woods?" she interrogated me. I opened my eyes. The next thing I knew she butted my stomach with her rifle._

" _Did I tell you, you could open your eyes?" I flinched from the impact but remained upright as I was bent over to catch my breath._

" _I…I…" I struggled to form words._

 _"Talk or I'll put a bullet in your head," she said as I felt the muzzle of her rifle on my temple._

 _A second later a voice joined hers. "Damnit Bailey," he spat. "You should have waited for me."_

" _I have things under control," she returned to her companion._

" _I see," he said with a tinge of amusement in his tone. "Is he––?"_

" _I don't know. I was just about to ask." She pressed the rifle deeper into my temple. "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Gale Hawthorne," I answered her. My mind spun with confusion and fear. 'I didn't know who they were. Could I trust them? Are they from 13?' I had no recourse but to answer them._

" _Prove it," she said. 'Prove it?' How does one prove it? It wasn't as if I had anyone to confirm my identity. "Where are you from? And who sent you?"_

 _I had no choice, but believe they were from District 13. Why else would they be out in the woods? "My name is Gale Hawthorne," I repeated. "I am from District 12. I was sent by Haymitch Abernathy to find District 13."_

" _Who? The District 12 victor?" the male voice asked. "Why would ––"_

" _Be quiet, Douglas," she girl retorted. "There is no District 13." I swallowed a ball of saliva caught in my throat. My head ached. My knees were sore from kneeling on the hard ground._

" _Well, not according to the MockingJay," I said. She gasped._

" _You know the MockingJay?"_

" _He's the one who sent me with the help of Abernathy." This was the moment of truth._

" _Do you believe him?" her male counterpart asked._

" _I don't know."_

" _What should we do?" I sighed. "If he's our contact with 12, he's two days early."_

" _I know," she added. "We have to take him. We made contact and if we let him go, he might be a spy…he could go back to the Capitol, to Snow to verify––"_

" _I'm not a spy for Snow or the Capitol," I spat back. "What is it going to take for you to believe me?" I was tired, sore, hungry and pissed._

" _Bailey, we don't have a choice," he said. "We have to take him with us."_

" _I agree." My relief was palpable as I felt my body relaxed. Finally._

" _So can I get up now and get rid of the…" The next thing I knew the world turned black._

 _I woke up bound by my ankle to a metallic chair wearing my boxer shorts. The air was cold and arid. I winced as light hit my eyes as I opened them._

 _Four people stood in front of me their arms crossed in front of their chest. I recognized the girl I encountered in the woods._

" _He's come to, ma'am," she announced to them. The room was well lit with not a stick of furniture but the chair I occupied. An older woman with silver white hair approached me._

" _Where am I?" I said my voice raspy and breath harsh. "Who are you people?" I was filled with fear and anxiety. And like a trapped animal I reacted with anger. "Release me now."_

" _Hello Gale," the silver hair woman spoke her voice calm but firm._

" _Who the hell are you? And where am I?" I said as I gritted my teeth._

" _My name is Alma Coin. Welcome to District 13."_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

That was my introduction to my new home and world. I learned that red girl bonked me on the head and dragged me to the underground dwelling. It was embarrassing and humiliating as I discovered that my hands and feet were tied to a pole and brought in like a pig on a stick ready for roasting. It was an image that stuck to people's mind when they first saw me. Because of it my nickname was 'pig boy.' It was a title I have earned since then because on my first meal amongst them. I ate like a pig inhaling my food within seconds.

I looked at the clock that was set to ring at exactly 5:45 am. Everyone rose at that hour no matter what. The first meal was served at 6am. If you missed it you didn't eat until lunch. No exceptions. Breakfast consisted of a bowl of oatmeal and a biscuit with jam, coffee or tea. Not that I had complained since I ate daily which was rare. By lunchtime I'm starving and thirsty. Everything was rationed, meals, clothes and activity. I was bored to death, as I wasn't allowed outside to hunt or snare games. It wasn't necessary or safe.

A few days after residing my new home, I was introduced to a man named Boggs. He was huge guy that spoke little but commanded respect with his presence. Many looked up to him. I learned of him by reputation not my personal contact so when he appeared at my doorstep I was surprised by his presence.

"President Coin requires your presence in the command center," he said. "Follow me." Not a 'hello my name is Boggs' or some other polite introduction or conversation. I followed behind him as we entered an elevator, then through a long corridor that felt endless. I found myself standing in front of none other than the President and leader of District 13, Alma Coin––the woman who introduced herself as I sat in my boxers cuffed to a chair and freezing to death.

"Please have a seat Hawthorne," she said as I sat down across her. A wide metallic table separated us. I looked about the room. There were several monitors each designating the twelve districts plus the Capitol. On District Nine the monitor displayed a group of rebels attacking and stealing grain from tall silos that were stored for the Capitol. In District 11, they destroyed a distillery and in District 10 they confiscated frozen meat and products that were on route to the Capitol. My eyes grew wide as I focused on a figure present in each district. In every raid there a man dressed in black from top to bottom covering his head not revealing his identity. His main weapon was a bow and arrow which he used with great precision and skill.

"It's seem that your MockingJay has been very busy," she said her eyes on the datapad in front of her.

"I guess," I said in a sheepish manner. I had little knowledge of his activities. "He's doing a lot more than you are." I snickered with an air of pride and defiance.

"I don't think you understand the nature of politics or warfare," she rebutted. "A good politician or even a commander knows when to strike and when to retreat. District 13 in the eyes of Snow doesn't know we exist."

"So you let MockingJay and the rest of the districts fight while you what…sit back and do the fighting for you?"

"You're MockingJay has a lot to learn about tactical warfare. You cannot just gather a group of men and attack your enemy. There is strategy, military unity and leadership to have a successful war. All the districts are functioning on their own striking at places without so much as a plan." She pointed to a screen. "For example, the rebels in District 7 stopped and attacked a train carrying materials to the Capitol hoping to hijack it back to an undisclosed abandon area. They were low in man power and were outgunned. Do you know what was the result of their…plan? The train was derailed, innocents lives were lost and the materials which they planned to confiscate were destroyed."

"It's not MockingJay's fault that their plan failed," I argued.

"No? You don't think that it's his fault that he didn't think things through," she said a cool manner. There was arrogance in her tone. "Then as your leader who is to blame, who is to take responsibility for the repercussions and consequences? A good leader accepts responsibility for the failure or consequences for those under his command. You don't point a finger and lay the blame on someone else. He is and should be blamed for any failure enacted during war."

I gritted my teeth. The MockingJay had done more for Panem then anyone. He was my hero. I would follow him to my death to fight beside him.

"President Coin," I voice piped into her intercom. "You have a transmission on your private line."

"Who is it from?"

"Ma'am, it's the MockingJay," he announced. Wow, I didn't know that he had direct communication with 13. This was a monumental moment for me. President Coin turned her eyes to me. "He's on the audio channel ma'am."

"Patch it through," she ordered. I took a deep breath.

"This is President Coin," she announced herself into a microphone.

"What the hell was that?" MockingJay said his voice hard and cold.

"Hello, Jay," she returned in a cool and officious manner.

"Don't fucking hello me, Alma," he seethed back. "I told you…you were not to use any footage without my permission."

"It seems then we had come into a misunderstanding." She tilted her head. "We accepted your assistance I believed we both agreed that I your image was to be used at my discretion."

"With the condition that anything remotely used with my image, voice or words were approved by me," he added. "You're last broadcast caused more damage to people I care about."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you fucking lie to my face and feign ignorance. You know what I'm talking about," he said. I could tell he was restraining his anger as his harsh breath filtered through the audio feed.

"Oh, if you mean by using the young Mellark boy in the last transmission," she reiterated. "I didn't realize that he was your sole property to use as you saw fit."

"Listen to me, I regrettably made the mistake of…using Mellark in my first broadcast. I'll never forgive myself for causing him harm."

"War has casualties, you know that Jay," she reminded him. "Whether they are innocent or not, many lives will be sacrificed for the good of Panem."

"Peeta Mellark was an miscalculated factor. I saw an opportunity but didn't think of the consequences of my actions. Now, I have to live with the fact because of my ambition I have made that boy a target. He's just a boy that didn't deserve the attention from Snow. I used him and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"You're getting soft, Jay," she stated. "We have rebellion in the midst and you're worried about one boy amongst thousands of children throughout Panem that are suffering."

"All lives are important to me whether it's one boy or 12 tributes," he retorted. Jay's comment reminded me that the reaping ceremony was in a couple of weeks. I was stuck in 13 doing nothing but sweep the floors after meals and do laundry for hundreds of people I didn't know. Jobs I considered not worthy of my time. I was better suited to tasks to help out for the rebellion. I wanted to train and fight.

I thought of my brother, Rory and Vick. What would happen to them if one of them were chosen? I berated myself for not thinking things through. My family needed me and I abandoned them for a chance to fight for the rebellion that might not happen if both Coin and MockingJay were at odds with each other. What have I done?

"Well, what's done is done," Coin voiced.

"You will not use my voice or my image without my permission again or…"

"Or what?" she repeated back.

"You will not have my cooperation or my help," he threatened. "I have the men and women that you need for this revolution."

"And I have the arms and supplies. You need me––"

"And you need me," he returned. "Face it, we need each other." There were in a stand off. Each leader had different tactics and ideas of how the rebellion should be handled. The room was quiet for a few awkward moments as both Coin and Jay refused to back down.

"Before you go there is somewhere I know you would like to speak to you," Coin mentioned. It was obvious she was dismissing Jay. "I believe you wanted to talk to him to validate his safe arrival at 13."

"Sir, it's me Gale Hawthorne," I said without waiting for Coin to finish her conversation with him.

"Hawthorne, I'm so glad you made it," he said. "I knew you would. If there was one person I knew who could complete the mission it was you."

"Thank you sir," I stated with a pleased and proud tone. "Thank you for your vote of confidence."

"I had some misgivings but you proved me wrong," he admitted. I winced as recalled my conversations with Haymitch and Mr. Everdeen. How they were disappointed in me in my choices and behavior towards Katniss and Peeta.

"Have you any news of my family?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Gale but I have…no news to give you. I hoped that Abernathy could be in contact with you in 12 but… I was advised that communication must be limited."

"I understand sir," I said. After my talk with Jay, I was dismissed and returned to my bunk.

Back at my quarters time stood still as minutes turned to hours, hours to days. I felt more like a prisoner in District 13 since I wasn't allowed to leave. I didn't even know the location of the base as I was knocked out. I wasn't even allowed to participate in the training.

"Commander Boggs," I addressed him one morning during a training session. "May I speak with you, sir?"

"Sure Hawthorne?" he returned with civility.

"I was wondering if I could participate in the training?" I asked.

"You need permission from President Coin," he informed me then turned back to the group of men and women.

"I can't get anyone to help me. I've been trying for days to talk to her so I can get permission." I was getting angry since I was basically talking to the back of his head.

"There is nothing I can do about that. She's a very busy woman," he said his eyes never made any contact to mine.

"Well, that was…helpful," I muttered to myself. I didn't understand what I did to deserve the hostility I received from the people in 13. "Sir, Commander Boggs."

"What is it now, Hawthorne?" he spoke his eyes cold and hard as he turned his head.

"Since I've been here," I started. "I don't understand why everyone is treating me with such hostility."

"You don't understand why…?" He turned around to finally face me his arms crossed over his chest. "I think it may have to do with your attitude that we find appalling."

"My attitude?" I was puzzled.

"Since you've been here all I hear from everyone is how you complain about your duties. That sweeping and doing laundry is…beneath you." I was a hunter not someone's maid. I hated the assignments that were given to me. They even confiscated my bow and quiver. "Everyone here has a purpose, a job," he said. "Do you honestly think that you can just come in here and take your place with my men without earning your keep."

"I'm a hunter, not some maid service," I said.

The people around me snickered. "Listen Hawthorne, everyone starts at the bottom. You do the jobs assigned to you. You need to learn discipline, tolerance and patience. You're rash, easy to anger and impulsive. You will never be a soldier if continue with your attitude. I need fighting men who takes orders and will follow my lead––no questions asked, no second-guessing me. I'm not here to cater to your whims and fancy. You are a hothead with no regard for authority. We are at war. I need to able to trust my men. So far with the time I spent hearing about you and watching you, I know I can't trust you." His words reminded me of the conversation I had with Jay in the woods. It was as if he was born to fight and lead men to battle. Just like Jay.

"You don't know me. You haven't given me a chance," I spat back. My anger grew of his assumption of me. "I want to learn how to fight not do people's laundry."

"See, already have I seen your temper and impatience, your disregard for order and authority," he said as he pointed to my clenched hands. "Go do your assigned tasks and when you learn to be civil and take orders I may ask Coin to train you. Until then, get out of my sight."

I felt humiliated and ashamed. I knew I had issues with authority and a temper but it had served me well. It helped me survived. Anger helped me provide for my family. Anger helped me stopped feeling sorry for myself, as I became head of my family at a very young age. But Boggs and Jay were right about one thing. I needed to learn how to act civil and take orders from others. I wanted to be a soldier, to have some purpose in my life and to become a man that my father would be proud of.

I guess it's time for me to grow up.

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

"Katniss," I greeted her. She came home a lot later than I expected as she was gone the whole day and missed dinner with us. A little before 8 I gasped in surprised as I spied Peeta and Katniss. He was walking her home. I didn't know if it was a good sign as there was a feet of distance between. He didn't look mad nor did she looked unhappy. Those two really confused me. But Peeta was walking her home so that had to mean something.

"Prim, stop spying on your sister," Dad scolded me.

"I wasn't spying," I defended myself. Dad arched a brown. "I wasn't. I…" My voice died as I heard Peeta and Katniss at the front door and bade each other good night.

She walked through the door, her face showed no emotion as her lips were in a straight line and eyes dull. _'Oh no, that was not a good sign.'_ "Katniss?"

"Hey, Prim," she returned in kind. I looked for any signs of distress or hurt. There was none on her face. Things just didn't add up.

"Katniss," Mom greeted her as Dad nodded at her direction. "You should at least called to let us you were having dinner with the Mellarks." Katniss blushed and looked guilty.

"Sorry, Mom." She didn't looked sorry.

"Jimmy was kind enough to call for you so…next time, call," she reprimanded her.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Dad asked her.

"Yea…yes I am," she responded. No longer patient I grabbed her hand and dragged her to our room.

"Prim?"

"What the hell, Katniss," I said with a tone of impatience and frustration. "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to tickle it out of you." I warned her as I curled my fingers to her direction ready to attack her. I followed her to our bed as she sat down on the mattress.

Katniss looked at me in amusement. "Prim, I…I'm okay."

"Well, I can guess that," I said underneath my breath. "Tell me what happened. The suspense is killing me. Did Peeta…what did he say when you talked to him? Was he pissed, angry and what? He walked you home so I assumed you're…what? Tell me now."

She dropped her head and looked down at her hands. "He…wasn't mad, Prim." My eyes narrowed as I waited for her to continue. "He was…sweet. He didn't forgive me for breaking up with him."

"Oh, Katniss. I'm sorry––"

"No, let me finish," she interrupted me. What was there to finish? Peeta didn't forgive her. I was stunned. I didn't think he had in him to be…unforgiving as I knew how he had been attracted to her for years. But then, I flinched thinking of the times she rejected and was mean to him. Running away was not a good move on her part, but that was Katniss. She ran when she felt scared. "I don't know where to begin."

"Well, start from the beginning," I said. "What did he say exactly?"

"He…was very quiet. I expected for him to yell at me, scream at my face and reject me."

"But didn't you just say that he didn't forgive you?" Now she confused me.

"If you'd stop interrupting me I'd tell you what happened?" She scowled. I raised my hands feigning fear. "As I was saying, he was in the back having a break. He was expecting me. At first, he was…"

She related her story from start to end. How Peeta had already given up, not wanting to reconcile but would continue the ruse to protect her. I thought how very kind of Peeta to want to protect her even though she had broken his heart. Then she continued telling me that she was persistent and didn't give up. She finally told him what he meant to her.

I gasped in surprise as she confessed the bread toss story that happened when she was eleven. "Why didn't you ever tell me about the bread he threw at you?" It was so sweet and…romantic. However, I'd never voiced that opinion knowing that Katniss wouldn't have appreciated the comment. She would have never seen it that way. And I was right as she told Peeta why it took her so long to thank him.

"Because I was ashamed, Prim," she confessed. "I…never thanked him all those years ago and that I…I knew that his mom beat him for throwing the bread at me."

"Poor Peeta," I said. "So now what?"

"He didn't reject me but then we didn't get back together either," she sighed.

"I don't understand––"

"Peeta…he said he needed time."

"Time? He needed time?" I shrieked in frustration.

"Keep your voice down, girls," Mom scolded me through the door. "It's getting late." I groaned frustration.

"How much time does he need? I mean, I know that Peeta lov…I mean, you're together or you're not so I just don't understand."

"Peeta said that he needed two days to think things over, Prim."

"Two days?"

"Listen, so much has happened to him and he's really confused about––"

"Confused? I'm confused," I snickered. If I was frustrated with the turn of events I couldn't imagine how Katniss was feeling.

"Prim, something happened to him in the Capitol."

"What? What do you mean?" I cried out in horror and fear.

"He's not sure but something happened and since he's drugged so many times."

"Oh my God, Katniss." I covered my mouth with a hand. "What do you mean he was drugged?"

"He's been drugged at least twice and at the Capitol something happened and he doesn't remember so…he needs to clear his head. And you know what? I rather that he tell me to wait two days. He didn't say no when I told him I wanted to date for real."

"But Katniss, he didn't say yes either," I reminded her.

"No, he didn't but I rather…I'm glad he's taking time to sort things out in his head, Prim." She sighed and looked out the window. The moon beamed directly in our bedroom. "You don't realize how scared and relieved I was that he…that Peeta didn't…that he wasn't mad at me for hurting him. I mean, I know he was mad at the time but…he just so sweet and forgiving."

"That's who is he, Katniss," I said. "But you have to realize that he also has his limits, Katniss. So in two days when he makes his decision which I know he'll say that he wants to start over. You really have to be sure that you want this as badly as he does because…if you, if you break his heart again. He'll never forgive you." I sighed. "And neither will I."

"Prim?" Katniss looked startled.

"I love you, you're my sister but sometimes, the things you do and say are just…" I stopped and held my tongue. She had enough to worry about but at the same time, I needed to voice my concern and fears. Peeta was perfect for her whether she believed it or not.

"I know, Prim. I know," she repeated and flinched.

"Do you? Because you ran when––"

"Please don't keep reminding me of the mistake I made with Peeta. I'm already beating myself for it. I know I hurt him. I know I run when things go bad and my first instinct is to hide."

"Katniss, I'm not saying these things to be hurtful, but you have to know that there are consequences for every action you make," I said. She was quiet for a few seconds. "Please don't be mad at me. I just…I want you to be happy and if you look…if you remember when things go bad. Remember that Peeta makes you happy. He's it for you." There I finally admitted it. The one thing I held back telling her.

"You think so?"

"No, I don't think so," I said between clenched teeth. "I'm telling you I know so. You're going to make the biggest mistake in your life, the biggest regret if you don't stand by him. If you don't admit to your self that…you're in love with him."

She smiled. I anticipated for her to argue with me. "I know." _'Huh?'_ I slapped her arm.

"What do you mean you know?" I accused her.

"I know I love Peeta," she confessed. "I'm in love him. I'm in love with Peeta Mellark." I gasped. Then seconds later, I threw my arms around her.

"Oh my God, Katniss," I cried out in joy. "I never thought you were ever going to admit that."

"I'm just stubborn, Prim," she laughed as she prevented us from flying backwards onto the bed from the impact.

"Stubborn my ass, Katniss," I retorted. "Sometimes I think I have to knock you over head with your bow when you don't listen to me." I meant to tease but there was truth behind my comment.

"Well, now. I just have to wait two days," she recalled. "Two days is going to kill me."

"And if Peeta says no, I don't want to be your boyfriend?" I tested her. Her eyes grew round then narrowed.

"I told Peeta, that I'd wait two days and…I'm not giving him any choice but to take me back," she promised as she looked determined. It was look that I knew she was serious. "His dad said to not back off if Peeta got stubborn." I snorted.

"Good. Stubborn will work to your advantage," I said. "Peeta won't know what hit him in two days." Katniss laughed. A real solid belly laugh I haven't heard in weeks.

"I…love him. I didn't think I would ever say that to any man," she confessed as her eyes glazed over––the look of love in her eyes.

"Not even Gale," I grimaced as her facial expression grew sour.

"Don't even…talk about him," she murmured underneath her breath. "I know he's dead and I regret that we parted in angry, but I never forgave him for what he tried to do to Peeta and me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up," I said. "He was your best friend for years and I knew that he loved you but…"

"You knew?" she said with surprise in her tone. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you have believed me?" I spat back with no heat in my voice. "I mean, I've been telling you that Peeta was nice and sweet and look how you reacted." She flinched.

"Well, that's Peeta. Of course I wouldn't had believed. I mean I knew that Gale was fond of me but not…not like that. I never wanted that with anyone let alone Peeta."

"And now?" I challenged her.

"I want Peeta," she said so low and soft I thought I imagined it.

"What? I can't hear you," I teased her. Katniss smiled and scowled.

"You're taking too much pleasure in this," she pouted. "Okay, I admit that I was stupid when you spoke about Peeta. But with Gale, he was different. I wished you told me because I would have nipped that idea out of his head early. He practically expected me to automatically fall in his arms and declare my love for him like it was a foregone conclusion."

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

"No, it's really my fault. I knew…I had an idea that he had some expectations but it was his reaction that really surprised me."

"I know," I agreed. "He took it for granted that you had other ideas of love and marriage." Katniss nodded her head.

"I love him, despite…I loved him like I love you," she said. There was a wistful look on her face and also regret. "He was my best friend. We went through so much together. I just didn't want him the same way he wanted me. I didn't want him the way I want Peeta."

"He definitely isn't like Peeta," I said with a big smile on my face. "This is going to be the longest two days of your life." She dropped on the bed and placed an arm over her eyes.

"I know, I keep thinking, imagining how long he waited for me, Prim," she sighed. "When I think of the two days he's making me wait in comparison to the years he watched me…I just can't believe it."

"Pretty amazing, huh," I said as I lay next to her.

"It's going to be torture," she sighed. "Oh, I have good news, but I should really asked mom and dad first."

"What?" I asked. Katniss sat up and walked into the living room where both mom and dad sat in front of the chimney. It was a cool evening but it wasn't too cold for a fire. Mom was mending dad's sock for his fake leg while dad was dozing.

"Mom, dad I need to ask you something," she addressed them. Dad woke suddenly.

"What's going on?" he asked abruptly from his nap.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Mom inquired. She knew that Peeta broke up with her.

"I will be in two days," she answered back.

"Two days, what does that mean?" Dad questioned as he became alert. He removed his fake leg and arm as it sat on a low coffee table. It took me years to adjust to his disability. When I first saw him after the accident I cried for days. I was inconsolable as he was still in a coma. He scared me. I had seen and met amputated people but he was my dad. Seeing him that way was different.

"I'll explain later," Katniss responded with impatience. "Before I left Jimmy, Mr. Mellark asked me if Prim wanted a job."

"What kind of job?" Mom asked. She dropped her threat and needle.

"At bakery?" Dad pondered. "Do they need that much help?"

"Not at the bakery. During the day Mrs. Edgewood or Mrs. Cartwright would watch Peeta's nephew, Tyler while his dad worked at the bakery. Mr. Mellark wanted to know since Prim was at bakery while I worked in the afternoon, if Prim would babysit Tyler."

"Yes," I quickly responded. I love babies and Tyler was the cutest little boy I have ever met. His hair was curly and soft like the Mellarks unlike my hair which was rough and coarse. I may have my mother's hair color but I had dad's texture. I envied mom's since hers was soft and lush.

"Um…what about your homework?" Mom reminded me. "You're only there because I didn't want Katniss to walk home alone with the deal that you did your homework."

"Mom, it's not like I can't do my homework here at home," I said in frustration. "Dad, I get to babysit and get paid." I wanted to contribute, to help out just like Katniss had been doing for years as Dad was disabled. I never had a paying job. I babysat Posy a few times but never got paid. "Mom, dad please let me babysit Tyler! I want to help out."

They looked at each other for a few seconds. "She's already there, Lily," Dad said as he rubbed his right shoulder. "If Jimmy can afford to pay her to watch over Tyler, why not?" Mom sighed.

"I want to know what happened to you and Peeta first," Mom demanded.

"We're working on it," Katniss answered. "I…don't want to talk about it."

"So it won't be awkward working there?" she added. "We don't need the details of what you spoke about. I just need to know that you're not tormenting that poor boy while you're working there. If you're not together anymore it's best that you quit working for the Mellarks."

"Mom!" Katniss cried out. "It's my decision what I do or don't do. I told you that we're working things out and that is all I'm telling you." She was frustrated and angry. But I couldn't blame Mom for being concern with their complicated relationship. I snorted. Complicated was an understatement.

Even though it was Sunday and the bakery was closed, Katniss had to work which also meant that I had to babysit Tyler. I was giddy with joy and anticipation. I had a job and was getting paid. On the way to the bakery, Katniss looked anxious.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I asked. All night she tossed and turned. Sleep was elusive. I shouldn't be surprised since Peeta was making her wait only compounded her lack of sleep and anxiety. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said with a forced smile on her face.

"Are you scared of seeing Peeta?"

"A little," she admitted. Then she took a deep breath. "After we talked, I stayed to help since Rye needed to make preparations for his wedding. So it was a good thing that I stopped by."

"So was it awkward working with Peeta yesterday?"

"For a while, but Delly came over and she was encouraging me to just act normally. And Peeta was…he was really nice and…sweet. He walked me home last night."

"I know. That's got to mean something right?" She nodded her head.

As we approached the bakery, we heard screaming through the windows. Scared, Katniss ran and barged through the front door. Inside, Mrs. Mellark was screaming at Peeta. Agatha tried to reason with his mom.

"Stop, Mrs. Mellark," she pleaded. "I told you Peeta and I came to an understanding. I'm…not going to marry Peeta. We don't––"

"I will not permit this," Mrs. Mellark screamed. She reached over and grabbed Peeta by the arm. He flinched in pain. "You will sign the contract."

"Mom, stop," he gasped. I didn't know what happened but the next thing I knew Katniss pushed Mrs. Mellark causing her to dislodge her grasp from Peeta.

"Let him go," she screamed. "I swear to God if you hurt if again, I'll come after you with bow and shoot you." Mrs. Mellark attempted to take a step towards Peeta but Katniss place herself between them. "Try me, please try me. You touch him again and I'll break your arm so you won't ever hurt him."

"How dare you speak to me like this," she whimpered back. Katniss was livid as she paid no attention to anyone. "How typical of you to hide behind your Seam slut."

"She is not a slut," Peeta said his voice loud and firm. He took a step forward placing Katniss behind him. "I can take whatever crap you've been saying to me all my life, mom but don't you ever call Katniss a slut."

"Why not?" she returned in a smug manner. "The truth hurts?"

"You want to know the truth?" he snickered back. "You're a poor excuse of a mother. What have I ever done to you? You hit me and abused me all my life. You call Katniss a slut and there's no grain of truth. I call you a monster and that is true. You're a monster that loves inflicting pain and misery to everyone around you. You're toxic. Katniss will always be a better person than you."

"How can you…how dare you talk to me like that. I'm your mother," she said. Underneath her anger was pain.

Peeta moved close and peered into her eyes. Steely blue clashed with another set that was filled with anger and disbelief.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Mother?"

"Peeta? What's going on here?" Mr. Mellark's voice startled me. No one spoke but the tension in the air was apparent. "Evelyn, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to confirm that Rye's wedding is set for tomorrow. I want to know why I wasn't told?"

"It's simple, Evelyn," Mr. Mellark remarked. "You weren't invited." Mrs. Mellark gasped. Then he turned to Delly. "Where is Rye?" I was so flustered that I didn't realize she was present.

"He had to go to the Justice Building to complete our resident application form," Delly informed him. She spoke as if she didn't acknowledge Mrs. Mellark's presence. "We were able to get that little green house. You remember the one that was our first pick, but didn't get because of––"

"How dare you not invite me after everything I've done for you?" Mrs. Mellark bellowed.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that there was a debt I owed," Delly stated.

"I let you date Rye…I approved of your union. I made sure that your union was accepted by both families," she listed. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have landed Rye because––"

"Excuse me? You? You ' _let'_ me date Rye? I didn't realize that I needed your permission and approval," Delly shrieked her pitch was sharp and high. I winced. "I'm marrying Rye because I love him and not because of you."

"Evelyn, you need to leave," Mr. Mellark said. He was calm but stern. "You are not welcome here."

"This is public area. I could go where I damn well please," she sneered. Peeta's dad pointed to a sign.

"See that?" he pointed to a handwritten sign. The penmanship was fluid and beautiful. It was Peeta's. I recognized it anywhere. The sign read, _'We have the right to refuse business to anyone.'_ "That applies to you." She gasped in horror as she realized the sign that she probably made Peeta make was used against her.

"Leave now before I bodily throw you out," he said in a cold manner. I have never seen the look of determination on his face before. Suddenly, Tyler's cries permeated the air. "Prim, can you see to Tyler please?"

"You cannot be serious," Evelyn Mellark yelped. "You're letting that––"

"Watch what you say, Mother," Peeta stated in hard tone as he stepped towards her.

She sniffed the air. I ran upstairs as Tyler's cries worried me.

I didn't realize that she followed after me. "Go away, mother," Peeta ordered her. "You don't have any right to be here." She approached me just as I picked up Tyler. He whimpered in my arms as he recognized his grandmother. He didn't at all settle when he saw her.

"You're upsetting Tyler," Peeta observed. Mr. Mellark, Delly, Agatha and Katniss appeared right behind him. I bounced him in arms but to no avail he continued to cry reaching out to Peeta. He took him in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Leave, you're scaring Tyler," he said in a soft tone. Tyler whimpered but calmed when he settled into his arms.

"That's another thing," she started. "I will not let…" She stopped as Peeta's eyes narrowed. "I will make sure that Tyler is far away from their influence. To be surrounded by filth. If you think I'm going to let you raise my only grandson––"

"He will and there is nothing you can do about it," Mr. Mellark said. He reached into his back pants pocket. "While Haymitch was in the Capitol, he did me a favor." He extended the document to Mrs. Mellark. "As of tomorrow, Peeta is and will be Tyler's legal guardian. You have no claim to him now. Our marriage, our life together is dissolved. You are no longer a member of this family. If you persist I will shout to the world what you did to my sons." She stared at the piece of paper then dropped it as if she was stung. He picked it off the ground. The words 'Dissolution of Marriage' printed on the document. There was a red stamp on top of it, it read 'Approved and Final.'

"How did you do this?" she asked her eyes filled with venom. "You had no legal recourse or claim to divorce me so quickly."

"You forget that Haymitch knows a few people in the Capitol. It's nice to have friends in high places." He winked at Peeta who had a stunned look on his face.

"That goddamn drunk, how dare he stick his nose into our business," she spat. "All of you have been conspiring against me."

"You didn't think that I would find out that you were attempting to take Tyler away from Peeta? You have no real friends here, Evelyn. Why don't you go to your sister in District 7? You have no family here." Outnumbered and not welcomed, she left the bakery with tears in here eyes. She slammed the door behind her causing the house to shake the windows.

Peeta looked out the window and watched his mother disappear from his life literally and figuratively. It would probably be the last time he would see her. He looked sad. Katniss reached out and placed hand on his shoulder for comfort.

I sighed as I observed them. He held Tyler like as if he was his lifeline while Katniss stood beside him. They depicted a lovely family portrait. The three of them looked so perfect together. Seeing them together it was as if I saw their future.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark," Agatha apologized. "I never meant cause any trouble but when I told her that I was breaking the contract she got really mad and just ran over here."

"It's okay, Agatha," Mr. Mellark soothed her. Agatha wasn't a bad person just self-absorbed. It was a familiar trait amongst Merchants girls. She wasn't at all like Delly and Madge who were very nice and friendly to both Merchant and Seam. At first Delly wasn't at all nice not until she dated Rye.

"Thank you, thank you for seeing reason. That you didn't pursue keeping the contract."

"Oh, Mr. Mellark. You have Peeta to thank, not me. He convinced me to not pursue him. You know, if he wasn't in a relationship with Katniss, it would be different story," she stated. "I can see why she adores Peeta." She sighed. "Anyway, thanks again for being nice and understanding." She left the room. The tension in the air lifted.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

The room was quiet and still for a few minutes until Rye's voice shattered the silence. "Where the hell is everybody?" There was a tone of panic in his voice. "Delly, Dad, Peeta where are you guys?"

Delly ran down the stairs with Jimmy right after her. Despite the disturbance neither Peeta nor I reacted. I was too busy staring at him and Tyler as he was focused on his nephew. He rocked him in his arms.

"Hey Tyler," Peeta said in a low voice. "You're mine now. No one can take you away from me." He kissed his head as his lips brushed Tyler's soft skin. "I promise, I promise that no one is ever going to hurt you." A lump formed in my throat. Tyler stared back at his uncle his crystal eyes wide with wonder.

Jimmy returned from downstairs. "Thank you, dad," Peeta said to his father as his eyes never left Tyler. "Thank you, I was so scared that mom was going to take Tyler away from me."

"I would never let her…she caused enough damage," he admitted. "I would have done anything to make sure she didn't take him away from you." He watched Peeta and Tyler for a few seconds.

"Hey, so I'm assuming that because you're here," he directed towards Prim. "You're accepting my job offer for babysitting Tyler?" She nodded her head. I knew she was eager of the task. Poor Prim, ever since dad became disabled she felt guilty that I took over the job for providing for our family. As a healer there was only so much Mom could do to contribute while living in the Seam. Most Merchants opted to visit the medical clinic in town while the Seam looked to mom for healing. Prim was eager to help.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark," she returned.

"Well, it's time you earned your keep," he joked. "Peeta, you need to finish the cake if you want it to be done before tomorrow. Reluctantly he placed Tyler in Prim's arms but before he turned he gave his nephew one last kiss on his forehead.

"Be good for Prim, Ty," he said.

I followed him downstairs. At this point, I haven't greeted or said a word to him since I arrived at the bakery. It was a very odd morning. I gasped as I noticed a two layer cake in the middle of a prep table. The bakery was closed but Jimmy and Peeta needed help to prepare for Rye and Delly's wedding. .

"Katniss, I need you to do inventory today," Jimmy informed me. I was surprised at the request. He raised a hand to the back of his neck. "Mrs. Mellark usually took care of that but…"

"Oh, no problem," I said willing to do what I can since I wanted to stay and help. My real motivation was to be near Peeta.

"Rye and Delly are making last minute preparations for the wedding tomorrow so you being here is a great help." I smiled. He gave me a list of items I needed to inventory. All morning I worked but at the same time kept my eye on Peeta. I learned one thing. When Peeta worked on something like a cake he was focused not paying attention to anyone. I tried not to take offense since I knew he wasn't ignoring me on purpose. I also learned that he was so focused that he had a tendency to ignore his needs––eating or taking a break unless it was a biological one.

At lunch, Jimmy approached me. "Katniss, can you get Peeta to take a break? He's been at it since 4 this morning and I hardly got him to eat his breakfast." I noticed a cup of tea and barely touched biscuit that I assumed was Peeta's. "Get him to go outside for a few minutes and have lunch with you." I smiled at his request.

"What about you and Prim?" I asked. I wasn't about to neglect my sister just because my attention was focused on Peeta.

"Prim and I will be having lunch upstairs." He winked at me as he handed me a plate with two sandwiches, fruit and chocolate cupcakes.

"Peeta," I said his name and got no response. "Peeta?"

"Hm…" he returned as he meticulously created flowers made of some paste. I was tempted to brush away a lock of hair that hung on his forehead.

"Peeta, it's time for lunch," I said. Yet, he still didn't turn around. "Peeta, you need to eat."

"I have to finish these bunch of flowers," he said calm but firm as he gripped a pastry bag.

"Peeta, you barely ate your breakfast," I reminded him as I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Please eat something with me. Just take a break for a few minutes." He stopped and turned around. His cheeks were red and his eyes downcast. "Your dad made this and I want you to eat with me." He nodded his head as he removed his apron and washed his hands.

Outside we sat on the steps enjoying the cool breeze and sunny day. It was beautiful outside. "Thank again for inviting me to the wedding."

"Well, I forgot to tell you that your mom, dad and Prim are invited as well," he said as he poured iced tea to two tall glasses. "Rye and Delly would like it very much if they can come."

"They didn't have to invite all of us." I was pleased and honored but felt uncomfortable with us invading such an intimate ceremony.

"No, they want to invite them. The more the merrier," he added. "I mean we are…friends. My dad and your parents are friends and since my mom wasn't invited we would love to have all of you attend. Rye and Delly didn't invite their classmates so if your concern about that––"

"No, I don't care about that. I mean, of course I expect them to invite whomever they want I just…don't want to make things uncomfortable or awkward because we're…"

"They don't care about that either, Katniss or else we wouldn't have invited all of you," he said his brows crinkled. "Besides, it's just the signing of the papers in the Justice Building then the toasting in their new home."

"Oh, the toasting. I forgot about that," I muttered.

"Dad told or rather reminded Rye that he's to bake the bread early tomorrow morning."

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked. "Shouldn't Rye bake his own toasting bread?"

"Rye's a Mellark and he can bake but when it comes to specialty bread especially for toasting bread, he's awful." I mean how can anyone mess up bread. The concept was very strange to me. The confusion must have shown on my face as Peeta elaborated.

"Katniss, toasting bread is different to plain bread. The ingredients we use for everyday bread is not the same and toasting bread is expensive. Toasting bread has to have a hardier exterior and firmness…" I lost my focus as I concentrated on his face. Words coming out of his mouth were blurred. I only saw his thick brown lashes, the freckles on the bridge of his nose, the slight dimple on his chin and his clear, crystal blue eyes. I was mesmerized. _'I hope you don't flattened your hair,'_ my mind whispered. I hated his hair in the interview. Whoever cut his hair took too much as his curls were gone.

"Dad told Rye that he better bake it himself because it's expected of him," he snickered. "If I made it, it would be really odd since he's also baker and he should be baking his toasting bread for his new wife." He chuckled. "I told Rye that if I helped him it would seem like I'm making toasting bread for Delly. I'm not the one marrying Delly." I narrowed my eyes at his remark. _'toasting bread for Delly.'_ That idea didn't sit too well with me. Not that the thought of marriage entered my mind. I love Peeta but marriage at this point was far from my mind.

"Thank you for giving me time," he said out of the blue. We sat in complete silence but it was not awkward or uncomfortable when he spoke. I only had to wait one more day but the wait felt like a lifetime.

"Thank you for not saying no," I returned.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," he admitted as his cheeks turned pink. We smiled at each other. "So I was wondering…if you wanted to––"

"Yes," I said not waiting for him to finish.

He chuckled. "I haven't even said what I wanted to say."

"I don't care." I blushed but felt emboldened.

"I can finish all the flowers later this evening. So I thought...I need to do a couple of errands for the wedding. Can you…will you come with me?" Shopping with Peeta. Is that a boyfriend-girlfriend activity you do together? I nodded my head as an answer.

Our first stop was the train station as he picked up a large brown package and a shopping bag with three boxes inside. I was curious but kept my mouth shut as I noticed the delivery stamp with a Capitol insignia.

We ended up at the clothes maker's shop. I waited as Peeta pulled out three new shirts for the wedding, pants and new belts that was wrapped in the package. The two blue shirts he bought was the same color as his eyes––one was for him and his dad, I guessed. I couldn't wait to see him wearing the shirt for the wedding. The other was white which was for Rye.

"Mrs. Harris, are you sure you can make the adjustments in time for the wedding tomorrow evening?" he asked. She picked up the one shirt and gasped. "Oh, these are wonderful. Yes, I can. I don't have much to do this week so they will be done on time."

He turned to me his eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um…I did something," he started. "I bought something when I should have asked you first…"

"Oh?"

"I…um…I knew I was going to ask you to the wedding but…I didn't want to make it look like…it's not charity or pity. You don't me owe anything…" his voice trailed off. "I bought something for Prim too…please don't get mad." Now he looked scared like I'd scream at him. "I'll understand if you don't…if you don't like it."

"Peeta, I don't understand," I said. I wasn't used to him being lost for words as he rambled which was something he didn't do often. He extended a brown package towards me. Mrs. Harris the shop owner narrowed her eyes in disapproval and disgust.

"This is for you and Prim," he announced. His cheeks were red. I mean tomato red. "I don't know if I got the size right but when I saw it…I wanted…you to have it." I opened the package with care. I gasped in shock and surprise. Inside the package was a dark blue dress.

"Peeta?" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Please don't get mad. I want you…for the wedding…to wear, I mean. It's not charity or pity. I just wanted to give you something…for you and Prim." He flinched when I placed a hand on his forearm. I handed him the package to look at my dress. It was knee length with quarter sleeves. It was simple but beautiful. Then I realized that it complimented his dress shirt. I stared at it for a few seconds as I was speechless and in shock. "You don't like it." Peeta's voice permeated through my haze.

"What?"

"You've been staring at it. You don't like it." He looked sad. "Your mad––" I pushed forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. Peeta stiffened at first.

"Thank you, thank you," I gushed as I pressed the dress in front of me to check the length. It was perfect. "It's beautiful."

"But…? I know you, Katniss," he sighed.

"You didn't have to buy it for me," I tried not to sound offended. Had he given me the dress weeks before I would have screamed at him for assuming too much. The look on his face broke my heart. He expected me to turn it down and yell at him for giving the dress out of pity and charity. "I mean, I have money now."

Peeta sighed with a look of resignation and disappointment on his face. I placed a hand on his face palming his cheek. "Thank you, I love it. Of course, I'll wear for the wedding." His eyes grew wide. "What did you get for Prim?"

From the package he revealed Prim's dress to me. It was light pink, a white bow on the back of the waist with scoop neck and sleeves.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta, not only will she like…she'll love it," I announced. I tried not to think or calculate how expensive the dresses were. The material was soft, silky and sturdy. Not like the weak cotton blend that we wore in 12.

"I didn't know if I was going to get everything from the Capitol on time," he said. I gasped in shock.

"You got the clothes from the Capitol?" His admission confirmed my suspicion.

"Yes, the shirts were store bought but the dresses had to be made from scratch. I mean I'm not a designer or anything so they made a few suggestions. I just said simple, but elegant nothing fancy like feathers, sequins, rhinestones and whatnots."

I tried not to jump him…literally as in grab him tight and not let go. We were in the middle of a shop in front of Merchant who obviously disapproved of my relationship with Peeta. "Delly is going to be jealous when she finds out."

"Oh, when I told my stylist, Dominque that my brother was getting married, they offered to buy my future sister in law her dress so…I got her a dress as well. Anyway, most of the people I met in the Capitol were nice and all." Wow, I never realized how loved and adored Peeta was in the Capitol that they would fund Delly's wedding dress and assist the creation of our dresses. He had another package which I assumed was Delly's wedding dress.

"I don't know if it fits right but with Delly having a fitting this afternoon, Mrs. Harris' daughter Martha is going to make sure everyone's dress is fitted for the wedding tomorrow." I looked at the dress. I knew that mom would of have to make a few adjustments since it was a bit large.

"I can have my mom––"

"No, I didn't want to add more work for your mom. Please let Martha do it," he said as he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "They need the work, Katniss." He gestured to Mrs. Harris who was already working on the shirts.

I wanted to hug him, kiss him and wrap my arms around him. He was just so sweet thinking of others.

"Dominque even offered to come to 12 for the fitting but I told her it wasn't necessary," he added. "I didn't want to attract too much attention if she showed up. She's quite colorful." He laughed. His reaction made me wonder if his experienced in the Capitol wasn't all that bad. He obviously made a few friends there.

After lunch Prim and I were forced to accompany Delly for the fitting of her wedding dress. Mind you, the dress was simple but as I was reminded that a girl only married once if she was lucky. And the dress was important to the bride. Peeta had a good eye for design as it was perfect for her. Prim and I sat inside Mrs. Cartwright's living room while Delly was being fitted by Martha.

"Delly, hold still or I'll stick you with the pins," Martha Doley, formerly Harris said with two pins between her teeth.

"Sorry, Martha…it's just this dress is so––"

"Delly…oh my…the dress is just so beautiful," Mrs. Cartwright sobbed with joy. "It's…its…Rye is going to beside himself when he sees you. You're going to be a beautiful bride." Delly smiled, a big happy smile that caused her eyes to crinkle.

"Delly," Martha spoke. "Rye must be feeding you well. You gained an inch around your waist."

Delly blushed. "Well, it's no secret I don't cook well. Who do you think is doing to most of the cooking in our household? Rye is not only a baker. He loves to cook as well."

"You're going to be wife soon, dear," her mother scolded her. "You shouldn't let Rye do all the cooking."

"I know, Mom," she sighed. "Rye and I made a deal. I will do most of the housework as long as I stay away from the kitchen." I was astounded. I thought most Merchant girls knew how to cook since it was a requirement of most marriages. "Remember the last time I tried to surprise him with my cooking? It was a disaster." She giggled. "Besides, he said he doesn't mind. I mean, he's going to teach me how cook anyway now that we're living together."

I found it uncomfortable to be in the presence of Mrs. Cartwright who to me was another Merchant. I cringed and reminded myself of my bias. Peeta was Merchant and I loved him so I had to get used to the idea of being around Merchant folk which included not only the Cartwrights but the Edgewoods as well.

"I have Peeta to thank, mom," she reminded her. "I was just happy to get a new dress for my wedding but this…" She gestured to her dress. It was floor length with quarter sleeves made of 100% silk––a material that was rare in District 12. "He said it's his gift to me."

"Are you sure you're marrying the right Mellark, her mom teased. I scowled. Prim back handed my arm to my reaction as she held on to Tyler. She didn't want to leave him behind at the bakery since both Jimmy and Peeta were working. Mr. Mellark was helping Rye move furniture and clothes into his new home while Peeta continued to work on the cake. I wanted to stay behind with Peeta and help him but…

"Katniss, pay attention," Prim shattered my train of thought. "Delly asked you a question."

"Huh, what?" I said as I struggled to concentrate. Two days, that was all I thought about. When did this happen to me? When did I become the kind of girl who pined and worried over a guy––a Merchant boy no less? But I was thinking about Peeta––the kindest and sweetest boy I knew.

"Did Peeta tell you that your folks and Prim are invited tomorrow?" she said.

"Uh yeah," I returned.

"I'm invited and so is mom and dad?" Prim voiced. "Oh, that's very nice of you Delly but I don't think I should."

"Why not? You're my friend too, aren't you? I'm inviting a handful of people and I'd like to think that you're my friend too."

"Oh, okay. I'd love to come but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Delly asked. Prim turned to me.

"I don't think I have anything…to wear," she said. "I mean, nothing that is appropriate for a wedding."

"And my toasting. Don't forget the toasting afterwards," Delly reminded her. I extended my arms and took Tyler from Prim.

"Look inside that bag," I ordered her. Martha was busy tucking and measuring Delly. "And before you say anything, it's a gift from Peeta." Prim reached inside the bag and pulled out her dress. She gasped in surprise as her eye grew wide.

"Is this for me?" her voice shook with awe. I nodded my head.

"Katniss!" she squealed loud and sharp that it rivaled Delly's. "It's so….so pretty. I love it." She twirled around with dress in her arms. I smiled. It was good to see her so happy. "Next time you see Peeta you have to thank him."

"Of course, Katniss," she giggled. "Did you get a dress too? He wouldn't have bought me one if he didn't get you one too."

It took a whole hour to get all three of us measured and fitted for our dresses. During that time I wished Peeta was around so I could thank him again for his thoughtful gesture. Unfortunately by the time the fitting was over, he was too busy working on Rye and Delly's wedding cake that both Prim and I couldn't see him for the rest of the day. "He'll be working for the better part of the day and night to finish the cake. I doubt he'll be paying attention to anyone," Jimmy said. He looked better as the dark circles under his eyes weren't prominent. He handed me a bag to take him. "I'll tell Peeta you stopped by."

Disappointed, I bit my lower lip. "Rye and Delly's appointment is set around 5 pm tomorrow. I hope that you and your family will join us for their toasting at 6 as well." Our fitting was right after school which made our time very limited. Everything about the whole wedding was fast. I wondered why they decided to marry during a school day. It was odd to schedule it at beginning of the week.

"Oh, I wondered about that myself," Prim said as she walked beside me. I must have voiced my thoughts out loud. "Both Rye and Delly didn't want to wait until after the reaping. I mean, this is Delly's last year and they're hoping for the best so…if the possibility that she might get picked. At least she would get her wedding and be married to Rye."

It didn't make any sense to me. "They were supposed to have been married weeks ago but with Peeta getting hurt and with Graham…" she stopped. "They felt bad about getting married before the lottery and just burying Graham and Sonja just a couple of weeks before, but Peeta convinced them to get married before the reaping ceremony. So…as soon as Peeta came home from the Capitol they didn't want to wait anymore. Besides…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…there are a lot of reason why they wanted to get married sooner than later," she shrugged her shoulders. Delly must have told her something––something that I was not privy to. Prim and I didn't keep secret from each other. Well, that wasn't true since I never told her about my attraction to Peeta. I just couldn't admit it as it would make my feelings and attraction true. I was resolved to never fall in love and yet here I was head over heels in love with Peeta Mellark––the only boy who has ever turned my world upside down.

That night I slept soundly that even Prim was surprised. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?" she asked during our first break at school. I was too busy looking for Peeta hoping that he would join us. I mean, I knew that weren't together anymore but after today, he would decide the nature of our relationship once and for all. So, we still had to keep up the pretense. "Katniss, what's the matter?" she asked me as my face could not conceal the anger I was projecting.

I should have known or guessed why he was not out yet. Right next to him was Sylvie Gathers, she was practically swooning all over him as he tried to get passed her. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. I saw nothing but red as she reached over and tried to slip her hand into his shirt. Peeta yanked his hand away from her with a look of surprise and disgust on his face. Furious, I dropped my books and ran towards them.

"Sylvie," Peeta said. "Have you forgotten who my girlfriend is? I don't think she'd appreciate what you said to me." He turned his head and looked at my direction as he realized I was headed towards them.

"My mom heard Agatha Berridge broke her contract with you," she gushed. "So that means you're free to be contracted with anyone. You know I had a crush on you since I was eleven."

I couldn't believe it. Just as Agatha dissolved her would-be union with Peeta another trollop assumed that he was free to be contracted.

"Don't you have better things to do than trying to flirt with my boyfriend?" I seethed between clenched teeth.

"Oh hi, Katniss," she said with a look of fear in her eyes. She had better be scared of me as I imagined and fantasized of things I would do to her if she continued to flirt or touch Peeta. "I was only telling Peeta––"

"I don't care what you were telling him. I saw you," I said. "You touch Peeta in any way, intentional or not I'll break you're scrawny arms in two." Sylvie gasped in horror her lips trembled in fear because when I threatened you, you knew I wasn't bluffing. I hated that Peeta caught the attention of many girls both Merchant and Seam. I couldn't blame them.

I grabbed Peeta's hand tight as I dragged him back to my spot.

"I'm sorry," I said as soon as we reached Madge and Prim under my tree. My anger simmered as I couldn't control my emotions. Peeta was free to do what he wanted but we both knew that he would continue to pretend we were together to protect me. I really didn't have the right to be possessive over him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"Because I shouldn't have done that," I said as my anger abated. Madge looked confused as I realized that she didn't know the status of our relationship.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on," Madge uttered. "I thought…I thought you two are…you know, over." She leaned over and whispered. "I thought you guys broke up. And if you two tell me it's complicated, I'm going to smack the both of you on the head," Madge continued. "Well?"

Peeta looked at me for a few seconds. I didn't know what to say so I let him take the lead to our situation. He grabbed my hand as I inwardly sighed in relief. He was still playing the thoughtful boyfriend in public. "We're trying to work things out, Madge," he explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that…we're trying to work things out," Peeta repeated. "So many things are going on right now and…Katniss and I are taking a step back."

"Okay, you two are confusing," Madge blew a breath through her mouth. "Are you or are you not together?"

"We're not," I said.

"For now," Peeta added. "But…" He squeezed my hand. "I just need time to clear my head."

"Argh…you two are just so damn frustrating," she said through clenched teeth. "You're worse than those damn Capitol shows my mom watches. Geez, for crying out loud, why are you two making things so complicated––"

"Madge," I said.

"I mean, you're both crazy about each other––"

"Madge," I repeated. Peeta looked uncomfortable.

"Why do you two make falling in love look complicated, I swear––" Prim giggled. She actually giggled at Madge as she continued to rant berating us. "Why don't you two just go over to the slagheap and ––"

"Madge, stop," I cried out horrified and embarrassment. Peeta blushed his cheeks a deep red but accompanied with a twinkle in his eyes. Her suggestion wasn't something that didn't cross my mind. Since getting together with Peeta the idea of making out with him preoccupied my mind but going to the slagheap had a different connotation––sex. That was something new that I fantasized about. What did Peeta look like underneath his clothes? How big was he? I shook my head of that train of thought. First things first, I wanted my first kiss with Peeta. Actually, I needed Peeta to take me back was my first step.

"What?" she said. "You're both driving me crazy." She was being driven crazy? I scoffed. _'Try being in my shoes,'_ my mind said.

"Everything is going to be fine," Peeta stated.

"Whatever!" Madge answered back. "You know when you two get married years from now I'm going to remind of all the shit––"

"Madge, you really need to stop," I said amused and pleased at her vision of our future. That she saw Peeta and I together despite the turmoil we were enduring.

"What? Whatever, I'm done," she sighed. Then Prim chimed in to complete my embarrassment.

"I know Madge," she started. "I'm actually looking forward to them having babies. Can you imagine the cute babies they'll have? With his blue and her hair? I mean look at Tyler."

"Prim, you're not helping," I gasped, horrified but encouraged. Peeta chuckled.

"They have to have sex first in order––" Madge chortled. "I bet you they haven't even had their first kiss."

"Stop," I said. I couldn't believe the direction this whole conversation. To my relief, the school bell rang saving me from further embarrassment from Madge and my own sister––traitor.

I was surprised that Peeta continued to hold my hand as he walked me to my class. "I hope that you're not too mad or embarrassed," I said to him before I headed into my next class.

"They are right though of one thing," he said his eyes downcast. I was afraid of what was milling inside his head. Was he regretting his decision to thinks things over?

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Both Prim and Madge are right that we would have really cute babies together." His warm breath tickled my ear as I gasped in shock. A bubbled burst in stomach, my knees wobbled and a tingle shot up my spine. Peeta was really trying to kill me.

School was slow and mind numbing. I couldn't concentrate as I thought of Peeta's remark, _'we would make really cute babies together.'_ That comment meant one thing to me––we would have to be having sex in order to have said babies. And another thing, he said babies, not a baby but babies. Urgh…sex was something I never thought of. After the rumors and gossips of what went on in the slagheap the thought of sex was unimaginable to me. I never imagined having sex with anyone let alone let it happen in the slagheap. Gale's stories or conquests wer deplorable to me. How he could claim to love me and wanted to marry me after the gaggle of girls he took there just proved that he didn't respect me at all. If he loved me as he claimed, he would have waited just as Peeta waited even though his chances were slim to none. Yet, he didn't bid his time by taking girls to the heap as he _'waited'_ for me.

"Ouch," I winced as I felt a sting on my waist.

"Oh, sorry Katniss," Martha said. "I must have forgotten a pin." Prim and I were fitted one last time for the wedding this evening. Prim's dress fitted perfectly on her when she tried it on. As I looked at the girl in the mirror, she was someone I didn't recognize. Gone was the hollowed cheeks and gaunt face from lack of proper nutrition. My waist and breast filled my dress. Since working in the bakery everyone in my family benefited. Now not only was there food on the table, mom and dad regained their friendship with Mr. Mellark. Prim had a job and I…benefited most of all––I would get Peeta. I was certain of it as he wouldn't be teasing me about babies. He wasn't the type to lead a girl on if he wasn't interested in her. The thought almost brought tears to my eyes.

"There all done," Martha remarked as she buttoned my dress.

"Katniss, you look so pretty," Prim complimented. "Peeta is going to die when he see you." I blushed. "He's going to be speechless when he sees you." I hoped so. I wanted to be beautiful for him.

"Do you want me to iron the dresses before you leave?" Martha asked. I was first tentative and suspicious when she offered to hem our dresses. My experiences with Merchants were not positive. Since being with Peeta I realized that not all Merchants thought like Mrs. Mellark. I wouldn't go and say that I would be friends with them but they were civil and cordial not hostile like I believed all Merchants to be.

"Thank you Martha, but we'll just take it home and have my mom press it," I told her. "Thank you, you did a remarkable job." I was truly grateful for her work.

"It's a beautiful dress," she returned. "You're a very lucky girl." I nodded my head in agreement. Prim smiled one of those smiles that said, _'I told you so.'_

At home I was restless as I did my homework and waited for the clock to move faster. Even Prim was excited for the prospect of attending a wedding––a Merchant toasting. My dress hung over my closet door. Mom was currently pressing Prim's in the kitchen. Dad was polishing his dress shoes the ones he wore on special occasions. I guess they merited the occasion as he also hummed a tune while he worked. Mom had tears in her eyes.

Dad barely sang or hummed since the day of the accident. It was one the things I missed growing up. There was always music or singing in the house. I never realized how much that part of my life I missed. It's one of the reasons why I never sang since then. We tried not to make a deal out of it but…with dad humming it was good omen for me…that everything was going to be okay.

As we passed through town we had gotten the strangest looks from everyone––Merchant and Seam folk alike. It was probably rare to see us in our best clothes as it was obvious we were headed towards the Justice Building. The best part was seeing Mrs. Mellark's face as she was exiting the Edgewood's Butcher Shop.

"Good afternoon, Evelyn," Dad said in a cheerful manner. "It's a nice night for a wedding don't you think?" Mrs. Mellark gasped as a pained look filled her face. I smothered a laugh that threatened to erupt.

"Dad," Prim said in a horrified manner. "That was…that was…" I could tell she was trying to find the words to express herself.

"I was only saying the truth," Dad said in a nonchalant tone. "It is a beautiful day for a wedding." Mom laughed despite the dig at Mrs. Mellark's expense. It was worth it to see the look on her face. To think she thought or deserved to attend her son's wedding when all his life she had abused him.

The building loomed before us. My emotions were a mixture of anxiety, dread and hope. I hated the building for what it stood for––oppression from the Capitol. Its' room held Peeta through hours of torture and abuse. I could never see it anyway but a place that almost killed him with its' occupants and rules. Yet, it was the place that recorded births, marriages and death. A marriage was only official if it was documented and legalized in the Justice Building. A clerk married you as long as you filled out the forms and pay the fees. The only advantage of marrying through the Justice Building was that it granted you housing to start your life with your spouse. The procedure was all too clinical to me. The real ceremony was the toasting––a ritual in which two people sat in front of fire and toasted bread to each other.

It was why both Jimmy and Peeta insisted that Rye bake his own toasting bread for Delly. He was a baker for crying out loud. In any other case, one would buy toasting bread from the bakery.

We walked through the hallways and found the clerk office. "We hope we're not intruding," dad said as we entered the room.

"Not at all," Jimmy said a big smile on his face. The proud father of the groom wore a dark gray suit while Rye wore black over his white crisp shirt. Delly looked radiant in her wedding gown. She was a portrait of a beautiful and happy bride to be.

Inside, Delly and Rye stood in front of the clerk. I didn't know who he was but he was Merchant. Jimmy was beside Rye as Delly's parents and little brother stood next to her. I smiled when I saw him––Peeta. He wore a dark blue suit, sorta like midnight blue. The first two buttons of his blue shirt were opened revealing his upper chest. Unfortunately he had slicked his hair back. I missed the curls at the tip of his hair. His eyes grew wide and round as blue connected with grey when he saw me. "We're really glad that you made it for the signing of the contract," Jimmy added.

"Lets us begin if everyone is here," the blond clerk announced. I lost focus and time as I tried not to stare at Peeta. He looked so handsome that the signing was a blur to me. The next thing I knew it was over. "Congratulations, I have no doubt that you will take care of my girl," Mr. Cartwright said to his new son in law.

"We'll take care of each other, sir," Rye returned.

"Come on, you still have the toasting to do," Mrs. Cartwright reminded us. Rye held Delly's hand as he led us to their new home. In her other hand, Delly clutched onto a bouquet of flowers. I walked between Prim and Peeta as we followed our parents through the main street.

"Congratulations, Rye and Delly," many Merchant folks congratulated them as they threw floral petals at the new couple. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Rye Mellark." Prim giggled as a few petals landed onto us; they landed on our hair and clothes.

Half an hour later, we waited in the backyard of Rye and Delly's new home. The toasting ceremony was private as we left them in their house to finish the wedding rituals. "I hope that Rye doesn't toast the bread too long," Jimmy said with nervous tension.

"You should worry over the fact that he may forget to say his vows, Dad," Peeta teased him. Everyone around us laughed. "You should have heard him all this morning reciting it over and over."

The wedding party now consisted of the Cartwrights, Edgewoods, Undersees and a few Merchants I was unfamiliar with. Mom, Dad and Prim stood near the food table with Haymitch beside them. I was surprised that Abernathy missed the signing ceremony. I felt honored that Rye and Delly allowed us to attend the signing of the contract as well as the toasting.

Peeta and his dad waited near the back door to the house. Tyler who wore matching short pants and shirt like Peeta looked adorable as he held onto his uncle with his thumb in his mouth. His thick curly blond hair was askew. "Hey, Ty," Peeta spoke to Tyler his voice soft and low. "What did I tell you about eating your fingers." He pulled his thumb from his mouth. Tyler pouted and scrunched his pudgy face. A second later he smacked Peeta on the nose with his wet finger. "Ew, Ty. Why don't you just spit on my face while you're at it," he blurted as Tyler continue smack him playfully. Jimmy laughed beside him. "Grandpa thinks your very funny, Ty."

"Oh how cute," Madge said as she stood beside me. "Don't you Peeta and Tyler just look so adorable together?" I agreed. "They could be father and son." I sighed.

"So?" she started. "Has Peeta said anything to you yet?" I shook my head.

"He didn't really have the time, Madge with him preparing the cake and getting ready for the wedding. We didn't exactly have the chance to be alone, you know?"

"Sheesh, Katniss," Madge breathed through her mouth. "The anticipation is killing me."

"Killing you? What about me?" I was anxious, nervous, giddy and scared at the same time. "Look at him. He's calm and…handsome and…I don't know if I want to hit or…"

"Or?" she spewed back amusement on her face. Madge wore a light purple dress. She looked beautiful as always with her hair shining like the sun. Her baby blue eyes clear contrasting her red ruby lips. It was a wonder she was my friend as we were opposite of each other. She was the Mayor's daughter who befriended anyone whether you were Merchant or Seam. I was a poor Merchant with a handicapped father. We didn't make sense, but then again neither did Peeta and me.

"Kiss him," I admitted. "I'm going to go insane if he doesn't say anything soon. I swear he's trying to kill me. The past two days have been torturous and painful. I'm just glad that it's almost over."

"I just couldn't imagine how long he's been feeling like that," Madge said. The thought sobered me. "Not knowing whether he ever had a chance with you. To have these feelings for a long time and know that nothing could ever come from it." She was right. The wait for me didn't compare to Peeta who longed and loved me since he was five. Even when he had those feeling for me there no guarantee that we would have ever gotten together. Only by fate or divine intervention had led us to each to other. We were destined.

Peeta turned his head and looked into the crowd. His eyes wandered over the wedding party before they landed on me. I could have sworn his eyes twinkled. "Looks like you have nothing to be worried about," Madge said her words encouraged me.

"I need him to say it," I stated. "I can't assume anything, Madge. I fucked up." I cringed thinking back to that fateful night. The night I ruined things between us. "I need him to tell me that he wants me back."

"Here they come," Jimmy announced as Rye and Delly appeared by the doorway their cheeks flushed red and a look of love and joy on their faces. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce my son Rye and his bride Delly Mellark." A round of applause and shouts of joy circulated in the air as both Rye and Delly were congratulated by family and friends for their good fortune. It was a happy occasion for once.

The Cartwrights provided dinner as they purchased meat and poultry from the Edgewoods. Food was not abundant but plenty enough for the attendees. Jimmy was not excessive or a braggart as his wife who would have made the wedding an event to rival any well-to-do Merchant. I heard that Graham fought tooth and nail to keep his wedding small and simple. This party was intimate and modest. At the center of the wedding table was the most beautiful cake I have ever seen. It was a two-tier cake covered with white frosting. The edges were decorated with edible white pearls and pale yellow flowers. It was exquisite. On the first layer of the tier were handwritten words in elegant script, 'Rye and Delilah Mellark.' It was definitely Peeta's penmanship.

With Prim's assistance Peeta was able to have dinner as he cared for Tyler. "Go ahead and eat Peeta," she said. "I can watch over Tyler."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I didn't invite you just so you can watch him. I mean he is my responsibility."

"It's your brother's wedding, Peeta," she returned. "You should at least enjoy it. Besides, I don't mind. Tyler is really cute and adorable, I really don't mind watching him for you." As a compromise they took turns eating. I was pleased that Peeta trusted Prim to take care of his nephew. He looked worried and anxious whenever Tyler left his sight even for one second. I looked around me. Mom and Dad sat with Haymitch as Peeta was situated between Prim and me. Madge managed to wrangle away from sitting with her parents and the Cartwrights and Jimmy and sat with us.

"He's such a good uncle," Madge commented. "I can see why Graham wanted him to have Tyler." I couldn't have agreed more. He would make a wonderful father.

Dinner was pleasant and comfortable even though all throughout the meal I was tempted to hold to Peeta's hand for any sign of reassurance. It wasn't exactly the right time for me ask him what he had decided.

Haymitch's gift to Rye and Delly was providing a professional photographer to take pictures of the bride, groom and their families. So for a few minutes, I watched as the Capitol photographer rounded up the bridal party for a formal family portrait. I sighed as I gazed at Peeta who held Tyler in his arms. As each hour passed my anxiety grew and patience waned.

"Don't worry, Katniss," Prim said. "You're worrying too much. I don't think that Peeta invited you to his brother's wedding just to let you down, right?" Madge agreed with her.

"She's right, Katniss. Look at him. Does he look like he will reject you?" Peeta's face was all smiles and laughter. He didn't appear morose. _'But looks can be deceiving,'_ my mind whispered. As time passed I was second-guessing myself. I knew Peeta had a gentle heart and soul, but I've hurt him so many times.

After dinner, Peeta stood up. "May I please have your attention," he said as his voice shook with nervous tension. "As you well know that I have the privilege of being Rye's best man. I wouldn't consider myself a best man since…my brother Graham would have loved to have been here to watch Rye and Delly get married. So I'll do my best to live up to my role."

He proceeded to tell little anecdotes of Rye and Delly's courtship. How they started out as playmates when they were little. That it was Delly who he shared his first kiss at nine years old and Rye who had reacted as a nine year old would––he reacted badly. "Girls are icky and cry a lot," he reminded Rye of what he said after his first kiss with Delly.

They were friends before realizing that there was an attraction. An attraction that solidified their friendship. That it was Delly who asked him out on a date when they were both fourteen. "I remember the night when Dad found them making out in his room. It was before Rye ever told anyone that they were seeing each other sneaking around when I knew better. I knew you were attracted to Delly no matter how much you denied it." He winked at Rye.

"Remember what Dad did after he made Delly go home, Rye?" Rye groaned at the memory. "He made Delly go home so he could lecture him on the importance of responsibility and giving _'the talk.'_ "

"Well, what good did it do me as I found out that Graham had already told about the birds and the bees. Rye just wanted to watch me squeal," Jimmy chuckled as Rye's laughter joined his.

"Their relationship developed pretty fast that by the time they both turned fifteen they knew that they wanted to spend their lives together."

He also related a story of how a nervous Rye proposed after Delly's sixteenth birthday. "I really didn't understand what the big deal was about since they both knew that marriage was the next step in their relationship. It wasn't as if she was going to say no to him." Everyone laughed.

"You'll find out when it's your turn, Peeta," Rye teased him. "Just like marriage, you only get to do it right once if your lucky."

"Anyway, I'm not going to on about my brother Rye and Delly's sweet courtship and romance. You don't really need me to tell how special and lucky they are that they found each other. You can see it when they're together or how they look and treat each other like they are each others best friends and partners." He sighed and turned to his brother and new sister-in-law.

"I really wish…Graham was here to see you and Delly finally tie the knot. He would be so happy and proud of you. He loved you both so much." He raised his hand to wipe his eyes. "On Graham's wedding day, I asked him how he knew that Sonja was the one for him. He said that he knew she was the one because she was his best friend, the one person in his life he knew he could turn to not only for the good days but especially the bad days. That Sonja…"

He turned to the Edgewoods. "…that she was the one person in his life he couldn't live without. Rye is very lucky to find the one for him. " He raised a glass in salute. "To my new sister-in-law Delly, thank you for loving my brother and making him happy. Rye, it goes without saying though we don't say it often. I love you. You are the best brother I could ask for. May you both have many blessings and good fortune for all the days of your life. To Rye and Delly."

"To Rye and Delly," we all chanted back to the happy couple. Rye in return thanked everyone who had attended his wedding and for the best wishes. Next, they cut the beautiful cake that Peeta baked and designed for them. The night was far from over as Mr. Mellark hired a couple of musicians for the evening. The first dance was with Rye and Delly. I was so nervous that I waited for Peeta. I wouldn't push him until he was ready to talk to me.

"Hey, Peeta why don't give me Tyler for a few minutes and dance with Katniss," Madge hinted. I scowled at her for putting Peeta on the spot. "What? I know you've been wanting him to dance with you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Madge––"

"If you don't mind, Madge," Peeta started. "I just didn't want to pawn Tyler to anyone because he's mine to take care of."

"Nonsense, he's so damn adorable…I just want to squeeze him," she gushed as he handed him to her. Peeta extended his hand to me. I grabbed it. Thank God the music was slow as he placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know I haven't said anything but…" he stopped and his cheeks turned bright pink. "You look…very beautiful."

"Thank you," I said. "I haven't thanked you for getting me the dress. For Prim and me."

"It was my pleasure," he returned as he turned to look at Prim. "She's like a little sister to me." I snickered. "I always wanted a sister." _'Yeah and so did your mother,'_ the snide commented filled my head. "my Mom…"

"I don't care what your mother wanted," I interrupted. "I'm glad you're not a girl."

"Me too," he said. "So…"

"So?" Heat rose to my face, my knees buckled and my breath ragged.

"I know we need to talk. You've been waiting patiently and I want to thank you for that."

"Two days, Peeta is nothing compared to how long you waited for me," I said. "I'm not patient like you. I can admit it's been…horrible and painful."

"But some things are worth the wait," he said in a calm manner. "Come on." He released me. I felt bereft and panicked for a few seconds. "There's someplace I want to take you." He asked Madge and Prim to watch over Tyler for a few minutes. "I don't mean to take advantage but––"

"No go ahead. Prim and I will keep eye on your nephew. I know you two need to talk," Madge countered. "Take all the time you need." She winked at me.

My throat felt dry. With his hand in mine, Peeta led us to a small field the opposite end of the Seam. We ended up at an open field not too far away from the cemetery. There was a bit of daylight left. Without a word Peeta plucked a few flowers from field. They weren't much but he was able to create a large bouquet. Next we headed towards the cemetery. As I waited for him I found myself watching Peeta as he arranged two small bouquets which he placed on top of Graham and Sonja's grave stones. "I try to come here as often as I can. It just doesn't seem fair that they're dead while I'm… alive. It's because of me that Graham and Sonja are dead."

"No Peeta," I said as I grabbed his hand. "It's Snow's fault. He did this to you…to our district." Late at night I heard my parents talk about the recent events––Ivan, Cray, the MockingJay and the dog attacks. For some reason District 12 was an area of activity that caught Snow's attention. "It's Snow's fault not yours." I repeated.

"Anyway, I didn't bring you here so you can hear me feeling sorry for myself," he stated.

"Why did you?"

"I loved Graham. He was my brother," he started. "And I love Rye and my dad too. Growing up we never said or displayed any kind of affection towards each other even when we knew we cared about each other." He raised his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wished I could go back in time to tell that I loved him. That I knew he did the best he could to protect me." I scoffed. His dad should have protected him from his mother right from the start, but I didn't voice that opinion. Who was I to judge Jimmy when my own mother emotionally and physically abandoned Prim and me?

"I think he knew how you felt about him, Peeta," I comforted him.

"Well, I think words are important," he said in absent like manner. "You should tell the people you love how you feel about them, never take the time you have with them for granted and tell them how much they mean to you. I never got the chance to tell Graham that I loved him." Words were important to Peeta, I saw that now.

"Anyway, I know this is an odd place to talk but, it feels right being here with you." He grabbed both my hands. The sun was setting behind him. A halo-like glow encompassed his blond hair making him look like angel. I held my breath and waited. "I have to confess that I've been busy with the wedding that I haven't thought of anything at all." This was a not a good beginning. "I just kept thinking of the last the time I made a cake for Graham for his wedding. How I wished he was here today to see Rye and Delly get married. It just didn't seem right without him here with us especially for Tyler. I look at him and wonder how is he supposed to grow up without his mom and dad, you now?"

"He has you, your dad and everyone to take of him. He's not alone."

"At least, he won't be around my…mom. I'll…Dad, Rye and Delly will be there to protect him." He looked sad. "He will never know hurt like that…that someone you're supposed to trust and love can hurt you."

"He's very lucky to have you in his life."

"I hope I will do right by him," he confessed. "You know that I've been hurt by mom so many times. She hurt me so many times, but she was my mom." I imagined the parallels he was trying to convey. He loved him mom even when she had abused him for years. "I just kept hoping that if I kept quiet and did what I was told, be good and stay patient she would realize that she didn't mean to hurt me because underneath her anger she loved me. I just wanted her to love me."

"Peeta, I would never hurt like that."

"But you have and you did. I said to myself why do I keep having people in my life that I love hurt me. I've never hurt you and yet you were mean and cruel when we first…"

"I'm sorry," I cried out. "I…was scared. I didn't fully understand why I was cruel and dismissive with you." He wasn't going to give me a chance; I could feel it. I turned around and wrapped my arms around my waist. I felt as though he stabbed me in the chest. "You…you haven't forgiven me. You don't want me..."

"Stop, Katniss," he berated me. "You're doing it again. You're second-guessing me without listening to what I want to say to you. Just turn around and listen to me." I was too angry with him and myself for ruining what we had or what we were building together. I was rooted to the ground but I was tempted to run again. _'I won't run this time,'_ a voice whispered in my head. If he broke up with me, it was no one's fault but my own.

"Katniss?" I turned around my head and eye downcast as I wiped tears from my face. He forcefully grabbed my hands from my waist. I didn't want him to touch me as he ripped my heart apart and yet if this was the last time I felt his touch, this was all I would have left from him. His grip was tight and firm. He wasn't giving me chance of running away from him. "What I was trying to tell you is that there is a difference between you and my mom." I tried to control the grief and sob that tore from my chest. "Look at me, please." I raised my head and stared into his blue eyes. The sun barely skimmed the horizon but there was still light left that I could still see his face. He had a sad smile on his face.

"My mom was an unhappy woman who inflicted pain and misery because she couldn't love without conditions. Had I been a girl my family would have had a good mom to the one person she wanted––a girl like her. My dad, Graham and Rye would have been a consolation prize to her dream. They would have still been miserable because she was selfish. A mother's love should not be conditional because of your sex; she should have loved Graham, Rye and me regardless of not having a girl. I was the object of her pain, misery and anger because I turned out to be a boy."

"She's stupid then and selfish like you said," I reiterated. I hated the woman with every fiber of my being.

"You are unlike her. You hurt me because you were scared of what you felt for me. Yes, your treatment of me was hurtful and intentional." I gasped and was about defend myself. "But your attitude was based on fear. And for some people when they get scared they get angry, mean and irrational." He pulled me closer. "Let me ask you, those times when you hurt me, were you sorry that you did treated me badly? That you didn't take great pleasure in hurting me because you were just being downright mean?"

I shook my head so hard that my body trembled. "No, Peeta. I regretted it. I regretted hurting you the first second I said anything hateful but I was too ashamed to admit it. That I reacted to you cruelly was because I had feelings for you which I was trying very hard to deny."

"And now, you won't deny your feeling for me anymore?" he asked with a note of uncertainty. "That you do have feelings for me that are beyond friendship?"

"Yes," I sighed in relief. "I...care for you a lot."

"For this to work you need to stop assuming and jumping to conclusion," he started. "We're going to fight and have arguments, Katniss. I need to know that I can count on you to not run and hide. That you won't close yourself off when things get bad."

"I'm not good at this, Peeta," I admitted. "I've never been in a relationship before."

"And you think I have?" he chuckled. "Katniss, you're the first and only girl that I have ever wanted. I have no experience in relationships either." He sent me shy smile that encouraged and gave me hope. I'm glad that he didn't have a girlfriend before me. "Being with you like this scares me too. I don't want fuck up the only relationship I've been dreaming about since I was five."

I broke down in tears. This was not me; a simpering girl easy to tears by a boy with pretty words. But he was Peeta. The relief and joy was euphoric as I didn't know whether to laugh of cry so I did both. Peeta looked concerned with my reaction. "Katniss?"

I grabbed him and hugged him tight. We didn't say anything for a few seconds. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "So Katniss Everdeen," he started. "I was wondering. We started out wrong and continued to pursue something that was founded on a lie." I nodded my head agreeing with him. "If I was given a chance to start the way I had always imagined. Will you allow it?" I nodded my head speechless and overwhelmed with emotion. "Yes?"

"Yes Peeta." The words stuck in my throat as I struggled to control my rapidly beating heart.

"So I was wondering if you would allow me to take you out on a date…say tomorrow right after work? I was thinking of dinner just the two of us," he asked his eyes clear and focused. He had said that he felt confused and his mind was fuzzy. "I will pick you up after work around six."

"Yes."

"I was thinking of going to Remy's––"

"Yes."

"Or we can pack picnic dinner and go the park like we did the last time––"

"Yes," I repeated. He chuckled at my enthusiasm. I didn't care where he would take me just as long as we're together again.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"I don't care," I said with a huge smile on my face. "Surprise me." I sighed and hugged him again. "Just so we're clear and I don't make any assumptions. We're doing this…you're…I mean we're really dating?"

"Yes, Katniss. We are dating," he confirmed. "Did you really doubt it? Did you really think that I would have let you go?"

"I know I hurt…us when I ran away," I admitted. "You were right to get angry."

"Yeah, I was but I was wrong to break us up without talking about it out first. I should have been patient because you were scared. I'm sorry for giving up on us."

"It's behind us now," I said. "We're starting again with a fresh start."

He led us back to the wedding party. I was surprised to see everyone waiting and looking at us when we returned. I mean everyone who knew our situation was waiting for us. Prim had a smile on her face. Madge and Delly were anxious. Rye and Jimmy looked calm but ready to support Peeta for whatever outcome. Prim was first to react when she saw us…me as Peeta had an arm around me waist. She, Delly and Madge rushed over to us separating me from Peeta.

"I told you," she gushed. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Both Delly and Madge squealed that my ears started to ring. Dad, Jimmy and Rye slapped Peeta on the back. Mrs. Edgewood held Tyler in her arms.

"I don't understand why everyone is making such a big fuss," Haymitch voiced his opinion. "Everyone knows they're crazy about each other." I smiled feeling light and free for the first time in weeks. Peeta and I got over our recent hurdle. I was aware that there were many obstacles against us, but I didn't care.

The backyard at Rye's house was lit with lanterns and candles making the atmosphere looked ethereal. It was like a dream. I was afraid that I would wake up from my bed and find out I had just dreamed all of this. Little did I realize that our problems were far from over but at least we were together. That was all that mattered to me.

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I know it's especially long but I couldn't shorten it without breaking the momentum. I hoped it was worth the wait. Thanks again for staying with me in this journey. Have a great week.**_


	26. Chapter 26 - A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 26 –– A Little Piece of Heaven…

 _AN: My thanks to those who alerted, favored and wrote a review. I truly do appreciate it. Thanks to Ines123, MaidenAlice, DramionEverlarklover26, Shellibug, jroseley, Lhaine07, jessdontlie, SnapSnapeSevRusSnape, Aqua Rules, Mspriss523, LACR, 32sheshe, J, pumpkinking5, brandie2007, Cassie Sharpie, Liabelen10, and Nai987. This chapter has Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta's POVs. And a reminder that at this point the rating to this story will change from R to_ _ **M**_ _for swearing and sexual references. Rating of M will be posted in the future chapters. You've been warned. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

 _One Day before Rye's Wedding_

I stood on the train platform with my hands deep in pant pockets as I waited for the mid-morning transport for supplies and mail delivery. Even after all these years I still managed to get stares and whispers from District 12 folks. I've known most of them all my life and yet I still felt like a foreigner, a pariah in my own district. My reputation as the only victor for 12 made me loved and feared at the same time. No one messed with me with the exception of one Merchant who from the corner of my eye was headed towards me. There was venom in her eyes and fire in her veins.

"Abernathy, you son of a bitch," Evelyn Mellark screamed.

"Hello, Evelyn Mellark," I said back in a cool and detached manner. She narrowed her flinty blue eyes back. "Oh, wait should I be calling you Evelyn Tisdale now."

"How dare you stick your alcoholic, wasteful life in my business," she sneered as she stood a mere foot away from me. Her tone was harsh but low and firm. She looked around her to make sure no one was staring at her. If there was one thing that she hated it was her personal life broadcasted in public. It was ironic that she confronted me in a platform full of District 12 inhabitants. "You had no right to meddle with business that doesn't concern you." Her voice low so no one could hear her.

I towered over her small frame. "If it has anything to do with Jimmy's boys especially Peeta it is my business." In truth I had always been fond of the Mellark boys especially the youngest. I saw myself in him––the boy I once were before my reaping.

"You still had no right to interfere," she insisted. "Especially with the welfare of my only grandchild."

"You think I was going to stand by and let you take Tyler away from Peeta?" I retorted back. "He is a far better parent than you will ever be."

"He's only sixteen," she seethed back in anger. "What does he know about raising a child?"

"A lot more than you. I have complete trust and faith that Tyler Mellark will never know physically or emotional abuse. He will never feel unwanted or unloved. He will always know that he is precious and worthy of love and family. Peeta will give that to Tyler." I listed Peeta's capability as a single parent. He may be sixteen but he has more heart than anyone I have ever known. And to think…no to know that he was a target of abuse for years.

"He will turn Tyler to be just like him," she scoffed. "Sniveling, weak and lazy boy."

"I pray and hope to the heavens that he does end up like Peeta," I retaliated. "Better him than you, you cold hearted bitch. Peeta is hardworking, strong and kind qualities you lack as human being let alone a woman and mother." I could trade barbs with her all day but I was in a hurry and losing my patience.

"I bet you were also instrumental in denying me the right to attend Rye's wedding. You have all been conspiring against me," she conjectured.

"Oh no, Evelyn," I chortled. "I didn't have to suggest that at all. Rye and Delly made that decision all by themselves. You fail to realize that they are old enough to do and say whatever they want even if it means excluding you to one of the happiest days of their lives."

"I'm his mother. I'm entitled––"

"No, Evelyn. You lost that right the moment you laid a hand on those good boys," I reminded her. "You are entitled to nothing nor deserve anything. And if you have the gall to show up uninvited to the wedding, I will make it my mission to ruin your life here in 12."

"What have I ever done to you?" she simpered. "I haven't done anything to deserves this treatment."

"Me, nothing," I said. "The only good thing you have ever done was give birth to three remarkable young men. Jimmy and those boys were the best things that had ever happened to you. And you didn't appreciate what you had." I caught sight of Peeta and Katniss. They were headed towards the building where mail was distributed. Evelyn was too busy feeling sorry for herself to see them. I waited until they both entered the building.

"Do yourself a favor," I recommended. "Leave 12, start a new life elsewhere. You are not wanted here. You've alienated the only people who loved and cared about you even though you have emotionally and physically abused them. Leave soon if you know what's good for you." I felt sorry for her for a few seconds as tears tracked own her face. There was pain and anger but no remorse in her posture.

Back at the Victors Village I took a short nap. Life was quiet and uneventful. Thank God. My sense of awareness and peace of mind was frayed each time I got a call from Jimmy or Garrett. It felt as though both Peeta and Katniss became my surrogate children and whenever something happened to them my stomach was in knots.

After my first arena, my life was not my own. Falling in love, marriage and children I forfeited by choice. I couldn't let anyone in my life knowing with certainty that they would be used against me. I loved one woman in my life. One I lost even as I protected her from myself and from Snow. She was lost to me as I never sought a relationship with her. It was dangerous to form any attachments with me yet…I was drawn to Jimmy and his family, especially Peeta. I saw in him, myself––the boy I once was at his age full of hope, vigor and courage. My innocence was ripped from me never believing that any good could come out this wretched world. My solution was to hide behind alcohol and coat myself with barb words and developed a surly and hard exterior.

Then, I saw something that lifted and raised my hopes and dreams. That there was still good in people, that there was a future not for me but for Panem. I saw a young boy from the opposite side of the tracks defy evil and tyranny in the name of love for a girl who didn't know his existence. He was a breath of fresh air and sun on my skin. He was an anomaly.

Peeta saw through me. As mean and harsh as I could be he returned my vitriol with kindness, patience and understanding. I was suspicious with his character at first then realized that he was genuine and true. How could I not want to preserve and protect Peeta as his own father failed to protect him?

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I groaned and listened as I felt my bones crack and ache while I sat up from my chair. "Who the hell is disturbing––"

At my doorstep stood Jay dressed in his civilian clothing not hiding behind his other persona. "Good evening, Haymitch," he greeted me. I noticed he held two six packs of beer in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an impatient manner. Jay looked me over from head to toe. His scrutiny made me feel uneasy.

"You look…" My brows furrowed as I waited for him to finish his sentence. "You clean up nice. Were you expecting…female company?"

"Shut up, you asshole," I blustered back. These days I bathed and dressed myself. I also avoided drinking myself to a stupor just in case…anyone needed me. Staying sober was imperative.

"Did you forget that we have scheduled a 'game of cards' tonight?" _'Oh, yeah.'_ I had forgotten about our meeting this evening.

I have been absent from my home close to a week. With Jay's help we looked around to make sure there were no listening devices. We found one hidden in my monitoring room inside a light fixture. As a precaution, I turned on my video monitor and turned to a music channel.

An hour later, Nate, Wayne, Jimmy and Jay were knee deep in our 'card game' as we sat in my kitchen. Cards and beer cans littered the table.

"So you were able to communicate with Gale in 13?" Nate asked.

"Kid made it safe, thank God, and I was able to formulate the safest route in case we needed an evacuation," Jay added. "It's going to be hard to move thousands of people in the terrain but we have no choice."

"That's a lot of bodies, Jay," Wayne reiterated. "How can we immobilize all our people without being detected? We're basically leading the Capitol to the front steps of District 13."

"I thought of that too," I voiced my concern. "The Capitol doesn't know that 13 exists and we're basically leading bread crumbs to follow."

"My only concern right now is that do we have what it takes to move everyone quickly without alerting the Peacekeepers," Jay said. "We need to somehow get everyone evacuated."

"Well, we can't go around telling people to pack in case of an emergency," I said. "People around here can't keep a secret."

"Who can we trust?" Nate asked. "I mean it's bad enough that we kept Heath out of our plans. I know he knows something is going on––something big, but how long can we keep this from him. He's the goddamn mayor."

"And the first link to the Peacekeepers. He needs deniability," Jay stated. "Listen, I trust him with my life but getting him involved will complicate matters. We need to recruit more people we can trust. We need more people to help us incase the worse happens." When he conveyed his concerns of a possible attack on 12, I laughed at his face. Snow wouldn't dare eliminate a whole district. It wasn't a good political move. He would lose 2 tributes in his games. The possibility of genocide was unfathomable. He needed the coal for fuel. However, since the dog attacks I realized that Jay's concerns had merit. The attack was just a warning. If Snow became desperate who knew what his next move would be? He was scared of Peeta and his growing popularity. Eliminating him became impossible. However, in light of all that I realized no one was safe in 12.

"So how do we do this without alerting the Peacekeepers and Snow?" Nate inquired.

"Well, I've been out and about in the Seam," Jay announced. "I can positively guarantee you that there are those in the Seam ready to join the rebellion."

"I'm not surprised," Wayne admitted. "They are treated the worse. I don't blame them to wanting to change things. Unlike the Merchants. I can tell you, you will be hard pressed to find anyone in the town willing to give up the life they have now."

"That's because they can't see the bigger picture," Nate admitted. "If you keep your head down and eyes turned, why change the life you have now for a possibility that the rebellion will fail? The repercussions and consequences are unimaginable."

"And what kind of life do they have now?" I returned. "Waiting each year for their children to be reaped. Not having the freedom to live our lives as we see fit as some tyrant rule their lives–– deciding who lives who dies. What kind of life is that?" A Merchant's life wasn't glamorous or easy but it was better than being a Seam. I hated their cowardice and indifference that their lives mattered more.

"Everyone should have the right to live a life without the fear of being reaped," Jay said. "Listen this rebellion isn't just about the games. It's about living a life without fear, from trying to figure out how to get food the on the table for your family to eat."

"You're preaching to the wrong people, Jay," I reminded him.

"Then I need to get my message across," he stated. "It needs to be said every day of every hour."

We all sighed. "Is 13 going to help us or hinder us?" I asked. He informed me of his conversation with Alma Coin. Now he was butting heads with the president and a group who was supposed to be our ally. Coin and Jay's political agenda and strategy differed. She had a different agenda––one I cannot see yet. Throughout our conversation, Jimmy was quiet. He didn't utter a word.

"Jimmy, you okay?" I asked.

"Hmm…yeah I'm fine Haymitch," he said. I wasn't convinced.

"Isn't Rye at his bachelor party right now?"

"Yeah, one of his classmates dragged him out of the bakery." Rye was sleeping at the bakery for the night. It was tradition that the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It was an odd tradition that didn't make any sense to me. "Peeta is at the bakery doing the last finishing touches for the cake." He sighed. "He didn't really want to attend the party."

I didn't blame him. It's tradition that the boys would strip and run naked in the slagheap as the last parting act of bachelorhood. I can't say I ever had the opportunity to be that reckless. Nor could I see Peeta. "Besides, he's got too much to do anyway." As I looked across the table the tension between Jay and Jimmy was apparent, they had not addressed each other when Jimmy arrived.

"Anyway, we're on a holding pattern then," I announced returning to our previous conversation.

"I don't like it," Jay voiced his opinion. "Coin expects me to sit on my ass and wait for her to make a decision. I didn't risk Gale's life so she can tell me what to do."

"We knew that we would have problems once we confirmed 13's existence. You have to find a way to work with her," I suggested. "We can't be butting heads with our only ally, the only ally that can supply us with weapons."

"Well, I also reminded her that I have the men and ear to Panem," Jay said. "Our rebels don't know her, they follow me."

"This is not good, Jay," Wayne said. "I know we need them but if they are problematic, how are to join forces if we're already having resistance."

"At least we have an idea what is out there beyond District 12. From the footage 13 sent me, if we need to evacuate 12 we know that there are means to survive." He explained the terrain, weather and food available in the lush green forest. "Listen, Coin knows that she needs us more than we need them. Fire power or not, you cannot have a war without people. We have the advantage." I was already forming a headache thinking about Coin. She was 13's leader. Between the MockingJay and President Coin it was obvious who Panem would follow since Jay was visible and known. Panem didn't know Coin or of her and District 13's existence.

"What can be done to sway her to listen to you," Nate asked.

"I have an idea but…" Jay looked at Jimmy. "I need help." I didn't like the look in his eyes. I knew that look. "I need Peeta. If I can recruit Peeta to join us, he's gained so much popularity and adoration. All over the district, people want to see and meet him. I need to have him stand by my side if we do this."

Jimmy shook his head. "No, no, no. Are you out of your fucking mind? He's already a big target," he spat. "Haven't you done enough harm and damage to my son? It's because of you––"

"Jimmy, calm down," I told him as he stood up almost upturning the table. Bottles shook and cards flew across the table.

"Calm down, calm down," he repeated large veins appeared on his forehead. His eyes round with anger and disbelief. "He…" He pointed at Jay. "He already used Peeta and now he wants to use him again? Parade him around like Snow did when he was at the Capitol?" Jimmy sneered in anger and disgust. "Why don't you use Katniss while you're at it?"

"She's already a target as well. I heard sources from the mansion that Snow wanted to take her too but…he thought she was a lesser threat. She was just Peeta's girlfriend––the one he defended. But Snow realized that he was wrong because she is a threat as well," Jay admitted. "Their relationship as the Star Crossed lovers has an impact in Panem. Snow is trying to downplay their popularity but it's growing. He won't touch Katniss for now, but if Peeta makes the wrong move…"

"So you'll sacrifice two young lives for this rebellion?" Nate asked in horror. "Jay, how you can ask that of them? They don't even know what's going on."

"That is why, we should bring then in," Jay suggested. "Tell them who we are and what we doing, tell them what is our cause and what is at stake."

"So you want to guilt them into joining us?" Jimmy asked. His face grew redder by the minute. I have never seen Jimmy display so such anger and self-control.

"Listen, if I don't have control of them, Coin will. She doesn't care who they are but will use Peeta and Katniss any way she see fits. Do you understand?"

"Then if we bring them in, they have full disclosure," I demanded. "They can't ask them to volunteer and risk their lives without knowing who they are fighting with. They need to know that we trust them and they can trust us."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jay said.

"You're asking them to risk their lives, MockingJay," I stated. "You owe them your trust and honesty. You can't hide your disguise forever." We all agreed to keep his identity a secret to everyone involved in the rebellion. Jay couldn't afford to be a wanted and marked man. His family and district would pay for his actions and defiance. At the time it made sense, but if we were to bring in Peeta and Katniss, it wasn't fair to them to fight for him and not now whom they were fighting beside.

"And an apology as well," Jimmy said. "He owes my son an apology for putting him through hell."

"It's time, Jay," I repeated. "It's just time. I know the sacrifice your making as well. We all do." I looked at everyone. Jay nodded his head in a silent agreement. "So we all agree to recruit Peeta and Katniss, let them decide for themselves if they want to join us?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"When do you want to do this?" Nate asked.

"After the reaping," Jay said his voice low and soft. He turned to Jimmy. "I am sorry Jimmy. If it wasn't for me Peeta would never had been targeted. It was because of me Snow wants him. It wasn't my intention to put him in the limelight like that––to place his life and your family in danger. That Graham is dead because of me." Jimmy's knees buckled as he placed his hands on top of the table to prevent him from falling.

He sighed. "You have to believe me that I did not give Coin permission to use Peeta in the last broadcast. I didn't know they were going to do that. I swear I didn't."

However Jimmy, he did the one thing I never thought he'd do. "I can't…I can't forgive you for what you did," he said as he sat back down. Underneath his anger was sorrow. "As the leader of the rebellion, I understand why you did it. I'd follow you to war. But as a father I can't forgive for putting Peeta in harm's way and for Graham. It was bad enough what Cray did to Peeta, but you…you used him."

Jay understood the error of his ways, what he did had good intentions. Unfortunately it backfired on him. They were friends Jimmy and Jay but now their friendship shattered. I had to fix it if we were to get along because that kind of resentment festered in your soul. I turned to Jimmy. "Listen, Jimmy," I started. "I'm not taking sides." He scoffed. "Just let me say this, Jay made a mistake––a costly one Graham paid for it with his life and Peeta is still paying for it. He's sorry for what he did." Jimmy looked away.

"I don't have any children, but I liked to think that if I had sons. I would like them to have turned out like Peeta, Rye and Graham. They turned out to be really remarkable young men to be proud of." He smiled. "But what's done is done. We can't turn back the clock. We need to move forward and make sure that Peeta is protected and kept safe from Snow. What I'm going to tell you is that it isn't Jay's fault, really."

"How can you say that?" Jimmy jeered. "Look what's happened to him since the first broadcast?"

"I know what happened but you need to realize that it wasn't just Snow who saw the video." I needed to explain this to clarify who really was at fault. "If you look at the video, Peeta was not the only person who was tortured. There were others men, women and families punished and treated unjustly. You have to ask yourself, why was Peeta singled out. Amongst all the footage, his was brief and not even displayed prominently yet he was singled out. Why?"

"What are you trying to say?" Jimmy said in an impatient manner.

"What I'm saying is that Peeta was chosen amongst all the people in that video. He was specifically singled out and was focused on. Snow would have cared less. He wouldn't have focused on Peeta unless he was lead to him." Everyone was quiet. Ever since Peeta became the object of Snow's attention, I couldn't for the life of me figured out how. "Don't you understand? Yes, I'll admit that Jay fucked up but his intention wasn't to put Peeta in danger. It was to let Panem see the injustice and horror that was happening in all the districts." I paused. "When I was at the Capitol, I asked Caesar Flickerman why he chose Peeta and focused on him."

"What did he say?" Nate asked.

"Caesar saw the video and focused on Peeta as someone who was being treated unjustly by a crime he didn't commit," I said. "He didn't do anything at first but then saw the sensationalism it would cause in the Capitol––a new story for the Capitolites to focus on before the next Hunger Games."

"Disgusting," Jimmy spat.

"My point is there are forces out there besides Snow we have to worry about. The districts doesn't know what's going on. Our rebellion is fractured as we need to unity with all the districts. Thirteen knows we have the edge right now. I hate to admit that adding Peeta and Katniss is a solution. It's a risky and dangerous one. We need the MockingJay to be supported by Peeta; Panem needs to see him stand by the MockingJay. Peeta has a lot of clout right now and even 13 knows it. Coin will be forced to…cooperate with Jay as long as Peeta is beside him." Jimmy gasped. "Jimmy, your boy, your sixteen year old son is an inspiration. If he stood next to the Jay, we have a chance to unite Panem against Snow."

Jay looked at Jimmy. "I'm really sorry that I placed Peeta in this position. But I'm trying to protect him. I know what it costed him, but Coin knows what we have. She wants Peeta just as much as Snow," he explained. "She never said it out loud but hinted to me to hand Peeta over to her. For his protection."

"You never allow that to happen, Jay," Jimmy spat.

" I swear to you, I won't," Jay vowed. "I know I've hurt Peeta––"

"You're not the only one." Jimmy interjected. He looked uneasy. "I hurt him too but in the worse way. I failed him as a father when I didn't protect him from his mother. Then, I told Peeta to break up with Katniss. It wasn't right or fair of me to add more pain and suffering. I just…he's gone through so much. Peeta has been in love with her for so long and when I see how she is with him. I just wanted to protect him from any more pain and harm." From what I heard Peeta was keeping his distance from Katniss. Maybe it was best that she stayed away from him.

"But in separating them, I realized that I caused more harm than good. It was me that inflicted pain and misery. He loves her and I broke them apart."

"Well, it didn't helped that she ran," I snickered.

"I was just so angry and I took it out on…her," Jimmy admitted. "I just hope that they work things out."

"What do you mean," I asked. "I thought they were done from the last time I spoke to Peeta."

"They talked and he asked her for time," Jimmy explained.

"Okay I think I heard enough of the teenage drama," Wayne chortled.

"It's important that they settle this matter," Jay added. "If we are going to tell Peeta and Katniss the truth. I don't want their problems interfering with the rebellion." I shivered at the thought. We didn't need that kind of turmoil within the ranks. "I don't want them to be distracted." I scoffed whether they got back together or not; they were going to be distracted by either the drama of their breakup or by their teenage hormones. Everything was a mess and getting out of control.

An hour later, my body was slumped against the door after I walked everyone out. Just as I exhaled a deep breath, someone knocked on my door. It was past curfew so I was surprised and startled by my late night visitor. I slid opened my door to find Peeta with a bag in his hand. "Peeta? What are you doing here?" I inquired as I pulled him into my house. "It's past curfew."

"I know," he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I was really careful that no one saw me." I backhanded the back of his head lightly to reprimand him for being so cavalier. Why risk more trouble and harm trying to sneak over here to see me. The kid was asking for trouble.

"I can't believe you," I bellowed. "Did your forget about the drones?" I reminded him. The kid is a treasure but sometimes, I wondered where his mind is.

"I didn't think about that," he admitted.

"Well, of course you didn't. Will you please care to explain to me why you risked being caught to come over here?" He looked sheepish as he shifted his feet.

"I just brought Rye back from his party and well…he was out like light as soon as he hit his bed and…" He paused. "I'm sorry, if interrupted you and came uninvited." He stepped back as if to leave. I grabbed his forearm.

"Oh, no. You have to stay now. I can't risk you being found after past curfew," I reprimanded him. "Why did you come?"

"I…finished the cake," he said. "I just couldn't stay at the bakery. I miss Graham and with Rye getting married to tomorrow. It was too much for me to stay."

"Shit, Peeta," I exclaimed. "Did you at least tell your dad you were coming here? You didn't sneak out, did you?" This kid was trying to kill me. "I mean he just got you back and you know he's going to freak if he find out you're not home."

"Yes, I told him I was heading over here," Peeta mentioned. "He was upset that I wouldn't stay at home but I told him why. I couldn't stay there, Haymitch. I just couldn't."

"I just can't believe he let you go."

"I told him if he didn't let me go I'd sneak out anyway," he stated. I laughed. It was impossible for me to stay angry with him. He could have lied to his dad but he didn't.

"It's fine," I sighed. "Just leave on time for school. I don't want you getting into more trouble." Relieved, Peeta relaxed. "So what's in the bag, kid?" I reached over and took the bag from him. I smelled bread, cheese and garlic. He brought his famous cheese buns.

"I didn't want to show up empty handed so I brought you a couple of loaves and some cheese buns." I noticed that he was rubbing his left arm. "What's wrong, kid?"

"I want to talk to you," he said as he bit his lower lip. He was troubled, that I could tell. _'Please don't tell me, you came here to talk about your problems with Katniss,'_ my mind whispered. I adored the kid but if he was here to talk to about love life––

"I think Snow did something to me?" His words stopped me dead. My heart jumped.

"What?" The air in lungs deflated.

He pulled his sleeves over his left bicep and rubbed his upper arm. "I can feel something right here." He pinpointed to a section on his arm. "I thought after Snow injected me that it was just bad reaction but it's been days and…" I looked closely to the inject spot. It was round and red. It looked familiar.

"Wait right here kid," I ordered him. A few seconds I came back with a small black box in my hand. I waved it over his arm and it lit up. "Shit."

"What?" Peeta said alarmed and scared.

"Snow…Snow injected you with a tracking device," I told him. Peeta's eyes grew wide. "When he injected you the last time, he injected a tracking device inside your arm." He looked at me as if grew another head. "Peeta?"

"What do you mean a tracking device?" I had forgotten that he didn't know that Snow implanted the device to each tribute before the games. We were informed before we entered the arena, but what I failed to realized that they never removed it. A new one was implanted every five years. I found out the hard way.

"Snow planted the device before you entered the arena." I pulled my sleeve to reveal my scar on my forearm. "It's how the head gamekeeper knows where you are in the games."

Peeta's breath was ragged and fast. "Oh, God. Why would he to that to me?"

"Why do you think?" I returned. "So he will know where you go any where and any time." We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I could tell his mind was running a mile a minute. "Tell me, what you're thinking?"

"I…I'm fucked," he said. I almost laughed but resisted the impulse. "I'm not safe to be around anyone."

"Peeta," I said his name but he ignored me as he stood up and paced. "Peeta."

"Anyone around me is in danger. I'll never be free from him and anyone I'm close to…" Then the look of sheer panic and fear replaced disbelief. "Snow is going to reap me. Why else would he plant a tracking device if he's not planning to reap me."

"Peeta, listen to me," I said as I stood before him impeding his pacing. "You listen good, okay? Nothing, I swear nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you that Snow wouldn't dare reap Panem's favorite golden boy." Peeta looked up with a look of confusion on his face.

"You are Panem's golden boy. Just like you and Katniss are the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12. He can't touch her or you. Do you understand? He won't touch you both."

"But why––"

"He wants to control you and this is only way he can," I said. "Listen, as long as you do as you are told and keep you head down, he won't come after you."

"But he did. He came after me and Graham suffered the consequences," he blurted with tears in his eyes. I placed both hands on his biceps.

"Graham dead is not your fault." He shook my off. "Peeta, I know that it's not a consolation to you but I swear to you, he won't kill you or reap you." I paused. "And he can't touch Katniss either."

"No but he still can get to the people I love, Dad and Rye." It was true but killing them right now would be too suspicious. "I have…I can't let anyone get hurt because of me." I knew he was talking about Katniss. Earlier this evening, Jimmy said that Peeta was taking time to reconsider his relationship with her. Even before I knew what he would decide I knew he could never reject her. He loved her for so long to reject her now, now that she's aware of his feeling for her. So yes, he reacted in anger and hurt when she ran from him that night. With this new revelation his only solution was to sever the tie between them. Better to cut it off now then later when he was in too deep. But then again, he was already invested in their relationship. Now, the decision was made for him or so he thought. It wasn't right that Snow's hand was now determining Peeta's happiness and future. He was convinced that he had no future with Katniss. I wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Peeta," I said. "When I was your age I was crazy in love with this girl. And surprisingly she was crazy about me too. We were together and had planned to marry once we both passed our reaping age. Then I got reaped. I never expected to win so I gave up. Miraculously I won." The ache in throat intensified. I had never told anyone of my life after my games. It was a topic still to hard for me to discuss but I was trying to make a point.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing, happened to her," I stated. "When I came back I was different, irrevocably changed; I was damaged, broken and angry in mind and spirit. But she still loved me through my alcohol binges and self-destructive ways. She loved me when I hated myself."

I sat down and Peeta followed suit. "I didn't see my worth. I convinced myself that she was better off without me so I pushed her away. And she found someone else. I was hurt but relieved because it was what I wanted. I thought, Snow will never know and can never hurt her." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I was angry that Snow dictated my life forcing me to push her away. So I reacted in anger and fought back. He systematically killed my family one by one."

Peeta gasped. I could see him mind working as he realized that he too must do the inevitable and comply with Snow demands. "I felt so much shame and guilt. Everyone I ever loved was gone but her. She was safe from him…or so I thought."

"Haymitch, what happened to her?"

"He…Snow had killed everyone I loved so I defied him as best I could. I can't or won't go in details because that's another story to tell, but ultimately I thought he couldn't break me, my anger or spirit." An image flashed in my head. One that I couldn't erase––that neither alcohol nor drugs could cure. "It's been years but Snow managed to kill the one person who meant the world to me. I thought I kept her safe but somehow he found out about her. He killed off her whole family––her husband and two kids because of my arrogance and stupidity."

"I don't understand what is the point of your story," Peeta asked confusion written on his face.

"I pushed her away thinking that I was protecting her. I wasted years thinking I was protecting her when I was only delaying the inevitable." I stared in Peeta's eyes. "Instead of embracing what she was offering me––her love, devotion and loyalty. I threw and pushed her away thinking she was safer without me. Peeta, it was a selfish thing to do. To decide someone's future. I should have told her my fears and controlled my anger. I should have held on to her, as she was the only thing that kept me sane and alive. Throughout my drunken binges, and pushing her away, I still loved her. My mistake was, I was wasted years of my life thinking she was safe only to have her killed anyway."

"Is that why you don't have family and friends," he asked. "You're protecting the people around you?" I nodded my head.

"The point is Peeta," I started. "There is not much joy and happiness in this life. You'd be lucky to survive the reapings, but finding love? That's rare these days. Love and a life you could have with Katniss."

Peeta's shoulders slumped his eyes focused on the floor before him. "I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"You're wrong, Peeta," I said. "She may not have wanted you as long as you have wanted her, but her feelings for you are real. I know she hurt you when she ran." He nodded his head and sighed. "You know, Peeta. I don't give stock on love and happily ever afters, but she does care about you"

"I don't know if I can afford to believe it," he responded. "Not after the way she had been treating me. She ran away after––"

"Give the girl a break," I snickered. "You have to admit that it's really, really creepy that you've been crushing on her since you were five." I hoped that he caught the teasing tone in my voice. I didn't want to discourage him anymore than he had discouraged himself. "Peeta, please don't make the mistakes I made. You have someone who cares about you."

"How can I protect her against Snow?"

"It's okay to admit you're scared but think of this. Wouldn't you rather have spent the time with Katniss, getting to love her and be with her?"

"And if she dies because of me?"

"At least you had the chance to be with the person you love. You wouldn't have years of regrets and anger for not being courageous enough to fight for each other. I wished that I didn't push the one person I loved most in the world. I'd rather live with the memories of us being together than to be living in an empty house with no memories at all."

"I'm scared Haymitch," he admitted.

"It's okay to be scared. You have to be pretty stupid not to. But at the same time, fight for the life you want and deserve. I guarantee you that if you give Katniss the chance, she'll fight beside you if you'll let her."

"I don't want to lose her."

"If she dies tomorrow, wouldn't you regret the time you could of had with her? Don't waste anymore time, Peeta." I had wished someone had given me the same advice when I was his age.

"So what do I now?" he asked. I was flummoxed and I guessed it showed on my face. " I mean about the tracking devise in my arm."

"What can you do?" I asked as I flexed by arm to remind him that I still had mine. "Just don't do anything to catch Snow's attention." He scoffed. "I mean it, Peeta. You're lucky to have people in your live who love you. And will stand by you." If he only knew what lay ahead, I doubt he felt the same. There were so many secrets, so many things to go wrong.

The next evening, I held a glass of wine in my hand as I watched Peeta and Katniss navigated around each other at Rye's wedding. She looked anxious and he looked…well calm and unaffected. I knew him well enough to know that he was more scared than ever. But by the looks Katniss had been giving him all evening he'd be fine. He would have her in his life.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

 _Day after Rye's wedding_

I tried to suppress the joy I felt as I walked down the corridor in my school. Peeta held my hand as he led me to my next class. It was the first time we actually displayed ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend in front of all our classmates to see. Before, we had a distance between us that was both physical and emotional. After last night, the ache in my head and chest lifted. I was…I mean we were giving us a chance.

"See you at lunch," he said as he squeezed my hand one last time before releasing them. All during school I tried to concentrate and not think about our date this evening. It was obvious that I was distracted as Prim and Madge teased me all at lunch. "You want to borrow one of dresses?" Madge asked as we settled ourselves underneath our usual eating spot. I was too focused waiting for Peeta to join us that I missed her question. "Katniss, hello!" Prim giggled.

"I wonder who she's looking for?" she teased me.

"I don't know, maybe her boyfriend," Madge said in a casual manner. "Peeta Mellark, the baker's son is Katniss Everdeen's boyfriend."

I scowled. "Don't you two have better things to do than torment all day?" I wasn't really mad but annoyed. Then, I saw him––Peeta headed straight toward us with a large brown bag in his hand. The sun glistened on his blond head making him his hair glow. There was a shy smile on his face. I looked behind him noticing other Merchant girls staring at his backside. The thought of them touching or even speaking about him made me angry as they continued to whisper to each other. I was about to respond or react not in kind at the way they were leering at him but before I could, a loud round of applause filtered in the air. Merchant classmates surrounded the newlyweds, Rye and Delly. They patted Rye on the back while Delly's friends screamed and squealed at her. They were sending them their best wishes on their nuptials. Even though they had gotten married the night before they, the new Mr. and Mrs. Mellark still have to attend school. There were no exceptions. Thus, they made a quite performance as Rye bowed and Delly curtsied beside him. My mind flashed back to the night before. It was a good memory for once.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _The bride, the new Mrs. Mellark approached me with a huge smile on her face. "I knew it, I knew Peeta couldn't let you go," she said as she hugged me tight. She snickered at Rye and Peeta. "I never doubted his feelings for you, Katniss. Just don't run anymore."_

 _I nodded my head. Delly was beaming with joy. I wondered why they married so soon just days before the reaping. I was soon to find out as Rye called for everyone's attention. "If I can have everyone's attention. I would like to say a few words before the night is through and everyone goes home. I'm not much of a speech maker not like Peeta who has the gift for words. So please forgive while I stumble to say what I need to say." He turned to his father, "Dad, I know it wasn't easy raising three boys. I'm proud to be your son and I wouldn't change a single thing because you are my dad. I hope that when the day comes I will be a good father as you have been to me and my brothers." He extended his hand to Delly who took it._

" _I will remember this day for as long as I live. I look around me to the people I love, my family and friends. This day I will never forget because…" He paused and looked at Delly. "Not only did I marry the girl I loved, I became a husband today. And I'm proud and happy to announce that in seven months that I will become a father as well." There was a second of silence before an eruption of shouting and screams filled the air._

" _Oh my boy," Jimmy cried as he embraced Rye and Delly. "You're pregnant. That's…that's…" He was speechless as he continued to hug them in his strong arms. I looked at Peeta his smile wide and eyes twinkled._

" _My little girl is going to be a mom," Mrs. Cartwright sobbed. "Hey Jimmy, stop hogging them. Let me hug my baby girl." Jimmy burst into laughter as he released Delly. She was ensconced into her mother's arm. "You're going to be a mom. My baby is going to have a baby."_

" _I'm going to be mom, mom" she repeated._

" _And Tyler," Rye said. "Is going to have a cousin soon." I couldn't imagine what Peeta was feeling. He lost his brother weeks before gaining Tyler and now he was going to become an uncle again. "Dad, don't cry."_

" _I can't help it," he said. "There has been so much sadness…I never expected this."_

" _Believe me, dad," Rye retorted. "Neither did I."_

" _You don't look surprised," I said to Peeta as he watched his brother and dad converse._

" _I had a feeling." My brows lifted. "Delly kept getting sick a couple of weeks ago. She turned green when she was shredding cheese one day. I thought it was odd, but didn't think anything about it until I caught her throwing up. I wanted to say something but I knew it wasn't my place. But I suspected."_

 _That night Peeta walked Prim and me home after the wedding. Mom and Dad were ahead of us. He held my hand while Prim's arm was hooked on his elbow. "Don't want to lose you in the dark, Prim," he explained. I also thought he didn't want her to feel left out. The night was cool but not too cold that I needed a sweater. Not that I thought to have brought one, mind you. Once we reached my home, mom, dad and Prim went inside after bidding Peeta good night. We lingered at the front porch face to face. It was a beautiful evening with moon above us. He was so close yet so far. I wanted to touch him but held the temptation._

" _Thank you for inviting us to Rye and Delly's wedding," I said. "I really had a great time."_

" _Me too," he returned. Suddenly, from inside the house someone had turned on the radio. He smiled and looked down at his shoes, his right foot curled behind his left ankle and his hands behind his back._

" _You know we didn't get to dance very much," he said. "I mean we did, but not like I wanted to."_

" _Oh, what do you mean?" All night we danced together, sometimes in a group or just the two of us._

 _He extended his hand. "Will you dance with me one more time?" The music that was playing was slow and melodic. I placed my hand into his as his arm wrapped around my waist. My heart beat so fast that I thought it would burst any minute. "Like this, we didn't get to dance like this." His breath tickled my cheek. We stayed together like two puzzles affixed to each other. I laid my head on his shoulder relishing the scent and feel of him against me. This feeling of hope and contentment, it was what I had denied myself when I rejected Peeta all those weeks ago because I was afraid of what he made me feel._

 _I didn't want to become my mom but in truth I had become her as I rejected and denied something I knew nothing about. Love for family was all I knew, but this, this feeling for Peet was something else––it was exhilarating, freeing and at the same time crushing and debilitating. I was scared to love Peeta but I was also scared to lose him now that I acknowledged and accepted my feelings for him._

" _Katniss," Mom's voice echoed in the air forcing Peeta and me to part. "It's getting late. You have school tomorrow."_

" _I'll be in a few minutes, mom," I returned. Peeta took both my hands into his. His fingers were rough and calloused from years of working with his hands but gentle to touch. I imagined…._

" _See tomorrow?" he said._

" _Yes, tomorrow." He leaned over. I waited for his lips to press onto my anticipating ones but he turned and kissed my cheek instead. I was disappointed but realized…there was always tomorrow._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"Hey," he greeted us his voice sending me back to the present. Peeta was dressed in a pair of dark blue pants that clung to lean hips and round muscular butt. He wore a white crisp shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. I could see sparse golden hair on his chest. He sat next to me and proceeded to open the bag. "I hope you girls don't mind but I made lunch for everyone." I noticed that it was leftovers from last night's celebration.

"You didn't have to do that," I said as my mouth watered at the sight of his creations.

"I was already making my lunch early this morning so I thought…" his voice trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Speak for yourself, Katniss. Gimme," Madge demanded as she grabbed the sandwich from his hands. He handed us a loaf of freshly made bread with thin slices of ham and cheese smothered with a light sauce with lettuce and tomatoes. It looked and tasted heavenly. For dessert we enjoyed a strawberry tart with sugar frosting.

Madge moaned when she took her first bite. "This is fucking delicious." I giggled while Peeta laughed. It had been a long time since I've seen him laugh with his eyes twinkling and a smile so wide it made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh my God, Katniss," Prim gushed with a mouthful of her sandwich. "Your boyfriend makes the best sandwiches."

"Prim, don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded her. It was good. I wondered if this was one of the perks of having a baker for a boyfriend––free food with dessert. I wouldn't doubt it as I imagined spoiling me.

I blushed at Prim's compliment as I realized that Peeta and I just started dating. Hence, we were going to have our first date later this evening. So Peeta wasn't technically my boyfriend or was he? Peeta grabbed my hand and kissed the knuckles. Yep, he was my boyfriend by the way he freely touched and kissed me out in the open for all our classmates both Merchant and Seam to see.

I was pin and needles all day waiting for school to end as I anticipated our date night. At the bakery, it was slow so that Jimmy allowed Prim and I to head home early. "Did Peeta tell you where he's taking you for your date?"

"He said wear something casual, nothing fancy since we were dressed last night," I informed her. Peeta hinted that he wanted to take me out someplace that wasn't crowded or fancy. I sighed in relief.

"Can I pick out your clothes to wear?" she asked. You would have thought Prim was the one going as she was more excited than me. As for me, I was nervous and happy at the same time. I didn't want to appear too eager or over anxious.

"Sure, but nothing revealing or not me, okay?" I love Prim but her idea of clothing was completely opposite from me. She loved frilly and girly things, while I liked comfort and practicality. She liked the pastels and light color while I favored dark hues. However, for my first official date with Peeta I might make an exception. He was worth it.

"Katniss, trust me," she scoffed as she rifled through my clothes while I took a short bath. On the bed she placed a dark blue dress with quarter sleeves. It was simple just like I hoped. "What time is he picking you up?"

"In two hours," I said.

"Prim," mom spoke as she appeared by the doorway. "I need to talk to your sister alone." She had a serious look on her face that alarmed me.

Once Prim left the room mom took my hand and made me sit on my bed beside her. She was quiet for a few seconds just staring at me. It was unnerving. I hoped she wasn't going to talk to me about I feared she would after she found out that Peeta and I were seriously dating. _'Oh, God I hope she's not going to––'_ a voice whispered in my head.

"You know, I knew this moment would come but I still can't believe it that I'm not totally prepare what to say to you."

"Mom," I interjected. My eyes grew wide from the realization that she was going to talk about the one topic I avoided having with her.

"I know you're old enough and know the consequences of…not being careful," she started. I raised both hands to cover my face. This was truly embarrassing and unnecessary.

"Had I known how serious you were about Peeta, I would have you started drinking––"

"Mom, stop," I blurted. "Oh my God, you can't be seriously thinking that Peeta and I will be…" I couldn't finish the thought and the sentence.

"But since we're here and I waited too long…" She grabbed and placed a small packet in my hand. I pulled back like I was stung by something vile and poisonous. I looked at the object between us it was a condom.

"Mom," I said horrified and embarrassed. Yes, since meeting Peeta I had numerous dreams and thoughts about sex with him. But to have my own mother acknowledge that…that it was where my relationship was leading and her knowing about it, was a horrifying thought, and her thinking of me and Peeta together like that was beyond humiliating. I knew I'm rambling but sheesh…I needed to get a grip before I lost it.

"Don't be embarrassed to ask me anything, Katniss," she continued. "You're old enough to have sex so you shouldn't get embarrassed talking about it."

"Oh God."

"It's only natural that you and Peeta will eventually have sex and I just want you to be prepared. You need to be responsible because sometimes you get carried away. Sex is one of the most… " I tuned to her out as best I could but she persisted. "I know Peeta will be very gentle with you on your first time and…"

"Mom, stop. You need to stop," I said. "What happens between Peeta and me…I don't need you to give me advice. I know you mean well but, I'm already anxious and nervous with our date. You're….you're talking about something I'm not comfortable talking to you about." Mom sighed. The topic of sex was something I couldn't even discuss with Prim either. But I knew sex was something that was inevitable with Peeta and me. If there were someone I could talk to it would be Peeta.

He was just as inexperienced as I was and I didn't want any preconceived ideas or notions what to expect or feel. I felt confident enough that he…that we would be discussing it because I trusted him to take care of me. Mom giving me unwanted advice led to expectations, expectations made me nervous and anxious. I've been so used to over thinking in my head instead of trusting my instincts and feelings when it came to Peeta. I made so many assumptions and mistakes, I didn't want to make anymore. Who knows maybe I'll just jump him.

On the dot, Peeta knocked on the door. My heart swelled at the sight of him. In his hands was a large bouquet of flowers. Where he got them I had no idea but they were beautiful as they were delicately tied with a large dark green bow. "For you," he said with a shy smile.

"Before you head out I would like a word with Peeta," Dad announced. I groaned in horror.

"Dad!" I said with my mouth open as no words left me. First mom and now dad, I knew what this was all about. Why now? They weren't concern of my sex life weeks ago? Poor Peeta to subject him with that 'talk.'

"I just want a few minutes before you leave," he said in a stern and serious tone. Peeta was wide eyed. "I won't take too long." Five minutes later, Peeta returned his face was bright red and his hands in his pockets. I wanted to scream but held my tongue.

I grabbed Peeta by the arm. "Let's get out of here," I demanded.

"Have fun, Katniss," Prim yelled after us.

We were both quiet as we finally reached the edge of the Seam. "I'm sorry, Peeta." We stood right in front of the abandoned house we visited a week ago. "I know what my Dad talked to you about. My mom did the same with me before you arrived."

"It's all right, Katniss. You're dad was just…he was looking out for you." His eyes were downcast looking at his shoes.

"I'm still sorry though."

"It's okay, I think it was just as embarrassing for him as it was for me," he snickered.

"Anyway, I really don't want to know. Where are you taking me?"

He smiled and looked at the house. "It's funny but we're here."

"Huh?" I was confused. We were at my favorite place and he knew it.

"Come on I'll show you," he extended his hand to me. It felt natural for him to reach out his hand to me as if we have been doing it for a long time. It was comfortable. He led me to ruin area what was once the kitchen. There on the ground was a blanket with a picnic basket. On the blanket were two pillows, two bowls with flatware and glasses.

"We're eating here?" I gasped in surprise.

"I hope you don't mind coming here?" he asked.

"No, it perfect," I returned. I had hope that he didn't take me anywhere that was populated with Merchants. I would have gladly and proudly accompanied Peeta anywhere but since this was our first official date, I didn't want the distraction of people staring at us.

"I thought about taking you to Remy's but…" He stopped. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. People are still not used to seeing us together." It was as if he read my mind and knew my fears and concerns. "I'm not ashamed of us Katniss. I just had enough of people around me. I wanted peace and quiet."

"No, like I said. This is perfect." For dinner, we had lamb stew with cheese buns. Dinner was quiet but not uncomfortable. I felt at ease and happy for a change. Sitting and eating next to Peeta made me feel giddy, anxious and nervous. During the meal, we talk about everything and nothing––school, homework, our classmates. "…and then oh my God, Katniss, you should have seen Sylvie's face after Delly threw up all over her shoes. It was epic. I mean, she honestly thought that Delly was going to agree with her, you know. As if she had an ally with my new sister-in-law."

I laughed but felt angry at Sylvie's attempt to persuade Delly that she was a better match for Peeta. For God's sake, I just had gotten over feeling anxious when Agatha backed off, then to realize that another skanky Merchant wanted Peeta. "I guess it's a good thing that her family owns the leather and shoe store because the ones Delly vomited on were ruined."

Peeta picked up his glass of tea. "I just don't understand how Sylvie thinks that I wanted or am attracted to her. I mean, she isn't in any of my classes and I've never spoken to her until a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh?"

"When Rye told me that he and Delly set the date, I went over to her father's store to get my shoes repaired and cleaned for the wedding. Now all of a sudden we're talking like she's my best friend. I just don't get it." He looked disturbed by the whole situation. "You know, right? That I'm not interested in her."

"Yes, I know," I said. "But you shouldn't be surprised when I get on her face whenever she or anyone gets near you too."

"I don't know what the big deal is. I mean, I'm not all that…you know?" He shrugged his shoulders. I wanted to beat the crap of that woman who made him feel worthless and unloved. It didn't help that I rejected and was cruel to him those few times we met. I helped shattered his confidence and self worth. He didn't realized how handsome he was.

Since meeting and getting to know Peeta, his physicality changed from a strong and lean frame to an under weight and scrawny build. So much has happened to him since his encounter with Ivan and Cray. He lost so much weight from the whipping and dog attack in the forest. He only ate half of his lamb stew and three quarters of his cheese bun. _'Tomorrow I'm going to have him over for dinner.'_ I thought of ways to help him gain his weight back. It was my first job as his girlfriend.

Minutes later the sun disappeared. Peeta stood up and lit a couple of candles. I stared at his profile and wondered why I resisted the Boy with the Bread so long. "How are you holding up? I know that you must miss hunting." I did but with the fence turned on I didn't' have much choice.

"I miss it, but there nothing I could do about it. We're doing better than last year ever since your dad hired me to work at the bakery," I confessed. "It was really a godsend. And now that he's also hired Prim, it helped us a lot. My mom and dad are really grateful."

"I'm glad," he returned. I stared at Peeta as he leaned back with his hands situated behind him and his leg crossed by the ankles. Dark orange socks peeked underneath his pants. I giggled to myself. It was so bright they stuck out. "I really like this spot. I'm surprised that no one wanted to rebuild the house." I thought about it too, about rebuilding the house to make it as my own. But that could not happened unless…I got married and make a claim to the property with my perspective husband. I shook the idea out of my head. It was too soon to think about things like marriage.

"Look." I pointed to the dark sky. There were million stars above us. He lay back on his pillow staring up above him. I followed suit and lay next to him. "See that bright star. That's the northern star." Our heads lay close together. "Dad said if I ever get lost always look for the north star. It will guide me wherever I go."

I pointed to a cluster of stars showing him the nearest constellation. "You sure know a lot about stars."

"I had to," I told him. "When dad was teaching me to hunt, I had to know my way around in case I got lost," I explained. Peeta was very patient and listened as I continued to point to sky. With Gale, he had no patience. He enjoyed breaching the fence learning to hunt and snare game in the forest, but he never appreciated his surroundings––the beauty that nature bestowed upon us. It was lost on him.

"I wished we had more time when you took me to the meadow," Peeta admitted. "Minus the dog attack of course." He chuckled as he rubbed his left shoulder and bicep. We laid there for a few minutes quiet and in our own thoughts. Something still felt off to me like a rock in a middle of my chest. I mean, granted yes Peeta has forgiven me and we're officially on our first 'real' date but I felt I needed to clear my mind or at least share my inner thoughts with him.

"Peeta," I started. "You know I'm not good with words or how to say things so please just listen and be patient with me." He sat up and lay his stomach his elbows propping himself up as he looked down on me. There wasn't much light around us. I could barely see his face as a candle cast a low illumination.

"Okay," he returned.

"I…I know we're starting over," I began my throat dry and my tongue felt heavy. "And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've given me another chance." I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "That you've forgiven me so many times when all I have ever done when we first met was hurt you."

"Katniss, you don't need to––"

"Peeta, please I need to say this," I interjected. "Just let me say this." He nodded his head as he licked his lips and smiled. "Thank you for giving me another chance. I'll never forgive myself or forget how I treated you. I was wrong to have been so mean to you when all you wanted was my friendship. You see, I never met anyone quite like you. I just don't understand how someone like you who so sweet, gentle and kind could want someone like me. I'm bitter, suspicious of people and have trust issues." I closed my eyes and swallowed a pit that formed in my throat. "What I'm trying to say and not good expressing is that…thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for seeing past my hard exterior for being able to see what I myself couldn't see or want to acknowledge about myself." I've been scared most of my life. I didn't or ever imagined being in this position––falling in love. I felt vulnerable and weak. But I fell for Peeta. I needed him to know that this was serious for me––that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I may have not wanted him as long as he wanted me but––

"Katniss?" he interrupted.

"Yes, Peeta?"

"Can I…" he paused. "Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you right now." I gasped I lost all brain function. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for since I realized that I wanted Peeta. Wanted him in ways I never imagined, felt or desired. I smiled so wide my face ached.

'Did you really have to ask? Because now I'm really nervous," I giggled. I thought our first kiss would happen in a spontaneous moment. It was so like Peeta to ask for permission. I loved him for it.

"I'm nervous too." He said in a whisper.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I've never kissed anyone before," he confessed like it was a bad thing. "I…might not be good at it and I don't want you be disappointed."

"I've never kissed anyone either."

"Oh, I thought you and Gale––" I lightly hit on his upper arm.

"Oh for crying out loud, Peeta. I told you that Gale and I were never together like that."

"No you didn't. We never really talked about Gale and you. Not really." I groaned.

"Can we not talk about him?" The fact that he brought Gale up just soured the moment we had.

"Sorry," he said. "Sorry."

"So…" I waited. Seconds passed and he was killing me as he kept staring at my lips. He leaned down slow that I felt his breath on my flushed face. His eyes tensed with longing and anticipation. He placed his hand on the side of my face his thumb grazing my cheek and lips. _'Just do it already,'_ my mind screamed as he hovered closer.

Then, he pressed his cool lips onto mine chaste and tender like he was afraid I was going to break or change my mind. It was so soft and quick I thought I imagined it. However as brief as it was my lips tingled from the sensation. I wanted more and was disappointed when he pulled back. There was a look of anxiety on his face. Was he disappointed? My heart sunk for a second. No, this wasn't going to do so I grabbed him by the side of his head bracketing both my hands at the side of his face. I pulled him down to me demanding more.

His lips were stiff as he gasped upon my own at first then…oh God, he opened his mouth and swallowed me whole taking my lower lip between his and sucked. I couldn't tell who demanded more Peeta or me as our kisses intensified each passing second. We were loud and sloppy learning to find the rhythm, our noses bumping and teeth crashing. I felt an ache in between my legs that I never felt before. I never felt more alive at this moment. I wanted to melt into him. He continued to kiss me angling his head and diving into the kiss with lips so firm, wet, lush and demanding. Peeta tasted of lamb stew and dessert. His kisses were savory and sweet. We traded kiss for kiss, groan for groan. The moans we expelled sent a vibration from my mouth to my chest and down to my center. I cried out in joy as he hooked his leg onto mine as he lay half on top of me. I don't know how long we were kissing but the moment ended when he pulled back. I cried out in disappointment missing his lips on mine.

I looked up to see Peeta breathing or rather panting through his mouth his eyes wide and filled with mirth. The ache on my center multiplied ten fold. I couldn't find any release so I squeezed my legs together. "Oh my God," he said in a reverent manner. "That was…that was…"

"I know," I concluded. There were no words to describe our kiss or kisses. My lips felt swollen.

"That was not what I imagined or fantasized," he confessed as his breathe evened out. His hair was askew from my hands rifling through his lush locks. I placed my hands behind his neck not wanting to let go of him. In turn, Peeta placed elbows besides my shouldered trapping into place as he continued to hover over me.

"You fantasized our first kiss?" I inquired.

"Of course, I did," he admitted. "I've been fantasizing about this moment for years." I chuckled. It was a reaction of relief. "That was more than I could have ever imagined."

I was speechless as I couldn't articulate my feelings at the moment. All I knew was that I wanted more.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

I hovered over Katniss pressing my aching cock into the ground. It was embarrassing. I have never imagined that our first kiss would exceed my expectation or fantasies. It was clumsy yet intimate as our lips sought each other out finding the right angle and pressure. To find the maximum relief that could never be satiated. I wanted more but I didn't want to press my luck. It was our first kiss and I didn't want to pressure her for more. I was a sixteen year old boy in love with a girl who I loved all my life. I was inexperienced but I knew with time and lots of practice kissing her would temper my desire for her. Fuck, that would never happen because the more I knew or got to know her, my desire grew. And kissing just fueled the fire she instilled in me. I was on fire.

I was about to lean down and kiss her again when a loud booming voice startled me. "Hey, what are you two doing out here?" Peacekeeper Darius said his tone hard and stern. The interruption caused my hard on to wane. His sudden appearance was like being doused with icy cold water. I sat up and situated Katniss behind me. "You know it's close to curfew. You shouldn't be out here." Two other peacekeepers stood behind him. They had tasers in their hands not rifles like they usually carried.

"Sorry Darius," I said. "We lost track of time."

"I can see why," he snickered. "Peeta, you know the rules. I don't think your father and Mr. Everdeen would appreciate me calling them because I had to haul you both to the Justice Building for breaking curfew."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," I said. Katniss grabbed my hand.

"No, it's my fault too because we lost track of time," she added. "We will leave right now."

"Okay, just don't do this again. You need to be aware of your time," he returned as he stepped back.

"Thanks Darius," I said. I was grateful that he was giving us a warning. We watched them turn away and walk off.

"Oh my God, Peeta," Katniss replied as she placed her forehead on my shoulder blade. Her skin was warm that I could feel the heat through my shirt. "That was embarrassing."

"I don't think he minded," I joked. "It's not like he caught us in the slagheap doing, you know?" Her silver eyes grew large and round. I had not realized what I said until it dawned on me because I was teasing her. "Not that I would ever take you there. I mean, I respect you too much to do that. Because you know I've never taken anyone there either because I do know what goes on in there. I…" Her soft lips crashed into my bumbling mouth. I sighed in relief and kissed her back. This kiss was chaste and sweet not like the last kisses we shared which we were fueled with lust and longing.

"You know you really talk too much sometimes," she teased me. I was too dazed with her kisses that I didn't hear what she said. "Peeta?"

"Hmm," I sighed back.

"We should really head back before Darius catches us breaking curfew," she reminded me. I wanted to throw her back onto the floor and kiss her breathless. What we shared wasn't enough. I needed…no wanted more of her kisses and the taste of her in my mouth. "Besides, I know this was our first official date so I was hoping you would kiss me goodnight when you walked me home. But now that I know what you taste like, I'm expecting it now." I stood straight up like a rocket. It was a good thing that it was dark because my cock twitched from hearing the low husky timber of her voice. She was seducing me and she wasn't even aware of it. I knew I was going to take a very long and cold shower when I got home.

I walked her back home taking my time even though I wanted to kiss her again. By the time we reached her house it so dark that the moon was the only source of illumination. Her porch was hidden in darkness as we approached her door. I wrapped my arms around her smelling her scent and feeling her firm breasts against my chest. I didn't want to let go.

When we kissed each other good night, I had a hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head. Katniss had her long lean arms around my neck securing her self into my chest. At first our kisses weren't heated since we knew that her parents and Prim were right behind the front door, but as seconds passed we lost ourselves again. A moment later Katniss pulled back her forehead resting between my eyebrows. I felt her eyelashes fluttering against my cheekbones with our noses touching. The sweet scent of her skin filled my nostrils as her breath grazed neck.

The air around was cool but heat we generated cocooned us like a bubble. This was the first time I felt safe and wanted. Her nearness brought me to my knees metaphorically like as if she had me under a spell. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to.

"I really had a great time," she said. I laughed. Ordinarily I would have thought that was line, but it came from Katniss. I didn't have any expectations. Honestly, I thought I had to find the courage to kiss her not on our first date but on our second one. There was so much pressure wanting to please her. I wanted our first date to be memorable. It was more than I had hoped for.

"Me too," I returned. My fingers were locked together on the small of her back. I gave her one last kiss on the tip of her nose. I knew not to kiss her again because once I felt her lips on mine I wouldn't have been able to stop. She sighed. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," she repeated after me. I let her go and I immediately felt empty and lost. It was an irrational feeling but felt it. I walked down the stairs and walked backwards leaving my eyes attached to her silvery ones. She had a huge smile on her face and a hand touching her lips.

I stumbled backwards almost landing on my ass. She giggled. "Good night, Katniss." I said before I turned around.

"Good night. Peeta." I turned and did a dance in my mind pumping my arms in the air. It was quiet but as the door closed behind her I heard a giggle. I couldn't tell if it was Prim or Katniss' as I laughed as well.

I was not much of a singer but as I walked back home I hummed to myself feeling pleased and euphoric. After everything I've been through, I never thought I ever feel like this, I never thought that I would date Katniss let alone kiss her. My cock twitched just thinking about her. Tonight I didn't think about Snow, the reaping or the MockingJay. I was just a boy in love who had experience the perfect date with the girl of my dreams. Nothing could spoil that.

"Hello, Peeta," a voice startled me from dreamy state. I knew and remembered that voice anywhere. I have heard him giving speech after speech late at night while my dad, my brothers and I huddled in our home hoping that the peacekeepers didn't catch us listening to him. The voice spoke of struggles, injustice and war. He incited hope and a vision of Panem free from Snow and his Hunger Games. He was a savior and a villain wrapped in black leather hiding behind a disguise. A cold chill ran up my spine.

"Please don't be frightened," he said. How he expected me not be scared was asking for too much. I knew of his reputation and achievements––the stories dad told me when I was growing up. He was a God and the Devil himself who walked amongst us. I admired and feared him. He changed my life and world forever. I was never the same in my association with him and yet I never met him face to face until now.

"What do you want?" I asked him my voice shook my body trembled not from the cold air.

"You, Peeta," he said. "I want you."

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. It was fun to write. I'm sorry that my updates are posted later than my usual schedule. I hope that you weren't disappointed with Peeta and Katniss' first kiss. I wrote the scene a lot sooner than I anticipated because I thought they needed a little break before all hell breaks lose. Many thanks for those who stuck around in this journey. Have a great weekend.**_

 _ **P.S. BDizzy, you'll get you're wish in the future chapters. I look forward to writing your request as well.**_


	27. Chapter 27 - A Whole Lot of Hell

Chapter 27 – A Whole Lot of Hell

 _AN: My thanks to those who left a review [Mspriss523, DramionEverlarklover26, 32sheshe, pumpkinking5, Nai1987, LACR, J, jroseley, B Dizzy, pistonsfan75 and guest] and those who alerted and favored 'Destiny.' If I failed to acknowledge you, my site had a bug that didn't post your review. The problem wasn't fixed until 24 hours later. So if you don't see your name I_ _ **THANK YOU**_ _._

 _Please note that the rating to this fic is now rated_ _ **M**_ _for sexual content and foul language, etc. Turn back now for you've been warned if this type of content offends you. This chapter contains Jay, Jimmy, Peeta and Katniss' POVs. Yeah it's a lot but I know you love hearing Everlark's POVs. Any mistakes and errors found in this chapter are mine. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Jay POV ––**

 _The night before Rye's wedding -_

It wasn't my intention to seek out Jimmy but as I was on my way home after the card game, I found myself headed towards the bakery. I still felt ill at ease with my interaction with my friend. His friendship was important to me; I couldn't afford to lose it. "Jimmy," I called out, as he was about to enter the bakery entrance. "Wait I need to talk to you."

He turned around. He was still angry as his face showed rage and a modicum of control. I stepped back in case he wanted to hit. I didn't blame him but I wasn't about to let him strike at me in anger. "Listen I know you're angry––"

"I'm beyond angry, Jay," he said my name with derision and vitriol.

"Can we not do this out here?" I gestured my eyes around us. It was dark and near curfew.

Jimmy turned around without a single word and left me outside to follow him. Once inside I could hear Rye snoring above us. "What do you want now? My son Rye too for your war against the Capitol? You want to make a video of him as well."

"Jimmy," I sighed with impatience and resignation. "Please listen. I know I hurt you and Peeta…"

"Not only did you hurt him, you condemned him to a life he never wanted. All he wanted was to…love a girl he's been pining for most of his life. And what did you do? Made him a target not only to Snow but to District 13," he spat.

"I know that there is nothing I can do to undo what I've done but we…you and I need to get past it," I uttered with desperation. I told the guys of my plans but there was something else I omitted because I needed Jimmy's consent first.

"Well, it's not like there is anything you can do is there but make him join our cause," he sneered back. "I…Peeta doesn't have a choice either. So guess what? Let's just move on and put a bigger target on my son's back." He walked over to the back of the bakery and entered the kitchen. He reached over a shelf and pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"I want to speak to you not as the MockingJay but as one father to anoter," I said. I had to choose my words carefully because what I had to say to Jimmy would make or break our friendship. "But first as your leader, I made the decision with the districts in mind not about any individual because in order for us to succeed we…we all knew the sacrifices were going to make. The sacrifices we've already made. We will lose a lot before we achieve our goal." The loss of lives was inevitable; it was a certainty during war.

"And you were so quick to place my son's life in danger," he said between clenched teeth.

"Jimmy had I known that was going to happen––"

"The worst part was that you did this without consulting any of us," he mentioned. "I thought that we would consult each other with matters that concern the people in his district. You…created that video––"

"Jimmy," I sighed as he offered another glass and poured me a drink, which I took. The liquid burned my throat. "I will do everything in my power to protect the children, yours and mine to keep them safe." Jimmy was about to disagree but I cut him off. "And I know I failed Peeta. Unknowingly, I failed him regardless of my intentions. So I swear to you Jimmy. If he will stand by me, I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

"How can you guarantee his safety now? From Snow?"

"Let him join us and I will personally train him myself. Take him under my wing so to speak to learn how to fight."

"Peeta can and knows how to defend himself," Jimmy reminded me. "I didn't allow him to train as a wrestler just for the fun of it." I remembered the first time he told me how Peeta was being bullied in school. He came home with a black eye one day. At first I thought, it was Evelyn who had injured him, but later learned that the school bully was picking on Peeta. He wasn't built like Graham and Rye who were tall, broad and stocky. Peeta was lean and wiry; he looked frail to most eyes. He was also soft spoken and tender hearted.

"Yes, he's capable of defending himself during hand to hand combat but he's need to learn other skills like archery or shooting a gun," I suggested.

"You're going to teach Peeta how to shoot with a bow and arrow?" He looked stunned.

"Yes, if you'll permit it."

"We still haven't considered one thing," he said.

"And what is that?"

"Training him is a good idea and all, but what if Peeta doesn't want to join the rebellion?" he stated. "What if he decided that after everything that has happened to him, what if this is just too much for him to handle? He's only sixteen, Jay." I felt his pain and frustration. But I also as a father felt his fear most of all.

"Jimmy, do you honestly believe that Peeta who has endured so much pain, after almost dying from Cray and meeting Snow, that he would not want to fight for us. Your son was a born a fighter. He may not know how to fight with a bow or gun, but he has his words, his gentle soul but most of all his heart. People see that in him––his integrity, his courage and strength. I need that kind of inspiration to fight beside me."

I took another shot of whiskey. "Do you want to know why people admire and gravitate towards Peeta and Katniss? Because people even those in the Capitol see a boy and girl with heart and spirit. They see innocence and strength. They see his charm and his wit. They see her strength and courage. Those qualities are lost in this day and age. They epitomize the idea that there are people out there like them; that they still exist. He doesn't fight with a gun in his hand but with his courage and his heart."

"Then what are you, Jay? What do you symbolize?"

"I am defiance, a warrior against oppression and injustice. I am an avenging angel that wreaks death and destruction. I am the opposite of the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. That is why I need Peeta and Katniss by my side. With him and Katniss fighting along side me people will follow because they need hope. They are the symbol of love and hope."

"I'm scared…Jay. I don't want to lose him," he confessed.

"You won't. Peeta's strong and brave, Jimmy. Trust in him and in me." He remained quiet for a few seconds absorbing what I said. "There is something you should know," I professed. "There are rumors out there that Peeta's name will be picked on reaping day." Jimmy gasped. His anger replaced by fear for his son. "It's just a rumor but you know about rumors? There is a tinge of truth behind it."

"But Haymitch said that Snow wouldn't dare rig the lottery to get to Peeta?"

"There so much chaos going on in the districts that no one knows about," I said. "He can't risk Peeta elevating his status any more that it already has. He knows he can't control him now. The dog attack a few weeks ago was a warning. Peeta is a threat to him."

"How certain are you with the information that you receive is real?"

"That's the problem, I'm not 100% sure it's true, Jimmy," I admitted.

"Oh my God, what should I do?"

"Nothing for now. Listen, it's just speculation. Maybe it's Snow way of trying to lure me out into the open. Who knows?"

"Why did you tell me this?" he cried out in anguish.

"I heard about it and debated whether I should warn you. I almost didn't."

"And you decided to tell me because?"

"If Peeta gets reaped and I knew about, I know that you would never forgive me for not telling you. I've already caused so much damage and hurt to your family, Jimmy," I relented.

"What do you think of Peeta's odds?" he asked. He needed reassurance and I knew I had to be honest with him no matter how much the truth may hurt.

"Realistically, I think…Snow won't reap Peeta, like Haymitch said it's a really bad political move. It would be coincidental if his name was picked." Jimmy sighed in relief.

"Anyway, I also came to tell you to get your family and all your relatives to start to prepare for quick evacuation. I didn't say anything to the other guys but, I feel we'll need to mobilize District 12 soon."

"How soon?"

"After the games and before the Victory Tour," I answered. "I have a suspicion that 13 is going to do something soon and they're leaving me out of their plans. In the meantime, let's stick to the plans."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been communicating with Gale and he sensed that there is something going on that he's not privy to," I said. "It just a feeling he's sensing since they don't tell him anything. So in the meantime, your plan to have Peeta, Tyler and yourself visit your family in District 9 is a good idea. Haymitch will watch and protect Rye and Delly while you're away."

"I don't think I want to leave now, Jay," he said. "What if something happens to them while we're gone?"

"Trust Haymitch to take care of the rest of your family, Jimmy," I stated. "You've been trusting him to take care of Peeta, he will do the same for Rye and Delly." With a heavy heart he agreed. There wasn't much he could do but be with his family. He had no choice.

As for me, I was anxious. I needed to convince Peeta and Katniss to join the rebellion as they both were our only hope to rally the district to follow us. I never realized that when I joined and accepted the responsibilities of becoming the MockingJay that I would end up relying on two young kids to sacrifice their lives and join our cause. Had I been aware of this I would not have volunteered. The fate now belongs to unlikely kids from my district––the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. May God help and forgive for what I must do to ensure Panem's future.

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

"Uh, Dad are you okay?" Peeta's voice startled me.

"Oh, Peeta. What?" I asked. My hands ached sweat beaded my forehead. I wiped the sheen with the back of my hand.

"Well, you've been pounding on that poor dough for the last ten minutes," he observed. "I think it's done." He had a big smile on his face. He was up bright and early making breakfast and preparing his lunch. At a young age Peeta was self reliant and independent. He made his own lunches not relying on me or his mother to prepare his school meal and snacks. I admired him for it but realized it was the first clue of him not depending on me, I missed it completely as a sign of him pulling away from me as a father he needed and trusted to take care of him.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as I wiped my hands on a towel. "I guess my mind is elsewhere."

"I know. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." His demeanor changed from happy to concern. "Is everything okay?" I hated that my problems affected him in any way. Last night he was happy when he came back from walking Katniss and Prim home from the wedding. And for the first time in weeks I knew he slept well. When he came back from his _'visit'_ from the Capitol he tossed and turned in his sleep in a midst of a nightmare. But last night he slept right through. He looked well rested and content.

"Oh, son," I said. "Everything is fine. I mean, Rye and Delly are married and having a baby, and you're back with Katniss. Everything is great," I said as I tried to put a smile on my face. But Peeta knew me; he recognized that there was something wrong.

"Dad, no secrets please," he said. "I can tell something is wrong." I gulped. I have kept the biggest secret from him and my boys. I had to…to protect them. After the card game with the guys, I was unsettled, angry, frustrated and anxious. Soon I was about to change his life forever. Or least Jay was going to.

"Dad," Peeta sighed. He knew my 'tells' as I was not a good card player as I avoided confrontations and trouble.

"I do have to talk to you though after school," I said.

"Oh? You don't want to tell me now." I couldn't. He was having a good morning and I didn't want to ruin it. He was happy and cheerful for once.

"It could wait until then." Peeta turned and took out two large loaves of bread. "That's a lot of bread, Peeta. You hungry?" I was encouraged by his energy. Having Katniss back in his life seemed to have invigorated him and his appetite.

"Oh, I'm making lunch for me, Katniss, Prim and Madge" he answered. "I just couldn't make lunch for me and Katniss with Madge and Prim sitting with us. It would be rude."

"Oh, that's very nice of you." I returned. He whistled while he created four sandwiches, packed dessert and napkins in large brown bag. He worked with great concentration and purpose all along with a smile on his face. I sighed and smiled to myself. I haven't seen him this happy for a long time. However, days from now his world will once again be shattered.

"I'm going now, Dad," he said. "Remember that later this evening I'm going on my first date with Katniss. So don't make dinner." He waved good-bye and walked out the bakery. I watched him sauntered towards school when a voice cried his name.

"Peeta," Katniss called out to him. Peeta turned around and waited for her and Prim to catch up to him. He extended his hand and continued to walk to school together hand in hand. I smiled then a few seconds later as I watched them disappear in the horizon. My stomach lurched from anxiety. I didn't have time to react when I heard the sound of Tyler who was upstairs crying out for attention. I rushed to the second floor.

I picked him up and he settled down after a few minutes. He whimpered as his big blue eyes glued onto mine. The eyes mirrored back reminding me of my boys. Looking done to him brought back years to a time when I became a new father scared to death with the new role into fatherhood.

"Hey, Tyler. I know that you expected to see Peeta but…he's at school so you have me until Mrs. Cartwright gets here." I rocked him in my arms for a few minutes. The motion soothed him as his eyes slowly closed. As he slept in my arms, I thought back to years I held all my boys in my arms. I thought of the years I hid behind my cowardice not protecting them from Evelyn as she abused them mentally, emotionally and physically. I would never forgive myself for the damage she done to them. I was lucky that they turned out to be decent young man that any father would be proud of, especially Peeta since he received the brunt of Evelyn's bitterness and abuse.

"I know it's too late for Peeta and Rye, but I swear that I will never let your grandmother near you. I failed them but I won't fail you. As for your uncles Peeta and Rye, I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to the either," I swore. It was an empty promise since I knew that our lives in a few weeks or days were about to change especially for Peeta. I debated on whether I should reveal Jay's identity to Rye. It wouldn't be fair or right if I kept it him in the dark. But with his impending state of fatherhood, how could I add more pressure in his new life? I was in a conundrum.

Luckily, Haymitch turned up at the bakery around lunchtime. It hadn't been busy as I hoped but welcomed the peace and quiet. Since Peeta's rising popularity, the bakery was busier than ever as both Merchant and Seam visited the store in pretense to buy bread when I knew they wanted to see Panem's Golden Boy. "Haymitch, I'm so glad you stopped by," I greeted him.

He raised a finger to his lips as a sign to stopped talking. "How are you doing Jimmy? Certainly was a nice surprise Rye and Delly telling you about the pregnancy." While he spoke, he pulled out a small black devise from his pant pocket. I recognized it. He scanned the room as he continued. "Got yourself a new daughter in law and grandson that's pretty incredible news." He walked into the kitchen and inspected every room then upstairs. We spoke about nonsense for a few more minutes while he continued to scan the shop and residential area.

"Yes, best news I had in a long time." He gestured to an all clear sign that the building was free from any listening devise. I sighed in relief. I should have thought of that––with Peeta's newfound popularity with Snow and the Capitol I should have sought measures to find any listening devices in my home and business. However I was to busy worrying about Peeta and trying to get over Graham's death to think clearly.

"Thank you for thinking about that," I said to Haymitch as he too sighed in relief.

"It crossed my mind when Peeta visited me the night before the wedding," he returned. "I should have thought of it earlier but when Peeta came over––"

"Speaking of which," I started to say.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Jimmy, I'm sorry, but I can't help it if Peeta visited me the night before Rye's wedding," he defended himself. I had not completely gotten over the fact that Peeta refused to stay home the night before the wedding. It stung that he wanted to stay with Haymitch. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the argument between Peeta and me that made me realized that I had lost him and I never realized it.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Dad, please let me go," Peeta said between clenched teeth. "I can't…I don't want to stay here." His hands were balled up into fists._

" _Why Peeta? I just don't understand why you need to leave. This is Rye's last night here at the bakery. This is our last night together with Rye." I thought of Graham, missing my eldest son. His death was still fresh and raw tearing into my heart and soul as each day passed. There was a hole in my heart that would never heal. Whenever I looked at Tyler, I had to remind myself that he wasn't visiting me, but now belonged to Peeta. My youngest boy, my sixteen-year old boy was now a father to his nephew._

" _I just can't stay, dad," he signed in resignation. "Too many memories, it hurts living here knowing that Graham is gone and he left me his son. It's too much. I just need one night, dad. I want one night when I can sleep without thinking about Graham, Tyler and being here….tomorrow I'll be the responsible uncle to Tyler and best man for Rye but for tonight. I need space. Please dad?"_

" _Peeta, I know that we haven't really spoke since you came back." I didn't want to push him so I gave him space. I knew that if I pushed him to talk, he would dig into his heels and remain quiet. He was stubborn in his way as he took after me in that aspect of keeping his feelings and emotions to himself. Graham and Rye, they were the opposite. They let their feelings known whether they were angry, sad and happy. For Peeta, it was as if he was afraid to reveal himself to world._

 _It was only his crush and infatuation with Katniss that he had no control over. I watched him for years admire and long for her. He had his heart on his sleeves when it came to her. "Is this because of Katniss?" He sighed and shook his head._

" _Yes, no, I don't want to talk about it dad," he said._

 _His refusal to talk to me stung. "But you can talk to Haymitch?" I was getting angry. Not at Peeta but his 'bond' that developed between them. For the past few weeks I watched him with Haymitch as he depended and relied on him especially coming back from the Capitol. "I'm your father––"_

" _Who instigated the fight between me and Katniss and ruined us," he sneered back. The look in his eyes he sent me was filled with anger. I gasped in shame and guilt. He was right. I ruined his tenuous and fragile relationship with Katniss. "Because of you she ran, we had a fight and broke up. So that is on you." I shrank back and turned my head not wanting to see the venom in his eyes. "There are no happy memories for me here."_

" _I'm sorry Peeta," I said with as much remorse and sincerity. "I never apologized for ruining things between you and Katniss. I never…I didn't mean to cause you anymore pain."_

" _But you did," he said. Peeta turned and bent over his hands on top of his knees. "How could you do that, dad? We…Katniss and I were just starting to get to know each other and you…you ruined it for me. You knew how much she meant to me."_

" _Peeta, please believe me. I didn't mean for that to happen," I said. "I was angry and I took it out on her." I took a step forward. "I didn't know she would run."_

" _I should have realized that it was too good to be true," he said as he straightened up and shoved both hands in his pockets. "I was kidding myself thinking I had a chance with her." The pain in my heart intensified._

" _So you've decided not to give Katniss a chance?" He turned around and faced me._

" _A lot has happened while I was in the Capitol." I opened my mouth to ask him but he raised his hand. "Please don't ask me, I'm not ready to talk about it."_

" _Does Haymitch at least know?" If I couldn't help at least I needed to know that someone else could._

" _A few things, not a lot," he admitted. "Dad, I love because you're my dad, but there are some things I can't talk about. I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll be ready to tell you. Please don't take it personally. It's just my burden to carry." Secrets, he had secrets between Haymitch and him. I felt hurt and insulted that he didn't rely on me._

 _I stood before him feeling lost and useless. But Peeta, my ever forgiving and loving son had a big enough heart to not only forgive me but to comfort me even though I was the one that injured him. He walked over and hugged me. I had tears in my eyes. "Don't ever think that I don't love you because I do."_

" _But can you forgive me?" I needed his forgiveness for ruining his chance with Katniss. "Listen, Peeta. I know it was my fault that you broke up with Katniss."_

" _She shouldn't have ran," he said. "I don't know if I can keep running after her if that's how she will react when things go bad between us."_

" _She got scared. I'm not making excuses for her but I need you to do one thing before you decide and make a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life." I pulled him back and placed both hands on his shoulders._

" _Listen, you've loved her all your life. I had always thought that you never had a chance to be with her because you're Merchant and she is Seam. But…for some miracle, fate intervened and…you got together. At first it as lie, but it was like fate kept pushing you together. And you had a chance to get to know her."_

" _It didn't last long."_

" _And that was my fault," I confessed. "Please don't let my anger and stupidity ruin what you wanted all your life. And by the looks of it, she wants you too."_

 _"I don't know dad. What if we date and she finds out I'm not what she really wants?"_

" _Then at least, you gave it a try. There is no greater risk than giving you heart to someone. You don't want to go through your life wondering what ifs, Peeta. You don't want to have regrets." For a few seconds, I could see Peeta's mind churning. The clock struck displaying that it was almost curfew time._

" _Now, go," I ordered him. "If you really need to get away then you better leave now before curfew." Peeta hugged me once more. "I don't like you leaving and I know you enough to know that you'll just sneak out anyway so go."_

" _Thanks Dad," he returned. He walked into Tyler's room to check up on him._

" _Peeta, really think about what I said," I stated. "You have a really good chance to be happy with Katniss. Don't let your pride get in the way to your happiness."_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"It wasn't my fault," Haymitch boomed his voice bringing back to reality. "At least he was with me instead of him running around late at night––"

"Relax Haymitch, I'm not mad at all about Peeta staying with you," I said. I was but I wasn't about to rehash something that was over with and my jealousy of his closeness to my son. Haymitch was my friend that my son befriended as well. He only saw the good in people and despite Haymitch's sullen, brooding, and sarcastic disposition, Peeta enjoyed his company and admired him. He was a good influence to Haymitch. I saw the changes in him since Peeta's incident with Cray.

"You're not? Oh, okay good," he returned relief obvious in his eyes. "Because as much I adore your kid, he's a handful. I don't know how you manage to keep a business and keep that boy out of trouble."

"Just stop gripping Haymitch," I smirked. "You love Peeta. Just admit it."

"Anyway, what do you need to talk about?" he smirked back.

"I'm worried about him. Actually I'm worried about Rye and Delly too," I admitted.

"I can assure you that nothing will happen to you kids, Jimmy," he said.

"How can you been certain?" I asked. "Haymitch, I'm going to ask you something and you need to be truthful. Peeta doesn't talk to me. It's my fault that he doesn't confide in me. I know that."

"What do you need to know?" he asked. Haymitch looked uneasy. His posture and demeanor only solidified my fears.

"He hinted that something happened when he was at the Capitol, something bad. It hurts that he won't talk to me about it. Did something happen to him?" He kept quiet for a few seconds.

"If Peeta didn't confide in you, Jimmy," he started. "It's not my secret to tell. It has to come from him." I anticipated his answer. He wouldn't tell me. "But I can tell you that he's okay. Nothing really bad happened."

"Are you sure that nothing bad happened to him?" The silence between us answered my question. He wouldn't divulge more than he already hinted. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, just tell me what you need," he said. "If I have it my power to help you, just ask me."

"I appreciate that you're helping Peeta. I know that he confides in you more than he does with me. So at least I know that you're helping him."

"He's a great kid, Jimmy. Despite his…upbringing he's pretty remarkable." I nodded my head. You did a great job raising your boys."

"Thanks but Graham, Rye and Peeta did that on their own without much influence on my part."

"Well, they had to get compassion and kindness from someone and its' definitely wasn't from Evelyn, I can assure you. Give yourself some credit. Be grateful they didn't inherit Evelyn's mean spirit." he comforted me.

"Anyway, I just need to know that you'll have his back, that when I can't protect him. You'll be there because I need to also make sure that I don't neglect Rye and Tyler. I know I've been so focused on Peeta that I don't want Rye to resent me."

"Has he said anything to you?" I shook my head.

"No, since he's focused on taking care of me and Peeta. I want him to be able to rely on me the way Peeta relies on you."

"Don't be hard on him, Jimmy," he said. "There's reasons why he's distancing himself from you. It isn't because he doesn't trust you. He's protecting you." I wished I could believe it but I knew a part of Peeta didn't trust me to protect him as I failed to protect him from his mother most of his life. "But you don't have to worry. I will watch over him, I'm promise." I sighed in relief.

"So are you okay with our plans?" He asked. _'Was I ready?'_ I will never be ready and okay playing with Peeta's life and Katniss as well. I thought of the repercussions and consequences to our plans.

"No, I hate this, Haymitch," I uttered. "I can't stand the fact that we're doing this to him and Katniss.

"Jay is right. We have to do this to protect them and everyone in 12." I nodded my head as I was resigned to Peeta's fate. "It's either placing their lives in President Coin's hands or President Snow. We need them and I swear to you that we will protect Peeta and Katniss."

His assurances only appeased me for a few minutes, but I knew that I could trust Peeta's life in their care. I just hoped that I didn't live to regret it.

With business slow, I headed towards the Justice Building and filled out a few forms. "Hey, Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Heath asked as he sauntered into the clerk's office. He elbowed me in teasing manner. "Anyone else getting married soon?" I smirked.

"I don't know what and who you're implying but no. No one is getting married," I confirmed.

"So what are you doing here then?" He leaned over my shoulder to look at my forms I was filling. Heath's eyes grew wide. "Is that?" I nodded my head. "Why?"

"I just need to do something for Peeta," I answered. "He's been through so much that I thought of taking him away to visit some folks I still have in District 9."

"That's a good idea," he agreed. "The poor boy has been through a lot. Are you going to take Tyler with you?"

"Yeah, I don't think Peeta would want to leave him behind with…you know who lurking around." I couldn't trust Evelyn to stay away. She legally may not have the right to have Tyler but she was devious enough to go behind my back as well as Peeta's to see him.

"I know it's going to take a month to get it approved so please don't say anything to anyone." I didn't want to have Evelyn disrupt or ruin my plans.

"Okay, Jimmy," he said back. "Does Haymitch know what you're doing?" I nodded my head.

"Good luck, you're going to need it," Heath chuckled and shook his head. I knew the odds of my request to be approved was fifty-fifty but…

I waited until the bakery was closed and sent Prim and Katniss home to talk to Peeta. When he came back from school he held Katniss' hand until he reached the bakery. Before going to the kitchen he kissed her cheek and went to work. All afternoon my stomach was in knots as I waited for the perfect moment to speak to him.

"So are you prepared for your date with Katniss," Rye smiled at his younger brother. There was glint in his eyes as he waggled his eyes brows. Peeta glanced at Rye suspicion in his eyes.

"Leave him alone Rye," Delly interceded. I had no idea what was going on but I had my suspicions.

"What? I just asking him a simple question," Rye returned with an air of fake innocence and mischief.

"Don't be a jerk, husband of mine," she said. Rye looked please with his new title as he smiled back to his wife. "Don't tease him. He already has a lot on his mind without you adding pressure on him."

"I bet," Rye leered. "So fine, I'm not going to say anything but give you this." He extended his hand to Peeta. Between his fingers was a condom. I smothered a laugh that was caught in my throat. Peeta's eyes grew big with shock and embarrassment. "And if you need some tips how to please Katniss I can give pointers––ow, Delly." She raised her hand and backhanded his head.

"Don't be dick. Peeta doesn't need your advise how to take care of Katniss," she berated him. "If you don't leave him alone I'll tell Peeta what Graham said to you––"

"You wouldn't dare?" Rye challenged her his face flushed with embarrassment. She stared back at him challenging him back.

"I was only trying to help," he laughed as she pulled on his arm and dragged him away.

"Good night dad, Rye and I are leaving for the day." She hugged Peeta goodbye and exited the shop with Rye's laughter resonating in the air. "See you tomorrow."

"You know that Rye's was only teasing but––"

"Don't start, dad," Peeta mumbled his cheeks were bright red like a tomato and his eyes closed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Peeta. I know that Rye was teasing you and I know that you're very responsible but sometimes your hormones and your body take over and––"

"Really dad, you need to stop," he whined. "You gave me that speech when I turned 12 and it was embarrassing then as it is now."

"Yeah, but now there is the reality that you and Katniss will eventually––" Tyler's cries interrupted me.

"Oh thank god, excuse me dad but Tyler needs me," he rushed as he walked passed me and exited the kitchen. I smiled then a second later I laughed so hard my stomach ached.

As Peeta prepared for his date, I continued to clean the kitchen and prepare my own dinner. It dawned on me that in the near future, Peeta would eventually marry and have family of his own. The bakery seemed empty and lifeless now without all my three boys. I've always known what lay ahead of me––the boys and Evelyn, the bakery and our growing family with Rye's engagement to Delly and as we anticipated their wedding. Now, within two months our lives changed so dramatically and profoundly. I almost lost Peeta so many times, Graham and Sonja's death, my divorce, Rye and Delly's wedding and pregnancy. It was too much to bear. Sorrow, grief and joy intermingled.

Soon, our lives will once again be altered but this time, it's the whole district with our fate held by Jay and District 13's hands. I knew that the rebellion was inevitable I just never imaged that my sixteen year old son Peeta become a major part of the power struggle as both the Capitol and District 13 wanted him for their own agenda.

With a heavy sigh I walked upstairs to talk to Peeta. "Do you think I should get flowers for Katniss' mom as well." He took time to gather flowers for her. It sat in the cold storage room downstairs. He put great effort in picking the blooms. The bouquet was beautiful.

"You're dating Katniss, Peeta," I smirked. "No need to impress her mom."

"I wasn't thinking about impressing her mom," he said his brow furled. "I just thought it's rude to bring flowers for her and not her mom."

"You should get flowers for Prim if that's the case. And something for her dad as well if you don't want to be rude to him too."

"Oh, I guess you're right," he returned as he slipped into his shirt. He appeared nervous for someone on his first date. But then again, he was pretending to date Katniss the first time so I can understood his uneasiness and feelings for this official date.

"I'm really proud of you Peeta." All his life I barely praised and supported him, but this…dating a girl from the Seam I felt frightened and proud at the same time.

"Thank dad. You saying that means a lot to me."

"Peeta, before you leave I need to speak to you for a second." My mouth felt dry and my forehead glistened with sweat. I hoped that I was making the right decision. "I was thinking…after the reaping ceremony, I was thinking of visiting my relatives in District 9." I had relatives who came from nine as they were farmers. My great, great grandfather fell in love with a girl visiting District 12. I haven't been in contact with them for years but I still had family there. "I was thinking of taking you with me. And Tyler of course."

"What? Why? Who's going to watch the bakery with the both of us gone?" He had valid questions and I was prepared to answer them. Jay, Haymitch and I thought of every single angle and scheme to pull this off. I just hoped it didn't backfire.

"Well, I was thinking of going after school is over. Rye is capable enough to watch the shop with Delly and Katniss, and I can easily get additional help if needed."

"When did you decide all this?"

"When you were at the Capitol?" I schooled my emotions as to not give away my feelings of fear, anxiety and the lie behind my suggestion.

"Why now? Why now just when Katniss and I are just starting out?" he said his tone filled with a tinge of anger. "Why do you…why does it feel like you're trying to separate me from Katniss, dad? I just don't understand why you're doing this now when we have never visited any relatives before?"

"I just thought with so much happening to you, I thought we can take a couple of weeks off away from work––"

"And Katniss," he interjected. "I don't want to leave her."

"I'm not trying to separate you from her, Peeta. In fact, I thought I can ask Garrett and Lily's permission to take Katniss with us." Peeta looked shocked and surprised.

"I just don't understand why now?" How could I explain to him without giving myself away, why I…we need to get Peeta and Katniss away from District 12 in order for our plan to work. Once they were free and clear I had to convince Rye and Delly to leave just as Garrett has to get Prim and Lily to safety as well. We were leaving 12 as soon as possible. The rebellion was soon to start and District 12 was the epicenter.

"Peeta, you have one more year," I started. "And the thing is I pray every day that you will survive the lottery. I'm not trying to tempt fate but I thought it would be nice to take you away from all this…" I gestured around me. "Just two weeks away from 12 with hopefully Katniss to join us."

"You think that you can convince Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen to let Katniss come with us, without a chaperone?"

"Well, she isn't really going to be without a chaperone. I am coming with you two," I chuckled. He was quiet for a long time that I thought he was ignoring me as he continued to dress for his date. "Peeta?"

"I can't think about this now, dad," he muttered back as he bent over to tie his shoes. "I'm already nervous about my date with Katniss and you had to…you had to bring this up now." I knew my timing was ill-conceived but time was running out. Jay was going to meet with them right after the reaping and it was only a few days from now. We have so many things to plan and execute before then.

"I'm sorry but…I had to ask since I already filled out the visitation/transportation forms at the Justice Building."

"You did? When?"

"This morning while you were in school," I answered. "Anyway, just think about it. I just filed the paper work and hopefully it'll be approved by the end of the month. Just think about it until then." He continued to dress so I left him alone.

Half an hour later, Peeta left for his date leaving me alone with Tyler. I felt guilty for adding more stress in his life, but this plan was necessary. It was planned for his safety in mind.

"Well, it just you and me, kiddo," I said as Tyler looked me into my eyes. "Uncle Peeta would here but he's on his date with Katniss. And you know what? I hope that in the near future, you'll be calling her Aunt Katniss one day. And oh, you'll have Aunt Prim too.' I sighed thinking about the future. It felt unreal and distant but possible. "And also, you're getting a cousin from Uncle Rye and Aunt Delly. I'm really sorry that your dad and mom are not here, everyone of us will take care and protect you as best we can."

I leaned back on the couch and sighed. There was so much uncertainty in my life but one thing I was sure of––I would die before I'd let anything happen to my family.

It dawned on me that I haven't missed Evelyn. My wife of twenty something years and I haven't given her any thought. I was too busy mourning the loss of my son and my fear and worry over Peeta and Rye's safety. She didn't enter my mind not for a single moment. For the umpteenth time I wondered when did I fail her as a husband?

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I had better things to worry about. This wasn't how I thought my life would end up––divorced, grieving for my eldest son and becoming a grandfather again. I had a lot to be thankful for but Graham's absence made me hyper sensitive with the well fare of both Rye and Peeta. I placed Tyler back into his crib after a night of chasing after him. At ten months he crawled and touched everything he could get his hands on. His energy was endless. I couldn't remember being this tired with any of the boys, but then again I had Evelyn with me to split the responsibilities as a parent and my day job.

Just as I had settled Tyler to bed, someone was banging on the front door. "Jimmy, open up." The voice filtered into the air. It was Garrett. His voice was mixed with fear and desperation. I ran downstairs as quickly as I could fearing the worst. _'Did something happed to Peeta?'_ was my first thought that echoed in my mind. _'Was he hurt or worse…dead?'_

I pried the door open so hard it collided against the wall making a dent. "What's going on?" I asked as I noticed Wayne beside him.

"It's Peeta. Do you know where he took Katniss on their date?" he asked.

"No he didn't say, why? All I know is that he packed a basket for their date, but he didn't say where he was taking her."

"We have to find them both now," Garrett said his voice shook with fear.

"What's going on, god damnit someone tell me what's going on," I cried out in anger.

"I'll explain on the way, let's just go and look for them," he returned. I took a step but then remembered that Tyler was alone if I left the house.

"I can't leave," I said my head hurt with fear and anxiety. "Tyler is upstairs asleep. I can't leave him alone."

"Jimmy, you and Garrett go and find Peeta and Katniss," Wayne suggested. "I'll join you later. You know your son better than anyone as to where he would take Katniss on their date. I'll call Rye and Delly to come over. I'll join you once they get here." He ran inside and headed upstairs to call Rye.

"Wayne, call Haymitch too," I said.

"He's already looking as well," Garrett returned. "I called him at Wayne's place before coming here."

With my heart in throat, I ran out into dark night hoping that Peeta and Katniss were all right and safe. "Now for God's sake tell me what's going on or I'll swear––" My feet felt like lead and legs ached. My mind created scenarios that went from bad to worse.

"Just tell me, where do you think Peeta took Katniss and I'll explain along the way," he interjected. "Listen, Wayne and I looked everywhere without alerting the peacekeepers that are patrolling for the night."

"Where did you look?" I inquired. I didn't want look where they had already searched.

"The school, the park and at Remy's. Just fuckin' tell me where do you think they are?" he gritted his teeth as he spoke. It was a sign he was losing patience and control of his emotions. For as long as I've known Garrett, he was level headed, calm and patient. He didn't lose patience or control easily or quickly. Now he knew what it felt like to worry over your child who may be in danger. "Just please trust me." I scoffed then took a deep breath and thought where Peeta could have taken Katniss on his date. I just prayed they were there.

"I think I might know," I started. "Follow me." I ran off to the direct of the field where I spotted Peeta picking flowers the first time.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

"What do you want?" I asked him my voice shook my body trembled not from the cold air.

"You, Peeta," he said. "I want you."

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Just when things were falling into place his appearance not only startled me but angered me as well. I just experienced the perfect date with Katniss, her kisses lingered on my lips and body hummed with desire. I never felt this light and care-free in my entire life like I could endure anything as long as she was by my side. _'Fuck you, MockingJay,'_ my mind screamed. _'Fuck you, President Snow as well.'_

"You want me?" I said in disbelief. "To do what? Parade me like Snow did when I was in the Capitol? To do more videos for you?"

"I want you to join us…me, our cause to––"

"Save your speeches, I heard them all," I returned. I heard enough to know that the rebellion was happening. It was only a matter of time. I just didn't know why he needed me to join him as I was not a fighter or warrior. He should have recruited Gale while he had the chance. My weapon was a rolling pin and a paintbrush; I'm useless in a war.

"Then you know the urgency…importance that I'm facing," he said. "Peeta, we…the rebels have waited a long time to strike against the Capitol and Snow. People everywhere are…suffering and dying and I'm not just talking about the Hunger Games. You...see it everyday the oppression and injustice." I kept quiet. He continued to spout things I already knew because I lived with them everyday. However as he kept going I felt uneasy with his speech like it was unrehearsed and choppy as he was unprepared. I dismissed his lecture as he tried to sway me. My only thoughts was going home and thinking about Katniss.

My date with Katniss lifted the dark shadow that loomed over me. I was happy for once. Now, I felt heavy and dishearten. Why couldn't I have had few days without feeling the world on my shoulders?

No matter how much Haymitch tried to comfort and convince me I knew that Snow will rig the lottery and my name will be called. It was inevitable. I just wanted to enjoy whatever time left with the girl I love. Was it selfish of me to string her along while I knew I was going to die? Yes, but I knew Katniss didn't love me the way I loved her. She would, in time, get over me and move on. She's strong and beautiful. Even though her relationship with Gale soured, it didn't mean that she would never fall in love one day. Yes, I'm selfish and if these were the last days in my life I wanted to die in the arena remembering the time I spent with her. It was enough to last me a lifetime.

"You're the MockingJay. I don't understand what you want from me?" I'm a sixteen year kid who had his first real day with the girl I've been in love with for most of my life.

"I need you to come with me?" I gasped and stepped back. A cold chill ran up my spine.

"Why?" I asked confounded and confused.

"You are needed. You don't realize your importance," he informed me. "Since the broadcast of your _'ordeal'_ you have become a symbol of strength and defiance against the Capitol."

"I don't want to be a symbol," I returned with anger. I never asked to be anything else but me. "I just want to be left alone. I want me and my family to be left alone."

"Well, you can't always get what you want," he said as he took a step towards me. He grabbed my arm but I was quick to dislodge him.

"No, I know who you are but that doesn't mean you can't make me go anywhere with you," I said.

"Mellark, don't be difficult."

"Difficult? I'm difficult? Why shouldn't I be? I'm in danger because of you," I reminded him. Since the video my life had never been the same. And he just expected me to follow him. Instead of feeling safe I felt scared, anger, lost and anxious.

"I'm going home," I told him. He took a step blocking my path.

"Listen, this will go easy on you if you just come with me willingly." I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk to you without my dad or Haymitch around," I insisted. "You can't make me go with you anywhere." He sighed.

"Stop hiding behind people and just come with me," he said in an irritated manner.

"Excuse me?"

"I just want to talk to you man to man," he reasoned. He sounded like my wrestling coach but there was a big difference––he wasn't the leader of rebellion and I wasn't afraid of him. _He_ was scaring me.

"And I if I don't?" I dared him. I was scared out of my wits. Here I was alone with the MockingJay––a man I admired and feared. He pulled out gun from his waist. My eyes grew wide in shock. "I have a mission. You are needed––"

"No," I pressed further making my stand. "I'm not going with you anywhere. You're going to have to shoot me because I'm leaving."

He started to lecture me again and I wasn't having it so I tuned him out. I made an attempt to pass him when I felt a sting on my torso. It was painful as it lodged onto my scar. On my chest was a dart or pin. I had only a few seconds of consciousness as I recalled being lifted onto his broad shoulders. In the back of my mind I heard voices, someone screaming my name. "Peeta?"

"Stop, let him go right now," the voice ordered. "Put him down." Then the world turned black.

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes and squinted as light blinded me for a few seconds. "Mom, he's waking up," a voice said penetrating my haze and confusion. I took several deep breaths and opened my eyes again to be greeted by gray ones. It was Katniss, her brows furrowed and lips trembled. "Peeta?"

"Don't crowd him, Katniss," her mother instructed her. "Give him some space."

"Katniss?" I said my voice hoarse. My throat was parched and dry and my tongue like sand paper. I touched my torso as I remembered the dart. There was a circular bruise on top of my scar. Great I was drugged, again! _'Hell, where am I?'_

"How are you feeling, honey?" _'Honey?'_ She called me honey as she palmed her hand on my face. She was warm and soft. I relished the touch of her skin as her thumb grazed my cheek. I was barely conscious as my mind tried to focus and look at my surroundings.

"What happened?" I looked around and discovered I was lying on a couch inside the Everdeen home. Dad, Haymitch and Mr. Everdeen stood behind Katniss as she knelt before me. I tried to sit up but fell back as bile rose from my throat. I felt nauseous and my head ached. The warmth of Katniss' hand on my head soothed me.

"Peeta, lie back," she said her voice soft and low.

"What do you remember?" Dad asked as he knelt down beside Katniss. He ruffled my hair. My mind went blank for a few seconds. "I was on a date with Katniss." She smiled. "I walked her home afterwards…then…" I blinked my eyes a few times. I remembered our kisses. I smiled at the memory then winced as recalled meeting the MockingJay.

"What else do you remember?" Mr. Everdeen said. He looked amused as his eyes bounced between Katniss and me. I blushed when I remembered the kisses that Katniss and I shared.

"I saw…MockingJay. I was walking home when he approached me." Dad looked up at Mr. Everdeen and Haymitch a look of concern on their faces.

"What did he say to you?" Haymitch inquired. I thought for a few seconds searching or trying to recall what happened. I thought I dreamt it all but by the look on their faces confirmed that it wasn't a dream.

"He said…that he wanted me," I answered. Katniss gasped a hand covering her mouth.

"Were those his exact words?" Mr. Everdeen asked.

"Yes, he said he wanted me to go with him. I didn't know where because it didn't matter to me because I told him wasn't going anywhere with him."

"This is important, Peeta," Haymitch stated. "I want you to describe him, whatever detail you can remember." I nodded my head.

"He was wearing black. I mean, it was dark but he was wearing black clothes and a hood covering his face."

"What else?" Haymitch prodded. "What else do you remember? Any small detail is significant not matter how small."

"Well, when I first saw him I thought that…"

"What?" he said.

"I thought he was kinda skinny. Too skinny not like I saw him in the video. And…I don't know he…but he sort of reminded me of someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it." I slowly sat up and winced as the move made me dizzy.

"Okay, gentlemen," Mrs. Everdeen interrupted. "That's enough for now. Give Peeta some space." She sat down next to me as Katniss followed suit and held my hand. I didn't realize that Prim was also in the room as well. "You're going to feel a bit dizzy and unstable but otherwise, you're not hurt." I winced as I rolled my shoulders.

"Mom, the MockingJay was carrying him on his shoulder then dropped him on the ground," Katniss told her. "I think he landed on his head." She was angry as she spoke. Her mom searched for any bruise on my head. I flinched.

"Oh dear, you have a bruise the size of an egg right here," she observed. "Do you have headache? Do you feel nauseous?" I shook my head.

"No just a bit light headed," I answered back.

"Maybe I should keep him home," Dad suggested.

"No," I uttered. "I already missed so much, dad. I can't afford to miss anymore of my classes."

"Peeta!"

"Dad, please." He nodded his head.

"You'll miss first period," he said. "You need to go home, shower and change." I relented. It wasn't worth arguing with him as I still felt dizzy and I did need to shower and change my clothes.

"Girls, it's almost time for you to go to school," Mrs. Everdeen announced.

Katniss interjected. "What about Peeta? If he's missing first period I'm not going."

"Yes, you are," she quipped back. "You have no excuse to miss your first class."

"But––"

"You're going to school, no argument, Katniss," her mother asserted. "You'll see Peeta later." I turned my head. Katniss' head was down her eyes downcast. Suddenly she raised her head and her arms wrapped around me tight. I felt her small breasts pressed onto my chest. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered into my ear. Before she released me she kissed my cheek. "See you at school."

"See at school," I repeated.

"Aw, how cute," Prim gushed. Katniss scowled while her mom smiled.

Reluctantly I let her go and watched as she and Prim left the house. I leaned back as my head rested on the couch. The feeling of queasiness and dizziness subsided. "What happened, Dad?" I asked. "Why…what does the MockingJay want with me?"

Dad looked uneasy and angry. Haymitch sat down beside me. "I don't know if you know anything about the rebellion so…I guess I should tell since the MockingJay has made an appearance and introduced himself to you." He paused. "Your dad, Mr. Everdeen and I have been…we've been involved with a group of people who have been actively trying to usurp Snow and remove him as the President of Panem for…decades. We've been involved long before you guys were born." I looked at for confirmation.

"Did…did mom know?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Listen, Peeta," Haymitch started. "For a long time we've been waiting for the right moment, waiting for a spark that will help ignite and inspire the citizens of Panem to rise against Snow and the Capitol."

"I know that, Haymitch," I interrupted. "I hear the rumors and whispers that's been going around for as long as I can remember." I remembered a heated discussion between Graham and dad. It was the day I knew that the rebellion was alive and well.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Dad, I want to do something," Graham said. A day ago a young Seam man was punished for his remarks against Snow and the Capitol. Albeit he was drunk but he managed to incite a riot and disorder. Even in a drunken state Cray punished him for speaking against Snow. The Seam man also fought with the peacekeeper who was trying to restrain him, His punishment? Cray took him to the Justice Building charged him with treason against the Capitol and for assaulting a peacekeeper. He was quickly transported onto the next train and the rumor was that he was turned into an Avox._

" _What do you suggest you do?" he argued. "You don't have any training or experience fighting."_

" _I can learn––I heard that there's a group in District 7 that are hiding in the woods training anyone who wants to join the rebellion."_

" _Does Sonja know about your feelings and decision?" Graham was quiet._

" _No, I haven't said anything."_

" _How can you make a decision like that without her? She's your wife," he asked his voice low. "You've only been married a year and you want to what…join a rebellion? What are you going to do? Drag Sonja and Tyler with you? What am I supposed to tell the Peacekeepers when they find out you're missing?"_

" _I just feel helpless," Graham returned with a tone of exasperation and frustration. "I want to help. Rye survived the lottery last year but Peeta…he has two more years before he passes his reaping age. What if…?"_

" _There is no guarantee that anything will be done to prevent the lottery, Graham." Dad sighed. "Even if there is a way, the lottery will continue." I wondered where mom was as she was clearly not at the house. I wondered if she too was of Graham's decision. "You just can up and leave without thinking of the consequences. Hell, the rebellion could take weeks, months or even years. Are you ready to put Sonja and Tyler through that?"_

" _I'm sorry, Dad. I'm scared for Peeta. We've been lucky so far, but…"_

" _Don't borrow trouble, Graham. You can't start thinking like that. I know you want to help but now is not the time. Meanwhile, enjoy being married and think about your future with Sonja. Listen, I understand…you're young and what to do something, but really think about what you're asking yourself, what your asking from Sonja and everyone in our family. The decision you make affects us all."_

" _But you're…you've been involved for sometime, dad," I gasped. "You got involved without…" Graham paused. "You got involved without mom knowing…she doesn't know about your involvement after all this time." It made wonder how long and who was involved._

" _My…my situation with your mother is different," dad said his voice tinged with sadness. "Our relationship isn't the same as you and your wife." That night the revelation changed my life in some degree. I told myself that I would try to get to know Katniss before the next reaping. Little did I realize that the next weeks that followed changed my life forever._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

It was really amazing how my dad was totally clueless that I knew his involvement with the rebellion. The card game night, please? Dad didn't know how to play poker or had a poker face to save his life. So I let him blissfully continue with his ruse.

"We've been in contact with the MockingJay," Haymitch announced. The news shocked me. I knew dad was involved but the fact he had personal contact with group leader was beyond astounding. "Things have been intense for the past few months. Because of the video broadcast…we've been able to recruit more people to join our cause." One brow furrowed. It was good news and all; I didn't understand what it had to do with me and MockingJay trying to kidnap me.

"It's because of you, Peeta and Katniss," Dad explained. "You're the spark."

"Spark? Fuck spark, what the hell does that mean?" I cried out in confusion.

"Peeta, watch your language," Dad berated.

"Fuck, I don't care. You talk about spark," I continued. "We are not a fucking spark. I didn't do anything but end up in video for all the world to see. It was humiliating and…neither did Katniss deserve this." My breath was harsh and choppy. "I…all…al…all I…k..know." My stutter returned. I was stressed, furious and exhausted mentally and physically. I felt as if someone stabbed me in the chest. "I almost…dd…died when C…Cray whipped me."

"Stop Peeta, take a deep breath and slow down," Mrs. Everdeen instructed. I bent over and cradled my head between my hands as I closed my eyes. "I told you to wait and let him adjust."

"We don't a lot of time," Mr. Everdeen stated. "He was almost abducted, Lily. He has to know the danger he's in." I pulled back and laughed. _'I'm in danger?'_ What else was new?

"Peeta?" Dad looked at me in concern. "I know it's a lot to take in." I shook my head. I laughed for a while that tears appeared in eyes.

"I'm n…nn..not totally oo…obliv..ious or stupid, dad," I sneered. "Fuck! I know you are involved. I've known fo…for a while." Dad gasped in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I told you, Jimmy," Haymitch said. "I told you he'd figured it out." I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves. My heart beat against my chest so hard I heard it ringing in my ears. _'Think of Katniss. Think of the kisses, her lips soft, plump and wet.'_

"Peeta, do you feel sick?" Dad asked.

"James, leave him be. Let him relax," she said. "Don't push."

I thought of Katniss with her long black hair in a braid, eyes gray like steel. I thought of the dimples on her cheeks when she smiled which was rare. The twinkle in her eyes. Her soft skin and her plump lips.

"That's good, Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen comforted me. "Take a deep breath and clear your mind. Relax."

The room was quiet and everyone stood still waiting for me to recover. "What does this have to do with the MockingJay drugging me?" I felt for my upper arm and remembered that I had a tracking devise lodge in my arm.

"We're not sure but…" Haymitch's voice trailed off. "I think he was trying to recruit you."

"No shit, Haymitch." I snorted back. I felt the sting on my chest.

"Peeta?" Dad scolded me. "Have some respect––" I was angry and scared, I wanted to laugh, cry and rage against the world at the same time.

"It's alright Jimmy. I don't blame Peeta for being angry." He watched me rubbed my arm for a few seconds. I realized that the voice I heard was Katniss and him.

"What happened Haymitch?" I asked him. "I remember hearing your voice and Katniss' before I passed out."

He reached into his pocket. In the middle of the palm was the devise he used to look for bugs and Capitol technology. "I guess Snow did you favor." I nodded my head. "If he hadn't who knows where you would be by now." Who would have thought that Snow saved me from the MockingJay.

Dad said his voice hard. "Haymitch, Garrett, Peeta is not safe anywhere. How can we protect him when both sides are after him now?"

"I'm not sure we should discuss––" Mr. Everdeen interrupted.

"He has the right to know after this last incident," Dad bellowed. "He's not even safe from…from him let alone Snow." They spoke in riddles, not making any sense to me. I thought the MockingJay was our friend but with the tone in my father's voice, he implied that the MockingJay wasn't someone to be trusted. This whole conversation confused me. I stood up to get away from everyone. I wanted to be left alone. The movement made me dizzy that I almost toppled back to the couch. Mrs. Everdeen grabbed my arm.

"Peeta, sit back down," she instructed me. "You haven't eaten breakfast and you're probably dehydrated." I nodded my head and sat back down. I took several deep breaths to calm my nerves. My heart rate slowed but I felt weak and tired.

A moment later I drank a glass of water nonstop until I emptied it without taking a break. "Garrett, Peeta needs to rest. He has to be in school in an hour. Whatever you need to talk to him about will have to wait."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Dad asked. "He…he can show up anywhere and try to take Peeta again?"

"Well, it's obvious that he can't walk around alone. He…he needs a bodyguard," Mr. Everdeen stated.

"Hello, stop talking as if I'm not here," I said as they continued to talk over me.

"At least we'll know wherever he goes with the tracking device in his arm. He has to have someone with him at all times," Haymitch added.

I shook my head. "No, no. You can't be serious?"

"Peeta," Dad started. Suddenly my life was not my own. I had enemies on both camps. "We're taking precautions for your safety." I had enough. This was one of the reasons why I debated and stayed away from any talk of the rebellion and the rebels. Snow could get to me anytime. I almost bit my tongue off the last time he drugged and at that time I knew a little. I would have endangered dad, but now Haymitch and Mr. Everdeen revealed their involvement as well. I stood up on wobbly legs and ran out of the Everdeen home.

"Peeta!" Dad and Haymitch's voice trailed behind me as I ran home. The sun beat on my head and the wind cooled my face. I had to get out of there. Once home I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. It was the only room that had a lock. My mom insisted that there shouldn't be any locked doors in our home because it would mean we had secrets to hide from her. She invaded our privacy any chance she got.

I stripped off my clothes realizing they were same clothes I wore on my date with Katniss. I could hear Dad behind the door calling out to me. "Peeta? Please talk to me," he said.

I ignored him. I wanted to be left alone. The water from the shower was warm and cleansing. I closed my eyes and remembered my time with Katniss––the time we spent together at the abandoned house. I concentrated on her plump lips and soft skin as she lay below me. My hand automatically wrapped around my erect cock. I fantasized our first time together…slow and desperate trying to… "Fuck!" I lost focus and time because I jumped when the water temperature changed from warm to cold bringing me back to reality. "Fuck," I repeated between clenched teeth. I felt ashamed and guilty causing hard-on to wane.

Twenty minutes later, my hair was still wet and the ache in my cock lingered. How was I to meet Katniss in school with… "Peeta?" my dad's voice interrupted my thoughts. "At least have something to eat before you head out."

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Peeta––" He reached out to me.

"I said I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone, damnit," I yelled. He jumped back. I never yelled or cursed at him before. I even surprised myself but I was too angry to care.

"I'll be late for my next class, dad," I informed him as I was about to run past him. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," he acknowledged with a tone of defeat and resignation. "I made you lunch." I grabbed the brown bag and exited the shop and ran straight to school without a backwards glance. During break I was nervous and anxious. I felt as though I was being watched.

"Peeta?" Katniss approached me. "Are you okay?" I turned around. She was a sight for sore eyes, the light in my dark world as she stood a foot away from me. Relieved, I grabbed her hand and led her away from the corridor. Once outside, I led to her tree. Prim, Madge, Delly and Rye greeted us.

"Peeta, Prim told us what happened," Rye started. He hugged me. I was startled at first but returned his embrace. "Did…is it true that the MockingJay tried to kidnap you?" I nodded my head. "Fuck, Peeta. What's going on?"

"I don't know Rye. Just don't say anything to anyone, please," I begged. "If President Snow finds out, I don't know what he might try to do." The more I thought it about the more I got scared for anyone involved in my life.

Delly had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Peeta, what are you going to do?" she asked as she too hugged me.

"There's nothing to do," I returned. "Listen, I know you're all concern but please act normal. Don't say anything to anyone."

"Did he say anything to you before…or did he just try to grab you and force you to go with him?" Madge asked. I related the incident to them. As I spoke and explained what happened, it felt unreal as if it was just a dream. However, the small puncture wound on my upper torso only confirmed the reality of the situation. I winced as I rubbed my hand over my chest where the dart struck me.

"Peeta, are you in pain?" Prim inquired. I shook my head.

"No, it just stings like a bitch," I answered back. "And I have a bruise the size of an orange and a bump on my head."

"The ass hole dropped him on the ground when he was unconscious," Katniss reminded me. It was obvious she was still upset her eyes hard and cold.

"Can I see it?" Delly was about to reach over and pull my shirt open when Katniss grabbed her hand.

"Hey?" she muttered. "Watch it. Hands off." Prim smirked and Madge hid a smile behind her hand.

"Geez, Katniss," Prim muttered. "It wasn't like Delly was going to molest Peeta. He's like a brother to her. Would you have reacted the same way if I did that?" Katniss glared and scowled back at her own sister.

"Prim, you're my sister and I love you. But Peeta is my boyfriend sister or not, no one touches him like that. Not even you." I wanted to hug and kiss her but held back.

"Sheesh, okay. I'll keep my hands off of him too." She paused. "But you know I'm training as a healer like mom, so you need to get over yourself." She snickered back. "I might need to 'touch' him some day." I laughed to myself. It felt good that someone cared about me especially if that someone was Katniss. Before Katniss could argue back the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Rye muttered. I grabbed Katniss' hand and walked her back to class. Fortunately we had the same class period together. During the next two classes I could hardly focus and concentrate. My upper body ached and I felt weak from not eating breakfast.

At lunch, I was surprised when both Delly and Rye joined us at lunch as well. They usually ate with their classmates and so their presence surprised me. I didn't have an appetite but forced myself to eat the lunch dad prepared. "Peeta, are you okay?" Katniss asked as she sat beside me. She looked troubled as she bit her lower lip and her forehead furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm tired. It didn't feel like I slept last night," I admitted. "It wasn't a restful sleep."

"Take a short nap before class," she suggested. I was about to lie back when she stopped me.

"No, not like that," she said as she stretched her legs before her. "Lay your head on my lap." Without any hesitation I lay my head on top of legs and sighed. I was too tired to appreciate her gray eyes staring down on me as seconds later I felt her hand on my hair and she rubbed my scalp. I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

To my relief Peeta laid his head on my lap without an argument. When I first suggested it, I held my breath. He looked worn and tired that my heart ached wondering what I could do to help him. I remembered last night turn of events and thanked God for Haymitch who saved Peeta just in time.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _As soon as the door closed, Prim barraged me with questions. "How was your date? Where did you go and what did you do?" I smiled so wide my face hurt. "Oh my God Katniss you look…so happy!"_

" _Prim, it's not polite to pry into your sister's private matters," Mom reprimanded her._

" _We share everything, Mom," she gushed. I giggled. Me, Katniss Everdeen giggled. I was too happy and overjoyed to contradict my mom because it was true, Prim and I shared everything. However, there was a four-year age difference between us. I'm in a relationship that is new to me that even I surprised myself. I never told her my biggest secret of all._

 _I kept my attraction to Peeta to myself not letting Prim know what he meant to me. I never mentioned the day he saved my life when he threw the bread that one rainy day. I only told her after I started seeing Peeta. Yes, Prim and I shared everything, but this is Peeta. What he and I now have was special to me. Could I tell her everything that I kept in my heart? Shouldn't Peeta be the first to know?_

" _Come on, Katniss," Prim said as she dragged me into our bedroom. She sat beside me and waited. "Well? Spill?" I smiled. She looked so happy for me._

" _It was perfect," I told her. I talked about the moment we arrived at the abandoned house up until the last minutes he took me home––minus the making out that Peeta initiated, the kisses that had me yearning and wanting more than just his lips on mine. I didn't mention the tingling feeling that shot up my spine and down my legs, the ache in my center and how I wanted to feel his bare chest on my naked breasts. I didn't want our kisses to end._

" _He asked if he could kiss you?" I nodded my head._

" _Awwww, that so sweet and romantic," she sighed._

" _So did he….kiss you good night too?" she asked with a big smile on her face. I blushed as speech left me high and dry thinking about his plump lips as he bit, sucked and nipped at my lips. And oh my God, the last kiss we shared when his tongue contacted mine. I nearly died from lust and desire as he angled my head to kiss me deeper. I wanted more._

" _Katniss?" I turned my head as heat rose to my face. "Oh my God, Katniss you're turning bright red. It was that good?"_

" _Better," I answered back. "Better than I imagined." Prim squealed._

" _I'm so happy for you." Just as I was about to change for the night someone banged on our door so loud, it shook the foundation of the house._

" _Mom, where's dad?" I asked as she was about to open the door._

" _He stepped out an hour ago," she explained but didn't go any further. She opened the door to reveal Haymitch standing at our porch with a look of…concern on his face._

" _I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but––" He stopped talking once he noticed me standing behind mom._

" _Haymitch, what's wrong?" she asked. He rifled his fingers through his thinning hair. Since his association with Peeta, he was dressed accordingly and sober. I didn't understand his connection to the Mellarks but I wasn't about to complain or question it. He had been protecting Peeta ever since the incident with Head Peacekeeper Cray._

" _I don't want to…alarm you but how long have you been home?"_

" _Just a few minutes, maybe 10 minutes, why?" Something in his eyes scared me, a look of desperation and fear._

" _Sorry, I…was just looking for him, that's all," he said. "I was hoping he was here so I could talk to him." He was lying through his teeth. I sensed it._

" _What's going on Mr. Abernathy?" I asked. I was beginning to panic. Dad was gone and Mr. Abernathy was acting suspicious._

" _Nothing, sorry to have disrupted your evening," he returned. "Good night."_

 _Mom closed the door. "Well that was odd even for him," mom stated._

" _Mom, where did dad go?" I inquired again._

" _I don't know, honey. He was in the shed when he just said he needed to go out for a few minutes and that was half an hour ago."_

" _Something's wrong, Mom. Mr. Abernathy wouldn't show up on our doorstep asking for Peeta if nothing was wrong," I concluded. I didn't like the feeling that his appearance left me._

" _It's probably nothing." Mom shrugged her shoulders. Impatient and anxious, I pried the door open. "Where are you going young lady?"_

" _I'm going to get answers," I returned and ran out the house as I ignored my mom's pleas to stay home. Morbid thoughts ran through my mind. Mr. Abernathy asked about Peeta. Something happened to him––that was my only conclusion._

 _Damnit. I just got him back. I prayed to anyone who would listen to me. 'Please let Peeta be okay. Now that I know I love him, you can't take him away from me now.'_

 _I ran as fast as I could that I caught up to Mr. Abernathy. "Shit, Katniss," he blurted in frustration and impatience in his tone. "Go home."_

" _No, not until you tell me what's wrong," I seethed back in anger and fear. "You're looking for Peeta. Why? Is he in trouble?"_

" _I don't have time for this," he returned as he walked away from me. I noticed that he held a small black box in his hand waving it side to side as if he was scanning his surroundings._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Keep your voice down," he muttered between clenched teeth. "I just passed two Peacekeepers patrolling this area."_

" _Why are you looking for Peeta? He was on his way home the last time I saw him," I informed him. He remained quiet and scanned the area ignoring me._

" _Go home and mind you own business."_

" _Peeta is my business. He's my boyfriend and if he's in trouble––" Then it dawned on me––dad left the house a few minutes ago without an explanation where he was headed and why. It was too much of a coincidence. "Something's happened to Peeta." My heart felt it––he was in trouble._

" _Damnit, you're stubborn," he retorted. "If you want to help, just shut the fuck up and help me find him." We walked a few yards away when we spotted a man wearing an all black attire and hood. On his shoulders he was carrying…_

" _Haymitch!" I cried out._

" _Fuck, let's go," he returned. With my heart in my throat I cursed myself for not taking my bow and arrow with me. Someone was kidnapping Peeta. Neither Mr. Abernathy and I had a weapon, but I didn't care. No one was taking Peeta away from me._

" _Peeta?" I screamed. The kidnapper turned around._

" _Stop, let him go right now," Mr. Abernathy demanded. "Put him down. Whoever the fuck you are, let Peeta go. Put him down now."_

" _I'm sorry but I can't do that," the man in black responded._

" _Well, you're not taking him anywhere, not over my dead body," Haymitch swore. The man in black pulled out a handgun._

" _I'll use this if I have to," he threatened._

" _There's two of us and one of you," Mr. Abernathy stated. "You go ahead and shoot me. There are two Peacekeepers patrolling his area. All I have to do call out to them and they'll come running. And I guarantee you, MockingJay that they will love to meet you."_

" _You wouldn't dare."_

" _Try me," he challenged him. "You kidnapping him, MockingJay." He spit out MockingJay's name with disgust and loathing. MockingJay returned his gun back onto his holster. Then he dropped Peeta on the ground as if he was trash. Peeta landed on the ground hard that I knew he would have bruises on his body, especially his head._

" _You motherfucker," I screamed. I was so livid that I walked over to him and hit his face square into his jaw. His head reeled back. I was about to land another hit to his stomach when Haymitch pulled me back wrapping his arms around my waist._

" _Leave while you still can," Haymitch ordered him. MockingJay placed a hand on his face which was still hidden behind the mask. "Are you deaf? Fucking leave already. Katniss will tear your arms off so I suggest you run." He ran as suggested and didn't look bac._

" _And stay away from Peeta," I screamed. I saw nothing but the image of Peeta falling onto the ground flashing in my head over and over. "Let go of me. He dropped Peeta on purpose to hurt him." I was so angry that… "I want to beat the crap out of him." Weeks of feeling helpless and rage surfaced. I couldn't see straight._

" _Katniss, stop. Stop," Mr. Abernathy repeated. "Peeta might be hurt, okay? We have to get him home." His words paralyzed me. 'Peeta hurt, home.'_

 _Hour an hour later my boyfriend lay on the couch inside my house. Mom looked Peeta over. She confirmed what I suspected. Peeta was drugged again. "Thank you, Mr. Abernathy," I said my voice trembled from exhaustion and anxiety._

" _I think by now, you can call me Haymitch," he snickered._

" _If it wasn't for you," I gulped a ball of saliva that was lodge in my throat. "He would have…he almost…" Tears brimmed my eyes. "I don't understand. Why…what does the MockingJay want from Peeta that he would…forcibly…that he would drug and kidnap him?" I was too busy looking at Peeta as he slept that I didn't notice the look that transpired between Haymitch, Dad and Mr. Mellark._

" _I don't what to tell you, Katniss," he replied back. "I can't for the life of me figure out what's going on myself." His answer was not reassuring._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Even after my mom's insistence that I go bed, I reluctantly left Peeta's side. I tossed and turned as I worried over him because sleep was the last thing on my mind. So an hour later, I crept back to watch over him as he continued to sleep on the couch. While I slept beside him I had nightmares of the MockingJay successfully kidnapping Peeta and feeling that I had lost him forever. Nope, no one was going to take him away from me.

At present, I continued to play with Peeta's curly locks as I stared into his face. I missed his long curly hair. I cursed at Snow for messing with perfection. While I watched him sleep, I took catalogue of his ashen blond eyelashes, the freckles on the tipoff his nose and the little brown mole above his upper lip. I ignored the snickers and comments around me. I was too relieved to care or make any comment. I almost lost him last night and nothing mattered.

"Shut up Rye," Delly snickered. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop teasing Katniss." She glared at him while she stuffed her face with her fourth cupcake that Rye packed for their lunch. For a small girl, she ate like there was no end to her appetite. Then I had to remind myself that was after all pregnant.

"Yes, dear,' Rye mocked back.

"Yeah, leave my sister alone Rye," Prim stated. "I think it's sweet."

Nothing could dissuade me from giving him comfort and love––feelings I knew that he was deprived of. Now that he was officially my boyfriend I felt a sense of ownership and possessiveness I never felt before. ' _Well, it didn't help that someone tried to kidnap him,'_ my mind screamed. So I rationalized my behavior each time some girl flirted, talked or tried to touch to Peeta. He was mine to protect.

For example, while working at the bakery, I was acutely aware of the customers that visited the bakery as of late. Many of our classmates 'stopped' by for a loaf of bread, girls that I never knew or recognized came by. Rye and Delly were mostly amused at the attention. Jimmy was pleased that business was doing well. They were all pissing me off. As for Peeta, he was as usual oblivious. It was a good thing that he worked in the kitchen because I swear if another one of our classmates asked about him… was I ready to wipe that smarmy and smug look on their faces thinking they still had a chance with him because it seemed I was just a distraction or curiosity. Now that his mother no longer controlled his life, Peeta didn't have the sense to chose his own girlfriend. In other words, he was slumming.

Because of Peeta's new popularity and notoriety, not only did garnered attention in District 12, he gained popularity everywhere. "Rye, I noticed that there are two mail bags in the living room," I pondered. There were stacks of mail sitting on the kitchen table as well.

"Oh, those are for Peeta,' he said nonchalantly.

"What? What are they?"

"Oh, fan mail," he supplied. "Peeta's been getting them since he came back from the Capitol." I was taken aback. Fan mail? My Peeta was receiving fan mail from…

"When did he…have you read any of them?" I loathed to ask but was curious. Rye looked at me like he debating whether he should answer me.

"Rye, I'm hungry," Delly announced before he could answer me.

"Um…I think you better ask Peeta," he said. "Anyway, gotta take my pregnant wife home."

However, I didn't get a chance to ask as Prim and I walked back home. But before we departed, Peeta took me aside. "Meet me at our spot after dinner," he said. _'Our spot?'_

After completing my homework and ate dinner, I confided in Prim. "Prim, I need to ask you a favor," I said to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to sneak out of the house––"

"What? What for?"

"I'm going to meet Peeta––"

"Yes, of course go ahead and I'll cover for you," she interrupted in an excited manner. "Oh my God, Katniss. This is crazy." I laughed to myself. I would never have thought that I would be sneaking out of the house to meet a boy––my boyfriend for that matter. I was so scared for Peeta that any chance I have time alone with him was worth it. Even if it meant breaking curfew to meet him.

Soon I found myself at 'our spot'––the abandoned house where we had our first official date. Peeta stood by the door leaning on the entrance with his hands in his pockets staring into the sky. It was a full moon so I could easily spot him.

"Peeta," I cried out as I ran to him. He ran towards me as well. I cried in relief as he wrapped his strong lean arms around me.

"You made it," he said with a tinge of surprise and relief in his voice.

"Of course I did," I said in return. How could he doubt it?

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand. "We're exposed. We need to go someplace where there are no peacekeepers patrolling." Surprisingly he led me to the cemetery. It was dark and creepy but…

"How do you know Peacekeepers don't patrol out here?" I asked as we situated ourselves under a tall tree. It was perfect hiding place. I shuddered as I tried not to notice the gravestone everywhere. Peeta placed an arm around my shoulder. His warmth and nearness comforted me. I felt at peace for once surrounded by dead bodies. It was ironic.

"Would you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I've been coming here before all the shit that's been happening to me."

"Why?"

"It's peaceful and I find being here calms me. I look at the grave stones and it helps me put things in perspective," he exclaimed.

"Well I think it's kinda morbid and creepy," I admitted.

"Yeah I can see that," he agreed and laughed. "For me, I look at these people. Some I knew and loved. I feel a connection somehow.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I know you miss your brother, Graham." I was being insensitive and I felt guilty.

"No, it is creepy hanging out here. It's just for me…I look at the people who are buried here. People I don't know, people who died even before I was born," he continued. "There's a section here that's been designated for our dead tributes. I look at them sometimes and wondered if I'm…"

"Peeta, that's…that's not healthy," I scolded him. "You can't think like that."

"I have two more years, Katniss." The thought paralyzed me. I couldn't fathom Peeta being reaped or dead.

"Peeta, please don't talk like that," I cried out. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be morbid. I'm being realistic." I grabbed his other hand as I laid my head on the crook his neck. He was warm and comforting. I wanted to bottle this feeling forever.

"How are you feeling, Peeta, really?" I asked. We hadn't talked about his ordeal with the MockingJay. I wanted him to feel and know that he could talk to me about anything.

"I'm so tired, Katniss," he confessed. "Sometimes, I feel like I want to give up. My family lost so much…there so much pain. I don't see the light at the end of the tunnel and…"

"What?" he was scaring me with his admission. He couldn't give up now.

"It's so tiring, worrying about my dad and Rye. And now there's Tyler and Delly to worry over. I just remembered that I'm going to be an uncle in a few months. There' s o many people to worry over. There's this weight on my chest…like I'm carrying a load I bear alone."

"But you have me now. Don't forget that," I reminded him. "You can talk tot me. I know that I didn't handle our first…hurdle. And you lost your trust and faith in me but I swear to you, I'll do my best not to run." I couldn't 100% promise that I would get scared and run. I've been running all my life. Every time I was forced to confront my emotions or feelings I ran.

"Katniss," he sighed his facial expression sad and resigned. "I don't expect our relationship to not have its' problems. I know you're sorry and all is forgiven."

I was grateful for his forgiving nature. "But?" I didn't like the tone of uncertainty and doubt in his voice. It made me doubt myself as well. I didn't doubt that I love him but that I doubted that I deserved him.

"There is no but…just I hate feeling like another shoe is going to drop, you know," he admitted. "Another surprise that would endanger you and everyone I care about. I hate feeling scared all the time."

"My dad once said that a life lived in fear is a life half lived," I quoted. "I never understood what he meant until now. We can't live or go on in our lives living in fear. I've been scared for most of my life, Peeta. Scared that my family won't have enough to eat, scared of being reaped. I'm scared for Prim. This feeling of fear eats away at you that other feelings fill in the holes it left behind. I was scared all the time that in order for me to go on I learned to hate, resent people and I became bitter and jaded."

I stopped and took a deep breath. Peeta kissed my forehead for comfort as if he knew I needed it.

"I'm not scared for me, Katniss. I scared for the people I love because of me," he said. I noticed that tears brimmed his eyes. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. I hated seeing him like this, feeling lost, hopeless and alone. "Sometimes, I think that it would be better for everyone if I…"

"Peeta, don't you dare think like that,' I said in anger and fear. "You have so many people who care and love you." _'I love you.'_ "Only a coward would think…like that and I know you, you are not a coward."

"I'm tired of being scared all the time."

"Then let's be scared together," I suggested. "Listen, before you I was scared and I was alone. I was scared to feel things that I avoided any human connection beside my family." I poked him in the chest right above his heart. "You changed me. I like who I am now and it's because of you."

"I didn't do anything, Katniss," he smirked. "I think that you do yourself a disservice by not taking credit for being already wonderful and amazing––"

"I'm not––"

"Quiet," he said as he placed a finger on lips.

"But––"

"It's my turn. You know for someone who claims she's not good with words, you were pretty eloquent a few seconds ago."

"I told you, you changed me, why––" I said. I was rudely interrupted when his soft lips pressed onto mine. I sighed into his mouth. _'Oh, I missed this,'_ my mind whispered. I groaned as his tongue invaded my mouth. Flustered I continued to kiss him as I clumsily straddled his legs. I was new to this world of romance and seduction. Oh god, he tasted tangy and sweet. I could kiss him forever.

A few seconds later, I needed to breath. I moaned in disappointment as his lips left mine. My heart raced and I could hardly breath our foreheads were pressed together. I lost my train of thought. "What were you saying?"

"You're so…wonderful," he whispered his soft breath grazed my heated skin. I felt his beating heart on my chest. I swore that his heartbeat raced in cadence with mine own.

"If you say so," I argued back. I didn't want to argue with him. Preferably I hoped he would kiss me again.

"I know so." I turned my head. "Hey, look at me. I wouldn't….couldn't be with anyone who wasn't amazing or special. I've never asked for much in my life, Katniss. There's so little joy in this world that I accepted what had been handed to me." I thought of his mother who abused him for most of his life. He didn't deserve it. Not with a heart so kind and gentle as his. "So when I say you're amazing, you are to…me." I returned his compliment with a hug. The need to hold him was strong as if I needed to brand him onto my skin to remain connected to him in an emotional level whenever we were apart.

"You're the one I want, Katniss," he said as he lips grazed my ear. "You…you are special to me." I melted down to my arms and legs. I felt hot and cold all over. And then he kissed me chaste at first then demanding as Peeta opened his mouth and gently probed my lips open with his tongue. _'Was this hygienic sharing saliva?'_ Fuck it, this felt too good to be wrong and unsanitary. I bit his tongue causing him to moan in response. For a few minutes we shared the intimacy I had long denied myself. We traded kiss for kiss not wanting it to end. Images of the MockingJay kidnapping Peeta flashed in my head. I bitterly shook them off not wanting to spoil this moment.

This is what I was afraid of––feeling this emotional attachment and connection to someone. Falling and being in love wasn't all hearts and roses. It was also painful and messy. What it means to love someone so much that it's scares me, but fear of losing Peeta scared me more. He changed me in ways I never anticipated or wanted. I have more to lose now. This revelation only solidified my resolve to keep him safe from harm and no one, not even the MockingJay was going hurt him or take him away from me.

So in the meantime, I would enjoy the dates and kisses between us because who knew what the future may bring and I wasn't about to take my time with Peeta for granted.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and for staying with me in this journey. My sincere apologies for posting a lot later than I hoped. RL took over and writing took a backseat, but now I'm back. Your support and your patience are greatly appreciated. Please leave review at your leisure. Have a great week.  
**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Secrets Revealed

Chapter 28 – Secrets Revealed

 _AN: Many thanks to those who alerted, favored and posted a review. My thanks to my faithful reviewers – MaidenAlice, Shellibug, BDizzy, DramionEverlarklover26, Mspriss523, Buttercupadass, LACR, Nai1987, pumpkinking5, J, pistonsfan75, jroseley and guest. Your comments are always appreciated and an inspiration. There are no words to express how your comments motivate me to keep writing. The fact that you took time to write a review leaves me gobsmacked with pride and gratitude._

 _This chapter contains Rye, Haymitch and Katniss' POVs and has now entered the **M** rating. You have been warned. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins and any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Rye POV ––**

"Delly, love open the door," I cajoled as I laid my head on the door panel. "Please, sweetheart." There I stood stark naked in our home. We were in midst of making love when she suddenly shoved me off of her and ran straight to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. I tried not to be offended but after having your wife stop right when you were amidst the biggest and pleasurable orgasm in your life was down right disappointing and frustrating. I felt insulted then I stopped myself as I realized that she couldn't help the morning sickness she experienced. She was after all carrying my firstborn child. We had not planned to have children for a couple of years but––fate had plans for us. I could never regret having our baby but wished we had better timing.

The sound of her retching continued. I winced as the smell of vomit permeated through the door. "No, go away, Rye. Leave me alone and let me die." I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling as I counted to ten in my head. I loved Delly with no doubt in my mind, but her flair for dramatics was annoying. However, when I thought about my dad and how his love and married compared to mine, I knew that I was lucky.

"Honey, please open the door," I pleaded. It was warm in our bedroom unlike rooming with Peeta who insisted in leaving the windows open at night even during the winter season. It was always freezing cold every morning. Once Graham married I moved into his room. After moving in with Delly after our wedding, I missed waking up at the bakery with dad and Peeta already downstairs prepping for the day––the smell of bread, coffee and yeast lingered in the air and the heat warming the rest of the bakery. Now, I awakened to sweet smell of flowers and a warm soft body next to me. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world but there are moments when I missed Dad and my brothers. An image of Peeta flashed in my mind.

I never resented dad's preference to Peeta. He favored him, but I understood the common bond they shared––the love of baking. I was born into the profession so I couldn't say I was good at it like Peeta. He was a natural––inheriting the talent for baking from dad. I could even admit he was a lot better than him. I had told Dad early that I didn't want the bakery when Graham changed professions as a butcher. I could tell he was relieved and I never resented him for it. Just as long as I had a job and Delly in my life I was set and content. I couldn't ask for more.

"Delly, please open the door," I asked again. She had stopped vomiting but I could hear her sniffling and sobbing. Another thing about her pregnancy, Delly cried a lot, and I do mean a lot. She cried when she was happy and cried when she was sad. She cried over the simplest things like when she saw our laundry mixed together for the first time or when I attempted to make cheese buns at home because she was craving it. It may not taste like Peeta's but if she wanted the buns how could I deny the mother of my child her craving.

"No, I'm sweaty and I stink," she replied back. "I feel horrible and I look like shit. I'm going to take a shower." I sighed. We have only been married a few days and I felt as though everything has changed. I was overjoyed because of our new addition but also grieving for the loss of my brother Graham. I miss him. The mix of emotions flustered and angered me. I worried over my new unborn child, my wife and my brother Peeta. They are both eligible for the reaping ceremony. And then to compound my fears I discovered that the MockingJay nearly kidnapped Peeta. My mind couldn't come to grip of the idea. I thought he was on our side, our ally. I remembered my reaction when dad told what happened the day before. The night that we almost lost Peeta again but this time it was with someone I had never expected.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Dad, where are you going? Where's Peeta?" I asked. I walked into the bakery early morning to get some bread. He looked as though he hasn't slept as he came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and his clothes wrinkled. Since mom's departure, our clothes were not pressed as she did the laundry for everyone and ironed our clothes. It was the only thing I missed about her._

" _Something happened," he began as I noticed he struggled to find words. A chill ran up my spine. I knew something bad had happened when I walked into the bakery. It was empty, no bread or pastry prepared or the ovens turned on. And Peeta was missing._

" _What?" I cried out in panic. "Where's Peeta." I ran into his room and found his bed untouched the windows closed shut._

" _Rye, please let me explain," he implored. "Peeta is fine, but something happened last night when he was walking home after his date with Katniss."_

" _What?"_

" _The…someone tried to kidnap him last night––"_

" _What? What the fuck, dad. Where is he?" Jesus, what the hell was going on?_

" _I told you he's fine, Rye. He sleeping at the Everdeen's house," he stated. "That's where I was headed."_

" _I want to go with you," I said as I started walking towards the door._

" _No, Rye," he shook his head. "I need you to start prepping for today––"_

 _I shook my head vigorously. "No, dad. No, I want to see Peeta."_

" _No, Rye," he exclaimed. "You need to keep our business open." I opened my mouth to argue with him._

" _Fuck the bakery, dad," I said in disbelief._

" _Rye, please. I'm barely containing any control I have left. I need you…I need you to take over this morning as you usually do before heading out to school."_

" _I'm not going to school." I argued. "You just said someone tried to kidnap Peeta. Who? Why?"_

" _Rye," he sighed. He looked exhausted. "Please don't argue with me. Peeta is fine and is asleep. I'm heading there now to check up on him. I felt bad enough for leaving him there but…"_

" _What? Why didn't you take him home here so he can rest here?" I inquired._

" _When Haymitch and Katniss found him, he was closer to the Seam and…I didn't have the heart to separate him from Katniss," he admitted. "I already…I almost ruined things for them so I just thought he would rather wake up there with her than here." There was something off about him. I knew that Peeta was devastated when dad turned on Katniss it ultimately led to their breakup. Dad was fortunate that Peeta had a forgiving nature. Both he and Katniss was lucky––had dad did that to Delly and me, I wouldn't have never forgiven him. Even as Peeta forgiven him there was still tension between them._

 _I didn't want to add more pressure or stress so I relented. I took a deep breath. "Who…you didn't say who almost kidnapped him," I muttered. "Was it one of Snow's flunkies…one of the peacekeepers?" Dad shook his head. "Who?"_

" _The…it was the MockingJay," he revealed. My mouth opened wide and my eyebrows furrowed. I was beyond stunned, flabbergasted and surprised. What the hell?_

" _The…the MockingJay?" I gasped. "The MockingJay? Why? What for? Why would he do that?"_

" _I don't have any answers."_

" _Are you sure it was him?"_

" _Yes, both Haymitch and Katniss found him carrying Peeta on his shoulders. He obviously drugged him to restrain him. If it wasn't for Haymitch and Katniss, who knows where he would have taken Peeta."_

" _I don't understand?" I said in confusion and anger. "Why…why would he do that to Peeta? Is that why he's here in District 12?"_

" _What do you mean, Rye?" he asked. I wasn't stupid. There were so many rumors that the MockingJay was seen in 12, but he was also seen in several of the districts so I chalked it up as rumor––something that the citizen of 12 gossiped about to entertain themselves. So the rumor was true, he was in District 12. He was here for Peeta._

" _Dad, it's all over 12 that he's seen here." I snorted. "I'm not completely clueless, you know. I know––" I lowered my voice. "I know that you and Mr. Abernathy and Mr. Everdeen are involved with––"_

" _Stop, Rye." He raised his hand. "Don't say anything anymore."_

" _Dad, I'm not stupid," I repeated. "I know that Graham and you have been talking and meeting with…other people." Dad rubbed the bottom of his chin. It was a sign that he was caught in lie or kept a secret. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I'm sorry Rye," he repented. "I was trying to keep you all safe and I would have told you at the proper time."_

" _How long, dad?" I pressed. "How long have you been involved with the rebellion?"_

" _I…I've been involved for a while now…before you were born…before I married your mother. She didn't know either if that's your next question."_

" _I'm not surprised she didn't know," I acknowledged. She would have been against it. She liked the life she once had. "I want to know why MockingJay tried to kidnap Peeta?" I asked. "What was he trying to accomplish?"_

" _I don't know." I didn't believe him. My disbelief must have shown on my face. "I mean it, I don't know. Rye, I just lost Graham and we've almost Peeta so many times. My only concern has been about my family. This whole incident has thrown me over the loop. I can't even begin to tell you…or explain it myself."_

" _It just doesn't make sense, dad."_

" _I know," he agreed. "Listen, we have to keep this quiet. No can know what happened. And in the meantime, keep Delly close to you." Now he was scaring me. "There too much going on. We need to be alert."_

" _For what?" I didn't understand what he was asking._

" _I can't tell everything you right now, but I can tell you this," he started. "We…this district will be under fire soon. I need you and Delly to pack a bag and be prepared."_

" _A bag? For what?" I inquired._

" _I need you both to be able to leave at moment's notice," he instructed. "I can't tell you all the detail right now, but I just need you both ready incase…"_

" _Incase of what?"_

" _Incase we need to leave District 12 immediately," he supplied. "And for good." The thought scared me. Dad was asking me to leave the life I have in 12. The life I only knew and was beginning with Delly. We are about to have a child soon and he or she was going to be born outside of 12 by the sound of it. There was no security in our future. I was about to question him some more. "Please Rye, trust me and do as I tell you."_

" _What do I tell Delly?" I was flummoxed and scared._

" _Don't lie to her," he said. "Tell her everything. You can't start your marriage with a lie even if it means to protect her. I know she'll be okay as long as you stick by her." Delly was my life now, her and our unborn child. I was prepared to let her be oblivious to the plans, but dad was right. I couldn't lie to her and then expect her to leave 12 without an explanation. So I told her everything._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"Honey, do you feel better?" I asked my pregnant wife as she entered the room. She looked pale and tired as she was dressed in a knee length light pink dress. It was one of my favorites as she lost her virginity in that dress. I smiled at the memory. She wasn't showing yet but her morning sickness obviously confirmed her condition as she had a hand on top of her stomach and she looked deathly pale. Since she told me of her pregnancy I had to pinch myself everyday, I am going to be a father in a few months. "Do you want warm milk?" She scrunched her nose. "Oh, how about some juice. I think there's orange or apple?"

"Do we have any tomatoes?" _'Huh, what tomatoes?'_

"Tomatoes," I repeated in a stunned manner. "Why do you want––"

"I'm really thirsty for some tomato juice," she announced as she walked over to the icebox.

"Ewww…really?"

"I think the baby wants tomato juice. I want some now," she said. That's another thing, she demanded food she never ate before the pregnancy. Tomatoes were one thing and the other was beer. Delly hated beer. She spewed beer from her mouth and down my shirt when I offered her a sip during my birthday a few months ago. Now she craved for it but she couldn't drink it because of the baby.

" _That's disgusting, Rye," she said with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "That's so vile, how can you drink that?" She proceeded to wash her tongue out with water and chewed on a mint leaf to cleanse the taste from her mouth._

" _Dad said that Mr. Cartwright brewed it himself," I commented. "It's not bad. I like it. And he made it for my birthday." She hated beer only meant more for me._

Now that I thought about it, it was probably the night that we conceived our little treasure. Delly commented that I was slightly drunk and extremely amorous.

" _I don't know who got the better deal last night me or you?" she said in coquettish manner. "You were like an animal."_

Since then our coupling had been wild, hard and fast. We made love on every surface of our new home––from the living room, kitchen table, and bathroom. We have yet to make love in…I winced as I realized that our early morning lovemaking was interrupted due to her morning sickness. Her cravings wavered between food and sex. I was exhausted by both demands. I considered myself a very lucky man. I didn't struggle to find love like Peeta. I wasn't tortured or used by Snow or the MockingJay. I had a wife and child on the way. Yes, I'm a very lucky man.

The thought of joining the rebellion was prominent in my mind, but then the MockingJay tried to kidnap Peeta. What the hell! I wanted Snow to be removed from his office and abolish the Hunger Games, but…after what MockingJay did or tried to do Peeta, my loyalty and desire to free Panem from Snow I now questioned. Did I have to sacrifice my own brother Peeta to attain that goal––sacrificing his life against the entire nation of Panem. It was obvious why he wanted Peeta like Snow he was going to use him.

I'm pissed, annoyed and scared. I needed answers and dad was not forthcoming.

"Rye, Rye! I'm talking to you," Delly exhaled in exasperation. "Why don't you take a shower?" _'Huh? What?'_ I was so busy inside my head contemplating that I had forgotten where I was at the moment. I only had on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Sorry, Delly," I muttered. "I…I'm just thinking."

"About?" she asked as she took a bite on a tomato? _'Ewww.'_ I turned my head and took a sip of coffee. She munched on the vegetable like it was an apple enjoying her self as juice ran down her mouth. I turned my head to stop looking at her.

"Peeta and everything," I answered her.

"Were you able to talk to him?" I nodded my head. "How is he? I mean the thing with the MockingJay has got to be worrisome for him. Does he think that MockingJay might try to kidnap him again?"

"Yeah, and that's got me worried," I said as I recalled our conversation the day before.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Hey, Peeta," I called out to my younger brother. Dad was out on delivery which I found odd as he hardly ever volunteered for the task. Usually he'd sent Peeta or me for deliveries. "How are you doing?"_

" _I'm okay, Rye," he said in a nonchalant manner. We were in the midst of slow afternoon with Delly and Katniss at front and Prim upstairs watching Tyler. He looked tired but…content. I guess he had a really nice date with Katniss the night before––before the MockingJay tried to kidnap him. "So…did you have a nice time on your date last night?" Peeta blushed bright red, his cheek and ear pink and flushed. "That good huh?" I teased him. There was little joy in his life so I was happy that he finally was dating Katniss for real._

" _I'm really sorry that MockingJay ruined the rest of the night for you," I admitted. "I'm just really glad that Haymitch and Katniss was there before he…" The word stuck in my throat._

" _I just don't know what's going on, Rye," he sighed. "I thought…I never thought that he would do that. I mean…why would he do that?"_

" _I don't know, Peeta," I answered him. I was totally clueless as to why he tried to take Peeta by force. "I asked dad and he didn't have any answers either."_

" _I'm so tired, Rye," he confessed. "I don't understand why all this is happening to me. I…all I ever wanted was Katniss, you know? I don't understand why it took all this to happen to me in order to have her in my life. It's just not fair."_

" _I'm sorry Peeta," I returned. I had no words to comfort him––I wasn't good with words like he was. Peeta could charm any girl––he could literally charm the pants off of them had he tried. I possessed my own strengths but I sometimes envied Peeta's gift with words, his wit and charm. "I wish there is something I could do."_

" _There is, Rye," he voiced as he had a look in eyes that I didn't like. "Promise me something." I didn't like the direction of this conversation. It had a bad and ominous tone to it, but how could I deny him anything just as I asked if I there was something I could do for him?_

" _Whatever you need just ask me," I swore. It's moment like this I miss Graham. When I needed advise I sought out my older brother for everything. I loved my dad but he failed us in so many ways. Depending on him was one of them. I knew that he loved us but he never fought for us when it came to our mom. I wanted Peeta to feel and know that he could depend on me._

" _If anything happens to me––" I was about argue with him but he raised his hand and spoke further. "I need you to promise that incase something happens to me that you will take care of Tyler and dad." I nodded my head. That was request was easy. "And…I need to know that you…will watch over Katniss. I know she can take care for herself." I smiled. "I know that she'll move on if something happened to me, but I need to know that she has someone to watch her back. That she can depend on our family––that she can depend on you, dad, and Delly to be there for her."_

" _Of course, I will," I said. I didn't like it. He spoke as if his demise was a foregone conclusion. That he expected to not survive as if his fate was sealed._

" _Take care of her for me," he added. "And be her friend even if she insists that she doesn't need one."_

" _I will, Peeta. I promise," I pledged. "But hey, nothing is going to happen to you, Peeta. You have a lot of people to protect you. And you have Katniss." He smiled, a big toothy grin as his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Besides, Katniss would never let anything happen to you now. We Mellarks are a catch. Once we hook you, you can't help but wants us."_

" _You're full of it, Rye," Peeta snickered. "I can't understand how a nice girl like Delly would fall for that crap. I'd be lucky to have a girl like Delly so don't mess up."_

 _I never understood how he put himself down so much. At time, I envied the girls the flocked all over him. I never understood how he could pass all the girls that threw themselves at him but then I remembered his crush on Katniss Everdeen––his attraction to a girl, a Seam girl boggled me._

" _Hey, I'm best thing that ever happened to Delly," I exclaimed in mock anger._

" _No, Rye. She is the best thing that ever happened to you," Peeta disputed. I couldn't argue with him on that fact._

" _I'll keep my promise as long as you promise me something as well," I returned. He nodded his head. "That you don't give up. I know that it's been really hard for you…no one could have endured what you have if you weren't strong, Peeta. I admire you for it."_

" _I don't know if I have it me anymore," he confessed. His confession angered me. "I'm so tired Rye. It's taking all I have to not give up."_

" _God damnit, Peeta," I bellowed. "You can't give up now. I know you're tired. But you have a lot of people who love you." I knew his weakness and I had to use it. "You have been in love with Katniss for most for your life. You finally have her and she wants you back in return. When you feel at your lowest, remember that. I know I do when I feel like all this bullshit is not worth it. But I'm lucky…I never experienced what you have––I don't have both President Snow and the MockingJay after me. I know how lucky I am."_

" _Don't remind me," he sighed._

" _Just remember one thing," I reiterated. "There's a girl out there who loves you back."_

" _She doesn't, Rye."_

" _Shut the fuck up and listen to me," I argued. "She may not realize it but she does. It might take her time to realize it but she does love you. That is what's worth living and fighting for. Don't give up on yourself and on her because you're tired. She is worth fight for."_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

My conversation with Peeta still bothered me. I didn't like his defeatist attitude. He was scaring me. As his older brother, I may be married and have child on the way but it didn't mean I stopped being his older brother. Since dad was not forthcoming in my need for answers I knew whom to go to find them. After dinner I walked Delly to her parent's house. She wanted to spend time with her mom and do 'pregnancy stuff' before the baby arrived.

I knocked on the wood panel door with great trepidation. I had never visited our only victor but I needed answer so…

"Who the hell is––" Haymitch greeted me his eyes narrow and scowl in place. "What the hell, Rye. Something wrong? Is Peeta okay?" I sighed.

"Peeta's fine, Haymitch," I answered back. "I just need to talk to you."

"Okay, come in," he said as he turned around. I have never been inside his home so what I saw fazed me. I had expected his house to be shambles but I was surprised as his home was clean and organized. "Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I don't mean to stay long," I returned.

"I could take a guess why you're here," Haymitch surmised. "You're here because of Peeta."

"Yes and no," I admitted. "Yes, I'm here to talk about what happened to Peeta but the reason for my visit is…I have questions that dad couldn't or rather wouldn't answer them."

Haymitch's eyes rolled. "You know, Rye, if your dad didn't say anything to you what makes you think I'll say anything that he wouldn't?"

"Because I know that he would do anything to keep our family safe even if it meant keeping it to himself. Peeta takes after him in that way," I snorted. "The problem with that is it also leaves us open to attacks that I need to be prepared for." Threats and attacks that ended my brother and his wife's life. I needed to be prepared for any outcome.

"You have a point but you have to see it at his end," he started. "The less you know the better you are."

"And not knowing that Peeta was in danger, in danger from the MockingJay of all people?" I sneered back. "Look what happened? Did you know that the MockingJay wanted Peeta?" Haymitch remained quiet for a few second. His refusal to answer only confirmed my suspicions. "What the fuck, Haymitch? How can you sit there and justify what he did? It was obvious that Peeta didn't want to go with him that he had to drug him. He was taking him by force. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Now listen, boy," he bristled back. "I don't have to answer to you. My involvement with the rebellion and MockingJay is none of your concern."

"It is if it involves the only brother I have left, it is my business. What affects him affects everyone I love" I spewed back in anger. "Dad was right, this is all the MockingJay's fault. Peeta…his life in is danger because or him."

Haymitch sighed as if he was resigned with that fact. "I know, Rye. I know. But what else can we do? All we can do is try to protect Peeta and everyone involved in his life. That means anyone he is close to. Listen, he's not the only one in danger. All of us are, you, me, your new wife and unborn child. You are right to be angry but staying angry and pointing the finger is unproductive. We need to deal with the issues on hand before anyone we care about gets hurt."

What he said I already knew because Graham was the first casualty. "What we can all do now is…protect everyone we love. You, Rye have a family to protect. You need to let me and your dad protect Peeta and everyone else. I know you're worried about your brother but trust me and your dad to keep every one from harm."

"Even if it means the MockingJay as well," I pressed. "I need to know Haymitch, I need to know who to trust. I thought that MockingJay was on our side but after what he attempted to do…I feel helpless to protect Peeta when I can't even trust him as well."

"I'm sorry I can't give the answer you need and any reassurances but you can depend on this. Your father and I will protect you and your family. You need to stay on guard and watch over Delly and her kin."

"I know that," I snorted.

"Then, trust me and your dad to protect Peeta," Haymitch muttered. "As for the MockingJay, I can assure you it…he will be dealt with." It was all empty promises to me. His words didn't reassure me at all that Peeta was safe or anyone for that matter.

At school, it didn't feel at all like I was married. Delly's friends teased her by calling her Mrs. Mellark. I felt a great sense of pride knowing that he was my wife now. And the news of her pregnancy spread like wild fire. Her classmates gushed and congratulated her. My classmates slapped me on the back. Our new addition only compounded my fears and concerns because Delly was still eligible for the lottery and if she was chosen she would be at least four months pregnant at the time of the games. I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

I looked across the school grounds to find Peeta sitting amongst his new companions––Prim and Madge and his girlfriend Katniss. I smiled knowing that he had done what I thought was impossible; Katniss Everdeen, the girl he had loved since was five was now his girlfriend for real. He sat beside her holding Katniss' hand on his lap as he listened to Prim. He looked…content. Katniss appeared happy and at ease. They made a striking couple with his blond hair and fair skin in contrast to her dark locks and olive complexion. They were a miracle.

I closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. There was so much we gained and at the same time so much to lose. In a short time, I had lost a mother and brother but gained a wife and unborn child. Peeta has Tyler and was finally with his girl and dad…he no longer was underfoot with a woman who didn't love or respected him. Despite the tragedies we endured we're pretty fortunate. I just don't know how long that would last.

"Rye, are you okay?" Delly's voice interrupted my train of thought. "Is there something wrong? You've been staring at Peeta for the last ten minutes."

"I'm okay, Delly,' I returned. Before I turned my head, Peeta caught my eye. He nodded his head and smiled as I returned the gesture. "At this moment, everything is okay."

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

My hands shook from exhaustion and anxiety. Since Peeta's incident I felt prickly and agitated. Small noises startled me making me aware of my surroundings 24/7. At this moment, nothing comforted me. It didn't help that there was an overwhelming smell of coal smothering my senses. Whose brilliant idea was it to meet at Mine Shaft #2.? _'Me, that's who,'_ a voice in my head reminded me.

In front of me stood and gathered twenty-two men––mostly Seam and a few Merchant. Both sides of the divide that knew the MockingJay and I were involved with the rebellion. Well, they all didn't exactly know MockingJay's true identity. We spared them that information incase any one of them were caught or suspected of treason against Snow. We were all sworn to secrecy and never to meet unless it was an emergency. Well, after Peeta's incident this was an emergency.

"My apologies, guys," I started. I flinched my eyes as I tried to focus. The shaft was dimly lit with a couple of torches and oil lamps. We had to be discreet in case there was a peacekeeper patrol outside the entryway. "But it was necessary to call you as we are faced with a very big dilemma." I explained the situation about the contact we made with District 13 and Peeta's kidnapping. "So you see, it was necessary to meet so we can discuss and make plans, but also warn you of things to come."

"What the hell is going on, Haymitch?" Ray Jameson, a Seam miner in his late 30's asked.

"Please before you guys get started with the questions," I said. "Please let me address this…the MockingJay that drugged and almost kidnapped Peeta wasn't our MockingJay?"

"What do you mean he isn't our MockingJay?" another voice cried out.

"What's going on?" Jameson inquired. "I mean…you just said––"

"Just what I said," I repeated. "The MockingJay that attempted to kidnapped Peeta Mellark is not our MockingJay." This was an epic mess to explain.

"There's another…an imposter posing as the MockingJay here in 12. He was the one that tried to kidnap Jimmy's kid," I blurted.

"You're telling me that we can't trust our own leader?" he continued. "Who are we to follow if we can't trust him? Are you sure there's an imposter? What if––"

"Ray, I've have known MockingJay most of my life and I can assure you as God is my witness, we have an imposter posing as him. Our MockingJay is an honest man who fights for us…for our future. He would not resort to kidnapping our children…to force them to join our cause."

"I can attest to character as well," Nate spoke in turn. "I know him. This is not act of a honest man but an imposter."

"So what are doing to do?"

"What happens if he shows up and we can't tell if he's real or the imposter?"

"This was not what I signed up for," a Merchant cried out.

"What if he starts kidnapping our children...our boys?" The questions flew and I had to catch my breath and select my words. My gut was in knots. "I don't who he is and what he wants."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I know that a lot of you wanted to know MockingJay's true identity," I continued. "But it imperative that we keep his identity a secret. We are doing this for your safety and your family's safety. He needs anonymity until the time is right."

"I understand that," Ray commented. "But how are able to tell the real Jay to the fake one?"

"Number one, he will never appear to you in person," I advised. "Jay will only appear to Nate, Wayne, Garrett, Jimmy and me. We are the only ones who know who he is and it will remain that way."

"But what if by chance we see him and it's not the real Jay."

I turned to Nate, a geologist and mining manager.

"Our Jay will be wearing this." He raised his hand between his fingers was a black MockingJay pin. "There is only two of these that exist especially designed just for him to wear." We didn't wear our silver pins in public. It was too dangerous. The group that gathered here we knew each other so it wasn't necessary for us to wear it. "Our Jay wears one and I have the other."

"He will not be making any appearance or video of any kind or broadcast until further notice," I informed them. "Until we figure out this mess, Jay will be in hiding."

Everyone sighed in relief. The next half hour I discussed the plans for an evacuation. There were many protests but it was agreed that the immobilization plans was imminent and necessary.

"We're only a few numbers here, Haymitch," Wayne brought forth a concern. "How can we evacuate a whole district with the Peacekeepers present?"

"You leave that problem to Jay and me," I told him. "We have already formulated a plan." Just as I was bout to dismiss everyone someone coughed from behind the group.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Rye," Jimmy yelled at his son who was in the midst of coughing from the coal dust in the mine. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"

A few seconds later, Rye replied after his coughing fit. "I followed you from the bakery. I was on my way to see Peeta but I saw you sneaking out of the shop."

"God damnit Rye," Jimmy exploded. "Of all the irresponsible and dumbest––"

"Jimmy calm down," Garrett tried to comfort him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Garrett."

"Jimmy," I interrupted them. "There's no point in yelling at Rye. He probably heard everything and we need all the help we can get at this point."

"He's right," Garrett agreed. "We can use all the help now. Who knows what Snow is planning next? I mean, he hasn't made a move in days and that worries me."

"The reaping is in a couple of days I think he making a move then," I reminded him. Everyone agreed with me. "Until then I think we need to continue with our evacuation plans. I don't when but we need to be prepared." The prospect loomed over us because we knew it was inevitable as District 13 was now involved. Now we had two factions to worry over. The meeting was adjourned. Everyone left one at a time since the meeting went past curfew. I stayed behind to make sure everyone was clear and safe from any peacekeepers on patrol.

In the meantime, Rye and Jimmy was in the midst of an argument. "….have a kid on the way. What on this earth made you think that it was a good idea to leave Delly at home and sneak out to follow me?"

"Dad, I think you need to realize that I'm my own man now," Rye began. "I have family I have to protect. I have the right to decide my own fate. You can't stop me if I decide to join the rebellion. I can make my own decisions for me and my family. Just like you did for us."

"You're just like your brother," Jimmy said in resignation. He clearly was upset with Rye but he had a point. If Rye was old enough to marry and start a family, he was old enough to make decisions whether to join the rebellion or not. It was wrong and hypocritical of Jimmy to deny Rye his choices. However I knew why Jimmy was mad at Rye, he was scared for him.

"Graham or Peeta?" he teased him. This was a private conversation I didn't need to witness or hear about so I left. On my way to the Victor's Village I felt as though someone was following me. I turned around and found no one behind. Like I said things and sounds disturbed and startled me to easily so I quickly walked to my home locking the behind me as I slumped against the door.

"Haymitch," a voice sounded inside my dark living room. I jumped in surprise. I knew the voice.

"What the fuck?" I responded. "What are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be walking around where someone might see you." It was Jay minus his MockingJay costume. "You should go home."

"I needed to talk to you," he explained as he sat down on the couch. He pushed aside a pile of clothes to one side. It was my laundry, as I had not folded them yet. If everyone made preparation for an immediate evacuation, I too had to be prepared as well.

"What now, Jay?" I addressed him. The fact that he visited me right after our meeting he was here as the MockingJay even though he didn't wear his disguise. I knew he came as Jay. "You know, you're taking a really big risk being here after curfew."

"I'm aware, Haymitch but since I've been making…a lot of decisions on my own and they ended up in a catastrophe I knew better to act without consulting you and Jimmy."

"What is it?" I asked. This did not bode well. The feeling of doom surfaced even before he spoke. "What have you decided to do now?"

"I want…need to talk to Peeta and Katniss before the reaping," he said. "It is imperative that we bring them on board now."

"Why now? I thought we decided to bring them in after the reaping? What's the hurry?"

"Peeta. Because of him. That fact someone is posing as me really worries me. What if he comes after Katniss? He knows their importance just like Snow." I agreed with him as I nodded my head. "We know that District 13 is behind all this. We need to take control before they decide to do something really drastic."

"I know," I confirmed. "But listen, the kid has been through so much. I want him to have a little time of just being…a kid with his girlfriend. Can't we give them that?"

"I don't know," he returned. "I know it's only a couple of day before the reaping but something inside me…a feeling in gut. I feel that something is going to happen soon." I trusted Jay's instincts but I also wanted Peeta and Katniss to have a couple of day of normalcy.

"Don't borrow trouble, Jay," I sighed. I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights in my house when I walked in. The darkness that surrounded us felt like a foreshadowing. He was right something was going to happen. That was why I've been feeling prickly and anxious. "We're you able to get a hold of Gale in 13?"

Jay took a deep breath. "Yes, and I was right. The MockingJay that tried to kidnap Peeta was sent from District 13."

"Fuck," I said underneath my breath. "Then that confirms it. Not only does Snow wants Peeta, so does Coin." Jay nodded his head.

"I really fucked up, Haymitch," Jay admitted. "At the time, I didn't think adding Peeta's incident with Cray would lead to anything…that it would lead him to President Snow. Jimmy was right. It is my fault that Peeta is a target…and now 13 wants him as well."

"At least they're leaving Katniss alone," I stated.

"Actually she is in danger just as much as Peeta," he revealed. "Because she is Peeta's girlfriend. Kidnapping her would be good leverage if they can't convince him."

"Then no one is safe, Jay," I mentioned. "Not the Everdeens, the Cartwrights and even the Edgewoods." This was now getting out of hand.

"Yes, and that is why I think we need to get them out of 12 first," he decided. "We can't wait for the district evacuation."

"Jesus, Jay," I snorted. "How are going to do that? You're talking about close fifteen people disappearing. And what about the consequences of them disappearing? You know Snow, he will react the same way he did. District 12 will be attacked again."

"I know that," he acknowledged. "That is why I think it's time that we…arm the district to defend themselves."

"What the hell, Jay," I bellowed. "I don't if you noticed that most of the men here are not fighters and have no means or training."

"That's why I called in for reinforcements," he said in calm manner.

"What? Reinforcements?"

"I have a small group of rebels camping in the border of District 12," he stated.

"What the hell! How long have they been there?" I was gobsmacked. I knew he had a plan but his news stunned me.

"They've been hiding in the woods since after the dog attacks," he said. "Did you honestly think that the rebels we have…all twenty two of us can evacuate a whole district by ourselves?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air in the room was cold but my skin was covered with sweat from head down to my neck. My hands shook and my throat was parched. I was speechless for a few seconds trying to get my mind to focus. "How many? How many are camped in the woods?"

"At least 200," he disclosed. "And they are scattered in the south and south east. Small clusters of 20 in a group. The closest group is camped 100 miles from here." The southern border of District had deep lush foliage that could easily hide a small army. "And I ordered them to mobilize as soon as the games are over."

I looked at my old friend. He was foremost my friend since childhood. I trusted him as my friend, ally and leader. I trusted him with my life. He looked worn, exhausted as if he world on his shoulders because he did––the nation of Panem rested on his shoulders and our fate in his hands. It was a heavy burden he carried. I admired but didn't envy him for it. But because of his decisions and actions, Peeta and now Katniss bore that weight as well. It was not intentional but it happened. I believed that things happened for a reason––that two young teenagers were led to a path not of their choosing. But they were chosen and I had to believe that fate chose them for a reason.

"When do you want to talk to Peeta and Katniss," I said in resignation.

"The night before the reaping ceremony," he stated. "After that I would like to start training the both of them." I looked at him. "They need to be prepared to fight beside me just incase especially Peeta."

"That boy is too kind hearted and gentle––"

"I think you don't give him enough credit. He will fight not because he wants to because he has to. Jimmy raised a fighter. Peeta will fight for those he loves." I couldn't picture the young baker boy with a gun in his hand. But Jay was right he needed to be trained to defend himself.

"Does Jimmy know your plans for Peeta?" _'Please don't tell me that you are going to go over his head again?_ ' my eyes sent to him.

"Of course, I did," he spat out in frustration. "I…I wouldn't do that to him. Peeta is his son."

"How did he react?"

"He was angry at first but then he realized that I was right," he sighed. "I hate doing this, Haymitch. I…I need to do this. We have to get them ready." There were no words for me to articulate how sad, angry, scared and frustrated I felt at the moment. In truth, Peeta had become the son I never had––the son I hoped he would be had I had a boy. I couldn't picture Peeta with a gun in his hand or participate the level of violence you encounter in war––you develop killer instincts to survive. That is not who he was but I knew that image of Peeta was about to change. He needed to be trained and harden for the role he will be forced to accept.

God help us that he will survive and nothing will taint his beautiful soul.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

"Katniss, hold still," Prim reprimanded for the third time as she brushed my hair from behind me. "Peeta is not going to be here until the next fifteen minutes."

"I'm just…I want to make sure I look okay," I admitted. Peeta was soon to arrive to pick me up for our date. This was the third night in a row seeing him. It was as if being with him in school wasn't enough. I needed alone time with him to make up for the time we lost. It didn't matter where were went as long as we were together.

"Geez, Katniss," she teased. "It's not like this is your first date with him. What's up with you?" I knew she was teasing me but I detected a bit of annoyance in her tone. When I arrived home or rather snuck back home that night she was awake and waited for me. She blasted me with questions about my time with Peeta. Then she gasped when she noticed a 'bruise' on my neck.

I blushed at the memory of that night that my cheeks turned pink and my face felt hot.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Oh God," I moaned as Peeta's lips trailed down from my lips to where my neck met my shoulder._

" _Is this okay?" he whispered into my skin as he trailed his tongue up my neck and bit my earlobe. I gasped. Straddling his lap, I lifted the bottom of his shirttail wanting to feel his skin against my hands. I grunted as my hands contacted his undershirt instead. His back muscles felt warm and hard beneath the offensive cloth. "Katniss?"_

" _Hmm?" I raised my head giving him access to my neck and shoulders as he slid a portion of dress to one side. I felt cool air hit my skin as his tongue left a trail of saliva. I moaned in disappointment when he lifted his head and placed his forehead against mine._

" _Katniss," he whispered my name with awe and adoration. "Katniss?"_

" _Yes?" I said as I struggled to breath through my nose._

" _Are we…is this too fast?" he asked his breath raspy and harsh. I stared at his plump wet lips._

" _What?" I returned. He was driving me insane with want and…something I never felt before with anyone. This was lust and desire._

" _I…well, this is only our second official date and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you're not…" He stopped. I placed a hand on his cheek a thumb rubbing his stubbled face. I longed to run my fingers through his curly hair but realized that his hair was too short. Damn the Capitol for cutting his hair. "I mean, not that we're going to…you know?" I laughed as he struggled to say 'have sex.' It amused me how shy and bold he was at the same time. He was a contradiction._

" _Peeta?" I said as I placed a chaste kiss to his luscious lips. "You're my boyfriend now. You said that we should talk about things before we…do anything."_

" _This doesn't feel like talking," he quipped. "Not that I'm complaining but…I've never done this before." I knew that. I was pleased that he never was with anyone but me. "I never had a girlfriend so…I don't want mess up. Not with you. I never wanted anyone but you." I inwardly swooned and my heart melted._

" _I never been with anyone either, Peeta," I stated. Peeta's brows furrowed._

" _Oh, I thought…I mean," he stumbled. "I thought you and Gale––"_

" _Gale? You thought that Gale and I…" I said in an astonished and horrified tone._

" _Well, he…you and he were always together and everyone said that…" He turned his head to avoid eye contact._

" _What? What have people been saying about me and Gale?" I scoffed in disgust.  
I knew there were rumors but I ignored them. I didn't care what people thought of me. But with Peeta, his opinions and thoughts mattered to me. I wrapped my arms around his lean waist. His wide hands encased the small of my back. "Tell me?"_

" _That he was your boyfriend, your first…" his voice trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence._

" _Peeta, Gale was never my boyfriend," I explained. "I never wanted a boyfriend and I especially didn't want Gale that way, ever. He was my friend, my only friend for a while."_

" _I wanted to be your friend," he said in a low tone I almost missed it._

" _I was not…I didn't believe that a boy like you would want to be my friend," I admitted. "I was in difficult in a place in life back then and you're Merchant. I never thought we could be friends. But I'm glad you're my friend now, Peeta. Gale…he never held a place in my life like you did. I never wanted to admit that I wanted you."_

 _I felt ashamed and guilty. But I shook the feelings. This was not how I wanted our date to end up––feeling bad for wasting the time we had all because I was too stubborn to admit I wanted him and was attracted to him._

" _So…I'm your first boyfriend?" I nodded my head. It was important for me to let him know that there has never been anyone especially Gale in my life._

" _You're the first and only one," I whispered in his ear. "Just you, Peeta." Then a shy smile appeared on Peeta's face. "As for going too fast, I think you're far too much of a gentleman to pressure me."_

" _I just don't want to…scare you," he confessed. "I know sometimes that I get a little too intense. My mom said––"_

" _Peeta, never ever mention your mom when we're together like this," I scolded him. "That woman…I swear if she ever touches you again––"_

" _Sorry, sorry," he said as he kissed my cheek. "Don't get mad. She's gone now. I'm sorry I spoiled the mood. I won't talk about…her."_

" _No," I corrected myself. "If you need to talk about her that's fine because I want us to be able to talk about anything. Just not now." I shifted my weight on his lap and embraced him tight my breast pressing into his chest. Then I pulled back. "Not when we're like this…when we're alone together like this."_

" _Sometimes it's difficult for me to talk about her, but with you…I feel like I can," he said. "I didn't mean to bring her up now. I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be," I told him. "I do however, want to know what my dad said to you." He groaned._

" _That's not right," he whined. "Talking with your dad was embarrassing."_

" _Oh, that bad?" I scrunched my nose. "He didn't…he didn't give you the 'talk' did he?"_

" _Well, let's just say that I promised your dad that I would never do anything to hurt you," he admitted. "He said that he was glad it was me you're dating but if I ever hurt, he'd come after me. But I told your dad that I would never ever hurt you Katniss. Not when I wanted you for most of my life."_

 _It was my turn to smile. "Peeta?"_

" _Yes," he returned his voice low and husky. The timber sent another jolt of desire to my…_

" _I want you…you're right, I'm not ready to, you know…" I felt embarrassed and stupid but Peeta knew me. Knew me enough not make fun of my uneasiness and embarrassment._

" _I'm not ready either Katniss even though I thought of us…being together for as long I can remember. So…if do something that is uncomfortable just tell me. I won't be upset."_

" _I don't want to disappoint you," I confessed. He was my first boyfriend and a little voice in my head said that he would be only one. But intellectually I wasn't prepared to admit that to him. Not yet. I knew in my heart he would be the only one but I couldn't tell him that._

" _We'll take things slowly as slow as you want in whatever time you need," he promised. "You're worth the wait." He was determined to make me cry not out of sadness but of relief and joy._

 _I licked his upper lip and bit the lower ones as I pulled it between my teeth. "Kiss me again."_

 _Suddenly, his lips connected with mine. I moaned as his tongue sought entrance tentatively tracing my lips. I wanted more as my tongue dueled against his. Our kisses were too much and not enough our noses colliding with each other. I lost the ability to breath as he stole air from me. A tingling sensation radiated from my center to the tip of my breast making my nipples rock hard. "Oh God," I gasped as exhilaration and lust resurfaced. "Touch me," I demanded between his kisses._

 _Peeta pulled away causing me to moan in disappointment. "Where?" he asked ever so politely. I grabbed his hand and placed on top of my breast._

" _There," I instructed. I wondered how awkward we would be as we stumbled to please each other. Before our date, I fantasized the things he'd to me, with me. It occupied my mind like never before. Would we be awkward and fumble with our attempt to discover each other with lips, tongue and hands._

 _However, I gasped in pain and pleasure as Peeta pinched my nipple through my bra between his index finger and thumb. Frustrated with my need to feel his hands on my skin, I shoved my dress and bra aside revealing my pert nipple to the cool evening air._

 _In turn Peeta choked back air into his mouth as it opened wide in shock._

" _I know that they're small," I said. "I wish––"_

" _No, they're perfect," he moaned. "You're perfect."_

"… _that they were bigger."_

" _Don't say that," he interjected. "I want you as you are, Katniss. You having bigger breasts wouldn't make me want you more or change the way I feel about you."_

"But––" I wanted to argue with him. I've seen the other girls that flirted with him; girls who were prettier and bustier than me, girls who had more to offer him. But the look in his eyes spoke volumes of how he felt about me. I wasn't about to give him up despite my own insecurities.

 _He cupped my aching breast with his hand his thumb rubbing my nipple as if he was mesmerized. "Peeta?" I watched him as he played with my breast for a few seconds. It wasn't enough the feelings he stirred within me. As he continued to massage my breast he licked his lips once then twice._

" _Ugh…" I moaned as he assaulted my breast. I was about to kiss him wanting to feel him but he leaned down and replaced his hand with his mouth. "Fuuuuuck," I panted. His mouth was hot, wet and demanding––sucking, licking as his tongued swirled around my pert bud. I pulled my head back as I rolled my eyes to the sky. His hands were pressed to the small of my back. "Oh god, oh god, ohhh..myyyy….goooooood. Peeta!"_

 _An ache radiated in my center so hot with desire. I couldn't help but rub against him. I couldn't focus so I closed my eyes and concentrated on his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as he continued to swirl his tongue around my areola. 'Yes, like that. Right there.'_

 _The vibration resonated from my nipple to my wet slick center. Then something…an explosion of pleasure ripped through me–– a tingling sensation that flowed down my legs and up my spine. "Yeesssss." I felt light headed and delirious that Peeta held me tight his head pressed against my beating heart. I choked back a breath I couldn't control breathing hard through my mouth. "Oh my God. That was…that was…" I struggled to find the words to express what I was feeling at the moment. Consider me dumbstruck but very satisfied._

" _Amazing, you're incredible. You're so beautiful," Peeta supplied. He looked smug and pleased with himself. After the years of putting himself down and his mom feeding into his insecurities I wasn't about to scold him for being cocky because he had the right to be. He made me feel special, loved and wanted but most of all desired. "Are you sure we're not going to fast. I mean this is really officially like our second date." I snorted. In my mind, it wasn't fast enough. I wanted him, my body did but my mind said it was too soon. And Peeta agreed._

" _Well, unofficially we have been 'dating' for over month, you know," I teased him as I placed a kiss on his lips._

" _That's true," he smiled back. "So I guess you won't mind when I do this?" He shoved the other side of my dress over my shoulder revealing my other neglected breast._

" _Peeta!" I screamed in shock. He ignored me as he proceeded to treat my other breast with the same attention._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"Katniss, hello? Are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" I said as my mind returned to the present.

"You know you've been doing that a lot lately?" Prim snickered.

"What?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Day dreaming," she explained. "It's been happening a lot." I blushed again because I had to admit my drifted to the private moments I shared with Peeta. The hours we spent talking and making out in our dates. "It's really cute. You all hot and bothered––"

"I am not," I protested. _'Was I,_ _because if that was true that would be so embarrassing.'_

"I mean…" She reached over and stared at the red bruise Peeta left on my neck. "We better cover that again before mom and dad sees it." The cream that she lathered on early this morning had already faded and needed re-applying.

"Oh, okay," I agreed. It wasn't that I was ashamed that my boyfriend rewarded me with a hickey. I just didn't want anyone to know what Peeta and I had been doing. Our relationship meant a lot to me and even Peeta agreed that it was ours alone for no one to comment. I didn't even realize it was there until Prim discovered it. And I imagined the lectures that mom would give me that alone made me cringe.

"Don't get mad, Katniss," she sighed. "I…I just really happy for you. And…"

"And?" I scowled back at her.

"It's about god damn time," she giggled. "Took you long enough. Where else did he give you a hickey because that one on the neck is a doozy."

"Prim, stop swearing," I gasped in surprise and horror. "I am not going to tell you what…we've been doing." Then we both burst in to laughter. It felt good to laugh.

"Seriously," she said a few moments later as we calmed down. "I'm so glad that you're with Peeta. He so good for you and before you argue with me let me remind you that Peeta would be not be with you, if he didn't want to. So shut up let's get you ready before he gets here." I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times. Prim gave me that patented stare…the one that says _'don't argue with me because I'm as stubborn as you.'_

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I jumped and ran into the living room because I knew it was Peeta. I ignored Prim's laugh as Dad opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Everdeen," Peeta greeted him. He proceeded to greet Prim and mom as well. He walked over and kissed my cheek while he grabbed my hand. Prim snorted at his gentleman like behavior because she knew better. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't care where we went or what we did as long as I spent time with him.

"I made dinner," Peeta announced. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to eat at Remy's so…I thought we could eat at my house instead."

My mom and sister sighed. "Oh sweet and romantic," Prim squealed. "Peeta made you dinner."

"Dad will be at Haymitch's," he added. _'Peeta cooked dinner.'_ After being in school for hours, working at the bakery and finishing home, he made dinner just for the two of us.

"Let's go," I said. I yanked his hand and led him out before anyone made another comment. We didn't speak another word as I led us towards the bakery.

"Katniss, are you okay?" he asked. Just as soon as we reached the edge of the Seam, I stopped and hugged Peeta tight with both arms wrapped around him.

"Hey, what's going on?" his voice shook. "You're kinda scaring me."

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled back and kissed him. I sent every feeling and emotion in that kiss to assure him that everything was fine. "You cooked me dinner. I just…you're so wonderful and I just can't believe your mine." I fought to say the words that were caught in my throat. I wanted to say more but I couldn't.

"Hey, it's just dinner," he joked. "I mean you might not like it."

"I don't care," I laughed.

"I should think so," he chortled. "I can't have my girlfriend starving. And it's not like I'm not going to cook for you again. Who's know maybe you'll hate my cooking."

"Come on, I'm hungry now," I said as I dragged him towards his home. Once we reached the bakery he stopped.

"Wait a second. I need to do something before we go upstairs," he instructed me. I waited a minute or two and was about to lose patience as he descended the stairs. "Okay." He extended his hand towards me. It was dark upstairs as the lights were turned off. Maybe there was a black out.

"Peeta, why are the lights––" I gasped in surprise. The room was dimly lit with candles burning all over the room. A few were lit on the coffee table, the kitchen counter and two large rounds ones the dining table. I was speechless.

"Katniss?" I walked around. The room was clean and organized as usual but there was a new throw blanket and pillows on the couch and flower arrangements on both the coffee and dining table as well. "You don't like it?" I turned to face him. "I…I guess it's too sappy right? I over did it. I'm so stupid I knew you wouldn't like it." His head was turned down that he couldn't see the look of awe, gratitude and joy on my face.

"No, oh God no, Peeta! It's beautiful and perfect," I complimented him. "You did this all for me?" He nodded his head.

"Do you like it?" Words failed me again. It always happened when he's around me. So I did the one thing I knew to express my gratitude. I ran up to him, grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. After a few minutes I pulled back needing to breath.

"Thank you," I rasped between breaths. "It's…more that I ever expected. I love it. Where's Tyler?"

"He's with his uncle Rye and Aunt Delly," he answered. "They thought they would get some practice with Tyler staying over for the night."

"Well, that's kind of them." I sighed in relief. Not that I had anything against his nephew but I wanted all of his attention tonight especially the plans I formulated after dinner.

"Let's sit down and eat before the food gets cold," he recommended. Food was the last thing on my mind, but my stomach disagreed with me as it grumbled loud. "Perfect timing."

He pulled the chair back for me to sit down. Then he served our meal. Dinner consisted of lamb stew with cheese buns. "Peeta, the stew is delicious."

"I know it's your favorite. Prim told me so I begged your mom to give me the recipe." Wow, he was the perfect boyfriend. Not only could he cook he got along with my family. Prim adored him and dad approved of him. I had reservations as to whether mom accepted Peeta since she anticipated that Gale was the only choice for a husband. Her assumptions irked me.

For dessert, he baked chocolate cake––a rarity in District 12. The cake was smooth and decadent. "I made enough so you can take some home for Prim and your parents."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Peeta. Thank you," I said as I reached my hand out to him. After dessert we situated ourselves on the couch for some cuddling. I laid my head on his shoulders appreciating and basking on the peace and quiet that enveloped us. "Thank you Peeta."

"You're welcome," he returned. "I like making dinner for the two us. Makes me feel…normal." I nodded my head. I understood his need for normalcy after everything that has happened to him. Since the incident with Cray his life was turned upside down. He was tortured and drugged by Cray and Snow, lost his mother and brother, gained a nephew to raise and now was targeted by both the Capitol and the MockingJay. "Thank you for making the past few days…they have been the best days of my life." He leaned down and kissed the crown of my head.

I was full with dinner and happy with his arms around me. If this was my future with Peeta, I wanted it. No, I needed it as long it was with him. "How long before your dad comes home?" I asked. He looked at the clock in the kitchen.

"An hour at the most," he answered. I turned and kissed him slow and sweet even though a part me wanted to rip his shirt off him and give him the same care and attention he lavished on me the night before. My nipples tingled in anticipation. I longed for him to taste me there again but my need to be a good girlfriend surpassed my desire for him. While he kissed me senseless I straddled his lap. I managed to unbutton two of his button on his shirt as he continued to kiss me driving me wild.

"Katniss?"

"Stop talking," I murmured against his lips. Just as I shoved his shirt off of him the lights were turned on. I squeaked in mortification and turned around to see Darius and two Peacekeepers at the head of the stairs.

"Darius, what's going on?" Peeta's voice cracked from strain and surprise as he placed me behind him.

"Where's your dad?" he ignored Peeta's question.

"He's at the Victor Village with the guys," he answered.

"Oh why?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm on a date with Katniss," he explained as he also pointed to the dining table. "He left so I can have some time alone with my girlfriend." Darius walked over to the table.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"In half an hour." Peeta grabbed my hand as Darius approached us. "What's going on Darius?"

"Nothing, nothing for you to be concern about," he stated. "Let's go." They left the house without another sound.

"Well, that was embarrassing," I said. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Peeta voiced. "I didn't even hear them coming in."

"Well, we were kinda busy," I snickered. I was pissed at the interruption and for Darius barging in. Their visit unsettled me. I was scared that they were after Peeta again.

"I guess they kinda killed the mood," he mumbled. "That was just so wrong for them to come in here without so much of a warning. I mean…they could have seen…"

"I guess we were better off at the cemetery or at the abandoned house," I quipped back.

"No, you don't deserve that," he argued back. "I don't want to be sneaking around like we're doing something wrong."

"I don't mind sneaking around if I get to spend time with you," I offered. "It doesn't matter to me where we are just as long as we're together."

"It matters to me, Katniss," he grumbled. "I'm not ashamed of what we're doing. I…care for you a lot and I don't want you thinking that I'm embarrassed to be with you."

"I don't, Peeta," I smiled. "I think you made the point at school by having lunch with me and our classmates knowing that we are dating." I was proud to be with him as well.

For the rest of the evening we just held each other. I wanted to continue what Darius interrupted but to Peeta his mood soured even as we lay together in his bed together with his arm around my shoulder and my head resting on his chest. "Katniss?" he inquired minutes later. I was falling asleep in his arms when his voice awakened me. "I better walk you home before we miss curfew."

I groaned in displeasure as he dislodged his arms from around my waist. I was warm and comfortable resting on his firm chest. I could have stayed in that position forever. "Do you have to?"

"Yes, honey," he chuckled. "Come on. Let's go."

"Peeta," I whined. I was about to protest when he kissed me awakening me from my sleepy state. I reached over and wrapped my arms around his neck as he hovered over me. I felt his hard length on the side of my leg. _'Oh, God he felt…big,'_ my mind observed.

"Peeta?" Someone's voice filtered in the air as a knock accompanied the sound. Peeta was so startled that he turned over, fell off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Peeta," I cried out to him. He lay on the ground with his eyes closed. I quickly got off the bed and knelt beside him. I felt for the back of his head. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Suddenly the door crashed opened to reveal Haymitch, Jimmy and my dad hovering by the doorway.

"What happened?" Jimmy crashed into the room. He knelt by his son. "Peeta, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

Peeta moaned. "I'm fine, dad," he muttered. "Nothing happened. Katniss and I were just..."

"What were you two doing in his room, Katniss?" Dad asked with an amused look on his face.

"Nothing, dad," I returned as I felt my cheek blushed red. It was a good thing that we were just laying there for had we done what I planned it would have been the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"Can you sit up, Peeta" his dad asked his tone tinged with concern and fear. Peeta nodded as I felt the back of his head incase he had bump from falling off the bed. He winced as I touched a slight lump underneath his hair.

"Ouch." He stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. I sat next him wrapping an arm around his waist. "What are all of you doing here?" he inquired as he gazed at everyone––Jimmy, Haymitch and my dad.

"Darius, came by to visit me," Haymitch announced. "He said that he came by the bakery when he didn't see your dad."

"Well, I did tell him that's where he was," Peeta informed him. "Did he explain why he's was visiting the bakery as this late hour? I assume that he had his patrols searching every house besides ours."

"Yeah, direct order by Snow actually," Jimmy said. Peeta stiffened in my arms at the mention of Snow's name.

"Why?" Peeta stammered. "Why is he having the Peacekeepers searching our homes? What's happening?" There was panic and fear in his voice. I laid my head on his shoulder for support and comfort. Dad, Jimmy and Haymitch looked at each other. It was as if they had a secret and were conspiring with each other. "Dad, what's going on?"

"The news got out that the MockingJay is in District 12," Dad said. "Darius doesn't know about your attempted kidnapping but that he was seen here in the district. So Snow had his peacekeepers searching everyone's home no matter what time it was or how late it is."

Peeta's breath became harsh and uneven. He was panicking. "Did they find him?" he asked.

"It's just a rumor to them," Haymitch stated. "Whispers and gossip amongst the Merchant and Seam but Snow wasn't taking any chances. He doesn't know if it's true or not."

"So the MockingJay is safe?" I'm stunned by his question. "They didn't catch him?"

"They won't find him," Jimmy said. There was a look of desperation and anger in his eyes. I didn't blame him I myself was angry with him too. I didn't care if he was the leader of the rebellion. He tried to kidnap Peeta, drugged him to carry him away from me…from his family. "Why are you asking?"

"I know what he did was wrong…what he tried to do to me," Peeta began. "I was angry but I understand why he did it."

"Peeta, what he did was wrong in some many levels," dad stated. "It doesn't excuse him for trying to force you into joining…the cause. He could have asked without taking you by force."

"I know, and I'm mad as hell about that," Peeta returned. "But that doesn't mean I want him to be caught…he's still on our side." I was amazed and in awe for his understanding and forgiving nature. As for me, I would never forgive him for hurting Peeta the way he did, dropping him on the ground like he was a sack of flour. He meant to injure Peeta. "I don't approve of his methods but…he's still fighting for the right cause."

Jimmy slapped Haymitch on the back. "Well, what did I tell you? That's my boy, all heart not a single malice bone in his body." Dad smiled as if his opinion of Peeta was raised higher than before.

Peeta scoffed. "That's not true, dad and you know it." He tightened his arm around me as he placed his lips on the side of my head. I missed his kisses and the feel of his body close to mine.

"Garrett, Haymitch maybe this isn't a good time for to talk to them," Jimmy suggested. "Look at them." I was embarrassed to having been caught in Peeta's bedroom but I didn't regret it.

"We have to, Jimmy," dad argued back.

"What's going on, dad?" I finally inquired. I was tired and anxious. Their presence agitated me.

"Anyway, we came here…all three of us for reason," Haymitch started. "There is something all of us need to talk to you, both of you." I didn't like the sound of what he was saying. It was foreboding and gloomy. I couldn't handle anymore bad news especially when it pertained to Peeta. "Garrett, you want to tell them or should I?" he asked him.

"Dad, what's going on?" I demanded again. Peeta's hand rested on my waist. It calmed me for only a few seconds until dad started to explain why they disturbed us on our date.

"The first thing, you need to know that…the MockingJay," he started. "The man who tried to kidnap Peeta wasn't the real MockingJay." Peeta gasped.

"What do you mean he wasn't the real MockingJay?" he inquired.

"Just what I said, the one that attacked you wasn't MockingJay. He was imposter. I swear to you that the real Mockingjay would have never drugged and tried to kidnap you, Peeta."

Peeta looked at his dad for confirmation. "Did you know he wasn't real?'"

"We didn't at the time," he answered back. "I'm sorry, Peeta."

"I don't understand," he shook his head. "How many are there running around?"

"All you need to know right now that if you do encounter or see him, it's not the real one because our MockingJay is in hiding. He won't be making an appearance any time soon," Haymitch said.

"But what about the rebels? Do they know a fake one has been posing as their leader?" Peeta questioned.

"That's the problem. We have at least one MockingJay in each district posing as our leader," Haymitch disclosed. "He had to make an appearance to rally and get recruits so we…he assigned one for each district. You just need to know that the real one has been here all this time. He needed to be in this district because it's the farthest away from Snow and…"

"And what?" I asked.

"He needed to be close by to get in contact with District 13," dad added.

"Thirteen, but District 13 was annihilated years ago," Peeta mentioned.

"No, Peeta," Haymitch interjected. "They've been in hiding, regrouping all these years."

This was all too much, the rebels, the MockingJay––real and fake, and the resurrection of District 13. "I still don't understand why you're telling me and Katniss all this is," he said. "I understand why a fake MockingJay tried to kidnap me but you telling me and Katniss all this? Why?"

Dad knelt before Peeta and me. I protested because of his disability but he shushed me. "Listen, the politics of war is complicated. Too many men or women want power, power to rule over Panem and it's people. I understand why he wanted you because you have become a symbol of hope. With the two of you together, both of you have become the symbol of the future––people need that kind of hope that together with love it's worth fighting for."

"But we didn't do anything, Mr. Everdeen," Peeta insisted. "I became popular by circumstance. I didn't earn or want to be anyone's symbol. And Katniss doesn't deserve to be threatened because of her association to me."

"You're wrong. Just seeing you together like right now gives me hope that there will be a better future, a better Panem to live in for our children's future––your children's future with no games, arenas and oppression from the Capitol." He stood up and stepped back.

Haymitch then approached us. "We, Mr. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark and I have a question to ask you, both of. I want you to think about it. Don't answer right away."

"What?" I implored. Peeta gripped my hand while his other hand was latched to my waist.

"We need you…the rebellion needs you," Haymitch stated. "I'm here with the behalf of the real MockingJay to ask you to join us. Be our symbol, the hope and inspiration that Panem needs to fight against Snow." I was dumbstruck. Did I really hear Haymitch asked Peeta and I to join the rebellion, to fight for their cause?

"MockingJay needs you both," Dad added. "He would be here himself to ask but…he didn't want to scare or anger you. Especially you Peeta, the one person he injured and hurt the most due to his…hubris."

"Dad?" Peeta reached out to his father.

"I want nothing more in this world but to keep you safe and from harm," he conceded with defeat and resignation. "If I had my choice I would tell you to say 'to hell with you and your war, but I can't decide for you. You've endured so much. You've become a better man then I will ever be. It's your choice."

"I'll support you in whatever you decide to do. I'll support you both," Dad stated. Both Peeta and I were astounded. There were so many questions in my mind I couldn't sort them out. It was clear that Peeta felt the same.

"It's getting late," Haymitch announced. "Almost time for curfew."

"Time to go home, Katniss," Dad mentioned. The thought of leaving Peeta frightened me. I wanted….needed to talk to him. Haymitch was right we both needed time to make a decision. A decision that affected not only our lives but also the lives in Panem. I couldn't decide on my own without Peeta's input. We had to make a decision together.

"I'm walking Katniss home, Mr. Everdeen," Peeta asserted.

"Peeta––" his father interjected.

"No, it's all right," Dad relented. "We should give them a bit of time together and let him walk his girl home."

"But it's––"

"Jimmy, give the kid some space," Haymitch asserted. "I'll walk him back here once he drops Katniss home, I promise."

"I won't be long, dad," Peeta said as he grabbed my hand and walked me down the stairs. The walk home was short and quiet. Dad and Haymitch lingered behind us keeping their distance. We were both speechless. By the time, we reached my home I was cold and anxious. Dad walked straight inside the house while Haymitch stood at a discreet distance to provide Peeta and I a bit of privacy. This was not how I wanted my night to end.

A night when both Peeta and I had hoped for a quiet night together––a couple of hours that involved with nothing but kisses and touches as we explored our physical relationship. First we were interrupted by Darius and then by members of the MockingJay's rebels; people whom we've known most of our lives. People like my father who I thought I knew but realized that I didn't know him as I thought I did. I guess we all have our secrets.

I wrapped my arms around Peeta's neck securing myself into his warm embrace. I felt safe in his arms. "It'll be okay, Katniss," he whispered in my ear his breathe hot and warm. "I know there's a lot to talk about, even a lot of questions but not now." I nodded my head as he leaned down and kissed me.

His kisses were comforting and bone melting that I was lost for a few seconds absorbing his presence and his touch. I concentrated on him and the feeling he stirred in me both in mind and body. For now this was all I wanted and the thoughts of the MockingJay and the rebellion disappeared. Right now at this moment he was Peeta and I was Katniss his girlfriend. No one else and nothing else mattered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. My sincere apologies for not posting sooner than I anticipated. I hope it was worth the wait.**_

 _ **Things will get intense as the reaping and the rebellion will affect the lives for everyone not just for Everlark. Hope that you will continue to take this journey with me. Have great weekend.**_


	29. Chapter 29 - Promises Where Made To

Chapter 29 – Promises Were Made To Be Broken

 _AN: Many thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favored 'Destiny.' I also commend those who continue to read my fic and have stayed as long as they have. I do apologize for not posting weekly. It's been difficult to manage my job, real life and writing. My thanks to Lhaine07, pistonsfans75, Cassie Sharpie, Mspriss523, DramionEverlarklover26, LACR, pumpkinking5, jroseley, J, and guests for your reviews. Your comment and input mean a lot to me. This chapter contains Haymitch, Prim, Peeta, and Katniss' POVs. The rating is_ _ **M**_ _. So read at your own risk for you have been warned._

The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––  
**

I kept my distance and my eyes away from Peeta and Katniss. They were hidden in the porch but I could tell by the close proximity that they were busy kissing. I sighed––teenager and their raging hormones. Sometimes, I envied them but with these, not! I truly hope that they both decided to join our cause. Things were heating up in the districts––people were restless and angry. Food and resources were scarce as people were being driven from their homes for any dissident activity in their district.

This was the perfect time to bring in Peeta and Katniss into the rebellion. It was true that they are the symbol of Panem's future. That is why we suspected that District 13 sent a fake MockingJay to _'recruit'_ Peeta. Mind you, their method was drastic but it shows Peeta's important and Coin's desperation.

There were two reasons why I wanted to accompany Peeta and walk him home. I needed to talk to him. I rubbed by upper arms as the air turned chilly. At the corner of my eye, I detected a small drone hovering above the Seam area. I was tempted to wave my hand and so hello but thought against it. Finally, Peeta and I headed back to the bakery. During that time, I snuck a look at the youngest Mellark boy. I could tell that his mind was elsewhere and not from his date with Katniss.

"Want to talk about it?" I said as I walked beside him.

"Yes, no. Maybe," he uttered in confusion.

"You know you can talk to me, Peeta," I returned. "I know that what we're asking of you is a lot." He scoffed but kept quiet. "But our request is two fold you know." Peeta turned his head and looked at me.

"Can we not talk about this now?" he sighed.

"Sure." We then continued to walk out of the Seam in silence when were approached by three Peacekeepers.

"Mr. Abernathy, you do know that it's past curfew?" a tall lanky Peacekeeper spoke as he adjusted the rifle in his hands. "What are you two doing out here in the Seam?" His eyes directed at Peeta.

"I'm aware of the time," I said. "I was walking young Mellark here back after dropping his girl home." The Peacekeeper looked startled when I mentioned Peeta's name.

"Oh, so you're the boy…Peter Mellark," he started.

"Peeta, not Peter," Peeta corrected him.

"You think you're special don't you kid," the soldier returned as he sized up Peeta from head to toe. I was surprised and amused by the Peacekeeper's interest with him. What is it with these idiots? "I don't see anything special about you." He walked up to Peeta until they were face to face. I was about to step between them but resisted since I knew he could take care of himself. He always had.

"What's your problem?" Peeta inquired.

"My problem is you're way past curfew," he spat. "And…I don't understand what the big deal is about you. I hear the girls in this district fawning over you and I just don't get it."

"Listen, I'm sorry for breaking curfew, if you just let and Haymitch, I mean Mr. Abernathy by we'll be on our way," Peeta returned in calm manner.

"Oh, you think you're smarter than me too, huh?" He pushed Peeta with his rifle hitting him on the chest.

"He didn't do anything wrong, Peacekeeper," I said as I stood between them.

"He's broke curfew," the soldier informed me.

"As did I," I reminded him. "I don't see you giving me any grief."

"I'm not allowed to touch the Victors," he spat back. I looked at the two Peacekeepers that accompanied him. They took a step back not wanting to get involved.

"I don't want any trouble," Peeta returned. He was not one for confrontation but when pushed Peeta would push back to defend himself. It was time for me to intercede because he didn't need any more strikes against him.

"What is your name soldier?"

"Peacekeeper Harris, Abernathy. What's it to you?" he sneered in return.

"I advise you to not harm Peeta in any way, shape or form," I said. "He's untouchable."

"He's not a Victor," he snapped back.

"No, he isn't but he is Snow's new boy. And his status supersedes mine. So if you can't touch me, what makes you think you can push around President's Snow Golden Boy?" I inquired.

"You fuckin' lying to me. I can still arrest him for breaking curfew," he stated.

"Yes you can, but then I'll have to report you to the Head Peacekeeper for assaulting Peeta," I gambled.

"I'll tell them you're lying," he returned. "I have two witnesses."

"Listen to me, Harris. I don't understand what you peacekeepers think to accomplish by bullying Peeta. Do you need want me to remind you what happened to the last Peacekeeper who touched Peeta Mellark, Panem's Golden Boy?" I said in a calm tone. I can't believe the audacity of this asshole. Harris looked puzzled as if his mind blanked out.

"Let me give you a recap. Snow took him to a platform dressed him down removing his rank and position as a Peacekeeper. Then he stripped him waist down, tied both hands to a post above his head and a henchman delivered over 40 lashes until he was dead." Peeta remained quiet beside me as I related my story to Harris. Peeta actually looked pale which didn't already help his fair complexion.

"Abernathy's right Harris," the other Peacekeeper said to him. "You can't touch him. And even if we arrest Mellark for breaking curfew, he'll tell Head Peacekeeper Darius that you assaulted him."

"And let me tell you something about Darius," I said. "He doesn't know you, but he knows me and Peeta. He'll believe us before he would believe you."

"Let them pass," the other peacekeeper said. "I...we don't want any trouble." With a loud grunt, Harris waved his hand.

"Go," he ordered. I sent him a three-finger salute and grabbed Peeta by the arm leaving one anger soldier stewing behind us.

A few minutes later, we cleared the Seam and we headed towards the bakery. "I don't envy you, kid. You seem to attract trouble without even trying," I sighed in relief as the Merchant township appeared before us.

"Peeta?" He was lost in his head that was obvious. "Are you okay?"

"I'll never be okay," he muttered under his breath. "This is never going to be over."

"What Peeta?"

"Getting my life back." I felt bad for the kid because he was right. Snow owned him just as he placed that tracker in his arm making sure he knew where he was anytime and anywhere. "I don't know what to do."

"I can't help you with that, Peeta," I returned. He had to make this decision for himself. He and Katniss both needed to evaluate and decide their fate. "But there is something I need to say to you though."

"What?"

"Whatever you do," I started. "You need to think of the consequences if you do or don't join the rebellion. There's a lot at stake and a lot of people will be affected with your decision. I don't meant to add more stress but you need to think of everyone and everything that will be involve in your decision making."

"I know that, Haymitch," he spat back in anger. "Every decision I made since…my involvement with Ivan and Cray, I have done nothing but think of everyone, my family and friends––the whole district." He and Katniss was like Jay they would shoulder a lot of responsibility for their actions and involvement. Everyone would look up to them for guidance and hope. That's a large burden to carry. As we neared the bakery, I took Peeta aside. "One more thing," I started. "I think I know you by now. At least I think I do so please forgive me for being blunt. Hell, I'll just say it."

"What?" Peeta looked tired and exasperated.

"On reaping day," I stopped and held my breath. "Don't you fucking dare volunteer!" Peeta was stunned. His eyes were large and round. "Don't look at me and say that you weren't even thinking about it."

"I…I was…" He was speechless that was for sure.

"Tell me I'm wrong?" I dared him. Peeta's face turned red as he looked away. "Say it to my face and tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't," he admitted.

"Good, I told you that I knew you," I said in a smug tone. "You're a good and decent kid, Peeta. After everything you've endured and I'm not just talking about Ivan, Cray and Snow, you're an exceptional, thoughtful and kind young man that any father would be proud to have." My eyes misted but I blinked several times to stop myself from tearing up. "You sacrificing yourself would only hurt the people who love you."

"People got…hurt because of me," he sobbed back.

"No people, Graham died because of Snow not because of you, Peeta," I said as I placed both hands on his lean shoulders. He lost weight coming back from the Capitol, but since then he seemed to have gained some of it back. "If anyone should take the blame for the attack on 12 it's Snow. He is our enemy, Peeta. Just remember who our enemy is." He nodded his head. "So with that in mind, I want you to swear to me that you won't volunteer on reaping day."

"I can't…"

"Peeta, you don't have to sacrifice your life to save the people you love," I said in an irritated tone. "In fact, I'll kick your ass myself I find you on that train with me back to the Capitol."

"You can't make me do what you want?" He fought back. Peeta was angry.

"You're mad?" I asked. "Good, stay mad if you want. But you know I'm right. What good would it do to give your self up to Snow? If you did he won. He owns your body but not your soul and by volunteering you walked right into his trap, and he won."

Peeta turned his head and looked away. "What about Katniss? At least she'll survive this and move on?"

"You really think that she doesn't care about you the way you care about her?" I was astounded by his logic. "Don't hurt her, Peeta. Don't let her down and have her fall in love with you just when you're thinking of sacrificing yourself to protect her. It's cruel and selfish."

"It's all I can do to protect everyone," he bit back. "Snow will back off from…hurting the people I love."

"Who's to say he won't kill us once you're dead. That is what you're sacrificing will mean to everyone, me, your dad, Rye and Katniss. It means nothing. And how do you we will all feel once you're gone? No, you need to fight for the people who love you. Don't you think we are worth fighting for? Dying is the easy way out."

The night was dark and cold. I felt the chill seeped through my jacket. The pit in stomach magnified. It appeared the moment I asked Peeta and Katniss to join our cause––the revolution that had been brewing long before they were born, but was needed to fuel Panem into action. We needed the district to back us up and unfortunately, two kids from District 12 were fated to be our hope and salvation as they were needed to beside MockingJay.

"Anyway, as I said Peeta. I need you to swear to me that you won't volunteer," I reiterated. "I need your word as man to man, that you will not sacrifice your life for some foolish notion of protecting us. We need you to stand by us not die for us. You have a bright and happy future if…when we win this war, Peeta. Wouldn't you like to be there when it all happens?" He nodded his head.

"I'm so tired Haymitch," he confessed. Peeta was worn and exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. It was apparent on this face, his demeanor and posture, but most of all it was apparent in his eyes. It displayed the weariness and burden he carried.

"I'm tired. We are all tired," I admitted myself. "I'm scared too, Peeta. I'm scared everyday that something will happen to everyone not only in this district but also in Panem."

"If I swear to you to not volunteer, you have to promise me something as well," Peeta begged his eyes sad and flat. "If I decide to play soldier with the MockingJay, please watch over my family especially Tyler." _'Shit, I had forgotten about his new charge, his nephew.'_

"Your dad will protect him," I reminded him.

"I know that but…"

"Give your dad some credit and a break, Peeta," I scolded him. "I know he failed you when you were growing up, don't discount that he loved you despite the fact he was a weak man. He was…is still a kind and loving father."

"I know he loves me, Haymitch," he said. Peeta wasn't that kind of person who held onto grudges, resentment and bitterness.

"Then, trust him to take care of his only grandson. Well, his only grandchild for now." I had to remind myself that Delly; Rye's wife was pregnant. "Now, before you head in, don't think I forgot about you making a promise to me." I brushed my hand on the top of his head. "Swear to me, on…Tyler's soul that you will not volunteer at the next reaping."

"I…I…" he stumbled to finish his sentence.

"I know that once you make a promise, you will keep it. You're not one to break promises." Peeta was a young man of honor and integrity. He was his own person who couldn't be turned or have his principles changed no matter what torture he endured. He had already proven that when Snow drugged him. "Swear to me, Peeta." I held onto his gaze, eye to eye daring him to argue back until he spoke. I wouldn't or couldn't leave without his promise.

"I…promise…" His Adam's apple bounced up and down his throat. He was fighting emotions of anger, frustration and resignation.

"Promise me what?" I demanded. "Say it."

"I promise I won't volunteer on reaping day," he swore and closed his eyes.

I sighed in relief. "Okay, good. Now get inside before your dad gets worried and gets a heart attack," I teased him. He turned but I caught his forearm. "Hey, whatever decision you make I'll support you. This I promise you as well."

"Thanks Haymitch," he returned with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

When dad arrived, I was worried because it was close to curfew and Katniss was still not home. "You're sister is out on the porch so do not disturb her," he warned me. _'As if,'_ my mind whispered. He brushed past me with a kiss to my forehead. "Good night Prim."

Dad retreated to his bedroom. I heard mom greet him as she closed the door behind him. "Well, how did it go?" her voice carried until the door slam shut. Dad looked tired and pensive. Something was going on. Curious and nosy, I crept up to a window to spy on my sister. Could you blame me? Katniss had a hot new boyfriend, an actual boyfriend who I got along with. I wanted her to acknowledge her feelings and attraction to Peeta for a long while. Ever since I caught him staring at her from across the playground at school, I knew he had a crush on her. It was obvious to me but not to Katniss. My sister was so focused in providing for us, that she also was oblivious to Gale and Peeta's attention. So I was pleased that she opened her eyes and heart and accepted Peeta's affections in return. They were just so damn adorable together.

Though they were covered in darkness I could see the outlines of their figures close together as if they were one. As my eyes adjusted I noticed that he had one hand behind her head and the other on her back. They were….kissing. I almost squealed in delight but cupped my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

My eyes grew wide in shock as the kiss intensified. Wowy…that's hot. Who knew my sister had in her to be so…amorous and demanding as she angled her head returning his kisses. I thought I saw tongue….yes, I did. I nearly screamed when Peeta placed a hand on her breast. She moaned in returned. I retreated back holding my breath. Geez, I didn't realized that their relationship progressed that fast that they were groping each other. They were practically on their third official date. But what did I know? I'm only fourteen and still have yet to experience my first kiss but I knew one thing. I wasn't going to wait until I was eighteen to find out. A moment later I looked out the window just in time as they pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together. I strained my neck to listen.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," Peeta whispered. Alarmed Katniss pulled back. She looked frightened. "I didn't mean for all this to happen…to you and your family." She sighed in relief and sobbed. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if––"

"Don't apologize," she said as she placed a hand on his face. "For a second…"

"What?" Peeta's voice shook.

"I thought…I thought you were going to break up with me. When you said you're sorry––"

"No, no," Peeta said as he wrapped both his arms around her. "I wasn't." She laid her head against his chest. "I just got you back. Why would you think that?"

"I…I'm…" she sighed. "I'm scared something will happen now."

"Shh..Katniss," Peeta shushed her. "Don't think like that…I can't even think about you not being in my life after getting you back in it."

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a desperate tone. I frowned.

"Katniss, I meant it when I said I don't want to talk about right now. I didn't expect our date to end up like…that." _'What happened?'_

"But––" Peeta interrupted her.

"Tomorrow, Katniss," Peeta insisted. "Not now, okay?" She nodded her head. Peeta leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Tomorrow is Saturday and I know that you're working, we'll talk after work." Then he kissed her again once then twice. Once they lips connected again Peeta grabbed her around the waist like a man starved. He deepened his kiss as Katniss returned his kisses with equal fervor. I didn't think they were going to stop so…

I wasn't like Katniss who had light feet and with as much stealth I could muster, I tip toed back to our room and plopped on the bed. I sighed and placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. They were so good for each other.

"Hey, Prim," Katniss addressed me once she entered the room. I smirked and held my tongue. A retort entered my mind as I noticed her disheveled state. Her hair was mussed and her lips swollen and red. Did they….? I knew my sister it was too soon for her and Peeta to engage in sex. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I inquired as I raised myself on my elbows.

"You've been staring at me since I walked in the room ignoring my question," she answered.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." She sat next to me and removed her shoes.

"What about?" She tilted her head. "Everything okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it just that…right after you left. Mom and dad had an argument," I stated.

"Really, do you know what about?" Katniss face was pinched with worry.

"I really can't say," I informed her. "I mean they were in their bedroom and all I heard was their muffled voices then dad opened the door and walked out of the house. He just got back a few seconds before you."

"Oh!" Katniss said. She didn't look surprised.

"Do you have any idea?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I wouldn't worry too much about it tonight. Why don't you get ready for bed?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I detected that she had in inkling what the argument was about. However, I was too happy for her to burst her bubble. After I did my turn in the bathroom, Katniss was in there for a surprisingly long time that I started to get worried.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I asked through the door.

"I'm fine, Prim," she returned. "I'll be out in a minute." She walked out the bathroom and headed towards the bed. Once she was settled she took a deep breath.

"Are you happy, Katniss," I inquired as I lay on my side. Katniss looked at ease but there was a crease in her forehead like something was bothering her.

"Yes, Prim," she smiled back as she lay on her side. "I am. I never thought I ever would be happy under the circumstances."

"Is Peeta a good boyfriend? Is he treating right?" I was curious. I knew Peeta adored her, cherished her but I needed to know if she knew that. That she appreciated him.

"More that I deserve, I think," she sighed.

"Don't ever say," I reprimanded. "You took care of me when mom checked out on us for weeks, for months while she took care of dad. You deserve someone who can make you happy like Peeta does. You make him happy too. I can see it every time you're together."

"I hope so," she breathed through her nose.

"I hope I get to be lucky to find someone like Peeta," I confessed.

"You will, Prim," she returned. "No one but you deserve to find…your Peeta." We both giggled. Surprisingly, we slept through the night without Katniss tossing and turning in bed. Why should she when she was the receiving end to one of the most hottest kisses I've seen. I would sleep through the night too.

Before the crack of dawn, I woke up. I turned my head and noticed that Katniss was still fast asleep but then realized that she could no longer went out into the woods because of fence.

As quietly as I could, I snuck out of bed. The floorboards underneath my feet were icy cold that I gasped in shock. I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream. Katniss lay in bed unaware. I looked over to make ensure she was still asleep. These past few days she slept well––first time in months since….the Cray incident with Peeta. Every night when she came home from her date she was happy especially the night she snuck out to meet him.

" _That looks good on you, Katniss," I said with a big smile on my face. I was so happy for her._

" _What? This old dress," she returned with a look of confusion and amusement._

" _No, the look of happiness each time you come home from your date with Peeta."_

 _She scowled at first then smiled realizing she couldn't hide her feelings from me._

" _He's wonderful and I'm glad he's mine," she admitted as she drew a long breath._

" _It's about time," I teased her and looked her up and down._

" _What?" she asked as her eyes narrowed._

" _Nothing," I quipped back._

The morning air was cold that my teeth chattered together. It was risky what I was about to do but mom needed certain herbs that grew in the forest. I needed licorice and elderberry––herbs and a root that grew around the edge of fence. I also had an ulterior motive for foraging in the woods. Peeta's birthday was coming up and I wanted to find plants and foliage so I could make him some paint for him. If my wish comes true he'll not only be my friend but hopefully my future brother in law. But I digress and thinking too far into the future.

I needed to take thing slowly and one day at a time because I know my sister, Peeta will have his hands full. Not only was she difficult but she could be stubborn as well. They both were.

With my hood covering my face, I snuck out the house on socked feet. Once outside I sat on the first stoop and put my boots on. I love the smell of early morning dew and the trees surrounding us. It's was this time of the day that I loved, the sun absent as it hid behind the horizon, birds and wild life came alive with the signal of dawn breaking. The Seam is quiet, eerily peaceful. I felt alone in the world. Brushing off from my trance, I hoped that I was quick with my errand before Katniss woke up.

I love Katniss. She took care of me when mom checked out on us. I never understood why mom emotionally neglected us. Katniss took her role as provider taking care of my needs, making sure I was feed, clothed and comforted me. I was scared of Dad after he recovered that it took time for me to see him as my father again. His disability scared me not because of his missing limbs but the image of him as my father––a strong provider. Because of that I looked to Katniss. But because of having lost our parents emotionally and physically Katniss because the surrogate mother and with that responsibility she became overprotective and obsessive with my wealth fare. And I loved her for it at the time. Now, she has to realize that I can take care of myself. She should return to role of my sister and not my surrogate mother.

For months now I had been sneaking out of the house and foraging in the woods. One morning, I followed Katniss as she hunted for game. She never knew I did but once I got over my initial fear and anxiety I had been sneaking out on my own ever since. She nearly caught me once but I evaded her. No one knew it but….I remembered the day I was discovered. It was the first time I met Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _The first time I foraged in the woods I was scared but now after a few weeks on my own, I looked forward to walking in the woods gathering plants, roots and herbs. I made sure that I snuck out the same time as Katniss and headed back sooner than she would. She would kill me if she knew what I had been up to. The sun had risen from the horizon so I knew it was time to head back home. I was close to the fence when I heard a scream. I ran towards the direction of the noise and as I ran around a tree I saw…Peeta Mellark on the ground lying on his side with both hands holding onto his left ankle._

" _Peeta," I called out to him. He looked up surprised at my appearance._

" _Primrose?" he returned. "What…wh..whhat aaa..are you do..doing out here?" My heart skipped a beat. He knew my name._

" _I could ask you the same question?" I said as I walked over to him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He grimaced and scrunched his nose._

" _Just mmmy…my p..pride," he said. He blushed a bright red, the tips of his ears were pink and his forehead gleamed with sweat._

" _What happened?" I inquired and sat next to him. "Did you fall and hurt your ankle?" He sat up and placed his hands on the ground behind him. "Can I take a look?" He nodded his head. When I removed his shoes, he hissed in pain. "Sorry. I'll try to be gentle."_

" _I don't think I bb…broke it," he assessed. "Just a sprain." I agreed with him as I removed his bright orange socks. I tried not to laugh at his attire. He wore dark green pants with a dark brown parka. The bright orange sock was surprising. On his ankle was a slight bruise and small lump._

" _You're right," I affirmed. "It doesn't look too bad. What happened?" I took out an herb from my pouch and covered the lump. The effect was immediate as Peeta smiled in relief. "This should lessen the swelling."_

" _Thank you," he returned with a smile on his face. I blushed. I knew I did as I felt my cheeks warmed because Peeta Mellark, a Merchant boy and son of the baker knew my name. He knew me. Peeta was well loved and admired amongst my classmates both Merchant and Seam. He was sweet and kind; one of a rare few Merchants that didn't look down on Seam folks. His father and brother were also kind as well unlike their mother who hated us. If she had her way she wouldn't sell bread to us, but she needed the income if she wanted the family bakery to survive._

" _I ff..ffeeel s…stu…stupid," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck._

" _Peeta, take your time," I ordered him. "No need to rush to explain."_

 _He took a deep breath. "I s…saw a deer. I n..never saw one before so I tried to follow it. I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped." I smiled. He smiled back in embarrassment._

" _Don't feel bad," I said. "I'm clumsy too."_

" _Oh you lie," he blurted. "I bet you walk real quiet like your sister, Katniss."_

" _You know my sister?" Hmm….this was interesting. A few times I caught him staring at her so I knew something was up._

" _No, I don't know her personally," he uttered under his breath. "She's…she's in one of my classes." Katniss had never mentioned that Peeta was in one of her classes but why would she? She wasn't aware of the boys in our school. As a matter of fact, she was totally oblivious to the male population unless you were Dad or the Hawthorne boys. The sound of a bell rang from a distance. It was the clock from the Justice Building tolling._

" _Shit, Prim. We better get moving."_

" _Is your ankle feeling better?" I asked. He replaced his sock but left the herb on his ankle. He doubled knotted his shoes and stood up. He then tested his feet. "It doesn't hurt much."_

" _Try walking on it." He took a step and almost stumbled had he not reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. His warm hand startled me. I knew he had a crush on Katniss but that didn't mean that I didn't have one on him as well._

" _I think I just need to walk on it," he decided. "You better head back, Prim. I don't want you to get in trouble."_

" _But––"_

" _I'll be fine," he insisted. "Besides, I think your sister will kill me if anything happened to you. Go before you get in trouble."_

" _See you at school, Peeta," I said back._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Since that day, we grew to be really good friends. When I heard he volunteered to assist an art class, I signed up. I couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was gentle and kind to everyone. But in knowing Peeta, I learned that he only had eyes for Katniss. He never mentioned or admitted it to me but I felt his eyes on her whenever he thought no one was looking. I never resented Katniss or hated Peeta for his crush because I knew somehow they were meant to be together. I just wondered how I could manage to get them together.

My thoughts and mind was preoccupied that I never saw the intruder who was right behind me.

"Prim," the intruder announced himself.

"Peeta, you scared the crap out of me," I shrieked as I placed a hand on my chest. My heart raced and my breath was erratic.

"Sorry, Prim. We got to stop meeting like this," he teased. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me since I called your name a second ago."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. Dad was already up doing the prep work so…I have to get back soon or he'll freak out if he finds me missing. What are you doing here?" We both stood in a middle of a field close to the edge of District 12 Township. It was a common place for teenagers for hook up if one didn't want to be caught in the Slagheap. Not many go here since the area was bit of a walk. I loved this place with its' lush foliage and expansive trees that surrounded us. The field was filled with a plethora of plants and roots to choose from. Since the fence was still on, this was only place I could go to. There were many plants I could pick from to create a few pigments for Peeta's paint.

"We ran of out of elderberry and I remembered that a lot grew here." I bent down and picked a few leaves.

"Need any help?" he asked. It was just like Peeta to be sweet and helpful. Most guys I knew would have stood by the sidelines and watched.

"No, I'm almost done," I told him. He looked around us as if he was keeping watch looking up at the sky and our surroundings. I guessed he was gauging to see if there was a drone flying over us.

"You shouldn't be running around by yourself, Prim," he stated after I finished my task.

"I'm okay, Peeta. It's not like I've never done this before," I reminded him.

"With everything that's been happening you shouldn't be walking anywhere in this district without your sister or a friend," he insisted. "It's not…it's not safe anymore."

"I'll be all right. I can take care of myself," I persisted. I'm flattered that he worried about me but I can take of myself just like Katniss.

"You're stubborn like your sister," he sighed. He wasn't angry or upset but he did have a serious look on his face. "Anyway, I know we haven't spoken in a while. And I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, Peeta," I returned.

"No, you took care of me when I was hurt and I never thanked you. I mean you're my friend too, even before Katniss and I got together. I don't want you to think…that I stopped being your friend as well because I'm seeing your sister." He looked upset.

"I'm not, Peeta." He didn't look convinced. "Really I'm not upset that you're finally with Katniss. I mean I've been trying for a while to get the two of you together." He smiled.

"Yeah?" I nodded my head.

"I'm really glad that you didn't give up on her," I chuckled. "She is stubborn but I knew that she couldn't resist you."

"Well, I don't know about that. She did…" He stopped. "That's the past. I'm lucky that a girl like your sister would like someone like me." Poor Peeta. His mother did a number on his self-esteem and confidence because I knew that once he worked his charm on you, you couldn't resist him. But Peeta wasn't like that.

"I think she's pretty lucky too. To have you for a boyfriend, I mean. I never thought she'd ever have one."

"I don't think you give your sister any credit," he said. "She could have any guy on District 12 if she wanted."

"You don't understand she never wanted a boyfriend," I corrected him. He looked skeptical so I pressed further. "I've never seen Katniss smile so much after your 'dates.' Those must have been some dates." I wiggled my brows. He blushed his ears turned pink and his cheeks ruddy. "Just try not to mark her in places where my dad and mom can see them."

"Prim!" His eyes bulged from shock. I laughed. "That's not…not…I'm not marking your sister––"

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't think she mind getting them," I continued. "But like I said, try not to mark her too much. I don't have enough cream to cover it."

"Just you wait," he teased. "I'm going to return the favor when you come back from your 'dates.' But then again, maybe you should wait until…you're 30." He crossed his arms before his chest.

"Hey," I spat back with no heat in my tone. I never thought that I would be bantering with my sister's boyfriend––a Merchant boy. Even mom and dad approved of him.

"You're like a little sister to me, Prim," he said in a sincere and genuine tone. "I get to look after you too." I felt good and lucky that I had people who loved me. However, this over protectiveness was a bit much.

"Oh that's not fair," I whined. "You're going to be just as bad as Katniss."

"No, Prim," he said. "I'll be worse. And if you think I'm bad you should be glad I'm not Rye or…" He turned his head. I forgot sometimes that he lost his brother Graham. I didn't know what I would do if I lost Katniss.

"Still, thank you," I repeated. "Thank you for…being patient and understanding."

"I wouldn't…couldn't have given up if I tried," he admitted with a sad smile on his face.

"Just don't…don't break her heart," I advised him in a stern but playful manner. I knew he would never hurt her deliberately.

"Oh, Prim," he sighed. "I think you have that the other way around." He was right, I knew my sister. She loved Peeta, had she told him yet I didn't know. To me, it was obvious that Peeta loved Katniss. It shown in his eyes and the way he looked at her. He was transparent while Katniss hid her emotions to herself. She was stubborn like that.

"Anyway, I'm glad we bumped into each other," he began. "There something I wanted to talk to you about and I need your opinion." This is why I loved Peeta. Not loved him like the way Katniss loved him, but loved him for seeing me as a person he could talk to. He didn't treat me like some kid who couldn't take care of herself. "I need a favor."

"Just name it," I said. I trusted him. If he needed help, I was glad to do it.

"I need you…I need you to something for me," he started. "If anything happens, I mean…if anything happens to me, I need you to do something for me."

"Peeta, you're scaring me," I returned. I didn't like his premonition of doom. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Well, there's no guarantee––"

"Peeta, stop talking like that."

"Prim, please listen to me," he continued. "You know there aren't any guarantee that nothing will happen to me. I have both Snow and someone after me." It was true. I remembered how frightened I was when Haymitch carried him back to our house the night the MockingJay tried to kidnap him. Katniss was so furious and scared at the same time. I just didn't understand why he would do something like that. "If I wasn't so selfish I wouldn't be dating Katniss let alone have her anywhere near me but…"

"You love her," I added. "You're in love with her." He nodded. I didn't understand why he was so sad after admitting his love for her. He should be happy but he wasn't.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…that in case anything happens to me. I need you to go to my room and get something for me," he explained. "In my room is a wooden box. I want you to give it to Katniss. Just promise that you'll do that for me."

"I will, Peeta," I swore. "But nothing is going to happen to you." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I promise I will." I was curious as to why he wanted to wait and not give it to her sooner I was about to ask why but he changed the subject.

"Also there is something I need to talk to you about," he began again. I flinched. What else did he want to talk about? I felt this sinking feeling in my stomach. "You know that the someone tried to kidnap me?"

"A fake MockingJay is running around," I stated so that he knew I understood.

"Yes, that's what I've been told. Anyway, I need your opinion," he stated. Then he related the story of what happened the night before. How his date with Katniss was interrupted by his dad, Mr. Abernathy and my dad. The fact that they wanted Katniss and him to join the rebellion––to be the symbol of revolution and fight besides MockingJay. It was so much to take in.

"What rebellion?" I asked. "I mean, I heard that there has been a lot of rumors going around that the MockingJay was fighting in the other districts, but I never realized that it affected District 12."

"I didn't either Prim," he admitted. "I had a feeling that my dad was involved but I didn't want to know. I guess denial worked for me because when President Snow asked me if I knew any rebels I was able to tell the truth and admitted that I knew nothing."

"Is that why he drugged you?"

"Yes, initially, but I think he just took great pleasure in hurting me," he said in a nonchalant manner as if he expected it. "Anyway, my point is," he continued. "I need someone else's perspective."

"What do you mean?" I queried. "I don't understand what you're asking."

"Now that you know everything. What should I do? If you were me?"

"Peeta, I'm not you," I gasped. His question startled me. "I can't tell you what to do?"

"I'm not asking you to tell me what to do. I'm asking if you were me and after everything that has happened what would you do?"

"Why are you asking me?" I was flattered but to shoulder that kind of responsibility was too much to ask even if it was hypothetical. "I know nothing."

"And that is why I'm asking you," he sighed. "I can't ask Haymitch or dad because they are in the rebellion so I know what they're asking of me."

"What about Katniss?" I asked. "Shouldn't you two be talking about this together?"

"Yes, eventually, but you know me. I would have just said no because it involves her but I'm not that kind of person who would decide for someone else."

"I don't know Peeta," I admitted. "This is a lot to think about and ask."

"Please, you're like me," he said. "You're opinion means a lot to me." I swelled with pride and gratitude. I appreciated his faith and trust in my opinion.

"What about Rye?"

"I know my brother," he stated. "He would join as fast as he could, but he's got to think about Delly and their unborn baby."

I thought about everything he's been through from Cray to Snow, his beatings and tortures, losing Graham and finally the attempted kidnapping. The things he went through astounded me. How he survived and still be the kind and sweet boy was a testament to his gentle soul. What would I do and how would I feel? So I answered him as best I could.

"If I were you, Peeta," I began. "I would do whatever I could to keep my family and my loved ones' safe. I would do anything to protect them but..."

"I know what I have to do, Prim," he said. "I just don't want the war to change me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm so tired and exhausted emotionally and physically. I have to fight every day to still be me, Prim," he said. "I don't want Snow or this rebellion to change me into some killing machine. If I die I want to the person I am now not some symbol or killer. I can't let them change me."

"It seems like to me you know what to do. You just have to stay true to who you are."

"Even if it means having a lot of people dying around me…because of me?" I couldn't verbally answer him but nodded my head. "Either way Prim, people will get hurt."

I hated any kind of violence to anyone or any creature. I'm a healer not a fighter but that didn't necessarily mean that I would stand by and let other people get hurt. Peeta was not a fighter but I knew that he would kill to protect the people he loved. As for me, if war were to come to 12, I wouldn't raise a gun because that wasn't me. I would heal the sick and wounded––that would be my role if District 12 headed to war against the Capitol.

"Thank you Prim," he said soft and low. The air around was cold and crisp. The condensation from our breath was white and thick. I giggled because Peeta looked as though he was smoking. I guess I looked the same was as well. Standing out in the cold, Peeta's nose was bright red. My face probably did too since we matched in hair color and complexion after all I was half Merchant.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked puzzled by his gratitude.

"For being my friend even before I got together with your sister. I just want you to know that I would have still been your friend even if...Katniss wasn't my girlfriend," he stated. I smiled and wondered how long it would be before he would become my brother in law. The thought warmed me––Peeta and Rye as my brothers in law and having Delly as a sister in law. If this was I was to gain if the rebellion started, I think it would be worth it.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

I awoke and sat up from my bed eyes bulged and breathe hard and raspy. My heart beat so fast against my chest that I could hear it in my ears. _'Thump, thump, thump, thump.'_ A moment later, I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed. "Breath, breath," I chanted to myself. I couldn't calm myself as I remembered what woke me up––a nightmare. I dreamt that everyone I loved was in meadow celebrating. The fact that Graham was there puzzled me but I was overjoyed to see him alive and well. Beside him, Sonja carried Tyler in her arms. Rye was with Delly who held…a baby swathed in white blanket. They all looked happy. The Cartwright and Edgewoods were there as well. I wanted to run to them but I was glued to a spot 20 yards away from them. Dad waved his hand asking me to come over them, but I couldn't move.

When all of a sudden the sky grew dark. I called out to dad as he looked at me with sad eyes as if he knew what was about to happen. In my dream, he said, _"I love you Peeta, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."_ I tried to run to my family as they huddled together in a group hug. Then, the field exploded with a firey crash. I watched as they screamed in pain their bodies burning to ashes. I stood paralyzed as I was left standing in field of charred bodies and the meadow a blazed. The fire continued to burn towards me as I was rooted to the ground. I couldn't do anything but wait for my death as the fire licked my skin. I raised my hands watching my fingers lit up and my skin turned to liquid.

I turned my head and looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was 6:15 in the morning. I had over slept for 45 minutes. "Shit," I cursed as I groaned in pain. My body ached from exhaustion. My sleep was fitful as I tossed and turned all morning. I exhaled and reached between my mattress and pulled out a drawing pad. I don't remember what happened to my other pad as it disappeared the same time I was first whipped by Cray. Maybe my mother found it and threw it away. I felt angry as I realized that she had once again invaded my privacy but realized it was pointless my drawing was gone and so was she. Since then I started on a new pad, this one was filled with drawings of Katniss. The first pad were drawings of a Katniss I didn't know ––scowling, impatient and intimidating. I drew her nonetheless because of her beauty behind the icy and hard exterior. She was beautiful to me in whatever emotion she exuded.

The second pad was Katniss that I met and loved––scared, loving and kind. Qualities I knew she possessed each time I had gotten to know her. Mind you, she was still intimidating and impatient. I couldn't love her any less. In my mind's eyes, I envisioned the Katniss that was bold and daring. I was shocked and pleased when she controlled and determined the speed of our relationship especially our intimacy. The fact that she let me touched her in the most intimate manner scared me but I was determined that she would initiate our physical relationship because the last thing I wanted was to scare her off and run from me like the last time. Her running almost killed me.

I shook off the negative thoughts and concentrated on the images I drew. Looking at her calmed me as I thought it would if only for a few minutes. As my eyes lingered at her image I wished the real Katniss was here with me, in bed with me holding her in my arms. That was all I wanted at the moment and it would have been enough.

I managed to sneak back into the house without alerting dad and went straight to bed as I felt exhausted all of a sudden. Meeting Prim early this morning by chance alleviated some of my concerns. Her opinion mattered to me as I felt a kindred spirit with Katniss' little sister.

"Peeta?" Dad's voice echoed from behind my closed door. "Son, are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern. I hated hearing it.

"I'm okay, dad," I returned as I tried to remain calm. The images from my nightmare lingered in my mind. "I'll be up in a second. I didn't mean oversleep."

"Take your time," he said. After a quick shower, I raced downstairs, Rye and Delly were already inside the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them. "What are you two doing here so early?"

"Oh, you didn't tell him, dad?" Rye spoke. Delly lathered a blueberry muffin with butter then stuffed into her face. I swore her belly grew over night as a little pouch was protruding from her belly. I smiled.

"Morgin, Peetha," she said with her mouth full.

"Tell me what?" Fear surfaced in my mind.

"Sorry, I didn't have time," Dad stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. There were bits of dough stuck between his nails. As I looked around me, I noticed that the prep work was already done. There rows of bread and pastry ready to be baked.

"Delly, my love. Don't eat so fast," Rye berated his wife as he removed a muffin from her plate. She had already one before diving into another.

"I'm hungry and eating for two, Rye!" she whined. "The baby is hungry."

"Yeah no need to reminded every five seconds," he stated back. "Do I have to remind you that when you eat to fast and too much, you get a belly ache?" They proceeded to argue amongst themselves ignoring dad and me.

"I couldn't sleep so…I started early," Dad confessed.

"You should have woken me up to help," I said to cover my lie since I knew he was already up before sunrise. I felt guilty for a few seconds but quashed the feeling. I have enough guilt to last me a lifetime and not helping dad this morning, I didn't have the energy to feel bad. I probably will later.

"It's okay, Peeta," he began. "I was up anyway and didn't want to disrupt your sleep." I looked at dad for a few seconds. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was in need of a cut and he lost weight. I've been so busy trying to recover from one trauma from another that I ignored his pain and loss. He lost a son and wife within weeks of each other. And because of me, he experienced more heartache than anyone. James Mellark was the baker of District 12, he was my father and despite his weakness and inability to protect us from my mother, I loved him.

I walked over to dad and hugged him. Being in his arms reminded me when I was a little boy seeking comfort and love from him. I missed that guy that used to rub my head at night after an incident with mom. He'd creep into my room and rub my head in a soothing manner. He never displayed emotions of affections in front of us nor had he verbalized it, never in front of mom. "I love you, dad," I whispered to him. He gasped in surprised.

"I love you too, Peeta," he said as he held back his emotions.

"You two are going to make me cry," Delly bawled. "That was the sweetest––" I turned to face my sister in law and brother.

"Oh dear, God," Rye said as he rolled his eyes. "Stop crying, woman." He said in jest.

"Rye! Why you––" She stopped, her lips quivered. Ordinarily I think Delly would have ignored him but since her pregnancy she was sensitive and quick to overreact.

"Oh no, here we go," Rye sighed.

"You're mean, and heartless, and you're sleeping on the couch tonight," she shrieked then ran out of room with Rye at her heels.

"Delly, sweetheart," he cried after her. "I was only teasing honey."

"Don't honey, me Rye…" Their voices trailed off as they headed upstairs to the living quarters. I could hear their muffled voices from behind closed doors.

"Don't start, Delly or you'll wake up Tyler," he reminded her.

"Was mom like that?" I asked dad. He shivered as if he recollected a memory.

"Worse," he answered. We both laughed.

"Go get some breakfast," he said after a couple of minutes later. Breakfast consisted of tea with no milk or sugar, buttered toast and four pieces of bacon. Eggs were rare for breakfast since we needed them for the cakes, cookies and other desserts. I was laying out a platter of bread onto the display case when both Katniss and Prim walked into the bakery.

Immediately I greeted Prim with a quick hug and shared a secret look between us. "I hope you didn't mind coming over too, Prim. Since tomorrow is Reaping Day we're at our busiest. I need someone to watch Tyler for the day." The day before the lottery most families stocked up food for the days ahead because everyone felt stressed after the reaping ceremony. In District 12 once you were selected it was a guarantee that you would not come back home alive. Haymitch was an exception and was our only Victor.

"No problem, Peeta. I don't mind," she returned. "I love watching over your nephew. He's really sweet." I knew I left Tyler in good hands with Prim. I never had to worry how he was treated and cared for.

I turned to my girlfriend. She wore her hair in a braid. Her dress was dark blue accentuating her slim figure. I remembered her wistful comment stating that her breasts were not large enough to please me. How wrong she was to such place importance to the size. They were perfect for me and I made sure she knew it. I couldn't wait to discover and explore the rest of her body but with time I knew we would as our relationship grew.

The thought boggled my mind with the reality of it. Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend at last. I had to pinch myself several times. "Hey," Katniss greeted me with a hug and chaste kiss to my lips. I was surprised by her display of affection in front of Prim. She coveted our privacy just as I did so the gesture startled me. Her embrace lingered longer than usual that Prim headed upstairs for Tyler leaving us alone for a few seconds before I opened the bakery.

"Hi," I greeted her back. Thoughts of the time we spent together flashed in my head. I had to squash them quickly and not embarrass myself. "Dad said you'll be working at the front with Delly but we might need you in the kitchen if we need help."

"What about Delly?" she said. Her eyes grew wide. Ordinarily it was Delly who worked and assisted us in the kitchen if it got busy but since her pregnancy the heat from the ovens overwhelmed her and the smell of yeast made her nauseous. "She's upstairs in the bathroom."

Katniss' brow furrowed wondering why I knew that information. "She's upstairs vomiting."

"Oh," she returned as she scrunched her nose. "I'll make sure to wait a while before going in there." As expected the bakery was busy and hectic. We ran out of white loaf faster than we could make them that Rye ended up making deliveries all morning. I had almost forgotten to eat lunch when Katniss forced me to take lunch with her. I stopped what I was doing and joined her upstairs with Prim.

"Can you sneak out later this evening after curfew," I whispered in her ear. Katniss nodded her head.

"Where to do want to meet?" she returned in a conspiratorial manner. Her breath tickled my ear. She smelled of pine and wild flowers. My eyes drew directly on the skin between small breasts remembering what she tasted like in my mouth. She tasted delicious. I was so focused on the memories that I was dazed at recollecting them. "Peeta? Sweetie, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Um…at our spot," I said.

"Peeta, we have a lot of spots," she reminded me. "You know, the back porch of the bakery, under the tree in the cemetery and the abandoned house at the edge of Seam."

I smiled. She counted the porch behind the bakery as a spot. Then I remembered why as Dad caught us making out after we took a break during work yesterday afternoon. I had the good sense not to touch her an inappropriate manner as our kisses deepened. Dad discovered us reminding us both that we were still working. I never saw Katniss blushed so fast and hard afterwards.

* * *

" _Well that was embarrassing," she said as she adjusted her hair._

" _It was worth it," I sighed as I enfolded my arms around her slim waist._

" _Peeta!" she cried back in mock anger. "I don't think your dad appreciated me shoving my tongue in your mouth with a wall just between us."_

" _It's not like we were having sex, Katniss," I teased her. She gasped in shock. "I think it was my tongue inside your mouth if you want to get the facts right."_

" _Peeta, all I'm saying was that we shouldn't have been doing that out here where everyone can see us," she said in irritated manner._

" _So you don't want me to kiss you," I retorted as nuzzled my nose in her hair. She was a puzzle I would eternally be figuring out for the rest of my life if she would let me. "You were the one––"_

" _I know, I know I was the one that initiated it," she sighed. "You're just so damn…"_

" _What?" I said as I touched the tip of her braid._

" _You're so wonderful…kissing I mean. I swear you're lying to me about the fact that you haven't kissed anyone before me." I smiled. "Once you start I just can't stop that I lose my head sometimes. You distract me. In a good way."_

" _Well, since I'm so distracting," I sighed in a dramatic manner. "Guess I'll just won't kiss you anymore."_

" _That would be best," she agreed. "No kissing, our touching at work."_

" _Okay," I said. "So since you made this rule, can I get one more kiss before we go back to work one last time?" Katniss looked towards the back door._

" _Oh, I guess," she replied. Not wanting her to change her I mind, I kissed long and hard stealing air from her as I traced my tongue on her lips seeking entrance. Once she opened her lips my tongue explored her mouth until I heard her moaned in satisfaction. As she lost herself from my kisses I dared cupped my hand on her breast giving it a gentle squeeze just to tease her._

" _Peeta," she mouthed between my lips. My plan to drive her insane with desire backfired as I felt my cock stiffen against her. She squealed in surprise and pulled back to stare into my eyes, her eyes wide open. I was afraid I took it too far when she grabbed me by the waist and pressed her body closer to mine causing my aching cock to settle between the juncture of her legs. 'Jesus, fuck,' my mind screamed with lust as we started all over again kissing as we lost ourselves to each other._

 _Needing to breathe we both pulled back. Our arms wrapped around each other and our lower bodies pressed intimately to each other. My cock throbbed as I felt the heat between her legs. "Is this okay?" She was speechless so she nodded her as she breathed through her mouth. "You feel…you feel…"_

" _I know, I know," she repeated._

" _We…we have to stop," I said in disappointment. "We need to let go now because if I don't…"_

" _I know," she said between breaths. We both groaned in disappointment when we pulled apart. It was a good thing I wore an apron because my cock was erect and hard._

" _Okay, no kissing during work or out in the public," I announced as I ran inside the bakery and headed towards the bathroom to get some relief._

* * *

Yup, the back porch is a new favorite spot. I used to hate it because it was where I talked to Katniss the first time and she was…mean to me, but now I have new memories.

"The house," I said. "Meet me there because we need to talk." She looked alarmed, scared even. Then I realized what I said. _'We need to talk.'_ I grimaced. "Katniss, don't look like that." I gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "We need to talk about the MockingJay and his…request."

She sighed. "Okay."

Work was hectic but welcomed since it preoccupied my mind. Not once did I stop to check up on Katniss because I knew we would see each other later in the dark of night and we would be alone. I thought about my conversation with Haymitch and how he made me swear not to volunteer tomorrow. That conversation alone helped me to decide what I needed to do to secure my future––a future I knew I wanted with Katniss. That's if she wanted that future with me as well. The possibilities lifted something inside of me––a burden that I carried on my shoulders.

Years of depending on myself made it hard to me to hope for a life filled with possibilities––that I could be loved by the girl I adored since I was five, a family of my own with the love of my life. She was it for me. But with that prospect new concerns and fears surfaced. I could achieve everything I desired but with a cost––the cost of endangering my family by angering the most dangerous and powerful man in Panem, President Snow and instigating a war that could still result in failure. Also, Snow still held my life in his hands as I remembered the tracking devise embedded inside my upper left arm.

"I think we sold more bread than I ever have until today," Dad said as he counted the money in the register. It was usually Katniss or Delly who counted the money at day's end. Everyone's mood was somber since tomorrow was Reaping Day so Dad released Katniss and Prim early so they could be home before dark. And the bakery was closed on Sunday so there was no prep work for tomorrow.

Dinner was a quiet affair. I relished the peace and quiet but missed the Rye's presence. He was the joker in the family always finding a way to make us laugh and put a positive spin in everything. He and Graham never dissuaded or discouraged me from going after Katniss even when my own mother berated me for wanting 'the Seam slut.'

"Haymitch, I told you he hasn't decided so there's no point in coming over,' Dad spoke into the receiver and then was silent as he listened. "Tell Garrett he should talk to his own daughter and stop bothering my son." He shook his head. "I know we said that we would wait until tonight…but Peeta hasn't said anything and I'm not about to push him so fuck off." He slammed the receiver onto the counter.

"Dad?" I started as I rocked Tyler in my arms. Being a parent was exhausting as I tended to his needs right after Prim left the house. Before dinner, I bathed and fed him. He was unsettled and fidgeted as he still sought out his parents who I knew he missed.

"Yeah Peet?" he returned his breath harsh and heavy.

"There something need to tell you," I started.

"What? Have you made your decision? Please don't rush it because I…we were going to talk to you and Katniss tonight," he returned. "I don't want you to decide if you're not sure."

"No it's not that," I said. Dad sighed in relief. I guess he wasn't ready for me to make a decision even though I had made one already. However, I wasn't going to tell just yet. I needed to see and talk to Katniss first.

"I'm a…I'm going to tell you this instead of hiding it from behind your back," I said.

"What is Peeta?" He looked scared but kept quiet to let me finish.

"I've been sneaking out of the house to see Katniss," I admitted. I waited for his reaction––to yell and scream at me for taking a risk not only myself but also Katniss.

He sighed and raised his head to stare at the ceiling. "I know Peeta." I looked up at the spot he was staring at. There was nothing. _'That was odd.'_ Then a second later he looked back at me.

"You did?" I uttered in astonishment.

"You and your brother have been sneaking out for years," Dad continued. "I just haven't said anything."

"You've known for years?"

"You weren't the only one. Graham and Rye had been sneaking before you. Even I did that when I was growing up in my parents' house," he smiled as if he was recalling a memory from his childhood––a life he never discussed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I know you and brother's lives were…not easy living with your mother. She controlled all aspects of your life who was I to take away that little bit of freedom you had?"

"Thanks dad," I said in earnest.

"So I'm assuming that you're going to see Katniss later this evening?" I nodded my head.  
"Just be careful."

"I know how to avoid the peacekeepers," I said.

"That's not what I meant," he began. My eyes grew wide and my mouth a dropped open in expectation of what he was implying. "You're…you're making sure that you don't get––"

"Dad!" I cried out in shock and embarrassment. "That's…" I closed my eyes and shook my head. This was not what I needed to hear. If he was about to lecture me about sex I was going to lose it.

"I'm not telling what to do, Peeta," he interjected. "I'm just asking you to be careful." He looked at Tyler who was settled in my arms fast asleep. "I already have Tyler and Delly is expecting. I'd like you to be married before you make me a grandpa." I blushed. The thought of having sex or making love to Katniss occupied my mind. However, I waited for her to initiate that kind of intimacy with each other. I'd never pushed her because I have waited for the most of life to love her and she was worth the wait. Dad stood up and headed towards the kitchen. He reached over to the top cabinet above the icebox and grabbed a ceramic pot I never knew existed.

He sat down beside me and set the pot on the coffee table. "Give me my grandson," he instructed me. I laid Tyler in his arms. "Look inside the pot."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion hoping that the contents inside the ceramic pot were not what I expected. I lifted the top and placed it back with a resounding clang. Heat rose from my neck to my face.

"Shit, Dad," I gasped my cheeks grew hot and my ears red from embarrassment. Inside the pot were condoms. "This is embarrassing." I placed both hands at the side of my head and bent down between my legs.

"I want you to…have them," he said in a calm manner. "I can't stop you from having sex. That would be stupid of me to even suggest it but…I do want you to be careful. You and Katniss have a decision to make and having…a child now would be disastrous not because I don't think you can't handle it." He looked down on Tyler. "You both will be shouldering a lot of responsibilities and having a kid now because you weren't careful…"

"Thanks," I returned with a sigh of relief and hoped that the redness on my face subsided. Dad looked up and nudged me with his knee.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," he chuckled as I raised myself to a sitting position. "Are you happy, Peeta?"

I was speechless for a few seconds. _'Are you happy?'_ his words repeated in my head. "Katniss makes me happy. That's all I can rely on." Dad acknowledged my response. He knew that happiness was fleeting because anything or anyone could take it away from you at moment's notice.

"Just remember that when things go bad and nothing makes sense to you," he advised me. "Life is bearable as long as you have a partner, someone you love to support and comfort you in the time of need."

His advice lingered in my mind as I snuck out the house an hour later. Well, I didn't exactly snuck out as dad walked me to the front door and looked out for me for any sign of Peacekeepers in the vicinity.

The thought of Katniss by my side comforted me. I was so engrossed in my thoughts as I waited for her by the doorway at the abandoned house that I was startled when a body slammed into me causing us to land on the floor with a loud thud. My back impacted the floor and before I could react a pair of soft lips assaulted me.

On top of me was Katniss, soft and yielding as she kissed me hard and demanding. I was out of breath by the time I recovered my senses. "Hey," she said with a glint in her eyes. She stood up right away and extended her hand to me to help me off the ground. Once I was on my feet, I felt dazed and exhilarated that I immediately wrapped my arms around her happy to be with her again. She giggled in my ears the sound lifting my spirits. I was glad that she felt brave enough to display her affections openly to me. This was a side of her that no one but me. To everyone who wasn't family knew her as strong, independent and intimidating. She still was but with me she was girl, soft, sweet and vulnerable. The duality of her personality made me love her more as I've gotten to know her better.

I led her deeper into the rundown, dilapidated home to hide us from being caught and exposure to the outer elements. Moments before her arrival I had placed a large thick blanket on the ground for us to sit upon and another blanket to wrap ourselves around with when the night air became chilly. I sat down first and gestured for her to sit beside me. Katniss, however had another idea as she sat on my lap instead. She wrapped one arm around my waist and nestled her head at the crook of my neck. She sighed.

"Comfy?" I teased her. She hummed in response. We sat in silence appreciating the warmth and comfort we shared together. As minutes passed I knew I had to breach a topic we both were ignoring. "Katniss?"

"Hmmm," she returned and adjusted herself on my lap. I winced as I tried to alleviate the ache between my legs. I couldn't help it.

"We really need to talk," I forced the words out of my mouth. I didn't want to but it was necessary. I didn't want the decision to fester in my mind.

"I know Peeta," she sighed and lifted her head from my shoulder. I distracted once again as she stared at me. She fingered a lock of hair that blocked one of my eyes. Her touch was soft as she traced her finger on my brow. "You have the most obscenely, longest lashes I have ever seen on a man." She called me a man. My heart leapt with pride but I knew what she was doing.

"Don't try to distract me," I scolded her with no heat in my tone. She licked her lips. _'Damnit, she was doing it again,'_ my inner bad boy voice echoed in my head. I was no saint that I could admit. Many a nights had I envisioned and dreamt of all the things I would do to her, with her. I was just like any other teenage boy as I fantasized having sex with the only girl I ever wanted. She starred in every dirty thought and fantasy. But the logical part of me knew that I wasn't a regular teen like most boys around me. I had suffered and endured too much to be like them. She shivered a few seconds later.

I wrapped a blanket around us. "I'll start." I took a deep breath. "Growing up in my house wasn't…easy. I mean most people assume that because we own bakery we had food to eat. But we didn't. Whatever was left that wasn't fresh was ours to eat. That meant eating three day old bread which become hard to eat. And my mom…"

"Peeta?" Katniss started.

"Don't say anything. Just let me say what I need to say." She nodded her head. "You know the situation with my mom. I'm not going to rehash the story of my life because I think by now, people…everyone knows how she treated my brothers and me." Katniss bit her lip. I knew she was tempted to say something but didn't. "For a long time, that was my life. I was resolved to live that kind of life…unwanted and unloved. Working at the bakery if I survived the reaping. I'm not saying this to get sympathy, I'm just letting you know the things I thought about to make my decision."

I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. When I opened my eyes, Katniss laid her head back on my shoulder as if she knew her touch would settle me. "I never realized how I took things for granted, my brothers who I loved but never told them. My dad who I trusted to keep me safe, disappointed me most of my life. But despite that I still love him because he's my dad. As for mom, I thought as a good son I had to love her and accept her for who she was and that meant loving her unconditionally. But how could I love someone who only saw me as a burden, a mistake and made me feel it everyday since I was born. I just expected…" I stopped. The more I spoke the most difficult it was to express what I needed to say.

"What Peeta? What did you expect?" she asked.

"I thought if I did good in school, did everything she asked she would finally see me…love me. If I waited long enough she'll realize that she did love me. But I realized she never will," I said as the bitterness and resentment that I buried for years surfaced. I laughed. "I was so stupid…so foolish to have high hopes for her to love me in the end." Startled, Katniss lifted her head from my shoulder a look worry and…anger in her eyes.

"I accepted that Katniss," I said. "And do you know when I realized that she never will love me? Right after I was tortured by Cray. She never once visited me because I was hurt. She didn't feel any love or concern for me. She was embarrassed, Katniss."

"I'm sorry Peeta."

"Don't be," I said as I wiped tears that brimmed my eyes.

"Everything that has happened to you is my fault," she sobbed. _'What?'_

"No," I said between clenched teeth. "Don't you fucking ever say that. That was Ivan's fault. He…he almost…" I couldn't finish the sentence. "Listen to me, Katniss and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Nothing is your fault. Believe it."

"I can't––"

"I believe that things happen for a reason, a purpose. Like fate. I realized that everything that has happened to me was beyond my control…like I was destined for something. I may not like the outcome and how it affected me but it made me realize one thing."

"What's that?" she asked as she wiped tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. I tugged her closer to me my fingers interlocking in tight grip.

"All this, Ivan, Cray, President Snow and MockingJay," I listed. "Everything that has happened led me to this." I tugged at the back of her waist. "To you. To us." Her eyes grew wide in astonishment and disbelief. "Can't you see? Everything and everyone I encountered led me to you."

"Peeta, that's…not right," she retorted. "How can all your experiences with Snow, Cray and MockingJay can be thought of as something positive? You almost died when Cray…you didn't have to experience all that to…get me to notice you."

"That's not what I meant––"

"You've been whipped, drugged over and over, and you lost your brother Graham. This is not some romantic love story…I can't believe that all that you've been through was for us to get together. It shouldn't have come to this––" She stood up and started to pace.

"Then tell me, Katniss," I said in frustrated tone as I stood up as well. "Then why did all this happen to me?" I pointed to myself. "I'm no fighter the thought of violence makes me ill. I'm a fucking baker." My breath was ragged. "I have to bb..b..elieve that there is purpose and reason for everything that happened to me because if there isn't…I'm ju…juust a tool for everyone to use and pu…pu..push around." My anger and frustration grew that my stutter surfaced. I held my breath for a moment and calmed myself.

"Peeta––" She extended a hand to reach out to me. I flinched and stepped back because if she touched me I'd lose it.

"Just don't…" I took another step back. "I'm not a hero, or fighter or a killer, but I already have split blood on my hands. I hate violence and yet death seems to touch the people around me. I wanted to live a peaceful life with only girl I ever wanted…but fate seems to have other plans for me. I'm being pushed into a role I never wanted in war I didn't want to get involve in but here I am…being courted by two men who want to use me for their own agenda. Never thinking about what I want. But who cares what I want?"

"I don't understand how you can believe that everything that has happened to you is a good thing," she said soft and calm. "I would never wish that on you and I would hate to think that you think that's why we're together. That it's the only reason why I'm with you because of all the bad things that happened."

I turned my back on her. Because to me what else could have happened to have her notice to me? "And you're wrong…I noticed you long before Ivan showed up. I was just too angry and bitter with the world to admit it. I was scared of how you made me feel. I felt things…feelings that I needed to deny because I was resolved to live unmarried and with no children."

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans," I sighed in resignation.

"Damnit, Peeta," she seethed. "You know I'm not good with words. I'm trying to explain how I felt at the time."

"I'm not…I didn't say that to be mean." I hated that our night resulted to this––she at one end of the room apart and fighting. "All I'm trying to say is…my life is not my own. It hasn't been for sometime long before Ivan showed up. I was the dutiful son to a woman who hated me and had a father who didn't protect me. I grew up on my own without guidance and direction but I knew I was a born a baker. I was content to be a baker and nothing more. There was only one thing…one person I wanted all my life since I heard her sing when I was five. You were my purpose and direction. "

"You're more than that," she interjected. "You are…are more than just a baker."

"Baking is all I know, but something happened that derailed…changed my life forever. Like something was telling me I was more than I was meant to be…I've ignored it, fought against it."

"What are you saying?" she asked as she took a step forward her arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm going to do it. I don't know what you've decided but I'm…volunteering to fight with MockingJay," I announced.

"I thought…I thought we were going to decide this together," she stated.

"You have to weigh your options…I can only decide for me."

"I don't know what to do," she admitted. "The only thing I know is that I have to protect Prim…she's all I ever loved and want to keep safe from harm." I nodded and understood her because Rye, Dad, Delly and Tyler were the only people I cared about most in the world; they were my family. "But I also…care about you...a lot. You're important to me. I have never cared for anyone besides family the way I care about you. I…need you in my life."

"I need you too," I said with a sad smile. "But the decision you make has to be about you."

"I know that, but…I'm scared. I'm afraid of the repercussions, the consequences. If we do this, Peeta innocent people will die…not by our hands but with us getting involved. They'll fight for us. You just said you're not a fighter or a killer. Are you saying that you're ready to…take another life?" She reminded of the life I took in the forest when we got stuck sleeping overnight in the woods. The same day Graham and Sonja died and District 12 was attacked by mutt dogs. Sometimes, I imagined blood coating my hands ––the image forever etched in my mind.

"To protect the people I love, yes," I said with enough confidence I could muster. I stepped forward and eliminated the distance between us. With my arms around her waist, I placed my head on her shoulder. "I know that we haven't been together long…but you have to know…I've been obvious with how I feel about you." I raised my head to look into her eyes. "You need to know that you are and have been the most important person in my life."

She smiled. "So are you. You have become next to Prim the most important person in my life too. That's why I needed to talk to you. I can't…I can't decide this on my own."

"Katniss," I exhaled.

"I…I never had anyone to talk to…to consult things before you came along," she confessed. "I mean, I have Prim and we can talk about anything but…not with things like this." I wondered why since I talked to Prim just this morning, her opinion mattered to me. Why didn't Katniss discuss this with Prim? "We're talking about killing people, Peeta. I don't want to talk about that with Prim."

"I had my brothers but I never really talked to them…and told them things that I told you," I stated. "I wanted to talk to Rye but he's biased. He wants to get involved for the wrong reasons. Because of me. He wants revenge for Graham and for me."

"I…think you're a factor in my decision," she said.

"Katniss, that's not right," I argued. "Think about what we'll be doing, who's going to be affected and what will happen if anything happens to us if…we fail."

"Peeta, let me finish what I'm trying to say. I'm trying to sort things out in my head. Of course, I thought of all that but…you…and Prim are biggest factors in my decision making. The two most important people in my life that I…care about. I love my parents of course, but…if I decide to do this it's because of the both of you."

"Katniss," I sighed.

"Don't do that…try to diminish you're importance in my life. You said that all this…that everything that has happened to you gave you purpose…that it led me to you. Well, it did the same for me. You're my purpose. The one person I know I can rely on. When Haymitch asked us to think about joining them, my immediate reaction was hell no because I thought of you and Prim. I know its' selfish of me when other people…hell the nation of Panem is relying on us let alone MockingJay."

"It's a big responsibility," I reminded her. "When all is said and done, will you be able to live with yourself––knowing that you killed…people, made decisions that cost innocent lives to die. Will you…come back mentally unscathed from the horror that we'll see and experience?"

"Can you?" she shot back. I thought about it for a few seconds. The arguments I had in my head that swayed back and forth. "Haymitch said that they needed us together with MockingJay that together we're the symbol of hope. Can you go on and join even if I decided against it?"

Could I go to war leave Katniss behind knowing that Snow could get to her and my family? I knew the answer. "No, I can't," I admitted. "I know I've decided to join the rebellion without talking to you. But I can also admit that I don't…can't do this without you."

"Then let's decide this together," she pleaded. "I don't want to decide my future unless you have some input." I was about to argue with her because I had decided on my own, but she cut me off. "You've had crush on me since you were five…you have me now. It may have taken me longer to admit that I…wanted you but you're stuck with me now. We're a couple now, Peeta. We...need to decided together." She made a valid point. We were a couple and couples made decisions together even though we had only known each other for 3 months. Did couples with the short length of relationship made serious decisions together? To place our trust with one another and to decide each other's future?

Graham and Sonja knew each other for close to year before getting engaged. Rye and Delly dated for two years before marrying. My relationship with Katniss wasn't even half the length of my brother's relationships. But, Katniss and I were not any ordinary couple.

So we sat back down on the blanket and discussed the pros and cons. We argued back and forth the consequences and ramifications of our involvement, how it would affect our families and love ones. The decision we faced was daunting and heavy on our hearts. But it was clear that when we ultimately decided, our decision affected the both of us in the end. We volunteer together or don't volunteer at all without each other.

"I only have one stipulation," Katniss stated as a final point. "If we join MockingJay…we will only trust a handful of people that includes our fathers and Haymitch."

"I totally agree."

"And you will not…make any decisions without me. That we will protect each other," she inferred.

"That goes without saying." I kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to see you in a rebel uniform," I quipped back to alleviate the tension between us.

"Peeta, I mean it," she pressed. "I can't do this knowing who you are and what kind of risks you're willing take to protect me and your family."

"I can't do this either. You have to promise that you won't make any decisions without me as well. And take the same risks because I know you…I know your heart, what you're capable of to keep your family safe," I retorted. "So you see, I know you as well."

"Then it's decided," she blurted exhaustion obvious in her tone. "We'll tell everyone the after the reaping ceremony." I nodded my head since she knew no words were necessary.

"We better head home," I said with great reluctance. "I promised Dad that I wouldn't stay out too late."

"I told Prim that I wouldn't stay out too long myself," Katniss said as she nestled her head on my shoulder. "She's scared."

"I don't blame her," I returned. "This is my last year no more lottery for me." Katniss smiled wide and toothy. Seeing her this happy was rare. I didn't want to let her go. This time tomorrow I wasn't sure if Snow would rig the lottery even though Haymitch assured me that my name wouldn't be picked out of bowl. I held Katniss for a few more minutes relishing the closeness we developed.

I walked Katniss home my arm wrapped around her waist not wanting to be apart from her. I kissed her good night. The kiss was long and passionate like most of our kisses. This one however, felt deeper and with more significance. She must have felt it too.

"Peeta, do you think…" she started. She bit her lip. "Can we meet tomorrow at the house again?"

"Yes, of course," I smirked. She toyed with a button on my shirt her eyes downcast.

"What I mean is…I'm ready to move forward…you know," she blushed bright red. I waited for her to say what she needed to say. "You said that we should talk about…stuff before we do…stuff." I held back a smile. I was pleased that she was nervous as I was with the level of our intimacy but still wanted to discuss it with me. I didn't want to anything to scare her off. That I would do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"What is it you want to do?" I asked. It was important to me that I didn't misconstrue or misunderstand what she wanted from me. There was no room for any misunderstanding between us. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. My eyes grew wide and my lower body pulsed at her request.

"Really?" I said with wonder, awe and a bit of fear. She nodded her head then ducked as she pressed her forehead on my shoulder. "Hey, you know I can't say no to you so…you have a date tomorrow night at the house."

She smiled back. I sensed relief and anticipation in her demeanor. "See you tomorrow at the reaping ceremony." Her smiled faded but I kissed her one last time before leaving. I made sure she was breathless when we parted.

"See you tomorrow," she repeated back. I watched her enter her home. With a big smile on my face I snuck back to my home. There were so many errands I needed to do before our date tomorrow night. Before I fell asleep I pondered at the decision we made together and the plans we made for tomorrow night. The last thing I remembered was her kisses before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

My nerves were raw from fear and anxiety. I woke up the next morning with Prim thrashing next to me in midst of a nightmare. "Prim, wake up," I said as I nudged her by the shoulders. "You're having a bad dream."

Her eyes remained close as she struggled to scream in her sleep. I nudged her again. When she opened her eyes, her blue orbs filled with fear. "Katniss?" she said her voice thick with sleep.

"You were having a nightmare," I told her. She closed eyes for a second and opened them again.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed sleep from here eyes.

"A little after six. You want to talk about it?" When dad almost died from the mining accident Prim had nightmares for months afterwards. She dreamt that everyone died and she was left all alone. It didn't help that mom abandoned us when we needed her the most so she clung to me, never far away from my proximity. She was scared to lose me. But with time, her nightmares abated.

Today, however she had a nightmare and it made me wonder what instigated it. "No, it wasn't anything new" she replied. "There the same ones I've had since dad almost died all those years ago."

"I didn't know you've been having them. Why didn't you say anything?" I accused her.

"Because you've been going through a lot with Peeta and like I said they're nothing new to talk about." She sat up and turned her back on me. "I haven't had one until today and you know why." The lottery. Today at nine we were to assemble at the Justice Building courtyard for the reaping ceremony.

I was no longer eligible for the lottery. But that didn't mean that the nightmare was over. My heart ached as I thought about the two most important people in life––Prim and Peeta, both blond haired and blue eyed. You could have sworn that when they stood next to each other that they were brother and sister. I loved them both so much that if I lost one of them my world would shatter.

"You only have one slip in the bowl Prim," I tried to comfort her. "The Normans have more chances of having their names picked than you." The Norman family had six kids, four boys and two girls. Each child had four slips in the bowl. I tried to convince myself that the odds of Prim being selected were small. I hid my fears from her because it would do no good to scare her so I tried to comfort her as best as I could.

"Girls," mom called out to us through the door. "Get dressed." Without a single word, we rose from the bed and dressed quickly. Prim wore a light blue dress that I used to own when I was her age. As for me I wore a dark green dress that I knew Peeta loved.

We both walked out the door and noticed that mom and dad standing in the living room. There was no breakfast or food on the table. "What's going on?" I asked. I didn't really have an appetite especially today but mom usually forced us to eat. Last year I was so nervous food was the last thing on my mind, but I was glad that mom encouraged me to eat because I almost fainted at the reaping ceremony from anxiety and fear.

"We're having breakfast with the Mellarks," Dad announced. Not to argue with my parents, I practically ran towards the bakery once we left home.

The first thing I did when we reached the shop was wrap my arms around Peeta. He looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept. "You okay?" It was a stupid question but…

"I'm fine now that you're here," he returned.

All during breakfast everyone was quiet and somber. My stomach was in knots that I could barely focus at the food in front of me. "Eat something Katniss," Peeta whispered in my ear. "You're going to need your strength when we meet up later on this evening." I blushed as I recalled the request I made last night. I was embarrassed but certain of what I wanted to do with him the next time we were alone together.

I whispered that I wanted to try 'oral' the next time we were together because I wasn't ready to have sex. The thought scared me. And I knew that my boyfriend would never push me into doing anything that would make me uncomfortable but at the same time I wanted more. I made the effort as I forced food into my mouth. Peeta knew me as he placed two cheese buns on my plate that included bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Eggs?" I said to Peeta knowing that it was in item reserved for public consumption.

"Special occasion," he returned with a smile.

I held onto Peeta's hand my grip tight. Prim held my other hand while our parents walked behind us. Rye, Delly and her parents joined us a few minutes later. Delly looked sick. Rye explained that her morning sickness worsen. I felt bad for them especially Rye who had to watch his pregnant wife participate in the reaping ceremony. If she survived this, it was her last.

A large crowd formed at the Justice Building. Peeta bade his dad and Rye goodbye. He kissed Tyler on the forehead for luck. Delly was in tears as Rye comforted her.

"I'll see you after the ceremony, Delly," he said. "Think positive thoughts, okay?" Delly was speechless as she nodded her head then kissed her husband. "You'll come back to me when this is over. Just remember that." Their farewell brought tears to my eyes.

"Katniss, don't cry," Peeta said as he ran his hand up and down my back. "Prim and I are going to be okay."

"You can't promise me that," I sobbed. He smelled of yeast and flour. I wanted to hold onto him forever and never let him go. I could lose him today, both Prim and him. "Dry your eyes and go to your sister. She needs you now." I looked back at him his hair was slicked back. He exuded strength and confidence qualities I lacked at the moment. I wanted to say the words I've kept to myself for so long but something still held me back. Before I could voice them, he kissed me soft and sweet. "See you after the ceremony."

Reluctantly I let him go. He walked over to Delly and extended her hand to him. She reached out and grabbed it.

Prim ran into my arms clutching me tight. "Hey, what's with the tears?" I said as I wiped them from her cheeks. Her nose was red and eyes puffy. "I'll come get you after the ceremony." She nodded her head. Then she hugged me one last time.

"Prim," Peeta called out to her. "Come walk with me." He extended his other hand to her. She ran to him and hugged him tight around the waist. Peeta kissed the top of her head. I nearly lost it seeing them together like that. I held back a sob that was caught in my throat.

A hand appeared on my shoulder. "Come on Katniss," mom spoke. "We need to be at the courtyard." I nodded my head but looked at Peeta with Prim and Delly as they walked over to the registry table. Each child was to report at the tables set up before the lottery. They gave a small blood sample to confirm their identity. It was mandatory to ensure that everyone was present––no exceptions, it didn't matter if you were sick or disabled.

I looked around me––I saw Hazelle Hawthorne with Vic and Posy. The little girl was crying beside her as Vic stared after his brother Rory. As for Rory, he was looking intently at the distance in front of him at the girl's section. He was staring at Prim. The look he sent her was…of fear and something I had missed but recognized. He was looking at Prim the way Peeta looked me from distance. Oh my god how did I missed it? That Rory Hawthorne had a crush on my little sister Prim? It was staring at me in front of my face and I never saw it. But then wasn't I guilty of that with Peeta when I caught him staring at me during our class? The shy smile and wistful look on his face before he turned his head when he thought I wasn't looking.

Jimmy and Rye stood next to me as the Cartwrights, and Edgewoods were behind them. I had forgotten that Peeta's only surviving sister in law was still eligible for the reaping ceremony. Mrs. Edgewood held Tyler in her arms her face wet with tears. She too lost a daughter during the dog attacks a few weeks back. There was a possibility that she could lose Katja today as well. At the last second, Agatha Berridge caught my eye. She was present at the ceremony as the law demanded. She smiled and raised her hand her two fingers crossed together––a gesture of good luck sent my way for Peeta. I nodded and smiled back in appreciation. Dad and mom stood behind me

The courtyard was filled with citizen of District 12 old and young with a battalion of Peacekeepers surrounding the area. The sounds of drums and fanfare blasted in the air. Mayor Undersee approached the stand accompanied by the most ridiculous woman I have ever seen. Each year she announced herself, and each year I ignored her as she stood next to our only Victor Mr. Haymitch Abernathy. I recalled last year the relief I felt when the ceremony was over. I had survived my reaping age no longer eligible for the next ceremony. The relief was short lived when I realized that my Prim still had years left and I couldn't volunteer to take her place. I've been scared for her ever since.

But now as I looked around the courtyard which was filled with Merchant and Seam classmates, two stuck out––two people who meant more to me than my life. I stared at Prim who was biting her lower lip––a sign that she was nervous and scared.

"Katniss?" a voice disrupted my thoughts. It was Madge. She too passed her reaping age the same year as I did. "Is it okay that I stand here with you? If you don't mind?" Words failed as I nodded my head in response. She greeted everyone around her. I smirked for she was definitely her father's daughter, the Mayor of District 12.

"Where's your brother Toby?" I noticed that her 10-year old brother didn't accompany her. She pointed towards the front of the crowd.

"Over there with my mom," she stated. Before I could ask why she was standing with me instead of her family, a low buzzing sound filled the air. It originated high above us. In midair were four drones hovering over the courtyard. These were new, bigger and noisier. Underneath the drones were cameras. You could tell because of the way it moved and scanned the courtyard. I swore one of them was focused on us as the lens was aimed at our direction. The other focused on…Peeta. I didn't like this. I felt the air shift like something ominous was about to happen and because of it I couldn't keep my eyes off Peeta.

My Boy with the Bread was surrounded in the midst of his classmates who were fidgeting on their feet. My boyfriend stood proud and tall his face calm and his eyes unreadable. He turned and my caught my eyes. A slow smile appeared his eyes soften as he mouthed 'hi' to me. My heart melted and my knees shook. I said 'hi' back.

I should have said it, three simple words that were caught in my throat, but I took the coward's way out. I rationalized that I wanted to say it later after the ceremony because I didn't want to say it out of desperation, as he was about to participate on his last reaping ceremony. My mind rationalized that we had time. Nevertheless, I should have told him that I loved him desperately, hopelessly and unconditionally.

"Ladies and gentleman," the green haired Capitol woman spoke. "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games." My eyes quickly drifted to Prim and Delly. My little sister looked scared. They all did. Green hair spoke and said a few words. Mayor Undersee made a trite and rehearsed statement after her. I couldn't help but look at Prim and Peeta as the ceremony continued. The next thing I knew Green Hair approached the glass bowl. She dipped her inside a piece of paper between her finger tips. I held my breath.

"This year's District 12 Tribute is Primrose Everdeen," she announced. Someone screamed as voices in my head echoed her words. _'Primrose Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen.'_

I didn't want to believe it, but my world came crashing down on me as I watched my 14-year old sister walked down the path escorted by two Peacekeepers. I wanted to volunteer but couldn't. I wanted to run to her but someone held me by the waist and arms. "Prim, Prim," I screamed.

Green Hair spoke again. My throat hurt from screaming as I struggled to remain upright. I was losing Prim and there was nothing I could do about it.

"As for this year's male tribute for District 12," she said as reached inside the bowl again taking out another piece of paper. "This year's male tribute for this year's 74th Hunger Game for District 12is George Norman." I sighed in relief for a few seconds knowing that Peeta was safe.

Mrs. Norman screamed but before George was escorted down to the platform a familiar voice spoke out loud and clear.

"I volunteer as tribute, I volunteer as tribute," he said. I turned my head and my world collapsed again with a punch to the stomach. My heart shattered further. The volunteer was none other than Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 _ **AN: Please no flames. I debated on this reaping ceremony for months. And yes, it was difficult but I do have my reasons. Please review at your leisure. I hope that most of you will continue to take this journey with me to its' conclusion. Have a great rest of the week. I will try to update soon.**_


	30. Chapter 30 - What The Hell Happened?

Chapter 30 –– What The Hell Happened?

 _AN: I'm truly sorry that this update is soooo late. I've been sick for the past few weeks and still trying to recover. This update will be shorter than usual so I will post another chapter on Tuesday to make up for it. I am very grateful for Tea4e, Shellibug, Zubes, pistonsfan75, Cassie Sharpie, JJ288, mar071, Buttercupbadass, pumpkinking5, Mspriss523, jroseley, Aqua Rules, Browniangel, LACR, Nai1987, J, Lhaine07, BDizzy, and guests. Thank you for taking the time to write and leave a review. It's always a pleasure to read your comments and reactions. This chapter contains Lily, Prim and Jimmy's POVs and is rated_ ** _R._**

 _All major characters belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Lily Everdeen POV ––**

 _Two days before the Reaping Ceremony_

"You're going to do what?" I almost screamed. It was a good thing that the girls were not home yet. Garrett and I barely argued but this…this announcement, stunned me. He had the audacity to look guilty and ashamed as he sighed and took a deep breath. He'd better explain himself for endangering Katniss and Peeta's life with his ludicrous and danger idea.

"Haymitch and I…are going to approach both Peeta and Katniss to…help MockingJay by asking them to join the rebellion," he admitted. My hands clenched at my sides. I was furious…no I beyond furious. I was enraged. When Garrett joined the revolution, I was hesitant and afraid because of the repercussions and consequences but he promised me he would do everything in his power to protect our family…our girls.

"How could you ask that of them?" I said as I gritted my teeth to control my fury. "You promised me that you would protect our girls and yet you asked Katniss to…to…place her life in danger?"

"Please let me explain––" he begged his eyes pleading as he reached out to me. I flinched and stepped back.

"What is there to explain? You and Haymitch are out of your mind if you I'm going to agree to this selfish idea to place two teens in a war."

"Lily––"

"Don't Lily me Garrett," I sobbed as my anger turned to fear, disappointment and anxiety. "I cannot believe it. I cannot believe you would stoop so low." I felt as though someone stabbed me in the chest. I envisioned images of my girls' dead, dying for a cause I believed and supported but not realized the desperation that my husband and close friend would do to achieve their goal.

"Lily, I'm sorry," he started. "Just please let me explain why." I nodded my head. Garrett was a kind, gentle man. It took a lot to get him angry but once angered, he exploded with great intensity that it would take hours for him to calm down. Katniss took after my temperament. I was quick to anger. "As you know, a fake MockingJay attempted to kidnap Peeta." I nodded my head trying to understand why he needed to explain that. I knew Jay he would never resort to such tactics.

"Haymitch and I realized that District 13's new leader, President Alma Coin was behind it. Since…Jay wears a mask anyone could pretend to be him."

"That doesn't explain why you want to recruit Peeta and our daughter," I said losing patience. That was another thing Katniss inherited from me––impatience and focus.

"As I was saying, Peeta's attempted kidnapping made me realize that in order to protect him and Katniss, we need to bring them into the cause. They need to know…who the real MockingJay is."

"Oh my god, Garrett, you know going to expose––"

"We need to, Lily," Garrett interjected. "They're not safe. Not from Coin or Snow. I'm at wits end trying to figure out how to keep them safe and protect them."

"Why can't you and Haymitch just try to find a way to keep them safe without recruiting them?" I asked. As a mother, I saw no advantage. But Garrett saw another. I couldn't reconcile with the idea of recruiting two teenagers to a cause they were unprepared for. Katniss had barely passed her reaping age and Peeta had one more year. Their relationship was blooming into something I had never imagined.

"We feel that…if we recruit them they'll have a fighting chance to survive," he explained. "I don't want to blindside them if they find out accidentally who the Mocking Jay is."

"But to recruit them? Why?"

"If we recruit them, they'll be trained to protect themselves. I have no doubt that Katniss can but Peeta…"

"You don't give him much credit," I scoffed. I have been reluctant or disagreed with Katniss' choice for a boyfriend, but I never once doubted Peeta's ability to protect her. He had already proven that when he confronted Ivan. I knew in my heart that Peeta would kill to protect those he loved and I knew he loved Katniss. I was against the match at first.

Not after Garrett explained that six year old Peeta had a crush on our daughter, I watched him––the looks, gazes and longing in his eyes. The crush never wavered but grew stronger as the years went by. I didn't want Katniss to experience the pain, guilt and feeling of abandonment for loving and marrying a man who you're family didn't approve of. That was why I encouraged Gale to court Katniss, but she didn't want anything to do with him.

"I have no qualms for Peeta being Katniss' beau, but he's…he has a gentle and loving heart. He's not a fighter, Lily," he stated. "I'm afraid that his gentle nature will get him killed."

"That's where I disagree with you," I said. "Peeta is a fighter. He fought to stay alive when Cray whipped him, he remained strong when Snow drugged him and who knows what else he experienced when Peeta was in the Capitol."

"I'm not saying he's a coward. I know he's strong and courageous, but it's different when you have to pick up a gun and shoot a man or woman. To take a life."

"Then why recruit him if you feel that way?" I was confused. Why have Peeta join the rebellion if Garrett had doubts of his fighting instincts and ability? It made no sense.

"I…we need to prepare him. Train him get him seasoned with a gun," he started. "And…"

"And?"

"The districts look up to Peeta…and Katniss for that matter," he continued. "They're…they have become the symbol of hope…a future without Snow and the Capitol."

"That's not right, Garrett," I sobbed. "They're still kids." I was appalled when Garrett taught our eldest to hunt, but had it not been for Katniss, I ashamedly admit that our family would have starved without her help.

"You know, Lily," Garrett spoke. "Both Peeta and Katniss grew up faster then most kids we know." I nodded my head. "They've experienced more than the kids their age. I'm…I'm scared for them. That is why I…we need them. I don't want Snow or Coin to get their clutches on them. They need to be protected and the only solution that Haymitch and I can come with…is to join us."

"I understand, but the mother in me" I sighed. "They're still babies in my eyes. And what about James, did he agree to this? I can't believe that he'd agree to this…insanity."

"He wasn't at first… but he too realized that in order to keep Peeta safe we have to get him ready. He, amongst all of us needs to be prepared. And Katniss…she loves that boy. I can see it in her eyes. She won't do anything without him."

"That's why you want to recruit the both of them," I said to myself. "They need each other."

"They've become…The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12," Garrett announced. I gasped.

"What?"

"That's who they've become. Peeta and Katniss…people admire them," he explained. "People right now need hope and that's how they are being perceived. Snow sees them as a threat and Coin as a symbol to take advantage and abuse. I'm trying to keep them safe, Lily. And the only way is to join us…fight with us."

"Do you really expect them to fight in a battle?" I gasped in horror.

"No," he denied. "Lily, I would never expect them to literally fight. What I'm asking them is to stand beside MockingJay so that people can see whose side they are on. But, I want to train them incase…so they can protect themselves. It's not right to ask them to fight then leave them vulnerable that they're incapable of defending themselves."

I hated it but I knew Garrett was right. I just didn't like the idea that both Peeta and Katniss had to join the rebellion to protect them. My heart ached every time Katniss came home from school and her date with Peeta. She had a big smile on her face––something she hadn't done in a long time. He made her happy and I wouldn't be surprised that she had fallen for him. Peeta was easy to love; he was sweet and gentle but strong and protective just like his father. I could have easily had a good life with James Mellark, but I fell for Garrett. I followed my heart and so did Katniss. But the reality is that in order for her to have a future free from Snow and his games, we needed to fight in a war that was stacked against us. So with a heavy heart I agreed.

A day later, I felt disjointed, confused and scared. All night I tossed and turned thinking about the reaping ceremony which affected Prim and Katniss' decision. I feared for both of my girls' safety and welfare. I carefully slipped out of bed and crept to my daughter's bedroom. A sliver of moonlight beamed into their room. It provided enough light for me to gaze upon my two sleeping daughters. Oddly enough, it was Prim who had a frown on her brow while Katniss slept easily. It was usually the other way around as Katniss bear the weight and responsibility of providing for our family. I have never forgiven myself for…abandoning them when they needed me. I loved Garrett so much that I lost myself in fear of losing him that I neglected my daughters. I lost precious time with them time I couldn't get back.

I gazed down on my sleeping daughters. Both were reflections of Garrett and me. Prim have inherited my physical looks but she was her father's daughter as they were both patient and soft spoken, gently by nature and temperament. As for Katniss she inherited Garrett's dark hair and stormy eyes but their similarities ended with her quick temper and moody temperament. She was so much like me. I was truly blessed with a wonderful husband and loving daughters. I couldn't have asked for more.

During breakfast with the Mellarks, I watched Prim and Katniss who barely ate their meal had it not been Peeta to encourage them. I didn't know what he said to Katniss but she blushed and nodded her head her eyes filled with love and trust. I knew at that moment that she would follow him to death had he asked her to. In just a few days, their relationship blossomed faster than I anticipated. I ignored the red marks on Katniss' neck when she returned from her dates with Peeta. I had to be blind not to see them. I smiled as I remembered my first blush of love and desire for Garrett so who was I to lecture her. For the first time in years, Katniss was…happy and to my surprise in love. I never thought it happened. With Gale, I was certain that their relationship had Katniss succumbed to the idea, would have been based on companionship for her and love from Gale. It would not have been a love match on both their parts but of survival. Peeta changed her as she opened her heart for him.

As for Prim she clung to her older sister her face pinched with worry and fear. Her face was paler than usual. I wanted to comfort her but she sought Katniss' arms to hold her as she clung to Peeta in return. Garrett was right they all grew so fast and I had missed those moments when they needed me. I turned my head and looked at my husband and James. I could see the burden they carried on their shoulders waiting for our children to decide their fate.

James looked weathered and drawn, his physicality changed from weeks of worry, heartache and grief. His shoulders usually wide and broad were sagged as he lost weight. He experienced so much grief and pain in such a short amount of time.

"Look at them," I said to Garrett as I watched Katniss, Peeta and Prim walking ahead of us. Katniss hung onto Peeta her hand clasped tight with his. "Looking at them breaks my heart. What if we lose Prim? What if Katniss loses Peeta?"

I felt a pressure in my hand as Garrett squeezed his fingers. "Don't let them hear you."

Silently Haymitch joined us as we walked next to James. Delly and Rye joined us soon after. I placed a hand over my mouth as Tyler reached his hand out to Peeta looking for his uncle. "Hey, Tyler," James spoke soft and low as he cradled his grandson in his arms. "Your Uncle Peeta is busy right now. He'll come and get you once this is over." James kissed his forehead and tried to keep his tears at bay.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining as wisps of clouds hung above us. People dressed in their best clothes clean and pressed. Snow had demanded that we were dressed as video was taken during the ceremony for all of the Capitol to watch as each tribute was selected.

The walk to the Justice Building was short but felt like a lifetime. All of us watched as our children said goodbye to each other and both Garrett and I hugged Prim for love and support assuring her that she was coming home to us after the ceremony. Peeta stood tall and straight his face emotionless but softened when he both held onto Delly and Prim's hands escorting them to the registration tables.

Due to Katniss' diligence, Prim had only one tessarae in the lottery. And with Jimmy's generosity in hiring both my girls we were certain that Prim wouldn't need to add another tessarae for years to come. She only had three years left and this whole nightmare would be over.

Then the moment came as the ceremony commenced. I heard and felt nothing. I was numb. Garrett held my around my waist for comfort and support. My knees buckled from shock and horror when the worst of my fear was realized. My daughter Prim became the female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss was beyond herself as she screamed Prim's name over and over her voice filled with anguish and pain. James and Rye held back as she attempted to run to Prim. "Prim! Prim! Prim!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound will forever be etched in my mind. I held onto Garrett as I couldn't believe what had happened.

Prim was escorted to the platform. I could tell she was trying not to cry. My strength left me weak at the knees had it not been for Garrett I would have collapsed on the floor too shocked to cry at first.

The Capitol representative continued as she reached inside the bowl and announced the male tribute. "George Norman." The look relief on James and Rye's face was only for a second as another voice rang out into the air.

I didn't think it could get any worse. Then I heard a familiar voice, a loud and firm sound. "I volunteer as tribute. I volunteer as tribute." It was James' son Peeta volunteering for George in his place. He stood within the throng of boys yelling to be heard.

"Peeta, don't," Rye yelled. I doubt Peeta heard him as he walked towards the Peacekeepers heading his way to escort him to the platform to join Prim.

' _Why?'_ my mind screamed. He was safe and clear. No more games, no more fears. He was finally with the girl he loved since he was a boy. Then I realized that he volunteered for Prim. He was going in the games for my other daughter who he had only known for a few months. _'Why?'_

* * *

 **Prim POV –**

I felt hot and sweaty as the sun beat high above us. When the two Peacekeepers approached and escorted me to the platform from behind me, I heard Katniss screaming my name. I was too shocked to turn around to look at her. I was chosen and headed to the Capitol.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," Ms. Effie said as I stood before her. "Why don't you stand right here, dear?" She pointed to her left side. I turned and faced the crowd. I looked back and saw that Katniss was being held by Mr. Mellark and Rye. Mrs. Cartwright carried Tyler in her arms. She had tears in her eyes her nose red and eyes puffy. Mom and Dad had their arms wrapped around each other. I was too stunned to speak or feel anything.

Then, Ms. Effie called out the male tribute. I sighed when I heard George's name. Then gasped in shock when I heard Peeta's voice as he volunteered to take his place.

With his head held high, Peeta walked forward and shook Ms. Effie's hand. "Peeta Mellark, you are an inspiration…our first volunteer in…years." Afterwards instead of standing to her right he walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Prim," he whispered in my ear. I was going to ask him why he felt that he needed to apologize when Ms. Effie interrupted us.

"You need to stand over there," she said in stern manner. "This is not appropriate."

"No," Peeta returned as he took my hand. She raised one brow and smiled. "I will stand right here with Prim."

"Oh, how sweet," she said. Then, she turned around and addressed the crowd. I was still in the state of shock to listen to what she said. The next thing I knew we were both quickly escorted inside the Justice Building.

"You both will have half an hour before we head out," she announced. "Peeta, come this way and let Prim say good bye to her family." My eyes grew wide in fear. I didn't want Peeta to leave my side.

"I know Prim's family and she knows mine," he started. "They can see us both at the same time."

"Are you two related," she asked.

"No, but we know each other's families," Peeta explained. "We will see our families together."

"That is most irregular," Ms. Effie huffed. "I don't think it's proper."

"Let them say good bye to their families together, Effie," Mr. Abernathy stated as he walked into the room. I had always looked up to our Victor. He was a close friend to my dad and mom so I felt comfortable around him. I had to be since he was now my mentor. Mr. Abernathy looked mad at Peeta. I didn't know why?

For a few minutes Peeta and I were alone. "I'm really scared, Peeta," I admitted. He reached over and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe with him and was happy that he was with me. Was I selfish for having him volunteer? I wondered what Katniss was feeling––angry and scared mostly I supposed. Mad at Peet for volunteering and scared for me.

"I know I'm scared to," he confessed as he rested his chin on the top of my head. I admired him from afar. Whatever girlish crush I had for Peeta diminished once I knew how Katniss felt for him––even when she didn't know herself. When Peeta became my sister's boyfriend I was overjoyed for the both of them. He made Katniss very happy.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked. "You were free. You didn't have to volunteer."

"I…when I heard her call your name, I didn't believe it," he started. "I thought she made a mistake then the peacekeepers walked to the platform…I heard Katniss screaming for you and…I had to do something."

"But now Katniss is going to lose the both of us," I said. "She's…it must be killing her to know that we're both…going to ––"

"Hey, don't think like that," he interrupted. "You're gong to be okay, Prim. I promise you that I will protect you. You're going home."

"Peeta, you can't make a promise like that," I gasped in horror. He can't mean what he implied. That he would sacrifice his life for me so that I would go home. Before I could argue back, a door opened and my family rushed in. I ran to them.

"Prim," Katniss called me. I was encased in a group hug. I looked over to Peeta who was also engulfed group hug from his family as well.

"Peeta," Mr. Mellark said as he wrapped his arms around him. Delly was in tears. Rye's face was red with worry and fear. Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright stood and watched as Mrs. Cartwright gave Tyler to Peeta. The baby fussed and fidgeted as he reached out to his uncle grabbing both his ears. Peeta laughed for a few seconds then groaned. Tyler's little fingers were wet saliva dripped from his finger wetting Peeta's hair and ears.

"Ew, Tyler. You're fingers are wet," Peeta muttered with mock disgust as he gave Tyler raspberry kisses on his plumb cheek.

"He's started teething," Delly announced. "It's like he want to put everything he lays his hands on in his mouth." To prove it, Tyler reached over and tugged at Peeta's hair. "Tyler, no." She grabbed him from Peeta. "Hair not good, I'll get you a piece of bread when we go home."

Peeta kissed his nephew as his hand caressed the back of his head. He had tears in his eyes. I had to force myself from breaking down and concentrate on my family.

"Prim. I'm so sorry," Katniss blurted. "I'm sorry that I couldn't volunteer to take your place. You know that I would have." She wiped tears from her red cheeks.

"I'm so scared, Katniss," I stated as my head to look at Peeta and his family. "I really feel awful but…I'm so glad that Peeta is with me. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Dad pronounced so loud that he startled me. "Peeta volunteered. You didn't force him. So don't feel bad."

"Listen, you stick to Peeta and do as he says," Katniss advised. "You do whatever it takes to survive. You stay alive, okay? Don't give up."

"But Katniss, I don't know how to fight––"

"Stop. You and Peeta will do whatever it takes to survive. I…just promise me that you will do that. That you won't give up."

"I don't know, Katniss––" I sighed in resignation.

"No, I mean it. You swear to me, Prim. You swear to me that you will do whatever it takes to survive because you can't…you can't…" Katniss reached out and hugged me tight.

"I promise, Katniss. I promise," I whispered into her ear. "Go see Peeta." Katniss closed her eyes then opened them again. "I love you little duck. Remember your promise." I nodded my head.

"I love you too." I hugged her one last time and turned to my mom.

"Mom," I said and I reached out to her. I sobbed in pain and anguish as she held me like she used when I was little girl. I didn't know what to think. I was headed to the Capitol to…die. No one in District 12 except Haymitch Abernathy survived the games. I imagined horrible things I saw during the other arenas. "I'm really scared."

"I know honey," she tried to comfort her as best she could. "Just…listen to me. I know that I failed you and Katniss when your father got hurt. I can admit it and I will never forgive myself for abandoning you when you needed me the most. But listen to me…you do what can to survive. Stick with Peeta. He'll take care of you." I nodded my head. I turned to Dad but was surprised that he was not by my side. He was with Mr. Abernathy their heads close together as spoke quietly to each other. "Go say goodbye to your father."

I ran to Dad wrapping my arms around his waist. I closed my eyes to memorize his scent––cherry wood and pine. The look of pain was etched on his face. He knelt down which was difficult for him. He winced when his fake leg touched the ground. Dad spoke to me.

"Hey, there," he said soft and low. "You're going to be okay. I want you to promise me to stick close to Peeta. Never leave his side and listen to him because I know that he will take care of you. Trust him and listen to Mr. Abernathy. He will take care of you as well." I trusted my dad and if said I'll be okay then I believed him. I also knew that I could trust Peeta to keep me safe.

"You listen to dad," Katniss reiterated. "Never leave Peeta's side or Haymitch."

Dad wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. Katniss stood beside them as she waited for Peeta to finish his good byes to his family.

Katniss was always in control of her emotions. When she hurt you never knew it because she kept her emotions to herself. But when she was angry you knew it. She never held back emotions of anger, disgust or displeasure. I never knew the depth of her feelings for Peeta until now––anger, fear, anguish and love. It was written all over her face. Emotions she never thought she felt for anyone. I knew she loved me, but with Peeta something blossomed and grew. She was Katniss I knew that existed but was too afraid to release until Peeta Mellark broke that shell. Mom walked towards us.

"Katniss," Mom said her name soft but firm.

"Mom," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her. I was startled at first. It had been years since she turned to mom for comfort or for anything. "Prim…"

"Shh…I know, Katniss. I know." she said as she rubbed her back. "Listen, you're old enough to make decisions without any influences from your dad or mine. But…" she hesitated. Katniss was at age to make her own decisions about her life. "You grew up fast and without me…I failed you."

"Mom, please stop," she said as she pulled away from her. "Now is not the time. I can't do this now."

"I'm sorry," she continued. "Let me say one thing." She nodded her head. "You've grown up fast. You dealt with a lot of things on your own and you're a better person and daughter that any mother would be proud of. I love you. So…keep in mind the time you have left with Peeta. Tell him…tell him what he needs to know to…while you still can."

"I can't tell him," she sobbed. "If I tell him, it's like I'm choosing one of the to come home." I wanted to interrupt them.

"You're not. I'm telling you tell him what needs to be said, what he need to hear and most of all what you need to say to him before it's too late." She gasped her arms wrapped around her waist. "Don't be afraid anymore, Katniss. Don't let fear and regret be the one thing that stopped you from telling Peeta how you feel about him. Do it now before he gets on that train." Katniss turned to look at Peeta. He was with Dad talking low and soft so no one could hear them. God what has happened and what do we do?

Off to the side, Peeta's family stood waiting for the moment when he would walk out of the room and their lives. There was so much uncertainty. Mr. Mellark looked devastated, his nightmare come true. He had already lost a son and now Peeta…

I took turns saying good to people who came to visit me––friends, classmates, teachers. They were a lot––both Seam and Merchant. I was surprised.

Mom walked over to Peeta. "Peeta," she called him. His brows furrowed and he looked uncertain. Before she could speak he ranted.

"I promise you that I will protect Prim and as God as my witness, I swear that she'll come home. I mean it," he swore. "I promise, you Mrs. Everdeen, I'll do whatever I can to make sure Prim goes home. I swear it." I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I couldn't help it.

She sighed. My heart ached for the Peeta…no the young man in front of me. Mr. Mellark was beside himself with grief, pain and anger. I could see it in his face. "Peeta, I was just going to say 'thank you.' Thank you for volunteering. You didn't have to…yet you did and I know why. You want to protect and keep Prim safe. You'll do whatever it takes to make sure she survives even if it means…sacrificing your own life to do it. I….I don't have words to express. What you did….it was noble, brave and stupid." He smiled, weak but filled with relief. "Just remember that you have a lot of people who love you and appreciate what you've done…sacrificed. You were free and then you did this for Prim." She choked as words failed to reappear.

"Lily, it's time. Peeta needs to see and say good bye to Katniss," Dad reminded her.

Suddenly, Katniss appeared by Peeta's side. They looked at each other for a second when she abruptly and with great force pushed him back that he almost felled backwards. He winced as she took a step forward his head down, his eyes downcast as tears appeared in his eyes. "I'm so mad at you."

"Katniss, please try to under––" he interjected his eye pleading for her to understand.

With an angry and anguished growl Katniss grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him, hard. Everyone gasped at her behavior, her display of affection for him. Then she wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulders. "Thank you, thank you," she muttered into his shirt tears tracking down her red cheeks soaking his shirt. Her embrace was tight around his neck. He held her with such gentleness and care.

Haymitch cleared his throat. "Hey, everyone this is not a circus. Clear the room to give Peeta and Katniss time alone," he commanded.

"That's highly inappropriate to––" Ms. Effie declared. Haymitch stared her down.

"These two kids have suffered enough. He…they only have a few minutes to say goodbye to each other. I don't give fuck…everyone needs to leave the room now." He barked the order once again as he placed a hand on my shoulders. "We'll stand over here and give Peeta and Katniss some privacy." He walked me over to the other side of the room with mom and dad trailing behind us. Peeta waved good bye to his family.

"Lily, Garrett, I promise you that I will take care of Prim while she's under my care," Mr. Abernathy promised them. "I swear I will keep her safe until…" He stopped and looked at Dad. "You need to do…something. I can't help you, but whatever it is do it fast before they reach the arena." I was confused. Do what? What can they do? Peeta and I were headed to the Capitol and there was nothing anyone could do.

"Haymitch, I know we don't have much time," Dad interjected. "Keep them both safe until…" He looked around us. "Thank you and watch yourself. You're in much danger as they are." There were four Peacekeepers in the room standing guard.

"Just know that I'll do the best I can to keep the both safe," he started. "I'll guard them with my life." He turned to look at me then Peeta. There was sadness in his eyes and something else…something I haven't seen in a long time––steely determination and anger.

I nodded and sighed in relief. I had known Mr. Abernathy most of my life. Before the games I heard stories, he was a gentle and kind man. His experience during his arena changed him as I thought how all victors changed. He never reconnected society especially after the death of his family. He became an angry, bitter recluse that lived alone in the Victor's Village. He wasted away for months drowning himself in alcohol.

But something happened to him or rather someone happened to him that changed him––enough to engage and reconnect with certain citizens of District 12. It was if he found purpose again something to live and fight for.

* * *

 **James POV ––**

I'm stunned, paralyzed to the point of despair. When George Norman's name was announced I was relieved and overjoyed. Peeta was safe. But I should have known better and had expected it. Peeta volunteered. He volunteered as tribute to protect Prim. It didn't surprise me but…shock turned to disbelief then anger. How could Peeta throw his life away? I was so angry with him when I should have been proud.

"James," a female voice disrupted my thoughts. It was Evelyn. She appeared behind me her face stern, emotionless. The visitation time for Peeta has yet to begin as the door to the room remained closed. Anxiety and fear bubbled inside me expanding like a loaf of bread. The more heat added the bread harden and burned––this was what I felt as I anticipated my visit…my last visit with Peeta. To add matters worse, she appeared as her presence added fuel to the fire.

"What do you want?" I said trying to keep my temper in check.

"I…I want to see Peeta?" she requested. My jaw dropped as I shook my head. Did she just ask to see _my_ son? My son whom she never held any feelings or love? She was out of her mind if she thought I would let her near him especially now.

"Why?" I questioned my curiosity was peaked.

"Why not? I'm his mother," she said in an indignant manner. "I have every right to say good bye to Peeta. He is still my son."

"No" I said firm and hard as I turned my back on her. She reached out and grabbed my arm. She gasped as I steeled my eyes towards her. "You lost that privileged the first time you struck Peeta when he was only four years old. And I'm not going to stand here and argue with you."

"But––"

"Get away from me, Evelyn and don't you dare see him now," I fumed. "You are the last person he'll want to see." She huffed in annoyance.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Rye uttered. I looked up to see Rye and Delly. Augusta Cartwright, Delly's mother carried Tyler in her arms.

"Rye, my son," she called out to him. "Oh Delly, I heard the news." She started to walk over to her when he blocked her path.

"You stay away from my wife," Rye demanded as he noticed how his mother eyed Tyler. "And if you think that you're getting Tyler, don't even think or attempt it. Peeta made a provision for Tyler's welfare which means he will be raised by me and Delly."

"Rye, Delly is with child," she started. "You'll need help and––"

"Any support or help that Delly and I need will come from me, dad and her family."

"But––" Rye wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pushed her past Evelyn.

"Good bye, mother," he said with finality.

"You're not wanted her," I said. "And I'll make damn sure that you won't get near Peeta. He needs family who love and support him." I turned and walked away.

Evelyn's presence only fueled my anger. I took deep long breaths to calm myself. This may be my last chance to see my son alive and being angry with him was something he didn't deserve. Peeta was my baby boy. I couldn't bear to lose another child. I had almost lost him so many times but this…was his own doing. My emotions ranged from despair, devastation, and anger. Peeta needed me now and I didn't want him to remember me being mad at him for being noble and courageous.

When I first entered the room to say my goodbye he held Prim in his arms like a big brother comforting and protecting his little sister. Her blond head nestled on his chest her eyes big with fear and despair. I was speechless and felt devastated. Prim ran to her family.

"Peeta," Delly cried as she hugged him. With her parents behind her, Augusta handed Tyler to him as his nephew reached out for him.

His interaction with Tyler broke my heart as his nephew grabbed his ears with his wet hands. "Ew, Tyler. You're fingers are wet," Peeta muttered as he kissed Tyler's cheek.

"He's started teething," Delly explained. "It's like he want to put everything he lays his hands on in his mouth." Tyler then reached over and grabbed Peeta's hair. "Tyler, no." Delly grabbed him from Peeta. "Hair not good, I'll get you a piece of bread when we go home."

"Hey, little guy," he said with a kiss on his cheek his words soft and comforting. "You be a good boy with Uncle Rye and Aunt Delly. They'll keep you safe. I know that I won't have to worry about you." His eyes directed at Rye and Delly. "You keep him safe Rye." His brother nodded his head. I could tell Rye was barely keeping his emotions at bay.

"You're an asshole, Peeta," Rye said. There was heat in his tone. "You shouldn't have done it. What were you thinking?" Delly gasped.

"Rye, how could you talk to Peeta like that?" she said between clenched teeth. "You know why he volunteered. Would you be mad at him if I was called?" Rye looked sheepish and embarrassed, but stood his ground.

"Yeah, I would be mad at him too," he continued. "Because I'd be losing my wife, my child and my brother." I rubbed my chin. Rye had a point, but it was a moot one since Delly wasn't reaped.

"I know you don't understand Rye––"

"I do understand," he interrupted. "It's who you are. I don't understand you sometimes because…you're just too good and noble for this world. I hate that you're willing to sacrifice your life for a girl you've known for a few months."

"She's Katniss' little sister," Peeta argued back. "She's not just random stranger, Rye. If I can in any way protect her, I will."

"I know, Peeta. I know," he repeated. "I'm sorry. This…this maybe the last…I'm just sorry." He hugged his brother and tears fell from his eyes not caring who saw it. "I love you, Peeta. Fight and stay alive. Come back home to us."

"I love you too Rye. Take care of Tyler."

"Peeta?" I called out to him when they released each other.

"Dad?" he returned his eyes downcast. "Please don't be mad at me too." The ball of saliva in my throat impeded my ability to form words. "Please try to understand why I did it." I did understand more than he realized.

"Peeta, I know why," I finally voiced as I took him in my arms. His body trembled. "I won't make any promises." I released him and looked into his eyes. "But please know that I'll…we'll do whatever we can to…get you and Prim out of this." He nodded his head but looked skeptical.

"Dad, I…I know that I haven't made things easy these past few months," Peeta started.

"No, don't." I blurted. I knew what he was trying to do––he was trying to ease my guilt and shame for not protecting him against his mother and Snow. I failed to keep his safe from harm as a father. He endure years of emotional and physical abuse from his mother as I stood and watched.

"Dad, please. I need to say this before I leave. I don't…I was never or angry with you. I was disappointed but I understand why now. I'll never know what it's like to be a dad." He looked at his nephew his eyes big and wide wondering why there were so many people inside a bright stark room as he suck a finger in his mouth. Tyler looked sweet and innocent. I couldn't fathom the thought of him in the lottery at his first reaping ceremony. I just lost Graham, I was losing Peeta and Tyler…in twelve years he was next.

"Don't talk like that Peeta," I uttered. He was giving up––it was a vibe I sensed from him. He would do what he could to help Prim survive. I wished to high heavens that Jay was here to stop all this. I needed to talk to him now––get him to save Peeta and Prim before they reached the Capitol. I was choking on the weight of fear, anger and frustration.

"I do love you dad," he said. "And I'm really glad that you are my dad." His words broke me. Even after he endured and experienced so much trauma he found room to forgive me and tell me he loved me. He was more than I deserved.

"I love you too Peeta," I said as I embraced him one last time.

I had to leave the room. Before I left I spoke to Garrett. "Bakery one hour," I said as I stumbled out of the Justice Building with Rye and Delly at my heels. "Stay with Peeta for as long as you can."

I had to get my son back. I already lost one and I wasn't about to lose another. This I vowed to myself as I ran to the bakery. It was all I could do before I broke down in public. My lungs ached as I struggled to breath through my mouth. I walked into the kitchen––the heart of the bakery. Everywhere I saw my sons––Garrett, Rye and Peeta were imprinted. Ghosts of them everywhere from the tables, to the utensils and equipment they used everyday. I noticed Peeta's apron as it hung on a hook on the storage door. It was stained with grease, burns marks and food coloring.

I recalled Peeta's first cupcake he frosted as I guided his tiny hands at the age of four. I remembered his toothy grin and shriek of delight. In truth, the frosting was messy and uneven but to Peeta it was his first accomplishment as he wanted to work at the bakery alongside his brothers. For his fifth birthday, I ordered an apron of his own with his name embroidered on the chest––his name in cursive with dark orange thread.

I remembered the proud look on his face as he baked and designed his first cake at the age of eight. His first creation of the cheese buns which he perfected by 12. He was destined to take over when I retired. Both Graham and Rye knew it. That was my vision as I grew old and watched them with their wives and families––grandchildren to spoil and love. I had a piece of Graham in Tyler for he was all I had left of my eldest son. As for Peeta, I dreamt of dark haired girls with crystal blue eyes that had their father's smile and nose or a little blond haired grey eyed boy with Katniss' pout and disposition. Either way they would have been Peeta's. Now that dream was shattered and with that dream I shattered everything that was arm's distance. Equipment, bowls, cups and glass flew. I couldn't stop my rage as months of anger and frustration exploded within me. I yelled, screamed and cried for my boys and their lost future. I still had Rye but i was losing hope and my heart was shattered into pieces. How could I move forward when I felt that half of me was dead in side.

"Dad," Rye's voice filtered through my haze of self-pity, anger and fury. "Dad, stop." Through my haze my eyes focused on the destruction I has created. My business didn't matter to me at the moment, but one look at my remaining I knew i couldn't give up. I reminded myself that I still had Rye and Tyler to love.

"Dad, you're bleeding." Delly said as she picked up a hand. My knuckles were red and raw. By the entryway, Lily and Garrett stood with Katniss besides them her face eyes puffy and red with a look of anguish I felt. i was ashamed that she saw me like this.

I panicked once I noticed that Tyler was nowhere to be seen. "My Tyler, where's my grandson," I asked as fear replaced anger when I remembered seeing Evelyn at the courtyard.

"He's with my parents," Delly answered. "We were worried so we came looking for you." With a heavy heart I sat on a work bench my hands cradled my head. Whatever energy I had left was zapped as the ache in my heart intensified. The kitchen was a mess leaving me with more guilt that I compounded. I sighed in relief but it was fleeting.

"Mr. Mellark," Katniss' voice penetrated my mind. "I…I…can I go to Peeta's room?" Her voice shook.

"Katniss! That's inappropriate––" Lily started to say but I interrupted her.

"It's all right, Lily. Yes, go ahead, Katniss," I granted her permission. How could I deny her anything? "Stay as long as you need." Within seconds and without any hesitation she bolted up the stairs. A door slammed a few seconds later. "I can't believe this is happening." It was not directed to anyone more to myself. "How did this happen?"

"Snow," Garrett answered. "We were certain that President Snow wouldn't rig the lottery to get to Peeta, but he managed to get him to volunteer. I should have seen it coming." I narrowed my eyes at my friend. Anger resurfaced but I held it back. It was a moot point to yell, argue and be angry with him. Peeta would have wanted me to move forward and not dwell on past mistakes or resentment. Numbness descended seconds later.

"Rye," I began. "Why don't you and Delly go home? Tyler will need you now."

"No," he argued. "I'm staying to clean up the mess. I need to be here. I need something to do or I'll go crazy back home thinking about…."

"I'll stay to help," Delly concluded. "Mom and Dad can take of Tyler. I need to be with Rye right now." I nodded my head. I was happy that Delly was saved as this was her last lottery. She and Rye could…will move forward with their life, a new baby on the way to boot. They were lucky. Suddenly, I felt trapped and claustrophobic.

I excited the bakery because I knew Garrett would follow me. The next conversation we were going to have couldn't be in front of Rye and Delly.

"Tell me we're going to do something," I blurted once I knew Garrett was at hearing distance. "Tell me that my son and your daughter will be saved before they reach the Capitol." I waited for his response. "We need to get them off that train now."

"Jimmy, you know that we can't…intercept them on the train," he said. "They'll…the Peacekeepers will be expecting it. They'll be expecting us at every stop they make."

"So what are we going to do?" I knew he was right but I was desperate and I knew he was as well. However, Garrett remained calm and I hated and envied him for it.

"I have a plan," he stated. "It's risky but…it might work." Garrett rubbed his upper right arm above the area where his fake arm met his limb. Looking at him you couldn't tell he had lost his leg and arm. He hid his disability well with the exception of the fake hand he wore. "I just…I want you to know that I promise to get our kids out before anything will happen to them."

"When?" I asked. I needed his assurances that both Prim and Peeta were not going into the games.

"I need to––" He stopped as we turned to see four Peacekeepers patrolling the streets. We watched them for a few seconds. Just as they were around to turn the corner they stopped and glared back at us then walked away. "Listen, I noticed that more drones are now flying around the district so…we need to be careful where we are and who we're talking to." It was true as I noticed the new drones that hovered above us during the ceremony especially ones that were directed at Peeta and us.

And coincidentally I spotted one hovering thirty yards down the alley. I gestured to Graham who spotted it as well.

"I…not going to say anymore but know this," he began. "I swear to you that I'm going to get them off the train no matter what it takes." He didn't reveal his plan but I trusted him. I trusted Garrett to save our kids because he too had a lot to lose.

* * *

 ** _AN: Thank you for your patience and continuing reading Destiny. I will be posting the next chapter on Tuesday. The next POV's will be from Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch. Have a great weekend._**


	31. Chapter 31 - The Tributes of District 12

Chapter 31 – The Tributes from District 12

 _AN: This is chapter little late but posted as promised. Thanks to those who left a review. It's always a pleasure to receive and read them. Much thanks to Aqua Rules, ArteMuS09, mar071, pistonfans75, BDizzy, Cassie Sharpie, LACR, Nai1987, pumpkinking5, jroseley, Mspriss523 and guests. I enjoy writing Katniss and Peeta's POVs but feel that other character are necessary to further the plot. So I hope you don't mind reading them as well. This chapter has Katniss and Peeta's POVs and is rated_ _ **PG-13**_ _for foul language._

 _Any mistakes found are mine. Hunger Games and all the main characters belong to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Katniss POV –**

I stared at Peeta. His arms locked around his dad's waist. He looked calm like as if he expected the outcome. My boyfriend volunteered, he volunteered to save my sister Prim. I was surprised but I shouldn't be because that's Peeta; that he would volunteer to save Prim not because she was my sister but because he loved her as well. As if she was his little sister as well and I loved him more for it.

Emotions swirled inside my head––fear, relief, longing, despair and anger. One emotion battled with each other. When Prim's name was called I lost focus my mind shocked beyond despair. I forgot about Peeta.

Nothing or no one mattered but Prim. I watched as she was escorted by two Peacekeepers to the platform. She looked scared and alone as she stood on the platform her eyes brimming with tears as she tried to hold them back. I was so proud of her as she tried to be brave but I knew––she was scared. I aged out my reaping years so I couldn't volunteer. My world shattered. Strong arms and hands held me back. My feet numb and legs buckled.

Then, my heart imploded as Peeta volunteered in place of…I didn't remember who the Capitol escort called. All I knew was that Peeta yelled. "I volunteer as tribute." I thought my ears and eyes deceived me until he too was escorted to the platform. Peeta walked straight to Prim holding her in his strong arms. My heart and world stood on that platform their lives about to be sacrificed for entertainment. I was losing everything and everyone that mattered to me. Mind you, I love my dad and mom but Prim and Peeta, they were the heart of me. They made me a better person, a better sister and friend.

Saying goodbye to Prim was the hardest thing I had ever done. Rage and despair filled me. Words were hard to express as I struggled to comfort her. She needed to stay alive and survive, to let Peeta take care of her while I…

I didn't know to do or where to start. I couldn't make any promises or false hope. I was helpless for once in my life. How could I go on without the both of them? Peeta and I had decided to join the revolution, to fight Snow and free Panem. We were hoping to build a future together. How could I do that now when the two people I had hoped to have a future didn't have one? Even if I survived the rebellion what was the point of fighting for a future when they were what I was fighting for. Prim and Peeta was my future, my hopes and dreams of a life I dared to long for.

My tears fell uninhibited as I watched Peeta say goodbye to his family. He spoke to my mom promising to keep Prim safe and help her survive. I was torn in two––I love them both and I couldn't chose. The fact was that I could lose them both. Prim was sweet. She wasn't a fighter. Peeta was a survivor. I knew that he would kill if given the circumstance because I have witnessed it with my own eyes. Our time in the woods proved that he will take a life to preserve those he loved. But to take a life intentionally––that was different.

When Haymitch announced to give Peeta and me time alone, I sent him nod of gratitude. My hands were still clutched on the front of his shirt. "Katniss," he said my name with reverence and gentleness. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. His breath brushed against my lips. "Please don't be mad at me too. I can't…I can't take it if I leave here with you mad at me." His strong arms grasped my waist. "You know I had to do it because given the chance you would have done the same thing."

I was speechless because he was right. I would have volunteered for Prim but he did. He did it for her and for me. "I promise you that she will come home to you." He broke my heart, shattered it to a million pieces even more. What could I say to him? Save yourself and let my sister die? He reached over and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. I couldn't stop crying.

"Peeta," I sobbed. "I…I don't know what to say." I didn't. My throat constricted and my heart felt hollow. I wanted both of them to come home to me.

"You don't have to say anything, Katniss," he said. "Just stay with me until I leave." I grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard pressing my lower body against his as I felt him harden. I gasped relishing the weight of him pressed against me. This may be the last time…no I refused to think that way. I won't lose him and my little sister. "Oh, god, Katniss. I want you. I wanted you for so long and now I can't––"

"Shut up," I said between kisses as our tongues and teeth smashed clashed each other. We both groaned in pleasure realizing that theses were our last minutes we had.

"Peeta," Haymitch appeared at the door and ducked his head when he saw us. "You have five minutes left." Then he led Prim to the other side of the room and turned around. This was all the privacy we were granted. It would do.

"Five minutes is not enough," I whined in desperation and need.

"It's not but it's enough to tell you that I wanted and loved you since the first time I saw you," he said. "Since then I never stopped thinking about you. How I wanted you to be girlfriend. How I wanted to bring you flowers and cake on your birthdays. How each time you took my breath away as we grew older."

"Peeta, I––"

"Please let me finish. I don't have enough time left." I nodded my head. "You were…are the only person I ever wanted, desired and loved. I loved you for so long that I can't even think of a time when I didn't. You were it for me.' My tears worsened the longer he spoke revealing his heart to me "I'm sorry that I…I was a coward. I should have approached you a long time ago but you scared me. But even when you scared me my fear of you was nothing in comparison to what I felt for you."

I smiled feeling warmth and joy bubbling inside me. He said words I needed to hear. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen. I always have and I always will. These last few weeks have been the best days of my life and I'll treasure them for the rest of my days. Thank you for being the best girlfriend ever. Thank you for caring for me. I'll die happy knowing that I had you in my life for a little while."

But as soon as he said the words I longed to hear he shattered my hopes. He was giving up his life for my sister. He pushed his way into my life and heart and he was also ripping me half at the same time.

"Don't you fucking dare," I said with heat. "You can't tell me you love me and…and give up."

"Katniss, I'm not about to let your sister die if I can help it," he sighed. "You would never forgive me if I lived and she didn't." I winced but said nothing. I couldn't image a life without Prim but then I couldn't imagine a life without Peeta either. I didn't want one with out the other––I needed and loved them both.

"You can't give up hope," I started.

"Katniss, there is nothing that anyone can do," he resigned to his fate.

"No, you're still alive and you need to stay alive," I challenged him. "You and I swore that we would fight together; to have a future together. You can't give up now."

"Katniss." There was defeat and resignation in his tone. "I can't make any promises––"

"Yes, you will." I dared him. "You are going to swear to me that you won't give up and sacrifice you life."

"I will if it means saving Prim," he debated. I loved him and hated him for saying that. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"No, swear to me that you will not give up. That you will not give up on us." I grabbed his shirt bunching the cloth between my fingers as we were nose to nose and eye to eye. I adored every part of him starting with the freckles on bridge of his nose to his calloused fingers and down to hi stubby toes. He sighed and closed his eyes. So I kissed him gentle and soft––a kiss meant to be hopeful and filled with promise. He was a young man so I spoke to him and catered to his basic needs. The same needs I never thought I wanted from anyone, especially from the opposite sex. He awakened that part of me and that sweet promise of lust and desire. Emotions I knew I couldn't share with anyone but Peeta.

"Tell me what you wanted to do to me had we had our date tonight," I said as I grazed my mouth on his soft lips––teasing him.

He moaned in despair and longing. "Katniss, please don't."

"Peeta, I have never wanted anyone the way I wanted you," I confessed. "Now that you have me, tell me that we're worth fighting for." I was desperate to resort to any means to keep him alive. "Tell me that you want me and will do anything to stay alive. I love my sister, Peeta. You know that. But you need to know that I love you too. Damnit Peeta, you can't just waltz into my life, make me fall in love with you and tell me you love me and give up. "

"Of course I love you," he blurted between erratic breaths. "You're not playing fair. I'm about to get on a train, never to come back because I promised your mom that Prim will come home. You can't do this to me now. You can't say that you love me when I'm…I'm––"

"Well too bad because I do and I don't care if you think it's not fair," I said. "You're forcing me to chose between the two of you and I won't. Not if there's a chance to save you both." He had pissed me off. I couldn't let him give up now. Now that I had revealed my heart to him. "You're going to promise me to stay alive. We have a chance…we said that we're going to fight for each other. So you better not break your promise to me."

"Well, I already broke one promise," he confessed. "So you're not the first."

"What? I don't understand."

"I promised Haymitch that I wouldn't volunteer," he admitted.

"Why would you––"

"I was…I was sick and tired of people getting hurt because of me. My brother is dead, Katniss and it was my fault. And don't dare tell it wasn't because there is nothing that anyone can say to say it wasn't' my fault." I was stunned by his confession of guilt. Even if I knew he was wrong, he was just as stubborn as me. If Peeta believed it was his fault that Graham was dead because of him, nothing on earth would make him change his mind or disproved it.

"It still…I don't understand how you think by volunteering would do anything to protect us," I said in calm manner. "I just can't believe that you were going to do it. How could you do that to me?"

"I wasn't. Haymitch made me swear...to promise not to sacrifice my life by volunteering. Somehow he knew what I was planning."

"Well, he was right to that because…because you're an idiot," I replied back. "I'm glad that he did that. And you did break his promise."

"I had to. I did it for Prim."

"I know, Peeta. But it doesn't mean that I can't be angry at you for volunteering even if it meant to protect Prim. I could lose you both."

"I wanted to keep you and everyone safe, Katniss," he uttered with defeat and resignation. "He's been threatening every single person I loved, and then Graham was killed during the dog attacks. He…Snow could do anything to anyone I loved. And he managed to find a way…he rigged the lottery. He chose Prim. And so don't tell me that it was just by chance that it happened. He knew… he knew me and I played right into his hands."

"I understand why you would do that…to volunteer to keep us safe, Peeta," I admitted. "But it would have been for nothing had Prim not been reaped and you volunteered. You would have volunteered and he could come after us once you were…dead."

"You don't know that."

"You were…are threat to him," I said. "Had Prim not been chosen and you volunteered, I would have never forgiven you for sacrificing your life and leaving me behind to mourn for you. And once you're were dead, I can assure you that nothing on earth would have stopped me from finding a way to kill Snow."

"You can't say that," he bellowed. I jumped in shock. Peeta had never raised his voice to me. But I could tell he had reached his limit of patience as I did as well.

"I can fucking tell you that…that's what would have happened," I promised him. "But now here we are…so instead of just you going to the Capitol, Prim is going as well."

"I'm so sorry, Katniss," he muttered under his breath.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," I said. I didn't' blame him. I blamed Snow because he did find a way to get Peeta in the arena. He found Peeta's weakness…his love for family, his love for Prim and for me.

"Katniss, can we please not fight now? I'm…this maybe the last moments we have together and I don't want this to be my last memories with each other."

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I said with remorse and guilt. "I didn't mean to pick a fight with you."

"Ordinarily, fighting with you is just something we'd do because that's what couples do," He caressed the tip of my braid with fingers. "And I would have looked forward to making up with you but…"

"I know it's almost time," I reminded him so I had to choose my words carefully. To say something and give him hope––to not give up. "Peeta, I…I love you. I should have told a long time ago but I was afraid it was too soon to tell you incase you didn't believe me."

"Katniss, please don't say it now if you're don't mean it," he groaned in frustration. I flinched. "I can't take it if you were only admitting it because you want to make me feel better."

"Hey, since when do I ever say anything and not mean it," I said to him. "I'm not good with words…I don't know how to express myself. But when I finally admit and tell you that I do love you…I fucking mean it and if you don't believe me I'll fucking rip your––"

"You're so romantic," he said in jest. His eyes teased me. "You're the only girl I know that can tell me you love me and threaten me at the same time." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You're so fucking hot when you get angry and bothered." I shoved him with both hands in mock anger.

"Seriously," he added. "I love you Katniss. Thank you for making me happy. Even for a short time." I wanted him to stop talking as if his life was over. Even if he resolved to sacrifice his life for Prim, I couldn't give up and neither should he.

"I love you too, Peeta,' I said calm and firm. "I know why you broke your promise to Haymitch but––" He groaned and close his eyes in frustration his nose flared and lips formed into thin line.

"Katniss––"

"No, you look at me, Peeta." I waited until he opened his eyes. They were crystal blue and bright. I could stare into his eyes all day long if granted the time but I didn't have it.

He was beautiful and so handsome with his luscious blond hair coiffed and lips ruby red. He wore a simple dress shirt and pants with soft leather patent shoes. He exuded strength and manhood with a hint of boyish charm that drew attention to the opposite sex both young and old. He was everything I never knew I wanted or desired. How could anyone compete with him in my eyes and heart?

"I make no promises I can't keep, you know that," I began. "But this I promise you. I won't give up. I won't just as long as you don't either." I held my tears at bay as my throat threatened to choke and ache. "I need you to live just like I need Prim to live. I can't, won't live a life without either of you. So you need to promise me…to swear to me that you will live and survive even if…even if…" I could admit it. Saying the words would make it come true. I wasn't a superstitious person but I couldn't take a chance. They both had to come back to me but if one didn't I need one to survive.

"I can't…I know you," he said in despair. "You'll never forgive me if something happened to Prim…you'll resent me for living."

I didn't know if that was true. All I knew was that I needed them both. Call me selfish but that was all I concentrated on. I couldn't afford to lose one.

"Peeta, I refuse to believe the worse right now. If I did…I wouldn't be able to function," I confessed. "That's why you both have to fight to stay alive. Stay alive long enough for us to get you and Prim before you reached the Capitol."

"That's not your call," he said. It wasn't. I wasn't sure anything could be done but I had to believe it. Something tugged at my chest like a tap to remind me that I was running out of time. So I didn't want to talk anymore or argue with him.

I leaned over and kissed him memorizing his lips and tongue as it sought entrance. I needed to remember his kisses and how he tasted sweet and savory with a hint of mint. I molded his body against mine to carve his essence into my soul. I didn't know when I would see him, kiss him or touch him again but I swore in my head that this not the last time. It couldn't…I wouldn't let it be our last time.

Haymitch coughed. "It's time."

Prim walked towards us and gave me on last hug. My heart ached as I watched Prim stood beside Peeta taking his hand like a lifeline. I knew with certainty that he would protect her for I never doubted it.

The next thing I knew Effie, the reaping escort reappeared. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time," she said with her Capitol accent. She was odd woman with a colorful wig and foppish clothing. She stuck out like a sore thumb. I wonder what she looked like without the layers of makeup. She was unaffected by the people around her. What did I expect from her for she was Capitol.

I hugged Peeta and Prim in my arms. "Bye, Katniss," they both said at the same time. My heart stopped for a second. Blond hair and blue eyes, two people I loved most in the world were being taken away from me.

"Please take care of yourself, Katniss," Peeta said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Katniss," Prim said.

"I love you too, little duck," I returned.

Peeta held me one last time. "I love you," he said in my ear for no one else to hear. "I'll keep my promise so you need to stay alive as well." I nodded my head. Then they were gone.

I ran out of the Justice Building and headed towards the bakery. Mom and Dad called out to me but I ignored them. I ran to the one place that reminded me of Peeta. From the outside, a group of people gathered outside the shop. "What's going on," I asked but no one answered me. Then I heard crashing sounds of glass breaking and screams. Without any hesitation, I ran inside. Jimmy, Mr. Mellark was in the midst of rage and anguish throwing bowls and overturning the prep tables. I never saw him in such fury. I didn't recognize this man in front of me; he wasn't the gentle and soft-spoken man I knew.

"Dad," Rye spoke from behind me. Devastation and anguish was written on Jimmy's face. I felt his pain as well. I was in my own world of pain that I didn't' realize that he was bleeding his knuckles raw and red. I needed…comfort, but the two people who could give me that was on their way to the Capitol.

"Mr. Mellark," I said. "I…I…can I go to Peeta's room?" My throat hurt and my eyes swelled as fresh tears formed in my eyes. Mom objected but Jimmy interrupted her.

"It's all right, Lily. Yes, go ahead, Katniss." I ran upstairs, opened the door to Peeta's room and threw myself on his bed. Once my nose hit his pillow, I smelled Peeta. He smelled of sugar, yeast and a hint of his sweat and soap. There were always traces of dough underneath his fingernails. His hands were calloused after years of working at the bakery, kneading dough and scars from the ovens. I loved every single scar on him especially the ones he received from Cray.

I couldn't focus as I wondered how both and Peeta and Prim were feeling––scared, anxious and lost. A part of me didn't dare to admit that I was glad Peeta volunteered to help Prim. I knew he would protect her but who would protect him.

An hour passed as I fell asleep on Peeta's bed. "Katniss," Jimmy said my name as he shook me awake. "It's getting late. You need to go home."

"Where are my parents?" I asked as I noticed that the sun was setting. Rays of light filtered into the room like beams. Even though Peeta's bed was soft and comfortable my body hurt from head to toe. My mind jumbled from the past few hours as I remembered what transpired. I turned my head expecting to see Peeta sleeping beside me. I also half expected to see Prim by the doorway with a smirk on her face.

Peeta and Prim were gone. He wouldn't be downstairs kneading dough. Prim wasn't at home waiting for me. They were on their way to the Capitol. I thought it was just a nightmare.

"You fell asleep so I told them to head home," he explained. "I'll walk you back home if you're ready." I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to leave the bakery knowing Peeta wasn't here tomorrow or the next. I wasn't ready to head home without Prim, greeting me and asking me about my time with Peeta. I felt empty inside. Jimmy noticed my hesitation to return back to the Seam. "Katniss, you need to go home to your parents."

I shook my head. They couldn't fill the void in my heart. "Katniss, they need you. They also lost their daughter too. Besides, you're all they have left with Prim…"

"What about you?" I asked as I wiped tears that brimmed my eyes. "You're all alone with Peeta…" I stopped myself. He didn't need me to remind him that Peeta was gone.

"Rye and Delly decided to stay with for a few days," he announced. "They'll put Tyler's crib in his room and they'll be sleeping in Rye's old room. They'll be back in an hour to pack some clothes they need. So you see, I'm not going to be alone. "

"I don't know if I can…" I wrapped both arms around my waist. "I miss him…I miss them both."

"I know," Jimmy agreed. "Listen, I know that I shouldn't ask but I need to know."

"What?" I inquired.

"Did you and Peeta…did you two discuss and made a decision about you know…"

"Yes, we did. We…we were both going to tell you, Haymitch and dad but this happened," I stated. Was it just 24 hours ago that Peeta and I decided to join the revolution that we would stand and fight beside the MockingJay? It all felt like a nightmare as I waited for Peeta to appear at the door and whisk me away for our date.

"Can you tell me what you both decided?" he asked and I told him. He looked relieved and in despair. "I wished we both got you out of 12 before the reaping. I should have suspected…I should have protected him better."

"You didn't know, no one anticipated this," I said. Jimmy was resigned. "Jimmy, I know that…I'm not asking for any favors but..."

"What are you asking, Katniss?"

"I want to meet MockingJay as soon as possible. Today, tonight I mean, " I blurted as watched the light from the window diminish and fade into darkness. "I need to know if he's going to do anything and if he…he is he needs to do it now." He turned his head and avoided my eyes. "He asked me to join his cause. Peeta and I were going…but Peeta is not here and I need to do something."

"I understand," he returned. "Listen, Katniss. You've just made a decision. We're already…MockingJay, Jay has put a plan in place. You can't be involved right now in case something goes wrong. Peeta is gone and you need to watch what you do or say. Snow will probably be watching you very closely from now on." I didn't think about that. Had he been watching us since Peeta and I got together––that would have been embarrassing. But none of that mattered now.

"But I want to help," I cried out. I couldn't sit by and wait. I needed to do something, anything.

"Katniss, you need to talk to your father and mother first," he said. "Let them know your decision." I agreed. Peeta and I planned to tell everyone at once with a condition––we wouldn't join the rebellion unless we met MockingJay. We needed to meet him face to face because we didn't want to blindly follow him without knowing his identity. We needed to meet and know the man who would alter our life.

"I will, I promise, but not now. I can't go home yet," I admitted as I grabbed Peeta's pillow off his bed and held it across my chest.

"Katniss," Jimmy sighed. "You can stay here as much as you like, but you need to let you're parents know. They need you to be home but I understand why you want to be here. Explain it to them."

"You'll let me stay?" I asked. I knew it wasn't right or proper. Peeta and I weren't engaged or married. My mom would be angry, but she didn't have any control over me. She hadn't for a long time. I think dad would understand but I still needed to head home to tell them. I had to explain that I couldn't sleep in a bed that I shared with Prim knowing she wouldn't be there. I sought comfort without Peeta with the presence of his family and things.

Once I arrived home I broached the topic to my parents. "Katniss, it isn't right to impose on James like that," mom argued. I knew she would object once I told her my plans. Dad kept silent. I was in my room packing a bag and things I needed for school. I didn't know how long I meant to stay with the Mellarks. I planned to stay for as long as Jimmy permitted it.

"Lily, I know it's not proper, but maybe we should let her stay with Jimmy," dad stated. Jimmy looked at dad for a few seconds. "I mean, what's the harm? We know where she'll be when she's not at school and…I think Jimmy could appreciate the company."

"Garrett, she's our daughter––"

"Who's in love with Jimmy's son," dad added. "If this will comfort Katniss…to be with Jimmy for a while, we should let her go." I was shocked by dad's permission to let me go. "It's not forever, Lily. And," he paused. "She's old enough to do what she wants."

"I can't stay here, mom," I continued. The house made me feel claustrophobic and anxious. I expected to see Prim in our room doing her homework or reading a book as she reclined on our bed. Her absence was overwhelming. Prim wasn't just my little sister, she was best friend.

"Besides I could use Katniss' help and company," Jimmy admitted. "Rye and Delly are staying also so…it's not an imposition for Katniss to stay in Peeta's room."

"James, they were barely dating," Mom argued back. "It's not like Katniss was Peeta's fiancée. It's not right that she would be staying with James. We're her family."

"We were planning our future," I interjected. "Dad, I already told Jimmy what Peeta and I decided so I'm going to tell you. We both decided together…that we wanted to fight because we believe in Jay's cause. Peeta and I couldn't see a future together with Snow and the Capitol controlling our lives. If he and I are the symbol of hope, we want to use our influence and have people join the cause."

Dad hugged me while mom gasped in anguish. I knew she didn't want me to get involved but it was my life and Peeta's life was at stake. "Are you sure?" dad asked. "I'm proud of you whatever you decide, Katniss."

"I need to get involved now more than ever," I said. "With that said, what is Jay doing to get Peeta and Prim off the train?"

"Katniss, now is not the time to discuss this," Dad stated.

"Why not?" I said in anger. Prim and Peeta were headed closer towards the Capitol with each passing moment. The risk and danger mounted.

"It's been a long and hard day for everyone," Jimmy stated. "Just trust your father and listen to him. There is a plan going on right now that is taking place. We can't tell you right now."

"But––"

"Katniss, focus. You need to be ready and sure of your decision. Peeta is out of our hands at the moment but I can assure you we are taking care of it. I am not about to let Snow get of hold of Peeta and your sister," Dad comforted me. "In the meantime, we need you focused and attentive, ready to take action when you're needed." I looked at mom, worry and fear on her face. It was my decision as she couldn't stop me from getting involved.

"I'll be ready," I returned. "When can I meet Jay?"

"Soon," he said. I grunted in frustration my patience thin.

"Haymitch will take care of them," Jimmy asserted. "He will protect them and help bring them home." I relented and sighed in aggravation because I needed or wanted better assurances of them coming home in one piece––before they reached the Capitol because once they were there, it was impossible to rescue them.

It didn't take long for me to pack a bag and my books for school. I reached underneath my bed to pack another pair of shoes when I found a sketchpad. I was puzzled because I knew that Prim took an art class. That's how she met Peeta and they became friends despite my objections. I held back a sob in my throat as I caressed the pad with my fingers. My little sister aspired to draw it was a hobby I never knew she acquired. I wished she had shared it with me but I guessed she was shy and embarrassed. She didn't possess a single artistic bone in her body. We would have had a great laugh at her attempt. I lifted the front cover and gasped in shock.

Tears slowly brimmed my eyes. The first drawing was of…me underneath my tree in school. The drawing was of me four years ago. How could I tell? The dress I wore now belonged to Prim or did belong to Prim as I was handed down once I outgrew it. I flipped over another page and it's another drawing of me with Prim by my side. It was us from the back view holding hands our hair in a braid. There was so much detail that it looked like a photograph as it was drawn in dark pencil––almost black in color. Then I turned the page and then another. There were drawing of flowers, items from the bakery, his family––his dad, Graham and Rye. Other pages were of the foliage around the town and buildings in District 12. However, the most predominant pictures were of me––sitting in chair in school, by the bakery doorway holding a squirrel in my hand and drawings of me in every emotion––anger, joy and sadness. I was everywhere in the sketchpad.

These were drawings that were made by Peeta. I thought back as to when the drawing pad was left behind––a week after he was whipped by Head Peacekeeper Cray. Jimmy had brought over some clothes and his drawing pad. I guessed he had forgotten and Prim kept it for safekeeping. I wondered why she never returned it to him.

As I continued to look at the drawing pad my heart grew heavy. This was his diary, a pictorial of his devotion and feelings for me. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I wished…I shook my head. I couldn't afford to feel sorry for myself. Peeta and Prim would have wanted me to remain strong for them. As I turned the last page, something bright orange fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god," I giggled as I picked up a pair of bright orange cotton socks. They had belonged to Peeta. I remembered his socked feet as he lay on the table as mom and Prim nursed him back to health. I tucked the pad and his socks into my bag because I didn't want to linger any longer than I had to.

"Do not take advantage of Mr. Mellark's hospitality," Mom warned me. I scoffed at her implication. What did she think was planning to do?

Back at the bakery, Jimmy served dinner that consisted of cheese buns and vegetable soup. I ate as much as I could, as my appetite was non-existent. Conversation was minimal since no one knew what to say or do. Jimmy and Rye was just as heart broken missing Peeta as I was. Even Delly was tongue-tied. Once I was situated into Peeta's bedroom, I lay on his bed and grabbed his pillow. The night air was chilly so I used Peeta's bright orange socks to cover my feet. Sleep evaded me even as I closed my eyes and clutched his pillow onto my chest. I wondered where they were which district the train was crossing. How Prim was feeling? I looked the window and stared at the moon. It hung high in the sky emitting light through the window. I wondered if I'll ever be able to sleep again.

A few minutes later, I heard footstep. The sound carried as it reached the staircase. The back door of the bakery opened and then closed. I looked down the street. It was Jimmy creeping down the alley. I recognized his blond head and broad shoulders even in the dark. What was he doing sneaking out at night after curfew and where was he headed? I quickly crept down the stair hoping to not alert Rye or Delly. I stopped at the bottom of the stair and listened to Rye's soft snore. I quickly exited the bakery. A few minutes later I caught up to Jimmy as I trailed behind him at a safe distance recognizing his familiar gait as he pressed forward.

He walked towards the mines entering the dark passageway. I continued to follow him until he reached a group of men gathered together with patches of light illuminating the area as oil lantern lit the dark passageway. Dad and Jimmy greeted each other. Two men––fathers who lost their children in the reaping ceremony commiserated together.

"Any news?" Jimmy asked his voice shook. He sounded tired and weary.

"Nothing yet, Jimmy," dad returned. A small radio sat on a dark oak table with a large sheet of paper underneath it. I could tell it was the map of Panem outlining each district. "The train just passed district 9."

"Where you able to get in contact with Haymitch?" Jimmy inquired. I placed a hand on my mouth as tried not to react in surprise and shock. _'What was happening?'_ my mind asked.

"Only for a few seconds. We couldn't risk getting our transmission discovered," dad acknowledged. "It's too risky. Someone might intercept our communication. I just hope that he has Peeta and Prim are with him when all hell breaks loose." Then it clicked in my head. They were planning a rescue mission, to get Peeta and Prim off the train before they reached the Capitol. "Just pray that the odds our in our favor."

The radio crackled. "This is Blackbird 1 we're in position," a male voice crackled across the radio. The radio went silent for a few minutes. Words were exchanged some of it I couldn't hear from my position. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. I hated hiding.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked as I revealed myself.

"Katniss, you shouldn't be here," Dad said his voice hard filled with anger.

"I shouldn't be here?" I repeated back. "I'm about to join your cause and help Jay you don't want me to know that you're rescuing Peeta and Prim?" He blocked my path as I was headed towards Jimmy.

"Garrett––" Peeta's dad interjected. "I'm sorry she must have followed me."

"Katniss, this is dangerous," Dad said. "What were you thinking following Jimmy here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I bit back angry and frustration in my voice. "Why didn't you tell me that you're planning on rescuing Peeta and Prim?"

"I wanted to get them off the train. Bring them home," Dad added. "Something could go wrong. What if the mission fails and you'll just be disappointed."

"I'd rather you told me then let me believe that you weren't doing anything," I said. "I've been going out of my mind with worry."

"Go back to the bakery," Dad instructed. "You need deniability if something goes wrong." I knew his logic but not knowing was killing me.

"Garrett, she's already here. Let her stay," Jimmy said. "She has every right to be here."

Dad turned to me. "You can stay on one condition," he demanded. I nodded my head in agreement. "If something goes wrong…if this fails. You will do as I say, no questions asked. I fear for your safety so you will say nothing to any one. I mean it, Katniss. You cannot speak to anyone what you have learned or hear tonight."

"I promise I won't say a word," I said. Who would I talk to? I didn't have many friends––Madge, Rye and Delly were the only people I knew. "So what's the plan?"

"I can't tell you just yet but you can only stay with that condition," Dad stated with finality. "I mean it, Katniss. If something goes wrong, no arguing or making demands. I want your word that you will do as I say. I know that you have agreed to follow Jay but until he introduces himself to you I am your leader." I agreed. It wasn't' as if I knew how to be a soldier in war I knew nothing about. My only reason to acquiesce was because of Prim and Peeta. I would do anything to get them back.

"Garrett, they're ready to strike," Wayne commented. It was odd seeing both Merchant and Seam gathered together. Though the Seam outnumbered the Merchants it was relief to know that there were Merchants who wanted to fight Snow.

"We're going in," a voice crackled on the radio. It was deadly silent for a few minutes.

"Remember you only have five minutes once you downed the drones," Dad stated. "Execute plan and pick up the packages." I hated that I didn't know what was going on. On the radio, I heard gave another order but because of the distance, it was hard to decipher what was said. Then suddenly there was a sound of an explosion, men screaming while the leader shouted orders.

"Go, go, go," he yelled. Gunfire and loud explosion blared from the radio. Everyone in the room held their breath. The gunfire, explosions and screams grew louder. It sounded like total chaos to me.

"I can't find them, neither of them," someone shouted. It was a female voice.

"Keep looking."

"Watch out." An explosion was heard after the yell.

"Dining area, clear."

"Sleeping compartments, clear."

"Peacekeepers incoming in two minutes." Gunfire continued.

"What the hell," Haymitch screamed. I recognized his voice. "What the fuck?"

"Where are they?" the leader asked above din of gunfire.

"Peeta and Prim? They're in their compartments," Haymitch returned.

"We looked there first. They're not there."

"Damnit," Haymitch cursed. "Did you look at the ––" Another loud explosion echoed on the radio. My hands trembled and my knees buckled. "What the hell was that?"

"We blew up the engineering room." I looked at Dad for an explanation. He quickly elaborated.

"The tributes trains have an engine front and back to more forward since it cannot turn around. Another train with a group of Peacekeepers usually are behind the tribute train. Serving as an escort and security. There only six are assigned to escort Prim and Peeta to the Capitol. Blowing up the rear engine will only detain them for a few minutes."

I gasped in panic. Too much was going on that I couldn't see. Listening to their ordeal was difficult, as I felt helpless.

"Haymitch," Peeta's voice echoed on the radio. "What's––" I strained to listen to his voice. He sounded panicked and scared. I sighed in relief to hear his voice but the feeling was momentary.

"Peeta!" he yelled back. "Get Prim and––"

"The escort train is here," someone yelled. "Get out now. Go." My stomach lurched as I heard a familiar scream. It was Prim.

"Peeta, what's happening," she screamed.

"Take her," Peeta yelled. "Get her off the train."

"You need to come with us," the leader barked. "We're here for both of you."

"I can't," Peeta returned. "Haymitch––"

"Peeta, get off this fucking train," Haymitch barked.

"Haymitch," Peeta screamed.

"Peeta, no," Prim yelled above the gunfire. "Let me go. Peeta, Peeta."

"Go Prim. Go with them," he hollered at her. "Don't argue. Just go. Someone take her." A few seconds passed.

"Peeta, Peeta," Prim screamed amidst the mayhem and noise.

"You'll be okay Prim," he screamed back. "Just go already." Then it was silence for a few seconds before loud crashing followed.

"Peeta, no," Prim screamed.

"What happened?" I yelled directing my question to no one in particular. No one answered me not Dad or Jimmy. The room fell silent. Something was happening to Prim and Peeta. Their fate was being broadcast from a tiny box that gave me no answers. Somewhere out there they were fighting for their lives and there was nothing i could do to help them.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

Since boarding the train, Prim has not left my side. I knew she was scared and so was I. I couldn't see any way out of this but I was certain of one thing––I was going to make sure Prim was going home. It didn't mean that I was scared shitless, but I wasn't about to reveal how frightened I was. She needed comfort and reassurance. I could give her that––Katniss would have wanted me to. I took a deep breath. Part of me was relieved that Katniss couldn't volunteer because I knew with certainty that she and I would be on this train together had she been called. But instead of Katniss, it was Prim who was selected.

Prim and I skipped lunch. Food was the last thing on our minds as we sat in the train stunned and scared. Everything was foreign to us. The compartment was lavishly decorated shiny and expensive looking. We were not accustomed to our new environment. At least Prim wasn't. She was so scared to leave my side that she didn't want to fall asleep on the sofa begging me to not leave her alone after I convinced her to take a nap. She relented after she admitted she was tired and hardly slept the night before.

"Don't leave me," she asked.

"I won't I promise," I returned. "I'll be here when you wake up."

While she slept, my mind lingered as I thought about my last moments with Katniss. _'She loves me,'_ my mind recollected. Was it true or spoken in desperation? I wanted to believe it but years of hoping and any feelings from my mother taught me to be wary. Katniss and I had only been together for a few weeks. For me to believe that she loved me was a moot point. I couldn't be distracted from my mission. I was determined to keep Prim safe and to make sure she survived the arena even if it meant sacrificing my life for hers.

But I indulged myself for a few minutes. As I thought about Katniss I knew she could live without me as she had before, but I also knew she couldn't live without her little sister. I wished I had told Katniss how much her last words meant to me––her parting gift. As I looked out the window the miles stretched before me taking me away from District 12––my home, my family and Katniss. I cherished the times and moments we had together. I would never forget it.

"Peeta?" Prim's soft voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Hm..yes, Prim? What is it?" I asked her.

"Thank you for staying with me." She looked small and fragile. I couldn't envision her taking a life in the arena. I was scared for her as she was the opposite of Katniss. Prim had her own strengths––she was a healer not a fighter.

"No problem, Prim," I said. "Do you feel a little better?"

"I'm scared," she shook her head her lower lip trembled.

"I know and it's okay to be scared," I confessed as I took her tiny hand. "You're going to be okay, Prim. I won't let anything happen to you." _'I promise you, you'll go home to Katniss if I have to kill everyone in the arena.'_

"I wish…I wish Katniss was here," she muttered soft and low. I did too. I wondered what she was doing and coping. But before I could ponder about Katniss, our reaping escort stepped into the room.

Her name was Effie Trinket. Even though she was Capitol born and breed, I like her. We had never met before but seemed nice and oblivious of the horror we were about to endure. "Where is Mr. Abernathy?" she said in her Capitol accent.

"Haymitch?" I stated. "I'm not sure." I avoided being alone with Haymitch since I knew we were going to have a long talk. He was mad at me I was certain of that. I knew I broke my promise but…he shouldn't be surprised that I volunteered. How could I not volunteer knowing that Prim was called? I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't knowing that there was something I could do to save her. There was no guarantee that we would both survive but I would die trying.

"That man is going to be the death of me," she said in an exasperated tone. "He's probably off drinking in his compartment." I was about to dispute her assumptions but kept quiet since she didn't know that Haymitch gave up drinking months ago. Or at least he admitted it to me.

"I hope that both of you are enjoying the accommodations," she blurted.

"Thank you Ms. Trinket," Prim returned. "Everything is wonderful."

"Such a sweet and polite child you are," she said as she placed a hand on Prim's cheek. "Both of you are so mild manner and civilized. It's so surprising." Prim and I looked at each other. _'Civilized?'_ Did she actually thing we were barbarians with no manners?

"Thank Ms, Trinket," I snorted back.

"Peeta, please call me Effie," she muttered in saccharine tone.

"Anyway, as your escort," Effie started. "I'll be informing you of your schedule and how to interact in public as tributes of District 12. You have much to learn so observe your surroundings. We have a lot to cover." She handed out two pieces of paper. "I need you to answer this questionnaire in preparation of your interview with Caesar Flickerman and if you have any requests." My stomach lurched at the mention of his name. The last time I spoke to Caesar was weeks ago after my _'visit'_ with President Snow. I never thought I'd ever see the man again yet where I was about to fill out a questionnaire for him.

"Does the kitchen have any hot chocolate," I inquired. "I think it will help Prim relax."

"Of course, my dear," she said. "Anything I can provide for my tributes." A few minutes later, two mugs of hot chocolate were served to ease the tension we felt. I knew that Prim would enjoy it.

Prim drank her cup greedily. "This is so good. Can we have some more?" Her eyes twinkled in delight as her fear and anxiety disappeared for a few seconds.

"Not too much," Effie scolded her. "Everything must be experienced in moderation." So I handed her the rest of my chocolate. "Besides, I need you two to fill in these questionnaires."

The questionnaire consisted of our background, family, likes and dislikes. It was invasive asking about our interests and desires. Why did they need to know certain aspects of our lives when we were headed to death in a few weeks? Our lives didn't matter to anyone but our own friends and family. This exercise was useless so I left the form blank while Prim filled the form easily without hesitation.

"Peeta," Effie addressed me as Prim handed her form back to her. "Why have you not completed the questionnaire?"

"I'm going to be dead in a few months," I shrugged my shoulders. "Who cares what my favorite color is? Or what is favorite food and drink?"

"That is not the point?" Effie spit back.

"The questionnaire was created for people to know you better, get sponsors and for your stylist," she explained.

"You're not going to dress me up like a doll to parade around," I fought back. The last time someone dressed me I as fitted in tight clothes that cut off my circulation.

"Peeta." Haymitch announced himself. He looked tired, worn and pissed his mouth formed a thin line as his eyes looked hard. "Don't argue with Effie and answer the questionnaire. It's important that you abide with the rules right now."

"I don't care about the rule." I stared back as I defied him as well.

"Boys, let us not begin with arguing," Effie interjected as she tried to ease the tension in the room.

"Effie, Prim will you leave Peeta and I alone," Haymitch commanded. "I need talk to Peeta for a few minutes." I snorted. Talked? I doubted he wanted to talk.

"Prim, I will escort you to your compartment," Effie announced. "Supper will be served in an hour. So you can rest." Prim looked frightened as Effie held out her hand to her.

"I'll be right here, Prim," I assured her as I stood up and hugged her before she left the room. "I promise I'll be right here if you need me." She nodded and smiled. Effie held Prim's hand and walked out the room. I started before giving Haymitch an opportunity to yell at me.

"Yell all you want," I began. "You know I had to do it. You were confident that Snow wouldn't rig the lottery to get to me but he managed didn't he?"

"You broke your promise to me," he reminded me. "You swore to not volunteer. How could you––"

"Tell me, Haymitch," I said in a calm manner. Haymitch was tense. His anxiety and frustration was apparent in his demeanor. "Did you honestly think that I would stand by and not volunteer to protect Prim, Katniss' only sister when she was reaped today?" He remained quiet for a few seconds. He clenched his hands into fists fighting off his anger and frustration. "Had someone else been called you and I would not be in this train. I would be having a date with Katniss and Prim would be at home with her parents."

"Peeta, Snow wanted you," he stated a fact I already knew. "He knew he couldn't outright call our your name. So he did the one thing he knew to get you to volunteer––"

"He rigged the lottery and chose Prim," I interjected. "He could have named Delly and I would still be here with you in this train with her instead. He knew Haymitch. He knew me. He got me right where he wants me."

Haymitch sighed and sat down his hands cradling his head. "I know, kid. I know." He was resigned just as I was. Somehow I knew I would be on this train today. But he knew I was right because it didn't matter if it was Prim or Delly, I would have volunteered for either of them. "I'm so stupid. I should have seen this coming."

"I know you're mad at me for breaking my promise but I'm glad I did it." I sat down next to him. "I'm okay Haymitch. I was…resigned and accepted this possibility weeks ago. You know that."

"Fuck, kid," he said as he raised head. "That's dame noble or suicidal."

"I'm being realistic, Haymitch," I sighed. Even though I promised Katniss that I would do what I can to survive, the odds for me was slim.

"Peeta, I…we needed you away from the games," Haymitch stated. "You have to realize you're not just a target with Snow, tributes from Districts One and Two are going to go after you." I never considered that…other tributes would come after me. If that was case, it's fine as long as they left Prim alone.

"They better leave Prim alone," I said in heat in my tone. No one was going to touch and get near Prim, ever.

"What have you gotten yourself into? This is a mess. We had plans for you and Katniss," Haymitch ranted to himself. I wondered if he remembered that I was right next to him as his eyes glazed over. The door to the compartment opened and a peacekeeper walked in.

"Mr. Abernathy, you have a private communication waiting for you in your state room," he informed him. Haymitch looked stunned as he waited for the soldier to leave the room.

"Oh, I do? Who can it be?" He looked surprised. "Listen, kid. I'm stumped right now. I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing to do," I said.

"Peeta, don't give up just yet," he said. "I don't have any advise to tell you right now but make sure that Prim is always with you when we reach the Capitol." He didn't make any sense. Of course, I would protect Prim and keep her safe.

"Well, that's a given and expected," I said as I was confused by this advise. Besides, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Prim while she was with me and not because she was the female tribute for District 12. She was also my friend as well. "I will protect her, Haymitch."

"I know that," he returned. "I got to take this call from whomever it is. I'll see you at supper." He stood up. Just as he was about to leave I called out to him.

"Haymitch?"

He turned around and faced me. "Thanks for not yelling at me."

"I'm still royally pissed at you for breaking your promise," he said with a smirk on his haggard face. "But I do understand why you did it." He winked as he left the compartment.

An hour later, we were served with the best food that the Capitol had to offer. Roast chicken and plump juicy vegetables on the side, fresh dinner rolls, tender steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. It was a feast to feed an army. Prim's eyes were wider than her stomach as she piled food on her plate. I knew what the Capitol was doing ––fattening the calf to be slaughtered. I didn't voice my opinion as not to frighten Prim more than she already was.

Just like dinner, dessert was plentiful as well. Prim couldn't decide what she wanted. "Prim, eat what you can," I told her. "There will be plenty of dessert to chose from once we reach the Capitol."

"Yeah, but," she started. "I don't how much time I have left once we enter the arena. I want to sample everything I can." She said that so calmly as she if she was not expecting to survive the games. It bothered me.

"Well, it's enough for the day," Effie commented when dinner was over. "Please get some sleep. Especially you, young man." She gestured to me. "We need to get rid of those bags under your eyes once you meet your stylists. They will be horrified at your condition."

"As for you, little lady." She pinched Prim's rosy cheeks. "You are perfection, but you still need more meat on your bones and sleep is critical."

"I'm not sleepy yet. Can Peeta and I just hang out?" Prim asked.

"Sure, just don't stay up too late," she recommended. I turned to Haymitch. He had been quiet all during dinner. He looked as though he had something in his mind. I tried to ask him but he just said that everything was fine. However, he did turn to me before I headed towards my compartment.

"Stay in your room tonight," he advised. "Don't wander off." I frowned. _'Where would I wonder off in a train?_ ' I was about to ask. "And remember what I said, make sure Prim is close by."

In my compartment I lay on my bed. Wind and condensation pelted my window. I felt claustrophobic, as I couldn't open the compartment windows for air. I missed my home, my family––Dad, Rye, Delly and Tyler. I hoped that Tyler was well and adjusting to his new home with Rye and Delly. I missed Katniss so much that my heart ached from loneliness and despair. I was never going to see her ever again and I had to get used to it if I was going to help Prim go home to her.

A soft knock disrupted my melancholy. "Peeta," Prim's voice filtered from behind the door. I rose from my bed and opened my door.

"Prim, what's wrong?" I asked as I noticed her attire. She wasn't dressed for bed but changed into a pair of pants and shirt covered by a light jacket. An attire I wasn't accustomed to her wearing since she mainly wore dresses.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Is it okay if we talked for a while?" I detected her nervousness and unease. She wasn't used to sleeping in a train. I wasn't as well but hadn't gotten used to sleeping on foreign bed when I visited the Capitol.

"Let me get a jacket and go to the dining compartment," I suggested. The last compartment was engine room. Next to it was the dining area.

Unfortunately, the compartment was closed so I led her to another part of the train. The room was small but spacious enough to have seats facing each other.

"What is this room?" Prim asked as she seated herself across me. The compartment was not lavishly designed as our rooms. The seat cushions were hard and worn.

"This room used for other travelers who can't afford the luxury compartments," I explained. Though this was a tribute train other district citizens still traveled with us as they were dropped off their destination. However, I noticed that these rooms were empty and we didn't pick up other travelers.

"How are you holding up?" I inquired once I noticed that Prim settled in. I guessed that she was lonely and scared being in a place she was unfamiliar with.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I guess. I miss my family." I nodded in agreement as I missed mine as well. "You miss Katniss?" I sighed as my answer.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up," she apologized. "I'm not used to being away from home."

"You don't need to explain Prim," I said as I tried to comfort her. "I was homesick when I visited the Capitol a few weeks ago. I'm glad that you feel comfortable with me."

"You're my friend and Katniss' boyfriend," she smiled. "We're almost family." _'Almost family.'_ How I wished I had the chance to make Katniss apart of my family. There was no point wishing on that fantasy.

We both fell onto silence as words failed us. Half an hour later, Prim fell asleep. I was about to pick her up and take her to her compartment when the train rocked jarring Prim awake. "Peeta, what's going on?" she asked as a loud explosion was heard.

"I don't know just stay here and don't move, okay?" I ordered her.

"Peeta," she cried out. Prim was scared. I needed to check out the noise but I could tell she didn't want to be left alone. Just as I was about to leave the compartment six peacekeepers passed us and headed towards the back of the train entering the sleeping compartments.

"Prim, I'm just going to look and I'll come back for you. I promise," I swore. She nodded her head. "Don't leave until I get back." I left the compartment. I heard gunfire and more explosions. It rocked the train a few seconds that I fell to my knees from the disturbance.

Screams, explosions and gunfire echoed in the air. Men in black attire fired their guns at the peacekeepers. I couldn't tell how many there were as I realized they were rebels. One by one the peacekeepers soldiers fell. A couple of rebel soldier were injured as others died from the gunfight. I ran passed them while the rebels tended to their injured companion after their battle. I needed to find Haymitch and get back to Prim who was probably scared to death.

I navigated my way into the living area. Haymitch stood next to a soldier in black gear from head to toe.

"Haymitch," I called out to him. He quickly turned to me. "What's––"

"Peeta!" he screamed. "Get Prim and––"

"The escort train is here," another soldier entered the room and yelled. "Get out now. Go." I heard a familiar scream. It was Prim.

"Peeta, what's happening," she shouted.

"Take her," Peeta yelled. "Get her off the train."

"You need to come with us," the man who stood next to Haymitch ordered. "We're here for both of you."

"I can't," I screamed as I looked at Haymitch. "Haymitch––"

"Peeta, get off this fucking train," he returned his eyes hard filled with anger.

"Haymitch," I screamed. I turned to see two rebels grab Prim as gunfire commenced.

"Peeta, no," Prim yelled above the gunfire. "Let me go. Peeta, Peeta." She struggled to free herself.

"Go Prim. Go with them," I hollered at her. "Don't argue. Just go. Someone take her."

"Peeta, Peeta," Prim screamed louder.

"You'll be okay Prim," I screamed back. "Just go already." She was gone as the men dragged her away but I could still hear her screaming.

"Peeta, no," Prim's voice echoed in the air.

"God damnit, Peeta," Haymitch yelled thunderous and menacing. "Why didn't you go with them? They risked their lives for you." He turned to the last rebel. "Take him. Go now before reinforcements arrive." The man in black grabbed my arm but I resisted him and stepped back.

"Fuck, Haymitch," I screamed back. "Did you fucking forget?" I pointed to my upper arm. "It's still in there." Haymitch's eyes grew round as the information sunk in his head. "I still have the tracker in my arm."

He turned to the soldier. "He's right. He can't leave. He would give your position away."

"Shit, what am I going to tell Jay," he returned.

"Just go. Now," Haymitch ordered. "While you still can." The last rebel ran out the compartment. I looked out the window and noticed that the train was slowing down.

"What's happening, Haymitch?" I asked.

"They detached the last compartment. We're being left behind," he explained. I looked out the window to see the front engine and the rest of the train disappear ahead of us. I sighed in relief. Prim was rescued. She wasn't going to the Capitol and trained for the arena. She was safe. The rebels had rescued Prim. Katniss was getting her sister back.

Just as our compartment stopped, a hovercraft passed from above us. A sickening feeling bubbled in my stomach. It was going after Prim's train. A minute later, far into the horizon just enough for me to see the hovercraft fired its' guns. I couldn't hear anything but I saw an explosion burst at the horizon. The craft turned around and fired again and again.

"Haymitch?" I said his name but couldn't voice another word. I didn't want to admit or voice what I witnessed because saying anything out loud made it true.

"They shot at the train," he guessed as smoke and fire appeared. "Oh fuck. They attacked the train."

"No," I said denial on my lips.

"What else could they be firing at, Peeta?" Haymitch stated. I couldn't face the truth.

I felt numb. I didn't know if Prim was safe or had perished when the hovercraft fired at the train. My legs buckled as I fell on my knees. I promised Mr. Everdeen and Katniss what I would protect Prim. Both Haymitch and I were too stunned to react as reality settled in. A few minutes later, a hovercraft arrived and we heard voices outside the compartment.

Four peacekeepers entered and aimed their rifles towards us. "Raise your hands and get on our knees, now," he barked. I didn't care anymore if the shot me dead at that moment. So I stood up and walked towards my captors. Prim was gone and I was headed towards the Capitol to train for the games.

"Peeta, what the hell are you doing?" Haymitch screamed.

"Don't get any closer or I'll shoot," the peacekeeper ordered as he aimed his rifle at my chest.

"God damnit Peeta do as he asked," he begged. "What the fuck are doing?"

"I…" I was speechless and tongue-tied. The only thing I knew was that Prim was gone. I had let her down and she was dead.

Just as I turned to face him I was struck on the back of my head. I don't remember landing on the ground or falling. All I remembered was Haymitch's face as he hovered over me. "Prim, I'm sorry," i said as I closed my eyes and felt at peace for a few minutes before the world tuned black.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading his chapter and for your patience and understanding. I was going to leave Haymitch's POV but decided to post it on the next chapter. Sorry? Have a great rest of the week.**_


	32. Chapter 32 - Nightmares, Secret & Lies

Chapter 32 – Nightmares, Secrets and Lies

 _AN: So this is the second to the last chapter before the end of the year. I hope to post another chapter before New Years. I want to thank all my reviewers and also those who alerted and favored 'Destiny.' A special thanks to everyone who stuck by me from the beginning and or those who just joined us, this endeavor would not be possible without your support, comments and reviews. I am speechless and grateful as there are no words to describe how your comments make me feel when I read them. Thank you all. Special thanks to pistonsfan75, MaidenAlice, Cassie Sharpie, The Dizzy Guy, Buttercupbadass, pumpkinking5, LACR, Agua Rules, Nai1987, jroseley, Shellibug, J and guests. Whenever I feel stuck or uninspired I read your comments to inspire me._

 _This chapter contains Haymitch and Katniss' POV and is rate_ _ **R**_ _for foul language. Please note that this story is rated M. If you are offended by the rating please turn back now. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

It's night. I'm not sure what time it is but my last memory was the sun setting on the horizon as we chased towards it. Time meant nothing to me until now because time was running out for Peeta and Prim. The train had just passed District 8 border. After a quick stop at District 10 to refuel the train sped across the continent at a fast pace that we should arrive at the Capitol in two days. There was one more stop at District 4 before we reached Capitol territory. I was anxious and nervous after my brief call earlier. The message was clear.

" _Haymitch, I'm sorry I missed your birthday," the voice crackled over the radio. "I guess I'll see you at the Capitol since you're heading this way. Dessie and I expect you for dinner when you get here?"_

" _Hey, Antoine," I greeted him. "I'll be arriving late between 10 and 11 two days from today. We can do a late dinner. I'll need to drop off my tributes first."_

" _No problem. See you then."_

" _I copy," I returned. It was a secret message just for my ears in case anyone was eavesdropping which was probably the case._

" _Were you able to get my two packages, I hope that you remembered to bring them," Antoine inquired._

" _I brought them. I'm not your errand boy but since I owe you a favor I'm happy to oblige. I got to go and speak with my tributes. See you at the Capitol."_

" _Thanks. I'll owe you. Dessie says hi by the way. She loves one of your tributes, Peeta Mellark. Says that she'll light a candle for him for luck tonight," the voice continued._

" _Tell her thanks. I'm going to need it," I responded._

I sighed anxiety encompassing my whole body. They were coming for Peeta and Prim, the two packages he mentioned. Sometime between 10 and 11 o clock this evening they were going to rescue them.

All during dinner my nerves were shot. I debated telling Peeta the plan but resisted in telling him. I didn't want my anxiety to spill over to him as he kept Prim occupied. They didn't need the burden. They were scared as it was. Why add more to their fragile state? However, before turning in for bed I did warn them to stay in their quarters.

My temptation to take a drink was overwhelming but I resisted since both my charge needed me to be focused. If this plan worked I too would become a fugitive besides Peeta and Prim. My life forever altered.

Everything happened so quickly that once it was over my mind swirled with shock and disbelief. I was stunned as I watched smoke rise from the horizon. There was little I could do. Even Peeta was stunned as well as his eyes were transfixed, his mouth slightly open. We were both in shock that we didn't hear peacekeepers running into the compartment until we acknowledged their presence.

"Raise your hands and get on our knees, now," he barked. Peeta turned from the window and walked towards them with his arms up in gesture of surrender. He kept walking until he was a foot away from the soldiers.

"Peeta, what the hell are you doing?" I screamed. This whole operation was a mess, Prim was dead and Peeta was…suicidal. I had no control of anything.

"Don't get any closer or I'll shoot," the peacekeeper yelled as he aimed his rifle right at Peeta's chest. He stood still his pose defiant and proud.

"God damnit Peeta do as he asked," I begged. "What the fuck are doing?"

"I…" he started. He was tongue-tied as words failed him. It was obvious that he was in shock and in anguish over Prim. He turned around to face me when the soldier behind him rammed the butt of his rife to the back of his head.

"Fucking hell," I cursed as ran to Peeta just as his body landed on the ground. "Peeta?" I knelt down beside him checking for other injuries. I detected none though I did feel an egg shape bump on his head.

His eyes remained open but unfocused. "I'm so sorry, Katniss," he said. Then he closed his eyes.

"You didn't have to hit him on the head," I screamed as I stood up.

"We needed to contain him––" the peacekeeper started.

"Contain him? Look at him. All you had to do was ask to stand down," I screamed louder. "We're you that threatened by him, a boy of sixteen who was unarmed?" The soldier looked sheepish as he stared at Peeta. "You're an idiot." He made a move towards hm. "Oh no fucking way, you're not touching him?" I blocked his path. "You've caused enough harm. You better pray he doesn't have a concussion."

"Let go of me, you big baboon," a loud tinny voice permeated the air. It was Effie. She struggled as a female peacekeeper held onto her upper arm dragging her into the compartment. "I'm a Capitol representative if you can't tell." She shrugged her arm from her captor's grip. "Haymitch, please tell these idiots who I am." I wasn't surprised that they had mistaken her for a common traveler since Effie was devoid of makeup and her outlandish wig. She looked normal with her hair in a net, her face pale but…beautiful. Her robe was open revealing a short, light pink nightgown showing off her slender legs, ample breasts and curves.

"She's the reaping escorts, assholes," I barked. I lost patience. It was total chaos. Peeta lay on the ground hit on the back of the head unnecessarily. I bent down to look him over.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Effie asked concern tingeing her voice. She looked worried.

"And why is Peeta ––is he hurt? What is going on Abernathy? Why has the train stopped and why did these gorillas board the train at this hour?"

"I don't have time to explain right now," I started as I knelt over Peeta lightly patting his face. "Peeta, Peeta?"

"Can you at least tell me what happened to him?" Effie inquired as she knelt beside me.

"That idiot over there knocked him on the head with his rifle," I explained. She stood up toe to toe with the peacekeeper confronting him. Despite her diminutive stature she was a like a momma bear protecting her cub.

"Have you lost your mind?" she squealed. "That boy was my tribute. You are not to harm any tribute in any way. That is a rule. You will have to answer to President Snow if he's hurt. He is Peeta Mellark." I snickered. Everyone in Panem knew Peeta, the Capitol's Golden Boy and the other half of the Star Crossed Lover of District 12. Today Peeta and Katniss earned their title. He was reaped never to return––their life was love story regaled throughout the Capitol. It was sickening.

"And where is Prim?" she asked as she realized her absence.

"Yes, where is tribute Prim Everdeen?" the head peacekeeper inquired.

"Gone," I explained.

"What do you mean gone, Haymitch?" she shrieked loud enough to rouse Peeta. But before I could answer Peeta moaned.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I asked. He remained seated on the ground rubbing the back of his head. His eyes were closed as he grimaced and took a deep breath. "Peeta?" His silent demeanor worried me.

He raised his knees upward. Then balanced his elbows on both kneecap as his hands cradled his head shielding his eyes. "Prim...Prim's gone," he uttered low and soft. I nodded my head afraid to answer him.

"Haymitch, what does Peeta mean Prim is gone?" Effie asked.

"The rebels attacked the train and took Prim," I answered. "There were here so fast…there was nothing I could do. Peeta barely escaped from their attempt to pull him off the train."

"Oh, dear, this is a mess," Effie stated. "They left us stranded here. It's a good thing the peacekeepers have arrived then." I winced and hoped that the soldiers didn't see my reaction.

"Well, that's good and all but, they––" I pointed to the peacekeepers "Sent a hovercraft after the rebels who took Prim and…" I stopped for second. "And for some idiotic reason, they fired at the train." Effie gasped.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but there was an explosion. You could see smoke rising from the horizon."

Peeta sobbed in silence, tears tracked down his cheeks as his lip trembled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered to himself.

"Get status from the hovercraft now," I yelled at the peacekeepers. "I need to know if you asshole killed my tribute." Fury rose from my chest. Had Peeta accompanied Prim on that train he would have been dead as well for all I know.

"Go," the lead peacekeeper ordered one of his men.

Twenty minutes later, I couldn't get Peeta to get off the floor. He was inconsolable and immovable. He remained rooted on the ground until a peacekeeper returned with news about Prim.

"The train is destroyed, sir," he reported. "No survivors." Peeta gasped.

"Are you sure?" I asked as dread filled my chest. How am I supposed to explain this to Garrett and Lily? I was supposed to keep their daughter alive.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Peeta repeated as if he was in a trance.

"Peeta, this isn't your fault," I started. I knew well enough to nip that before he started with his self-recriminations. Peeta took everything to heart. He felt responsible for Graham's death this was no different even though Prim wasn't his sister. "Peeta. This wasn't your fault."

"Then who was it? Prim is dead, Haymitch," he howled then bent over his hands on his knees. "How am to explain this to Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen. I promised them…I p..ppro..promised. Oh fu..fuck."

"Geez, kid. Take a deep breath," I instructed as I placed a hand on his back. He shrugged me off and took a step and turned his back to me. "Peeta!"

"Prim is dead, Haymitch," he screamed from the top of his lungs. His voice echoed in the air.

"Mr. Abernathy we need to secure the area," the peacekeeper stated. "It's time to go."

"For fuck's sake, can you just give us a few minutes," I seethed in anger. "One of my tributes is dead––" I pointed to Peeta. "He's in shock. Give us a goddamn minute."

"We don't have a minute to spare. We need to leave now in case the rebels bring reinforcements. We are in an unsecured area with no support." I didn't know how many peacekeepers were left but he was right. To them we were sitting ducks unprotected and vulnerable to attacks from the rebels. Once the rebels discovered that Prim and the rescue team were killed who knew how Garrett would react? For a moment I hoped that the rebels did return but then remembered Peeta still had his tracker and so did I. And I wasn't about to drag Effie Trinket to our rebel hideout. We needed to leave before there was another confrontation between both factions––peacekeepers and rebels.

"Just..." I began. "I'll handle Peeta. Don't touch him. And if you're smart you'll listen to me and leave him to me to take care of." I stood between the peacekeeper and Peeta. He was in his own little world of grief, pain and anguish.

"My orders is to contain him and place him into protective custody until he reaches the Capitol," he announced as if he was reading a script. "And I was to do so by any means." He threatened me. I scoffed as his attempt of intimidation and fear mongering.

"Did your order by any chance tell you not to harm a single hair on his precious head?" I sneered. I didn't get it. Why is that these soldiers took shots at hurting Peeta? The peacekeeper had the decency to look guilty. "So you already disobeyed orders so here's one you should you keep in mind. Advise I will freely give you. Don't any of you lay a hand on him or I'll gladly report you to President Snow."

"You know well to protect my tributes," Effie added. "How do you think President Snow will react when he finds out you lost a tribute when it was your only job to protect them." She said with air of smugness. The peacekeepers backed off.

After a bit of coaxing, I led Peeta to a hovercraft. He was quiet during the whole trip to the Capitol. I didn't know how he mustered enough strength as I situated him into our tribute quarters. He looked lost and frightened more so than I have ever seen. It was as if he had given up his will to fight and what remaining strength he had left in him.

"Haymitch?" Effie spoke. "Is he… is he going to be okay? I mean, I knew she was his friend but was there anything going on between them? He seemed to––"

"Prim Everdeen was his girlfriend's sister," I reminded her.

"Oh, I see. I didn't see the connection. I just thought she was a relative, a cousin or something," she stated. I snorted.

"I don't know where you've been, Effie," I snickered. "You do remember that Peeta and Katniss Everdeen are the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12?"

"I knew that Peeta was well sought and adored in the Capitol," she sniffed in an arrogant manner. "I watched his interview with Caesar Flickerman, you know?"

"Well, you must not have been paying attention," I remarked.

"I have better things to do than listen to the Capitol's new flavor of the month," Effie returned. "Star-Crossed Lover indeed. They're just children."

"Will you two stop talking about me and Katniss," Peeta spoke for the first time since leaving the train. "I'm tired, my head hurts and I really want to be left alone."

"Of course, Peeta," Effie stated in sickly sweet tone. "You're grieving, my apologies for my insensitive behavior. We, Mr. Abernathy and I are sorry. Aren't we?" She pierced her sky blue eyes towards me daring me to argue back.

"Effie, we need to send a doctor to check on him just in case he has a concussion," I suggested. God help me, the last thing Peeta need was a concussion. The doctor checked on Peeta a few minutes later. Barring from the bump on his head, he was fine though she did recommend more sleep as she noticed his bedraggled state––puffy, blood shot eyes from crying and a bit underweight. She pulled out a needle. Peeta reacted swift and in anger.

"Get away from me," he shouted. "I…I don't want––"

"Hey, stop," I barked at the medic. "Put that away. What do you think you're doing?"

"I was only going to give him a mild sedative to help him sleep?" she explained.

"Give a pill or something. Just don't pull out a needle like that," I stated. Peeta took a step back.

"I'm sorry," she returned. "I didn't expect him to react like that. I didn't mean to offend him."

"If you're done, I want to go to my room, please?" Peeta implored. The medic nodded her head. I directed an Avox to walk her out the suite.

"Peeta, go ahead and get some rest," I instructed him. "Effie will show you to your cabin." She led him out of the room. I immediately ordered a drink from one of the Avox's assigned to serve us. My mind spun wondering what the Everdeens were feeling––devastation, loss and pain. Lily and Katniss would be inconsolable and as for Garrett, he had just lost his youngest daughter. He would be raising hell for justice and revenge against Snow and the Capitol. I was loathed to speak to him right now. I wasn't a parent but I could never imagine losing child like Garrett and Jimmy.

However, I knew my priority was Peeta. He was in greater danger now more than ever. Snow had to suspect that was rescue attempt was for him. It was a good thing that he reminded me of his tracker that was embedded on his upper arm. I can't believe that I had forgotten about it. I reached over my tracker inside my forearm. You could feel it underneath the muscle. Which reminded me I still have yet to ask if he and Katniss was joining the rebellion. I knew his answer but I needed his confirmation. The kid was too much like me––a reluctant participant but willing to do what it took to free Panem and his family from further reaping ceremonies. It was too late for Prim. I had to save Peeta.

Like Jimmy I hated the idea of Peeta raising a gun in his hand but Garrett was right, he needed to be trained to defend himself. If asked he would surely volunteer to protect those he loved––his family and his friends. I had no doubt of his protective nature and instinct. Peeta would fight, and if he volunteered Katniss would be there alongside him.

The bitter taste of whiskey burned the lining in my throat. It had been weeks since I took a drink that the liquid made me cough and hack as it traveled down through my chest. Its' burning sensation was a welcomed feeling. I wanted a few hours of oblivion from the reality of Prim's death and Peeta's dire situation.

I sat up abruptly from my slumber. How long I had been asleep I wasn't sure? I winced realizing that the alcohol had done its' work as I passed out right on the couch waking up hours later. Someone was kind enough to lay a blanket on my sorry self. The room had turned chilly.

Before heading to bed, I needed to check on Peeta. His quiet demeanor worried me. It didn't help that the medic pulled out a needle to sedate him. I didn't blame him for being scared as he's drugged frequently and without his consent. I opened the door as the room was cloaked in darkness not even a window was opened for air to filter into the space. Peeta needed a window open no matter how cold it was outside. He needed fresh air. This little quirk I learned from our last visit and his bad habit of leaving a window open whenever he snuck into my home.

I gasped in horror. Peeta's bed was rumpled but empty. "Peeta?" I called out to him as I felt for the light switch. Once lit, the room was indeed empty. "Peeta, where the fuck are you?" I checked his bathroom. The door was closed so I knocked incase he was doing his business. I turned the knob and opened the door. "Fuck," I wheezed between clenched teeth. There was blood on his sink small droplets painted the porcelain surface. It wasn't a lot but it was blood, his I presumed since it was his bathroom. A small hand towel lay on the floor with a medium size patch of red staining it.

"Where the hell are you?" I was panicking. He wasn't in the suite. I debated as to waking Effie but decided against it. It was bad enough to know that Peeta was missing and I didn't want any dramatics from Effie to compound my anxiety, fear and anger. I was angry with myself for getting drunk when Peeta needed me.

I stood in the middle of the living room slowed my breathing and cleared my mind. Then it dawned on me how to find Peeta. I ran into my bedroom and opened my duffel bag. I sighed in relief as I pulled out the tracking device from the bag. Firing up the device, I waited as the screen appeared displaying a red dot on the panel. "What the fuck?" I mumbled. The dot displayed Peeta's position. It clearly showed that he was nearby at least 20 yards from where I stood. With the devise in my hand, I walked to his position. I was basically on top of his signal. Then it dawned on me where he was at––the rooftop.

Since I didn't have any patience waiting for the elevator I took the stairs two at a time. By the time I reached the roof access, I was winded out of breath and my legs ached from muscles I hadn't used in a long time. I opened the door and looked around. There was enough moonlight to illuminate the roof without the use of a flashlight.

The roof itself wasn't designed for entertaining as polar panels dominated the area. I found Peeta huddled between panels his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He was asleep. As far I could tell he didn't looked injured but there were traces of blood permeating his shirt.

"Peeta, kiddo wake up," I said as I lightly shook his shoulder. He moaned but continued to sleep. "Peeta, you can't stay up here. You're dad will kill me if you catch a cold." His eyes opened slowly blinking twice before recognizing me. "What are you doing up here? You scared the shit out of me when I didn't find you in your room." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked lost and vulnerable like he did when he was a young boy. His eyes and nose were puffy and red. I could tell he had been crying earlier as his cheeks were still damp. "Peeta," I sighed.

"Prim…is gone, Haymitch," he said his lips quivered. "I told Mrs. Everdeen and Katniss that I would protect her." I nodded. "I failed. She's dead and…and ––"

"Don't Peeta. Stop," I interjected. Then I remembered the blood on the sink. "Peeta, I found blood in your bathroom. What happened?" I was relieved he was safe and looked unhurt but the blood I found disturbed me. He didn't look injured or hurt with exception of blood drops on front of his shirt.

"Oh, I had a nose bleed." My brows raised waiting for him to explain further. "I fell asleep before I had a chance to open a window. The room got stuffy." It still didn't explain his nosebleed. "When I get hot, I get a headache and a nosebleeds. And if I stay in a heated room to long I get headaches. Years from being in a closed room with heat rising from the ovens, I get nosebleeds if I don't get fresh air." Oh okay. That's why he opens his windows when he slept.

Peeta looked down at his soiled shirt. "I have blood on my hands," he said.

"Peeta?" He raised both hands palms up as if he was inspecting them.

"I have Prim's blood on my hands, just like Graham and Sonja's," he started. Pain, sadness and anguish etched on his face.

"For fuck's sake, Peeta," I barked. "What happened to Prim wasn't your fault." I never understood how he blamed himself. How could I get him to understand that it wasn't his fault? That was he was pawn manipulated by Snow, Jay and Coin?

"But it is," he screamed as he stood up and started to pace, anger radiating from his body language. This I could handle, his anger and despair. "I should have just died. All this wouldn't have happened. Graham, Sonja, all those who died during the dog attacks––Gale and Prim. They're gone because of me. Snow is pissed off that I killed his men. I resisted him when he drugged me. I keep fighting and defying him. I should have stayed in the Capitol and never came home. I should have stayed away from Katniss and her family. People I love are dying around me…" He ranted listing his transgression, but his confession of killing his men stuck out.

"Peeta, stop," I ordered him as he paced the roof in a robotic manner with his hands cradling his temples. "You did what? You killed Snow's men? When did this happen? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Huh?" He stopped pacing and faced me his eyes grew wide. I guessed he didn't realized what he had admitted.

"You said you killed his men," I repeated to him. "When?" He turned his head and avoided my eyes. "Peeta, when did this happen?"

"When Katniss and I got…when we got stuck staying in the forest overnight," he explained. "The night before Snow released the mutt dogs that killed all those people." _'Fuck,'_ mind swore.

"Why didn't you say anything? You and Katniss have been holding on to this secret?" I blurted. "You should have told someone, anyone." Now it made some sense why Snow was after Peeta. He had gotten away with killing his precious peacekeepers––a crime if committed and caught meant death.

"Why?" he hollered. "What good would it do? What could you have done? It's my secret and my hell––me and Katniss killing…was something I'm not proud of." I was dumbstruck. He was right because there wasn't anything I could have done or said to make him feel better. But, I knew the guilt, shame and burden of taking a life was life altering, tainting everything you saw, tasted, and felt.

When you took a life whether it was intentional or accidental, their death haunted you in your sleep. I closed my eyes and snorted. All this time, I was concern for his safety, his ability to fight and kill if necessary. He already had two kills to his name. "I see them, Haymitch. I see me killing them when I close my eyes. What good would it do to tell you and my dad?"

"Peeta," I sighed. "You can't keep something like that to yourself. If you do, the guilt will eat away at you." I know for I had taken so lives in my arena all those years ago and they still haunted me. It haunted all victors, survivors of the games. The only difference was that I was prepared to kill to survive while Peeta taking a life was happenstance.

"Dad…has…I didn't want to burden him," Peeta confessed. "He lost Graham, he's been so worried about me. I just couldn't add to his problems."

"I know you don't have to tell him because you are strong enough and man enough to handle your problems on your own. But Peeta, you have family and friends who love you. They would do anything to help you." I wished I had opened up to my family before I had lost them. After my games, I was angry, bitter, scared and self-destructive. I should have reached out for help. Maybe my life would turned out differently if I had talked to someone––my girl, my family but I was scared of losing them if they knew the things I had to do to keep them alive.

"And I would do anything to keep them safe and alive," he retorted. "And don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if you were in my shoes." And just like that the debate or argument was closed. He was right. "I kept quiet because it's my burden alone."

"I understand Peeta," I continued. "I do, but saying it's all your fault. It's not right and it's damn well not true. You didn't instigate all this. You're still a young man with a future to hold on to and carrying the burden of fault is not yours but those who started this." I was going to name a few like Garrett, Hazelle Hawthorne's son, whoever his name is and his older brother Gale, Snow and even Coin. They were culpable. It was Peeta who paid for their mistakes and hubris. "It's just that…shit happens."

"Well, a lot of shit happens to me and people around me," he said deadpan and without humor. "I just want it to stop."

"It will, Peeta. It will," I said with confidence and determination. "Just don't lose heart or give up. That's now who you are. You didn't give on Katniss and look…she's with you now."

"Katniss," he whispered her name. "How can I face her?"

"She'll need you now more than ever. Don't run. Stop punishing yourself for things you cannot control," I stated. He shook his head. "Peeta, you can't give up now."

"I'm so tired, Haymitch," he confessed.

"Then lean on us, on me. I'll listen," I implored him. "Tell me what happened in the woods." He blinked and turned his head. "I won't judge you. I know you had to defend yourself." He narrated his experience in detail and in depth as if it happened yesterday.

"Geez, Peeta, it's no wonder that you and Katniss have kept this to yourselves," I muttered under my breath. "How is Katniss taking this?"

"It hit her hard, but we support each other," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been there for me."

"It's great that you have each other," I reminded him.

"Yeah but for how long, Once she…" His voiced trailed off.

"She won't blame you, but she will be in pain from losing Prim. You need to be there for her, Peeta."

"That's if I ever see her again," Peeta stated. "I'm going to the arena…I'm not going to see her again."

"You will see her again," I persisted.

"You can't promise me that." He was lost, angry and in anguish from losing Prim. There was nothing I could do to comfort him, no words to encourage or provide. I too was stunned by the events that happened today…we were all shell-shocked. I wondered how everyone was faring at home in District 12. I hated to think what Garrett was doing….

Peeta and his survival was my priority.

"I realize that can't promise anything but I swear as God as my witness I will protect you as best I can," I swore. It was delusional of me to think I could protect him from Snow but…the pledge was for him and his future. He is the son I wished I had. He like Katniss, Rye and Delly were the future. "So fight Peeta. Fight so you can see Katniss again. This isn't over. You're not in the arena yet."

I escorted back to his room making sure that he was secure in his bed. It had been a long day. All our troubles were far from over. We were in the Capitol and there is no way that Peeta could be rescued before the games. I needed to talk to Jay because something had to be done.

With my mind still focused, I went to his bathroom and filled a glass with water. Inside one of the cabinets I found a small dark blue vial.

"Here drink this," I said to Peeta as he sat on his bed. I extended the glass of water and two very small light purple pills. "And take this."

"What is that?" he asked suspicion in his eyes. The poor kid had been drugged unknowingly in the past. I wasn't about to lose his trust and tricking him as well.

"It'll help you sleep," I told him. He shook his head.

"No," he said in an adamant and determined manger. "No pills."

"Peeta, I know that you haven't slept well in days," I expressed. It was obvious with the circles underneath his eyes and sallow complexion.

"No pills, Haymitch," he repeated.

I sighed due to impatience, concern and aggravation. "Peeta, I could have easily slipped you some sleeping serum so you can get some sleep."

"I don't like…I get nightmares," he confessed. "When I go to sleep I get nightmares of me killing those peacekeepers."

"I understand, but these will guarantee that you'll sleep through the night," I promised him. "They're very strong. I'm only recommending this for tonight." He tilted his head. "These are addictive if you take it frequently. You need sleep and rest, Peeta. The next few days…weeks are going to be stressful and hard for you. I promise you that you won't have any nightmares. Just take it."

"I don't want to take them," he insisted. "If I get tired, I'll take naps."

I laughed. "Peeta, what makes you think you'll be able to take naps while you're training as a tribute?" I sighed slow and heavy. "Peeta, please trust me and take this. You need sleep, one good full night of uninterrupted sleep."

I stayed with him until his eyes shut from weariness and the affects of the pill lulled him to sleep. Mission accomplished. I headed back to the living room and dropped my aching body on the plush sofa. I was tired but my mind was alert. I took a large gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle. Effie can yell and scream at me for all I care because this was definitely the last bottle I would indulge in. No alcohol after tonight.

A bottle of whiskey later, I made a decision. It was time that Peeta was indoctrinated in the rebellion. It was time that he knew who he was fighting with as he was risking his life for those he loved. He needed to know who was the MockingJay. He deserved to know. I stood up with shaky legs and a woozy mind. The alcohol had done its' job. The room spun but I managed to traverse my way to Peeta's room to check up on him one last time before I headed to my own quarters. I slowly opened his door. The room was shrouded in darkness. The curtains swayed and danced with the slight breeze as it aired out the room. Beams of moonlight spotlighted the floor. Despite my inebriated state I appreciated the peace and quiet time for who knew how long we had before all hell broke loose.

From within the room, I heard a light snore. I smiled if only briefly knowing that Peeta was finally asleep and hopefully resting.

The next morning, I woke up listening to tinny voice piercing my head and eyeballs.

"Get up Abernathy," Effie pronounced as she haphazardly opened the curtain to my room aiming the bright sunlight on my face. The sound of the rings on the curtain rods grated in my ears. "It's a brand new day. Rise and shine. We have much work to do."

"Fuck, Effie!" I swore as if someone had lodged a knife through my temples. I sat up stiff and having the mother of all headaches I had ever experienced. I ignored her as she rambled on for a few seconds until I heard Peeta's name between sentences.

"What? What about Peeta?" I said as pain radiated and blossomed in my head and between the eyes.

"There's an announcement this morning coming from Snow," she continued. "I guess he needs to address what happened to our female tribute."

Of course he did. He couldn't afford any rumors or speculation. How was he going to explain the death of a tribute who was on her way to the Capitol? For months he was able to suppress the rumors of a rebellion from each district but lately it was getting harder for him to control the rumors or his own media. Snow was slowly losing control.

"Where is Peeta?" I said momentarily panicking.

"He's waiting for you to join us for breakfast," she explained.

"You should have started without me, you know and left me to die in my bed from alcohol poisoning," I winced as words were pain to pronounce. My tongue was coated and numb from the alcohol.

"I would have but Peeta said that was rude and wanted your presence at breakfast," she explained. "Anyway, you need to shower, shave and make yourself presentable. You are a role model and mentor for District 12. Please dress and behave accordingly." It was the same speech she preached every year––word for word to be exact.

"Whatever, Effie. Just leave me be," I said. "Give me a few minutes to get my shit together."

"Really, Haymitch. Must you be so vulgar," she snorted. "Manners."

"Get the fuck out of my room if my language bothers you," I barked.

"Well, I've never," she returned having been dismissed. After a quick shower and change of clothes, I sauntered into the dining room. Peeta was already seated but Effie was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Haymitch," Peeta greeted me. I didn't have the energy to answer him back as I grunted in return. "You look like shit."

"Don't look so hot yourself kid," I teased back. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock."

"Any nightmares?" I shifted in my chair. Moving was painful as my muscles rebelled against me. Peeta pitied me as he poured coffee into my mug.

"No, I slept well. Thank you Haymitch," he said. Peeta looked pale but he did appear rested.

"You're welcome. Just don't expect do take that every night," I reminded him. "Those pills can be very addictive." He nodded his head in understanding. Effie entered the room with flamboyant flair and a loud greeting.

"Good morning, boys," her voice pitched to a higher decibel. I winced in reaction. I was hung over but despite my fried brain and muddle state I could still appreciate her attire. She wore a tight fitting body suit that clung to her curves, her ample breast and lean waistline. Underneath the overly garish, colorful and ridiculous wigs, the layers of white foundation and gaudy makeup, District 12 reaping escort Effie Trinket was a beautiful woman. It boggled my mind why she hid her natural beauty.

Peeta stood up as she entered the room. "You're such a gentleman Peeta," she cooed. "Unlike that barbarian over there." She pointed to me. "It's nice to know that one remembers to stand when a lady enters a room."

"You're no lady, I countered back. She returned to me a deathly glare. I chuckled. She was easily riled and distracted.

"Do you take coffee or tea, Effie?" Peeta asked.

"Suck up," I said under my breath as I sipped a bit of my coffee.

Breakfast was quick and uneventful. Just as the table was cleared, the Capitol monitor turned on. Caesar Flickerman appeared on screen. He pronounced his usual greeting then the screen switched over to reveal President Snow inside his mansion.

"Good morning Panem," Snow began. My stomach churned from anxiety. I looked to Peeta gauging his reaction. He too looked stunned and anxious as well. Effie was subdued and quiet her hands clasped on her lap. "As you've heard that there are rumors concerning the female tribute from District 12. Let me put your mind at ease and put all rumors to rest. Late last night the tribute train from District 12 suffered mechanical failure and there was an explosion. I am grieved to announce that Tribute Prim Everdeen was a casualty due to the unfortunate accident.

Today we will cease any activity related to the games. Training for the games will commence tomorrow. For my citizens in District 12 I feel your loss and your pain. Let us ask for a moment of silence for Prim Everdeen and her family." I snorted. Snow had a lot of nerve using Prim to portray himself as a kind and gentle ruler who cared for his tributes. He was nothing but a tyrant for he cared for no one. Peeta struggled to hold back his tears as Effie's head was turned down for a moment of reflection.

"I have yet to discuss with the Head Game Keeper what must be done since we are one less tribute in the arena. I will make a formal announcement of my decision," he said with finality. "Thank you Panem for undying devotion and may the odds be forever be in our favor." The screen blackened leaving us stunned and confused.

"What does he mean his decision?" Effie asked. "What does he need to decide? Prim is dead. What else can he do?"

"I think he means to hold another lottery for district 12," I explained. Peeta gasped in horror.

"Can he do that?"

"Yes, he has to," I sighed. "It's the only solution. Each arena must be played with 12 tributes. Snow may be powerful but he's also superstitious––he needs 12 tributes. This happened before. Twenty years ago, one of the tributes died in an accident and Snow implemented a rule that another tribute has to be called from the same district. He will reap another female from 12."

"That…that means he can call anyone," Peeta guessed his breath was ragged as he pushed air through his mouth. "Haymitch, he can…he can reap Delly. There's nothing to stop him from rigging the lottery again."

"I thought of that," I admitted. "But he won't. I don't think he can risk it." I was hopeful but doubtful as well. There was a chance that Snow would call Delly. "Who are you close to or friends with?" I winced soon as I finished my sentence. Peeta stared back at me as if I grew two heads and gave birth to twins. "Sorry, you have a lot of friends, like Madge Undersee."

"Oh, God, she's Katniss' friend as well," Peeta reiterated. "I can't believe it." I knew I had to do something––anything to ease him guilt and sense of responsibility.

"Since Snow declared that there will no training today or lessons for the games," I started. "We have a day off."

"Yes, President Snow did say that," Effie confirmed. "Oh I can visit Peeta's stylist, or maybe I'll––"

"Do whatever you like Effie. Peeta and I will be visiting a friend of mine," I interrupted her. I didn't care to know her itinerary. Peeta and I had pressing matter to attend. This was my only allotted time with no guards, security that surrounded Peeta. He was free to do anything today that wasn't game related. This was my chance to speak to Jay, but I had to be discreet and careful. We both have trackers embedded into our arms so we could be easily tracked. We couldn't leave the city limits. The gamekeepers would be alerted once we breached the city's boundary.

"Will you return for lunch or dinner?" she asked. "I must let the chef know if he needs to prepare any meals today."

"Um…we'll make it back for dinner. As a matter of fact, why don't you tell the chef that I'll be bringing two dinner guests?"

"Okay," Effie said in return. "Now boys if you will excuse me I must start my day. So many things to do." She flittered away like a bird on a mission.

"Come on, let's go," I ordered Peeta.

"Where are we going?" he inquired. "I really don't feel like going anywhere, Haymitch." His face scrunched like he ate something sour. "I…people will…I don't want a bunch of people staring at me today." Ah, I had momentarily forgotten about his celebrity status in the Capitol. The last time we were here people hounded him. The attention bothered Peeta. He was unaccustomed to fawning around him. "Wait here for a second." I ran into the dressing rooms.

"Here wear this." I threw a shaggy, brown wig and a long jacket with a hood to cover his head. I also brought one jacket for myself since people recognized me.

"I'm not––"

"Peet, we're wasting time. Wear the damn wig and jacket," I demanded. The pounding in my head intensified. I could barely contain my breakfast and my body ached. "Let's go." I gave him no room to argue. Throughout our ride Peeta kept his head down. Once we reached our destination, he sighed a big and deep breath that he exhaled through his mouth.

"Where are we?" he asked his curiosity peaked as he noticed our surroundings. The building was located at the most wealthiest and elitist part of the Capitol. They were my 'friends' who contributed to the tributes during the games. They were sponsors.

The two panels, golden encrusted doors were tall standing from floor to the ceiling. It monetary worth was probably the value of the entire merchant town. As heavy as they appeared they opened quietly and smoothly revealing a woman dressed in a shimmering silver-purple gown wearing a silver wig that matched her steel colored eyes.

"Haymitch, my dear," she gushed as she kissed me on both cheeks and wrapped her two arms around me. "This is a surprise. I thought Antoine said that we were meeting for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Hello, Dess," I greeted her. "Can we come inside?"

"Sorry, my manners. Please come inside." She waved her hand as she led us through the doors.

"Who is your friend?" she asked her brows furrowed in curiosity. I turned to Peeta and nodded my head. Peeta lowered his head and removed his wig.

"Peeta, this is my dearest friend Desdemona. She and her husband Antoine have been my friends for over twenty years," I announced. Peeta shook her hand.

"Oh, my dear…Peeta Mellark as I live and breath," she giggled. "You are a treasure." I smirked at her girlish compliment and her reaction to his presence. Even a woman of her age and status Dessie adored and acted like a schoolgirl. She hugged him tight that Peeta grunted in surprised and horror. "Haymitch, you should have told me you were bringing him so I could have dressed properly." She touched her face and gown.

"You…look beautiful," Peeta commented. "You don't need to change or anything."

"Oh, you're such a so sweet to say so. How adorable you are." She pinched his cheeks. "You're handsome, young and lean. A big strapping young man like you, why all the girls in the Capitol talk about you. You are gorgeous in person and so charming––"

"All right already. I think you've embarrassed him long enough," I berated her as I noticed Peeta's rosy cheeks. "Where's Antoine? I really need to talk to him now."

"Let me get him," Dessie said as she left us alone. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Once she was gone and out of hearing distance Peeta turned to me. He looked ill at ease. "Haymitch, what are we doing here? Who are these people?"

"These people are my friends and allies," I began.

"Allies?"

I sighed. "Antoine and Desdemona were my sponsors when I was in my arena."

"I don't understand. How? They look the same age as you." I laughed.

"Antoine and Dessie are Capitol bred and born," I started. "You do know about plastic surgery right?" He nodded his head. "They're thirty years older than me. They don't look it, do they?"

"Oh," Peeta responded. "You still haven't told what we're doing here." Before I could explain Dessie entered the room with her husband besides her.

"Haymitch," Antoine greeted me as he shook my hand. "It is good to see you my friend."

"This is Peeta," I announced. "Peeta, this is Antoine."

"Yes, Snow's Golden Boy," he stated as he looked him over from head to toe. "Hello Peeta."

"Hello, sir." He extended his hand as Peeta stood tall and proud. "It is very nice to meet you." Antoine's perfectly manicured brow raised in amusement.

"Dessie is right," he spoke as he turned his head to her. "You, Peeta are quite a well mannered young man. Your parents raised you well." I snorted.

"Cut the bullshit, Antoine, we need to talk," I said.

"I know, Haymitch," he began. "I heard about your female tribute. I'm sorry––"

"Listen, I don't have time to waste," I interjected. "My priority right now is Peeta. I need… I need to talk to Jay now."

"I…don't think it's a good idea." He eyed Peeta.

"He's in," I said. "He's all in. Peeta and Katniss are volunteering to join us," I presumed.

"Haymitch, I haven't told anyone…I didn't tell me dad what I decided," Peeta stuttered. I cocked my head in frustration.

"Peeta, am I wrong?" I interjected. "Was I wrong to assume that you and Katniss had decided to join us?" He shook his head. "We don't have time to waste. You need to know the man whose life you are risking for."

"Do you think that's a good idea," he asked. "I mean what if Snow asks me like the last time?"

"He won't ask you, Peeta," Antoine answered him. "He's not allowed to call you or visit. If people knew, it's like he's favoring you over the rest of the tributes. He has to show impartiality. It wouldn't be fair to the other tributes." Then he turned to me. "Why now and here? Haymitch, there are risks involved. You coming here now was risky and dangerous."

"He starts training tomorrow. Who knows if Snow bugged the penthouse," I argued. "This is the only time Peeta has a chance to meet Jay."

"Have you discussed this with Jay? I don't think it's prudent––"

"Just do it already," I said in an impatient manner. "Get in touch with him as soon as you can." Antoine knew better than to argue with me. He and Dessie left the room. Weary, tired and hung over, I plopped by aching body on the sofa. I had been tense ever since we left the penthouse. Every sound grated my nerves and pierced my ear drums.

A few minutes later, Dessie arrived tray in hand with a pitcher and two tall glasses. She extended a glass to Peeta. "Please excuse my manners for not asking you if you wanted refreshments. Would you care for some raspberry lemonade?" Peeta nodded his head. She poured him a glass. "And this is for you." She too filled a glass for me but before I could refuse her, she shook her head vigorously. "You will drink this to alleviate your hangover." Before handing over the glass she dropped two white pills into the liquid. "Don't argue with me and just drink it."

No one argued with Dessie I found out the hard way. "It'll be a couple of hours before Antoine can get a hold of Jay. You know that he cannot respond right away. So you might as well rest while you're staying here. You know where our guestroom is located." I stood up to leave. "And I better find you on the bed and not slouched on the armchair."

"Women," I muttered under my breath. "Thank God, I'm not married. Damn women always so bossy."

"Hmph…there's nothing wrong with marriage, Haymitch," Dessie snorted. "You just never found the right woman. Just admit you like us fussing over you." Images of pale smooth skin, piercing blue eyes flashed in my mind. Then I remembered the gaudy wigs, layer of white foundation and garish clothes. I shook my head to vanquish the images.

"Antoine married the best girl in Panem," I teased. I wasn't lying he was lucky when he married Desdemona. She was a treasure despite being a Capitolite. In public they acted like everyone self absorbed, wasteful and heartless, but in private they kind,

"Flatterer and liar," she returned with a saccharine smile. "So Peeta, do you play chess?" Her words carried throughout the cavernous hallway in her home. I easily found the room. Removing my jacket was not easy as my arms weren't cooperative. After a minute or so struggling with my jacket, I dropped on the bed face down and I will myself to relax.

Dessie was right. Even if Jay received Antoine's message who knew when he could respond. But this was an emergency. Prim was dead and Peeta is in the Capitol.

The pill worked it's magic as I struggled to keep awake. The next thing I knew Antoine shook me awake. "What time is it?" I asked as I sat up on the bed. I didn't want to leave the comfort of the soft sheets and linen as I felt relaxed for the first time in days. I still felt a dull ache in my noggin but I felt better, rested.

"A little past 3," he informed me. "You slept through lunch."

"What? Why did you let me sleep too long?" I stood up so fast my head spun. "Where's Peeta?"

"Haymitch, relax and slow down. Peeta is fine," he assured me. I trusted Antoine and Dessie. It was Peeta I was concerned with. I didn't want him to think that he needed a babysitter while I was passed out in bed.

"As a matter of fact," he added. "He is another room taking a nap. Poor kid looks like he needed sleep for a whole week."

"He needs a whole month," I corrected him. I sat down on the edge of bed. "Any news on Jay." I scrubbed my face with my hand.

"That's why I woke you up," Antoine informed him. "He'll be contacting us in ten minutes. I thought you might want to get Peeta ready."

This was the moment I had to admit that I'm scared for Peeta's reaction. Without any more delays, I tiptoed into his room. To my surprise he wasn't in bed but sitting by a window looking at the view. On his lap was a drawing pad. I guess Dessie provided something to entertain himself with I while slept most of the day. The distraction must have helped since looked at ease.

"Peeta, it's time," I announced. He didn't react but stood up and followed me to the living room where both Antoine and Dessie were waiting for us.

I noticed that they shut their curtains in the room. "Ready," Antoine asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He turned to me but his eyes were fixed on Peeta.

"He needs to know," I stated. "Ready Peeta? Are you ready to meet the person whose life you've been risking for? Revealing his identity will change your life forever and you can't back out now and change your mind?"

"Yes, Haymitch, I'm ready," he asserted. "This might be my only chance to meet him."

Antoine turned on the monitor. The screen revealed foliage, someplace that was familiar to Peeta. Our leader the MockingJay appeared in his usual attire, black pants, shirt, and boots. He still wore the hoodie covering his face and a cloth over his mouth.

"Peeta, I want you to meet Jay," I began. "You would have met him with Katniss but due to circumstances beyond our control it made it impossible. So this is the best we can do."

Peeta stood closer to the monitor. "Hello, Peeta," Jay spoke without the devise that changed his voice. Peeta gasped as the look on his face changed from surprise to recognition then devastation. This was not how I imagined he'd react.

"It's you," he said in a hollow voice.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I woke up abruptly not recognizing the room I had slept in. Then like lightning memories of the night before resurfaced as tears tracked down my cheeks. I clutched onto the pillow against my chest. The scent of vanilla, yeast and Peeta's essence lingered on the cloth. I missed him, I miss Prim and Peeta so much that my body ached from missing them. My chest felt heavy like I couldn't breath. My thoughts returned to last night's events.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _My scream reverberated through the cavernous walls. "What is happening?" I hollered again. "Dad, what is––"_

" _Katniss, please keep quiet," he yelled back. "If you can't control yourself I'm going to haul your ass out of here." I gasped in shock. My calm, mild tempered father never screamed at me. Not ever. My mother, she was a different story. She and I shared the same temperament and impatience. We had screaming matches that raised rooftops whenever we argued which was not frequent but epic when we fought. It was no hold bars between us but with my father, he had the patience of a saint. Just like my Peeta. But I knew that my father had his limits._

 _With my dad yelling and scolding me, he made me like I was child. I was scared out of my mind with worry and fear for Prim and Peeta. "Dad?" I held back a sob._

" _Be quiet and listen," he demanded. This man in front of me was someone I never knew. He intimidated me––a feeling I was not accustomed to. He was unrecognizable. The radio was silent. All of us held our breath._

" _Shit, go, go, go," someone yelled. "Disable the damn coupling and go." There was a loud clanking sound._

" _Peeta, Peeta," I heard Prim scream. "I don't want to go. You can't leave him. You can't." She was hysterical and was sobbing at the same time._

" _Sorry, sweetheart, but orders are orders," the female voice responded._

" _You left him. You left him behind," she continued to sob. I felt her pain and anger. It was obvious that the rescue team left Peeta behind. I was overjoyed that they rescued my sister but Peeta stayed behind. Why?_

" _We have the female tribute," the voice announced. "I repeat we have the female tribute. We're heading towards our rendezvous point. ETA in ten minutes. Engaging Snowfall countermeasure." 'What the fuck was he talking about,' my mind screamed. I looked to my dad for an explanation and assurance. He raised his eyes towards but ignored me._

" _Dad?" I spoke as I tried to get his attention. He dismissed me. His behavior stung. Jimmy placed an arm around my shoulder. He looked in pain and agony. 'Peeta was left behind,' a voice in my head repeated. He and I commiserated in misery and pain over Peeta and Prim._

 _A few minutes later the lead rebel screamed an order, "Everyone get off the train now." There were sounds of movement and voices yelling and screaming. "Everyone go."_

" _Sir, hovercrafts arriving in 1 minute."_

" _Are the explosives installed," the lead rebel asked._

" _Yes sir. Detonation in 30 seconds once the hovercraft on approach at minimum distance," the voice returned._

" _Go, go. Keep heading south. Get our package to safety and back to camp now," lead rebel commanded. I sighed in relief. Prim was safe. The rebels rescued my sister._

" _Going on radio silence," he said. Everyone sighed in relief. Everyone but Jimmy and me._

 _Half of me was relieved that Prim was rescued and safe, but the other half? I was angry because Peeta stayed behind. I didn't know why. No one, no even dad or Jimmy could explain it. He had the chance to escape but decided to stay. Now Peeta was in the Capitol as the only tribute from District 12._

 _Before heading home last night, word spread that Prim died during the attempted rescue. The hovercraft was sent to retrieve her as they fired on the main engine room. It was reported that the explosion hit the main fuel tank causing it to destroy the whole train, engine and the compartments that were attached to it. "No survivors," the Peacekeepers reported. It was the last transmission sent._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

The scent of yeast and flour permeated the air. Being in Peeta's room gave me a sense of peace as I burrowed myself into his bedding and pillows but it was fleeting when I remembered that he was in the Capitol. "I love you Peeta. Thank you for keeping my sister safe," I said to myself. I held back the tears that threatened to fall.

I sat up and met the day with a heavy heart. Since yesterday was the reaping ceremony, the school was closed the next day. It was too stressful for everyone to resume back to normal life as if yesterday didn't happen. All the stores were closed. The whole town and district shut down.

"Katniss?" Delly's voice seeped behind the closed door. "Dad wants to know if you want to join us for breakfast?" she asked her voice soft and low.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes," I answered back and stood up to answer the door. Delly jumped in surprised her face in shock as she looked me over from head to toe. I wore Peeta's dark blue and orange stripped button down shirt. Its' length covered my thighs half way. I even had his bright orange socks on my feet.

"Good morning," she smirked.

"Morning Delly," I said in return hoping that the blush on my face was not too obvious on my olive skin complexion. "Um, can I take a quick shower before breakfast?"

"Sure, you know where the bathroom is," she reminded me.

"Yeah, but I um…I packed so fast last night that I forgot to pack my shampoo and soap––"

"Use whatever is in the bathroom, Katniss," she said. "I have my stuff in there already so go ahead and use it. I don't mind." She smiled. Delly looked pale not her usual rosy cheeks and complexion. I envied her flawless smooth skin. She was devoid of any imperfections with her long dark blond eyelashes and brows and aquiline nose. It was obvious that she was suffering from morning sickness as her eyes were dull and weary.

"You can use Peeta's towels," she added. "They've been washed earlier this week. You know what color it is when you see them hanging on the rack."

"Thanks Delly," I returned. I smiled once I reached the room recognizing the towel she mentioned––they were orange.

After a quick shower I headed towards the kitchen to join Jimmy, Delly and Rye for breakfast. Tyler was on Rye's knee as he spoon-fed him warm oatmeal with little bits of banana. I smiled as I listened to Tyler hum each time he ate a mouthful. He ate greedily.

"Morning, Katniss," Jimmy greeted me. He looked as though he hasn't slept all night. There were large purple bags underneath his eyes. Me, I woke up several times in a foreign bed but once I was remembered where I was I fell back to sleep dreaming of Peeta. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept okay, Jimmy," I said. "Thanks again for letting me stay in Peeta's room." He nodded his head his eye sad and miserable. Rye noticed his dad's somber behavior.

"What's going on, Dad?" he asked. Tyler reached over and stuck his thumb up Rye's nose.

"Hey you stop that, muffin," Rye scolded him in a playful manner. "Uncle Peeta may like that but I don't."

"Muffin?" I said. _'Who the hell calls––'_ my mind started.

"That's what Peeta calls Tyler, his muffin," Delly explained. "He was so adorable about it."

"Figures," I snickered. Peeta, the baker's son nicknamed his nephew muffin. How adorable.

"It's better than what he nicknamed him the first time we saw him," Rye laughed. "When Peeta saw Tyler the first time he called him 'doodle bug.' But then changed it to doo doo bug when he helped changed his diaper." He chuckled.

"You should have seen Graham's face," Delly giggled as well. "He was not happy." Especially when Sonja started calling him doo doo bug as well," Rye added.

"Yeah, but then do you remember what Sonja also called him, he called Tyler _lamb chop_." Rye burst in to tears from laughter. "Graham was like, 'no more pet names for my son.' So Peeta would call him muffin or strudel when he wasn't around." Talking about Peeta made my heart hurt but at least it put Jimmy at ease if only for a few seconds as he too laughed at the memories.

After the laughter died, Delly sniffled. "I miss him. I miss Peeta's cheese buns."

"You would," Rye teased his wife. "I miss…his cheese buns too." We nodded in agreement. The air in the room grew thick. It was hard to make any conversation knowing that Peeta was absent in our lives.

Suddenly, the monitor turned on. Every single one of us gasped in surprised. Jimmy looked at me when Snow appeared on screen.

"Good morning Panem," Snow began. We listened to Snow as he pretended to care for us, to care that Prim was dead when Jimmy and I knew she wasn't. She was alive and being cared for by the rebels who rescued her. I hoped she was okay and not frightened. She had never been anywhere outside of District 12. She was in company of strangers.

"Oh my God, Katniss, I'm so sorry," Delly sobbed.

"Delly, Prim is––" I started to speak when Jimmy interrupted me. Before coming back to the bakery, Dad had advised or rather ordered to not tell anyone that Prim was still alive. I didn't argue at the time because I was too relieved and overjoyed knowing that she was safe.

"Katniss, I think you should go home and see your parents," he startled me. "They need you now. Now that Prim is…gone."

"Yes, I should go home," I agreed. I couldn't keep the pretense or continue to lie to Rye and Delly. But Jimmy was right. Though the news was false, I had to pretend that I was grieving for Prim. I ran into the room and put on Peeta's light jacket. Just as I was about to head downstairs Jimmy handed me a brown paper bag. Inside were two freshly baked loaves of bread––the same kind that Peeta threw at me all those years ago.

Memories of that day flooded my mind and senses. It felt like it happened days ago. "Tell your parent to come over for dinner this evening. We're family now and family sticks together."

Delly hugged me before I could make my escape. "I'm sorry Katniss," she said tears dripping from her eyes. "Peeta must be devastated. He loved her like a little sister." I nodded my head.

"Stay safe, Katniss. Remember what your father said to you," Jimmy reminded me. I couldn't tell anyone anything, how Prim was rescued but Peeta wasn't, and that he and I were joining the rebellion.

I ran home as fast as I could. "Mom, Dad," I yelled just as I opened the door. Mom and Dad were in the living room. The secret was too hard to contain.

I ran home needing to see my parents. "Katniss," Mom greeted me with open arms. I ran straight to her crushing the paper bag between us. "What's wrong honey?"

"You saw the announcement from Snow this morning, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes of course, we did," Dad confirmed. "I'm glad you came home."

"Jimmy told me to," I admitted. "Thank God he suggested it. I didn't know how to react or say to Rye and Delly. I hate that I have to lie to them, dad?"

"We have to," he stated. "The less people know the less people will be in danger. Do you understand?"

"It doesn't make it right."

"No, it isn't but sometimes people do things that they would never do under normal circumstances. Things to keep their family safe and alive." Dad was being cryptic and mysterious as if he kept a secret from me and mom. But then I remembered the secret that Peeta and I kept to our selves; that Peeta and I killed two Peacekeepers in the woods weeks ago. Taking a life was something I'd never though I'd do but Peeta's life was in danger and I didn't hesitate. And neither did he.

For the better part of the day I stayed at the Seam in my…Prim's and my bedroom. I didn't want to see anyone as visitors came to convey their condolences. Hazelle came over with her family giving mom and dad support and comfort for our loss. I winced as she openly cried for Prim. Rory was quiet and subdued with his head down. I felt bad for Rory because I knew she had a crush on Prim. He had also lost his older brother Gale weeks ago. I wished I could tell him that all of it was a lie but I couldn't.

I feigned grief and devastation locking myself in my bedroom as I pretended to cry and wanted to be left alone. I felt happy that Prim was alive but guilty at the same time lying to friends. I was surprised that so many visitors came to visit us. People I barely spoke to came because of Prim. I never realized how well loved she was by our neighbor and friends. "Katniss," mom called my name through my bedroom door. "Madge is here to see you." I winced. How was I supposed to pretend I'm grieving for Prim in front of my best friend?

"Hi, Katniss," Madge greeted with a hug. I immediately felt guilty knowing that I had to lie to her. I choked back the sob in my throat. She was my friend and she didn't deserved to be lied to but…it was for her own good. That was what I said to myself to ease my guilty conscience. ' _It's for their own good,'_ I remind myself in my head.

"Thank you for coming," I returned.

"Prim was my friend too, Katniss," she sighed. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was obviously grieving as well. "Is it okay if I hang out with you for a while. You're mom said that you've been hiding out all morning. If you want to be left alone I'll understand."

"No, I'm glad you came," I said. I was relieved to see her. "I really don't want to stay here. Do you want to hang elsewhere?"

"Sure," she stated. "But won't your mom and dad want you to be here with them?" I looked to my parents. Mom was serving tea to neighbor while dad tried to appear grief-stricken. I couldn't handle the lying to everyone in the room.

"I need to get out of here, Madge."

Once I was out the door, I sighed in relief. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter," I uttered. "I needed to get out of there." It was true to say the least.

"I know someplace quiet and we won't be disturbed," Madge informed me. "There's a lot of places to hang out but this place, I guarantee no one will find us there." Curious, I followed her lead. I smiled as I realized she was leading me to cemetery. "I know it's kinda creepy but…I really like it here. It's quiet and peaceful. Peacekeeper don't patrol this particular area often. And you can see why."

She led me to the other side of the cemetery not the same area Peeta and I spent together. Memories of our time here flashed in my head. They were good memories. We sat underneath a large tree that shielded us from the blazing sun. Before us was a field of old tombstones years of neglect was apparent as some stones were covered with plants and earth. Old and new tributes were buried in this section. The most prominent one was Maysilee Donner, Madge's aunt. On her grave was small statuette a tribute made by her fellow surviving partner, Haymitch Abernathy. The statue was three feet tall and made of marble.

"I visit this place when I need to be alone," she said. We remained quiet appreciating the silence surrounding us. "I'm really sorry about Prim." I kept my mouth shut because part of me wanted to shout _'Prim is alive.'_ "And I'm really sorry about Peeta. You must be devastated losing them." At least that part was true I was devastated. I wanted to confront my dad and ask what the rebels were going do to rescue Peeta but I couldn't, not in front of the guests.

Then I noticed that her eyes kept looking at a particular tombstone located not far off from Maysilee's gravesite. I didn't want to impose but she peaked my curiosity. Just when I was about to ask her she beat me to the punch. "You must be wondering why I like it here. I mean I never met my Aunt Maysilee, she died before I was born." She stood up and I followed her. This was one thing I liked about Madge we didn't need a lot of words between us.

She stopped at a small gravestone. This grave stone was special, it was made of marble like the statue and was well kept. There were flowers on top of it that it hid the name of the owner––the poor soul who was buried there. It was someone Madge obviously cared about. She picked up the wilted plants. On the stone there was a named etched in cursive writing, _'Miller Delmont.'_ His name sounded familiar. Miller was reaped on the 71st Hunger Games. He was fifteen at the time just like Madge and me. Miller was a tall lean Merchant boy with wavy ash blond hair and hazel eyes. I remembered because he was just as tall as Gale. He was rumored to have been fathered by a Seam boy but because of his pale complexion and hair color he was accepted as a Merchant. However, everyone knew he was part Seam as his eye color gave him away.

"My parents detested the Delmonts," she started to explain. "I don't why because when we were younger we used to visit their home a lot. Our parents were best friends. But something happened over the years and our parents started fighting. It was the worse timing because Miller and I…we started to see each other. We attracted to each other for years but denied it because our parents wanted to unite our families. But then one year when we were fifteen it just happened." She chuckled as if she was recalling a memory as she sported a big smile on her face.

"We were fighting and I don't remember why and he just grabbed me and kissed me," she giggled. "And I slapped him…but you know what he did? He kissed me again telling me I was driving him crazy, that he had been attracted to me for years and now that our parents were fighting, he wanted me like I wanted him."

"Did you admitted being attracted to him," I inquired. She sounded just like Peeta and I but with me I was oblivious of Peeta's to me and my own denial of my attraction to him.

"Hell, no," she snickered. "I made him chase after me not admitting anything. So we flirted a lot. And I told him he couldn't kiss me like that without my permission." She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. "It was rude and ungentlemanly behavior. And he must have agreed because for weeks he didn't try to touch me or kiss me again. He drove me insane wanting him and the bastard knew it. I thought I could resist him but it was me that who finally caved." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" This was a side of Madge I never knew––flirty and giddy.

"After weeks of flirting with him, and let me tell you he was notorious when he flirted with me," she explained. "It was me that gave in. I practically…" Her complexion grew red.

"What?" I squealed. I placed a hand over my mouth. I didn't recognize the sound that seeped through my lips. I never squeal. Prim would have been very surprised and amused.

"It was our second kiss that lasted hours and I ended walking home funny," she confessed. This time she blushed bright red.

"You walked home funny?" I repeated. "What do you mean you walked home funny?" Madge scowled at me. "What?"

"You and Peeta haven't had sex yet?" she said in an astounded manner.

"That not it's any of your business," I spat.

"Oh Katniss, you're so pure," she snickered. "Don't tell me that you didn't take advantage of Peeta's generous…proportions." I retaliated in kind and scowled back at her.

"How the hell would you know about my boyfriend's…proportions?" I screeched at her. I knew that Peeta was never with any girl _'in that way.'_ He admitted it but Madge was aware of Peeta's attributes? Who else ogled at my boyfriend's anatomy?

"Oh for crying out loud, Katniss," Madge returned in a frustrated tone. "All the girls both Seam and Merchant are aware of Peeta's well endowed package."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" _'Both Seam and Merchant?'_

"Katniss, the singlet he wore during his wrestling matches doesn't leave much imagination. Good God woman, he'd leaving you walking funny too, you know. If you two had sex already."

"Oh? Oh," I said when it finally dawned on me what she meant. I thought about my boyfriend and the opportunities we missed. The two nights we spent remembering how his hot mouth sucked on my pert nipples. "That was fast."

"You mean between Miller and me? Not really if you think about it," she uttered. "We were attracted to each for years, even though we denied it. And those weeks of flirting was our courtship because we would sneak out for our dates hoping that our parents wouldn't find out. I got to know to know him a lot during those weeks. We actually had conversations. We tried to spent time together as much as we could, but it was difficult because of our parents." She sat down next to Miller's gravestone. "We talked about our future, we made plans."

I was shocked at her revelation. At fifteen all I concentrated on was keeping my family fed. Dad was still sick and mom was emotionally and physically unavailable that I became the primary provider in my family. Love and marriage was the last thing on my mind. But Peeta was always present in the back of my mind like a shadow or ghost that haunted me.

"At one point, I thought I was pregnant," she confessed. I gasped in surprise. "We thought we were careful and he got mad at me. I mean, it wasn't like I got pregnant on purpose but he accused me anyway. We both just turned sixteen at the time. We were fighting because I wanted to tell me parents. I didn't want to hide our relationship anymore and he wasn't ready." She had tears in her eyes. "We made up because we were having a baby. He apologized and said that he was scared. We were too young to have kids and we both still eligible for the games. It was a mess."

"So what happened?"

"We were going to tell our parents after the reaping ceremony," she began. "He was going to propose, but Miller was called. My whole world was destroyed. I was pregnant and Miller was reaped."

"What happened to your baby, Madge?"

"I was devastated, I didn't eat or sleep for weeks. I was afraid to tell mom and dad. I finally told my parents and the Delmonts that Miller and I were seeing each other behind their backs," she sobbed at the memory. Then suddenly she laughed, bitter and anguish laughter that resonated in the air. "And you know what happened, they forgave each other. It took Miller to get reaped to forget about their feud." She wiped tears from eyes which were bloodshot from crying. "And the tragedy was that I was going to tell them that they were going to be grandparents, that I was carrying a part of Miller inside me."

"Madge?" I sat beside her and placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Miller survived for three weeks," she stated. "There were only four tributes left. I don't remember how he died but he did. I lost my baby that day, Katniss. I never told anyone, not my parents or Miller's. But my mom figured it out because she recognized that was miscarrying. She would know since she miscarried twice. It was our secret, a secret that we kept together. No one knows but mom and you."

"You didn't tell the Delmonts, Miller's parents? They had the right to know."

"Why tell them? So they can bury and grieve for Miller twice? For the grandchild they will never know? That would have been cruel." She made sense. However I wondered why she revealed her secret to me, telling me about her secret relationship with Miller and miscarrying their baby. "I'm sorry, you are grieving for Prim and you're about to lose Peeta and here I am feeling sorry for myself."

"Hey, I'm glad you told me," I returned. "You're been bottling up this secret for a long time."

"You have no idea how relieved I am in telling you," she said. "I trust you, Katniss. And I also know what you're going through losing Prim and Peeta." I flinched. I didn't lose Prim but I could lose Peeta if dad and the rebels didn't do anything to help him soon. We sat there for another hour with me swimming with guilt for lying and Madge in misery. For a short time, I felt at peace but then suddenly my hunter's instinct was alerted. Something flashed at the corner of my eye. I thought I saw a person dressed in black from head to toe. He looked familiar. My anger grew when I remembered how he almost kidnapped Peeta then dropped him causing to drop Peeta to land on his head.

It couldn't be him, could it? The MockingJay was lurking about in the cemetery watching Madge and me. But why? It would be suicidal for him to walking around in daylight. "What's wrong, Katniss?" Madge sensed my unease. I scowled at her not meaning to. "What? I can tell something is bothering you so don't lie to me." My scowled dropped and I felt guilty all over again. "Or do you want me to guess. That there's some guy who has been watching us for the past ten minutes." My eyes grew wide while she threw a big smile at me. She snickered. "I know, Katniss. That guy over there stalking, dressed in black with a hood over his face is the MockingJay."

"So…you know about the MockingJay?" She nodded her head as her smile faded showing concern.

"Katniss, I've known for a while time that he's been staying here," she confessed.

"For how long?" ' _Was I that oblivious to the people and events around me? What did I care when I had four mouths to feed?'_ my mind asked.

"Since Cray beat the shit out of Peeta." I gasped in surprise. "Come on, I want to show you something." She led me to her aunt's tombstone. Her gravesite was well kept as well as the grass around her stone was neatly trimmed. "Look." She pointed to the statue on the grave. The marble statue was woman dressed in the similar fashion as Jay. She wore pants, shirt, boots and cape with a hood. There was little bird sitting on her hand. "It's a MockingJay."

I knelt down and noticed a pendant on sitting on the stone. It was a mocking jay pin. It was old, rusty and worn down by weather and time. "The pin is permanently attached to the stone. No one would dare steal it anyway."

I stood up and hugged Madge. It was out of impulse since I didn't know why I did it.  
"I know you that you know about the MockingJay and the rebellion. My dad isn't as involved like yours but he does know about it and so do I."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that dad made me swear not to tell anyone. I just found out days ago." I couldn't tell her that Peeta and I had decided to join the rebellion and fight alongside the MockingJay.

"You didn't break you promise. I told you about it so you're okay and don't feel bad." I sighed in relief. At least this was one less secret I harbored. If only I could tell her about Prim. "It'll be or little secret as well."

"So do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't," she admitted. "And that's okay with me because I don't think I'd know how to handle myself if I found out who he really is, but eventually if war breaks out in 12, I'd want to know. But in the meantime, he's the guy in black who's been spying on us for the past fifteen minutes." She turned around and waved at him. I laughed at her antics. Whoever he was quickly hid himself behind tree line and never resurfaced.

I walked back home with a lighter heart. Listening to Madge's story made me understand her a bit better. She was obviously hurting from losing Miller and hadn't gotten over him since I haven't seen her with any boy. She never mentioned any of her crushes or attractions to anyone of our classmates. "Let me know if you need anything, Katniss," she said before we parted. "Even if you want to talk or just hang out. I'm here whenever you need me."

The day was slow as we had dinner with the Mellarks. Mom and dad were cordial but it was apparent that there was tension in the air between Jimmy and my dad again.

"Where's Delly and Rye?" I asked wondering why they hadn't joined us for dinner.

"Um...they're having dinner with her parents this evening," Jimmy answered. "Her parents insisted on it after listening to President Snow's announcement. They have Tyler with them."

There was an elephant in the room and I didn't know why. I also tried not to look at the chairs besides me as I missed both my boyfriend and my sister. Just as dinner was over the Capitol monitor turned on again. Twice in one day, it was disconcerting because it never happened before.

"Good evening Panem," President Snow addressed us. I was sick to my stomach looking at him. I wonder how Peeta was fairing? Did his stomach lurched the way mine did as he looked at him on the monitor as well? Did he know that Prim was okay and that she wasn't dead as reported? My heart ached from missing him. "Due to the unfortunate accident––" I snorted in response. "––that took the life of Prim Everdeen of District 12, I take this time to announce my decision. As you well know that the games are designed for 12 tributes. So in the spirit in which the games were created, I had decided that in absence of one tribute there will be a replacement to take Prim Everdeen's vacant place."

"He can do that?" I asked in horror. Both Jimmy and dad nodded as they were both speechless.

"With this decision made, I have made a couple of modifications. I have extended the reaping age to 21."

"Fuck!" Dad swore.

"Oh my God," Jimmy sputtered. "I knew he would do something different this time."

"Dad?" I cried out. Dad never swore unless he was really angry or scared. I determined he was both with the look I recognized on his face.

"Fear not for there will be no female reaping ceremony. It is not necessary. It is an honor and privilege to be chosen as a tribute and through her she will honor Prim's place. I have made the selection myself. So the next female will by chosen by association or relations to our late Prim Everdeen," Snow continued.

"No," mom screamed. I was startled and confused. "He's not…he can't––" She almost fell to the ground as her legs buckled. Dad wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling.

"The next female tribute from District 12 will be Katniss Everdeen, Prim's sister. She will join Peeta Mellark as District 12's tribute in her place. May the odds be ever in their favor." I stood frozen, stunned and horrified. When I turned 18 I thought I had survived the worse years of my life but fate had other ideas for me… and for Peeta. We were both going into the arena together.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for your patience, for reading this chapter and your continued support. As I said, I will be posting another chapter before the new year. I hope that all of you will continue to take this journey with me. You guys are the best. Have a great and safe holiday. See you next week.**_


	33. Chapter 33 - Loss and Heartache

Chapter 33 – Loss and Heartache

 _AN: I will keep this short and sweet. My eternal thanks for those who posted a review, alerted, and favored 'Destiny.' Thanks to the following: CrazyCaz, Shellibug, Cassie Sharpie_ _, JJ288, pumpkinking5, B Dizzy, Aqua Rules, LACR, mar071, J, jroseley . I apologize for those who feel that I have gone off cannon. This fic is after all AU. I wrote it not with any intent to insult Suzanne Collin's original plot. But I do so in this chapter to serve a purpose to the remaining storyline. This chapter is rated_ _ **M**_ _for language. The next chapters will be rated M so please don't read any further if the rating offends you. This chapter contains Peeta, Jimmy and Katniss' POVs. Happy reading._

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

The moment Haymitch stepped of the room I felt anxious. He left to take a nap leaving me with his friends to entertain me? What the fuck? I could have easily been entertained back in our suite but no….Haymitch insisted that I accompany him. Lost in thought, I didn't realize that Mrs. Dessie had been calling my attention for a few seconds.

"Peeta, are you okay?" she asked with concern on her flawless face. I wondered what she looked like underneath the layers of white foundation covering her skin. "You'll be all right with us while Haymitch takes a nap." The look I sent her I couldn't hide. I was suspicious of all Capitolites even if they were friends with Haymitch. I didn't know them. "You don't think that he'd just drop off and leave you here with me unless he trusted me?"

I was speechless and weary. In less than 24 hours my life was upturned and obliterated. I knew what I was doing when I volunteered, but Prim was gone. I was in the Capitol as a tribute for District 12 visiting people who were strangers to me but I trusted Haymitch. Dessie continued speaking to me not knowing the tumultuous thoughts going through my head––the reaping, Prim and Katniss.

"Sometimes he comes here to get some rest." _'Huh, what?'_

"I don't understand," I stated.

"I've known Haymitch most of his life," she started. "Since winning his arena, it's been hard for him to sleep without…"

"Without what?"

"He has nightmares." Before I could ask about them she continued. "Most victors find it difficult to sleep. Their experiences in the arena haunts them, especially if you're not trained to kill like those in District 1 and 2." She had my attention. Everyone knew that 1 and 2 trained their children as they reached the age of 12, unlike the other districts who were defenseless. It was an advantage that no one disputed because District 1 and 2 had the money, resources and the training facilities. Everyone was a trained in Districts 1 and 2.

"When he came back to District 12 after winning his arena, he was alone and barely slept," she said. She spoke of things I already knew. After sneaking into Haymitch house, I discovered that he rarely slept in his own bed opting to sleeping in his living room with a knife tucked between the cushions on the couch. It was how I found him most nights after a bout with a bottle or two as his sleeping aid. Lately, he barely drank but still slept with a knife as his companion. "So when he visits Antoine and me, I insist that he sleeps even for a couple of hours. He is safe here and so are you."

I sighed as I felt a bit of pressure lift from my chest. I was homesick and exhausted mentally and emotionally as well as physically. The small lump on my head ached. But it didn't compare to ache I felt in my chest. I missed my family––Dad, Graham, Rye, Delly and Tyler, my nephew. But most of all I missed Katniss. I missed her like as if I was missing a limb, a part of me that was severed since the moment I boarded the train. I'm torn between longing and anguish as I remembered Prim, how I failed to protect her.

I shook off the feeling of despair; the weight of it crushed me. "For one so young, you've had a hard life," she observed. "It shows in your eyes and the way you carry yourself." My brows lifted because I didn't understand what she meant. "You carry a weight on your shoulders––a burden that is too young for one to carry but you also have depth and maturity for someone at your age."

I winced. I didn't like the fact that a total stranger was making an observation about me. However, she was right. I could admit I experienced a lot of hardship and pain for someone my age. Nearly dying did affect me in so many ways. It didn't scare me like I though it would once I escaped it.

"You're a lot like him in so many ways," she stated. "I think that's why he has such a keen in interest in your welfare. I didn't understand it until now."

"What do you mean?" I inquired. _'I was like Haymitch?'_ That was a scary thought. Though I admired him as anyone did as a victor, there were parts of him I didn't like. Haymitch drank too much, he didn't tolerate people or have any patience with them and he was bitter, jaded and mean at times. I have witnessed his behavior and he wasn't biased whether you were Seam or Merchant. But deep inside he was a kind, honest and brave man. He never pulled his punches and viewed the world in gray shades, not just black and white.

"I don't think people really know whom Haymitch is inside as person," she ventured. "He hides so much of himself. Not letting people in his life or his heart. It's the way of any victor I suspect." I nodded because it was true. Only a handful of people knew Haymitch. "Unlike you young man, I believe that you know him, the real Haymitch Abernathy." I smiled weak and shy. "Because of you, I see light in his eyes that I have not seen before. So away with this dismal conversation, do you know how to play chess?"

"I have heard of chess but never actually played, ma'am,' I responded. She chuckled amusement and a snicker on her face.

"Peeta, please call me Dessie," she said as she placed a hand on my forearm. "I'd like to believe that we are friends."

She taught me the rules of the game and how to play. We played for an hour when she noticed me as I tried not to yawn in front of her. That would have been rude. "Peeta, if you're tired I do have another room for you." I shook my head. I was tired but not sleepy. I slept well last night but the thought of sleeping on another foreign bed frightened me. Though the pill Haymitch gave me the night before let me sleep uninterrupted from nightmares, waking up in an unfamiliar room startled me for a few seconds. Then the reality of the day before descended upon me––the reaping ceremony and Prim's death brought back my anguish and pain.

"No thank you, Dessie, but I'm feeling tired," I confessed.

"Well, you can rest in the extra bedroom and time for yourself," she stated. "Once you start training you won't a moments time alone." The training. I wondered what was involved and what was to be done since I was the only tribute for District 12. Once again the feeling of loss and pain resurfaced as I remembered Prim. I deserved to die in the arena for not protecting her. Katniss must hate me now.

"Um…" I began. I needed a distraction or diversion from my thoughts.

"Yes, Peeta, is there something you need?" Dessie inquired. "Just ask me."

"I was wondering if you have a piece of paper and a pencil," I requested. I didn't want to bother her kitchen staff so the next best thing to distract me was drawing.

"Yes, I do," she said. "Wait right here for a moment." She disappeared and reappeared five minutes later with a large drawing pad and several pencils. In her hand was a set of pencils that were in full range of color––a coloring set I have never seen before. They looked unused and expensive. "Will this do?"

"I couldn't possible…" I was stunned by her generosity. "I just wanted a piece of paper and a pencil."

"Nonsense, you're my guest and from what I heard from Haymitch you are quite a talented artist," she gushed. "Please help yourself."

We traversed a spiral staircase, which led to another level. I wondered which room Haymitch was in as the bedrooms occupied the second floor. The suite was decorated with marble floors and banister. I was afraid to touch anything as I felt out of place. Even the doorknobs they were made of gold. Everything thing around me was lavish and immaculate from the pristine golden marble floor, elaborate crystalline chandeliers to the heavy lush red velvet curtains on the windows. I felt like a fish out of water.

"You can stay here and make yourself at home, Peeta," Dessie announced as she led me to large room. The bed was huge with four large pillows and matching duvet. I was afraid to lie on the bedspread in fear I would ruin and disrupt the layout. "If you need anything just pull this rope and an Avox will attend to anything you need."

She left me to my own devise. Again I felt lost and alone in the midst of an elaborate and beautifully decorated room. I situated myself on to bay window with seats that overlooked the city landscape. I was in the Capitol again but with a different purpose––not as a guest but as a tribute. I took several deep breaths to put my mind at ease. It didn't work.

The sunrays beamed across the city landscape. It's radiance bounced upon different points causing it to twinkle like stars in the sky during daylight. It was a spectacular light show and a sight to behold. Below me was the hustle and bustle of everyday occurrences' as citizens milled about in their life. I was in awe at the sight before me but it did nothing to ease the turmoil in my heart and mind. Needing the distraction, my fingers moved to its' own volition. I didn't even have to formulate the image in my mind as the pencils danced across the drawing pad creating lines, shapes, and shades of different hues I have never come across.

I had numerous drawing pads of a particular subject that I drew frequently year after year. I drew Katniss. She was my muse and inspiration to everything in my life. She was my purpose. I had nothing now but the memory of her because I knew my life was over. There was no way I could compete with tributes from District 1 and 2. I was dead I knew the moment I volunteered to help Prim. I don't know how much time passed but I was able to draw Katniss from my mind filling the pad with the very essence of her.

Dessie was kind enough provide lunch as she placed a tray onto a drawing table. "I didn't know what your preference was for lunch so I had my chef make you a couple of sandwiches with chicken or beef." I noticed the platter of food––two sandwiches on a loaf of white bread, a bowl of fruit, a tall glass of water and lemonade. On a separate plate was a collection of cookies-chocolate, vanilla and tart with red filling. "Please let me know if anything is not to your liking."

"Thank you, Dessie. You didn't have to go to much trouble on my account," I said. I wasn't hungry. As a matter of fact, I forced myself to eat breakfast for Haymitch's sake. He was worried about me. I was worried about me as well.

I took several bites of the chicken sandwich and ate the bowl of fruit. I didn't want to insult Dessie and Antoine's hospitality so I ate as much as I could. After lunch, I continued to draw uninterrupted. I drew of one subject only––Katniss. She would be the last image I would imagine once death drew near because I knew my survival during the games was slim.

I wanted...no I need to imprint her image in my mind. I was so immersed in my mission of drawing Katniss that I didn't even noticed that Haymitch and had entered the room to gain my attention hours later.

"Peeta, it's time," he announced. I didn't react but stood up and followed him to the living room where both Antoine and Dessie waited for us.

The room was shrouded in darkness as the curtains was closed insulating us from the outside world. "Ready," Antoine inquired his bushy purple brows furrowed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His head towards Haymitch but his matching purple eyes were fixated on me.

"He needs to know," Haymitch stated. He looked weary and resigned. "Ready Peeta? Are you ready to meet the person whose life you've been risking for? Revealing his identity will change your life forever and you can't back out now and change your mind?"

"Yes, Haymitch, I'm ready," I readied myself to the man who altered my life in so many ways. "This might be my only chance to meet him." I wanted to meet before I entered the arena.

Antoine turned on the monitor. An image on the screen appeared. On the background were trees familiar to me but realized it could be from anywhere––District 4, 5 or 7. Suddenly MockingJay appeared in his familiar attire, black pants, shirt with a black pin, and boots. His head covered by a black hoodie covering his face and a cloth over his mouth. I couldn't see his eyes. The camera moved closer displaying his upper body.

"Peeta, I want you to meet Jay," Haymitch announced. "You would have met him with Katniss but due to circumstances beyond our control it made it impossible. So this is the best we can do."

I stood closer to the monitor. "Hello, Peeta," Jay spoke without the devise that changed his voice. I gasped as he pulled down the hood and removed the cloth from his mouth. His voice was the first thing I recognized. I was surprised, the range of shock, disbelief and anguish churned in my chest as if someone had lodged a knife onto my heart. This couldn't be real or happening.

"It's you," I voiced feeling hollow my throat felt tight and dry. Words escaped me as a thundering sound echoed in my ears. I drew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," Garrett Everdeen said his eyes filled with sorrow and shame. "I…I didn't mean this to happen." Katniss' father was the MockingJay.

"Why?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I knew why but I needed him to tell me. Secrecy was important but to hide this…was epic and unbelievable. I never would have guessed but then I realized who else had the skill and grace to use the bow like he did. Mr. Everdeen aim was true. He taught Katniss how to shoot.

"I couldn't," he admitted. "You should know why. Had you known my true identity Snow…he's drugged you twice, Peeta and though I admired your strength and power of resistance, we couldn't take any chances."

"But why now, I'm in the Capitol as a tribute," I winced as I realized the enormity of the reveal. "He could––" I panicked as I too realized that this was a mistake now that I knew who he was. Before he was an illusion a distant figure not connected to me in any way. But he is Katniss' father, a man I admired.

"He wouldn't dare touch you now," Haymitch explained. "He can't get near you for any reason. Being in contact with you is forbidden even for him." The ache in my chest intensified. I didn't know what to feel––anger, hurt, betrayal and confusion all rolled in my chest like a burst ready to implode. My mind spun with images and questions churning in my head making me dizzy.

"How can you possible be the MockingJay?" I asked without rancor. Mr. Everdeen was disabled with two missing limbs––lower right arm and leg. One never knew until you looked at his fake hand. "I don't mean to be rude but your leg and arm…"

Mr. Everdeen or rather Jay removed the glove on his right limb revealing a prosthetic hand made of rubber or silicone that matched his skin color. The fingers moved and flexed like a normal hand. "Compliments from victor Beetee Latier. He's a genius." Then he pulled up his pant leg revealing his prosthetic leg made of the same material. "Best technology that the Capitol has to offer without their consent, of course." He smiled wide and toothy. His expression so similar to Katniss my heart lurched in my chest. Katniss! Oh my God, what about Katniss. She had to know what happened to Prim. She had to be devastated.

My stomach churned. "I'm sorry Mr. Everdeen. I'm sorry I didn't protect Prim after promising Mrs. Everdeen and Katniss that I would watch over her." I was glad that he was not physically present. If he had, I would have felt worse confronting him. "I failed to do the one thing I promised them."

"Peeta, about Prim," he started. I wanted for him to scream at me.

"I didn't know…it just happened so fast," I ranted. "I…she was safe and then the Peacekeepers went after her train. It should have been me that died instead––"

"Peeta, stop," Haymitch interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me. I shouldn't have agreed to the plan. To execute a rescue on the train in the middle of nowhere. It was reckless and irresponsible."

"Haymitch," Jay interjected. "You both need to stop taking the blame."

"Jay, I was responsible for the welfare for both Peeta and Prim," Haymitch stated then pointed to me. "He sure wasn't responsible for Prim, I was. And he's telling you it's his fault."

"But I promised––"

"You're just a kid," Haymitch said.

"You both need to calm down," Jay commented.

"Calm down," Haymitch and I said in tandem.

"Listen to me. If anyone should take responsibility for Prim, it should be me not just as her father but the leader of the rebellion," he stated. "Not you two."

My heart ached from knowing the pain her death caused. I didn't know what else to say. "Listen, about Prim she's––"

"Jay, Jay take cover, drones." A voice from beyond the screen was heard. "Move now." I thought I heard my dad but I was too lost in my head to recognize it.

"Same time tomorrow. Peeta, Haymitch take care," Mr. Everdeen said before the transmission was silence and the image disappeared.

"Damnit," Haymitch swore beside me. "I needed to talk to Jay. Antoine, is there anyway we can connect before tomorrow? Tomorrow Peeta starts his training and after that he will be under surveillance 24/7."

"I'm sorry Haymitch," Antoine spoke. "You know the satellite overpasses over this section at this time. The window is small."

"I don't understand. What is he talking about?" I asked. I too had so many questions I wanted to ask.

"Snow has a satellite hovering over Panem," Antoine explained. "For fifteen minutes at this time it goes off radar for some reason. It has to do with the positioning of the satellite and the angle…I can't explain the science, but to simplify it, transmissions and communications goes dark for that amount of time. We accidently found this anomaly a year ago. A mole in game keeper central found it and hasn't reported it so not even Snow is aware of it."

A moment later I sat down feeling exhausted and stunned. I finally met and knew the identity of the rebel's leader, The MockingJay. Katniss' dad was the MockingJay and my dad knew it. He had to. He had been keeping his secret for how long I didn't know. Did Graham know as did Rye? I couldn't reconcile with the man who was my girlfriend's father to the leader of the rebellion. Shit! He was a legend. I heard stories regaled by dad and Graham. How he rallied men and women from different districts through his nightly transmissions encouraging them to join the fight. His was voice a beacon of hope––to fight President Snow and his Peacekeepers.

I pinched my arm hoping to wake up from this nightmare because finally revealing the MockingJay's identity was a nightmare in the making. Both Katniss and I decided to join the rebels and their cause. We wanted a future together but in order to achieve that dream the games needed to end. We were not safe and there was no future for us as long as Snow was alive.

Did Katniss know after Prim and I were reaped? Did her own father confess to his daughter that he alone literally changed my life and hers as well? I love Katniss with all my heart but what did this mean for us? Did it change things for her as it did for me?

"Peeta, it's time to leave," Haymitch announced. We bade our good bye to both Antoine and Dessie.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I turned to them. "It has been a pleasure to meet you both." Dessie sniffled, placed a hand on my cheek. Her hands felt warm and comforting. For a few seconds a sliver of longing surfaced––a wish that my mom…I shook the emotion away. No point on wanting something I never had from her.

"Peeta, it is I who had the honor and pleasure of meeting you," she said. "Stay true to who you are and you will persevere."

"May the odds be in your favor," Antoine said as he shook my hand. "Have faith, Peeta. Fate has chosen you for a reason. Just stay true to your course."

The ride back to the suite was quiet and somber. "Peeta, before we go back you need to know that you must watch what you say or do," he warned me startling me from my self-contemplation. "There are…bugs in the suite, one in each room."

"Why?" I asked. Haymitch looked at me in astonishment.

"Why? Why do you think?" he snickered. "Snow has always been paranoid and he has every right to be. He may be the president of Panem but doesn't mean he doesn't have enemies."

"He has enemies in the Capitol?"

"The higher you rise to power the more enemies you have. He has guards everywhere he goes and an army at his disposal," he explained. "He has tagged his victors with gps trackers, people to taste his food before he eats and drinks. There is nothing glamorous as being the president of Panem if your own people hate you."

I nodded my head. "So he bugged the suite. What about cameras?"

"He's not a voyeur if you're asking. The bedrooms are off limits but there are audio bugs there. There's even one in the bathroom."

"That's sick," I groused at the idea of him listening while I did my business.

"Well, he's desperate and paranoid need I remind you."

The hovercar stopped at a location unfamiliar to me. "Why has the car stopped here? This isn't hom…I mean…why aren't we back at the suite?"

"I need to stretch my legs and so do you," he said. "Besides, there something I want to show you." The sun blinded my vision as I exited the hovercar. But then I realized it wasn't the sun but a reflection that bounced off one of the glass buildings. Once my vision cleared a green lush park appeared. It was not a big space but about quarter mile long both in width and length. In the middle of the park was a monument. It was a statue of boy and girl holding hands.

"When the first Hunger Games were created, Snow's father Arthur Snow reaped 26 boys and girls from districts one to thirteen," he started.

"Thirteen?"

"It's twelve now after thirteen was annihilated by Snow's army for rebelling against the Capitol," he stated. "Peeta, you know this from you history classes. Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry," I said feeling scolded like a schoolboy.

"Anyway before you rudely interrupted me. Arthur Snow had this statue made for the first victors, a boy and a girl," he continued. "The first games had two winners one male and one female."

"I didn't know that." I was astonished and intrigued. There were originally two victors, a boy and a girl. "When did it change to one victor only? And why don't remember reading that from the history books?"

"The year after Arthur died, Jameson Snow, Cornelius Snow's half brother changed the ruling,"

"Jameson?"

"Don't interrupt me," Haymitch added. "As I was saying Jameson was Cornelius half brother who inherited the position of president after Arthur. To make a long story short, Jameson died mysteriously after three months in power. He died of liver failure but there were rumors that Cornelius poisoned his half brother. Not any of your history books ever mentioned Jameson because Cornelius made sure of it. He deleted Jameson from the books."

"The same way he deleted the facts that the first Hunger Games had two victors, one male and one female."

"Yes, you are correct," he said.

"If that's the case, why hasn't anyone changed this statue to fit the history that Snow is trying to erase?" I inquired.

"Why change it? No one in the Capitol cares what kind of statue stands here. It's a fucking park in the middle of nowhere. Who cares about this statue and what it stands for?" But obviously Haymitch cared, cared so much to bring me here. "Besides, Snow can't touch this park."

"Why not?"

"This is the Victory Park. It is dedicated to honor the past victors––all of them, past and present" he sighed. I walked closer to the statue. It was made of white marble. On the pedestal were the names of the first two male and female victors, _Freya Edwards, District 7 and Nile Peters, District 11. Panem's victors at the first Hunger Games._

"Snow wouldn't dare touch this park," Haymitch continued. "We wouldn't let him. It's all we have to remember those who died because of him and his games. This is all we have––a fucking park to memorializes all those who died before us. A park dedicated to the victors, not to…to the thousands who lost their lives in the games, but to those who lived."

"Haymitch, are you––"

"This is why I fight…to stay alive," Haymitch interjected. "I look at this forsaken park. I imagined the lives destroyed not just those who went to the games and died but also to the families that were left behind. Because it's not just the victors who suffered, but to their families as well. This is reason and my purpose."

"Haymitch––" He gestured towards the statue. On the monument was bug. A tiny insect. Oh, I guessed he was trying to say to watch my words incase we were being listened to.

I'm stunned at his heartfelt speech. Haymitch never spoke much but when he did he was passionate and true to his word. He turned to me. "I'm sorry Peeta, I feel as though I failed you and Prim."

"You didn't," I said as I noticed that citizens from Panem pointed and gawked at us. "Shit. I think we need to leave Haymitch. We're drawing a crowd." I gestured to a group that gathered not a few yards away from us. They whispered to each other. One ornately dressed female with feather on her hat and shoulders started to approach us. She looked like a peacock doing a mating walk as she sashayed towards us. She scared me.

"Go to the car, Peeta," Haymitch instructed me as he walked between the stranger and me.

"Can I help you?" I heard his voice as Haymitch addressed her. I quickly slipped into the hovercar closing the door behind me. Seconds later, Haymitch appeared and ordered the driver to take up back to our residence. He didn't say a word until we returned to the suite. He gestured me to follow him as he led me upstairs to the roof. We stood above the city landscape. The city glistened like stardust bright and majestic.

"Sorry Peeta, I should have taken better measures when I took you out into the city today. I was careless," he said after a few moments of silence.

"I know I'm safe when I'm with you," I returned. "You can't be with me 24/7. It's unrealistic. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he sighed. "But when you're in the Capitol, it's not safe for you to running around unguarded especially now that you are a tribute."

"Still, I'm glad that you introduced me to your friends and we visited the park. It made me see thing in another perspective," I admitted. "I always thought that Capitolites were vain, self absorbed people who knew nothing of suffering like we do in the districts. But after meeting Antoine and Dessie, and even Effie I realized that there are some decent folks here. You wouldn't be friend with them if they weren't."

"Listen, you need to careful like I said. Trust no one here," I advised me. "If anyone asked why we visited Antoine and Dessie, just tell them that I was introducing you to some friends. Not that it matters since starting tomorrow you're going to be sequestered into the training facilities and also meet the other tributes."

"Okay," I acknowledged him. "Should we be talking about this out here in the open?"

"I've checked for bugs," Haymitch assured me. "Not a lot of people would dare come out here. So I need you to listen––"

"I know don't trust anyone," I repeated to him. "I'm not dumb Haymitch."

"I mean it Peeta," he insisted. "You're alone as a tribute for 12. I don't know who is replacing Prim so you're on your own starting tomorrow."

"Haymitch, they're picking another tribute. It could be Delly or Katja, she's my former sister in law," I stated.

"It won't be Delly, Peeta," Haymitch swore. "It…it would be too obvious. We're going to have to hang tight until Snow makes the announcement."

I was unsettled and anxious. I wished there was a way to contact Katniss. I miss her so much and I needed to know if she was…okay. I mean I knew she wasn't because she just lost Prim. I wanted to be there to comfort and support her. "So what did you do while I was…resting." I snorted as Haymitch refused to admit he took 'a nap.'

"Dessie taught me to play chess," I smiled at the memory. I knew how to play but not well. Dessie taught me strategies and techniques.

"Ah, yes, Dessie loves a good chess match," Haymitch said. "She says that chess is like life, making moves and countermoves against your opponent."

"Do you believe that? That kind of life sounds…exhausting."

"Well, she and Antoine have lived all their lives in the Capitol. Everything you do is political. You make a statement with what you wear, work, play and even how you dress, and eat."

"Eat? Eating and the clothes you wear makes a political statement?"

"Well, if you only eat chicken then you don't support the districts that raise beef and visa versa," Haymitch explained. "If you only wear silk, you're ignoring the linen, rayon and cotton industry."

"That's…that's stupid," I said as I scrunched my nose in disgust. That eating and the clothes they wore were their everyday problems? Not supporting certain groups because they have a preference for beef over chicken. People are starving all over Panem and these idiots are fighting over food preferences and clothing choices.

"That's the Capitol," he said. "It's the only way of life they know. Lord knows what would happen if they start to think for themselves. And don't get me started on their marriage laws."

"Marriage laws? What is that?"

"Certain families can only marry other people that fit their status and influence. For example, when Antoine reached marriagable age his father wanted him to marry a girl that was deemed fit to his status," Haymitch said.

"He was forced to marry Dessie?" I said in shock. "They look happy together."

"Antoine and Dessie are another story to tell for another time," Haymitch stated. "But to make a long story short, they fought to be together against their own families wishes and ambitions. It was hard for both of them but they persevered. They stuck it out to be together against all odds." They sound familiar like Katniss and myself––fighting against social divide between Merchant and Seam.

"Then I guess I'm lucky," I told him.

"What do you mean?" Haymitch inquired.

"Well, if there wasn't any Hunger Games, my life is pretty good in a way," I observed.

"Peeta, if you're mom had her way, you would be married off to a Merchant girl of her choice," he reminded me as I recalled images of Agatha Berridge flashed in my mind.

"And I would have resisted," I said. "She was angling to marry me off to Agatha Berridge and she would have wasted her time because I would have said no. It was going to be Katniss or no one for me."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes," I insisted. "Haymitch I loved her since I was five. No girl would have been it for me."

"But what if she married that Hawthorne boy?" I shivered at the thought. Gale and Katniss marrying.

"Then I would have owned the bakery and lived my life as a baker as a bachelor with no wife or family," I persisted. "I wasn't about to do what my dad did. Married the next girl, he settled. I mean I know that he was engaged to marry Mrs. Everdeen before she met Katniss' dad. But, I would not have settled. It was Katniss or no else."

"That would have been a lonely life, Peeta," he stated the obvious.

"Better lonely then be strapped to a woman who would grow to resent you because she would find out she was second best," I scoffed. "I don't…want to end up like my dad." I love my dad, but there times I wished…he grew a backbone when it came to my mother and the years I endured her abuse.

"Yeah, but had he not married your mom, you would not be here," he pointed out.

"You're talking as if fate intervened," I said. "I don't believe in fate, Haymitch. I chose Katniss even knowing she was Seam and my mom against any match with a Seam girl especially a girl whose daughter was dad's old fiancée. I choose my own path."

"Sounds like fate to me, Peeta," he said. "Your father was not fated to marry Lily when they were young because you and Katniss were meant to be. If that isn't fate, I don't know what is."

"You sound like a romantic," I snorted.

"Don't be an asshole," he snickered. "I'm just stating the facts––against all odds, Peeta. You and Katniss found a way to each other."

"Well, it didn't last, did it?" I said in a somber manner.

"Peeta––" Haymitch began but was interrupted as Effie appeared on the rooftop with us.

"There you are, you two. I have been looking for," she said as clamored over to us. She wore five inched heels that made it difficult for her to walk over to us as the roof was made with gravel. "I have the chef hold off supper…dinner is now at 6:00."

"I'm really not hungry Effie," I told her. Eating was the last thing on my mind.

"Nonsense," Effie berated me. "You are far too thin for your age and height. I'm going to fatten you up before you enter the arena. You're stylists are already designing your clothes and I'm assured them that you will be a lot heavier before games. I have six weeks for you to get some mass."

I turned to Haymitch seeking support and help. He lifted his hands in surrender. "Sorry, kiddo. Once Effie gets something in her mind to do, there no force on earth to stop her."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Abernathy," she returned.

"Naw, I know better than to fight you, Trinket," he said. "It's makes my life easier if I just leave you to your whim."

"Peeta is not a whim," Effie defended herself.

"No of course not, he's some toy to dress up to the masses. The boy can dress himself, you know."

"It's my job to make sure he is presentable," Effie started.

"Peeta has been dressing himself all his life. I think he's know what makes him look presentable," Haymitch argued.

"Unlike you, Abernathy. You're a grown man dressing like some slob off the streets. It's no wonder you're still single. What woman in her right mind…"

They continued to banter between them. I swore their acerbic conversation and remarks were a kin to flirting. _'Old people are weird.'_ I could tell Haymitch took great pleasure in pushing her buttons while Effie was able to spit back insult with insult.

For some odd reason Effie forced Haymitch and I to change our clothes for dinner. My clothes appeared on my bed after I had taken a short shower. My attire was a simple light blue dress shirt and dark gray pants with black boots with laces that were too long that I had to double knot them.

"You look wonderful, Peeta," Effie complimented me as I entered the dining room. "However, I must so something about your hair. Whomever cut your beautiful hair did an atrocious job. He or she weren't fit to to touch it." Haymitch snickered and was about to make a remark when the doorbell rang.

"Oh my, it is wonderful to see Antoine and Dessie. I haven't seen them in ages."

"You saw them at Snow' grandson's birthday celebration," Haymitch reminded her.

"Tony, Des, both of you are welcome into our temporary abode," Effie gushed at the guests.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner," Dessie returned as she puckered her lips and faked kiss each other on both cheeks. Effie did the same for Antoine.

"We come bearing gifts," Antoine included with her hug with Effie. "This, Haymitch I have kept for a special occasion. Considering how you bought a new friend in our lives." He turned to me. "It's good to see you again, Peeta."

"Thank you, sir…I mean Antoine," I returned. Antoine handed a bottle to Haymitch.

"Thank my friend. Yes, indeed this is a special occasion," Haymitch said with a worried look on his face. "Won't you get in trouble for coming? I mean you're a major sponsor and you coming here would look like you're favoring Peeta."

"I don't give fuck," Antoine returned. "When we heard that Peeta volunteered, Dessie and I already knew we were going to sponsor him. I have not kept secret of my association to you so my proxy I will be sponsoring Peeta if the time comes."

"Thank you, Antoine, Dessie," Haymitch said.

"Please, let us not talk of politics and the games this evening," Effie suggested.

"Whatever will we talk about this evening then," Dessie giggled as Effie led us to the dining room. I walked behind the adults keeping a low profile as I felt out of place when I noticed that Antoine slipped Haymitch an envelope and a small package in his hand.

Antoine then whispered in to his ear. Haymitch nodded in response.

Dinner was a modest affair. There were no political statement of beef versus chicken on the menu––we ate fish. I never had fish before. Beef was a rarity but when Graham married Sonja we had it on special occasion only––on mom's birthday. We ate chicken which we raise as well as pigs; squirrels and rabbits provided by Katniss as she traded it for bread.

I ate fish called halibut that was served on a piece of wood with a side order of potatoes and steamed vegetables. It was delicious. I was relieved that Effie didn't go overboard like most meals served at Capitol event and functions.

The last time I attended a party, the tables were filled with so much food, drink, fruits and dessert, I was loathed to eat anything more than I could handle. I watched as Capitolites ate to their fill then vomit to eat again. The sight of them disgusted me when I recall the districts dying from starvation and dehydration.

"How did you like your dish, Peet?" Effie inquired. She had a glass of wine on her hand her fingernails matching the color of her golden wig, dress and make-up. She sat next to Dessie who wore a simple elegant light blue gown. Her hair was slicked back revealing her boney face painted with glimmering white foundation. Her makeup matched her attire blue eye shadow and lipstick. She looked subdued in comparison to Effie bright glowing attire. They both looked beautiful, glamorous as I expected from any born and bred Capitolite.

An hour passed and I was tired and lonely missing my family and Katniss. "Haymitch, is it all right if I can go to my room?" I asked. I enjoyed Antoine and Dessie's company but I was homesick.

"Are you okay, Peeta?" Effie asked. "You didn't eat any dessert."

"I'm not hungry for dessert, Effie," I told her truthfully. "Dinner was delicious and all but…I'm tired."

"How's your head, boy?" Haymitch inquired. I raised my hand to feel the back of my head when suddenly the Capitol monitor turned on.

"Strange, Cornelius is making an announcement this evening," Antoine pondered.

"Do you think he made a decision already?" Dessie asked.

My stomach churned at the sight of President Snow as he appeared on screen. He was somewhere in the Capitol far away from me that alone was enough to sooth me.

" _Good evening Panem,"_ Snow addressed us. _"Due to the unfortunate accident that took the life of Prim Everdeen of District 12, I take this time to announce my decision. As you well know that the games are designed for 12 tributes. So in the spirit in which the games were created, I had decided that in absence of one tribute there will be a replacement to take Prim Everdeen's vacant place."_

Antoine and Dessie gasped.

" _With this decision made, I have made a couple of modifications. I have extended the reaping age to 21,"_ Snow continued.

"Oh my God," Haymitch said his eyes wide and mouth open. "He can't…no he can't do that."

"What?" I asked Haymitch. I didn't like the tension in the air. It was quick to appear.

"Let him finish, Mitch," Antoine demanded. "It might not what you're assuming."

"What's going on? What is he about to do?" I said my voice raised.

"Peeta, shh…pay attention," Effie scolded me.

"Fuck!" Haymitch swore.

" _Fear not for there will be no female reaping ceremony. It is not necessary. It is an honor and privilege to be chosen as a tribute and through her she will honor Prim's place. I have made the selection myself. So the next female will by chosen by association or relations to our late Prim Everdeen,"_ Snow continued.

"No, I knew it. He's going to reap…what? No, no, no," I shouted in shock and horror. He can't. Oh dear God, he's going to reap Delly, my pregnant sister-in-law. Poor Rye.

" _The next female tribute from District 12 will be Katniss Everdeen, Prim's sister. She will join Peeta Mellark as District 12's tribute in her place. May the odds be ever in their favor."_ The world froze from its' axis. Time was suspended as I tried to process the name Snow announced as my female counterpart, my partner and fellow tribute.

" _As this is an extraordinary circumstance Ms. Everdeen will be transported from District 12 as soon as she has bade farewell her family and friends. Please welcome our newest tribute to join our favored son, Peeta Mellark on the 74_ _th_ _Hunger Games,"_ Snow pronounced.

My feet were planted on the floor my body numb as my mind reeled from the turn of events. _'Katniss is my female tribute/partner,'_ my mind screamed over and over. _'This is not real. This is not happening. Katniss was safe.'_

"Oh my God, Haymitch," I uttered. "Graham, Gale and Prim. And now Katniss. He's…Snow…why is he doing this? I…I…"

"Peeta, I'm sorry," Haymitch returned with regret and sorrow on his face.

"She…Katniss has to live," I swore. "You got to help me make sure she lives. If she dies in the arena...I…I have nothing."

"Peeta, you're survival is important to…" Antoine started.

"Antoine, stop––"

"To everyone who loves you," Haymitch interjected.

"I don't care, Haymitch. You swear to me. You swear to me that whatever is holy and sacred to you that you will put Katniss first. She will come out of the arena alive."

"That's not fair to her, Peeta," he muttered back. "How do you think she'll feel when she finds out that you sacrificed your life for hers."

"I don't fucking care what she thinks. She'll still be alive," I boomed. "Haymitch, I loved her all my life and how do you think…how you do you expect me to move on when she's dead? My heart broke year after year seeing her struggle to survive."

"Peeta, please calm down," Effie tried to soothe me.

"Calm down, calm down," I laughed with bitterness. "I've been calm. I've been patient. I've been listening to everybody tell me what to do, how to act and be good."

"Peeta, we'll find a way to help Katniss, I promise," Haymitch said.

"Promise me, Katniss first," I demanded. "I…I want to talk to Jay."

"Jay? Who's Jay?" Effie inquired.

"Um…Jay is his father," Haymitch said covering my outburst. I had forgotten that Effie was in the room.

"Oh, I thought I read that his father's name was James," Effie stated.

"Yes, but I…call him Jay sometimes…um…when I get upset," I said my face grew hot. I wasn't a very convincing liar.

"Oh how very progressive of you," she replied back. I sighed in relief. Antoine, Dessie and Haymitch sighed as well. "Oh dear, I have to make arrangements––her fittings, makeup and setting up her stylist. I have so much to do before Katniss arrives."

"What happened to Prim's stylist?" I asked. Not that I cared since I needed to distract her from my faux pas in almost revealing Jay to her.

"Yes, why don't you 'make arrangements' for Katniss' arrival," Haymitch suggested.

"I hope Cinna is still available. My God the things that man can create," she gushed. "Excuse me Dessie and Antoine but I must see make haste. I need to call him right away." She hugged them good bye and left the room.

"That was a close call," Haymitch said. "Peeta, you can't be that careless around people like Effie. What did I tell you about what you say and do from now on?"

"I'm sorry, Haymitch," I said. "But it's Katniss. Oh my God, she's going to be here. When? What time?"

"Well, if Snow is giving her the allotted time to say good bye to her family. She may be here in the next few hours.

"How long exactly?" I wanted to see Katniss, to be with her but not like this.

"I gather in about four hours," Haymitch said. Four hours, four hours until I see Katniss again. I never thought I'd see or be with her again and yet she was to arrive in four hours. My heart beat so fast. I was excited because I was going to see her but angry at Snow at the same time. Four hours, time couldn't move fast enough.

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

All day, my body and mind reacted normally to the patterns of my life. I woke up, prepared dough for bread, ate a modest breakfast and opened up the bakery. My mind was numb. The mission to rescue Peeta and Prim was unsuccessful as Peeta was now in the Capitol as the male tribute for District 12. I remembered my conversation with Jay telling….demanding him to retrieve my son and his daughter before they reached the Capitol.

* * *

 _"So God help, Garrett, if you don't get Peeta and Prim before they reach the Capitol," I swore with heat and vitriol in my tone. "I will never forgive you. You're youngest was just reaped for fucking sake! Do something."_

" _I know that, Jimmy," Garrett barked back._

" _James, please. This is hard on all of us," Lily spoke as she tried to soothe the tension between us. Since Graham's death and almost losing Peeta so many times, I could not hold onto my temper. I should have divorced Evelyn years ago as my sons suffered from her abuse. It was with great shame and embarrassment that I hadn't protected my sons from harm with their own mother. I would forever feel ashamed for the rest of my life. It took the MockingJay to dangle Peeta's life in front of Snow for me to react as a father should have._

" _You're the MockingJay. You have people, you have 13 to help you," I reminded him. "Get them to rescue Peeta and Prim. What the point of joining them if you can't get any help."_

" _I don't," Garrett said. "I don't have their support on this."_

" _What do you mean you don't?" Panicked and fear filled me radiating throughout my body from head to toe._

" _I asked Coin to help remove Peeta and Prim off the train," he explained. "And she said that she couldn't risk her men and resources if it failed."_

 _I closed my eyes, took two deep breaths and counted to…fuck it. "Fuck, Garrett. What are you going to do? You know damn well that Peeta will be the biggest target in the arena."_

" _I'm sorry, Jimmy––"_

" _Fuck sorry, do something," I yelled. My throat ached. Tears ran down my cheeks. Lily stood beside her husband as she too was in anguish because of Prim._

" _I've already contacted my men and they're formulating a plan," he said. I sighed in relief. I didn't have to know the details but there was a plan to rescue them that in its self was enough for me._

However, the mission failed. Though Prim was rescued Peeta was not. My heart was broken. I looked around the bakery realizing who was going to take over now that Peeta was gone. Rye had no interest in taking over. He was content to work but not to own the business after I was gone. I looked forward to Peeta taking over. My youngest was going into the arena and participating in the Hunger Games.

As if that was bad enough Snow made an announcement to turn my world upside down and inside out. He decreed that a new replacement was being chosen in place of Prim. That meant he could reap Delly, my pregnant daughter in law. Though it was a lottery, it was with great certainty that Delly could be called.

" _Help me to get Delly out of District 12," I demanded Garrett. Twice in one day I sought his assistance._

" _Jimmy, I can't––" I was close to striking him again disable to not he deserved it for causing so much harm and damage to my family especially Peeta._

" _Garrett, you know that Snow will reap Delly. She's Peeta's sister in law. Prim is gone in his eyes. He will need to punish Peeta and the rebels for the failed rescue attempt." It wasn't true since Prim was safely hidden within the deep forest of District 12, but Snow didn't know that._

" _And you know what will happen if the peacekeepers find out that they are missing. And what about Tyler, do you expect to have him on the run too," Garrett cautioned. "Snow retaliate like he did with the mutt dogs ––"_

" _I don't fucking care. She's pregnant carrying Rye's baby. All I have left of Graham is Tyler," I shouted. "You owe me, you owe for placing Peeta in this predicament. It's your fault. My family is ruined because of you." I was furious, years of friendship tested and broken. It was only because Peeta fell for Katniss that I held onto friendship with Garrett. I wasn't going to deny Peeta his chance with the girl he loved all his life even if she was the MockingJay's daughter. He deserved to be happy despite my reservations and bitterness towards the man who changed the course of Peeta's life._

" _I don't know what you expect me to do?" he admitted. "Snow has to know that we're bound to do something."_

" _You know the woods or at least you know people who can help Rye and Delly," I suggested. "Take Rye, Delly and Tyler to District 13."_

" _I'll see what I can do," he returned. "You realize that they have to leave now at this moment." I nodded my head. As soon as Snow made the announcement, I told Rye to start packing for Delly and for Tyler as well. I couldn't risk leaving Tyler behind with me knowing that somehow Snow would want to get his hands on him._

" _What are we going to tell Darius," I asked. "You know he will ask."_

" _You leave Darius to me," Garrett said._

* * *

So that afternoon, with the pretense of Rye, Delly and Tyler having dinner with her folks, I bade goodbye to my remaining family. "What are you going to tell my parents?" Delly asked her face red from crying. "Can I at least say good bye to them?"

"I'm sorry, Delly," I apologized. "We don't have a second to spare. There are peacekeepers hanging around near the bakery. You need to leave District 12 now while you still have the chance."

"Are you certain…what makes you sure he'll…that President will reap me," she asked. How do I explain it to her without revealing my involvement with the rebels and MockingJay? She and Rye had been kept in the dark all this time.

"Please just trust me," I begged her. "Do you honestly believe that Prim's name was picked by chance?"

"I don't know but how can I leave my family?"

"Delly, if Dad feels we should run, we have to trust him," Rye added. "I agree with him. I don't want anything to happen to you and our baby." Delly nodded her head in resignation. "If your name is called, there's nothing we can do. It'll be too late."

"Please let me see my parents before I go," she pleaded. With her big blue eyes, tearing brimming, I couldn't say no.

"Go see them for a minute then leave," I caved at her request. Who knew when she would see her family again? "Just don't tell them anything, Delly. It's a matter of their safety to keep them in the dark." She nodded her head as she held onto Tyler. I turned to my second eldest son. Rye looked worried, but determined.

"I already packed a few things for you, especially for Tyler," I said. "You can't take much with you. Your things and bags are already with Jay's men." Garrett's instructions were strict. A change of clothes for two days as food was provided by his men as they were leading them to District 13. So when Rye and Delly left with Tyler on tow, they looked as though they were on their way to visit her parents when in actuality they were meeting Garrett who would introduce them to his men.

"Take care of yourself and Delly," I started tears brimmed my eyes. "You take care of Tyler and my new grandchild." Rye nodded his head. "Whatever you do watch yourself. Listen to Jay's men. You can trust them."

"I wish you told me," Rye insinuated. He knew. Rye knew I was involved. "I understand why you didn't say anything but I have the right to fight too."

"Rye, I…we don't have time to argue about my mistakes," I started.

"I'm not, I just wished you trusted me." The guilt ate into my bones. He was right. Rye was at the age to know the truth and his choice to fight.

"This is a risky, dad," Rye commented. "I…I was scared when Snow made his announcement. I was certain that…I feel like I'm deserting you with Peeta at the Capitol. I know I'm running away."

"It's okay, Rye," I assured him. "I'm not taking any more chances with Delly's life on the line."

"Are you sure you want me to take Tyler with us," he asked. "You're all alone, Dad. He could keep you company." I shook my head.

"He needs to disappear too, Rye. I can't take care of him on my own but with you and Delly, I know he'll be cared for," I said. "He's not safe either." I hugged him, tight. I didn't know when I would see him again. With Peeta, his fate was out of my hands. I clung to him harder remembering the little boy I held in my arms when he was born chubby red cheeks and tufts of yellow blond hair on his head with blue eyes that matched my own. It felt like it was only yesterday when he walked for the first time or when he said 'da da.' It annoyed Evelyn that those were his first words.

"Goodbye, Dad," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, son," I said and kissed the top of his unruly hair. And then seconds later they gone.

Dinner with Lily, Garrett and Katniss was tense. I was still furious with Garrett. It was difficult to keep my anger at bay but I was alone, my family scattered and separated for who knows how long. I was being petty but I needed that anger to sustain me, to strengthen my resolve and keep hope in my heart.

Then the unthinkable happened. Snow made his announcement. Katniss was chosen to replace Prim as the new female tribute. There was the irony; both our children, Garrett's daughter, the MockingJay's eldest child and my son were tributes for District 12. The Star Crossed Lovers were being reunited to fight against each other at the arena. Little does Snow realize what he's has done––he has ignited the spark needed to revive the rebellion.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I'm numb and I have been since Snow made his announcement. Mom couldn't stop crying. Dad was stunned as well as he held onto her for support as she almost landed on the ground her when her knees buckled.

"Garrett, Garrett," she cried out tears flooding her eyes.

"I know, Lily," he said his hand rubbing her back for comfort. _'What about me?'_ my mind asked as I watched my parents together give each other support. I wished Peeta was here. Then I remembered I would soon see him in a few hours.

Once the announcement was made, it took the Darius and his peacekeepers half an hour to find us. "When I realized you weren't at the Seam, I knew that you were here having dinner with Jimmy," he explained. "I'm sorry, Garrett. I'm sorry for Prim. I don't understand why is happening to all of you." He looked concerned, like he cared that Snow was practically annihilating Jimmy's family and my own as well. For all he knew, Prim was dead.

"How much time do we have?" Dad asked.

"Take all the time you need," he countered. "I don't care how long it takes. You deserve time with Katniss before I escort her to the hovercraft."

"Hovercraft?" Dad repeated. "Snow is making sure Katniss arrives quickly then."

"As soon as possible, I'm afraid," Darius returned with a sheepish smile. Why did it matter since I didn't have many friends with the Merchants as well with Seam. Those who mattered to me were far away. I wanted Peeta and I missed Prim.

Jimmy approached me first. "I'm so sorry, Katniss," he said. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" I smiled and almost chuckled. He was so like Peeta, polite and gentleman-like. I knew where he got his manners from but it was endearing to witness it from his father. It made me miss him more than ever.

I reached out and tugged him first arms around his waist laughing. "I'm so glad that you're Peeta's father." He sobbed. "I thank the universe everyday since I've met him that he's nothing at all like his mother. You raised a wonderful, loving and gentle ma. Thank you."

"You're sweet, but you know that's not true," he returned with watery eyes. "He's a man of his own making. I had little to do with his upbringing I'm ashamed to confess." He sighed.

"You're wrong," I debated. "He learned by example and he didn't get his gentle heart and his loving nature from his mother. You know that's true because he had to get that from you."

He hugged me back, a big bear hug engulfing me with his strong arms. He was taller and stockier than Peeta but he reminded me of his son nonetheless––he was a Mellark. "Thank you, thank you," he gushed back. "Thank you for loving my son. You don't know how much it mean to him and to me to have his dream come true. He's very lucky to have you."

"I think you have that backwards, Jimmy,' I snorted back in return. "I'm the lucky one."

"Katniss?" I turned around to find Madge at the top of the stairs.

"Madge, what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't about to let my best friend leave without saying goodbye," she said as tears brimmed her eyes. I laughed at her appearance. She was a pair of dark blue pants and button down shirt. It was so unlike her to be dressed in slacks. "What?" She looked confused.

"What are you wearing?" I chortled. "You look like…"

"Oh, what? You think I wear dresses all day?" she snorted back as she gathered me her arms. "I'm sorry Katniss. I just don't understand how this happened. First Prim and now you with Peeta."

I was speechless for I couldn't find the words to express how I felt––fear mostly. All I knew was that I was going into the arena with my boyfriend Peeta, the boy with the bread.

"So before you go, I want to give you something," she said as she reached into her pant pocket. Between her fingers tips was a golden pin––a MockingJay. "When we visited the cemetery this afternoon I didn't' realize that I would be giving this to you."

"Madge, I can't take that," I said. "That's belongs to your aunt." She shook her head.

"I know Katniss," she returned. "But I want you to have it for luck. It would mean a lot to me if you wore it." I was surprised and honored but also horrified at her gesture of trust and faith in me.

"Madge, that's the symbol for the…" I looked around me. Dad and mom's faces were unreadable but there was something in Dad's eyes––a look of pride. Thank God Darius and his peacekeepers were downstairs giving me privacy with my family and friends.

"Please Katniss," she said. I couldn't understand why it was important to Madge for me to have the pin. She grabbed my hand and placed it in my palm. It felt cold and heavy like it had a different kind of weight––a weight of responsibility and meaning.

"Thank you, Madge," I said. "I'll treasure this." She gave me one last hug then she left.

Mom approached me. Her tears were wiped from her face but her cheeks were blotched and red. "Katniss," she sobbed as she placed both arms around my waist. "Katniss, my beautiful and strong daughter."

"Mom!" I said in return an ache in my throat and my knees weak.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I love you."

"I…I love you too, Mom," I said feeling as I if was five again. She felt like mom, the mom I remembered before Dad's accident. She released me and cupped her hands on my face.

"You are strong and brave," she said. "Never forget that." I nodded my head. "You love so fiercely and so passionately, like your father. I have never for a moment felt disappointed. You took charge and cared for Prim when I failed you both."

"Mom, please stop." I didn't need her to rehash history that was sore and bitter between us. Bringing those memories and moments only fueled my anger. I was trying to be like Peeta––forgiving and loving for those who hurt me.

"Listen," she pleaded. "I…failed you as a mother for years after your father's accident, but despite that you have grown up to be a beautiful and strong woman without me. And Prim has blossomed under your care and love for her. I am proud of you. I am proud to be your mother. I love you."

I again was stunned, my throat paralyzed to form words as my mind tried to catch up to my emotions that bubbled in my chest––pride, heartbreak and mostly love.

She released me and soon as I'm free from her embrace Dad tucked me in his arms as his cheek brushed my head. He had tears in his eyes. "There's so much I need to tell you," he started. "So much to say, how much I loved you from the first moment I saw you. The first time I held you in my arms. You cried so loud and for so long I thought my ears would hurt. It was the most incredible sound I've ever known. I swore you would never cry from pain or hurt I caused you."

"You never did," I soothed him. He flinched. "You are the best Dad that any daughter would be proud to have."

"And, I would never trade you for all the boys in the world, my little sparrow." I laughed, watery and filled with joy and heartache. I haven't heard him call me by that nickname in years, not since the accident. He also joked how he never wanted a boy as I filled the shoes as a son I always thought he wanted.

"Dad," I choked back tears. "I'm so scared." I wasn't scared I was petrified as the reality of my situation settled in my mind––I was reaped, chosen personally by President Snow.

"It's okay to be scared. You're not alone," he returned. "I know that Peeta will take good care of you. He won't let anything happen to you while he's alive. I promise you that." I nodded my head.

"Because we protect each other," I reminded myself.

"And because he loves you, has loved you since you were seven," he stated. "Even at five, he knew who he wanted and he waited, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." My longing and ache for Peeta intensified. I would see him soon for there was no doubt about that.

"And you're in good hands because you have Haymitch and Peeta to look after you," he said. "I trust them to keep you safe and that is the only reason why I can let go of you."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Katniss," he returned.

"Garrett, it's time," Darius appeared at the stairs alone. "I've delayed and held off as long as I can but it's best we leave now."

"I'm sorry." Dad said last minute as I turned and stood next to Darius. He looked sorrowful like he wanted to say more but we exhausted our time. Before I took another step he grabbed me and held me in his arms again. "Stay alive both you and Peeta. Don't give up. You're coming home, both of you." I gasped at his last comment wondering what he meant and hoping that Darius didn't hear him. "I swear, you're both coming home to us."

My feet felt numb but somehow I managed to walk down the stairs and exit the bakery. It was a chilly night but I couldn't feel the cold air that surrounded me. Mom, dad and Jimmy trailed behind me. I gasped in surprised. In front of me were the Merchant and Seam gathered in front of the bakery. In front were the Undersees, Madge and her parents with their hands in the air three fingers pointing upward. Everyone followed suit as a gesture for unity. My heart burst with sadness and pride as they bade me goodbye with respect and honor. I smiled as I passed Agatha. She had her arms around her waist and tears in her eyes.

The townspeople followed my family with lanterns and torches in their hands creating a procession as they followed us to the landing field behind the Justice building.

Soon I was separated from my parents, guards surrounding me like a wall with guns ready in their hands. Four drones hovered in the air. I was alone for the first time in my life as I was strapped and buckled into a seat once I was inside the hovercraft.

The last image I saw was my mom cradled in my dad's arms crying openly as the crowd gathered behind them. The ship rumbled beneath my feet and the air shifted. The door closed and the smell of pine, leaves and earth was replaced with metal, oil and a musty odor I didn't recognize.

"Make sure she's strapped in securely," a Peacekeeper instructed the soldier sitting next to me. The female soldier tugged at my belt.

"Strapped and secured, sir," she reported back. I felt lost, alone and scared. I knew at the end of the journey, Peeta waited for me. I sent a silent prayer for Prim hoping she was all right. She must be feeling scared and alone as well surrounded by strangers at place that was not home missing mom, dad and me.

With all the strength I could muster, I gathered whatever courage I had left to meet my future and destiny––Peeta for he who waits at the city that has brought nothing but fear, despair and pain in our lives. I drew courage knowing he was my light at the end of the dark tunnel for I am not alone and I am loved.

* * *

 _ **AN: Please accept my apologies for not posting this as I anticipated. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks again for your patience and understanding. I didn't think people would be waiting during the holiday season since everyone is so busy. Lol. Happy New Year. Until the next time.**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Rescued, Reaped & Reunited

Chapter 34 – Rescued, Reaped and Reunited

 _AN: Thank you to those who alerted, favored and left a review. Thanks especially to the following: pistonsfan75, LACR, pumpkinking5, Mspriss523, DramionEverlarklover26, Nai1987, Aqua Rules, J and guest. I loved all your comments and hope not to disappoint with next upcoming chapters. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. I always looked forward to your comments and reactions. This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _with POVs from Prim, Garrett and Katniss. Same disclaimer––Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Please excuse any mistakes found when reading this chapter. I take full responsibility. Happy reading.  
_

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

I woke up feeling cold and tired my legs ached. The last thing I remembered was falling or passing out as I tried to follow my rescuers. After the train incident, I was led through the forest in the dark with the moon as our source of light. It was difficult to follow them as they wore dark clothes like the MockingJay, black boots, shirt, pants and hood. I sat up from my bed that consisted of a sleeping bag inside a low tent that hit my head. I couldn't see that the sun or tell what time it was. There voices outside. I lay back wrapping the sleeping bag around me. I miss my Mom and Dad but most of all I missed Katniss. I wondered if she knew I was okay and hope she wasn't too worried about me.

My thoughts jumbled together as I recollected about the train that was heading towards the Capitol. I closed my eyes and recalled the moments of my rescue.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Peeta, Peeta," I screamed his name until someone placed a hand over my mouth. Tears ran down my cheeks. I saw his face happy, relieved and sad. I wanted him to come with me. 'Why didn't he want to come with me?'_

 _I struggled against the person who held me. "Hold still," she said. "We're trying to help you." I stopped for second. She was strong as she carried around my waist with both arms but I could tell she was weakening. However, we made it into another compartment._

 _As soon as she placed me on the ground, I started to run towards the back of the train where both Peeta and Mr. Abernathy were located. As I reached the end of the compartment, I felt the box lurch then pitch forward accompanied by a small blast that rocked the room._

 _Two soldier/rebels entered from the outside. "Link severed, sir. Peacekeepers on route in twenty seconds," he said onto his radio._

" _Get Everdeen out of the compartment now once you reach the extraction point," a voice echoed through the microphone. I was stunned as I looked through the car window. The train I was on sped away from the last two compartments leaving Peeta behind. My heart sunk onto my belly leaving an ache._

" _Two minutes before we reach our rendezvous point and extraction," another soldier announce. "Get her ready."_

" _Get ready for what?" I said. I didn't like the sound of that._

" _Just trust me, Prim," she said. "I'm here to make sure you're safe." She grabbed my hand. "I want you to put this on." From her bag, she removed a black shirt, pants, rubber boots and hood. I was still dressed in my sleeping garments. "Hurry, you need to put this on now."_

 _Too scared to argue I quickly dressed myself. The shoes and socks were a size too big, so were the pants and shirt. I needed a belt but as long as I tucked the shirt, the pants stayed. I folded the sleeves twice. Once I tied my shoelaces twice and stood up, the female placed a hat on my head and covered it with the hood. "Don't talk or make a noise. Do as you're told. I'm here to help you."_

Suddenly the train started to slow down. Once it stopped I was manhandled from one soldier to another as they carried me off the train and into the dark woods. They carried me around like I was sack of flour. The thought made me think of Peeta. Then the scent of pine, earth and leaves assaulted my nose. I held back a sob as I thought of Katniss. However, as we headed deep into the woods, the night came alive as yellow lights from an explosion and fire appeared from behind us. The impact of the explosion caused the soldier who was carrying me to falter. He landed on the ground knees first. He had enough presence of mind to throw me off of him before he landed on the ground face first. I landed on my back on top of bush for cushion. I was lucky. I winced as branches and vines from the bush scratched my hands.

 _Without any hesitation, the rebels got onto their feet and started to run off into the woods. The female soldier grabbed me by the hand and dragged me with her. I didn't know where I was going and whom I was with. All I knew was that I was alone without Peeta and Mr. Abernathy._

 _Time passed. I don't know how long but we stopped. Adrenaline filled my veins but once it wore off, I was scared again. "Prim, are you okay?" the female soldier asked me. I shook my head. Once I gathered my thoughts and breath the reality of situation hit me, hard._

" _You left Peeta," I sobbed between tears and anger. "You left him behind? Why?" the female soldier who pulled me away from the train approached me from behind. She didn't answer me. My head spun as everything happened so fast. All I knew was that Peeta was still on the train and rebels rescued me. Why? I understood why they wanted Peeta but why me? Why was I important to rescue when I knew Peeta mattered more?_

 _I had overhead mom and dad discussing Peeta and Katniss' importance and role in the rebellion. People in Panem admired and looked up to them. They were after all the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. Snow hated Peeta for what he stood for and by extension Katniss as well._

 _I couldn't stop crying, as I felt lost and alone with complete strangers. I wanted my family. "Hey, I know you're scared," the female rebel said. "My name is Madeleine, but my friends call me Maddy." She extended her hand to me it was gloved. It felt cold and wet against my hand. "You're in good company, so don't be scared. Nothing will happen to you now. You don't know how lucky you are."_

 _I was confused. Her words didn't make any sense to me. 'Lucky?' I guessed that was true since I was no longer heading towards the Capitol. "But what about Peeta? He still out there and the Peacekeepers are probably going to find him."_

" _He made a choice, Prim," she said. "And he chose you." The thought made me cried harder. 'Why?' my mind yelled. "He felt that you're more important than him. He chose you to stay alive." The more she spoke the guiltier I felt. "Listen, it's late, cold and I know you're scared but I promise you that you're safe and in company of friends. You can trust us."_

 _I didn't argue with her because I was scared, but I was also tired. Once everyone got their bearings, we started to walk. To where I didn't know but time passed as one tree looked the same. It didn't look like we were heading anywhere. I was so tired my mind shut down and my body follow suit._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I wondered where I was and people who rescued me. I didn't recall how much time passed but I stayed in my tent for as long as I could before curiosity got the best of me as I heard voices and activity around me that and the fact that I smelled food in the air––bacon and bread. I exited my tent noticing leaves and branches covering it like camouflage. To my left was a large boulder ten feet and 20 feet wide. The rebel campsite was surrounded by large trees with trunks so big it was almost as wide as a house.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Maddy called out to me. "I thought you were going to sleep the day away." She had a plate of food in one hand and tin cup on the other. "You hungry? I save you some breakfast." I was starving. The bacon was crispy but the bread tasted stale and hard. I took a sip from the tin cup.

"I didn't think you drank coffee so I hope you like tea. We don't have any milk so it's better than nothing." I took a sip noticing heat rising from the cup. The hot liquid warmed me for a few seconds.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What time is it?"

"A little for past ten," she answered me.

"Where are we?" The rebel camp was hidden deep in the woods as large trees surrounded us. I noticed men in the branches high up as they stood guard and watched the horizon and our surroundings. It was quiet, too quiet.

"South of District 12 township," she answered me.

"How did we get here?" I asked. If remembered correctly the train had passed 9 and we were at the border of District 8.

"You passed out so of course you don't remember," she explained. Then she chuckled at the confused expression on my face. "We had transport waiting for us a few miles away." She explained further in detail but was too distracted and worried about Peeta.

"Did you sleep okay?" I smiled in response. So many things ran in my head. Questions of home, Peeta, Katniss and where I was prominent, but I needed to catch my breath and gather my thoughts.

"I figured you have questions and I'm here to answer them if you want to talk."

"Who are you guys and what is this place?" Was my first questions.

"We are members of a small rebel faction that is under the command of the MockingJay," she answered me. It was almost textbook response. "We are about 200 miles away from the district and 10 miles away from the border of District 11." I was miles away from home.

"Is everyone here a soldier?"

"What you do you mean?" She looked puzzled.

"Am I the only…" I looked for a word. Something I learned from school that distinguished soldiers from non-military people. "I mean, am I the only civilian in this camp?"

She eyed me for a few seconds. "You're very smart and inquisitive for your age."

"I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen," I informed her.

"I wasn't insulting you, Prim," she corrected herself. "I was making an observation. You remind me of…" She stopped and turned her head. I swore I almost saw tears in her eyes as she cleared her throat.

"Why was I rescued and not Peeta?" I inquired. Someone had to answer my questions because I couldn't rest until it was answered. It bothered me that I was safe and Peeta wasn't.

Maddy sighed, "We were given orders by the MockingJay to rescue you both, but we didn't realize that Peeta already had tracking devise in his arm."

"A tracking devise?" I gasped in horror. "What? Where?"

"Snow injected it on his upper arm. That's why we left him behind," she explained. "All victors have one injected before they enter the arena and it's replaced every two years with new ones. But Snow already implanted one in Peeta's arm. We didn't know about it before we rescued you."

"So Peeta knew and he couldn't come with us," I sobbed. I was close to tears again, but held them back. I miss everyone, family, friends and my home.

"He was smart enough to remember and we had to get you off the train per Jay's order."

"Jay?"

"The MockingJay," she reiterated. "He's our leader." I knew about him; rumors of the MockingJay was a big topic all over Panem. "That's what we call him since we don't know his real name."

"What do you mean his real name? You don't know who he is?" I gasped in surprise.

"Only a few are privileged, a handful knows who he is," she uttered back. "It's his policy. It's to protect us in case we get captured and Snow interrogates us."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She meant tortured like the way he tortured Peeta to get information from him.

"So when I tell you you're safe, I mean it," she pressed. "I know you're scared. You miss your family, but we are here to keep you safe until we get you home."

"When am I going home?" I asked with bated breath.

"Sorry, Prim. I meant to say. Until I reunite you with your family. I don't know when that will be," she countered. "I didn't' mean to get your hope up, but that we are to keep you safe until you are reunited with them. We…I don't know if it's safe for you to go home."

"I understand that I can't go home but aren't they in danger now. I mean President Snow has to know you rescued me," I reminded them. Then I started to panic. What if he went after my family the way he went after Peeta's.

I remembered mom and dad talking about the repercussion of Peeta's actions, defying Snow and resisting him. I knew they tried to keep it from me but Katniss told me everything. She said I was old enough to know and needed to be safe. That was why I trusted her above everyone. She never lied to me neither did Peeta.

My parents excluded me and didn't want me to know about the rebellion because they still saw me as a child who needed protection, not realizing that I could protect myself and have been for a while now. And it was all because of Katniss. Even though she never wanted to involve me she still told me the truth if I asked her.

"Listen, you need to know something. I'm really not supposed to tell you but you deserve to know since you're alone and away from family. So you need to keep this between the two of us."

"What?" I cried out in panic. "Did something happen to my family, to Katniss? Are they hurt, what?" My mind flashed images of them hurt or dead.

"No, but you need to know that…everyone in Panem thinks you're dead. That you died from an explosion that derailed the train."

"What? I don't understand?"

"You heard and felt the explosion last night," she explained. "The…Snow blew up the train. You are presumed dead from an accidental explosion. That's how Snow is explaining your death. He can't let Panem know that there was a rescue attempt."

"Does my Mom and Dad…my sister, Katniss know I'm okay?" I asked.

"Only you're family knows you're alive and a few rebels."

"But what about Peeta and Mr. Abernathy," I inquired. "They at least deserve to know––"

"I'm sorry, Prim but they too believe you're dead," she said as she winced.

"That's not right––" I stood up dropping my plate on the ground. The noise startled everyone around us as rebels stared back.

"Prim, please understand––"

"You didn't tell Peeta, you don't understand. He must…he has to be beside himself. He thinks I'm dead," I muttered underneath my breath. "You can't do that to him. Someone has to tell him I'm alive and is safe with you guys. He saved me."

"I'm sorry Prim but we're given orders and there's really nothing we can do if given the chance," she admitted.

"But…oh my God," I muttered to myself. "Poor Peeta." Peeta already carried a lot of guilt on his shoulders––Gale, Sonja and Graham were dead. It was too much. I felt helpless because in truth Maddy was right; there was nothing I could do.

The next couple of hours I'm bored and restless. I ate lunch with rebels like some big disgruntled family at a dinner no one wanted to attend. But, they all had a reason and purpose. I felt like dead weight as everyone had a job. So I approached Maddy and told her about my restlessness and my desire to help. I suggested and asked if I could scrounge around for herbs, roots and berries, to make myself useful. "You can't leave the area and I can't watch you 24/7, Prim."

"I'm not expecting you too," I grunted my annoyance. "I don't need a babysitter. How old you are anyway? You can't be older than Katniss." I was curious as Maddy didn't look any older than Katniss but she was taller than her. Maddy had red hair and green eyes. Her skin was bronze. She had freckles on her nose from too much sun exposure. I could tell.

She chuckled. "I'm 21 years old from District 4––Finnick Odair's district."

"You're from District 4?" I inquired. "Some of my classmates at 12 love victor Finnick Odair. Is really that gorgeous in person?" I remembered my classmates swooning after him. He was a Capitol favorite and to the other districts as well.

"Well, I don't know him personally, but yeah up close he's…handsome if you like that sort."

"Wow," I gushed. "You don't like Finnick?"

"He's okay," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me, is Peeta Mellark as sweet as everyone keep saying?"

"Peeta?" I echoed back. _'She wanted to talk about Peeta?_ _Katniss' Peeta?'_

"I've seen and heard about him," she said in a nonchalant manner. "What's he like?"

"He's the nicest and sweet guy you'll ever know." I loved talking about Katniss' boyfriend. "Most of the girls both Seam and Merchant love Peeta."

"Seam and Merchant, what does that mean?" I rolled my eyes and berated myself. Not everyone knew about the class and social divide in District 12. So I explained it to her.

"But you have blond hair and fair skin?" she questioned me. Then I had to explain my family history of how dad married a Merchant even though he was Seam.

"Oh, that's like the Seamen and the Surfs in District 4," she stated. "In our district, we have the two class structures as well. There's the Seamen, fisherman who made a living fishing and the other are the Surfs, townies who owned the businesses."

"Yes, it's exactly the same except we're divided by our looks not by occupation," I corrected her.

"So your sister and Peeta are together? Why are they the exception?"

"They're not," I stated. "Not a lot of people accept their relationship. Especially his mom. I can't tell you how many times his mom contracted Peeta to marry a Merchant. But Peeta refused. He only wanted my sister, Katniss." Even when she was cruel to him I should have added, but that was none of their business.

"He's very brave," she said with a hint of adoration in her tone.

"Peeta gets along with everybody. My mom and dad adore Peeta. He's quite a charmer when he wants to be. "

"Like Finnick?" Maddy didn't seemed impressed.

"Well, I don't know Finnick so I can't say," I retorted. "But I can tell you that half of the Merchant moms wanted Peeta for a son-in-law. Even the Seam too if that was allowed."

"Then how come Peeta is with Katniss? If Merchants are not allowed to be with Seam folk, how can you sister get together with blond haired Peeta?"

"I said that we're not allowed to marry a Merchant, it doesn't mean it doesn't happen," I snorted.

"So your sister and Peeta are defying social norms against the classes?"

I nodded my head. "He loves my sister so much that he defied his mom even when she was contracting him to a Merchant girl," I gushed. "He's…wonderful and really sweet to Katniss."

"He sounds too good to be true, I mean," she said back.

"Yes, he is. But he's real and true." I smiled thinking about my sister and Peeta but then I remembered he was at the Capitol. He wasn't rescued and he was training for the arena.

We talked for a while about district 12. I also asked her about the rebels and the camp but soon I grew tired and impatient. "Do you guys have a medic? Can I meet him or her?"

"Why?" Maddy returned. "Are you sick?"

"No I'm not. Before I was reaped I was training as a healer," I informed her. "I could help or assist them."

"You're too young," she balked back. "I don't think Sara would let you help her. She's a trained physician and like I said you're too young."

"Hey, I'm fourteen and been helping my mom since I was ten" I shouted to remind her. Why does age factor when I'm trying to help them. I wasn't completely useless.

"Still too young to administer help," she returned. "They won't let a kid near any patient or injured here. Besides, you're here as a guest."

"I'm bored and I want to help," I said as I crisscrossed my arms on top of my chest. "I can gather herbs to help with an upset stomach. If you let me look around I can pick plants and roots for all sorts of ailments. I'm not some useless kid, you know." I felt insulted and angry. I was already helping mom with her patients.

"I can't guarantee anything but I'll ask," she commented. Suddenly, men and women jumped off the trees and scattered into trenches covered with leaves and bushes.

"What's happening?" I asked but was ignored as Maddy grabbed my wrist and threw me into a hole. I landed on my hands and knees. It was a good thing that the ground wasn't too hard as my knees impacted with the floor.

"What?" I asked again as we were hunched into the hole.

"Drones?" Maddy answered then shushed me.

"What?"

She turned to a fellow rebel who held a box in his hand. "How long before it discovers our drone?" a soldier asked. It was receiver with a picture screen. I looked down. On the screen was the top view of our camp.

"Ten seconds," he answered back. "…three, two, one. Visibility positive. It's in pursuit of our drone." Then the screen changed as it focused on a drone that was pursuing it.

I watched as it chased the rebel drone.

"You know where to lead it?" I recognized the voice. It was the lead rebel from last night.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"We've been monitoring the sky for days now," Maddy explained. "So far the drones hasn't found us but…it's only a matter of time."

"Time for what?"

"Before they find us hiding out here. We've been camped here too long,' she returned. "Jay said we have to move out soon. We've been waiting for his orders."

"Orders?"

"Yeah, since he had confirmed District 13's existence, we can't leave yet," she said. "The sky is monitored with Peacekeeper drones. Ten of them."

"District 13," I gasped in shock. "I thought…they don't exist anymore." I remembered my history classes how Snow annihilated the district killing everyone.

"Well, we found out they have been in hiding after all these years and Jay said that we are joining forces," she said. There was a look in her eyes. Maddy didn't seemed excited about the prospect of joining the two forces. Before I could ask we were interrupted.

"Sir, we intercepted a message coming from the Capitol," a rebel solder with brown hair and eyes interjected. "Snow is making an announcement."

"Shit," the rebel leader cursed under his breath. "Put it on screen." The screen flickered then hummed as we all held our breath.

"Good morning, Panem," President Snow addressed into the camera. A chill ran up my spine. I had completely forgotten about him since my worry was about Peeta. He continued to speak announcing his plans to get my replacement. His words confused me and my head spun.

" _Fear not for there will be no female reaping ceremony. It is not necessary. It is an honor and privilege to be chosen as a tribute and through her she will honor Prim's place. I have made the selection myself. So the next female will by chosen by association or relations to our late Prim Everdeen,"_

"What is he saying?" I asked. No one answered as they were glued to the screen. Then his next words broke my heart.

" _The next female tribute from District 12 will be Katniss Everdeen, Prim's sister. She will join Peeta Mellark as District 12's tribute in her place. May the odds be ever in their favor."_

"No, no," I repeated. "No, no, Katniss, not Katniss." My chest ached like someone stabbed me so hard. "He can't reap Katniss. She's past reaping age. This is not happening."

"I'm sorry, Prim," Maddy turned to me. "But you heard Snow. He chose your sister to replace you. After all he thinks you're dead." I lost time as my mind reeled at the implication. I always knew that Katniss would protect me just as I would protect her. But now, she was headed towards the Capitol. Words hung in the air, the rebels talking to themselves. I was too shocked and angry to listen but then someone mentioned Snow.

"Snow probably has Peacekeepers waiting for her. This was planned. Jay said that Peeta Mellark and his girl, Katniss Everdeen caught his attention. They have become important gaining popularity amongst the Capitolites and especially the districts. Even Coin wants them." _'Coin, who's Coin_?'

"Everyone is calling them, The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12," a rebel snorted. "They're just kids. What do they know of love?" _'Who the hell thinks he is questioning my sister's relationship with Peeta?'_

"Just because they aren't as old as you doesn't mean they don't know what it's like to love someone."

"Yeah, puppy love and teenage hormones," he sneered back. "What do you know? You're just kid as well."

"Peeta has loved Katniss since he was five years old," I said in anger and frustration.

"That's what you call a crush," he spat back.

"He saw her singing in her class one day and he's loved her since. Tell me who loves like that? You?" I accused him.

"Seamus, leave her alone," Maddy defended me. "You don't know Mellark or Everdeen. You can't pass judgment on them just because you're jaded and bitter." He scoffed back.

"He'll get over her once his _'crush'_ wears off." He air quoted his fingers.

"Shut up you don't know my sister or Peeta," I cried back. "Who the hell do you think you are to make comments about them when you didn't even know them?

"Shut up all of you," the rebel leader ordered. "We have better things to worry about."

"Sorry, sir," Seamus repented.

"Maddy, get the kid ready. We're moving out once the drones clear the area."

"Aren't we going to wait for orders from Jay first?" Seamus asked. He looked worried.

"We can't wait. We risk being discovered and captured. Or worse killed," rebel leader explained.

Half an hour later, we exited the trench. Men and women scrambled around me as they packed their personal items into their backpack. Me, I had the clothes on my back and nothing else. Maddy was kind and patient to teach me how to pack my own tent. Then she handed me a backpack with a rolled up sleeping bag attached on top. "Here, I made sure these items are clean and they're yours. You are responsible for them. You lose them and they're gone for good until you replacements." I looked inside the pack. There were my sleep clothes I wore in the train a tin plate, spoon, fork, canteen and a cup. There was also a pack of personal items meant for women only. I blushed. A toothbrush and a fish comb were nestled inside a side pocket with a thin knife, matches and white bandages with tape.

The pack was large that I had a difficult time strapping behind my back. "Prim, you need to stick by me don't wander off," she instructed as she tightened the straps around my waist. "If you see us drop on the ground, you do the same. Follow my orders and you'll be okay." I nodded my head. Suddenly I felt scared. Everyone around looked calm. I bit my lower lip.

"Hey, Prim," Maddy noticed my nervousness. "I promise you that I will get you back with your family. But you need to promise me something."

"Okay, what?"

"For now, you are my responsibility," she stated. "I will take care of you so you need to trust me."

I looked at Maddy she was nice to me, kind and patient. She reminded me Katniss in her own way. Almost treated me like a person not a kid. "Hey, Maddy?" a guy stood behind her.

"Hey, Shayne, what's up?" she said. Shayne was medium height with dark brown hair, eyes and fair skin. He reminded me of Peeta with kind eyes and soft voice. He was lean as well unlike Seamus who was bulky and tall his bronze hair in need of a haircut as the length grazed his shoulders. Between the two they reminded me of Peeta and Gale in demeanor and personality.

Maddy looked tense, not in a bad way but nervous. "Eisenman, says I'm back up," he said in a shy manner his head down and eyes averted. "To help you with Prim Everdeen."

He stepped forward. "I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. I'm Shayne Roman," he said in friendly manner with a smile that displayed his dimples.

"Tell Eisenman, I don't help with Prim," she said with a bit heat in her tone. "I can take care of her myself."

"You tell him, Maddy," Shayne returned with patience and resignation in his voice. "I'm following orders." He stared into her eyes looking down at her. "Don't get mad at me it wasn't my idea if you're worried––"

"Fine, fine," she said. "I'm sorry, I…didn't meant to…take it out on you." She had an apologetic look on her face.

"Anyway, Prim," Shayne said. He bent down to me face to face. "Just tell me or Maddy when you get tired, okay? Where were going is going to be far. Don't be scared or embarrassed to tell us you need a break. Don't want you peeing or pooping in your pants." I giggled as he poked me on the shoulder lightly. "You a little bitty thing. You remind me of my sister."

"Head out, everyone," Eisenman shouted. He was a big bulky man with big broad shoulders. He had a dark red beard, gold earrings on his ears and long hair in a tail; the end sticking out of his cap as it draped onto his back.

Behind me I heard Maddy apologize to Shayne once more. "I'm sorry about––"

"It's no big deal, Maddy," he said. "I'm just doing my job."

"I know but I shouldn't have assumed that––"

"Just forget it," Shayne interjected. There was tension between them that reminded me of Peeta and my sister. Hence my journey started with people unbeknownst to me, but became my caretakers and protectors.

Shayne was right. The journey was long, arduous and hot as the sun beamed on top of our heads. Sweat beaded my face and drenched my body from head to toe. My feet also felt soaked. Along the way without leaving the path I gathered roots, plants and berries. My hands started to get full. Shayne appeared by my side with a dark brown bag for me to use. As I picked a plant or root he'd asked what they were for.

"How come you know so much about plants and stuff," he asked eagerly.

"My home is a healer," I explained. "She's been teaching since I was ten."

"You're a healer?" he asked once my bag was full.

"Not yet, but my mom said I will be in a few years since she's training me," I said in proud manner. We took a short break for lunch as we ate dried meat, crackers and water.

"Sip the water, Prim," Maddy advised me. "We don't carry much and finding water in the forest is scarce." She then turned and looked at Shayne who was ten yards away from us leaning against a tree. She had a pensive and sad look on her face.

"So you, Shayne and Seamus are from District 4?" I inquired. She nodded her head. "How long have you been with the rebellion?"

"Yeah, um…Shayne actually joined first about a year ago but I joined a few months later," she informed me. "Then Seamus followed afterwards." I felt there was more to the story but didn't press any further. She side-eyed Shayne from her spot not looking at him directly.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your sister, Katniss," she said.

"I'm not really worried about her as much now that she's with Peeta," I said. I really was worried but knowing they were together made it easier for me to handle the situation. I love them both and I knew that they would take care of each other in and out of the arena.

"Isn't he younger than her," she asked. "Doesn't his age bother her?"

"About two years. Why would that matter? Katniss adores and loves Peeta because he's sweet, kind and loving," I said. "It's not like he's ten years younger."

Before Maddy could answer back break was over and we continued our trek. I didn't know where we were heading but I was told it was long and would take weeks to get there––wherever there was. I wished someone would tell me. Hours passed and I noticed that Maddy's feelings toward Shayne went from disinterest to annoyance then fury and I didn't know why. And also Seamus was lurking or nearby hovering around Maddy never far from her. At one point, they were arguing and Shayne led me away from them.

"What's going on?" I asked in curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders as we continued to walk. My feet ached but I was determined to not slow us down. I didn't want to delay our trip or be a burden.

"Lover's quarrel I guess," he said in a nonchalant manner his head and eyes downcast.

"They're together," I mused. "They sound like they hate each other."

"Who knows? Maybe this week they do. Next week they'll be making out in the woods." he said in a sad tone, resigned. "Their relationship is….complicated. Anyway, tell me about the plants you gathered." For the rest of the trip Shayne occupied and distracted me. I couldn't help but notice how…cute he was with his dark hair and eyes. They reminded me of the animals in the forest at District 12. He was…cute. It didn't help that he had one dimple on his cheek when he smiled.

A few minutes later, Maddy appeared by Shayne's side. "Sorry about that," she started.

"Are…are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just…Seamus and I are––"

"I don't need to know any detail what's going on between you two," Shayne interjected. "It's none of my…our business." He walked ahead of us his strides wide leaving me with Maddy." She sighed.

"Shayne?" I called out him. Tension filled the air whenever Shayne and Maddy were together. It was obvious something was going on between the three of them. He kept walking ignoring us.

"What's wrong with Shayne?" I asked. I had an idea but didn't want to appear nosy. Which I was. There was turmoil and I was now in the middle of it.

"Just leave him alone," Maddy bristled as I tried to coax Shayne back to us. Now she was upset with me. Old people were complicated and weird. I kept my mouth shut and continued to walk.

A few minutes later, we caught up to Shayne. He looked calm but wary. "Hey, Prim," he said. "What are those?" He pointed to a plant with dark red berries. A rebel soldier was picking at the bush.

"Stop," I screamed as he popped the berries into his mouth. "Stop, don't––" The soldier dropped to the ground. I ran to his fallen body and yanked his mouth open. His tongue and lips were tainted with the berry juice.

"What's going on?" Eisenman hollered as he ran back to us.

"He swallowed Nightlock," I explained. I flinched as the medic listened to his heart. "It's deadly. Your heart and lungs stop functioning in an instant."

"She's right, sir," the medic affirmed. "He's dead."

"Damnit to hell," Eisenman swore. "What did I tell you guys about eating things that you have no knowledge if it's edible or not?"

"We didn't know––" a rebel said.

"That's what I've been trying to say. He didn't know that those dark berries are deadly and now he's dead," he explained frustration filled his voice.

"But we're hungry, sir."

"I know you're hungry. We're all are hungry. We've been rationing our food supply, but we're limited. This is what happens when you eat shit you don't know about?" He pointed to the soldier on the ground dead. "You get dead."

That's it, I order everyone to not pick or eat anything bush or plant that is anything closely resembling anything edible. Unless…" He looked at me. "Everdeen, you live here. Do you know what's poisonous? Which plant to avoid?" I smiled.

"Yes, I do," I confirmed. "I…I've been studying the plants at District 12. My mom––"

"Then from now on, if you see a plant and you have some bright ideas about eating them, go ask her first." He pointed to me and sighed. "Get all his personal belongings to take back and…bury him deep so no animal can dig him out. Not like the last time." I gulped. _'Not like the last time?'_

With the small shovels they had, it took close to two hours as the men dug a hole deep enough to bury the dead soldier. They buried him underneath a large tree trunk. While they worked I gathered flowers, plants, twigs and vines and created a crown of flowers. "Going to place that on his head before they bury him? Say a little prayer?" Seamus snickered at me. "You're wasting your time."

"Leave her alone," Shayne sneered back. "She can do whatever she wants. Go ahead, Prim." Once he was buried, I took a tin fork and tried to hammer it with a rock into the tree trunk. I didn't have enough strength as the fork barely lodge into the wood. Shayne took pity on me and helped me. When the fork was secured on the tree, I hooked the wreath of flowers on to the fork.

Shayne looked at me with a question on his face his brows were furrowed. "I want to leave marker on his grave because once the war…this rebellion is over. I want to make sure that his body is returned to his family."

I said a small prayer in my head as Shayne and Maddy stood next to me in silence. "Good thinking, Prim," Shayne said. "I'm sure his family will appreciate it. I hope someone will do that for me if anything happens."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Shayne," Maddy said.

"You don't know that," he returned. "Something can happen to you too, anyone one of us," he reminded her. "We're at war, away from our home and family. We're dead to them as far as they are concerned."

"That's not true," she countered back. "You have family back home who care about you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, I'm not going back. There is no one back home for me that cares."

"Shayne, I––"

"Move out," Eisenman ordered. "We're losing daylight and we lost time. We only have a few hours left. We need to find a place to bunk for the night."

Watching Shayne and Maddy reminded me of Peeta and Katniss. There was something obviously between them but it was Shayne who was resistant of Maddy's attention or affection. I sighed as their interaction made me miss my sister, my family and my home. The day was long and longer still as night caught up to us. We stopped and rested for the night between a large hill and a line of trees surrounding us. My head hurt and legs ached from walking all day through rough terrain. Along the way, men hunted for food that we came across––a large elk with antlers so huge it must have weighed 400 lbs.

The meat was roasted and preserved for further meals as they were packed the rest for drying. They didn't waste any part of the animal as the men used handsaws on the antlers.

After dinner I'm exhausted that I couldn't keep my eyes open. But I was scared to fall asleep as the night air was chilly and I missed sleeping next to Katniss. Last night it was different I was too tired to be scared. "Hey, Prim," Maddy said as she led me to my tent. "Go to sleep." I didn't argue and went to bed willingly.

As my head landed on the sleeping bag, my last thoughts were of Katniss and Peeta wondering how they're doing. I smiled. _'At least they would be reunited and have each other.'_ The image of them together eased my mind as I drifted off to sleep with those happy thoughts.

* * *

 **Garrett POV ––**

"Garrett?" Lily called out to me as I hid inside the shed behind our house. I still wore my MockingJay outfit minus the hood. My chest felt tight as if my heart was about to explode. "Are you okay? How did it go?"

"Not what I expected," I confessed.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as she stepped inside shed and closed the door behind her. Her face was blotchy and red from hours of crying. Katniss had been taken to the Capitol the night before and she couldn't control the tears. Her usually combed hair was tussled and disarrayed. She looked as miserable as I felt. Both of us barely slept as we tossed and turned on our bed. The house felt empty without the girls.

"Peeta…he wasn't mad or angry I as expected," I said. Lily rubbed my shoulders from behind me. "I didn't really know what I was expecting when I finally revealed myself…anger, hate maybe disgust." I sighed. "He looked heart broken, like I broke him…further."

"Oh Garrett," she whispered soft and low. "Peeta is…strong and brave. He had to…to be to fall in love with our eldest." She injected a bit of humor to soothe my guilt.

"No, Lily. I mean it. He looked disappointed, empty and like I stole something from him…inside of him," I admitted. "He wasn't even angry at me. I destroyed his life."

"You didn't––"

"No, I did," I confessed. "I…I can admit it. Jimmy was right. I ruined his son's life. I shouldn't have used the video of him being whipped by Cray. I placed him in a situation that caught Snow's attention. I have no one but blame but myself for putting Peeta and Katniss' life in danger."

"It's water under the bridge, Garrett," she said.

"I didn't even have enough time to tell him that Prim is okay," I uttered. "I had to break connection when Jimmy saw drones hovering around us."

"So Peeta still thinks Prim is dead and Jimmy wasn't able to talk to Peeta either," she said. I nodded. Guilt and shame tore into my bones and soul.

"I can't tell you how much I admire Peeta," I said. "He has endured so much and he still manages to keep his faith and strength…I have never seen such integrity in someone so young. Who has endured so much pain to still be…loving and kind. I just don't know how much more he can take, Lily."

"I know I'm worried about his state of mind too."

"He looked so broken." I sobbed. "And now, Snow reaped Katniss." The tears fell from my eyes uninhibited. "I did this. I…the symbol of the rebellion, the Great MockingJay. I placed Peet and Katniss in the line of fire. I placed both my daughters in danger."

We were both quiet for a few minutes as words were not necessary. I wouldn't blame Lily if she too were upset or angry with me for all I have done in the name of the rebellion. As the rebel leader I knew the sacrifices and consequences of my actions, but I had sworn to Lily that I would never place our daughters in danger. Yet, both Katniss and Prim were beyond my hand as they were taken from us.

Katniss was now a tribute for District 12 and Prim was somewhere in the forest scared and alone. My family was torn apart by distance and by my actions. "At least we know that Prim is safe," I sighed. My relief was palpable but it didn't relieve me of my sins for it was easy for me to order my men into dangerous situations. Men I didn't' personally know as I ordered and they obeyed my command. But now both Katniss and Peeta were involved. I knew beforehand what their decision would be when I asked then to join our cause.

I knew my daughter. She would have been reluctant but with Peeta involved she would follow his decision to be with him. As for Peeta, I had no doubt what he would decide. Yes, he was sweet and gentle, but when pushed to fight for those he loved. He would fight to end to keep him family safe and protected even if it meant joining a rebellion he was loathed to volunteer. But ultimately I had given them no choice. They needed to join our cause to protect themselves as well and they knew it if they wanted to survive.

However, I didn't anticipated Snow's plans. I knew there was a possibility that Prim would be reaped but I thought her chances were better than Delly's but I was wrong. So wrong. I had half expected Delly as Peeta's partner and fellow victor for I was sure that Peeta would volunteer. It was too obvious that Snow would reap Delly Cartwright as a sort of payback. I never thought he reap her. I truly believed he wouldn't. Snow wouldn't dare. So I was horrified when Prim's name was called. But Peeta stunned and brought me to my knees when he volunteered as a tribute to protect her.

"I…don't know how Jimmy has been handling all this…everything I caused." I was filled with self-recriminations––the weight of it choking me. "I didn't know, Lily. I didn't even think about the consequences. I was so angry with Snow for forcing all those families from their homes, placing them in the streets to fend for themselves. I needed to show to the districts what was happening."

"I know the reasons why you made that video. You're heart was in the right place," she added. "Maybe, just maybe this…all this had to happen."

"What do you mean?" I said aghast at her implication. "You can't honestly believe any good can come out of this?"

"I have to, Garrett," she implied. "Why else would it happen to Peeta, to Katniss? Gale is dead. Jimmy's son is gone too." Her voice cracked as she tried to control fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "This has to make sense to me. Because all this suffering, sacrifice and trauma would be for nothing if it didn't mean anything." She sobbed. "Our girls are out there and I have to believe they were chosen for a reason."

"Fate?" I said under my breath. "You're talking about fate and destiny. You once said that it was fate that made me the MockingJay––that it was my destiny."

"Yes, and maybe it was fate that brought Katniss and Peeta together," she claimed. "Like I was fated to fall in love with you so that they can exist."

"So you think this is one big cosmic plan…that that it was destiny that had led us to this moment," I surmised. I never believed it fate or destiny. All I knew was that things happened for reason like me falling for a beautiful blue eyed and blond haired Merchant girl who was already engaged when I fell for her. "That our daughter and Jimmy's son was the spark to light the rebellion and unite Panem."

"I don't know about the rebellion. That Katniss and Peeta are instrumental as symbols needed to unite the districts to help you…but I believed they would have happened even with the rebellion in the background. The only thing I know is that through everything they endured, they are together now in the Capitol fighting for their lives. I have no doubt that they will protect each other…until the end." With her last words, she broke down and cried. Her tears fell as I grabbed her by the waist and enveloped her with my arms. We stood together in misery and pain until we ran out of tears and our hearts shattered further.

"Garrett," Darius' voiced startled us from our bubble of pain and misery. "Lily, Garrett. I need to talk to you." He said, as his voice got closer.

"Garrett," Lily hissed. "You still have your MockingJay clothes on."

"Fuck," I gasped. "Stall him. Get him in the house, just get him away from here so I change," I instructed her my voice low but panicky.

I changed quickly as fast as I could but I was impeded and delayed as my artificial limbs hindered me. Especially when I tried to put on my pants and button my shirt. I had to remove the new limbs and placed the old and battered ones. Darius would be suspicious with my new high tech arm and leg that afforded me better range of movement, flexibility and endurance. The poor and horrible quality of my other fake limbs stressed and taxed me physically tiring me faster.

I entered my house through the back door. I hear Lily offered Darius drink as he refused. "Lily, can you come here for a moment?" I asked through the kitchen door.

"Garrett, we have company, dear," she said her voice calm and well practiced. Underneath I could detect tension. "Peacekeeper Darius has paid a visit."

"Oh, okay," I continued. "I still need your help, honey." I couldn't come out and greet with my fly open and shirt unbuttoned. What would Darius assume?

"Excuse me, Darius," she said. "We'll be back shortly. What is it that you need, Garrett?" She entered the kitchen and her eyes grew wide. I stood in front of her with my pants and shirt unbuttoned. I sighed. "Honey?"

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't––" I shrugged my shoulders in resignation and frustration.

"It's all right," she comforted me. Her thoughts mirrored mine. "Maybe you should have gone out there for Darius to see." She had a smirk on her face.

"Lily, my dearest love, I love you to pieces," I started. "But if he ever caught us doing 'that' I'd die of embarrassment."

"Well, it isn't like no one has ever caught making love in the shed, honey," she said.

"What? What are you talking about," I gasped in horror. "You can't mean––"

"The girls," she began. "Both Katniss and Prim has caught us one time or another."

"What?" I yelled horrified and embarrassment as my cheeks grew warm. "When, how…where were we?"

"Later, we'll discuss this later."

"But––"

She ended the conversation with a pat to my head as she rifled her fingers through my messy locks. "You need a haircut. Now go, let's not keep Darius waiting." I grunted in response as I felt dismissed like a five year old not like a man who had two grown daughters and THE leader of a rebellion.

"Darius, what brings you to these neck of the woods," I asked as I shook his hand in greeting. He gave my fake hand a tug with his gloved hand.

"First, I just want to say I'm sorry for your loss and for what happened to Katniss," he said. At first my mind was went blank when he said he was sorry for my loss? What did I lose? Prim. Right, she was declared dead from an 'accidental' explosion on the train. "I don't know how I would feel if I lost my family all in 24 hours. I'm sorry."

I gritted my teeth and breathed through my nose as I held my anger at bay. Lily sniffled from behind me. Darius wasn't responsible for Katniss and Prim but he did worked for Snow. He had a job and he was good at it.

"What…why are you here, Darius?" I asked. I felt sorry for him.

"You know that favor I did for you?" he started. "Well, I can't keep your secret any longer." I had bargained with Darius to let Delly, Rye and Tyler leave District 12. When Jimmy begged me to help after Snow made his announcement about extra reaping ceremony, I couldn't refuse him. He had lost his eldest son, Graham and his wife, Sonja leaving Tyler parentless. Peeta, well we knew what happened to him. And I knew that Snow was gunning for Peeta as well for defying him. Now he was at the Capitol right where Snow wanted him. It was hopeless. All Jimmy had left to protect was Rye. And if Rye lost Delly, Jimmy knew he'd lose his middle son as well.

"You need to get them back," Darius suggested. "You still have time before any of the other peacekeepers get suspicious."

"Why? I mean you agreed to let them go," I inquired. "Katniss was reaped and Rye and Delly are…deeply hidden in the woods with people who can protect them. Besides, you owe me."

"I know and I know I still owe you for what you've done for me but…," he sighed. There was something else. Something he was hiding from me. Darius was a good kid. He never caused trouble or harm to anyone in District 12. I trusted him.

"What is it, Darius? You know you can trust me."

"There's a rumor that the MockingJay is close by…that he is here in 12. Snow has been scouring the forest and every piece of land surrounding the district," he explained. He ran a hand on the back of his neck. I never seen him this distracted. "You don't by chance know anything? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"And if I did, did you think I'd tell you," I snickered back.

"I thought because you know…what happened that day," He gestured to my disabilities. Everyone assumed that the mining accident was deliberate. A plot manufactured by the MockingJay to stop delivery of coal to the Capitol. However, a dozen men was injured or killed in the explosion. It was a misfortune accident that derailed a plan to deprive Snow of his precious coal. Little did he realize it was true, but that was another story to tell.

"Well, I was crippled and mutilated by an accidental explosion in the mines, Darius," I told him. "Nothing more, nothing less. It was a gas leak mixed with the lanterns that blew the mines up."

I looked at the young peacekeeper. Whether or not he believed me was not evident on his face. He actually looked troubled.

"Why come to me with all this?" I sat down on my easy chair next to an empty fireplace. It was cold outside even though the sun blared above us. Lily sat on the sofa adjacent to me her hands on her lap.

"I know you're a man of peace," he said. "The Seam folks look up to you, trust you. Just like the Merchants trust Jimmy Mellark." What was he implying?

"Why are you here, Darius? What do you need really?"

"You need to get Rye and Delly back to 12––"

"Why? They are long gone and never coming back," I reiterated. "Even if I can recall them, I know that Snow will be not let this go. As soon as they set foot on 12, I know he will arrest them. Punish Rye and Delly for trying to escape. Their life will be forfeit."

"That's the thing, Snow doesn't know yet," he breathed though his mouth frustration and impatience evident in his demeanor. "I haven't reported them missing yet."

"Why not?" I was puzzled by his hesitation to report them.

"I wanted hold off my report for a day or two. I just wasn't ready and it was a good thing I did." He stepped forward. "There is still time for you to tell them to come back. No one knows right now that they are missing. The school thinks they're both in grief over Peeta and I've reported to Maurtagh they will not be in school for the rest of week like you told me to tell him."

"I don't know if I can," I admitted. Would Jimmy want Rye and Delly to come back? Are they better off hidden in the words or better yet heading towards District 13, as that was their destination.

"Okay, I'm going to say this against my better judgment but if they don't come back, I'm afraid that Snow will retaliate," he confessed. "I don't know when or how but if I report they are missing, I'm afraid he'll do something worse than…the mutt dogs he let loose weeks ago. That's why I held back the report."

I gasped in horror. Darius pretty much admitted that Snow attacked District 12. "He wouldn't dare? Not before the games." I counted on the next few months to free the citizens of 12 from the peacekeepers who were stationed here. For weeks now I noticed that their numbers were dwindling. I had a small army ready to strike when necessary.

"And this time, it'll be worse," He hinted. "I can't say anymore without giving to much away and disobeying orders which I already am talking to you." I nodded my head as the reality galvanized in my head. Darius was giving me a warning. I had to retrieve Rye and Delly before Snow finds out their missing.

"I understand," I said. "Then I need a favor. Darius sighed and winced.

"I'm not asking for much, Darius," I stared. "All I need is for you to…disable communications and block transmission coming from 12. I just need two minutes."

"I can do that," he agreed.

"And––" I continued. "I need this request to be done today if you want get Rye and his family back as soon as possible. I need you to distract all the drones in 12 and make sure that they are not in the northeastern area. Direct them towards the borders of District 11. Can you do that?" I requested.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem since President Snow has minimized the number of drones in 12," he argued back. "I can do that without clearance from my superiors.

"What do you mean he minimized the number of drones?" The news stunned and surprised me. The information didn't bode well in my estimation.

"There are only five in stead of ten surveying District 12," he announced. _'Surveying.'_ That was Snow's definition and reason for the drones' existence.

"So can you do this, today?" I insisted. He nodded. We spoke for a few more minutes coordinating the time when Darius would sever communications.

"Thank you, Garrett," he said. I didn't know why he was grateful. His behavior only made me more suspicious of him. He knew something but was holding back. He would have been a loser card player as he had his tells.

"No, I think you have it backwards," I interjected. "Thank you. I'm grateful that you're looking at District 12's best interest because I suspect you know something but can't tell me." He looked sheepish and cast his eyed downward.

"Garrett, please stop pressuring the young man," Lily scolded me. "Thank you, Darius." Five out of ten, Snow had issued 10 drones as it scoured 12. I knew there were many but the numbers surprised me. I was informed in other districts they had four to five, but ten? The Capitol drone outnumbered District 13's. They couldn't release more in fear of being discovered. When 13 drones were discovered, the Capitol ones never shot them down but gave them a merry chase. It was like the Capitol was playing with us or taunting us.

Later that day, Lily and I decided to visit Jimmy. He was alone now in the bakery. He seemed pensive and…shattered as we felt, both of us had lost our family. We were childless. "We actually came by and wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us?" Lily asked. The tension between Jimmy and I worsened. It was obvious he was furious with me but kept his anger at bay. Thank God for Lily's presence as a buffer between us.

"Well, actually, the Cartwrights are coming over for dinner," he explained. "Both of you are welcome to join us." Lily looked at me. The Cartwrights, Delly's parent should I tell them that Rye and Delly were returning to 12 and soon? Jimmy told me how furious they were that they weren't told of their plans.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Lily commented.

"No, you're not," Jimmy answered back. "We all can commiserate together being that all of us have children missing." I didn't know he was being sarcastic because his words stung. It felt as though he directed an accusation which he had the right to do. All of his children were gone and it was my fault.

During dinner, the women kept the conversation flowing. Nat was subdued as he kept glancing between Jimmy and me. As for Jimmy, he was broken just like his son, Peeta. For years he endured mental and emotional abuse from his wife for the sake of his sons, but his family was scattered. Jimmy looked…defeated as the light in his eyes were dim and lifeless. I nudged Lily by the arm. She placed a hand on Jimmy's forearm.

"James, I have news," she started. Jimmy looked up eager but wary. She leaned over but spoke loud enough for Augusta and Nate to hear. "You're children, Rye and Delly are coming home," she announced.

"What?" Jimmy mouthed as his vocal cords failed him.

"What are you saying?" Nate spoke.

"To make a long story short, Darius recommended that our kids come home," I said. "And soon. Within the next couple of days."

"How, why?" Jimmy finally found his voice. It was filled with hope and desperation.

"Tomorrow Darius is allowing me to communicate with Rye so he can come home," I explained. "I don't want to elaborate on the details. I just want you to know they're coming home."

"But what about Darius?" he asked.

"I told you not to worry about him," I said. "Just leave the details to me––"

"Is it safe for them to come back, I mean. I know that people have asked about them and I haven't said anything. They just think we're grieving," Jimmy added. "I don't want them to come back if they're in danger."

"They're not, Jimmy," I promised him. "Just please trust me. Your children are coming back." I didn't want to burden them by saying that they had to come back or else the whole district was in danger. It was my burden to shoulder. They had to come home. Not unless Jimmy and Nate wanted their kids to stay away.

"Oh, thank God," Augusta sighed in relief. "My baby girl is coming home." She wrapped her arms around her youngest son, Bobby. "You hear that Bobby, you're sister is coming home. Are you sure they're safe to come home?"

"Where did they go?" Bobby asked. "She was supposed to cut my hair yesterday, but I hid from her because I didn't want one." August laughed relief and joy palpable in her demeanor. Bobby was too young to understand what was going on.

"Yes, and there will no repercussions. As a matter of fact, Darius hasn't reported them missing yet. Unless someone babbles." The Cartwrights were relieved and overjoyed.

Jimmy was quiet. His manner puzzled and worried me. After dinner I took him aside as the women demanded that they would wash the dishes.

"It's the least we could do, Jimmy," Augusta demanded. "Dinner was delicious as always."

"Jimmy, are you okay? It's good news that Rye, Delly and Tyler are coming home, isn't it?"

"Yes, no. I don't know," he sighed taking a deep breath exiting through his mouth. His brows crinkled and his shoulders slumped. "I'm happy they're coming back and Delly is safe." A stab pierced my stomach. I shouldn't be jealous or angry since his children are coming home while mine were scattered and in danger. Jimmy lost Graham and Peeta is in the Capitol, but the fact still bothered me as father whose one daughter was at the Capitol while the other was presumed dead.

"I just can't stop help feeling this pit in my stomach. Like something is going to happen," he projected. "I'm grateful. I really am but Peeta…my boy is still…" I understood his feeling of anxiety, fear and hopelessness. But I wasn't hopeless. I still had time to formulate a plan to help get our children out of the arena. I'm the MockingJay. What good am if I can't even rescue our own children? My strength to continue derived from the love for my family. They are my reason, my purpose that give me strength and hope, but with Jimmy. He was giving on hope. I could see it in his eyes.

I couldn't find the words to comfort him because words were too inadequate to what I needed to say. I needed to act. So I silently made a promise to rescue and bring our children home––all of them.

* * *

 **Katniss POV––**

I'm cold and scared. Flying in a loud and crowded hovercraft was an inexperience I'll never forget. Peacekeepers both male and female stared at me. I didn't know why but their stares made me uncomfortable. So I concentrated on Peeta. Wondering how he was feeling. Angry, upset and pissed that Snow reaped me despite the fact I passed my reaping age. This was personal––Snow choosing me to replace Prim. I would have gladly taken her place when she was reaped.

And had I been reaped I knew Peeta would volunteer. I knew my boyfriend, my Peeta. I couldn't wait to see him, to feel him in my arms again but I wished it were at better circumstances. At least Prim is alive and safe.

The ride was long and bumpy. I almost threw up when the craft lurched at two different instances. One female peacekeeper was kind enough to hand me a mint to ease my nausea. "Thank you," I said relief hitting my stomach once I chewed on the mint. She decided to strike up a conversation with me.

"I'm a big fan of yours," she gushed as she placed a hand on my arm. I was already uncomfortable as I sat on metal seat with a large dark black strap that crossed my chest. The headrest was cushioned but I was too short for my head to rest on. "I'll be rooting for the Star-Crossed Lover of District 12, you and Peeta Mellark."

I winced. How could any person root for us in the arena as we fight for our lives? We were killing each other for their fun and amusement. I felt disgusted. She rattled on for a few minutes saying how she admired Peeta and me. How we were the Capitol favorites. And because of this fact we also now were the other tributes number one adversary.

"You're favored over the rest of the tributes," she continued. "So you better watch your back." I rolled my eyes. Great, that meant that Peeta and I were also the favored and most popular target. I longed for Peeta. I needed him more than ever.

"Ten minutes before landing," a voice filtered through a speaker. A few minutes later, the hovercraft slowed on it's approach. I felt the engine turn and the craft glided on a landing pad. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. Suddenly, the peacekeepers ten of them stood and lined up in formation. I unbuckled myself and stood up as well. I was surrounded as the peacekeepers formed into two lines five on five to my right and left.

All of them were tall even the females with rifle in their hands. They escorted me off the craft. I didn't feel safe even with their number but rather they frightened me. It was dark close to midnight. I'm tired, cold and scared. But I knew there was a light at the end of this dark journey. He was waiting for me at this bright and grand city that held no appeal to me. I only knew that Peeta was here.

My body shook with anticipation as I was closed to tears. I felt weepy and weak. I wasn't like this before I met Peeta. I held my head high for being independent, strong and alone. But Peeta changed me for the better. I needed to see him now. So imagine my disappointment when my mentor and the reaper escort greeted me.

"Katniss," Haymitch said as he approached and introduced me to the strange woman next to him. She wore a bright pink wig and matching colored dress and shoes. Her heels were so high she was practically on her tippy toes. "This is Effie Trinket, District 12's reaping escort, remember?"

"Katniss Everdeen," she stated as she shook my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for your loss. Prim was a lovely girl."

"Thank you. Where's Peeta?" I asked. I didn't have the patience or time for pleasantries. I miss my family and home, but most of all I missed Peeta. He was so close yet far away. I would have thought that he would here to greet me.

"You'll see him soon," Haymitch answered. "We had to take precautions since the news was announced."

"The Capitol is in a frenzy," Effie stated. "The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 are reunited." She gushed like the female peacekeeper. I flinched at the idea of people paying attention to us.

"Effie, stop with your babbling. She wants to see Peeta." I was breathless when he mentioned his name. _'Where was he and why wasn't he here.'_

"Is he here?" I asked my heart pounded as the beat resonated in my ears. Haymitch didn't answer me but placed a hand on my elbow and steered way from the area. He turned around and stopped.

"Beat it," he ordered the group of peacekeepers. "I can take Everdeen back to our residents without you goons hovering."

"We don't take orders from you," the head peacekeepers spoke. "We are present to make sure that Katniss Everdeen is escorted to her resident per President Snow's orders." Haymitch grunted in disgust.

We presumed walking as we turned around the corner of the building between two buildings, a figure appeared flanked by two people one to his right and left. His head was downward. As he sensed me he suddenly looked up his face wary, sad, happy and fear all rolled into one emotion––relief. I held my breath my feet rooted on the ground. I had longed and waited for this moment yet I was paralyzed with the overwhelming feeling of love and joy. Time stood still I didn't know who reached for whom but the next thing I knew I was in arms wrapped so tight I could hardly breath.

"Katniss," he whispered in my ear like a prayer. I lowered my head and rested my nose on his broad shoulder. I frowned at the unfamiliar scent radiating from his skin. He didn't smell like Peeta who smelled of a mixture of flour, yeast and his own manly scent. The perfume radiating from his skin was soap mixed with something citrusy and earthy nothing like my Peeta who smelled of home. My heart beat so hard I wondered if he could feel it thumping against his lean muscular chest. He held me tightly and firmly as if he was afraid I was not real, a dream or illusion.

He trembled in my arms. We stood there relishing the feel and joy of being together again. I was speechless and it seemed that my boy with the bread was lost for words as well.

"I'm sorry kids but we got to go," Haymitch appeared besides us. Over Peeta's shoulder there was large crowd gather together behind cordons with peacekeepers in front of them. "Move!" Peeta grabbed my hand and gently tugged me behind him shielding me from the on lookers as they continued to chant our names over and over.

Haymitch escorted us with the peacekeepers as they flanked us. Thank God for the cordons that kept them at bay. They kept yelling our names chanting _'Katniss, Katniss. Peeta, Peeta.'_ It was unnerving. I didn't care about them. I wanted to be alone with Peeta.

We reached a large, sleek hovercar. The door opened automatically. I slipped in first with Peeta seated next to me. The smell of leather assaulted my nose. Haymitch and Effie seated in front of us facing the back of the hover car. The seats were bench-like long and spacious enough to sit all of us on one bench. With all the space Peeta sat close to me thigh to thigh his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed and used his shoulder as pillow. I felt at home and safe to be back in his arms again. "I'd say welcome to the Capitol, Katniss, but that would rather sound insulting since we know why you're here," Haymitch said his eyes sad.

Peeta squeezed my waist with his hand as a gesture of comfort and a kiss to the top of head. Initially when he wrapped his arms around me I wanted to kiss him to feel his lips against my eager ones, but was glad I didn't since we had an audience.

The drive to the penthouse was short but it felt long as the hover car weaved in and out traffic. The Capitol was beautiful city with tall buildings that glittered and glowed like stars in the sky. It was a city of lights, sounds and spectacle. There were two peacekeeper cars in front of us and two behind us. Throughout the entire trip everyone was quiet and still.

We finally reached the destination and were escorted to an underground parking area, which was secluded. The car doors opened and we filed out one by one. This time Peeta had his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked through the underground parking.

Haymitch stayed behind. "Thank you for the escort," he said snidely and with sarcasm. "You can go now. He's…you did your duty. Both Everdeen and Mellark are where they are supposed to be."

"Peeta? Shouldn't we wait for Haymitch?" I asked as he led me to an elevator. He punched the R button on the panel. "Peeta?" He lifted his finger to his lips.

"Not yet," he whispered as leaned down and spoke into my ear his breath brushing my neck. I shuddered not because it was cold but because his presence…thrilled me. He turned towards the opening of the elevator turning his body so that I was facing his profile. He had dark deep purplish bags underneath his eyes, his face pale and his hair tussled. He looked a mess…a beautiful mess. But he was my mess.

Once we reached the top level, Peeta grabbed my hand once again. I realized we were roof level of the building. It was dark but with the city lights we could easily walk around in the dark. Suddenly Peeta stopped and released my hand. "Peeta?" His behavior puzzled me as he had his back to me.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he said low and soft as his words were carried with the wind.

"Why?––"

"I'm so sorry," he lamented. His voice shook with despair and pain. I didn't understand what was going on. Why he was apologizing. "I didn't mean for this to happen? It was my fault."

What was he thinking? For what to happen? Oh, then it dawned on me. He was sorry that I was reaped. That I was Prim replacement. ' _How could he believe it was his fault?'_

"Don't be sorry, Peeta," I tried to comfort him as I raised my hand and placed onto his shoulder blade. He still wouldn't turn around to face me. "Prim––"

"Please, I'm sorry that I didn't protect her," he started as he moved away taking a step forward. _'What? He's talking about Prim?'_ "I failed you. I told you and your mom that I would keep her safe and…I…I didn't. I broke my promise. She's gone and it's my fault."

"You're fault?" I repeated. "Why is it your fault?" I love Peeta but his assumption that he had to protect everyone drove me insane. He felt responsible for everyone.

"It should have been me," he continued. "I thought I was doing what was best for her. And she's gone. I should have protected her better. Kept her safe. And now's she dead because of me."

"What?" I gasped in horror. Peeta thought that Prim was dead? This was going nowhere. I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. His head was downcast with tears in his eyes. I tipped his chin with my hand making him look at me eye to eye. My heart broke when I saw the pain and anguish in his bloodshot, crystal blue eyes brimmed with tears like raindrops.

"It just happened so fast," he uttered. "Please believe me that had I known what was going to happen, I would have never let Prim go. I wouldn't have let them take her. It was my fault."

"Peeta!"

"I…I know there is nothing I can do. And I know it's me fault," he rambled.

"Peeta, stop." I winced as he continued to berate himself for imaginary sins committed. He thought Prim was dead and no one corrected him––that my sister was presumed dead when she was alive and safe away from the Capitol.

"And now she's dead. And it's on me for not protecting her, to keep her safe. And…and…if you don't want to be with me anymore…" _'What?'_ He couldn't suggest that I would break up with him. Then I wondered what if Prim was dead? I knew it wasn't his fault but would I react and blame Peeta; would I break up with him? Would I turn my back on him after losing my sister if she had died? No, I wouldn't. I would need Peeta more than ever and I would never blame him.

He ranted some more gut wrenching sobs tore through him as he continued to blame himself. He needed to stop but he continued. "Graham, Sonja….everyone I love is dead because of me. I don't know what to do. I don't know how much more I can take…I'm losing everything, everyone that is dear to me…" His lips trembled the lower lips shook uncontrollably. Tears ran own his face. I hated Snow more now than ever. Peeta was at a break point. I felt and sensed it as his body was rigid from stress and pain. So I did the one thing to stop me from his self recriminations, his automatic impulse to shoulder all the fault and blame for those who died.

I grabbed his face with both hands bracketing his cheeks in my palms and I kissed him hard. Our lips and teeth smashed together that I'm certain they were swollen from the impact. He was stunned at first, his arms and hands by his side. I moaned my throat vibrated. I opened my eyes our lashes tangled together as we were nose to nose breathing hard. His eyes were also open.

My tongue barely grazed his inner mouth when his tongue returned in kind. He tugged me by the waist his fingers gripped my sides. I closed my eyes and pressed his body onto mine feeling all of him. He grunted and wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. Finally, I had his attention as he responded kiss for kiss. I had my Peeta, the boy with the bread who saved my life that one rainy day. The Peeta I knew who loved me since he was five as his devotion never wavered even before I knew his existence. Peeta, who waited and yearned for me even when I was cruel, unkind to his generosity and gentle nature. He never gave up as his spirit was broken by the death of brother, the beating and tortures he endured in Snow's hands.

We clung to each other in need and desperation. The world faded around us even though we were right smack in the middle of a civil war, both of us tributes and hailed as the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 to be trained to kill other tributes as well as each other. At this moment no one and nothing existed between us. We just two young adults in love and we were together. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. We finally have Peeta and Katniss together again. It's going to be a long and hard journey as they face the other tributes who will be gunning for them. Have a great weekend and I hope to update as soon as I can.**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Evaluation and Training

Chapter 35 – Evaluation and Training

 _AN: Many thanks to those who reviewed, favored and alerted 'Destiny.' I do apologize for not updating sooner than I hoped but real life keeps getting in the way._ _FYI, this story will be completed in due time. No,BDizzy, I will not abandon it. Never fear. This will be done. Thank you to the following for your reviews: Shellibug, Lhaine07, jroseley, DramionEverlarklover26, Cassie Sharpie, LACR, Tea4e, pistonsfan75, BDizzy, Nai1987, Browniangel, J, avidFanficFanatic, Mspriss523 and guest. All your reviews are greatly appreciated. You have no idea how much they mean to me.  
_

 _This chapter contains Peeta and Katniss' POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

Our kisses lasted until we both ran out of breath. Forehead to forehead, heat emitted between us like a furnace I felt hot and cold as the night air was chilly. I linked my fingers together and rested them on the small of her back. Light puffs of air escaped through her mouth her lips wet and swollen red like cherries. _'I did that,'_ I congratulated myself in my head. "Katniss," I whispered her name like a prayer. It felt good having her in my arms again. "Katniss."

"Shh," she returned. "Don't talk."

"But––" She interrupted me again angling her face and kissed me soft this time like she was savoring the moment. Her eyes were closed as she sighed into my mouth distracting me. She kissed me until I was breathless again. I was out of breath the first time I saw her as she rounded the corner at the airfield. Her face was filled with fear, concern then joy. She was rooted to the ground paralyzed. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace as she melted in my arms. Hell, I've been out of breath each and every time I've seen her since I was five. Call me sappy, but even in her presence she knocked me to my knees leaving me breathless and in awe of her. She was perfect. She was real.

Not that I never acknowledged her mood swings, sullen and skittish behavior, she was far from perfect but then neither am I. The weight in my stomach and shoulder lifted causing me to sob like some big baby.

"Peeta?"

"I'm sorry," I choked back as my head was downcast. My eyes averted as I stared at…our feet. She wore low heel shoes. As I looked upward I finally noticed she was wearing a dark green dress that accentuated her curves. She looked beautiful.

"Stop saying your sorry, Peeta," she breathed through her mouth. "Don't say anything until I tell you too." I nodded my head as I couldn't deny her anything. She could yell, scream and beat me if she wanted to. I let her down and got her sister killed. I closed my eyes and waited.

I felt a finger on my chin as she lifted my head to meet her eyes. They were soft as tears brimmed her eyelids. Quietly and firmly, she traced a finger on my lips, nose and cheeks as she was mapping my face with her touch. She smiled as she flicked a wayward lock on my forehead. Her gray eyes stared into mine as she cupped both hands on my face. "I missed you. I missed you so much." I opened my mouth to respond back but she stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Hey, what did I just tell you a minute ago. No talking until I tell you to," she scowled back. She was teasing me. Then smile wide and playful so I returned in kind as I closed my mouth around her finger swirling my tongue around the digit.

She gasped. "Argh, you're not playing fair," she whined as she pulled her hand back. "I have something to tell you so. So stop distracting me. I need to tell you something you need to know and I'm assuming there was a reason why you took us up here." I nodded my head like a good and obedient boyfriend. Did I also tell you that my girlfriend was not only beautiful but smart too? And she was mine.

"Don't look at me like that?" she scowled. My brows furrowed as I kept my mouth shut. She was so beautiful with her hair cascading down her shoulders. I missed the braid but this look was also so attractive that I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't believe that she was in the Capitol with me. I shook off the reason why she was here, as I didn't want to ruin this moment.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Peeta!" she whined again. I ignored her as my mouth hovered over her lips for a second. My tongue peeked out for a few seconds outlining her upper and lower lip. Then I proceeded to line my tongue down her neck. "Peeta. Peeta." I was lost in my need to reconnect with her emotionally. But my body had other ideas as I reached her breastbone. She shivered as my tongue and lips worried her skin. I was tempted to slide her dress and bra to one side as I remembered where we were and why we were at the Capitol. As always this was what her presence did to me, I was a goner. I stopped and rested my forehead on her chest breathing heavily.

Her hand played with the hair on the back of my head as I tried to recover my senses. I couldn't help but sniff at skin of her neck. She smelled of violets and pine. She smelled of home. As soon as I lifted my head she tightened her arms around me her head on shoulder nose buried. She shivered again.

"You're cold, I'm sorry––" I tried to pull back so I could give her my jacket.

"I'm not," she returned as she held me close not letting go. "I'm not."

"But you're shivering," I observed.

"I'm not cold," she explained. "Just hold me." I nodded my head finally comprehending why she was shivering. "And don't think I remembered you spoke when I told you not to."

I chuckled. We were in our own little bubble away from family and our home but being in her arms calmed and soothed me. I felt safe and loved. When she first told me she loved me I couldn't accept it at first not while I was headed towards the Capitol to participate in the games. At that time, my focus was Prim and the promise I made to Katniss and her mother. But now, here she was in the Capitol as Prim's replacement. We were both headed to the games to die.

Then she spoke and said something I hadn't expected her to say. I had hoped it was a repeat of three words I dreamt of her saying to me for as long as I can remember. Words said not out of desperation as we were being torn apart when I was reaped. I knew she loved me. I couldn't dare to hope but needed her to repeat it now that we were together again.

"Prim is alive, Peeta," she said so low and soft I thought I imagined it.

"What? That's not––" She sent me of look of disapproval as I started to interrupt her again. Saliva gathered in my throat. She nodded her head. I opened and closed my mouth several times. The last time I saw Prim, she was screaming and crying out to me. She looked scared. I hated that we had to separate but she was safer with the rebels. I had thought I sent her to her death. That it was my fault she was dead.

"Prim is alive," she repeated in my ear so no one could hear her. I knew it was true by the look in her eyes. She wasn't devastated as I thought she would be. I closed my eyes and tilted my head skyward. _'Prim is alive.'_ The words echoed in my mind over and over. She wasn't dead. _'Prim is alive.'_

"Peeta, say something," Katniss said her eyes crinkled with concern as I finally opened my eyes and gazed back at her. I smiled so wide my chest felt like it was about to burst from joy and happiness. "Peeta!" Katniss screamed as I lifted her off the ground and twirled us around in circles. "Peeta, stop. You're making me dizzy."

"Prim is alive. She's okay," I chanted. Katniss giggled as I continued to spin us around. "She's okay, she's okay."

"Yes, she is and it's because of you," she reminded me. "You saved her. You kept your promise to keep her safe, Peeta. You didn't break it."

"But I thought…President Snow said––"

"It's a lie," I started as I proceeded to tell him everything. How the MockingJay sent his men and escaped with Prim. The weight lifted from my chest. It was too good to be true.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was there when they made sure that Prim was safe from harm," she mentioned. "MockingJay's men has her hidden somewhere. They won't tell me where but Jay's men are with her now. Snow's peacekeepers will never find her. She's alive and well, Peeta"

' _MockingJay's men?'_ She spoke as if she didn't know who he was. Didn't Mr. Everdeen reveal his identity to his own daughter? Before I could say anything we were interrupted.

"Hey, Peeta, Katniss? I don't meant to ruin your reunion but, you need to get back inside," he said. "Effie is having a stroke downstairs leaving you two not chaperoned."

I ignored him. I was too happy to care what Effie wanted or Haymitch interrupting us. Air filled my lungs, the cold filtering inside me as I felt invigorated. I couldn't save my brother Graham but I didn't break my promise to keep Prim safe from harm. I was elated.

I looked at Katniss. There was mirth and relief in her eyes. So I leaned over kissed her grabbing her small waist against me. She squeaked at first as my tongue invaded her mouth seeking entrance as she complied with my demand, returning kiss for kiss tongues caressing together. We pulled apart when we both ran out of breath. "You saved her Peeta, you saved her," she repeated in my ear. "I'll never forget what you did. Never. She's safe now." She stared into my eyes.

"Uh, kids. It's time to get inside," Haymitch pleaded. "Please come downstairs. I guarantee you don't want––"

"What is everyone doing up here?" Effie's shrill voice filled the air. "For God's sake, Haymitch, I asked you to do one thing." She walked up to Katniss and me. "You two cannot just go gallivanting without a proper escort." She grabbed Katniss' wrist and pulled her away. "It's late. You must be tired from the trip, Katniss. Lord knows those military hovercrafts are uncomfortable to say the least. I need you glowing and well-rest before I present you to your stylists tomorrow."

"Stylist?" Katniss gasped in horror her eyes wide.

"Peeta will need a lot of work to get rid of those bags under his eyes. Both of you need rest for tomorrow," she continued. "I will not have my tributes looking bedraggled. You are the Star-Crossed Lovers and need a lot of attention before being presented to the public."

Effie mumbled to herself about hairstyles, clothes, shoes and accessories. She ranted of things that needed to be done before the interviews. I followed my girlfriend who looked stunned and frightened at the same time. "This is your bedroom suite Katniss," she announced as Effie walked Katniss to her room. "Breakfast is at 7. We need to be at the stylists by 9 sharp. Traffic will be horrible. We cannot be late. So get some sleep." She pressed a hand onto Katniss' shoulder blade pushing her towards her door.

"Effie," Haymitch interject. "Give the kids a break."

"They can see each other tomorrow after the evaluations," Effie muttered. "They need sleep." _'Interviews, evaluations?'_

"I want to say good night to Peeta," Katniss stated in resignation as she realized our reunion was over.

"Okay, but only for a minute," Effie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She stood there for a few seconds not moving. Haymitch grabbed Effie by the arm. "Hey! I'm not leaving them––"

"Give the kids some privacy, Effie," Haymitch suggested. "They deserve it. They're not two kids who need a babysitter."

"But––"

"Leave them be," Haymitch demanded as he argued dragging her with him in protest. "Go on your own accord or I'll throw you over my shoulder."

"You…you wouldn't dare?" Her face lit up in fear and disgust.

"Try me, Trinket." Their voices vanished as they turned the corner. I smiled. They fought like a couple. I wondered…

The next thing I knew I was engulfed by strong lean arms as Katniss rested her head on my shoulder. She sighed as I felt her breath on my ear.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," I relented. "I'm sorry that you're here because of me."

"Peeta." She sounded weary and frustrated.

"You should be back home with Prim and your family." My heart felt heavy knowing that I caused this. Prim reaped and Katniss chosen.

"It's not your fault," she argued.

"It's because of me you're here. You were reaped."

"By Snow. Not because of you. You…it's not your fault," she repeated and sighed. She tried to appease me letting me know she didn't blame me when I knew truthfully she wouldn't be in the Capitol if she wasn't involved with me. "You really need to stop taking all the blame. Granted, I'm here in the Capitol, but at least I'm here with you."

"To die in the games, but I swear. I promise you. You're going…going home," I swore if it was the last thing I'd do.

"Peeta," she sighed resignation in her tone. She leaned over and kissed me soft and sweet. Our lips touched with such gentleness.

"Um…wrap it up, kids," Haymitch's voice filtered into my ears. I didn't turn around as I focused on Katniss. She looked tired as I felt but my mind was alert knowing she was with me again.

"I wish…" Katniss started as she toyed with a button on my shirt.

"What?" I asked as I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, never mind," she said. "We…we better get some sleep."

"You must be tired," I guessed as I rubbed her back with my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around her one more time. "I'll be across the hall if you need me." I pointed to the door opposite the hallway. I watched as she opened her door and entered her room. "Good night, Katniss."

"Good night, Peeta," she returned as she closed her door. I stood in the hallway for a few seconds.

"Peeta, get some sleep," Haymitch said he as entered the hallway. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow or rather today." It must be around past midnight closer to 1am and Effie mentioned that breakfast was at 7. With my baker's hours, I would likely be awakened at 5 since I was used to getting up early in the morning to do morning prep before the bakery opened.

After I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes, I turned the temperature to a comfortable setting that would match cool air seeping through an open window. It wasn't the same but necessary for me to sleep in. I twisted and turned in my bed trying to find a comfortable position. The bed was firm and luxurious with pillows and blanket fit for a Capitolite. I wasn't used to the luxury nor would I since this was not my home. I missed Dad and Rye hoping they were well and safe. I wished I had more time with them before I got on the train but…

I sat up on my bed gasping for breath as sweat beaded down my face from my forehead. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep with the last thoughts of my family. "Peeta?" a soft voice startled me. It was Katniss. I'd recognized that voice anywhere even in the dark.

"Katniss?" I inquired as I squinted my eyes adjusting to the darkness. "What are you doing here?" Not that I minded but she was in my room at the foot of my bed. I extended my hand to her. "Come here." She sighed as she crawled over to me. I lifted my blanket as an invitation with no thoughts of propriety. She was after all my girlfriend who I loved more than anything in the world. It felt right to be with her under these circumstances.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she placed her head my chest.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "I'm not used to…" Her voiced trailed off. "So I hope this is okay…me here with you." I was speechless for once. How could I tell her that I wanted her in my bed when she closed the door behind her?

"How long have been in my room?" I wanted to ask, _'How long have you been watching me sleep? Did I moan and called out your name?'_ That would have been embarrassing.

"About an hour, I guess," she answered. "I just sat on the bottom of the bed and watched you sleep." I smiled. "That's creepy I know but…I miss you so much."

"Shh…it's okay, Katniss," I assured her. "I'm not complaining. Though you know that Effie will scold us if she found you here in my bed."

"I don't care," she returned as she adjusted her head on my chest. She was soft and yielding every inch of her pressed onto my side with one leg straddling my thigh. One more inch and her leg would be…

"Did you have a bad dream?" My mind felt fuzzy. "So…you want to talk about it?" It was hard to concentrate with Katniss in my arms as I realized that I had awoken from a nightmare. A dream that I couldn't remember anymore, but the lingering feeling of pain, fear and loss remained. "You were thrashing in your bed and moaning. I didn't know if I should wake you." So I was in midst of a nightmare not dreaming about her.

I didn't really want to talk but savor the time I had left with her. Why burden Katniss with my nightmares? I stayed silent as I rubbed a hand on her lower back.

"No tonight."

"Okay," she returned.

I didn't know how much time passed but the next thing I knew someone was nudging me awake.

"Peeta." Katniss voiced permeated my hazy mind as I opened my eyes. "Peeta, wake up." Rubbing sleep from my eyes, the image of Katniss appeared before me. She was dressed in a simple blue dress her hair brushed back. I smiled and grabbed her by the waist and pushed her onto the bed.

She squealed in surprise. "Peeta," she said my name with bated breath. I hovered over her looking at her face and hair. "Good morning." I felt peace settle into my soul for a few minutes. Relieved and relaxed I laid my head on her shoulder. "Peeta?"

"I don't want to wake up from this dream," I said as I tightened my arm over her waist.

"You're not dreaming, Peeta" she said as she kissed the top of my head. "I'm real and I'm with you in the Capitol."

"That's what I was afraid of," I confessed. I knew I was confusing her as I too was lost in my thoughts. She was here with me in the Capitol as a tribute just like me. Being with her here in my bed was both a dream and a nightmare.

"What is going on in here?" Effie blustered as she entered my room. "What are you two doing in bed together? This is so inappropriate." I raised myself on one elbow as Katniss sat up but remained in bed with me. I sighed then I sat up and joined her as Effie continued. "You should not be in here, Katniss."

Katniss scowled. I knew she was getting upset as her brows furrowed and her lips drew into a thin line. "This isn't behavior of a young lady."

"I'm not a lady," she seethed in anger. "Peeta is my boyfriend."

"Katniss, maybe it's best if––" I started.

"What's all the ruckus?" Haymitch entered the room. He was shirtless and wore sleep pants. I looked down and noticed he had no shoes on. He was barefooted.

"Abernathy!" Effie muttered. "First, I find Katniss in bed with Peeta. Then you come in here…you are inappropriately dressed. There are ladies in the room." Haymitch turned around searching the room as he rubbed his belly.

"Where?" he snorted. Katniss smirked in return.

"Well, I never."

"Effie, what's the big dead?" he inquired. "You can see she's dressed."

"It's doesn't matter. They should not be in bed together at all. This is unacceptable behavior," she maintained.

"You better get used to the idea of seeing Peeta and Katniss together in…behaving 'inappropriately.' he said calm and collected. "They are together, you know?"

"That doesn't mean they can behave like uncivilized and ill-mannered children who have no sense of propriety," she commented. "And you," she pointed at him. "There are young people in the room. You are their mentor. You lead my example. Put some clothes on."

Haymitch snorted. Bored and disinterested in getting a lecture, I stood and headed towards the bathroom. "Excuse me, Effie," started. "I'm going to take shower now if that's okay with you?" I removed my shirt in defiance. I heard Katniss gasped behind me as she stood up from the bed. I didn't wait for permission and walked into the bathroom.

After a long hot shower and a shave, we ate breakfast in silence. Effie fumed as she sat next to Katniss who sat across me as per Effie insistence. She continued to rant about propriety and decency, a trait that Katniss and lacked since she caught us in my bed. I didn't really see what the big deal was since we were both clothed. Nothing happened.

I stared at my girlfriend for a few minutes as she ate her toast. I was mesmerized by her hands and…mouth her lips pink as she ate quietly with a touch of jelly on the side of her mouth. Katniss blushed when she caught me staring at her. She was adorable. I was too transfixed with the image before me that I didn't realize that Effie was talking.

"Usually, we evaluate our tributes separately but with you two we…I have made an exception," Effie began. "Both Peeta and Katniss will be evaluated together." I heard my name which caught my attention.

"Why?" Haymitch asked. He didn't bother to shave or comb his hair; an affect that riled Effie to no end as she scolded him for his appearance.

"Both Katniss and Peeta must be evaluated together because as you said they are a couple," she explained. "And my tactic is to dress them as a couple."

"Oh God, you're not going to dress them alike…you know matching clothes," Haymitch asked in disgust. "They're tributes not dolls to play dress up, Effie."

"No, I'm not…of course not," she huffed in indignation. "They are going to be color coordinated."

"Same difference," Haymitch muttered under his breath as his sipped his coffee. I smiled and tried not to laugh. "What are you snickering about?"

"You two reminded me of…" I uttered. "You two argue like you're married." They reminded me of Graham and Sonja also Rye and Delly. I missed my family. I missed my dad.

"We are not…" Haymitch sputtered as if I insulted him. Katniss giggled as Effie looked affronted.

After breakfast we were ushered into another hover car and travelled into the city. "These are the best of the best," Effie gushed. "When word came that both you and Katniss were chosen, I had so many stylists volunteering to assist me. You two are the talk of the town, the crème de crème so to speak. Everyone wants their hands on you. Figuratively speaking." Haymitch grunted.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked.

"I don't know," Effie clarified. "It depends on Cinna."

"You got Cinna?" Haymitch inquired. "That's…he's been on hiatus for more than a year. How did you get him?"

"Well, like I said," Effie continued. "When Katniss and Peeta were chosen, the best of the best which is Cinna volunteered to help. You should be honored that he is working with us."

"Who's Cinna?" I asked. Not that I was interested or cared, but I needed to distract Katniss from her nervousness and anxiety. She sat rigid beside me.

"Cinna happens to be the most celebrated and famous stylist/designer of Panem," Effie gushed with pride.

I ignored Effie's rant as I sat next to Katniss. Though she looked calm and collected, I knew she was nervous and scared. I was too but I didn't want to alarm her. I drew from her strength. Her hands gripped mine so tight that my knuckles were white. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hey, relax," I comforted her. "It's going to be okay."

"Don't leave alone, Peeta," she said.

"I won't I promise," I returned. "Not unless I can't help it. We're in this together…til the end." I kissed the back of her hand. She relaxed and placed her head on my shoulder.

An hour later, Katniss and I stood at a platform as stylists Cinna and Portia stared at us. The introduction to our stylists and designers was uneventful even though Effie gushed for a few minutes at their presence. "It is an honor to meet you both," Cinna said as he hugged us both first Katniss then myself. Portia followed suite as she introduced herself.

"You're in good hands," Effie said before she departed. "Trust them to take good care of you." I turned to Haymitch for confirmation. He just shook his head in agreement.

"You two will be okay," he said. "I trust Cinna." If that wasn't a convincing endorsement since Haymitch trusted only a handful of people in the Capitol.

Katniss' hand was clasped into mine while Portia and Cinna started to 'evaluate' us. They both stared at us up and down from head to toe.

"Strip," Cinna commanded. Katniss looked scared and angry at his request.

"No," she bit back.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all." Katniss bristled.

"I'm not going to stand naked in front of strangers," she seethed in anger.

"Okay, since modesty is something you covet," Cinna relented. "You can leave your undergarments on." He didn't look pleased but didn't want to waste time arguing with Katniss. So in the end, I stood there in my boxer shorts while Katniss wore her bra and underwear. I tried not to stare at her in her state of undress. My boxer shorts did nothing to hide my arousal if I did.

"They're both scrawny and need meat on them," Portia commented as she made notes on her datapad. "I want to know who cut his hair? It's atrocious and does not suit his facial structure. That jaw line and cheek bones requires a cleaner hairstyle."

She rifled her fingers through my hair. "It needs conditioning before we cut and restyle it."

"You're not cutting his hair," Katniss stated.

Portia continued to make notations on the pad ignoring her. Then she took out a measuring tape and made a few measurements, my waist, shoulders and in seam. "He's too thin and underweight for his height."

Cinna stood by and waited until Portia was finished with me then proceeded to evaluate Katniss. He approached and looked at her from head to toe. I didn't like the way he stared at Katniss his eyes roving to her breasts. Then he stepped back lifted her arms.

"She needs to have her hair cut, conditioned and straightened," he started _. 'No,'_ my mind screamed. My anger surfaced. I loved Katniss hair the way it was.

"Her face needs exfoliation and tons of foundation to hide her blemishes." _'Blemishes?_ _What blemishes?'_ Katniss' face was perfect.

"First we'll have her brows sculpted then trimmed." He tapped her brows. _'There was nothing wrong with Katniss' brows.'_

"I'm surprised she shaved her armpits." Katniss blushed. "And since I can tell, she'll need to shave the rest of her." I gulped. Did he mean her…? Her cheeks turned pink only confirming what I guessed. Cinna leaned over and sniffed.

"Hey," I said in anger. "Watch it."

"She smells earthy and flowery," he said. "That needs to change. I want sexy and seductive."

"Katniss is plenty sexy and seductive," I spat. "She doesn't need all that. Katniss is perfect the way she is." Who were they to change Katniss' physical attributes? Who were they to dictate what we look like? "We were going into the arena to fight to the death. What does Katniss having her brows trimmed matter as we fight for our lives?"

"Peeta," Cinna said in calm manner. "In your eyes, she is perfect but you're in the Capitol now. You're in my world. We need to take every measure and advantage if you want to get sponsors in the arena."

"I don't understand," Katniss muttered. "Why do you need to cut Peeta's hair have to do with getting sponsors?"

"You're going to be presented for all of Panem to see as The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12," he stated. "You're reputation precedes you. There is an expectation of how you look."

"We look fine," Katniss bristled.

"You need to be…what's the word…" Portia interjected. "…polished. You're representing your district. A district that no one cares for until now."

"Peeta, Katniss," Cinna spoke. "We…Portia and I are the best at what we do. We can only do so much to help you and this is how we can. When you go into the arena, you'll need sponsors. So Portia and I are going to changer your physical appearance. What we do won't change who you are inside." I knew that. But being in the Capitol with all its glitter was a temptation. I didn't want them to change us, I admit. "In order for you to survive, you have to play the game. Do you understand?"

Politics. Cinna and Portia was talking about politics and the games that surrounded it. We were tributes after all, dependent on sponsors in order for us to survive in the arena. Dressing up and changing our physical looks was part of the game. I hated it but I was aware of the political games that Katniss and I had to participate in order to survive.

"And it's not like you have a choice," Cinna laid the rules on the table. "So don't fight us. You resisting will only hurt your chances in the end." I sighed in resignation. Cinna was right. I…we were helpless as we had no training like Districts 1 and 2 to fight in the arena.

"I guarantee you, Peeta," Cinna tried to appease me. "Me, changing you physically won't change who you are. Who you both are." He smiled. "You're very brave and strong together."

Together. I smiled to myself. Katniss and I were in this hell together.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I gritted my teeth together holding a scream. When Cinna said he was going to change us physically I thought it was a haircut and ton of makeup to hide my 'blemishes.' What did I know? All day I was prodded, plucked and waxed in places I never imagined. After the evaluation, I was separated from Peeta. My breath grew erratic from anxiety. "Where's Peeta?"

"Don't worry, he'll be in the next room," Cinna said to assure me. "You'll see him when we're done."

"You're getting the best treatment from the best," Venia announced as she watched another stylist pluck my brows. It hurt. I thought that pain was excruciating. I was wrong. I was more than embarrassed when she appeared between my legs trimming my hair. Imagine my horror when I was waxed…down there. Holy mother of…why would they need to wax my nether regions? No one was saw it but me. 'Why would––?'

"Shit, that hurts," I cried out. And women do this all the time? Why?

"I guarantee that Peeta will appreciate your sacrifice," Venia gushed. "This will be painful afterward so I will give you a numbing salve to ease any discomfort after a few hours. Once he sees you with out any hair on your vagina, you'll see it was worth it." I blushed. My face grew hot as I felt heat rise to my chest. "Just give yourself a day before you let Peeta anywhere near you. You're skin is very sensitive right now. No sex for a couple of days."

Sex. She was talking about Peeta and I having sex. Whatever salve she used wasn't enough as I felt a burning sensation between my legs. Not the pleasurable kind but painful feeling on my nether region. It was on fire. I closed my eyes and concentrated on…Peeta. Having sex with Peeta. Peeta doing things I never imagined. Ugh…this was not helping.

"Fuck," Peeta screamed from the other room.

"Peeta? What are they doing to him?" I said in panic and anger. They were hurting him. I almost got to my feet when Flavius, another stylist explained.

"Well, you didn't think you are the only one getting waxed, did you? That young man of your is going to be gorgeous once Portia is done with him."

"Huh," I said in confused tone.

"Peeta is getting waxed himself," he continued. "All his body hair is being removed. You will love the results." _'All his body hair?'_ That also meant his hair on his… Granted I loved his chest hair. He didn't have a lot which I love but they were also removing his hair down there? Just the thought of him smooth to touch distracted me. Peeta was hairless everywhere? Oh my God….

The next hour, Cinna and Venia played with my hair. The process of conditioning and straightening my hair was painless. "Her hair is thick and luscious," Venia commented. I left like a dress up doll as I sat with a garment covering me since wearing underwear was uncomfortable. I fidgeted in my seat. _'Where is Peeta?'_ After my hair was addressed my whole body was scrubbed and exfoliated whatever that meant. The bath was soothing and relaxing.

I almost fell asleep in the tube when lunch was served. Peeta walked into the room with his hair coifed and slicked back. He looked so handsome my mouth dropped. He too wore a white gown as he kissed my cheek before he sat down next to me. I noticed that the hair on his arms were gone. Then, I pondered how he looked without all his hair…all over.

Heat rose to my face. "Katniss, are you okay?" Effie asked. I nodded head. "You look flush."

"I'm…fine," I stuttered. "I'm just not used to all the pampering."

"You both deserve it," Effie commented. Peeta and I ate silently as we were aware of our undressed state. I had to admit he did look handsome.

"You okay?" he asked as he twitched in his seat.

"I'm fine," I returned. "I just want this day over with." I had to stop myself from staring at his…

"Me too," he said. After lunch we were separated again. Cinna and Venia debated over color and material for my clothes.

"Red," Venia stated. "A red gown would make her look seductive."

"At her only interview she has to awe the audience," Cinna commented. "She has to be mesmerizing. She has to look perfect. We know that Peeta can charm a room full of people but I doubt Katniss is used to crowd full of Capitolites."

"Well, Haymitch and Effie can help her with that," she stated. _'Interview?_ ' I had to give an interview? What the hell? That thought alone scared me. The next thing I knew was fitted to wear all sorts of shoes. High heels that were mostly uncomfortable. I could barely walk the first pair I wore that I dropped to my knees.

"I want you to wear these when you are in the suite," Cinna instructed. The shoes had heels at least two inches high. "Then when you feel comfortable I will give you another pair until you can wear higher heels." I flinched. For the life of me I couldn't understand why I had to train my feet to wear heels I'll only wear them for a couple of hours at the interview. I sighed and wondered how Peeta was doing. Our evaluation felt endless as hours passed.

By late afternoon I was bored and anxious. Luckily Haymitch pulled us away. "Sorry Cinna, but it's time," he announced. They shared a look between each other. I sighed in relief when Peeta appeared by my side.

"Hey, you look beautiful" he complimented. He looked…handsome. He wore a light blue shirt and dark brown pants––clothes he didn't wear when we left the residents. I myself wore a dark green dress that flattered my legs and figure.

"Thank you," I blushed as his eyes roved my body. It felt as though he was caressing me with his eyes. "You look very handsome."

"Come on, kids, it's time to go," Haymitch said. I turned to Cinna.

"Thank you," I said speechless as I fought to find words.

"We're not done, Katniss. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," he returned. "I won't see you since you and Peeta will both be in training."

"Thank you just the same," I repeated. I grabbed Peeta's hand as Haymitch led us out of the building. Once inside the car, I sagged and melted in to Peeta's arms as he held me around the waist. I didn't do much but stand and stood for hours as Cinna and his assistants worked around me. The ordeal made tired regardless.

"Where are we going?" Peeta asked.

"Nowhere. We're just going for a drive," he said as car travelled down lanes. "If you noticed we're not in the same car we came in from this morning." I didn't notice since I was too mentally exhausted to care. "I borrowed Cinna's car for this evening. No bugs."

"So this car is secure?" Peeta asked. Now they both had me intrigued.

"What's going on?" I inquired.

After a few minutes of silence Haymitch spoke. "I need to get you guys alone for a few minutes before heading back to our resident." He turned to a monitor and pushed a button. The screen came alive displaying the Capitol's insignia. "It was brought to attention that there was information that…the MockingJay didn't reveal before you left District 12, Katniss. Information he wanted to tell you after the reaping ceremony but didn't get the chance."

"Haymitch what are talking about?" I said. Peeta looked calm. It bothered me that he wasn't concern or worried. "Is this…is my family okay? Did something happen to Prim?" Now I was in sheer panic.

"Haymitch, just tell her," Peeta said as he grabbed both my hands into his.

"I can do better," he returned to the screen. I gasped. The MockingJay was on the screen with mom by his side. They were inside a room unfamiliar to me. Jay wore his typical outfit––all black from head to toe with a hood that hid his face. "We planned to tell you together with Peeta but since it happened this way, we didn't have a choice." _'We? Who's we?'_

"Mom, what are you doing with MockingJay?" I asked. A thought popped in my head. No, it couldn't be. It was impossible. "What's going on?"

"Katniss, please listen," Mom started. "We didn't want you to find out this way with you so far away but it's our only opportunity."

"Mom why are you with Jay? Where's Dad? Did something happen to dad?" My world was tilted to its' axis as Jay pulled his hood from his face. The face I saw underneath the hood was my father, Garrett Everdeen. I was stunned and confused. _'No, no. This isn't real,'_ my mind screamed.

"Dad," I said his name in shock.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way," he started. "I was hoping both you and Peeta would be here in District 12 but…"

I looked at Peeta. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out yesterday, Katniss," he said. "I mean, I just found out Prim is alive as well."

"But how, when…I don't understand," I stumbled. Everything didn't make any sense. How could my disabled father be the leader of a revolution, an army that was fighting against Snow? How did I miss it?

"So you've been lying to me all my life," I accused him. "All those times when you disappeared into the woods before he accident. The nights you disappeared." I remembered moments and incidents when dad would disappear. The days and nights he didn't come home. "How were you able to pull it off?" I asked. "You disappeared for weeks?"

"Well, Cray couldn't tell the difference when Mr. Hawthorne took my place." Gale's father? He was similar to dad in height but it stopped there because that was all they had in common besides the dark hair and steel eyes. Dad didn't at all looked like Mr. Hawthorne who was much stockier in build. "Mr. Hawthorne would show up at the mines with his gear on."

I was flabbergasted. My mind swirled with questions I wanted to ask but couldn't formulate as the reveal mentally paralyzed me. "How could you keep this from me? From Prim?"

"Katniss, please understand," he began. "Keeping it a secret, it was the only way to keep you safe. I had never intended for you to get involved."

"But I am involved," I seethed in anger. "I'm the daughter to the most wanted man in Panem. Oh God, oh God. This is not happening. This is not real."

"I'm sorry, Katniss,' Dad said. "I didn't mean for all this to happen." _'For all this to happen.'_ I wrapped my mind on his words. I thought of everything that happened. Ivan, Cray, Gale and Peeta. Oh my God, Peeta. The video Jay broadcasted with Peeta as Cray nearly killed him. Nearly dying for protecting me.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice permeated my mind hazy of confusion, pain and anger. I stared at my boyfriend, the Boy with Bread who had saved my life twice; Peeta who had loved me since he was five. He sat beside me giving me comfort and support even after what my father had done to him. Even after causing so much pain and trauma in his life. I couldn't face him so I hid my face with my hands. His hands rubbed my back they were soft and comforting.

"Katniss." I heard my mom's voice. "I know that you're upset." I'm beyond upset. I was stupefied. How does one recover when they found out that the MockingJay is their father, the leader of the rebellion? Poor Prim. She was probably clueless as well.

"Katniss," Dad cried to me. I ignored him and mom as they pleaded with me to talk to them. I didn't have the words or have the state of mind to have a conversation with them.

"Garrett, this is a lot for Katniss to absorb," Haymitch interjected. "It's…almost time anyway. We can't stay in this car too long." They bade their farewell. I was too numb to reply.

"Katniss, remember I'm still your father who has loved and protected you all your life," he reminded me. Yes, he was but he was also someone I didn't know who existed. He was a hero to some and an enemy to Snow and the Capitol. But most of all, how could I face Peeta knowing how much pain and damage my father has done to his family?

The ride back to the resident was eerily silent. Peeta kept an arm around my waist as I hid my face on the crook of his neck. I felt angry, lost, confused and guilty. How could Peeta want me after this revelation? Once we reached the underground parking, I ran out of the car and headed towards the elevator. Peeta called out to me as I ran ahead. "Katniss?"

I wrapped both arms around my waist. I felt numb all over. "Katniss?" he repeated as I dove into the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Peeta held a hand back to Haymitch. "Give us a moment."

"Sure, kid," Haymitch returned. Peeta pressed a number on the panel. I was so happy to see him last night that I didn't even recall what floor our suite was located. Once the door opened, I wasn't surprised that we ended up at the roof. Peeta always knew what I needed even before I did. It was what I loved about him.

He grabbed my hand led me out of the elevator. Normally, I would have been thrilled to have him to myself but…my head was downcast because I didn't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Katniss, talk to me," he muttered low and soft. He stopped near the edge of the building. I was close to tears as pain radiated from my chest, as the realization once again struck me. Garret Everdeen, my father was the MockingJay. I wanted to laugh and cry, scream and hit something to help me relieve the pain I felt. How could I have missed it?

"I don't know what you're feeling," he began. "If I found out that my dad was the MockingJay, I wouldn't know how to react or what to believe."

"How did you react when you found out?" I dared to ask.

"When I first found out, I was stunned," he explained. I snorted. "I mean my girlfriend's father is the MockingJay. Who knew, right? What were the odds that the father of the girl that I had been in love with since I was five, was the famous MockingJay?" He smiled soft and genuine. "I knew you were special. I mean I shouldn't be surprised because you're pretty extraordinary and remarkable. So why not your dad as well?" He was going to make me cry. He was so sweet and understanding. I didn't deserve it.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," I blustered as I kept my tears at bay. "Tell me how you really felt."

"I wasn't lying when I said I was stunned," he admitted. "When I got over that, I felt disappointed and sad." _'Sad?'_

"Because I knew it was going to affect you," he said. "You didn't know, did you?" I shook my head.

"I swear Peeta I didn't," I swore to him. "This was a big shock to me as well."

"So at least I can guess that you're upset and maybe mad at your dad?"

"Yes, I'm furious," I muttered. "He's my dad…and he should have at least had the decency to tell me. I'm not a kid anymore. I've been taking care of our family for years. I trusted him. Why didn't he trust me?" I'm 19 well beyond the age to understand why and who he was. "You should be pissed…raging mad as hell."

"Why?" he shrugged his shoulders. "What's the point?" Argh…

"Why? What's the point?" I blustered. "Because of my dad, the MockingJay, he…if it wasn't for the video that he broadcasted we wouldn't be in this situation. All those people in district…that died." I breathed through my mouth trying to catch my breath. Graham and Peeta's sister in law, they were dead because my father. "That's why you should be mad." I waited for Peeta to get angry. He lost his family because of my dad's cause. A cause I never knew that was close to home. A cause that affected him the most. He should hate my dad and me. I closed my eyes and waited for Peeta to shatter my world and my heart.

"If you're looking for a reason to break up with me, it's not going to work," he smirked.

"What?" I was confused and scared. "I'm not trying to break up with you. If anyone should be upset it would be you and you breaking up with me." He smiled and shook his head.

"At least you're not running away," he teased.

"Peeta," I said as I smacked him on the arm. "This is not funny."

"It kinda is," he returned. Little did he realize I was tempted to run but I swore to be better for Peeta. He didn't deserve to suffer because I felt insecure or angry, anger that was mostly directly to my dad. "Katniss, I know you're upset that he kept this from you. It only stands to reason that you would be angry with him. I understand that."

"No, yes I am furious with him," I said. "I want to know why you're not? You who was affected most by his actions."

"Getting angry with your dad won't bring Sonja or Graham back," he stated. "Right now, what I want to focus on is the time we have left." I gasped. He was right. For a few minutes, I had forgotten our purpose for being in the Capitol. We're in the middle of enemy territory.

"If anything, you would probably be better off if I did break up with you." I gasped. "And not because of your dad but with your association with me. Snow got me where wanted me and you were safe." He shifted his feet. "Prim wouldn't have been reaped either so…"

"No," I blurted as I grabbed him around his waist. "Whatever you're thinking stop." I knew where this conversation was leading. I could feel tension rolling off from Peeta. "Don't you fucking dare. I need you."

"Katniss," Peeta sighed. "I wasn't going to break up with you, I wouldn't despite the fact that your dad is the MockingJay. I was just making a point." He pulled back and rubbed his hands on my upper arms. "Things…things just happened." _'To you.'_ I wanted to add. "And I swear and promise you that I don't regret a single moment if it led you to me."

I sobbed. "We're in this together now. We need to focus on us, not to place blame for circumstances beyond our control." That's when I broke into tears. He did this to me––Peeta made me weak and vulnerable opening my heart to love. Love I swore to ignore and avoid. "It's okay to be mad at him for hiding his secret. You're allowed. You love your dad…and you're proud of him as well. You know deep down inside your are." He smiled. I returned in kind smiling back. He was right, of course. I was proud of my dad but I needed to stay angry for a little while for he did keep this secret from me.

We stood at the rooftop encase in our own little world right in the middle of the city, the Capitol. "So if you are mad and frustrated with your dad, take your energy out during our training."

"Oh, I forgot about that," I admitted.

"Haymitch says we're a day behind everyone else because I lost…my original partner," he said. I sighed and wondered what my little sister was doing as I looked at the sky above us. I hoped she wasn't scared and was being well cared for.

That night I snuck back into Peeta's room. "Peeta!" I shook his shoulder as he lay sleeping. I couldn't help myself as I found myself back in his room again.

The curtains in his room were wide open letting the moon seep through. I could see the outline of Peeta's body underneath the blanket. I smiled and held a hand to mouth as I listened to him snore. It didn't sound like a freight train like my Dad's. It made me wonder how mom could stand sleeping next him with all the noise he made.

"Katniss, what are you––" I quickly dove under his blanket and invited myself into his bed.

"I'll leave early I promise," I swore as I laid my head on his chest and sighed. I couldn't sleep as I literally tossed and turned in my own bed. Once I knew everyone was asleep I bolted. I wasn't about to let anyone tell me what to do. Peeta chuckled his laugh reverberated causing his chest to rumble on my cheek. "Effie is not going to stop me from sharing a bed with you." ' _Because who knew how much time we had left?'_ I didn't want to voice that out loud though I knew it was both in our minds.

"You're such a rebel," Peeta whispered. I giggled and shivered as his breath grazed my ear. Soon my eyes felt heavy and my whole body relaxed. The next thing I knew it was morning. Peeta's light snore woke me. We had somewhat shifted positions in our sleep as I lay on my side with his chest on my back and his arm around my waist. This was the second time I had awoken with his arms around me. The second time in days that I had a real good night sleep. Who knew being evaluated and learning that my father was the MockingJay would tax my emotionally as well as physically.

Reluctantly I tried to get out of bed without waking Peeta. However, his arm tightened around me causing him to press his body to mine. I gasped as I felt him. His…caught between my thighs poking me. For a few seconds I lay still then a minute later he moaned in his sleep _. 'Holy mother fuc…'_ He felt big and hard. Not that I had a lot to compare to as I imagined the length and width in my mind.

Since meeting and falling for Peeta, I had never imagined or wondered about sex. The girls in my school whispered and gossiped about their experiences all the time. None of it interested me. I knew the mechanics of sex. Boy parts entered girl parts and that was it. I didn't understand the appeal until now. The feelings of lust and desire was new to me. And any thoughts of sex led to Peeta. As deftly as I could without arousing…I mean without disturbing him from his sleep, I slipped out of bed and returned to my room. But before leaving I kissed him on the forehead.

His skin was warm and soft. I was tempted to lie back in bed but remembered Effie's reaction when she caught us together. After a quick shower, I found on my bed a pair of track pants with matching shirt and coordinated athletic shoes. They were red and black with numbers embroidered into the shirts to identify which district we belonged to. They were ugly but comfortable. The pain between my legs from the waxing was minimal as I wore the tight fitting pants.

"Remember, don't reveal your talent," Haymitch instructed as we ate breakfast. "What is your talent, Katniss?" He wondered as we ate breakfast.

"Katniss is an expert with a bow and arrow," my boyfriend announced with a proud look on his face. "She can shoot a squirrel in the eye."

"And Peeta is a champion wrestler," I returned.

"Well, I know how to wrestle," he stated, "…but I'm not that great––"

"Yes, you are," I argued. "You beat last year's champion." Why was he doubting himself?

"I got lucky––"

"Peeta? You beat him fair and square,' I returned. "Don't put yourself down like that."

"It doesn't matter, you don't reveal your talent in under any circumstance," Haymitch argued. "No matter what happens, okay? Build up your strength, use weights and train with whatever weapons you are unfamiliar with." He was adamant and serious about his advice that we didn't argue back.

My nerves were raw as I sat next to Peeta in the hovercar. The trip to the training center was short as it was located near the center of the Capitol. The city was bustling with people and cars in the streets. The sight was intimidating. "Don't worry," Haymitch explained. "You can see outside the car but no one can see in." He must have noticed as I ducked my head from the window hoping no one could see us." Thank God. Everyone around me looked odd and ridiculous as people wore colorful wigs and clothes that were ostentatious. They reeked of wealth and privilege. These were the people who would be watching us kill each other for their entertainment. It was disgusting.

I sought comfort from Peeta as he held my hand during the ride. "One more piece of advice. Don't flaunt your relationship. I know how close you have become but that kind of behavior will only piss off other tributes," Haymitch advised us one more time. "Don't call attention to yourself and don't…don't instigate anything." He turned to Peeta. "You…are a target. A big one for all the tributes especially District 1 and 2. You upstaged them when Snow invited you to visit a few weeks ago. It wasn't a concern a couple of weeks ago but now that you are a tribute? Just watch your back.'

"They wouldn't dare do anything to Peeta before the games," I spouted in shock and fear. "Would they?"

"Well, it's been known that an 'accident' can happen,' Haymitch said. "It's not the first time but watch your back anyway." _'I wasn't letting Peeta out of my sight,'_ I swore in my head.

Now I was scared but I didn't want to alarm or worry Peeta so I kept my fears to myself. I had to remind myself that I was still an independent person even though I counted on Peeta for strength, support and comfort. I wasn't the clingy type but it didn't mean I didn't worry about him. Haymitch was right about one thing Peeta was a target. Snow made sure of it.

"And since Katniss is with me," Peeta reminded us. "She is a target as well. She also has to watch her back too." His hand tightened around mine.

"Keep your head down and stay low," Haymitch added. "You two may be favored amongst the Capitolites but it only means you're the first to be hunted down by every single tribute to take you both out of the running. So train hard and concentrate."

Both Peeta and I nodded our heads. We finally arrived at the training center. There were hundreds of people waiting outside the building. "Peeta, Katniss," a few people shouted at us. Haymitch escorted us to the entrance. "I'll be here exactly at 3pm to pick you up. Don't wander off anywhere. You're safe as long as you stay inside the center. Don't and really I meant it, don't leave the premises, ever." His warning was stern but clear. I just wondered why he needed to reiterate the fact. Why would we wander off?

Haymitch bade us goodbye. I proudly walked beside Peeta but I was also nervous that I nearly grabbed his hand for support then I remembered Haymitch's warning. _'Don't flaunt your relationship.'_ Peeta's face was calm but determined. We were greeted by two peacekeepers who then led us to the training facility. The doors in front of us were massive and tall nothing I have ever encountered before. The whole facility was grand and spacious but eerily cold and sterile. To Peeta, our surroundings didn't faze him. Once the doors opened, we both walked into the room together side by side. The room was huge with training equipment, numerous weapons on racks and stands. A running track circled the entire area. I eyed a bow and arrow off one of the racks. It was made of some sort of metal unlike the wooden one I used back at 12.

There were children from 12-17 years old exercising or doing some activity. The whole room stopped and turned to us. All eyes were on Peeta then to me. I stared at them back letting them know that they couldn't intimidate Peeta or me even though internally I was shaking.

"Come on, Katniss," Peeta said as he headed toward a weight bench. For an hour or two, we both used weights to strengthen our upper body. Peeta was remarkable as he pressed two hundred pounds easily. I admired the muscles on his arms as he lifted weights as a trainer spotted him. He wasn't tall like most of the male tributes but Peeta was strong and agile. His lean mass hid his strength well. He could easily carry me if he needed to. During the whole training Peeta was focused as if nothing bothered him. Me, I checked our surroundings, the people I knew I had to kill in order to survive. There was a little girl from 11 she was tiny, fragile and small. _'How could anyone think of killing her?'_ I asked myself. She reminded me of Prim at her age.

At noon, we were herded to a cafeteria where we selected our lunch. The food was an array of protein, vegetables, bread, dairy and fruit enough food to feed a district. Peeta and I chose to sit away from everyone isolating ourselves from everyone.

"So what do you think, Katniss?" Peeta asked his voice low so no one could hear us.

"Well, we definitely got the attention from 1 and 2," I confirmed. I was concerned with the two couples. We didn't know their names but they were eyeing us the whole time we were training especially the tall male blond. After lunch Peeta and I decided to peruse the weapons. I steered cleared from the bow and arrow as instructed.

Peeta picked up a sword while I toyed with a dagger. "I think we need to train with a spear or sword," he suggested. "We'll be fine as you pick them off with a bow but you need options." He swung the sword in his hand. I hated seeing my boy with the bread with any weapon in his hand. "Think you can manage with a spear?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll be fine once I get my bow and arrow in the arena," I said.

"Katniss, you can't count on your bow alone," he reminded me. "What if you can't get to it?" He was right. So I picked up a spear and weighed it in my hands to try to get comfortable with it. Meanwhile, Peeta chose a sword type weapon with a short handle. "Okay, see if you can hit that target over there?" He pointed to a dummy 20 yards away. I took a deep breath then raised the spear near my head. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that we had an audience. Of course, tributes 1 and 2 stood in crowd snickering. I pulled my and back and threw the spear as hard as I could. It missed the target completely.

"See told you, pathetic," the tall blond smirked as he spoke to his female partner. "I get blondie and you get the girlfriend. They'll be dead before the end of the week. Blondie is mine." I was angry, upset and bothered by their assumption. Peeta and I survived and killed two peacekeepers all those weeks ago. We were formidable together.

"Katniss, don't pay attention to them," Peeta tried to distract me. "They know nothing of us. They don't know what you can do. You'll be fine." _'I'll be fine?'_ I didn't like the sound of that. "Listen, we have a couple weeks ahead of us. You need to build your upper body to throw the spear." So for an hour Peeta and I took turns with some weights. Each time he flexed his forearms and biceps I was mesmerized as sweat beaded down his forehead. "We'll build up your upper body strength everyday. It'll be useful for when you use your bow as well." An hour before Haymitch was to pick us up we ran around the track for stamina and endurance. Peeta kept pace with me never leaving my side.

Exactly at 3pm Haymitch arrived. He was quiet as he escorted us to the car. I noticed that he was the only mentor with bodyguards flanking us. This went on for the whole two weeks of training. My muscles from my arms and shoulders ached that I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder. "How was your first day?" Haymitch finally asked.

"We stayed out of trouble like you asked," Peeta answered back. I was too exhausted to speak. Between the weight training and running on the track, my whole body ached from head to toe.

"What did you learn today?"

"That the tributes from 1 and 2 are gunning for us," he returned. "Those tributes are the ones we have to watch out for in the arena."

"That's to be expected," Haymitch stated. "Just stay clear from them until the arena." Peeta nodded his head then tightened his arm around my waist. "I know you're both exhausted so we'll talk strategy tomorrow."

I took a long hot shower a luxury I appreciated to ease my aching bones and muscles. Before dinner, Haymitch introduced us to our fellow tributes as he showed us a video of the female and male tributes from each district. The only ones I was concerned with were tributes from districts 1 and 2, Cato and Clove. "Don't be naïve, Katniss," he stated. "It's not only Districts 1 and 2 hunting you, every capable tribute will come after you as well. The more entertainment, the better the sponsors."

I thought about the little girl from District 11. I doubted she was going to come after Peeta and me. What was she going to do throw acorns at us? She could barely hold a spear or be sufficiently trained with any weapons with the limited time we had. Odds were that she would be amongst the first to be slaughtered. My heart sank. I didn't know her but the thought of her death saddened and angered me. I shook the image from my head and concentrated.

"I thought Peeta was well loved in the Capitol?" I asked after I gathered my thoughts.

"Yes, he is," Haymitch answered back. "That doesn't mean that other tributes won't get sponsors as well. They need to be equipped if they are going to go after you. What's the point of reaping 24 boys and girls if they get sick or they starve in the arena? The game has to last for weeks to be entertaining."

Last year's Hunger Games lasted two months. The last tribute from District 8 hid for weeks as the tribute from 2 hunted him down. The gamekeeper upped the ante by removing the last two survivors and placed them in a desert. Weak from dehydration, the tribute from 2 finally tracked the tribute from 8 and finally killed him.

After our first day of training, every night for two weeks I dreamt that Peeta was killed in the arena. One the third night, Effie finally caught us that morning as I was draped over Peeta after the night of him comforting me from my nightmare. No matter how much she scolded us for 'sleeping' together I didn't budge. I was going to sleep with my boyfriend and there was nothing she could do or say to stop me. She was not going to deny me the only thing I wanted before entering the arena and whatever time I had left with him. Propriety de damned. Besides, who knew sleeping with him was something I had looked forward to.

I remembered one night after a week of sleeping together. I woke up with Peeta straddling me his head nestled underneath my chin. I felt him again as his length pressed on my upper thigh. The feel of him made me shiver that I accidentally woke him as I moaned in response.

 _"I'm so sorry, Katniss," Peeta said his eyes wide from shock. "I…didn't mean to––" He moved away from me leaving me feeling bereft and longing for him. "I…it has a mind of it's own. I can't help it––"_

" _It's okay, Peeta," I said. "I know you can't help it." I wasn't at all uncomfortable or embarrassed. As a matter of fact, I miss kissing Peeta. It has been a couple of weeks since we made out. Every day after our training, we were both so exhausted that we shared a few kisses between us. Either I was passed out in bed when Peeta finally turned in or he was fast asleep after I changed into my sleep clothes. "It's okay."_

" _Not it's not," he argued back. "I wasn't…I didn't mean to––" I sensed and heard the panic in his voice as if he did something wrong. That he took advantage of me._

"Peeta, you're my boyfriend," I reminded him. "I would be insulted if you didn't react to me that way." I teased him. "It's only normal, natural that our relationship would––" I gasped as Peeta hovered over me pressing his chest onto mine.

" _Shh,..Katniss," he whispered then leaned down and kissed me. I moaned in response. Didn't I say I missed his kisses? The way he started soft and sweet then demanding as his tongue invaded my mouth taking my breath away. I groaned as he pressed his leg between mine pressing his cock onto my thigh. Oh my God, he felt big. For a few minutes we were lost in our own little world. I tightened my arms around his neck wanting more but not finding the words to express my desire for him. I felt his hand push my nightshirt to one side and groaned in appreciation. 'Yes,' my mind shouted. He massaged my breast as he continued to kiss me stealing my breath._

 _"Oh God, Katniss," Peeta gasped as he pulled away. "We can't. We have to stop." He whispered in my ear. He groaned as if he was in pain._

' _What? Why? Didn't he want me? Wasn't I good enough?' Suddenly all my insecurities and fears surfaced. I remembered all those girls; classmates who were curvier and prettier than me. However, Peeta knew me as he watched my face. I turned my head because I didn't want him to see that I was close to tears. I felt rejected and humiliated. "Katniss," he said my name with such tenderness I almost wept. His blue eyes looked into mine. He raised his hand and traced my ear. "It's not because I don't want to. God I do." I sighed in relief._

" _But why did you stop?" I asked._

" _It's not safe," he said as he leaned down so close his lips brushed my ear. "The room is bugged." Oh God, I knew that there were listening devices in the whole suite, but in our own bedrooms. How…how sickening and disturbing that anyone would take great pleasure in watching us… Not that we were going to have sex. I wasn't ready. I remembered the night when his mouth sucked my nipple sending a tingle straight to my center. It was a feeling I wanted to experience again._

After that night, I felt frustrated and anxious. Sleeping with Peeta was something I never expected, but now something I looked forward to at the end of each day. Being in his arms, I felt safe. But as the days passed, our waking hours were spent on training and watching video of past victors. Not a single moment spared alone with Peeta. Haymitch or Effie either accompanied us wherever we went. I swore it was done on purpose per Effie's deviant plan to make sure we weren't behaving inappropriately.

On the ninth day of training, I was aggravated and frustrated. Poor Peeta felt the brunt of my foul mood. I was getting better with the spear but my aim was still off as it missed the dummy a foot away. Peeta was better at it after one week of practicing as he hit the dummy's waist. I scowled and complained bitterly to Peeta. "Oh someone's on the rag," Cato snickered. Clove joined laughing alongside him.

"Don't pay attention to them, Katniss," Peeta said. "They are just baiting you." Intellectually I knew it but my pride took over. I took a step forward and picked up another spear.

"Hey, Cato," I called him out. "You know what they say, all muscle shit for brains."

"Fuck you, Everdeen," he snickered back. "If you tire of blondie over there let me know. I can show you a really good time not like dickless over there. " He cupped his crotch and pointed at Peeta. _'How dare he––'_ My fury grew at his insinuation that Peeta was not man enough to satisfy me.

"Hey Cato," I shouted. "Sorry I don't my share. I'm surprised. I heard you prefers dicks over pussies." Everyone in the room gasped. After a few days in the training center, I heard rumors that Cato preferred men then women. It was rumor with no concrete proof, but I must have hit a nerve as he started towards me.

"Cato, stop," Clove warned him. He didn't listen as he ran towards me. "Cato."

Before he reached me, Peeta tackled him to the ground. Though he was at least six inches taller than Peeta, my boyfriend managed to push him face down on the ground with one arm behind him. "Let go of me, you mother fucker," Cato screamed. The fracas caught the attention of four peacekeepers. Peeta immediately released him and stood up. Cato followed suit as he rubbed his shoulders.

"What's going on here?" a peacekeeper questioned.

"Nothing, nothing is going on," Cato quickly answered him. "We're just messing around. Weren't we, Mellark?" Peeta nodded.

"Um, yes. Like he said, we're just messing around," he repeated.

"Disperse," he ordered us. "You know the rules, you cannot be in contact with each other. You'll have time in the arena. Until then, stay away from each other."

"Yes, sir," Cato complied.

"Come on, Cato," Clove said as she pulled him by the arm. "What were you thinking?" She said as she jabbed him with her elbow.

Peeta turned to me. I felt ashamed and stupid as I realized what I caused. Teasing Cato or baiting him wasn't a smart move. "Peeta?" I said his name after a few seconds. Whatever frustration I felt quickly faded when I saw the look on his face. He looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. It's just…when he started to talk about you, I lost it."

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. "You've been…distracted for some time now." I was surprised with his question. I thought he was angry and disappointed at me. He was concerned for my welfare not his own. He pulled me aside away from the training area. "Katniss?"

"I…I'm…just tired all the time," I admitted. "I know we have to train. It's important but…" I stopped. How do or should I admit that I miss him––Peeta, my boyfriend not Peeta my training partner and fellow tribute. I felt stupid and weak all of a sudden to admit that I needed him. This was not me. I'm stronger than this but I can admit that I am a girl in love so… "I miss you. Haymitch and Effie are around all the time. I feel like their smothering me. I mean, I understand we have to train, but…"

"I miss you too," Peeta confessed. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned against him not caring who saw us. At the corner of my eye, I noticed the little girl from District 11 watching us from behind a pillar.

"I'm being stupid," I returned frustrated and anxious. "Forget what I just said." I turned to leave but Peeta tightened his arm around me.

"Hey, stop it," he said. "You're not being stupid. I miss you too but like you said this is important. In a few days we'll be entering the arena."

"I know."

"Okay, how about this," he started. "Why don't we take a break? We have an hour left before Haymitch picks us up."

"Can we?" I asked.

"Listen, if you think about it," he said. "This is the only time we're not chaperoned or accompanied by Haymitch and Effie. We can stop for an hour." I loved his idea. It wasn't ideal, but he was right this was the only time afforded us without our 'guardians or bodyguards.'

"What do you––?"

"Come on, I know where to go," he said as he grabbed my hand. He led us towards the smaller training rooms. It was close to the end of the training period. Most of the smaller training rooms were empty. Peeta looked into a couple of room to find them occupied. We finally found one. Peeta took one of the padded cushions on the floor and dragged it towards a wall. Once he laid it out, he sat down and leaned back against the wall. I immediately sat next to him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for hiding out here once they noticed we're missing," I asked. I didn't want to cause trouble but at this moment I didn't care.

"Probably, but…" he began. "What are they going to do? Kick us both out of the games?" I chuckled as I nestled closer into his embrace. He smelled of sweat and his own essence. I missed the smell of flour and vanilla on his skin. I sighed in contentment. This was what I missed––just the two of us alone not talking but sharing time together in silence. "You know if you want to take a nap, go ahead. I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded. I knew he would protect me even if it meant costing his own life. I wonder if he knew I'd do the same as well.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to waste this time by taking a nap." For an hour we sat together and didn't talk. We were both grateful for the time alone. I wished that we had more time together jus the two of us with no Effie or Haymitch to bother us. Then a thought formulated in my mind. I knew that our purpose in the Capitol was to train for the game, but I wondered after our training, if Haymitch could allow Peeta and I to have one last date. I don't mean going out to the city and eat at a restaurant but to dress up and have dinner alone just the two of us in the penthouse. Should I plan it as a surprise for Peeta if it was allowed? I shook my head. I wasn't good in making surprises so I asked him what he thought of my idea.

"I like it," he said. "I don't see why Effie or Haymitch would object. We're not leaving the Penthouse. And even if they did leave us alone, we still have to be careful what we say since the placed is bugged." I shuddered. I almost forgot about the 'bugs' hidden in the penthouse. It didn't matter as long as I get my date with Peeta.

For the next few minutes, we talked about our date. We were not certain it would happen but planning it eased my fatigue in body and spirit. Now if only I could get Haymitch and Effie to agree to it.

* * *

 _ **AN: I want to say thanks for those who have stuck with me. I appreciate your patience and understanding for not posting at my usual schedule. It's been a rough few months for me. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter since this and the next will be the only time Peeta and Katniss will have for private time before…the calm before the storm so to speak.  
**_

 _ **Thanks again for you patience. Have great day. I will update as soon as I can.**_


	36. Chapter 36 - Friends, Lovers and Rebels

Chapter 36 – Friends, Lovers and Rebels

 _Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter contains Prim, Haymitch and Katniss POVs and is rated_ _ **M**_ _._

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

"Are they at it again?" someone said as harsh voices was heard from behind us. "Can't those keep their shit together?" The voices got louder as both Maddy and Seamus were in the middle of another argument.

I winced as Shane rolled his eyes. Maddy said, "I told you to stay the hell away from me," She seethed in anger as she tried to get past him. Seamus grabbed her by the arm. In return she shook him off and pushed him with both hands onto his chest. He nearly stumbled back.

"Well, you should have said that before you dragged me into this," Seamus accused as he raised his hand in the air.

"I didn't ask you to follow me or volunteer to join the rebellion," she spat. She pointed her finger into his chest. He winced as her nail dug into his skin. "That was your choice. Not mine. This is your own damn fault if you're _'stuck'_ here."

"Of course I was going to follow you," he shouted back. "If you thought I was going to let my fiancée––"

"Ex-fiancée," she corrected him. "I broke up with you weeks before I volunteered. This was my choice not yours. You don't own me. We were done. We are done!"

"You're still upset, I know that what I did was wrong," he admitted in a sheepish manner.

"I don't care if you slept with half the girls in 4. I don't give a shit," she spat back.

"I said I was sorry," he pleaded. "How many times do I need to say it until you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, there? Now leave me the fuck alone."

"This isn't just my fault. I was pissed that you kept postponing our wedding. It's been a year and you wouldn't set a date. What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to be patient," she said back. "My father had just died and you wanted to set a date? He just passed away and you wanted to set a date. What the fuck was that? I asked for time and you agreed and you retaliated by sleeping with…" She sighed. "This is my fault. I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

"Yes you should have––"

"But that didn't give you permission to sleep with _'her'_."

"I know, I know," he sighed. _'Who was her?'_ This was better than when one of Katniss' classmate found out that her boyfriend was with another boy. It was stupid since everyone knew her classmate's boyfriend was attracted to boys but had kept it a secret from her. Katniss laughed because Gale caught him at the slagheap. She laughed so hard because Gale said his life was scarred forever after seeing them _'in flagrante delicto.'_ Katniss in return told him he needed to get over himself. I snickered at Katniss because she couldn't say they were having sex out right. 'In flagrante delicto'in deed.

"Things haven't been right between us since my father died and I know you forgave me but––" _'What? Forgave her for what?'_

"Prim?" Shane called my name. "One of the guys wanted to know if you had any of those herbs for an upset stomach?"

"Huh?" I blustered as I strained to listen to Seamus and Maddy. I turned to Shane.

"You know it's rude to be eavesdropping into other people's conversation," he scolded me with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"But I wasn't––" Both his brows lifted. It was a reprimand since he was right. But then again, it wasn't that hard to not eavesdrop since both Maddy and Seamus argued right in front of everyone. The temperature in the air grew suddenly hot. I blushed as I knew I did. I was caught. My pale skin tinted quickly as result of my half Merchant blood. Shane smiled and laughed. I liked his laugh. It was hardy and full of mirth. It helped that he was also so attractive.

It's been a week since my rescue. One week away from my family and home. I miss everyone. I miss waking up in my house in my own bed. I miss coming home from the bakery with a treat that Peeta packed for me. I miss Katniss. Though I knew I was with the rebels and felt safe a few resented my presence especially Seamus. I didn't know what I did for him to resent me.

But it didn't matter as I made a friend in Shane and Maddy. A new kinship grew between Shane and me. He mostly kept me company by helping me gather herbs and roots while we headed towards…I didn't know where we were going since the rebel leader, Eisenman kept our destination a secret. Only a handful knew where we were heading. I hoped it was District 12's Township but that was not to be.

 _"I'm sorry, Prim," Shane revealed. "All I can tell you is that you're not going home anytime soon. It isn't safe for you to go home anyway since all of Panem thinks you're dead." Oh, I had forgotten about that. I just hoped that Peeta knew the truth. I didn't want my 'death' to be another thing he felt guilty about._

My entertainment for the day was over as I looked behind Shane to find Maddy alone leaning against a tree watching us. She was dressed in her usual outfit, black pants, shirt and boots. Her ponytail in disarray underneath a cap and she had grime on her face. Beneath the rebel clothing was a beautiful woman. "Is Maddy staring at us?" Shane whispered to me. I nodded my head. He groaned. "Does she look mad?" I nodded again. She did look upset but it was as if she was angry with…me. I knew that look. It was the same look whenever anyone touched or spoke to Peeta too comfortably. It was a look of jealousy. _'Uh oh,'_ my mind spun.

"I don't mean to pry but if something is going on between you and Maddy? You're my friend but if she is going to be mad at me for being your friend––"

"No, yes, I mean no," he uttered as his face turned pink. "It doesn't matter anyway. And you are right you are my friend. She has no say."

"But something went on between you two?" I was curious, nosy. Shane hesitated to answer but I waited.

"It was a long time ago," he sighed. There was sadness and anger in his expression. "Not that I would call it a relationship to begin with." He sighed again. "We were…friends once."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I comforted him.

"As for having a relationship, it isn't as if I have time to have one right now. Not in the middle of a rebellion against the Capitol. And who with?" He gestured around us. Tall and wide trees surrounded us. It was a good place to hide for the night.

"Why not?" I asked. "Why not have someone in your life right now especially in the middle of a war." I thought of Katniss and Peeta and their relationship. "I mean, doesn't it help to know that you are fighting for someone, someone to have a future with? That is the reason why you are fighting in the first place?"

"If you asked me that a year ago, I'd agree with you but not now," he confessed. I turned to look at Maddy her face change from anger to sadness. It made me wonder if she heard us.

"Is there anyone back home for you?" He shook his head. Of course I assumed he had someone back home, he was too sweet and handsome to be single. He would have been sought after in District 12. He was a catch.

"I thought I did, but…," he said noncommittally. "Anyway, what about you, Prim? Any boy back home missing you?" I blushed and thought about Rory. I liked him, liked him a lot but he didn't understand my need to help people like my mom. I wanted to be just like her. She's a healer. Rory often complained of the hours I spent with my Mom as I assisted her whenever anyone came to the house. Much of our time together was disrupted because of it. We had a lot of heated discussion about it. It saddened me that he wasn't supportive or understanding of my ambition. I remembered Mom had said that I needed to find myself before looking or adding someone in my life. I needed purpose. She wanted me to be independent like Katniss.

Rory didn't understand when I told him that becoming a healer was important to me. I like him, so I knew he needed time himself to discover or find his purpose as well. I wondered what he was doing back home. Does he miss me?

The next couple of days, Maddy was quiet and somber. Seamus stayed clear away from her, but it was still tense between them. Shane was kind and sweet as usual. His interaction with me bothered Maddy. I could tell. She was short with me during dinner so I kept out of her way. I was helping a rebel as he accidentally walked right into a bush that caused red rashes on his hands. It wasn't serious as I used an herb to help ease his affliction. "Just rub the leaves on your hands after each time you wash it," I instructed him.

Maddy sat a few feet away a blanket wrapped around her, as the night air was chilly. We couldn't afford to light a fire in case hovercraft roamed the area. There were a couple of men up the trees watching the sky. Shane was helping me as he grinded some roots with a rock on top of a flat stone. Visibility was low but it was enough to get the job done.

"How long do I have to do this?" the rebel asked. He was a medium height man with dark hair and brown eyes. He was a little on the pudgy side. I think he said he was from District 10.

"I'll give you a few more leaves that should last for a day or two," I said. "It should go away by then as long as you wash your hands and rub the leaves on them right away." He turned to leave. "And one more thing, don't get in contact with anyone. You'll spread it to someone else."

"Thanks, Everdeen," he said as he saluted him. I blushed. It felt good to be useful.

"You're doing great, Everdeen," Shane mimicked in jest. I blushed.

"Thank you," I returned and smiled feeling very proud of myself.

"If you're parents could see you now, I bet they would be very proud," he said. My smile grew wider as I thought of them. Then suddenly a feeling of homesickness hit me. "I wish…"

"What's wrong, Prim," he asked.

"I miss my mom and dad," I started. "I miss my sister, Katniss." I held back a sob in my throat. I didn't want him to see my cry like a baby because I was missing my family.

"It's okay, Prim," Maddy said. "All of us miss our families as well." She shifted in her seat as she continued to stare at Shane. Her expression reminded me of the look Katniss would cast whenever she was with Peeta. It was a look of regret and longing after she realized she was attracted to him but treated him badly. Shane kept his eye on the work he was doing for me. He was either ignoring Maddy or so focused on his work that he was oblivious to her stare. Then an idea struck me.

"I miss my sister the most," I sighed. "We're really close. I could tell her everything. I miss Peeta too. He was like a big brother to me."

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark," Shane repeated as he finished his work and stored the crushed herbs into cloth bag. "That's you're sister's boyfriend? How long have they been together?"

"Not very long, three months," I answered him. "Before that my sister never paid attention to Peeta." I laughed and reminisced of their 'courtship.' "Or I thought she didn't know of his existence."

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked including herself into the conversation.

"Peeta had a crush on my sister for a long time," I started. "Since he was five and she was seven." I explained the first time he saw her and the events that led to their relationship. By now, rebels both male and female gathered around us as I related the story of their tumultuous courtship. The men snickered and scoffed at Peeta while the women oohed and awed by his devotion to Katniss.

"Sounds like some made up propaganda to me," a rebel snickered. "MockingJay must be getting real desperate to use kids for the rebels to follow…as if it's real." He mocked. During my time with the rebels I learned how very important Peeta and Katniss had become to their cause. The MockingJay and the Start Crossed Lovers were now the symbols for the rebellion––a revolution born out of inspiration by two young kids from District 12.

"You think Peeta volunteered to be whipped and have it taped for all of Panem to watch," I barked in disgust. "Do you want to know the injuries and trauma he still feels from that 'made up' propaganda? The nightmares and lack of sleep he experiences every night since that day?" I took a deep breath and continued. "You think he wanted this kind of attention that made him a target with President Snow? Attention that got his brother, sister in law and a friend killed?

Peeta and my sister didn't want this kind of attention. They just wanted to be together like a normal couple. To be in love and have a future together. They didn't ask or want this."

"They sound pretty incredible and far fetched when I first heard about them," a female rebel admitted. "I mean being called the "Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12." She huffed. "I didn't believe it. Who would, considering their _'tragic'_ love story. Star-Crossed? Whatever."

"We're fighting for peace and freedom," a male rebel interjected. "Not for some hokey story about two young kids with some tragic love story. It's a teen romance. It's probably not even real."

Their ignorance and pessimism pissed me off. "And how old should they have to be to have a tragic love story? Because they are young doesn't mean that their love isn't real or true. You know nothing of prejudice or social divide that exists in District 12. Who has the right to say who you love? Whether your blond or dark haired, man or woman? Peeta is even younger than Katniss by two years. Are you saying they shouldn't be together because of his age?" I said in an angry tone. "So a man has to be older than the woman for it to be right?"

"Prim, calm––" Shane began. I wouldn't let him interrupt me.

"Why is it that the Capitol can do what they, when they want and with whom they want and yet we are told what to do, how to live and who to love? You don't think that the Capitol made these restrictions. That they planted the biases in the mind of 'simple' people to control us. To pit us against each other while they continue to suppress us?

What happened to free will? The right to live our lives as we see fit? I thought slavery was abolished?" I was out of breath as I struggled to fight my anger. "Peeta not only crossed but also defied a social barrier that prevented people from my district to love someone outside of his 'class.' That takes more than just courage that also takes strength in character and fortitude. He fought against his friends and his own family's bias to be with my sister. What is that if not love? That fighting for love is just as important as fighting for peace and freedom. Peeta and Katniss' relationship wasn't created as propaganda to be used to start a rebellion. They are real."

"You are right, Prim," Maddy conceded.

"Yes I am," I stamped my foot. I couldn't help it. "You all…just too old, too bitter and jaded to appreciate what my sister and Peeta are fighting for. They didn't ask for this attention. None of it." Everyone was quiet after my…rant.

"You sure have a mouth, Everdeen," a male rebel smirked. "And quite a speech. Are you sure you're not related to the MockingJay?" I snorted. "Because for a minute there you sounded like him." _'As if,'_ a voice spoke in my mind. _'My dad wouldn't hurt a fly let alone take a life.'_ My dad was a peaceful and kind man. If it wasn't for his disability he would take part in the rebellion because Dad believed in his cause. He hunted to help us survive but I couldn't see him taking a life unless it was necessary. And these were necessary time.

"What's all the ruckus here?" Eisenman appeared. Everyone turned to him as he appeared.

"Nothing, sir," Shane said as he stood up at attention like a good soldier. "We were just having a peaceful conversation. Weren't we, Prim?" My ire bated as the massive looking leader turned to me. I nodded my head. Eisenman looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"Well, keep it down," he ordered. Then he turned to his men and women. "I need volunteers for the third shift." I found out the second to the last shift which was about two hours before dawn was the hardest and important shift. Most people's bodies and mind tired easily at that time. It was took focus and endurance for the mind to stay alert. Shane raised his hand.

"I volunteer, sir," he said proudly and with determination.

"I volunteer as well," Maddy said. Shane turned his head to her so fast I thought he injured himself. He looked nervously at her.

"Sir, is it really necessary to have two people on that shift?" he asked then winced when Maddy sent him a dirty look.

"We need eyes in sky and around the terrain," he answered back. "You both can keep each other company incase one might fall asleep."

"I doubt I fall asleep now, sir," Shane muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, soldier?"

"Nothing, sir," he answered back his posture tall and stiff. "Nothing."

"Good, now everyone get some shut eye," he ordered. "Both of you." He gestured to Shane and Maddy. "Get some rest. The shift before you will wake you up."

Shane nodded his head. He kept his eyes forward. "Yes, sir," he muttered. "I…uh…I'll turn in now." He turned and walked to a tree and situated himself under the wide trunk.

"Night, Shane," I said.

"Night, Everdeen," he quipped back. Maddy looked at Shane one last time then also prepared for bed. She lay on the floor next to me.

"Get to sleep, Prim," she ordered. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I tucked into my sleeping bag minutes later. It was difficult to sleep on the cold and hard ground. It also didn't help that most of the men snored. Their snores wasn't at all like Dad's. One guy was so loud, he sounded like a freight train that visited District 12 once a month. I lay on my back and stared into the dark sky filled with so many stars. I wondered if both Peeta and Katniss were staring into the same night sky as I was. The thought of them in the Capitol scared me, but at least they were together again.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

"You know staring at the clock won't make the time move any faster," Antoine snorted. I rolled my eyes. Usually when my tributes were training I drank myself to oblivion. But under these circumstances, my charges were my friend's children. People I knew and cared for. I had thought I lost Prim but was relieved that she was safe and far from harm, away from Snow and his games. I knew Peeta, he would have sacrificed his life to make sure Prim went home. He would fight to the death and prepared his own. With Katniss as his partner, I knew he would do the same.

Time crawled each day when Peeta and Katniss were at the training facility. I didn't know what to do with myself as Effie was ensconced with Cinna and the stylists in preparation for the interviews. So I invaded…um visited Antoine and Dessie. They were my friends. People I trusted when I stayed at the Capitol during my 'visits' when I first won the games.

"How are Peeta and Katniss doing?" Dessie inquired. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good I guess," I stated. I wasn't really sure since they kept to themselves. It was expected that they would return tired and exhausted from training all day, but I didn't anticipate their silence. I instructed and advised them the best I could. Each night we watched and talked about the previous games. I showed video after video of strategy and what to expect and look for. Each night they could hardly keep their eyes open but I forced them to watch and learn from each tribute's victory and mistakes that cost them their lives. Conversations with the both during each meal were minimum especially with Katniss. She wasn't the talkative type but not from Peeta. Their behavior bothered me.

The morning when Effie found them in bed together was amusing but not unexpected. They were two kids in love going into the arena. They knew how little time they had left together. There was no way a rescue could be attempted as they, both Peeta and Katniss were heavily guarded. Snow never said a thing but I saw or noticed there were more body guards in our residence than any other tribute's quarters. I remembered the conversation I had with Effie. She was disturbed over the 'sleeping' arrangements between Peeta and Katniss.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

"Haymitch, you must have word with Katniss," she started. I knew what she was referring to but feigned ignorance. 'This is not acceptable."

" _What now?" I said in impatience. I was stressed and lacking sleep worrying over my tributes as I waited for a word from Jay. "Me, why? What for?"_

" _You are her mentor," she added. "And I do believe you know her personally," she quipped._

" _Oh, what about?" I snickered. She huffed in impatience and aggravation as well. Tension was high in the living quarters as Effie made a big stink about Katniss sleeping with Peeta._

" _You know well what I am taking about." Her hands were on her hips fists clenched as she hovered before me. I sat on a lounge chair with a drink in hand––carbonated water with some sort of flavoring. I missed drinking shots of whiskey or glasses of bourbon but resisted since I needed to be sober in case…_

" _Haymitch, your tributes should not be sleeping together," she blustered._

" _Why not?" I uttered. "They are boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't see the big deal."_

" _It is a big deal," she argued._

" _Why?"_

" _Why? Why?" She threw her hands in the air. "They are…children." I snorted. "It is inappropriate that a young lady to be…sharing…that a young lady should not be in the presence of a gentleman––"_

" _Effie, calm down," I sighed. "Give the kids a break. They are going into the arena to fight for their lives. Give them the time they have left." The thought of their possible demise…upset me. I needed to get in contact with Jay, I meant Garrett because there was no way he would allow his daughter to participate in the arena. He had to be planning something. "Listen, Effie, they know they might not…survive. Please give them what little time they have left to be together."_

" _And if Katniss gets pregnant? You know they have one last physical the day before the Game," she reminded me. I swallowed a ball of saliva that gathered in my throat. Pregnant? What if Katniss… "Are they even taking precautions?"_

 _I winced. "How the hell do I know? I'm not their father." I squirmed in my seat. "It's not any of my…or your business if they are…you know?" I winced. I should be concern because there was a penalty for having a pregnant tribute. Punishment didn't just affect the mentor, the reaping escort and the girl involved but retribution was wide spread throughout the district affected. District 12 had suffered enough after the mutt dog attacks._

"Well, you need to make sure they are being careful."

" _What? Why me?" I was flabbergasted by her request. "Peeta, he's responsible. I'm sure he taking care of Katniss."_

" _WE need to make sure," she insisted. "I will have a formal discussion with Katniss and you…Haymitch, you must speak to Peeta." 'Oh, boy.'_

 ** _End of Flashback ––_**

* * *

A week after training, Katniss began to lose patience and was frustrated. I had asked what was wrong and her response was to throw a vase at me. Peeta, ever the patient one calmed his temperamental girlfriend as he led her to his bedroom. I was not the only victim of her ire, Katniss also took out her frustration on him as well. I almost asked if she was hormonal. That would have resulted with a bloody nose. No thanks. I could hear their muffled voice in this room. They were arguing for a few minutes. Then the room became silent. I sighed in relief.

"I wish there was more I can do," I admitted. If only…if only I had removed the tracker in Peeta's arm this wouldn't had happened, but I realized that had they rescued Peeta, Katniss would had been reaped. And Peeta would have surrendered himself to be with her. This was meant to be. They were chosen in more ways than one. The odds were stacked against them no matter what we did. They were chosen to be the symbol of hope and freedom. They were chose to fight with the MockingJay.

I had no clue of their popularity as a couple. Not until Antoine had explained what the resistance was doing. When Katniss was announced as the next tribute for District 12 to join Peeta, I didn't know what Snow had started, what he had sparked. Who knew that a baker's son and the MockingJay's daughter instigated––the awakening of a revolution that had been on hold waiting for a miracle. No one knew Jay's real identity but only a few. There was a reason for it and it was kept between Garrett and myself. It was as if fate brought all three of them together for this cause.

My focus now was to get Peeta and Katniss out of the Capitol, away from the games before it started. I had two weeks.

But now, my hopes to keep them alive are dashed. My tributes acquired more protection or guards for their 'safekeeping' as Snow ordered. He quoted, _'I wouldn't any mishaps to happened to the most 'popular' tributes in all of Panem.'_ Hence Peeta and Katniss were well guarded. I didn't have the heart to tell them that were under Snow's scrutiny 24 hours a day.

Whatever chance or plans I had to sneak them out of the city or rescue them were impossible. They were headed to the arena. There was nothing I could do.

"I'm leading them to their deaths," I said.

"Haymitch, you had been leading many to death before," Antoine reminded me.

"But these two, Peeta and Katniss," I started. "They are special, different." I couldn't explain to Antoine and Dessie what made them stick out from the rest. I lacked words to define or explain it. But I tried. "There is something special about them. As individuals they are plain and normal as any young adult, but together. You should see the together. They are the future of Panem. I had never inspired or cared before because something about them resonates in me."

"Why? I don't understand," Dessie asked.

"Yes, why? I mean the boy is…sweet and polite," Antoine observed. "He doesn't display and character of strength or courage. I mean, he seems weak." I shook my head.

"No, Antoine," Dessie disagreed. "You forget the whipping he received from the peacekeeper in the video. That takes strength and courage to survive that." Antoine had the decency to look ashamed for his assumption that Peeta's lack of physical strength due to his leaner stature made him appeared weak. He was far from it.

"You don't know Peeta," I said. "All you see is a young fragile boy, lean and lanky. You look at him and say, 'He won't survive a day in the arena.' Peeta is soft, kind-hearted and he wouldn't hurt a fly." I snorted because I knew the truth. "But what you see is not who is he. He'll fight to the death for the people he loves. And he has loved that girl all his life. He will die for her."

"She seems very aloof and awkward," Dessie commented. "Too skinny and weak as in her ability to survive the arena." I laughed.

"You're wrong about her too," I continued. "That girl is strong and willful. She's a fighter, a survivor just like Peeta."

"How do you think they will do in the arena?" Antoine asked.

"Oh, they'll last," I confessed. "As I said they are fighters. What will give them an advantage is their…connection, their love for each other. They are stronger together than being apart."

"Oh, so their romance is real," Dessie asked. "I just thought it was concocted for some reason. Something…that was used to sell to Panem. That Jay––"

"Their love is real," I sighed. "That is what this so tragic. They are willing to die for each other I guarantee you." Now that Katniss knew Prim was safe, I know…she would die for Peeta as well.

"So any word from Jay?" I asked. Antoine shook his head. I sighed in frustration.

"We're running out of time. Peeta and Katniss are running out of time," I corrected myself. I ran a hand through my hair. I'm surprised I still have hair left with all the stress and trauma. I wanted a drink so badly I could taste whiskey in my mouth, but in stead I drank the lemonade/mango concoction Dessie made for me. I almost reach for a bottle of bourbon as soon I entered their home but she intercepted me from helping myself with a glass. Dessie knew my demons and my habits.

"You know he has to be planning something," Antoine stated.

"He better be," I returned. I knew that Garrett was in the midst of some plans but keeping out of the loop frustrated me. I…we were in the Capitol where no secrets can be kept, eyes and ears were everywhere. I was even taking a risk visiting Antoine and Dessie as often as I had. But, I was alone all day with Effie working with Cinna and Portia and the kids at the training facility. I was lonely at the penthouse with everyone gone a better part of the day."

An Avox appeared and walked directly to Dessie and handed her a piece of paper. "Antoine, we have a visitor who wishes to see you privately," she announced.

"Bring them to my office," Antoine instructed the Avox. "Haymitch, please know that we are doing our best to help Peeta and Katniss. Just keep them safe and get them ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I cannot say anything yet, but just trust me," he pleaded. "Do not lose patience and faith. We cannot afford to be careless or reckless now…now that have the instruments and the chance to change Panem's future." Antoine was right. I had a job and that job entailed making sure Katniss and Peeta were trained for the arena. I have a feeling that the games were now part of Jay's plans. If that was the case, my tributes had to be prepared.

Hours later, I'm emotionally exhausted as I racked my brains trying to figure out how to help Peeta and Katniss escape from the Capitol. I literally had 6 days left. I picked up them up as usual. It didn't feel right for them to be escorted by peacekeepers. I feared for their safety even with their heavy security detail incase Snow had ideas.

"You two okay?" I asked as I noticed Katniss' weary behavior. Peeta walked beside her a little too farther than usual. I had advised them to not flaunt their relationship in front of the other tributes but we were alone now. After their encounter with Cato, it was good advise that I had predicted that something would happen. But this new tension between them bothered me. I wondered if the stress was getting to them. _'Fuck,'_ my mind screamed. _'Of course, they're stressing.'_ They're about to enter the arena to fight to the death. And as both of them were targets, I didn't blame them for being tired emotionally as well as physically. But I didn't or could afford to have them distracted or their relationship breaking down before the games.

"We're fine," they both said at the same time with same tone of weariness. Even though there was tension between them they were still in sync with each other. The trip was quiet as we returned to our residence. Though there was tension between them Katniss reached out to Peeta and grabbed his hand. Both were looking outside the window opposite each other. Katniss held onto his hand as well walked into the elevator. Once we were inside our resident she let him go.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced. Peeta's throat bobbed up and down as he watched her walk away.

"Peeta," I began. "I know you both well enough to know something is wrong." Peeta turned to me his face solemn.

"Just tired, Haymitch." His shoulders drooped.

"It's more than that, Peeta," I pressed him. "You know you can talk to me. I'm not your Dad." He flinched. "But you… have been able to talk to me when you couldn't talk to him." He nodded his head.

"I just…it's nothing, Haymitch, I promise." He turned away but as he started to walk off I called him back.

"Peeta, I do need to talk to you for a few minutes," I said. My throat tightened. This was something I was ill equipped to do. Or more likely had not the right but since I am his and Katniss' mentor, it was my job to keep them safe.

"Haymitch, I'm tired and I want to take a shower and nap before dinner," he sighed. 'A nap which would probably have Katniss in bed much to Effie's dismay. I snorted.

"This won't take long."

"What about?" he asked as he sat down and bent over while cradling his head between his hands. _'Where do I begin?'_

"Well, um…" I stumbled. "I need to talk to you about…you and Katniss." That got his attention as he sat straight up.

"Oh, what?" Oh, God! Now what do I say to him without embarrassing him and myself? "Well, Effie says that––"

"Sheesh, Haymitch," Peeta interjected. "If you're going to bring up Katniss sleeping with me––"

"Don't interrupt me, Peeta," I forced a breath through my mouth. "This is not easy for me, you know. It's not like I ever thought I'd have this conversation with you let alone anyone for that matter. I don't think I have to repeat what your Dad told you about the birds and the bees." Peeta narrowed his eyes then seconds later a light lit in his brilliant mind. And I continued to stumble with my words, "I mean what you and Katniss do together is no ones' business." He groaned.

"Suffice it to say that granted you don't have any privacy to…you know." Peeta closed his eyes and placed both hands on top of his ears. "You love each other and it's only natural that you can't stop those urges." He opened his eyes quick. "I mean I was a young lad myself and you just recently got together so if you both are doing it like rabbits…"

"No, no, no," he exclaimed as his cheeks grew pink the color traveled to his ears.

"And you're grown boy so I know that I don't have to worry about it. There's instructions on the packet––"

"Stop, stop."

"Peeta, there is nothing wrong with you wanting to sleep with Katniss," I continued. "What I'm trying to say is…" I stuck my hand in my pants pocket. "Oh hell, here." I walked up to him and grabbed his hand forcing a packet of condoms in his palm. The packet had at least had six condoms. He gasped in shock as he stared at the article in his hand as he couldn't believe it was there.

"It's easy to use and just make sure it's on securely before you––"

"Oh my God." He dipped his head down in embarrassment

"Those are the best the Capitol has to offer," I lectured him. "If you're wondering about the size I already knew since Venia and Portia can't stop talking about how well-endowed you are so it will fit. If you need more just tell me and I can get more." There I did it. Lecture done. I wasn't kidding when I said that his stylists were quite impressed with his girth. I thought they were teasing. They were not when I saw the size.

"Well, this is humiliating. I'd rather you scolded me about letting Katniss in my bed. Because this…this is…" Peeta was completely red from neck, face and ears.

"Hey, I'm not doing this to humiliate you, you know," I blustered. Was I too red in the face? I hoped not but I pressed further since the conversation needed to be said and done. "But I think I don't have to elaborate to what I'm trying to say."

"Well, I think these…," he gestured his hand with the packet, "sufficiently said enough. This is so embarrassing." He looked around. "Where is Effie?"

"She's still with the stylists," I answered. He sighed in relief then winced.

"Is…is Effie going to 'talk' to Katniss as well?"

"Probably."

"Oh, shit," Peeta cursed. "Katniss is not going to take that well." _'No shit.'_ It was a good thing that Effie would handle that.

"That's understatement," I scoffed. "You better be prepared incase Katniss maims Effie to intruding or butting into your business."

"Can you tell Effie to please not bring this up with Katniss," he began. "She's already stressed…"

"Well, that the point for the condoms," I blurted. "You both don't have to worry that she might get pregnant. This will make things better for you both, stress and worry free." _'You can go at it like rabbits,'_ I was about to add.

"Haymitch, please," he begged. "I…I will handle this. If Effie talks to her, it'll make things worse." I nodded my head. "Please don't make things harder for Katniss."

"Okay, Peeta," I agreed. I needed to circumvent a murder incase Katniss took Effie's concern the wrong way. Effie does mean well but her archaic methods of behavior contradicted the Capitol's morals and values––they didn't have any.

"Go take your shower and nap," I suggested. "I'll talk to Effie." Peeta sighed in relief. He pocketed the pack of condoms and headed to his room.

An hour before dinner, Effie arrived giddy from her day with Cinna and the other stylists. "Oh, Haymitch, I cannot wait for you to see Cinna and Portia's work. Our tributes will be the talk of the town." I smiled with disinterest. She noticed the frown on my face and lack of interest.

"What's wrong?" she asked startled and concern. "Are Peeta and Katniss okay? Did something happen?" I shook my head.

"No I just wanted to tell you that…" I stumbled for a moment. "I talked to Peeta about that thing you wanted me to discuss with him." Her brows furrowed then a moment of recognition or realization surfaced.

"Oh, that's excellent then," she said. "I mean, it is useless to try to them to sleep in their own room." I snorted in amusement. Nothing on this green earth was going to pry Katniss from Peeta's bed. That idea was loss cause. "But they must be careful. You did give him the packet?"

"Yes, with great humiliation and embarrassment Peeta accepted it without argument."

"So I guess I need to speak to Katniss––"

"No," I shouted that it startled Effie. "I mean, I already discussed the topic of safe sex with Peeta. There is no need to talk to Katniss. He will talk to his girlfriend. No need to embarrass Katniss as well."

"Oh," Effie said. She looked disappointed. "Are you sure it's not necessary for me to have a bit of girl talk?"

"Oh, I assure it's not necessary," I stated. "Please don't push the matter, Effie."

"This must really concern you," she said as an eyebrow furrowed. "You said 'please.' Something you don't say often unless it's really important to you." I smiled.

"It is," I confirmed. "Katniss and Peeta are very responsible kids. I trust them. And I'm also thinking about your welfare."

"My welfare," she repeated in stunned tone. "What do you mean?"

"Effie, you have to know that Katniss is very stubborn and easy to anger," I reminded her. The last time Effie tried to advise Katniss on a delicate manner which I didn't care to know about, she scowled and ran to her room. For two whole days Katniss ignored her that it drove Effie mad. How the matter was settled I didn't know as Peeta ended up being the buffer between them.

"I am quite aware of Ms. Everdeen's unlady-like and childish behavior," she huffed.

"Well, if you spoke to her about having sex with Peeta," I started. "You may find yourself with a black eye." I knew that Katniss wouldn't resort to violence but I needed to press the issue so Effie wouldn't go behind my back and talk to her.

"She wouldn't dare?" Effie gasped horrified and shock on her face. I shrugged my shoulders. "You jest?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

During at dinner, it was a quiet affair. Both Peeta and Katniss were solemn which was usual as both we tired. But Katniss noticed that Peeta fidgeted in his seat.

"Peeta, are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Katniss," he said as he winced. There was definitely something wrong.

Katniss was not pleased or happy with his response as she glared at him. "Katniss, please don't make a big deal out of it."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I had noticed it before but Peeta favored his left shoulder.

"Tell him Peeta," Katniss said with a bit of heat in her tone. She was clearly upset with him.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, Katniss," Peeta answered back.

"Not make a big deal––"

"Okay, okay," I said. "Someone, which is you Peeta better tell me what happened today." I stared at them both. Then my eyes lingered on Peeta. He sighed.

"Did you know that they allowed a few of the sponsors at the training facility today?" he asked. My eyes grew wide in concern at first then out of anger. So did Effie.

"What?" I bellowed.

"Yes, sponsors showed up at the training center," Katniss said in an angry tone.

"That is not allowed," I mentioned. It was against the rules unless President Snow allowed it which what had happened. "So what happened? Well?" I waited for Peeta to explain because Katniss was too angry.

"Well, they showed up before lunch," he began. "At first they just looked around."

"How many?" Effie asked.

"About 6 of them," he answered.

"And all women!" Katniss added. "Two of them lingered wherever Peeta was at. They basically were following him around."

Peeta sighed as did I since I knew where this was leading. "I kept moving around, Katniss."

"And they followed you around." It made sense now why Katniss was agitated.

"The other tributes didn't like the fact that Peeta was getting all that attention," Katniss stated.

"They are not supposed to show any favoritism," I said. "Let alone permitted in the training facility."

"Well, Cato made a big stink about it," Katniss added.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"He went after Peeta again," she answered.

"Who I avoided but Katniss baited him again," he said. "So I about to tackle him again before he reached Katniss."

"Katniss? What did I tell you about keeping a low profile with Cato?" I admonished her as she ignored me.

"Well, one of the visitors approached Peeta which pissed me off because she was touching his abs, feeling him up. And that made Cato jealous even more. So he went after Peeta and pushed him, hard. Instead of coming after me. Then Peeta landed on his back hitting his head," Katniss explained. "Again."

"I wasn't hurt Katniss," he said. "And the incident was over before––"

"Only because the Peacekeepers prevented a fight from breaking out between you two," she said. "He could have seriously injured you."

"I can take care of myself," he said. "I could have handled him fine."

"Not when you got struck on the head. How many times have you been hurt and hit on the head?" she said her anger abated replaced with concern. "He's got another lump on his head now, Haymitch." She reached out and touched the back of Peeta's head.

"I'm okay, Katniss, I am." So she wasn't mad at Peeta because of the visitors but because he may have a serious injury.

"What happened after?" Effie asked.

"Cato has been suspended to train for the next two days," Peeta answered. "And Katniss scared off the visitors."

"They shouldn't have been there in the first place," I commented. "What was Snow thinking?" I let the question linger in my mind. He didn't do things without a motive. "And where was Seneca during all this?"

"Who?" Katniss asked her face infused with confusion.

"The head game keeper," Peeta answered her. It was obvious that it didn't ring a bell to Katniss as she still looked confused. "The guy with the funny beard and beady eyes."

"Oh, him?" Katniss returned. "I don't know I was too busy thinking about Peeta."

"Did you get your head checked?" I turned to Peeta who shook his head. "Peeta, you have a lump on your head. You should have at least had it checked out or mentioned it."

"That's what I've been telling him," Katniss sighed. "He's so stubborn."

"Pot, kettle, black," Peeta said as he pointed his finger between them.

"Peeta, for God's sake, you may have concussion for all you know," I said in exasperation. "People die in their sleep if you don't watch it or it's not diagnosed in time." Katniss gasped.

"Peeta?"

"Okay, okay. I'll go see a doctor," he relented. "Don't be mad at me anymore."

"I wasn't mad at you to begin with," she sighed.

"And please don't confront or antagonize Cato anymore," he stated. "You didn't have to do that to him." He snickered. "Not that he didn't deserve it."

"What did she do?" I asked. Oh, I can tell this was going to be good because mad Katniss was a sight to see when anyone hurt or looked at Peeta the wrong way.

"Uh…well," she stuttered as she looked back at her boyfriend. He had a twinkle in her eye and small smile on his face. "I…when we were leaving. He was pissing me off––calling Peeta names. So I sorta…I kneed him in the balls." Effie gasped in horror. "In front of everyone, including the sponsors who were still there."

"Katniss, how could you?" Effie exclaimed in horror. "That was so…unnecessary."

"I could and did," she retorted. I laughed so loud and hard my stomach ached––with pride. Effie was not pleased.

"Haymitch, you should be scolding her not laughing," she reprimanded me. I continued to laugh. It was what I needed as I felt tension fell from my shoulders.

"Why didn't you stop her," I asked Peeta. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew Katniss can take care of herself," he continued. "If Cato had made any attempt to hurt her seriously I would have intervened, but she didn't need my help." He smiled at her.

"But you made her a target, a bigger target like you," I said.

"I know what people especially the tributes in Districts 1 and 2 think of me," Peeta replied. "They thought of the same thing with Katniss."

"Why did you want to make her a target as well?" It wasn't making sense, what Peeta was trying to accomplish.

"Now people know she's not weak or can be intimidated," he said. "That she is not just my girlfriend but a formidable opponent as well. I don't care what they think of me. I can protect myself. You told us not to flaunt our relationship. You said not to show our talent. I'm okay with that strategy, but not showing my…feeling for Katniss that made us look weak as a team. It made us look like I wouldn't defend her or she defend me. Besides, defending herself and me made her look desirable. What she did to Cato was…pretty hot."

Katniss blushed red. For the first time in days, she looked relaxed and not tense. I guess a little display of aggression didn't hurt them as I thought it would. "It made both of us desirable, Peeta," she said. "Even the sponsors said the same. That Peeta must be worth defending to people like Cato."

So Peeta had been strategizing on his own as well. I had been underestimating him but I should have known better because I had seen him fight as a wrestler. He was strong and fought smart, countering his opponent's moves. He never initiates an attack always watching the opponent to make the first move. Cato was quick to anger which led to impulsive behavior. Who knew Peeta was a strategist. I was proud of both of them.

"Well, young man," Effie began. "I'm glad that you and Katniss are taking care of each other but she is right. You must have your head examined." She pulled Peeta off his seat and led him to the next room. "You will sit still while I call for a physician to look at your head." Her voice faded into the air.

"Katniss," Peeta called out to her. "You coming?"

"In a minute, I want to talk to Haymitch," she answered him. Now, I was curious. Katniss didn't like to be away from Peeta too long. Even if they were in the same room together, she gravitated towards him. She waited until they disappeared into the next room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, sweetheart," I asked.

Katniss sighed. "I need to ask you a favor." Her usual bravado was not present. She looked like an ordinary 18 year old girl, not the fierce and independent hunter she presented herself to be at all times.

"Oh?" I blurted in surprise. Katniss was proud. She was a type of person that never asked for things for herself. So this favor must be for Peeta.

"This past week has been stressful and tense for Peeta and me," she said in soft tone. "I know what our chances are and I know that you want us to train as hard as we can to survive but…"

"But? What is the favor, Katniss?" I dropped my mentor mantle and tried to be a friend. "What is it you need?"

"We don't have much time left." Her eyes misted but she held back any tears with the back of her hand. She was still after all a girl. "I want to spend any free time I have with Peeta."

"I understand." I did. If Garrett didn't do anything soon or say anything to me, their chances were slim to none. They didn't have a chance in the arena to begin with but with Snow making them a target, their chances of survival was low now that every tribute knew that the sponsors favored them. Their visit to the training center confirmed it.

"So I was wondering for the next few days if…" she stumbled. "…if it was possible if I can arrange to…let Peeta and I have a couple of date nights instead of more videos and lesson in the evening?" _'What?'_ Her request was unexpected.

"Oh, I see," I said. I tried not to smile and embarrass her. This request was also for her self as well. How could I deny them of that? "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I gasped in shock then sighed in relief seconds later. I thought I had to put up a bit of fight with my request. If I was lucky, I would at least have five dates. Five dates to save for a lifetime before Peeta and I entered the arena. I was being realistic with our odds in the games. After this afternoon, other tributes were not pleased to discover that the sponsors were already favoring us. Showing up at the training facility and fawning over Peeta confirmed it. I hated that woman for showing any attention towards him. Then she touched him. I only saw red and reacted.

I understood the importance of sponsors but she crossed a line. My anger was not towards Peeta though I was frustrated with him for unwillingness to fight back. I didn't realize he had his reasons.

"Oh, I was thinking that a normal dinner date is a good start," I started. "I was hoping that we can at least have one or two nights with dinner just the two of us, alone. Without people around." I blushed. I was asking to be alone in the resident to have…sex with Peeta. I mean I was already 'sleeping' with him in his bed. In truth, I was planning to seduce my boyfriend. Peeta would never initiate having sex with me unless I permitted it. I just didn't know how. I wished Madge was here to help me.

"I got the dinner with the just the two of us alone part," he snorted. I scowled. This was difficult for me. If started to make–– "You got it. Whatever else you and Peeta want that I can grant just ask." I was stunned. Haymitch must have noticed. "I'm not an ogre, you know. I know what…little time you have left."

"Oh, okay. So tomorrow night I can have dinner with Peeta here alone?"

"Sure." he nodded his head. This was too easy and too good to be true. I expected a shoe to drop.

"What about Effie? Would she even permit it?" If she had a problem with me sleeping leaving us alone for the evening was out of the question.

"I'll handle Effie," he said in a smug manner. I snorted. "What? I'm agreeing to do this and if I can't convince her? You're out of luck." He had a point.

Peeta and Effie hadn't returned so we followed after them. My knees buckled at the sight on my boyfriend. His shirt was off. Mind you, I've seen him half naked wearing a pair of black boxer short, but he was injured and unconscious at the time. Ogling at injured Peeta was not a complete turn on. Effie and the stylists were right, he was still on the skinny side, but I admired his physique nonetheless. He had muscular forearms and biceps from years of kneading bread and carrying 100 lbs of flour giving him a well-built upper body that was tapered with a lean muscular waist. Though we have been 'sleeping' together we haven't explored that part of our relationship. One I hope to rectify before entering the arena.

The medic was touching the back on his head. It was a woman, of course. I tried not to balk and scowl at her. After all she was treating him. "What's the verdict?" Haymitch asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Other than the bruise on his head, he's fine. No concussion," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Then she had a nerve to place a hand on his face cupping his cheek. "He's more than fine." I growled. Haymitch quickly accessed my reaction.

"Oh, then thank you for coming to visit and taking care of Peeta," he said as he placed a hand on her elbow and assisted her to the front door.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Effie said. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your dinner."

"Oh, please call me anytime," the medic gushed. "Bye Peeta." She waved her hand.

"Peeta, shirt." I pointed to the discarded item next to him. He knew not to argue. That night I lay my head on Peeta's chest. It was my spot. I couldn't sleep. We had been in bed for an hour so I watched his face for while his chest moving up and down as he breathed through his nose. His eyes fluttered behind his lids. Was he having a bad dream? Should I wake him? Suddenly, he moaned not a painful one but one of pleasure. Was he dreaming of me?

I smiled then blushed as I watch a tent grow from below his waistline. I shouldn't be lusting after him knowing that in a few days we were going to the arena to fight for our lives. Only one person was crowned as tribute. I wanted it to be Peeta. He had so much to offer, so much love to give. He deserved to live. His bloodline cannot die. If this was the only time and chance I have with Peeta I wasn't going to feel guilty about it.

Since arriving at the Capitol and reuniting with him, he had easily let me into his bed with open arms as it was the most natural thing to do. I felt relief and gratitude to be with him even for short time. I wasn't going to take our time for granted. That first night was the best sleep I had in weeks. It was ironic that we were bed together at the Capitol. Peeta was tense most of time. I could see it in eyes and in his posture. He didn't sleep well as he tossed and turned waking me at times, but I didn't care. In his delirious state, I would wrap my arms around him and sooth him as best I could. He woke early regardless of the lack of sleep.

At the training facility, he was tribute Peeta putting us through a rigorous workout. I knew what he was doing but I missed my Peeta, the one that held me at night when we were alone in his bed as we talked and shared kisses in the dark. Even though he was exhausted and stressed, he put up a front with everyone, but I knew he was as scared as I was. It's quiet moments like this that I looked forward to at each end of the day.

Curious, I slowly pulled the sheet from his waistline. He wore a pair of sleeping pants and a T-shirt as he was warm to touch even though the air was cool from the air conditioner. He was impressive as his cock strained with the material of his pants. _'Oh dear God, help me,'_ my mind sputtered as patch of wetness soaked my panties. Panting through my mouth, I was tempted to reach out and touch him when he turned towards me. "Katniss," he whispered in his sleep. I gasped as his length was pressed between the cleft of my legs.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as a strange and tingly feeling burst between my legs radiating down to my toes and up my spine. It surprised me as I rolled my eyes enjoying the sensation. Did I just––? It was different from any sensation I have ever felt in my life. Different from the time when Peeta played with my breast with his tongue, it was overwhelming. The next thing I knew I woke in bed, alone. I pressed my hand to Peeta's side of the bed. It was cool so I knew he had been up for at last an hour. The clock read 5:45am––baker's hours.

So I got out of bed, dressed and headed to kitchen. I knew my boyfriend. Where else would he be? The suite was quiet and cold. I reached the kitchen to find Peeta kneading dough with his hands with purpose and concentration. He wore an apron over a simple white T-shirt and dark cotton pants. There was a smudge of flour on his cheeks and nose his hair in disarray as if he got out of bed and didn't bother to comb his hair. I loved it.

"Peeta?" I called out to him. He raised his head and smiled––the kind of smile reserved for me that sent a tingle down my spine.

"Good morning, love," he said. I loved it whenever he said my name but his nicknames made me blush from cheeks to ears and down to my chest.

"How long have you been up?" I asked as I took notice of the bread and cheese buns displayed on the table.

"A couple of hours," he answered. A bell tinkled alerting Peeta of his task. He turned and removed a sheet of rolls from the oven. They smelled divine. "I couldn't sleep so…"

"You could have woken me up to help you," I said as I walked over to him and held him from behind wrapping my arms around his waist as I clasped my fingers together on top of his lean stomach. I leaned my head on his back.

"You look peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you," he returned. "You looked happy." I blushed when I recalled the source of my 'happy' look on my face. He was accurate in his observation because last night I did sleep well. It was good thing I was behind him because my face felt flushed and the fluttering feeling in my stomach returned.

"What smells divine in here?" Effie announced herself. Startled, I pulled away from Peeta. "Oh, Peeta those look and smell delicious." She walked over to a sheet of cheese buns. "What are these?" She took a sniff.

"Those are my specialty, Cheese Buns," he stated with great pride. "If you give me another twenty minutes breakfast will be ready."

"What happened to my cook?" Effie asked. I was afraid that she was going to scold Peeta for taking over the kitchen. She appeared at ease and not upset.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I dismissed him morning," he answered. "I…didn't mean to step on anyone's toes but…" He became pensive his eyes downcast on the ground in front of him. Ready for Effie to scold him. "I'm going stir crazy and my hands was itching to do some work." I hadn't realized how stifled he felt being away from the bakery. He was missed working with his hands as I missed hunting in the forest.

"No harm done," she returned. "I'm sure he appreciate the morning off once in a while but next time tell me or let me know your plans before hand." Peeta smiled and nodded his head.

Breakfast was served much to Haymitch's delight. "I didn't realized how much I missed these," he said with a mouthful of Cheese Buns. On his plate was mound of eggs, bacon, ham and Cheese Buns.

"Haymitch, don't talk with your mouthful," Effie chided him as she tore a piece with a knife and fork and delicately placed it into her mouth. "It's rude and disgusting."

"Yes, mom," he baited her. Effie huffed back in annoyance.

An hour later, we were back at the training facility. Cato was absent due to his suspension. I sighed in relief as did Peeta. All day I couldn't help but stare at him, his face, body and…I couldn't help as my eyes wandered below his belly button as I tried not to imagine what his bulge felt like. I shook my head so many times I'm surprised I haven't strained my neck from the repetition. "Are you okay?" Peeta asked once we were seated for lunch. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand in assurance.

"Never better, " I answered back with a squeeze on his hand. "I'm perfect."

"Yes, you are," Peeta returned his eyes soft and yielding as his blue orbs mesmerized me. For a few seconds I had forgotten everyone around us. I was tempted to lean over and kiss him when I remembered where we were. He tilted his head and looked beyond my shoulder. "You have a fan." He gestured his head to a point behind me.

I turned around to see the little girl from District 11 seated a table away from us eating her lunch. "She's been watching you all morning," he informed me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Peeta said. "She's been watching you for days now." I smiled and waved at her. She returned my gesture in kind. Then my thoughts became somber as I once again was faced with reality.

"How do we do this, Peeta?" I asked him in a low tone. "How do I fight to kill someone like her?" I gestured to the girl from 11. "She's small and fragile, a girl like her wouldn't last a day at the arena," I predicted. She reminded me that Prim was once in my place. Thank God she was rescued and in good hands. The light in Peeta's eyes dimmed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm barely getting over the one we…" He reminded me of the encounter in the forest. The two peacekeepers we killed in order to stay alive. I had pushed the memory in the back of my head and concentrated on my relationship and feelings for Peeta. But late at night, sometimes an image flashed in my head of that fateful day. "You'll be okay, Katniss."

After lunch, Peeta put us through a rigorous exercise of running, climbing and weights. Something I said instigated his need to train us harder, to push us harder than before. I was tired by the time Haymitch arrived.

In the hovercar, I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder. "I didn't meant to push you too hard today."

"You did, but I understood why?" I said. Once we were inside the underground parking, Peeta and I excited the car.

"I'm not going to be around for dinner," Haymitch announced. "Neither will Effie."

"What?" Peeta said in alarm. "What's going on?"

"Katniss? You explain to Peeta what's going on," he returned as he closed the car door. He opened the window and stuck his head out. "I made plans to have dinner with Antoine and Dessie this evening. You kids are on your own." He gestured to Peeta. "I need to speak with you for a moment. They talked for a second or two. I noticed that Peeta's cheeks grew pink while Haymitch spoke to him. I heard Haymitch said something about a 'packet' which made Peeta blush harder. Then they were done. Haymitch waved and winked at me then the car sped off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, Katniss," he answered. His face was still pink and he avoided my eyes. "He said to have a great time. That's all." I knew there was more to it but didn't press the matter.

Suddenly, I felt nervous and anxious. Should I have asked if Peeta wanted this––to spend time alone?

"Katniss?" My boyfriend looked worried. I didn't mean to cause him any confusion or worry. "What's going on?"

"I asked Haymitch…" I started as I stumbled for words to say. This was not going well. I cleared my throat. I had been looking forward to this all day. Peeta is my boyfriend, the man I love. I shouldn't feel embarrassed or anxious to spend time with him, alone. It wasn't as if we had never been alone before. Those times flashed in my mind. I loved every moment we had spent.

But I was nervous because I was––trying to seduce him as any girl in love with her boyfriend. I wanted to have sex with him. Was it reasonable and not too much to ask? We could be dead in the next couple of weeks. I gathered my courage and pushed my nervousness and anxiety aside.

"I asked Haymitch if we could spend the last few days alone here at the suite…to have…for a dinner just for the two of us." I held my breath for a second.

Peeta's face lit up and his eyes twinkled with glee. Then next thing I knew his body crushed mine pressing my breasts onto his hard chest as he twirled us around in a circle. "Katniss, Katniss," he repeated over and over. When my feet finally landed on the ground, we were both out of breath and dizzy. "How did you manage to convince Haymitch and Effie to do this?"

"It didn't take much," I said. "Haymitch agreed right away."

"And Effie?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Haymitch said he'd talked to her so she agreed."

"This is…" he was stunned. I never thought that he would be speechless. "I can't believe that Haymitch would leave us alone for the evening."

"I told him that I wanted time alone with you," I explained.

"Well, you did it." He hugged me again and twirled us into circle. His joy and happiness was infectious. "So what's the plan?" My mind swirled with images of what I wanted to do, but didn't know how to voice it. "Wait, I know." I sighed relief as he took over. "Let's take a shower first." My brows lifted in shock as he headed for this room. _'Let's take a shower first,'_ his words echoed in my head as images of wet and naked Peeta, with his hands all over me doing––

"Get the grime and the day off our skin." He removed his shirt as I followed him into the corridor. I was in a daze and so turned on. Geez, I stared at the muscles on his back. I gulped. "I want to make dinner for us." _'Huh?'_

"I've dreamt of this, cooking dinner for the two of us," he said as he turned around. There was a patch of light blond hair on his chest. Not a lot but enough to make him appear manly and sexy.

"Peeta, I arranged to have dinner catered this evening," I informed him. I had our night planned out. Dinner, maybe dancing and then…He looked disappointed.

"Oh," he said. "Okay."

"You don't like my idea?"

"No, I do, but thought…" His voice trailed off. "Okay, just let me take a shower. What time is dinner by the way?" He looked so sad and disappointed. I didn't want him to feel like that all night.

"Wait, I know I planned this but… if you want to make dinner for us I can cancel the order. It's supposed to arrive at 7," I informed him.

"No, you arranged to have quiet night with just the two of us––," he started but I interrupted him.

"Yes, that true but I wouldn't mind you making dinner for us," I stated. It was thoughtful of him and sexy. I wanted us to do what he wanted first––take a shower together.

"Really, you don't mind cancelling," he said his eyes lit again. I nodded. "You won't regret, I promise." He turned and headed to his room and like a puppy I followed him. God, this is it. As I entered his room, he disappeared into his bathroom and closed the door. Damn, he was a tease. What was I thinking that he would want to have sex with me in the shower as our first time? He meant to take a shower alone. Frustration bubbled in my belly.

I took several cleansing breaths to calm my rattled nerves. _'He was trying to kill me.'_

An hour later we're in the kitchen preparing our dinner. It was fun with just the two of us. At first Peeta wanted to make our dinner alone stating that he wanted me to relax and not do a single thing. I wouldn't let him.

"But Katniss," he whined like a little boy. "I wanted to surprise you with my cooking." I kissed him quickly.

"That's sweet but it's not going to happen," I said. "When I said I wanted to spend time with you and if it meant preparing our dinner, I don't mind. I just want to be around you."

"Well, I want to be around you too," he blushed.

' _He was trying to kill me.'_ I worked beside him as I cut vegetables for the lamb stew. I suggested the meal and Peeta agreed as we both wanted comfort food that reminded us of home. Along with the stew he was making more Cheese Bread. I tried not to stare at him but it was futile to resist. Every time he passed me my nervous were rattled. I watched his every move, his hands and fingers as he kneaded bread, the way the muscle on forearms and biceps bunched together. I wondered how he'd react if I jumped right now and let him have his way with me on the kitchen counter. Would he strip me of my clothes and run his tongue down to my––

"Katniss?" His voice interrupted my fantasy.

"Huh?" I croaked my throat and mouth felt dry.

"When you're done cutting the vegetable would you mind starting the salad?" he said. "And I know you don't like cherry tomatoes but you can put some aside for me." He popped one in to his mouth. My eyes were glued to his lips. I cannot believe how obsessed I am to wanting to have sex with Peeta. I never wanted or felt like this before. But it's with Peeta. _'He was trying to kill me.'_

With dinner prepped, we needed for the stew to cook for at least an hour. "I'm going to make us dessert," Peeta announced. Dessert? Like a Peeta dessert him on the bed while I pepper him with kisses all over his body. My mouth watered at the thought. _'Stop,'_ my lusty mind screamed at me. "I'm going to create something different for this occasion." I pouted.

Why isn't he affected like I am? Wanting him so much I wanted to crumble to the floor? I trembled at the sight of him. Didn't he want me? My insecurity surfaced. _'Don't go there.'_ Of course, he wants you. He loves you. I just had to be patient for we had all night.

I quickly excused myself and headed to my bedroom. On my bed was simple black dress nothing fancy. Effie was kind enough to get it for me once she learned from Haymitch of my plans. With the dress, she also got me a pair of silver two-inch heels and a necklace. I needed a few moments to collect myself while Peeta made dessert. I lingered in my room to put my mind and body at ease. Forty-five minutes hour later, I exited my room and went to surprise Peeta.

His mouth hung opened once he saw me. "Katniss," he said my name with awe and adoration. "You look beautiful." He looked stunned.

"Thank you," I returned.

"Oh, I need to change," he said as he passed me. "I'm under dressed." He pointed to his shirt and pants. There were smatters of flour and grease on his shirt. I pouted as he disappeared once again into his bedroom. I sighed. I decided to set the table while I waited for him to change. He did most of the work so it was the least I could do.

Minutes later, he reappeared. He wore a pair of dark blue pants with matching jacket and shirt that matched the color of his eyes. It was a suit I've never seen before. He looked dashing and handsome. Dinner was served. The lamb stew smelled delicious. I was so nervous I hardly tasted it but did my best to eat. I didn't want to faint from hunger when I finally got Peeta to bed. He tucked into his meal like a man starved. For dessert Peeta made chocolate cheesecake sprinkled with bits of raspberry and with a dollop of vanilla icing. I couldn't pass it up since he worked hard to make it for me.

I moaned when I took a bite. Dessert was creamy, smooth and decadent. I couldn't help but moan in appreciation. Peeta's eyes grew wide at my reaction as he fidgeted in his seat. We quietly ate our dessert our eyes lingering at each other. Once I was done, Peeta stood up and extended his hand. He looked so handsome that he took my breath away.

"Dance with me," he said his voice raspy. I nodded my head. He led us to the main room, the living room which had an open space to dance in. Peeta went to a panel and played with screen looking at menu. After a couple of minutes, soft music filtered into the room. With his hand on small of back and the other extended, we swayed to the music. When the next song started, I lay my head on his shoulder needing to feel him. His arm on my back wrapped around my waist inching closer to him. I wanted to feel like this forever, in love and happy.

An hour passed or did it? The only thing knew was that I was alone with Peeta in the penthouse suite. No Effie or Haymitch. "Katniss?"

"Hmm," I hummed on his chest. I was too comfortable to speak.

"Thank you for doing this," he said. I lifted my head to look into his eyes. They were soft and yielding. "I know that I've been pushing you hard and you haven't complained one bit. You're been the best girlfriend ever."

"How many did you have?" I teased him. He panicked. "I'm kidding, Peeta. I know I'm you're first girlfriend."

"You're my only girlfriend," he said as he kissed my forehead. "The only one I ever wanted."

"And you're the only boyfriend I never knew I wanted," I admitted. "I didn't want one ever." His face shut done. Shit, I ruined the moment.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. Prim wouldn't have been reaped. You've would have been––"

"Lonely, miserable and alone not knowing what it felt like to be loved," I finished for him. I also wanted to say jaded and bitter but stopped myself. He needed to stop berating and blaming himself. I just didn't know how to convince him. I pulled his hand and led him to a couch. "Sit." Once he sat down I situated myself on his lap so he couldn't run or avoid me.

"You listen to me. I'm only going to say this once. I admit that I never wanted a boyfriend––"

"But what about Gale––?"

"Gale? What about him? We were friends and hunting partners for years. And during that time I had never, never looked at him than more than a friend. He never fit in my plans. Mom expected me to marry him but that was her plans not mine. I didn't want to fall in love. I was too scared to and I admit that. But you…" I cupped his face with both hands. "You Peeta, you changed me for the better. I didn't expect to feel like this…feeling butterflies in my stomach whenever you're near me. Wanting you to kiss and touch me all the time. I never wanted it because I never felt I was ever going to find someone to make me feel like this."

"But––"

"I'm not done," I interjected. "With everything we endured and experienced, I have never regretted it. Never. I would rather have known these feelings you've instilled in me than not experience them at all. You know why? Because it's you. It would have only been you." I let him mull that over for a minute. "So no more telling me that you messed up my life because you didn't. You taught me real courage, strength and most of all––love." He smiled—a shy smile that made him so endearing and adorable.

"I love you, Katniss." I gasped. We haven't said those words often but only in the dark of night as held me in arms.

"I love you, too so much," My throat felt clogged with emotions––joy, relief and longing. We held each for a few minutes.

"I'm so tired," he admitted. I looked at him, really looked at him. There were slight circles underneath his eyes, his complexion pale and face gaunt. My boy was exhausted and I wanted to remedy that with some TLC.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I directed. I held his hand and led him to my room this time. His room was identical as mine ––same bed, pillows and cover. He was so tired that he didn't argue with me. He immediately sat on the bed and removed his shoes.

"I'll be back in a second," I said as he removed his jacket and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. I walked into the bathroom and did my business. Heaven help me incase my bladder interrupted us as I was so nervous. I washed my hands and looked into the mirror.

The girl in front me, she looked like me but at the same time she wasn't. She was different inside. She was no longer the angry and petulant person that grew from the Seam and hated the world. This girl who looked back at me was Katniss Everdeen, the MockingJay's daughter and Peeta Mellark's girlfriend. I smiled since I liked that one better. I took three cleansing breath before I existed the bathroom. I started to remove my clothes but thought better of it because I wanted Peeta to undress me. So he can discover the matching panty and bra set that Effie bought for me. I almost balked and not wore it but thought of my boyfriend who was making our dinner. I wanted to reward him for his efforts and the thought of him undressing me thrilled me to distraction.

The room was dimly lit. On the chair were Peeta's clothes, his jacket, pants and shirt neatly folded. I smirked at my boyfriend––the neat freak. On the bed lay Peeta half naked only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts. "Peeta?" He didn't answer me.

I slowly walked to the bed. There on the bed was my poor and tired boyfriend who lay fast asleep. He was so tired that he didn't even take his socks off. I sighed in frustration. This was not how I imagined the night would end. As quietly as I could I removed my dress and bra. I picked up his dress shirt and slipped it on. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, but I would rather let him sleep because he desperately needed it and my libido could wait. There was always tomorrow.

"I love you Peeta Mellark," I said as I kissed his lip gently as not to wake. I lay my head on his chest. This time I didn't stay awake like I did the night before. I closed my eyes and listened to Peeta's breath as it lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Many thanks to those who alerted, favored and wrote reviews. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. I look forward to your reactions and comments. My personal thanks to DramionEverlarklover26, pistonsfans75, LACR, Cassie Sharpie, jroseley, 32sheshe, Nai1987, pumpkinking5, mar071, J, and guests.**_

 _ **Any blatant errors or mistakes found are my own. All of you have been very patient and wonderful. Thanks again for taking his journey with me. Have a great week.**_


	37. Chapter 37 - True Colors

Chapter 37 – True Colors

 _AN: Thank you for your patience. My apologies for not updating sooner. Last month was a busy month for me––birthdays, anniversary and work. As for my health, I'm feeling much better now and hope to update regularly. So…_

 _FYI, this chapter contains Madge, Jimmy, Lily, Peeta and Katniss' POVs. Also, we have now reached the chapters that contain the_ _ **M**_ _rating. Please turn back if you are offended. Hungry Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I make no claims to her stories or characters._

* * *

 **Madge POV ––**

It's a beautiful day in District 12. The warm sun radiated above us as cumulus clouds painted the blue sky. Life was back to normal after the reaping ceremony. Sighs of relief and prayers of gratitude were sent to faceless entities. Another year of living until the next time. One day after the ceremony school commenced and businesses reopened as if nothing has happened. Both Peeta and Katniss assumed were dead and casualties to the games their names never to be spoken like a taboo.

I watched as several Peacekeepers walked down the street patrolling. For weeks now their numbers were diminishing. I asked Dad if he knew what was going on.

"Dad, did Peacekeeper Darius say anything to you about the number of soldier that have left the district?" Dad looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in utter surprise.

"Dad, have you not been paying attention?" I said in an exasperated tone. "The peacekeepers? Their numbers have been lessening for weeks now. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Madge," he apologized. "I've been very busy." He was elusive and dismissive as of late. Every time I wanted to talk to him he was either busy or didn't have the time because he was doing _'district'_ business. I wasn't stupid. I knew that Dad was working or was a participant in the rebellion. I have known for years. How could he not be after my Aunt Maysilee?

"Dad, seriously? You expect me to believe you haven't noticed?"

He sighed. "Madge, please don't make a fuss," he whispered. I glared at him.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked. "We're inside our house. Who could be listening?" He remained silent. "Dad, answer me. How am I to take after you, to learn from you if you don't tell me anything? District 12 is my home too." Dad said he was going to groom me to become a mayor like him. I didn't like the idea at first––there was too much responsibility, too many lives depending on him, a task I didn't think I was strong enough to handle. But with both Peeta and Katniss being reaped and the rumor that the MockingJay was in 12, how could I not pull my weight? What would my aunt say to me––would she be disappointed in me? I gave Katniss the MockingJay pin to give her strength and courage. How hypocritical was I when I couldn't ask that of myself.

Dad looked annoyed, frustrated and angry. He should be. "Madge," he started.

"No," I uttered with a tinge of anger. "If you say I'm responsible and old enough to be married and be a wife, then I'm old enough to know whatever secret you been keeping from me."

"I don't…I'm not keeping any secrets from you," he denied. "I'm not. I am doing district business, I promise."

"Oh, okay then," I returned. I knew he was up to something so I pressed further. I wasn't going to stop until he told me the truth. So I baited him. "So where do you go late at night when you think everyone has gone to bed and are asleep?" I looked at him in the eye. "Are you cheating on mom?" I challenged him.

"What? No!" he blustered. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Well, then explain to me where you go after curfew?" He shook his head. "Dad?"

"I don't…I didn't want you to worry."

"I understand your role as a father and a husband. But you are also the Mayor, Dad…these are perilous times," I reminded him. "We need to tell me what is going on…I am not a child anymore." My voice faded. The idea of something monumental and life changing was scary but I needed to face it. "If was a boy, would you be holding back?"

"Madge!" he gasped in horror.

"I know that you love me as your daughter, Dad but admit it. You wanted a son first."

"No, no. Don't say that. That's not true. I never regretted you for being a girl."

"Then trust me and talk to me," I pleaded. "I'm your rightful heir. If something was to happen to you or this district, I need to be prepared. I want to help."

"You remind me of your aunt Maysilee."

"Dad, stop evading my equation," I muttered in angry tone.

He sighed in resignation. "What do you want to know?" I sat down in front of him across his desk. Finally! _'What did I want to know first?'_

"How long have you known about the rebellion? How long have you been involved," I asked.

"Before you were born." Wow, I didn't expect that. I blinked and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Is it true that the MockingJay has been living here in 12?" He looked shocked and surprised.

"That's just a rumor––"

"Which seems to hold a grain of truth. People have seen him, Dad. Why would they lie?" I challenged him.

"They've seen him, who?"

"At night people are saying they see a man dressed in black in town and in the Seam."

"That's just a rumor," he persisted. "That probably some made up bedtime story––"

"Don't lie to me. How long have you known?" I insisted.

"For a long while. I can't tell you anymore than that so don't ask?"

"Do you know who he is?" He nodded his head again.

"I know and I can't tell you."

"Okay, I understand that." I did. A secret like that was dangerous to know. Anonymity kept the MockingJay alive for as long as he existed. So I wondered…

"Does Peeta and Katniss know? Who he is, I mean, his real identity?"

"As of last week yes, they both know now," he answered.

"Shit," I uttered beneath my breath. "Wow, that's incredible."

"Well, they both have the right to know since their lives were affected by his actions." He looked sad. It was an odd reaction. "And in time, you'll need to know as well, but in the meantime, I'll fill you in. But first, promise me you won't tell anyone. The MockingJay has been…hiding here for years here in 12. You must not tell anyone."

"Here in 12?" He nodded his head. So he was a resident and had been living 12. My mind swirled with faces and names of men who I suspect could be the MockingJay. The only one that made perfect sense was Mr. Haymitch Abernathy. My aunt's district partner when she was reaped 24 years ago. District 12's victor and drunk?

"Madge, please promise me you won't tell anyone?" he pleaded. "His identity and safety is paramount to his survival."

"Who would I tell, Dad? My best friend is gone," I scoffed him.

"Oh yes, Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," he said. "I'm glad you're….were friends with her, Madge. I know it was hard seeing her go––after she was reaped." That was an understatement. Though we never talked about it, she was not just my best friend. She was just like a sister to me. I was glad that I had the time to take to her cemetery to meet Aunt Maysilee. At that moment it meant a lot to me.

"Madge, it is important for you to be prepared," he started. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep you in my confidence that it was an misjudgment on my part. You are right. I'm doing to all this to protect you and Toby but I should realized that I'm also leaving open to possible danger."

"What kind of danger?" I was scared now. "Be prepared for what?" I asked for this but he was scaring me. I'm not brave like Katniss who hunted for game to keep her family alive. Everyone in the district knew it even some of the peacekeepers whom Gale traded with in exchange for their silence. As the mayor's daughter, I had privileges and I used them to my advantage but I was wise not to abuse it. _'Was 12 going to go to war against the Capitol?'_ My mind spun for a moment imagining the lives lost and ruined. We already suffered so much.

"I need you to watch over our family," he started. "You need to be prepared and pack one bag for three days of travel. Pack enough food and water for all of us."

"Oh, my God, Dad. Why?"

"Incase we need to leave, in the middle of the night or at moment's notice," he continued. "Don't ask anymore questions, please. The less you know the better, but this you need to know."

"But––"

"Madge, when or things go wrong I want you to get Toby and your mom out of 12," he said.

"What about you?" He was freaking me out. Leave without Dad?

"I'm not saying that will happen but I want you and Toby at least to be safe. I want you to take care of your brother. I will take care of Mom in case we get separated. Promise me that you think of your brother first."

"Okay, I promise," I swore. "But that won't happen. We'll be together."

"Good, just keep your promise," he stated.

"What about everybody?" I asked. "Does everyone know what's going on?" Dad looked peevish and winced. "Dad?"

"Only a handful know…to evacuate if or when necessary," he admitted.

"Dad?" I said in a horrified manner. "Why not?"

"If everyone knows…they might panic and alert the Peacekeepers," Dad said. "Or they might leave. Then we'll have Peacekeeper wondering why families are disappearing. We cannot have that kind of panic."

"But don't you think it's not fair for everyone to know?" I pressed. "You are supposed to keep all of us safe, not a handful of the privileged few." This wasn't right. "Dad?"

"I have orders from the MockingJay to keep a few trusted people informed," I said.

"That isn't right. That's wrong to have a selected few to know."

"I know honey but––" He sighed. "I have my orders. He's leading us. He's––"

"Well you need to tell him that what he is doing is not right. That only a few people know."

"I know, Madge but what can I do?" he stated. Dad was in a difficult position I couldn't blame him but it wasn't right what they were doing.

"So now that I have told you what is going on, I need your help," Dad said. "I trust you, Madge. You are a responsible and capable young woman. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," I returned. "I'm proud of you as well. I didn't think you had in you to be involved."

"I didn't either but watching Jimmy and Garrett lose their children. It was terrifying watching and waiting each year for you. Toby is eligible in two years. I can't…I can't do that again."

"So that is why you joined?" He shook his head.

"No, I had always thought it was futile to fight, to fight an institution that is stronger, and bigger than us, but after watching Peeta and Katniss. Watching those two, they reminded me that life is worth fighting for. For you and for Toby. I had forgotten why I wanted to fight in the first place before I had children. They are the spark…that was needed to reignite what was extinguished when District 13 annihilated. They failed because they were on their own. They thought they had technology to fight the Capitol."

"But they failed anyway," I concluded.

"Their failure set us back," he admitted. "Everyone was disheartened and discouraged to try again. But a few remained and believed in the cause. One of them was the MockingJay and his men."

"He was named after the pendant, Aunt Maysilee's pendant? He used the pendant as his namesake and symbol."

"Yes," he said as he smiled. "You're Aunt Maysilee…she would be very proud of you. Giving the pendant to Katniss. It would have meant a lot to her."

So that day I packed bags for Toby and myself. I also packed provisions to last for three days. Each provisions to be carried by all four of us in each of our packs just incase we were separated. Heaven forbid. As I packed, I felt uneasiness and guilty. My dad was giving us a chance to survive but what about the others? It wasn't right or fair that I knew we were in danger. Others were left to fend for themselves incase we needed be evacuated. It wasn't right. So knew I had to do something.

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

"Damnit Rye, why do we not have flour in the canisters?" I barked. He poked his head from the storefront with a look of confusion and concern on his face.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I'm with a customer and I'll help you if you give me two minutes," he returned in calm and patient manner.

"No, no, stay out there, I didn't mean to be short." Rye nodded his head.

I never realized how I…we depended on Peeta at the bakery. Everything ran smoothly when he was here and his absence crystallized his role and importance that I took for granted. For example, it was always Peeta who filled the flour canisters and took care of the supplies whether it was yeast, milk or butter to be available. He basically ran the bakery while Rye took over the delivery and orders but it was Peeta who organized and made sure everything was at our reach. God, I miss my sons. I missed Graham everyday and now with Peeta…

I held back a sob stuck in my throat. Half my family were gone. I should be grateful that Rye, Delly and Tyler are back but with Peeta and Graham gone, that hole in my heart will never heal.

Garrett had spies in the Capitol. So everyday I waited patiently for news about Peeta. Anything. But one week has passed, I haven't heard a single word. I was losing my mind from worry and impatience. I wanted my son back and I wanted him back now.

"Dad," Rye called. "I need a moment. I need to talk to Madge for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"What now? Rye, where are you––" He went out the front and excited the bakery as I listened to the bell ring letting me know he was out the door. "What the––"

I sighed. I was already late for a cake order and I didn't need a distraction or worry about Rye.

"Delly, do you have any idea what that was about?" I asked my daughter in law. Delly wore her uniform shirt with a skirt. I smiled as I noticed her hand on her stomach.

"Rye wouldn't say but he went out front to talk to Madge," she replied.

"Madge, Madge Undersee?" She nodded her head as her complexion turned pale within seconds.

"Delly, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to go to the––" She placed a hand over her mouth and ran upstairs to the bathroom. My poor daughter in law was having morning sickness throughout the day. Her illness was worse than I have ever seen. Worse than my ex-wife who was sick for her entire first trimester. Delly was sensitive to smell. She couldn't handle the smell of yeast or butter. If she was needed in the kitchen she wore a handkerchief over her nose. Poor Delly, carrying a Mellark baby is a labor of love. When born we are big and loud with the exception of Peeta who was small and slipped into the world quietly.

Peeta scared me when he was born. His quiet entrance into the world was completely opposite of his brothers. They yelled and screamed their lungs out, but not Peeta. I thought he was dead or sick. The doctor placed him in my arms. My heart stopped because he was so quiet like he was dead, then I sighed in relief as I held him in my arms as he took a tiny breath into his mouth and continued to sleep.

Delly having Rye's baby was a blessing. But losing Peeta now felt as he was being replaced by my new upcoming grandchild like as if Tyler replaced Graham.

I shook my head of these negative thoughts. I couldn't help it since that was all I thought about. How am I supposed to continue living my life without another son who I will bury if he didn't survive the games? _'Damn you, Garrett.'_ A few minutes later, Delly appeared she was pale and her eyes were blood shot. She had been crying.

"Delly?" I called out to her as she appeared dazed.

"Dad, is it okay if I lie down," she asked her hands shook. I nodded my head.

"You go ahead, Rye and I will take care of things down here," I returned. She was after all carrying my grandchild, the one replacing….

Minutes passed when Rye finally appeared. "Rye, what took you so long?" I said in an impatient manner.

"Sorry, Dad," he apologized. "Madge need to talk to me for a few minutes."

"About what?" I asked in curiosity. Madge was friends with Delly, not that it mattered to me that he was talking to him.

"Nothing, important," he returned. I stared at him for a few seconds. He sighed. "She wanted to know how we were doing with Peeta and Katniss gone. She was Katniss' best friend and Peeta's, you know?"

I didn't know that Katniss was Madge's best friend––a Merchant best friends with a Seam girl? That was…unheard of. But then I thought of Peeta in love with Katniss so I brushed my astonishment aside. Katniss was special and Peeta knew it.

During dinner Rye was unusually quiet and somber. Though he was attentive to both Delly and Tyler, I knew his mind was elsewhere. Since his conversation with Madge, he was at edge and anxious. After dinner I was exhausted but wired. I couldn't sleep as images of Peeta flashed in my mind. I was going to watch my boy die in the arena if Garrett did nothing to save my son and his daughter. But I knew him. His one daughter was away and presumed dead, while the other was participating in the arena. I knew he had to be planning something. It was the not knowing that was killing me.

I lifted myself off my bed. I had gotten used to sleeping alone since the moment I told Evelyn to leave us. There wasn't a transition or mourning period when she left our lives. It just ended.

For a week I avoided Peeta's room, passing his door without a glance. It hurt too much whenever I passed Graham's old bedroom, which now belongs to Tyler.

Both Delly and Rye decided that they would keep me company during Peeta's absence. They wanted to stay with me until the end. I was grateful as no words were spoken when they settled back into the bakery as if they had never left. I remembered the night when I was alone as both Peeta and Rye were gone. The bakery felt empty and the residence like a tomb. Never in my life that I had ever felt alone as the feeling of devastation enshrouded me like a blanket smothering the air I breathed. I wanted to die.

The door creaked as I pushed the panel slowly. Peeta's room was the same as he left it––the morning of the Reaping ceremony. He was different from Rye and Graham as he kept his room clean and tidy but that day was an exception. There were clothes on his bed, his closet door ajar and drawers half opened. I smiled as I noticed that his bed was fixed. Sad and weary I sat on his bed grabbing his pillow. Next to his bed was his desk. It was tidy with only a drawing pad on the table.

I debated whether to take a peek at his drawing pad––should I invade his privacy, would I find something personal and intimate? My argument lost as curiosity won over. Turning on a lamp, the room was lit. I took a deep breath and flipped a page over. I gasped in surprise and in awe. I knew Peeta could draw since he drew out his ideas for our cakes and desserts, but he never shared his drawings. I knew he was afraid that his mother would see it and tell him he was wasting his time. I'm ashamed of myself for not defending him as I realized his other talent––his love for drawing.

Flipping page after page, Peeta drew the bakery. He drew his brothers and me in the kitchen with our fingers knuckle-deep in dough; Graham removing loaves of bread from the oven, Rye at the register and me…trading with Katniss at the back door. The pad was filled with images of our lives in the past drawn with care and love. I did also notice the absence of his mother in the pages but her presence was clearly there as he drew images of himself with bruises on his arms and face, and pain in his eyes––images of Peeta when he was young and not able to defend himself. I passed those pages quickly.

I gasped when I picked up another drawing pad. Peeta drew a version of the bakery in his mind eye––larger displays cases, with rows and rows of bread, cookies and pastries. Was this his dream to expand the bakery as he took over? Making plans for the bakery? The drawing pad was a diary page after page filled with memories, scenes of the day and each of us in different tasks. We were whole and together. Tears formed in my eyes as an ache clogged my throat. I couldn't hold it together any longer as weeks of pain and anguish tore into my soul. Everything that I held back overwhelmed me as I cried bitterly at losing Graham and Peeta. They were my world and I had lost them.

A bit of time passed, the ache in my heart subsided––but the hole was forever deep and permanent. I wiped the tears from my eyes. The house was quiet but through the silence I heard soft footsteps trailing from the second floor to the stairs. It was Rye as his footsteps were firm and solid hitting the wooden floor with a slight thump. What was he doing at this late hour? I checked the clock on Peeta's desk––it's ten to midnight. Curious, I held my breath as I listened to his steps. He reached the first floor. A door opened making a sound––the creak came from the back kitchen door.

I stood up and looked out the window. It was Rye sneaking into the dark alley between the buildings. _'What the hell, Rye? What are you up to?'_ my mind asked. I watched and listened many a nights as Peeta stole out of the house. At first I was angry as I waited for him to explain the next morning. He wasn't forthcoming. But each time he left he looked at peace as I wondered where he stole off to. Who did he meet at such a later hour? The next time he caught him sneaking out the house I followed him. It wasn't easy since I lost him the first time as I tried to follow him. The second time I was successful wondering what my youngest son was doing sneaking off at night risking his life. Was he meeting a girl? He didn't head over the Slagheap. I lost my mind thinking that maybe he had volunteered in the rebellion without my knowledge. I was about to give a scolding of a lifetime when I realized that he was heading towards the Victor's Village. _'Why?_ ' My eye grew wide as he walked Haymitch Abernathy's home as if he was expected.

This little rendezvous enraged me even further. What was the fuck was Haymitch doing?

I was ready to rip Haymitch's head off. When I arrived at his place, the house was dark and as usual a mess. He had lived that in beautiful Capitol-funded home for the past twenty odd years as his reward for winning his games. All of us thought he was lucky and fortunate but as the years passed we knew that he wasn't. Each time he left to attend 'business' at the Capitol he returned home different and hid in his home drinking himself to death. He was, angry, surly and in consolable.

On the dining table was Haymitch dead to the world a bottle of scotch tightly gripped in his hand a knife in the other. _'Where was Peeta?'_

I was sick with worry. I crept up the stairs and entered the second floor. One door was slightly opened. Cautious, but in state of worry and panic I looked into the room. On the bed was Peeta fast asleep. He hadn't bothered to remove his shoes or his clothes. That night I realized that Peeta felt more at home with Haymitch than our own home. The thought saddened me. I knew then that I had failed him so I wasn't about to reprimand him for seeking comfort elsewhere. I was so distraught that it never occurred to me to look at the room closely. Had I been more aware I would have noticed the painting on an easel, tubes of paint and brushes on a small table.

I let Peeta continue to seek comfort and support from Haymitch. I was too proud and hurt to remedy our fractured relationship. But all that changed when Ivan and Cray appeared in our lives.

Now, my second eldest son was sneaking out the house like a thief in the night. Images of infidelity, a secret rendezvous at the Slag filled my mind. Was that why he was talking to Madge Undersee? They spoke openly in front of Delly, his pregnant wife as they colluded to commit adultery. The thought sickened me that Rye was capable of such betrayal, and with the mayor's daughter who happened to Delly's friend as well. _'When I get my hands on you Rye…'_ my inner voice seethed in anger.

I was surprised when Rye snuck passed a group of peacekeepers who were patrolling the alleyways. He impressed me with his stealth and patience. A few minutes later, I realized that Rye was headed towards the school. What an odd meeting place? But I could see the appeal because it was quiet and deserted. It had been years since I walked or been inside the school. My boys were well behaved and did well in school that I never had to set foot in the building but surprisingly, I still recalled my days there and was able to find my way inside the building.

I ducked when I saw another shadow appear following Rye. He didn't seem to be surprised he was there so I didn't feel worried for him. They disappeared behind two large doors that led to the gymnasium. Not wanting to alert my presence I snuck around to another entrance into the gym. I heard hushed voices which again surprised me. Rye wasn't meeting with Madge as I had thought.

"…think I'm kidding or making a joke?" Madge Undersee said. I recognized her voice. "You think I got you all here so I can joke about this?" I slipped into the room unobserved or noticed. Inside the gym were at least 20 Merchant and Seam classmates gathered together. The gathering was impressive since we all knew that they hated each other.

"Madge, all the rumors about the MockingJay being in 12, was just rumors. You have no proof," a male Merchant classmate stated.

"Okay, I get that you need proof but all of you agree that the Peacekeepers soldiers are slowly lessening in numbers. Why?"

Everyone agreed with a nod with heads. "Look all I'm saying is since…Peeta's incident we have been under attack. Those mutt dogs just didn't appear out of nowhere. They were Capitol-made. And we haven't had another attack since." A few classmates grumbled between themselves.

"So what are you saying? Why did you call this 'secret meeting?' " Rye inquired.

"Listen, you know my dad," she started. "He said something to me in confidence. Something I shouldn't repeat or tell you but, I saw the unfairness of my conversation with him."

"What did he say?" Rye spoke again.

"I don't want to start a panic or scare you guys, but…we need to prepare?"

"For what?"

"I don't know but he told me to pack a bag of clothes for three days and also pack provision like food, water."

"So he told you to pack but won't say why?" a skeptical classmate interjected his tone laced with disbelief. "You have to give us more than that." Others around him agreed. "Maybe he's sending you off something where like some marriage contract in another district." His last remarked was said in a snide manner. It was not uncommon to send daughters to other districts to marry them off if there was a better prospect. It wasn't frequent but it did happen. Madge would certainly make a good match since she did have a dowry to lure a good match for her.

"My dad would never do that do me," she retorted in anger. "I'm breaking a promise I made my own father to warn you incase we need to leave the district. I can tell you with great certainty that the MockingJay is real and is in this district as we speak."

"That's bull. Why would he be in this god forsaken district?" someone said. Rye stepped forward and stood next to Madge.

"Are you guys that stupid?" he muttered in anger. "Do you need a recap of what's been happening for the past three months? We were attacked by mutt dogs that came out of nowhere. We have never had any dog or animal attacks ever. People died or presumed dead because their bodies were not recovered. What more do you need that we are already under attack by the Capitol? Why wouldn't the MockingJay be here in his district? He started…he is the cause of all the shit happening to my family and this district. My brother Graham is dead and Peeta is in the Capitol."

"Well, he did volunteered," someone muttered low but enough to be heard.

"Are you kidding m?" Rye seethed in anger. "You guys can't see that we are being targeted and singled out amongst all the other districts. Are you guys that stup––"

"Rye is right. We have been singled out," Madge interrupted her voice calm and firm unlike Rye's who was filled with anger. "You cannot ignore that Peacekeepers are slowly leaving our district every week. The mutt dog attacks wasn't by chance or accident. I know everyone has heard rumors of small rebel groups fighting in other districts. They are not rumors, people. We will be going to war against the Capitol. I don't know when but soon."

"That's suicidal."

"You're crazy."

"Where are the rebels hiding out?"

"What are we going to do?" Several questions and comments were voiced some in fear other in excitement. Madge looked at Rye and he nodded his head.

"Listen," Madge started. "I know that…the Merchant and Seam have never gotten along. It was ingrained in us the moment we knew of each other's existence. I really have nothing against the Seam, I never have. But it was taught to us by our own parents and relatives. They never give you any reasons why but that it was the way of life. Never to be discussed or opposed. You have to ask yourself why?"

"Madge is right," Rye continued. "I never understood why I couldn't be friends with people other than the ones who had blond hair and blue eyes. The only difference between us is the color of our hair and eyes. So can't I be friends with any of you?"

"My best friend is Katniss Everdeen," Madge added. "You see us together hanging out during lunch. She's my friend and I don't see the color of her skin, eyes and hair."

"And everyone know that my brother Peeta loves Katniss," Rye concluded. "My blond haired blue eyed brother is in love with dark haired Katniss. They don't see the difference. They only see love between them. Can't you see there is nothing different between Seam and Merchant but our looks?"

"What both and Rye are trying to say is we need to work together," Madge stated. "If we want to survive and beat Snow we have to work together."

"Like that's going to happen?" a Seam classmate scoffed. "Why would you?"

"Hey, Madge basically broke a promise she made with her dad. She's here to help everyone. She could have just asked her Merchant classmates and friend to meet here, but she risking her life for you. So at least have the decency to listen and some respect for what she is doing."

"Rye, it's all right," she said. "I don't blame any you guys for doubting me." I couldn't listen anymore. As I snuck out of the gym, I took a look at Rye. I was so angry and proud of him at the same time. ' _Why didn't he tell me what he was up to?'_ I would have understood his need to protect his home and family. Did he think I would I have stopped him from meeting Madge? Then I winced when I thought about my first reaction to him sneaking out of the house. I was ashamed that I judged him too quickly believing that he would betray Delly.

I sighed and tried to calm my heart. It was beating so fast I could feel it pounding on my chest. Once I was back my home I leaned against the door. I was exhausted mentally and physically. I was about to walk upstairs when Rye returned home opening the door causing it to hit me.

"Dad?" he said my name his voice shook like it did whenever he did something wrong or was being reprimanded. "What are you still doing up?" I smiled at my son, my brave and loyal son.

"Rye, we need to talk."

* * *

 **Lily POV ––**

"Garrett," I called to my husband who hid in his shed. For days he secluded himself inside his little haven––the small wooden building behind our home. Ordinarily before the accident his haven was the woods with a bow and arrows on his back. Because of his disability, he tired fast and his strength waned. He never lingered far or long in the woods.

"Garrett, I know you can hear me." I was losing patience with him. I've lost Katniss to the Hunger Games and my youngest was far from home. I grieved as any mother who lost their children since both were taken from me. I didn't have to fake my grief or loss because I didn't know if I'd see Prim soon. It was too dangerous to bring her back home and hide her.

The minute I had Garrett alone I asked him what he was going to do to rescue our daughter Katniss. He wasn't forthcoming. His lack of communication angered me.

* * *

" _So what are you going to do to get our children back?" I asked him. Garrett was quiet.  
"Well? Say something."_

" _I…" he started._

" _Garrett, our children, our girls are out there. Katniss is a tribute and my baby girl is company of strangers. Who is taking care of her? Is she scared and calling for me?" I was close to tears again. The moment Katniss was chosen I hadn't stopped crying. I felt as if my life was taken from me. I knew that I had failed them when they were younger so I strived to do better, be a better mother to Prim. My relationship with Katniss was fractured and it was my fault. I had failed her._

" _I'm sorry, Lily," he said with such sorrow._

" _I don't care if you're sorry. What are you going to do to get our children back?" I felt bad for him. But at the same time, I couldn't because my family was broken and was separated from me._

 _"Give me… please give me time," he returned. "Don't think I'm sick with worry over all this. I want my daughters back too but…" I knew what he wanted to say. That the fate of the rebellion was also his responsibility. But I am a mother first and I had already failed them and I wasn't about to do it again. I was in caught between my love and loyalty to my husband and children. My children's fate was in his hands. I won't fail Katniss and Prim again._

* * *

So I left him alone for nearly a week. I needed to confront Garrett it was time as the games were in a few days. Even Jimmy sought him out asking what Jay was going to do to rescue Peeta and Katniss from the Capitol. They conversed in the shed as I tried not to eavesdrop. But Jimmy's voice was loud and clear. I was forced to intercede and tell them to keep their voice down.

* * *

" _Will you two have an adult conversation without yelling," I seethed anger. Everyone was stressed, angry and frustrated. "Our neighbors can hear you."_

" _I don't give a shit," Jimmy retorted. I gasped. He had never spoken in anger to me, not even when we were together._

" _If you don't do anything, Garrett," he seethed in anger as he gazed back at Garrett. Jimmy's eyes were stormy black, his face flushed red and his teeth clenched tight. I have never seen like this out of control. "If I lose another son to your cause, God help me for there is nothing on earth that will stop me from ending you."_

" _Jimmy, please," I pleaded with him. "Garrett is doing the best he can." I lied through my teeth because it was untrue. I didn't know what my husband was doing, how or if he planned to rescue our children._

 _"I know you're angry. This 'cause' is bigger than us, Jimmy," my husband said in return. "This is killing me. This is not easy for me…I know what I must do but I also have responsibility to a lot of lives who I will risk in order to rescue Peeta and Katniss in the Capitol. I'm basically choosing between…"_

" _Should not be in question," Jimmy interrupted. "You can sacrifice Katniss for your cause but you will not sacrifice Peeta. And you know what else? The only son I have left is ready to fight for you. Are you going to take him as well?"_

" _He made that decision on his own," Garrett returned. "I had no influence. If he join us, I won't stop him."_

" _You son of bitch," Jimmy spat. Both men stood apart from each other––one man ready to strike out of anger and grief, while the other carried the fate of our children and Panem's future on his shoulders. Their relationship had been strained and it probably didn't help that our children were in love with each other. "We've been friends for a long time, Garrett. Our children are together, in love and fighting for their lives. This should not even be discussion of whether or not they should be rescued. It should be a discussion of how and when." Jimmy was right; it wasn't discussion or decision as to whether Peeta and Katniss should be rescued. It just had to be done––no debate, no discussion or opposition._

 _Jimmy stood with clenched hands by his sides. I had no doubt that he could hurt Garrett with a single punch. His life as baker made him physically strong with his upper body strength. I've watched him carry bags of flour with ease. However, I knew Jimmy, he was gentle hearted man, but when it came to his children. He would fight for them. The sons he knew he failed as they grew under Evelyn's harsh upbringing as I had failed Katniss and Prim. It was easy to see the parallels in our lives. He lost Graham as I had lost Prim but the difference was that his eldest was never coming home. He lost Peeta from the reaping just as I lost Katniss. Our similarities ended there. He still had Rye, his grandson Tyler, and a pregnant daughter in law._

" _You owe me," Jimmy repeated as he turned around and left. "After everything I've done for your family. You owe me." I knew the debt he spoke about––an unanswered and unpaid debt._

* * *

"Garrett, please come inside the house I need to talk to you," I said in a calm manner. "Please." The door on the shed creaked open. Garrett had been rising and getting to bed late. I felt as though I was living with a stranger, not my loving husband and doting father of my children.

"I don't want to argue with you," Garrett said his voice shook.

"Will you please come back to the house with me and talk about this?" I begged him. It was bad enough I have lost Katniss and Prim, but now I too was losing my husband. "Please, my love."

We sauntered back to our house, walking a foot distance between us. We entered into our small empty home ––the sounds of Katniss and Prim's voice absent from within the walls. Their absence apparent as silence greeted us once we walked through the door.

Garrett sat down on his armchair. He looked tired; no he looked exhausted as if the essence of his life was drained from him. He looked as though life had defeated him, the light in his eyes dimmed and his complexion pale.

"Please don't be angry with me?" he pleaded. _'How dare he ask me to not react to our plight?'_ I had the right to be angry with him for not making any attempt to rescue Katniss and Peeta. "I need your support––"

"Support for what?" I snapped at him. "You've haven't said anything…done nothing to help Katniss and Peeta. You've been hiding in the shed since the day Katniss was reaped. I'm so angry with you."

"I've tried. Don't you think I've tried?" he sneered back. His desolation replaced by anger. Good, he should be angry. Garrett didn't have a temper, unlike me. It took a lot to anger him, Prim was like him.

"What do you mean you've tried?" He was cryptic. I hated that as the MockingJay he kept things from me. He held back in fear for my safety. So I let him keep secrets from me––like who was involved, how many men he commanded under his charge and the lives lost.

"I've let you keep secret from me," I started. "And I understood why, but this?" I shook my head. "Our children are involved. You're oldest friend's son has been involved even without his permission. I never faulted you for using Peeta even when I hated it. But this I will not stand and let you keep anymore secrets from me."

"Lily, you don't know what you're asking," he said underneath his breath.

"Yes I do," I said in adamant manner. "It is high time, you tell me everything. I have nothing to lose now. My girls…" My throat felt dry as I held back a sob. "I'm involved now. You will tell me everything."

"It's too dangerous––"

"I don't care," I yelled. "My children are in danger." Pain shot through my chest, an ache so deep it felt as though something had permanently settled in my chest.

"I'm sorry––"

"Stop saying you're sorry and tell me everything, now." I felt drained as I sat down on the couch falling backwards with hard thump. "I cannot take the silence, the not knowing what is gong on. You did that with Jimmy, you are not going to treat me the same way." A gush of tears fell from my eyes. "Just tell me if Prim is okay. That she is being cared for. That she is safe."

"Yes, I told you. She is safe and in good hands."

"But you haven't said anything in days. You've been hiding in the shed, not coming to bed," I accused him. "I need you. We need to be together in this."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. But I have been trying to figure out a way to rescue Katniss and Peeta." I looked at him with skepticism. My faith in him shattered as I only observed him hiding in the shed. "Please listen. I have been working with…" He proceeded to tell me about the existence of District 13 and of Gale.

"You mean to tell me District 13 exist and that Gale has been alive all this time?" I said in shock and disbelief. But that was another matter I didn't want to focus on. I was happy for Hazelle then realized I couldn't tell her that her son was alive and well. I shook my head from my thoughts, I envied Hazelle for Gale being alive. It was petty of me to feel jealous.

"So I asked for assistance from District 13," Garrett explained. He said that he needed men and resource to rescue our children inside the arena. He had a plan but President Coin objected. "And their president said…she said that she would not risk her men or resource to get two kids out of the arena or the Capitol. If I was to rescue them I must rescue all of them. The repercussions of failing to rescue the others would dishearten and undermine our recruitment. She said…the district would see that if we only rescue Peeta and Katniss, we were favoring them above the others. And she is right, we are. If we are to rescue them, we must rescue all twelve tributes." He shook his head. "The logistics alone is impossible. It's risky rescuing two but twelve that's suicidal."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" I asked. "I understand as the leader of the rebellion, you take full responsible and the blame when things go wrong. But Garrett, it is time that you not just lead your men but also let them share your burden. Ask Jimmy, or tell your men about your plan. Don't rely on 13. You never had before."

"But we need them." I knew he had resource and contact in the Capitol.

"Do you really? Ask yourself, had 13 not existed, what would you have done? Who did you rely on?" Garrett stayed quiet for a few minutes. I left him to make tea for us, to let him mull it over in his head. He was a father besides being the leader of a rebellion––the two titles tore him in half. He reacted with his mind but fought with his heart.

When I returned to Garrett his back turned as he faced the cold fireplace. There were two frames with pictures of our girls. They were rare since we wanted a photo of them when they were young. I remembered Garrett working overtime to save enough money for new clothes as well as the photos. Katniss was 10 and Prim was 6. It was taken a year before the mining accident. The pain in eyes was evident. I saw the father of my children as he gazed at their portraits.

"You know what I was thinking that the rebels had the wrong person to be their MockingJay," I stated as tuned his head to me.

"Oh?"

"With your spirit and courage, my men should be following you," he teased. I scoffed.

"Don't joke like that," I said in return. "I'm hardly qualified nor do I want the responsibility. And I am far from courageous." I winced when I thought about the months I retreated in my mind when I almost lost him. I was useless and neglectful to my only daughters focusing on my husband.

"If anyone was to follow your path it would be Katniss, our little hunter." I smiled as the image of my eldest daughter formed in my head. Her skill will serve her well in the arena. I wasn't pleased that Garrett had taught her to hunt but under the circumstances it was a mixed blessing in disguise. She was the daughter of the MockingJay. Little did I realize that I had predicted Katniss' fate.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

Something warm but soft was pressed against my back as I lay on my stomach. It was Katniss with her face on my shoulder and an arm on top of my waist. The fragrance from her hair filled my nose. It was a mixture of Capitol soap and her own essence that was all Katniss. I lay there for a few moments relishing the quiet between us. She was asleep with no scowl on her face nothing marring her in repose. It's moments like this that I did not take for granted. In a few days, we are about to enter the arena to fight for our lives. I knew my life was over the moment Prim was reaped. She was going home. With Katniss it was no different.

I dreamt of this Katniss sleeping on my bed wearing….I gulped my throat working overtime as saliva gathered in my mouth. She wore the shirt I had on the night before. Two buttons unfastened revealing a fair amount of her breasts. Underneath the shirt she slept with only her panties as the blanket lay on her hip. They were skimpy black with lace. _'Geez, oh God. She wearing my shirt and just wearing panties.'_

She looked beautiful with her hair cascading over her face. I closed my eyes treasuring the silence as I listened to sound of her breath escaping through her nose. A few seconds later, she moved and turned onto her back dislodging the blanket that covered her long legs. She was a tease and a temptress.

"Katniss," I said her name low and soft as I kissed her slightly opened-mouth ever so tenderly. This was how I imagined us waking up together in our bed back in District 12.

"Peeta," my name escaped her lips. I looked down to find her eyes sleepy but opened. "Hey."

"Hey," I returned as I hovered over her placing my forehead on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

"Why are––"

"I fell asleep when I shouldn't have. I noticed that you're wearing my shirt," I said in a teasing manner. "You look…sexy. I ruined our evening, didn't' I?"

"It's okay. You were tired," she said with a sleepy smile.

"But you went to so much trouble to arrange our date last night," I sighed as I placed myself between her legs. She gasped as she felt me on her stomach hard and erect. "And I fell asleep instead missing this." I touched the collar of my dress shirt. "I love seeing you in my shirt and I missed it."

"It's okay, Peeta––"

"No, it isn't because I had plans," I admitted. "I wanted to say thank you for last night, for letting me make dinner even though you already made plans for us."

"I wanted to make you happy," she confessed as she reached over and placed her arms around my neck securing me to her in a delicious manner. I rubbed myself once letting her feel me as I hardened some more.

"You did. You do. You make me happy all the time."

"Sometimes, I really wonder if I do," she confessed. "You do so much for me, taking care of me all the time. While I just get so impatient and frustrated, I take it out on you when I don't meant to." She looked unhappy. I didn't want her to be sad or unhappy.

"Katniss," I sighed. "When are you going to realize that you…just being with you makes me happy. Knowing that you're mine."

"But––" I interrupted her with a kiss. It was soft at first but after a few seconds it became heated that I lost my breath and sense of time. Katniss' eyes were glazed with desire. What time is it?" _'Huh, what?'_ my befuddled mind asked. "Peeta, what time is it?"

"It's around 5:50," I answered as I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall.

"You're up early. Did you sleep okay? Did you have a bad dream again?" she asked a frown on her beautiful face. I wasn't having that. Not after our perfect date which I ruined by falling asleep on her.

"I'm fine, Katniss" I returned. "Perfect. I just wanted to thank you for our date last night and stupid me fell asleep on you. I had plans to thank you and what did I do? I passed out."

"Peeta, you were tired," she reminded me. "We trained hard yesterday and then you cooked our dinner so yes, you fell asleep because you were exhausted."

"Still…" my voiced faded.

"Stop. Don't feel bad, okay. I understand," she said. "Besides, you said you wanted to thank me. Thank me how?" I smiled and licked my lips slowly and with purpose. She watched my mouth for a few seconds.

"Can we redo last night for a while so I can show what I had in mind?" I heard her gasp as I rubbed against her. "What I had in mind won't take to much time." I said as I leaned down and placed soft wet kisses on her chest my tongue trailing between her breasts. "Katniss?"

"Hm…"

"Katniss, stop me if you get uncomfortable," I requested. "I don't want to do anything you're not ready for." She nodded her head. "Okay?"

She licked her lips. "Okay."

I kept my eyes on her face watching to see any reaction to my ministration. With trembling fingers, I unbuttoned her shirt one by one. "You're so beautiful," I said mostly to myself but I must have said it out loud because she smiled at me. A smile so wide it lit up the room. I dipped my head on to her stomach kissing and licking her skin with a firm swipe of my tongue. Once I reached her belly button, she laughed…no she giggled––a sound only reserved for me.

"Peeta, that tickles," she said between pants of laughter. Her breasts arched upward into the air her nipples formed into taunt buds.

"Hm…" I moaned as I slipped one into my mouth as I sucked lightly around it. She gasped in surprise while she wrapped both hands around my head.

"Peeta!" she groaned in pleasure. The tone of her voice caused my cock to twitch in anticipation. My mouth made a popping sound as I released her nipple. "More, please?"

"Sorry?" I said as I kissed my way her body between her chest. Her laughter stopped as my mouth reached the edge of her laced panties. Puffs of air escaped from her mouth as she fought to breath. "Can I see you Katniss?" She nodded her head as her stomach tightened in anticipation. I placed both fingers at the edge of her underwear by her hips. I was speechless as I pulled her panties off of her. She had the presence of mind to lift her hips off the bed. She looked eager and scared.

"Peeta?" she said my name. I guess I was staring at her pussy for a while since I lost sense and reason. Katniss looked worried. For the life of me I was stunned at the vision before me. I was speechless as words failed me as well. She lay before me my shirt draped over her body, her pussy bare and glistening from arousal. I didn't know what to do first, touch her or lick her as my mind registered who was naked underneath me. Katniss Everdeen, the girl I loved all my life.

"You're so beautiful," I said. "I wish I had drawing pad––"

"Don't you dare draw me naked," she threatened me.

"Please, no one will see it but me," I teased her. "You're just so… beautiful." I was good with words but whenever she was with me, I lost mind and all my vocabulary.

"You said already," she snorted.

"Well, you are," I pouted. "You're…perfect." I reached down and touched her wet folds. They were smooth and soft. A bit of her skin was paler than the rest of her. I licked my lips my throat dry. Katniss was perched on her elbows her hair draped over her shoulders and legs wide open. She was giving her self to me like a gift to appreciate. "You feel soft and smooth." My index and middle finger parted her lips revealing a kernel of soft tissue nestled between them.

"Peeta, please?" she panted between harsh breaths. "I need…I want…"

I looked up to see her flushed face and eyes glazed over. So I ran my index finger up and down rubbing her. Her body shot off in a sharp angle that I had to place one hand onto her stomach to anchor to the bed. "Oh my God. Oh my God." I did it again once, twice three times and each time she became more wet and slick from desire. She shouted my name again when I pushed a finger inside her rubbing the upper wall of her pussy.

"Fuck Katniss, you're so wet," I commented as I continued to rub her hard and soft. In and out my finger disappeared inside her. For a few seconds I watched as she twisted her head from side to side, her left hand clutched on top my hand pressed against her belly while the other clutched at the bed sheet beside her. Her knuckles were white from gripping the cloth into her fist. She looked beautiful, out of control from desire. Then I pressed my thumb hard into the small ball of flesh causing Katniss to––

"Fuck, Peeta," she screamed from the top of her lungs. Her eyes were wide open like a wild animal as she fought to breath through her mouth. She was panting so hard I felt her breath on my hand against her belly. I continued to massage the inner walls of her pussy as her slick desire drenched my hands. She sat up her hair in disarray and her eyes transfixed on my hands between legs. "What are––" Her body arched when I pressed my thumb on the spongy flesh.

"Wait––" I shook my head.

"But I want to––" She hissed and her head and eyes rolled back.

"Oh, I've never…I don't if I can…again…"

"Oh, you will, baby. You will," I insisted as my fingers worked into her in and out rubbing the spot again and again. It didn't take long as her body launched off the bed again arching her back taking my hand with her.

"Umph!" she moaned. She landed with a slight thump on the bed. I was pleased with the results as I crawled over her and settled my self between her legs bending her knees upward. Her eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face.

"Thank for arranging our dinner date last night. How do you like my 'thank you?' "

She laughed. "Hmm…you're welcome. I really liked my…reward." I leaned down and kissed her. She whimpered as I pressed my erection between her center my boxer shorts soaked from her desire. The kiss became heated and intense as her tongue invaded my mouth. I slipped her shirt from shoulders. Katniss was completely naked. The thought had my mind spinning that I had to stop and look. So I sat up upon my knees and gazed down at her from head to her wet center. My hands were bracketed by her shoulders as I knelt between her legs. "Peeta?"

"You're the most beautiful girl in all of Panem," I complimented her. Katniss rolled her eyes. I smiled at her usual reaction to my compliment. "You don't believe me? I guess I'll have to prove it." I leaned and kissed her lips, nose, cheeks and forehead. "You…are…perfect." She snorted.

"You need glasses and your head examined," she replied as she placed a hand behind my neck at the base of my skull her fingers scratching my hairline. I was too mesmerized to argue the feel of soft body melding into mine. My cock ached to be inside her but I hesitated. We didn't have time. So I lay back on top of her and her legs wrapped around my hips.

"Oh God," I moaned as I pressed my cock between us.

"I love your hair when it get this long," she muttered underneath her breath. "I always hated when you got a hair cut." I didn't want to discuss my hair or anything for that matter so I kissed her again stealing her breath as I shoved my tongue into her mouth. "Peeta." Her voice was raspy and soft. She reached down to my boxer shorts and…

A knock on the door startled the both of us. "Peeta, Katniss," Haymitch's voice permeated the air. "I'm sorry to wake you but you need to ready in 30 minutes." I looked at the clock. It was 6:30. Time flew whenever I was with Katniss. Shit! We were always expected to attend breakfast at 7; then Haymitch would give a bit of time before heading towards the training facility at 8. This was our schedule.

I pressed my forehead in the middle of Katniss' chest. I could feel her breath on the top of head and hard beat of her heart on her chest. "Damnit," I cursed as my erection subsided. There was nothing like Haymitch's voice to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she murmured as her lips pressed into head. "I was hoping I could return the favor." Her voice was so husky. She reached down and slipped her hands inside my shorts and palmed my ass with both hands as she grinded her hips upward. My erection came back to life.

"Fuck, Katniss," I hissed as I lay beside her. "We don't have enough time." She sat up and turned to her side propping herself onto her elbow. She looked at my face then drew her eyes downward. It was obvious that I was pitching a tent in my boxer shorts. There was no denying it. I was breathing so hard I thought my chest was about to burst.

"Peeta?" she said my name low and soft. "Do you want me to––take care of you/" I sat up and was about to head towards the bathroom when she grabbed my arm. She pulled me back so hard I landed on the bed with thump on my back.

"Katniss, I need to––" I grabbed her hand as it descended towards my boxer shorts. "Katniss, don't––"

"Don't you want me to…I mean I want to…" She took a deep breath. "I want to see you."

"Fuck, baby," I said. "We don't have much time. And I can take care of…when I take a quick cold shower."

"No, I want to…touch you," she said her eyes pleaded. "It's your turn. I wanted to touch you last night. I mean, I wanted to…after what you gave me earlier." She was naked pleading with me to…I didn't know what she wanted. But this was not how I wanted to make love to Katniss. Not a quick fuck with only minutes to spare and knowing that Haymitch and Effie were just down the hall waiting for us. I wanted us to discover each other's body. I wanted to savor and take out time. I didn't want to hurt her. Because at this moment I was going to lose my mind and self-control, I wanted Katniss so badly I really could her hurt.

"Katniss, I can wait." I was about to stand up again when she sat up quickly not giving me time to think or act. The next thing I knew she straddled my legs and yanked the front of my boxer briefs releasing my erect cock from my confinement. She gasped as my cock jutted up into the air. "Shit." The pain between my legs was so excruciating that I grabbed my penis and started to rub up and down.

"No, I want to do that," she demanded as she replaced my hand with her own smaller and warm fingers. "Am I doing this right?" I nodded my head. "Why are you frowning? Am I hurting you?"

"No, baby," I stuttered my breath harsh from panting though my mouth. "You just need…you need to grip it tighter and go faster," I instructed her. "Just like that." her grip was firm.

"Okay, just tell me if I'm doing this wrong. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not…fuck," I muttered between breaths. "Keep doing that." She continued to rub my cock with both hands and up and down. It wouldn't be long before… "Fuck, fuck." My mind couldn't reconcile the vision before me. Naked Katniss on her knees giving me a hand job. It was fantasy come true. My eyes rolled to back of my head as the world turned black for a few seconds. I was surprised that I didn't pass out. All I saw was the back of my eyelids and felt the harsh pounding of my heartbeat on my chest.

Katniss giggled. I opened my eyes to see a big wolfish smile on her face. I had semen all over my belly. She looked pleased with herself, smug even as she had one finger inside her mouth. She didn't––

She yelped as I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on to the bed. Hovering over her, I kissed hard. She returned in kind by biting my lower but not enough to draw blood. Our kisses became more heated our tongue dueling for possession. She was fully naked and Peeta Junior was nestled between legs rubbing into her lower lips. She groaned in pleasure as my length rubbed against her. Oh dear God, just a little more and––

Bang, bang––my bedroom door groaned from it's hinges.

"Hey you, two cut it out," Haymitch screamed through the door. "I said get ready. You can fuck each other's brain out later this evening."

"Haymitch, that language was not necessary," Effie's voice joined his. "You leave them alone."

"We don't have any time for hanky-panky. They have all night later this evening. I thought you objected to them having sex."

"You didn't have to be so vile," Effie huffed in disgust. "I have no objections. It's just a matter of propriety––"

"We'll they need to get of out bed––" Their voices faded as they continued to banter with each other. I looked at Katniss. A few seconds later, we both laughed hysterically.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

It was difficult to leave Peeta but somehow I managed to go back to my room. I took a quick shower. While I was getting ready I tried not to focus on the sensation that Peeta left me. I wanted us to stay in a bed and continue pleasuring each other. I was disappointed that he fell asleep the night before, but Peeta was clearly exhausted and I knew he needed sleep. I couldn't fault him for that because I had the best sleep in a long while last night. Peeta waking me up the way he did was unexpected but appreciated.

He made me cum three times. The first time was when he sucked nipples. It was a small ripple in comparison to the two orgasms I had when he had his finger inside me. He kneaded me into submission as he found that delicious spot I never knew existed. I looked forward to making love with him, not the playful foreplay we have been giving each other. My body ached with anticipation for that moment when he finally made love to me.

Donning the clothes Effie prepared for me, I walked out of my bedroom barely containing my joy to see Peeta again, to be near him. To my surprise I found him already seated at the dining table. I hoped that my face was not red from the heat that rose on my face. A delicious ache tingled between my legs. But my smile faltered as I discovered that Cinna and Portia were joining us for breakfast.

This did not bode well when I saw the look Peeta's face. He looked calm but deadly serious.

"Good morning, Katniss," Cinna greeted me.

"Good morning, Cinna," I returned as I sat next to him. To my displeasure Effie sat next to Peeta with Haymitch at his other side. "What's going on?"

Haymitch sighed but Effie was gushing with glee. "Let me tell them, Haymitch," she prattled. "Since Peeta's tribute partner, your sister Prim was killed before arriving at the Capitol Snow cancelled the Tribute Parade." I looked at Peeta his clenched hands were on top of the table. He didn't look happy but then again neither was I because I knew where this conversation was leading.

"And now that the tribute count has been filled, President Snow reschedule the parade for this morning." My head blanked out for a second––the Tribute Parade. It was ceremony for all the tributes to be introduced in their glory for all of Panem to see.

"Your morning training sessions has been cancelled. You are to be dressed and then taken to the center of Capitol––to the Palladium where the program will be televised live."

"Our assistants will be here in hour," Cinna interjected. "All your clothes and accessories have already arrived." He pointed to the adjoining room. "I hope that you will be pleased with my work."

"Oh Cinna, of course they will," Effie stated. "All your creations are a masterpiece. They are very lucky. Both Peeta and Katniss know it, don't you dears?" Actually I looked forward to the training session with Peeta and not being paraded around like animals for all of the citizens to gawk at us. At least at the training facility, we were left alone. Our encounter with Cato proved that we would not be messed with.

"Thank you Cinna," Peeta said. "I'm sure that with your designs Katniss and I will represent District 12 well."

"You both are already the talk of the town, Peeta," Cinna added. "I and my team will ensure that both of you will not be forgotten. You will go down in the history books."

"Eat up and gather your strength," Haymitch advised. "You're going to need it."

For an hour, I was re-waxed, perfumed and made up with enough makeup to hide all my blemishes. "Okay, one last layer and you are done," Cinna said as a makeup artist lined my lip with lipstick. "You are a vision, Katniss." Cinna appraised me as he eyed me from head to toe. "It's not the color I want originally. This is just a preview of what's to come."

"I don't understand," I said as I stared at myself in a mirror. The person reflected back was me, but not me. She had my eyes and facial structure but with the black latex, make up and hair, I barely recognized myself.

"You will be wearing my masterpiece for the interview," he explained. "Don't worry about it for now. Just enjoy your time with Peeta." _'Peeta, where was he?'_ Was he dolled up to look unrecognizable as well? I hoped they didn't cut his hair. "Go on, Katniss. I bet you Peeta is dying to see you."

I was nervous. I didn't like the way I looked. Will Peeta? Growing up I never cared what I looked like at least I didn't care to dress for anyone. Peeta wasn't anyone.

"Katniss," Effie blustered as she approached me. "You look divine." I hardly thought wearing a full body suit made in latex divine. Everything felt tight and uncomfortable.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked. He wasn't in the room. I started to panic.

"He'll be here in a moment," Effie answered me. "Haymitch wanted to speak to him for a few minutes." I sighed relief. "And there he is." I looked behind me. Peeta wore the same black body suit. The suit molded his body to perfection displaying his muscular arms; the latex encased his legs and lean waistline. The boots he wore was knee length made of shiny, black material and added height to his stature. Unfortunately they slicked his hair back but he still looked sexy and deadly at the same time. He didn't look like my Peeta, the baker's son and my boyfriend. He was Peeta dressed in armor ready for battle. I couldn't wait to peel off the suit later.

"Cinna," Effie gushed. "They are…made to perfection. You have outdone yourself." Haymitch snorted.

"I'm quite sure Peeta and Katniss love being dressed to match like a pair of dolls," he scoffed.

"Be quiet, Abernathy," Effie sniped back at him. "You are ruining Cinna's moment. He's been working day and night for the past week for this occasion."

"Sorry, Cinna," he apologized. "Don't mean any disrespect. I just don't like this." They continued to speak but I lost focus as I stared at Peeta.

"Hey," he said into my ear as he took me into his arms. He knew I needed comfort and support. The hug was quick but firm pressing his chest into mine. His presence calmed me. "You look…different. I liked you better wearing only my shirt."

I blushed as I remember his touch and the look of awe and adoration in his eyes. A handful of butterflies fluttered my stomach. But before I could respond Effie interrupted us. "Okay my dears, it's time."

We were herded down the elevator and escorted to our hovercar. I noticed two extra cars following us as we headed towards the center of Panem, to the Palladium. "As I was telling Peeta," Haymitch started. "Don't speak to anyone, if anyone do approaches you. Just tell them 'I'm not obligated to talk to you'."

"Won't that seem rude," Peeta countered. "I mean, aren't we supposed to be nice to people to get sponsors?"

"You don't worry about that. That's my job," Haymitch returned. "Stay together no matter what. If you need to go to the restroom, have Peeta escort you and stand by the door." I nodded my head in agreement. "I mean it, don't wander off either."

"We won't, Haymitch," Peeta said as he gripped my hand tighter. The ride to the city was short. We could tell we were nearing our destination, as the noise from the palladium grew loud. It sounded like a thunderstorm. The closer we got the more nervous I felt. Peeta appeared calm and collect but he was from it. His hand trembled against mine.

Once we were inside, we were escorted by eight peacekeepers as they flanked us from both sides. "Is this normal?" Peeta asked Haymitch. He just shook his head. Cinna, Portia and Effie trailed behind us.

"I guess President Snow wants to make sure nothing 'happens' to the both of you," he said. "I've never seen such security before." He gestured to platoon of guards at the entrance of the palladium and the peacekeepers outside the main gate to hold back a mob of Capitolites.

"Peeta, Katniss," they shouted our names. There were young children in the crowd hoisted upon their father's shoulders. They threw white roses at us. The smell was overwhelming. I felt sick at the display and their adoration towards us. They were celebrating us as tributes knowing full well we would die in their arena.

"It's almost show time," Cinna announced. He looked around at the other tributes who were already aboard their chariots. "You don't need to do anything. Just be yourself."

Peeta stepped up into the chariot like had been doing so all his life. He turned and extended his hand to me. I took a deep breath and grabbed my lifeline. "Don't let go," I said gripping his hand into mine.

"Never," he said as he kissed my back of my hand. "You ready, Katniss?" I nodded my head. "Into the lion's den we go." Instead of feeling anxiety and fear, I felt a rush of anger flow through me. With Peeta by my side, I could do this and God help anyone who touched a single hair on his head.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for your patience and for reading this chapter. I hope that it was worth the wait. And please read below for a sample or preview of the next chapter.**_

 _ **My thanks to those who favored, alerted and reviewed the last chapter. And thanks to following faithful reviewers, I so appreciated your comments – pistonsfans75, Cassie Sharpie, mar071, pumpkinking5, LACR, Nai1987, DramionEverlarklover26, J, Mspriss523, and guest. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hope you all have a great weekend.**_

* * *

 _Preview for Chapter 38…_

…" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said as he pressed his forehead against mine. I sighed in frustration but understood his remorse. He didn't need to explain. He felt guilty that I was in the Capitol with him. Even now, naked and desiring me with his hard length pressed between us, our breaths mingling, hot and harsh. My nipples were hard and taut my center soaked from longing. My body ached for him as no man has ever created this feelings of wanton abandonment. The desperate feeling for him to take me multiplied exponentially. What he had given earlier this morning was just a sample––the kind of desperation and lust my body yearned and begged to feel and experience. The secrets that lovers shared between them. I wanted that, craved it._


	38. Chapter 38 - Girl on Fire

Chapter 38 – Girl on Fire

 _AN: This chapter is rated_ _ **M**_ _. If offended please turn back._

 _For those who criticize that Katniss as coming off sex crazed after Peeta, this is coming from a suppressed girl who didn't want to fall in love and is discovering the joys of physical aspects of love. There is nothing wrong with her behavior as if having sex with her only boyfriend is wrong and something to be ashamed about. You are entitled to your own opinion. I happen to like seeing Katniss post teenage years coming to age as she discovers herself as a woman who is in love with her man, especially if that man is Peeta Mellark._

 _Sorry for my rant. I make no claims to Hunger Games, the characters or storyline. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter contains Prim, Haymitch and Katniss' POVs. If you find any typos or mistakes please forgive, it's been a long two weeks._

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

My feet hurt a lot. We had been walking for days. I didn't know where we were or where we were heading. It was the same every morning; we'd wake up, eat and pack up for a long hike through the forest. There were moments when I wanted to stop and cry but I stopped myself. I didn't want them to see my acting like a baby, but through it all Shane had been sweet and patient. However, his interactions with me pissed Maddy off and I didn't know why. He was my friend or at least he treated me like one––unlike Maddy who was short and curt with me.

I'd catch her arguing with either Shane or Seamus. With the latter, it was a fight with heated words and gestures. As for Shane, he crossed him arms against his chest and listen as Maddy spoke to him. After she was done lecturing him, he'd say a few words then leave without giving her a chance to argue. Their exchange was a vast difference between the two.

"Hey, Prim. You okay?" Shane inquired as he sat next to me. I was rubbing my feet trying to get my circulation moving. My whole body ached from sleeping on the ground. I missed my bed; I miss my home and my family.

We were talking a 15-minute break that was enough to do any business necessary. My feet hurt too much for my bladder to complain.

"I'm fine, Shane," I returned. Maddy was a few feet away from us, her eyes set on Shane as usual. I don't know what was going on with her. She leaned against a tree, her rifle nestled in her arms.

"I know we've been walking non-stop," he started. "…another day or so, we'll be…" He stopped as he looked behind him, as if he knew Maddy was staring at us.

"Shane? If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" I asked. He nodded his head as he wearily looked at Maddy then back to me.

"What, Prim?"

"What's going on between you and Maddy?" I inquired.

"Why do you ask?" he returned. He looked uncomfortable for a few seconds.

"I'm not blind or hard of hearing, you know?" I retorted. "She's okay one minute then really…cold the next with me. I don't know…what I'm doing that's pissing her off."

"I'm sorry…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "It's not you, okay?"

I shook my head. "Shane, if being your friend is causing problems––"

"Prim, this is not a good time to talk about Maddy and me." He sighed, a painful expression surfaced on his handsome face. I winced thinking about what I just thought of him. I can't help it. He was handsome, sweet and endearing. He reminded me of Peeta. Peeta was my sister boyfriend. So he was off limits, but if Shane who was growing on me was in a relationship with Maddy, I needed to back off. Especially if I intend to be in their company. _'Why do older people make their life so complicated? It's like they get stupid when it comes to love.'_

"And Seamus," I added. He snorted, the look he had before evaporated replaced with annoyance and contempt.

"We'll discuss this later on tonight, okay?" he said with a painful smile on his face. "In the meantime, stay clear away from Seamus and ignore Maddy. She's my problem not yours. Just be yourself." It was easier said than done since throughout our conversation, Maddy was clearly angry. I didn't know at whom so I chalked it to the both of us.

We walked for another hour when suddenly Eisenman raised in hands into the air and made a fist. After being with them for I while, I just mimicked and copied Shane or Maddy. If they ducked I ducked as well. We didn't talk as we trampled through the forest hour after hour. A few soldiers held a devise in their hand, a gun-like apparatus with a radar built inside. It was used to detect hoverdrones flying within a certain range or around our vicinity. A couple passed as it surveyed the area from the air never touching the ground. It dawned on me that we were being hunted.

Eisenman's eyes were focused in the air. "I hear something," he said to a soldier next to him.

"I don't hear anything, sir," he replied back. "There's nothing on the radar." He gestured to the devise in his hand.

"Just listen then," Eisenman ordered.

I strained my ears to listen to our surrounding. All I heard was the gust of wind and a couple of birds chirping. However, if you listen carefully you can hear a humming sound. It was low and constant like an instrument striking a note that didn't end. Both Maddy and Shane appeared by my side. I didn't like the look on their faces, like they were worried and scared as their eyes were focused in the sky.

"Can you hear that?" Shane said to Maddy. She nodded her head. Seamus was assigned to scout ahead several feet away from us. Then out nowhere the ground exploded around us. "Take cover, take cover." I was so confused and stunned that I didn't move. Another explosion burst a few feet next to me. A soldier hit the ground face down. With my healer instinct I was about to head towards the injured man when Shane grabbed my arm and forced me to hide behind a large tree trunk. It was chaos as beams from the sky peppered us and soldiers shot back with their guns.

"How many are there?" someone shouted.

"Fire, just fire at them."

"Don't waste your rounds if you can't see whatever it is," Eisenman screamed. "That's an order." There was talk that we were low in supplies especially ammo rounds. Food was plenty as long as hunted what we needed––meats from rabbits, squirrels and even possum with eatable leaves, roots and berries which consisted of our meals. We were running out of water. "What is firing at us?"

"A drone, sir," someone answered back.

"Why didn't our scan detect it," Eisenman demanded.

"Must be new, sir. Something the Capitol made recently."

"No, shit," the rebel leader cursed back. "Roman," Eisenman called Shane by his last name. "Can you see it? Whatever it is." Shane shook his head.

"No, sir. But give me a few minutes." He turned to me. "You don't move this spot Prim. Promise me."

"Where are you going?" I asked, my heart pounded in my chest. This was war––the rebellion against Capitol and President Snow. I was in the thick of it.

"To do my job," he said as he crawled on the ground and traveled from one to tree to the next. Explosions continued to surround us, pinning us into our position without any reprieve from the assault. I prayed while I watched Shane stood up and leaned against the tree. From his vantage point he pointed his rifle into the air as he looked through his scope.

"His job?" I turned to Maddy. She looked pale.

"He's our sharp shooter," she explained. "If anyone can find and down the drone, it's Shane." Maddy had a look on her face. The same look Katniss had when Peeta was tormented and survived his ordeal and trauma. It was a look of love and pride.

Meanwhile, Shane was eerily calm and quiet pointing his gun upward. At seventeen, he was still a kid but with his demeanor and stance, he was very much a man––a soldier in MockingJay's army. Then suddenly he screamed, "Get down. I said get down." He leveled his gun beyond him, into the horizon. "Damnit, I said get down or get cover."

He fired several times. Beams of light shot back at him. Maddy screamed. Another figure appeared running past Shane. Shane fired as the drone fired back at him. The soldier hit the ground face down just as Shane shot at the drone direct hit into main body. It burst into a hundreds of pieces. Pieces of metal and debris scattered everywhere. The sound echoed in the forest so loud it was deafening that my ears rang inside my head. I palmed my hands on top my ears from the concussion.

A few minutes later, it was silent. Once the smoke cleared, everyone groaned and stood up to look around. The soldier who ran into the line of fire was Seamus. His face was covered with dirt from landing on the ground face down, his clothes smeared with earth, leaves and debris.

"Is everyone okay?" Eisenman addressed his team as everyone gathered to assess the damage. I looked around for any hurt or injured. A few people were in shock. One medic was already bandaging a soldier's leg.

I turned to Shane. He was leaning against the tree, recovering from our ordeal. "What the hell were you thinking, soldier?" Eisenman screamed at Seamus. "You led the drone straight at us."

"Sir, I was… it was firing at me?" he said as he looked around for support. "I didn't think––"

"That's your problem, Master. You don't think at all. You put our group in jeopardy." The tall bulky leader turned his head to Shane. "He said for you to get down. And take cover."

"But he just––" He looked to Maddy. She had a blank look on her face.

"But what, a kid?" Eisenman spat back. "He outranked you, soldier. And when he's shouting for you to take cover and get down, you better listen to his order."

"I panicked, sir," Seamus whined.

"That's no excuse. What you did was unbecoming for a soldier leading the drone to our position." Seamus' eyes grew wide. "You disobeyed an order from someone that outranked you and I don't care how old he is."

"Sir?" Shane spoke for the first time. He looked tired and pale. I didn't like the way he was leaning on the tree trunk.

"Shane, are you okay?" I said as I walked towards him.

"I'm…um…bleeding?" Shane had a hand cradling left side of his stomach. His knees buckled. Once I reached him I noticed that blood was seeping through his fingers.

"Oh my God, Shane. You've been hit," I yelled. Maddy screamed his name just as he was about to land on the ground, she caught him around his waist.

"Shane, Shane," she repeated his name. "I need a medic." Without any hesitation I ripped open his shirt to find his wound. I gasped when I found a medium size hole at the side of his stomach as blood seeped through his flesh. It was a mangled mess. Because he was hit by a laser beam, his wound was partially cauterized.

Shane groaned. "It kinda hurts," he said, his eyes rolled to the back of his head then closed.

"Shit," I cursed. Maddy was yelling at Shane to wake up.

"Shane, please don't leav…please wake up," she said, her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Shane, please?"

"Maddy, you need to stand back and let me help him," I said, my voice was calm but inside I was shaking. _'Can I do this?'_ Back in District 12, I assisted Mom when there was a mining injury nothing that I experienced that was fatal until Peeta's incident. Flu, cold and an occasional broken limb, I could handle. And I was never on my own. I was acquainted with the men from the mines, but Shane was my friend. He was…special and his life was in my hands. "Maddy, please move back so I can help him."

"Yes, Maddy, move back so––" Seamus spoke. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Maddy reacted as if she was stung pushing his hand away from her.

"This," she said with clenched teeth, her hands fisted on her sides. There was fury and sheer disgust on her usually stoic face. "…is your fault."

"What, no––" He didn't have time to finish as Maddy's fist connected to his face. Another solder grabbed her by the waist as she assaulted Seamus with her fury and fists. Her screams were loud and piercing my already sensitive eardrums.

"Shane is hurt because of you." Seamus looked around see if anyone would defend him. I didn't have time to care for their squabbles. Shane needed me.

At nightfall, I was so exhausted. It nearly took an hour before I finished my dinner. Not that it was much––watery soup with rubbery vegetables with some flat stale crackers. I missed Peeta's Cheese Buns. Just the thought of his creations made me miss home more than ever. We couldn't afford to light a fire so I was also cold, shaking from the chilly evening air.

The crisp evening air soothed and calmed my thoughts racing in my mind. Before heading to sleep, I decided to check on Shane. It nearly took me an hour to stop the bleeding and sew his skin back together. The other medic was busy tending to other soldiers who were injured during the attack.

Through it all Maddy cried as she sat next to Shane holding his lifeless hand. My heart hurt for her because despite whatever troubles between she cared for him, a lot. She never left his side not even when moved to another location.

 _"We need to move," Eisenman directed his team. "We can't stay in this location. They'll send another drone to find out what happened to it. They'll know our position." So for another three hours we continued our trek to the woods. At this point I didn't care where we were. Two soldiers carried Shane on a homemade stretcher. Maddy was at his side never veering off throughout the whole trek. Seamus was noticeably absent._

By nightfall, we stopped and set up camp. The mood around the camp was somber as everyone was still in shock. There wasn't anything I could do, no medication to administer or comforting words to express as the shock settled hours later.

So I wasn't surprised to find Maddy sitting next to Shane. She barely touched her food as it sat on ground before her.

"He's going to sleep for the rest of time, Maddy," I informed her. "You should get some rest." She turned her head to look at me. Her stormy green eyes met mine. I could tell that she was crying earlier, her eyes were bloodshot despite how dark it was around us.

"I…I don't want him to wake up alone," she admitted.

"He won't be," I said, as I sat down across her. "I'm going to stay for while to check up on him in case he develops a fever or get an infection."

"But he's okay, right?" she inquired, her voice was low but with a slight tremble in her tone. "You stopped the bleeding…he'll recover?"

"It's hard to tell," I confessed. "I won't know until the next 12 hours to be sure."

"This is all my fault," she said under breath. I think she hadn't meant for me to hear her, but because it was so quiet, I heard her clearly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She winced then brushed me off. We sat there together for some time deep in our own thoughts. A few minutes later she spoke, "Prim, I want to thank you for saving Shane's life. If it wasn't for you…I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't here to help him."

"I would have done the same for anyone who was hurt," I assured her. "Besides, Shane is my friend, too. He's so friendly and easy going." He reminded me so much of Peeta.

"He has that effect on people," she said as she smiled at me, her turn of emotions confused me. Her gesture surprised me considering how she had been treating me for the past couple of days. It was dark so I couldn't really gauge her demeanor whether she was still angry with Shane or me. So I played ignorance to her tumultuous attitude.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Maddy gasped in surprise. She didn't think I would put her in a spot. "Oh, I'm not mad at you––"

"You seem like it though," I interrupted her as she stumbled with her words. "These past few days you've been really mean and curt with me. What did I do wrong?" My questions stunned her. "You were nice to me in the beginning but lately you get upset or be short with me. Like I did something wrong and especially when Shane is being nice to me." There I said it out in the open. I wanted her to admit or deny it.

"Come on," she said as she stood up. But before we left she leaned down and kissed Shane on the lips. My brows raised upward from surprise. Then she whispered something in his ear. As if nothing happened or me witnessing her intimate interaction with Shane, she straightened her shoulders and walked passed me expecting me to follow her.

We passed a group of soldiers hunched together. Seamus was amongst them

"Maddy, where are you going?" he asked a touch of concern laced in his voice. His face was bruised and swollen, a cut on his lip caused it to swell.

"It isn't any of your business where I'm going," she returned. "I told you to stay away from me."

"Maddy? You really need to––"

"Shut the fuck up," she stated in a cold tone. "I don't know how many times I need to get this into your thick skull, we are done. You stay the fuck away from Shane and me."

A few yards away was a small lake. Eisenman debated whether we should camp near the lake but decided against it since it would be a spot for wild animals get water. We didn't need another altercation, as everyone was so exhausted from the drone encounter. Earlier that evening we filled our canteens to the brim, dropped a small pill to kill any bacteria and filtered it as it was drinkable after a couple of hours.

At the time, the women did their business but I was too exhausted to care. Thankfully, Maddy was taking me there because I wanted to wash up my eating utilities and prepare for bed. So we were basically alone. When we reached the lake, Maddy didn't open up the conversation, but we cleaned up after ourselves. She was humming to herself as she wiped grime and dirt from her face and hands with a small wash towel. For a few minutes we cleansed ourselves in silence appreciating the luxury of clean water and the quiet.

"You remind me of my sister, Katniss," I said out of the blue. Her humming made me miss her. I had never been apart from family especially my sister. When Mom took care of Dad, I looked up to her for my needs as mom neglected us and focused on Dad's recovery. Maddy looked surprised me at my comment. "Whenever she was busy doing something she always hummed. You just reminded me of her just now."

"You miss your family?" I nodded my head. "I know I miss mine too back home." She placed her eating utensil in her pack and sat down on the hard ground. "I'm sorry, Prim."

That was unexpected. I was prepared for her to be mad at me for…I'm not really sure why she was upset with me. "I'm not really mad at you."

I scoffed. "It sure feels like it." It was getting colder by the minute. The wind was picking up as it howled in the air.

"I was more…upset with myself really," she sighed. "It just that I'm jealous of you and Shane––" My eyes grew wide.

"Shane is my friend," I stuttered. Even though I thought of him more than I should I stopped from letting my feelings grow and it didn't help that Maddy was always so upset with me every time Shane was at my side. It was like she was…jealous at our friendship.

"I know that Prim but jealousy is not a rational feeling," she admitted. "I'm sorry for my behavior and not explaining myself clearly."

"Who is Shane to you?" I boldly inquired her. The question startled her.

"If someone asked me last year, I would have said he was just a friend," she began.

"And now?"

"Someone…I deeply care about," she professed. That was obvious with every look she sent him whenever he wasn't looking. "Someone I hurt, badly and unapologetically. To my guilt and shame." Now she had me intrigued.

"What did you do?"

"I…I used him to make Seamus jealous," she admitted. Maddy sighed. Her voice was firm and calm but I could tell she was close to tears. "At the time, Seamus and I was engaged and I used Shane to get back at him."

"Oh, wow." When I first suspected that there was something going on between them, I automatically thought of Katniss and Peeta. There relationship was parallel to theirs––Katniss was older than Peeta just like Maddy and Shane. It was obvious that Shane had a crush on her, or at least did have a crush on her because a few times I caught him staring at her when she wasn't looking. The same way I caught Peeta staring at Katniss at school. But their comparison ended there.

"To make a long story short, I had known Shane's family for most of our lives. I knew growing up that he had a crush on me but I was older than him––"

"How much older?" I interjected.

"Nearly four years," she answered back. "So I grew up thinking of him as a kid brother. And the social class between was something I knew I couldn't cross not that it mattered since he was still younger than me. And…"

"And?"

"I had a crush on Seamus for a long time when we growing up together." Shane had explained that his family came from a long line of fisherman's while Maddy's family owned the fish market and restaurant. She was the equivalent to a Merchant as Shane was Seam who worked for her family. "He's two years older, charming and a bad boy. Seamus was everything my parents hated even though we were in the same social class." She winced at that admission. "I wanted him so I was determined to have him despite my parent's objections. So when I passed my reaping age, we got engaged. I was so happy. I thought I had everything I ever wanted."

She sighed, a kind of sigh out of weariness and disappointment. "A year after our engagement my dad died, Seamus who I had put off setting date suddenly wanted to get married. I just couldn't set a date with my father just dying recently. I put it off. I just couldn't think about marriage…

We fought a lot after that. We even broke it off for a month but Seamus…we reconciled. But he kept on insisting to set a date and I couldn't. Our family business was in trouble after my father died, I ended up taking over. Seamus said…" She stopped and bitterly laughed. "That if we get married he could help even take over to _'relieve me of the stress and responsibility.'_ I ignored his offer of help."

She looked to the line of trees surrounding us. "In the meantime, Shane was around helping me, he was always there for me. I was in over my head working and grieving at the same time. Shane even covered for me when I didn't deliver an order for the Head Peacekeeper's weekly delivery."

"I haven't known him long, but that sounds like him," I agreed.

"Then to top it off, I found out that…that Seamus was cheating on me. I found out accidently of course, so instead of confronting him…I wanted to get back at him instead. So…so I…"

I held my breath because I knew what she was going to say. It was obvious. "So I seduced Shane and slept with him, twice." She closed her eyes, her tears brimming her eyes. "Seamus found out…he was so livid. I laughed at his face and told him 'tit for tat.' I told him we were over. And you know what he did? He sent two of his friends…to beat up Shane. Shane who was innocent in all this."

"Well that's not true, he did know you were still engaged to Seamus even though you found out he was cheating on you," I speculated. Maddy shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. I told Shane that Seamus and I were done, that our engagement was over. Shane was so sweet, wanted to go on dates, but I…I was bent on getting back at Seamus. So on after first 'date' I slept with him."

"Oh!" I didn't know what to say or how to react.

"And you know what's worse, after Shane recovered. I…slept with him again because I felt guilty. Not because I cared for him the way he cared for me. I don't know why I did it, but after sleeping with him again…I went back to Seamus." I gasped in disgust. "The only reason I could think of was that I couldn't be with Shane, he was young and deserved someone better than me after the way I treated and used him." She was right but I was going to say since she was already punishing herself.

"After Shane lost his sister, he ran and joined the rebellion. I felt it was my fault," she added. "And me, being delusional thought I could bring him back from running away. When it was really me running away."

"I don't understand," I said because the more she explained, the more confused I got. Her relationship was so complicate. I thought Peeta and Katniss' relationship was bad.

"A few months after Shane ran off," she started. "I was so depressed and felt guilty for making a mess with Shane's life. I mean, I knew he had crush on me and…he even told me that he loved me. That he had loved me since he was 12." I snickered.

"Sounds like Peeta's crush with Katniss."

"Yes, but what I did to Shane was cruel…I didn't care or think about his feelings," she lamented with shame. "So I ran off after him. Convincing my self that I was trying to fix things between us."

"That didn't happen once you caught up to Shane?"

"I finally followed him to District 12. I apologized for hurting him telling that it was really over with Seamus and me. At least I apologized and I told him to come back home to 4 with me. And he forgave me even when I told him that we couldn't be together. "

"Why are you two at odds with each with other then? If he forgave you, why does Shane look like you hurt him again?"

"A couple of weeks later…Seamus came after me as well. To bring me home back to 4." she stated. "I was so confused because I thought Seamus cared enough to come after me. That he loved me and was sorry for cheating on me. We didn't get back together but decided to fix our friendship slowly."

"And what happened?"

"It was the anniversary of my dad's death that I ruined things, my friendship with Shane," she said.

"What did you do?"

"You got to understand, Seamus was my first love. My first everything," she explained. "I was so distraught…that I slept with Seamus again. Shane found out. He started accusing me of leading him on which I was actually because there is something so sweet and endearing about him…I can't help be drawn to him too. I told him he had no right to say anything, who I slept with since we were only friends."

"Like you told Seamus that you were friends as well and ended your engagement?" I reminded her. "And you slept with him anyway. I can understand why Shane is reluctant to trust you," I said. "You toyed with both guys, but got hurt Shane the most." To her shame Maddy nodded her head.

"The only thing is that…even though I messed up," she said, her voice hitched as she breathed through her mouth. "I know who I want now; I want Shane. Being out here outside society's influence or pressure, I know I want him in my life and not as a friend like I tried to tell him all those times. I've gotten to know him, better. I've been telling him for months that he is who I want, but he doesn't believe me." She laughed bitterly. "And, the one I don't want I can't convince him to leave me alone."

"Well there is only one thing you can do then," I said.

"And that is?" She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. I would have offered her a tissue but that was scarce in the woods and every piece was used for hygiene purposes only. Maddy looked a mess, her hair looked as though she hadn't combed it in days and her face was drawn from crying for hours.

"Convince Shane that he is who you want, who you…love." Maddy's eyebrow raised up to her forehead. "You did tell him that you're in love with him, right? I mean, anyone with eyes even Seamus knows that."

"But…I…"

"Maddy!" I blurted her name in frustration. "You're just as bad as my sister. She didn't even realize that she was in love with Peeta. Not until he got hurt."

"I don't even know if he would believe him if I said that to him now," she admitted. "He keeps running from me. He won't listen and talk to me."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that he's not capable of doing that now, right?" I hinted. "Sometimes, guys like Shane need direct approach. It's not like he can run now, can he?"

Maddy laughed, the kind that was filled with relief. "I…want to tell him what he means to me. I made so many mistakes with Shane, hurting him over and over."

"So tell him, convince him," I said.

"He's hurt and stubborn." He sounded familiar, someone who loved my sister but was hurt by her.

"So was Peeta and Katniss won him in the end."

"You're sister was persistent then?"

"Oh she made mistakes that nearly broke them apart for good but if there is one thing about my sister…when she wants something or someone…she's relentless and doesn't give up." Maddy laughed, her laughter had a slight hitch to her tone. "So keep trying, you got nothing to lose…you will lose Shane if you don't try," I advised. "Can you live with that? Knowing that you didn't fight for him." Before she could answer me we were interrupted.

"Hey, Foster, Everdeen," Eisenmann approached us, his deep husky startled us both. "I need a report on Roman's condition. Can we move him tomorrow?"

"Well, he doesn't have a fever or an infection as of right now, but that can change overnight,"

"What's going on, sir?" Maddy inquired, her demeanor changed from woman in love to a soldier. It was fast making me admire more than ever. Maddy was so much like Katniss, headstrong, passionate, and very devoted to those she loved.

"We need to move out bright and early tomorrow morning," he said. "I can't afford to leave anyone behind. I need everyone, every man and woman to be ready."

"Sir?"

"I have orders from MockingJay," Eisenman said in a serious and deadly tone. "We have a date with President Snow."

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

"What?" I screamed, my heart beat on my chest so hard I felt like I was about to burst. I hoped that Peeta and Katniss had enjoyed their date last night. It was the least I could do, but when Cinna and Portia appeared at our doorstep bright and early, I knew something was up.

They both turned up with suitcases and arms full of clothes that were designed for my tributes.

"I thought you knew," Cinna spoke with patience. "Snow has reinstated the Tribute Parade for this morning."

"Good morning, lovelies," Effie appeared at the doorway. "It's a beautiful day is it not?"

"Effie, did you know about this?" I gestured to the onslaught of boxes and clothes being delivered into the suite. I slept over at Antoine and Desi's place to give Peeta and Katniss some privacy. Effie had her own home in District One.

"Well I heard rumors but wasn't sure it was going to happen," she said. "I mean I had hope he would but––"

"I'm sorry, Haymitch," Cinna said. "I knew about it but I wasn't certain when it was going to happen."

"But you knew it was inevitable," I stated. I had hoped that Snow would forego the parade but…

"Haymitch, he cancelled the event because of Prim," Cinna announced. "The Capitolites are dying to see the tributes especially the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12."

I winced at Peeta and Katniss' title. They were not going to be happy about this event. "Are Peeta and Katniss awake yet? I want to see their faces when Cinna and Portia get them all prepared. This is so exiting. I could barely sleep last night." I smirked. Of course, Effie's lack of sleep was about the parading my tributes for all of Panem to see. While I barely slept wondering if Jay was making any plans to rescue and save Peeta and Katniss before entering the arena. I had hope that Antoine had heard some news but he hasn't.

I felt exhausted and heartsick. Both Peeta and Katniss meant a lot to me, like they were kids of my own, not my tributes. This is what I got for getting involved. _'Damn Peeta, for making me care again.'_ I wanted to hug and slap him at the same time for getting me involved in their lives.

"Effie, it's early if you looked at the damn clock," I scoffed at her exuberance.

"Haymitch, they need extra time to get ready," Effie demanded. "If you not going to wake them up I will."

"No," I shouted. "I'll get them."

"I want to go with you so I can tell them the good news."

"No, Effie. Just stay here," I ordered as I placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Really, Abernathy. There is no need to man handle me," she said as she stepped back. Effie was not comfortable with her personal space being invaded. Touching her was something I didn't do often, but chose moments likes this. She was too damn giddy and exuberant this morning.

"Why don't you make sure the chef has breakfast ready. I'm sure you and your designers have a lot to talk about before my kids…tributes arrive for breakfast."

"Oh, you're right for once." She turned and headed towards the kitchen while screaming to our guests. "Cinna and Portia, please make yourself at home. I need to talk to the chef first before we discuss our plans for today. I want to make sure that he prepares a meal that won't cause any gas or bloating issues. Those designs you created were designed to fit exactly to their proportions…"

"Poor Peeta, poor Katniss," I said to myself. "They're going to hate today." I was sure of it. Who would want to be paraded around like cattle before being slaughtered?

I tiptoed towards their bedroom. To my dismay, they were up already and…I couldn't help but hear someone's heavy breathy in Peeta's room. I cringed realizing that I was interrupting them.

"Peeta, Katniss," I called out to them. "I'm sorry to wake you but you need to ready in 30 minutes." Then I quickly left the corridor incase Katniss appeared at the door to yell at me.

"Well?" Effie inquired. "Were they up already?"

I snorted. "How the hell do I know?" I didn't want to tell Effie that they were 'busy' with each other. "I just knocked on their door and told them to be ready in half an hour."

I didn't want to argue with Effie. But I also wanted to give Katniss and Peeta whatever privacy they had left for today. Once we left the suite last night, I made sure to tell them that they had the suite to themselves.

I spoke to Peeta last night, before they headed to the Penthouse.

* * *

" _Peeta," I started. "I want you to know that all the bugs are gone."_

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_

" _Effie found one in the dining room. She was livid and said that it was illegal. We don't know why or who was listening to us––like another mentor trying to listen to our strategy inside the arena. She was so mad she called the Head Gamemaker."  
_

" _I don't understand, I thought you said that Snow might be listening to us," Peeta asked in a confused tone._

" _Yes, but Effie doesn't know that. She thinks one of the district's mentors are spying on us––like District 1 or 2. So by law, they were removed even though you and I know it was President Snow who bugged the suite."_

" _And you're telling me this because?"_

" _Hey, I'm just helping you out, Peeta," I snickered. "You don't have to go upstairs to the roof to fool around anymore." I wiggled my brows in a teasing manner. "I know that you and Katniss haven't been able to have sex since––"_

" _Stop," Peeta blushed. "You're a dirty old man. You talking about my sex life with Katniss is wigging me out."_

" _Hey, I was young once. You're in love and have urges. It's only normal that you want some alone time with Katniss. I doubt that she'd be in any mood with Effie and I across the hallway…and if you needs some condoms––"_

" _Good night Haymitch," Peeta said with finality and embarrassment. He had a big smile on his face despite being teased and embarrassed. I couldn't help but tease him. It was rare to see him happy and relaxed. The kid had so much happen to him that he deserved a bit of happiness…in whatever time he had left with Katniss._

* * *

Half an hour later my tributes has still yet to arrive for breakfast. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the ceiling. _'Damn teenagers and their hormones, because if they are still in bed…'_ I cursed to myself.

"Breakfast is ready," Effie announced as she entered the room with a wave of her hand. Two Avoxes appeared pushing two carts with plates of food and beverages. My stomach grumbled as the scent of bacon and eggs permeated the room. I already had a cup of coffee to settle my rattled nerves. I was about to help myself when Effie disrupted my plans.

"What is taking Peeta and Katniss so long?" Effie inquired. "I'll go and get them and see––"

"No, " I said as I stood up so fast I startled her. "I'll go."

"Haymitch, you are already seated. I can go––"

"No, I'll...will get them." She was already half way through the room. Damn she moved fast with four-inch heels.

"Effie, please wait––" She headed towards the hallway but I circumvented her by blocking her path and knocked on Peeta's bedroom door. By the sounds coming from his room, it was obvious what they were doing.

"Hey you, two cut it out" I pounded on the door as my patience runneth over. "I said get ready. You can fuck each other's brain out later this evening."

"Haymitch, that language was not necessary," Effie's voice was heard behind me. "You leave them alone."

"We don't have any time for hanky-panky. They have all night later this evening. I thought you objected to them having sex."

"You didn't have to be so vile," Effie returned with a look of impatience. "I have no objections. It's just a matter of propriety––" She grabbed my arm and pulled away leading me back to the dining room. Cinna had a smirk on his face while Portia sported a tooth grin.

After breakfast, I made a quick call to Antoine. "Did you know that the Tribute Parade was happening today," I said without even greeting or announcing myself.

"Good morning, Haymitch," Antoine said in a calm voice.

"Sorry, I just…I haven't heard from Jay and we're a few days before Peeta and Katniss are heading into the arena. We're running out of time."

"Haymitch, I told you, be patient," he said back. "We still have a bit of time left. I'm sure that something is being planned. You need to do your job, train those kids and we'll handle the rest."

"I…I'm losing patience. I don't want Katniss or Peeta to go into the arena. Once they are in there we can't help them."

"Listen, just concentrate on their training and interviews," he reminded me. _'Shit, the interviews.'_ I almost forgot about that. "And don't forget they have to meet with the Gamemakers to show their talents."

I was getting a headache. The effects of worry, lack of sleep and anxiety was my constant companion. Something needed to be done and it needed to be done now. I took a deep cleansing breath to clear my mind. I could do this; I had to calm down. No sense in panicking just yet. Antoine was right I needed to focus on the tasks I still yet had to complete––get the Peeta and Katniss ready for the arena.

The ride to the palladium was uneventful. However, as we reached the area it was crowded with spectators waiting around to see a glimpse of the tributes, not just Peeta and Katniss but all of them.

Peeta walked next to Katniss at a fair distance. I had told him to not exhibit any affection towards each other as that kind of behavior only weakened as a couple. I wanted, no needed them to stand independently as their relations didn't target one more than the other. They met with Cinna after boarding the chariots that would enter the palladium. They stood on the chariot with firm resolve, but before leaving Cinna spoke to them for a few seconds. _'I wondered what he said to them?'_

Then they were off. As I watched them disappear into the center of the palladium, I sent a prayer to someone I hadn't spoken to in a long time.

"Hey, Maysilee. I know I haven't spoken to you in a long time so…" I paused. "Please watch over them."

At the stands a few minutes later, Effie, Cinna, Portia and I waited as the ceremony began. Of course President Snow had to give a speech. It was a custom but I hardly heard a word he said, as my nerves were raw with anticipation. I was away from my tributes even though they were within the vicinity, I felt horrible being apart from them in such a public venue. Anything could happen to them.

Finally, the parade began with each district tributes introduced; as they were delivered by horse-driven chariots. Peeta and Katniss were last.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes and the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," Caesar Flickerman announced with flair of pomp and circumstance, his voice boomed and echoed in the palladium.

Upon their entry, the stadium was loud as roars and thunderous sounds of people yelling and clapping filled the air. The sound was deafening. Just as they approached the central area where Snow was seated, Peeta and Katniss' clothes lit on fire. They held hands and lifted them in the air. I have never seen or heard of such reception as people in stadium stood up and went wild. I swore the floor shook from the noise.

Effie and Cinna were regaled for their costume design and ingenuity––it seemed lighting my kids on fire was the best thing they have ever seen. I cared little for the dramatics and showmanship. I needed to get to Peeta and Katniss as the ceremony ended.

I ran down towards the area where all the tributes congregated. My heart beat so fast as I noticed that a group of people crowded the exit.

"Get him, Cato," I heard a female voice yell.

"Peeta," Katniss' voice permeated the air. _'Shit, shit.'_

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed. To my surprise none of the peacekeepers were interceding as a fight broke out. Two girls held Katniss by her arms preventing her from helping Peeta.

"Peeta, Peeta!" she screamed. As I reached the crowd, a male tribute ran towards Peeta, he easily ducked as the boy tried to grab him. With his upper body strength, he leaned down low enough to grab him by the waist and flipped over his shoulder. The boy flew into the air and up ended a few feet behind him landing on his back hitting his head on the ground. He groaned from the impact.

"Come on, Cato," Peeta sneered at him. "You can't fight me on your own so you sent your boyfriend to gang up on me."

"Once I'm done with you," Cato sneered. "I'm going to show your girlfriend a really good time."

"Cato, don't," his tribute partner screamed. "You touch him they'll throw you out of the games." I heard that if Cato got into trouble again, he would be eliminated from the arena. Being thrown out was not a good thing, you were then either contracted into servitude at another district or turned into an Avox––both a death sentence for any tribute from District 1 or 2. It was a matter or pride to be reaped or chosen for them.

"Yeah, Cato," Peeta continued. "Send your boyfriend instead. You coward." Cato's hands were clenched on his sides, his face red from fury.

"Let go of me." Katniss' struggled as the two held onto her arms. "Peeta, stop." I was so focused on Peeta that I barely noticed that Katniss upper body suit was torn from neck to chest.

"That's enough," I yelled. "What the hell is going on?" Peeta didn't acknowledge my presence as he turned to the two girls. "Cato, where is your mentor?" He confronted me but I stood my ground.

"Let her go," Peeta snapped. Both girls didn't reacted at first. "Let go of Katniss right now or I will rip both your spines off." The venom in his voice and the look in his eyes scared me. I had never seen him so out of control.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," I added. Katniss ran straight into Peeta's arms.

"Are you okay?" they both addressed each other. Once I knew they were together and all right I addressed the Cato and the peacekeepers who stood by and let the disturbance happen.

"Cato, leave." I stood between him and my tributes. "Everyone leave right now. Move!"

"And you," I pointed to the soldiers. They shrank taking two steps backwards. "Names right now." They looked at each other. "You deaf?" They gave me their names. Then I turned to Katniss and Peeta.

"Peeta, I'm okay," she said, one of her hands was rubbing his back.

"But he touched you." His back was turned so I couldn't see his face. I could tell he was still angry. "And those girls ganged up on you tearing your clothes." His body shook. "They touched you."

"And you stopped him," she tried to comfort him. "He didn't hurt me."

"Yes he did and now…he said he's coming for you."

"I don't care. He can if he wants. I can take care of myself," she reminded her.

"I know you can." His arms around her waist tightened. "I just got you…you can't…this is all my fault."

"Shh, none of that," she returned. "This is my fault. I should have kept my mouth earlier."

"Hey," I interrupted them. "Peeta, Katniss. We need to move." The crowd dispersed, but a few hung about whispering to each other. The ride in the hover car was both jubilating and solemn as Effie gushed at Katniss and Peeta not realizing what has happened after the parade. I didn't want to burst her happy bubble and Cinna's moment. However, upon seeing Katniss' state Effie was livid.

"Did you report him?" she asked. "He's a disgrace."

"No I didn't," I informed her.

"Why not?" she said in an indignant manner. "He tore her clothes."

"I didn't see him. As a matter of fact from what I can tell the girls ganged up on Katniss," I observed. "It was probably the girls who tore her costume." Both Peeta and Katniss remained quiet, not commenting or verifying the facts.

"You still have to report the incident to the Head Gamemaker," Effie said. I sighed. The official Head Gamemaker was weasel named Seneca Crane. He created the games in the arena. Reporting to him was last thing I wanted to do. I remembered my last conversation with him.

* * *

" _So far, you lost your first tribute." He flicked his finger, a gesture of counting. "Next your female tribute was in altercation." He flicked another finger. "I have reports of Snow's granddaughter trying to sneak out to go visit, Peeta Mellark."_

" _That isn't my problem," I asserted. 'Damn little groupie, she was Snow's granddaughter, the irony of it all didn't escape me.' She had a big crush on Peeta and adored Katniss. The fact must be eating Snow alive. I chuckled to myself. I heard she even dressed like Katniss, wearing her hair in a braid. They couldn't escape him._

" _The fact that Snow's granddaughter is dressing like Everdeen wearing her hair in a braid does not sit well with him," he said as if he read my mind._

" _Still no my problem," I repeated. "Maybe Snow should reprimand and have better control with his granddaughter is a better solution for him."_

" _I'm getting complaints from other mentors that we're giving you special treatments and favors," he continued and ignored me. I scoffed._

 _"Which is not true."_

" _As I see it, you need to control your tributes better," he reprimanded me._

" _My tributes," I almost gagged from shock. He was accusing Peeta and Katniss as instigators. "Why don't you tell the other mentors to 'control' their tributes and leave mine the hell alone." I gritted my teeth._

" _I cannot be seen giving special treatments and compensation. I must be above reproach," he stated like true politician. "I must do what needs to be done to run the arena without any show of favoritism."_

" _And I will do what I can to protect my…Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen from any harm or accidents before the games," I swore. "Listen, Crane. This not a threat, this is a promise. Nothing better happen to them before the games. And you better do your job to make sure everyone abides by the rules."_

* * *

This new incident involved two pairs of tributes both from District 1 and 2, not just Cato. To make matters worse, a dinner was scheduled for all the tributes to attend tomorrow evening after the talent sessions. I am so not looking forward to it.

"Cinna, thank you," Peeta said before we parted. "Katniss and I, we appreciate everything you're doing for us." Katniss nodded her, her head against his shoulder and an arm around his waist. They looked tired and angry.

"My creations have no affect without you. It was as if they were designed to be worn by you both," Cinna complimented. "You dazzled like the sun blinding everyone with your presence."

"We only just wore what you made. You made us shine," Peeta stated, humbly but said in earnest.

"They are merely cloth and accessories that anyone can wear. You both gave life to my designs, my creations are brought to life. Not the other way around, Peeta."

"Cinna is right," Effie interjected. "It was as if Cinna's designs were created solely for you." I have seen Cinna's creations. Somehow, Peeta and Katniss wearing his designs did seem to be more special when they wore them.

This conversation did nothing to Peeta and Katniss' spirit. The altercation only proved that they are targets. That kind of pressure made them tense and uneasy. They needed another _'date night.'_ However, they needed to work and train so for the couple hours, I made them watch other arena footage. We spoke strategies and scenarios.

"What if we get separated?" Katniss asked. "I don't want to admit it but it can happen."

"You head towards any body of water like a river and keep heading north," I suggested as if it was possibility. "You have an advantage; you're a hunter, you can track Peeta if you get separated. He could climb a tree and look for you that way." I threw ideas at them hoping that they were listening.

After lunch they returned to the training facility. I had decided to confront Crane once again. Both Katniss and Peeta were tense and anxious, but it was expected. "Hey, just keep your head down and nose clean," I told them. If I had to stay to watch Peeta and Katniss' back at their training sessions, so be it. Crane was not going to stop me.

"We're going to defend ourselves, Haymitch," Peeta said, his voice calm but there was an underlying hint of anger. I didn't blame him. I really had to talk to Crane. "If…Cato or anyone touches Katniss one more time, I will not pull back. I don't give a damn about the rules since they seem to be breaking it all the time. I will end it." I nodded my head because I'd do the same.

We entered the facility and I quickly noticed that both pairs from District 1 and 2 were absent in the training room.

Peeta and Katniss' demeanor changed from tense to relief. "Go do your thing," I said to them. Seneca's office was not far from the training rooms so I easily found my way to him. Without knocking on his door, I barged in.

"Crane, you and I need to talk," I started. To my surprise, another visitor was already in his office––Plutarch Heavensbee. He was second to Crane in operations for the games in the arena. Heavensbee was tall, bulky man with an affable face. In my opinion, he smiled too much. I couldn't trust a person who smiled too much and had a personality of a hover car sales person.

"Haymitch, you're manners need work. You don't barge into someone's office––" He sounded like Effie, a male version of her complete finely cut suit with eye makeup, manicured nails and trimmed hair.

"Listen, Crane. I told you, warned you actually to say something to the mentors of Districts 1 and 2," I began. Crane lifted his hand. _'Did he just waved me like some pet dog to obey hi?'_ "You got a lot of nerve––"

"Abernathy," Heavensbee spoke as he sat up and extended his hand. "I'm Plutarch Heavensbee––"

"I know who you are," I stated, ignoring his slimy hand.

"We, Seneca and I was just discussing about the tributes from 1 and 2."

"Oh? And what are two going to do about them?" I said straight to the point. "What are you two going to do since Cato and his flunkies can't seem to control themselves? Taunting and attacking my tributes every chance they get?"

"I do apologize, Abernathy," Heavensbee said. It was obvious that Plutarch was the true politician. He eased into his position with his charm and words. I admit he's an intelligent man, a kind a man that was deadly if you made him his enemy. Unlike Crane, a weasel––a 'yes, sir' individual who was easily influenced. I needed weak men like Crane not Heavensbee to run the arena. "As you know, there is only so much a mentor can do to control tributes like Cato and Clove."

"I don't care," I stated. "I want to know what you are going to do because I'll tell you right now, if you don't control those two instigators you will have two less around." I remembered Peeta's threats, he was serious.

"They have been removed from the training facility," Seneca added. "We are aware of the incident after the Tribute Parade." I was so focused on my agenda that I didn't notice the monitor behind Crane. On the screen was the footage of the altercation between my tributes and Cato and company. I had a big smile on my face as I watched Peeta throw the male tribute over his shoulder with ease. Jimmy would be so proud of him.

"For the rest of time, they will be training in an another facility away from Everdeen and Mellark," Heavensbee continued. "And they will not be attending the dinner tomorrow night as their punishment." Great, I didn't know whether I should be relieved since this 'punishment' will probably enrage Cato and his cohorts further. Another reason to be angry with Peeta and Katniss.

"I look forward to meeting your tributes, Abernathy." Plutarch had devilish smile on his face. It didn't like it. With my mission completed I felt safe to leave Peeta and Katniss at the training facility. I knew they could take care of themselves.

I returned to the penthouse feeling better but not at ease. Effie went back to Cinna's to further discuss and help design Katniss and Peeta's outfits for the interview and dinner party. I of course, was part of the fittings since I am their mentor. I didn't really worry about being dressed up like peacock since I trusted Cinna's judgment. I just hoped he didn't coordinate my clothing with Effie's. That I won't stand for.

During this time, I received a visit from Antoine and Dessie which I thought was odd considering that they couldn't appear having any favoritism. The stern and solemn look on their faces unsettled me. "Are you alone and the floor is secure?" Antoine asked me.

I nodded my head. "All clear, why?" I held my breath for a few seconds.

He held a devise in his hand. It looked like a datapad with a headphone attached. "Compliments from our source in the Capitol," Antoine said as he handed it to me. "You might want to take a seat while you listening."

I took a deep breath, placed the headphone on my ears and turned on the pad. The monitor lit up revealing a face I haven't seen but been hoped to communicate since arriving at the Capitol. As usual, his face was covered with a black hood concealing his identity though I knew who he was.

"Haymitch," Jay spoke, his voice calm but firm. I had always admired his poise. It's what made him an effective leader––never losing his nerve and calm as he made decisions without pause. A lot of his men looked up to him as did I, but not of late.

I tried to lead by his example as I tampered down my emotions. "Jay, any news?" I asked. I was jumping out of my skin with anxiety.

"How is my…how are your tributes doing?" he returned. I knew what he was asking but he was in his MockingJay role not as Katniss' father. I knew the distinction tore him in half as a leader and as a father.

"As well as to be expected," I said. Jay sighed then took a deep breath. "They are holding their own. You should be very proud of them both."

"You, I had no doubt would take care of them," Jay returned. "I wasn't worried for they are in good hands." I was humbled by his faith in me to keep them safe. It meant a lot.

"I want you to download the plans," he ordered without any explanation, he turned from concerned father to rebel leader without pause. "Read and memorize it, live and breath it until it's burned onto your skin then destroy this devise." I nodded my head in agreement. "There is no going back once we execute this plan, Haymitch. It's not just Peeta and Katniss' lives that are at stake."

With a push of a little button, I downloaded the mission plans. This was it. Jay was right there was no turning back, but what choice did we have if we wanted to rescue Katniss and Peeta from the arena. There was no choice.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

"Peeta, I need to take a break," I panted the words through my mouth. After the parade, he had us running and jumping through an obstacle course. My lungs burned from the excursion, we have been exercising nonstop. Peeta barely was affected. He had great stamina and endurance of which he was trying to strengthen mine as well.

I couldn't help but notice the sweat on his face and skin. It reminded me of our intimate interaction early this morning. Gone was my boyfriend, but my tribute and training partner. I needed my Peeta ––the boy who loved me. Where was the Boy with the Bread that saved my life that one fateful day?

"Okay but only for 5 minutes," he relented as he sat next to me and handed me a bottle of water. He kept his eyes at the other tributes. Even through Cato, Clove and two tributes were gone, he didn't trust the others that exercised and trained in the facility. Then he turned to me, looking down on my forearms. He winced as he noticed the bruises that Clove and her friend left on my arms as they held me hostage while Cato's friend ambushed Peeta after the Tribute Parade.

The look on his face went from calm, concern to anger. "Peeta, they didn't hurt me," I reminded me. "These bruises will fade." He turned his head.

"I didn't protect you," he started. "Cato…Cato touched you there." His voice cracked.

I cringed at the memory of Cato grabbing me from behind with one arm around my waist as the other squeezed a breast. It hurt, his large fingers palmed the mound. I didn't have much but he grabbed enough to cause some pain.

* * *

 _Peeta reacted quickly when I disappeared from his side. He turned around to find Cato behind me, his chest to my back. "Let her go, Cato," Peeta demanded._

" _I just don't get what you see with this." He squeezed. I winced as his fingers dug into my breast. "She's not even pretty and she's flat-chested." The girls behind him giggled. "She's my first pick in the arena. Once you're dead, she is all mine." I felt humiliated. Cato was so focused on Peeta that I took my chance. With his attention focused on him, I grabbed his finger around my waist. He yelped in shock and pain as I pulled the finger downward causing to buckle on to his knees._

 _I had him where I wanted him when Clove and her friend grabbed me forcing me to let go of my grip on Cato's finger. Peeta meanwhile wrestled Clove off me but was pushed aside by another tribute––the male tribute from District 2, their partner in crime. We were two against four. Not even the peacekeepers were stationed at their post intervened. They were letting it happen._

* * *

"That wasn't your fault," I told him.

"Peeta?" He kept his eyes away from me, his shoulders slumped. He looked…defeated, weary. With his head still turned, I looked at his profile. His dark blond lashes were long that I wanted to reach out and touch them. "Look at me, honey."

He turned his head so fast, his brows raised to his forehead. "Honey?" he smirked. Mr. Taskmaster was gone and my sweet boyfriend reappeared.

"Darling?" Even I winced at the term of endearment. I sounded like my mom. Peeta's eyes were wide and he had a goofy smile on his face. I retracted. "No, not darling." I shook my head. "That sounds like a bad romance novel."

"You read a romance novel?" I ignored him. That was fact I was too embarrassed to admit to him not just yet.

"Sweetheart?" I suggested. He scrunched his nose in disgust while he shook his head.

"No, you sound like Haymitch," he teased. I grabbed his hand which was a no-no. Peeta didn't want us to display any form of affection in public, but he needed it. I needed to touch him. Three words formed in my head but I was conscious of our surrounding so I mouthed them instead, making sure no one was watching us. _'I love you.'_ I waited for him to return the sentiment. Peeta smiled––his cheeks pinked and eyes twinkled.

He leaned over. I expected and anticipated for him to kiss me or say it back in return but whispered in my ear instead. "You are my love" he said, his voice husky. A chill ran up my spine, my skin goose-pimpled by his proximity. _'Oh, boy.'_

His simple gesture or words had my stomach tingling. My body reacted as it always did whenever he was near me––my mind flashed to our encounter earlier that morning. I squeezed my legs together to ease the pressure building at my center.

A soft giggled disrupted our private conversation. I looked up at the rafters to see the little girl from 11 smiling at us. She winked.

"Okay, time's up, honey," Peeta said as he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. He was back to training mode as he took off and headed towards the obstacle course. I sighed and followed him.

When we excited the training facility Haymitch was not there to meet us like he usually did. "I hope nothing is wrong," Peeta said. He must have read my mind as we both settled into the car. "It isn't like him to not escort back to the penthouse."

"I know," I responded back.

We hurriedly exited the car as soon as we arrived back to our resident. Once inside the suite, I was surprised to find Haymitch with two guests. Peeta wasn't at all surprised to see them.

"Antoine, Dessie," he called out to them. They hugged him like old times friends. I guess people he met when he visited the Capitol weeks before. "It's good to see you."

"You look well, Peeta," the female commented as she looked him over. She reminded me of Effie with her purple wig and ensemble. Her lashes were so long I wondered how they stayed on her eyelids. They looked uncomfortable. Her companion wore dark blue suit that matched the color of his pompadour hair.

"I'm sorry, my manners," Peeta said as he turned to me. "Antoine, Dessie, this is Katniss Everdeen."

To my surprised they both hugged me. "I feel like I've known all your life," Dessie said. She placed both hands on my cheeks as she stared into my eyes. Antoine chuckled beside her.

"Dessie, don't overwhelm her. You are as beautiful as Peeta said you were. Meeting you in personal just only confirms how true his words are." He took my hand and kissed my fingers.

"You're such a charmer," Haymitch snorted. "Be careful, Peeta doesn't like people touching Katniss, even if it's you, Antoine."

"I don't blame him." Antoine winked at me. "She is as beautiful and he has described."

I blushed. I didn't realized Peeta talked to them about me. "I believe that it is time to leave, Haymitch," Dessie announced.

"You're leaving?" Peeta asked.

"You kids enjoy yourselves. Effie is with Cinna working and I have…business with Antoine."

"What business?" I inquired.

I looked at Haymitch in surprised. Last night I was grateful that he had allowed Peeta and I some time alone, but two nights in a row alone?

"You and Peeta have the suite to yourselves until the night before the games," Haymitch ignored my question. Peeta looked gobsmacked. That meant we had only one night of privacy––no Effie or Haymitch sleeping across us to do as we please. My heart raced at the opportunity, another 'date night' with Peeta all to my self.

While I'm fantasizing about my time with him, Peeta's mind was elsewhere. "Haymitch, what is going on?"

"Nothing, I have business with Antoine. Nothing to worry about." He pulled him aside. "Peeta, relax. Enjoy the time you have? You both deserve it."

The next thing we knew Haymitch, Antoine and Dessie left us all alone in the suite. Suddenly and for no reason, I felt shy and nervous as a bunch of butterflies fluttered in my stomach. The thought of a night, a whole night alone with Peeta was nerve-wracking and exciting.

"Katniss––"

"So what do you––" We both spoke at the same time. I giggled, a short laugh that ease the nervousness I felt inside. He had a hand on the back of his neck, a sign that he was nervous as well.

I never flirted or knew how to flirt with a boy because I had no interest. Peeta was my boyfriend––the only boyfriend I have ever wanted. Sometimes I felt that we skipped the flirting and the 'dating' that led to our relationship––that I had deny Peeta the opportunity to 'court' me like he wanted to.

"I'm going to take a shower," he suddenly announced as he headed towards his room. Oh no not again. This felt like déjà vu. I was about to follow him when he turned and said as he walked backward to face me. "Katniss, order dinner for us like you wanted last night." I nodded my head in dumb silence, my mouth was open and my throat dry. "Have it delivered later this evening around 7." It was four in afternoon. What did he want to do between that time?

"Seven?" my voice cracked. "What do you want to do in the meantime?" I dare asked. He was the guy in this relationship. I've been trying to seduce him all this time but I wanted to turn the tables on him. Flirt and play with him.

He smiled, my knees wobbled as he sent me a sultry look that caused my heart to pound on my chest. "You can always join me in the shower." I gasped. He turned and walk into the hallway while he removed his shirt off reveal the muscles on his back, his lean waist and well define ass. _'He's teasing me, right?'_ a voice in my head asked.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath, a big smile on my face as I felt the heat rise from my neck to my cheeks. "Two can play that game." After a quick call to caterer, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Okay, Katniss. You can do this," I muttered to myself.

The door to his room was wide open. A trail of Peeta's clothes was on the floor leading to his bathroom––the door wide open as well. Puffs of steams floated in the air from the shower. I tiptoed toward the room hoping to surprise him.

I imagined Peeta, in his naked glory, under the showerhead, his eyes closed and his hands rubbing his chest removing sweat from his skin from hours of exercising. I'd looked down to his waist, his cock half mast jutting in front of him.

Then my mind decided to intervene. Did I want our first time in the shower––naked and wet? The thought excited me but thought of the logistics. Damn my logical side for weighing on the possibilities. Yes, it was hot to think of Peeta taking me against the shower wall, but what if Peeta or I slipped and injured ourselves? This was not how I imagined I would lose my virginity to him, fucking me in the shower with the chances of slipping from the wet ground. We didn't have any experience to know what we were doing.

I quickly turned around and headed to my room. No, I will have a redo of last night, but instead of having dinner at 7 like Peeta suggested I rearranged to have dinner early––soon, as quick as possible. I took a long leisurely shower, shaving my legs and armpits. I dried and lathered my body with a lotion that had the scent of lavender. With my hair, I brushed and tried to dry it with the dryer that I struggled to operate. It had so many features––low, medium, high heat. There were features that I didn't understand its' function––ionic to regular, fast or slow and a button to straighten hair or to add volume. Ionic, volume? What the hell? I just wanted to dry my hair, damnit––not have to read an instruction manual all night. My usual routine was wash my hair, comb and let the air dry it naturally or if I'm not in a hurry I'd braid it.

Tonight, I didn't want any interruptions or mishaps. Drying my hair should not cause me any grief or problems.

Disgusted and frustrated with hair dryer, I went to my closet to dress myself. All I saw was my training uniforms, a few blouses and pants not suitable for a dinner date––the dress I wore last night which was supplied by Effie, was the only dress I had. I should have asked her for more help. Even the sexy panty and bra set I used last night was not put too good use as Peeta fell on asleep before he was able to enjoy it fully.

To my dismay, my only choice was to wear the dress I wore the night I had dinner with Jimmy and my parents––the night Snow had chosen me as Peeta's female tribute partner. It sadly hung in my closet looking out of place. I sighed, "It'll have to do."

I was disappointed because it wasn't as glamorous as the dress I wore the night before as I remembered the way Peeta looked at me from head to toe. I wanted to dazzle and impress him because there are much prettier girls than me. Why he chose and loved me I'll never know but I am grateful that I am the object of his affections, adoration and desire.

With minutes to spare, I didn't realize that I spent close to a full hour getting ready for our date. The food was sure to arrive any minute and I needed to prepare it. I rushed out my bedroom to find Peeta already in the living room, watching some program on the monitor. He wore a simple dark blue shirt and dark brown pants, something he would have worn back in District 12. We matched. Tonight we dressed as if we were back home about to have a date as plain Peeta and Katniss, not the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12 or the tributes chosen for the 74th Hunger Games. For a few second I drank in the sight of him, he looked relaxed and content. No worry lines on his face or traces of purple underneath his eyes from lack of sleep, exhaustion and stress. He looked handsome and whole; the curls on his perfect head were in place without the help of gel or hair product.

Peeta turned his head, for some reason he always knew when I walked into a room like as if he could sense me. He stood up from the couch. "Peeta?" I called out his name as he stood there just staring at me for a few seconds without saying a word. Was he disappointed with my dress, should I have dried my hair? Negatives thoughts filled my mind. I really felt self-conscious as Peeta walked towards me, his face unreadable. I was ready to crack and fall to pieces when he suddenly grabbed my hands.

"Katniss, you look so beautiful," he complimented me as he touched the end of my hair. "You made my heart stop." His words were corny and so cliché; a large part of my low self-esteem and insecurity vanished. I wore a dress not made from the Capitol, not from Cinna or some expensive creation that was worth one month's food in District 12. I wasn't made up with layers of foundation, gobs of lipstick, eyeliner or shadow. As a matter of fact, I wore no makeup at all. Unlike last night as I painted my face mimicking the best I could from what I learned from Cinna and my stylist. If Peeta noticed my efforts he didn't say anything at all.

His honesty and look of complete adoration and desire on his face had me wet within seconds. I was so wet that I wanted to drag him to his bed and have him make love to me. I was a bubble ready to burst of lust, longing and suppressed desire.

Unfortunately, dinner arrived as I planned. "Um…I had our dinner delivered early," I said, my voice shook. This feeling I can't describe. I wanted to savor it. Once we experience making love for the first time, I needed to cherish it. My time with Peeta was limited. He was going home. He deserved to go home. I had to make our time together last so Peeta will remember that I loved him, he was my first and my one and only.

Dinner was a feast, consisted of a small salad, a large buttery steak with mashed potatoes and gravy and dessert. I debated whether I should break open a bottle of wine but decided against it. I wanted to be lucid and aware of the next few hours. My time with Peeta as short as it was, I wanted to remember every second, every moment.

"Dinner was delicious, Katniss," Peeta said as he stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes. He gained a bit of his weight back making him solid and lean again not frail looking. "What's for dessert?" _'Me.'_ I wanted to answer back, all seductive and flirtatious, but my courage escaped me.

"I'm not sure," I said. I really wasn't certain or remember what I ordered.

"It's okay," Peeta muttered. "We can have it later. I feel stuffed anyway." He sat back, wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and placed on the table. "Thank you, Katniss this was perfect." I smiled. He was always so polite and gracious. He was perfect for me––his light to my dark personality.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful," he stated as a matter of fact, his eye locked onto mine.

I blushed, I knew I did as the heat rose to my face again. "Yes, you did," I confirmed. My stomach was full from dinner but those damn butterflies fluttered in my belly. I'm such a girl.

"Well, it bears repeating, every day. Every chance I get. I'm sorry that I have been…remiss," he said.

"You're getting sappy," I chuckled.

"Sappy? Hm, I guess you would know since you've been reading those romance novel and all," he teased, his brows raised with smile on his face. I was about to protest. "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me."

"So."

"So?"

"What do you want to do now?" I dare asked. I wanted him to lead and determine how our night was going to go. I knew where I wanted it to end but… He stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom," he announced so nonchalantly. _'Huh?'_ Before I can say anything else he was gone. I sighed. With nothing to do I cleared at the table and placed everything in the kitchen. This took about ten to fifteen minutes. Peeta at this time was nowhere, he didn't come back until I was done.

"Hey, you should have waited for me to help you." He appeared at the kitchen entryway, leaning against wall with his arms crossed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't mind, Peeta." I didn't at all, the time away from him I used to calm my mind and body to relax. He extended his hand to me. Butterflies fluttered, knees wobbled, it didn't take much for them to reappear.

"Come on, there's something I want to share with you." He quietly led us to his bedroom. _'This was it.'_ Peeta's hand was soft but firm. I could feel the calluses in his skin from years of kneading bread with his bare hands. I imagined those hands on me, touching and exploring every inch of me.

I gasped in surprise, raising my free hand to my mouth. His room was lit with a dozen small light bulbs incased in square clear glass.

"I thought of candles but––" He pointed upward, water sprinklers system attached to the

ceiling.

"Peeta, this is beautiful," I complimented him as I looked around. "Peeta!" I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you." Then I kissed him, I could no longer hold back my desire for him as I pressed my breast to his chest.

"Katniss," he whispered my name between kisses, my tongue plunging into his mouth. I wanted to devour him. "Katniss, wait. Baby, wait." I didn't want to wait as I grabbed his shirt unbuttoning the first button. "Katniss, please."

I pulled back, my breath harsh as I panted through my mouth. "What?"

"I want you so bad right now, but we need to slow down," he said, his voice shook with desire. " If we don't slow down it'll be over before we get started. I want to take my time with you, okay?" I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"Okay."

"Tonight I want to spend hours exploring you," he said in soft and gentle voice. "Will you allow it?"

"Yes." _'Was that my voice?'_ He led me to the bed as he held my hand. "You really are beautiful." He kissed my cheek, nose and lips so lightly. We stood at the edge of the bed facing each other, eyes locked as if we the only two people in the world. My body shook with anticipation.

"Are you cold? You're shivering," he said as he skimmed his hand up and down my arms. I shuddered at his touch. My mind was in a haze. Peeta slowly undressed me, taking his time as he removed my dress and unhooked my bra. Both pieces fell on the floor pooling on my feet. I wore a simple light blue underwear, nothing sexy like silk but plain cotton. He looked at me with lust and awe.

I held my breath and waited for him to make a move. "Katniss," he said, his voice wispy as he took a deep breath. Then suddenly, he leaned down and swallowed my breast, encasing it with his lips while his tongue swirled around my areola. The room spun as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Ugh..." He continued to assault my breast for a few seconds. When he moaned, the vibration sent a tingle to my center. "Peeta, Peeta." One hand held me around the waist as the other grabbed my ass cheek grinding my front to his pants. "Peeta, I'm…I'm gonna fall down." I wasn't lying, my knees felt weak from standing.

He stopped with a loud pop as his lips released my soaking breast. "Get on the bed, and move back," he demanded. I did as he commanded. I lay back on the bed. He quickly divested himself of his shirt, pants and socks. His cock bulged inside his boxer shorts. I waited for him to remove it but he climbed the bed after me.

I gasped as he placed two hands on my knees and spread me open to him. My lips glistened with desire. "You're so wet." Too excited to respond, I nodded my head. My panties were soaked.

"I need to prepare you," he said while his eyes were transfixed on my pussy. "I've never done this before…Rye…he told me it will hurt the first time. So I have to make sure you get off first." He fingered my panties sliding his digit up and down, just one slight touch and I was aching for more. "I don't want to hurt you, ever."

I sent him a sad smile. "It's going to hurt, I know that, but…I'm glad it's you," I said, my voice shook. "It was going to be you or no at all." I was certain of that. No one, I didn't want anyone the way I wanted Peeta. The fact that he was not average, his cock was long and his girth wide made shiver but I was also scared. Not of him, never of him.

Crawling on his hands and knees he leaned down and kissed me. He propped his elbows beside my shoulders and pressed his lower half between my legs while he captured my hands above my head. I lost conscious thought and time as we kissed each other to distraction. Our tongues battled for dominance.

"Peeta, Peeta, please. I want more…I need…"

"Not yet," he gasped between breaths. "It'll be over for me too soon."

"But––"

"Shh…I know what you need," he returned. He let go of my hands. I was about to grab him by the neck when he suddenly disappeared from my view. He kissed and licked me from breastbone to stomach and down to the edge of my soaked panties. My eyes bulged in surprised as Peeta pulled my panties down, dragging the cloth down my legs and throwing it behind him.

Without ceremony or any warning, he leaned down and plunged his tongue between my wet folds causing me to arch my back from the bed. "Shit, shit," I panted like a mantra.

"Such a dirty mouth," he said between licks.

"Fuck," I responded back when he inserted his tongue inside me. My hands were everywhere, my chest, my hair, the blanket on my bed until I found purchase grabbing his hair on his head. "More, more." My hand landed on the top of his head while the other toyed with my breast, pinching my nipples hard.

I didn't know what I was asking for but I wanted it more of it. I screamed as he puckered his lips and sucked my clit, hard. The air was hot around me; my skin glistened with sweat. All sensation was centered between my legs, the only sounds I heard was Peeta licking me and my breath churning in my ears.

I thought I was floating. But in actuality Peeta had lifted my lower body as he grabbed both ass cheeks raising me off the bed while he feasted on me. I didn't realize I had that kind of flexibility with my feet planted on the bed and the rest of me placing all my weight on the top of my head. "Peeta, Peeta, Peeta," I called his name over and over. Then a searing pleasurable ache exploded between my legs, the world turned white blinding me. My body tingled from my center radiating to my arm and legs.

I didn't know how much time had passed. When I opened my eyes, I saw corn flower blue gazing back at me. My boyfriend's hair was askew, his face wet with white viscous liquid and a big smile on his face. "Wow," he said.

"Wow," I repeated. "You're really good at that." No sense in lying since it was the most pleasurable experience I ever had. How can he top that? My arms felt rubbery as I wrapped them around his neck, my legs followed suit as I placed them around his narrow hips.

"I am to please," he returned in a smug manner as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"You better aim to please no but me," I threatened him. His smile got wider. _'Holy fuck.'_ I gasped as he pressed his erect boxer-shorts covered cock on my quivering center. He sat up on his knee taking me with him. I tasted myself on his soft lips when I leaned forward and kissed him.

For a few a moments we lost ourselves with our kisses, relishing the feel of him nestled between my legs. He was still wearing his boxer shorts, the only barrier between us. With greedy hands and lust filled mind I reached and pulled his boxers shorts down to reveal himself to me. It was only fair since I was naked and he wasn't. I had to even the odds.

His thick cock jutted towards me, the tip of his penis coated. Peeta hissed as if he was in pain but I knew better. I needed to return the favor since he had given so much pleasure. "My turn," I announced as I reached down and clasped my fingers around the base of his cock. His cock was hard as steel but with a smooth silky shell. I couldn't wait to have it inside me.

"Fuck," he cursed not in anger. "Wait, wait."

"No, no more waiting," I demanded as I pumped him once, twice.

"Katniss," he said as he grabbed my upper arms. I couldn't help but winced when his fingers came in contact with the bruises on my skin.

"Ouch," I hissed.

Peeta winced when he noticed the light bruising on my skin, fingers marks that Clove and her friend left behind when they held me. "You're still hurt."

"No, Peeta, it's not that bad," I tried to soothe him. "I've had worse. These are nothing."

"But you're still in pain––"

"Peeta, these are nothing. I was more afraid of Cato and his friend hurting you," I admitted. The confrontation really scared me. Cato and friend were both 6' 0" tall with big muscles. I knew Peeta could take care of himself but there was two ganging up on him. I didn't know where the Peacekeepers were that were supposed to protect us. But I didn't have to worry, Peeta handled his friend without my help.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, his brows furrowed as he pressed his forehead against mine. I sighed in frustration but understood his remorse. He didn't need to explain. He felt guilty that I was in the Capitol with him. Even now, naked and desiring me with his hard length pressed between us, our breaths mingling, hot and harsh. My nipples were hard and taut, my center wet from longing. My body ached for him as no man has ever created this feelings of wanton abandonment. The desperate feeling for him to take me multiplied exponentially. What he had given early this morning was just a sample––the kind of desperation and lust my body yearned and begged to feel and experience. The secrets that lovers shared between them. I wanted it, craved it.

But Peeta's feelings of guilt overweighed his desire. I knew that his need to keep me live hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't even have to tell me––if his plan was to keep Prim safe, I knew he'd do the same for me, sacrificing his life for my own.

But that was not what I wanted to concentrate on tonight. These stolen moments together were all we had. I knew him well enough to know what prompted this emotion at this moment. I love him; it made me love even more than I thought I could love anyone.

"Listen," I said as I kissed his wet eyes brimmed with tears. "I never wanted this, I never wanted to want to someone like the way my mom wanted my dad. How her whole focus was him, forgetting Prim and me. She abandoned us, emotionally and physically. It was selfish prioritizing her feelings for him over her children who needed her the most. She loved my father that much, the way I love you that much. I never knew I needed this, I never knew I wanted this, this thing between us. This unknown overwhelming, breath-stealing and heart stopping feeling when I'm with you." I stopped for a second to catch my breath, as an ache threatened to burst through my chest. Peeta was patient, always so patient with me as I gathered my thoughts.

I guess I am my mother's daughter in the end.

"You scared and blindsided me. I never knew I could feel this or want it. And I don't regret it. I want you so bad that I feel I'm going to die if you don't…don't fill this hole gnawing in my belly."

Peeta smiled. "And you tell me that you don't know what to say. That you are not good with words," he teased me, guilt replaced by awe and adoration. It was painted on his face. I wanted to kiss him or he kiss me, but I continued.

"I don't. I don't make pretty speeches or have time for flowery words. But I do know that I want you so bad," I said, my voice shook from desire and need. "And also…because I love you so much."

"I love you, I love you," he repeated. "I never ever wanted anyone but you." He placed a hand on my cheek, his thumbing rubbing my skin. "I've dreamt and fantasized of this moment for so long, years. And now you're here, naked and wanting me the way I wanted you." He paused as his eyes looked over my face, hair and dipped down to my breast. I waited because I knew he wasn't finished. I wanted to him to say what he needed to say because once he was done, there would be no interruptions or excuses. He was going to make love to me tonight and every night until…

"You…you are more than any of my fantasies or dreams that I had." He cupped his hand on my breast. I gasped in need for him. "I never thought I'd ever get to you to notice me let alone love me." _'Oh, Peeta, how could I not?'_ a voice in my head uttered. "But ––" And here he goes. "You have to admit you would not be here with me if I wasn't anyway associated with you. Prim would be home safe and sound. You wouldn't have been reaped." ' _What argument could I give him to put this feeling of guilt to bed, finally put it to rest? So he can take ME to bed?'_

"Do you regret loving me?" I asked. "Do you regret us being together?"

"What? No, Katniss," he blustered in shock and surprise. "Never, never. These last few weeks have been the best days of my life."

"Do you blame my dad, MockingJay for putting your life in danger?" I inquired. "Because if it wasn't for him you…you would not be here. If anyone is to blame it's him. It's his fault. My dad did this to you and your family." I paused and took a deep breath. "If anyone has the right to be angry it's you. You should hate me––"

"Never, I could never hate you. What your dad did to me…" He bowed his head avoiding my eyes. "I understood why he did it. It…this was just an unfortunate circumstance. I don't blame him at all."

"You should because…because I blame him," I admitted. This was not the direction I wanted this conversation to lead to. I was trying to make a point.

"Don't," he said so soft I almost didn't hear it. "What you're dad is doing is brave. He wants a better world for you and Prim. He wants what any parent wants for their child––a free world to live in without the games. You and I are just small part of this…revolution, but we are…important. We need to do what we can to help him."

"How can you say that?" I gasped in horror and bit of anger. "He's using us. He used us. Even I can see and admit that." I hated what my Dad did to Peeta. I didn't want to take part in the rebellion, but having Prim reaped, how could I not participate especially now knowing the truth about the MockingJay. He was my father. But the secrets and the betrayal it hurt knowing that my own father subjected Peeta to such trauma and events that led to all of us being in the Capitol.

"I'm sorry," Peeta interjected. "I…this was not how I wanted to spend our evening." He rubbed my shoulders trailing his hands down my back. His touch sent shivers all over me. I forgot for a moment what we were talking about. "Forget I said anything. Just for tonight. I know I ruined it ––"

I kissed him hard pushing my tongue into his mouth. He tasted savory and sweet. I wanted more as the feeling between my legs tripled in an ache I have never felt before. I felt warm and cold, weak and vulnerable. Is this love magnified with desire and lust? How did I not want this? "Please Peeta," I begged. "No more…" Talking about my dad, the rebellion or guilt was what I wanted to say but I lost my train of thought as he lowered his head and wrapped his soft lips around my nipple. "I need….I need."

"Tell me what you want?" _'He had got to be kidding me.'_ I was never good with words. I was more of an action girl. My vocabulary was stunted nor was I eloquent like whenever Peeta spoke. And now he wanted me to verbalize what I wanted…at this moment? While his slick tongue swirled around my hard areola to hard buds again? My lungs burned, my throat felt dry. I was gasping for breath. Words were not my friend.

"Gah, um..I wan…want…um…" He slightly bit my nipple. "Fuuuuck…shit…I...I," I babbled some more.

"Tell me or I'll stop." _'What? No, don't you fucking dare.'_ I placed my arms around his head and held on as he continued to lavish his warm mouth on my other breast.

"I want you inside me," I said. It was time. No more interruptions or excuses. Before I could say another word he pushed me not to gently, making my body bounced on the mattress. I giggled. He pounced laying his body over mine, trapping me underneath him. He used both hands to wrap my legs around his lean waist.

"Do we need…" he started. "Are you on anything? Should I get a condom?" He lifted himself off me but I wasn't letting him go.

"No," I blurted. "The Capitol, they injected me with a contraceptive when I got here." Well, a Capitol medic injected the first day of training, but I didn't want to tell Peeta that. "So we don't need a condom, please?" My first time with him, I wanted nothing between us.

"Okay," he returned. Anxiety build in my chest. I was nervous but impatient. Peeta tested my opening with his fingers. "You're still wet." It was a statement or observation I couldn't tell.

"I'm ready." I've been ready. Peeta grabbed his cock, rubbed it up and down my slit. It was erotic and sensual as he played with me for a few seconds. I was more drenched than ever which was he wanted. "Peeta, please now."

"Yes," he said as he placed the tip of penis to my opening. Then he leaned down and kissed me hard. "Tell me to stop if I'm hurting you."

It was going to hurt no matter what he did. I knew it. With his size and girth it was going to hurt regardless.

"Peeta," I was speechless. He slowly inched his way inside me. With each pass, he was splitting me open. Peeta had tears in eyes. "Hey, I'm okay."

"I want you so much but…" he sighed and took a deep breath. I wanted this, I've dreamt and fantasized this moment too.

"Just do it," I said as I clenched my teeth. I grabbed the side of his face, cupping his cheeks. "Do it, I'm ready." He leaned down kissed hard as the plunged deep, his balls nestled between my sore lips. I winced, tears fell from my eyes. The first push felt like pinch but as he broke the final barrier, stinging pain radiated from my center. I couldn't breath.

"Fuck, fuck." I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth wide opened. "You're so tight, oh my God." Having him inside me was pain and pleasure.

"Don't move. It hurts." Once I said those word, Peeta opened his eyes, pleasure replaced by fear and concern. "I'm okay, honey. I just need to adjust. Don't move yet."

"Okay," Peeta croaked. To ease my discomfort, Peeta placed soft tiny kisses all over my face––he started on my eyes, nose and cheeks then he slipped his tongue in side my mouth. I groaned. I love the way he kissed me, sweet but demanding.

"Okay. I'm okay," I said, not needing anymore words.

While he kissed me, he slid inside my body in and out slowly, creating a sensation that started to escalate as my body got used to his girth. "Yes, yes like that," I encouraged him, my greedy hands clawing his backside. Oh dear God, this was what I would have missed had I denied myself, not letting Peeta into my life and my heart.

I recalled numerous times of my classmates bragging about sex and how wonderful it was to experience it. To them it was sex. I chalked it up to regret, not wanting to miss the experience they needed to have incase they were reaped. Deep inside me I knew that if I wanted to have sex with anyone, it would be someone that I loved, then my head argued with my heart and reminded that I didn't want to fall in love. It was easy for me to deny my desires because there was no one I desired.

Peeta moaned, deep and long. His eyes were fixed on breasts as they bounced in rhythm to his thrusts. Every few thrust he'd leaned down and kiss my lips, each kiss stealing my breath and train of thought. I lost myself to the feeling he instilled in me. His cock pushing inside me, creating a pleasure I want to experience again and again. Seconds or minutes later, the delicious feeling between my legs exploded, sending me to nirvana as my eyes rolled over in side my head. This feeling was better than the last orgasm as sharp tingles radiated from pussy to arms, legs, tightening my stomach, sending sparks all over my skin that even my toes and fingers tingled. The shockwave from my orgasm left me speechless, boneless and wanting more as it subsided, making me very satiated and pliant. I could deny him nothing had he asked me anything.

As for Peeta, he thrust a few more times, his hips undulated erratically as he lost rhyme and reason, pounding inside me in wild abandon. "Fuck, Katniss. You're so tight. Fuck," he voiced through clenched teeth. Seconds later his body was ramrod stiff while he spilled hot cum inside me. He landed on my chest, making sure not to crush from his weight. We were both hot, sweaty and breathing hard through our mouth. His hot breath tickled my nipple while my hand ran up and down his sweaty back. For the first time in my life I felt complete, loved and at peace. In two days time we were entering the arena to die. Tonight and tomorrow night was all we have. I wasn't about to waste it.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and for your patience. This was a tad long but I hope it was worth the wait. My eternal thanks for those who alerted, favored and left a review. A special thanks to Cassie Sharpie, jroseley, mar071, pistonsfan75, DramionEverlarkPeetatoLover27, LACR, Nai1987, Aqua Rules, J, Mspriss523, and guests. I always look forward to your comments and reviews.**_

 ** _I hope you are all having a great weekend. :)  
_**


	39. Chapter 39 - Rebels and Volunteers

Chapter 39 – Rebels and Volunteers

 _AN: My apologies for not updating for close to three weeks. Real life and work has kept me busy. Hopefully, now that all my major projects are completed, I will be able to update weekly. Can't make that promise but I will try. Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers. All comments are greatly appreciated. You don't know howmuch they mean to me. Everyone who has ever reviewed Destiny has given me inspiration to continue writing this story. I read them ever so often when I felt uninspired. Thank you._

A special thanks to Shellibug, pistonsfan75, pumpkinking5, Nai1987, Mspriss523, LACR, DramionEverlarkPeetatoLover27, Cassie Sharpie, mar071, J, and guests. I appreciate for taking the time to write a review. I always look forward to reading all your comments. You guys are awesome.

 _This chapter contains Jimmy, Effie, Peeta and Katniss POVs and continues to be rated_ _ **M**_ _. Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and main characters belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

' _Two more days,'_ a voice repeated in my head.

"What did you say, Dad?" Delly addressed me. She looked tired and worn but she insisted on working straight after school. Today she had the worse case of morning sickness. Her face was drawn and pale. I adored her more as I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law and she was also carrying Rye's baby, my second grandchild. She knew I needed help and here she was sick but working at the bakery. Tyler was upstairs with Mrs. Cartwright, Delly's mother. Since losing Peeta I was short handed as my other worker found work in District 8.

"Nothing, Delly," I said. She looked back at me with a concerned look on her face.

"It's two more days until the games and school is out for the year," I explained. It was mandated that once the games began everyone was required to watch and school was closed until the fall. "I didn't expect…" I stopped as words failed me. How does one explained the loss of one son through death and the other to be reaped. The odds were insurmountable but it happened.

"I understand, Dad. I understand," Delly returned.

I was tense, anxious and scared. Two more days and the games were commencing. I recalled my last conversation with Jay, not Garrett but the leader of the rebellion, the persona who had come to my house one night to discuss his plans to rescue Peeta and Katniss.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –– two days prior**_

 _My eyes strained from looking at Jay's plans. It was long and detailed. Rye sat beside me reading the file as well. I didn't want him involved but I didn't have much choice since I followed him that one night. He was involved whether I like it or approved his decision. I couldn't deny him his right to fight and protect his family. I had done the same keeping my involvement a secret all these years. Not even Evelyn knew._

 _Jay told us to read and memorize the plan because once we were done he was deleting the file. There so much that could go wrong, but it was our only option. The option that could save or end Peeta and Katniss' life if anything gone wrong. There was so much at stake, involving people I didn't know who would risk their lives to rescue them. Brave men and women, young and old willing to risk their lives to save my son. The MockingJay commanded his soldiers obeyed no questions asked._

" _Does Haymitch know all this?" I asked. "Does he know what you're planning?"_

"He will," Jay returned. We were sitting in my bakery after hours, playing a game of cards just the three of us with Lily upstairs keeping Delly and Tyler company. It didn't look suspicious since it just looked like were commiserating and sharing our pain of having Katniss and Peeta at the Capitol. Besides, it was also true as well. There was a bond and kinship between the Mellarks and Everdeens, a friendship once forged by the love of one woman. Now it was cemented by Peeta and Katniss.

" _I want to go help rescue Peeta," Rye stated out of the blue. I closed my eyes. For days Rye had been quiet and somber. His usual exuberant and happy-go-lucky personality was…gone. I knew once he saw the plans he wanted to help Peeta and Katniss. To volunteer and rescue them._

" _Rye," I sighed and opened my eyes. "I need you here with me and Delly. Think of your unborn child. Peeta––"_

" _I couldn't volunteer, Dad," Rye screamed in frustration. His breath was erratic, his face etched with pain. "And even if I could…Delly. She's pregnant." He wasn't making any sense. His screamed alerted Lily and Delly as they ran down the stairs._

"Rye, Dad, what's going on," Delly asked as she held Tyler in her arms.

" _Jimmy?" Lily inquired. I stepped forward preventing Delly from approaching Rye. My second son had a temper, unlike Peeta. Rye needed to rant, his frustrations and anger. His need to help his baby brother was important to him, but he also needed to realize that his priority was now with Delly and their unborn child. I'm proud and pleased that he wanted to help but his own family must come first. Peeta would have told him and wanted it that way. To not sacrifice his life for him._

" _I didn't protect Peeta, Dad," Rye sobbed. His words stunned me as his anger turned to anguish._

" _What?"_

" _I'm his older brother," he panted, tension on his shoulders and his posture rigid. He was scared as well. "I should have protected him. All the shit that happened to him, shouldn't have happened. Where was I? I should have been there with him to protect him." His shoulders slumped._

" _Rye?" I said. "There was nothing you could have done."_

" _He's my baby brother. Graham is gone and Peeta…I can't lose him. I should have stopped him, done something to help him. He's been hurt, drugged, whipped. And I…I did nothing but watch it all happen."_

" _Listen, Rye," I said, calm and with a firm tone. "Peeta knew what he was doing. The moment he helped Katniss, that night changed his life." I turned my eyes to Jay for a second. "For bad and for good. He wouldn't, he doesn't regret it. Even with all the shit that happened to him. It got him what he always dreamed and wanted, he got Katniss."_

" _I know but why all that? To go through and experience all the trauma and pain. Why did all that happened to him?" Rye sighed. "I mean there are easier ways to a court a girl, Dad."_

" _That's Peeta, Rye. He never did things the easy way."_

" _Or fall for a girl as stubborn as him," Lily added, tears brimmed her eyes. "I know a lot happened to Peeta, things that no young man should experience, but I'm glad it was him that saved Katniss that night. She would have…if Peeta have never gotten to her in time before Ivan…"_

" _Lily, all that doesn't matter now," Jay interjected. "We need to focus on now, and any hope or future we have. I am grateful for Peeta as well but––"_

" _Now, Peeta's in the Capitol as a tribute with Katniss. I want my brother to come home, but knowing Peeta, he won't." I nodded my head. "He'll sacrifice his life for hers. How did all this happen?"_

" _Things happen for a reason," I added. "I'm his Dad, and I…haven't done a great job of protecting him…from his own…" I stopped myself. I couldn't continue to punish myself for past hurt or transgressions. My focus was now and the present like Jay said. Even his own mother hadn't bothered to ask about him. I didn't know what she was doing or how she lived, but she should at least have inquired about Rye and Peeta, her only children. We had kept Delly's pregnancy a secret in the mean time. I didn't' need or want the stress or the aggravation from her interference and lack of compassion._

" _This plan has to work. It will work," I amended. "Peeta and Katniss will be rescued. We just have to have faith and trust in Jay's plans."_

" _Rye, just to assure you," Jay started. "I will be there to make sure everything goes according to plan. Peeta and Katniss will come home. I swear it on my life."_

 _I gasped in surprise. How could Garrett manage…leaving District 12 with Darius not knowing? But that was his problem to solve, it was not my concern. All I wanted was Peeta to come home alive and well._

" _Once they are rescued," Jay continued. "They will need to go into hiding indefinitely like Prim." I should have known that was the consequence. Peeta and Katniss couldn't come back to 12. They would be labeled as fugitives and become targets from both Snow and District 13._

Jay had informed me that he was planning and executing the rescue mission without 13's help. Coin demanded that Jay not rescue Peeta and Katniss. She didn't feel that they were assets to the cause not realizing that Katniss was the MockingJay's daughter. I had thought she would jump at the opportunity to use Peeta for her own agenda.

 _Jay's response and reason for the rescue was, "The murder of children has to stop. Coin said that if I rescue Mellark and Everdeen, then I must rescue all the others. The logistics of rescuing all of them was suicidal. But I can at least rescue Mellark and his girlfriend. They are an asset. People in Panem look up to the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12. They are an inspiration. They represent hope. I need them by my side to rally the citizens of Panem to our cause." Coin disagreed. Too much trouble. She wasn't certain that Peeta and Katniss would participate or volunteer._

She didn't like the fact that Jay was a better influence. Once thing Coin hated was not being in control. In other words, she couldn't control Peeta and Katniss to do her bidding. Like she couldn't control MockingJay. It was her way or not way at all. She sounded too much like Snow for my taste.

 _Coin pretty much said that Jay was on his own. Which was fine with him and me. Jay had spies and allies in the Capitol. He didn't name or reveal their identities which at the moment I didn't care. As I said, all I wanted was Peeta to be rescued before he and Katniss entered the arena. His plan had to work._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"Where is Rye?" I asked. I almost made the deliveries myself, not wanting Rye to be out of my sight, but he was a young man who can take care of himself. My fear of losing him outweighed and overshadowed logic and reason. I was afraid that he would walk out the door and never come home. Losing Graham and Peeta made me paranoid.

"He's making a delivery, remember?" Delly reminded me. I tried to stay busy and keep my mind off of Peeta but nothing worked. Now, with Rye determined to join the rebellion, I was beyond scared, anxious and angry. Mad at myself for not preparing my boys for the war we were about to escalate. If…when not if, Peeta and Katniss were rescued there would be retribution. It was inevitable that Snow would retaliate. District 12 would suffer, we had to be prepared for it.

Ten minutes later, I sighed in relief as Rye walked through the door. Delly gasped in surprise. "Rye, what took you so long?" I asked, trepidation and fear in my tone of voice as I left the kitchen and walked to the storefront.

"Rye, what happened?" she shrieked, a look of horror and fear in her face. I turned to find him sporting a busted lip as blood trickled down his shirt.

"Arlo Thirby happened," he explained as his tongue traced his upper lip.

"Arlo?" I repeated his name. "Isn't Arlo one of your classmates?" Delly appeared with a wet cloth. She gently placed it on top of the cut soaking blood as it oozed from his lip. Rye winced upon contact. "He's in your grade. A friend of yours?" Arlo was actually a bully, not known for his brains.

"He was never a friend to me or Peeta," Rye spat back.

"What happened Rye?" I was losing patience. And my fear and nerves were raw and open.

"I was coming back after my delivery," Rye began. "Minding my own business when Arlo got on my face."

"About?"

"Peeta," Rye continued. "I ignored him even when he was talking shit about Peeta." Arlos was jealous of my boys. They could have any girl they wanted. They were smart, charming and handsome. Arlo hated Peeta because of Agatha Berridge, the one girl that Evelyn was determined to contract Peeta as his wife. And, to make matters worse, it was a well-known fact that Arlo's parents were hoping to contract Agatha for him, but she was interested in my youngest since both Graham and Rye were already taken.

"But?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone even when I walked passed him," he explained further. "I was fine until he started saying shit…" He paused. "Arlo was saying that Peeta was too weak and had no experience against the tributes from Districts 1 and 2." His breath became erratic as tears brimmed his eyes. He wiped them with the back of his hand.

"Arlo kept pushing that Peeta wouldn't make it in the arena," he sobbed quietly. "He said that Peeta should just kill himself…" Delly wrapped an arm around his waist. For the first time in weeks, I noticed that his clothes hung loosely around his waist and shoulders. Rye had lost weight and I hadn't noticed. I was so focused on Peeta that I practically ignored my second eldest son.

"I walked away but he came after me, pushing me so I pushed back." I was impressed. Arlo was 6' 4" and weighed like a horse. He had big hulking arms and shoulders all due to his work packing and lifting packages and luggage at the train station. Arlo's work required manual labor lifting heavy objects.

"I couldn't stand it anymore so I tackled him to the ground. Making sure that he didn't get up until he stopped talking about Peeta." I was impressed and proud of Rye. "I finally stopped him from trash talking about Peeta so I let him go but Arlo sucker punched me so I…"

"What, Rye?"

"I broke his nose," he stated. "He's never going to talk shit about Peeta ever again. I made sure," he spat back. "I told him I'll break his arm the next time––"

"Rye," I sighed. Violence was never the solution to a confrontation, but Arlo did instigate the situation. "Go upstairs and change your clothes. His attire was a mess, his shirt was smeared with dirt, blood and grime from wrestling Arlo to the ground. I tried to hide the smile on my face as Delly walked Rye upstairs. I was upset and proud of him for defending his brother.

The hours and days flitted by. I'm anxious and scared. Every day after I closed the shop I entered Peeta's room and lay on his bed. My heart is sore from sadness, grief and despair.

Word spread that Garrett Everdeen tripped and fell from helping a neighbor fix his roof but in truth he needed an excuse to be kept at home for a duration when he wouldn't be disturbed while he was 'convalescing.' In the meantime, MockingJay was on the move with his men to rescue Peeta and Katniss.

So here I am waiting, churning in my own impatience and desire to join him in the mission. But I couldn't. I was the baker of District 12, people knew me. Had I disappeared people would had noticed. Even Rye couldn't help as he was my son, who was a visible presence in the bakery. He couldn't disappear and his absence unnoticed.

I turned off the lights and closed the shop. Tomorrow was first day of the Hunger Games. Two days previous Peeta participated in the interviews. My eyes glued to the monitor as I watched him speak to Mr. Flickerman. He looked calm and different, I couldn't put a finger as to his change, the way he spoke and carried himself during the interviews impressed me. He was witty, charming and pleasant. The Capitol loved him, the citizens loved them both. Though Katniss struggled in her interview she managed herself well enough that she complimented Peeta's calm nature and demeanor as she was aloof, defiant and strong. Whoever dressed them knew them––their personalities and character. They fitted like two pieces of a puzzle, interlocked by their strength and love for each other. It showed in their eyes and how they interacted with each other.

"Dad?" Delly's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Delly, sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked. She looked pale but with her complexion there was a strained look on her face. There was also something else, fear. She looked scared.

"I can't find Rye." Her words paralyzed me.

"What do you mean you can't find Rye?" I started to panic, my breath uneven and harsh. _'No, no, no. no.'_

"He said he needed air so he went out for a walk," Delly sniffled. "I wanted to go with him but he didn't want me to so he left by himself.

"How long has he been gone?"

"About an hour," she replied. Rye wouldn't leave, he was just taking a walk I tried to tell myself. "But you should know something else.

"What Delly?" She started to cry, big fat tears ran down her cheeks.

"You know the bags he prepared for us…the ones we need just incase?" I nodded my head.

"They're missing," she cried out in anguish. I ran up to her as she was about to fall to her knees. "I understand why he left, Dad. I do. We've been talking for days how he wanted to help Peeta. I didn't want him to go but I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to." I understood as well, but it didn't make me less angry for sneaking off without saying good bye to me let alone his wife who he had just married weeks prior. Did he forget that he was soon to become a father as well?

But Rye knew me. I would have tried to stop him. It was selfish of him to leave Delly, his wife and mother of his first-born. He lost Graham and he needed to help rescue Peeta. I would have done the exact thing if I were in his shoes.

"He'll come back, Delly," I promised my daughter-in-law. "He'll bring Peeta back home to us." I closed my eyes and held on tight to the only family I had left, Delly and Tyler. All my sons were gone, how I could go on without them? I pray that I would never find out.

* * *

 **Effie Trinket POV ––**

"Oh, Cinna," I gushed. "There are no words to describe the clothes you created for Katniss and Peeta." I stared at the attire my tributes were to wear for the Tribute Dinner and for their interviews. To say I was impressed was understatement. "They are...masterpieces." Peeta's suit matched Katniss' dress by material and color. It had exceeded any expectation I had when I first collaborated with Cinna. I had been admiring the clothing when something caught my attention.

"Cinna, what is this?" I said as my finger outlined a pin shaped like a bird. "I've never seen this before. Is this something new?" It looked familiar.

He snorted and smiled at me. "It belongs to Katniss. A classmate gave it to her before she boarded the train as a good luck charm."

"I don't know. It looks too rustic and provincial against your design," I commented. "It doesn't really belong with the outfit." Katniss' dress was blue with a shade of dark blue silk screened of the pin––a bird with an arrow between it's beak. I didn't realize it until I looked closer to the dress. Meanwhile, Peeta's suit was also blue but darker than Katniss' dress. His pristine white shirt was designed to be worn without a tie with wing tips at the edge of the collar. Together they would look majestic and sophisticated––two qualities that didn't come to mind to be worn by two tributes from District 12, one of the poorest districts in Panem.

The pin bothered me. I didn't know why. Actually I knew why but I chose not to ignore it. I heard rumors of a man named after a bird rebelling against the Capitol. "Cinna, do you really think it's a good idea for Katniss to…be wearing that pin on her dress?"

"Why not?" Cinna asked.

"I'm not dumb or blind, Cinna," I informed him. "Don't think I know what you…" I stopped and pulled him away from Portia and their other assistants. "Cinna, you are playing with fire."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he continued to play dumb. I have known Cinna for most of his professional life. I had admired his work as a designer. Working with him was the highlight of my career. I didn't want him to waste his talent and genius for a hopeless cause. There were whisper of riots and small insurgents in the districts.

"Cinna, please," I begged. He turned his head.

"Portia, dear," he addressed his team. "I need a few minutes to speak to Effie alone." Once we were alone he turned to me, his eyes betraying no emotion. "What is it you think I'm doing, Trinket?"

His use of my formal name stunned me. Cinna never uttered it unless we were in business talks in front of the public or he was annoyed with me. I guessed the latter. "Cinna," I sighed in frustration and trepidation. I love Cinna, he was a man of great integrity. It took a lot to anger him but his dismissive and nonchalant manner annoyed me. He was disarmingly charming, poised under pressure and projected calm wherever he went or talked to. He was my friend but still a mystery to me.

"What is it about the pin that bothers you so," he asked.

"I'm not completely blind or deaf to the situation or whispers about…" I stopped and chose my words carefully. It was treason to go or talk against President Snow. "…the events happening in the districts. No matter how Mr. Flickerman and his media try to not broadcast video of the riots and attacks at the main production facilities. Capitolites like myself do know that there is upheaval and discontent in the districts."

At some events I attended there were 'discussions' of the rumors and floating around––that a man dressed in black was a leading a small army of rebels attacking production facilities in each district and confiscating materials and supplies reserved for the Capitol. Since then security doubled in each district's main production facility. Little did I realize that Snow was doing the opposite for District 12.

"Oh, Effie," Cinna sighed in amusement. "Why don't you just speak plainly and say what you mean? The districts are rebelling against the Capitol. There is a revolution against Snow and the Capitol. We, Capitolites are headed to war against a rebellion that has existed for a long time. Discontent is not the word I would use how the citizens of Panem feels about their life and living conditions. They are angry and unhappy with Snow. They want to usurp him or want him dead. And I don't blame them."

"Cinna," I shrieked. "Don't talk like that. If word gets out that you're talking––"

"And that is all I am doing, Effie," he stated in a nonchalant manner. "I'm just talking about the rumors of the _'events'_ happening in the districts. You cannot be that ignorant or naïve that the people of Panem are miserable and unhappy with Snow's regime."

"It is not our concern or place to be involved, Cinna," I said. "You are committing treason and loyalty to the rebellion––"

"I don't know what you are talking about. We are only talking. Having a conversation––"

"Cinna, please. The pin on Katniss' dress," I started. "I know that that is the symbol for the Mockingbird––"

"MockingJay."

"What?"

"The pin is a MockingJay, not a bird," he corrected me with an amused look on his face. "I'm surprised you are even aware of his existence."

"Whatever, bird or jay," I huffed in annoyance. "You know the penalty for cavorting with––"

"I'm quite aware of the penalty for cavorting with criminal and enemies of the Capitol, Effie." He waved his hand in dismissal. "We need to stop this conversation. You are my friend as well as my associate, but there are parts of my life that does not concern you."

"You are endangering yourself and throwing away your future."

"A future that is mine to throw away," he retorted. "It is best for our friendship and working relationship that we end this conversation." But I wasn't having it. Cinna was important to me not just a business associate because it was true that he is my friend. So I pressed further to get to my point.

"You are one of…or better yet, the best stylist and designer that the Capitol has ever had. Why would your throw away your future and align yourself to a lost cause? There is no future with them." I didn't understand him.

"You know nothing of my background, Effie," he began. "I may have lucrative and bright future in the Capitol, yet you do not know my humble beginnings, my family history and where or how my life began."

"Cinna?"

"I have no love or loyalty to the Capitol or President Snow. If you feel unsafe or feel that you should not work with my anymore then it is best that after this arrangement that we do not work together anymore."

"Do…does Portia and the others know about...?" I hesitated to complete my sentence.

"I would not endanger anyone working with me. I would have worked alongside you but you kept you in the dark. This…" He paused. "…is my life, Effie. Just as you do your work for the Capitol I shall do mine. My only question to you is what are you going to do now that you know?" I blinked a few times as Cinna waited for a response. Did you think was going to turn him in? That I would betray him?

"I know you have a lot of ties to the Capitol," he started. I shook my head.

"I don't, Cinna. Just like you, you don't know my history as well," I returned. "I work for the games and my family has made a fortune working with Snow but that does not mean my loyalty lies with the Capitol. My work is just a means to an end. This is all I know." I had cut ties with my family business. I didn't want anything to do with them but being a Reaping Escort was all I knew.

"Then you must make a choice, Effie," Cinna said. "War is coming. I don't know if the rebellion will succeed but if it does, your work as an escort will be over. All these years of escorting children to their death has not endeared you to anyone in the districts. You will be escorting Peeta and Katniss to their death. They are loved and adored in Panem. You love them."

I closed my eyes. For years I ignored the pain in my heart of what my job entailed. It was true that I sent children to their deaths year after year, but ignorance and denial was easier to swallow.

However, after getting to know Peeta and Katniss, I knew they were different. They had crept into my heart. I saw them for who they were––two kids ready to die for each other. I could see it their eyes. It took one conversation with Katniss to make me realize that I couldn't keep my heart harden any longer because I had grown to love them.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Days prior to Tribute Dinner_

" _Effie?" Katniss' soft voice startled me. "Can I speak to you for a few minutes?" I was stunned by her soft and shy behavior. The Katniss I knew was not standing before me but a glimpse of a shy and vulnerable girl that I never knew existed. This was Peeta's Katniss––the one Haymitch and Peeta were only privy to. Usually she was abrasive and unaccommodating to any suggestions I had. She fought with me about her behavior and un-lady like language._

" _Sure, darling?"_

" _Can we go to my room to talk?" she suggested. I had finally had given up trying to separate Katniss and Peeta from sleeping together. Haymitch was right, who was I deny them the time they had left to be together. I could feel and sense the tension and anxiety between them. It was heartbreaking._

" _What do you want to discuss?" I led her to her bedroom. Both Peeta and Haymitch were watching previous Hunger Games after returning from the training facility. I realized Katniss excused herself in a ruse to talk to me._

" _Well, I know that Haymitch told you that I'm trying…I wanted to make dinner for me and––"_

" _Peeta and me," I corrected her. She scowled back. I didn't mean to anger her but…_

" _For Peeta and me," she repeated in spite. Then her demeanor changed. "Sorry, I just…I'm trying to be romantic which I'm not good at. Back home, Peeta and I had to sneak around to be together so we didn't really had any chance to date properly." She sighed and bit her lower lip._

"What is it you need?" I surmised. It was obvious she needed help.

" _I was wondering…um…if you could help find a…" Her voice became soft and low that I didn't hear the end of her sentence._

" _Speak up, Katniss," I said in a firm voice._

" _I've already set up our dinner plans but I was wondering if you could help me find a dress for me and something appropriate for Peeta on our first dinner date." She said the words so fast I almost didn't catch it. "I've never done this before and I want it to be perfect and special for Peeta." Aw, how sweet._

"Why, Katniss. I would be honored to find you a dress for your date with Peeta," I gushed in excitement. "Do you want me to get you some lingerie as well?" Katniss' eyes grew wide and round like saucers and her cheeks tinged a slight pink hue.

" _I don't want to…that's not necessary," she stuttered._

"My dear girl, you're planning a romantic dinner with your boyfriend. It's obvious––"

" _Stop," she blustered. "I just want a dress. I don't want to talk about…" She avoided my gaze as she turned her head._

" _Katniss, there is nothing wrong with my suggestion. Don't be embarrassed that I made a suggestion or conclusion of how your night with Peeta will end. Isn't that the point of why Haymitch and I will not be sleeping here tomorrow night?"_

 _Katniss blushed some more. "I'm…we've…"_

" _Katniss?"  
_

" _Peeta and I have never…" They have never? It never dawned on me that she were still…pure. That Peeta and Katniss had never had sex._

" _You mean to tell me that you have not slept with Peeta yet?" She nodded her head. Why or how that has not happened was a mystery to me. "What do you and Peeta…I mean you have insisted in sleeping together I had assumed that you were doing more than sleeping."_

" _Well, we haven't," Katniss uttered with anger and embarrassment. "And it wasn't any of your business." I nodded in agreement. Here I thought they were having sex when all that time they were literally just sleeping together. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Just because, because we're not having sex doesn't make me love him less. He's always been a gentleman, never pushing for more than makes me uncomfortable. And I love him more for it. So don't, don't––"_

I raised both my hands in surrender. "Katniss, I'm not making fun of you or trying to embarrass you. I just assumed…I'm sorry that I did assume that you were sexually active with Peeta when actually you weren't. It's just Peeta is so handsome and passionate. If I were you, I don't know how long I could have kept my hands to myself. I mean, he's gorgeous and dear Lord one cannot help but admire his arms, chest and––"

 _She sent me a glare and hard look. "Don't even look at me that way. You know I speak the truth. Do you have any idea how many women have requested…"_

"Requested what, Effie?" she growled.

" _Well, both you and Peeta and well sought after," I added. "It should come to no surprised how much people want Peeta and––"_

" _No one is touching Peeta," Katniss seethed in anger. "He's mine."_

" _Yes, Katniss," I agreed. "He is yours as you are his. There is no question of your love for each other but that doesn't necessarily mean that others won't admire or fantasize about you and Peeta. Under the circumstances why both of you can make a fortune with your love story. The fact that you both are still––"_

" _Ew…" she reacted in disgust. "That's just not right. All I want was to have a date night with my boyfriend before we…I want all my moments I have left with him to last a lifetime. My sex life with Peeta is no ones' business." She was angry and close to tears. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

"I'm sorry, Katniss," I said. "I don't meant to be disrespectful of your relationship with Peeta when I suggested the lingerie. I thought it was a foregone conclusion of how your date night would end." I detected embarrassment but something else with Katniss' behavior. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it will be your first time with the boy you love. It should be special." Katniss her eyes turned. "You know you can talk to me. I won't make fun of you."

" _I don't need help," she muttered under her breath._

" _Katniss." I took her hands hoping she wouldn't fight me. "You're first time with Peeta will and should be special. I know he will be gentle with you. He will take care of you for I suspect that he is kind of young man. I'm sure his other girlfriends––"_

" _I'm his first too," she blurted anger written in her eyes then it widen in shock at revealing Peeta's virginity as well. "Shit!"_

" _Peeta is also…why that is so––"_

" _Yes, stop making a big deal out of it. He hasn't had sex with anyone either."_

" _I don't understand how a boy like him can still be––"_

" _Stop talking like that like he's…. He is and there in nothing wrong with that," she sneered._

" _Of course, there is nothing wrong. I'm just saying with a handsome and virile lad like Peeta I'm just surprised that's all."_

" _He…Peeta had a crush on my since we were in school. He waited for me even though…even though there wasn't any chance for us to be together," she explained. She continued to describe the social divide in District 12. The Merchants versus Seam. The privileged versus the poor. How Peeta didn't see her olive skin, dark hair and gray eyes as a difference to his own physical attributes––pale complexion, blond hair and blue eyes. As a matter of fact, he loved her even more because of it._

" _He only wanted me and…I never wanted anyone but Peeta." I swooned. They were The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. They were the love story that the Capitol adored and admired. I fell in love with them––my tributes. That had never happened before._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"So think about it, Effie," Cinna disrupted my thoughts. "In two days time, you will be escorting Peeta and Katniss to the arena, to fight for their lives. For what? And for whom? They are two young kids in love and they know that they will die in there. Is this what you want to continue? To send children to their death for entertainment."

Before I could answer four Peacekeepers appeared at Cinna's shop. Their presence startled and shocked me. And as usual Cinna was a cordial to his _'guests'_ even though I sensed defiance and irritation in his demeanor. "Gentlemen," he addressed them. I tried not to snicker. His tone was filled with sarcasm. "And what brings you to my humble establishment?"

"Are you Cinna?" one tall and lean Peacekeeper spoke with a gruff voice. Cinna in return merely nodded his head. "We are here for you. We are also looking for Ms. Effie Trinket as well." I gasped in shock.

"I'm Effie Trinket," I announced myself. Fear bubbled in my stomach. Why were they looking for me? Without another word the tall Peacekeeper handed me a pristine white envelope with a melted wax emblem of a white rose as a seal. I gasped in shock and anticipation. It was President Snow's signature envelope. To receive an invitation was one of great honor, but after learning of Cinna's involvement, I was afraid of it––to know its' content. He had one for Cinna and Haymitch had one with his name on it as well.

I stood staring at the envelope not realizing how much time had passed. I lifted my head to see Cinna reading his invitation. "What does it say?" I asked my voice shook from nervousness.

"Open yours up and read it yourself," Cinna returned. I tore at the envelope carefully and slowly. One thing we learned from his invitations, if you opened one of Snow's famous envelopes, if not careful you received one of the most painful and deepest paper cuts. Its' edges were sharp. As an RSVP you needed to take the invitation with you as proof of ownership whether it was blood-stained or not.

Once opened I took a deep breath. _'You are cordially invited to attended dinner with President Cornelius Snow…'_ My eyes blurred and my throat tightened.

"Cocktails at 7 and dinner at 8 in the Cypress Room," Cinna read his note. I nodded my head in confirmation. "At Snow's Mansion. We will be picked up at our respected residents accordingly."

"What do you think this means?" I asked Cinna. "He…President Snow has never broken protocol by inviting the escort, stylist and mentor of any tribute ever."

"Are you sure we are the only ones invited?" Cinna inquired.

"Cinna, dinner is in the Cypress Room," I informed him. He sent me a blank stare. I had been inside the mansion twice in my life. Once with my parents years ago and the other time when I became employed as Reaper escort. The Cypress room was small as dining accommodated 6 people. Haymitch, Cinna and I were three and Snow would be four as attendants for dinner. It was a room for an intimate setting and for not a large party.

"I don't know what to make of this, Cinna."

"I don't either," he sighed. "But…"

"What?" Cinna had a look on his face, a glint in his eye. "I need to talk to Haymitch."

"Haymitch? Why?" Was Haymitch also involved with the rebellion? I was surround by insurgents––Cinna, Haymitch and whoever else they associated with. What have I gotten myself into?

"Where is he at this moment?"

I was annoyed. "How would I know? I don't' keep track of that man," I muttered. "You do remember that is he the mentor to Katniss and Peeta not my friend but an…associate."

"You know you complain about Haymitch like along suffering girlfriend," he snickered. "I swear sometimes you two act like you're married. Like my parents."

"What a horrible and…horrible––" I was out of breath. The idea of Cinna criticizing me over Haymitch and the implication of our relationship was more than business was…horrible.

"You said that already." He smiled. I wanted to wipe that smug look off Cinna's face.

"Do not ever joke like that about Haymitch and me. That man wouldn't know how to treat any women, any decent woman with any respect or decorum. He's…he's a barbarian…and a drunk."

"Once you get him to stop drinking. Get him to take a decent bath and dress him like a respectable human being, he can be a handsome man."

"No amount of sobriety or otherwise would make that make appealing to any one," I snickered. With the invitation in my hand I felt nervous, anxious and admittedly scared. Why was Cinna, Haymitch and I summoned to have a private dinner with President Snow?

"Cinna, I just thought of something?" I asked with panic and anxiety bubbling inside me.

"What?" he returned with equal concern. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized. What am I going to wear tomorrow?" Cinna just rolled his eyes. "What? It's a valid question."

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

Something tickled my nose. There was also a slight pressure on my side as I lay on my back. I opened my eyes slowly to find my girlfriend, Katniss hovering over me.

"Good morning," she greeted me. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders draping around her beautiful face. She looked happy, sleepy and tired. I didn't blame her since we made love for hours reveling and exploring each other bodies.

"Good morning," I returned, my voice hoarse and rough. She laid her head on my shoulder her naked body pressed onto my side as one leg straddled mine. I felt achy, relaxed and alive at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" I winced remembering that I was her first as she was mine. I was afraid to hurt her but it was inevitable.

"Sore and…happy," she sighed her breath tickling my skin. Memories of the night before surfaced in my mind that the lower partion of my body reacted to her proximity, especially since her leg was pressed on to my cock. My body couldn't help but react as I hardened causing my cock to jut upward. She giggled. Katniss Everdeen giggled. "Peeta?"

"I can't help it," I said not embarrassed at my predicament.

"I've never seen it do that before," she guffawed.

"You better not have," I returned as I turned her over and flipped her on her back nestling my length between her legs. She gasped in shock.

"Peeta," she said my name so soft.

"I know you're sore and we're not going to do anything right now," I stated even though I was ready for another round. The last thing I wanted to do was give her more discomfort. So leaned down and kissed her, her eyes, forehead and cheek before kissing her lips.

She moaned in response and wrapped both her legs around my waist. "Katniss, honey," I hissed. "That's not helping."

"I said I was sore, Peeta," she repeated. "But that doesn't mean I can't…" She stopped and blushed. I watched her as her cheeks turned pink. My Katniss was not good with words; she was a girl of action. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as her hand snuck between our bodies and grasped my cock with her strong fingers.

"Katniss, Katniss," I repeated as she rubbed her hands up and down to the base of my cock––squeezing me with her delicate but firm fingers.

"I want you to come, Peeta," she said her voice husky and low. My world tilted on its' axis as I lost brain and bodily function. I fell on the bed beside her, satiated and relaxed. The next thing I knew Katniss was beside me hovering over me again. "Hi."

"Huhm," I returned. "You're getting really good at doing that." She repeated our position as she laid her head back on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head.

"I had a good teacher and I wanted to return the favor," she said. We remained quiet for the next few minutes savoring the private time we had left before Haymitch and Effie returned to the suite for breakfast. This was what I dreamt and fantasized with Katniss––making love to the girl I had a crush on for the better part of my life. I tried not to think of the future, one without her an empty life without Katniss. I knew it was over once Prim was reaped. My dream dashed never to come to fruition. I never thought I had the chance to make love to her, ever.

But this as all we had now. Stolen moments before entering the arena. Days instead of years. Katniss would live and survive because that was my only reality. She needed to live, she deserved to.

Bang, bang. The door to my bedroom rattled. "Peeta, Katniss, it's time to get up," Haymitch said though the door. This was déjà vu. "And don't make me send Effie after you. I will if both of you are not at breakfast in half an hour."

At breakfast, I couldn't help but stare at Katniss nor could I stop myself from touching her. Effie had a big smile on her face while Haymitch snickered at us. Effie leaned over and whispered in Katniss' ear. Whatever she said caused Katniss to blush from cheek to ears.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us. I need to speak to Katniss for a few seconds before you have them for the rest of the day, Haymitch."

"Don't keep her too long, Effie," he returned. "Tonight is the interviews and I need to prepare both Peeta and Katniss for them."

"I am quite aware of that Abernathy," she quipped back. "I need to speak Katniss about the interviews as well. Posture is everything, it reflects on your stature."

"Good luck," Haymitch shouted back. "Good luck trying to turn Everdeen into a lady in mere hours before the interview. I don't expect miracles." Once they left and were out of hearing distance Haymitch punched me in the arm and dragged me to the viewing room. "You dog. I can't help but congratulate you for somehow making Everdeen become a human being…"

"Shut up," I seethed between clenched teeth. "Don't talk about Katniss like that."

"Hey, I'm just teasing you Peeta," he said back. "I like Katniss when she's not scowling half the time. But you know I'm right that she needs to ease up if she expects to get sponsors."

"You will do everything you can to make sure that does, Haymitch. Please promise me that you make sure she survives," I begged.

"Peeta, what about you?"

"Haymitch, I'm not coming back. I know I'm not and I'm okay with it. I want Katniss to live. She has to live." My heart felt heavy. I knew what I was sacrificing. It was important to me that Haymitch made sure that Katniss was provided for in the arena. I would do everything I could to make sure she survived. I was prepared to die.

"And what about Katniss?" he asked. "Does she know your grand plan to sacrifice your life for hers?" I turned my head. "Look at me Peeta. I know that I'm both your mentors, I'm supposed to make sure one of you is supposed to survive but there is no guarantee that I can keep Katniss alive once you're….gone."

"Haymitch, I know my odds. Katniss has a better chance of surviving. I need you to promise me that when I'm dead you will do everything you can to make sure she lives," I pleaded.

"I can't promise that Katniss will come out alive from the arena, but I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to help her," he swore to me. "But in the meantime, I need both you and Katniss to stay alive as long as you can. I mean both of you, not just Katniss." He placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Peeta?" Katniss called out to me as she entered the room. "What's going on?" She had a look of concern on her face. Then her look of concern turned to anger which she directed to our mentor. "What did you do, Haymitch?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said as he raised his hands. "Why is it that you think I'm doing something to Peeta? Why am I the bad guy?"

"I'm okay, Katniss," I said. "Haymitch and I was talking about…home. I miss my dad and my brother, Rye." I lied. She quickly wrapped her arms around me. I haven't given dad and Rye any thought. I was too busy training, too busy thinking about my last days with the girl I love. I did miss them.

"I miss my family too. Mom, Dad and Prim," she added. "I hope…she is okay that whoever she is with are taking good care of her."

"I'm sure that your…that Jay placed her in good hands," Haymitch comforted her. "That you an rely on. You don't need to worry about Prim. You need to focus today."

For an hour or so, Haymitch spoke to us about the interviews, giving us pointers what to say and what not to say. "Just be yourselves," he advised. "Though I don't know how that is going to help you Katniss. I don't mean to be disrespectful but you lack finesse and tact when speaking to people."

"That's not helping her," I said.

"Well, I was being truthful," he returned in his defense. I was about to argue back when Katniss interrupted us.

"It's okay, Peeta," Katniss spoke. "Haymitch is right. I'm not good with words. I get defensive when I get nervous or backed into a corner."

"Listen, if Mr. Flickerman asks you a question and you don't feel comfortable. Just take a deep breath, take you time if you have to. Think of something that relaxes you. There are no wrong answers just be truthful and get to point. Don't elaborate or embellish." He turned to me.

"That goes for you too, Peeta," he suggested. I wasn't concern about me I was more worried about Katniss. Public speaking was the last thing she needed.

Later we were escorted to the training facility. Nothing unusual happened. We were left alone. The tributes from District 1 and 2 were absent to my relief.

Both Katniss and I were so in tuned to our proximity that it was hard…difficult to concentrate. Any contact, brush of her skin made me want to drag her home and replay our night together. Teaching her to wrestle was out of the question. Lunch came and went.

An hour later, Seneca Crane appeared at that center. He wore a tailored suit fitted to his lean form. For years I had watched him orchestrate the games in the arena. He was bigger than life to me on screen, but now that I have finally seen him. He appeared to be a lean man. He wasn't what I had expected. "What's going on?" a male tribute asked. No one answered him.

"Good afternoon, tributes," Crane addressed us as he clasped both hands in front of him. "Please line up according to district from 1 to 12 and follow me." I was tempted to grab Katniss' hand but stopped myself.

He led us to a small room with twelve benches that seated two per seat. To my shock and surprise Cato and his friends were present while six Peacekeepers armed with rifles were situated in the room.

"Sit on the bench according to your district number assigned," Crane instructed us. Katniss and I walked around until we found a bench with the marking of '12' on the bench. "You are all probably wondering what is going on. Today, at this moment you will be displaying your talent. You can pick any weapon or method you want. There is no limitation. Do the best you can because your score will determine your popularity with the Capitolites. The higher the score, the better chances of getting sponsors."

"Wait, I thought that was scheduled tomorrow," Cato spoke.

"Why wait? If you not prepared now, you won't be prepared tomorrow," he snickered back. One by one a tribute left the room until Katniss and I was left.

"You're shaking," I observed. Katniss hands shook as it lay on her lap. No longer caring and we were alone, I grabbed her hands. "You're going to be okay, Katniss. This is the time when you can use your bow. No one will know how you got the score. Just do what you do best. Like Haymitch said about the interview. It's the same thing. Take your time and focus."

"It's not," she said. "What if I mess up on both our interview and talent––"

"You won't," I interjected. Sweat beaded her forehead. I wiped it with the cloth on my sleeve. "Katniss, remember to take your time. Take a deep breath and concentrate, focus. Imagine yourself are in the woods. Imagine Crane as wild dog if that will help."

Katniss smiled and laughed. "You can do this," I encouraged her. "Just don't think about the interview with Mr. Flickerman. That is later on tonight, just focus on this. And once the interview is done, we'll back at the suite in our own room, alone. I promise."

"Thank you," she said in return as she squeezed my hand. "You always know the right things to say."

"If that was true," I started. "I would have asked you out a long time ago." The thought saddened me. Had I enough courage back then, would Katniss been in my life? Would she had said yes and been my girlfriend? Would Ivan have ignored her because she was already mine? So many 'what ifs' swam in my head.

"Female Tribute from District 12, Katniss Everdeen," a voice sounded from a speaker. She stood up still clasping my hand.

"Hey, not that you need it but," I began. "Good luck." I squeezed her hand one last time and let her go. The door opened and she acquitted in the room leaving me alone.

Minutes passed. I didn't understand what was taking so long. I started to get worried.

"Male Tribute from District 12, Peeta Mellark." When my name was announced, I sighed in relief because it meant that Katniss was done. All this time I was worried about her that I didn't think about what I was going to do once I was in the presence of Crane and the rest of the GameMakers. _'Shit.'_

I walked in with my head high and my shoulders straight like Effie instructed. I needed to exude confidence. It didn't matter since Crane and his cronies were all but ignoring me. They were too busy stuffing their face with food and drink.

So I had an idea. I looked around and realized that there was glass partition separating me from Crane and the gamemakers. It was not there before the program began or ever. I wondered what caused them to erect the shield. I took a deep breath and made decision.

I walked up to a 100lb metallic kettlebell that were used for lifting weights. With all the strength I could muster I lifted it and threw it across the room. It landed and hit a weapons rack. I smiled to myself as I was pretty impressed at the distance. However I realized that neither Crane or any of his associates were paying attention to me. I was being ignored and I knew that my performance didn't impress them. So I got mad at myself and Crane. In my anger I lifted another 100lb bell and threw it at the glass partition that shielded the gamemakers. The impact startled and stunned them. The glass itself had small crack not enough to break. Crane in return raised a finger and waved it side to side as if he was reprimanding me. This angered me more to be scolded like a child. How dare these monsters play with our lives, force us to kill each other for entertainment while they watch us die. I thought of Prim and Katniss. I thought of the injustice, poverty and lives ruined because of Snow and the Capitol.

So I raised another bell and tossed it exactly on the same spot. I threw another then another. Not stopping until I shattered the glass. My aim was true and exact. The glass wall came tumbling down showering Crane and company with like a waterfall. I got their attention. By the time I was done, there were five 100lb metallic bells in the upper deck destroying tables and chairs. Their little party slash get together was over as I ruined the meal and dishes that was served. My right shoulder, bicep and arms were sore. I turned around and walked out of the room.

Soon enough, we were sent home in preparation for our interviews. Katniss and I didn't have time to commiserate about our talent show as Haymitch escorted us home.

"I'm sorry, guys," Haymitch said once were back at the suite. "No one knew that Crane was going to do the talent program today. This had never happened before. I wished they had given you a heads up."

"It's okay, Crane actually made a good point," Katniss said. "It wouldn't have mattered if we were prepared or not. At least that part is over with." I knew Katniss was worried about the interviews. The talent program was nothing compared to being interviewed with a live audience and the rest of Panem watching you.

"I won't bother to ask what you guys did," he mentioned. "I'll find out later so we'll discuss your scores after the result presentation later this afternoon. In the meantime, you have a date with Cinna and Portia." Katniss sighed in distress. She hated this part. She didn't have anything against Cinna, it was just that she hated spectacle of being dressed up like dolls for a children's tea party. I was not fond of it as well.

Before dinner Katniss was whisked away with Effie and Cinna. Portia looked me over from head to toe. "Peeta, you do not look rested," she observed. "You have dark circles under your eyes and you look pale." Well, I understood the dark circles comment since…both Katniss and I kept ourselves up for most of the night. Making love to her, it still left like a dream to me but I winced as I felt the scratches she gave me on my back and the loves bites all over my chest. I tried to not to leave any marks or bruises on Katniss' skin but I couldn't help myself because I too left imprints of my desire for her on her skin as well. I recalled one medium size bruise on her left breast. I had marked her no doubt about it.

"Peeta, are you even paying attention?" Portia scolded me. "I want you to lie down in your bedroom and take a nap for at least an hour." Huh, nap. Alone in my room. What was Cinna saying to Katniss? Did he instruct her to take a nap as well? "You need rest young man. I heard from Haymitch that you've been pushing yourself in the training facility."

"But––"

"Don't argue with me."

"I don't think I can sleep…" She turned around and handed me a small clear vial with tiny white pills inside the container.

"No pills, please I can't––"

"Okay, no pills but try Peeta. The interview can be quite taxing. Trust me you'll feel better once you take a little nap. If you have trouble sleeping I can give you a low dose sleep pill." I started to panic, sleeping was the last thing I needed or wanted to do.

"Peeta?" My breath was erratic and harsh as my mind spun and room around me blurred. I haven't slept alone in my bed for the past two weeks. Portia took me by the elbow and led me to my bed. "Lie down and close your eyes." She turned around and went to a console which controlled the lights and air conditioner. Suddenly music filtered into the room and the scent of lavender floated in the air. "This will help. Just take a deep breath and try to relax. You will be asleep in no time." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

I took my off my shoes and sat on the bed. "I can do this," I muttered to myself. I've slept on a bed without Katniss for most of my life. _'I can do this,'_ I chanted in my head.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I should be happy and relieved but I'm not. Once the Talent program was over relief turned to anger. I knew what I had done was wrong and dangerous. One did not threaten the Head GameMaker with arrow shot to his head. But I was so livid. Days of frustration, stress and anxiety bubbled inside me. When I _'displayed'_ my talent with the bow and arrow, Crane and his fellow GameMakers ignored me. How were they to rate my talent if they ignored me? Of course, why how could they be rate me when they were busy filling their stomach with food and wine––while thousands of people in Panem were starving they were eating to excess. I was sickened at the sight

So the next thing I knew, because it's all hazy to me now, I pointed an arrow to an apple that was placed in the mouth of a roasted pig. I drew my bow and released the arrow hitting the apple and narrowly missing Crane's precious head. The men were stunned into silence. Not waiting for a response, I curtsied and left.

I hoped that Haymitch wouldn't be too angry with me though I suspect he'd be secretly impressed. As for Peeta, I was more worried about him and the talent he was going to display. We never talked about and I wished we had.

After returning to the penthouse we were escorted to our bedrooms in preparation for the interview. I started to feel anxiety and panic, two emotions I tried to hide. I was prepared to train and fight to the death to protect Peeta. Surviving the games and living without him would haunt me until the day I die. But the notion that I would be speaking on live TV scared me more than anything. I knew my strengths and weakness. I was not emotionally equipped or trained to handle public speaking.

"Katniss, stop fidgeting," Cinna said with firm voice and a whole lot of patience. He was currently spray painting and covering the marks and bruises Peeta peppered all over my skin from neck, chest, arms and legs. He was voracious in his love making. I couldn't ask for a better first time with Peeta as my lover. I never knew such pleasure. It was Peeta or no one at all. "Stay still this will be over if you stopped fidgeting." I scowled back as I stood in front of him wearing nothing but panties, a thong no less. I swallowed whatever embarrassment or pride I had left since Cinna has seen me naked.

"You look tired," Cinna began. "…but also very happy." I blushed because he knew who had left the markings on my skin as I had enjoyed receiving every single one of them.

"I'm very happy for you, Katniss," he uttered his eyes warm and soft. "It's rare to be happy in your situation. It's not ideal. You and Peeta have been reaped together. There has never been tributes like yourselves, two lovers fighting together in the games."

He looked sad. "But it is obvious that there is love between you. It shows…no your love glows like the sun when you are together burning bright that it's heartbreaking, knowing what you both will face. And in a way, I envy you." He dropped the air gun and picked up a fan. "You'll be dry in a few minutes."

"Why?" _'Envy?'_

"The love you have for Peeta," he continued. "It is strong and true, built on a solid foundation of trust and friendship. You compliment each other, his calm to your fire." I nodded my head because I needed Peeta's calm personality, not Gale's fire and anger. I was too hot headed and stubborn like him. Both our fire would have extinguish whatever feelings we would have had for each other had I submitted to his desire to marry me.

"Peeta is lucky to have you, you know that right?" I smiled but I wondered if it was true. Since my association with Peeta, my family and I had brought nothing but pain and death to his, so much trauma and anguish was wrought to the Mellark family especially to Peeta. "No matter what you think, you were destined to be together."

"You believe in destiny that fate controls our lives?" I inquired.

"You're with Peeta, are you not? Despite the social barrier, you both crossed a line that was forbidden and socially unacceptable. If that is not destiny or fate, what is it then?"

"I never thought of it that way," I admitted. "I just wanted to be with Peeta. I didn't care about society or class barriers. I just love him." Though my attraction to Peeta was physical as well, I didn't blame his classmates who adored him for his curly blond hair, crystal blues and dimples on his cheeks when he smiled. I fell for him not knowing it. "The odds––"

"It was never about odds, Katniss," Cinna interjected. "Fate, destiny. There are some things in life you can't fight. Fate. Who would have thought that a blond haired, blue eye boy would falling love a girl with dark hair and gray eyes. That social barrier was meant to be crossed. It was not something you could fight. That is destiny."

"I don't believe in fate and destiny controlling my life," I countered. "I love Peeta. It's simple as that."

"I disagree with you," he returned firm and matter of fact. "People come and go in life. Some extraordinary and others not. You and Peeta are exceptions––you both are extraordinary meant to be more than who you are. You just don't know or want to face it. Peeta is hope and you, Katniss are the Girl on Fire." He looked into my eyes. "You have fire that inspires and to be admired, just like your father. "

"You know who my father is?" I was shocked. He nodded his head.

"You are so much like him," he commended. "I would die for him because I believe in him and his cause."

"I'm surprised that you are…involved," I admitted. "I though all Capitolites are…"

"Selfish, arrogant, privileged," he supplied the words I couldn't admit to say. "I have to admit that a majority are but there are few who do not like Snow. Or how the way he runs the country. Suppressing and taking advantage of the poor, while the rich ride on the back of the oppressed. Just be careful who you talk to, Katniss. Never reveal your background to anyone. Trust no one."

I wanted to know more but we were interrupted as Portia ran into my bedroom. As she opened my door, I heard a crash and a thud a commotion that sounded all to familiar. "Come quick it's Peeta," she said panic and fear filled her eyes. I quickly grabbed my robe and tied the sash around my waist. I didn't' want anyone to get an eyeful.

"Peeta" I yelled as I entered his room. His bed was empty, he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"

"What's going on?" Haymitch asked as he entered the room with Effie right behind him.

Portia pointed to a corner of the room behind a curtain. There huddled in the corner with arms around his legs and his head buried on his knees was Peeta. "Peeta?" He sobbed. "Peeta, what's wrong?" I knew what was wrong. On some nights he woke from a nightmare, awakened from dreams from his experience with Snow, Cray and Ivan. He didn't have them often. Since sleeping together he barely had them. I sat down next to him and laid his head on my lap. He whimpered in his state or half awareness and sleep.

"What happened? I asked Portia as I ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft to touch, I never imagined it to be silky smooth between my fingers.

"Nothing. I mean," she said. "He was taking a nap. He looked tired. I was just checking up on him when I entered the room, he was thrashing on the bed. It looked like he was having a nightmare so I tried to wake him."

"A nap?"

"Yes, I told him he needed rest." Which I agree he needed rest but… "So I got to sleep––

"How? He can't sleep unless…I'm with him. He has nightmares."

"I didn't know that. Peeta didn't say anything. So I turned on some music and…" I closed my eyes and hope that she didn't drug him.

"What did you do? Please don't tell me you drugged him?" I asked, panic in my voice tinged with anger.

"I…I didn't' exactly drugged him but I filled the room with lavender and a mist of sleeping agent to help him sleep," she admitted. "It's harmless but effective." Haymitch sighed in frustration.

"Portia, how could you––"

"Haymitch, what's wrong?" Effie asked. "Portia was obviously trying to help Peeta sleep."

"The kid has an adverse affect to sleeping agents," he explained. "He was traumatized when Snow tortured him. He gets nightmares about his experience with Cray. The kid knows more trauma than he should for his age. The last thing he needs are drugs to help him sleep."

"Portia, you still drugged him. You may not have pushed pills on him but it's still the same," I said as I held onto my anger. "I know you meant well." Peeta groaned "Peeta, honey. It's me Katniss." He opened his eye. There blood shot and bleary.

"Katniss?" he grumbled. "What happened? Why are we on the floor." He noticed Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Effie in his room. I blushed when I realize that Peeta was in his very tight fitting boxer shorts that displayed his assets. That and the fact his skin was mottled with bruises and scratches from my fingers nails. Souvenirs of our night together. Peeta was proud of them but I didn't want Effie or anyone to see the evidence of our time together.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Haymitch asked as he knelt over us.

"Like someone hit me over the head with a rolling pin," he answered. He winced as he sat up and touched the back of his head. "Why are we on the floor?"

"You don't remember?" I inquired. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"Can we get on the bed first? The floor is cold," Peeta said. I helped him off the floor as I wrapped an arm around his waist and led him back to his bed. He pulled me onto his lap as he sat down on the mattress.

"Do you need anything, Peeta? A glass of water, perhaps?" Effie asked.

"Please? My throat feels dry and mouth chalky for some reason," he answered back. Effie left the room.

"Everybody give him some space, Cinna, Portia, can you leave us for a few minutes?" Haymitch asked. "I need to speak to Peeta privately."

"I'm sorry, Peeta," Portia said as she closed the door behind her.

"Why was Portia apologizing?" Peeta inquired. I picked up shirt and helped him dress. It may be only Haymitch in the room but Peeta was still half naked and I'm the only one who should see him that way.

"She didn't know Peeta?" I began. His brows rose in question. "She wanted to help you sleep so she put a sleeping agent with the lavender mist she filtered into the bedroom."

"Oh, okay," Peeta responded. "I didn't mean to scare anyone. I get nightmares sometimes. It's no big deal."

"Peeta, you are about to go into the arena," Haymitch reminded him. "It's critical that you get a decent night of sleep before you in there as well as during the games. I know that being with Katniss helps but…you can't depend on her to be there incase––"

"Haymitch why does it sound like we're going to be separated? This is the second time you insinuated that we might be separated inside the arena?" I asked. My plans was to stick to Peeta for as long as I could. We were a team, nothing or no one was going to separate us.

"Because there is a possibility it might happen," he insisted. "Listen, you've been training together, sleeping together 24/7 but you need to face the fact that you might get separated. You need to think of a contingency plan incase it might happen."

"Haymitch is right, Katniss," Peeta agreed. I was about to argue with him but he stopped me. "It's better that we plan something incase we do get separated. I'm nor saying that it will happen all I'm saying is that it might happen."

"I don't like it," I admitted. Talking about being separated made me feel like it was bound to happen––that we were tempting fate. Fate. There was that word again. Since getting together with Peeta, we have never been separated just once from my stupidity and insecurity. I swore he would never be out of my sight now that we were heading to the arena.

"We need to figure out how to help you with your nightmare," Haymitch said. There was something else I sensed in his demeanor but I chose not to question it. Not in front of Peeta. "I know it can't be helped but having nightmares in the arena might be detrimental to your survival."

Effie entered the room with a cup of tea. "I guess sleeping or taking a nap right now is out of question," Peeta stated. "I couldn't if I tried." The dark circles under his eyes were very prominent. I felt guilty for keeping him awake for half the night. Well, not that guilty but…

He took a sip and sighed. "What know now, Haymitch?" Peeta sought his counsel. He looked better not pale from when he first awoken from his nap.

"Why don't we just step back and relax," he suggested. "I know you don't feel tired, but you do look like you need sleep."

"Why don't you and Katniss stay in here and lie down," Effie commended. "I agree with Haymitch that you both need to take a nap."

"But what about Cinna and Portia, what will they do?" I asked.

"They have plenty do, don't worry about them," Effie insisted as she waved her hand. "They too have to prepare Haymitch and I. We are in your team. If you look good we must as well."

I turned to Peeta. "Do you think you can sleep even for a little while?"

"As long as you stay with me," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's settled, Haymitch announced as he manhandled Effie towards the bedroom door.

"Hey, get your hands off me," she cried in disgust. "I can leave the room on my accord."

"Then move, woman," his voice boomed in the air. Peeta and I giggled. Just as Haymitch was about to shut the door behind him he had to have his last word.

"And both of you," he said as he stuck his head behind the door. "No hanky panky. The purpose of a nap is sleep not sex––" His head disappeared and the door slammed shut. Effie's voice could be heard but it was muffled so I couldn't hear what she was saying to Haymitch.

Peeta was already shirtless and lying on the bed. He had arm extended towards me. As I lay down beside him he pulled at my robe. "Off," he commanded. I shrugged off the offending garment and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Haymitch said no hanky panky," I giggled. My body was on fire. Memories and images of Peeta making love to me surfaced in my head. My skin tingled with anticipation but Haymitch and Portia were right, he needed sleep and as much as I wanted to make love to him again. Sleep was a priority.

"I'm exhausted, Katniss," Peeta confessed his voice soft and raspy. I looked up to see his eyes half closed. "It's your fault I'm tired, you know."

"My fault?" Just hold on damn minute…

"Yeah, I couldn't control myself. And it's all your fault. You're so beautiful," he teased. "I wasn't about to give up a chance to make love to you over and over last night. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I blushed as heat rose to my chest and face. That tingly feeling gathered in my center. "Well, you're a grown boy and need to control yourself. Nap now and I'll reward you later after the interviews."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I lay my head back down on his shoulder as he kissed the top of my head. Seconds later, Peeta was fast asleep. It didn't take long but I followed after him.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please feel free to write a review. All mistakes found are mine. I hope to have another chapter posted by this Sunday.**_ _ **Thanks for sticking around as well. Have a great rest of the week.**_


	40. Chapter 40 - Interview with

Chapter 40 –– Interview with Caesar Flickerman

 _AN: I know this is a day late. I had forgotten that it was Easter weekend and yikes, there went my update. So I'm doing a little things different and you guys let me know if this works out better. I will attempt to update every 5-6 days with lesser POV's than update two weeks later with longer chapters. How does sound? I guess it will also depend whether or not I can keep it up as well._

 _So, onto my usual rantings. Thank you to those you read, reviewed, favored and alerted "Destiny." And also thanks to the following for taking time for leaving a review––mar071, Cassie Sharpie, pistonsfan75, pumpkinking5, LACR, jroseley, Nai1987 and Aqua Rules. Your comments have been encouraging and immensely appreciated. This chapter contains Haymitch's POV and is rated_ _ **PG**_ _for language. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

I lay on the sofa resting my head and feet forward with my ankles crossed. If Peeta and Katniss were taking a nap I was taking full advantage of doing so myself. However, I was too lazy to move so rather walk 10 yard to my bedroom I rested on the nearest and most comfortable couch I could find. No would bother me in the Monitoring Room, Effie knew better to disturb me here.

I don't know how much time had passed when something awoken me. Someone was tugging on my shoulder. "Huh, what…what?" I said as the tugging persisted.

"Haymitch?" Katniss' voice permeated through my hazy slumber. I didn't feel rested. I actually felt worse. With one eye opened I took a peek.

"Sweetheart," I said. "Why aren't you snuggled with your boyfriend?" She still wore a robe her hair in disarray like a bird's nest. Both my eyes were opened as I took in her image. She looked––troubled.

"I need to speak to you." There was a tinge of urgency in her voice.

"Just give me a minute to get acclimated––"

"Haymitch, please," she begged something I never knew she'd do. Katniss was a proud and independent girl. There were sides and parts of her I barely knew. But one thing I knew she was fiercely devoted to the people she loved. Her panicking meant someone was in trouble, that someone would only be Peeta? But I knew we were in the penthouse suite safe and sound unless Peeta was having another nightmare or panic attack.

I sat up and turned to her. "Where are Effie and Cinna?' I asked as I rubbed sleep from eyes with the back of my hand. I swirled my tongue inside my mouth. The bad taste in my mouth made me want a drink––badly.

"I don't know," she said frustrated and impatient.

"Listen, if you are worried about the interview tonight," I began. "Just take your time and––"

"It's not that, though I wouldn't mind if the whole thing was cancelled," she admitted. Her hands fidgeted on her laps.

"Then what?"

"It's Peeta," she said.

"He's okay, isn't he?" My heart stopped for a second. Then I remembered he was just a corridor away nothing has happened to him. Jimmy would me kill…

"He's still sleeping." I sighed in relief. "He's fine, Haymitch. I just need to talk to you…in two days we're going into the arena and…" _'Oh, here we go, I knew this was coming.'_ "I need you do something for me."

"What do you need sweetheart?" I asked. If there was anything in my power to help I would do it for her, for them. She bit her lip and turned her head. "What is it?"

"Peeta has to live, he has to survive." I flinched as she turned her face towards me with tears brimming her eyes. "I know that there could only be one victor and it has to be Peeta."

"Katniss––" _'Why was I surprised?'_ She loved Peeta so much she would die for him, literally.

"Promise, promise me that you will do everything you can to make sure he lives."

"But what about you?"

"If he dies and I live, Haymitch," she sobbed. "I might as well be dead because I'll never leave the arena." I knew what she meant. Even after 24 years I still felt like I never left. That Maysilee's death occurred hours ago not decades. I had survived only to be imprisoned in my mind. Her death haunted me in my sleep and waking hours. I never left my own arena. I had carried the memories that never faded.

"Katniss," I started. "I can't make that promise." Which was true. She knew nothing of our plans to rescue them from the arena barring any mishaps or mistakes. But I couldn't tell her because if…if we failed. I couldn't give her any sign of hope only for the mission to fail. And one of them or both could be killed.

"Please Haymitch, please," she cried. The tears she held back ran freely down her face. "He has to live. He has to. If someone deserves to have a life it's Peeta. He can't die, he can't. He deserves live to have a wife and children, a family."

"What about you, Katniss?" She shook her head. "Don't you deserve to have a life and––"

"No, no," she uttered under her breath. "You don't understand. I never wanted to fall in love, get married and have children. I never wanted any of that."

"But you're with Peeta how could you––"

"I didn't want it. I didn't want to until Peeta. He's the only one I could ever love, to have that kind of life with him. If he dies he'll take, take a big part of me that belong to him. Only him, it has only been him and I will never love anyone but him." She was tearing my soul in two. "Please Haymitch, it has to be Peeta. Promise me that you do will everything you can to make sure he survives."

"No," I said in firm tone. These two kids were driving me insane and breaking my heart. "How do you think Peeta will feel if something happens to you and he finds out you made me promise to make sure he lives? That I did everything I could to make sure it was him that survived in the arena because I helped you…die. How do think he'd feel?"

"I don't care," she said her teeth clenched. "At least he'll still be alive."

"And without you," I retorted back. "Don't you think he feels the same? Don't you think he wants the same exact thing for you––for you to live? Dear God, Katniss. That kid has loved you since he saw you in school. Five years old wearing short pants and a button down shirt with a missing tooth, I suspect. He caught you singing a song and something in his chest tugged his little heart."

"I know, I know," she repeated. "I know all that."

"No you don't," I returned. "Peeta has had a crush on you since he could barely understand what that emotion was about. He never wavered in that feeling, it grew strong year after year even though he knew that nothing could happen between you." I sighed. "This thing between you wasn't a lark or happenstance. You two were meant––"

"Haymitch, not you too," she whined as she leaned back onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"What do you mean not me too?" I asked.

"You sound like Cinna," she explained sitting back up. "That Peeta and I were destined, that fate brought us together."

"Well, I'm not one for destiny or fate but he is right that you both belong together," I stated.

"Well, how is that fate or destiny when Peeta and I are both going to the games together to fight for our lives? To participate in the arena when there can only be one victor? Where is our happily ever after?"

I was tempted to tell, reveal our plans but I couldn't. So much could go wrong. "I don't know, but I do know one thing. You both are driving me insane. I am not going to make any promises with you because I have ready gave my word…to help you."

"No, no, you can't do that," she whimpered. "I'll die without him, each year that will pass I'll die until there is nothing left of me. How can you make that promise to him?"

"The same way you are making me make a promise to you?"

She cried in silence but her tears poured down her cheeks unabashedly. "Listen, I'm not breaking my promise to Peeta, but I will do this. If anything happens to you and you don't…survive. I swear on Peeta's soul that I will do everything in my power to make sure he lives and make it out of the arena."

She stopped crying, her breath was erratic and harsh. "You'll do that?" Her body shook as she fought to control herself.

"I promise." I raised my hand and swore my oath. "That is my promise to you without breaking his." Suddenly, her face brightened with a big smile, a big watery smile that caused her eyes to crinkle and cheeks flushed.

"Thank you, thank you." She wrapped her arms around me surprising us both with her elation. I didn't know what she was so happy about since I basically signed her own death warrant.

"Okay, you're welcome," I said as I patted her back. "Now you better let go before Peeta finds you with me like this dressed like that. You know how possessive he gets whenever anyone gets or even sniffs around you."

"Peeta won't mind because you're just…Haymitch. You're harmless."

"Hey!" I returned in an indignant manner. "Watch it. In my day, I was quite a lady's man. Women and even a few men loved me. After my arena, I was as you say, 'another Finnick.' " I shuttered at my own description of myself. If she only knew what I had to do after I won my arena. Had I just promised Katniss a life of whoring Peeta if he survived his games? Would I allow that to happen to either of them? That is why I knew that the rescue mission had to succeed. "You might want to head back before Peeta wakes up to find you missing."

Just as Katniss stood up and turned Peeta stood by the corridor. "Katniss," he called out to her wearing only his boxer shorts. He wiped sleep from his eyes his curly hair askew pointing at all directions. I swore Katniss' face melted at the sight of him. He had…socks on. Orange and bright, an offending color that matched one of Effie's wigs and dresses.

"Peeta, what are you doing up and walking around half naked?" I smirked at her question. It wasn't as if there was anyone around to see him. It was just me. Then I heard someone coughed or giggled. I had forgotten that I fell asleep in the Monitoring room. Effie, Cinna, Portia and their assistants hovered at the hallway to the front entrance.

"Yummy," one assistant gushed as she stared at Peeta ignoring Katniss' deathly stare. "He's so adorable, they both are. Look at them."

"Stop ogling my boyfriend," Katniss scowled as she stood in front of Peeta blocking their admiring eyes.

"Katniss," Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought…"

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't want to disturb you. How are you feeling?" she asked as the presence of the others were forgotten and her concern for Peeta surfaced.

"My head feels a little fuzzy and I have an awful taste in my mouth," he answered.

"I'll get Peeta some water," Effie announced. "You both look better. Sit down. Haymitch, Cinna and I have something to tell you both now that you're up." Katniss led Peeta to the sofa.

"I'll be back I'm going to get a shirt and pants for Peeta," Katniss announced as she tightened the sash to her robe.

"Why? Peeta doesn't seem bothered to be walking around in his boxer shorts. I'm sure the ladies don't mind," I teased as I gestured towards Portia, Venia and Octavia who were both ogling at Peeta's half naked state.

"Well, I mind," Katniss grumbled back. She took off with a kiss to Peeta's forehead and headed towards their bedroom.

"Ladies, please get ready. Peeta and Katniss need to be dressed in two hours," Cinna ordered his team.

"Nice socks," I said as I bumped Peeta's socked feet.

"Huh?" Peeta responded as he looked at the floor.

"Never mind, I guess Katniss dresses you up even in our sleep," I snickered. Peeta continued to have a clueless look on his face. Meanwhile, Effie returned with a glass of water and Katniss helped Peeta into a t-shirt and pair of cotton pants.

A few seconds passed in silence when Peeta noticed a white envelope on the coffee table.

"That looks familiar." He pointed to the invitation. My eyes turned to the offending envelope that was slightly hidden underneath a data pad.

"What?" I feigned innocence. Shit, I was so boggled by the envelope that I had forgotten about it and left it on the table. I had meant to hide it from Peeta and Katniss. They didn't need to know that Snow _'invited'_ us to dinner after the interviews.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _I gasped in horror, anger and surprise when a Peacekeeper appeared at my doorstep with an invitation on hand. Mind you, I knew whom it was from. Snow's signature was written all over the white pristine envelope. "Just so you know, an identical one was delivered at Mr. Cinna's shop for you and for Ms. Trinket as well," the gruff Peacekeeper said. "You have no excuses. If you fail to appear there will be consequences."_

 _Twice I had lied that I didn't receive an invitation from Snow, it worked but now he knew better. Invitations were hand delivered each time. And to make sure another was delivered to Effie as back up._

" _Holy hell," I said, air escaped my lungs as if it was compressed. I felt a tightening pressure in my chest. "This is not good. Not good." What was Snow up to? Inviting Cinna, Effie and I was not a good sign. Thoughts of being discovered ran through my head. I wanted a drink, needed one badly but I'm not good to Peeta and Katniss drunk and out of control. They needed their mentor to watch and support them. My hands shook feeling a ghost like tumbler between my fingertips. My body and mind wanted that drink so badly. My last drop of liquor was weeks ago._

Effie came crashing through the door. "Haymitch, you will not believe just what happened," she shrieked. The envelope clutched in her hand as she waved it in the air. I lifted my own invitation in response. Cinna followed right behind her with a garment bag in his arm.

" _No need to make an announcement_ , _Effie," I said._ _"You missed the delivery boy by mere seconds."_

" _What does this mean?" she asked. If there was one thing I admired about Effie Trinket, she was calm and poised. I have never seen her panicked or out of control. But underneath her calm and self-assurance I detected fear and anxiety. If she only knew what we were going to do…_

 _"I know you can read, Effie," I smirked. "I'm guessing that we're having dinner with his holiness President Snow. You should be flattered."_

" _Don't," Effie began. "I'm stupid or blind as I told Cinna. I know…things."_

" _Things?" I looked at Cinna as he returned from dropping off the garment bag into Katniss' bedroom._

 _She waved the white envelope in the air. "In all the years I have been an escort, President Snow has never ever invited any tribute's mentor, escort or designer for dinner days before the Opening Game."_

" _No he has not," I confirmed. "Tell me Effie. I don't what Cinna has told you, but…do you really want to know? Do you really want to get involved?"_

" _I'm associated with you," Effie said. "I'm guilty by association in Snow's eyes. I'm already involved."_

" _He knows nothing, Effie. I can assure you," I guessed. "Cinna and I…you need to understand that we didn't want you involved. We know how much this job means to you. It is best if you feign ignorance." As much as Effie's quirks and personality annoyed me, I didn't want her to get hurt for something Cinna and I did or were involved in. She was an innocent bystander. She lucked out being involved with us._

" _As matter of fact," Cinna added. "It is probably best that you don't know anymore because if Snow suspects anything which we really don't know that he does. You can be absolved. The less you know the better." He sounded like MockingJay. His policy was rubbing on Cinna._

" _I just want to know one thing," she demanded._

"Effie, please," I said. I was tired and weary. The stress took a toll on my mind. It was bad enough that I was endangering her without her knowing it.

" _I'm a grown woman who can and will decide things for myself," she pressed. "You don't any right to decide what happens in my life."_

" _Okay, what do you need to know?" I submitted to her query. She was a formidable woman who I knew could take care of her self. But it didn't make me less worry about her well-being. I cared for her in my own way. Though I would never publicly admit it._

" _I feel like there is something…brewing," she pointed out. "I've had inklings and noticed things between you and Cinna. Observations I kept to myself. What I need to know is…are there any plans to…liberate Katniss and Peeta."_

" _Liberate?" I repeated._

" _Haymitch, I damn well know you know what I meant," she sneered back in frustration._

 _I took a deep breath. Cinna nodded his head. "It's your decision to reveal how much she needs to know."_

" _Effie, I don't know you," I stated. "I've worked with you for years but I don't really know you. You're history we've only skimmed in passing. I know that you have not or are not in contact with your family. But I do know you love your job as an escort." She flinched as if the fact stung her._

" _Yes, it's true you don't know me well," she admitted._

" _What I'm trying to say is I don't know your heart," I said. "I don't know who you love and what or who is important to you, but like I said I know you love this job."_

" _There are reasons why we have never spoken about my history or important people in my life," she returned. "Nor is it your business." Tears began to form in her eyes. Damnit, I hate women who cry. Especially ugly criers, you know the ones that spew saliva and yell and scream like the world was coming to an end because they broke a nail. Women! So much work with little reward. This is one of the reasons why I never married. I knew too many women like Effie. I admit, she was beautiful underneath all that makeup and gaudy clothing. Anyway…._

" _See that is my point," I huffed in frustration._

" _Effie, maybe it is best that we not continue this conversation," Cinna suggested._

" _You don't get to decide what is right for me," she repeated. "I want an answer to my questions, are you…are there any plans to rescue Peeta and Katniss once they are in the arena." I looked at Cinna. Deniability was key to Effie's survival. If caught cavorting with the rebels and MockingJay, death was instant._

" _No, we don't have any plans," I lied. I lied to keep Effie safe from harm and repercussions. "The arena is impenetrable. Snow thought of everything to ensure no escape or possible rescue." Which was true but it didn't mean we didn't have a plan._

" _So it's…futile," she sighed. "Katniss and Peeta are entering the arena? There is no rescue plans?" Cinna nodded his head. I bit my lip from telling her the truth._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

However, there was one thing Effie was adamant about. She insisted we tell Peeta and Katniss that after the interviews, we were having dinner with President Snow at his well-guarded and fortified mansion. My stomach lurched just the thought of having dinner with the devil himself let alone being in his presence. Visions of food poisoning and wine laced with arsenic danced in my head.

It was a well-known fact that Snow's life was threatened daily not by gunfire but other methods like poisoning his food and the air he breathed. Which was why he forced his son's family to let live with him. Who would want to murder his only living grandchild,

Amelia Cassiopeia Snow?

Certain factions in the rebellion believed that she was open game. Years of murdering Panem's children was unanswered, her death would be retribution avenging hundreds that had been murdered under her grandfather's regime. To me, she was still a child in my eyes whether her last name was Snow. She was innocent.

But I digress in my train of thought. "Haymitch, what is going on?" Peeta asked his face drawn and weary.

I pulled the envelope from the coffee table. Peeta's eyes were transfixed when I opened the envelope and read the contents. "Snow is…he wants all of you to come to dinner tonight?" Peeta repeated.

"Yes," Cinna answered. "After the interviews, we will be escorted to his mansion."

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"Good question," I said as I rubbed my chin. "I don't want you to worry. This is just…I'm not really sure what it means but we will be okay."

"And in the mean time, we want you and Katniss to enjoy whatever private time you have left. As a treat, I don't either of you to be cooking tonight. So I asked the Chef to make you pizza."

"Pizza?" Katniss asked. "What pizza?"

"Oh, Katniss," Peeta said with a big smile on his face. "You're going to love it. It's flat round bread with tomato sauce, cheese and anything you want on it. Last time I only had a pepper…pepper…oh I forgot. The last dinner party I went it, they had little finger servings of it. I could have eaten 20 pieces."

"Pepperoni," I supplied. Peeta loved it but his appetite at the time was nonexistent since the only thing he wanted was to go home. It was that night he disappeared for a few hours causing me to age another decade.

"I told the Chef, to lay out the meats, cheeses and vegetables so you can build your own pizzas," Effie added. "Make a night of it by doing nothing but eating and relaxing."

"And among other things," I teased as I ruffled Peeta's hair. I leaned over to his ear. "Do you need a fresh supply of condoms?" Peeta pulled back, his cheeks turned bright red and dimpled. He pulled his hand back and shoved me on the chest. For a young man who lost his weight, he was very strong.

"I heard that," Katniss muttered as her cheeks pinked as well.

"You have an very sick obsession with our sex life," Peeta said.

"Haymitch, that is infantile and inappropriate," Effie chided me. Suddenly, she grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her upright. "It's time. Beauty is hard work though I must say Cinna really doesn't have much to worry about when it comes to the both of you."

"Katniss is beautiful no matter what she wears or makeup you put on her," Peeta said with sincerity. Katniss smiled at her boyfriend's compliment. Before departing she placed both hands on his cheeks and lightly kissed him.

"See you later," she said.

"See you later, love," he returned.

To say that my tributes made an imposing beautiful pair was an understatement. Once dressed, they looked enchanting and formidable. Cinna dressed them well. Katniss and Peeta were dressed perfectly for the interview. Though I had to admit I was bit concern of Cinna's design on Katniss' dress. On the material was a Mockingjay silkscreened into her long gown. I knew that Cinna was defiant but to be so obvious to those familiar to the symbol was dangerous to himself. I rolled my eyes. How I did manage to get myself into this predicament. Peeta was Snow's number target as he was adored by the Capitolites, and his girlfriend, Katniss defied and fought with tributes and threatened Seneca Crane's life during the Talent Program. And finally, Cinna a well-known and famous designer was basically flaunting the rebel's signature icon on Katniss' dress. What more did Snow need to prove that Cinna and I were apart of the rebellion against him? I should make T-shirts.

 _'I'm a dead man.'_ I muttered under my breath as I watched the city's landscape pass us by. The hovercar that picked us up for the interview glided through the city highways. Peeta held onto Katniss' hand in a tight grip. "Did you say something, Haymitch," Effie asked as she waved a golden fan across her face. She was all gold, literally from head to toe. Her wig glittered as the same color of her eyelashes. Her lips, eye shadow and nails were gold. She looked ridiculous, like one of Snow's golden statues situated in his garden.

Cinna wore a simple silver metallic suit with dark purple patent shoes. For some reason he didn't look bad, it suited him. Though I admit he could have foregone wearing the silvery eye shadow on his eyelids.

As for me, I balked as Effie handed me a suit of metallic purple to wear for the interviews. Purple? What the hell was she thinking? In the end, I wore blue suit _'that matched the color of my eyes,'_ Effie stated.

Half an hour later, we stood at the backstage where other tributes and their mentors waited their turn. Caesar Flickerman's interviews were part of the Hunger Games program. It was to announce the score from the Talent program and give each participant a chance to talk about themselves before entering the arena. Since District 12 was last, Peeta and Katniss had to wait. How long, one never knew? Caesar himself talked and blustered too much that the program usually ran overtime from it scheduled programming. Also, everyone from the Capitol to the other districts anticipated the interviews from The Star-Crossed Lover of District 12. They were the favorite topic.

As usual, Cato, Clove and the pair from District One were sending death glares at my tributes. "Don't look at them, Katniss," Peeta said to her as they stood next to each other. I could tell Peeta was tempted to comfort her but he knew better. They were a team but displaying any affection at this time would weaken them. Everyone knew they were devoted to each other, others thought of that kind of relationship made them look weak while others thought it make them strong and formidable.

No one knew that they would die for each other. They were their own weakness. The program was allotted three hours from end to finish. We knew by hour two that the program was going over schedule. The more time passed the more restless and unease Katniss felt. "Peeta, I don't know if I can do this," she said.

"You can, and you will," he encouraged her. "You know why? Do you know why I know you can do this? Because had you been able to, you would have volunteered for Prim. You would have taken her place in this very spot with me. Because if you had volunteered I would have followed after you. I would have volunteered to be with you."

"No, Peeta––"

"Yes, but because she was reaped, I knew that you would have been devastated. You love your baby sister so much you would have taken her place. And I would still be standing here beside you. You can do this."

"Oh, Peeta," she said his name low and soft.

"I don't know if you believe in fate," Peeta said. "I don't if I do, but here we are. At this moment in time, I don't regret anything we've been through. You and I were just…meant to be."

Effie sniffled, Cinna had a hand over his mouth while I fought to…stay brave for them, my wards and tributes.

Finally, the time came for Peeta and Katniss' turn. "Katniss will go first," I announced. I took her hands. "Remember take a deep breath. Think of Prim, like Peeta said. You are doing this for her as well as for yourself. Make her proud."

Katniss turned to Peeta as she held onto his hand. "Thank you," she said.

"I'll here waiting for you," he returned.

To our surprise, Caesar made an announcement. "My dear ladies and gentleman," he started. "…the fact that our program has run over past it's scheduling. It is with great pleasure to announce our next two tributes."

"What's going on?" Effie asked me.

"How the hell do I know," I blustered in confusion and impatience.

"I have been told that as a treat I will be interviewing the tributes of District 12 simultaneously," he continued. "It would be wrong of me to interview them separately. Don't you agree?"

"What?" Peeta mouthed as Katniss gaped besides him.

"Can he do that?" Effie asked.

"Well obviously he can and will." This is good since I knew Katniss was nervous and a little scared. Peeta would be beside her.

"Please, let's have around of applause to our…my favorite tributes, The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." Both of them were in shock that I literally had to push them towards the stage.

"Go, go," I said. "Don't just stand there. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you go home." That got Peeta moving dragging Katniss with him. His hand tightly wound around hers.

"Don't let go," I heard Katniss say to Peeta before the roar of applause and screams surrounded the stadium. It was so loud the floor shook. The applause and noise ended five minutes later.

"Please, please. Everyone settle down," Caesar pleaded with the audience. Peeta held onto Katniss' hand in duration of the applause. "Whew, you thought people have never seen you before, Peeta." They sat opposite to Caesar. "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again as well," he said.

"I'm sorry that your second visit to the Capitol is under horrible conditions," Caesar stated.

"Not as sorry as me," Peeta quipped back.

"And how are you Ms. Everdeen?" he greeted Katniss.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," she returned short and sweet.

"She's very shy, is she not Peeta?"

"Well, I have to admit I don't think she's ever met anyone like you before?" I held my breath. Dear God, was Peeta about to insult Caesar?

"What do you mean?"

"Like me when the first time I met you, she's never seen…anyone with purple hair before." The audience and Caesar were still. Seconds later, he laughed and the audience joined him.

"Oh, Peeta. Still charming and delightful as ever. Is he not?" he addressed the crowd as they applauded Peeta.

"Katniss looks very beautiful tonight, Caesar? Don't you agree?" Katniss blushed as she eyed her boyfriend.

"Aw, spoken like a true gentleman," he quipped. "You have to say that about your girlfriend."

"It's the truth," he returned as she squeezed her hand. "It's the truth."

"Now before we go ahead with the interview, we have a special preview of the Talent program," Caesar announced. Usually scores were announced. The performance themselves were never aired. However, it seemed that Snow made an exception.

Effie gasped besides me, "Oh my God, Haymitch. Can he…is he allowed to do that?"

I was exasperated. "Effie, will you please stop asking me annoying questions," I demanded. "You know Flickerman better than I do."

"And what are you insinuating?" she bickered back.

"Will you two please stop arguing," Cinna chimed in.

Before I could argue back, Caesar explained. "I was given permission by President Snow himself because of the rating both you and Katniss received. But before we reveal your score let's take a look, shall we?"

Five minutes, later I literally had my mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief and shock. Peeta scored a 10 which was rare while Katniss––she rated 14. A number beyond the scale. It was unheard of.

"Oh, Haymitch," Effie gushed in joy and celebration. "Our kids…they scored higher than anyone. Katniss' score is phenomenal." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "What's wrong? They did exceptionally well."

"Too well," Cinna commented.

"Too well?" Effie uttered. "What does that mean?" I knew I told Katniss and Peeta to do well but to score that high––their performance had repercussions. "I don't understand why you both look so…displeased."

"Explain it to Goldie, Cinna," I said between clenched teeth. I was angry. Not at Peeta and Katniss but to Crane and Snow.

"Effie, with both Katniss and Peeta scoring that high," he explained. "They pretty much placed themselves as targets. How do you think every tribute must be feeling right now? Remember the higher the score the more sponsors you get."

"Well, isn't that the point of why we want Peeta and Katniss to score high?" Effie queried.

"You're missing the point, Effie," I said in frustration and annoyance.

"Who wants to be sponsors to tributes who scored low? Every mentor will jockeying to get sponsors for their tributes. You might as well just claim Peeta and Katniss as victors even before the arena begins. And nobody likes a show off."

"Oh," Effie said.

"And it was bad enough that tributes from 1 and 2 are targeting Peeta and Katniss, now all of them will be ganging up on them to get them out of the arena first," I concluded.

Snow knew what he was doing when he permitted Flickerman to broadcast Peeta and Katniss' performance. He made sure to enrage and encourage other tributes to eliminate Katniss and Peeta first. They will be hunted now. Every mentor will advise and recommend it.

"Quiet," I shushed Effie as she started to speak. "Talk later, I want to listen to the interview."

"…had expected such a high score, you both must be very proud," Caesar commented.

Katniss nodded while Peeta spoke, "Well, it's expected that we do our best Caesar, you didn't expect Katniss and I do badly, did you?" Caesar laughed.

"Of course, not," he gushed. "Anyway, I am dying to hear about the two of you. How you met and how long you have been together?"

"Peeta and I are here in the Capitol together," Katniss started. "It is the worst and best thing that has happened. Circumstance brought us together, I would change a lot of things in my past but meeting Peeta is not one of them. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I am glad that he…is here with me."

"I don't regret a single moment or time we spent together," Peeta interjected. "If you must know, I've had a crush on Katniss since I was five." The audience awed and oohed. "How we got together, I never regretted it. The only thing I would change is her, being here with me."

"Don't say that," Katniss scolded him. "I want to be here with you."

"So exactly how long have you been together?" Caesar persisted of knowing their relationship as he ignored Katniss' distress.

"Not long," Katniss spoke. "As a matter of fact…" She proceeded to explain their relationship. How Ivan harassed her and how Peeta saved her life that night. "Everyone by now knows that Peeta was unjustly punished for a crime he didn't commit. He saved me from Peacekeeper Ivan. We've been together after that incident."

"And her family healed and save me," Peeta noted.

"Yes I see, but is it true that no one was caught? The person who murdered Peacekeeper Ivan is still at large," Caesar pressed.

"It's not a subject we talk about in length," Katniss stated.

"Yes, the most important fact is that it's in the past and we don't want to discuss it," Peeta said with finality, leaving no room to argue.

"I see," Caesar said. "Katniss, we know of the unfortunate accident that took your sister, Prim. You were chosen to take her place."

"Yes, my sister Prim…is gone," she stated.

"My condolences on your family's loss," Caesar said with sincerity. "I just want to say that the Capitol will be rooting for you or at least I will during the games. Is there anything or anyone that you want to say a good bye to? Any last words." Peeta nodded his head at Katniss. She spoke first.

"I just want to say to mom and dad," Katniss began. "Thank you for everything. For being the best parents that Prim and I could ever have. To Prim…I know you are in safe place now––you will always be loved where...ever you are. I miss you." The auditorium was quiet that I swore you could hear a pin drop.

"Peeta?"

He turned to the camera his head held high. "Dad, Rye," he said. "There are no words to describe how much you guys mean to me. Don't be sad, Dad. I'm okay. I really am. And Rye, don't be angry too long. I expect you and Delly to have more kids and live happily ever after. Live the life you were meant to have. Honor Graham and I by living your life to the fullest and happiest you can be. And Delly, let Rye have his sugar fix every once in a while. He loves you so much. I love you all. Live for me that's all I want."

The room remained quiet for a few seconds then the audience stood from their seats and applauded. The noise boomed in the air. Men and women screamed, "Peeta, Katniss." Like a chant and a prayer. I was ready to collect Peeta and Katniss from the circus of admirers and fans when Peeta stood up and pulled Katniss to her feet.

"Before I let you go, Katniss, please tell me the name of your designer because I must tell you, he is a genius and an artist," he said. "Peeta was right, you look ravishing and beautiful.'

"Cinna," she answered him.

"You look absolutely divine and gorgeous," he continued to gush. I wanted to vomit. "It's perfection and a masterpiece." Effie smiled and agreed as she nodded her head.

Katniss then whispered to Caesar. He raised his hands. "Everyone before ending this program, I want to thank all the tributes and their mentors for a successful evening. It has a delight. And drum roll please." He gestured to the music director off the stage. "Ms. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, The Star-Cross Lovers of District 12."

Peeta led Katniss to the front of the stage. He let go of her hand. I held my breath because I didn't know what was going on. As Katniss stood in front by herself with Peeta at short distance to her left, she looked back at Cinna. Cinna nodded his head as if he was instructing or giving her permission. To do what, I didn't know.

The music began. Katniss bowed her head and looked down on her dress and she started to…twirl? What the hell?

She twirled a few times, and each time her dress lit on fire. She was ablaze like an avenging angel. Once she stopped she turned her head and pointed her hand to Peeta. From her fingertips, a flicker of fire shot from her hand and headed towards him.

Calm and collect Peeta stood with his right hand extended to her then he too burst into flames. His fire didn't burn as bright as Katniss, but he burned just the same. "Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire," Caesar shouted.

Noises from audience thundered inside the auditorium. The building shook from its' foundation as the ground groaned beneath us. "Katniss. Katniss."

"Oh my God," I muttered beneath my breath as I turned to Cinna. His eyes twinkled with amusement and…defiance. I shook my head. "You do realize that you made matters worse." He snickered back at me. Effie was too elated by the spectacle and the attention Katniss' actions raised.

"It's going to be a long night," I predicted.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. It is shorter than usual but I will update sooner. Please look for another chapter on Friday. Thank you for our patience and for sticking around.**_ _ **Hope you all of you had a safe and fun Easter for those who celebrated and have a great week.**_


	41. Chapter 41 - The Stowaway

Chapter 41 –– The Stowaway

 _AN: Hello, here is another update. Hours late but at least it's posted––updates in week. My thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers––thank you to the following who left a review, LACR, pumpkinking5, Cassie Sharpie, BDizzy, J, mMspriss523, mar071 and guest. Thank for your support. I always look forward to reading your comments. This chapter contains MockingJay and Peeta's POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for language. If there are any mistakes found, they are mine. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. On with the show––_

* * *

 **MockingJay POV ––**

"Sir, ETA is twenty minutes," the pilot announced. It was fortunate that a faction of my army confiscated a hovercraft that was once owned by the Head Peacekeeper from District 3. I had never used it often in fear of discovery but in order to reach my destination, I had to risk it. Peet and Katniss' life depended on it.

In order to fly undetected the temperature inside the ship compartment's was turned off to eliminate heat signature readings. We also flew so high to prevent any detection in the air as well. Thus, the air inside the craft was cold. So cold that you can see wisps of condensation escaping through our nose and mouth. I'm grateful that my outfit was well-insulated with thermal material to fight off all sorts of extreme weather. That and the fact, my right arm and leg were fake, sometimes I felt cold, hot weather and aches on limbs that weren't there anymore.

My nerves were raw, my chest ready to implode and my heart heavy. Leaving Lily by herself was the last thing I wanted to do but she would have never forgiven if I did not save Katniss, Peeta and retrieve our other daughter Prim. I thought long and hard what needed to be done. How many lives involved and the risks and consequences for my plans? I asked men and women to help me save two tributes from the arena and they willingly volunteered with no questions asked. I'm indeed blessed and cursed with the responsibilities that landed on my shoulders. What I felt most was guilt and shame.

When I used Peeta on my last broadcast, I was sure that nothing would come of it. His part in the video was small and short. It seemed insignificant as a whole. I thought the image of revealing what the country was enduring would matter most. Families in the streets removed from their homes, starving; districts destroyed from the looting. I should have known that Panem or moreover the Capitolites would zero onto Peeta, the boy who was unjustly convicted of a crime he didn't commit. His pain and suffering was viewed like some TV program they watched for entertainment. He became famous and earned celebrity status because of it. Their admiration and reaction to his plight was twisted.

Since the broadcast, Peeta was tortured, Graham dead, Prim reaped and Katniss was chosen, those events occurred because of me. So here I am, on a mission to rescue my eldest daughter and her boyfriend. It was suicide to even attempt it but I had to try. I could never forgive myself if I didn't. I shook my head and reflected what I had done. My thoughts were of Lily and the promises I made to her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Garrett, I love you more than life itself," Lily said with love and steel in her eyes. "I think I have proven how much by abandoning our girls for so long." Tears tracked her face as she wrung her hands on her lap. It was night. We were in our empty home missing our girls. "But what I did to our girls…I will never forgive myself. And now both of them are gone."_

" _Lily," I sighed. After revealing my plans to Jimmy and Rye Mellark, I knew time was edging by before I had to leave. I didn't want to leave her._

" _Please bring them home," she sobbed. "I want all of you to come home. Don't, please don't do anything foolish." She knew me; she knew I would die for my girls._

" _I promise to get all of us home. I won't do anything risky," I promised her. "But as the leader of the rebellion, I will make decisions for the safety and return of Katniss and Peeta, but also to my men who obey and follow me." The duality of my role in the rebellion was tearing me in two––do I execute a rescue mission as a father of two or a leader of hundreds? Could I put my needs for my family over hundreds of lives who follow me?_

 _On the day of my departure, Lily fashioned a dummy on our bed to make it look like I was in sick and incapacitated during the day. At night I wanted her to stay with the Hawthornes. I couldn't bear leaving alone in our home. Lily advised that I needed to tell Hazelle, she knew nothing of my double life as the Mockingjay._

 _As I told her my secret, I waited for her anger and recriminations for killing her son, Gale. She'd realize that all incidents since the broadcast of the video led to the event that followed after––the mutt dog attack that took the life of her eldest son._

To my surprise, she hugged me. Startled and relived, "I'm sorry Hazelle," I said once she released me from her embrace.

"Why?" she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

" _Gale," I sighed. "I never meant for him to…die."_

" _He was doing what he thought was right," she returned. "We were being attacked, Gale was defending our home. There was honor in his death. Not like Robert, his father died in an unfortunate accident. He died a senseless death."_

" _No, Hazelle," I corrected her. "Robert died providing for his family. I agree, the accident was unfortunate and senseless, but never think he didn't die honorably." She nodded her head._

" _Thank you for saying that," she returned in gratitude. Robert was a friend. I would never allow Hazelle to think that he and the other men who died, died in vain. I survived and tried to honor their memory––that was one of the reasons why I never gave up hope for the rebellion and remained as their leader._

" _Gale would have followed you, volunteered," she told me seconds later. "He talked about wanting to join the rebellion but I told him he had responsibilities for his family. His father would have wanted him to take care of us, not join a rebellion. I miss my son so much." I bit my lip and held back the truth I wanted to tell her––that Gale was alive and in District 13._

 _So held my tongue. "Listen, thank you for letting Lily stay with you," I said. "I didn't want to leave her alone with Katniss and…Prim gone."_

" _I haven't had the heart to visit Lily often. I have meant to since both of you lost Katniss and Prim. I just didn't know how to…"_

" _It's all right, Hazelle. I…we need your help. I will be gone for a few days. I'm supposed to be incapacitated and healing in bed. I don't want Lily to be home alone. I'll feel better if she stayed with you. If that's all right?"_

" _Of course, she can stay."_

" _What will you tell the children?" I didn't want to impose but I didn't feel comfortable leaving Lily alone. I could have asked Jimmy, but that would have been inappropriate because he would have to sneak into his home and if caught, people would assume she was having an affair with him._

" _You leave that to me," she addressed. With a lighter heart, I felt at ease._

 _When I returned home, Lily had company, Rye Mellark. "Rye, what are you doing here? Something wrong?" The last thing I needed to know that something else had happened to the Jimmy._

" _No, Mr. Everdeen, I need to speak to you, sir," he greeted me with a shake of his hand._

" _Why do I get the feeling that your dad doesn't know you're here?" Rye cast his eyes on the floor. I knew that look––that look he was about to say something that would upset his father––that he harbored a secret from him._

" _Why don't I leave you do gentlemen alone," Lily said._

" _Rye, have a seat." He sat down and clasped his hands together. "What is it you need to speak to me about without your father present."_

" _Um…the thing is that…" he mumbled. Physically, Rye was a good twenty pounds heavier and stockier than Peeta, but his heart and character was like Jimmy––kind, charming and good natured. The two eldest had a temper to match their mother's but they were kind hearted to those they loved._

" _IwanttojoinyouwhenyouresecuePeetaandKatniss."_

" _What?"_

 _He took a deep breath, "I want to help you rescue my brother Peeta and Katniss."_

" _That is not possible. You are not a solider. You were never trained––"_

" _Were you?" he interjected. He stunned me. No, I was never trained to fight, but I had fighting skills, skills that helped me survived in the woods when I hunted to food for my family._

" _Not formally, but you're a…baker, Rye. What do you know of shooting a gun?"_

" _I can learn. Aim, shoot. How hard can that be?" he said. I thought for a second how to dissuade him. I would never discourage anyone to volunteer and join the cause, but to be involved in a rescue mission was another matter._

" _It's take time, it takes weeks of training for anyone to learn how to shoot a gun or use a bow and arrow." I took a deep breath. "Rye, even if I wanted you to come which is not possible. Are you…are you prepared to take a life? To kill someone."_

" _Yes, for Peeta…for my family," he responded with no hesitation._

" _Even if I agree, your father will never forgive me––"_

" _I will deal with the fallout with my father," he said impatience and anger. It was bad enough my relationship with Jimmy was tenuous. I had caused so much pain to his family. Now I would be involving his remaining son, Rye to rescue Peeta. Jimmy would never forgive me if anything happened to him._

" _What about Delly? Does she know that you are doing this?" He turned his head. "Rye, you recently got married and about to become a father. You should be…" My head started to ache so I took a deep breath. "…taking care of Delly, Tyler and your unborn son."_

 _I understood Rye's reasons to help, but he had a new family to support and a grieving father to comfort. Had he been single I would have been pleased and proud to accept his offer._

" _You don't have any right to tell me what to do in my life," he gritted his teeth. 'Oh, boy.' His temper emerged. I needed to diffuse it fast._

" _No but as a leader and commander of the rebellion, I have every right to refuse you," I said firm and calm. He stared at me for a few minutes. I could tell the cog in his mind was working as tried to find reasons to convince me to take him in my mission._

" _If you didn't know me, know my dad and Peeta. Would you be refusing me to help you?" he challenged me. I didn't take the bait._

" _But I do know you?" I argued back._

"So there are no men in your rebellion that have wives and families like me?" he spat back. I opened my mouth and closed it. He got me there.

"There are, but none of them are like sons to me," I admitted. "I've known you most of your life. I would like to think if I did had boys, they would be like you, Graham and Peeta––strong, kind men I would have been proud of."

 _It's true that Jimmy raised good men. I envied him at times, but never regretted my girls. They were my life and joy. I'll never know the pain and anguish that Jimmy experienced when he lost Graham. But I almost lost Prim. I felt only a fraction of his loss and grief if only a moment._

 _Losing Rye would kill Jimmy._

" _I'm sorry, Rye but you… I cannot let you go––" Rye started to speak but I prevented him as I raised my hand. "You are angry, grieving for the losing Graham and Peeta is in the Capitol participating in the Hunger Games. I can understand your need to help but you are not thinking straight. You need to think of Delly, you are going to be a father soon. You are a father to Tyler who Peeta left in your hand and as a legal guardian." I listed his responsibilities, reminding him his priorities._

" _I can't stay here while…" He stopped and stood up crossing his arms across his chest. He looked like a little boy who was lost and scared, not a grown young man with a wife and child on the way._

 _I stood up to face him. "Rye, I promise to do my best to get Peeta out," I swore. "I cannot guarantee that the mission will succeed. I won't placate or give you any false hope. It would be cruel of me to make any promises of that kind." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go home, Rye. Go home to your pregnant wife. She and Tyler need you. Your dad needs you."_

 _Lily stood by the kitchen doorway. "Please take me with you," Rye pleaded one last time his voice a soft whisper. I shook my head._

" _No, Rye. I can't. You would be a liability. You have no experience in warfare. You know my plans because I felt an obligation to your father. I owe him so much and also taken so much from him. I will not let him lose another son. He will be…devastated if anything happens to you."_

" _It's all your fault, Dad was right," he seethed in anger. "It's all your fault, you and your family." I have seen Rye angry but this––this was a young man in pain, hurting and in anguish. "Peeta had a crush on Katniss since he was five. I never expected anything to happen. Even Peeta knew that but he wished and hoped. I've never encouraged his crush but I didn't discourage it either. I wish I had. Everything that has happened to my family is all because of you." His hands fisted on his sides. Would he hurt me like Jimmy did when threw a punch at face weeks ago? I wouldn't doubt since Rye's didn't equal his father temperament. It took a lot to anger Jimmy, but a lot had happened so I didn't blame him._

 _I was ready incase Rye took a swing at me. His anger matched his mother, Evelyn who was quick to hit her boys at her whim._

" _Rye, I'm speaking to you as a friend and as the leader of the rebellion. You will respect my wishes and command," I said in a firm tone._

" _You are neither my father nor my leader as you aptly put since I am not under your command," he retorted. He was right on both counts._

"Go home and I will forget this whole conversation." I left no room to argue my point. I was adamant in refusing his help and Rye knew it. He turned and walked out of the house without a single word or look back. Lily joined me as she took my hand.

" _Problem?" Lily said her forehead creased with worry and fear. She was scared for Rye, because people in desperate situations did foolish and desperate things._

" _Problem." I repeated._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I felt right and justified for refusing Rye and hoped it was the end of it, but I was wrong.

"Touching down in five minutes, sir," the pilot said. "You'll need to buckle up." I nodded my head and sat down. The strap and buckle felt cold as I fastened myself on the bucket seat. A second later the engine of the hovercraft turned off. In order to land the ship needed to glide into our destination so no one can hear the roar of the engines. We were landing 10 miles away from District 1 boundary at edge of District 2.

Landing the ship on manual instead of autopilot was difficult. The descent was jarring and turbulent. The walls and floor shook beneath us. Air filled my ears and my stomach lurched. The skin around my limbs ached from discomfort. Finally, it stopped and everyone took a deep breath. "File out and everyone radio silence," I commanded.

The trek to meet the rest of the rebels was hard and fast. We wasted no time for breaks since we were a tight time frame. After seven hours we reached our destination. I was nervous and anxious because there was only one person I needed to see.

By noon we had reached our rendezvous point with the other rebels, their campsite was well hidden in the forest. My heart beat on my chest so hard that I felt the cadence in my ear. It had been two weeks since I last seen my daughter, Prim. There she stood, 5' 3" dressed in black her blond hair in a ponytail. She was speaking to a dark brown haired young man with fair skin. Beside him was a young woman with red hair and tanned skin. Prim looked as though she was giving them lecture as both young and woman had their head down. I wondered what she was telling them. As I approached the campsite Eisenman, the faction leader recognized me. "Attention," he barked. Everyone stood up and saluted me an arm raised with three fingers pointed to the sky. The word MockingJay filtered in the air.

"Sir, we are honored to serve you," a soldier commented. I was too busy looking at Prim, my little girl who had seemed to have grown up since I last saw her. She looked at me with stranger's eyes. I wore my usual outfit, all black from head to toe with a hood covering my head. My voice was disguised as I spoke. "At ease, please do not stand on formality. It is I who is honored to serve with you," I addressed them.

"Thank you for the quick transport," Eisenman said. "It would have taken us weeks to get here." I nodded my head.

"No thanks needed," I returned.

"I just…I am honored you have chosen us to execute your plans," he said. I couldn't explain the selfish reason why I chose them. There was a rebel group closer who I could have easily used to help me, but because Prim was with them. She was the real reason why I had picked them even though I knew they were more than capable to help me with my mission. Besides, with the other rebels, I needed them for another part of my rescue mission.

"I have my reasons," I said. "You and your men are more than capable. And I know staying idle can take a toll on everyone's psyche. Besides, I want to meet Prim Everdeen. She is one of the reasons why I am here."

"Prim Everdeen?" Eisenman repeated in shock.

"Yes, I need to speak to her, alone." He nodded his head and called out to her.

"Soldier Everdeen?" he barked. "Your presence is needed." Prim's eyes grew wide in shock as she bit her lip––a habit I knew she had when she was nervous. Surprisingly, both the male and female followed behind her. "MockingJay would like to speak to you."

"Why?" she croaked, her voice shook but she head her held high. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I answered calm and soft. I was hoping not to scare her. Though I doubt it sounded that way as my voice was low and hollow. "I would like to speak to you alone. I have a message from…your parents."

"My parents? You've seen them? Are they okay? They know I'm alive right?" she blurted so fast.

"Please, if you will follow me." I pointed to an area not far from the camp. A small clearing not too much but provided the privacy I needed.

"Can Shane and Maddy accompany me?"

"I need to speak to you alone," I insisted.

"I don't know you," she explained. "I know you are the MockingJay but you are a complete stranger to me. I would feel better if my friends are with me."

"Prim––" Shane blurted. "Maybe you should talk to him alone. I will be right here if you need me." I wondered why Prim trusted this young man so. She was always good in making friends unlike Katniss. "You can trust him," he assured her as he turned to me. "My apologies, I am Shane Roman from District 4. I am honored to serve under your command."

"I am Maddy Foster from District 4 as well," she announced herself.

"You trust them with your life?" I asked Prim. I understood her fear because I had taught her to not trust strangers even if that stranger was The MockingJay. "They can come if you want." She nodded her head.

Once we were at the clearing, I turned to Prim. "What I'm about to say and do must be kept with the four of us," I said. "I need your word that you can keep this a secret."

"Why? What?" Prim asked.

"Sir, what ever you say we will take it our grave," Maddy swore.

"I have no choice but to trust you," I said. "Prim has said as much that she does."

"You said you have a message from my parents," Prim stated. She was abrupt and to the point. That's my Prim. "Does this have to do anything with them?"

"Well, there is no easy way to say this," I began. "I know your parents. I mean I know your mother."

"So what is the message," Prim asked.

"First there is something I must tell you. I have kept my identity for several reasons. Mainly, to keep my family from harm and any retribution as being the MockingJay. But circumstances have changed and my family are in endanger and I can no longer keep my identity a secret to them."

"What does that have to do with me?" Prim asked her brows crinkled in curiosity. I didn't know what to say. So I turned off my voice box and lifted my hood off my head. Prim gasped in surprise. "Prim––"

"Dad?" she said as her voice quivered. Even underneath the black makeup which covered my face, she recognized me. She ran into my open arms. I held on tight, hugging my little girl who was no longer little but a young woman in her own right. It felt wonderful to hold her in my arms. She was alive and well after her reaping. I remembered the report how Peeta practically ordered my men to take Prim away from the train. He stayed behind knowing that he was being tracked. The plan was to rescue them both but he stayed behind.

"Dad?" Shane repeated. "He's…the MockingJay is your dad, Prim?" Tears poured out of Prim's eyes.

"Dad, you're the MockingJay?" she asked in wonder and awe. Then her demeanor changed. "How long? All this time, you've been the MockingJay?"

"I know you have a lot of questions but time is of the essence," I said. "I'm sorry, Prim. I'm sorry that I never told you."

"Did Katniss know? And Mom?"

"You're Mom has always known. As for Katniss she only found out once she reached the Capitol," I answered. "And Peeta does too."

"Wow," Maddy stated. "Who knew that we rescued the MockingJay's daughter?"

"And you will be helping me rescue Peeta and my eldest daughter Katniss as well if my plan fall into place," I reminded them.

"So who else knows?" Prim asked.

"Just a handful in back home," I said. "Haymitch, Jimmy, Rye. Speaking of which." I turned my head. "Maddy, can you bring Rye Mellark here?" She left to search for him.

"Rye is here?" Prim said in an excited voice. "Why? How?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Listen, I don't have time to explain but he's here. I need you stick with him from now on, okay?"

"Why? I mean I'm okay with that but what about Shane and Maddy, I've been with them since I got here. They are my friends, I trust them."

"I appreciate that they have been keeping you safe," I said and then to her friend. "I cannot express how much it means to me that you have kept my daughter safe. You watched over her even not knowing that she was related to me. You are good people. I need more soldiers like you and Maddy."

"Thank you, sir," Shane began. "Watching Prim was no trouble at all. As a matter of fact, she has become our secondary healer. Prim has been very valuable to us. We are…friends" Prim smiled with great pride. I was shocked by what Shane had said but I knew I shouldn't have been. Katniss was my little hunter like me while Prim took after her mother, the healer.

"I need you to keep Rye company. Shane and Maddy have a job do."

"What's going on, Dad?'

Before I could explain, Rye appeared. You wouldn't recognize him as he wore the rebel uniform––black shirt, pants, hooded jacket and boots. I didn't give him a gun. "Rye," Prim screamed. "Oh my God, you're here." She ran to him with opened arms.

"Hello little rebel," he greeted her in a big hug. Seeing them together you could have sworn they were brother and sister. Their blond hair shone in the sun.

"What are you doing here?" Her joy at seeing her friend, Rye was infectious as I was afraid that her time away from us changed her. I was afraid that she was scared, alone and lonely amongst stranger that didn't care for her. I had instructed Eisenman to attach a _'bodyguard'_ for her protection. Shane and Maddy was more than I expected. Prim developed a friendship with them. She was still Prim; easy to love and a charmer who easily made friends.

"Well, I missed my little sister," Rye said. Prim smiled. "Because you know one day you will be once Peeta marries Katniss." She giggled.

"I'm really glad you're here," she said. I left Prim in company with Rye as I took Maddy and Shane aside to speak to them in private.

"Listen, I really owe my gratitude for watching my daughter, Prim," I said. "But by now Eisenman has told you of my plans to rescue my other daughter and Peeta." They nodded their heads. "You need to know that what needs to be done is dangerous. If caught, it means death. I cannot ask you to follow me without knowing that. You must decide if you want to help me even if it meant that you might not survive."

"I can't speak for Maddy," Shane said. "I volunteer."

" I volunteer as well," Maddy joined him. There was a determined look on their faces. They were both young as they reminded me of Peeta and Katniss. I was about to send them to a dangerous mission that could get them killed yet they both volunteered to help rescue my daughter and her boyfriend––two strangers they nothing about. Now, they both knew my identity and the real reason for the rescue attempt.

"Thank you," I said. "And remember to please keep my identity a secret. I am counting on you both. It is critical that no one knows besides you two. I wouldn't have but Prim trusts you. I hope that I will not regret my decision in revealing my identity to you."

"You won't regret it, sir," Shane said. "We understand the need to keep your identity a secret."

Prim's laughter cut through the air. I looked at my daughter and Rye. She looked happy. I was overjoyed to be reunited with Prim, but I couldn't rest until both Peeta and Katniss were rescued and safe. I then looked at Rye. No one was safe until all of us away from the Capitol. I still angry with Rye as I recalled how he managed to join my mission to rescue Peeta and Katniss.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _I bade a painful farewell to Lily back at our home. With a kiss and a promise to get our children back home safely, I left with a heavy heart. We both knew but didn't voice or acknowledged that my plan may not succeed. That all of us may die in attempting to rescue Peeta and Katniss. If I failed, they would both enter the arena with no hope of rescue._

 _The hovercraft that would transport me to my rendezvous point had already arrived an hour ago. I had to walk 5 miles away from the district to where it landed. "Sir," the pilot greeted me as three rebels dressed in black and their hood covered their faces appeared with guns in their hands searching the landscape for Peacekeepers._

"Have you scanned the perimeter?" I asked.

" _Yes, sir," he replied. "We are clear to leave."_

" _Then what are we waiting for?" I was eager to leave. The longer we stayed the greater possibility of being discovered._

" _I'm just waiting for Reilly," the pilot explained. "He left five minutes ago, sir." I raised my brows in question. "He needed to take a leak." Well I couldn't blame him. The craft wasn't built with a lavatory. "Did everyone do their business before we depart?"_

" _Yes, sir," they replied while one rebel nodded his head. Suddenly, Reilly appeared._

"Sorry, sorry," he said.

 _I strapped myself onto the seat and ordered the pilot to leave. The engine hummed, the floor shook as the ship hovered above the ground for 10 seconds before it ascended into the air. I felt relief and anxiety as an hour passed. It would take 3 hours to reach the outskirts of District 2. I was too anxious to sleep but I knew I needed to so I slept for two hours before turbulence and the sound of someone retching awoken me._

 _One of the rebels had his head bent and was vomiting into a bucket. I looked at him for a few seconds and noticed that his outfit or uniform was a bit tight on him. He kept his back to me as his hood was uncovered revealing his blond hair. I recognized that hair and shaped of his head. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Rye," I called him name._

 _He turned his head slowly. He looked white as a sheet and his eyes blood shot. Poor kid. I felt bad for him as he never flew in an hovercraft before, but at the same time, I didn't feel that bad for him. He disobeyed my order and probably broke his father and Delly's heart as well. I knew Rye had abandoned them to join me._

 _After retching for a few more minutes, he sat up. I gave him a sprig of mint leaves to cleanse his mouth. He chewed on it gladly as his complexion returned. "What am I going to do with you, Rye?" I asked him. There was not point in yelling at him._

" _Just kill me now," he said between bated breath. "This is worse than a hangover." I chuckled._

 _"This is what you wanted, Rye," I told him. He closed his eyes. I didn't blame him for wanting to help rescue Peeta, but I prayed that I didn't end up rescuing his little brother and killing Rye in the process.  
_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

That night we watched a replay of Peeta and Katniss at the Talent Program. "Did you see what Katniss did, Jay?" Prim crooned. I cringed. It was difficult to hear Prim call me not as her father but as the MockingJay, but it was necessary. "She scored a 14. That has never happened before." She was so proud of her sister. I was very impressed but was concern of the implication of her performance. I could imagine Haymitch scolding her for 'showing off.' For The Talent Program you needed to score high so you could garner sponsors during the games. Katniss' score definitely guaranteed sponsors but it also alienated the other tributes whom envied her performance.

"Shit, Peeta," Rye said his eyes wide in disbelief and pride as he watched Peeta's performance. "I don't know if I could have ever done that. I knew he was strong, but damn. He threw five 100lb kettle bells." I was too was surprised and impressed with Peeta. He scored 10 with his performance but he also didn't ingratiate himself with his fellow tributes. Tonight was the Tribute Dinner. It wasn't televised so there wasn't a chance to see Peeta and Katniss one final time before they enter the arena.

"Dad, you will be careful tomorrow?" Prim asked. She and Rye were to stay behind at the camp with a few rebels and keep them company. I knew Rye wanted to join me but I had to reiterate and said a few choice words to him as to why he couldn't partake in the rescue mission.

"Rye, you are here not by my choice," I said. "If I had time, I would have shipped both you and Prim back to the another base camp for your safety. In fact, I would have sent you alone since with Prim I can use as she is a healer. You, as I said before are a liability. You are not trained to fight. You are a baker."

"But I didn't mean to––"

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses," I said. "You will not help, you will not sneak into the hovercraft. You will stay here with Prim because if anything does go wrong, I am expecting you to watch over her while I am gone. I am trusting you to keep her safe. Can you do that for me, Rye?" He looked angry, ashamed and guilty. "I am impressed that you got this far. That you would sacrifice your life to rescue Peeta. You love your brother that much that you were willing to abandon Delly and your unborn child. It was selfish and brave. And if you ever do this again, I swear I will lock you in a room and throw away the key." I sighed. I didn't like scolding him like some petulant spoiled child, but was necessary.

"Do you have any idea how much damage your actions will cause between your father and me? His friendship means the world to me. Like a brother, that is how I see your father who has helped me for years. I owe him for so much more than you realize. Your actions…I'm afraid will be the last straw."

"I'm sorry, Ga…sir," he said. "I didn't think––"

"And that is the problem, you didn't use your head," I reprimanded him. "You will not disrespect or disobey me as I am your leader. Do you understand?" Rye nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. I understand," he said.

The next morning, I had awoken to smell of fresh bread in the air. It was early as the sun barely peeked at the horizon. Across me Prim was fast asleep. I was proud of how she handled herself. Both Maddy and Shane spoke of how she proven herself as a healer. She was no longer the little girl who was reaped that fateful day. She had grown up too fast to my dismay; but then so had Katniss to my regret.

But I didn't have the time to harbor regret and wishes. Today I was sending men and women to help me rescue my daughter, Katniss and Peeta. It was risky and dangerous. I hoped the odds were in my favor.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

"Katniss, Peeta," the crowd screamed our names. Haymitch, Effie and Cinna flanked us as they escorted us out of the stadium. After Katniss' display of our clothes bursting into flames, the audience went wild, cheering and stomping the ground. The applause was deafening I thought my ears would implode. Just as we reached our car, four heavily armed Peacekeepers appeared before us.

"President Snow requires the presence of tributes Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen at his mansion post haste," he announced.

"Now wait a goddamn minute," Haymitch said. "What is going on? I thought the dinner invitation was only extended to Cinna, Effie and me."

"Change of plans," the Peacekeeper returned. "It is best that you don't argue––"

"And if I refuse?" Haymitch countered. "My tributes were not invited––" The Peacekeeper stood still for a moment as he ignored Haymitch. He walked over to Katniss, I in turn pulled her behind me, my stance defiant.

"Stay away from them," Haymitch demanded.

"Move, boy," he said as he leaned over to me eye to eye.

"No," I responded.

"Peeta, don't," I heard Katniss from behind me. She laid a hand on my back. I felt comforted at her touch. Just as I thought he was going to turn, he pulled his arm back and thrust the butt of his rifle onto my stomach. I gasped and doubled over in pain.

"Peeta," Katniss screamed as she grabbed my waist from behind me. My ears rung like a bell tolling as I struggled to breath, my eyes watered.

"Stop, that was not necessary," Effie hollered.

"Sir," Cinna said in calm tone. His posture was tall and proud as he addressed the Peacekeeper. "I don't think that President Snow would appreciate you hurting his tributes right before the Games. Especially this tribute." He gestured to me. The pain on my stomach hurt as I struggled to keep upright.

"You didn't have to hit Peeta," Haymitch stated. "As a matter of fact, if you touch him again, you will be flat on your back with a big black eye." He postured. The Peacekeeper pulled back his gun as if he was prepared to hit Haymitch as well, but before he could strike him, Haymitch spoke, "And what do you think President Snow would do if he found out that not only had you assaulted Peeta but one of his Victors as well?"

He leaned over to the soldier in white armor. "I have every right to send my tributes home. I don't care if they were summoned because I will explain to Snow what happened here. I will explain that you assaulted Peeta and I was forced to have him escorted home with my other tribute in fear for her safety."

"I'm afraid that you have no choice," the Peacekeeper said. "I am to escort all of you to the Mansion no excuses or delay. It was an order."

"Haymitch," I said. "It's okay. I'm okay." I didn't like the fact that Snow demanded to have dinner with Haymitch, Effie and Cinna. The dinner invitation scared me. I was scared for their safety. We would at least be together at Snow's mansion.

"Peeta, we should call for a healer," Katniss suggested. "That asshole might have injured you. You need to see a medic."

"No, I'm okay," I insisted. "Just a bruise or…" I stood up straight. My stomach ached. Yes, I could tell and feel a bruise forming. I took a deep breath. Haymitch sighed.

"Well, it seems that we really don't have a choice in the matter," he grumbled as he stood between Peacekeeper and me. Katniss grabbed my hand her face etched with anger and fear. I squeezed her hand hoping to distract her. Effie and walked beside Katniss while Cinna trailed behind us forming a wall around us. The traffic in the street of the Capitol was cleared as our hover car was driven straight to the mansion with no stops.

I was scared but relieved because at least we were all together. What else could possibly happen?

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I do appreciate your patience and for taking this journey with me. Shorter chapters and frequent updates as I promised. I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next update, have a great weekend.**_


	42. Chapter 42 - Revelations & New Mysteries

Chapter 42 –– Revelations and New Mysteries

 _AN: Thank you to my followers and reviewers. You have been very patient and understanding. Special thanks to Cassie Sharpie, LACR, jroseley, mar071, Nai1987 and J. Your comments and reviews are especially appreciated and an inspiration. This chapter contains Katniss' POV and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

"I'm really sorry, that your pizza night was spoiled," Effie lamented. Her head was turned towards the window. Before us was Snow's mansion, his home where he stayed during the training days before the Hunger Games opening. It was highly fortified with 10 ft walls surrounding the 10,000 sq ft. home. An army of Peacekeepers roamed his estate even when he wasn't residing there. His estate was a grand but also an imposing site with security cameras and dogs.

"Me too," I responded. I looked forward to some private time with Peeta after the interviews. But for now, I was more concerned for him as he had a strained look on his face. He was hurt but trying to hide his pain from us.

The interview wasn't as bad as I expected.

I sighed and thanked the heavens that they were over. I was relieved that Caesar Flickerman interviewed us together. I turned to my boyfriend whose head rested on my head cushion behind him. I wrapped my arm around his waist while my hand was clutched to his. I watched Peeta struggling to breath. I wanted to go back to the penthouse but that wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry," he said to me as he leaned over and whispered in my ear. His breath tickled.

"Why?" I asked as I rubbed my hands on his back for comfort. Touching Peeta soothed me, but it didn't quell my racing heart. I was going to meet President Snow face-to-face, something I that I never imagined.

"I was really looking forward to having pizza night with you," he said as he kissed my forehead. His lips were warm to touch. I was concerned since the night was cool and breezy. "You okay?"

"Me? Peeta, you were assaulted. You might have a broken rib or two."

"I don't think I do," he returned. "You feel warm." I was warm and cozy leaning onto him but I was far from warm as a cold feeling settled in me.

"I'm fine, Peeta. I'm concern about you. We still have to attend the Tribute dinner tomorrow. I really have a bad feeling…the last time you went to an event you…" I stopped. "You disappeared for an hour."

"What?" Effie said. "What happened?"

"I don't remember. I know that I was at a party and the next thing I knew I was back in my bed," he admitted. "I…I remembered that day waking up in my bed half naked and not remembering how I got back to the suite. My chest itched for days." _'His chest itched?'_ He forgot he told me that.

"Anyway," Haymitch interjected. "We're together, we stick together. No wandering off. I don't like this at all. All of us invited to dinner with Snow."

"I don't think Snow will do anything," Cinna stated. "I think he's just mad because of Katniss'…dress."

"That was ingenious, Cinna," Effie said in a pleased manner. "The audience was mesmerized." I wasn't aware of the 'surprise' Cinna planned for my dress, but I had to admit I had fun as I twirled around, a smile on my face as my dress lit on fire. It was an exhilarating feeling at the time. Is this the reason why both Peeta and I were summoned for dinner? Why? I didn't understand why it would upset Snow.

"By the way, Cinna did you think that was a good idea?" Haymitch inquired. "I mean President Snow already is upset with Peeta. You practically elevated Katniss' popularity. I mean she did a fine job out performing everyone in the Talent Program." That remark was stated with sarcasm. If you didn't know Haymitch, you would have thought he was complimenting me, but he wasn't. His eyes were narrowed and his nose flared.

"I have my reasons," Cinna said with a wave with hand. "I had instructions and that's all I'm going to say."

"Instructions?" Effie inquired. "By whom. Lighting Katniss' dress was…brilliant and ingenious. She is the talk amongst all the designers."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Haymitch sighed. He looked unhappy and displeased. I wondered why? "Listen, I really don't care you play dress up doll with my tributes because that is your job and entice sponsors," Haymitch began. "But you basically put both of them on every tribute's hit list. You are going to damn well explain––" The hovercar eased to a gentle stop and a knock on the side door all startled us. It was good thing since I detected that there was an argument that was going to escalate between Cinna and Haymitch.

Before Cinna could explain further the hovercar door opened. I took a deep breath. Peeta's fingers tightened around my hand. "I feel sick," he announced his complexion pale. I didn't think he meant it metaphorically but literally. "I feel nauseous." I was right. But hen I felt nauseous as well.

Everyone all filed out of the car. Peeta exited last as he tried to get his bearing. "Haymitch," I voiced my concern diffusing his anger towards Cinna. I placed a hand at Peeta's elbow; which startled him for a moment before he reached over and placed an arm around my waist. "He needs to be checked out now!" I demanded. "He really might be hurt." My voice was tinged with anger and concern.

"I'm okay, really Katniss," Peeta voiced his voice raspy. "I think the wind was knocked out of me. I need to sit down someplace…someplace where the room isn't moving."

Every step he took was painful. We ended up standing in the middle of a large atrium. Pillars of white marble surrounded us with white glazed stone floors. The brightness was overwhelming. "Hey, we're here. Anyone home," Haymitch shouted in the air.

"Abernathy," Effie screeched. "That's rude."

"Well, so is keeping us standing here," he argued back.

"You didn't have to scream."

"Snow invited us to dinner, Effie. Now he has Katniss and Peeta here because Cinna––"

"You two need to simmer down," Cinna added. He was calm and collect––his attitude and demeanor different from Haymitch. Effie was curious, excited and worried, I could tell. Suddenly a man appeared dressed in black completely opposite the interior of the home. He stuck out like a fly trapped in a cup of milk. I recognized him; he was also one of the men that was at Talent Program. He was a GameMaker like Seneca Crane.

"Why am I not surprised," Haymitch commented as the man walked towards him with his hand extended in greeting.

"Abernathy," he said with a big toothy grin on his rotund face. He was big man not just by physicality but by the way he also carried himself. I didn't trust him but then I didn't trust anyone in the Capitol.

"Plutarch," Haymitch returned as he shook his hand with an air of contained civility.

"Cinna, Effie," Plutarch extended hand to them as well. "I am pleased that you have joined us to for dinner." Then he turned to Peeta and me. "Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, I am Plutarch Heavensbee. I am President's Snow counsel, advisor so to speak."

"He is also second to Seneca Crane," Haymitch said. "…as head Second GameMaker." I shook his hand. Peeta extended his arm too far causing him to double over.

"What's wrong?" Plutarch asked.

"One of your flunkies assaulted Peeta," Haymitch explained. "It was unnecessary and uncalled for."

"I see," Plutarch commented as he turned to the soldiers that flanked around us. "Which soldier may I ask assaulted Peeta?" Haymitch and I quickly pointed to the culprit as he stood behind us.

"You," Plutarch directed to the soldier. "You are relieved of duty until further notice. Leave the compound. I will deal with you later." The soldier looked surprised and shocked. "Did I not give you an order? Leave now and you are confined to your quarters." Plutarch addressed us as soon as the peacekeeper departed. "My apologies. Peacekeepers have strict instructions to not a lay a hand on the new tributes."

"That doesn't seem to stop them," I said with fury.

"Again, my apologies. He will be dealt with severely." He extended his hand and walked sideways towards two large doors. It was ceiling length high and very wide. "Please come this way."

"Plutarch, Peeta needs to be treated," Haymitch blurted. "I want him to see a doctor. The peacekeeper hit hard that I'm afraid his ribs might broken or fractured." Peeta was strong and fit but weeks of trauma weakened him. He was still trying to gain some weight. The weeks at the Training center helped build our endurance and stamina. Peeta injured before the games could weaken him.

"I see," Plutarch returned. "I will escort Peeta to President Snow's private physician."

"I'm going with Peeta," I announced as I held his hand with a tight grip.

"I'll want to accompany Peeta as well," Haymitch demanded.

"Snow will be expecting everyone––"

"I am not going to leave Peeta alone in this…this place," I countered with steel and resolve in my tone. "I am going with him." Peeta smiled at me. I wanted to ease the tension in his shoulders. I didn't want to be parted from him as well.

"I don't feel comfortable being…separated from my tributes," Haymitch added. "They are my responsibility until they enter the arena. You know this Heavensbee. This is outside protocol."

"President Snow knows protocol, Abernathy," he said. "He wrote it. However, I will allow you to accompany Peeta to see a physician. I will not have him address Snow if he is hurt."

"You are wise and magnanimous," Haymitch said with a tone of sarcasm.

Effie and Cinna were escorted through the door while Plutarch walked us through another part of the mansion. We entered through a long corridor and ended up at the end of hallway standing in front a glass door. Plutarch knocked then proceeded through the door. "Please give me a moment to summon Dr. Carlyle. She's usually in attendance when President Snow has his meals," he explained then entered to another door.

"Must be nice to have a doctor at your beck and call," I muttered under my breath.

"Not as nice as you think," Haymitch countered. "Snow has a doctor living with him all time incase some tries to poison his food or if he gets injured. It's a thankless job and he can summon you anytime he pleases."

"Oh," I returned. "Still, getting any medical attention in the Seam is difficult and non existent if it weren't for my mom. But, there is only so much my mom can do with her training."

"How you holding up, kid?" he turned to Peeta.

"It's hard to breath," he said. The butt of the rifle was made of wood but encase in metal. Metal against bone and flesh was not a contest. Peeta would have bruises; I didn't doubt it. I was afraid he had broken ribs from the assault. Suddenly, Plutarch appeared.

"Dr. Carlyle will be here momentarily," he said. "I need to talk to Snow as to why our dinner has to be delayed. Dr. Carlyle will call me when she is done checking out Peeta's injury." He exited leaving us alone. "I will be back shortly."

I looked around the office. One side of the room was a bed, several cabinets filled with bottled of medication with names I couldn't pronounce. On another side of the office was a wall filled with diplomas.

To my surprise a petite woman appeared. She wore a conservative dark blue dress with half sleeves and her skirt was mid-calf length. "Hello, Peeta. I'm Dr. Roberta Carlyle but you can call me Bertie." She smiled, a warm smile that was genuine and sincere unlike the Capitolites I've met. Her appearance surprised me as she was not dressed like Effie, adorned with numerous jewelry, gaudy wigs, heavy makeup and ostentatious clothing. Bertie was normal, like someone who lived in any of the districts in Panem.

"Mr. Abernathy, your reputation precedes you," she said as she shook Haymitch's hand.

"All good, of course," he countered back with humor. Haymitch was no slouch to Capitol politics. I have seen him use his charm with the rest of them.

"It is an honor to meet you, Peeta." She blushed. _'Honor?'_ "And I'm pleased to meet your girlfriend, Ms. Everdeen as well." She nodded towards me. I was surprised and pleased that she addressed me as his girlfriend not his female tribute partner. I didn't know why.

"It is very nice to meet you," Peeta returned. "Though not under these circumstance. I would shake your hand but…" he sighed.

"It's okay, Peeta," she said. "Let me look at your injury. We don't want to keep Corn––President Snow waiting."

"Heaven forbid," Haymitch muttered under his breath. Peeta attempted to unbutton his shirt but he struggled with the first button that Bertie reached over to help me. I wouldn't allow it. Bertie may be a doctor but she was also a woman, an attractive woman with long dark hair in a ponytail with blue eyes and high cheekbones. She reminded me of Madge but with dark hair and fair skin.

"Excuse me," I said. "I'll help Peeta." My voice was stern leaving no room to argue. Haymitch snickered. Peeta winced as he removed his arms from his sleeves. I gasped as I placed a hand over my mouth after he removed his shirt.

"Phew," Haymitch whistled. Peeta bowed his head and looked down onto his stomach. There was a slight reddish mark that radiated from his upper stomach to his lower ribs. Bertie with gloved hands gingerly touched the bruises. He flinched upon contact.

"Are you having trouble breathing?"

"A little," he responded. "I can't remain upright without feeling any pain." She moved her hand upward towards his heart.

"I will need to do an scan to see if there is any damage," she accessed as she turned around. A few seconds later, she returned with a devise and scanned his stomach and ribs. She turned her head towards a monitor. "Well, Peeta. There is reason for your discomfort. You have a slight fracture on your lower ribs."

My face grew dim anger apparent as my lips drew into a straight line. I fought to contain my rage. Peeta extended his hand to me to comfort me. It shook so I took it immediately even though it didn't quell my anger. He needed my comfort not my anger so I held it. Haymitch was quiet. His reaction bothered me. "Lie down, Peeta. I will take care of the fracture so you need to stay still." Bertie placed a half circular mechanism over Peeta's stomach and lower ribs. The machined whined and buzzed. I could tell Peeta felt relief instantly.

"How's Peeta?" Plutarch appeared. He spoke to Bertie and Haymitch.

As he lay on his back, my hand stayed firmly to his. Peeta closed his eyes. Though the procedure wasn't painful, he winced from uneasiness and anxiety. My lips landed on his warm forehead. When he opened my eyes, blue met steel gray. I didn't know how long the procedure was but the next thing I knew it was over. "You will need to lie down, no sudden movement," Bertie instructed as Peeta sat up afterwards. "Dinner with Snow is out of question?" I inwardly gasped, pleased that Bertie recommended rest for Peeta.

"He won't be able to join us for dinner?" Plutarch stated the obvious.

"I'm afraid not," Bertie said. "Peeta will need to rest and lie down as I said. He'll recover faster if he rested."

"Snow is expecting Peeta for dinner," Plutarch informed her.

"Well, if he expects Peeta to make to the games, he has to rest," Bertie argued. "He needs bed rest. He can rest in one of the guest rooms."

"I want to stay with Peeta," I stated.

"You're expected to dine with Snow, Katniss," Plutarch reminded me. I flinched at the idea having dinner with Snow without Peeta by my side even though Haymitch, Effie and Cinna were there.

"I'm not hungry." I wasn't at moment because I was too scared and worried for Peeta. He would be alone.

"Katniss, you need to attend––" Peeta mentioned. I didn't like him idea resting alone in the mansion away from me.

"I will not be separated from you," I insisted. "Peeta, please. I don't like it here. I'm not going to dinner without you."

"Katniss––"

"Peeta, I won't be able to eat or concentrate. I'll be worried sick."

"I'm just going to rest and not move," he tried to convince. "The sooner the dinner is over, the sooner we'll get out of here."

"No."

"Katniss," he repeated. "You have to go." I shook my head. Haymitch turned to Plutarch.

"You are not going to change Katniss' mind," he stated. "She's staying with Peeta. There is no point arguing with her, Heavensbee." I was defying Snow's request. I was scared to be parted from Peeta. What could Snow do to me?

"I don't think it's a good idea for Peeta to miss the dinner," Plutarch insisted.

"I will have their dinner delivered while Peeta rests," Bertie informed Plutarch. "I wouldn't be demanding that he rest if I didn't think it was necessary, Plutarch. I am looking to his best interest if you want him to be able to attend the games."

"You will need to answer for defying your…Snow," Plutarch said to Bertie. He looked displeased at her demands.

"I will deal with him," she returned. "In the meantime, I will take Katniss and Peeta to a room to rest."

"Peeta, we won't be far," Haymitch said. "I know you both can take care of yourselves. We'll be out of here in no time, so just eat and rest."

As Bertie ordered, dinner was wheeled into the room while I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder. "You feeling better?" I inquired as I sat up. Peeta nodded his head. I missed his warmth so I leaned down and kissed him chaste not wanting it to escalate any further especially here. Peeta moaned and grabbed my shoulders demanding more kisses. I giggled. "No funny business, Peeta." He flinched as his stomach felt tender. His fractured ribs were healed but he was still in pain and sore. "Honey, don't move."

"This was not how I wanted out night to end?" he told me. "I wanted a repeat of last night."

"Me too," I confessed. "We can, we will later." The promise of sex later eased my mind as my body reacted and remembered his hands, lips and tongue exploring me. But now was not the time for reflection of our night together, especially at Snow's mansion. For all we knew there could be cameras in the room.

"I'm glad Bertie healed my ribs," he said. I needed to change the topic.

"Do you think Snow is mad at us because of the fire thing," I inquired.

"The fire thing?" he teased me.

"You know what I mean, Peeta," I smiled then blushed. "When Cinna lit my dress on fire."

"While you twirled around like a Girl on Fire?" I smiled as he repeated what Caesar said about me––I was a Girl on Fire. Then my smile faltered.

"I'm serious, Peeta," I admitted. "Now all of a sudden Snow demanded that we join Haymitch for dinner. And here we are." I gestured to the room.

"I really don't know," he confessed. "All I wanted was to have a quiet dinner back at the penthouse. We would be eating pizza by now."

"I know," I sighed. "I was looking forward to having some time alone and the eating pizza. It sounded wonderful."

"You hungry? They did leave dinner for us," he reminded me. We ate peacefully for a few minutes. I had to admit dinner was delicious and filling. After dinner we wanted to step out of the room to get some air to find that the door was locked. I shouldn't be surprised since I didn't think Snow would Peeta and I roaming around his home unescorted. We lay back on the bed with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" I asked.

"I wonder what they are talking about?"

"Snow is probably grilling Cinna about my dress." I shrugged my shoulders. Peeta looked down at the dress I wore. It was beautiful. The fabric clung to my body, every dip, curve and angle. I didn't like dressing up but seeing Peeta's reaction was worth it. He made me feel beautiful. "I thought it was really neat, something to make us stick out from the other interviews but now…with Snow asking us to join them tonight. I feel like there is something going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Cinna. He's like playing a game with Snow and we're the game pieces," I explained. "And Haymitch is really mad at him. I can tell." Peeta agreed with my observation but didn't voice it. I was right about one thing, something was up and Peeta and I were right in the center of it. I like Cinna he wasn't at all like the other stylists, but lighting up my dress made me wonder what the motivation was. Was he using me like MockingJay used Peeta?

I knew by the look on Peeta's face he was worried, about me and the implication and consequences of Cinna's actions. He was hurt and worried. I didn't want to add more stress so sat up on my elbow and looked at him. He looked tensed so I leaned down to kiss him. It was short and sweet but welcomed. I wanted more.

From out of nowhere, we heard a giggle. Peeta and I both sat up. "Who's here?" I asked. My question was met in silence. "We heard you, so you might as well reveal yourself." I had acute hearing. As a hunter I developed the skill.

Peeta placed a finger over his lips motioning a 'shh' sound as he got up from the bed. He walked towards a large window. The view of Snow's estate was probably beautiful but I didn't care. Behind one of the curtains appeared to be someone hiding. I looked around and grabbed…a heavy wooden bookend.

Peeta pulled the curtain back and someone screamed, the sound was so tinny and high-pitched it pierced my eardrums. The interloper was a…girl of 12 years of age. She was a tiny girl with ash blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

She had both hands covering her mouth and her wide eyes locked onto Peeta. "Hi, Peeta," she greeted like she knew him her smile toothy and eyes radiated adoration.

"Have we met?" The girl nodded her head.

"You don't remember me? I'm Amelia," she told him. Peeta looked puzzled as if he was trying to remember.

"You said the next time you'll be at the Capitol you would paint me."

"I'm sorry, Amelia? But I don't remember meeting you." She pouted.

"Amelia, I'm Katniss," I introduced myself.

"I know who you are" she gushed. "You're Katniss Everdeen. All my friends in school are styling their hair like yours." She turned around to reveal her hair in a single braid. "You're really pretty." I smiled and thought of Prim. Her personality and character reminded me of my little sister.

"Do you live here?" I asked. Since Peeta couldn't recollect meeting Amelia, I needed to know how they met, and maybe get the answers to the hours when he lost time and his memory.

"Of course, silly," she said. "I live with my Grandpa." Both Peeta and I were stunned. The young girl in front of us was Amelia Snow, his granddaughter. I didn't know what I was expecting. Of course he had family. They existed. He forced the districts to celebrate his newly born grandson birth announcement. But meeting and seeing Amelia shocked me.

"When mom told me you were here, I knew I had to see you," Amelia commented. "She told me I couldn't but…I snuck in anyway."

"Mom?" Peeta repeated. "You're mom?"

"My mom is Dr. Carlyle," she announced.

"Oh, not Snow?" I asked. "She goes by Dr. Carlyle?"

"That is her professional name. Dad said that mom only uses her married name when they go out at social events." So not only was Bertie Snow's personally physician she was also his daughter-in-law. It made perfect sense for her to live in the mansion.

"So you met Peeta before?" I continued.

She giggled. "Yes, I snuck out of the mansion under my grandpa's nose. I snuck out and met Peeta at Mr. Flickerman's party," she informed. "You were nice to me and we talked." _'Great.'_ It was evident she had a crush on Peeta not that I blamed her.

"Oh, so we met at Mr. Flickerman's," Peeta reiterated. "…and then what happened?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" She looked puzzled. "You don't remember?"

"You see, Amelia," I said. "Something happened to Peeta that night. He felt sick and woke up the next day not remembering."

"Oh, you don't remember talking to me?" Peeta nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't but if I did I would never forget a pretty girl like you," Peeta complimented her. She giggled. Leave it to Peeta to make a girl feel pretty and special. "I'm really sorry I don't, but you can help me remember."

"I can?"

"Yes, do you have any idea what happened to me? I mean, that's if you know anything."

"Well, we were outside at Mr. Flickerman's gazebo. I followed there because you looked tired. I surprised you and introduced myself."

"I don't remember that," Peeta admitted. "Anything else?"

"Well, I admitted that I snuck out the house to meet you. You were very nice. Because not a lot of people like my grandpa, but you were nice to me even when I told you who I was."

Of course, women and children loved Peeta. He was kind and sweet even if you related to monsters like Snow and his own mother. He didn't judged people by their DNA or heritage. It was definitely one of the reasons why I fell for him. He didn't see my dark hair, olive complexion and gray eyes. He loved whom he loved.

"Anyway we were talking for a while, when a server came so I had to hide. He offered you a drink," she continued. "You were thirsty so you accepted it. I didn't know what it was but a few minutes later you got sick and…"

"And what?" Peeta inquired. There was a look of trepidation on his face, like he was expecting the worse.

"You fainted. I tried to wake you up, but I got scared and hid when two men showed up and carried you away." I gasped. "I was scared for Peeta so I followed them."

"Where did they take him?" I asked as fear crept into my spine. I grabbed Peeta's hand.

"Not far. Just beyond the gazebo and placed him on bench near the fountain," she pressed.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, they…um…" She turned her head.

"What?" I asked with a tone of impatience and anger in my voice.

"They…took off his jacket and started to undress Peeta." She blushed. "They didn't talk much. Then, one of them had a piece of paper."

"Paper?" Peeta inquired.

"Yeah, they pressed onto his chest. I thought maybe you were bleeding or something but you weren't. They pressed the paper on our skin for a while. And they kept looking at their watch."

"And then?" I piped.

"They peeled the paper off him and sprayed him with something. It was glittery and it left a mark on his chest." Peeta felt for his chest absently. I recalled him telling me that his chest itched for days, but after a while the itching stopped.

"Did you know the men who took Peeta?" I asked.

"No, but I think they weren't from the party or Mr. Flickerman's guests."

"Why would you say that?"

"They were dressed in a uniform." Peeta gasped. The more we knew the worse it got.

"What kind of uniform," I asked.

"It was plain and ugly. They wore all black pants, shirt and shoes. And they had on these really weird glasses. Oh, their faces were painted black too," she added. "I've never seen anyone dressed like that before." Wild thoughts ran through my head. Who would mark Peeta and why? We needed to talk to Haymitch and let him know what we discovered.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew opened. "Amelia Esmeralda Snow, what are you doing here?" Dr. Carlyle or rather Amelia's mother questioned her. "I knew that when I couldn't find you in your bedroom, that you would be here." She walked up to her daughter and grabbed her hand. "What do you think your grandfather will say if he knew that you snuck in here? Do you remember the last time you snuck out to see Peeta? Do you remember what he said if you disobeyed his order? Wait until your father comes home."

"But mom, I wanted to see––"

"No, excuses. You will go to your room right now, young lady," she shook her head when Amelia was about to interrupt her. "No lip. I don't want to hear it. You don't know how much trouble you are in. Go, now." Amelia took a step but turned back to hug Peeta before she excited the room. "Amelia!"

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh," she muttered underneath her breath. Then she defied her mom and pulled Peeta's arm causing him to lean down. Amelia quickly kissed Peeta on the cheek and ran out the room. _'Oh my god.'_ Her laughter hung in the air.

"I'm sorry about that," Bertie said. "When Amelia found out you were both here, well I couldn't stop her. She's very stubborn and…hard to manage at times."

"It's okay, Dr. Carlyle," Peeta said. "She's at that age to start defying authority. You remember what it's like to be a teenager."

Bertie chuckled. "You're legally still a teenager yourself Peeta," she reminded him. "I doubt you fought and went against your parents a lot." Peeta blushed which confirmed her suspicions. He hated confrontations and fighting. He lived in a house of suppression and abuse. Peeta standing for himself usually ended with a smack in his face and bruises on his body. I imagined a life of taking care of Peeta. In time we would have married. The thought of marriage didn't scare me anymore. I never imagined wanting that life with anyone. This thought saddened me because I knew I wouldn't.

Bertie cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thank you for not forcing me to have dinner with your…with President Snow," Peeta stated.

"He's my father-in-law even I don't like having dinner with him," she snorted. Katniss and I looked surprise. "Just because I married a Snow doesn't mean I like what's he's doing. I'm a physician, I save lives not enjoy children kill each other for entertainment."

Before she could continue Plutarch appeared. "Dr. Carlyle, I see that Peeta is doing better. I was asked to see if he and Katniss could join us for dessert. President Snow has been patient and understanding but will insist on seeing them before they leave."

"Peeta, are you up to it?" Bertie addressed him. He wasn't and he would never be ready to meet Snow but what choice did he have? If Peeta prolonged it, he would end up seeing him later and he might end up meeting him without Haymitch and me. Peeta still had nightmares from his last encounter.

"Yes," Peeta sighed with an air of resignation.

"I'm right here, Peeta," I reminded him.

My heart beat so hard and fast, I thought that everyone could hear it. "You'll be all right Peeta," Plutarch said. "Just be truthful and pleasant, nothing will happen." He spoke with a soft tone as he led us to Snow. The walk felt like a death march. I had my last meal and moments with Peeta and now we were being led to our demise.

"You mean the like the last time Peeta was here, nothing happened," I said my voice filled with sarcasm and anger.

"You'd be well advised to contain your…anger and cynicism," Plutarch admonished me. "You are his 'guest' please act accordingly and you will be fine."

We entered through two large doors. Inwardly I sighed in relief as we entered the dining room to see Haymitch, Cinna and Effie seated at the dinner table. I could tell Haymitch looked relieved at the sight of us still intact and unharmed.

"Mr. Mellark, Ms. Everdeen, please have a seat and join us," Snow said. The dinner table was cleared of the main course and was replaced with platters of dessert. The layout was a sickening display of over indulgence that could feed an entire district alone––chocolates, candied fruits, tarts, pies, cakes and everything you could imagine were served. Despite the extravagance display, Effie had that practiced look on her face that I learned to read from the weeks of being in her presence. She was tense, anxious displaying a smile that didn't reached her eyes. She was scared while calm and usually unaffected Cinna looked tensed and ill at ease. Gone was his air of confidence that belied his personality and character––he was angry. I sensed it in his eyes.

Dessert was awful. I couldn't taste anything or enjoyed it. Peeta felt the same, as his food remained half eaten. Ordinarily I've appreciated the things the Capitol had to offer because I knew my time was short, limited to hours. Being and loving Peeta was all I wanted. I no longer struggled to eat because food at the Capitol was plenty.

"Before you leave, I'd like a word with Ms. Everdeen," Snow announced. I choked on my own saliva. My stomach lurched and my throat constricted. "Alone." Haymitch and Peeta stood up to protest.

"President Snow, I must remind you of the protocol you yourself wrote," Effie started as she stood up from her chair folding her napkin into crisp even folds. "By your decree _'No one person with influence or high class and rank can be in contact with any of the tributes as not to be seen as taking 'favoritism' before the games. Any contact meaning dinner, conversation and gifts are not to be allowed or granted. There are no exceptions. Breaking this law is punishable by removing said party of his or her wealth, status and all privileges as a citizen of the Capitol. Guilty party will be striped of their citizenship and banned forever._ ' This invitation…" she paused. "…your request for dinner to both Peeta and Katniss is direct defiance and you have broken the rules you have written, Mr. President. Sir." Haymitch smirked and looked in awe at Effie. "If anyone of one the other mentors caught wind of…Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen in your presence and in your home, then you yourself has broken your own covenant."

I swore I thought Haymitch was going to walk over and kiss Effie right in front of us. I would have done so myself, but I was paralyzed with fear. Effie basically put President Snow in his place and prevented me from having a private conversation with him.

"Ms. Trinket," Snow began his eyes narrowed in anger. "Thank you for reminding me of the rules that I wrote which––"

"President Snow," Plutarch interrupted. We all gasped at his abruptness and the devil may care attitude Plutarch had with Snow. "I believe that Ms. Trinket is right. It was an oversight on our part that Peeta and Katniss are here. You do not want to overstep or appear having any favoritism. It is a law you have written and had upheld until now."

The room fell silent. "Well, dinner was awesome but it's time that I take my tributes back to the penthouse to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Lots to do and videos to watch. Food to eat and drink. Got to make sure my tributes are well rested for dinner tomorrow night," Haymitch rambled. "Thank you for dinner by the way. The food was exceptional as usual."

"President Snow, it has been an honor to have been a guest in our home which you have extended to us," Effie added. Cinna stood up ready to depart. He didn't utter a single word.

"Kids, let's go," Haymitch commanded. Not one to linger, and to get the hell away from here, I grabbed Peeta's hand. He looked pale.

Snow's voice boomed, "Remember what I said, Abernathy." I felt a chill run up my spine.

We hurried along the corridor. I was so determined to leave quickly to not notice that Amelia was on the second floor stairway watching us depart. Once we were secured inside the hover car both Peeta and I exhaled in relief. The tension on his shoulders eased but there was a pained and anxious look on his face. "Are you both okay? I'm sorry that I couldn't get Dr. Carlyle to release you and send you back to the penthouse."

"It's okay, Haymitch," Peeta said. "We're fine. I'm happy that we're all together again." I didn't know why, but I felt something in my gut. It was one more day before the games. Tomorrow night was the Tribute dinner. My instinct told me somehow big was going to happen. Everyone was tense and acting odd. Haymitch didn't drink anymore but his behavior disturbed me. I learned that when he was nervous he twitched. He twitched a lot these past few days.

I pushed all thoughts in the back of my mind. "You guys enjoy the rest of the evening," Haymitch announced as the hover car stopped at our destination.

"You guys are not staying?" Peeta asked. Not that I didn't appreciate his concern. I wanted Peeta all to myself this evening. Having Haymitch and Effie staying was the last thing I wanted.

"No, not tonight," Haymitch responded. "I…you two need more time alone before going into the arena. Effie and I will back tomorrow night to stay." This was my last private time with Peeta. I had to make it count.

"Is something wrong?" Peeta asked. "I feel like something's wrong." I felt it too. Haymitch kept eyeing Cinna and sending looks of anger at him. Effie was tense too but remained composed. We exited the car. Peeta leaned his head inside.

"Nothing's wrong kid. I know this was not how you wanted the night to end," Haymitch sighed.

"But if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call," Effie added. They were all too accommodating. I didn't like it––how they were behaving after their talk with Snow. Something was definitely wrong and Peeta and I sensed it.

"Don't you worry about anything," Cinna added. "Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

"I want to know what President Snow talked to you about," Peeta demanded.

"Peeta, you have enough to worry about," Haymitch implored. "Just trust me when I say everything is fine."

"Or it will be," Cinna muttered underneath his breath as he eyes turned towards the window. Haymitch glared at him. There was definite tension between Cinna and him.

"Now, scat. Get inside, make sure to lock up and don't answer the door to anyone," Haymitch instructed. "Effie and I will call you tomorrow morning before we arrive." He waved his hand like he was shooing us away. "Enjoy your evening. What's left of it."

"Haymitch," Peeta said his name firm and with resolve. "You promised me no secrets." Haymitch flitted his eyes at me for second then flinched.

"I'm not keeping any secrets," he returned. "And if there is something I need you to know…you know what? I'm your mentor. Do what I damn tell you to do. Go upstairs and…enjoy whatever time and privacy you have left." Haymitch then shut the window and the car sped off.

Once we entered the suite, Peeta turned to me. "Please tell me it wasn't my imagination," he started. "Something is wrong. I know that they are up to something."

"I know," I agreed. "I sensed it too, but what can we do?"

"He said…Haymitch…I know he's trying to protect us," he admitted. "But I'm sick and tired of being left in the dark. I trust Haymitch but these last couple days, he's been weird."

"Haymitch is weird, "I said adding a bit of humor.

"You know what I mean, Katniss. I know you sensed it too. Even Cinna…" He sat down and leaned back on the couch. I remained quiet not sure what to do or say. So I sat beside Peeta and lay my head on his shoulder. He was tense, we both were. I knew what I wanted to do to ease his mind but didn't know how to ask or proceeded to…comfort him. I imagined standing up and stripping but felt uneasy and uncomfortable. Besides, Peeta looked tired, and frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he said. "I'm worried about Haymitch and ruining our evening." He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"It's been a long day, I understand," I said. "I agree that he is keeping something from us. And you're not ruining our evening." The night was still young. I felt shy all of a sudden. It wasn't like I didn't want to be alone with Peeta. I had been dying to be alone with him all day. I kissed his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" he asked his eyes burned bright as he sat up. I shook my head and licked my lips. Peeta's eyes grew wide.

"You want to watch some programs?" Again I shook my head and kissed his fingers. I wasn't good with words. Now that we finally had sex, I was shy and embarrassed to ask him to take me to bed.

"Hm…we're all alone with no chaperones. What shall we do without ourselves? Do you want…to bake a cake? Or how about some Cheese Buns, they are our favorite." I giggled. I didn't have to say anything. Somehow, Peeta knew what I wanted but I was too shy to ask. He always waited for me, never assuming or pressuring me.

"No, Peeta. I don't want to bake a cake." I reached over and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh, I know. We can play cards," he quipped as he snapped his fingers. I smiled. Peeta looked relaxed. I was happy to see my boyfriend, not Peeta Mellark the male tribute of District 12. He was Peeta Mellark, the baker's son; the Boy with the Bread––the boy I loved. With soft eyes and a gentle smile, he leaned over and kissed me, sweet and chaste.

I groaned when he pulled back. "Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?" I said my voice raspy and breath harsh. He whispered in my ear.

"There's been something I wanted to ask you for a while," he admitted. "I've had this thing for a while. Something I wanted to do with you but was not sure if…" He bit his lip. "I didn't want to assume or impose. I mean, I'm boyfriend but the thought of me…I didn't want to break your trust." He rambled. What he wanted was important to him.

"Oh? You know you an ask me anything, Peeta." He blushed from cheek to ear tips. He looked sweet, innocent and adorable. "I trust you, Peeta. More than anyone."

"Thank you," he said. "But maybe you should hear me out. I've been wanting do this with you for a long time."

"Just ask me and if I'm not comfortable, I'll let you know," I said. Now he had me curious. I was started to get frustrated but I knew I needed to be patient as he had always been patient with me.

"Katniss––"

"What?" I whined. He was killing me.

"Can I draw you…naked?"

"That's it? You want to draw me, naked?" Goose pimples appeared on my skin.

"Well, I always imagined or fantasized what you look like, but now I know," he said. "I didn't or couldn't imagine before."

"You mean you never tried drawing me naked before we met?" I teased him. Peeta had a fertile imagination. He could have easily drawn me naked if he wanted to. He frowned.

"No," Peeta admitted. "I didn't want to do that because I…it would be disrespectful of me. And creepy." I smiled and laughed as I launched myself to him wrapping my arms around his waist peppering face with kisses. We ended up on the floor with me on top as I straddled his legs. He was instantly hard. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, yes. It's more than okay, but we need to do something first," I demanded as I stood up and unzipped my dress in front of him. The dressed pooled around my feet leaving me with a pair panties and bra set that matched. It was orange in color. Peeta's eyes bulged from his sockets.

"What?" he panted as he slowly raised himself of the floor.

"First one in the shower gets to be on top?" I turned my head. "Then you can draw me naked." I sprinted towards his bedroom with Peeta at my heels.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. My next update will posted next Friday. Have a great weekend.**_


	43. Chapter 43 - Interlude: Gale's Dilemma

Chapter 43 –– Interlude: Hawthorne's Dilemma

 _AN: My apologies for the late update. I was going to update last night but needed to do one last edit which you'll probably find mistakes anyway._ _A quick thank you for those favored, alerted and left a review. They mean a lot to me. Thanks to pistonsfan75, LACR, jroseley, Cassie Sharpie, Nai1987, Mspriss523, J and guest. Your thoughts and comments are always welcome and appreciated. There still a couple of chapters before the actual games––the Tribute dinner up ahead. This chapter contains Gale and Haymitch's POV and is rated_ _ **R**_ _. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Gale POV ––**

The alarm clock rang interrupting my fitful sleep. Groggily I sat up from my bunk. I missed my bed back at the Seam. Though there wasn't much privacy since I shared a room with Rory and Vick, it was my home. I felt homesick. My roommate's bed was already empty and neatly made. I sighed in relief. What's his name Nick, Mick or something was up early always gone before I awaken. He slept soundly, snored through the night and awoken early. I envied his enthusiasm, why wouldn't he?

He had every right and cause since he was in training––a quick breakfast and then reported to his group as they trained for the better part of the day before completing chores.

Chores. I snorted. It's been weeks since my arrival and all I'm delegated to do is sweep and clean after each meals. My other duties required laundry and deliveries. Had I known this was how I would contribute to the rebellion, I would have not volunteered. I thought once you volunteered you automatically became a soldier. This was not the case.

Then I remembered Commander Boggs who had denied my request. He had refused and denied my training for insubordination as I insisted or rather demanded that I was useful and was prepared to train as a soldier. I had informed him that my line of work was demeaning and beneath me.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_ **––**

" _I'm a hunter," I bragged. "I've been_ _hunting and foraging the woods since was 12. I have been the only provider in my family. I'm ready. I am not cut out to be someone's maid service."_

" _Hunting for the game is not the same as a soldier," Boggs snorted. "You would need weeks of physical training but before that I need to access your strengths and weaknesses and which weapon you are fit to use."_

" _I'm good with a bow and arrow," I insisted with a smug look on my face. Though Katniss was a better bowman I wasn't that bad myself. When she started to work for the Mellarks I was on my own. I felt abandoned by my best friend. She had been generous in providing bread and treats for my family that I first refused, but reluctantly accepted._

" _Gale, your friend Katniss is helping us––"_

" _I don't need her charity," I spat with fury. Katniss' 'help' was an insult shoved on my face as if couldn't provide my own family._

" _The fences have been turned on," Mom reminded me. I cringed. "How are you going to provide for us when you can't even hunt in the woods?" Her hands fisted as they rested on her hips. "Katniss offering us bread is not charity. How are you going to explain to your brothers and sister when I can't place any food on our table? Why should I turn down any food to feed our family? Are you that arrogant and selfish to let your pride and ego get in the way of feeding our family?" I hated our situation but mom was right._

 _I had to swallow my pride each and every time Katniss and Prim came to our house to drop off bread and treats for my family. Guilt and shame, that was what I felt every time they appeared at my doorstep._

 _Men and women gathered around us. I needed to show my worth, that I was useful and wanted to be a part of the rebellion. I was bored to tears with all my menial jobs._

 _People snickered at me. "What?"_

" _Bow and arrow?" Boggs repeated. He walked towards an artillery rack. There were guns, spears and all sorts of equipment and firearms in the training room. He returned with a sleek bow and arrow unlike the one I used in the woods. Mine was made of wood and filament. This one was metallic and the string was made of some plastic material. The bow was well crafted and durable. And, it was heavier than I anticipated that the bow nearly fell from my grasp. "Show me."_

 _Boggs dared me in front of people around us. Knowing I had something to prove, I took his challenge. He led me to an area with a field of targets 20 yards away. He gave me an arrow. Smiling and giddy I aimed my bow and drew the arrow at a target. I craned my neck and released it. To my dismay, the arrow landed on the furthest outer circle._

 _People around me laughed. I was embarrassed and angry for Boggs humiliating me in front of a crowd. "This isn't fair," I sputtered as I tried to hold back my anger._

"You said you were good with a bow and arrow," Boggs said in a calm tone.

" _I'm…not used to this kind equipment. Mine was not as heavy," I explained. It wasn't an excuse but the truth. I wasn't used to using the heavier bow. This was not a fair test._

" _I'll give you that," Boggs said in understanding. He then gave me four more arrows giving me an opportunity to get used to the weight. I sighed in relief. Taking my time, I aimed at the same target. Each arrow landed on the same outer circle. One even missed bounced off the target. The heavier weight made my wrist ache and my arms tired easily._

" _I need more time and practice," I insisted. "I want to be trained." Boggs shook his head. "Why not?"_

" _You have not earned your place here," he said. "See those people over there?" He pointed to a group, training squad M. The group consisted of men and women age range from 20-35 wearing gray training suits with dark boots––Bailey and Douglas were amongst them. In District 13 the common color of the uniforms was gray. They didn't have the luxury of making clothes in different color. Even dying clothes black I was told was difficult to process and produce. It required a lot of energy which we they stored and conserve. Everything from food, energy, and materials were delegated and accounted for. Colored clothing was a luxury and not a necessity._

" _They have been in training for months," he stated. "All of us depend on each other whether we out in the battlefield or here in District 13." He removed the bow from my possession. "Since you've been here, you have not earned your keep."_

" _I think I'm beyond kitchen and laundry duty," I snorted as I looked at my blistered and dishpan hands._

 _"No one is beyond doing work to help keep District 13 in order. We all must do our part for all of us to work, live, eat and survive the upcoming war we will have against the Capitol," he berated me. Boggs was an imposing man. He was tall like me with lean muscles. Men and women respected and admired him some even feared him._

" _Then why can't I be trained like everyone," I demanded. "If everyone is also doing the same job as me, why can't I be trained as well?" It didn't make sense why I was left out._

" _Since you've been here, Hawthorne," Boggs started. "You've done nothing to prove you belong and your worth. You have a chip on your shoulder, no a boulder. You have no respect for the people around you, like they are beneath you."_

 _"No, I don't––" I shook my head._

" _Go back to work," he commanded. "You are wasting valuable time."_

 _"I'm capable enough to trained," I insisted. "You're not giving me a chance."_

" _You are not going to get a chance until you learn patience, control and respect for the everyone around you," he returned. "And that includes everyone from the guys and gals who do their jobs fixing your meals, cleaning your clothes. You would not be fed or clothed without them. Soldiers rely on everyone and they do not snub those 'beneath' them like you do." Boggs turned and grabbed a broom. "This is your new assignment." The broom landed a foot away from me. "And until I see you have an modicum of respect for the people around you, that is your job."_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Since then I kept my head down and my mouth shut. Everyday I watched men and women train while I swept and wiped the equipment they used in the training room. I knew Boggs reassigned me there for punishment. I grew new blisters in my hands––calluses from holding a broom, paint brush and hours of lifting carts of laundry. While others limped and got injuries from their training, I was treated from blisters holding a broom. It was humiliating. When I heard about rumors of the MockingJay and the rebellion, I imagined fighting alongside him and his rebels. This was not the life I imagined.

My alarm clock rang a second time reminding me that I have to wash up and get dressed for the day. My uniform was sent through a laundry shoot that was built inside the wall. I lifted the crisp, fresh and clean garment from the shoot and dressed quickly if I intend to have breakfast. Once you missed breakfast, lunch or dinner, there was no opportunity to get another meal until the next meal period. I learned that the hard way.

Grudgingly I stood in line with a tray in hand, as my food was dropped into their perspective slots. Carbs, protein, vegetable/fruit consisted of bread, chicken which they raised in a lower level of the bunker, and peas, corn or carrots for vegetables and orange or apple with water, coffee or tea. I hated to admit that I missed Mellark's bread from time to time, as the biscuits they served tasted like flour and water with no flavor. I might as well have been eating a cracker the first time I chewed on their version of bread. The one time I complained about the food I was denied the next meal and was given protein water as punishment. Life in District 13 was hard and rigid. I couldn't go out in fear of being detected. I missed the woods and my freedom.

I never thought I missed the Seam. Back in District 12 I had my friends and my family who cared for me. I took them all for granted in exchange for a dream of becoming a solider in MockingJay's army. Then I realized I was part of District 13's militia. Out there was MockingJay; fighting the fight I had thought I volunteered for. I had made matters worse as I requested Boggs to let me find the rebels who served MockingJay. I wanted to serve under MockingJay's command not Coin's rebels.

" _Do you honestly think that President Coin will allow you to leave the comfort of 13 so you can look for MockingJay and his rebels," Boggs chortled. "No one here knows who he is and where his men are hiding."_

" _But if you let me go, I know I can find him" I boasted. "I've hunted and tracked game. I can easily find MockingJay."_

 _Boggs stared into my eyes his brows scrunched. Then a second later he laughed––a big belly laugh that displayed his white teeth. "President Snow…his Peacekeepers have been hunting and searching for him for…years, decades. And you? You are going to find him?"_

" _I'm the best tracker in my district."_

" _You got a lot of balls Hawthorne, Of course, you are 12's best tracker. You're probably the only tracker in your district," he guffawed. "You have no one to compete with. Who else is tracking game in your district?" He laughed again tears ran down his eyes as he held a hand to his stomach. That wasn't true since Katniss was just as good as me, and maybe far better. But I wasn't about to admit that._

So I was two for two in humiliating myself but that time I knew to speak to Boggs in private. I ate my breakfast in silence grateful that the meal was filling if not satisfying. The emotion in the room was somber and sterile. It was so quiet you can hear the tinkling of silverware as it contacted the metallic meal trays. Suddenly the cafeteria monitored turned on.

Ordinarily the monitor televised information about the Capitol. It's been nearly two weeks since the reaping. We would have watched the interviews the night before but the whole compound was darkened as all lights were turned off and everyone was ordered to their rooms. Emergency lights and minimal activity was allowed. Usually that meant that Capitol hovercrafts were flying within the vicinity. We couldn't afford to be detected by the sounds emitting from the compound and the energy we used.

I sat in awe and longing as I watched Katniss appear wearing a dress. I have never see her look so beautiful and radiant. She also looked uneasy and anxious. I snorted as to the reason why. She was forced to have her interview with Mellark. She looked uncomfortable with him while he sat next to her his eyes in complete adoration. My eyes were stuck to the screen as the image of Katniss burned in my head. I missed her.

Everyone cheered and clapped when Katniss' talent performance was televised. Her score was even more than I imagined. She scored a 14 even after threatening the Head GameMaker. She was glorious and a sight to behold when she was in hunter mode. That as the Katniss I grew to love.

My happy disposition soured when Mellark's performance and score was revealed as well. I snorted. He received a 10 for throwing metals balls at the glass partition. _'Big deal.'_

"What's wrong, Hawthorne?" Douglas asked. He was one of the two that found me in District 13 and 'carried' me to the hidden compound. The woman, Bailey was seated next to him. "Not impressed with Mellark's talent performance?" I snickered and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't understand how he got a 10," I admitted. "Any guy with upper body strength can throw a 100lb kettle bell." I caught Commander Boggs attention. He sat two tables from me with his back turned. That's why I admired about Boggs he ate with the rest of us mingling with soldiers and not those high in command. They sat at a special table assigned to them.

"Oh, so you can do better than Mellark?" he asked his brow furrowed in interest.

"How hard can it be?" I returned. "If Mellark can do it, I bet anyone can."

"Can you?" Boggs inquired. "Do you know what kind of strength and control it takes to throw that much weight at the same spot?"

I shrugged my shoulders. People around me started to whisper around me. I turned back to the interview.

" _Peeta and I are here in the Capitol together," Katniss said. "It is the worst and best thing that has happened. Circumstance brought us together, I would change a lot of things in my past but getting to know Peeta? It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't change that. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I am glad that he…is here with me."_

I cringed as Mellark responded.

" _I don't regret a single moment or time we spent together. If you must know, I've had a crush on Katniss since I was five. How we got together, I never regretted it. The only thing I would change is her, being here with me."_

" _Don't say that. I want to be here with you."_

" _So exactly how long have you been together?" Caesar asked._

I flinched and wondered how long we were subjected to the sob story of their relationship––how they met. Blah, blah, blah. I was bored to tears but everyone around me was mesmerized.

" _Not long," Katniss' image said. "As a matter of fact…"_ She talked about Ivan who had harassed her and how Peeta saved her life that night. I thought about that night over and over and wondered had I handled it better would Katniss be with me instead of Mellark?

" _Everyone by now knows that Peeta was unjustly punished for a crime he didn't commit. He saved me from Peacekeeper Ivan. We've been together after that incident."_

" _And her family healed and save me," Peeta said._

" _Yes I see, but is it true that no one was caught? The person who murdered Peacekeeper Ivan is still at large," Caesar continued._ I still wondered who murdered Ivan that night.

" _It's not a subject we talk about in length," Katniss stated._

" _Yes, the most important fact is that it's in the past and we don't want to discuss it." Peeta stated._

" _I see," Caesar surmised. "Katniss, we know of the unfortunate accident that took your sister, Prim. You were chosen to take her place."_

" _Yes, my sister Prim…is gone." Her voice was low and soft._

" _My condolences on your family's loss," Caesar said with sincerity. "I just want to say that the Capitol will be rooting for you or at least I will during the games. Is there anything or anyone that you want to say a good bye to? Any last words." Peeta nodded his head at Katniss._

" _I just want to say to mom and dad."_ She stared into the audience. _"Thank you for everything. For being the best parents that Prim and I could ever have. To Prim…I know you are in safe place now––you will always be loved where...ever you are. I miss you."_

 _"Peeta?"_

" _Dad, Rye," his voice shook. "There are no words to describe how much you guys mean to me. Don't be sad, Dad. I'm okay. I really am. And Rye, don't be angry too long. I expect you and Delly to have more kids and live happily ever after. Live the life you were meant to have. Honor Graham and I by living your life to the fullest and happiest you can be. And Delly, let Rye have his sugar fix every once in a while. He loves you so much. I love you all. Live for me that's all I want."_

Everyone around me was quiet. Some women had tears in their eyes. I rolled mine from the sappiness.

"It's so sad and unfair," a woman wailed. "They love each so much and they are going to die in the arena." I snorted. Peeta wouldn't survive that I can guarantee but Katniss had a really good chance to win. She was a fighter and hunter with good survival instincts. Peeta wouldn't make it a day and he was a liability to Katniss. He was dead weight.

"She lost her sister too," another voice cried out. I was sad and angry when I heard the new of Prim's death. It was Mellark's fault I was certain. She died and he somehow survived. The thought of Prim dead made me hate Mellark even more.

"They are the Star Crossed Lover of District 12," someone voice. I snorted and rolled my eyes again. "It's such a tragedy. Those poor kids."

" _Everyone before ending this program, I want to thank all the tributes and their mentors for a successful evening. It has a delight. And drum roll please. Ms. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, The Star-Cross Lovers of District 12."_

Then the room became silent again as we watched Peeta led Katniss to center stage. She then started to…twirl? After one rotation her dress from bottom up lit on fire. A few seconds Peeta too was ablaze and the audience went wild. I heard screaming and yelling in the background.

" _Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire," Caesar exclaimed amidst the loud noise that nearly drowned his voice. "Katniss, Katniss."_

"Hey, Hawthorne? Did you know Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?" Bailey asked. Her red hair shone bright against the sickly greenish lights. I wondered if she has a boyfriend?

"Katniss was my hunting partner," I admitted. "She was my best friend." _'Until I ruined our friendship,'_ a voice echoed in my head. She was mine and I lost her to Peeta Mellark. The admission and realization didn't sit well in my stomach. "Peeta's father owned a bakery. I didn't know him well."

"Mellark is pretty strong," Boggs said with a gleam of admiration in his eyes. "Takes a lot of concentration and focus to throw those weights across that great distance." He said to no one in particular.

"Humph," I breathed through my nose. "His performance wasn't that impressive." I knew the moment I said those words I was going to regret it.

"Oh really?" Bailey inquired. "So you can do that? Throw five 100 lb bells across the room and have them land at the same spot? To throw that much weight and to shatter a 3" solid glass wall partition?"

"If he can, I don't see how I can't too." I was in to deep now. I couldn't back out another challenge. Besides, like I said if Mellark could do it, how hard could it be?

"Let's go, Hawthorne," Boggs stood up and pointed to me. "Training room right now." I sighed. I opened my big mouth once again.

Twenty minutes later I visited the infirmary as I opened the blisters in my hands. I winced as the medic peeled off the skin and wiped the puss that dripped down my fingers. It was painful. Who knew using a broom was hard work causing me to grow blisters in the first place.

Boggs instructed me to throw the metallic balls towards a target he perched 20 feet off the ground and ten yards away. He set up the same conditions by distance and height. I flinched as I recalled the humiliation I felt when I could only throw three 100 lb bells at a paltry distance––20 feet that barely made if off the ground. I failed miserably.

 _"This is the reason why you are not being trained," Boggs said. "Peeta Mellark volunteered to help his girlfriend's little sister. He wasn't reaped but volunteered. That was an honorable thing he did. Instead of sympathizing his situation you mocked him. He's in for the fight of his life and you're sizing him up like it's a competition." He shook his head in disappointment. "Where is your compassion? Sympathy? We work as team supporting each other in good and bad times. We are a group of people brought together under stressful circumstances. We need to rely on each other. We are family."_

I hated that Peeta Mellark was admired by total strangers who didn't know him. What is it about him that drew people and strangers to him? They saw things in him I couldn't. I'll never understand it.

Boggs was right. I was never going to be trained if I thought less of people around me. They were my companions who I needed to trust and trust me back. What was it going to take for me to get into my head that I needed to change my attitude? Everyday I grew angrier and angrier. I'm alone, lonely and I miss my family and friends. I missed Katniss.

The day was long and boring. I avoided anyone and everyone since my last encounter with Boggs. I had a lot to think about; Katniss, my family and the rebellion––my purpose.

I hoped that my family are doing well without me. I didn't give them much thought when I volunteered as I was too busy thinking about the leaving District 12 and joining the rebellion. My only regret was that I never got the chance to say goodbye to them before I 'died.' I thought of my mother and my siblings often. They would have been heart broken. It was selfish of me to have abandoned them when they needed me. I realized that now.

Before heading to bed I wandered into the empty training room. It was covered in partial darkness as the lights were dimmed. "Hey Hawthorne," Bailey greeted with a smirk on her face. "What are you doing here at this hour?" She was doing curls with a 30 lb weight. She was impressive as her biceps bulged from her short sleeve. Bailey was tall, lean and muscular for a girl. Not the kind of girl I was accustomed to back at home.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just thinking…I didn't really mean to go here but I guess my mind wandered and my feet led me here." It was true. There weren't too many places to go and hang out. Most places were restricted like the fourth level, which was the Command Center and Coin's private quarters. It was heavily guarded as well. You couldn't wander around if got bored.

"It's get pretty boring after a while. I don't blame you," she countered. "I come here when I'm bored." She returned the weights back at the rack. The training room was spotless and clean all the equipment and weapons were in their proper places.

"Let me take a guess," she started. "You're thinking about a girl back home. You left one behind to join the rebellion."

"Not exactly," I said as I winced as I thought of Katniss.

"A handsome young man like you has to have a girl back home," she said.

"Well…"

"So who is she?" she asked. "Why did you leave her behind to join the rebellion?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You're an open book, Hawthorne," Bailey commented. "It's obvious that Katniss Everdeen was more than just a hunting partner. I saw the way you looked at her earlier." I turned my head to avoid eye contact. Was I that obvious?

"You don't know what you're talking about?" I didn't need this. First Boggs humiliated me over and over. Now, Bailey acted as if she knew me.

"I may not know you well, but I know jealousy when I see it," she said. "And your obvious distain for Peeta Mellark. What? Did he steal her away from you? Big tall, handsome boy like you cheated on because of Mellark?"

"She was mine," I said.

"A girl doesn't wander unless something was missing in your relationship," she stated. I flinched. "You were in a relationship, right? Or were you the kind that step out on her because one girl wasn't enough?" I remained quiet.

"No." I said soft and low.

"No, what? You didn't cheat on her."

"No, we weren't exactly…in a relationship," I admitted. "Not a romantic one anyway. I thought were." Bailey laughed. It was a laugh of ridicule and disgust.

"Oh, I get it now," she blustered between pockets of laughter. "You were hunting partners and best friends. And you being a guy, you assumed and expected that there was a relationship between the two of you because…because you hunted together."

"Well, I thought it was understood." She laughed harder. "What?" I grew angry. "I was with other girls because I had needs and she wasn't ready."

"I bet…so you fooled around while you waited for her," she huffed. "You expected her to be your girl because you hung out together. You didn't even consider her feelings. You just assumed she was yours because, because you're all that, getting experience elsewhere while she supposed to wait and you get your rocks off until you were done and she was ready to be with you as your girlfriend. And in the meantime, she wasn't dating anyone and you thought it was because no one can love her like you did. I mean your version of love where you tell her what to do and she's supposed to be all girl-like and do as you say. Because you're the man in the relationship."

She couldn't contain her laughter as she summed up my relationship with Katniss. "So when you decide you were ready she was supposed to look into your eyes, fall madly and deeply in love with you?" I nodded my head.

She laughed again but this time she doubled over. Everyone has been telling me that my love for Katniss was one sided. She loved me but like a brother. The thought made my stomach turn because I hadn't looked at her at all until she started developing.

Was it wrong of me to be attracted to my best friend who grew up to be a beautiful woman? "But Katniss' eye was elsewhere," she taunted me. "While you ogling her and sleeping with other girls who weren't your girlfriend she was ogling Peeta Mellark."

"Stop," I said between gritted teeth. "I did love Katniss. I wanted her to be my wife."

"Really, while you were busy sowing your oats? So by the time you realize you were ready to settle down she was with Mellark?"

"Mellark had no right to take her from me?"

"Oh, Hawthorne. She was never yours to begin with. You had no understanding between the two of you. That was all one sided. How can you claim to love Katniss when you openly had relations with others girls which she knew about? Where was the courtship?"

"Katniss is not that kind of girl," I stated. "I never imagined her wanting flowers, picnics in the meadow or dinner dates. She wasn't the type."

"You're an idiot if you think that any girl who is attracted to a guy wouldn't want to romance her. She may not wanted flowers and presents but she would still wanted your undivided attention. Katniss would still be wanted to be treated special from all the other you dated." She air quoted her fingers. "I myself find flowers useless and wasteful but I would have appreciated the thought." My throat felt parched. Living in the Seam we didn't have the luxury of picnics and flowers. It was pointless but, I could have done something with her, spend time together getting to know each other better than just hunting partners. I didn't even know what her favorite color was. I could have courted Katniss.

"It's a moot point," I said. "Katniss is with Peeta. I know that. She picked him." Bailey shook her head, her mouth a thin line.

"You're missing the point," she voiced. "You can admit that now because she is out of your grasp. She is going into the arena for the Hunger Games. The simple truth is with or without the games she chose him. She chose Peeta before the games. She chose him over you."

I thought I had time with Katniss. I knew that I made mistakes––treating her disrespectfully while I was with other girls as I expected her to wait for me. But most of all, for taking her for granted and assuming she wasn't attracted to anyone, especially a blond hair blue eyed Merchant boy.

"I don't understand," I started. "I don't understand what she…Katniss sees in Peeta."

"You won't," she persisted. "You can't see or understand why she chose him. You'll never figure out what she sees in Peeta, what is it about him that fills her heart. You only see and feel the gaping hole she left inside you." I was heartbroken. She was the one person I trusted and loved besides my family.

Somehow talking to Bailey, she made me see sense and reason. I couldn't fight the bond between Peeta and Katniss or understand it. Looking at them together made no sense, she was a girl from the Seam living in impoverished conditions hunting to survive while he was a Merchant boy who didn't understand the meaning of poverty or sacrifice. But they gravitated towards each other––it was as if they were meant to be.

"You and I have gotten on the wrong foot, so to speak," Bailey started. I grunted. "You're not a bad guy, just arrogant and selfish." I snorted as she smirked back at me.

"Was that a compliment?"

"It's the truth. Joking aside, I can tell you really loved Katniss. She just wasn't for you."

"I really wish people would stop saying that," I said. Even if it was the truth I didn't need to hear it.

"And you, yourself have not exactly…endeared yourself to anyone here, Hawthorne," she countered. "Like Boggs said you have a big chip on your shoulder that needs to be knocked off if you intend to get along with anyone here."

"Hey, I get along with everyone," I argued.

"Sure, you do."

"How long have you been here?" I asked in curiosity.

"Long enough to know how to listen to orders and get along with people," she snickered. "You have a lot to learn if you intend to stay here."

"This was not what I imagined," I admitted.

"What? That you would be fighting in the districts killing Peacekeepers?"

"I don't know what I was expecting but this…" I pointed around us. "…was not what I had imagined."

"You're lucky," Bailey began. "You're safe, warm and fed. The rebel camps are lucky if they have fresh water and food. The MockingJay is commanding a paltry army of men and women living off the land while fighting Peacekeepers with advance weapons and supplies."

"See! That was what I expected," I said. "Not to be stuck here cleaning after people."

"You're really think that once you volunteered, the command was going to give you a weapon without training or experience?" she said. "That they were going to send you off to fight? A newbie like you with a temper and a chip of his shoulder?"

"Well…"

"You really are an idiot," Bailey said her tone hard and firm. "You think you can come here and fight against peacekeepers without any training? That we who have been together for months training together as group, would let you just waltz in here and insinuate yourself into our family? We don't know you, or trust you."

"I was never given a chance," I insisted.

"A chance you haven't earned," she persisted. "All this time, you haven't learned a single thing. We work as a unit training together, building trust between each other. You have never indicated that you are a team player, someone we can trust to watch our back. You don't trust anyone. How are we supposed to work and trust you?" This conversation was getting old––I haven't earned my place, they work as a unit––a family. It was repetitive and boring, but there was a grain of truth.

I never thought of the team dynamics––that I needed people to trust and people needed to trust me. So far, I have proven them right, that I was untrustworthy and uneasy to get along. I had a lot to prove not just to the people around me but also to myself.

That night in my bunk I couldn't' sleep. Conversations swirled in my mind––Mom, Katniss, Garrett, Bailey, Boggs. People I loved, admired and met. They spoke to me hoping to get through my stubbornness and pride. I knew I had disappointed my mother most of all.

The next morning it was same routine as I woke up, dressed and had my breakfast. An hour after wiping down the training room floor, Boggs asked for me.

"What did I do now?" I muttered underneath my breath. My shame and remorse ate into my being. I had never felt this before. "President Coin wants a word with you" he informed me. _'President Coin––the leader and president of District 13?'_

"Holy fuck, why?" I sputtered as my hands gripped the handle of the mop tightly that my knuckles turned white. "Why would she want to see me?" I was stumped and scared.

"I don't know what you did, but she's asking for you," he stated in calm manner. His eyes revealed nothing––fear or curiosity. The president gave an order and the soldier obeyed no words or questions asked. The walk to the Commander Center felt long even though it only took a mere ten minutes to reach the restricted area. Several armed soldiers roamed the floor.

We entered into a room filled with several monitors on the walls. The largest monitor displayed the map of Panem as each districts were outlined. Little red dots peppered several districts. On other screens displayed landscape of certain districts. I recognized District 4 with the vast ocean and seaports. The other districts I was unfamiliar with but one caught my eye. It was District 12. I recognized the terrain as I mapped out the route in preparation for an emergency evacuation. I sighed as I longed to set my foot on solid earth, to feel the wind in my face, to breath in the smell of pine and earth and to listen to the sounds of forest critters and birds chirping. The sight of 12's foliage made me homesick.

Suddenly, President Coin appeared. She was small woman with long white hair. One might say she was kind of pretty for someone in her age. "Have a seat, Hawthorne," Coin said as she sat down and knitted her fingers together and place it on top of a long table. She addressed Boggs first. "Is he the one?" she asked him. _'What? I'm the one?'_

"Yes, Madam President," Boggs answered back. "We picked him because…well it was his home. He knew where to go and not get caught, but he encountered the girl and Abernathy. We almost had him." They spoke about the mission Boggs had sent me weeks prior.

"How unfortunate that your mission failed," she said as she shook her head. I thought about my attempt to 'recruit' Peeta that one evening several weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime. I remembered the shock and surprise I felt after seeing Katniss that night. She wore a dress and her hair was down. For a moment I was so mesmerized that I had forgotten who I was pretending to be and my objective. As I was dressed like MockingJay, I tasered Peeta and was about to take him to my rendezvous point. A hovercraft waited for me and I was to deliver him to President Coin. It was first and only mission which resulted in failure.

Both Haymitch and Katniss caught me and I was forced to leave without my objective. But before I could escape she punched in the face leaving me with another black eye.

The fact that Coin didn't recognize or acknowledged me led me to believe she never knew who Boggs sent to _'recruit'_ Mellark.

"Can I call you Gale, that is your name, Gale Hawthorne?" I nodded my head. Boggs remained standing and perched near the door with his hands behind his back his posture straight with his head held high.

"Yes Ma'am," I confirmed. "My name is Gale." I hoped that my voice didn't shake from anxiety and fear.

"Commander Boggs tells me that you are having a difficult time adjusting here," she said. My eyes popped out of my sockets. _'Shit. Are they going to kick me out?'_ a voice whispered in my mind. "I realize that it will take some getting used to our schedule and way of life but Boggs also tells me that you have been troublesome. Not getting along." I struck was speechless.

"It is unacceptable behavior," Coin scolded me. "We must live in order and cohesion. We utilize every resource nothing goes to waste. Everyone has a job, a task assigned to them in order to live in this compound. Our very survival depends on it."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand," I choked out the words.

"Do you, Gale? Because from what I'm hearing from Commander Boggs and other officers, you are not 'playing well' with others."

"I…I mean no disrespect––"

"I don't need to hear any excuses," she interjected her voice hard and cold. A chill went up my spine. "Boggs says that you are a young man that needs direction, purpose. My gut instinct tells me you are driven and very proud. But pride can kill a man if he is not inclined to listen to others."

"I'm sorry ma'am," I huffed in anxiety. Sweat glistened on my forehead and my hands felt clammy. _'Did I remember to wear deodorant?'_

"If I had it may way, I would send you back to the miserable existence where you came from," she started. "But Boggs has convinced me that all men should be given a second chance. To prove to himself and to others of his worth. I was told that men like you are worth keeping. Then another matter was brought to my attention––that the MockingJay was seen in your district. What say you? Is there any truth to that rumor? Do you have any idea who he is, his real identity?"

"No, ma'am. I don't know who is and I'm not sure about that rumor," I said. "From what I heard he was seen in Districts 8 and 9."

"I also heard a rumor that MockingJay is a resident of 12," she added. "That he lives amongst you." I gasped. "There were sightings of him a few weeks ago. Moreover, I want to know his real interest in Peeta Mellark. Why he used that young man in his broadcast? He must mean a great deal to him."

"There were rumors of the MockingJay in District 12, but I thought nothing of it. I don't believe he's from 12 let alone that he is hiding there." It was a mining district, faraway from the Capitol. I've been trying for years to leave 12 and join the rebellion. So why would the MockingJay hide in my district away from the incursions and rebel activity he supposed to be leading?

"Hawthorne may have a point, President Coin," Boggs interjected. "Our other source has not been able to locate or find any hints of the MockingJay's presence in 12."

"Well, my instincts tell me otherwise," Coin asked back.

"But why choose Hawthorne. He is not trained." _'Choose Hawthorne, me for what?_

"Gale personally knows Mellark. I believe that Peeta has a connection to MockingJay." They spoke to each other as is if wasn't around.

"You believe that Peeta Mellark is related to the MockingJay?" Boggs asked.

"Why else would he use Peeta in his broadcast unless he meant something to the rebel leader? Maybe he wanted justice for the young man because the MockingJay knows him." Coin argued. Peeta related to the MockingJay? The baker of District 12 is the MockingJay? I wanted to laugh out loud but thought against it. It was impossible?

"Ma'am, he is not ready––" Boggs interrupted as my question was ignored.

"Nonetheless, if the MockingJay is a resident of 12, he knows Gale. Why else would he send him to find us?"

"Even if that's true, Hawthorne can't go back to 12. He's been declared missing and presumed dead," Boggs stated.

"I didn't say he was going back to 12. I have verified reports that the MockingJay is in District 2. I can only guess that he's going to rescue Peeta from the arena. He has demanded that we rescue him a few weeks ago. I disagreed."

"What? MockingJay is going to rescue Peeta?" I said. That also meant he was also going to rescue Katniss as well.

"What is your order, Madam President?" Boggs inquired.

"You are going take Hawthorne with you and stop MockingJay from his suicidal plans."

"But wouldn't it makes better sense that if he died, you can lead the rebellion?" Boggs stated.

"He is not only a symbol. MockingJay has many men who follow him. His death would cripple our rebellion. I can't have him working against me if we intend to succeed in freeing Panem from the Capitol and Snow."

"I don't understand," I interjected. "I thought that we are all on the same side." I was so confused. Who was leading the rebellion? MockingJay or Coin? And why would MockingJay risk his life to rescue Peeta?

"I have my reason which I don't have to explain to you," Coin said in calm but cold manner. "Listen, you don't have a good standing here in 13. As I see it, you will be assigned to your job indefinitely with no chance to take part of the rebellion. If you want be part of this, you must prove your loyalty to me. The MockingJay is a symbol, not leader of the revolution. I am. I have support and means to end Snow and his regime. You have to decide right now who you will follow."

I turned to Boggs for some words of wisdom and advise. For as long as I can remember listening to the MockingJay's broadcast was all I knew. He was my symbol of hope and my reason to fight for my home and family. The survivors of District 13 were a rumor, annihilated by Snow and his peacekeepers. It turned out that they had survived and were building their army and armaments. How do I choose? I'm alone and on my own with people who have no regard for me but I have a chance to make something of myself. MockingJay was a legend and a hero in my eyes who was far away and I felt abandoned by him.

I knew this was a turning point in my life––chose Coin or MockingJay. Both fighting for the same cause but each had their own agenda. Who had more to gain? "President Coin, I made a decision," I said, my voice shook as I decided my fate. I just hoped that I don't live to regret it.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

Sweat beaded from my forehead. I didn't want to leave Katniss and Peeta anywhere in the mansion. I didn't want to be separated from them, but I had no choice. Now Plutarch led us to join Snow for dinner. I felt sick to my stomach wishing I was elsewhere. Effie's heels clicked on the stone floor. The sound resonated in my head like hearing drums beating before your execution.

So it made me wonder if this––Peeta and Katniss invited to the dinner and Peeta assaulted, was planned. It felt like it. I looked at Cinna he was calm. His demeanor bothered me. Didn't he realize that lighting Katniss' dress, making that kind of spectacle made her a target as well? Peeta was already in Snow's hit list as Cinna made sure Katniss' name was added along side him. I needed to have a long conversation with Katniss' stylist about the 'order' that was given him. Then I'm going to kick Jay in the ass for giving said order to set Katniss on fire and placing his daughter in more danger.

Cinna knew what he was doing––inciting and inviting trouble and attention. Why?

"Please, everyone have a seat," Plutarch suggested as he seated at the other end of the table. Effie sat next to Cinna. Both Peeta and Katniss would have been seated next to me had they made it for dinner. Not that I wanted Peeta to be injured, but his injury prevented him from participating and Katniss would never leave his side. So Effie, Cinna and I still ended up having dinner without my tributes anyway. Thank God for small favors.

"Very impressive and successful program tonight," Plutarch commented. "I was very impressed with your tributes, Haymitch. I don't in all the years I've have been a GameMaker that I have ever seen such talent especially from…District 12."

"Peeta and Katniss are special," Cinna stated. I bit my lip. Why was Cinna making it worse for Katniss and Peeta? They didn't the endorsement of how special they are.

"I have to admit lighting Ms. Everdeen's dress ended the night in a spectacular fashion. he persisted. "And no one will ever forget their Talent Performance scores––10 and 14."

"I'm surprised you allowed the rating," I confessed.

"We've never had tributes like Katniss and Peeta before," Plutarch admitted. "I mean tributes from Districts 1 and 2 are trained. We expect a lot from them, but after a while we've seen knife and spear throwing performances every year. It gets old."

He lifted a wine bottle and filled his glass. "Tonight, we have heard about Peeta, how he volunteered and Katniss was chosen. That is a rare honor for the President of Panem to hand picked a tribute. And their talent performance and score? Well, that will be a conversation for weeks to come."

I snorted. "Yeah, right." Peeta forced to volunteer and Katniss hand selected to be chosen for death.

"One thing is for sure," Plutarch smirked. "This years' games will be the best we'll ever had. I promise you."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I said and sighed in resignation. There was nothing I could do but wait until our plans were executed because of tonight's performance definitely sealed Peeta and Katniss' fate.

Suddenly the door opened and President Snow appeared. Dressed in a black suit he looked ominous as ever his crystal blue eyes and face emotionless. The man lacked a sense of humor and as Effie would say 'fashion sense.'

"Good evening," he greeted us as he approached the table. I took a deep breath, sat up straight and planted my feet on the floor. Plutarch offered me a glass of wine which I refused. I knew I had to keep my head clear and my mind opened. This was going to be a long dinner and the night was still ahead of us.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and also for your patience. One more day until the Hunger Games and for Peeta and Katniss' adventure to begin. Thanks for those you have stayed in this journey. I hoped I didn't disappoint. Have a great weekend.**_


	44. Chapter 44 - Rebels in the Capitol

Chapter 44 – Rebels in the Capitol

 _AN: My apologies for those who didn't get the alert last week for Chapter 43. So now you guys get to read two chapters instead of one? ;) Thank you to the following who made a review, alerted and followed 'Destiny'––Twink21, B Dizzy, J, kelmikmag, jroseley and guests. You found the fic even though the alert wasn't posted. Lol This chapter contains Haymitch's POV and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for language. Warning: This fic is rated __**M**_ _so if you are offended by this rating, please turn back now. My regular disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

"I must commend your team, Mr. Abernathy," Snow drawled as he lifted a glass of wine to his lips. "Peeta Mellark is very resilient and brave. It is surprising how he has survived all his trauma." He wiped wine from his chapped lips with a napkin. "I cannot tell you how much I admire the young man for volunteering as well."

I snorted because we both knew he reaped Prim Everdeen. She was set up and knowing Peeta, he would volunteer to protect his girlfriend's little sister. Our worst fear was that Delly, Peeta's pregnant sister-in-law was going to be reaped but that would have been obvious. And had Peeta been chosen in the reaping ceremony, it too would have been obvious that the lottery was rigged.

"I really don't think you should be at all surprised," I muttered underneath my breath.

"Excuse me," Snow said back. I couldn't help but bite back.

"We haven't had a volunteer in years, decades," Plutarch mentioned a he tried to ease the tension in the room. It was palpable and thick to the point of suffocation. "That's what makes this year's games special. And Katniss Everdeen was chosen. That is another honor to be chosen by the President of Panem." It wasn't an honor but retribution for 'killing' Prim during a rescue attempt. We all knew it.

"Yes, it is seldom and rare that both male and females tributes are…together as in a relationship," Effie cooed. "Peeta and Katniss are very devoted to each other. They are so young yet mature, and level headed."

"To a fault," I said. The fact that there were named, 'The Star Crossed Lover's of District 12' made them a notoriety elevating them to celebrity status. The Capitolites loved them. There were bets on who would die first and if they would survive at all. It was disgusting.

"Nevertheless, this year will be as Plutarch elaborated, special and extraordinary," Snow said. "In fact, the Gamemakers has especially designed new trials this year. I cannot wait to see them."

Cinna and I looked at each other. New trials which usually meant new and horrific ways to kill the tributes. Last year's games the Gamemakers created mobile quicksand. You didn't run into it, they moved from place to place at a certain times of the day. Four tributes lost their lives when it was introduced into the arena.

"Yes, Seneca and I designed them our selves," Plutarch announced with a smile on his face. I wanted to smack him. Silence followed after a few seconds. My mind was reeling. I thought back to Jay's plans to rescue Peeta and Katniss in the arena. Any attempt beforehand was futile while they trained in the city. Security was tight and they were watched every time they left the penthouse. They had to be rescued the moment they entered into the arena. "And I have to admit they are brilliant. I guarantee that this year's games? No one will ever forget it." I felt gutted and sick to my stomach. I sat across these men who constructed ways to murder the children of Panem for entertainment.

Dinner consisted of fillet mignon, buttered lobster or a rack of lamb with creamy mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. On another night the meal would have been appealing but my appetite was non-existent as I was too worried and was concern for the welfare and safe return of Peeta and Katniss. I looked at Cinna and Effie. They too looked discomforted and anxious. Normally, Effie would have enjoyed and relished the idea of having dinner with Snow but this time, she was tense and uneasy.

She was a mystery to me as she sat up and head held high while she delicately sliced her steak into little pieces. But I knew the look on her face was one of distress.

"Mr. Cinna," Snow started as he leaned back in his chair with air of superiority. "For years I have heard great things about your creations. I have seen them myself. This evening I must admit you have excelled and outdone yourself. Ms. Everdeen's dress has been the talk of the evening." _'Oh, God I knew it.'_ Peeta and Katniss invited to dinner were because of Cinna's actions––his display of defiance against Snow. He had to have recognized the intricate designs of the bird on her dress. How could anyone not miss it? Cinna basically announced our involvement to all of Panem who knew of the MockingJay design––his insignia, the MockingJay's calling card.

"I have reports from the media center," Plutarch interjected. "The rating on tonight's show was the highest we ever had. Also, Mellark and Everdeen's talent performance was also the best scores in years." Snow didn't look pleased at Plutarch's enthusiastic report. As a matter of fact, he appeared angry. I'm angry with Cinna myself but for different reasons.

"Cinna is the most talented designer in the Capitol, President Snow," Effie complimented her friend. "I was honored that he volunteered to be the designer for District 12."

"You volunteered?" Snow asked his brow lifted on his forehead.

"Yes, I have never met Peeta Mellark but when I heard that he volunteered to be a tribute," Cinna explained. "I personally wanted to meet him and wanted be his stylist and designer. To be a part of District 12's team."

"Why?" Snow repeated. "Why 12? One of the poorest and untrained districts in all of Panem? Surely you could have chosen District 1 or 2."

"Why? Why not?" Cinna continued. "Peeta is a remarkable young man. Why should he not benefit from my talent? He and Ms. Everdeen deserve the best. And I…" He waved his hand in air. "…only create for the best. They are the perfect couple to design for––young, charming and beautiful."

"And untrained to fight unlike tributes from 1 and 2," Snow reiterated.

"This year I myself expect my tributes to do well. We have fighters this year," Effie gushed. "I daresay that their chances are overwhelming optimistic." I closed my eyes and shook my head. Effie was making it worse for Peeta and Katniss. I swore she looked as though she was also baiting Snow.

"Tell me what gave you the inspiration to light Ms. Everdeen's dress on fire," Plutarch addressed Cinna.

"Well, everyone knows that Katniss is Peeta's girlfriend," Cinna began. "And everyone in the Capitol loves and adores Peeta. How could I not uplift her in a way that elevates her equally to Peeta. Those two…are special," Cinna paused. "They will be my best creation, never to be forgotten and an inspiration. Do we not want to inspire Panem, the citizens who watch the games?"

"I see," Plutarch said. "That's quite brilliant."

"Please enlighten me," Snow voiced. "Why was Ms. Everdeen's dress lit on fire?"

I tried to choke back the bile that rose from throat and stare at Cinna. If my assumptions were correct, at least now I know why Jay had ordered to make Katniss the object of everyone's attention. Jay needed to grab the attention to those who knew the meaning of Cinna's design and his actions. It was a rallying call from the MockingJay and he used his daughter to send the message––the MockingJay and his rebellion are alive. The revolution has started and it was sparked by two unsuspecting kids from District 12. I didn't know how to feel for Jay had once again used an innocent, his own daughter as propaganda. I stewed in my anger for Jay's thoughtlessness and callous disregard to Katniss' safety but I realized he wasn't operating as her father but the MockingJay. Jay saw the bigger picture. He was fighting for the future of Panem as the leader of a rebellion not the father of reaped daughters. But his dream and vision might have cost the life of both Peeta and Katniss. Was I willing to sacrifice them as well?

"Cornelius, you know that districts need something to aspire to?" Plutarch said. "The games themselves for the past years have been lacking interest, excitement. It's been…boring and predictable. The ratings and the participation from the sponsors have been dismal. But tonight it has been revived because of Ms. Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Like I said our rating has tripled over night. Capitolites are involved and invested this year."

Well, if that was what Plutarch got out of Cinna's display, I wasn't about to contradict him. I knew better. It was better to let Snow think that Cinna was looking out for the Capitol's interest not rallying Panem to follow the MockingJay and fight for his cause.

However, Snow looked skeptical. "So tell me, Mr. Cinna. I noticed that there was a bird designed on Ms. Everdeen's gown," he said. I mentally gasped in horror and fear. Snow leaned down placing his elbows on the table. I smirked as I watched Effie contained her need to yell out, 'manners' to our one and only president. She had a pained look on her face. Snow was fishing for information or more likely proof of our involvement with the rebellion.

"Yes, I was inspired by the Blue Jays from District 5 and 6."

"Blue Jays?" Snow questioned.

"Yes, their blue feathers are very extraordinary in nature. The color is very vibrant, bright yet calming. It's blue like the Peeta's eyes," Cinna said. "I wanted to display Katniss' love for Peeta. His favorite color is orange. I would have chosen orange for her dress but that would not do. That color would not look well against her complexion. So I chose blue for Peeta's eyes and the bird that inspired me. Thus, I silkscreened Blue Jays on Katniss' dress."

It was pure bullshit. I may not know Cinna as well as Effie but I knew when someone was blowing smoke up Snow's ass. Cinna then continued to speak about the migration of the Blue Jays, what they fed on and their mating choices. "Did you know that Blue Jays are monogamous creatures and they stay together in life?"

Effie sniffled. "Just like Peeta and Katniss."

"And you would know this because?" I snorted. "You only met two weeks ago."

"I know true love when I see it, Abernathy," she sneered back. I held back a retort because I had none. Effie may be a shallow Capitolite but she did love Peeta and Katniss.

They have crept into her icy Capitolist heart. Anyone saw them together whether you were a Capitolite or a citizen of Panem knew it was love between them. The conversation veered off between Effie and Cinna as they gave praises to my tributes.

"Peeta loves Katniss so much," she bubbled with glee. "You can see it in the way he looks and treats her, like she is his Northern Star. Ever constant and true."

Snow raised a hand and rubbed his forehead. "Katniss is very devoted to Peeta as well," Cinna added. "She may not have the silver tongue like Peeta, it is in her actions that speaks well as to how she is very devoted to him." Effie wiped a tear from her eyes. Snow then rolled his eyes from impatience as Plutarch smiled.

"And that is why we have the best ratings ever," he smirked. Like a true Gamemaker, he was strategizing and formulating in his mind the next program or event. I didn't know if Cinna was able to divert the attention of Katniss' dress. But it was obvious that Snow was not impressed with Cinna or Katniss' talent performance.

I ate the best I could as I also forced myself not drink a single drop of hard liquor. I needed my strength to survive the next 24 hours. We have yet to attend the Tribute Dinner tomorrow evening. Another event that could find Peeta and Katniss is some trouble or danger. Maybe I should hire other security for them? Especially now that Katniss has become as popular as Peeta. Or dare I say as dangerous?

An Avox appeared and walked into the dining room with a small silver platter in her hand. On the platter was a small white note. Snow read the note and replaced it back on the plate. The next thing we knew the table was cleared and an assortment of dessert was served.

"Before Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen join us for dessert," Snow began. "Let me make one thing clear. I don't want any…misunderstanding between us. Peeta and Katniss without a doubt are the most sought out tributes in this year's games. With that in mind, I must ensure their safety be it providing more security and what ever safe guard I have to make sure that nothing happens to them." I blinked once twice trying to sort out what he was trying to say.

"I have already secured Peeta's safety as you, Abernathy are…acquainted as a Victor since you yourself is protected and…monitored at all times." Then I dawned on me. He was reminding me of the GPS embedded inside my forearm and Peeta's bicep. "I have been kept abreast of the incidents with the other tributes from District 1 and 2. They have been…reprimanded and I can assure you that they will not bother Peeta and Ms. Everdeen again. After tomorrow night…" He shrugged his shoulders. "…their safety will no longer be my concern."

I sighed in relief. Though he guaranteed their safety from other tributes I knew what he was really saying. All eyes were on Peeta and Katniss. Branding Peeta early made sure his presence was accounted at all times. Any attempt for them to be rescued was impossible. "Please keep this friendly advise in mind, if anything should happened to Peeta or to Ms. Everdeen, all parties or…district involved with be dealt with severely." I knew a threat when I heard one. The images of the mutt dogs ravaging District 12 that happened months before flashed in my mind. "And I do mean all parties involved." He turned his eyes to Effie and Cinna––one culpable and the other innocent of any involvement with the rebellion.

I tried not to fidget in my seat from anxiety. _'Where are Peeta and Katniss?'_

I turned my head as the door flew opened. Katniss had her arm wrapped around Peeta's waist as he held her around the shoulders. A weight lifted from my stomach. I was relieved to see them unharmed. An hour later, I took a deep cleansing breath after we left the mansion. I wanted to kiss Effie and smack her head at the same time. It took guts for her to stand up for Peeta and Katniss as she reminded Snow of the laws and rules he himself written against anyone of rank or status to be having any influence with the tributes before the games. She was a stickler for rules and regulations. Thank you, Effie!

"Those were the most excruciating hours of my life," I groaned as I sat inside the hover car after dropping Peeta and Katniss back at the penthouse. Effie sat beside me. She looked stunned. I guess she realized the ramification of her dressing down the President of Panem.

"Do you think it's wise to leave Peeta and Katniss alone?" Cinna asked. He looked worried.

"You're concern about them now?" I blurted with a tinge of heat in my voice. "After that display of lighting Katniss' dress? What were you thinking?"

"I had my reasons," Cinna sighed. I knew I was repeating myself but I needed clarification. I needed or rather felt out of the loop. It was obvious that Jay gave Cinna orders but what? I needed to know.

"Haymitch––" Effie started. "What is going on?"

"Have you any idea what you've done? To Katniss?" I interjected. "Did even think about the consequences of your actions?" Moreover did Jay?

"You need to…" Cinna paused. The hover car made a complete abrupt stop that jostled us. We had reached Effie's residence. I realized that I should have kept my mouth shut in front of Effie. She knew nothing of the rebellion. She grunted in frustration as both Cinna and I ignored her.

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you nor would I want to," Effie said as she stepped off the car. "You need settle whatever it is before tomorrow. I don't want tension or fighting amongst us. We need to think of Peeta and Katniss––their state of mind and well-being." I closed my eyes. Effie was right. I didn't want them to see us fighting. They already had too much to worry about like surviving the games or rather the rescue attempt. There was no guarantee it would succeed. "Before the night is through, I want it settled before we return to the penthouse tomorrow."

"We need to have a discussion," Cinna said in a calm manner after we made sure Effie entered her home. The car restarted and returned to the busy city streets.

"I agree."

"But not here." Cinna gestured to the car. "I know the perfect place." He turned to a console and gave the driver an address. The car drove for a few more minutes. We ended up at a residential area located at a part of the city that I have never visited. The house was not very large or ornate like most homes built in the Capitol. As a matter of fact, it looked normal. There was a six foot wall that the surround the residence. Cinna pressed a well-lit doorbell and the wrought iron gate opened automatically. Without even knocking he entered through the front door as if he knew it was open.

Once we entered the building, I smelled sage and flowers. "Cinna," a big burly man with green hair approached him. He wore matching dark purple silk shirt and pants that looked like pajamas with a dark red turban on his head. They air kissed each other on both cheeks. "We were hoping you would stop by."

"Haymitch, this is Boz," he introduced us. The place was filled with people sitting on bean chairs and lounges. I recognized a few stylist and designers conversing. I felt out of place for some reason. Everyone had a glass of wine in their hands. A few were smoking cigarettes or cigars. The air was filled with so much smoke that my eyes watered.

I looked around me. The room was elaborately decorated with gauze-like curtains that hung from ceiling to floor. There was red wood on the floor that were only grown from District 7. Marble statues of stylists and designers from past games were perched on four-foot pedestals. I noticed my old stylist's statue as her bust sat on a large fireplace mantle. I recognized her high cheekbones and garish wig that resembled a beehive.

Boz's home felt like a museum of all the stylists from games. The white busts were everywhere.

"Boz, you know––" Cinna started.

"Yes, Haymitch Abernathy," he started. "The Victor from the 25th Hunger Games. Welcome to my home."

"It's…it's nice meeting you," I said as I extended my hand. Had Boz tried to air kiss me I was going to have more than words with Cinna for placing me in an uncomfortable position. Ordinarily I would have donned my mentor / Victor persona but I was too tired, cranky and I wanted to head home. The last place I wanted to be was a party surrounded by stylists and designers. This was more Effie's thing. Whatever diplomacy I had left took the night off. My dinner with Snow was not who I wanted for company or how I wanted my night to end after the Tribute Interview Program. For now, Peeta and Katniss were both safely back at the Penthouse. That was all that mattered to me.

"Please make your self at home," Boz said as he led us away from foyer and led us into another part of his home. "If you need anything, Cinna. Please let me know." He disappeared leaving us alone.

"Is it safe to talk here?"

"I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't," Cinna snarked back an eyebrow furled on his forehead.

"Start talking," I said without preamble. Cinna sighed. He looked tired and weary. I didn't blame him since it had been a long day. "We're on the same side, Haymitch," he reminded me.

"As of today, it doesn't feel like it," I said. I was deliberately kept in the dark.

"Haymitch, you know that I take orders from Jay just like everyone else," he reminded me.

"You should have told me what you were planning," I insisted.

"I'm not privy to all the plans you make with Jay. Hell, I don't even know how Jay is going to get Peeta and Katniss out of the arena. Only a handful knows." He sighed as he ran a hand over his eyes. "You know more than I do."

"What did he tell you?" I demanded. "Anything that involves them is my business," I said as I was losing my patience. "I should have been kept in the loop."

"I told Jay that but we didn't have time," Cinna insisted. "I barely was able to let him know that we were invited to dinner. Just the three of us. Do you know how rare that is and the opportunity it presented?"

"Cinna!"

"It's done and over with why rehash––"

"So it's done. So you can tell me what he ordered you to do besides draw attention to Katniss." I sat down and placed my elbows on my knees. "I'm not stupid, Cinna and neither is Snow. He recognized the MockingJay on Katniss' dress. And he also knows the bullshit you were telling him about the Blue Jays." He sat opposite me on an armchair as Cinna waited patiently to cool my temper. "You might as well have announced to Snow that we're involved with the rebellion."

"I know," Cinna said. "But orders are orders. Jay said to make Katniss visible for all of Panem to see."

"Mission accomplished. What else? I know there is more to it than what you are telling me," I pressed for more information. Cinna remained quiet. He was true and loyal to Jay and I admired him for it. "Look I get it, you have orders, but those two kids are my responsibility. Anything you do to them is on me as well."

"Looks like they are more than that, Haymitch," Cinna pressed. "You care about them."

"Don't you start trying to get all touchy feely with me," I countered. Cinna smiled.

"All I can't tell you is that yes, I was to draw attention to Katniss," he explained.

"Why? Jay had to know that doing that would put a target on her back as well as Peeta's."

"Because of Peeta's popularity it is obvious that he has no shortage of sponsors. But Katniss? No one really knows her except that she is Peeta's girlfriend. She will need sponsors in order to survive in the arena."

"Jay is making sure that she gets her chance for sponsors as well? Just in case we don't rescue them from the arena?" If Peeta didn't survive, she was on her own. I understood the logic but I was still irked that Jay had used Katniss to send his message to Panem. "But, she did that on her own, Cinna. Her score after the Talent Program guaranteed that? People already love her."

"Well, we didn't know how well she'd score and by that time, it was too late to stop her," Cinna admitted. My brows knitted in suspicion.

"But would you have, had you known her score?" I inquired. Cinna delivered a sly smile. "You dog, you were wanted to light Katniss' dress on fire regardless."

"It was perfection. A masterpiece," Cinna complimented himself. "There is nothing we could do about it now. Also, I'm not going to tell you what Jay ordered me to do but he was specific about his orders. Why everything tonight happened," Cinna said in a mysterious tone. "It happened for a reason."

"What the hell, Cinna," I said. "That's cryptic enough to have me worried. So you're basically telling me that everything that happened tonight was meant to happen?" The incident with Peeta being assaulted by the peacekeeper, Jay had planned it. Why?

I was so tired emotionally and physically that I didn't have the energy to move or argue anymore. "Why don't you rest for a while before going home? Or you can stay here, I don't think Boz will mind if you camp out in this room for a while."

"Does Boz know about…?" I hesitated to ask if Boz knew of Cinna's association with the MockingJay. If Boz himself was involved and moreover if he wasn't, I didn't want to endanger him by his association with me or Cinna. We shouldn't have come to his home and endangered him and his family. I knew if Peeta was being monitored I knew damn well so was I.

"I wouldn't place his life in danger, Haymitch," Cinna smirked. "If you want to know he volunteered to help."

"Volunteered why?" I thought the life of a stylist was a life of privilege––attending parties and events with the Capitol's social elite. Why would Boz risk losing that by joining a cause that would end the games, his lifestyle and his livelihood?

"Boz has 8 kids," Cinna explained. "He may be a designer for the games but they know what it would do them if they lost any of their children." Capitol children were exempt from the lottery. But I heard that if you turn on Snow he wouldn't go after your livelihood or your wealth. He would take your children away from you and never to be seen. "They despise Snow as much as anyone and dressing up children so they kill each other in the arena? It's not what they wanted to do for a living. They want Snow's regime to end."

I impressed and surprised with Boz––a privileged Capitolite who was a member of the rebellion. Who knew how many Capitolites felt the same as he did. I was about to ask when the next thing I knew Cinna's face appeared behind my bleary eyes.

"What happened?" I sat up. I must have fallen asleep as I awaken lying on the couch with Cinna hovering over me.

"You fell asleep," he informed me. I snorted. That was obvious.

"What time is it?"

"Past 2 in the morning," he said.

"Shit, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. Cinna chuckled.

"I tried," he said. "I tried half an hour ago." He lifted a hand to smother a laugh from his lips.

"What happened?"

"You woke up for a second and started swinging your arms like you were defending yourself from an attacker. You almost gave me a black eye."

"Sorry, Cinna," I muttered as I wiped sleep from my eyes.

"No need to apologize. You look like you needed the rest."

"When this is over," I started. "I'm going to sleep for a month." I didn't elaborate nor did Cinna asked what I was talking about. When I said over, I meant the rebellion not the games. "What are you still doing here?"

"I…I didn't want to go back home yet. I couldn't sleep so I decided to wait for you."

"Well, I need to head over to Antoine's," I said as I stood up and stretched my legs and arms. "I need to be at the penthouse in a few hours. You ready to head out?"

"I think I'll stay here," he returned. "Boz usually sets up a room for me when I visit him. I'll see you and Effie at the penthouse later this morning.

As my hovercar headed towards Antoine's residence I had a change of plans. I felt uneasy so I redirected the driver to head back to the penthouse.

The suite was quiet. I sighed in relief but there was a knot in my stomach that had been residing in my belly the moment Peeta was assaulted. I knew that they were safe and tucked in his room but I couldn't get the feeling of unrest and worry disappear. I placed an ear to the door of Peeta's bedroom. Wincing, I slowly opened the door and peeped inside. I didn't want to get an eyeful incase they were in having sex. The last thing I needed was to see either one of naked and…I shivered at the image.

I held my breath as I realized that Katniss was fast asleep alone on the bed. The space besides her was empty. I didn't want to alarm her so I closed the door slowly. "Think," I said to myself. I was tired and bleary eyed but Peeta missing awakened me. "Peeta wouldn't wander off. Where would he be?" I searched all over the suite––all the rooms, kitchen, dining room and bathrooms. Then it dawned on me where he would be at his late hour.

"Hey Peeta," I sighed as I called out to him. He stood at the rooftop his eyes at the landscape before him. He wore a light jacket and casual pants his hands deep inside his jacket pockets. "Isn't it a little too late or too early to be enjoying the view up here?" Half of the city lights were dimmed. At the center of the Capitol was the Arena. It was well lit flashing images of every tribute on a large screen. 12 Flags flew from the parapet designating each district.

"Haymitch?" he turned with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing? Why are you up? Couldn't sleep?" I didn't blame him. The games were tomorrow. He had one more day left before entering the arena. I was tempted to tell him our plans but…

"I was asleep but something woke me," he said as he turned back to the horizon.

"It's okay to be scared Peeta," I comforted him as best I could. I remembered my last days before the games, how scared I was as I wondered if I would survive the arena. The hard and nauseous feeling in your stomach as bile rose from your throat threatening to chock you. The air around you felt hot and muggy surrounding like a blanket. I felt it every year during the games. There is no escaping that feeling.

"I'm not scared, Haymitch," Peeta verbalized in a soft tone. "I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?" I don't know what this kid does to me. Fear, anxiety and anger bubbled in my chest. If I was him right now I would be raging at the world. Angry at the injustice and trauma he suffered from Snow, his mother and even Jay. But he wasn't. Peeta was calm, collected and focused. He was resigned to his fate. I was angry for him.

"I'm going to die in the arena," he said in a resigned tone. "I knew it the moment I was reaped with Prim." I forced myself not tear up in front of him. How can he be so calm about dying?

"Peeta?" I said as I felt dumbstruck and paralyzed with uncertainty. _'Tell him, tell him,'_ myinner voice argued with my head. _'Tell him that Jay has plans to rescue you and Katniss.'_

"Katniss is going home," he said as he stared into my eyes. "Swear to me that you will do everything you can for Katniss to go home?" Surviving the arena was worse than death. How can I tell him that once you become a victor you are never leaving the arena and your life was no longer your own? You became Snow's slave and prisoner. That death was a better option?

I sighed breathing through my mouth. "Peeta…"

"Haymitch, I have never asked anyone for anything in my entire life," he interjected. "If I…lose Katniss and I live…I…there is nothing left for me. There is no one I love like the way I love Katniss. My life will be empty if she dies."

"Peeta, come on. Don't say that," I whined.

"I'm serious, Haymitch," he muttered as he removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms on top of his chest. I have never seen Peeta look more of a man, a man with great integrity and courage than I have ever seen him until this moment. And he was only 17 years old. He made me feel old and withered. Katniss and Peeta were suited for each other as if they were–fated as both we're ready to die for each other.

"I'm not going to make you make promises to me if you don't think you can do it," he sighed. "Don't make promises you can't keep. But it's what I want. I want Katniss to live and have full life. Even if it's without me. She has to live––she still has her family to go back home to."

"I need to ask you something," I said. "And I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Haymitch, when have I ever not been––"

I raised my hands. "Sorry, I know that you are one of the most honest person I have ever met. Too honest if you ask me."

"Too honest? How can anyone be too honest?" he asked with frustration in his voice.

"It's a good trait, mind you but sometimes it doesn't serve you well," I voiced.

"I'm no politician," he smirked. "Not like Heavensbee or Mayor Undersee but I can lie or omit the truth if I have to especially if it's to protect the people that I love." He had proven that over and over as I recalled his incident with Snow and Cray.

"You're distracting me," I grumbled. "Anyway, I want to know if you…were given an opportunity to survive the games, to fight against the Capitol. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to fight for a chance for a life with Katniss and not give up?"

"Now, you're being obtuse and frustrating," Peeta commented. "Of course, I'd fight with everything within me to have a chance with Katniss. A future with her without the games or Snow. That's a stupid question."

"Hey, I'm being…hypothetical here," I snickered. "If by chance you were to survive or say…rescued from the arena, would you fight for the rebellion and stand by Jay's side––"

"Haymitch," he sighed, the light and fire in his eyes dimmed. "Of course, didn't Katniss and I tell you that had we not been reaped, we would fight to free Panem from Snow." He raised a hand and ruffled his hair with his fingers. "Don't do this." He said as he closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Don't do what?" I asked. He was giving up and I couldn't let him. I needed him to fight not be resigned to die in the games. His mental state was fragile and needed to be uplifted. I was offering him––hope.

"Don't offer me a glimpse of a future that I know is not in the cards for me. Don't you think I want that? I want Katniss in my life as my wife and the mother of my children."

"Then don't give up," I retorted.

"Damnit, Haymitch," he sneered. "Twenty four tributes enter into the arena and only one tribute comes out––there is only one victor." There he was––the Peeta that needed to resurface not the one resigned to die for the girl he loved. I wanted him to live. I wanted Katniss to live. He and Katniss had a chance to be rescued from the games and be together. They were going to be rescued but I couldn't tell him that.

"Listen, I admire the fact that you are willing to sacrifice your life for Katniss," I said.  
"But do you think it's fair for you to ask me to help her live and let you die?"

"No," he said so blunt and with no emotion. "You're our mentor. You know that only one of us has the chance to survive. And unless Snow changed the rules––it's either me or Katniss. And you damn well better pick Katniss." The kid was stubborn.

"And if God forbid Katniss dies instead of you?" I challenged him. Peeta's shoulders slumped in defeat and in pain. He stood still and remained quiet. I knew what his answer was even when he didn't voice it. Damn drama queen. "What are you going to do? Give up and die?" He turned his head and avoided my eyes.

"Damnit Peeta," I said with anger and frustration. Before I could continue a shrill voice pierced the air.

"Peeta, Peeta," Katniss yelled as she ran towards him. Her eyes were wild and filled with fear. She wore the shirt Peeta wore hours earlier and a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Katniss, I'm sorry––"

"I woke up and you weren't there," she grabbed his head looked into his eyes then crushed her body into his wrapping her arms around his neck. She breathed harshly through her mouth. "Damnit, I thought…I thought someone took you. I looked everywhere and I was about to call Haymitch."

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't care," she said vehemently. "Next time you wake me up. I don't care what time it is." She pulled back and grabbed his face. "Don't you fucking do that again."

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Come on let's go back inside, it's cold up here. You're shivering." He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Katniss, where are your shoes?" She was barefoot.

She sighed. "I didn't even think about it. I only had a second to put on your shirt and shorts. I was scared. I couldn't find you." She yelped as Peeta picked her up into his arms. Her carried her bridal style with her arms around his neck.

"You could have hurt yourself," he admonished her.

"Peeta, I can walk back on my own two feet," she said. She hid a small smile on her face as she ducked her head on the crook of his neck. Then her eyes turned to me. "Oh hi Haymitch," she greeted me with a sheepish grin.

"Oh now you notice me," I chortled. "You pushed me out of the way to get to Peeta." It wasn't true but I loved teasing her. She did ignore my presence until now as she only had eyes for him.

"I did not," she denied with vigorous shake of her head. I was impressed with Peeta's strength as he carried Katniss in his arms all the way back to the penthouse. Once we were through the front door, Katniss wiggled in his arms to release her. "Peeta, I can walk to our room now, you can drop me here."

Peeta sighed as released her back to her feet. He enjoyed having her in his arms. He didn't even look winded or tired. Ah, youth and vitality. How I miss it. Katniss readily grabbed his hand in a tight grip as she was afraid to let him go.

"Okay it's really late," I said. "Effie and Cinna will be here in a few hours. So whatever privacy or quiet time you have, enjoy it now because tomorrow. I mean today is another long day. And don't forget about the Tribute Dinner later this evening."

"You don't need to remind us," Katniss scowled while Peeta looked sheepish.

My conversation with Peeta was still fresh in my mind as I settled into my own bed. I tossed and turned for a few minutes feeling tired and uneasy. Restless, I stood up and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. I could tell both Peeta and Katniss were still awake as I could hear their voices as I passed by their bedroom door. I guess we were all anxious and restless.

As I approached the kitchen, I heard the service door alarm opened then deactivated. Most penthouse suites were designed to have two exits––the front door and the service entryway. The chef and Avoxes came and went as they were the only people allowed into the suite. Fearful and a bit scared, I detected that someone had entered into the penthouse uninvited.

There were rumors amongst the mentors that they found listening devices in their residence. I wouldn't be surprised if Snow got desperate enough to hire people to bug our residence again. After this evening I wasn't ruling anything out.

The suite was shrouded in darkness so I groped around looking for a weapon to use. I found a large glass vase sturdy enough to beat whomever was entering our home. I took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen. I turned the corner and found a figure all dress in black heading towards me. As soon as he passed me I raised the vase over my head to hit him but to my surprised he turned around just as the vase was about to hit him on his head. He ducked in time and grabbed my weapon and used it against me. The knock on the head caused me to sway for a few seconds. I recalled dropping to my knees before the world turned black before me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. It's a bit short but better than not having an update. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a great weekend.**_


	45. Chapter 45 - Loyalties Revealed

Chapter 45 –– Loyalties Revealed and Divided.

 _AN: Thank you for your patience. It has been a very long and busy two weeks that I barely had time to re-edit and post this chapter last weekend. Hopefully, this will be worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who left a review, alerted and favored the last chapter. Special acknowledgment and thanks to the following: B Dizzy, LACR, pistonsfan75, Cassie Sharpie, pumpkinking5, TwinK21, mar071, Alexandra June, kelmikmag, J, Nai1987 and guests. Thank you for the review and comments. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter has Katniss and Peeta's POVs and is rated_ _ **M**_ _for sex and foul language. Please note that this chapter is a bit longer than usual as there will no update this upcoming weekend due to the holiday._

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV –– hours earlier**_

I took a long hot shower while Peeta did the same in his bathroom. Though I was tempted to join him, he was still sore from the punch he received from the Peacekeeper earlier this evening. And to my frustration he had that look of longing and…lust in his eyes. An emotion I now recognized as I've learned to read him better.

I wanted Peeta, craved him but not at the expense of his health. He was still in bathroom when I entered his bedroom. My hair was a bit moist as I was still not accustomed to the hair dryer so I sat on the bed brushing my hair. "Hey," he said as he walked into the bedroom. My mouth salivated and my heart broke at the sight of him wearing a pair of dark blue pajamas that rode from his hips. In my estimation he looked too thin even though he was muscular and lean. My Boy With the Bread looked fragile and beaten as the bruises on his stomach magnified the fact.

"Peeta," I flinched in despair as I stared at the medium size bruises below his ribs. He looked down at himself. "Does it still hurt?"

"Amazingly, not really," he replied as he sat in front of me wincing as he crossed his legs. "It feels sore. I guess Dr. Carlyle healed it faster than usual." He poked himself. "See? I can touch it without feeling any pain. I just can't make any sudden moves, that's all."

I reached over to touch the bruises, his stomach twitched when my hand grazed his skin. His pajamas tented. I ignored his reaction to my touch as I was more concerned of his injury. "Peeta, why do you keep getting hurt?"

"I'm a magnet for trouble," he joked as he took my hands into his. "I'm okay, Katniss. At least I didn't have any broke ribs." I snorted. "It wouldn't have mattered because I doubt Snow will give me a pass. I'm just easier prey now injured and all."

"That's not funny, Peeta," I chided him.

"It's the truth," he said in a somber tone. "My life hasn't been the same since Ivan…" He turned his eyes looking at the window. From the window was a magnificent view that over looked the city. It was beautiful and captivating but I missed the woods, the scent of earth and foliage smothering my senses. He sighed. "I think fate led me here."

"I used to believe in fate, destiny," I interrupted him. "It brought you to me. I won't deny that. You and I, Seam and Merchant we beat the odds not because of fate but we decided to be together."

Peeta smiled. "Well, you fell for my charm," he teased me. " You couldn't resist me." I chuckled at his attempt of humor because he knew I resisted him long and hard.

"No I couldn't," I confessed. Peeta looked alarmed and surprised. "What? I'm admitting it. I couldn't resist you no matter how I tried. You…crept into my heart. That had northing to do with fate."

"You have to admit it was a bit of fate, Katniss. No matter how much you resisted or me persisting to love you even against the odds. We happened anyway despite Ivan, Gale, Cray, Snow and the reaping."

"Fate, destiny. It's all arguable and semantics," I returned. "We're together and that's all that matters."

"Despite all the things that happened to me, I don't regret it, Katniss."

"Peeta," I said low and soft.

"I got you, didn't I," he stated. "It was worth it." He reached over and caressed long strands of my hair as if he was mesmerized. "This is softer than I imagined." Undeterred, I needed to say something to him because later on today, we were going to be busy and prepped for the Tribute dinner.

"Swear to me at the Tribute Dinner tonight you won't get hurt," I said in mock anger. "I swear people in the Capitol are trying to weaken you before we head into the arena." Why did it feel like people were conspiring to hurt Peeta? I wanted to lock him in a room and keep him in there until we had to leave.

Peeta smirked. "It's not like I'm asking for it. I didn't ask for this attention." His thumb drew small circle on the top of my hand. The touch was innocent and intimate but my body reacted like it always did when he touched me. I wanted more time with him––a lifetime. I imagined our life together, endless frustration as women threw themselves at my Peeta.

"Right, like the way most of the women in Panem ogle at you," I snickered back. "They don't even care that you have a girlfriend, they still flirt and throw themselves at you." I hated it. Women, young girls and even a few men weren't subtle at the way they ogled and wanted to touch him. He was mine.

"Don't think I don't see the guys you who want you too," he said as his brow pinched together. I looked back at him dumbly. _'What guys?'_

"What other guys?" I said in return. The only guy I knew that had interest in me was my friend Gale.

"Your classmates, my classmates," he replied. "The men in the Capitol, the other tributes I wasn't the only one who was…admiring you from afar," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Peeta, I don't know what you're talking about," I quipped back. "The only guy I had my eyes on was you." I blushed at that admission. I had kept my eye on him even though intellectually I denied it. "As for our classmates, I knew most of those guys were only interested in taking me to the Slagheap. You would never do that." I knew he didn't have the reputation like most boys in our school, like Gale who practically bragged about it. Why he thought I wanted him disturbed and disgusted me. What made him think that I wanted him while he was slept with any willing girl that crossed his path?

"I knew you were different." He smiled––a big toothy smile with eyes that twinkled. Even with the room half lit, his blue eyes sparkled. "I mean, you…you annoyed me too." He smiled bigger. "I didn't understand why a handsome Merchant boy like you who was so kind and sweet would be attracted to me. I mean look at you. All the girls I knew practically drooled every time you just said hi to them. You were nice to everyone, even us Seam girls."

"All I ever wanted was one girl," he said as he took my hairbrush from my hand. "Turn around." I did as he asked. He brushed my hair gently as a few moments of silence passed between us. This time together was what we needed, to relax and find comfort. "I always wanted to do this. I wanted to run my fingers through your hair for the longest time." His lips grazed my ear as his soft breath sent tingles down my spine. I gasped as he pulled me towards him as I sat between his legs. I felt him hard on the small of my back then I remembered his injury.

"Peeta," I sighed. "Your ribs…" I moaned as he kissed my neck with his soft lips.

"It's doesn't hurt when I do this," he said as he bit my earlobe. I hissed in pleasure feeling that ache between my legs again. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Discovering the heady feeling of sex made me insatiable. I never felt this before. I moaned again when he reached into my shirt and grabbed my breast tweaking a nipple between his fingers as the other one trailed down inside my panties.

"Shit," I said in raspy tone as he slipped one finger between my folds.

"You're so wet." I nodded. I felt the moisture between my legs drenched his finger.

"Peeta, Peeta." My mind shut down and my body reacted. I was wanton as I turned my head to kiss him hard. My hand reached over and grabbed his head while my other hand found my neglected breast. I mimicked his fingers on my other nipple. One more night, I had one more night with Peeta and this life would be over.

One finger slipped inside––the digit curled and rubbed a spot inside my channel. "Fuck, fuck," I chanted into his mouth.

"Not yet," Peeta mouthed. "I want you to scream my name." I shook my head. He teased me with his fingers, thrusting in and out then stopping. I whined in frustration. He continued to play with me and just as I was about to reach the peak he'd stopped.

"Peeta, please," I begged. "I need…I need…" I lost all train of thought as he thrust two fingers inside me. I moaned in appreciation.

"Do you have any idea?" Peeta started. "How long I wanted to do this, fuck you with my fingers, my mouth." I whimpered. "It's not enough now. Now that I know what you taste like, how you sound while I fuck with my cock." Then he stopped. The next thing I knew I fell backwards and landed on the bed on my back.

"Peeta," I said his name, dazed, confused and little angry. There was a knot in my belly and burning ache in my center. The bastard left me frustrated and unfulfilled. He was teasing me. I yelped when two hands grabbed my ankles and pried my legs apart. Peeta was on the edge of the bed on his knees. He yanked me towards him. "What are you––" My legs were perched on his shoulders and his head appeared between my legs. _'Oh dear God,'_ my mind sputtered in surprise. He couldn't want to…mesmerized he ignored me as he glanced at my sopping center. "Peeta, wait," I whispered. Like a man focused on a mission to conquer my body, he licked his lips and descended without any warning or permission granted. He captured me; I surrendered willingly.

I screamed as he latched his mouth onto my… "Shit," I screamed again. His tongue plunged inside my pussy then retreated as his lips sucked and tongue swirled my center. "Oh God, oh god, oh god," I verbalized in raspy tone. "Peeta, Peeta." I was in a state of euphoria not recognizing time or space. I never imagined this kind of pleasure. He hummed I keened. He suckled my clit; I ached my back in response. I was getting quite acquainted with the back of my eyes as the air thickened around me heating my skin. Breathing through my mouth was difficult as I tried to formulate words of gratitude and praise. Who needed words when a loud screamed sufficed? Who knew my boyfriend was a sex god?

Unabashedly I spread my legs wider. Time was non existent as the only thing I knew or felt was Peeta's tongue and mouth devouring me. "Yes, yes," I said over and over. Seconds or minutes later, I felt the pleasurable sensation explode in my center go up my spine as it also radiated to all my other extremities. _More,'_ my mind demanded. I wanted to feel it again.

I opened my eyes and looked down to find Peeta gone from the foot of the bed. "Peeta?" With loose limbs, I twisted my body looking for my boyfriend. He leaned at the headboard with a smug and proud look on his handsome smiling face.

"Come here," he commanded as he patted his legs. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His pajamas was gone as he sat naked on the bed his cock jutting between his legs. I licked my lips in anticipation. We never tried this position before with me straddling his lap. I guess it was less stressful on his stomach and ribs if he was on a sitting position and I did most of the work. I crawled on my hands and knees to get to him. Once I was hovering over his lap I kissed him while my other hand sought for his thick cock. He moaned in my mouth. I bit his lower lip as I situated myself on his lap not enveloping his cock inside me. I rubbed the tip of his cock near my opening. "Katniss, baby please." It was my turn to tease him.

But my impatience and lust got the best of me. I released his cock and hovered over him my slick center teasing him. Even with the slight motion had me reeling in ecstasy. Placing both hands on either side of his face, I kissed his lips again as I lowered myself onto him. His hands clutched on my butt check securing me into his lap.

I groaned loud and long. He felt deeper inside me in this position. "I don't know…I can't," I gasped into his mouth. His strong arms and hands set the pace as I moved up and down on his cock. Peeta's eyes looked downward to watch where we were connected. I followed his eyes as I looked down between us. Unfortunately the sight of his bruises on his stomach caused me to freeze. "Katniss?" his soft voice penetrated the haze in my mind. Words like pain, bruise and hurt hurdled in my head remembering his injury. We shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help myself and obvious he couldn't either.

"Your ribs?" I reminded him. He leaned back.

"Keep going. You're not hurting me." He let go of my ass and grabbed my hands placing them above his head as it lay on a pillow. His eyes were half closed and lips with a lazy smile. Leaning forward to kiss him made me thrust deeper inside him. I circled my hips and he groaned in appreciation. I can be his sex goddess too.

I could have had this with Peeta––weeks of lust, desire and pleasure. I was too scared to want what we now had. I'm a girl reborn––a woman discovering love and desire. I wasted so much time. As the pleasure between my legs multiplied, I swiped negative thoughts from my head. All thoughts of regret vanished as Peeta sucked my right nipple hard causing me to close my eyes. I couldn't feel my legs as all sensation emitted between legs spread throughout my body. Peeta tightened his hands into mine. _'Fuck, fuck,'_ my mind cried in a litany of praises. Peeta was long and thick. He filled me in such a way that I swore he was touching my cervix. The ache was both pleasure and pain.

My heart hammered in my chest as the beat thundered in my ears. I panted through my mouth gasping for air. All my limbs tingled as my throbbing center ached then ebbed. My knees dug into the mattress.

"Shit, shit," I said as my lungs fought for air. My throat was dry. I tried not to pass out and falling on top of him incase I put too much pressure on his stomach and ribs. So I tipped over to the side and lay on my back. We were both breathing hard and fast. A few minutes later, I crawled to over to him resting my head on the chest. I wanted to freeze that moment forever, imprint in my mind never to be forgotten.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was under the covers naked. The space beside me was bare. I sat up and felt for his pillow––it was cold to touch. A sob was caught in my chest. "Don't panic," I said to myself. "He's in the bathroom. Peeta?" The room was quiet. Quickly, I picked up a shirt that covered my body up to the middle of my thighs. I had a moment of clarity just enough to don a pair of boxer shorts that lay on the floor. I had to find Peeta.

Everywhere I searched––the kitchen first, the dining room and the rest of the suite. "Where would he go?" There was only one place he could be without leaving the building. So I ran up the stairs not bothering to take the elevator. Taking two steps at a time, I reached the rooftop floor within a few minutes. _'Please be there,'_ I said in my mind. Throwing the door open, I yelled, "Peeta." There he stood near the edge of the building. I so focused on finding him that I literally dismissed Haymitch's presence.

After a few minutes of scolding him we returned back to the suite. "Katniss," Peeta started. I sat on the edge of the bed my elbows rested on my knees while my hands cradled my head.

"Don't ever do that again?" I repeated without anger as I lifted my head to look at him. He kneeled down between my legs. We needed to stay together whether we were sleeping or facing the crowds of people in the Capitol.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he palmed my waistline his fingers splayed around me. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just…" He looked sad, beaten emotionally as well as physically.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I inquired as I played with the hair on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Yeah," he responded. He didn't explain but just held me. I never pushed Peeta whenever he had nightmares because I knew in time he would share them with me. Just as he would never push me whenever I had bad dreams myself.

"Lie with me," I insisted. He must have been so tired because he didn't take off his clothes but at least removed his shoes. But before he lay on the bed he headed towards the bathroom. I sighed waiting for my heart to even out. It had been beating hard since I found him missing.

He returned a few minutes later with a cloth in his hand. "Peeta, what are you––" He sat by my feet and placed them on his lap. Gently he washed my feet from dirt and grime. Once he was done, he went back to the bathroom. When he returned, he removed his shirt and lay down next to me and I immediately situated my head on my spot––his chest. I wrapped an arm around his stomach avoiding his bruises. "Thank you," I said. He kissed my forehead. "What you were and Haymitch talking about?" I asked.

"Arena strategy," he replied.

"Like what?" I implored. I was miffed they were discussing matters that should involve me. "Don't you think I should have been included as well?"

"We didn't exactly talk about strategy," he confessed. "I needed to talk about stuff…like things I need done if I die in the arena."

"You're going to die in the arena," I proclaimed as I sat up to face him. I was angry and scared.

"Katniss," he said my name weary and resigned. "You know that only one person comes out––"

"And whose to say it's me? What if it's you?" I insisted. I had planned to make sure Peeta survived, but in the back of mind I denied or avoided the possibility of Peeta planning to make sure I did. I knew him. He would sacrifice his life for mine. I shouldn't be surprised that he was talking to Haymitch about the same thing I talked to him about––keep Peeta alive. Poor Haymitch. He must have the only two tributes who would sacrifice their lives for each other.

"I…I loved you for most of my life, Katniss," he professed. "I never wanted anyone but you. If you die, I have nothing. No one to love."

"That's not true. You will move on and find someone––"

"No, I won't. You don't understand. It's you. It's only been you and no one else."

"And you don't think it's the same for me. I never wanted this, Peeta. I told you, I told you I never wanted to fall in love. But I did. With you," I emphasized.

"I won't survive without you," he persisted. "You have Prim and your family. If…Jay succeeds to free Panem, you have a chance for a future––"

"Without you! No, you can't do that to me," I pressed. Tears brimmed my eyes. I love him but he was breaking my heart. "I never wanted anyone but you. You reached inside me, opened my heart to you. You have it now and you think in time I'll…I'll let someone else have it?"

"Katniss, you need to live and be loved––"

"By you and only you," I sobbed in my hands. When Prim and Peeta was taken to the Capitol after the lottery, everyday I held my breath because I knew in my heart that the MockingJay would rescue them. I didn't know why but I knew Jay who I didn't know then was my father, owe Peeta to save him and Prim by extension.

But now, we were entering the arena tomorrow. We were in the Capitol with no hope for a rescue. It was impossible. With that in mind, I was ready to die for Peeta but I should have realized that My Boy With the Bread. The boy who saved me years ago from starvation, who had inspired me to have hope and live from his generosity would die for me as well.

I launched my body over him trapping his form beneath mine. "You can't die, you have to live. You can't leave me all alone in this world without you. I won't let you," I stated anger, fear and love mixed together. I felt his hands rub my back. It wasn't enough. I could never get enough of him, his words, his kindness and love.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the living room. Alarmed, Peeta and I ran out of his bedroom to find Haymitch on the floor shards of glass all over the ground. A lone figure dressed in black stood over him. Peeta reacted quickly and without thought of his own safety. He ran towards the intruder tackling him around his midsection. "Peeta!" I screamed as I watched him wrestle the man to the ground. The intruder was taller and bigger than Peeta at least 20 lbs heavier. I feared for his life as the man held Peeta on the ground.

I looked around for an object to use. In the meantime, Peeta with his wrestling experience twisted and flipped the man over his head. He quickly righted himself and took a fighting stance with his hands in a fist. He swung at Peeta who ducked his move. Each time he took a swing Peeta avoided him. They completely fought while they ignored me. Because of this I had enough time to find an object to use as a weapon. I removed the poker from the fireplace. With enough strength I could gather I swung and hit him on his back and then his legs. He arched in pain and turned towards me.

Because he had refocused his attention to me Peeta grabbed him from behind and flipped him over his head. The intruder flew behind him landing on his head. And in an instant Peeta had in him in a headlock depriving the man air to breath. Peeta's face was hard and stern. The man flailed his arms like a fish out of water. The mask he wore remained intact but I could tell he was running out of breath as his body weakened under Peeta's stranglehold.

"Peeta?" I called out to him. He was so focused that he didn't hear me.

"Peeta," Haymitch's soft voice permeated the air. "Let him go. Don't kill him, Peeta. We need him alive to know who sent him. Peeta?"

"Peeta, baby please?" I pleaded. Hard blue crashed in to mine. "Please baby, let him go." His eyes softened and nodded his head. I immediately ran over to him wrapping my arms around his waist once he released the intruder. Haymitch had a hand over his head.

"You two go to bed," he ordered us. "I will take care of this." He walked over to a kitchen and returned with a long plastic rope.

"But––" Peeta said.

"I said now," he seethed between his clenched teeth. "You both need to act like nothing happened. I will take care of this. Don't say a word to anyone. Not a word."

"But what about––"

"Peeta, I don't know who this guy is and what he wanted," Haymitch stated. "But it's obvious he was here because of you or Katniss. Hell he might have been here because of the both of you."

"Why? How would you know that?" I inquired.

"Sweetheart, Cinna, Effie and I were invited to dinner last night," Haymitch pitched his theory. "Then the next thing we know both of you are escorted to the dinner by Snow as well. Peeta gets attacked and Snow…he threatened me, us for that matter."

"He threatened you? How? What did he say?" Peeta asked.

"It doesn't matter––"

"It doesn't matter? Of course it matters." Peeta screamed. "If you're right, Snow threatened you, who's to say that, that our visitor wasn't here for you or Effie?" He made a point.

"Because, you have always been the target," he surmised. "You're a threat to Snow. And with Katniss brilliant performance in the Talent Program and her act with the dress, she is now a target too." He made sense. The intruder moaned and Haymitch kicked him on the stomach. "Asshole."

"Did Snow threaten Katniss?" Peeta asked his voice shook.

"Snow threatened anyone associated to you, Peeta," Haymitch said. "You know that." Peeta let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not going anyway while you push us aside," he said. "If he was after me and Katniss, we have right to face him. No secrets, Haymitch. You promised."

"You're right," he admitted. My stomach plummeted because I kept a secret from Peeta––my conversation with Haymitch to chose Peeta over me

"So what are you going to do with him?" I asked as I pointed to the intruder who lay dormant on the floor. I tapped his foot making sure he was still unconscious.

"Let's tie him up first," Haymitch said. Not wanting to give the stranger an eyeful Peeta and I dressed into sweats. A few minutes later, we had the intruder tied to a chair. Peeta checked his pockets. He carried a small receiver, six two-inch vials that had green liquid inside and two bottles of clear liquid with a syringe. I held back a gasp when Peeta pulled out the syringe from the intruder's left leg pocket.

We haven't removed his mask which I thought was odd, considering it should have been the first thing we did. "Let see what we have here." Haymitch broke a small white stick in two and placed underneath the stranger's nose. He reacted immediately coughing as he smelled the stick. "Wakey, wakey. Peeta, why don't you do the honor of removing his mask." The stranger twisted his head side to side.

Peeta yanked the hood and mask off his face. I swore my heart stopped when my gray eyes connected with another pair of steel reflecting back to me.

"Hi, Catnip," he said a small smile on his face. He looked happy to see me. I didn't.

"Gale," I gasped in horror, anger and something else I couldn't recognize. So I did first thing that I thought of––I slapped him hard not once but twice. "You're alive? What the hell?" I grabbed the lapels of his shirts wanting to strangle him. "And what the hell were you doing attacking Haymitch?"

"Fuck Hawthorne, what are you doing here?" Haymitch asked. He didn't looked surprised, Haymitch looked stunned.

"He's alive and you knew about it?" I accused as I turned to him for an explanation. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Listen, sweetheart," Haymitch started. "I don't owe you an explanation of any kind."

"Who knew he's still alive? My dad? Hazelle?" I remembered his mother and sibling's reaction to his Gale's death. "Hazelle was devastated––"

"Gale volunteered for a mission and part of the deal was they he had to 'die.' " Haymitch stated. "So don't yell at me. If anyone is to blame for Hazelle's pain, it's Gale." I blinked and ruminated his explanation as I remembered Gale's longing to join the rebellion. Our heated arguments were always about his plans to leave his family and fend for themselves if he joined the cause.

"How many people know Gale is alive?"

Haymitch sighed. "Not a lot with the exception MockingJay and handful know," he admitted. "Listen, we don't have time for this. We need to find out why he's sneaking around with this…" He pointed to the vials, bottles and syringe we discovered in his possession. "Who he was supposed to use the needle on."

My eyes and attention returned to Gale. "Listen, let me explain," he started as he fidgeted in his seat. "How about untying me?"

"You are out of your fucking mind if you think we are going to release you," Haymitch replied with anger fire in his eyes. I watched his hand clenched and unclenched as if he was trying to control himself from hitting him. Well, he needed to take a number and stand in line because I had first, second and third dibs.

"Catnip?"

"Katniss," I spat back.

"What?" He looked puzzled, dazed from his fight with Peeta.

"My name is Katniss. And no, we are not untying you after what you tried to do…sneak in here to do…what are you doing here, Hawthorne?"

He wasn't Gale anymore. Any semblance of my friend and hunting partner was gone. The boy I knew and remembered didn't exist to me. He was a stranger. Gale remained quiet.

"Well, Hawthorne," Haymitch started. "You heard her, talk." Gale pursed his lips and shook his head. "I'd recommend that you talk because you won't like the alternative if you don't."

"I had orders," he revealed.

"From President Coin, I assume," Haymitch observed.

"Coin, who's President Coin?" Peeta asked. I was so angry and focused on Gale that momentarily forgotten about Peeta.

"She's the president of District 13," he informed.

"District 13?" I repeated in surprise. "They still exist? I thought they were annihilated years ago."

"Well, that was Hawthorne's mission," Haymitch said. For a few seconds he explained Gale's death and mission. After he was done, I was dumbstruck and so was Peeta by the look on his face.

"So Hawthorne, I don't care who you took orders from," he stated. "You are going to tell me what was your purpose here." Gale shook his head. He was stubborn. It was obvious who his loyalty belonged to and it wasn't to the MockingJay. Haymitch and Gale held a staring contest for a few minutes sizing each other. I was losing patience. I needed answers.

"Haymitch?" I called to him. "Why don't we find out what's inside the vials." I had an idea. Haymitch picked one up in his hand and looked at the small bottle with green liquid.

"I know this," he said. "It's a sleeping agent. You throw it on the ground and the fumes disperse in the air. Anyone inhaling it will fall into a deep sleep for a couple of hours."

"And what about this one?" Peeta asked as he picked up the bottle with clear liquid.

"I'm not sure," Haymitch said. "But I'm sure it's a liquid that belongs with the syringe."

"What is this?" I said as I placed the bottle in front of Gale's face. He turned head and his eyes sideways.

"He won't tell you," Haymitch said what I already knew. "But I have any idea how he's going to tell me." He picked up the syringe and inserted the needle into bottle. "Let me see, I'm guessing you're about 6' 2" and with your body mass, you weigh about 200 lbs?"

"Haymitch?" Peeta said his name. "What are you going to do?"

Haymitch looked at Gale then added more liquid in the syringe. "Whatever this is, I need to make sure it's comparable to his body weight." I held my breath in anticipation.

"Well, since Hawthorne won't tell me," he started. "Let's see what happens when I inject it into him." It was a threat? He really wasn't going to inject Gale?

"You wouldn't dare?" Gale responded his eyes large like saucers. He looked scared.

"Listen, ass wipe," Haymitch said as he approached him. Gale squirmed in the chair. "You were sent here to use this on someone, and my guess is that this…" He waved the syringe in front of Gale's face. "…was meant for Peeta." He rolled up Gale's sleeve for dramatic effect. "So tell, Hawthorne. Because if you don't, I'll be happy to find out how this will affect you." He leaned over Gale and pricked the needle on his skin of his bicep. A small drop of blood surfaced.

"I…" Gale began. Sweat shimmered on his face and forehead. "Catnip, Katniss? You can't let him do this."

"I can't let him? You were going to use this on Peeta," I accused him. "Tell him, Hawthorne." I grabbed Peeta's hand. Images of Peeta injected with the liquid formed in my mind. Gale was sent to hurt him that I was certain.

"I was ordered to inject into him," Gale started. He looked at Peeta with hate.

"And what are the affects?" Haymitch inquired. "What would it do to him?" Haymitch inserted the needle into his forearm. Gale huffed through his mouth.

"President Coin said it would weaken Peeta," he admitted.

"Weaken him," I repeated. "Why?" I knew why, but I wanted to Gale to admit it––be responsible for his actions as he took orders from the president of District 13.

"How does it work?" Haymitch pressed. "It has to do more than that."

"I don't know the science of how it works but…the more Peeta exerts himself, the weaker he gets," Gale explained further. "It doesn't happen quickly. The drug is effective under stressful conditions." I saw red. Something in my mind snapped. I pulled my arm back again and slugged him in the face, hard that my hand stung with pain.

"Why?" I said. I knew why? His obsession with me was not over. That was obvious. "Why is Coin doing this to him?"

"She didn't tell me but gave me my orders," he said.

"In exchange for what?" I demanded.

"Orders," Haymitch repeated.

"What?" Gale returned as he ignored my question.

"You said orders," he said. "What were the other orders?" Gale looked sheepish. "Tell me so help I'll not only inject you I'll feed you to the wolves." I gasped. "MockingJay will love to see you once I tell him what you tried to do today." MockingJay. Haymitch called him MockingJay, which led me to believe that Gale didn't know he was my father, Garrett Everdeen. "Tell me right now so God help me––" He placed his thumb on the plunger ready to inject the liquid into Gale.

"I…I was supposed to meet up with MockingJay's faction and…" he stopped and looked at me. "And inject…inject him as well."

"Why fucking bastard," I screamed as I slugged him again. The pain in my hand be damned. "How could you?" Peeta wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me away from Gale. "You'd betrayed MockingJay in exchange for what?" I screamed.

"Katniss," Peeta said my name in a soft tone. I was beyond anger, livid. I also felt betrayed from someone who I regarded as family. I lost focus as I imagined images of Peeta and my father subjected to Gale's order from President Coin.

"Why?"

"Coin needed to control the MockingJay and Peeta, but she knew couldn't," Gale said. Haymitch shook his head.

"I get it," he observed. "Two birds with one stone." _'Huh?'_ I didn't understand what Coin's motivation was.

"Coin wants me and your…Jay to be out of the picture," Peeta interjected. "Coin is no better than Snow.

"She couldn't control Jay so she sent Gale to put him out of commission so she can take over," Haymitch reiterated. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe my friend was capable of that kind of betrayal. Just so…

"That doesn't make sense," I said. "The rebellion knows him. The rebels only follow and take order from the MockingJay. Why put him out of commission. He's the leader of the rebellion."

"Exactly," Haymitch agreed. "But I think it's more than that. Right Gale? Because she had to offer you something in return."

"What did she offer you in exchange? To turn your loyalty to President Coin. What, Gale?" I pressed.

"To put the MockingJay out of commission, to reveal his identity to Coin so then…he would be replaced." Haymitch laughed. I didn't see anything funny about it. Coin was going to replace my father though Gale didn't know it. "If I found out who he really was…I would be…"

"You are so predictable," Haymitch chortled then sneered. "I cannot fucking believe the balls you have, Hawthorne. She promised you…oh my God…"

"What, Haymitch?" I pleaded. "What did she promised Gale?"

"Katniss, she couldn't control Jay so she sent Gale to take him out," he reiterated.

"I know that!"

"Katniss, what Haymitch is trying to say is that Coin…in exchange for Gale's loyalty. Was offering to replace Jay with Gale as the new MockingJay."

"What? No, Gale. How could you?" I was furious, stunned and paralyzed. "You can't…"

"Well, it would work had Gale succeeded," Haymitch said. "No one knows who is he, his real identity. Only a few know. Gale could easily be placed as MockingJay." He had the same frame and build like my dad.

"But Jay has been around for nearly two decades," Katniss pronounced. "That doesn't make sense."

"Yes but Jay has been a symbol since the rebellion started," Haymitch pitched in. "No one really cares who is he, but that he fights against the Capitol. And, because the MockingJay hadn't appeared for a few months, there were rumors that the real MockingJay died a few years back and was replaced to continue the rebellion." Then it dawned on me. Dad nearly died from the mining accident. That would have been the same time the rumors started that MockingJay was killed.

The revelation and Gale's appearance and betrayal was too much for me. I sagged into Peeta's arms for comfort and support. "I can't take any more of this. Get him out of my sight."

"We have a couple of hours left before Effie and Cinna get here," Haymitch reminded us. "You two had a long day yesterday."

"What are we going to with him?" I asked as I pointed to my former best friends and hunting partner.

"Wait, he had to have help sneaking into the Capitol," Haymitch muttered. "He couldn't have snuck here without some help. So he has to meet up with them in order to get out of the city."

"Katniss," Gale called out to me. Pleading his case. "I was only doing what I was ordered." I looked back at him in disgust.

"You don't even care who you hurt. The people who you betrayed," I said. "I thought you looked up to…the MockingJay." I was tempted to tell him that he betrayed my father. But it was a moot point. What's done is done.

"He sent me on a mission and abandoned me there," he bit back in anger. "After he got what he wanted, he left me on my own."

"You have no loyalty––" I started.

"I know who is on the winning side, Catnip," he yelled back. "District 13 has the resource and enough firepower. They are organized and have an army." Haymitch snorted. "Coin and District 13 can defeat Snow."

"And all you had to do was take out Peeta who has nothing to do with the rebellion as what…a side project while your at it," I sneered.

"He's a pet project for MockingJay," Gale said. "He doesn't really care about him." I gasped in horror and disgust.

"You have no idea––"

"Katniss, listen," Gale interrupted. "I get it, okay. You're fond of Mellark. You never wanted me I can admit that. He won."

"Katniss is not some prize to be won, Gale," Peeta said with a hard look in his usually calm and beautiful eyes.

"Everything in life is a competition, Mellark,' Gale sneered back. "You just happened to won this round." So Gale admitted he was 'over' me but his obsession to taunt and compete with Peeta was a major factor in his decisions.

"Shut up Hawthorne," Haymitch uttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked exhausted, we all were. "You're whining like some toddler who got his toy taken away from him. Just shut the fuck up while you still can."

"Make me, Abernathy," Gale challenged him. "I don't take orders from you. You're nothing but an alcoholic and a pity excuse for a victor."

"Don't talk to Haymitch like that," Peeta said in a low and hard tone.

"I can damn yell talk to him anyway I want," Gale returned. "What are you going to do, Bread Boy? I'll beat your ass––"

"You haven't ever beat me, Gale," Peeta exclaimed back. "I'd listen to Haymitch if I were you."

"But I'm not you, thank God," he spat. "Who'd want to be you?"

"Thank God. He's not 'like you," I stated. "Peeta is a thousand times more a man than you'll ever be." Gale laughed. I couldn't take being in his presence any longer. "You deal with him, Haymitch." I said as I grabbed Peeta's hand.

"And what is old man Abernathy going to do?" he snorted. Peeta let go of my hand and walked over to a table. He opened a drawer and took out a roll of tape. He pulled a long piece and ripped it apart from the roll.

"What the hell umph––" Gale muttered before tape covered his entire mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and anger. Then Haymitch moved towards him and placed his hood over his head. "Mmmm mphm,"

"I don't want to see your ugly mug," Haymitch snickered. "Why don't you two head off to bed," he instructed us. "I'll deal with Hawthorne."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked. "I don't trust him. I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"Peeta, he's tied to the chair. I had worse company than this," he said. "I'll have you know that I know how to make knots that even Gale can't escape from."

"But you said, he came to the Capitol with help," I reminded him. "They'll be expecting him."

"What if they come after Peeta and my dad once they realized Gale failed his objective?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Listen, trust me," he implored. "I know to deal with Hawthorne and his flunkies. You both need to sleep. Effie and Cinna is not going to forgive me if you stay up any longer looking like raccoons in the morning."

"Racoons?" Peeta inquired. "I don't understand what that means––" I noticed that Gale kept his eyes on me, trying to make me notice him. His eyes also looked down to my hands which were clutched onto Peeta's.

"Peeta, come on, honey," I said in a sweet and soft voice I only used for him. I pulled him towards his bedroom walking backwards. "Let's go to bed. I am tired and you wore me out last night." I made sure Gale heard me loud and clear. Haymitch cleared his throat in amusement. Peeta smirked. Gale grunted as his head drooped forward.

The moment we reached Peeta's bedroom I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh my God, Peeta," I sobbed into his chest. "If wasn't for Haymitch coming back…" I was speechless as my mind envisioned the possibilities. Injecting Peeta while I slept besides him. What would he had done with me had he succeeded. I cringed in revulsion. And we wouldn't have known what Gale had done. And what he had planned to do with my father as well. "Gale was going to…he was trying to…" _'Slowly kill you,'_ my mind said the words I couldn't voice out loud.

"But nothing happened," he said as he led us back to his bed. I removed my sweats wearing a pair of panties for bed. Peeta removed his clothes as well wearing his tight boxer shorts. I lay beside him my head on his chest once again.

"I don't…"

"Katniss, let's not talk about it anymore," he insisted. "It's over, we're okay. And Haymitch will deal with him. Just close your eyes and sleep with me." I was too angry, upset and stunned at the turn of events. "Just shut your mind off, Katniss. Haymitch is right."

"About what?" I asked as I took deep cleansing breath to clear my mind. Lying with Peeta in his bed calmed me.

"Both Cinna and Effie will have our heads if we have bags under our eyes," he joked. I smiled. Even with his life in danger, obstacles that are constantly thrown at him, Peeta was calm and comforting me. I wanted to rage at Gale, beat him to a pulp. I hope he had another black eye in the morning.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

Something tickled my nose. I groaned from pain and exhaustion as I tried not to awaken Katniss who slept beside me. Her hair cascaded over her face and shoulders. There was a pinched look on her face like as if she was experiencing a bad dream. I kissed her forehead to calm her. "Shh, it's okay, Katniss," I said against her warm skin.

The blanket rode down her body revealing her naked upper torso. Of course, my natural morning reaction was getting me turned on at the sight of her. Junior tented quickly as it shot up into the air saluting back to me. I sighed. As much as my body wanted to greet Katniss in the most pleasurable way my mind had other ideas. I did know how to control myself. I learned after years of my body reacting whenever Katniss was near me. And that I know how she felt like with me inside her, it was harder…more difficult to control myself because all I want to do is make love to her until we both exhausted. I smiled when I realize we did just that the night before. I tenderly grabbed her hand and placed it on top of my heart.

A few minutes later, Katniss sighed. Her eyes slowly peeled open. "Morning, honey," she said all raspy and sexy-like. I turned to my side as I kissed the crown of her head.

"Morning, baby," I returned. Katniss smiled. She told me she hated pet names but I couldn't help myself. Secretly, I knew she loved it especially when I whispered words into her ear while I made love to her.

"How's your stomach?" she inquired.

"Good as news." I illustrated as I patted my belly for good measure. "See it doesn't hurt anymore." The dark blue and purplish bruises faded overnight.

"Good, so I can do this," she said as she crawled over my body and kissed me. My cock was pressed between us. I groaned in pleasure as Katniss' tongue sought entrance. Just as I was about to peel her panties aside a loud bang sounded in the air.

"Get up you two," Haymitch's voice muffled through the door. "I let you sleep long enough. Cinna and Effie are already here waiting for you to get up." Katniss sighed and lay her head on my chest. I moaned in frustration. "You both have only 20 minutes to get ready."

"Twenty minutes?" Katniss said her voice low and raspy. "What time is it?" I hadn't bothered to look since I was mesmerized at vision lying next to me. _'Who could blame me?'_ Katniss was sexy and gorgeous even if she didn't want to hear or admit it.

I looked at my side drawer. The digital clock read…8 o'clock. "Shit, it's 8 in the morning," I announced. We have never slept in this late ever.

"I'm surprised Haymitch didn't wake us earlier," Katniss admitted.

"Hey, I mean it," Haymitch voice reverberated through the door. "Get up or I'll send Effie in there.

"He would too," Katniss scowled while I chuckled and deftly slipped my hand inside her panties palming her ass check. "Hey, none of that." She lay back on the bed. "Don't start something you can't finish." I smirked. She was right. We didn't have any time for messing around. When I made love to Katniss, I didn't want our time together to be rushed. I wanted to savor every second and minute with her.

"Then you better leave while you still can," I said in a teasing manner as I trailed a finger down her lean belly edging her panties. She quickly got up off the bed and stole the blanket from me wrapping it around her. Before she left she leaned down and gave me chaste kiss on my lips. "See you in twenty." I watched her open the door to be surprised with Haymitch hovering at the other side.

"Argh," Katniss yelped. "Get out of the way, Haymitch." She quickly passed him as she headed towards her own bedroom. I smiled to myself as I heard Haymitch mumbling to himself about teenagers, raging hormones and about being too old.

Nineteen minutes later with one minute to spare, I looked around to see any signs of the incident earlier this morning. No trace of Gale as if nothing happened. I sat down at the dining table to be greeted by both Cinna and Effie. "Good morning, Peeta," Cinna spoke.

"Peeta, how are you feeling?" Effie asked. "How's your ribs?"

"Good morning, Cinna. I feel much better Effie," I returned. Haymitch ambled into the dining room. He looked exhausted from lack of sleep. I felt guilty leaving him with Gale to handle him on his own but he insisted. It was an argument I knew I would lose.

"Haymitch, you look a mess," Effie stated. "Cinna has a lot of work to do today. At least let him cover the bags under your eyes before the dinner tonight.'

Haymitch waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Fine, I'm too tired to fight with you, Trinket," he said. Effie looked surprised and concerned that he didn't fight back.

"Good morning," Katniss said as she entered the room. I held my breath. It was an involuntary reaction every time I saw her. Katniss wore a simple white tunic blouse and loose pants similar to my attire. It was light and airy nothing constricting. Her hair fell down her shoulders as she wore no make up.

"You two we have a busy day today…" Effie's voice trailed off into the distance as thoughts muddled through my mind _. 'Where is Gale? What are his companions doing? How much danger is Jay in? How is my family doing? How was Prim?'_

"Peeta, pay attention," Effie scolded me. "Eat all your food, you need to this morning." She was mothering me which I didn't mind since my own mother cared less for my welfare. I found it endearing while Katniss thought the opposite as she scowled back at her.

The morning schedule consisted of another bath to open and exfoliate my skin whatever that meant. The soak lasted about an hour with a vegetable placed on my eyelids. "To ease and remove the puffiness from your eyes," Portia explained. By the time the treatment was over I smelled like lavender and pine reminding of the woods around the Merchant village. I felt homesick. Next I had another session of hair removal all over my body, and I do mean all over. I hoped my face wasn't too red as I blushed from embarrassment as one of the female assistance 'relieved' me from the hair from my pubic area once again. It didn't hurt as much not like the first time.

"Don't tell Katniss who removed your hair down there," she said. "I don't want to have her coming after me." She laughed. "She really has nothing to worry about. I know who your heart and body belongs to. She's a very lucky girl."

I sighed and corrected her. "No, I'm the lucky one."

Lunch was served while the other stylists gave me a pedicure and manicure. I had hoped to have lunch with Katniss but I was told she was in a middle of a her 'treatment.' I blushed as I thought how she tasted the night before and fought to contain my growing erection while I ate ground beef nestled between two soft bread with cheese, lettuce, pickles and sauce. I think they called it a hamburger.

Once they had pampered me from head to toe. I was instructed to meet Haymitch, Katniss and Effie in the monitoring room.

"Why is the furniture set aside?" I asked as I walked into the room to find Katniss already there. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. _'Uh oh,'_ my mind alerted. _'This doesn't look good.'_

"Please talk to Katniss," Effie said in an irritated manner.

"What's going on?" I inquired. Haymitch looked resigned as he lost a fight.

"They want to teach us how to dance?" Katniss informed me.

"Oh, dance? Why?"

"Because after the dinner there will be a dance," Effie explained. "And I don't want my tributes to look like a bunch of uneducated idiots on the dance floor."

"We can always 'not' dance," Katniss seethed. "We…Peeta and I are not performing monkeys."

"Katniss." Haymitch took a deep breath. "The dance is going to be televised. Everyone will be expecting you to dance with your tribute partner. The whole country is expecting to see 'The Star-Crossed Lovers' dancing." With pleading eyes, I looked at Katniss to not fight Effie. She relented.

So for an hour, Effie and Haymitch taught us to do the 'waltz.' It was easy to learn despite Katniss' reluctance. She was stiff in my arms at first then relaxed as we glide through the floor in the suite. I didn't understand why she was so adamant about not wanting to dance with me. We didn't have any private time so I tucked the thought to the back of my mind to ask her later.

The rest of the day was more fittings as Portia and her team measured and made adjustments to my attire. Throughout that time, I didn't see or hear from Katniss so when Portia suggested I take a short nap and I didn't argue with her. As I expected, Katniss was already in bed tucked beneath the duvet. I removed my shirt and tiptoed to my bed as not to disturb Katniss from her sleep. As I lay beside her, she automatically sought me out as she laid her head on my chest. Seconds later I was out like a light.

"Stop squirming," Portia said hours later as I felt the collar on my shirt bite into my neck.

"This is too tight, Portia," I told her as I stood with a pair of tight boxers shorts and only wearing a black form fitting dress shirt. I swear this was worse than training. Portia quickly solved my issue as she adjusted the collar.

"That button is for show, Peeta," she explained. "You need to leave it open." She patted my face.

"Oh, but my chest will be showing," I discovered as I looked down.

"That's the point," she returned. "The dress shirt is designed to show off your smooth chest. _'Why?_ "Just trust me Katniss will appreciate it." She winked. I sighed. I wanted this night to be over. Then suddenly, a loud screamed was heard. It was Katniss.

Without thinking I ran to find her. In her bedroom I couldn't find Katniss but found Cinna and Effie perched at her closet door. It seem that my brave and courageous hunter girlfriend was hidden inside. "Effie get away from me or I'll…" Mumbled words followed from behind the door.

"What's going on? And why is Katniss hiding in the closet?"

"Peeta, get Effie away from me," Katniss said.

"Peeta," Effie started. "I was only making a suggestion to accompany her attire when she bolted into the closet."

"What about?" I asked as I leaned against the door. Effie winced while Cinna shook his head.

"Ask them," Katniss said though the door. "It's bad enough they want met to wear that horrible dress."

"What's wrong with her dress?" Cinna pointed to the garment on a hanger. It was a sleeveless black long gown with tiny crystal gems all sown into the dress with feathers and a deep V cut on the neckline. It was…sexy. I didn't see anything wrong until I saw the mid section or rather lack of one.

"I don't want to wear that. It's too much," Katniss replied.

"More like not enough," I debated. It was sophisticated but not Katniss' style. "Please come out so we can talk about this, babe." The knob slowly twisted and a hand appeared. I grabbed it.

"Don't let them make me wear it," she pleaded.

"Katniss," Cinna sighed. "Of course we wouldn't force you to wear something you didn't feel comfortable." Effie nodded her head.

"It's really…lovely, but it's not me," she stated. "I was okay to wear it but then Effie suggested…"

"What? What did she suggest?"

"That I get my.. _'garble, garble,'_ …" she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"She wanted me to get my belly pierced," she sneered. "I'm going into the arena tomorrow with a pierced belly. I'll wear that stupid dress but I will not have my belly pierced to 'coordinate' with my dress."

"Oh," I said. I shook my head and spoke to Cinna and Effie. "Cinna, is there another dress Katniss can wear? I don't want her to be uncomfortable and uneasy all evening." I liked the dress, but not if it made her uncomfortable.

"We have a backup dress," Cinna said. "Sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to offend you." With disaster averted I went back to my room to dress.

The Tribute dinner was held at the large garden outside of Snow's mansion. Katniss clung to my arm as Effie lead us to the dinner tables. All eyes were on the both of us as cameras followed everywhere we went. "Where's Haymitch?" Katniss asked underneath her breath as she smiled for the cameras and other dinner guests who surrounded us. The rest of the tributes and reaping escorts walked ahead us forming a long line.

Lights, large vases of flowers and 12 flags decorated the grounds. On the upper level of Snow's garden was President Snow himself seated at table with Seneca, Plutarch and the rest of the Gamemakers. I squelched the vomit that rose from my throat. "He has business he needed to attend to. Don't worry Katniss," I said. "He'll be here as soon as he can." _'Or so Haymitch promised as he left hours earlier.'_

At our table was Effie, Cinna with the other stylists. Haymitch made it in time as the first entre was served. "So what did I miss?" he asked as he sat besides Effie. Cinna was seated next to the other side of Katniss.

"You know the usual long boring speech that you know Plutarch wrote," Effie informed me.

"Great, so I didn't miss anything," he said as he reached for a glass of wine. He looked tired and stressed. I wondered what other business he had to attend to. Business with Gale and the rebels?

Thank God we weren't seated with other tributes, their mentor and design team. All night Cato had his eye on Katniss and me just as Snow kept looking our way. At least dinner was comfortable and not stressful. I held onto Katniss' hand underneath the table all night. There were cameras everywhere at every corner that you couldn't avoid them no matter where you looked.

Unfortunately that moment arrived, the moment that Katniss dreaded––the dance. "Knock 'em dead, kids," Haymitch wished for us. I led Katniss by the hand to the dance floor. She stumbled and looked scared, more scared than I realized as I felt her body trembled.

"Katniss, my love," I said as extended my hand that held hers while the other placed delicately around her waist. "Look at me." I knew from the look in her eye she was staring back at Snow. "Look at me." I tugged at her lean waist. "Don't look at anyone but me, and we'll both be fine." She sent me a smile. The music started. I could tell that Katniss was counting her steps as she was looking at her feet. She was nervous and scared of making a fool of her self.

"Katniss," I said her name again. She looked up. "Did I tell you this evening how beautiful you looked?" She smiled, a genuine one that reached from ear to ear. One that was reserved for me.

"Yes, you did," she replied. "The moment you set your eyes on me. Again in the car. Then you said it again before Effie led us to dinner." She was beautiful. Cinna changed her dress that suited her personality. The gown was elegant, blue in color with clear crystals like the ones on the black dress. This sparkly dress was sleeveless as well but not with the plunging neckline and missing midriff. She looked angelic despite the dark color. Just as the music ended another started. We danced for a few minutes ignoring the people around us. It was just me and her in our own little world.

I didn't know how long we were dancing nor did I notice that our clothes lit on fire. The flames were bright blue as the fire licked our clothes rising up to our shoulders. Everyone around stopped and stared at us but I was too busy looking into my girl's eyes to notice them.

Suddenly, Caesar's voice disrupted our little bubble. "Ladies and gentle, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen from District 12." The applause was loud and boisterous. Effie looked elated as Cinna stood besides her smug and pleased with himself. Haymitch was not…impressed.

"Peeta," Plutarch approached us at the dance floor. "May I have a dance with Ms. Everdeen." Katniss had a tensed and alarmed look on her face.

"I'm not her keeper, Mr. Heavensbee," I said. "It is up to her to decide." Plutarch extended his hand and Katniss knew she couldn't refuse him. Not in front of the cameras and prying eyes. I reluctantly let her go because I knew I too had no choice. I watched them for a few seconds noticing that Plutarch did most of the talking while Katniss had her eyes on me.

"She's fine, Peeta," Haymitch said as he appeared beside me.

"I promise her that I wouldn't leave her alone."

"She's not alone, not with all the cameras," he pointed to every corner of the garden. Even with the cameras I still felt uncomfortable and ill at ease.

"Where have you been?" I asked to distract my nervousness.

"I can't say much but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about," Haymitch answered in an evasive tone. I then realized we weren't exactly in a secure place to have a private conversation. There were things I needed to know like where was Gale and was Jay warned of District 13's plans? I felt a slight tug on sleeve. Beside me stood Dr. Carlyle and her daughter, Amelia Snow.

"Hi, Peeta," she said with rosy cheeks and a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back even if Snow ran in her blood. She was an innocent child related to a monster.

"Good evening, Dr. Carlyle," I greeted her. "And hello Ms. Snow." I leaned forward and shook her hand. She giggled. "Are you enjoying the party?" I didn't realize she was in attendance with her mother.

"Amelia and I have just arrived," Carlyle informed me. "Amelia is too young to be attending the Tribute Dinner, but her grandfather allowed her to watch the dance."

"Mom, can I ask Peeta, please?" Amelia begged with her big blue eyes shining with delight.

"Only if Mr. Mellark agrees," she returned. "Peeta, Amelia has a question to ask you and I told her that you have no obligation to honor her request."

"What is it?" I asked mildly intrigued and curious.

"Will you dance with me?" she inquired. I mentally gasped wondering how Snow would react as Panem watched me with his granddaughter. Would it anger him further? I looked to Haymitch for guidance.

"Don't look at me," he said clearly not helping me as he turned to Dr. Carlyle. "Dr. Carlyle, it would be an honor." He extended his hand to her. Haymitch once again was consorting with the 'enemy.' I wondered if he asked her to dance just to piss off Snow.

"Only one dance, Amelia," her mother reminded her.

Taking my cue from my mentor, I led little Ms. Snow to the dance floor. Suddenly all eyes were on us just as Katniss finished her dance with Plutarch. I felt a bit conscience and uncomfortable knowing that President Snow, Amelia's grandfather was watching us.

"Thank you, Peeta," Amelia said as I held her at a polite distance.

"You're welcome. You dance very well," I complimented her––for a 12 year-old she was quite light on her feet as though she had danced a thousands waltzes.

"My grandpa taught me," she announced with pride. Did she know the lives her grandfather and his predecessors ruined? The countless children murdered all for the sake of entertainment? That her grandfather caused the death of thousands in his reign? As innocent as Amelia may appear to be she could not be as ignorant of the games she watched each year. That boys and girls of her age were destined to die in the arena.

The music felt long as I itched to be at Katniss' side. I turned my head to look for her. Cinna and Effie flanked her side guarding her like faithful watchdogs. I was also aware of Snow's eyes on Amelia and me his face stern and…angry. I didn't know if he was angry with me or his granddaughter. Finally, the music ended and I returned her back to her mother.

"Thank you, Peeta," Dr. Carlyle said with a smile on her face. "You have no idea how much this means to my daughter, to me." She hugged me and I was startled by her actions. "We will never forget this."

"Bye, Peeta," Amelia said as she hugged me as well.

Before the dinner ended, Caesar corralled all the tributes to appear one last time for the cameras. Dressed on our formal wear he introduced us one by one with exception of Katniss and me. "The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12, Peeta Mellark ad Katniss Everdeen." Fireworks exploded in the air, music blared and people screamed. This night felt like it was never going to end. By the time we headed home my head hurt and my eyes stung from all the camera lights flashed before us. Cinna headed to his own residence as he bid us a farewell. "You both did great," he said. "I'm very proud of you. I'll see you tomorrow."

When we reached the suite Effie gushed, twirled around and squealed in delight. "The evening was a success. Plutarch said the ratings are skyrocketing. This year has been the best ever." She turned to me and Katniss. "Peeta, you were so handsome. Katniss radiated like the sun. And both of you were the king and the queen of the ball so to speak. The Capitol and Panem have never seen or adored tributes like you." Suddenly, her eyes misted with tears as a hand covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry." I was stunned. Katniss was puzzled.

"You don't deserve to…" Then it dawned on her where Katniss and I were headed tomorrow morning. A look of guilt and shame marred her face.

"Effie, it's all right," I tried to comfort her.

"It's not all right. It won't be ever again." Tears streamed down her cheeks smearing the pale foundation she wore. Her wig and clothes were pressed and immaculate but the rest of her makeup was a mess. "All my life I've wanted and worked hard to be a reaping escort. It was all I ever wanted." Her proclamation made me think of myself––Katniss, she was the one thing I ever wanted. "I only saw the glory and reward the job held. I've…" She looked at Haymitch. "I was ignorant and insensitive only seeking fame and success. I've escorted children younger than you to…their death. I turned my eyes away from the horror. But I can't now. How can I keep doing this…I don't know what to do. "

"There's nothing you can do, Effie," Katniss said as she placed an arm around Effie's shoulders. "For Peeta and me. At least now, you know better now."

"It's up to you to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life," Haymitch added. There was tension between Effie and Haymitch that wasn't there before. Everyone can see the attraction between them. This tense energy bouncy back and forth was different.

Effie hugged us both and ran to her room. "Listen, you two," Haymitch started. "Effie and Cinna will be prepping you for games tomorrow. I won't be here when you get up."

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"All mentors have to report to the stadium before the launch," he explained. "So anything you need, advise or otherwise you need to ask me now." I couldn't think of anything. Images of my childhood and the life I had in District 12 filled my mind––Dad, Rye and Delly. Tyler and the bakery. Times I shared with Katniss, the moment she told me she loved me. My life flashed in front of me––the past and present, the best and worst moments in my life was all with Katniss.

"Thank you, Haymitch," was all I could say. For once in my life I was speechless. He was like a father to me, letting me hide in his house when my own was a battlefield. I loved my father but he never understood me. I felt a kinship with Haymitch Abernathy––the old codger that children were afraid of. Who knew that the grumpy, alcoholic Victor had a heart of glass. "Thank you for supporting and having my back all these months. I couldn't have survived without you." I'd never forget how he stood by me against men like Cray and Snow.

"Naw, kid," he mumbled. "You would have done fine on your own." He wasn't used to compliments and praise but I knew better. We all need some form of validation––that we are also wanted, valued and needed.

"Thank you too, Haymitch," Katniss said as she startled him by grabbing him around the neck in a tight hug. He shook from surprise because my girl hardly ever praised anyone besides family. "Thank you for taking care of Peeta." I noticed a look between them.

He coughed, embarrassed but pleased with himself. "I only have on thing to say––stay alive. Don't give up. You have a better chance of survival if you stick together. Never, do you near me, not matter what…get separated." I wanted to argue that there was a high probability that Katniss and I could be separated but I was too anxious and tired to argue with him. Besides, I wanted to spend the last remain hours I have left with Katniss.

Half an hour later, I strode over to Katniss' bedroom for a change of pace. It didn't really matter where we slept since all the rooms were designed the same with the exception of having different curtains and bedding. I wanted to make love to Katniss one last time because I knew there wouldn't be an opportunity once we entered the arena. Privacy and time alone was one luxury we didn't have in the arena.

I didn't bother to wear pajamas as I wore a pair of dark green boxer shorts. Once Katniss touched me they would be ripped off my body and thrown on the floor. So why bother to wear them? Because I liked the idea of Katniss undressing me while her hands explored every inch of my skin leaving a trail of fire only she could inflame. This time together was all we have.

I walked into her room. It was dimly lit with a single source of light illuminating from a small lamp on top of a drawer next to the bed. I smiled as I stared at my girl, the Girl of Fire as Caesar called her. Her dark hair splayed on the pillow. One hand underneath the downy cushion while the other extended to my side of the bed. She looked beautiful and ethereal like an angel heaven sent. Unfortunately my angel was fast sleep.

I crept to the bed hoping to not wake her because a sleep-deprived Katniss is a grumpy Katniss with a mean left hook. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen," I mouthed on her warm skin. "You're going to go home. I swear it."

The next morning I awakened to find the side of me bed empty. I lay there for a few seconds listening to the sound of running water coming from her bathroom. Minutes later, Katniss walked out already wearing her arena gear/outfit and her hair in a single braid. I watched as she walked over and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey," she said her voice soft and sweet. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I caressed the edge of her braid. "You ready?" She shook her and had a sad smile on her beautiful face. My thumb caressed her soft, clean cheek. She smelled of lavender and orchids. She never looked more beautiful.

"I'm not. I'll never be ready," she said. "But as long as I am with you, I will be."

Breakfast was somber and deadly quiet. I forced Katniss and myself to eat since we needed the energy in the arena. And, because who knew when we would have the next meal? Today, Effie surprised us as she appeared sans garish make up, wig and without her gaudy clothes. She wore a simple bright blue dress, her hair pulled back and modest heels. Haymitch was quick with his breakfast but before leaving he said some parting last words.

"Katniss, Peeta," he began. I was puzzled by his behavior as I expected him to be…sad or even angry but he wasn't. There something in his eyes and demeanor that confused me. He looked determined, anxious and distracted. "Remember what I taught you these past two weeks. Stay focused, never let you guard down. And––"

"Stay alive," Katniss and I spoke at the same time.

Cinna was already at the arena launch so it was literally Effie escorting us to the stadium.

The structure was filled to the masses as Panem and the citizens of Capitol watched 24 young children from ages of 11 -17 escorted to the platforms to where we were to be launched into the arena. There were tears on the faces of a few boys and girls who knew that their life was over and were going to die, maybe not today or tomorrow, because death was inevitable.

"Katniss," I said her name kissing the shell of her ear. "Remember now matter what, no matter how tempted you are. Please do not run towards the Cornucopia," I begged her as I held her in my arms. "That is where the first fatalities happen." I repeated what Haymitch had grilled into my brain since the first day of training.

"Okay," she responded. "See you in the arena." I kissed her one last time and let her go to be escorted by Cinna to her launch platform.

Surprisingly, I met Dr. Carlyle and Effie at my designated launching pad. Effie' eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. Without a word she hugged me then said, "I'll never forget. Take care of yourself in the arena. I'll be rooting for you and Katniss." I sent her a sad smile.

"I'll never forget you to, Effie," I said. "Thank you for everything." She sobbed.

I wished I had chance to speak to Dad and Rye one more time. I wished I didn't have to die so that Katniss would live. Before stepping into launch pad, Dr. Carlyle injected my arm. It was a gps and monitor that tracked our every move and vitals. Why did they bother since I already had one injected in my arm by Snow weeks earlier? It was unnecessary and redundant.

"Times up," a peacekeeper announced. "Please step up to the platform." With all the strength I could gather emotionally, physically and psychologically I stepped up to a circular pad no bigger than 3 feet wide in diameter. A glass like tube encased me with no chance to escape surrounding me like a crystal prison. I fought to even out my breath as my nerves were raw and my heart beat hard against my chest. With tears in her eyes, Effie waved her hand as she mouthed her good bye. A second later, the platform moved lifting me upward into a hole in the ceiling. _'This was it.'_

Before I was engulfed into the dark gaping hole, I saw a spark hit the peacekeeper on his back as he fell behind Effie and Dr. Carlyle. Effie flinched, startled from the commotion. Suddenly three figures dressed in black from head to toe with masks on their faces entered the room. One figure pressed a cloth over their nose and mouth while the other, pulled a black cloth over their head. I could hear their muffled screams through the glass as they dragged them out of the room. "Effie, Effie," I screamed as I beat my clenched hands on the glass. "Dr. Carlyle." There was nothing I could do.

The platform continued to ascend for a minute or two. I felt scared, angry and helpless. It was pitched dark inside the tube that I couldn't see my hands in front of me. I felt as though I was buried alive. Once the platform stopped a bright white light surrounded me blinding my vision and confusing my other senses causing to shut my eyes hard. Nausea bubbled in my stomach. I breathed through my mouth taking large gulps of air. I tuned everything out as I concentrated on my breathing and my heart beat. Then a few seconds later, I felt relief. A slight cool breeze tickled my face as my nose was assaulted by the smell pine and earth. The sensations were overwhelming that I swayed on feet. A loud familiar male voice rang in my ear like a death knell, "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. May the odds be in your favor."

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. This will be the last update for this month. I will be out of town for the Memorial Day weekend in the U.S. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Next update will be posted then Wednesday or Thursday.**_ _ **Have a great rest of the week and weekend.**_


	46. Chapter 46 - May the Odds1

Chapter 46 –– May The Odds Be In Your Favor 1

 _AN: First off, I want to thank everyone for your patience. I hope to get back to my regular update schedule. It has been a very difficult two months with family issues keeping me from my writing. I hope this chapter won't disappoint. My thanks to the following who alerted, favored and especially the people who left a review––kelmikmag, LACR, Cassie Sharpie, pumpkinking5, Nai1987, jroseley, J, mar071, and guests. Thank you for the taking the time to leave a review. This chapter contains MockingJay, Rye and Katniss' POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins and any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 _ **MockingJay POV ––**_

I knew I had to do it. I debated to myself the reasons why but it was more that. I should have done the moment I had the chance.

"Rye," I called out to the young man who was busy making dinner for our men. Since his arrival, he proved to be useful––making meals and helping Prim gather necessary plant and herbs for our medicinal supplies. Prim proved to be just as useful or more so. She was my little healer who contributed to our small faction, dispensing herbs and assisting the medic. As for Rye, though he was useful and was able to stretch the flour we had stored. The men and women appreciated Rye's presence as he magically produced bread for our meals. Bread that was lacking and missed in our daily diet––it made everyone homesick missing their district and family.

However, I knew it was time for Rye to go home. "I need to speak to you." I had donned my MockingJay outfit––all black pants, shirt, boots and hood. My face was painted with black paint to conceal my identity––only Prim, Rye and the leader, Eisenmann of this faction knew who I was. I chuckled as Prim as times struggled to call me MockingJay or sir. To her I was her father, not the leader of a revolution. I wondered how Katniss felt when she found out my secret? Anyway, I digressed.

"You wanted to speak to me," Rye said. I looked at the young man who risked his life so he could volunteer to help rescue his brother and Katniss. He was young, but his eyes revealed his maturity and years of hardship––both emotional and physical. He was so much like Peet in a way.

If anything happened to Rye, Jimmy will never ever forgive me. It was bad enough that Peeta was reaped and Graham was dead. Losing both of them devastated Jimmy. He had lost so much already. Rye wiped his hands with a towel perched on his shoulder. He looked tired and weary. Late a night I'd hear his conversation with Prim, how he missed his home, his family––Delly, Tyler and his father. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop but happened upon them before heading to bed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Rye," Prim started. "I know you love Peeta and wanted to help him but leaving Delly, your pregnant wife? What were you thinking?" Her tone wasn't scolding but inquisitive. She had a kind heart and gentle soul––ever patient and understanding. There was no recrimination as she spoke while she sat across him in front of a small heating unit they shared. Her back was towards me. Quiet and darkness descended upon us as the light hum from the unit and the intermittent sound of crickets chirred like music around us. It was eerily comforting._

 _Rye sighed. A big loud and long breath escaped through his mouth. The sun had set hours ago and it was pitch dark and cold. Moonlight filtered through the tree line. Visibility was difficult but we managed as best we could. The condensation that blew from his mouth displayed how cold it had gotten. "Prim, I wasn't really thinking," Rye admitted. "I don't know if you could understand." He stopped as he closed his eyes then opened them a few seconds later. He flexed his fingers, a habit I noticed that he and Peeta did when they were trying to control their emotions. "I guess you can say I just reacted."_

" _Do you think Peeta would be happy to know that you left Delly and your unborn child to help rescue him?" Rye looked ashamed and guilty. Then a second later he looked angry. "I'm not judging you. I just want to understand why you…abandoned your own family? She needs you more than ever."_

 _Rye leaned down placing his forearms on his knees for support. "I know my dad has been trying to get you to go back home. You should go back home to Delly and Tyler."_

" _I can't," he flinched._

" _Why not?"_

" _I feel guilty and ashamed," he confessed._

" _What? Why? What can you be ashamed about?" she asked. Her tone was one of surprise and curiosity._

" _I love my family––Dad, Graham and Peeta." I noticed that he didn't mention his mother. "But I…we never said the words, expressed how we felt about each other. I thought saying it to them would make me look weak, sappy. We never discussed our emotions with each other."_

" _I understand," Prim replied._

" _No, how could you?" Rye returned. "You, your sister and parents…you may not had a lot in your life but you had each other. I had…never struggled to eat, to survive because I had the bakery to fall back on, to make a living, but even with that kind of advantage, I didn't have what you had. Support and ease to freely love my dad and brothers. My mom made expressing love look hard and painful. It was…difficult to love my mom. I learned the hard way how love can be used against you."_

" _The fact that you still love your despite how she treated, that takes a special person to over her shortcomings. I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be. You're right. There were hard lessons to learn but I think my brothers and I turned out okay," Rye smirked as he interjected a touch of banter in their conversation._

" _You turned out more than okay, Rye," Prim complimented him. "Delly is lucky to have you."_

 _"Falling in love with Delly was different. She was easy to love," Rye said with a lightness in his tone of a man in love. "She taught me to love. That love didn't weigh on checks and balances."_

" _Huh?" Prim said._

" _With Delly, I could love her without having to owe her anything. No expectations or agenda," Rye explained. "We would fight and she'd still love me. She wouldn't use love to hold back as some kind of bargaining chip." My heart broke for Rye and for Jimmy and Peeta as well. Evelyn's love was conditional. It's no wonder all three boys didn't end up like her––bitter and vindictive. I knew Jimmy's life was hard living with Evelyn but to hear her treat her children, her boys like some commodity and to bargain emotions as bargaining chip like Rye mentioned. I counted my blessings for the relationship I have with Lily and my girls._

" _I still don't understand––"_

" _Peeta, being the youngest had it worse than Graham and me. Mom treated him badly, he received the worst punishment." I recalled seeing Peeta at the bakery with a bruise on his arms and face. The bruise–– the shape of a rolling pin were long and narrow. It took weeks to heal. "I tried defending him once and…after that Peeta swore me to never get involved. And…I didn't. I let her abuse him." Rye choked from his words and swiped his face with the back of his hand._

" _You were still a child too, Rye" Prim commiserated. I hated the woman but listening to this made me hated her more._

" _But I didn't stop her even as I got older and bigger," he said his voice filled with pain and remorse. "I just let things…let it continue. I let her…hurt him."_

" _You have to forgive yourself, Rye," Prim stated. "Peeta grew bigger and stronger too, but he still let her abuse him. Peeta didn't fight back."_

" _Peeta has always been more open, sensitive and gentle. He was…the best of us. We never really fought much. Don't get me wrong, he was no angel and had a temper of his own when he was pushed too far. Like family we know how to push each other's buttons. Peeta was…is the best brother any guy would be lucky to have."_

" _You're not so bad yourself. I can tell Peeta admired and loved both you and Graham. You're good a guy too. I mean you really got yourself a really good wife now," Prim complimented him. "I mean Delly is sweet and kind. She wouldn't have fallen in love with you if she didn't think you were worth it."_

He snorted. "I got lucky. Delly loved me with warts and all. Even with my temper." He sighed as he twisted the ring on his left finger. "She saw something in me I didn't even see myself."

" _But…why did you leave, Rye? You were done with the lottery. Even if you were eligible I doubt Peeta would have let you volunteer. He would have kicked your ass had you done so." Rye laughed a short burst of joy._

"No, that little squirt couldn't even if he tried. I'm at least 20 lbs heavier and can beat him in wrestling."

" _I don't know, Rye," she reminded him. "You've seen his talent performance. I think he can." Having seen and heard of Peeta's performance I was more than impressed. With Katniss, I knew she would do well but Peeta surprised me. What he did with the bells not only took great upper body strength but focus and stamina as well._

" _Maybe," he chortled back. After a few seconds he sighed. "I don't think I have ever seen my dad like….when Peeta was whipped, tortured and taken to the Capitol. Something in him broke. When Graham…passed way, my dad was devastated. I knew my father was not…a strong man, but I loved him. And when Peeta volunteered, something in him died. He hasn't been the same like my dad died too. He doesn't…"_

" _You can't be saying that he loved Peeta more––" Prim suggested._

" _No," he interjected before she could continue. "I know our dad loved us even when he couldn't show or say it. He tried to keep peace at the worst times in our lives. I wished he was…more…" He stopped as he almost revealed his disappointment or shame. Even as a father who failed to protect his sons from their own mother, Rye defended and loved him._

" _So you volunteering to join the rebellion and abandon Delly was because…"_

" _I don't…my family is broken and incomplete without Graham and Peeta. He was the youngest but I looked to him for motivation, inspiration and hope to be a better man. He gave me hope––that despite mother abusing him, he never became bitter, angry and resentful." Unlike Gale Hawthorne who grew up without a father but had a mother and siblings who loved him but grew up to be angry and hateful. "I want…to bring Peeta home for my dad because without him, my dad will be lost forever. Even though he has a grandson and another grandchild on the way, it's not the same. I'd lose him too."_

 _Ah, it made sense why he left his wife and newborn child but he took a big risk, one that could cost him his own life. "So when MockingJay announced and told me and my dad his plans to rescue Peeta and Katniss. It was all I could think of. He's my brother…my dad… I could tell he wanted to help too but he had responsibilities."_

"Like you did, Rye," Prim reminded him once again. "And what if…Peeta wasn't rescued? What if something happened to the both of you? How do you think your dad will feel if something happened to you both?" Rye looked sheepish.

"I didn't even think that," he began. "I wanted to help and rescue Peeta, but Jay won't let me." He sighed. "But at least I'll be here if…when it happens and not be waiting back in District 12. I wanted to be the one to bring Peeta home for my dad."

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I understood and couldn't blame Rye for wanting to be present when I rescue my daughter and Peeta from the arena. I just didn't appreciate him sneaking and leaving his family without telling them. They must be sick with worry. There were so many lives I was already risking to save Peeta and Katniss. I didn't want Rye to be one of them.

And when we rescue Peeta and Katniss from the arena, there will be repercussion for my actions. Snow will seek retribution and the people who will suffer will be District 12. Rye had to go back and be with his family. He was needed in 12 to help evacuate the district when the occasion arises. I know it will happen.

"I really appreciate all you've done," I said. "You've been an asset in this camp but I think it's time that you went home."

"What? Why?" He looked stunned and a bit angry.

"You are not a fighter. You haven't been trained––"

"Well, neither has Prim but I suspect you're not sending her back home," he said with derision.

"Well, first off, people think Prim is dead," I reminded him. "She is also working as a medic. And you…" I chose my words carefully. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Your father will never forgive me if …"

"I want to be here when you rescue Peeta." He had the intelligence to realize that he couldn't participate in the rescue mission. I gave him that, but him being here was dangerous for him. If we were caught in a crossfire or surprise attack he would be helpless and vulnerable. I knew he could take care of himself but in a stressful situation, you never know how you'll act. I was basically afraid for him he had no training. He was a liability.

"You don't belong here," I said in firm tone. "You belong at home with your family, taking care of Delly and your unborn child."

"But––"

"I am sending you home tomorrow morning," I informed him. A slew of emotions crossed his face anguish, loss and fury. "This camp will be shut down and closed. I am moving our location to another district."

"Let me go with you," he begged. His anguished face displayed tracks of tears wetting his cheeks. "I want to be…I…please let me stay." I almost caved to his request. But I knew I had to stand my ground.

"I am sending my team to the Capitol. Prim will be sent to the new campsite, the rendezvous point after the rescue. She is needed and you are not. You will be going home."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because there's a man in District 12 who had already lost a son. Who was certain that he was going to lose another when his youngest bravely volunteered to make sure a young girl was going home or at least attempt to." I never doubted Peeta's determination and resolve to sacrifice his life for Prim, but he was against trained tributes. Children born to be killers. He was not equipped or trained to take a life. The odds of Peeta and Prim surviving were slim to none, but with Katniss; she had a chance to come home. She was a hunter with a few years of survival skills. Peeta was a baker. He could fight with his wrestling experience but that was not enough against knives, spear and a killer's instinct for survival and death. I didn't want his blood on my hands as Graham had already been spilt.

"I will not discuss this anymore. You are going home tomorrow," I ordered and decreed. I felt bad for Rye but I was saving his life and his father's as well. I made no room for debate as I made my decision.

My sleep was troubled and unrestful as I tossed and turned most of the night. By the break of dawn, I was wired and exhausted at the same time. By body ached but my mind was alert. "Sir, you have a message from Wingate," Eisenman announced through my tent. Prim was fast asleep on the bunk next to me. I looked at my little girl who was no longer the child I raised and remembered. Her experienced during the lottery and train changed her. She grew up so fast as if it was over night. I hated that her childhood was marred by memories of starvation and cold winter nights that caused us to sleep in the living room to share heat from the only of warmth––the fireplace. As child Prim thought it was camping out in the woods. But as she grew older she saw the reality of life in the Seam. That being born part Seam, there were already strikes against her. But even with poor conditions and disadvantages she never lost faith and hope for a better future. I kissed her forehead and greeted the day with anticipation, excitement and fear.

"This is Jay," I said over a small transmitter.

"Hello, Jay," a familiar voice blared from the receiver. The transmission was barely audible but loud and clear.

"Why are you breaking protocol, Antoine?" I asked with trepidation and annoyance. Antoine Wingate was a Capitol citizen whose family joined the rebellion decades ago. As both Desdemonna, his wife's family were long descendants of the Capitol, they hated Snow and his regime––the creation of the Hunger Games that was kept alive for 74 years to keep the district in check and the Capitol citizens wealthy. Through decades they lost family and friends through the games and from Snow's greed and tyranny. We were lucky to have as our allies. They were good friends with Haymitch whom they supported during his arena games.

There were a small group of Capitol citizen that joined our cause. Antoine and Desi were my most loyal friend and support. "I'm sorry, Jay but I got a call from Haymitch very early this morning," he announced. My heart stopped for a moment. ' _Haymitch, why would he be calling Antoine at such an early hour.'_ I gasped so loud he heard me. "Don't be alarmed. Katniss and Peeta are fine." I blew a breath through my mouth out of relief.

"Then what's the problem?" I inquired. "I know you wouldn't be calling me at such great risk."

"We have a problem," he sighed. "This problem is one you're acquainted with."

"What is it? Don't be so cryptic."

"This problem is about 6' 2" dark hair and gray eyes. You know him. He's one of yours."

"What? Wait a second," I interrupted him as I gathered my thoughts. "What are you talking about?" Antoine proceeded to tell me that Gale Hawthorne was seen and caught sneaking into the Capitol. But not only that, he was there to do harm to Peeta. Then he dropped a bigger bomb––he was sent to discover the identity of the MockingJay per Coin's orders. My heart stopped and stomach plummeted. I couldn't believe it.

"Where is he now?" I said through clenched teeth, heat and anger seeping though my skin. My mind flashed images of Gale's attempt to hurt Peeta. And to hurt me even though he didn't know I was the MockingJay. Gale's actions reeked of betrayal and distrust.

"He's being sent to you, Jay," Antoine said. "Haymitch and I barely got him out of the city without any detection. He should be half way there."

"No reroute him to our rendezvous point," I instructed. Antoine hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I stated. " I don't have to time to meet up with him. Who's on watch?" Haymitch was able to procure two men to watch over Gale while I attempted with my plans to rescue Peeta and Katniss during the arena opening ceremony. My plans were complicated and dangerous for the members of the teams involved. I didn't need the distraction or aggravation of facing my old friend's son who had betrayed the MockingJay and in extension––me. I had to keep my anger in check and focus on my objective and first priority––Peeta and Katniss. I trusted my men to guard and watch Gale but with his betrayal I was filled his doubt and uncertainty. If the son of my old friend could betray the MockingJay, who else was involved to sabotage me? Who else was hiding in the ranks and working for Coin and District 13?

With a heavy heart I let the news sink in my mind. It was just so incredible after everything I had done for him and his family. Now I had the task of…the burden of my decision was heavy and heartbreaking.

An hour later, Rye appeared. He appeared tired and worn as his eyes were puffy and drawn. The men and women around us were packing up the campsite making sure there wasn't any evidence of us to be left behind. The ground was resurfaced with leaves, debris and earth giving it a natural setting––untouched by man. I noticed the look on his face as he watched Prim and her new friends as they prepared to travel to our new destination. She was speaking to both of them with a firma and determined look on her young face. I wondered what she was telling them when an idea struck me.

"Good morning, Rye," I greeted him.

"Sir," he said in a hollow and tired tone.

"I have a change of plans. You're not going home yet," I told him. His eye popped from his sockets filled with hope. "I have an assignment for you. One I know you will accomplish because you are the only person I can trust right now."

"What is it, Jay?" he asked in an eager tone and his spirits lifted. "I'll do the best I can to not disappoint you for whatever you need me to do." He smiled as I smiled back in return because I knew that with this assignment, he would not fail Peeta and me.

* * *

 **Rye POV ––**

My stomach felt like there were a million butterflies fluttering with excitement. I was scared and nervous. To my relief, Jay had changed his mind about sending me home. He actually asked me to or rather assigned me to a task that I can was entrusted with. The camp was broken down and all equipment and supplies were packed. Jay said we needed to travel and reach an old airfield that was abandoned years ago. There, we would board a hovercraft that waited for us. The ship was an older version at least a decade old. I recognized it as it flew over us. I swallowed a ball of saliva in my throat as I remembered my first ride while I impersonated one of Jay's rebel soldier. I was sick to my stomach from the flight; throwing up everything I had eaten that day. It was not a pleasant memory. But, I stamped down my anxiety remembering that I was not going home yet.

"What's going on, Rye?" Prim asked. "You're jumpy. You look like I don't know…excited? You're excited about going home?"

As soon as my conversation ended with Jay the night before, Prim confronted me. I was mad, furious at Jay her father for sending me home. She actually had to calm me down. But with time, I did and I was resigned to going home. I miss dad, Delly and Tyler. I miss the bakery and my friends. I was resolved in going home. But by some stroke of luck I wasn't.

"Jay said that I'm going with you guys," I told Prim. "He…he gave me an assignment."

"Oh, okay. An assignment? What kind of an assignment?" A smile appeared on her face. She was happy for me.

"I don't know because he won't tell me until we reach the new base camp," I said. "But he did say that I was to help you while were on their mission." I didn't reveal that I was also tasked to guard and watch his daughter, Prim. He advised me not to tell her in case he offended her.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure but you do know that…" I leaned down to her level to make sure no one was listening. "…whatever it is he wants to me do is very important. Then once my duty is done, I am being sent home."

"And you agreed, I mean about being sent home after you fulfill your duty?" she returned. "Da…Jay wouldn't have changed his mind that suddenly. I wonder what he wants you to do?"

"I really don't have much of a choice now. And, I though about it, I am really feel out of place. As for my assignment, I'll find out when we get to the new camp." I realized that Jay was right, I should return home. And if he was right about Snow, District 12 was in danger once Peeta and Katniss were rescued. I had to go home and protect my family. I don't regret sneaking away. The past couple of days made me realize what volunteering for the rebellion entailed––the consequences and repercussions of joining the rebellion. I'm not a soldier or killer but I would defend my family with my life.

I'm not fighter or quitter, but I do have a place in the rebellion whether it was with Jay and his men or back home. This experience I will never forget because I won't wonder or imagine what it would have been like. I just know my place now.

Two hours later after a short hike and an hour flight, we were dropped off at an open field. "Everyone out now," Jay ordered as he exited the hovercraft. "We have ten minutes before peacekeeper ships fly over this area." My stomach felt raw, my forehead wet from perspiration and my hands shook as I ran out the ship. I stuck close to Prim who was flanked by her new friends, Shane and Maddy. I noticed that a few men wore black while the others wore dark green. Their faces were painted black underneath their hood to disguise their identity. On their hips were two guns attached to a holster and a knife sheathed on their legs. On their back were small compact duffel bags. They all looked imposing. I envied them. I almost wished I were going with them.

A hundred yards later, we reached a grove of trees that hide us from any drones or flying crafts scouting the area. When we stopped, my stomach lurched. "Here Rye." Prim extended her hand to me with a few sprigs of leaves. "You look kinda pale. Chew on this for a while, you'll feel better." I grabbed the small plants from her hand expecting it suspiciously. Not that Prim would harm me but the leaves didn't look appetizing and the though chewing on a bunch of leaves wasn't appealing as my stomach lurched once again.

"What is it?" I said as I placed them under my nose to smell. The scent alone eased my queasiness so I immediately shoved them into my mouth.

"They're mint leaves." A few seconds later, I felt relief.

Soon as the craft left our group separated.

"This is where we part," Jay announced. "Before I leave, I just want to say watch my little girl. I am placing her life in your hands. Keep her safe, keep your head down."

"Yes, sir,' I replied. Prim grew on me. After Peeta and Katniss got together, Prim became like a little sister I never knew I wanted. I realized why my mother longed for a daughter and resented Peeta's existence. She was sweet and gentle. Had I had a sister would our lives be different? Would I be different? However, I wouldn't trade Peeta for anything––not even for a sister like Prim.

"So are you going to tell me the rest of my assignment," I asked eagerness and excitement in my voice.

"My men will lead you to our camp," he said. "Once you get there you will be given your orders." He was so mysterious he made me more anxious and curious as ever. "Rye, what I'm about to order you to do is…very important for me. There is someone there I need you to guard, watch him and make sure he is unharmed. Please refrain from…No matter what, please remember Peeta. He is your priority, nothing else should matter."

"Sir?"

"Just…keep that in mind, once you get your orders," he continued. "I trust you to do what's right." He placed a hand––his real hand on my shoulder. "There so much going on right now and I wish I had the time to explain it to you, but please know this. You are the only one I trust right now. I have complete faith in you to do what I ask."

We took a long hike and finally reached our destination. That by the time we stopped it was lunchtime. The games had already began––the mission in progress. I recalled every detail Jay had planned, the people involved and the main objective––get Peeta and Katniss out of the arena. There were so many things that could go wrong. I was anxious and scared for my little brother because one part of the mission I knew he would not agree to. I just hoped that he remember his priority to keep Katniss alive. I knew for a fact he would die for her. He loved her that much that he would sacrifice his life for her just as he would have for Prim.

The long hike to the new camp was hard and agonizing as tried to concentrate and keep my mind away from the arena. ' _Did they succeed in removing Katniss and Peeta from the arena? Were Peeta and Katniss safe? Where are they now? What if Jay's plans failed.'_

I mentally groaned in my head. With the thoughts of the rescue plans buzzing in my head, I also wondered about my task. Why didn't Jay just tell me and not left me hanging?

A few minutes later, we arrived. The camp was…sparse and well hidden inside a grove of trees so tall, you couldn't see the sun or sky. My stomach grumbled. I didn't have much of an appetite during breakfast so I only had a piece of bread and coffee. I was anticipating going home and was preparing myself for the ride back to 12. Now I'm starving, tired and anxious. My hands ached to knead bread, my nose missing the smell of yeast and flour––I missed the bakery smells and sounds. Hopefully, there was flour and yeast in the camp so I can busy myself as I wait for…

"Are you Rye Mellark?" a tall woman with blond hair pulled back approached me. She looked hard and stern, a scowl on her face reminding me of Katniss. I nodded my head.  
"Come with me." She gestured her head behind her to follow.

I looked at Prim who stood beside me. "Can I bring her with me?" I pointed to Prim. The female nodded her head. "I was told that you have access to this camp to do as you please, per Jay's orders. So she can come if you want her to." Relieved, I placed a hand on Prim's elbow as I followed the woman to a tent.

Inside the tent was a small table with a radio. Another table filled with large map of Panem and the districts. One large parchment was a map of a district I knew didn't exist but rumored to be active with survivors from the last rebellion––District 13.

"Sir, Rye Mellark and Prim Everdeen," the woman announced to another woman then excited the tent.

"Rye, Prim." She extended her hand. "I'm Commander Carla Reeves from District 3. I hope your travel was not too arduous." I shook her hand. "You're probably wondering why Jay didn't tell you the full details of your assignment. At first I was puzzled until he explained to me the complications or rather history of your charge. Why he was assigned to you." I was confused. The more she spoke, the more confusion settled in my mind. _'Charge? He? Who was he?'_

"I don't understand," I admitted.

"Sorry, I guess I should just take you to him and I think you'll understand," she sighed. "But before we go, I was told to tell you that you are to be in alert at all times. He is your responsibility and Jay said and I quote 'do not lay a finger on him,' " Yep, my poor mind was utterly confused more than ever. ' _Did Jay assign me to babysit? Really? Who and why? Why would I…'_

"We're waiting for a transport to deliver back our prisoner to his associates," she finalized. "Then you will return to District 12 and wait for further instructions. And you, Ms. Everdeen. Are to stay away from him. The MockingJay's instructions and orders are very clear, soldier. You are not to be alone with him ever unless Mellark is with you, understand?"

Prim looked surprised and puzzled. "Yes, ma'am," she replied.

We walked out of one tent and headed towards a group of trees away from the camp. After a few minutes later, Commander Reeves stopped ahead of us and pointed to a very large tree. The trunk was at least six feet wide in diameter. There was a man sitting on the ground, his hands, legs and waist shackled together and tethered to wide tree trunk. My prisoner had his head down not revealing his face. _'Great, I was right. Jay assigned me to babysit––'_ The man raised his head as realized he had company.

"What the fuck?" I screamed between clenched teeth while Prim gasped besides me. "No fucking way. Hawthorne? I thought he was dead?" Gale Hawthorne smirked back. I wanted the smirk off his face the kick his ass. Then I would––

"Gale," Prim said her voice low and soft. A hand covered her mouth. "You're alive." I couldn't believe my eyes and she couldn't either by the way she was looking at him like he was a ghost.

"Remember Jay's orders, Rye. You can't touch him," Reeves reminded me before she departed. Her words barely registered in my head. My hands formed into fists. Rage filled me as I remembered Gale's treatment of Peeta. The fury I felt when I learned he tried to frame Peeta for Ivan's death.

"Rye," Prim said my name firm and loud. I felt her hand on my elbow as it tracked down my forearm to my clenched hand. Her delicate small fingers grazed my knuckles. I looked down to her face anxious and scared. "Rye?" Her small hands bracketed my fist like she was holding something fragile. I was close to…

"Remember what Jay said, think of Peeta." I did. I thought of my brother who was tortured by Cray. I thought of Peeta escorted by Peacekeepers because of Gale's jealousy and accusations. I thought of him as he volunteered to help Prim. The images didn't help because everything returned to Gale. All the things that happened to him were because of the guy who was right in front of me.

"And remember there a little boy waiting for you back home who needs a dad. Don't do something you'll regret. Peeta wouldn't want you to. He'd want you to go home to Delly, Tyler and your dad."

I took three deep breaths even as my eyes were transfixed to Hawthorne's face. He smiled––his lips in a thin line condescending, daring me. "What are you doing with Rye, Prim?"

"Hello, Gale," she greeted him. "I'm really glad to see you." She approached him. Gale tired to stand up but the shackles prevented him. "I cried when dad told me you were dead." Gale's smug face faltered.

"Sorry, Prim," he responded with shame.

"Don't be sorry, Gale. I want to why you are alive? Where have you been while your family have been grieving for you?" For a few moments, he explained––how MockingJay asked him to find District 13. How he was living inside an underground bunker after all this time while his family struggled to survive. I shook my head in disbelief. He continued to tell his story to Prim; and that all I could think of was Peeta and Katniss. The MockingJay and his team risking their lives to save them from the arena. I didn't want to spend any time or thoughts of Gale Hawthorne. Why did Jay order me to watch over him, keep him from harm when all he's ever done was put my family in danger? My rage so strong I never questioned why he was a prisoner and tied to a tree like a criminal.

All I knew was that I didn't understand the injustice and unfairness that Gale was still alive and my brother Graham was dead and Peeta in the Capitol fighting for his life and this mother fuc…

"How could you?" Prim's shout disrupted my angry haze. _'Huh, what happened?'_ "Why would you even agree let alone do that? Why?" Prim was upset her face twisted with anger.

"I'm a soldier, part of the resistance against the Capitol."

"But taking orders from District 13, President Coin. Where is your loyalty? What happened?"

"I don't need or expect you to understand what I was going through when I was at 13. I left so I can fight against the Capitol."

"But to turn your back on the MockingJay and…try to hurt Peeta––"

"What?" My ears deceived me. "Hurt Peeta?" Prim must have forgotten I was behind her. She turned her head her eye filled with disgust and anger.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Gale was sent by Coin, Thirteen's president and leader to…to incapacitate Peeta before entering the arena." I was stunned for a few seconds. Her words swirled in my head because I swore I heard her say that Hawthorne was ordered to hurt Peeta somehow.

"Incapacitate? How?" I said as air blew from my nostrils. Then Gale explained how he was to use a needle to weaken him and to discover the identity of the MockingJay. Before he could continue I headed towards him my fists clenched together ready to beat the shit out of him. However, Prim stood between Hawthorne and me like barrier her hands raised in front of her. I could easily shove her aside but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Rye, stop, Please?" she begged.

"Give me on good reason, Prim. One good reason why I shouldn't beat shit out of him," I demanded.

"You're a man of your word, Rye," she reminded me. "You're good like Peeta. You wouldn't break your word to MockingJay."

"I'm not," I said as took a step forward. Prim grabbed my right hand with both of her tiny ones.

"You are," she said.

"Let him go, Prim," Gale baited me. "I can beat him even with my hands bound together." I grinded my teeth heat and rage filled me as I've never felt before.

"Rye, Peeta told me that he was lucky to have you for a brother. He looked up to you and Graham. He worshiped both of you––how you have a temper like a volcano." She smiled at her description of my temper, then continued. "…but he said you could never hurt anyone intentionally. That you are not a bully who would take advantage of someone." She eyed his shackles. I was dumbstruck. Peeta looked up to me––the brother who failed to protect him from our mother and assholes like Gale Hawthorne. My anger subsided enough that the anger I felt didn't wholly consume me. "Besides, don't you think it should be Peeta to…?"

She paused, a smirk on her face as she turned back to Gale. "He isn't really worth it." I begged to disagree but she was right that Peeta should be the one to beat the shit out of Hawthorne. And if luck were on our side today, he would have that opportunity though I doubt he would do it. Peeta was too kind hearted and forgiving.

My heart calmed as I took a deep cleansing breath. I had a job to do and I wasn't going to disappoint Jay though I would have had it not been for Prim. I would have broken my promise. "So what now, Mellark? Going to stare at each other all day?" Gale snickered. "When did you start taking order from a little girl?"

"No, I'm here to deliver you to your home," I answered him. His eyes grew wide.

"I can't go back to District 12," he said in a nervous tone. "The peacekeepers will want to know where I've been."

"Who said about District 12? My orders were to send you back to where you came from. I'm delivering back to District 13." He sighed in relief. "I don't understand why you look so relieved. I mean, what are you going to tell President Coin when you get back? That you failed to get Peeta and find the identity of the MockingJay?"

Gale's face dropped. His smirk replaced with embarrassment then anger. "Well, I'd rather be back there then be sent back to 12. Who wants to go back to that hellhole and a bunch of spineless cowards?"

"How can you say that, Gale? Your family still lives in 12?" Prim asked shock and disbelief on her face. "That was your home."

"What? I didn't mean––" I heard a slap resonant in the air. Gale was stunned and embarrassed.

"You're an…asshole, Gale." He gasped in horror. "I loved you like an older brother. I looked up to you for taking care of your family who you abandoned so you can be soldier for District 13 and President Coin. You aligned yourself with strangers, betraying MockingJay. I…I hate you." She turned around and walked away.

"Prim, wait. I didn't mean it," he started.

"You know, at least now I know why Katniss chose my brother, Peeta over you," I said with smug look on my face. This was going to be fun. I couldn't physically hurt Hawthorne because I promised Jay and Prim that I wouldn't, but that didn't mean I could hurt in him other ways. My way would hurt more than any punch or slap on the face. Hawthorne was big and muscular but his mind was small and weak, his ego even more fragile.

"What are you looking at?" Gale sneered.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I returned. I looked around and found a large boulder to sit on. Hm…where do I begin to torture Hawthorne? "You know, we never really got acquainted you being Seam and all."

"Well, you're Merchant scum. Why would we?" he snickered.

"Well, I mean. Katniss told me that she sees you like a brother. And well, you know she is dating my brother. We're almost like…family."

"Family? Never. Katniss would never marry," Gale spat. "She told me so herself."

"Oh how little you know Katniss," I began. "Doesn't matter I think I should tell you a little story about a boy of five years old whose name was Peeta, who saw a girl in school sing a song in her classroom. How he had a crush on her since that day––"

"Shut up Mellark." Gale flinched.

"How Peeta remembered that Katniss Everdeen wore a plaid dress and her hair in two braids…"

"I said stop talking." Hawthorne tried to place his hands over his ears but the shackles were too short. I chortled and continued.

"That when she sang even the birds stopped to hear her sing."

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

After Peeta left I left anxious and scared. I knew that I would see him again once we entered the arena but being separated from him even for a short amount of time. It made me realize how much I depended on him; his presence calmed me. How I felt whenever I was with him––safe and loved. I never expected to feel that way with anyone. But he was Peeta and I knew he was like no other boy I have ever known. I could barely contain my anxiety as I longed to be with him.

"Hey, Girl on Fire." Cinna's voice interrupted my thoughts as he led me to the launching pad. Wordlessly, he fastened my MockingJay pin onto my shirt underneath my light jacket. "This is for luck. I'll see you later." I had almost forgotten the pin Madge gave before I came to the Capitol. It gave me some sense of comfort––a sense of home and my family who I missed. Who knew that a little piece of metal could mean so much?

Cinna had a small smile on his face with a twinkle in his eyes like he was holding back a secret he was dying to tell me. His demeanor puzzled me because I knew I'd never see him again. So I wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Cinna," I said as I held him tight. "Thank you everything you've done for Peeta and me. I will never forget you." My throat ached as I held back a sob. _'This was it.'_ Cinna was the last person I will see before entering the arena. I wished Haymitch was here but seeing him would probably bring to tears and the last thing I needed was for Peeta to see me distress once we reunited. I shook my head. Fear and sadness were replaced by anger. I wouldn't let the Capitol catch me at weak moment to be displayed for all of Panem to see.

I stepped onto the platform taking notice of my surrounding. The room was small with the pad dead center. Two peacekeepers flanked the entrance with rifle on hand. I was startled as a circular glass tube enclosed around me. For a moment I panicked and wondered if I was going to lose air and suffocate, but a whirring sound of air filtered into the chamber. It was cold and stale.

Cinna raised his arm in the air, three fingers pointing upward like a salute. I have never seen that before and wondered if it was a special Capitol signal for goodbye. As I ascended upwards he flashed me a smile then turned around quickly and with a flick of his wrist he pointed to the peacekeepers first one then the other. I didn't understand until one fell onto his knees. Before I disappeared into the ceiling I managed to see slim silver objects lodged onto the peacekeepers chests.

A few seconds later, the second fell onto the ground. "Cinna? Cinna," I shouted. I was suddenly enshrouded in darkness. My breath was uneven and harsh. I didn't know how long the tube ascended but the next thing I knew I was blinded by light surrounding me fast that I lost focus. My ears were stuffed then popped as the platform stopped. It took a few seconds before I could open my eyes squinting as the harsh sunlight nearly blinded me. I smell the air thick with the scent of…trees and foliage. I almost cried in relief as my lungs were filled with the aroma that I thought I would never smell again––it smelled like home.

Once I regained my equilibrium I searched for Peeta. To my left at six platforms away, I could tell Peeta was struggling to regain his senses as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Peeta, Peeta. Open your eyes baby. Look at me." I said to myself wishing he heard me.

"Tributes, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games," Claudius Templesmith announced his voice piercing my eardrums. "May the odds be in your favor."

As if Peeta heard me, he opened his eyes then fell onto mine. A weight in my chest lifted as he smiled at me. With his hands he gestured pointing to his chest and towards me telling me that he was running to my direction once the signal bell rang. I nodded. I was so focused on Peeta that I didn't see the glare on Clove's face as she stared at me venom in her eyes. Nor did I noticed Cato's eyes transfixed on Peeta his mouth a thin line as he bounced on the balls of his feet. A clock read ten seconds counting down to nine, eight, seven, etc.

As the time ran out a loud sound rang in the air. I quickly stepped off and watched as Peeta ran towards me when a loud sonic boom exploded in the air. I didn't have the sense to see what it was because the next thing I knew something invisible hit me hard across my chest sending me backwards.

I closed my eyes right as Peeta was lifted off the ground flying backwards as well. My feet left the ground my body weightless. Seconds later, I landed on the grassy floor on my back with a loud thud. As soon the pain on my back eased, I opened my eyes and propped my elbows on the ground. I took a moment to catch my breath as I raised myself off the ground wincing as pain radiate across my back.

Before me was the cornucopia blown to pieces as all the weapons were scattered and destroyed. There was nothing left. Slowly a few tributes sat up. My thoughts were of Peeta as I looked for him praying that he was all right. But before I started to look, the platform that I ascended from disappeared into the ground and a few seconds later a figure appeared all dressed in forest green with a hood covering his head––a rifle held by both hands. "Oh my god," I said to myself. I recognized the outfit––signature attire of the rebellion, the MockingJay's rebels but in another color. Have they had infiltrated the arena? Another figure appeared at the platform next to me. She was shorter than the first one and also held a rifle in her hand.

"What's going on?" the male tribute from District 4 screamed.

"Katniss," Peeta screamed. "Look out." I turned my head just as Clove rammed into me causing us to land on the ground. She was tiny girl but because she had years of training and had an advantage over me. But little did she realize that I too had an advantage. My boyfriend was a wrestler back home in District 12 and during our two weeks of training he taught me a few moves to defend myself in situations like this.

Because of our height difference, I had Clove on the ground her face kissing the grass as I straddled her back and her arms bent backwards. "Get off of me." Her words muffled on the floor. She turned her head. "Cato, Cato!"

"You think I'm going to let you go?" I said. _'As if.'_ I was so focused on Clove that I didn't see the green-attired male figure approached me.

"Katniss, let her go." I was stunned because the stranger in green knew my name. "Let her go and let's get you and Peeta out of here."

Once he mentioned Peeta's name I refocused my thoughts. "Where is he?" the other figure asked as she stood right beside her companion. "We need to go. The opening will be down for only an hour. We only have 5 minutes to vacate this area." _'Opening?'_

The male figure suddenly lurched forward as Peeta tackled him from behind. "Peeta, stop." The male figure said as he grappled him to the ground. "Peeta, wait. I'm here to help you." He was taller and bigger but Peeta managed to grab him by waist and slam him downward like a sack of flour.

Meanwhile I was distracted, Clove bucked sideways pulling me off of her. She had gotten onto her feet and was about to attack me again when the female yelled. "Stop, don't move unless you want me to put a hole in your head." Clove stopped and turned to her.

"Who the fuck are you? What's going on?" she screamed as her eyes scanned around obviously looking for Cato and her fellow tributes.

"I don't have time for this," the female said. She pointed her rifle on the floor and fired a shot near Clove's feet. She jumped in surprised and raised her hands. "I'm not here for you. So if you want to live, run. Run away as fast as you can." She fired warning another shot. Clove didn't argue and ran.

"Don't move," Peeta said. He had a rifle in his hand and aimed towards the female. Her partner was on the floor on his knees rubbing his head. "I'll shoot if I have to. Drop your gun." The female did what she was told. "Katniss, come here." I ran towards him.

"Peeta!" I cried in relief. The other tributes around us all started to move but remained on the ground. I guess the concussion from the blast still had them dazed and confused.

"Are you hurt?" Peeta asked as he pointed the rifle to the male and female. "Don't move."

"I'm okay, Peeta. I ache a little from landing on the hard ground but I'm fine," I assured him as I placed my hand on his back. He was trembling.

"Peeta," the male started as he rose to his feet. "Listen, we're here to rescue you. My name is––"

"I don't believe you," Peeta returned.

"Peeta?" I said his name, stunned and worried by his reaction. They were rebel soldier from MockingJay's army. Why was he––?

"The last time a person showed up dressed like you tried to poison me," he explained. _'Oh, yeah. That happened.'_ Gale betrayed MockingJay just so he could play soldier for Coin. "How do I know you're not here to hurt Katniss and me? That this is a trick, a game in the arena. I don't know who you belong to?"

"We blew up the Cornucopia to rescue you––"

"So what? You still haven't convinced me…who you're loyal to." He was right. This could be a trap designed as a rescue mission––a ploy to trick Peeta and me.

"Shane, we need to leave now," the female hissed. "We're running out of time."

"I know, Maddy but I'm kind of busy right now," he said irritation in his tone of voice. "Listen, Peeta. I don't know what you're talking about or who tried to poison you but I'm here because the MockingJay sent a team of people, people in the Capitol as we speak…to risk their lives and get you and Katniss out of the arena." Peeta hesitated but looked unconvinced.

"Shane!"

"Shut up, Maddy I know, damnit."

"The MockingJay…who is he?" Peeta asked.

"How the hell do I know? No one knows," he huffed in impatience.

I turned and looked around me. Several tributes milled around looking at the devastation. Others were looking for supplies and weapons which were destroyed from the blast. I noticed Cato, Clove and his crew staring at us. I hoped they had the presence of mind to stay away from us.

"Katniss," the woman named Maddy spoke as she took a step towards us. "You have a sister named Prim. The sister Peeta volunteered to protect for you. We rescued her from the train. We're her friends." I almost smiled as I thought of my sister. Prim had that ability to make friends so easily. I wasn't as trusting as her. But, if it wasn't for her friendship with Peeta, where we would be now?

"Everyone knows I have a sister and that Peeta volunteered," I scoffed.

"Try again," Peeta demanded.

"She's alive and is waiting for you at a camp where she is safe and away from harm." I sucked in my breath. They were with Prim?

"If you know my sister, tell me something about her that only I would know."

Maddy looked towards Shane. "Your sister Prim is blond and blue eyed. She said your parent's names are Lily and Garrett Everdeen and you live in District 12 in a section called the Seam. And when Prim was old enough she started to train to become a healer like your mom." I sighed. All the things Maddy said were true but anyone could get that information but I had to be sure. I shook my head. "And before we left, Prim said that you don't trust people, not anyone. So she said to me to tell you that she has a nickname that you gave her as a child. You called her 'little duck.' " I sobbed as my knees buckled from relief and joy.

"Katniss?" Peeta said concern etched on his face.

"She's right. That's what I call her," I confirmed. Maddy and Shane sighed in relief. It was obvious by the expression on her painted faces partially hidden by their hoods that they passed my test. "Where is she?"

"Listen, we need to leave now. No time to get into details," Maddy insisted as she picked up her rifle from the ground and ignored my question. "We need to leave now." Shane approached Peeta.

"I believe that belongs to me," he said. Peeta handed the rifle back to him. "Come on, we wasted a lot of time. "Let's go."

"But what bout the other tributes?" Peeta inquired. He turned around. Cato and company were nowhere to be seen. A few ran away but good number stayed behind looking at us. They weren't fighting each other but still suspicious that they gave each other a wide berth just enough to run away.

"We didn't come here for them," Maddy explained. "Our orders were to rescue you and Katniss." I couldn't believe my ears. MockingJay, my own father was abandoning the other tributes, like the little girl from District 11. How could he?

"I'm not leaving them behind," Peeta demanded as he turned around. I agreed as I stood beside him. "Hey, hey." He waved his hands. "We're leaving the arena. Come with us."

"Peeta," Maddy hissed. "We don't have much time or the resource to take everyone."

"Too bad because I'm not leaving them," he persisted.

"Peeta, be reasonable," Shane stated. "They'll slow us down." It was cruel and horrifying to realize that their lives were being overlooked for Peeta and me, like their lives didn't matter.

"Come on, follow us," I shouted with Peeta as I waved my hands. A few started walking toward us.

"Jay was right," Shane voiced in resignation.

"Figures," Maddy responded back. I didn't know what they meant but I stored the comment in the back of my mind to ask them later.

"Okay, they can come with us but they have to keep up with us," Shane admitted defeat. My eyes searched for the little girl as the grouped approached us. Everyone looked scared and anxious wondering what was going trying to figure out if they should trust us.

"What's happening?"

"Is this part of the games?"

"Why was the cornucopia destroyed?"

"Who are you?" A slew of questions were tossed at us. I noticed that more than half the tributes were present. Shane lifted his hand. "Listen, no time to explain you either follow us or stay behind," he said. "We are leaving the arena now." Scared and relieved the rest of tributes followed Shane as he led them towards forest. They didn't know where they were going as they placed their lives in our hands. I guess it was better than trying to kill each other.

Maddy stood next to Peeta. Too close to my liking but I was glad that she was watching out for him.

"Katniss," Peeta said as she grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

"The little girl from 11 is missing," I informed him. He looked around.

"Peeta, get moving. I was ordered to carry you by force if necessary," Maddy said in calm but firm tone. Maddy was slender, lean and imposing woman. She stood at least five foot and eleven inches tall. I didn't doubt she could carry Peeta if she had to.

I blew a long breath through my mouth. _'And why was 'Maddy' assigned to 'carry' Peeta by force?'_ I was going to have very long conversation with my…Jay once we escaped the arena. Once we reached the grove, spontaneous loud booming sounds exploded in succession one after the other. I lost count after three explosions resonated in the air. The ground shook beneath us as small woodland creatures scattered and birds fluttered away from their perches startled from the sounds. The forest came alive with activity.

"Run, run," Maddy instructed her tone hard and harsh. Shane duplicated her scream ordering us to run as fast as we can. We ran deep into the woods two rebels soldiers with more than a dozen children from the ages of 12 – 17 following them blindly. May the odds be in our favor.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope that this chapter answered a few questions. My thanks for your patience and for following 'Destiny.' It will be a long and arduous trip for Peeta and company as they try to escape the arena with Peeta insisting on taking all the tributes with him. He wouldn't be Peeta had he not tried to save the other tributes as well.**_

Have a great week!


	47. Chapter 47 - May The Odds2

Chapter 47 –– May The Odds Be in Your Favor 2

 _AN: I want to thank those who followed, favored and reviewed the last chapter. I know it gets a bit tedious but I cannot ignore those who made an effort of leaving a review without at least acknowledging them. Thank you to Zubes, B Dizzy, Cassie Sharpie, pumpkinking5, kelmikmag, pistonsfan75, LACR, jroseley, Twink21, J and guests. Your reviews mean a lot to me. This chapter contains Jimmy, Haymitch and Maddys' POVs and is rated R for foul language. Any mistakes found are mine. And one last thanks for continuing to read Destiny and taking this journey with me._

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

 _The Day Before the Hunger Games_

The bell on the storefront door dinged. Two customers walked in one was a Seam woman named Betsy, a frequent visitor who ordered bread three times a week. After Evelyn left I was free to do business with anyone I wished. So I had bargained and traded with Betsy who raised chickens in her backyard. I traded bread for her eggs. It was a mutual arrangement that didn't bode well with my fellow Merchant grocer. He didn't lose my business but I bought less at his store than I usually did during the week.

It was Peeta's idea, as he grew acquainted to Katniss' neighbor in the Seam. My arrangement with Betsy worked out as she was able to provide bread for her family of five––her grandparents and two young children. The other customer was Peacekeeper Darius. He sauntered right behind Betsy his hands in his pockets as he turned his head and looked around him. The bakery was empty with the exception of Betsy and him.

A big ball of saliva formed in my throat. It didn't look good seeing Darius in my shop even though I couldn't read his face whether he was here for a loaf of bread or for Capitol business.

"Good morning, Betsy. What do you have for me today?" I greeted her as I squared my shoulders trying not to look too nervous in front of the young peacekeeper. Betsy was a lean and tall woman in her late twenties. Her husband died during the mining accident that almost took Garrett's life. Thus, she was the main provider in her family.

"Hi Jimmy," she greeted me back as she placed a basket on the counter a cloth covering her wares. Inside the basket were six small eggs barely usable for bread or cakes ingredients but I traded her with anyway because eggs for breakfast was luxury we didn't have often.

"Six eggs," I counted then turned around and started to pack three loaves of bread. It was an unfair trade but she needed the bread more than I needed the eggs. At last minute I also packed two large cookies her children.

"Oh, Jimmy. That's too much," Betsy said as I placed the items in her basket.

"Nonsense, what's two cookies going to do to my bakery? Put me out of business?" I said in jest. She smiled. "By the way, tell Mrs. Oates I'm going to run out of butter soon." Mrs. Oates had the only cow in the Seam. She traded goods and items for her milk and butter.

"Thank you, Jimmy," she said as she turned and left the bakery. Darius approached me his hands deep into his pockets formed in a fist. He looked uneasy his lips in a thin line.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark," he said in a respectful tone.

"What can I do for you Darius?"

"I want to talk to Rye," he said without ceremony.

"He's not feeling well," I lied. "It's not a good time for ––"

"Damnit, Mr. Mellark. Where is Rye?" Darius asked his patience worn and thin. For days I have avoided and distracted Darius from learning the truth about Rye's absence. "I heard that he's been sick and not showing up school. Delly is a mess, like she's been crying hours. I know something is wrong. There's rumors that he left…ran away from District 12."

"Darius," I started. "I can't…" I paused and took a deep breath, as I was about to explain the young head peacekeeper darted into the second floor taking two steps a time. He wasn't wearing his white uniform but casual clothes––light blue shirt, brown pants and chunky boots that rattled the stairs. His appearance made him looked less threatening. He was out of duty. "Darius, wait." But it was too late as he barged into Rye and Delly's room startling Mrs. Cartwright. She was in the process of dressing Tyler after his bath. "Where is Rye?"

Mrs. Cartwright screamed. "Will you keep your voice down young man, you're scaring the baby." Tyler scrunched his face as he eyed Darius. I guessed he didn't like who he saw as his lips quiver and belted a loud cry from his tiny lungs. "See, look what you've done."

She picked him up as Tyler continued to bawl. My heart ached because I knew he was missing Peeta and Rye. It's been two weeks of tantrums and tears as Tyler sought for his uncles. Peeta knew how to calm him rubbing his bare belly soft and gentle while he tried to sing to him. His voice was off key, but Tyler loved it. After the song Peeta would give him a raspberry kiss on his belly. Tyler giggled every time. Peeta would have made a wonderful… _'Stop,'_ I told myself. _'He's coming home. Stop talking like he's dead already.'_

"Can we not have this conversation here?" I suggested as I headed downstairs without waiting for Darius to respond or react. I was too tired with my heart broken and my mind in a daze. The bakery was busier than ever that I had to hire a person for the morning shift. By noon business lulled and was manageable that I could handle the storefront. By the end of school hours, Delly resumed duty at the register.

Darius closed the kitchen door behind him. "Oh my God, Mr. Mellark. What happened back here?" The kitchen was a mess. Baking pans, tins filled the sink, contents like bags of flour, wheat and sugar in disarray on tables and countertops. There were at least two batches of burned bread still inside the pan cooling near a sink. The floor needed sweeping and pans washed inside the sink. It was a mess; I was a mess. There was only so much that Delly and my hired help could do. By the end of the day, I tried to clean and organize the kitchen as best I could but I needed Rye and Peeta's help.

I held back a sob and tears in my eyes as I noticed my son's aprons their names embroidered to display their ownership hanging on a rack. I was a man without my family. I felt lonely, empty and heart broken. When Evelyn left, a piece of my heart broke for the woman I once loved. Not the shell of the woman I lived and worked with side by side for years. Not a day goes by that I missed her– the woman I knew before Peeta was born. I never blamed or resented Peeta because he was my son.

"Sorry, it's been a rough couple of…months," I said.

"Tell me what is going on, please," Darius asked. "I have to account for everyone in 12 and when someone has been missing…just please be honest with me. If it'll make you feel better, I'm not here on an official capacity. I'm here as a concerned citizen and a…friend."

I eyed Darius for a few seconds. He was honest and fair young man who was doing his job. "Um..Rye went and joined the rebellion," I admitted. My son's life was at stake and because even though Darius was a peacekeeper through and through, he was also one of us––he was from 12. I would suffer the consequences since I still had Delly and Tyler to keep safe. I'm angry at Rye for putting his family in this position. "With Graham dead and Peeta gone, it was too much for him."

"He abandoned you?" Darius said in astonishment and a bit of surprised. "To join the rebellion? Damn, Rye. I didn't think he had in him." I was gobsmacked. "You Mellarks keep surprising me."

"Huh?" My brows lifted as I'm puzzled by his response.

"Rye and Graham talked about…" He looked around through the opened window in the kitchen. Then said in soft tone. "They heard about the rumors of the MockingJay and his rebels. How they wanted to join and help."

"They did?" The revelation astounded me. I never knew their interest. I mean with Graham he became involved because of Tyler. I was reluctant for him to be involved but he was a grown man with family of his own to protect. I never denied his right to do so, but Rye was different. He had never shown any interest or concern. "You know about the rebellion?"

"Mr. Mellark, I hear reports from the other districts," he snickered. "I get updates everyday."

"Should you be…I know don't be concern that your…the people you are guarding talk about rebellions and the MockingJay." Darius shrugged his shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do put people in jail because they're talking? It's just talk," he admitted. "I know my job as head peacekeeper here is temporary." If that was true, why hadn't Snow replaced him yet? He had ample time and opportunity. "Besides, a lot of things have been going on." Then he stopped. "Sorry didn't mean to unload with my business."

"It's okay, I understand," I returned.

"So that is why I'm here," Darius began. "I am a peacekeeper it is my job to take in account of all the citizens in District 12. But Rye is my friend…"

"What are you saying Darius?" I felt a tinge of hope but it was fleeting. I had too many days of hope and wishes only to be disappointed and devastated. Tomorrow was one of those days that I prayed that the odds, luck and time were on our side. Tomorrow the MockingJay was going to rescue my son from the arena.

"I can only hold off the information…that Rye is sick until the school year ends." Which would occur in two days. "But when the new head peacekeeper arrives…"

"I understand," I stated. Darius was keeping Rye 'disappearance' a secret for as long as he could. I hoped that Jay would send my son's ass home once Katniss and Peeta was rescued. Like Prim, I wouldn't be able to talk or see Peeta again, if ever. But he would be safe and far away from Snow's clutches and machinations. I feared for his safety more than ever. He wasn't safe in Capitol or Panem; he would be forever far from my grasp––no birthdays or celebration until the war was over. "When is the new head peacekeeper to arrive?"

Darius shifted his feet, removed his hand from his pocket as he ran rubbed the back of his head. "That's the thing, everyday I've been expecting any notification. I mean hell I didn't want this in the first place. I'm way in over my head."

"Darius, you mean to tell me you still don't know," I said aghast and surprised by his admission. "What's going on?" It was unlike Snow to leave a district unsupervised by an official head peacekeeper. "Are you sure President doesn't want you to keep the position? Maybe he is lining you up for the job?"

"No, I don't think so," Darius replied. There was something in his demeanor that puzzled and bothered me. He had an inkling. "I would have known already."

"Darius, I'm not asking your to reveal any secrets but do you have any idea what's going on?" My skin was on fire and my nerves raw. I felt a shift in the air. Normally, I was too busy worrying about Peeta and my family but this was something…it was ominous and chilling, the feeling that crept up my spine.

"I've been getting orders to…" He bounced on his feet left to right and back. I noticed that I was a nervous tick of his. "My orders has been to reassign hundreds peacekeepers for the past three weeks. If you haven't noticed but our numbers are smaller now." I actually hadn't been paying attention. My life's purpose consisted the boys and Delly––my family, my lifeline.

"That's odd, Darius," I said. "Any ideas what is happening? Why Snow is pulling his peacekeepers from this district."

"I don't know, and I don't like it," he confessed. I agreed with him. I didn't like it either.

After dinner we had mandatory viewing of the Tribute Dinner. I was starved to see Peeta that my heart almost burst when he appeared on screen.

"Dad, Peeta looks so handsome and Katniss so gorgeous," Delly said. "I almost didn't recognize them." They did look handsome together, polished and refined like they were member of the Capitol citizenry. Their transformation was shocking yet impressive. I sighed. "I always thought they were beautiful together as a couple. They would have been…" She stopped. Tyler yawned in her arms as she held him.

"I know, Delly. I know." She stopped because I knew what she was going to say. That Peeta and Katniss would have made a beautiful bride and groom on their wedding day. I sighed. I was so tempted to tell Delly of Jay's plans but I didn't want to bring her hopes up too much if they failed.

"Look, Tyler." She pointed to the screen. "Your uncle Peeta is dancing with Aunt Katniss. They must have taught him how to dance because I know that your Uncle Peeta is all left feet when it comes to dancing." I smiled. Delly was right because Peeta was not coordinated especially when to came to dancing. In school they had taught them the basics but beyond that he was not a good dancer. However, on screen he held Katniss in his arms as he has danced with her all his life––they were perfection. They glide through the dance floor as they were the only two people existed his eyes soft adoring her.

Later that night after securing my poor lonely daughter-in-law and my grandson in the house as they slept, I crept towards the Undersee home.

"Jimmy, what the hell are you doing here at this late hour?" Heath Undersee asked in a hushed tone as closed his door and led me to the living room. His daughter Madge was there as well as she had a book on her lap, reading as I assumed. "Maybe you can help me see reason to my daughter." _'Huh, what did I had gotten myself into?'_ A family squabble was the last thing I needed.

"Heath?"

"My eldest daughter has been sneaking around gathering her classmate to meet up late at night," he said. "It seems that Madge has started her 'little rebellion' of her own." He waited for me to react or respond. I was too tired to do either. "Jimmy? You don't look surprised." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh hell, Jimmy. Don't tell me you're okay with this? Don't tell me you've' known all this time?"

"Dad, keep your voice down," Madge said as she looked out the window.

"You young lady are in big trouble. If you think that I will stand––"

"Heath, stop," I barked. "What do you expect? Our district was attacked, my eldest son is dead. Peeta and Katniss are in the games." I had to choose my words carefully without revealing my conversation with Darius. "You're the mayor, Heath you got to have noticed that the Capitol is pulling some of the peacekeepers from District 12."

"Well, I have noticed and Peacekeeper Darius informed me that they were needed to aid the other districts who were causing problem." Darius had never mentioned that during our conversation that afternoon. I wondered if that was Snow idea as for their explanation of why their numbers were dwindling.

"Bullshit," Madge commented. "And you know it, Dad."

"No, I don't know," he retorted. "And I don't appreciate that language from you." As father and daughter argued, watching them made me miss my boys. We never argued much since all the emotional upheaval was caused by Evelyn's tirades. Her temper alone was enough for all of us to avoid any confrontations amongst us. Knowing that fact made me in awe and grateful for how kind and loving my sons had become despite their environment. I was also grateful for their choices of women in their lives––women who complimented them.

"Dad, why are not seeing what's in front of you," Madge said. The mayor's daughter was a kind and thoughtful girl. I had hoped either Rye or Peeta would pick her for a wife. Not that I had anything against Delly or Katniss. Especially Katniss because I knew that Peeta never wanted anyone but her.

I had never thought his choice for a wife would lead to anything. She was Seam––a notch already against her and any union between them was impossible. But you love whom you love. And what kind of parent would I be to deny Peeta his chance for love, to see that look in his eyes whenever he was around Katniss. Nope, I never questioned my boy's choice for their love life. They were all perfect for them.

"I'm telling you something is wrong," Madge's voice interrupted my train of thought. "You just don't move that many soldiers away from the district. They are supposed to keep us in check, making us feel afraid. We're being…" She stopped. I didn't know why.

"Abandoned," I added. "She's right, Heath. I don't like it. I mean maybe we should be celebrating in the streets because Snow is making it look like we are being given a sense of freedom, some independence. But he doesn't give you anything for nothing in return."

Heath sighed. He looked tired as if there was a weight on his shoulders. As the mayor of district 12, he had more to carry in his job description––the lives in his district to keep safe and watch over their interests, not that the Capitol or Snow permitted it. All the districts were kept on a leash––telling us how to live, who to love and who lived and who died. It was the way of life.

Not anymore.

"What do you want me to do or say?" Heath asked. "We're just simple people against an army of trained soldiers."

"Dad, I'm not saying to fight them. All I'm saying is we need to do something," Madge said. "I…passed my reaping age. I was lucky. It hasn't been easy watching relatives and friends reaped over the years. Think of Toby when he comes of age."

I thought of Peeta, my son the tribute who volunteered for Prim. He was done and he didn't have to volunteer but he did for the girl he loved. I thought of Tyler, my sweet innocent grandson who lost his parents just a few weeks ago. In a few years it'll be him standing with a group of boys. I couldn't bear it, to go through it again with my grandchildren.

"So do what you expect to accomplish with meeting with your classmates?" Heath asked resignation in his voice.

"We've been making plans," Madge started. She explained how both Merchants and Seam children have been organizing in case we need to evacuate the district. It was an incredulous plan, one that may not work. "Because the soldiers have left, it's to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Heath asked.

"We've been preparing in case…in case we need to leave," she answered. How do I explain to Madge that even if she and her classmates made plans, Snow would never let us leave. That even if the number of soldiers were dwindling, we were in danger. Snow annihilated 13 he can do so with 12 with a blink of an eye. But I wasn't about to disappoint her. She needed to feel…useful. I didn't want to dash her hopes and dreams.

All night I tossed and turned in bed because in a few hours, Jay was sending two rebels to rescue Peeta and Katniss. He would have done so himself but many of us disagreed. He was the heart of the rebellion. Had anything gone wrong we couldn't afford to lose him. We needed him to be alive and not captured by Snow. He only agreed because of his disability to not participate in the rescue mission.

" _I want the maximum guarantee of success for this rescue mission. I would only put Katniss and Peeta in danger," he said before he left for the mission. He then turned to me. "I'm going to bring out children home, Jimmy," he swore. I held my tears at bay._

"Besides, I think that you and I will become family someday," he teased. "I want to thank you for having such a fine young man for my Katniss. I couldn't ask for a better future son-in-law." We both chuckled at the idea.

The mandatory viewing for the official opening ceremony was held at the courtyard in front of the Justice Building. Since the number of peacekeepers were lessened, a few stood guard at the outskirts of the yard. Tyler was restless as I held him in my arms. He fidgeted and looked around him. I bounced in his little body in arms enjoying the smell of powder and linen on his soft skin. It was a beautiful day for a horrifying event. No one missed the irony.

Delly, Madge and their classmates were forced to watch during school period. No one was exempted unless you were sick and infirmed so both Rye and Garrett was not in attendance. I wondered if Darius knew the truth of their absence and just chose to ignore it because he too paid Lily a visit which I heard.

Lily stood with the Hazelle Hawthorne. Her eyes were puffy as I knew she had been crying. I had planned to visit the Everdeens but had not the energy or inclination. People stopping by and sending their condolence already grated my nerves that I avoided leaving the bakery unless necessary. Behind Lily were Joe and Wayne. They stood or rather flanked her like two bodyguards eyes alert and moving about in the crowd.

The Cartwrights and Edgewood supported me as all eyes were on both Lily and me––the parents of District 12 tributes. Drones hovered above us. I was too nervous and scared to have noticed another drone that drifted indiscreetly behind a column. Had I paid attention I would have taken observed that it was smaller than the Capitol drones––sleeker in design.

I could barely focus or concentrate as Flickerman and Templesmith opened the ceremony––so much fanfare on an event that resulted in the death of so many innocent children. Music blared, drums beat as citizens clapped and yelled with glee and anticipation. It was sickening.

The next twenty minutes Flickerman summarized the lives of all 24 tributes. "This year's games is the most anticipated," Flickerman said. "Never before had we had tributes with so much talent. This is so exciting." Behind him images of Peeta and Katniss' talent performance was projected on large screen as well as the tributes from Districts 1 and 2.

"District 1 and 2 better watch out," Templesmith blustered. "They finally have competition this year."

"Yes, they do," Flickerman scoffed. "It's about time too." They both laughed.

Then the moment arrived. The monitored displayed the infamous cornucopia. The tributes had not yet arrived or 'launched' into the arena. I turned my head and looked at Lily. She had a hand covering her mouth her eyes crinkled with worry. Her blue eyes met mine for few seconds. Suddenly, the tributes were introduced. I searched for Peeta, my baby boy. He was dressed in dark brown pants and a light jacket. He had his eyes closed as the sunlight blinded him. "Peeta," I said his name low and soft. "Stay alive, son. Just on hold and stay alive."

The countdown started and Peeta was still dazed as he struggled to open his eyes. "Open your eyes, Peeta. Focus." Of course, his first reaction once his vision cleared was to search for Katniss. He gestured to her then steadied himself. The bell rang and Peeta stepped off the platform. Suddenly, a large explosion filled the screen blowing up the cornucopia and all its' contents.

Jay and I debated whether it was a wise decision to blow up the supplies and weapons. He argued that it would level the playing field amongst the tributes especially Districts 1 and 2. But doing so also gave Peeta and Katniss a disadvantage.

" _We are taking away the weapons so they can't kill each other anymore," Jay disclosed._

 _"I doubt that's not going to stop the tributes from 1 and 2, Jay," I reminded him. "They're going to think it's part of the games."_

"It doesn't matter," he returned in a dismissive manner. "Our kids will find a way to survive, besides if my plan works they will be out of the arena and that is all that matters."

The monitor turned dark for a few seconds. Everyone was astounded and stunned. They couldn't make any sense what was happening. Little did they realize that Peeta and Katniss were being rescued from the arena. Then the screen illuminated. People were transfixed on the monitor. On the screen was District 5's power plant. It was the district that ran the power source to the Capitol and most of Panem.

High above as seen from a camera, rebel soldiers fought against peacekeepers. Behind the soldiers in white hid behind power stations for cover. They were destroyed from explosions planted by Jay's and his men. Jay's plans were simple in paper but difficult in execution. His plans were threefold. The main plan was that a team would blow up the stations that powered the arena and gamekeepers building while two rebels snuck in to the arena to help Peeta and Katniss. Another group of rebels were to disable all forms of transportation in District 6.

Meanwhile, Haymitch and his allies were in the Capitol executing Jay's other plans. The most important of all was Haymitch and Beetee's instructions––disable the game's programming in the arena and provide the exits for Peeta and Katniss' escape. Three missions in tandem, executed with precision that there had no room for error. More than 100 lives were involved and the only purpose––to help my son Peeta and Katniss escape the arena. There were so many factors to go wrong and it was also suicidal as all three areas were well guarded.

Then to my utter astonishment and disbelief the MockingJay's face appeared on the monitor. He hid his face behind a black hood and his voice in disguise.

"Fellow citizens of Panem, mark this day as the beginning to the road of freedom. It will be a long and perilous road but worth the sacrifice. This day is the beginning for a new world without tyranny, poverty, starvation and injustice. This is my solemn vow to you. We will live in a nation free from oppression, free from a government run by greedy men who live off our backs as we toil and endure harsh and insufferable conditions while they watch our children kill each for entertainment. Well, no more. Cornelius Snow will be held accountable for every child he ripped from their family. The new Panem will rise from the ashes, the new Panem will abolish the barbaric games that pit child against child. For years I have stay hidden living amongst you. Living in fear for my family's safety."

"Do not be afraid. For fear is also our enemy. We must not be afraid anymore. And until we conquer our fear we will continue to live under Snow's reign. We must fight, we must fight together. I swear on my soul that we will persevere. I will fight until my last breath."

Loud collective gasps filtered into the air as the MockingJay removed his hood that covered his face. It was painted black but you can see his piercing gray eyes and dark hair. "My name is Garrett Everdeen from District 12 and I am also the father of tribute Katniss Everdeen. I am the MockingJay. No more will I hide behind my mask and my men. No more will I let my fear guide me. I am not afraid to face Snow and the Capitol. Join me, join me in freeing Panem from men who have played with our lives and our children's lives like pieces in a game. Will you stand by me and fight against Snow or you will continue to let him toy with our lives as if our lives don't matter? It is your choice." The transmission ended as abruptly as it started. _'Why Jay? Why expose your self and your family to Snow?'_ Why now?

The screen turned black but a second later new images unfolded––fights in districts, images that were held from the public, from the people of Panem. Jay's other doppelganger blew up train depots; warehouses broken into that stored Capitol goods such as liquor, can goods, perishables, rolls of material––silk, linen, poplin and other luxuries denied to the rest of the other districts. Reserved only for the citizens of the Capitol.

But the next images shocked me. Peacekeepers on the run as rebels attacked with such voracity. It was frightening and encouraging as doppel MockingJay led the charge. I could see why Garrett finally revealed his identity but at what cost? Why now with the new revolution was its' infancy.

I turned my head to look at Lily. She was gone and so were Wayne and Joe. I sighed in relief. It seemed Garrett had another game plan besides rescuing Peeta and Katniss from arena. And again I wondered what made him expose himself and reveal his true identity in the midst of the rescue mission.

"Oh my God." Both Seam and Merchants reacted to the revelation that Garrett Everdeen was the MockingJay.

"That was Garrett."

"Garrett Everdeen is the MockingJay." Voices around me fluttered in the air with a tone of disbelief and shock.

"That's incredible." So many emotions and reactions surfaced that it was difficult to discern if people were happy with the news or not. Darius looked stunned like he was hit by a hovercar as his peacekeepers looked around wondering what to do or say.

Hushed voices continued to buzz. From out of nowhere loud screams and thundering sounds of footsteps resonated in the air. I turned around to find masses of school children running to their parents laughing and screaming for joy. "MockingJay, MockingJay, MockingJay."

Ahead of them was Madge Undersee. She had a big smile on her face as she met up with her parents. Heath looked as stunned as I felt. I wanted to join in their jubilation but my thoughts were focused on Peeta and what was happening in the arena. Fear. Anxiety. Helplessness. Relief. Elation. A gamut of emotions jumbled my mind.

Delly appeared before me wrapping her arms around my waist. "Dad, did you see?" she began. "Mr. Everdeen is the MockingJay. He and his men are rescuing Peeta and Katniss in the arena. They're going to bring Peeta home." There was mirth in her eyes pure unadulterated joy. I didn't want to burst her bubble. When Peeta and Katniss were rescued they could never come back to 12––never to come home because they would be fugitives. There was mayhem and chaos in the courtyard that Darius was forced to order his soldiers to rein us in.

"How did you know?" I asked my daughter-in-law.

"Rye, told me," she revealed. "He told me before he left."

"You knew he––"

"Everyone the mandatory viewing is over," Darius announced. "Clear the courtyard." He turned to me his eyes stared into mine. He was not pleased. "If you do not clear the premises I will arrest every single one of you." Then his next words paralyzed me for few seconds. "I want Mrs. Everdeen found. Search the Seam, search everywhere." _'Oh, God Garrett, what have you done?'_ He looked into the screen as more images flashed this time with the original video with Peeta being whipped by Cray. I flinched as I watched in horror reliving the feelings of anger and despair when Jay televised the video the first time.

"You!" Darius' voice startled then pointed to me. "Mr. Mellark will be taken in for questioning."

"What?" Delly asked with a look of fear on her face.

Without a single word, I placed Tyler into her arms. "Take my grandson, Delly. Don't worry. I'll be okay."

"But––" Tears brimmed her eyes, she was scared and so was I, but I learned from Peeta's example. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. He had done so many times––faced Snow and the Capitol as I could do the same without showing fear or regret.

"Delly, please do as I ask," I insisted. "Go home to your parents. I don't know how long I will be." This was what Peeta felt when he was questioned inside the Justice Building––fear, anxiety, hopelessness. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but before the peacekeepers escorted me to the building Madge joined Delly's side.

"Mr. Mellark," she cried out. "Don't worry about Delly and Tyler. I will take care of them for you until you come back. I promise." There was a look in her eyes. A look of determination and confidence I needed, knowing that someone was watching over the rest of my scattered family. I was prepared for this––Darius questioning me once the rescue mission was underway. I just never anticipated Garrett to reveal himself as the MockingJay. He should have told me, warned me of what he was preparing to do and sacrifice. I gathered all the strength I could muster for my family. Garrett was right; this was the beginning. I could do this for Peeta and for Rye.

The bell has been rung and there was no turning back.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

I haven't felt this scared, anxious and pissed in a long time. Suddenly memories of my reaping and games flashed in my head. The gamut of emotions that I felt reminded me of my arena. Twenty-four years later, they still haunted me. I shook my feelings and memories from my head. It was not the time to…feel sorry for myself and throwing around what if's and wishes.

Everything was perfect and working according to plan. However, Hawthorne's presence in the Capitol derailed my sense of optimism. If he was working for President Coin, Jay and I wondered how many of her spies infiltrated MockingJay's army? This was the main reason why I volunteered for Jay's other plan––abduct and help potential enemies from Snow. Remove people who might be accused of collusion. My main concern was Effie and Cinna. I didn't worry about Antoine and Desi since they are entrenched into Capitol's high society. Snow wouldn't suspect a thing. Antoine and Dessie would feign ignorance and accuse me of spying and using them in guise of a long friendship.

"Haymitch, come on," Finnick O'Dair said as he nudged my arm. I was dressed in black––shirt, pants, boots and a hood to cover my painted face. After I had made my appearance at the Mentor's meeting before the opening ceremony, I headed straight to the 'penthouse' where Effie, Cinna and I were to monitor the games. However, I took a short trip into the building where both Peeta and Katniss' were to be 'launched' into the arena.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I really don't want to be doing this," I admitted. My plan was to retrieve and kidnap both Effie and Bertie soon after Peeta was launched into the games. Finnick and I had to shoot two peacekeepers who protected and guarded Peeta just as two other guarded Katniss. I hated the idea of drugging them with a sleeping agent but it was necessary. Bertie knew the plan but Effie didn't.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _During the Tribute Dinner, the night before the Hunger Games_

" _Hello, Haymitch," Dr. Roberta 'Bertie" Carlyle announced herself as she stood next to me. Both she and I watched Peeta and Katniss as they glide around the dance floor. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"_

" _Good evening," I returned as I looked at her father-in-law. Snow was busy glaring at my tributes to realize I was in conversation with his daughter-in-law. "I'm fine. Food and drink in the belly. All is good, Dr. Carlyle. How about yourself?"_

" _Please, don't be so formal," she said. "You can call me Bertie." She uttered while she took a sip of her wine._

" _Bertie," I repeated. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"_

" _Yes, but…"_

 _"Are you having second thoughts?" I said as I turned to her. Bertie looked sheepish. "Tell me now if you having second thoughts." She shook her head._

" _No I certain, positive of my decision," she claimed. "If it was just me, I have no qualms, but I'm scared for my daughter. I am ripping her from a life she has only known. But…"_

" _How are you going to explain Amelia's…absence to Snow? Doesn't she usually watch the games with dear ole grandpa?"_

" _Cornelius found out that Amelia visited Peeta again," she confessed. "It was bad the first time and she was barred from any parties and visits with her friends so when she snuck in the mansion to see Peeta when he was here? Well, let's just say that he was…beyond livid. Amelia was 'quarantined' to her room since and was not allowed to watch the opening ceremony with her grandfather."_

" _Oh, that's…timely," I said. The plan to help remove Amelia and Bertie from the Capitol was also risky since both had bodyguards. However, since Amelia was locked and quarantined her room, she was easier to 'kidnap' from the mansion. No one would be watching her._

 _The Snow mansion had secret corridors that the Amelia knew about. That was how she was able to sneak out and visit Peeta without her bodyguard's knowledge. She had used a secret corridor to visit Katniss and Peeta when they were invited to dinner days before. Little Snow was a handful but her activities worked to our advantage. Bertie would sneak Amelia out to the garden where two visitors would sneak her out of the mansion. Meanwhile, Snow had demanded that Bertie be the medic that injected Peeta with another GPS. Meanwhile Cinna was assigned to inject Katniss._

" _Before anything else, I just want to say thank you," I said. "I know what this will cost you. This isn't easy. I know that. The risks you will be taking." I sighed. "But are you sure? Are you sure you want to…leave…to leave your home, your husband and lifestyle?" The music and dancers continued to play around us. This wasn't exactly a safe place to have this conversation but neither Bertie nor I could ever meet. We had no common ground; a friendship to strike between us was improbable._

" _You are right," she confessed. "This was not an easy decision especially for Amelia, but she is the reason why I want us to leave. I cannot…do not want her to grow up thinking that killing other children is right. That forcing other children to kill each other is right and okay."_

" _I don't understand you, but do respect you," I said. Bertie Carlyle was a doctor, a healer for the sick. She didn't take lives; she saved them. I understood that she didn't want her daughter to think taking a life was a norm. So when Antoine informed me of his plan I was skeptical. Why would she leave all the luxuries of the Capitol to live life like a normal person in the districts? But she was persistent and wanted out. So the only way to make it easy was to 'kidnap' Amelia and Bertie, to make it appear they were forced. "Thank you for helping Peeta remove his…" I looked around me._

 _Our other concern was Peeta's original tracker on his arm. When we were told that Snow ordered Bertie to add another one on his forearm, we knew we had to think of something to rid them the both of them during the escape plan. This is where Bertie came into the fold––into our escape/rescue plan. Before Peeta was to be launched into the arena Bertie would pretend to inject him with another GPS tracker. She wouldn't._

Also, I didn't realized what she was doing when she had placed Peeta inside the body scan at the mansion. It was all planned out by Jay and his Capitol contacts which to my surprise included none other than Snow' daughter-in-law, Dr. Roberta Carlyle. "It wasn't easy. We needed to get Peeta into the mansion and…the only thing we could think of was to injure him so he had to see me for his injuries while you attended dinner with Cornelius. Once I had him scanned, I send an EMP pulse to the tracker that Cornelius injected weeks before. The pulse will effectively be turned off for good, disabling it."

" _I understand, but the peacekeeper didn't have to hit Peeta that hard," I scolded. Bertie sighed._

"We had to be convincing," she said with a pained look on her face. I had to let that matter go. Peeta was fine after a few hours with a little TLC from his girl. But as Bertie assisted us she made demands of her own––help her and Amelia escape the Capitol as well. Bertie, Amelia and then Hawthorne added to my anxiety and stress. Once the plans were executed, Peeta and Katniss safe from Snow, Bertie and Amelia removed from the Capitol, I'm taking bottles of whiskey and drink myself blind. I'd deserve it.

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

This last minute plan happened too fast to my liking that we needed to recruit help from inside the Capitol. I was surprised when the Victor from District 4 Finnick O'Dair volunteered. We weren't friends in any account but bonded by our experience as victors in our own arena. I shouldn't be surprised of his involvement with the rebellion but was anyway.

"You should know that I've wanted out for some time," he started. "I don't understand why you're surprised I volunteered to help you." I wasn't really interested with his reason or motivation but was curious.

"What about Annie?" His girl that he loved but couldn't acknowledge in case Snow would use her against him.

"Annie is back in District 4," he explained. "I convinced Snow that she is too traumatized to come and watch the games." He sighed. "Which is the truth anyway. Her Capitol medic confirmed with Snow." He adjusted the rife in his hand. "Once the ceremony starts, I made plans for her and Mags to be moved to safe location where no one will find them" Finnick O'Dair––who knew he was a man of integrity and courage. All I knew was that he was Panem's Gold Boy just like Peeta Mellark. He was the Capitol's number one play toy. I thought of my years as…

"Get ready, Haymitch," he announced as he placed his hood over his face and cocked his rifle. Everything happened so fast as Finnick and I barged into the room, put down two peacekeepers and drugged both Effie and Bertie. Like she said, it had to look convincing so Bertie knew it was coming as she didn't resist Finnick but Effie put up a fight.

I knew she would so I was prepared for her resistance as she almost kneed me on the balls. She struggled a bit as I placed the cloth over the mouth and nose. "Shh, Effie. It's okay, don't fight me, please," I whispered in her ear as I dragged her out the room. I ignored Peeta's screams as he drifted upward into the hole in the ceiling. 'Please forgive me, Peeta.' I said as his eyes met mine. He didn't know it was me. He was angry and scared as he beat the glass around him with his clenched fists.

"Effie, Effie," his voice muffled by the glass enclosure.

When Effie was finally slacked and fell into unconsciousness I held her in my arms. "Geez, you're not as light as I thought you looked. You weigh like a ton." I huffed and dropped her to the floor carefully. I placed a hand on my lower back.

"Haymitch, you really don't know anything about women," Finnick snickered. He already had Bertie on ground as he dragged her into the corridor as well. "You don't say shit like that even if she's out like a light." He rubbed a hand over his neck. "Pick her up already and let's go."

"Cinna," Finnick said his name as he ran towards us. He was accompanied by his team–– Flavius, Portia, Venia and Octavia. With all of them we were able to transport both Effie and Bertie to a hovercar. Venia was at the driver seat as we loaded the inside the cab.

"Cinna, be careful," Finnick said. "You know where to go. Don't stop no matter what." He started to remove his clothing, wiped his face from the black foundation. Underneath our black attire, we had another set of clothes.

"What about you and Haymitch?" he asked as everyone settled into their seats. Finnick and I were dressed into formal opening ceremony clothes. Cinna dropped us off behind Snow property by a little building.

"And why am I dropping you off here?" Cinna asked in suspicious and cautious tone.

"Haymitch and I have one more task," Finnick explained. "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Remember, don't make any stops."

Cinna looked skeptical but relented. "May the odds be in your favor."

"Same to you," I said back.

Cinna drove off. "Let's go Finnick," I ordered. "Amelia is supposed to be in the garden right about now." We meandered around until I found manhole on the ground covered with plants and ivy. Finnick hesitated as I dropped into the hole. I looked up to him as he squinted back at me. "What's wrong? Please don't tell me you're claustrophobic? You knew we were sneaking into the Snow's mansion via underground tunnels."

"No, it's not that?" he sighed. I was losing patience.

"What for God's sake?"

"Um…my stylist took weeks to make me this suit…" I waited for further explanation. "…I'll get it dirty in there with all…"

"Oh my God, just get your fucking pretty boy ass in here," I said my teeth clenched in frustration. "Geez, why do I get the divas?"

A few yards later and with Finnick cussing up a storm over his disheveled state which consisted of his shoes soaked with an inch of water, we climbed back up another manhole. Finnick sighed in relief as he also brushed cobwebs and debris from his precious suit. I looked him over as I had to admit he looked charming and handsome dressed in metallic blue coordinated slack and jacket. "You do realize we're leaving the same way we came in, right?" I addressed.

"So why are dressed like this if we're going to kidnap…escort Snow's out of the mansion through these tunnels?" he asked. I remained silent as I worked my way through Snow's garden maze. The maze was designed and shaped like a rose with a bench in the center. That was where Amelia was told to wait for her mom.

She appeared before us dressed in a pantsuit ready for travel a small travel bag on the bench beside her. She gasped in surprised as she watched us walked towards her. "Finnick," she screamed as she ran to him arms extended. "You're here. Oh my gosh."

Her little body crashed onto his surprising him. I smothered a laugh as I looked at Finnick's face; his reaction was one of shock and embarrassment. Sure he was accustomed to women and even some men's throwing themselves at him, but not a 12 year-old girl especially if she was the President of Panem's granddaughter.

"Mom said that she had a surprise for me," she started. "I know grandpa was really mad at me for disobeying him again." She rattled on not noticing me. "But mom said that since I can't watch the games, she said we were taking a little trip and giving me a surprise."

I watched as Finnick finally figured out why he accompanied me dressed to impress. Bertie revealed Finnick was Amelia's favorite victor. Finnick O'Dair was bait.

* * *

 **Maddy POV ––**

It had been a good fifteen minutes since I ordered our group to run. I was frustrated and annoyed. The MockingJay warned Shane and me about Katniss and Peeta––that they would not leave the arena without the other tributes.

* * *

 ** _Flashback ––_**

 _"I cannot emphasize how important that you realize how stubborn and…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "By all accounts Peeta and Katniss, they are two peas in a pod very loyal to each other but also one the most stubborn and kind hearted people you will ever meet."_

 _"What are you saying, sir?" I asked._

 _"You know my orders," he stated. "Once you enter the arena, you are make sure you get them out of there and get to the opening. Don't hesitate or slow down, but…you will get resistance from either one of them."_

 _"I don't understand, resistance? Why?"_

 _"One or the other will insist that you take all the other tributes," he explained._

 _"What, we can't gather all of them and get them out, we have a time limit," I said. "A large group would slow us down."_

 _"I'm quite aware of that Maddy, but I'll tell you right now. They won't leave without them," MockingJay sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out which one." I grumbled. The plan was already risky and to find out that Peeta or Katniss would insist on taking everyone made our odds slimmer. "If I had my choice I'd rescue all of them, but knowing Peeta and Katniss. They will probably insist on it."_

 _"I bet it's going to be Mellark, sir," Shane spoke as he had been quiet all this time._

 _"I don't know, they're both altruistic in nature," Jay announced._

 _"But I think it'll be the girl, Everdeen," I commented. "She'll insist on it."_

 _"It won't really matter whom, because like I said it'll be one or the other," he returned. "And once the other has spoken, he or she will follow suit."_

 _"So what do we do?" Shane inquired. "They can't insist and make us take everybody."_

 _"They will and I guarantee you, you won't go anywhere without them," Jay followed his train of thought._

 _"Just make your life easier and prepare to take all of the ones who will follow you. But I insist on this. Your priority is Katniss and Peeta. Do you understand? Do what you must to guarantee everyone's safety but they must be first."_

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

Now as soldier I knew to obey his command. When he approached his men for the mission Shane was quick to volunteer even though he was still hurt from his injuries. I couldn't let him go without me that I too volunteered to go with him. Shane looked surprised and a bit annoyed. I didn't confront him until we were alone which was rare. Days after his recovery, he stuck with Prim. She helped with his injuries as I knew she was a healer, but as a women I didn't see her a medic but a rival for Shane's attention and affections.

After almost losing him, I finally knew what I wanted. I just had to find the courage to tell Shane. Would he believe me? I didn't know since it was my fault that he didn't trust me. I didn't blame since I did lead him on, used him and broke his heart––twice. But I had to try.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _The night before the rescue mission_

 _I watched Shane as he meticulously packed his duffel bag for the rescue mission. Even as a young boy, he was organized and orderly in the things he did––room clean and spotless. It was one of thing I admired about him. Even when he spoke, he said things that were well thought and thorough. I grew up in world surrounded by men––loud, obnoxious and self absorbed not thinking of women their equal. In District 4 you had your place as a woman. Attend school, survive the reaping ceremonies and marry to have babies. It was no different in other districts but as the only daughter of a merchant owner––one of the largest fish markets, I was destined to take over._

 _Shane continued to pack when he slightly bent over to pick up a pack of ammo. He flinched in pain._

" _You not…ready," I said._

" _I'm fine. Just sore," he tried to convince me._

" _You shouldn't have volunteered," I persisted. I couldn't watch him injure himself some more._

" _I know my own limits and body, Maddy," he returned. I gazed at the aforementioned body before me. Shane was 6' 0" tall, with dark brown hair, eyes like chocolate and fair skin. He grew up to be a quite a handsome boy, a man at 18 years of age. Then it dawned on me that he turned 19 a month ago and he never uttered a word. I looked him over––muscular arms and legs. I had gotten acquainted with his body as I remembered how his back muscles rippled when he was on top of me. Just thinking of our nights together made my heart ache knowing that I had used him. He made love to me then I threw away his affections like a discarded rag or toy. I'm ashamed to admit that I did use him––breaking his heart and his trust._

" _You haven't recovered fully. I can't watch you hurt yourself like this," I confessed. I hoped he read the underlying concern and affections I have for him._

" _Then you shouldn't have volunteered," he said in a cool manner. I blinked and wondered what happened to the gentle spoken young man I knew. Of course, I knew what happened to him. I happened to him. 'Fix this,' words echoed in my head._

" _I could get the medic or Prim to prevent you from going if you're not completely healed yet," I insisted. In truth I wasn't any position to pull rank on Shane, but I cared for him even enough to have him hate me for a while._

" _I already asked Prim and the medic if I was cleared for duty, so no you can't stop me," he snorted. "What's it to you what I do? I'm not your friend or lover. We are allies nothing more nothing less." His words hurt me but I could tell it hurt him as well. "Besides, I'm doing this for Prim."_

 _I gasped inwardly. Prim? Fourteen year old girl, sister to Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen? I thought of arguing the age difference but it was no different to Shane and me. Jealousy reared its' ugly head as of course, my mouth spoke before I could stop myself._

"She's 14. Are you that desperate to have a girlfriend that you'd pick a girl––"

 _He turned around so fast his eyes were hard and his face red with anger. "Prim, not that it's none of your business if MY friend. And I hardly talk about age difference after what you did to me." I felt as though I was slapped on the face and I deserved it._

" _Shane, I'm sorry––"_

" _Just leave me the fuck alone," he sneered as he walked past me. I grabbed his upper arm––the muscles on bicep was hard and unyielding._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be insensitive. I was wrong to say that you."_

" _Well, you never mean what you say so I should be used to it by now," he said his breath harsh with his back turned to me. He shrugged me off._

" _Shane, look what I found," Prim said a big smile on her face. In her hands were two little birds._

" _Hey, Prim," he greeted her with warmth. "What you got there?" With attention focused on Prim, I was ignored and forgotten. That hurt._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Since then we haven't spoken unless it was mission related. I'm going to fix this––this chasm between us because I can't give up now. If I did I would be giving up on myself.

Since I was at the tail end of our group, I made sure Peeta and Katniss were always in front of me as Shane led the front ready to attack if necessary. "Keep going," I instructed as one of the tributes tripped and fell. Peeta was fast to pull the girl to her feet as Katniss hesitated so they could catch up to her. Even from my vantage point I could see that both Peeta and Katniss were never from each other making sure they were near. They worked as a team helping and supporting each other. It was obvious.

Suddenly, Shane came to a complete stop with his hand in air. He looked up, down and side to side. I could see the line of his profile his eyes glued to his surrounding. I strained my ears because I knew Shane had to have heard something. The momentary relief was appreciated as the young tributes stood on their feet, bent over and hands on their knees as they breathed their mouths. I walked up to Shane. "What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at his sweaty face sweat gleamed on his forehead. We hadn't bothered to cover our faces with the hood.

"Can you hear that?" he asked. I closed my eyes. I heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything," I commented.

"Nothing. Are you sure?" he returned.

Besides, the birds in the trees and a slight howl of the wind I didn't hear a thing. "I can," Katniss spoke. "It's low, a buzzing sound barely audible." I scanned the tree line and the area around us with my scope.

"I thought you said that Jay said the barrier would be off?" Shane asked. He looked worried as his eyes scanned the group before him. We had more responsibilities now, not just getting Katniss and Peeta out of the arena.

"He also said that they hope to keep it off for as long as they can, meaning there is no guarantee it would stay off," I stated.

"It's not just a buzzing sound but something else," Katniss continued. "I can't place it, it something I've never heard before." Worried, I removed my pack from my back. Reaching inside, I removed a small slender device about seven inches long with a long string attached on each end. It felt heavy in my hands. I pressed a button on the device and it immediately elongated stretching the nylon string on either sides bending the device into a curve. Katniss gasped her eyes wide from surprise and…joy. I had produced a bow.

"I would have given this to you earlier but…" Katniss reached over and took the modified bow from me weighing it with her hands. I didn't need to explain since we all knew what happened when we first encountered Peeta and Katniss. Then I extended a long case filled with arrows. "Compliments from Victor Beetee Latier and the MockingJay."

"Thank you," she said. Katniss smiled so wide. It was look I have never seen before as she was known for her scowl and not so sunny disposition. "Peeta, look." She gestured to her new bow. He smiled back happy for her. A look of love passed between them, it made my heart ache.

"This is for you, Peeta," Shane said as he produced a long machete for him. It wasn't long like a sword or short like a knife but was made of durable steel 15.5 inches long with a curved tip at the end and a comfortable rubber handle. A weapon which Jay was told that Peeta trained with during his two weeks at the Capitol.

"Thank you," Peeta acknowledged as he swung it with a twist to his wrist.

"Come on, let's go," Shane announced abruptly. "We need to be at the opening." He looked at his watch. Before we even moved a step a loud scream pierced the air.

"Katniss," Peeta yelled as he watched her run backwards to the direction we came from. Peeta ran after her. I blew a loud and long breath through my mouth.

"It's the little girl from Eleven," Katniss surmised as she ran off. The male tribute from Eleven also followed after them.

"God damnit," I said between clenched teeth. How was Shane and I supposed to rescue them when they disregarded their own safety? We were wasting precious time.

"Shane, stay here," I said. He was about to protest. "We can't have everyone chasing after Peeta and Katniss. Go ahead and get everyone to safety."

"But––"

"Please don't argue with me," I pleaded. I was selfish with my demand. My concern was not for just Peeta and Katniss but for Shane as well. I couldn't lose him now.

"I'm going with you," he returned and ran after Peeta and Katniss. I wanted to scream in frustration as I turned to the rest of the group. "You, all of you." I held my temper in check. "You don't move from this spot. Until we get back. Do you hear me?" I ran after my decree.

I ran as fast as I could while listening and following to the sounds of yelling and screaming. I found a small area with Peeta, Katniss, the boy from eleven and Shane at a stand still. Shane had his rifle pointed to Cato, the tribute from District 2 while his buddies hung back behind him.

Peeta held his machete in his hand ready to pounce and Katniss with her bow. "What the hell is going on?" I asked in impatience.

"Move back, Cato," Katniss yelled as she drew her arrow at him. Cato held a broken but still functional spear in his hand. Clove had a long knife while Marvel, the tribute from District 2 held a large rock ready to cast.

"Rue, get down right now. No one will hurt you," the boy from eleven shouted his head tilted back. I tipped my head upwards to find Rue, his female counterpart up in a tree clinging for her life.

"No," she screamed. "This is a trick. I don't trust anyone. You told me not to, even you, Thresh." She had tears in her eyes. Thresh sighed. He was a tall boy 6' 6" with strong powerful muscles in hi arms and legs. If anyone had a chance to survive and was a threat it was Thresh from District 11.

"Listen, see these people." He pointed to Shane and me. "They're here to help us get out of the arena. Just come down. I swear on…my pinkie that you're safe."

"Promise?" she returned.

"Hey, Rue," Katniss spoke out. "I promise you that you won't get hurt. No one will hurt you."

Rue shimmied down and ran to her district partner. "These people are here to help us," Thresh repeated. "You don't have to hide anymore."

Rue looked at Katniss as she smiled at the little girl. "Okay, now that's over let's go," I said without ceremony.

"Hey, is it true?" Marvel inquired. "You're here to help us get out of the arena?" I sighed.

"Who gives a fuck," Cato sneered. "They ruined the arena and the games. Just so they can rescue Peeta and Katniss. You honestly believe they would have come for us?" He was right. Our objective was to get Peeta and Katniss only.

"Come with us," Peeta said. He put his machete down to his side. "We don't have to fight and kill each other. We can leave this all behind." _'Oh dear God almighty, Peeta was going to be the death of me.'_ Shane shared my pain as he had a look of disbelief and frustration on his face.

"I'd rather stay and hunt you down, Mellark," Cato boasted. "They can protect everyone. I just want you." He pointed to Peeta. "And I have plans for your girlfriend when I'm done with you."

"Cato, maybe we should listen––"

"Shut your mouth, Marvel," he sneered at his ally.

"We could leave with them and not do this," Marvel challenged him.

"Oh God," Shane muttered. "You know what leave or stay I don't care. Come on, Peeta. We already wasted too much time." I grabbed Peeta by the arm. Katniss was none too pleased as she sent a hard glare at me.

"We're leaving now," I announced. "You…" I pointed to the hostile tributes with my rifle. "Leave, stay. Follow us I don't care. But if anyone of you come near Peeta or Katniss you will have to answer to me. I don't give a shit what happens to you if you stay, but if you decide to follow us. You won't touch a hair on Peeta or Katniss' head or you'll answer to a lot of people, and me in front of line."

"Fuck you," Cato spat in disgust. "Come on, let's go." He turned and took a step waiting for his allies. Marvel, his female partner and even Clove hesitated. "Let's go." They filed after him one by one as he turned and walked away.

Peeta held Katniss hand as we lead Thresh and Rue back to the rest of the group. "We're in over our head," Shane admitted. "This was supposed to be quick and easy."

"We volunteered, Shane," I reminded him. "Jay warned us about those two." He smiled.

"And aren't they sweet and adorable though," Shane uttered. "I didn't believe half the stories Prim told me about Peeta or Katniss. Almost too good to be true, but she was right and so was MockingJay."

"What were they right about?" I asked. I never knew Prim talked about Katniss' relationship with Peeta to Shane. I was too busy feeling jealous and sorry for myself to listen.

"That they are the real deal," he said. "That the MockingJay was right––they are the symbol of hope. That love can conquer evil and that hate destroys. Peeta crossed a barrier to be with Katniss. It was not common for someone to fall for someone outside his social circle. Jay knew their story had to be told. They broke and defied convention. And with the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 on the MockingJay's side, we see hope and have the freedom to have a life we want. To be free to love whom we love. Not a life oppressed and to be denied." He stopped then continued. "They fought to be together, Maddy. They are not much younger than us but they fought to be together."

When Shane spoke like this he made me a believer in romantic love. Not the expectation that once you passed your reaping age, you were expected to marry and have children as Snow demanded. Marriage contracts were common in the districts. I thought I was lucky to have Seamus. I was wrong. Then the next words he spoke took my breath away. "I want that. I want what they have."

He rendered me speechless that I was emotionally gobsmacked by his honesty. I wanted to comfort him hold him my arms but it was not the time or place.

It didn't take much time to reach the others. "Damnit," Shane cursed as he looked at his watch. He turned to Peeta and Katniss. "Listen, I understand why you felt the need to bring everyone but this crusade stops now. No more delays or interruptions. Maddy and I will get you out of this arena by force if need be. I won't make any more compromises. A hundred volunteers are risking their lives to get you out of this arena. Please don't make them regret their decision in helping you nor make their sacrifice in vain if I don't deliver you to safety."

Both Peeta and Katniss looked chastened but it only lasted for a moment as Shane turned. "Let's go now. Follow me or I'll knock you both over the head and carry you over the barrier," he threatened.

"Wait," Katniss said in a worried tone.

"Now what?" Shane griped.

"Listen," she said. I looked at Shane green met brown his brows furrowed. "The buzzing stopped." She was right. We still haven't identified the source of the sound but it was alarming that it stopped.

"Let's get moving now," Shane ordered as he herded the rest of the tributes to follow him. He was taking the lead in the mission. After month of training I trusted Shane. I trusted him with my life as we had to watch each other's back. With Shane leading the group, I waited for Katniss and Peeta. He had his arms around her their foreheads pressed together as they communicated in silence. I envied their closeness and intimacy but I also feared for them.

Both Shane and my mission were to get them out of the arena and we still have yet to trek another mile before we reached our destination. Shane suggested that we should file into a line so we made a few tracks that could be followed. The younger and smaller tributes were ahead as the taller and older ones were behind them. It wasn't ideal but it was the only solution so I could keep track of all of them. With my height advantage, I could see everyone.

Every few minutes I looked behind me making sure no one was following us, but I knew better. Those idiots, Cato and Marvel were probably trailing behind us. As if Katniss sensed my discomfort, she whispered into Peeta's ear. He looked worried and nervous as he shook his head. "I won't be too far," she said. "Why don't you move into the middle just far enough that you can see me?"

"Katniss, I don't know––"

"Besides, Maddy, Shane you and I are the only ones with a weapon," she argued. He relented and moved a few feet ahead. Katniss took a position beside me.

"You didn't have to do that," I said. I appreciated her gesture and concern but me with a gun was faster than her bow and I doubted that she was prepared to kill anyone. Shooting at a target or game was whole lot different than shooting a person.

"I'd feel a lot better back here," she said as she looked back. "I can't protect Peeta…" She blushed deep red. "…when he's beside me. This way I can watch him." It made sense.

Finally, we reached our destination. Shane stopped and everyone took a deep breath. Jay instructed us to head north and find the tallest and widest tree in the arena. "So what now?" Thresh asked. Rue who was the tiniest and one of the youngest tired easily was perched on his back––giving her piggyback ride. I was surprised by his overprotect behavior.

The area didn't look like much––trees and more trees with the diameter size of 6 feet wide. _This was the opening?' Our escape route?_

I watched as Shane looked around him his eyes on the ground. He bent down and picked up several rocks the size of strawberries. With a quick twist of his wrist he threw one onto the tree. The rock bounced back from the truck. He threw another one a few feet away.

"Wait here," he instructed as he strode up to the tree and walked passed it. No force field or barrier stopped him.

"Where are we?" Rue asked. "What is this place?" I looked at her little girl and wondered how could anyone killer her? Or kill any of the children before me?

"You're inside an arena meaning that you are enclosed in a place with a force field preventing you from leaving. But you see, the force field can be lowered. I have friends on the other side who lowered it for us so you can leave." I tried to explain it was best I could.

"So you really are helping us?" the female tribute from 3 spoke for the first time. She was tall girl 5' 9" with dark hair and blue eyes. She looked scared and hopeful. I nodded my head.

A few minutes later, Shane still hasn't appeared and I was getting worried. It shouldn't take him this long to come back. "Peeta, Katniss," I started. A whooshing sound came first then Shane appeared unhurt but with a grim look on his face. "Are we––"

I inquired.

"It's clear but…" He hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll find out once we get out of here," he said in a mysterious tone. I wanted to get out of there fast so I didn't press the issue or argue. "Peeta, Katniss first."

"No," Peeta said. "I'll go once everyone is out first." I was about to argue with him when Shane stopped me.

"Don't argue with him, Maddy," he pressed. "Just make sure he and Katniss get across. Everyone follow me in a single line." He addressed the group. He turned to me one last time. "See you across the barrier."

I couldn't' relax until I knew Peeta and Katniss were out this miserable place. The first part of the rescue mission had no incident or disastrous outcome but I still held onto my breath. I couldn't relax until I got them to safety––back to the camp where Prim awaited for her sister––reuniting Katniss with her family, but most of all get Peeta away from Snow and the Capitol. "Let's go Peeta, Katniss. I'll be right behind you."

I held my breath as I watched my objectives of the mission passed through the barrier. We were safe for now.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. With my real life settling down to a manageable and not so stressful state, I'll try to get back to my weekly update [Fri or Sat. early morning post]. Hope you have a great weekend.**_

 _ **Until next week! Happy Father's Day and would-be Fathers to you guys out there.**_


	48. Chapter 48 The Path to Freedom 1

Chapter 48 –– The Path To Freedom Is Paved In Blood 1

 _AN: Thank you for those who alerted, favored and reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to Cassie Sharpie, LACR, BDizzy, kelmikmag, jroseley, pumpkinking5, Aqua Rules, Browniangel, J, and guest. I enjoyed reading all your comments and glad that you are pleased with the direction the story is heading. This chapter contains Plutarch and Shane POVs and is rated R for foul language. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Plutarch POV ––**

 _The night before the games_

After securing the locks on my front door and security system, I blew a long and harsh breath through my mouth. It had been a long day of checking and rechecking the programs for the arena games. I looked around my spacious and dark home. The penthouse located at the center of the Capitol was atop a fifty-story building overlooking the Capitol. My home was boasted for having one of the best views in the city. The penthouse had five bedrooms and eight bathrooms; a large dining area to entertain 40 guest, two chef kitchens, a spacious living room, a sun room, swimming pool and waterfall. The residential purchase was definitely a complete indulgence since I didn't have family to fill the bedrooms or relatives to invite or entertain.

My position as consultant for Snow and as a Head Gamemaker prevented me or at least I prevented myself from making any personal connections. It was an easy decision to make. Relationship wise, it was a prudent decision to not produce a family to use against me let alone keep a lover or wife. I have seen what Snow used as a bargaining chip to every tribute that had won his or her games. It's been a lonely life but worth the sacrifice as I have never felt pain or heartache from losing the people I love.

It was past midnight as I had remained at the Gamemaker headquarters ensuring operations of the games to be a held in a few hours. Though it was Seneca Crane who manned and executed the games, he was the face of the Gamemakers as I did all the 'heavy lifting'–– creating and designing the actual games. I didn't mind because as I predict if anything can go wrong, Seneca would answer to Snow as he made the final decisions for the 74th Hunger Games.

I walked over to my bar and poured myself a glass of bourbon––a bottle I reserved before the night of every Hungry Games I designed. This was my eighteenth game––seven years as a programmer before I was promoted to Assistant Gamemaker then to Gamemaker after Seneca Crane. It had been a long road to reach this position. As for my position as consultant to Snow, which was gained by years of earned loyalty tested by time and precarious tests that Snow himself thrust upon me. I've lied, spied and killed for him, rounds of truth syrup each month to earn his trust. He was persistent as I was stubborn.

Little did he realize that after gaining his trust, that I ruled and wielded power as the years passed. So when the inkling of a rebellion was possible, I jumped at the opportunity. My humble beginnings first started in District 13, but Snow never knew that as a programmer, I was able to lie myself into any position I wanted. I was savvy with a computer––my specialty was programming.

Decades passed and I waited as 13 rebuilt itself after the first disastrous attempt to overthrow President Snow. It wasn't the time. So we waited.

And during those years when District 13 was silent, a man appeared dressed in black, called himself the Mockingjay. He never revealed who he was or where he originated, as he never appeared in one district. For years we tried to discover his identity but to no avail. He was smart, articulate with his words whenever he broadcast his messages and was elusive, never to be where he was rumored or seen. He was a ghost to Panem and the Capitol.

But the ghost was real as rumors surfaced of the Mockingjay over the years. And the few who knew him were loyal that it was difficult to pin down his rebels, until now.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _I don't think it's a good idea, madam president," I said to District 13's leader Alma Coin. We have discussed the possibility that Mockingjay was from 12 and sending Hawthorne who is from that District will make relations between you worse if he's caught."_

" _It's to late," she announced. "I have already sent him and team to the Capitol. You have assured me that he has safe passage into the city." Getting Hawthorne and his team in and out of the city was no simple feat. Coin's plan was not simple but rather dangerous.  
_

 _Hawthorne was to sneak into District 12 penthouse suite where reaping escort, Effie Trinket and mentor Haymitch also resided with Peeta and Katniss, the tributes to District 12. Once inside the suite, Gale would knock out all four as they slept with a sleeping agent that would keep them unconscious for a few hours––the time needed giving Gale enough time to drug Peeta. Why? Coin never gave specifics of the drug he was to inject Peeta. Meanwhile, upon Gale's execution, two of the other members would sneak up to the suite, reapply the "tattoo" that Coin had imprinted on Peeta weeks before when he visited the Capitol as Snow's guest. The tattoo was a special invisible ink that was only detected by a scan. A hover drone was specifically created to seek the tattoo on which the owner bore. Coin would always know where Peeta was in Panem just like Snow's gps that he injected on his victors. Coin's method of tagging her subjects was…less invasive but just as effective._

Upon Peeta's reaping one of the procedures done by the stylist were to wash, exfoliate and polish Peeta's skin. Unfortunately the body polish Peeta received erased the tattoo. Hence, she needed an immediate reapplication. I never understood she needed to reapply that tattoo since he was going to get another injection per Snow's request. His odds of surviving were slim but after his performance with his fellow tribute, I conceded that he had a moderate chance to survive. Peeta Mellark and Katniss as a team had great chance to survive against Cato and his fellow tributes.

" _I just don't understand why you need to involve Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," I admitted. "There is no proof of any connections between them and the Mockingjay." I was also about to approach the topic of the tattoo but stopped myself. That conversation I knew she wouldn't budge on the matter._

" _You forget about the video he broadcast weeks ago," she observed. "We have heard of his messages in the night. How he talked about the injustice, the starvation and poverty that most district are afflicted with. He has never zeroed in on a person or a place, but he did."_

" _It was just an incident he caught," I determined. "Even if he chose Peeta Mellark as a focus, it does not indicate the boy means anything to him. That he knew him personally. Maybe one of his rebels who lived in 12 caught it on tape. Something the Mockingjay used for his video to emphasize his cause. What greater motivation but to use such an injustice?"_

" _No," she insisted, "this...boy, Peeta Mellark. My gut tells me that there is more to it. Mockingjay even insisted that I help him, rescue Peeta from the arena. And not just Peeta but Katniss Everdeen as well."_

" _Well, maybe he didn't want to separate the two lovers," I smirked. I never believed that 'romance' between the two tributes was real. I thought it was a gimmick Haymitch Abernathy concocted to garner more sponsors, but reports of the interaction and with my own observation, Peeta and Katniss were two young kids in love, both reaped and ready to die for one another. They were a perfect propaganda to use and the Mockingjay was determined to use them. It was against my better judgment to use children for our cause. Hadn't reaping them for the games been enough?_

" _He means to rescue them," Coin said with disgust. "And not just Peeta and Katniss but insisted on rescuing all of them, all 24 tributes." She laughed to herself. "It's dangerous, suicidal."_

" _Then let him," I suggested. "If the rescue fails or better yet he dies that will be the end of the Mockingjay. Your problem solved."_

"I have thought about it," Coin admitted. "But I foresee the outcome, if he fails, he'll be hailed as a martyr...a hero. How can I compete with that legacy? And, the repercussion of his death would be devastating to the morale of his men. The destruction of District 13 took years to recover. . .we have struggled to rebuild but we waited for the right moment. I need him, I need his men." We had the resource but not the manpower to start a revolution. Mockingjay was the complete opposite. In truth, we both needed each other.

" _I see," I pondered, "and if he succeeds it'll be harder to control him. You're position as a leader would be. . .you would take a back seat." I knew Coin's ambition. She wanted Snow's position, to be the next president of Panem. She was power hungry and ruthless enough to achieve it at any cost._

" _And now with Peeta Mellark's popularity," Coin said. "He's the key. Snow wants him. Mockingjay intends to use him as well. I want a piece of him to gain my advantage."  
_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I felt uneasy and stressed. Normally the night before the games I'm relaxed but the cogs in my mind were working overtime. As much as the position of being Gamemaker afforded me the luxurious lifestyle, it was built on the lives of young children who died…were murdered in the arena. Their blood was on my hands as well.

The sparkling city lights outside my window were spectacular. The stadium was lit so bright that it looked as though we have harnessed the sun. It was day for night as the city was still in celebration anticipating tomorrow's arena. I was not kidding when I told Snow that the ratings had spiked so much so that the citizens were revived. Expectations for the sponsorship participation have already been anticipated. Talks of sponsorship for most of the tributes were encouraging. More sponsorships meant it would keep the games alive for weeks to come.

I didn't know how long I stood staring out of the panoramic view from my home––an hour or two. It was way past one in the morning when I received an urgent call, transmission from a source I had not expected to hear from. I walked into my private monitoring room. It was insulated with material to prevent bugs or any listening devices to pick up any sounds. I placed the headphones onto my head and adjusted the microphone.

"This better be an emergency," I said into the mic, my voice low but with a tone of impatience and agitation.

"Sir," the voice began, "Sorry to disturb you. I know this is not protocol but…Hawthorne has…disappeared. We have not heard from him." I closed my eyes pinched the bridge of my nose. I was tempted to run my fingers through my hair but was loathed to pull any more hair from my head. I didn't pander to the lifestyle of the Capitolites––pompadour wigs, garish bright clothes and swimming in cologne. I may have led a privileged life but my lifestyle was of simplicity and moderation. No fake wigs or gaudy clothing for me!

"Damnit," I whispered.

"We feared the worse and had to leave him," he reported. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize," I said. "When was the last time your heard from him?"

"A little over an hour ago," he answered.

"You did what you can. We don't know who has him––peacekeepers or he's hiding somewhere or he fucked up." Which I hoped was not the case. If he was caught by peacekeepers, I would have heard about it and had access to him for interrogation, but so it meant that Haymitch has apprehended him and was in the process of sneaking him out of the city.

Gale Hawthorne was in trouble no matter who had him. Coin was going to be pissed. Haymitch would have his hands full and in turn so would Mockingjay. My network of spies and allies were littered all over the city. I couldn't reveal my other alliance––District 13 and President Coin to Haymitch or Mockingjay. This was a dangerous game I was playing but I needed connection on both sides. One did not know my interaction with the other. And to complicate matters I had another faction to worry about––Antoine and Desdemona Wingate. They were Capitolites determined to end Snow and his reign. Their involvement was more political and personal.

There were two powerful families during the early construction of the Capitol––the Snows and Wingates. Each had a foothold of the commerce and finance of the city. However, for more than a century ago the Snows and Wingates hated each other––their family squabbles and feud was known throughout the Capitol that it nearly caused a civil war that would have devastated Panem. No one new the cause of the feud but it transferred from one generation to another.

Then to end the squabbles between them they had set up a marriage contract between their children nearly 75 years ago with a codicil that Wingates had the same access and privileges as the Snows. It was a pact made by the devil as the marriage produced Cornelius Snow and his brother whom was rumored to have been murdered. As years passed, a Wingate died mysteriously or of some form of accident––whether it was a drug overdose or vehicular. They were slowly being killed off and Antoine knew it. It was Cornelius behind every single one that passed before their time. Antoine knew that he had to do something if any of his family were to survive.

In other words, Antoine and Dessie wanted Cornelius Snow out of power so that the Wingates could take over. I had agreed to assist them as they have assisted Abernathy and Mockingjay. Each of every one of us had our own agenda but had the same goal––to rid of Snow and the Hunger Games forever.

"There is nothing you can do," I said with resignation and disappointment. "Report back to Coin." I winced as I imagined the next call I'd be getting in a few minutes. Surprisingly, I didn't receive a call from Coin.

My sleep was restful as I raised myself off my king size bed. The day looked promising as the sun peeked from the horizon. The Capitol was a city that never slept so I wasn't surprised to see the hustle and bustle of the citizens already in the streets. Work for the working class was suspended for the day, as the viewing of the games was mandatory as well. It just depended where you viewed the program as most elite citizenry had VIP seats in the stadium while others congregated at the nearest bars or restaurants. After a long luxurious bath, I dressed for work. The ride to the Gamemaker building was a short fifteen-minute trip via hovercar.

"What are you doing here?" Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane inquired as I stepped into the bull pit of programmers who were already manned in their stations. "Aren't you supposed to be at Snow's mansion for the viewing?"

"Crane, you do know that I always make a last minute trip to make sure everything is…set," I reminded him. Every year we had this conversation and to my annoyance I had emphasize the importance of my presence. "You may be the head Gamemaker, but I am the one who answers to Snow if any of the programming goes wrong."

"Yes, you have some accountability," Crane began, "but ultimately I make all the decisions…the parameters for the games. I too am responsible as you say, if something goes wrong." I smirked. Ignoring his upturned brow and look of self-importance, I checked each station much to Crane's annoyance and impatience. After making sure everything was all right, I left. The trip to Snow's mansion was just as short but with the throngs of people in the streets, I was held up because of the traffic. However, I had made it in time just as Flickerman and Templesmith opened the ceremony.

"You're just in time, Heavensbee," Snow addressed as I walked into his viewing room. He was dressed in his immaculate white suit with polished white dress shoes. To my surprise Amelia, his granddaughter was not present. "You just missed Flickerman's opening remarks."

"One that we have heard over and over for years, President Snow," I said in a glib manner. "Where is your granddaughter?" Snow looked displeased with the mention of his only female granddaughter. Snow had two sons, his heir and oldest son Randolph Snow who ran his corporations. He was the father of his newly born grandson, Atticus Cornelius Snow. His second son was Benedict Snow, husband to Roberta and father to Amelia.

Benedict had overdosed at an early age of 27. Since his death, Bertie and Amelia resided with Snow. It was not an arrangement that his daughter in law wanted but Snow had insisted, claiming she should live with them for their protection.

"Amelia has been locked in her room," he explained in a dismissive manner. He seemed annoyed so I didn't press for more information, not that I needed to know. Snow offered me a drink but I refused because I needed a clear and alert mind during the games. Who knew what could happen? And since I knew in time I would hear from Coin, I couldn't be indulging in drink or any other frivolous substance.

"What the hell!" I muttered under my breath as the images on the screen turned black––then, white and black static appeared on the monitor.

"What is going on, Plutarch?" Snow said his eyes wide, bewilderment and shock in his blue orbs.

"I don't know," I said as I rose from my seat. My eyes widened in surprise as the image of a mockingjay appeared on the screen. It was splashed on a wall painted in red.

Just before I could make any inquires the monitor switched on again and the face of the Mockingjay himself appeared––his visage underneath a black hood and his voice in disguise. The room was deadly silent as Mockingjay made his speech. My mind spun in fascination, wonder and disbelief that he had interrupted the transmission during the games. Thoughts of Coin echoing my head, _'He means to rescue Peeta from the arena. And not just Peeta but Katniss Everdeen as well,'_

Could he really be attempting the impossible under my watch? It was…suicide. Why was I not notified by Haymitch or anyone from the rebellion?

Then to my horror I gasped in surprise and in admiration as he revealed his identity.

Garrett Everdeen, the father of reaped Primrose and chosen tribute Katniss Everdeen, husband to Lily Everdeen was the Mockingjay. The hair on my skin stood and a sliver of cold ran up my spine. "Holy mother of…"

"Garrett Everdeen," Snow said, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. "The cripple, one leg and an arm? He's the Mockingjay?" He had a crazed look in his eyes. "It's so improbable, so hard to believe but so fitting. I had under estimated Mockingjay."

"I think we all have Mr. President," I said. I felt as though I ran a marathon, my legs wobbled and my stomach churned from the turn of event. I needed to sit down but the phone rang that I immediately grabbed it. "This is Plutarch Heavensbee, report. What is going on?"

"Sir, there are multiple reports of rebel activity in districts 5 and 8," he voice informed me.

"District 5! That's the power plant and substations," I reviewed in my head.

"Sir, a large rebel faction has destroyed building 12," he said direct and to the point.

"Oh dear lord," I muttered. Building 12 was the main auxiliary power station that manufactured and distributed all power to the Gamemakers headquarters, arena, and mainly the Cornucopia. It powered all the computers and databanks for the arena as well.

"What about the back up system station?" I inquired.

"Sir, with building 12 destroyed, it wouldn't matter if we had the backup system operational," he informed me.

How did Mockingjay know to bomb which exact building to destroy? Each power station served a district and function. There were 50 in all. Coin had planned to destroy the plant but I advised from the start that destroying the plant was not a feasible plan. Destroying the plant and subsequent stations would black out most of the districts––with no power there was no work, no work meant starvation for the districts. Everything would cease to a halt, no power to produce and manufacture the needs of the entire country.

"All computers are down, no power and…" He paused as someone voice filtered in the background.

"What?"

"The computer mainframe was compromised," he continued.

"Compromised?"

"Sir, the rebels had also injected a virus…a virus in the system that literally ate the programs," he said. "We lost everything sir. The gaming programs, designs, gps tracking ability. Everything is gone, not a single trace left." I heard crinkling of paper on my receiver. "From what the programmers' analyzed there is a virus…a 'MJ12' in the system."

I snorted. MJ12 how fitting as Garrett Everdeen hailed from that district.

I sat down. The Mockingjay had literally destroyed the Hunger Games from within. He didn't need an army to fight the Capitol. He had destroyed 74 years of programming, designs and history. The Hunger Games were no more.

"Even if we restored and rerouted power to Building 12, we're––"

Suddenly, two casually dressed burly men entered the room. They looked frantic and scared. "What's wrong?" Snow asked. "Why are you two not guarding my granddaughter's room?"

"Sorry, I'll get back to you soon," I said as I ended my conversation.

"Um, sir…I'm afraid to tell you but…" the tall stocky bodyguard paused. "Your granddaughter is not in her room."

"What?" Snow exclaimed ever so calm and composed. "What do you mean she is not in her room?"

"Sir… we have not left our post. One of us was at her door if not the both of us at all times," one guard said.

"Then how did you know she is not in the room?" I asked.

"When the cook came to bring her breakfast, we opened her door and she was not anywhere," he said.

Snow stood up with back straight and his eyes narrow. "Find my granddaughter now. If you have to rip this house apart to find her, check the grounds…check everywhere. I want her brought here to me when you do." The two men left.

"I had discovered that she snuck out to see Peeta when he was here after the Talent Program viewing. She managed to sneak out of her room to visit him when Bertie was attending to his injury," Snow explained. "So when I found out I grounded and locked in her room. She was also forbidden to watch the opening ceremony with me."

I realized that Snow didn't know the secret tunnels and hidden rooms in his own mansion. But then why would he since Snow's mansion was originally built by Antoine's great grandfather Sherman Wingate, a famous architect of his time. Sherman's gift to his daughter who was contracted to Cornelius's father was to build Snow's mansion before their wedding. Thus he secretly built the hidden passages in the residence. It was obvious that Amelia had been using them.

"So tell me, Heavensbee," he started. "What is going on in the arena? Why have we been blocked or rather what interrupted the program?" he asked. I bit my lower lip and wondered how much more bad news he could handle.

"Mr. Snow, sir," I said in a firm and confident tone. "I'm sorry to report that…"

An hour later I stepped out to the sidewalk by Snow's mansion. I'm emotionally drained and physically tired. It was difficult trying to calm President Snow from his anger. Little Amelia Snow was not found. She had literally disappeared from her room. No one had seen her. The turn of events had Snow reeling as he discovered that Bertie Snow and Effie Trinket was abducted during the launch, Haymitch Abernathy had disappeared, the District 12 team of stylists had escaped from the city, and the final insult––Mockingjay had infiltrated the Gamemaker's computer main frame destroying The Hunger Game programming.

And to make matters worse, the screen came to life with another message from the Garrett Everdeen, aka the Mockingjay. _"Panem, this is my gift to you."_ He pointed to a screen behind him. On the monitor was the image of the destroyed Cornucopia. _"And to the families of the tributes, these are your children."_

The image changed to an aerial view from high above. On the ground was the tributes following a rebel soldier inside the forest of the arena. _"The games are over. If you join me I swear that no child will ever be reaped, no child will ever sign up for a tessarae nor shall a child stand in a crowd with their peers as they wait in fear for their name to be called. Join me and free Panem from Snow and the Capitol. Help me end his reign of terror and subjugation. Our children are running for their lives from the arena. Help me fight for them, help me fight for everyone's child in every district."_

"Deploy all peacekeepers available to search the outer perimeter of the arena," Snow proclaimed in a deadly tone. "I want Mellark and Everdeen found, I want all _my_ tributes found." He was repeating himself, first with Amelia and now with his tributes. He was definitely not having a good day. And I predicted it wasn't about to get any better. "What is the status in District 12?"

"The slow stream of peacekeepers removal is on schedule." I reported. Snow didn't fully explain why he was pulling his soldiers from 12, but I suspected the worse. Since now we know who the Mockingjay is, I hoped Garrett is smart enough to figure out what Snow was doing. And I hoped he has some contingency plan to help his district without alerting the soldiers still residing there. Coin was not at all pleased with my suggestion of helping them evacuate the district a little at a time.

" _And have Snow alert our presence?" Coin balked. "We've survived because we have stayed hidden all these years. Besides, Snow wouldn't dare attack 12 again. The mutt dogs was a warning––a one off."_

" _We have to at least be prepared to take them in case…" I stopped at the horrifying possibility. Snow annihilated District 13 because we went to war against him. District 12 was one of the poorest districts heavily subjugated by his invisible hand around their necks controlling their lives. Snow also needed coal and 12 supplied it. "Just keep in mind we also have to prepared for the possibility that Snow might attack the district again." Then I reminded her that she too needed District 12. "The Capitol is not the only city that needs coal. We need that resource as well. If we owned and controlled 12, we own a valuable resource that Snow also depends on."_

I returned to the Gamemaker building to access the damage the virus wrought on the computer systems. "I can't believe this is happening," Crane said in an astonished tone. He looked frantic and scared as his clothes were wrinkled, his tie undone and jack off.

"I thought we had built and designed a system…a program that was impenetrable from hacking."

"Well, obviously the rebels have found a way" I snickered. "Have you discovered how the computer was hacked?"

"No, I've been busy instructing the programmers to at least try to recover the…"

"You're wasting your time," I said. "A virus had infiltrated the system. Everything is gone."

"But you helped create most of the programs," he insisted. "Didn't you…back up everything?"

"You're not listening," I persisted. "The whole mainframe has been compromised, that also includes all the back up system. We…have to start over, do you understand?"

"Yes, I'm not an idiot––"

"Mr. Crane," a peacekeeper appeared. He was a member of Snow's special unit. "Mr. Snow has asked me to escort you to see him, immediately."

"Oh, of course," Crane responded back. He straightened his tie and donned his jacket back on. "If you'll excuse me, Heavensbee." He walked towards the door but before he exited the room, he looked back. That was the last time I ever saw him again.

* * *

 **Shane POV ––**

The hairs on the back of my head stood as I passed the barrier from the arena. "Damnit," I said to myself as I searched the environment. The surrounding area was different, taller trees, greener in color and the air crisper and cleaner than inside the arena. I had only been inside for a couple of hours and I missed the natural forest as I could tell the arena was man made and designed for the games.

After a few seconds I stopped searching realizing that our extraction team and transportation were already gone. We were too late. I checked my watch and discovered that we had missed them by twenty minutes. Twenty minutes delayed due to the group that held us up.

I turned back toward the fallen barrier and into the arena. Of course Maddy sensed a problem on my face when I returned to the group. I didn't want to start a panic so I dismissed her question.

Once she too crossed the barrier she exclaimed, "Damnit, Shane," she said in frustration. "We missed our ride?" I rolled my eyes as she stated the obvious.

I shook my head, frustrated and anxiety. Our contingency plan was to keep heading north to reach another extraction point had we missed the initial one. We didn't have a choice. I looked around me as several sets of eyes turned to us for guidance. Now that I have gotten acquainted with them, I couldn't deny that Peeta was right to take them with us. Before, they were just faces with no names or a voice––lives I was willing to sacrifice to rescue Peeta and Katniss.

All of them had a look of relief and gratitude. I didn't have the heart to tell them that we were still in danger. The littlest and youngest tribute Rue from Eleven ran and wrapped her arms around Maddy's waist. "Thank you, thank you," she said in her tiny voice.

Maddy in return looked shocked and embarrassed before she could respond I said, "Hey, we're not of the woods yet." The male tribute from District 7 snickered. "I mean not literally but we still have along ways to go since we missed our deadline."

"So what do we do now?" Peeta asked.

"We head north," I started and pointed to a tall mountain. "We head towards that direction until we get to another extraction point. And, we better leave now."

Suddenly six men with rifles in their hands appeared from the dense forest. Immediately Maddy and I pointed our rifles at them as I placed myself between Peeta and the intruders. "Roman, it's me," a male voice called out as he took a step forwards. It was Seamus. I sighed. "It's me, Seamus," he announced himself.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy burst forward her voice tinged with agitation.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Mad," he said as he raised his rifle upward as if he was surrendering. "I was told to stay and retrieve the other tributes."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How did you even know that we were bringing them?"

"The Mockingjay suspected that you would be bringing then along," he explained as his eyes turned to Peeta. "When you didn't meet us at the appointed time, the hovercraft had to leave before the scouting drones discovered our presence."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, Seamus," Maddy added. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here as your backup."

"Fine, let's go," Maddy said in impatience. "We need to get moving."

"Sorry, but I have different orders," Seamus declared. I looked at him for a few seconds. "Did it occur to you that when you brought the others that they would still have their gps trackers still embedded in their arms?" he asked in a snide manner. I was stunned but recovered quickly. "I only have an hour to get them away from the Capitol's proximity. Their gps has a short range."

"Whatever, so what is Mockingjay's orders?"

"My team will take the rest of the tributes with us," he started. "While you take Everdeen and Mellark to your original destination." Peeta started to object.

"We got out together and we stay together." I sighed and shook my head from disbelief and yet I wasn't surprised. "Why do we need to be separated? If we had to head north, why do you need to take them elsewhere?"

"We're taking everyone else to a safe place, Peeta," Seamus stated. "Where you're going is where the Mockingjay need both to be at. I'm not going to argue over it." I felt an argument to escalate.

"Peeta, listen to me," I began. "We don't answer to you, and we don't have the time. So I'll say this quickly." I pointed to Katniss. "You and Katniss are targeted by Snow. Anyone and everyone around you are in danger. They…" I pointed to his fellow tributes, "may have a tracking device in their arms, but don't think for one second Snow will not kill them to get you."

"Shane is right, Peeta," Katniss voiced her opinion. "I'm glad they're are out of the arena, but Snow is after us. Not them and the longer we are with them, they greater danger they will be."

"It doesn't feel right," Peeta said. Katniss rubbed the back of his head. "I know you don't like it but, we need to think of their safety. The farther away they are from us, the safer they will be. And…they still have their tracking gps on." Katniss stopped. "But what about me? I don't recall getting an injection before the launch."

Seamus stepped forward. He had a device in his hand and waved it around Katniss. Nothing beeped. "She's right. She's clean," Seamus confirmed.

"How is that possible?" Katniss wondered.

I felt as if a swarm of bees buzzed in my head. "We really don't have time for this," I said. "Seamus, take the kids and go." I grabbed Peeta's arms. "Time to leave Mellark."

"Hey, Roman," Seamus called out to me. I turned my head at his direction. "Good luck." Seamus turned his eyes towards Maddy. "I mean it. And Maddy? Good luck to you too." A look passed between them. I tried not to notice as I had years of trying to decipher what kind of relationship they had between them. Maddy smiled back at him then turned to me.

Even after all this time, even when I had decided that I was done with the two people who made my life miserable. I was still angry and jealous for the connection they shared. Maddy made it clear that her relationship with Seamus was over, but I had heard her say that before. And twice, she broke my heart because I had believed her, desperately wanted to believe that what they had was gone for good. I wasn't about to let her break me again because in my experience she always went back to her first love.

"Hey, Katniss," Rue said. "May the odds be in your favor." She lifted her hand sending a three finger salute, a gesture I recognized. But surprisingly neither Peeta or Katniss seemed aware of the gesture.

An hour into our travel, we had reached a crest overlooking the forest. During our hike, we ducked and avoided hover drones that scouted the area. Their presence held up our time but we couldn't risk detection. "At this rate, we're going to miss the next extraction meeting," Maddy mentioned as we're both hidden behind a tree while another drone flew above us and passed us. That was the third scouting drone that scoured the forest. Just as they passed us the drone stopped abruptly then headed back south.

The next thing we knew, a loud booming sound echoed in the air. It wasn't piercing like a firecracker but a soft flutter from a distance. Curious, I climbed up a tree. Katniss followed suit as she handed her bow to Peeta. We both scaled the tree climbing high up near the end of the tree line. "Oh my god," I muttered to myself. Before me, a hovercraft was shooting downwards. They were probably twenty miles away but clear enough to recognize a Capitol hovercraft signature as beams of light shot to the ground. "Shit, shit," I said.

I scaled down the tree as fast as I could that I faltered for second as a branch tangled with the rifle on my back. "Okay, slow down, slow down," I said to myself. "You're no good if you break a limb now." Great, now I'm talking to myself.

Katniss had reached the ground first. "…is shooting from far away. I don't know who at but I'm assuming they may have found the others."

"You can't assume that?" Maddy contradicted.

"Why else would they be shooting the ground?" Katniss countered back.

"Can you get in contact with them?" Peeta asked his face filled with worry.

"Even if you're right," I interjected. "There is nothing we can do. We can't get in contact to find out. We're not allowed to transmit or make any calls until we're at a good distance away from the Capitol."

"We need to do something," Peeta muttered.

"There is nothing we can do," I stated. "And before you get any bright ideas. Our mission, Maddy and I were supposed to just get you and Katniss out of the arena. We're responsible for you safety––"

"It's my fault that––"

"Don't even start––" I began. This kid is going to be the end of me. He was too good and unreal. I can see why the Mockingjay wanted him on his side. Peeta was earnest and good, qualities lacking with any average person. I admired him but at the same time, I also wanted to smack him inside of the head for delaying us from our first extraction point.

"He's right, Peeta," Maddy concluded. "Our priority is you and Katniss. The others will take care of them. Don't start by blaming yourself. Think of all the people who are involved in getting you both out of the arena. I don't know why you are important to the Mockingjay." Katniss and Peeta shared another look between them. I gritted my teeth. They had a secret, one that Maddy and I weren't privy to. "But he ordered us to get you out of the arena and we did, but we are still not safe."

"Think of those who are risking their lives for you," I continued. I felt bad for Peeta because I could tell the guilt was gnawing inside him. Katniss grabbed his hand.

"Stop, already," Katniss scolded me. "He already feels bad stop making it worse."

"It's okay, Katniss," Peeta voiced. "They're right. Let's just…let's just go…" Relieved, we left the area as fast as we could as the activity behind us continued. I didn't look back.

Hours later, we hiked down the hill in good time. At one point, Maddy suggested, "We should be at a good distance that I think we need to take a short break." She tilted her head towards our companions.

Peeta was quiet and withdrawn as he followed behind Katniss. I was lead with Katniss right behind me as Peeta and Maddy trailed behind us. "Ten minute break guys, then we're off again."

Katniss headed towards a group of trees and bushes with Peeta right behind her. "Nah, I don't think so," she said as she extended her hand up causing Peeta to fall backwards. "You are not going to follow me when I'm going…do my business."

"Katniss, don't be stubborn," Peeta said. "I'm not going stand next to you while you…for God's sake I'll keep my distance but I'm going to let you go out there without me."

"Peeta, my love. I'd do anything for you, but you are not about to see me or watch me pee in front of you," she pointed adamantly. "This is a private thing."

"Then let Maddy go with you?"

"Peeta, be reasonable," she whined. "If I'm not about to let you go, what's makes you think I'd let Maddy go with me?"

"Katniss!"

"No, nothing is going to happen to me," she scowled. I knew that look. Maddy herself had once given that same exact look when she was being stubborn.

"Break it up you two," Maddy asserted. "You…," she pointed to Peeta, "will let Katniss do her business alone and you take care of yours. You both are wasting time." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small piece of toilet paper and a hand shovel. "Cover your mess, we don't want to attract animals or leave a trail for anyone to track us." Katniss accepted the items then walked off. Peeta signed in resignation as he watched his girlfriend disappear in to he woods.

"If you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you," he shouted at her back.

"Yeah, yeah," Katniss's voice filtered in the air with a tinge of amusement.

"Poop," Peeta said with an amused look on his face. "People can track our poop trail? That's…how is that possible. I mean that's disgusting."

"Get out of here," Maddy said in mock anger. "Take a pee break and be back here in five minutes. Or I'll come looking for you."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted her. She pretended to kick him as he walked passed her.

"Smart ass," she teased back. Watching her interact with Peeta made me reminisce the Maddy I fell in love with. The Maddy that was sweet and kind when I was growing up. I fell for her hard as a teenager that I forsaken any other girls in my life. But as I grew older she changed. I was so infatuated that I dismissed her behavior and attitude. Thus, with my blind devotion I blamed myself when she broke my heart twice. Seeing that side of her again…she was still there but I couldn't risk my heart again.

Peeta returned not more than three minutes later with a sheepish look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um…Katniss caught me trying to follow her so…she got really mad," he said. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Trust me," Maddy said. "Personal hygiene is very personal for us girls." Peeta and I looked confused. "In relationship especially in the beginning, we'll share everything with the guy you love, but the intimate stuff like hygiene you never push. She'll be fine, Peeta."

"I know Katniss can take care of herself, but…" he sighed his lower lip stuck out as he breathed though his mouth. "But Cato and his friends…I know they are following us. They're not stupid."

I looked at Maddy and we both knew he was right. Another give minutes passed and Peeta was…beyond worried. "I tell you something is wrong," he winced. "And I don't care if her taking a leak is too personal…I should have…insisted." The moment he was done talking, he turned around and took off.

"Peeta, slow down," Maddy cried out. "Wait, just give her another minute.

"Fuck no," he shouted. "Katniss, Katniss."

"Damnit," I yelled as I ran after him with Maddy behind me. Peeta ran fast, faster than I anticipated. I almost lost him but listened to the sound of his voice yelling for Katniss. "Where the hell did he––"

"There," Maddy pointed as she spotted Peeta ten yards away between two large trees his hand clutching his machete.

"Let Katniss go, Marvel," Peeta seethed in anger, his eyes hard and lips in a line. Marvel had whittled a tree branch into a pick, the tip pointed at Katniss's throat. I looked around them and noticed that her bow and quiver lay on the ground ten feet away from them. Her face was filthy with grime, dirt and leaves stuck to her clothes and skin. She had fought him and lost.

Marvel was taller than her so his head loomed above hers. As a sharp shooter, I could have easily shoot him in the head, but he was a kid. He was scared and lost as he was out of his element. "I'm taking her with me," Marvel said as he backed up. "Cato said that Snow will reward us if we capture her or Peeta. I got Katniss and I'm taking her back with me to the Capitol."

Katniss's eyes were fixed on Peeta as if they were having a private conversation with each other. She blinked twice and he shook his head. It was eerie watching them.

"Marvel, if you value your life let Katniss go, now!" Peeta blurted, his anger controlled.

"No, I know I'm dead either way," Marvel stated. "Cato is crazy, Glimmer and Clove just following him like some groupie. I have my insurance."

"Marvel, listen to me," Peeta said. "You're a tribute who escaped the arena."

"But I didn't escape to…Cato said that it's not our fault," Marvel continued. "I can go back as long as I have Katniss."

"You can never go back," Peeta added. "Once you crossed the barrier, you gained your freedom––"

"What freedom, this?" he gestured to his surroundings. "Scrounging in the woods for good and water. No thank you. I want to go home. I have nowhere else to go."

"You can't go back, Marvel," Katniss said.

"Shut up," he returned as he tightened his arm around her shoulder. "You all can't tell me what to do. I have to go back. Cato will kill me. He's acting like we're still on the games."

"But you're not," Peeta interjected. "Come with us. You don't…have to be afraid of Cato anymore."

"I'm not afraid of him," Marvel seethed in anger. "I'm not like Clove and Glimmer. I'm my own man. I don't need Cato." In his anger, the pointed edge of his stick pierced Katniss's skin. She flinched in pain blood oozing from her neck.

"Stop, Marvel," Peeta screamed. "You're hurting Katniss. You're right; you're not like Cato. Cato likes hurting people. He lives for it. You're not him. You just…you want to survive and live."

"And Katniss is my life insurance to go back," Marvel admitted. "Cato is right. If I take Katniss back, he'll reward me."

"You can't go back, Marvel," I said. "Like Peeta said, you crossed the barrier and Snow will think you tried to escape."

"I can explain it to him," Marvel said. "I can trade my life in exchange for Katniss, like Cato said. Snow wants her, and I have––" I tired of his meanderings, I pointed my rifle and shot near his feet.

"Marvel, I'm giving you ten seconds to release Katniss," I persisted.

"Or what?" he threatened.

"I'm really good with his rifle," I boasted. "See that pinecone above Peeta's head?" Marvel's eyes shifted to Peeta and looked up. I didn't hesitate or wait for him to respond. I shot the pinecone off its branch. It landed behind Peeta. "Even if you think you're faster than me, I can shoot you in the eye and you won't even feel it."

"Let her go, Marvel," Peeta repeated. "You can come with us. You're alive and no longer a tribute. It may not mean much right now but you do have your freedom. You don't have to kill anyone or have someone try to kill you. You're not in the arena anymore."

"You're wrong," he said in a sad tone. "I've trained for this all my life. This was what I wanted. I don't know anything else."

"There is more to life than fighting––to kill or be killed." Peeta put his machete down on the ground and his hands up. "I grew up in a bakery. It's all I've known as well, but I learned that I can be and do other things, I had to adapt to every circumstance that changed my life. You can…you will adapt if you let yourself." I placed my finger on the trigger ready to shoot as Marvel became more agitated. He wouldn't relent.

Marvel shook his head. "Without Katniss as my hostage, there is no going back. I'll take my chances because…I can't see anything beyond my life––" My finger squeezed the trigger and shot rang in the air. Marvel winced as I barely missed his right shoulder clipping him. Katniss moved when he dropped his stick from her neck. She ran to Peeta.

"I told you," I addressed Marvel. "I gave you ten seconds to let Katniss go and you didn't listen." His left hands covered the wound on his shoulder as blood seeped between his fingers.

Meanwhile, Peeta checked Katniss's neck. There was a slight scratch from the pointed wooden stick, but blood dripped down her neck. Peeta was livid and before I could react. He walked over to Marvel grabbed him around the waist and slammed on the ground, his body made a resounding thud as it made contact on the dirt floor.

"Peeta, stop," Katniss screamed as she ran to his side.

"He hurt you," he seethed in anger and fear. "He wanted to take you back to Snow. He was willing to…trade you for his freedom. How could he?" Peeta's face was red with fury. The soft spoken gentle boy I watched on screen didn't exist for the moment. Peeta straddled Marvel's body. He was face down and stunned from the impact. He moaned in pain.

"I'm okay, Peeta," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Peeta softened, his face shifted from anger to despair as he eyed her wound. "It's just a nick, see? Marvel's scared, Peeta. Just like we all are. Just…let him go and take care of me." Instantly, Peeta relaxed and removed himself from Marvel.

The young male tribute quickly got onto his feet and moved away from Peeta and Katniss. Dirt and earth smeared on his face, his hair disheveled.

"Marvel, go," I demanded. "You don't want to come with us, fine! I get it. But if you––"

"If you ever come near Katniss again," Peeta interrupted his voice hard. "I'll fucking break every bone in your body." Whoa, okay not what I expected from Peeta but had Marvel hurt Maddy I would have done the same; but Peeta wasn't done yet.

"And you tell Cato when you see him. I'll be waiting. I know he's out there following us. Tell him, face me like a man, and don't come after me like some coward sneaking up on me." Peeta turned and tilted his head upward. "Cato, I know you're out there. Face me you coward." The forest remained quiet then a voice echoed in the air.

"Face me you coward," it repeated. I gasped as it mimicked Peeta's voice. The hair in the back on my neck stood. Maddy looked around her rifle steady in her hand. Marvel was stunned as well.

"What the hell was that?" I said, trying to contain my fear as Maddy stood beside me back to back.

"I'm outta here," Marvel announced as he ran off into the woods.

"We shouldn't have let him go," Maddy said her hand griped her rifle tight.

"He's not our responsibility," I reminded her. "Let him go. He's not important. He'll only be a liability."

"Face me you coward," Peeta's voice resonated in air four more times one after the other the sentence faded each time his words sounded.

"That's a mockingjay," Katniss said as she further explained what a mockingjay was. The hybrid bird was originally created by the Capitol known as Jabberjays––genetically engineered talking birds used as spies for counterintelligence. The failed experiments were let loose in the forest thus mated with mockingbirds. The procreation between the species birthed a new hybrid called the Mockingjay. A name our rebel leader used as his own moniker to fight Snow and the Capitol––the very people who created them. To prove the point, Katniss whistled. A few seconds later, the bird whistled back. Several birds joined the mockingjay's song the cacophony made me feel ill at ease in the midst of our surroundings.

"This is fascinating and all but I think we need to move," Maddy suggested once the sounds died off. I wasn't about to argue with Maddy with her suggestion. Without any hesitation, Peeta and Katniss moved as one as they picked she picked up her bow and Peeta did the same with his machete.

Once we were back on track, Peeta turned to Katniss, relief and love in his eyes but also steel and determination. "You're never leaving my sight again. Next time you take a leak or poop or whatever, I'm going with you and that's final," he said.

I held back a chuckle while Maddy placed a hand over her mouth. These two lovebirds definitely will be the end of me before the day is through. But despite, the drama, Peeta and Katniss looked happy and more in love than ever. I hope that they would invite me to their wedding. I smiled at the thought as Prims' face flashed in my mind. Yes, there would definitely be a wedding in the future.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks again for staying with me in this journey. Have a great weekend.**_


	49. Chapter 49 - The Path To Freedom 2

Chapter 49 – The Path to Freedom Is Paved In Blood 2

 _AN: Of course, I thought I had free time to continue writing Destiny and RL interfered. Lolol Lots of things going on right now. This summer will be super busy for me as my work…tripled professionally and personally. However, I am determined to finish Destiny. It's all written out but needs loads of editing. And as I'm editing I'm also rewriting stuff as well so….please forgive me if I miss an update but I will do my best to keep updating as often as I can._

 _Thanks to the people who alerted, favored and reviewed the last chapter [LACR, kelmikmag, pumpkinking5, Nai1987, jroseley, J, and BDizzy] I'll always appreciate the fact that you took the time to write a review. They are most appreciated and welcomed. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine. This chapter contains Haymitch and Peeta's POVs and is rated_ _**R**_ _for violence and foul language._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

Sneaking Amelia Snow out of the mansion was not as difficult as I expected. Not a lot of people knew what she looked liked since she was home schooled and her playdates with other children were well guarded and limited. The poor child wasn't allowed to attend regular school––not even the richest and elite private ones. This was a common upbringing to the rich and powerful family like Snows, Wingates, Windsors, Changs and Freemans––most affluent and powerful families from the Capitol's high society dating back as far as the history of Panem's origins. But none was as powerful as the Snow and Wingates.

Amelia Snow was a delicate and small child for her age. She was little in stature but had the will and personality of a Snow. To my surprise she was well spoken and well behaved pre-teen. Not what I suspected like most of her peers––loud, gregarious and loud. Did I say that already? Oh, yes, as I was saying.

"Mr. Abernathy, can I ask you a question?" she addressed me. Her mother Bertie and Effie were carefully strapped onto a seat inside a hover craft. Both were unconscious as the sleeping agent I drugged them with kept them under.

"Sure kid," I returned and winced, wondering what I gotten myself into.

"What's wrong with my mother?" she asked calm and to the point. Upon her question, Cinna's hover car arrived at the same time.

I was too flustered and concern to address her as Flavius, Octavia and Venia exited the car. Cinna and Portia were missing. So without hesitation I planted Amelia into the hover craft and interrogated Cinna's team as they approached the craft. "Give a minute Amelia. I'll be right back." Finnick stood beside me.

"Where are Cinna and Portia?" I demanded an explanation. All three stylists head's lowered. "Well, where are they?" I liked Cinna and his team but sometimes they drove me insane

"We had to separate," Flavius explained.

"What?" I exploded. "What in…" I took a deep breath to calm my already rattled nerves, "were my instructions not clear? Do not separate, stay together and do not separate I told you repeatedly?"

"We…we had to Haymitch," Octavia whined. "There was a car behind us. Cinna noticed it right away. Cinna stopped got out and Portia went with him."

"Cinna said to go without him incase we were being followed," Venia added. "And Portia was adamant about going with him. She refused to stay with us."

"So we left and they headed the other direction," Octavia stated. "And the car behind was gone as well."

"Okay, okay," I said. "Get in the ship." They didn't budge. "What's the problem now." I was frustrated and scared for Cinna and Portia. They were still in the city and had not arrived.

Flavius spoke, "We…we don't want to leave without Cinna and Portia."

"Oh for crying out loud," I said as I raised my hands from my sides and into the air. "Cinna made plans to get all of you out. He risked his life and all his work to help you."

"Yes, and he's not here," Venia exclaimed. "The peacekeepers might have him and Portia––"

"You are not doing him any favors if you stay and get caught as well," I seethed in anger. "I'm not saying that they are caught but he…I would like to think that he would be relieved to know that all his friends are safe. And he and Portia are doing to their best to meet us. So…get you asses into the ship or I'll personally pick up every one of you and strap you into the seats myself."

"You don't need to threaten us, Haymitch," Octavia sniffed. "We…it doesn't feel right leaving Cinna and Portia behind."

"Listen, Cinna is smart and he and Portia are probably fine," Finnick said. "We won't leave until a few more minutes, right Haymitch?" I nodded my head. Ten minutes was all I could spare before we needed to leave. I couldn't endanger the lot of us for just Cinna and Portia. He would understand that or else he wouldn't have been involved in the first place. They were sacrifices to be made and we all were aware of the danger and consequences.

Ten minutes passed and reluctantly and with a heavy heart we left the airfield without Cinna and Portia. As the hover craft lifted into the air I looked out the port window. "Stay safe, Cinna."

My head was split in two as worry and fear swirled in my head and stressed my body. I've been up before the crack of dawn since Gale's arrival at the penthouse suite. Leaving him alone was not an option. My day was…busy as ticked off the events of my day––kidnapping Effie and Bertie, removing Amelia from Snow's mansion without notice or detection and to finally leave the city limits as Snow ordered Marshall law in the Capitol. No one was permitted to leave or enter the city. All goods and provisions travelling by air or hover car were inspected. Finnick and I barely made it out before the barriers were erected.

I've been anxious, scared, worried and stressed all day. To make matters worse as Finnick and I escorted little Snow out of the city word spread of the Mockingjay's announcement. Garrett did it. The one thing we begged him never to do––reveal true his identity to all Panem. His announcement sent Snow into a fit of rage that had him implementing a lockdown. But I knew the reasons why Garrett did it.

Since making Peeta a target the feelings of remorse and guilt wormed inside Garrett. Though his intentions were noble, the outcome and consequences were traumatic and devastating not just to district 12 but to the Mellark family patriarch––his old dear friend Jimmy.

' _What more could I take from Jimmy?'_ He asked the night before Peeta volunteered to protect Prim during the lottery. His guilt exponentially magnified after that day and more so as Katniss was chosen. All his actions led to this––Peeta and Katniss catapulted in the center of a revolution. Garrett didn't want that for his daughter and Jimmy's boy.

And, he feared that Coin was using his image to further her own agenda. So I wasn't surprised that Garrett revealed himself. I wished he had picked a better time.

I was pins and needles as we left the Capitol city limits and flew through District 1. I breathed a little easier as our hover ship flew past District 6. "Any news from Mockingjay?" I asked the pilot. "No thing with the exception of the announcement," he said back. "Reports of the city lockdown and Marshall Law is spreading through Panem."

"I suspect Snow will implement the same for all the districts soon," I observed. "So be careful that you fly above the district flying zone. We can't afford to be stopped for inspection."

I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders. An hour before, I was loathed to leave Finnick in District 4.

" _Annie and Mags are waiting for me," he said. "I need to make sure that they are safe, Haymitch. I'll meet you at the base camp. I trust Johanna to keep them safe for me but…"_

" _I understand, Finnick," I said. "Do what you need to do." I understood his concerns. Mags and Annie were all he had left––the women he loved and the other who was like a mother to him. They were his family._

I thought of Garrett's family––Lily, Prim and Katniss. They were scattered at different parts of Panem. Prim was at the base camp. Katniss running for her life with Peeta. And as for Lily, he would have made arrangements to sneak her out of District 12. I prayed that they would reunite soon.

I thought of Jimmy––one son dead, the other safe for now in District 12 while Peeta was also on the run.

A moan disrupted my train of thought. "Mom," Amelia called out to her as Bertie groaned awake. Shit, I had forgotten about Effie and Bertie strapped onto the seats. Flavius, Octavia and Venia looked pale. They had admitted that this was the first time they had ridden a hover craft. "We usually travel by train. Cinna and Portia were privileged to travel by hover craft. We would meet them later whenever we travelled to other districts." But just in case I provided them air bag if they fell ill and needed to vomit.

"Mom," Amelia repeated. "Are you okay?" Bertie blinked twice adjusting to the light inside the hover craft compartment. All the window shields were closed. "Mom?"

"Oh, Amelia," Bertie sighed. "I'm so relieved and so happy to see you." She grabbed her daughter in a tight embrace as tears tracked down her face. She mouthed _'thank you'_ to me.

"What's going on, Mom," Amelia asked. "Mr. Abernathy and Finnick told me I was taking a trip. Does Grandpa know where we're going? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Amy my child," she said. "Give me a moment." She opened her mouth as if she tasted something bad. "Can I have some water?" She winced as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Sorry, Bertie," I apologized. "You did say that the effects of the drug were chalky mouth, nausea, headache and disorientation." Effie continued to sleep beside her as I handed Bertie a flask. She narrowed her eyes at the canister. "Don't worry, it just water."

"Where are we?" she inquired as she took sip and closed her eyes.

"We passed District 6," I told her. "We're still not in the clear." She shivered. "Here take this." I handed her a coat. She opened her eyes with great reluctance. I felt bad for her. "We're pretty high up so that we cannot be detected by Peacekeeper drones and airspace. So it's a bit cold up here." She took the coat and wrapped around it herself and Amelia. "We should be at the camp by an hour."

"Mom, what's going on? Where are we going?" Amelia persisted.

"Amelia, please no questions right now," she insisted. "My head hurts and I don't have the normal function to explain right now. Just wait until we…land. I promise to explain everything." Amelia pouted but relented since she didn't have a choice as Bertie closed her eyes to rest.

I left mother and daughter alone and headed towards the cockpit. Two rebel pilots flew the craft. They were former Peacekeepers who married district women. Historically, peacekeepers were born and bred by lower class Capitolites. They intermingled within their own class. Thus, as citizens of the Capitol, if any of them married and bore children with a citizen from the district, their children were subjected to the lottery––no exceptions. Snow objected to fraternizing with the common people as peacekeepers and their children were automatically submitted into the Hunger Games as punishment. Furthermore as children of peacekeepers who survived the lottery they were then automatically conscripted to peacekeeper training and served Snow for six years. Thus, Peacekeeper Darius was part Capitol and District 12 lineage.

"What's our ETA?" I asked the head pilot.

"One hour," he sighed. "I had to deviate from our main flight path. I detected peacekeeper hover crafts scouting the area. Plus…" He stopped and handed me an earphone. "…you have a message."

"From whom?"

"Not sure but it was urgent," he replied.

I placed the phone on my ears and felt relieved as the cushions warmed my cold ears. "Abernathy, speaking," I said.

"Haymitch," Garrett's voice sounded in my ears. His voice crackled but was audible.

"Mock…Garrett, hell on earth. What were you thinking?" My mind alerted with worry and anger.

"Haymitch, please," Garrett pleaded. He sounded wary and tired. "I had no choice. You know that. Better to make the announcement now while Peeta and Katniss are trying to get out of the Capitol." So I was right, he used his announcement as a distraction.

"What's going on? We've been on radio silence?" I sighed as I realized fighting with Garrett was a moot point. What was done was done.

"My contact from the Capitol says that Snow is on a rampage," he snickered. "He can't figure out which order is a priority––find his granddaughter and daughter in law, go after Peeta and the other tributes or hunt me down." He chuckled for a few seconds.

I laughed back. An image of Snow flustered and enraged flashed in my mind. "Which was most important to him?"

"He couldn't prioritize so he sent his whole force on all three. He spread his peacekeepers so thin that he has delegated his orders between Plutarch and Crane."

"Wow, Crane and Heavensbee? They're just programmers and Gamemakers with no experience in warfare. What does they know about mobilizing an army of peacekeepers to look for Peeta let alone hunt you down."

"And Snow is barely managing locking down or implementing Marshall Law on his own Citizens. They'll probably riot in a few days since they don't have the games to entertain themselves with."

"Boo hoo," I said in false concern. "Let's see how his people like being limited to travel and resources. Welcome to our life."

"Haymitch, please listen," Garrett stated. "I made arrangements to get Lily out of 12, but…"

"What?" Fear and worry bubbled in my chest.

"They could only get her as far as District 8 without alerting other peacekeepers from finding her and Snow banning travel from district to district," Garrett explained. "I heard that Snow has locked down 12. No one can enter or leave. He also pulled out more peacekeepers."

"I understand. What do you need?" I asked. No matter how frustrated and angry I am with Garrett for revealing his identity, it was his choice. He knew the consequences but did he think about the repercussions for his decision? Prim was safe. Lily and Katniss were on the run. But what about District 12?

"I don't trust anyone," he started. I couldn't blame after Gale's betrayal. "I need you to send someone to get her out. Wayne and Joe were able to sneak her out but…I told them to stay put until I send someone to fetch her for me."

"I'll get her after I drop off Bertie Snow and Effie Trinket at our base camp," I volunteered.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Haymitch. I know that––"

"Garrett, just…stop," I said. "You did what you had to do. It was a tough call I'll grant you. We'll…discuss this later or not. We have too much at stake for us to rehash this right now." Then it dawned on me, if he was sending me to fetch Lily, what as he doing instead of going after his own wife? "What now? What's your next move?"

"I'm going to get the kids," he said. I gasped at this news. "I heard that they missed their extraction––"

"What?" I screamed so loud I startled the pilots.

"…and Peeta and Katniss…" More static filled my headphone.

"Oh dear shit almighty," I breathed out. "They convinced the other tributes to come with them?"

"You guess it," he replied. There was a tone of frustration and something else in his voice––admiration and pride. "And there's also a problem."

"Oh hell, what?"

"The other extraction point is… " Garrett's voice faded then was silent.

"Garrett, Garrett," I repeated. "I lost connection."

"We lost the window," the pilot explained. "We think that Snow is blocking all communication between the district but not to his peacekeeper force. Sorry, sir."

"Damnit," I muttered underneath my breath. The condensation in the air made me realize how cold it was in the hover craft. I returned to the passenger area just in time to hear Effie's voice pierced the air.

"…who hell are you people?" she screamed as she was still strapped to the bucket seat for her safety. "Get…untie me. I'm a citizen of the Capitol. Bertie…what the…where are we?" It was obvious that Effie was confused and anger.

"Effie," Bertie addressed her calmly. "If you just stop screaming for a moment, we'll explain."

"We? What do you mean ' _we?'_ " she said as tried to contain her voice. She squinted as she adjusted her eyes to the compartment's illumination. "It's so cold and…" Then she noticed me. "Haymitch?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What is going on? And why am I…" She noticed Flavius, Octavia and Venia across her. "Someone please tell me what is going on? I don't remember anything. I remember…"

"Effie, I'm sorry," I started. "But I had to…get you out of the Capitol."

"Why? You're scaring me," she said as her bottom lip quivered. "Please just explain."

"You and Bertie…I abducted you both so that Snow won't come after you."

"And why would Snow be after me?" she inquired. "What did you get me involved in?"

"I abducted you for you safety," I admitted. "Cinna and I…were…are involved––"

Effie raised her hands to her face. "No, no, no––this can't be happening."

"Effie, you're association with Cinna and me has made you an unwilling accomplice to…"

"What?"

"Because of your connections to Cinna and me, I'm afraid that you are by association a member of the rebellion," I flinched as I chose my words.

"Rebellion?" Her eyes grew wide at the realization. "What rebellion? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Effie––"

"Don't Effie me," she sneered back. "I'm just a Capitol reaping escort, doing my job. And you forced me into this situation. I was fine, my life as fine until you…I thought…you and Cinna? I can understand your involvement but Cinna? No, you're wrong." She turned her eyes to the stylist. "Did you kidnap them too? Forced them to come against their will?"

"No, he didn't," Octavia denied. "We followed Cinna willingly." Effie sobbed in distress.

"It's true, Effie," Flavius confirmed. "Cinna…we all made the decision to join the rebellion. We're lucky to have found each other even before we knew Cinna's involvement."

"Why? Why would you…you're living a stylist's dream," Effie said.

"We love what we do, Effie," Venia spoke. "But we knew we were never going to reach or achieve the same status as Cinna with the social class prohibiting to elevate ourselves beyond stylist assistant. We love working with Cinna and each other, but we have dreams of our own too." Then suddenly Effie laughed––a bitter laugh filled with anger.

"So everyone here had a choice, but me," Effie sneered in disgust.

"Effie––" I began.

"No," she spat back with derision. "You didn't even ask or give me a choice."

"I was trying to save your life," I said back.

"It wasn't your decision to make," she screamed. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because you would have stayed."

"You don't know that," she returned. She was right. I wasn't sure, but…Effie was important to me not that I would admit it. I lost so many people in my life that I couldn't stand to lose more even Effie who irritated and frustrated me.

"No, you would have," I denied. "I'm sorry, but like I said with your friendship with Cinna has made you a suspect. You can't sit there and deny that Cinna has been taunting Snow with his designs of the mockingjay on Katniss's dress."

"I know nothing," Effie stated. "Mockingjay, revolution or rebellion––I kept away from any form of association or connection to anything that was linked to those rumors."

"Then you should have backed off and removed yourself from working with Cinna," I accused her. "You're a lot of things Effie––pretentious, self absorbed but you are not stupid."

"Don't insult me, Haymitch," she bit back. "Don't try to justify what you did to me––"

"You would be in Snow's custody by now. Who know what else he'd be doing to you," I screamed. Effie gasped at my implication.

"He's right, Effie," Bertie said. "No matter what you know or don't know, Cornelius would lock you up and…" She looked down at Amelia. "Staying at the Capitol, you wouldn't be safe and even if you're innocent, Snow will never believe that you are not involved especially since you work with Cinna."

"That's not the point," Effie said underneath her breath, her tone hard and harsh. "You didn't give me the respect or the chance to make my own decision. Maybe I would have stayed but it would have been my decision and not be manhandled like some object…I have my own life, my own mind to decide what is good for me."

I felt chastened and guilty. I acted selfishly even with my good intentions. Why I just abducted her without asking, I couldn't explain myself. But I also knew I didn't want to argue over the point. I made a decision with her life and I didn't regret it, but she was right about one thing–– I should have given her a choice. I took that away from her.

The rest of the trip was made in silence with the exception of Effie's sniffles every few seconds. She was angry with me. "Sir, ETA in ten minutes," the pilot's voice filled the air. I strapped myself on my seat for the landing. Effie was quiet and subdued her eyes on the floor with her hands on her lap.

Just as we landed and departed from the plane, little Primrose Everdeen greeted me. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. "Mr. Abernathy, thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated. I was stunned but choked with amusement and embarrassment.

"Hey, there Primrose," I said as I hugged her back. She was definitely not like her sister Katniss––sulky, broody and unapproachable. I wondered where she got those characteristics from––Garrett or Lily? And what did Peeta see in her?

"Primrose? Primrose Everdeen?" Amelia repeated her name. "But I thought she…died from the train accident."

Without a beat Prim introduce herself, "Hello, I'm Prim." She extended her hand.

"My name is Amelia Snow," she announced herself. Prim's eyes grew wide, startled and stunned with our guests. "And this is my mom, Dr. Roberta Carlyle Snow."

"It is very nice to meet you," Prim said. Effie not to be ignored approached us.

"How ill mannered and rude," she said as she shook her head at me.

"Hello, Primrose Everdeen, I am Effie Trinket," she said with her held head high and shoulder squared. "It is a honor to meet you. I too am surprised at your…resurrection." She glared at me for a few seconds than sweetly smiled back. "Prim, dear. Is there someplace where we can refresh ourselves." She wiped her hands on her wrinkled dress. "Our journey was long and tiring I wish to––"

"Abernathy, I am so pleased to see you," Commander Carla Reeves approached us. "We don't have time to spare. Mockingjay sent me his order. I will be accompanying you. We will leave when you are ready."

"Mr. Abernathy? Where are you going? You just got here," Prim said.

"Got another job to do for the boss," I said with a small smile. I didn't know if she knew what I was ordered so I kept my mouth shut. "But I know that you are in good hands. You are doing okay, right? These folks treating you well?" I was protective of Garrett's children just as I was Jimmy's. If I had one inkling of any mistreated towards Prim there was hell to pay.

"I'm fine," Prim returned. "I miss Rye already but he needed to go back home anyway."

"Rye. Rye Mellark as in Peeta's brother was here?" I was astounded. _'How did that happen?'_

"Haymitch, please," Reeves spoke. "No time to waste. We need to leave soon." I felt her urgency now that she knew what Lily Everdeen meant to the Mockingjay. No one wanted to keep the rebel leader's wife in danger as she was hidden in District 8.

"I will need a full report as we head towards District 8," I said then flinched when I realized Prim heard me.

"Eleven? Why are you going to eight?" Prim inquired. "Where's my…my dad? Is he getting Katniss and Peeta?" I knelt down to face her. "When are Shane and Maddy arriving with my sister and Peeta? Do you have to leave?" She rattled on with questions I didn't know which to answer or at all.

"Listen, sweetheart," I started as I took both of her tiny hands in mine. With her blond hair and blue eyes, you would have thought she was related to Peeta not Katniss. "You're dad is doing his best to get your sister here safe and sound. And in the meantime, I need you to be a little bit more patient, okay? Your dad is doing something really important and he has me taking care of another matter that is important to him." _'And to you as well.'_ "Can you do that? Be patient?" She nodded her head and smiled.

"Do what you need to do, Haymitch," Effie said as she placed her hands on Prim's shoulders. "We'll be fine. Won't we, Prim." She waved her hands as gnats flew around her. She smelled sweet from her perfume. I guess she was attracting bugs from her scent. "Don't worry, I'll…Prim and I will keep each other company."

Before I stood up Prim hugged me. "Take care of yourself."

Bertie approached me as well as she suddenly wrapped her arms around me. "Thank, Haymitch," she said. "I cannot begin to know how to repay you and Mockingjay."

"We're not out of the woods yet, Bertie," reminded her. "This is just the beginning. It'll be a while before you can feel free from your father in law."

"I know," Bertie sighed. "I know that leaving has made matters worse for…everyone but…I needed my Amelia to have a life. A better life than the one Cornelius has prepared for her. I didn't want that for her."

"Mom," Amelia called out. She held onto Prim's hand. "Prim is going to show us around. We're…we're going camping. I always wanted to go camping, remember? With daddy when I was little." I smiled at Amelia's enthusiasm and exuberance.

"Bye Amelia," I said my farewell. She turned to me and pouted. Amelia was upset with me as she crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Reeves joked. I sighed.

"To get her to come with us without any fuss, I told her that Finnick was flying with us," I explained. "But before we could take off, Finnick got news from District 4 and had to hurry back to ensure Mags and Annie's safety." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ah, so little Ms. Snow is upset that you tricked her," Reeves reiterated.

"I didn't trick her," I said in an indignant manner. "How was I supposed to her out of the city like her mother wanted me to? I didn't know how to bribe a privileged 12 year old girl. Give me a break. So I did the one thing her mother told me––I used Finnick as bait."

Reeves snickered but kept quiet.

I turned to leave to have Effie right in my face. "Effie," I began. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

She nodded her head. I exhaled a breath I didn't I know I was holding. "I understand, Haymitch, I do," she stated. "You're a good man behind the drinking and no fashion sense. You did something with no intent to harm me, your intentions clearly to protect me. I understand."

I sighed. "So you forgi––" I felt the punch and heard the impact buzzing in my ear. I was crossed eyed for a few seconds trying to get my bearings straight. It was one hell of a punch.

"What the fuck was that for?" Reeves sputtered.

"It's okay, I'm okay," I said as I raised a hand and touched my eye. I winced as I felt a bruise forming. "Ouch."

"That's for drugging me," Effie said with a sweet and innocent smile on her face. "Now you can go." She turned around with an imperious manner and she sashayed away with a swing of her hips.

"I'm not going to even ask," Reeves commented. "You probably deserved it."

I nodded and smiled.

"Let's go we're burning daylight," she said as she walked towards the hovercraft. Just as we were about to enter into the ship, she turned around. "Just do me a favor, Abernathy. Try not to piss off Mrs. Mockingjay. I don't think our boss would appreciate it, whatever it is your doing pissing off the women around you." She laughed boisterous and hardy.

I shook my head, "I didn't think it was that funny."

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

I swore that I wasn't going to let anything happen to Katniss when we were heading into the Hunger Games. So when Maddy and Shane appeared I was relieved. However, I knew we were not safe even as we escaped the games and left the arena.

We had been walking for more than two hours when Shane suddenly stopped and raised his hand. My nerves were raw and I felt anxious. Since we left the barrier I was on alert for anything and anyone. So my heart almost stopped when I couldn't find Katniss as she went to _'do her business.'_

I never in my life felt scared, anxious, furious and all other sorts of emotions I couldn't categorize as they galvanized inside me. Leaping from one emotion to another. But one was clear in my thoughts––fear. I couldn't lose Katniss, not now that we were free if only for a few hours. I couldn't rest until she was safe and far from Snow. I would die and kill anyone to ensure her safety.

"What's wrong?" Maddy inquired as she stood next to Shane. He was tense around her. Their body language obvious to anyone who paid attention. They had a history––a personal one. Maybe I was reaching but I knew the look in Maddy's eyes. They were familiar to me. Feelings I lived with for a long time––a sense of longing and sadness whenever I was around Katniss as my boyhood infatuation blossomed to love and desire. It was real to me, just as it was real to Maddy for Shane.

He reached down to his belt pulled out small compact binocular. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know," he answered back. "It's just a feeling I'm getting." Then, Shane holstered his binocular and harnessed his rifle behind his back. "Give me a few minutes. I'll be back. Just keep on the lookout for the drones." Instead of walking away to investigate he climbed up the nearest tree. Maddy watched him as he ascended upward.

We had been ducking and avoiding a few drones as they scouted the area. Some looked familiar as we recognized the ones made by the Capitol. There were new ones––smaller in design that were harder to detect because they were quieter than the Capitol drones. But both Shane and Katniss with their keen hearing ability could hear them before we could be detected. Our progress was slow but the pace was necessary.

Maddy kept vigil, as she looked around and upward at Shane. "You two take a breather," she ordered.

I sighed as I sat down and leaned against a tree trunk and Katniss followed me. She placed her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand as I tried not to notice the bandage on her neck where Marvel poked her with his man-made stick he fashioned into a knife.

As if she read my mind, "I'm okay, Peeta. Marvel didn't hurt me," she assured me.

"No, he didn't," I said as a ball of saliva gathered in my throat. "He was close though. I almost lost…" The image of Marvel with his arms around her shoulder a stick poking her neck drawing blood flashed in my mind. I couldn't rid the image or feelings of anger and helplessness inside me. "He…Marvel was willing to trade you to Snow for his life." The image made me angry again. I swore if I saw him again I'd…I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting the fresh and peaceful surrounding air calmed me. I'm not like this person––angry and hard. Something in me nearly snapped when Marvel held Katniss captive.

"He was scared," she said in a quiet tone. "We all are." She raised her head and kissed my cheek. I wanted more kisses but it was not the time or place. It never failed––one touch or glance and she soothed me and I'm myself again. I wanted to run away into the woods just the two of us, but we had family that we loved and who loved us in return. We couldn't abandon them. I needed to be strong for her. "I just hope everyone is okay."

"Me too," I replied back. I relaxed for a moment and cherished our break. Since leaving the Cornucopia we had been up and on the move. "How long do you think Maddy has been in love with Shane?"

"What?" Katniss said with keen interest away from our current troubles. "You think they're a couple?"

"Not now," I said. "It's obvious they're not now but something happened between them." Katniss looked at Maddy. She was looking up the tree watching out for Shane.

"Isn't he a little young for her," she said wide-eyed and curious.

I laughed, "I'm younger than you."

"But only two years," she defended herself. "She's like what? Four or five years older?"

"So? That's not too bad," I scoffed. "She's in love with Shane. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," she returned. "I just don't know if you're right. I mean, how can you tell? We only just met them a few hours ago."

"I just know," I said in a wistful manner. "She looks at Shane sometimes when I catch her looking at him. Like I used to look at you before we got together." Katniss opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but stopped herself. "Just an observation." I shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly the low buzzing sound that Katniss noticed earlier in the day filled the air. Maddy crouched onto the ground. "Quiet," she ordered as she pointed her rifle upward and peered through the scope.

The drone hovered high above us as the sound was clear and pronounced. "I hope Shane spotted it and is hiding from it," Katniss whispered in my ear her breath warm against my skin. I'm sure he did before he spotted it. A few more minutes passed it continued to hover above us. "What's it doing?"

"I don't know," I whispered back. I prayed that it wasn't Capitol made. If I guessed correctly, the drone might belong to Mockingjay or even from District 13 since all it did was hover. The heavy and clunky Capitol drones scouted it's surrounding then sped by. I gathered Katniss in my arms holding her secure to me. Suddenly, another drone appeared firing at the smaller drone. The lasers hit and sparked the smaller drone causing it to take flight away from us. A second later, three more Capitol drones gave chase pursing the smaller one.

As soon as it was out of our sight, I stood up and checked around us looking upward. Maddy did as well. A minute later Shane appeared with leaves and twigs in his hair as sweat formed on his forehead. Maddy approached him as he landed on the floor wincing, his hand on his side.

"Shane? What's wrong?" she inquired her face filled with concern.

"I just…I over exerted myself," he explained his breath hard and harsh.

Maddy sighed. "You're still recovering. You shouldn't be here." Shane looked back at her in anger as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine, Maddy. Just stop," he said. "I just…I'm okay. We need to move incase more drones appear."

"Shane? I should at least look at your––"

"We need to leave this area before the drones come back," Shane insisted.

Maddy sighed in resignation. "What did you see up here?"

"I…we can't go to our next extraction point," he said as he pulled out a small hand held data pad. On the screen was a small abandoned airfield filled with peacekeepers. Some hid behind trees and rocks. "They're waiting for us. They know we were coming."

"How?" Maddy asked. Shane was speechless not sure what to say or explain.

"So what now?" Katniss asked. "What do we do next?"

"I don't know," Shane said. "This was supposed to be simple once we got you out of the arena but we missed our first extraction and with all the delays…" I heard his implications but held my tongue. I didn't regret taking the over tributes out of the arena. I just hoped they were safe.

"So we keep going where?" Maddy inquired. "We have Capitol drones flying around and that smaller drone as well. Peacekeepers are scouting the area, where do we go?"

"We hide in the woods and head east?" Shane suggested. "The nearest rebel camp is…" He looked into his pad, a map appeared. "The nearest one is about 200 miles away at the edge of District 2 county line." It was a daunting task but we had no choice.

I thought about our chances and the odds against us––peacekeepers and drones everywhere. And, Cato was out there I could feel it. I recalled my idea earlier of Katniss and I running away and hiding in the woods. It was as if my wish came true. "We should get going," Shane suggested as he stood up flinching as he took a step forward. I could tell Maddy held her tongue to object but Shane was stubborn.

Before any of us took a step a soft tingling sound filled the air. Startled, we crouched onto the ground. I held my breath. From above a small round metallic ball with a chute dropped from the sky. It was an arena parachute. I recognized it after watching all the reaping footage over the years. It landed on the dirt floor with a small thud.

I inspected it carefully and suspiciously. "What the fuck is that doing here?" Shane exclaimed. Maddy backed away like it was about to explode. "Shit, who sent that?" He raised his rifle and aimed at it.

"Wait, look," Katniss yelled. "Don't shoot. Look at the markings." I peered down at the object. On the belly of the chutes were red markings with a familiar design of a bird––a Mockingjay.

"It's from your da––" I started but was interrupted by Shane.

"Holy shit," Shane cursed. "It's from Mockingjay." I turned to Katniss and winced as I realized that I almost revealed his identity.

"How did he know we're here?" Maddy asked.

"Fuck that, who cares. Let's see what he sent us," Shane said with a smile on his face. "I can't believe he got a hold of one of those things. I mean how?" It was a good and valid question. Katniss looked pleased and relieved.

"The smaller drone," Katniss started. "The one that doesn't look like the Capitol drones. It must be from him. It's been following us since we left the arena."

"It has?" Maddy said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It just hovered and followed us." Katniss shrugged her shoulders. "It didn't appear threatening and I didn't think it was Capitol made. The design is different." She was right. The Capitol drones were loud and heavy looking. It also had small lasers built on the sides attached with a camera on the top and bottom––the Capitol symbol proudly painted on the body.

"What did he sent us?" I asked curious and happy. What little help we received I wasn't about to take it for granted. Katniss held the object in her hand and carefully opened it. Inside were two folded sheets of paper and a small packet with needle with fluid inside and small vial filled with clear liquid. One note had Katniss's name written on it. She read the other note first.

Katniss read, _"For Shane, inject right away."_ Then she read a couple of numbers that didn't made sense to me. Katniss looked puzzled as well.

"They're coordinates," Shane explained as he punched the number on his small data pad. "He's telling us to head…northeast. Not towards the nearest rebel base camp, but somewhere…a location I'm not familiar with. Maddy?" He extended the pad to her to read. "Have any idea where that is?"

"No," she answered. "I'm more concern about you right now." She picked up the needle and without waiting to ask for his permission, she injected him on his bicep.

"Hey, that hurt," he whined. "You don't know what was in the needle."

"It was for you," she spat. "You're still recovering from your injury." His injury? Shane was hurt?

"And Prim said I was fine," he returned. "She wouldn't have said I was clear to leave if she didn't believe I was well enough to go. Or else I wouldn't have volunteered."

"You volunteered? I asked in awe.

"We both did," Maddy claimed then turned back to Shane. "Prim was not your medic," she revealed. "She's just a healer with no formal medical training."

"Hey," Katniss responded. "My sister is a great healer. If she said Shane was fine then she knew what she was talking about."

"She's only 14," Maddy argued.

"And has been trained by my mother who was the only medic and healer in the Seam," Katniss explained.

"Well, she may be 14 but she did help you get rid of that rash behind your knees," Shane said in smug manner. Maddy made to open her mouth but shut it. Then Shane whined as he felt the skin at the injection spot.

"Stop complaining you big baby," Maddy said with love and tinge of irritation on her face. "The note said, _'For Shane'_ and that's you. And I know you, you would have argued with me…and we don't have any time to argue. So I took matter in my own hands. Get pissy all you like." She held back a sob in her throat. "Excuse me, I think we need to get going now." She stood up and adjusted her pack as she hid her eyes from Shane. Maddy looked as though she was about to break down and cry.

"Maddy?" Shane called and reached out to her. "Hey."

"Let's get going," she said as walked off towards a grove of trees.

"Hey, wait up," Shane said as he trailed after her. We watched them leave stunned by their conversation. They were hot and cold with each other. They reminded me of a couple I knew who were just like them a few months ago.

"You're right," Katniss commented as she pocketed her note into her pants. She didn't bother to read it. "They are…or were involved."

"Right?" I wondered. "There's this tension and…weirdness about them."

"Weirdness?" Katniss smiled at my description as I smiled back at her. "What?"

"They are me and you," I told her. "I'm Maddy and Shane is you." Katniss narrowed her eyes.

"But they're not together like you and me," she observed. "And, you're wrong. I'm Maddy and Shane is you. She wants him and he's resisting her. Like you resisted me when I hurt you. She must have hurt him badly."

"Yeah, but I didn't' resist you long, did I?" I reminded her. I told her two days––two days to figure out whether I wanted her in my life after she hurt me as she ran away when it got difficult between us. But what she didn't realize was that I was a goner. I couldn't say no or stay away from her. Those two days was me trying to figure out if I could live without her and I knew I couldn't, even though she did hurt me, repeatedly.

"I'm just happy that you gave me a second chance," she muttered. She reached over to kiss me but stopped.

"Hey, Katniss, Peeta," Shane reappeared. "What are you two waiting for? To get picked up by peacekeepers?" He snarked. "You two can do kissy face later." I smiled big and toothy while Katniss looked embarrassed.

Hours later, the sun touched the horizon. We had been walking non-stop with the exception of taking a nature and snack break, never taking more than ten to fifteen minutes for each stop. This time, Katniss relented and let me accompany her when she took a nature break. I didn't budge as my fear took over of losing her.

"I think this is a good place to rest for the night," Shane recommended. So far we had not encountered any more drones Capitol or rebel made. Both Shane and I exhaled a deep breath in relief. "No fire or lights," he ordered. "They'll see the fire miles away and give away our location."

For dinner, we ate beef jerky and crackers––not nutritious but enough to fill the belly and not feel hungry. I was too anxious to eat the jerky so I kept it wrapped in it's wrapper and ate the crackers in stead. Katniss sat beside me close as she laid her head on my shoulders. A few seconds later she shivered as the air grew cold without any fire to warm us.

Maddy was seated away from Shane. During the hike she was either ahead or behind him never beside him. She was giving him the cold shoulder and Shane ignored it. I felt bad for the both of them because I could sense that they cared for each other.

Hours later it had gotten so cold that the floor felt like ice that Katniss and I huddled together to warm each other up. Suddenly Maddy stood up. "What is it?" Shane asked. They were back to business soldier to soldier working together like professionals––their personal history and past behind them for the moment.

"I thought I heard something," she said. From her pack she pulled out a pair of goggles with dark shades. "I see a few thermal readings, small critters and animals. But…" She stopped and took a step forward a group of trees. "I see movement, animals the size of a…dog but bigger."

Shane turned and wore his own pair. "Where?" he asked. "Oh, I see them. They're…big like you said."

"They are probably wolves in the forest," Katniss informed them.

"No, these are bigger with large shoulders and hind legs," Shane surmised. "They might be bears. We'll need to keep watch."

"Shane, we're tired and need of water soon," Maddy said. "We need sleep and energy if we're to keep heading northeast."

"What do you suggest?" Shane queried. "It'll be another 8 hours until sunrise. I'll take first watch while you get some rest."

"There should be two of us on watch," Maddy argued. They argued between the two of them. Meantime, Katniss stood and inspected the trees. She had an idea.

"We climb," Katniss suggested.

"Climb?" Maddy said as she took off her goggles and tilted her head upwards. "Up there and do what?"

"We sleep up in the trees," Katniss explained. "It'll be cold––"

"You can't expect to go up there and sleep on a tree limb," Maddy said in astonishment. "What if we fall off? I'll sleep on the ground at least I won't break my neck."

"And if those large animals find you while you're asleep?" Shane said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll take my chances," Maddy shrugged her shoulders.

"Maddy please be reasonable," he pleaded. "It's a good idea."

"Shane, you know I…can't climb…" She looked as though she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, I'll help you, I promise you won't fall," Shane said in a gentle tone.

"You can't make that promise," she persisted. "I'll keep watch––"

"All night? At least if we're up and above ground we have a better vantage point. No one or anything can't sneak up on us." She shook her head. "We need to rest."

"No," she insisted. "I'm not going to climb up there."

"Now you're being stubborn, Maddy," Shane bristled in annoyance. "We should do what Katniss suggested." Maddy opened her mouth but Shane continued, "If you're afraid of falling off, we can tie ourselves to the tree." She shook her head. "Maddy, be reasonable. Those things out there are prowling probably looking for food."

I grabbed Katniss by the hand. "Let's leave them alone and let them figure it out."

"Maybe we should––"

"I'm tired and need to hold you," I said. She caved to my plea for some alone time and comfort. Quickly, she grabbed rope that was latched on Shane's backpack. I climbed the tree mimicking her steps as she ascended upward to a large branch that held both our weights.

"Sit down against the tree," she ordered. Once I was situated, she secured the rope around the tree, her bow and quiver and myself. She sat in front of me between my legs and tied us together tight but gave us enough room to wiggle.

Katniss sighed as she laid her head on my shoulders her back to my chest while I wrapped my around her. "Comfy?" I whispered in her ear as she nodded in response. I tried to warm her as best I could as the air turned chilly.

"Katniss," I said her name soft and low. It had been a long and stressful day as I tried not to catalog the days' events––the opening ceremony, the cornucopia destroyed and the subsequent appearance of Maddy and Shane. Our escape with the rest of the tributes and nearly losing Katniss to Marvel. I was overwhelmed and felt a sense of dread and exhaustion.

"Hm…" I held her for a few minutes as reveled at the feel of her in my arms again––whole and alive.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," I stated. I was lost for words for a few seconds as I tried to gather my thoughts and words. She waited. "I know….we never discussed what was going to happen in the arena." She stiffened in my arms. "I guess…we both knew what was going to happen." I was certain I was going to die during the games because it was important for me that Katniss survived and went home as a victor. In the back of my mind, I knew she had planned for me to survive as well––sacrificing her life as well.

"Why talk about it now, Peeta?" she murmured as she snuggled deeper in my arms. "It's over. We're out of the arena."

"But it's not over," I returned as I thought of Cato, the peacekeepers hunting us down. "We haven't made it out yet. Maddy, Shane and a lot of people risked their lives to get us out. But we're still out here not safe from Snow or his peacekeepers. We're being hunted."

"I know, Peeta."

"And," I continued, "Who knows what's going on back home. If my dad…our families are safe." I lay my cheek against her head. I missed her soft skin against mine. "I love you so much." _'What would I do without you?'_

"I love you too." My heart skipped a beat each and every time she told me she loved me. It didn't feel real sometimes.

"I was willing to sacrifice my life to make sure you lived."

"Peeta––"

"No, please listen." My voice shook. My heart pounded in my chest. "We should have talked about this before today. I made Haymitch swear to me that he would do everything in his power to help me get you out of the arena, so you would live." I heard her sniffle. "All this…" I gestured around us. "It's good and all but…we're free from Snow and the Capitol for the moment. It's temporary. There is so much uncertainty."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We'll never be free. Not until Snow is out of power and Panem is free from his reign. Our families are now targets too. Prim has to hide forever until…what I'm trying to say is that you and I ….we're forever. We need to fight together because it is obvious that we will die for each other."

"Yes, I'd die for you," she repeated. "I was ready to."

"I know and I was ready to die for you as well. But how about, we fight to live and not die for each other. We make a pact that as a team––"

"A couple, Peeta, and not just a team," she corrected me.

"No more sacrifices, no more making decisions to protect one another. We fight with everything we have to live, Katniss. To live and fight as long as we have to so we can have a future together. I want a future with you."

"I want that too," she said.

"It's why we have to talk about this," I insisted. "So many things can go wrong––a hasty decision, a turn of event can alter everything. I'm grateful that we both alive."

"I knew Peeta. I knew once Prim was chosen…she…you were going to do everything you could to make sure she lived and came home to me." She hiccuped interrupting her speech a sob in her throat. "And when she was saved, I still worried about you but I knew that you would fight to come back to me."

"And then Snow chose you," I continued for her. "He broke the rules and chose you to get to me, to punish me. I thought my world ended that day."

"Mine as well."

"But here we are, out of the arena but still playing his games," I sighed, scared but determined to make it out alive. "We're out of the arena but into another one far more dangerous and with deadly consequences because it involves the people we love––our family and our home."

"But we're together, Peeta. That means more to me than anything. And we have people to help us," she muttered as she kissed my cold hands. "I believe that you and I can survive all this but I can admit that I'm happy that Shane and Maddy are helping us."

"By the way, where are they?" I asked. When Shane and Maddy started to bicker I wanted to give them privacy and I was focused on making Katniss comfortable and happy that I had forgotten about them.

"I'm not sure," Katniss replied. "At least they're not arguing or yelling at each other or we would have heard them." I chuckled.

"I hope they're okay and Shane convinced Maddy to climb up the tree," I commented. "This is a very good idea." I would hold Katniss all night to keep her safe and warm.

"Um…Peeta?"

"What?" She pointed to a tree across us. I turned my head. My mouth fell opened. A little to the left of us and higher in elevation was Shane and Maddy. Not that I was surprised that he convinced her to join him up the tree but that they were together on the same limb tucked together positioned the same as Katniss and me.

She was in front with his arms around her the rope tied around the tree. "I guess they settled their differences," Katniss chortled.

"I guess they did," I said with satisfaction and relief as I watched Maddy and Shane talked and…her head rested on his chest with his arms coiled around her. "They look…happy."

Katniss giggled, "Maybe you can keep me warm like Shane is keeping Maddy warm."

"You're so bossy," I teased her as my lips connected to hers. She tasted like jerky and crackers but I didn't care.

Light hit my eyes that it nearly blinded me. The sun rose from the horizon rising slow and bright. It was a sight for sore eyes. Watching the sun rise was not the same as it set but just as majestic and wondrous. A new day begun as our lives still hung on a balance. I was serious when I told Katniss of the danger ahead of us, but it was nothing to me if I had lost her. She was my purpose and reason for being like Sonja was to Graham and Delly was to Rye. I would fight for a future with Katniss even amid the rebellion and Snow hunting us. We were worth fighting for.

Katniss managed to twist and turn her body so that she lay on my chest on her side, a hand clutched to my shirt. I let her sleep as I watched the sun rise higher ascending toward the sky. I counted my blessings.

My butt and back ached from resting on the tree as its bark bruised my back. It was worth the pain and discomfort as I watched Katniss's eyes fluttered open with a sleepy and happy look on her face. I would make that look a permanent fixture in our future. Dirt, sweat and grime marred her skin, she looked beautiful as the sun lit her face highlighting her features––dark hair, gray eyes and pink lips, her hair disheveled like a bird's nest. She smiled at me as I laughed inwardly at the sight before me.

"Hey," she said soft and low.

"Hi," I smiled back. "Did you sleep okay?" She nodded her head and sighed.

Suddenly her stomach grumbled, "I should hunt for our breakfast."

"I don't think Shane will let us set up a fire," I commented. The thought of rabbit or squirrel meat made me hungry and my mouth water. I missed the touch of dough in my hands––the image of dad and Rye surfaced in my mind. I suddenly felt homesick.

"We should probably get going. Shane and Maddy are already up." I noticed that they were gone as they didn't appear on the tree limb from last night. Reluctantly, Katniss descended first.

I looked around and Shane and Maddy were not anywhere. Their absence bothered and worried me. "I don't like this," I said as my feet landed on solid ground. "Where are they?"

Katniss crouched on the ground. "Peeta, look." She pointed to dents on the dirt floor. There were boot prints, a few of them with animal tracks alongside them.

I gasped. "What do think happened? They wouldn't have taken off without us." She agreed as she nodded her head. "Do you remember the coordinates or what direction we should be heading?"

"Yes, I remember," Katniss confirmed as she holstered her quiver to her back, pulled out an arrow and drew it. I raised my machete tightening my hold onto the handle. "Shane and Maddy left for a good reason and we should do the same."

"I agree. You lead the way," I said. Her brows creased but there was s smile on her face.

"What?" I wondered why she was smiling––Shane and Maddy disappeared; we were on our own in dire need of food, water and help. I'm hungry, my body ached all over and I'm thirsty. It definitely felt like we were still inside the arena struggling to stay alive.

"It's just that in any given situation, most boys would be telling me what to do and leading the way," she explained. "You trust me to lead us and take charge." I caressed the tip of her braid.

"I'm out of my element, Katniss," I confessed. "You're a hunter, familiar with the woods. "I'm a baker by trade with no survival skills. I have no qualms taking orders from you. It would be stupid of me to do otherwise."

"Thank you."

"You're also the Mockingjay's daughter, you lead and I'll follow you anywhere in Panem, Katniss."

Walking slowly, inspecting our surroundings, we walked through the forest anticipating any sign of our friends and enemies. I shared the rest of the jerky I had last night with Katniss as she shared her crackers with me.

I was still hungry but more scared that I ignored the grumblings in my stomach.

It wasn't even an hour when the smaller drone appeared. It flew above us. Because of it size, it glide through the air like a dancer twisting and moving with ease while three Capitol drones flew after it. It was an aerial show of rebel versus the Capitol. Katniss and I watch in fascination as more drones appeared when another small rebel drone followed its kin––there were seven against two. "There's so many," Katniss observed. "I wonder what's going on."

Then a thought occurred to me. Both Maddy and Shane were missing. They wouldn't have left unless they a valid reason. Their main mission was to rescue us and not abandon us in the woods to fend for ourselves.

"It's distraction," I said. "The smaller drones are using themselves as bait so the Capitol drones will be too busy to look for us."

"You're right," Katniss returned. "And I think that is why Shane and Maddy left…to lure the peacekeepers on foot away from us."

"We need to find them," I told her.

"Peeta, if they left so the peacekeepers won't look for us, we need to continue to the rebel base camp on our own," she mentioned.

"But––"

"They're trained soldiers," Katniss said.

"They volunteered and are risking their lives for us!"

"And I'll be a forever grateful," she retorted. "But now we have to keep them safe by staying away from them so they can do their job. They can take care of each other, Peeta."

I was torn. It had been only day and I felt a kinship with Shane and Maddy. But Katniss was right as well. They left to give a chance to get away. Suddenly, a loud piercing sound filled the air like a roman candle. Not far from us the trees exploded echoing a loud thunderous sound in the air. Soon after the sound repeated itself. "Katniss!" I screamed. "Look!" We were located at top of a hill overlooking the woods. Half a mile away was a small clearing.

Before us, the forest was lit on fire as Capitol drones fired into the ground leveling trees from the assault. "They burning the forest down," I said.

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"Look, Katniss." I pointed at two figures on the run as they sprinted away from the drones firing at them. It was a man and a woman wearing dark green clothes. "It's Shane and Maddy. We have to help them." Katniss grabbed my arm hard preventing me to move her nails dug into my skin.

"Peet, stop," she commanded her eyes hard and determined. I struggled to free myself from her grasp. "We need to go now."

"But what about––"

"They're fighters and they have each other," she reminded me. "We need to get away from here before the drones spot us." Her eyes pleaded. "It's why they left us so we can survive….and get away." I could tell she was torn as well because she wasn't callous or heartless. Her thoughts were of our survival––her hunter's instinct took over.

My heart beat on my chest so hard that it was hard to breath. I had to remind myself that Katniss was first and foremost––she was the most important person in my life and everything and anyone else was second. I nodded my head because my throat was tight and my head spun. I felt guilty, scared and angry at our situation. There was nothing could to help them without alerting our presence.

She grabbed my hand and held on tight as she dragged me away into the other direction. The sounds in the air escalated, the smell of smoke and fuel assaulted my nose. I took one last look behind me and prayed the both Shane and Maddy are all right.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and for your patience. Please leave a review at your leisure. I do hope everyone in the U.S. have a safe Fourth of July. A short update will be posted on Saturday.**_


	50. Chapter 50 - District 12 vs The Capitol

Chapter 50 – District 12 versus The Capitol

 _AN: When it rains it pours. I had planned to post this last night but my laptop decided to get wonky on me. I nearly had a heart attack because I thought I had lost this chapter completely. To my relief, there was a back up on my external drive. Whew! I only lost 97% of what was completed. So I apologize this is one day late. This chapter contain Madge's POV and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for violence and strong language. The chapter is shorter than usual but necessary to the storyline. Thank you for those who alerted, favored and reviewed Destiny._

My personal thanks to LACR, pumpkinking5,kelmikmag, Cassie Sharpie, Aqua Rules, pistonsfan75, Brownieangel and guests. I enjoyed reading all your comments and suggestions too. I always look forward to your reactions and comments. I'm glad all of you are enjoying it so far.

* * *

 **Madge POV ––**

My heart beat so fast and hard I could hear the cadence in my ears. _'Thump, thump, thump.'_ The night was anything but quiet as sounds of peacekeeper patrol and hover cars roamed the streets––the patter of boots on the ground and the car engines whirred. It was past midnight and I couldn't sleep. I felt restless, scared and invigorated. I was hot and cold at the same time as the crisp air soothed the perspiration on my heated skin. Since Mockingjay's announcement, there was chaos and unrest as both Merchants and Seam reacted differently.

Merchants were angry at Garrett Everdeen as they perceived his involvement would endanger the district. Little did they realize that it was too late for their concern and observation. District 12 had been a focus and target since Mockingjay's I mean, Mr. Everdeen's video he broadcasted months before. The subsequent attacks in the district and Snow's obsession with Peeta soon followed. As for Seam, they held their heads high with pride and defiance. One of them, a Seam was the leader of the revolution––a rebellion against Snow and the Capitol. It was a proud moment for them. It made me wonder if Katniss knew all this time and never told me.

How would I have reacted had I known that she was the daughter of the Mockingjay? Did Prim and Peeta know as well? It was ironic that a man with two missing limbs was the leader of the rebellion. It was incredible. My mind still spun from the revelation as many of my friends, family and neighbors had a hard time grasping it.

I walked passed the Mellark bakery hiding myself in the dark recesses between the buildings. I had done this a dozen times before as I tried to…I really didn't know where I was headed as my restlessness and insomnia occupied my nights since our first meeting with my classmates. Sleep evaded me.

What I aimed to do and I hoped to accomplish were two different things but the idea and goal was the same––keep the citizens alive and safe from harm. It was a daunting task. Neither Merchant nor Seam got along, had never gotten along for as long as I could remember. My dad was the Mayor of District who was sworn to protect the citizens and that meant both Merchant and Seam regardless how much my blond haired and blue eyed neighbors thought otherwise. Peeta and I and a few Merchants never thought of our dark haired and gray-eyed classmates were any different from us. We just never voiced it. Well over a hundred years of prejudice was ingrained into us from one generation to the next. It was a stigma to hard to break or change, but it had to. The world was changing and if we intend to survive a war we had to work together.

That was why the reveal––that Garrett Everdeen was the Mockingjay surprised me. Who knew the gentle and mild mannered coal miner was the leader of a rebel faction that was determined to fight against Snow. It was impossible, a dream or nightmare in the making; it was suicidal.

How did he manage to give orders and commands all the way from District 12 to the other rebels in the other districts? He didn't have the men or fire power to fire to fight against the mighty Capitol with its advance machines, flying ship and armaments. Soldier bred and trained to kill––Snow's watchdogs. So many questions and thoughts ruminated in my head that I had gotten careless and distracted.

"Halt, you there. Stop!" a voiced filled the air. _'Shit, shit, shit.'_ My dad was going to kill me. All this time––meeting Merchant and Seam classmates late at night without any incident and I managed to get caught, tonight of all nights. "Hands in the air, turn around and face me," he demanded. It was Peacekeeper Darius, his rifle aimed to my head.

"Darius, it's me. Madge Undersee," I identified myself. His flashlight blinded me as I placed a hand over my eyes. The moon illuminated the night just enough for Darius to see me once he turned off his flashlight. His companion, a man and woman stood behind him rifles cocked as well.

"Madge? I mean Ms. Undersee, what are you doing out at this time?" he queried in a surprised tone as he lowered his gun. "Does father know you're out here?"

"I um…well…" I stumbled to explain myself. Heat rose to my face. Sweat beaded my forehead, my hands clammy.

"The districts are all under Marshall Law," Darius added. "You know better to be running around past curfew. Had anyone else found you, you would have been shot." I knew that, the consequences of my actions but…

"I know but…" I struggled again to find the words why I was out in the middle of the night. "You see um…"

Suddenly there was a sound of movement––footsteps behind me. "You there, stop," Darius yelled. The figure hidden by the shadows stopped. "Don't move or I'll shoot?"

"Darius?" the shadow called out to him as he stepped out of the dark to reveal himself.

"Rye?" he said his eyes grew wide from surprise and I detected––anger. "What the hell are you doing? Where have you been?"

"Madge, why––"

"Rye, I'm sorry," I exclaimed as I launched my body to his wrapping my arms around his waist. He stiffened at my touch. "I just couldn't wait any longer. I was worried…I had…had to see you."

"Madge?" Rye was flabbergasted by my act. _'Just go with it,'_ I mentally sent to him as I looked into his eyes.

"Rye," Darius said his name with frustration and impatience. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," he said as he placed a hand behind his neck. He looked at me and I stared back feeling helpless and scared. So I did the one thing that popped in my mind.

"Rye," I said his name to catch his attention. "We…"

"What?" Darius looked between us his head swing back and forth. "What are two doing out at this time of night when ––"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Rye but…" I turned to Darius and prayed that Delly would forgive me for what I was about to do. "Rye and I…we've been––"

"Madge, no––" Rye's eyes grew wide and shook his head.

"We've been seeing each other behind Delly's back," I muttered my throat felt dry and my eyes stung. It was a lie but it was better to be caught sneaking around then admit to treason.

Darius eyed us his face in shock and disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"I don't believe it myself," Rye muttered under his breath.

"Listen, Darius," I started as I grabbed Rye's hand. His hands shook as he lowered his head down looking at the ground. "We're not proud of it, okay. Delly and I have been friends for a long time and…what happened to Rye and me, it just happened."

"When?" Darius questioned us his eyes narrow, a hand on his hip while he pointed his rifle upward. I knew that look in his eyes––he was…jealous. I wasn't stupid or unaware of his attraction to me. With guys like Darius it was obvious as like Peeta staring at Katniss. But if I was attracted to him in some rebellious like attraction to the unknown and forbidden, I didn't want the kind of life he had or lived. I wanted what the Cartwrights and Everdeens had, what Peeta and Katniss had––the love and devotion they shared. A relationship with a peacekeeper was a life filled with hardship, prejudice and pain.

I couldn't picture my life as a peacekeeper's wife. I was the mayor's daughter. Maybe I could of had a life as a baker's wife had Peeta not fallen for Katniss so long ago.

"Darius, please," I stated as the lump in my throat formed making it hard to speak. I was lying through my teeth but I had to be convincing. "We both know this is wrong but…it's been difficult and…" I clutched Rye's hand tighter as he was speechless. "We both love Delly but…you love who you love." I looked in him the eye and challenged him.

He winced as he realized my implication and awareness of his attraction to me, letting him know I was with Rye. He was cheating on Delly but I was culpable too.

"Nevertheless, you know it's past curfew," he persisted.

"I was worried for Rye," I said which was half true. Delly was beside herself when Mr. Mellark was taken in for questioning. News spread of his incarceration and imprisonment. I was truly surprised to see Rye back in 12. "You still have Mr. Mellark in your custody and I wanted…to see if Rye…and Delly were okay."

"That doesn't explain Rye wandering in the streets," Darius observed.

"I couldn't sleep as well," Rye said in a sheepish manner. "I'm worried about my dad––"

"Don't lie to me. I both know what you are up to," Darius accused. I held my breath. Did he know that Rye and me met our classmates at the school gym? That we were preparing for an evacuation of our district. That we made plans to pack and run away when we had the chance? I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Both of you are risking your lives…to have this illicit rendezvous?" Darius sneered in disgust. I gasped in relief and the weight on my shoulders lifted only for a few seconds. Then, my eyes narrowed at his attitude. Who was he to question our lives when he was our keeper and jailer?

"It really is none of your business what we do in our personal life, Darius," I snickered back. "We're beneath you. We're not even people in your eyes." He looked at me as if I slapped him.

"Madge, please don't," Rye uttered soft and low. I realized he didn't know his father's situation. He turned to Darius, "Listen, we both…" he sniffled, "Madge and I don't mean any harm. It was stupid and reckless of us to come out tonight. We're sorry for the deception."

"And for getting caught," Darius added.

"What do you intended to do?" I asked. "Lock us up in your already crowded jail cells, for what? Write us up and put us in jail for having…an affair?"

"That's your business," Darius threatened. "You both broke curfew for your _little fling_. You broke the law."

"Go ahead," I challenged him as I stood before him.

"Your friend and neighbors…this town is being torn apart because of what happened today. And you two are…cheating––"

"We sought each other for comfort. Who are you to judge us? You who follow a man and do his bidding, herding us like animals and depriving us the basic needs of a life without suppression and control."

"Madge, don't antagonize him," Rye blurted with desperation and panic in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Darius. I…we don't mean to make things hard for you." Darius looked hurt but his pride and ego won over. I was not fragile and delicate girl he dreamt about.

"I would like to think that after all this time," Darius mentioned as he turned to Rye. "That we had an understanding, a friendship based on trust and honesty." I scoffed. Was he kidding? Friendship between a peacekeeper and local was prohibited even when there were reports of soldiers bedding local girls and visa versa.

"Madge, you need to go home and I need to get back to Delly." Rye turned to Darius. He was trying to make peace with the peacekeeper while I was baiting him. Rye was so much like Peeta in some ways. "So what now?" I seen and heard of peacekeepers of how they _handled_ the locals. Everyone assigned to our district resented us. We were one of the poorest and held no regard or respect as a district if it wasn't for the coal that the Capitol needed.

Darius looked us over from head to toe, disgust clear in his eyes. Rye placed a hand around my waist as I leaned into him for support. My knees wobbled but I held my head high. I didn't care. Peacekeeper Darius meant nothing to me. I had a district to protect––family, friends, classmate and citizens under my father's care.

"For Delly, I'll let you go. She doesn't need to know about you two." My stomach roiled as nausea formed in my belly. "I won't say anything for your dad's sake, Rye. I like your dad. He's a decent guy." I knew what he was insinuating that Rye wasn't like his father

"Thank you," Rye turned even though he knew Darius took a jab at his character. He didn't deserve it but…

"You're dad is a great guy," Darius commented. "I'm doing it for him. He…lost enough already. I won't mention this incident to anyone nor report you, yet. It is really none of my business what you do or who you do it with––"

"You're duty and business is to keep us in line," I reminded him. "And, you are right. What we do in our personal life is none of your business. You'd be no better than any Merchant gossiping about us."

"But this isn't gossip, is it?" Darius boasted or threatened us. I didn't know which. Rye grabbed my hand. "Don't let me catch you pass curfew again. I won't be easy on you next time. You…" Darius pointed to me, "I suggest you head home too or else you'll be joining Mr. Mellark in his cell."

"You wouldn't dare," I said in defiance. I was exhausted emotionally and angry as men like Darius told me what to do.

"How long are you intending to keep my dad in jail?" Rye asked.

"I'm making an example of him," Darius informed him. "I've been giving everyone in 12 too much leeway, ignoring things I've seen and heard. I'm a peacekeeper. It is my job not only to protect you." I snorted in disgust. "But I will keep order in his district."

"Come, Madge. Let it go," he said as he dragged me with him to the bakery. It was dark and empty. "Why is my dad in jail, Madge?" Where's Delly?" I had my back turned as I watched Darius and his pals walked down the street. I released a long breath through my mouth. I felt sick and cold like something ran down my spine. "Madge?"

I turned to Rye; I finally took a good look at him. He was disheveled, his hair in disarray and clothes rumpled. I gasped in shook. He had a bruise on his left eye––someone hit him. It was hardly noticeable in the dark but the street lamp that filtered light through the window it illuminated his appearance. "Rye, what happened to your face?"

"I had an argument with a dead man?" he said cryptically.

"What?"

"Never mind, Madge, Where's Delly and Tyler?"

"Oh, now you want to know what's been happening after your _field trip_!" I blasted him. I was tempted to slap him in the face but someone had already beaten me to the punch. "You shouldn't have taken off with Delly pregnant with your child so you could what?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Madge," he sneered.

"You just took off, abandoned Delly and your family," I accused him.

"You just wouldn't understand, Madge. You haven't lost anyone in your family."

I opened my mouth to refute him because it was true that my family was still intact, but it didn't mean Rye didn't have to act irrationally, irresponsibly or selfishly. But the look o f loss and sadness in his eyes stopped me from berating him further.

"Where is my family, Madge?" Rye asked his face drawn and wary. "I need to see Delly."

"They are at my house."

"What happened to my father?" I took a deep breath and explained everything since the moment Garrett Everdeen aka Mockingjay made his announcement to all of Panem. What happened after the monitor turned black then Mockingjay appeared again to reveal Katniss and Peeta running for their lives in the arena.

Rye smiled. A look of joy replaced his weary state. "They did it."

"You knew?" I inquired.

"He told me and my dad about his plans. He wanted to make sure we were okay with it," he informed me. "He was risking so many lives besides Katniss and Peeta's. That was part of reason why I left. I wanted to help him rescue my brother."

I snickered, "You're a baker, not a soldier, Mellark. Leave the dangerous stuff to the professionals." Rye laughed at my attempt to tease him. He was a good man despite Darius's accusations. If only Darius knew the truth?

I had to question Mockingjay's timing. Why chose that moment during Peeta and Katniss's time in the arena. Was it a distraction? We hadn't received any notice or footage of the games. There were rumors that Mockingjay and his rebel destroyed District 8 power plants and sub stations. Were Peeta and Katniss stuck in the arena as the programs malfunctioned?

Seams folks yelled and screamed for justice. A large mass of Seam men and women refused to go home and protested all day. Thus, the justice building jail cells was filled with occupants. One Merchant was housed there for interrogation––Mr. James Mellark. He had not returned home.

Meanwhile Darius ordered his solider to search all the homes in the Seam for Mrs. Lily Everdeen. The Everdeen home was ransacked and plundered to look for further evidence of Mockingjay's existence. In the shed they found his two way radio, maps of District 8 and 5 and written notes of his speeches. Their friend and neighbor Mrs. Hawthorne was searched as well. Her home left in shambles as they turned furniture over and destroyed her home for good measure.

As soon as I was done, Rye ran out of the bakery. I inwardly cursed. "Damnit, Rye," I said to myself. "Didn't just Darius tell you to not break curfew?" I felt silly and stupid, as I stood alone in the dark talking to myself.

Luck was with us as I arrived home to watch Delly crying in Rye's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rye said. "You knew––"

"I told you it was okay to go," she bawled. "I'm mad because you left without saying goodbye." Snot ran down her nose as her tears wet her blotchy face. Both her hands grasped the front of his shirt like she was afraid he wasn't real. Her knuckles were white from gripping his shirt too tight. Dad stood at the doorway to his office observing in discreet distance.

"I couldn't say goodbye," Rye admitted. "If I did, it felt like I was saying it for the final time." He scrunched his eyes. "I...said good bye to Graham the night before…"

"You're not leaving me again," she seethed in anger. "Dad is in jail because of Mr. Everdeen. Darius closed down the bakery. He's so furious right now. Did you know that Mr. Everdeen was the Mockingjay?" Rye nodded his head.

"Why did you tell me? We…don't have secrets with each other," she accused him, her blue eyes wide in shock and anger. I flinched remembering the ruse Rye and I displayed in front of Darius to hide our other secret. "Did Peeta and Katniss know?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Even if Peeta knew, he would never tell me." Peeta could have been privy to Mr. Everdeen's identity. He was after all dating his daughter.

She raised her hand and touched his eye. "What happened Rye?" Delly asked her anger abated at the sight of his injury. "Who hurt you?"

"I can't talk about here?" he returned. "It's not my secret to tell you."

"Rye, didn't I just say we don't have secrets between us," she demanded.

"Delly, please. I'm breaking Mr. Everdeen's promise if I said anything."

She relented and let the matter dropped, "Fine, I don't care. You're home; you came back home to me. That is all that matters." She wrapped his arms around his waist and dropped her head on his shoulders. Their reunion was a bittersweet end to a stressful day.

"Rye, any news about Peeta and Katniss?" I asked. "The Capitol has blocked all programs, broadcasts and communication. Are they stuck in the arena? I heard rumors that Mockingjay attacked the power plant in District 8?"

He smiled. "Before I left, Mr. Everdeen discussed the other details of his plans for District 5 and 8. It didn't matter to me, all I wanted to know was his rescue plan to get them out of the arena."

"What?" Delly squealed. "How, when? Are they safe?"

"I don't know," he reported. "All I know is that he had a group of people in tandem rescuing Peeta, attacking and disabling the programming––the Cornucopia and destroying the main energy source for the arena. Other than that, I had a mission of my own to perform."

"A mission? Was it dangerous?" Delly inquired. "Is that how you got the black eye?" Rye smiled. It was an odd reaction.

"I handled myself and I was not in any danger," he confessed. "Mr. Ever…Mockingjay put on security detail for a prisoner I had to drop off at…oh, I'm not supposed to say anything more than I already have." Despite his lack of experience as a soldier I was impressed with Rye. Mockingjay assigned him to escort a prisoner of war and live to tell the tale.

"But why are you back? Not that I'm complaining," Delly smiled at her husband. She was proud of him as well.

"I umm…."

"What?"

"I didn't exactly volunteer to join the rebellion. I mean," he stuttered just a bit like Peeta when he was overly flustered, frustrated or stressed. "When I told Delly I was volunteering it didn't actually mean that Jay was going to let me go with them. As a matter of fact, he refused to take me because of Dad losing Graham and Peeta."

"He was right not to let you go," I agreed. Rye needed to stay home and take care of his family. Besides, though I wouldn't readily admit it, I needed his help, someone to watch my back. I trusted Rye.

"But you don't understand, Madge," he spoke in a low tone. "I'm glad I did. Because as I was gung ho and ready to fight for Mockingjay, being there with Pr…the other rebels. It made me realize I was out of my element, I didn't belong there."

"So you had a taste of what it felt like?"

"Yeah, I mean it was exciting, scary and daunting but, I know my place now. I need to be here with my family. I need to protect my home," Rye said in calm but determined manner. "My place is here. I can admit and let guys like Ga…guys I met there to fight with Mockingjay."

Had I not any responsibility like my family and especially to my little brother Toby, I would have volunteered. However I knew my place as well. It had to stand beside my dad, the mayor of District for the days ahead of us.

The next morning, the roar of cars and people milling street woke me from my slumber. Rays of sunlight seeped through my gauzy curtains sending slanted beams of light to my bedroom floor. The smell of bread and coffee permeated the air. It was one of the perks from having a baker in my house as guests. The other was the unending supply of sweets Delly created as she was nervous and needed something to do to keep her mind occupied. I smiled at the thought of Delly and Rye down stairs preparing breakfast since the bakery was closed. They refused to resume business until Mr. Mellark returned home.

I gazed at my clock on my nightstand. It displayed 7:18am. I groaned in displeasure. One of the few days I could stay in bed and I was disrupted from my sleep. Then my stomach grumbled as the smell of egg and bacon mingled with the fresh aroma of coffee and bread. "I need sleep," I whined as I covered my head with a pillow. After I had settled Rye and Delly in their room I was up half the night wondering what would happen next.

When Mr. Everdeen revealed himself as the Mockingjay I was surprised, shocked but proud of him. I understood his need to hide his identity as Darius had the entire district searched from homes to business and even the mines. Mrs. Everdeen has vanished into thin air. How she left District 12 was a mystery. I pondered about the Everdeen family, their father the Mockingjay, his wife missing, Prim dead and Katniss out there running for life.

Then I thought of the other family––the Mellarks. Graham dead, Mr. Mellark incarcerated for crimes unknown, Rye, Delly and Tyler left to fend for themselves while Peeta was hunted by Snow and his peacekeepers. I counted by blessings.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. It's only Madg'es POV but hopefully it didn't disappoint. I cut the other POV since it made the chapter too long. I am currently working on Gale's POV as suggested by one my reviewers. I wrote his POV a little later in the storyline, but decided to place it sooner than I planned. Please leave a review at your leisure.**_

 _ **Thanks again for your interest in reading Destiny. Have a great week.**_


	51. Chapter 51 - Gale's Folly

Chapter 51 – Gale's Folly

 _AN: Hello. Thank you for your patience. Many thanks to the following who favored, alerted and left a review. Thanks to B Dizzy, pistonsfan75, mar071, LACR, Mspriss523, kelmikmag, pumpkingking5, Nai1987, Browniangel, KCole11, Twink21, and guests. You're comments encourage and inspire me to continue writing Destiny. It's good to know that you enjoy reading my story as much as I love writing it._

 _This chapter contain Gale's POV and is rated **R** for strong language. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine. Happy reading._

* * *

 **Gale POV ––**

' _This has to be the most humiliating and embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.'_ my mind taunted me. My head bent down and hands rested on my lap. I'm still bound wrist and feet. It was bad enough to know that I was being sent back to District 13 but to be reprimanded like naughty boy was far beyond humiliating. And to make matters worse, Peeta Mellark's brother Rye, a baker by trade was escorting back. Commander Reese refused to listen to my pleas.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Two hours earlier_

" _Don't send me back," I said. "I'll do anything. Lock me up but please don't send me back to 13."_

" _You're not one of us," she blurted with derision. "You're being sent back to where you came from, traitor." I flinched. Then my anger grew and I lashed back._

" _Fine. I rather be with people who has a better chance of beating Snow and the Capitol. President Coin has more resource and connections. Follow Mockingjay, he's a joke."_

" _Gale!" Prim gasped in shock. "How could you say that?"_

" _What? He's running around with his little army with no provisions, supplies and paltry firepower. District 13 has the arms and means to beat Snow." I had seen their armory. It was impressive. They had enough to strike at the Capitol. I just didn't understand why they haven't made their presence known._

" _I understand your frustration," Prim said in a patient tone. "But to say that…Mockingjay is a joke? You looked up to him."_

" _Well, I can't follow a ghost," I snickered back. "Besides, what has he's done lately but put District 12 in danger."_

" _District 12, you talk about District 12?" Prim said. "You left your home, your family, Gale. Need I remind you? If you are so concern about 12, you would have never left."_

" _I left to protect my family and join the cause."_

 _"Whose cause?" Rye scoffed. "Seems to me you turned your back on Mockingjay all for a bunch of shiny new toys, a full belly and warm bed in 13."_

" _Stay out of this, Mellark," I spat back as I stood up and faced him. "It's not like you can do anything baker boy. You're useless here."_

 _Commander Reese and a few rebels chuckled. "Well, not completely useless, Hawthorne." She patted her belly. "I almost forgot what real bread taste like. I swear it's the best I ever had. Mellark here was a god send." A couple of rebels nodded their heads. I scoffed in disgust. He enticed them with loaves of bread and Mellark was their buddy._

" _So what he can…bake bread," I snorted as I tried to hold back my jealousy. All morning Rye had been telling tales of Peeta and his childhood, his antics as a young boy in love with a girl two years older than him. How every year on Katniss's birthday he would sneak a cupcake and make a card to give but didn't because he lacked courage to give it to her. Or when he would watch Katniss and Prim walk back home to make sure they got there safely. Or when every year he'd light a single candle and place it on his windowsill on his birthday wishing she was there to celebrate it with her. There were so many. It was pathetic. Then he'd taunt me with the bread he brought over as he ate a slice in front of me. He'd bite and chewed it slowly moaning about the texture and taste. All I had for my meals were crackers, jerky and warm water. I missed the food in District 13 commissary. "I had better bread in 13."_

 _Rye rolled his eyes. "So mystical 13 does exist then?" Reese inquired. "I mean Mockingjay suspected but I dare not believe it. Why are they still hiding. We could have used their help."_

" _It doesn't exist, he's bullshitting us," someone voiced._

" _It does exist," I said in proud manner. "Mockingjay sent me to find them and I've stayed up with them for weeks." It felt like a lifetime ago when I first volunteered and when I found District 13._

Reese sighed. "Too bad Mockingjay doesn't trust them. Now we have two things to worry about––the Capitol and District 13."

" _What do you mean he doesn't trust 13? Mockingjay should release his command and let 13 take over. They have a better advantage and resource to rid of Snow for good."_

" _Is that why you were sent to find his identity?" Prim asked, her voice low and soft. She looked sad but also I sensed anger. 'Why would she care if I discovered who he was?' If 13 can fight the Capitol why did they…send you to find out who he is? I want to know why you…you were going to drug Peeta?" I winced._

" _I had my orders, Prim. I'm a soldier," I said trying to lie my way out of revealing the truth. Coin wanted Peeta. She needed to know why he was so important to Mockingjay. Was Peeta related to him? I scoffed. Peeta Mellark––the baker's son? It was laughable._

" _Where is your loyalty to…Mockingjay?" Prim asked, her voice hard. Her behavior surprised me. What happened to the sweet kid I knew back in 12?_

" _I know where my bread is buttered," I smirked back. "Mockingjay isn't real, but 13 is."_

" _You're an asshole," Rye said, his eyes hard and lip in line. He looked ready to kill me. Not that he could. I could beat him and his brother with my eyes closed. "You don't even know the man and you betrayed him. He fought for us…for Panem disregarding his safety, his family and friends so we can have a better future without Snow. You turned your back on him, a man who been your––"_

" _Rye, stop," Prim muttered as she grabbed his hand. "He doesn't know…or care. All Gale sees is opportunity. He has no loyalty but to himself."_

 _Suddenly, Rye laughed, his head rolled back and eyes closed. "Oh my God, that's just…" He bent over and placed booth hands on his knees. "That's precious…I mean. Why doesn't he know, Prim? Someone should tell him." He stopped, his eyes wide and big. "Oh, can I tell him?"_

" _Tell me what?" I spat. They spoke around me, ignoring my presence._

" _Oh, please let me be the one to tell him," Rye said, his eyes round as he bounced on his feet. 'What the fuck is going on?'_

" _Oh man, I want to tell him…I want to see his face when he finds out," Rye continued._

" _Mellark, contain yourself," Reese ordered him. Rye pouted like a five-year old denied of having cake for his birthday. I looked around me. Everyone whispered and pointed at me._

" _If anyone has the right to tell him, it should be Prim," Reese commented._

" _Aw, man," Rye whined._

" _Tell me what?" I was frustrated and angry. I didn't know what was worse, the ridicule and alienation I received in District 13 or the embarrassment and humiliation I felt around the rebels from Mockingjay's faction. My mind spun at the revelation of Prim still alive and Rye joining the rebellion––two people I never expected to see together._

 _One was the sister of the girl I had been in love with and the other, the brother of the guy who was in love with the girl I love. Fate was fucking and taunting me._

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

* * *

The atmosphere inside the hovercraft was somber. No one spoke. Nor did I wanted anyone to speak to me. I was being sent back to 13 no matter how I begged. Not even Mockingjay wanted to see me. I cursed the man for my predicament.

Throughout the flight, Rye had a big smug look on his face. I wanted to punch him so bad my teeth hurt from gnashing them. If only my hands were freed I'd show him. My humiliation was complete as a civilian/baker was escorting me back to 13. A useless Merchant was casting me back to more humiliation as I am returned to District 13.

"What are you smiling at?" I sneered.

"Today is good day," Rye returned. "Today is very, very good day." He reminded of the reaping escort––Fifi Tringle or something like that.

"I don't see what's so good about it," I spat back. "Your brother Peeta is going to die in the arena. He won't last a day. I bet you he's dead already."

"I doubt that," he said with a wave of his hand. "You forget who he's with. Katniss. You know, your best friend. My brother's girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen––the girl you lost to my brother."

"Stop saying that."

"Why? It's the truth." He shrugged. "You really are thick in the head. You lost her, to my brother Peeta. She _loooooooves_ him." The words struck me like a knife to my chest. Intellectually I knew we never were together, that Katniss never felt for me the way I felt for her. She was my future––the wife I wanted to be the mother of my children. We made sense together. But my heart said another; she was mine. She belonged to me.

"Well, that what's got you in trouble in the first place," Rye said. He gave me a pointed look. I must have said the last sentence out loud. "Katniss didn't belong to you."

I was confused. "You talk like people belong to you like things or property, like you own them. You don't possess people, Gale."

"Yeah, but Delly belongs to you. How is that different––"

"I married Delly, she's my wife. She belongs _with_ me. Katniss never wanted to be with you. She belongs _with_ Peeta."

"She was mine––"

"Now, see you're wrong there too. She was never yours. She never gave herself to you, did she?" Rye was serious. His smile was gone. The air around us was thick and tense. "Has she ever talked to you about having a life together, marrying and having kids? Did you even date?"

"You don't know Katniss," I said in my defense. "She's stubborn, she's been taking care of her family for a long time now. Ever since her father's accident, she didn't have time to think about those issues."

"What does that have to do with what I just asked you?"

"I…I mean…" Rye snickered. I wondered how much he knew about my relationship with Katniss. Did Katniss talked to Peeta about us. Did Peeta confide in Rye? I was envious of everyone's relationship.

"I don't like you Hawthorne." I was about to return the sentiment but he raised his hand. "And not because you're Seam. You're just as bad as any other Merchant guy I know who behaves like you––angry at the world, taking it on other people; thinking that you're the only one who is suffering. My station in life is better than yours. I can admit that, but I didn't pick this life."

"What do you know of my world, Mellark," I spat. "You're Merchant, spoiled and privileged." Rye laughed.

"Spoiled and privilege," he repeated. "You mean like the Capitolites who eat five or six meals a day, who don't worry about getting supplies to run a business which is our only means of survival and a mother who…." He shook his head. "You're not the only one that is struggling and trying to make ends meet. Yeah, I live and work in a bakery but that doesn't mean I don't know or are not aware of the suffering around me."

"Yeah right, you poor Merchants know what it's like to scrounge for food during winter, know what it feels like to miss a two meals, not have enough fire wood in the cold winter," I sneered.

Rye shook his head. "I don't know why I bother to talking to you. Prim is right about you."

I snorted, "Prim? What did Prim say? She knows nothing about me," I said. The temperature in the hovercraft turned deathly cold. We must have risen to a higher elevation to surpass peacekeeper air space.

"She told me nothing I had already knew about you," Rye answered. "Now, unless you want me to start up with my stories about Peeta and Katniss?" He placed a finger on his lips. "I could tell you about the times I caught them making out in the storage room. Or the naked he pictures drew of Katniss."

"What?"

"Not that I saw them," he stifled a laugh.

"You're fucking with me."

"You do know that Peeta is an artist, a painter too. You don't think he has naked drawing of Katniss by now?" he chortled. "Peeta's the charmer in the family, Gale. He could easily have gotten into any girl's panties. Girls both Merchant and Seam love and adore Peeta."

I raised my hands to cover my ears. I heard enough. The other soldiers beside me laughed and high-fived each other.

Rye remained quiet during the rest of the trip as I kept to myself. Anger and resentment fueled me. It was a bitter pill to swallow knowing that I failed my mission. I wanted to impress President Coin. She promised me a place in Commander Boggs's squad if I had succeeded. This was what I dreamt for my whole life––to be a part of something that would make a difference. I had always thought I would be member of the Mockingjay's rebellion, but since he had abandoned me in 13, my loyalty shifted. I saw what District 13 could offer, the firepower they stored. I knew who could and will win the war against Snow and the Capitol.

I would always be grateful for Mockingjay, his words that inspired me to fight for what I believed in, but President Coin had the upper hand. District 13 had the advantages of winning the war against Snow.

Suddenly, the craft felt as though it had sped up in speed. The cabin rumbled and shook. The low beam lights dimmed as the cabin was plunged into semi darkness. Only the little red emergency light remained lit. "What's going on, Jack?" Rye asked the rebel seated next to him. I was flanked by two soldiers while Rye was seated near the front of the ship.

Since when was Rye in the first name basis with the rebels? Jack touched his ear, a tiny earphone located inside. "Harris, says that…" He stopped as he tapped the device again. "We have drones behind us. We're trying to lose them." The cabin continued to rock as we felt the concussion of the missiles they fired at us. I looked at Rye hoping he was shitting in his pants, but he was quiet and was chewing on a mint leaf. Sweat beaded his forehead but he remained composed even though his hands shook and his face deathly pale. The cabin lurched and righted its self. I took three cleansing breaths to calm my nerves. I didn't want to go back to 13 but I didn't want to be shot down either.

My conversation with Rye stuck in my mind. I inwardly scoffed at his presumption that he knew my life––the world I lived in Seam, barely able to provide for my family as I tried to scrounge for food at the dead of winter.

I also remembered everyone at the rebel base camp. I recalled Rye's gleeful exuberance of wanting to reveal a secret that the whole camp knew, but I wasn't aware of. The camp itself was high in spirit, the atmosphere buzzed with activity. I was disappointed but relieved that the Mockingjay was not there. I had enough embarrassment to suit me for a while.

I thought of my family back in 12. I tried not to feel guilty knowing, in truth that I had left them behind when I volunteered. Did they have food on the table? How were they getting by without me? But, I knew I left them in good hands since my mom was good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen. They would not let them starve.

Today was the Hunger Games. I thought I had enough time to get back from my mission to watch the opening ceremony. I wondered how Katniss was doing. If she dragged that poor excuse of a tribute partner with her, getting her killed in the process. I hated Mellark; I hate all of them. She is going to die in the arena because of him.

I knew that I didn't have a chance with Katniss. In the back of my mind, I knew it but refused to admit defeat; that I had lost her to Peeta Mellark. But, I remembered Rye and everyone who has ever spoke to me about my relationship with Katniss. She was never mine; I never held her heart or had the chance to begin with. I just didn't want her to be with _him_.

A few minutes later, I felt the ship slowed and started a descent. The air in my ear popped. "Half an hour before reaching the border of 13," the pilot announced on the speakers. Everyone sighed in relief the tension was palpable.

Everyone prepared themselves for the arrival. Where? I didn't know where. All I knew was that Rye was _dropping me off_ to the nearest location where District 13 rebels scouts could find me. Other than that Rye was returning to Prim. Why he bothered to come was a waste. It wasn't as if I could escape. Where would I go? Panem rebels were sending me back to 13. And I knew with certainty that in 13, word had already spread at my unsuccessful mission objective. I was a pariah wherever I went.

In a military and formal manner, rebels exited the cabin first, then Rye. I was last. The sun blinded me as I exited the ship, as I raised my hands to cover my eyes. For some reason it was Rye who released me from my shackles, his eyes stern and hard. I immediately rubbed my sore wrists. Black and purplish color marred my skin, my body ached from sitting all day. I looked around me, grateful for my surrounding. I was back in the forest––my place of refuge. The area didn't look familiar.

I huffed in surprise when someone threw a backpack at me. The bag was light but bulky as I nearly stumbled by the impact. "You're on your own, Hawthorne," Jack said to me. "You have provisions for more than a day which is more than you deserve. Orders are orders but if I was Mockingjay, I'd leave you out here alone with nothing but the clothes on your back."

"Where did you drop me?" I asked. "Which direction is District 13?"

He pointed toward a hill. "Go east in that direction for about 20 miles, past the hills," he instructed. "I'm quite sure 13 is already aware of our presence so you'll be picked up in no time." He also handed me a compass.

"How do you know that?" I muttered as the realization came to me. I was alone again heading my way back to 13 like a few months ago.

"We sent them a message that we were returning you back to them," he snickered. They all turned to leave.

"Wait. You can't just leave me without a weapon to defend myself. What if I run into peacekeepers or wild animals?"

Jack reached behind his back and pulled out a long five-inch serrated knife. The handle was made of light wood, the blade gleamed against the afternoon light. "You can have this," he said as he removed the sheath connected to a belt. I gaped at the knife, impressed but was filled concern because I needed more than that. "Why don't you give me a gun? I can't possible defend myself with just a knife."

"Sorry, but we were specifically given orders to not loan you a gun," Jack said. "Mockingjay's orders. We need to keep our guns for ourselves." See, this is why I know District 13 will win. They had enough firepower to arm a whole army. _Why haven't they?_

"Before you leave, Hawthorne. You need to give this to President Coin," Rye said as he handed me a letter, sealed with wax. I accepted the letter and stuffed inside my shirt pocket. "And, Hawthorne? It's sealed for a reason so don't read it."

I was fine and ready to leave without a mishap, but Rye was still goading me. My ire grew at my situation. I was alone, miles away from District 13 not sure where I was back where I started a few weeks ago. Rye turned. "Hey Rye?" I called him. I pulled my arm and slugged him in the face. My knuckles stung from the impact, his head hard like a rock that Rye only swayed back like as if I slapped him instead of punching him in the face. I waited for him to come after me.

Rye looked up and smirked, "Hmph….you hit like my mother." I inwardly gasped. _His mother hit him? In the face?_

"You sucker punched him," Jack accused. I looked around and realized that no one was impressed but actually angry with me.

"Fight me you pussy," I shouted back. He shook his head. "You're a coward!"

"Maybe I am," Rye said slow and deliberate his fists clenched at his sides. "But you see, I made a promise to Prim. That I wouldn't fight you." He was tempted I could tell by the way his body shook with anger.

"So you're going to hide behind Prim," I baited him. "You're just like Peeta, a coward hiding behind a girl.

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled. The bastard actually smiled. "I'm not hiding, just keeping a promise. I won't break my promise to Prim because you're not worth it, Hawthorne." He turned around, but his head tilted back towards me. "I'm not going to fight you. Someone else deserve to beat the shit out of you and it's not going to be me."

"Yeah, and who's that going to be?" I looked at the guys around me ready to fight any of them.

"My brother, Peeta. He's the only one who should beat the shit out of you for that stunt you pulled," he reminded me. I accused Peeta of killing Ivan. Then I laughed.

"Peeta will be dead by the end of the day. He won't last in the arena," I blustered. No one laughed. Rye smirked and snickered.

"Oh Hawthorne, you really are out of the loop," Jack laughed. He patted Rye on the back. "Let's go Rye. Don't waste anymore time with him."

Then, I concentrated and tried to remember my conversation with President Coin. How she told me that Mockingjay was attempting to rescue Peeta and Katniss from the arena. I thought it was impossible because of the lack of fire power they needed to fight against the peacekeepers. It was suicide to break into the arena and get them out. But the smug way Rye was acting made me wonder. Did Mockingjay succeed in rescuing them? Were they out and free from the games?

"Wait, wait. I heard that Mockingjay was attempting to rescue Katniss from the arena," I stated.

"Where did you hear that?" Jack inquired.

"Back in 13," I blurted without thinking. Rye and Jack looked at each other, their faces grim. "Well? Did he, did Mockingjay attempt the impossible and succeeded?"

"Why should we tell you anything, Hawthorne?" Jack responded. "You're not one of us. You don't have any––"

"Katniss is my friend," I sneered. "I may hate Mellark." Rye snorted. "I don't care what happens to him but I do care about Katniss. Please just tell me." I grabbed Jack's shirt by the lapels with both hands. Several sounds of guns cocked behind me. Eye to eye, Jack stared back his face emotionless.

"Let go of me," he said in a low but cold tone. I looked down to find a knife pointed to my stomach. I released him and took a step back. "Good luck, Hawthorne. You're going to need it."

I watched the hovercraft as it drifted upward into the air. Suddenly, I felt lonely and alone not just physically but figuratively. Even in their company I felt alienated despite seeing Prim again. Seeing her made me feel homesick missing my family––my mom and siblings. She was a reminder of home as I felt like a big brother to her. I recalled the day when I discovered when Prim was alive, not just alive but living among the rebels.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Madam President," I said as I stood in front of Coin and Boggs was behind me. Commander Boggs was never away from Coin whenever anyone was ordered to appear before her. I wondered if I should have saluted her but then remembered I wasn't a soldier but a civilian, just another mouth to feed._

" _Have a seat, Gale," she returned not looking at me but at a screen. We were inside the control room, the heart of District 13. On the monitors were images of each district. I looked at 12 wondering where or whom they were watching. I found out that they had drones in each district, just one single drone. It had a self destruct mechanism had it been trapped or caught, a feature to ensure no one could trace it back to District 13._

 _I sat across and placed my hands on top a cold metallic conference table. It was oval in shape with a screen built in the middle of table. It was…impressive. "I've read a report about you." My brows arched in surprise. "I have reports made of every citizen who has been 'invited' to stay here in 13. It's a precaution to ensure that we have no spies amongst us." She waved her hand on a datapad._

" _You have two brothers, a sister and a mother living in the…Seam. The population of Seam to Merchant is 1 to 3 as their mortality rate is lower. I have brought you here to ask you a question. Do you know the Everdeens? Garrett, Lillian, Katniss and Primrose Everdeen."_

 _I felt as though I was being tested. I didn't do well in school, and had barely graduated since I didn't see the need or reason to attend while my family was starving. Should I lie and protect them? Why did she single them out? I debated whether to lie to her or not, but I though I better not. Plus, I couldn't lie to my host, as I didn't want to alienate them more than I already had, not especially President Coin and Commander Boggs. "Yes, they were my neighbors back in 12. My father and Mr. Everdeen were good friends."_

" _Your father. He passed away during mining accident years ago." I nodded my head. She then stated facts about my schooling and my job at the mines. Her report was very thorough._

 _Then suddenly, a faint and blurry image of girl appeared on the screen. It was displayed on District monitor. "Tell, me Hawthorne, who does this look like to you." The young girl looked to be about 13 or 14; her hair was blonde. She wore dark green clothes, pants and shirt and carried a small backpack. She was accompanied by a man and a woman––the man was tall with brown hair and the woman, her hair red tied in a ponytail. I squinted my eyes as I stared at the girl on the screen. My mouth fell open. "No way, that couldn't be…"_

" _I need positive identification. Do you recognize her?" Coin asked, her eyes narrow and her lips thin._

" _Um," I said as I stood up and approached the screen. The image wasn't any better up close but I had to be sure of myself._

" _We've been shadowing them for days, trying to stay discreet and out of sight. They're good, very good in staying hidden. This is our only data before our drone was shot down," she informed me. "I know that Mockingjay is a man who wouldn't recruit children as young as her. His interest in Mellark has been intriguing. Why a simple and unsuspecting boy in District 12. He's smart and for him to take interest in him…let's just say I'm interested too. But this is younger girl not more than 14 years of age. So I ask myself who is she?"_

 _I touched the screen, as I looked closer. She had blond hair in a single brain off to the side like her sister, Katniss. She wore it that way when we hunted in the woods._

" _It's Prim, Prim Everdeen," I confirmed as I sighed in relief. My thoughts went to Katniss, happy that she didn't lose her sister. But questions formed in my head. How? Everyone thought she died in the train wreck that took her life._

" _How is she alive?" Coin and Boggs glanced at each other. She turned to me._

" _Thank you, Gale," she stated ignoring me question. "Boggs will return you to your scheduled tasks."_

" _But––"_

" _Let's go, Hawthorne," he ordered as he yanked me off my seat and led out the room._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Since that day, I wondered how Prim survived the wreck. Was there a rescue attempt and if so, why had Mellark stayed and not gone with Prim and the rebels? But my big question was––why would Mockingjay rescue Prim and Mellark? Why just them?

I hated that Prim was in company of strangers. However, she did look at ease with them––like they were her friends and companions. She got along with them. In hindsight, I was relieved that Rye was with her, to watch over and protect her. She wasn't really alone and unsafe from the rebels. That thought put my mind at ease.

The walk back to 13 was slow and arduous. I avoided a pack of wild dogs, a couple of bears and a wild boar. There was a deer along the way but since I didn't have my bow, I couldn't kill it for the meat and skin. Whatever provisions I had was enough to keep from starving but not filling and tasted horrible but at least I had food in my belly. I was used to my scheduled 3 meals in District 13. I hadn't hunted or had any outdoor activity for weeks that I felt sluggish as my body ached by day's end.

I was lucky enough to find water from a spring. After three hours, I was sweaty, tired and thirsty so I had luck on my side, but I knew I couldn't camp there since most animals would be searching for water as well.

I filled my stomach with enough water then filled my canteen. Just as I stuffed my canteen into the backpack, a noise from behind startled me. It was time to leave. I couldn't survive a dog or bear attack with my measly knife. Had I a bow that would have been a different story. I barely left the little haven when suddenly my foot got caught on something on the ground.

The next thing I knew, I was lifted and hung upside down with a thick black rope wrapped around my left leg. "What the fuck?" I clenched my teeth together. I was caught in a trap. By whom? I didn't know but prayed it wasn't set up by the peacekeepers. I heard footsteps so I pulled my knife from my belt. Unfortunately I'm panicking and dazed by my situation that I lose my grip on the knife that it falls on the ground below me.

Blood rushed to my head. I tried to reach for my foot but I'm too tired and I just drank a lot of water that made nauseous from being suspended upside down. The sounds of footstep grew louder. I stay still as much as I could to not get noticed from above but I'm swaying back and forth making me more nauseous with each pass.

"Oh my god," a female voice spoke. "Look what we caught, Douglas."

I flinched. _'This was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me.'_ I'm a hunter caught in a trap. I was too distracted to pay attention to my surroundings. Nothing could be more humiliating than being caught like an animal, like the game I hunted.

But, I sighed in relief. It was Bailey and Douglas, members from District 13. They had originally found me the first time I volunteered to find them.

"Bailey? Oh thank you God. Get me down from here!" I yelled.

"Damnit, Bailey. I wanted to bring home a wild boar not a pig," he said in mock anger, a hand placed in front of his mouth. Bailey laughed hysterically.

"Get me the fuck down now!" My stomach roiled, the churning in my belly doubled. A gaseous bubble percolated in my stomach that rose to my throat.

"Look out," Douglas shouted as vomit rained down on them barely missing them. That's what they get for keeping me suspended.

"Ew, Hawthorne. What have you been eating?" Bailey said with two fingers pinching her nose. "That's vile." Even after vomiting I felt no relief as blackness surrounded me.

"Oh God, not again," I muttered as I opened my eyes. I was still upside but this time hands and feet bound together around a pole. Bailey and Douglas were delivering back to 13 like the first time, a pig on stick ready to be roasted. My neck hurt from hanging in an awkward position for I didn't know how long. I groaned in pain and misery.

"Doug, our comrade is awake," Bailey announced.

"Well, it's about time. I swear he's getting heavier by the minute," he groused as he adjusted the pole on his shoulders. Without a single word, they both stopped and lowered me to the floor. They quickly worked to release me from the rope they tied around my wrists and ankles. I had barely had enough time to feel better when Douglas and Bailey pulled me off the ground and onto my feet. I swayed in place feeling dizzy.

"Woah, wait," I wheezed.

"Nope, no can do. We got to keep going," Douglas insisted as he pushed me forward. I stumbled onto the ground on my hands and knees. "Hawthorne, get up and move."

"I don't feel good," I said as tears brimmed my eyes.

"Here," Bailey stated as she stuffed mint leaves into my mouth. "Chew on that."

"What's the hurry," I asked as anger seeped into my mind.

"Drones," Douglas said. My eyes grew wide.

"Where? What? How many?"

"We've been dodging them for hours now. We're losing daylight," Bailey informed me. "We don't want to be stuck here over night with those hovering around."

"Shit, okay. Just give me a second," I said. Everything was happening too fast. My neck ached and my head was throbbing. I finally took a good look at Bailey and Douglas. I guess I was too distracted to notice their attire. They wore green and brown camouflage gear with plants and leaves woven into the clothing, cap and backpacks, their faces painted dark brown. They looked ridiculous––like walking bushes. They blended with their surrounding while I stuck out with my all black attire.

After a minute I nodded my head, "Okay, let's go." The trek back to 13 was hard and fast. We ran when we had the clearance but slow to walk at certain areas when the foliage was thick and dense. Several times we had to stop when Douglas detected a hover drone flying above us. "How much further?" I asked as the sun dipped into the horizon. The area around us was unfamiliar.

Every part of me hurt from head to toe. I needed a bath, a soft bed, real food and sleep. By the time we reached the bunker it was past 10 in the evening. I was close to passing out from exhaustion and hunger. But what I needed more was sleep.

"Welcome back," Boggs greeted us by the bunker entryway. "Doug, Bailey it's good to see you." He patted them on the back.

"Home sweet home, Boggs. There's no place like home," Douglas responded back.

I wondered about myself and which home I belonged to––District 12 or 13. I felt no kinship to either as I abandoned 12 and 13 barely noticed or wanted me. I had alienated Mockingjay's rebels so I had no place there either.

"Hawthorne, you are to report to President Coin now." I sighed as I had hope that I would report to Coin tomorrow. The corridor was empty and dimly lit to my relief. I didn't want to encounter anyone on my way to see Coin. The snide remarks and looks would certainly come my way as my presence will be noticed when I walked into the commissary tomorrow morning.

Boggs and I entered the command room and as usual each monitor flashed images of every district. There was live activity in Districts 5 and 8. Buildings burned down from a fire, workers clearing the area and a large presence of peacekeepers on the screen.

"Have a seat, Gale," Coin instructed.

I winced as my butt hit the chair. "Since your presence here, you have uncooperative and combative with everyone you meet. You've caused nothing but trouble." She paused for a second then continued. "Everyone here has role, a job and a purpose. I wanted to see you prove your worth and to pull your weight here in 13. You have failed to complete two missions that Boggs adamantly disapproved. He told me you're weren't ready or qualified. I disagreed."

"Ma'am––" I started to defend myself.

"Did I tell you, you can speak?" she said in dead, cold tone, her eyes unreadable. Boggs cleared his throat.

"It was wrong of me to agree since you were not probably trained," she said. "And I take responsibility for that." I sighed in relief. She was right, but I felt she was not done dressing me down.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to stop and think before you answer me." _'Here we go, the next humiliating thing to happen to me.'_ The day was never going to end. "Are you a spy?"

"What?" My mouth hung open as my eyes grew wide. "What? A spy for who?" That was the last thing I have ever thought anyone would accuse me of.

"You know who?" she pressed. "Don't try to play me."

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about." I was stunned and confused. _'A spy for who?'_

"Madam President," Boggs interjected. "I do believe that Hawthorne is not aware of the…situation at hand. He was returned to us…which means that he is not aware who Mockingjay was or is."

"Wait, what?"

"True, but I'm still wary of him sending Gale back to us, why?" Coin discussed with Boggs ignoring my presence. Again, I was being ignored or left out of the loop. Something happened during my time with the rebels. I'm hungry, tired and ached all over. I was losing my patience.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I stood up knocking the chair backwards. "Everyone is talking like they a have a secret. Fuck this, I want answers."

"Sit down, Hawthorne," Coin ordered, her eyes steely and firm. Boggs readjusted the chair back and placed a hand on my shoulder forcing me back to my seat. She turned to console and pressed a couple of buttons and swiped the surface.

On the largest monitor was the image of Mockingjay in his usual attire.

' _Fellow citizens of Panem, mark this day as the beginning to the road of freedom. It will be a long and perilous road but worth the sacrifice…'_ He continued to speak as I was mesmerized by his appearance. Then my heart stopped as he spoke the following words that shook me from my core. He reached over to his hood and revealed himself. The man appeared before me––one I have admired and looked up to since the death of my own father. Dark hair like coal, olive skin and steel gray eyes stared back at me.

' _My name is Garrett Everdeen from District 12 and I am also the father of tribute Katniss Everdeen. I am the MockingJay….'_ My world shattered before me. As the words repeated in my head, _'I am the Mockingjay.'_ Garrett Everdeen was the Mockingjay, the leader of the rebellion against Snow and the Capitol. The man I had listened to for months inspiring and encouraging me to fight for my future, for my family's future.

' _My name is Garrett Everdeen from District 12 and I am also the father of tribute Katniss Everdeen. I am the MockingJay. No more will I hide behind my mask and my men. No more will I let my fear guide me. I am not afraid to face Snow and the Capitol.'_

My heart raced, my stomach plummeted as a ball of lead decided to reside there. The room felt hot and stuffy as I couldn't breath and was suffocating from the truth that was revealed. This was the secret that Rye knew, that everyone knew but me. This was why Prim was angry with me.

' _It couldn't be true.'_ Mr. Everdeen was disabled. He had been living in District 12. How did manage to attack the other districts and fight peacekeepers while living in the Seam? I would have noticed him missing. Did Katniss know all this time and never told me? He led a double life and I never knew it.

' _Join me, join me in freeing Panem from men who have played with our lives and our children's lives like pieces in a game. Will you stand by me and fight against Snow or you will continue to let him toy with our lives as if our lives don't matter? It is your choice.'_

I wanted to throw up as images of my life in District 12 flashed in my mind––Mr. Everdeen teaching me how to hunt and trap game for food, get togethers with the Everdeens, celebrating birthdays with my siblings with Prim and Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen taking care of me and my family when we were sick with the flu or a cough we couldn't get rid of. I thought of our lives intermingled sharing pain, sorrow and joy with each other. We celebrated and shared our lives together. Fighting beside Mr. Everdeen that day when the mutt dogs attacked District 12. I should have seen it or noticed him, how he handled himself with the bow like a man without his disability. Bile rose to my throat. Feelings of regret, pain, anger and sadness filled me all at once.

"Hawthorne?" Boggs addressed me.

My head was down and shoulders slumped. "No, no, no," I repeated. "I…I've known Mr. Everdeen most of my life. This can't be real, it's not true."

"I told you, Ma'am, he didn't know," Boggs said his voice sounded odd like I was underwater. Everything and everyone was murky as I tried to stay focused.

Then something hit my chest like an arrow piercing my heart. Betrayal, distrust, disappointment and loss––I betrayed Mr. Everdeen, I betrayed Katniss. When I thought back to what I almost did in the Capitol, looking to find the identity of the Mockingjay by betraying Katniss and Mr. Everdeen. I felt gutted. "When did he…when did Mr. Everdeen release that video?" I asked. I had to know.

"Right after blowing up the Cornucopia in the arena," Coin said.

"What?" The news startled me. "They…he blew up the cornucopia," I said in disbelief. "What happened? Is Katniss okay? Where is she?" Coin pressed another button and an image of Katniss with two unidentifiable figures appeared on screen. She was running when I noticed the blond with her. I flinched. It was Mellark. I'd recognize that hair anywhere but I didn't care. All I cared about was Katniss running away from the arena. "Do you know where they are now? Did she make it out of the arena?"

'It's not our concern," Coin stated.

"Why not?"

"It's obvious that Mockingjay, Garrett Everdeen rescued his daughter from the arena just like he rescued his other daughter Prim after she was reaped. That's his personal business. It doesn't concern me or my plans," she explained. "Mockingjay and his little rebel faction are on their own. What they do is not part of my agenda."

"But we could––"

"And since you failed your mission, I'm trying to discern whether or not I should throw you out of 13, but was convinced by Commander Boggs to let you stay. Even though I believe you're a liability and a spy," she continued and she clasped her fingers together and place them on top of the table.

"We can't have you walking around after knowing our existence, can I? So…what do you think I should do with you?" I was too tired to answer or too tired too care at the moment. The events and revelations all but had me feeling stunned and numb. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I had abandoned my family back at District 12, shattered my relationship with my best friend who I thought was my future and consorted with District 13 betraying and alienating the only father figure I've known. I had no one to turn to or nowhere to go.

"You're dismissed," Coin instructed. "Boggs, you're responsible for him now. I don't care what you decide but please inform me with your decision."

Boggs walked or rather escorted me back to my bunk. I noticed that my roommate was missing. He had cleared out his belongings, which wasn't much to begin with.

"Your roommate was reassigned to the military housing level," Boggs explained before I could ask. I sat down on my bunk and looked around. Nothing changed since I left. I was still a civilian who went on a mission and failed. My status in 13 hasn't changed but I'm more of a joke and pariah more than ever. However, everything else had changed too. Beyond the walls, I was a traitor to those I called my friend and allies. I had betrayed Mockingjay and in turn betrayed Garrett Everdeen, the father of girl I loved. They will never forgive me.

"What did President Coin mean when she said I'm your responsibility now?" I asked Boggs.

"Your fate in my hands," he answered. "But is it really?"

I wiped my face with a hand, too weary to argue but resigned to what Boggs had in stored for me––kitchen duty in the commissary, cleaning latrines or sweeping floors in the training room to punish me. "I don't understand."

"Is your fate really in my hands or is it in yours," he said in a cryptic manner.

"Please, I don't have the energy to argue…I'm tired, hungry and…humiliated." Boggs nodded his head. I felt pity and disappointment radiating from him. The bruises on my wrists were dark blue, but I didn't feel any pain or ache.

"That is by your own doing," he stated as he spread his feet apart and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm a man who believes in seconds chances. That people, the right people who want to change should be given that opportunity. You have been given two chances and you failed." He reminded me of my attempt to abduct Peeta back in District 12 and failed because of Haymitch and Katniss.

"You're a good kid, Gale," he said. "Somehow along the way, you lost yourself. You lost compassion, kindness––"

"Compassion and kindness didn't put food on the table when my family was starving," I sneered back. "You had it easy living in District 13."

"How would you know what my life has been like?" he inquired. "You know nothing about me, not where I came from. I originally didn't come from here. Did you know that?" Boggs was calm and focused; his voice low and firm, but there a tinge of anger in his tone. It took a lot to anger him.

"I….um…" Boggs was fighting the Capitol and Snow. It was all I needed to know.

"Until you remove that chip on your shoulder, you will never be a part of any team," Boggs stated. "Think about what you want now, Gale. It's not like you have a lot of options. I can guess that Mr. Everdeen meant a lot to you. You're betrayal of his trust is hard to swallow. They sent you back here instead of keeping you as their prisoner. What does that tell you? You're standing here is…unfavorable. President Coin wants me to kick you out and send you back to 12."

"She can't do that?" I croaked as my voice cracked from exhaustion. If they did turn me out, I had to no place to go. Could I go back to 12, to my family? How could I explain my absence?

"You look beat," Boggs commented. "Get some rest." He was sympathetic. I nearly sobbed in gratitude for his…kindness and for not judging me. "Just keep this in mind whenever you act without thinking of the consequences. All your past actions you will account for; for the people you hurt and betrayed. You will pay for them one way or another."

He left the room in a quiet manner.

Sighing, I lay my weary and aching body on my soft comfortable bed––the soft clean layers cushioning all my aches and pains. Rest and sleep was elusive as the day's events flashed in my mind––my mission at the Capitol, getting caught by Peeta and seeing Katniss, discovering Rye with Prim, the arduous trek back to 13 and my meeting with President Coin. I found out that the Mockingjay was Katniss's father––a man I looked up to since the death of my father. It was just too much for my mind to process all at once. But one thing was clear. I belonged nowhere––not with the rebels that followed Mockingjay nor the soldiers under President Coin in District 13. I was a man without a home, a district or allies.

I felt as though I'm back to where I started with no family, friends and companions.

"What have I done?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I wanted to put Gale's POV out there already since I know everyone is dying to know what is happening to Peeta and Katniss. Everyone has s place and purpose in this story––even Gale. The next chapter will have Katniss's POV. Thanks again for reading Destiny and continuing to take this journey with me. Please leave a review or comment at your leisure.**_

 _ **Until the next update have a great rest of the week. I will be attending the San Diego ComicCon this weekend! Yay, me!**_


	52. Chapter 52 - Remember Who The Real––

Chapter 52 – Remember Who The Enemy Is.

 _AN: Thanks to the following who left reviews from the previous chapter: B Dizzy, Little Bird, pistonsfan75, pumpkinking5, kelmkmag, LACR, Cassie Sharpie, Nai1987, TwinK21, Agua Rules, and guests. Also thanks to those who alerted and favored Destiny as well. I hope that I didn't forget anyone. This chapter contains Haymitch and Katniss's POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. If you find any mistakes, please forgive me. I usually take a couple of passes for any mistakes but since I'm more than a week late, I thought it was better to post it anyway. Don't want any of you guys to lost interest. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

The trip to retrieve Lily was uneventful. Thank God. The day was way too long and it wasn't over yet. Not until I had Lily safe in Garrett's arms. I wondered if he told her about his plans––that he would reveal himself to all of Panem, not just President Snow. Though I understood why he did it, I wished he warned me.

"Mr. Abernathy, ETA is ten minutes," the pilot announced. My body ached all over from lack of sleep and stress. My eye still stung from Effie's punch to my face. I knew I deserved it but if I had to do it over again I would. Admittedly to myself, she mattered to me. There were days that she annoyed and frustrated me but Effie was a kind person, despite being born and raised a Capitolite To say she didn't know any better was not an excuse but a reality of any Capitolite mindset. It took meeting Peeta and Katniss to make her realize how wrong the games were––to pit child against child in a game of death. That all life was precious no matter who you were and what district you were born in.

My mind wondered how Effie was doing in the forest with the rebels. Her first complaint would be the clothing, food and lack of proper hygiene facility that she was not accustomed to. I chuckled to myself imagining her reaction. The image of Effie in forest green military fatigue made me smile and chuckle.

I thought of Prim Everdeen as well. Who was taking care of her and how she was doing away from her family? She had been away for weeks, away from her home, family and friends. Poor kid, she must be scared to death.

It was bad enough that my mind kept wondering about Peeta and Katniss. Wondering if they were safe and out of the Capitol's territory. All the news I heard were the attacks on District 5 and 8. Now, I'm trying to get to Lily who was smuggled out of District 12 by Wayne and Joe. They snuck her into the train, got her passed District 12 and into District 11 before anyone noticed they were missing.

Once in 11, they left Lily with the rebels hiding in woods until I fetched her. Then Joe and Wayne had to get back so there would be no repercussions to their families. I hoped they made it back in time before curfew.

The hovercraft started to descend into a patch of land surrounded by thick and dense trees where the ship could land safely and without any detection from the drones or peacekeepers. It seems that Snow had the nation on alert for Garrett, Peeta and Katniss around the Capitol area. Peacekeepers from District 10 to 12 were searching for Lily. There weren't any news of Peeta and Katniss on the wire. It made me nervous and scared thinking of the worse.

So I tried to remain calm and positive. The thought of a drink was very prominent in my mind. Months of sobriety only made me more hyper sensitive to everything. My mind was clear but the body remembered the nirvana ––the numbness instead of pain when I was drunk. I still craved alcohol as my body remembered the scorching feel of whiskey burning my mouth and throat––the amber liquid clouded all senses and memories. The world and its citizens didn't exist. I was responsible for myself and no one else.

The after affects of sobriety was not just experiencing physical pain but emotional ones as well. Everything that I wanted to forget surfaced in my mind like a song I couldn't get rid of as it repeated unendingly. But I was saved in some sense, worrying about Peeta and Katniss. They became my main focus, my reason not to drink and not just think of myself. They had taught me to be empathic and tolerant.

But most of all, I saw the future in them. That there was a possibility of living in Panem free from Snow and his Hunger Games. They brought hope.

I wanted to see their future. But more than that, I made a promise.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Reaping Day_

" _Haymitch," Garrett addressed me as I watched Peeta and Prim board the train. Effie was behind them talking their heads off. Peeta and Prim were too numb to notice her. Everyone was beside themselves. They couldn't believe what was happening. Prim Everdeen was reaped and Peeta volunteered. I could see the fear and anger in Katniss's face. She wanted to volunteer but couldn't. She had passed her reaping age._

" _Promise me that you will take of my girl," he said. He was a man barely holding on to his emotions. When he said goodbye to his daughter in the Justice Building, he remained strong not wanting for Prim to see his fear and fury. He knew that her calling was the result of attention District 12 had been getting because of his video. Using Peeta became a domino affect that touched the lives of the Everdeens and Mellarks. It was his burden to bear and the consequences that followed._

" _I'm sorry, Garrett. I truly am," I said. "I really can't believe…I cannot believe Snow did this. You know the lottery was rigged." Garrett nodded his head. Prim had on tessarae, out of a thousand her name was chosen._

" _But did Snow predict that Peeta would volunteer?" he sighed. "I just can't believe that…that Peeta did that. And now Katniss…she loves them both, Haymitch. I'm losing a daughter, she is losing her sister and the boys she loves."_

" _Hey, I know you," I said as leaned over to him. "If…something needs to be done, you know we can't…the train is the only place to…." There were eyes and ears on the train platform but I needed to let Garrett know that his only chance to rescue Peeta and Prim was on the train before it reached the Capitol._

" _I know, Haymitch. I know," he returned. "Just keep my family, my girl safe for me. Swear to me, Haymitch. Upon your word you keep them alive until…" No other words were necessary. Peeta was not even my son but I would raise hell on Panem to ensure his and Prim's safety. I swore it on my soul._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Prim was rescued to my relief even though Peeta had stayed. When Katniss was chosen my promised extended to her and now it included Lily. When he said _my girl,_ he meant all his girls. Reaching District 11 rebel base camp didn't take long but with everything that had happened, I was beyond exhausted, but fear and worry fueled me. I couldn't rest or feel at ease until we were back at the safety of the main rebel base camp.

From a short distance, the rebel leader held his hand up telling us to halt. He removed a pair of binoculars from his belt. I could see the camp from a short distance. The District 11 rebel camp was quiet and I didn't see a single person in the vicinity. It was empty—like it was deserted. The camp itself was not large. Twenty men and women resided and lived off the land. Food and water were scarce but it was better than living under Snow's subjugation. These men and women were free. They had left their homes and families to fight for them.

' _Where is everyone?'_ my mind asked in trepidation and fear. My heart raced in my chest. _'Did the peacekeepers find Lily with the rebels.'_

"Sir, let me go ahead and search the camp. It might be a trap," Horace stated. Horace Simms was a dark skinned, ten-year veteran/rebel. Garrett trusted him. He was loyal and true to Mockingjay's cause, not a spy from District 13. Though he was only 32 years-old, his demeanor and physical attributes depicted a man who was seasoned soldier. He was average height, stout with broad shoulder and thick arms and legs. He crept towards the center of the camp that was hidden by tall trees with large trunks. The density of the foliage made it difficult for drones to fly through. The camp was hidden so well that hardly any sunlight breached the trees. Because of it, the temperature around the camp was ten degrees cooler than the surrounding area. Despite the cooler temperature, my forehead was slick with perspiration and my shirt soaked through with sweat.

After five minutes he returned, "Follow me, sir,' he said. The camp was a mess, tents ripped apart, equipment and supplies littered the ground. My stomach plummeted at the sight. _'Where is Lily? What if she and the rebels were discovered and taken prisoner?'_

What and how was I going to explain this to Garrett? That Lily was gone and could be Snow's prisoner?

As I reached the camp, I sighed in relief as the rebels descended from the trees. Some climbed down manually while others were lowered with ropes––like Lily. I almost didn't recognize her as she wore the forest green camouflage gear complete with dark brown boots and cap. I have rarely seen her wear pants.

"Haymitch, it is good to see you," she greeted with a quick hug which surprised me. Lily was a loving and kind person but hardly ever extended her warmth to others than family. I didn't realize that at that moment I needed human contact––a light touch on my hand or even a simple hug. It was comfort that I denied myself after becoming a victor, never getting to close to people. "You look beat."

"It's been a very long day, Lily," I admitted as I took a deep breath. The scent of pine and earth filled my nose. It was refreshing, cleansing my mind even for a few seconds. "What happened here? What were you guys doing up there in the trees?" I pointed upward.

The trees were so thick I could see patches of the sky. "There have been reports of drones scouring the forest. Lieutenant Horace said we needed to hide because hour scouts saw peacekeepers."

She explained that it was easier to hide up in the trees and make it look like they had abandoned the camp. They could have been easily picked off by the drones had they been on foot but because of thick trees and leaves, it was easier to hide. They didn't want to be track down.

"Lt. Horace made a good call," I said. " How long were you guys up there hiding?" Lily placed a hand on the small of her back and arched her spine as if she was in pain.

"Seemed like forever, but about five hours."

"You were up there for five hours?" I balked in surprised and horror.

"About an hour after we had been waiting in the trees, a group of peacekeepers showed up," Lily stated. "At least 10 of them. They ransacked the camp. We could hear them all the way up there." She pointed to the grove of trees behind her.

Everyone around us was cleaning up and trying to restore order. I scratched my face feeling my five o clock shadow irritating my skin. The adrenaline in my body was wearing off. "Listen, we're losing daylight I really want us off the ground before the sun sets."

My escort which consisted of five rebels and I led Lily back to where we hid the hover craft. As for the rebels in District 11 they stayed behind trying to regroup and move the base camp. I had told them they had better find a new place to camp until Mockingjay; I mean Garrett needed them. Now that he had revealed himself, the Capitol knew that there is an organized rebellion––not some scattered groups fighting on their own. The attack in District 5 and 8 were organized with the precision of a military group. It was our first battle, won hard and true as we knew our fight was going to get more difficult and dangerous.

So far Mockingjay had a group looking about to find an area and set up the main base camp. The one he had right now was too close to District 3. We didn't know how many was following him. Now that we had exposed ourselves there was no turning back. We were at war against the Capitol even without the help from District 13. We couldn't trust or rely on them for support. Gale's betrayal alerted us of District 13's true agenda and purpose and it wasn't about helping Mockingjay with his cause. We were on our own.

Just as we reached the field where we left the craft and the pilot. A whooshing sound passed me barely grazing my face within inches. "We're under fire," Horace screamed at his team. The five other rebels took cover hiding behind trees. I blindly grabbed for Lily's arm and dragged her with me behind an immense tree trunk. "Take cover, take cover."

I felt useless without gun to fire back. Shots fired between the rebels and the peacekeepers. "Mr. Abernathy, when I count to three you and Mrs. Everdeen run as fast as you can to the ship and go."

"I…I can't leave you behind," I said as panic and fear filled me.

"Don't argue with me. We can hold them off until you reach the ship," he shouted then fired back. I hesitated for a few second. Unfortunately that hesitation caused more peacekeepers to appear. I lost count how many was around us as fire and explosions surrounded us. "Shit."

We were in dire straits as we were six against an unforeseen number. We stood our ground and fired back with no success. Just as I thought we were doomed and had to give up. Peacekeeper bodies fell over from their vantage point. They were shot at from behind and around them. I wondered who were our saviors, where did they come from? Did the District 11 rebels find us?

"Peacekeepers, you're surrounded," a voice filled the air. "Put down your weapons. If you don't comply within ten seconds I will order my men to put you down." A barrage of fire continued in the air. It was loud and startling. I couldn't make sense of what was happening. Were they friend or foe? "10, 9," the man counted down. "Drop your weapon, place your hands in the air and surrender. If you continue to resist we will open fire until all of you are dead."

As the voice continued his countdown, more peacekeepers fell to the ground. "8, 7." I held my breath. Lilly looked pale, her hands covered her ears as gunfire continued. More bodies fell on the ground as small explosions accompanied the noise. Bodies flew into the air from the grenades. "6, 5, 4." I turned to Horace, he was dumbstruck and confusion written on his face.

"Cease fire, cease fire," a woman's voice yelled. "Peacekeepers. Cease fire." She stood up with her hands in the air.

"Don't move." Several men appeared guns aimed at the peacekeepers. Their attire looked familiar. I've seen them before.

"Hands in the air." All of us sat still and waited. While our interlopers and peacekeepers were busy I turned to Horace.

"Go take Mrs. Everdeen to the ship. Now!" I ordered him.

"But sir––"

"Do you want to explain to Mockingjay how you failed to bring her home when you had the chance," I seethed in anger and impatience. "Take her now and don't look back."

"I can't leave––"

"I said now." Horace stood up and grabbed Lily's hand. She didn't have time to focus or adjust as she looked surprised and confused. "Go with him, Lily. Go, go, go."

They ran with Lily barely making sense of what was happening. I watched them leave until I couldn't see them anymore as they ran past peacekeeper who had their hands in the air. I gestured to the rest of his team. "Go now. Run" In the meantime, whomever it was who saved us gathered Snow's soldiers into a circle. They were on their knees and hands behind their heads. Figures dressed in all black carrying rifles surrounded them. I counted six peacekeeper and well over a dozen men dressed in black soldiers. I had an idea who they were.

I walked over to their leader who was taking into microphone attached to his wrist. "This has got to be the dumbest move you ever done, Haymitch," I muttered to myself.

"Yes, ma'am. I have them contained," the tall dark skinned man said as he eyed me walking over to him. His men raised their rifles at me. I raised my hand in surrender.

"Ease up boys," I said in a jovial manner. My patience was thin but I prayed that Horace safely secured Lily to the ship. I was stalling the strangers in hopes they would make it out of District 11. "Who are you/"

"Mr. Abernathy," the dark man addressed me once he was done speaking into his mic. "My name is Ridgley, Commander Edgar Ridgley from––"

"From District 13," I completed for him, his dark brow raised in surprise. "I know who you are. I recognized your outfit anywhere. Seems nothing changed for you guys for the last…two decades." Their signature clothing of all black gave them away. Black shirt, pants, boot and gloves were all they wore. District 13 was predictable if not consistent.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be spies from the Capitol?" I wasn't' born yesterday. Snow was deceptive. I could see him turning on his own men to achieve his own agenda. Even if it meant killing his own peacekeepers as ruse, to distract or give me a sense of security. He was a tricky mean son of a bitch.

"If I was a peacekeeper, why would I kill my own men?" Ridgley asked.

"I know Snow and I know the kind of games he plays with people, even his own," I educated him. Ridgley sighed and reached over to his front shirt pocket. In his hand was a pin––a mockingjay pin, the one Gale had with him when we sent him to look for 13.

"We didn't think that you guys really existed when we sent our guy," I quipped back as I watched Ridgley tossed the pin to me. "So I guess you all know him? Gale Hawthorne? About this tall." I raised my hands above my head. "Permanent scowl on his face and has an temperament of a six year old." The men around him snickered.

"Where is she?" Ridgley asked without ceremony.

"Who is she?" I fired back. I knew he was talking about Lily.

"The blond woman who was in your company," he added.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about."

"Listen, let's not play games," he returned. "We received reports of Mrs. Everdeen's…disappearance from District 12."

"And what? You're here to help?" I snickered. "She is no concern of yours. Mockingjay can take care of his own, especially his own wife." Ridgley shuffled his feet. "Oh, like you think that I know you know who she is." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Like who's playing games now. We are fine on our own––"

"So you didn't need our help just a few minutes ago?" he said, smirking and being smug about it. "Seems to me your need _our_ help. We can help you if you cooperate with us. We can keep her safe until––" I snorted.

"Out of professional courtesy, I extend my thanks and gratitude for your help," I smirked back. "But you offering for Lily's safety is not an option. She is safe with us." I looked up to the sky and watched as the hovercraft passed above us. I sighed in relief. "I know what kind of you offer and frankly…I'm not a big fan." I remembered Gale's betrayal and where his loyalty lay. Lily in District 13's hands was dangerous and would compromise Mockingjay position as our leader. We couldn't trust them at all. First they tried to kidnap Peeta at 12, snuck into our penthouse to drug him and now they were asking about Lily? No way.

At this point I was really exhausted physically and emotionally. I did what Mockingjay wanted––to get Lilly away from District 11 and deliver her to our base camp where Prim was waiting for her. As for me I had another agenda, questions that needed answers.

Ridgley sighed. "I'm really sorry that you are not cooperating with us, Mr. Abernathy but you leave me no choice." Just as he took a step towards me, Horace returned with his men minus Lily.

"Fuck, Horace. What are you doing here?" I yelled at him. He had his rifle aimed at Ridgley. "You just disobeyed Mockingjay's orders."

"We…I couldn't leave you behind sir," he said. He was non-apologetic as he took his stand behind me. I raised my hands and stood between them.

"Listen, we're both on the same side here. No need to spill any blood. We all know who the real enemy is." I took a step forward. "Let's just cool our heads and relax."

Ridgley lowered his rifle. "You are right, we are not enemies." I sighed. The weight on my chest lessened. I didn't want my guys hurt. "So you won't mind taking a ride with me back to 13?"

"Why?"

"President Coin wants a word with you. And…um…I'm not inclined to returning back without Mrs. Everdeen, but you, Mr. Abernathy will do."

"And if I refuse?" I challenged him. Ridgley looked torn. We weren't enemies but we weren't allies either, not officially even though had a common enemy––President Snow and the Capitol.

"How about you accompany back to 13 as my guest?" he inquired with sincerity, hope flitted in his eyes". I doubted him since he was searching for Lily Everdeen. I doubted Coin wanted her presence at 13 as her _'guest.'_ I detected that he didn't want to return empty handed and I was curious about the district––how they survived so long undetected.

"I agree," I said under some duress. During out conversation, the soldiers in black tied the peacekeepers to the trees. Their hands and feet shackled while a rope secured them to the tree trunks.

"Sir, I don't think this a good idea," Horace argued.

"I don't think so either and I'll probably regret it but…" I stopped for a second. Then raised my hand and back-handed Horace's head. He barely flinched but had a look of surprised on his face. "That's for disobeying orders."

"Sir," he added. "I know my orders was to get Mrs. Everdeen out of 11 but you are my responsibility too. And, I didn't disobey orders." My brows rose as I waited for him to explain. "Mrs. Everdeen is on her way back to…so I didn't technically disobey Mockingjay's orders, sir." Semantics, he was half right. I looked at the Ridgley.

"Lead the way, Ridgley. I'm all yours," I said with a bit of flair that even Effie would have been impressed.

"Thank you, Mr. Abernathy," Ridgley conveyed his gratitude. He turned to his men.

"I hope you know what doing, sir," Horace said as he trailed behind me.

"Me too, kid, Me too."

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I exhaled a long, deep cleansing breath as I stared unabashedly at my boyfriend. He in turn was too busy hacking away branches and bushes in the way. I could see his back muscle bunch and loosen as he whacked away, clearing a path for us. An arrow was nestled between my two fingers ready to draw at a seconds notice.

We are both tired and thirsty as the adrenaline finally worn off. It was had been close to an hour since we last seen Maddy and Shane. Peeta wanted to go after them but I objected.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Katniss, Katniss," Peeta called me as I sprinted ahead of him. "Wait!"_

" _What, Peeta?" I asked as I turned around._

 _Peeta drew and exhaled large gulps of air from his mouth. "Shane and Maddy?"_

"What about them?"

" _Shouldn't we go and look for them?" My Peeta, so concerned of others that it both pleased and annoyed me. Pleased that he was kind hearted to care for our new companions, but annoyed that he didn't think of himself first. It was a characteristic I loved about him but it also something that could get him killed._

" _Peeta––"_

" _They volunteered to res…to help us escape from the arena and we're…we're abandoning." I shook my head. "I feel like…I'm running away––"_

" _Peeta, they left us behind for a reason," I reminded him._

" _I know but…they're in trouble," he continued. "I feel like…people are dying because of us."_

" _Yes, I know that," I snapped at him, as I felt angry and helpless. I wasn't really mad at Peeta but frustrated with our situation. My dad sent people to rescue us––just the two of us. However, Peeta insisted in taking all the tributes which I agreed, but… "Shane and Maddy volunteered to get us out and they did. We're out but still in danger. They are still doing their job which is to protect us and make sure that we don't get caught, Peeta."_

" _Yes, but––"_

" _How do you think they will feel if we get caught by the peacekeepers? They took off to the other direction, away from us to make sure we get away." The more I spoke the guiltier I felt. They were sacrificing their lives for us. "They are trained soldiers. Survivors. And we have only one thing to do and that is to make sure we get to the base."_

" _I just feel bad that they're risking their lives for us."_

" _And they knew that when they volunteered, just like you knew when you volunteered when Prim was reaped," I reminded him. "You didn't hesitate or think but put your life ahead of hers to help her in the arena."_

" _That's different," Peeta said._

" _Why is it different?" I frowned._

" _It's just is," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like people dying because of m...I'm not…" My bewilderment turned to impatience and disgust, not at Peeta. I saw the working of his mother's oppression and abuse––both physically and mentally. Peeta didn't feel worthy, even now that she was no longer an influence in his life. She scarred him and seared her bitterness and resentment onto his beautiful mind and soul. She tainted him, made him feel unworthy for love, unworthy to be loved. I wished his mother was here so I could strangle her with my own hands._

" _What do you mean it's not! It's the same as if Shane volunteered for you on reaping day just as I would have for Prim."_

" _I don't like it," he returned. "I would never ask anyone to volunteer for me. I'm not worth the…"_

 _I grabbed his face with both hands cupping his jaw. "You are worth more than 100…1000 men in Panem"_

" _No––" He shook his head dislodging my hands. "No!"_

" _Yes, you are! You loved me since you were five, loved me from afar for years. You continued to love me even when I denied your friendship and…devotion. You loved a cynical and moody girl who hurt you more than once."_

" _Katniss…" he whispered my name his eyes soft and yielding._

" _No, I'm not done talking," I berated him. "You loved me, a seam girl which you had no right to love but you did, defying your mother and social barriers. You loved me despite having a bitch for a mother, who didn't appreciate who you are and who've become. With everything you experienced with that bitch, you still have a beautiful and kind heart. All of you, Graham, Rye and your dad turned out to be the most decent men I have ever known. Next to my dad, of course." I smile; he smiled back._

" _My dad gets some credit you know," he said with a sad smile on his face. "He didn't protect me but I knew he still loved me."_

" _Even my little sister, Prim knew you were special…that you were meant for me. You are worth saving. My dad knew that…Shane and Maddy knew that and they didn't even know you. ."_

" _And if they die because of me," he said as his voice shook. "How am I supposed to live with that?" A tear tracked down his eyes his lips trembled._

" _They are soldiers, Peeta," I reminded him. "They knew the risks. And if they die because of us…let's not take their death in vain. They are doing their job and you and I must do ours. Peeta, I thought never this would happen. I was ready to die…in the arena." For you. I thought of my dad and what he did to rescue us; the men and women involved. The lives he risked for us._

" _I know, Katniss. I was ready too."_

" _So what do you say? We're free, Peeta. We're out of the arena and have our life back. I never dared to dream of a future when we were back in the Capitol. It hurt too much."_

" _I did nothing but dream of future with you, Katniss. I was happy to have what we had."_

" _They gave a chance, Peeta. I know this is selfish of me to not want to find Maddy and Shane––"_

" _It's not selfish to want something for yourself that you were denied of, Katniss," Peeta stated. "You are right. They are risking their lives for us and we need to make sure they won't regret it."_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

For another hour or two, I lost time. Peeta and I traversed through the forest slowly and carefully. In the back of my mind, I tried to keep my thoughts of Cato and his goons at bay. We have peacekeepers after us and if I'm right, Cato as well. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. Peeta chuckled at the sound.

"I think your stomach is trying to tell you something," he quipped. Peeta's face was smeared with dirt and sweat. I doubt I didn't look any better but whenever I caught his eye, he looked at me as if I was most beautiful person in the world. He made me feel beautiful.

At this moment, my hair was a mess and I was soaked with sweat from my face down to my chest. I didn't at all look like the Katniss that Cinna diligently worked to make over. She was beautiful, a perfect model made in reflection of the Capitolites. It wasn't the real me, but out here in the real world, I was back to plain Katniss from District 12. To Peeta, I was still beautiful.

"I need to hunt us some food," I said as I peered into the sky. From the location of the sun above us, it was about past noon. We barely had time for breakfast and our food consisted of...crackers or what was left of them. "I need…I need to go…" Peeta nodded his head in understanding. He couldn't come with me.

"I'll go gather some berries I saw back over there," he said as he pointed to an area we passed not more than five yards away. We could easily get to each other if got into trouble. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand. I was relieved but also worried that we had to part even for a few minutes. But Peeta's treads were loud, so loud that it would scare any game. I couldn't hunt with him trailing behind me. He relented to let me go on my own to get food for us.

"Don't go too far," he suggested. "Come back here when you're done. Please don't wander off too far and come back here as soon as you can." I thought about my incident with Marvel.

"As long as you do the same." I squeezed his hand one last time. It was difficult for me to concentrate as my mind kept thinking of Peeta. I was so distracted and worried about him that I missed a pheasant. "Damnit, Peeta's fine. He can handle himself. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can go back to him." There was plenty of game that it wouldn't take too much time to hunt.

I heard the familiar sound of flapping wing. I eyed a groosling as it walked in front of me a few feet away.

 _Whamp._ The arrow flew from my bow hitting the turkey on the base of its neck. The thought of its meat for dinner made my mouth water. Coupled with berries it would make an adequate meal. I needed to get back to Peeta. Just as I reached down to pick up the bird, I heard voices from behind a large tree a few yards ahead of me.

"Fuck, Cato. Slow down," Clove said in an agitated tone. Once I heard her voice I slouched down to the floor and slowly crept to the voices. "We've been walking for hours." I peered from behind the tree. Cato held a bent spear in his hand. It was covered with blood and dirt. They looked dirty and disheveled like as if they slept on the ground as bit of dirt and trees stuck to their hair and clothing. His other two companions were nowhere in sight.

I held my breath and tried not to panic. Peeta! I needed to find Peeta and get him away from here. I stood up slowly and walked back to where I left him. Once I reached my destination, I looked around for him. "Peeta. Peeta, where are you?" I muttered to myself. I didn't want to leave in case he came back. I heard the sound of Clove's voice from a distance. Panicking I looked around to look for some place to hide.

I quickly climbed up a tree just as I heard Clove's voice clear and distinctly, "God damnit, I'm hungry and tired, Cato. Can we at least look for something to eat?" They were right below me not twenty feet away. I prayed that they didn't look up and hoped that Peeta was not returning.

"Be quiet, Clove," Cato sneered in anger. "If you're tired and hungry, go get your own food to eat. Eat some fucking berries or something. You're whining is pissing me off." He mimicked her whiny voice, "Cato, I'm hungry. Cato, I'm tired. Cato, slow down."

"You're an asshole," she bit back. "I should have left you with the peacekeepers."

"And you're a fucking bitch," he yelled back as he shook her shoulders with his hands.

"Stop, Cato. You're hurting me." I felt bad for Clove. They were too busy arguing that they didn't notice a peacekeeper watching them.

"I lost a day because of you," Cato screamed as he shoved her away. She landed on her butt with loud thump. "You stop your griping and do as I say or I'll leave your ass here."

"Cato, I don't understand why you're so set in finding Peeta," she mumbled underneath her raspy breath. "He's probably long gone by now. Can't we just find a peacekeeper and go home?"

"No, I know he's out here––"

"Damnit, Cato. The games are over. We're no longer in the arena."

"I don't care. Bread boy humiliated me," he seethed in anger. "People laughed behind my back because of him."

"We were training for the arena," Clove mentioned. "You started messing with him first so of course he would defend––"

"I don't care. I was suspended, made fun of. I'm not going to rest until I find him. He made a fool of me." He picked up his spear. "You saw those two jackasses that rescued him and his slutty girlfriend. They were alone so Peeta and his bitch are out here somewhere."

"Cato, they are probably long gone by now. Can't you see we're out of arena? We can––"

"You two, hands in the air where I can see them," the peacekeeper interrupted them, his rifle aimed at their chest. I held my breath and hung onto the tree. _'Peeta, please don't show up.'_ He reached up and tapped into his ear. "Sir, I found the two other tributes. I'm sending in my location now." He pressed his ear twice.

"I'm not going back," Cato announced. "You'll have to kill me."

"That's not a problem," the peacekeeper snickered. "My orders didn't say I have to return you back alive."

Then it happened so fast I didn't recall breathing by time it ended. A noise startled everyone. I couldn't discern what it was but it was enough for Clove to pull out her knife and throw at the peacekeeper. Her aim was true as it lodge onto his shoulder that it startled him for a second before he fired a shot hitting Clove square on her chest. She was dead instantly as blood gushed though her shirt. Cato reacted quickly as he charged at the peacekeeper with enough force that they landed on the ground.

As if he was in a frenzied daze, Cato punched the peacekeeper on his wound and face alternating as each impact weakened the solder in white. There was blood everywhere––on Cato's hands, the soldier's face and shoulder. Cato didn't stop as blood oozed down the man's face. The skin on his face looked melted and unrecognizable beneath the layer of red liquid.

The sight of Cato's brutality and lack of empathy horrified me. He was a monster. I was paralyzed and scared not for myself but for Peeta. _'Where was he?'_ I was relieved that he hadn't returned but his absence frightened me. Were other peacekeepers out there? Did they find Peeta?

A voice resonated in the air. The sound disturbed the silence in the forest as birds and critters reacted scattering into air and woods. "Cato." I gasped. It was Peeta. His voice brought Cato out of his mad state as he stood fast and looked around him. The sound came from my left but another noise materialized to the right. It confused Cato as his head swung left to right trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. _'What the hell are doing, Peeta?'_

"Cato, come and find me." _'No, no, no.'_

Suddenly, a drone appeared. I couldn't tell if it was Capitol or a rebel drone. I was too worried about Peeta to care, but Cato saw it as well as he looked up into the sky. From his angle, he couldn't see me.

And like a dog with a bone, he ran after the drone as it hovered and flew past him leading him away. He was consumed with anger and obsession that he didn't even glance at Clove's inert form. I waited for…a minute then descended from the tree.

I walked over to Clove and felt for her pulse on her neck. Nothing. She was dead. There was nothing I could do so I left her on the ground because my priority was Peeta. I was sickened at the sight of the peacekeeper.

My heart beat hard on my chest as images of Peeta caught by peacekeeper or worse…dead. "Peeta," I muttered his name low. If there were other peacekeepers out there I couldn't call him out without giving myself away. With my bow ready, I walked towards the direction Peeta went when he was looking for berries. "Damnit, we shouldn't have separated. Who cares if he walks like an elephant? I shouldn't have…" I was having conversation by myself to distract me from panicking.

I didn't go far not even twenty yards away and still… "Damnit, Peeta. Where are you? Please be okay?"

I finally reached the area where Peeta went to gather berries but he wasn't anywhere. "Peeta, Peeta," I called to him. On the ground, I saw several sets of footprints, a few more that weren't there before Peeta and I walked a few minutes earlier. "Peeta, where are you?"

Fear eclipsed every emotion as I desperately looked for him. I couldn't hear the birds in the trees or rustling of leaves disturbed by the gust of wind that cooled my sweaty face. My focus was on Peeta that I didn't notice a baby bear appearing in the area. It's growl finally caught my attention but being a hunter I turned with a my bow drawn towards it.

He was small probably about 2 years old, but on its hind feet he stood 8 foot tall. He looked about close to 250 pounds. "Oh God," I whispered. "Don't move or run." I remembered my dad instructing me. "No sudden moves." However, I just killed a wild turkey and I had the smell of blood on my hands as I had complete forgotten about it. The bear sniffed in the air. "Shit." It fell onto it hands and feet snarling at my direction.

I drew my arrow ready to strike. "Katniss," Peeta called my name as he came into view. "Don't move."

"Oh my God, Peeta," I returned as I noticed his appearance, his hair disheveled, blood on his face and the front of his shirt. He was mess, his hair askew with dirt and grim on his face. My beautiful blond boy looked as if he had a fight and I couldn't tell if he was injured. "Don't––"

"Hey, buddy," Peeta said as he waved his hands in the air calling the bear to attention. He had blood on his hands as well. "Look over here."

"Peeta, stop." The bear stared at us both but since I was closer it edged towards to me.

"Hey, you stupid lug. Over here, see. I'm tastier than her." He reached down and threw a large rock at him hitting it on the top of his head. The bear growled at him and turned to him ready to charge. I released an arrow and drew another as it hit him on his front leg. It screamed in agony while Peeta continued throw large stones weighing ten pounds at him.  
"Run Katniss, run."

"No!" But, my protest was too late as the bear though injured charge after Peeta. It limped towards him at a staggered run. "Damnit, Peeta." I ran after them chasing the bear as it took off after Peeta. I stopped and took another shot. The arrow hit a tree so I took another shot then another, but I was too scared and flustered that I missed. _'Calm, down,'_ I said to myself. I'll only end up hurting Peeta while I was panicking over him.

My foot caught onto a root causing me to fall on the ground. I picked myself up as fast I could not wanting to lose him. By the time I caught up to them I didn't have any arrows left. "Peeta," I said his name when I finally saw him. He was near ledge overlooking the valley. I didn't know how high we were. The bear sneered at him with his back turned to me. I couldn't find anything to throw at it, no stones or rocks. I picked up a pinecone. It hardly made any impact as the bear ignored me. The bear continued to snarl at Peeta who was so close to the edge. I held my breath because one false move Peeta could stumble backwards to depths unknown.

He looked behind him and downward then he turned to me. From a distance our eyes met. Blue clashing gray saying words we were too scared to say. _This is not good bye. I love you. Trust me._ I felt it not needing him to say it. Then, Peeta screamed, "Hey, over here buddy. Come and get me." He waved his machete with his hand while the other beckoned him––his hands tainted with blood.

"Peeta, no!" The bear charged at him. It took a big leap and landed on top of Peeta as he plunged the machete into his chest. The impact caused both of them to topple backwards. They fell back. My heart plummeted as I watched Peeta and the bear disappear falling over the edge. "Peeta, Peeta, Peeta." Tears ran down my face uncontrollably. I saw my life and future die that moment. I ran towards the edge and peered down. "Peeta, oh my God. Peeta!"

I gasped as I noticed that the bear was down below with the machete stuck in its chest. It was dead. Peeta was on his back on a ledge below me. His eyes were closed and body inert in an odd angle. "Peeta. Please don't be dead. Wake up, Wake up." I wanted to climb down and shake him but the rope he carried in his backpack were both missing. "Peeta, please wake up."

Slowly Peeta opened his eyes. A small smile graced his dirty, grimy and handsome face. I never thought I'd see his beautiful blue eyes ever again. My heart slowed and my stomach unclenched. "Peeta, are you hurt. Are you okay? Did you break anything?"

"Am I dead? Because you look like an angel."

I sobbed in relief, laughing and crying at the same time, "Shut up. It isn't funny."

"What happened?" He looked dazed.

"Oh, God, Peeta. You don't remember?" He sat up and winced touching the back of his head. "Turn around so I can see the back of your head." God help me, if he had another concussion? "You might have hit your head hard when you landed there. You might have a concussion. I have to look."

"I don't think so," he said as he rubbed his head then reached downward to his back. "My butt hurts though. You can look at that too."

I laughed so hard, my eyes watered. He was in pain. I knew he was when he joked about himself. It was a distraction.

He climbed up slowly grabbing vines and rocks just when he was at a reachable distance I lowered my bow so he could grab it. I waited until he was securely topside and on solid ground. I examined his chest, arms, legs and every part of him to check for injuries. "Woah, Katniss?" He cried out when I yanked his shirt from his pants.

I removed his jacket off of him checking his ribs. His bruises were slightly blue from the time the peacekeeper assaulted him before our dinner with Snow. "Katniss, I'm all right."

"Stop talking," I said a bit too harsh. Images of him falling was still fresh in my mind. I thought I had lost him forever. I was barely hanging on, trying not to lose control.

"Katniss, look at me. I'm okay." I ignored him as I checked his head.

There was a lump on the back of his head which I anticipated. Once I knew he had no broken bones and wasn't seriously injured, I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. Minutes of loss, pain and anguish melted into each other. He was safe, alive and not seriously hurt. "Don't you ever, ever fucking do that again," I said between hiccups and sobs. My throat felt raw, my eyes puffy red and the ache in my chest stilled. "I thought you were dead. I thought you left me. Alone. I can't…I can't."

Then I felt angry with Peeta, my dad and Snow. "You jumped, you asshole," I seethed, my teeth clenched together that my jaw hurt.

"I knew what I was doing," he explained.

"But I didn't."

"You wouldn't have let me do, what I had done," he said calmly. I blinked. He was right. I wouldn't have let him gamble his life like that––to let the bear charge at him and land on the ledge.

"You're still an asshole," I returned with less vehemence but still clearly angry at him.

"You would have done the same thing," he said back. I was dumbstruck for a few seconds as I ruminated from his reply. Would I have taken the chance he did to ensure his safety? Exhausted, I sighed. He was right. I raised my hand and lightly touched his cheek, his eyes, nose and upper lip. Once again relieved that he was okay and alive. I placed my hand on his chest feeling his heart beating under my hand. Then I remembered that I thought I lost him. So I pressed my lips on his, hard and demanding as I pushed my tongue inside his mouth, our teeth gnashed against each other. He kissed me back in kind, kiss for kiss as I pressed my lower body against his, feeling him hard and ready.

We were out in the open but I didn't care. A few minutes later, as my heart calmed all thoughts of need left me as gentleness replaced desperation. I savored each kiss, our tongue dancing together. I opened my eyes to look at Peeta and that's when I saw it––a drone, hovering above us. High in the sky it floated, watching us.

I pulled back suddenly feeling embarrassed but most of all violated. Our private moment watched by…I didn't know who but guessed that it was my dad's drone. Had it been Capitol we would have been shot at by now. It bounced up and down like it was happy to see us. "Peeta, look," I said as I pointed to the drone. It flew closer. We stared at it and it stared back.

"What's it doing?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But one thing I do know that it's not a Capitol drone."

"It's from…your dad?" I nodded my head.

"I think so. Dad? I said, looking into the small bubble beneath it where the camera would be located. "Dad?" The drone again bounced up and down again and again. I chuckled.

"I don't think it has a two way audio," Peeta observed. "It might be one way only. Input not output."

"They can hear us but we can't hear them?" I reiterated. It bounced again for confirmation.

"What does it want?" Peeta asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it's been helping us," I stated.

"Maybe it'll help lead us to the rebel camp," Peeta suggested. "Like a guide."

"I don't think it's a good idea. It's too visible. Anyone can see it especially a Capitol drone. Its presence will give our position away."

"Then we better get going."

"I want to ask them something before we leave," I pressed.

"Make this quick, Katniss," Peeta recommended as he looked around us. "We can't stay here too long talking. Ask him one question then we need to go." I wanted to ask so many questions––how's Prim and Mom. Are they safe? Who was taking care of them? So I scoured my mind to think of one question; something critical and essential to our survival. "Which direction should we be heading?"

The drone turned facing northeast towards a line of mountain ridges. It was too broad and not enough detail. Peeta and I could walk passed the rebel camp and get lost. I remember Shane mentioning direction, _'We need to head northeast passed the mountains of District 3.'_

Suddenly the bottom of drone opened and a parachute appeared, it was larger than usual. Peeta grabbed it before it landed on ground. "We got to go, Katniss?" Peeta said as he held it in his hands. "We need to go now." I was torn. So for Peeta's sake and for my own, I threw another question, something to alleviate Peeta's mind.

"Before we go, I need to…we need to know?"

"Katniss, we need to go!" Peeta insisted. "Now."

"One last question, please. Are Shane and Maddy okay?" The drone was still, hovering and not bouncing. Then suddenly, it flew away.

"Katniss, hurry," Peeta screamed as he grabbed my arm. He was persistent and I didn't know why. He led us to where Clove and the peacekeeper lay. Why he led us there I didn't know, but he stopped when noticed Clove on the ground.

"Peeta?" I asked him soft and low as not to startle him. He turned to the dead peacekeeper and picked up Clove's knife. From a large and leafy bush he retrieved the backpack.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed my hand. After a few minutes, he slowed. "You open it."

He extended the metallic parachute to me.

Gingerly, I open it with both hands twisting the globe with ease. Inside was a note, a container and a compass. I read the note first, _'don't open container until later.'_ It was cryptic but better than nothing.

I convinced Peeta to retrace my steps and retrieve the arrows I shot when I chased him and the bear. What's use of the bow without arrows? Once quickly I retrieved what I could as we headed northeast like Shane and Maddy were instructed.

"You lead the way, Katniss." I nodded my head. He looked tired but determined. "Were you able to find anything to eat?"

"I did but…I left it behind because…" I explained to Peeta what transpired after we separated. He was quiet beside me as I told him everything––what I heard and saw, and how Clove died and the fight between Cato and the peacekeeper. In the meantime, I was able to find another grouse for dinner, this one bigger and fatter than the original one I shot down earlier. I wanted to ask him about the blood on his hands and shirt but waited for him to tell me. He would tell me when he was ready and in his own time.

The sun set by the time we found a place to rest and eat our dinner. We had even found a small stream to drink. Peeta leaned back against the tree while I prepared our meal. Once I had the cooked the turkey over a fire pit I found Peeta fast asleep. While the meat cooled I sat next to Peeta and opened the other container. To my surprise it contained two maps. One was of District 2 and the edge of District 3. There was other was a map with directions heading north. _'Leave first map behind, and head north.'_ The second map clearly routed our destination to the rebel camp heading north. Why dad insisted I leave the other one behind confused me.

"North," Peeta said. I didn't realize he had awakened. "I don't understand; there is nothing up north." In our geography class, everyone knew where each district was located and what they manufactured. The land beyond District 2 was unknown territory, wilderness untouched by Snow. There were rumors of people beyond Panem but no one ventured beyond it. "I don't know if we should…trust this. I mean Maddy and Shane were specifically told to head north east towards District 3."

"It's in my dad's handwriting, Peeta," I confirmed. "He wrote to let me know it's him."

"So he wants the peacekeepers to head towards 3 while we actually head north?"

"It's must be a diversion, to distract them from following us."

"They have drones, Katniss. We've been dodging them all day," he reminded me.

"Listen, it's been a long day and I'm hungry. You must be starving," I said.

"I could eat a bear," he quipped back. I smiled, had he said that earlier I would have smacked him but I was too tired to care. The turkey meat was delicious and we ate as much as we could. We saved the rest for later because who knew when we would get our next meal. Once we finished dinner, we doused the fire with water and left area leaving the note behind as if we accidentally left it behind. The position we were at was too open and easy for any peacekeeper and Cato to surprise us.

Using the light illuminating from the moon, we headed north as instructed. Once I knew we were far from the stream, we stopped for the night. "Katniss?"

Peeta looked troubled and uneasy, "What's wrong? Does your head still hurt?"

"Are we going to sleep up in the trees again?"

"Yes, we have to, why?" Peeta rubbed his backside and had a pained look on his face.

"I wasn't kidding earlier," he started. "When I said my butt hurt when I fell. I don't think I can sleep up in the tree tonight. It's too uncomfortable."

"Peeta, I thought you were joking."

"I was in a way. I thought it wouldn't hurt so much later, but now…"

"Let me take a look," I suggested. "You might have bruise your tailbone when you fell." Peeta quickly pulled down his pants taking his boxer shorts with it and turned around. I winced when I noticed that a bruise had already formed near his tailbone. I was right.

"Give me a second, I'm be right back."

"Where you going, we need to stick together, remember?" His voice shook from exhaustion and fear.

"I'm not going far, just over here," I said as I walked over to an alder tree. Their leaves had medicinal healing properties for deep wounds. I pat myself on the back for listening to Prim as she explained certain leaves and their properties. _'Thank you, Prim.'_ I grabbed a handful, mashed then together to create patch.

"Lean forward," I said when I returned to Peeta's side. Without any hesitation, he leaned down revealing his backside. I love his butt; it was muscular with two dimples on small of his back and it was all mine! I shook my head. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Peeta was hurt.

"Oh, that feels nice," he sighed. "Thank you, Katniss." He almost fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"My poor baby, you feel better?" He nodded his head. "Come on, you should be able to sleep now." Peeta groaned in response. "It's okay, honey. Once we get settled you'll feel better and get some rest."

Once we were situated, Peeta tethered us to the tree, I snuggled against him his arms around my waist. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I miss our bed back at the Capitol," Peeta whispered, his warm breathe brushed my earlobe. Sleeping up in the trees wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep but the safest against any predator, peacekeepers and Cato. I sighed.

"Me too," I admitted. I had gotten used to sleeping with Peeta with only a tank top and panties and his arms around me from behind. I think Peeta called it _spooning_. However, as uncomfortable as our sleeping arrangement, I wouldn't regret or complain about it. We are safe for now and on our way to Mockingjay's main rebel base camp. We are alive and free despite the fact that Snow had probably sent an entire army of peacekeepers after us. I prayed that Maddy and Shane are okay and are heading north. That Prim and Mom were safe and with dad because there was no way that dad left mom behind in District 12.

I wondered about so many people like Cinna, Effie and Haymitch. I hope that they were all safe and away from the Capitol. I turned to rest my head on Peeta's chest when the smell of something acrid filled my nose. His shirt was stained with dried blood.

With everything that had happened––Cato, Clove and the bear, I had completely forgotten to ask him about it. "Peeta," I whispered his name. My Boy with the Bread was fast asleep, his eyes closed with his mouth slightly opened. Despite being bruised and aching butt he was dead tired to the world and I didn't blame him. "Good night, honey," I said and lightly kissed his lips. It would take days to reach the rebel base camp and who knew what dangerous lay ahead of us, but at least we had a fighting chance to survive together.

"Thank you, dad wherever you are. And good night," I whispered.

All night I was awakened by Peeta's nightmares. He whimpered and jerked in his sleep. His nightmares continued even after fleeing from the Capitol. His experiences with Snow forever imprinted in his mind. He was tense and rigid. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Peeta," I comforted him. "You're okay."

"Katniss?" He eyes slid opened.

"You were having a…bad dream," I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Nonsense, it's okay. You're there for me when I have my nightmares," I reminded him. His body relaxed. I waited for a few seconds. "You want to talk about it?"

"What about?"

"Why you're shirt is bloody. You haven't said anything." He remained quiet. I listened to his heart as I lay my head against his chest. It beat so fast. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I just can't…not right now."

"Peeta," I implored him. "You know you can tell me anything." Something happened to him––something he was afraid to tell me. Not knowing scared me more. When he remained silent I didn't press any further. "Hey, it's okay. Just remember that I love you and we can get through anything together."

The rest of night we slept. It was not restful or comfortable sleep that my whole body ached. I turned my head to look at Peeta. He was already awake staring at the sunrise. His eyes were sad but alert. There was a look in his eyes that bothered me. "Peeta, what's wrong?" I looked at the scenery before me. The horizon was orange red against a blue backdrop. I loved waking up in the morning and watching the sunrise with Peeta. It was becoming one of my favorite things to do. However, the landscape before was odd. It didn't look right. That's when I realized I wasn't looking at the sun rising. The forest was on fire. Red angry flames blazed at the horizon as ashy gray smoke rose to the sky. "Oh my God, Peeta."

"I woke an hour ago. Something woke me," he said in a low tone, like a whisper.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed sleep," he returned as he placed a hand on my cheek rubbing his thumb underneath my eyes. "I didn't have the heart to wake you and besides there was nothing we can do and we had company."

"What? Who?" I asked in a panic.

"Peacekeepers, a group of them. I counted about five of them. The walked past us," he explained. But there was something else. Something he was afraid to tell me.

"Peeta, what else?"

"They have them; the peacekeepers caught Maddy and Shane. They were bound with shackles on legs." I gasped. "They walked passed us. I saw them, Katniss."

"Oh, Peeta," I muttered.

"I wanted to do something but then I remembered what you said to me. How there were people who risked their lives for us like your dad," he stated. "Snow wants us. He's destroying the forest to weed us out. He'll stop at nothing to find us. I can't risk losing you now." His breath was short and rapid, like he was having a panic attack. It was killing him, he felt guilty for Shane and Maddy. They risked their lives for us. Us getting caught would defeat the purpose; there were other lives at stake. "I know it's selfish of me."

"It's not selfish," I returned. "If it is, then I'm selfish too." We continued to watch the fire consume the forest. "They must have found my note. They're burning the path we need to cross in order to get to District 3, blocking our way."

"They are forcing us to head south, back to District 2." It was good thing we were heading north. They didn't think we would head in that direction but head south as our only choice.

After an hour, we climbed down the tree. Both of us were too sick with worry and felt guilt to have an appetite. As I led us north, Peeta was quiet all morning. I knew where his mind was––Shane and Maddy. By noon, we were starving. At least Peeta's appetite returned and ate heartily. "I miss your cheese buns," I said absently. The thought of his creation made homesick. I missed my dad, mom and Prim. I actually missed the Seam. It was home.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I'll make cheese buns for you whenever you want. And every year I'll bake and design your birthday cake," he muttered.

I smiled. The fact that Peeta would bake cheese buns for me in the near future was more than I ever hoped for. I swore that I would make that a reality––a future with Peeta. We never talked about it because…well, that was obvious. But now out here, we had that chance. We didn't know how long the war against Snow would last, but as long I have Peeta beside me, I could handle anything.

"And, one day…I'll bake our…toasting bread," he said in hushed and casual tone. I turned to look at him. He had the look of panic in his face, like he didn't' mean to say it out loud. I gasped in surprise. He placed a hand on the back of his head. "I guess I shouldn't have presumed that you want to marry me. I mean we never talked about getting married let alone do a toasting." He started to ramble his face pink from embarrassment. "Oh, hell. I'm probably making a fool of myself right now. Geez, I'm an idiot. I'm so stupid."

"Peeta?"

"Toasting? I didn't even ask you…you might not even want to get married. Damnit, I didn't even propose to you and I'm talking about toasting…

"Peeta, it's all right ––"

"Just because we're together doesn't mean you want to get married. Oh God, this is five old me talking, like I'm crazy and deluding myself. Just because we started to have sex doesn't mean marriage. We can just keep having sex without marriage. Oh, I think I'll shut up now."

"Peeta!" I reached out to grab his hand.

"Just because I want to get married doesn't mean that you do. I mean what was presumptuous of me. Oh, hell forget what I just said––" He was flustered and upset with himself. I was speechless not because I disagreed but was afraid to admit to myself that I wanted to do a toasting with him too. I wasn't good with words so I acted instead. I straddled his lap and kissed him. My hands were placed on the back of his head as my lips devoured him. Our tongues dueled for possession, my skin burned and my heart pounded.

"Yes, yes," I said between gasps of air as our kisses turned hard and demanding. "Yes."

"Yes? You mean––"

"Yes, I want to too. To marry you." Our foreheads touched, my eyes closed while my heart raced in my chest. I pulled back. "That wasn't a proposal. I mean, just know I'll say yes when you ask me." Peeta smiled so wide his eyes twinkled. I hugged him tight and relished the feeling of his hard chest against my breast.

However, our happy bubbled burst as a voice interrupted us.

"Well, well, what do I have here," Cato said as he pointed a rifle at us. My bow leaned against a tree while Peeta's machete lay on the ground next to his feet. "The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12."

"Cato!" Peeta exclaimed as he stood up and placed me behind him.

"You didn't think I'd find you, did you?" he asked. "It wasn't easy, you know, but I had a little help." He aimed his rifle behind us. A drone hovered in the air. I've never seen it before. I wondered if it was Snow's private drone.

"What do you want Cato?" Peeta asked as he ignored the drone and focused on the matter at hand.

"You know what I want."

"Me, I know you want me, so you can let Katniss go."

"No, Peeta. I'm not leaving," I persisted.

"You really think that just because we left the arena the games are over," Cato explained. "That we're out here without the Gamemakers, the other tributes and sponsors that the games are done?"

"But they are over. We are free, Cato," I said. "The cornucopia was destroyed, the tributes gone. You don't have to fight Peeta––"

"But I do," he insisted. "You made a fool out of me. I lost respect, my friends because of him. I became a laughing stock." He tightened his grip on the rifle, his finger on the trigger. "Once your dead, Peeta Mellark. I'll take your body back to Snow. Marvel was right. I can go back as a Victor. Only if I bring you back––dead. You are my way back, the reward and my salvation. I can go back home."

"You can kill me, but let Katniss go," Peeta bargained.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you," I said as I wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed my chest on his back.

"Katniss––" Peeta began.

"No, damnit. I'm not leaving."

"You two can argue all you want. You'll both be dead. Who dies first won't matter," he continued. "Because you see, like Mr. Templesmith said, ' _Welcome to the 74_ _th_ _Hunger Games. The odds are not in your favor.'_ "

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint. I do appreciate your patience and for taking his journey with me. Thanks again for waiting. Have a great rest of the week. Next update will be Peeta's POV.**_


	53. Chapter 53 - The Winner

Chapter 53 –– The Winner of the 74th Hunger Games

 _AN: Thank you for your patience. A special thanks to those who alerted, favored and reviewed the last chapter [jroseley, B Dizzy, LACR, pumpkinking5, Cassie Sharpie, Browniangel, kelmikmag, Nai1987] Your constant comments and support inspire me to continue writing. Bless you. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter contains Prim and Peeta's POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language and violence. Any mistake found are my own. So on with the show...  
_

* * *

 **Prim POV ––**

All day Dad I mean, Mockingjay had been nervous and agitated––characteristics I never seen or experienced before. Dad was usually calm and level headed. Now, he was stern, hard, and unapproachable. I had to remind myself that at the camp he was _The Mockingjay_ not my father. He didn't even look my dad wearing the signature Mockingjay outfit, all black battle fatigues––boots, pants, shirt, leather gloves and hood. He hadn't shaved in days so he had gruff look about him. This man was…scary in a way––he was my dad but he acted and spoke like someone else.

I sighed long and wistful feeling alone since the moment Shane and Maddy left. After the reaping, I was certain that I was going to die. I was resigned to my fate as I said goodbye to my family. Then, the train incident happened. My life was no longer in my hands as I participated and became involved with Mockingjay's rebellion. I really had no choice. Then to discover that the Mockingjay was my father was another shocker that turned my world upside down.

' _I wished Katniss was here, I wish mom was here.'_

Having Rye at the camp was a small relief since he was from back home, but with his appearance I missed my family and my home amongst living with strangers. In the end, he too ended up going back to District 12. I had never imagined that my life would take so many turns.

And the ultimate shocker was seeing Gale as a prisoner, someone who betrayed Mockingjay. I never thought he would ever do that. Gale had looked up to him as a leader. He was eager to join the rebellion only to betray him. The world around me was changing and people who I thought I could trust were not trustworthy.

Granted, I met a few great people, Shane, Maddy, Effie and even Amelia Snow. But discovering that the Mockingjay was my father was hard to swallow. I love my dad––he was kind, patient and someone I turned to in time of need, support and comfort. Now, I was afraid to approach him He…was different. I remembered the first time I realized that he wasn't just my dad but the leader of a revolution.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _The atmosphere around the camp was one of excitement. The camp was alive with kinetic energy I never felt before. I didn't know why. "Shane, what is going on?" I asked as I noticed him cleaning his rifle._

" _Mockingjay is arriving," he informed me. "He's never…we've never met him before. He's coming here, Prim. To this camp."  
_

" _Oh," I said in surprise. "You never met him?_

 _"I've heard of his transmissions but no, I've never met him in person."_

" _Wow, really," I said in a stunned tone. "You joined the rebellion, not knowing who the Mockingjay is?"_

 _"Well, to be honest. No one knows who he is. His real identity," Shane continued, "only the higher ups, not even the commanding officers knows who he is."_

"But you follow and obey his orders?"

" _Yes, anyone who wants to knock Snow off his throne I'll follow," he said. "He's been fighting for a long time, and fighting against all odds."_

" _That's a lot of faith and trust for someone you never met," I stated._

" _I've been listening to his transmissions back in District 4," Shane muttered. "For a long time, I just listened and kept it from my parents. They didn't believe in his cause. When they found out, they were…livid, furious for listening to him because they didn't think anything could happen. The districts are too weak to fight the Capitol. That what I wanted to fight for was a dream. It would never happen. Then my sister was reaped. They were devastated. I couldn't stay home. I didn't want my future children to go through what they went through."_

Then, Mockingjay arrived and reveal his identity to me––he was my father, Garrett Everdeen. I had thought my world changed then it did again. Mockingjay was not only my father––he was a man who had the world on his shoulders. I should have expected him to be who I needed to be even when he revealed his secret to me. In my mind and in my heart he was…Dad.

 _The night he arrived, I had sought out my father after I had a nightmare. Usually I sought comfort from my sister whenever I had a bad dream and needed relief. Just like any child with the expectation of needing a parent for comfort, I depended on him but not realizing that not only I needed him but the people around him as well._

Dad was in another tent, talking to his men. I barely acknowledged them, as the images of my nightmare were fresh in my mind. "Dad," I called out to him.

"Prim. Why are you up?" he stated as he noticed me.

" _I…I…had a bad––" His men and women around him look uneasy. It was obvious that I needed my father for comfort not the man standing with his head elsewhere. In his mindset, he wasn't Garrett Everdeen but the Mockingjay. He was the iconic figure everyone knew him for––to me he was my father._

" _I'm sorry, Prim but I'm really busy right now," he stated, his eyes stern and hard. I had interrupted them. "Why don't you wait in our tent and I'll be there as soon as I can." I sniffled, tears tracked down my cheeks. "Prim, I'm in the middle of doing something important. I'll be with you in a while." I finally noticed a map on the table. There were marking all over Districts 2, 5 and 8._

 _I nodded my head and left the tent. I've been trying extremely hard to be accepted with the rebels as being one of them. I'm only 14 years old and I wanted them to take me seriously, but I had expectation when my father arrived. He was family. I bit my lip and tried not to burst into tears as I lay on the cot feeling the wake of my nightmare._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

That night I knew I couldn't rely on my father. He was a different man outside of District 12. He was the Mockingjay and I had begun to treat him accordingly. For the first time since leaving 12, I really felt alone and lonely. Shane and Maddy had been my friends and companion, treating me like I was one of them, but they were gone. They had left to rescue Peeta and Katniss from the arena. Then Mr. Abernathy arrived with Dr. Carlyle, her daughter Amelia, Ms. Trinket and her stylists. They weren't like the soldiers who were hard and rough not knowing how to engage with a 14-year old girl.

I liked Ms. Trinket; she was…unusual as she and her Capitol friends stuck out from the group with their high heels, platforms and bright wigs and shiny clothes that shone in the sun. They were definitely out of place in the middle of forest. They were friendly enough but protested to the conditions. They first griped about the clothes.

"Humph, there is no way you are getting me to wear that…that monstrosity you call a uniform," Effie huffed as they handed her a pair of pants, shirt, socks and boots––all brown/green color camouflage. "It goes against my complexion." She eyed the boots with disgust. "Those are atrocious––"

"They are worn for comfort and not style," Flavius surmised as he examined his own set. I tried not to laugh as he picked up his size 12 boots with his two fingers as if they were about to explode. "I do agree that this is hideous. What happened to contrast? I expected black boots but this…" He shivered, "Who's the idiot who designed the boots to match the pants and shirt?"

"Oh, how I wished I brought my makeup kit," Octavia whined. "At least add some color to our face." They had begrudgingly accepted their new clothes with much protest.

Then our new companions were appalled of the living conditions and arrangements. Octavia and Venia were assigned to one tent and the hilarity ensued.

"This is where we will be living?" Venia asked as she spotted the tent. Once inside they examined their living quarters. "What is that?" She pointed to the tent as we walked towards it.

"That is what they call a _tent_ ," I explained. Venia looked stunned. "That is where you will sleep."

"We're supposed to sleep in that?" The tent was tall enough for them to walk in. They both gasped in horror, their mouths opened and eye wide. "Where are the beds?"

"There are no beds," I started, "you will be sleeping on the cots." I pointed to the two long rectangular beds.

"Oh, I heard about those," Octavia stated. "This was not at all what I expected when we decided to leave the Capitol. Oh, my goodness." Venia sat down one cot and nearly toppled over.

"This is…I…this is…" Flavius started but stopped. "Cinna never mentioned any of this." _'Who was Cinna?'_

"Oh, dear," Octavia said as she shook her head. "Where are the pillows? And the sheets and comforter? And where are the restroom facilities?"

"Where's the damn mattress?" All of us ran out of the tent to find Effie in mid-rant. "These are unacceptable conditions. Who can live like this?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. Her blue orbs met mine. "You're very brave young lady, Ms. Primrose Everdeen to be living with these heathens. And in these conditions. It's no wonder you're not infected from the bugs and wild animals from their disease. Where's the commissary? I need a cup of coffee to steel my nerves." A few soldiers around us snorted from her comment.

A female soldier pointed to a large open pit. The resident cook was roasting a couple of wild boar. Hours before the smell of bread permeated in the sir. Suddenly, my stomach lurched remembering Rye's bread that I ate earlier that day. He had already been gone for a few hours and I miss him. Before he left, he baked a few loafs of bread for the camp. His parting gift as a thank you to the camp.

"What is that smell?" Venia asked. "What is that?" She pointed to the pigs speared on the skewers. It's skin caramel brown and their heads still attached.

"That's wild a pig. They caught them this morning and have been roasting them for a few hours," I explained. I had never eaten a lot of pork which was considered rare and expensive meat in District 12. Living in the forest and eating the game that was available to us, I discovered that roasted pork on a open pit was delicious.

"But I must protest. It wasn't as if I volunteered to be here," she sighed. "I didn't ask for this." I recalled her encounter with Mr. Abernathy. How he whisked her away from the Capitol without her permission. I hoped his eye didn't swell too much. It was a hard punch she threw at him. Ms. Trinket rubbed her knuckles a few times to ease the swelling and bruises she sustained from slugging him. Though I do admit, he deserved it. She sat down on a fallen tree with her hands on her head. She muttered something under her breath. I swore I her say, _'I'm going to kill him'_ over and over. I knew to whom she was referring to.

In the meantime, our other guests Dr. Carlyle and Amelia were inside their tent. After introducing them to the rest of the camp, the rebels were not happy to have them with us. They begrudgingly accepted Dr. Carlyle, as she was medical doctor who we could put to good use once the fighting started. We needed all the medical help we could get and it would be a good training experience for me to work beside her.

After Shane and Maddy volunteered, Dad was so focused on his plans and I felt hurt that he almost left without saying good-bye before he headed to his own mission. "Jay, where are you going?" I asked as he led Rye to the hovercraft. He gestured to Rye to enter the ship after securing Gale inside the ship. Shane and Maddy had already left so I was alone.

" _Primrose," he said as he turned to me._

" _Where are you going, sir?" I repeated as I tried to conduct myself as an adult not a child saying good by to her own father. He looked troubled and I didn't know why._

" _I'm going away for awhile," he said. I gasped and bit my lip. 'Don't cry, don't cry,' I recited in my head._

" _How long are you going to be…away?" I wrapped my arms around me and bowed my head as to not look at him._

" _Listen, Prim," he insisted. "I know that I've been hard on you. That I haven't been paying attention."_

" _It's okay Da…Jay," I started, "I understand that people need you. And you are doing something really important." Like rescuing my sister and Peeta from the arena. I couldn't fault him for not paying attention as he forgot about me. "But you should at least said goodbye before you left."_

" _I'm really sorry, Prim," he said soft and low. "You're right. I've been so preoccupied that I should have taken time to say good-bye." I wasn't going to cry in front of him. He opened his arms. I didn't know what to do. He was the Mockingjay in his black attire but his attitude confused me. "It's me, Primmy. I'm still your dad even if I haven't been acting like one." He knelt down with one foot grounded to the floor with his arms wide open._

 _I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please be careful," I sniffled as I tried to contain my tears. "And don't get hurt."_

" _Hey, I'll be back before you know it. I promise," he swore as he kissed my forehead._

" _Don't make promises you can't keep, Dad," I said._

" _I know that you've been very brave and strong," he said. "So I have a surprise for you. Or at least you will be getting one once Mr. Abernathy comes back from his mission."_

 _Mr. Abernathy? What could be possible surprise me with? It was too much to hope for so I held my curiosity and tongue. I didn't want to jinx it._

So when Mr. Abernathy arrived with Dr. Carlyle and Amelia Snow I wasn't too disappointed. Hours later, with Amelia to keep me company I wasn't concerned or cared when another hovercraft arrived because I was too busy helping everyone else pack the camp up. Mockingjay ordered us to pack up and be ready to be moved to another location. I was excited the first time I travelled in the hovercraft but soon discovered it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I felt sick and nauseous all during the trip from District 12 to District 3. It was a good thing I had some mint leaves with me or else I would have been sick afterwards.

That night I continued to have nightmares about Peeta and Katniss. I dreamt that Snow caught and returned them to the arena. It was a recurring nightmare that plagued my sleep since Katniss was chosen. It didn't help that was I truly alone with no friends or family to comfort me. So you could imagine the joy and happiness I felt when I heard her voice.

"Prim," Mom called out to me as I was packing my backpack and had my back was turned. I blinked twice before I turned around. "Prim?"

"Mom?" I cried. This time tears tracked down my cheeks unabated. "Mom!" I turned around so fast that I fell on my knees. Mom ran and picked me up, her strong arms around me. She was also crying.

"My baby, my baby," she wept. "I missed you so much."

"Mom, mom." I was too stunned for words, too happy to speak for several seconds but once I was over the shock I couldn't stop talking. "I missed you too, I missed you, daddy and Katniss. I was so scared I'd never see you again. I missed you so much. I missed our home. I'm so happy you're here."

She pulled back at looked at me, hands to my face as her thumb brushed the tears off my cheek. "Look at you? So grown up. Have they been taking care of you? Did you see your father?"

I nodded my head. "Dad was here for awhile but…he went away again leaving me alone." I never knew how much pain, loneliness and stress I was holding back as I burst into tears. "I've been so scared here by myself. Everyone has been nice but…I missed you, dad and Katniss. Why didn't he let me go with him?" With my loneliness, anger and frustration followed. I appreciated Shane and Maddy's friendship and company but nothing compared to family. "And dad came but left again, mom. He left me alone again. Why did he do that? Why didn't just tell me you were coming? I've been here by myself working and living alongside with the rebels and he wouldn't say anything."

"Prim," she interjected.

"No, I've been away from home for weeks. Then he just arrives for a day, tells me he's the Mockingjay then leaves again. Even when he was here he wasn't…dad. Did you know he was the Mockingjay?" Of course she had to have known. They didn't keep secrets from each other. Now it made sense, how they acted and how we lived in District 12. Many Seam folks looked up to my dad. I wondered if they too knew he was the Mockingjay?

"Prim, I'm here now," Mom said. "I'm not leaving you. And I'm sorry that you father has been preoccupied and has left you feeling abandoned. But I'm here, Prim and I promise I'm not going anywhere." I felt relief and anger. I love my dad, but hated Mockingjay. He turned my life upside down. How do I reconcile my father and the Mockingjay? On one hand he was someone I loved as my father and the other the man who had ripped our lives apart. I'm just so confused.

"I'm sorry that you have been lonely, alone and scared," mom said. "But there was nothing your father and I could do to not make any one suspicious if either of us left 12. But we knew that you were strong and could handle yourself. I give credit to your sister for your strength and courage."

"I miss Katniss," I sobbed. I was happy that mom was here with me but I missed my sister the most. "Dad…Mockingjay, is he bringing Katniss back to us?"

"I don't know what your father has planned," she returned. "I knew that he made arrangements but didn't give me any details. He never does. I am sorry, Prim." I held onto mom for a few seconds then remembered myself. I'm no longer that innocent girl that left District 12 week ago. I'm different now. Wiping my nose with my sleeve, I took a step back and squared my shoulders.

"So what now?" I asked. Mom looked around us noticing that the camp was packed. "We're moving to another location, someplace safe and far away from here."

"And the Capitol and the upcoming war, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we be staying, mom?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired. Mom looked tired.

"I mean, we're healers. We help people. Shouldn't we be someplace that needs us?" Mom smiled. She placed a hand on my cheek. I remembered when I was young she often did that but she stopped when dad got hurt. "Mom?"

"I'm very proud of you, Prim," she said. "You've grown up to be a remarkable young woman." It wasn't the answer I was expecting but it was nice to hear. "But for now, we must do as your father…the Mockingjay ordered. We are moving to a new location." I nodded my head and agreed since I really had no choice in the matter. But at least I had my mom with me and I wasn't alone anymore.

"Mrs. Everdeen," Effie's voice startled me. "I would to like to introduce myself." With our reunion, I had forgotten about everyone around us.

"I know who you are Ms. Trinket," mom said in calm manner, but underneath her tone was anger. "It is very nice to meet you."

"I must tell you what an amazing and remarkable daughter you have. You should must be very proud of Katniss," she complimented.

"I'm very proud of both my daughters, Ms. Trinket."

"Please, let us not be so formal," Effie gushed. "You can call me Effie."

"And my name is Lily," mom returned as she shook Ms. Trinket's hand. "I do need to know how my daughter Katniss was doing? I mean I assumed you know by now that she and Peeta were rescued from the arena."

"Yes, I was told," Effie said. "I'm so relieved that they were rescued as well."

"Oh, that's a very odd thing to say for a reaping escort," Mom returned with a bit of bite in her tone. "Your job is to send children to their death." Effie took a deep breath.

"It's true that Peeta and Katniss were my responsibility when they were in the Capitol," Effie started. "I do my job and I do it well. I have done it for years but I have in all my years as a reaping escort…never met two young people like them––so sweet and charming though a bit on the wild side but truly remarkable young adults. I can see why they were both loved and adored. It truly broke my heart that they were selected."

"Peeta volunteered for Prim," mom reminded her. "Snow chose Katniss."

"Yes, that is true and that is why I too adore Peeta and Katniss. You may not believe me but I would have done anything for them." Mom looked skeptical like she was ready to argue with her.

"Mom," I interrupted. "Don't be mad at Ms Trinket. She was doing her job. Please don't fight."

"I'm sorry, Prim," mom apologized as did Ms. Trinket.

"Yes, please let us not fight between ourselves. We must make a united front for Peeta and Katniss. We may be…we were born under different circumstance, but we do agree of one thing? The games must end and Snow must be judged for his crimes against Panem, do you not agree?" Ms. Trinket surprised me. I never thought a Capitolite would agree or wanted the games to end. This was her source of employment. Peeta and Katniss must have made a very huge impression on her to change not only her livelihood but her life as well.

"I agree," mom stated. "That is all that matters."

The security around my mom was heavy with ten soldiers boarded in the hovercraft. I felt safe but scared at the same time since now my family is also a target––thanks to my dad's announcement. I wished Maddy and Shane was here to meet mom but…oh well. Thinking about them made me wonder how they are doing. I hoped that Katniss didn't give them too much grief since knowing how protective and suspicious my sister could be amongst strangers. Peeta, Katniss, Shane and Maddy, what a sight they must be.

The trip was longer than I expected. It didn't help that I didn't know where we were heading nor had they ever told me. The air inside the compartment turned cold that we were given thick jackets to a warm ourselves. The coats were plush and heavy with wool inside as lining. And of course, it was black.

During our trip, Effie and her friends chatted amongst themselves. "Thank God, we don't have to sleep in the tents anymore," Venia stated. "I hardly slept a wink on that contraption." She shivered for emphasis and dramatic effect.

Flavius snorted, "You think the next place will be any better?"

"What do you mean?" Octavia chimed in. "Anywhere was better than that place."

"Pfft, you both are delusional if you think our living arrangements will get any better," Flavius said as he rolled his eyes. "It'll be the same only in a colder climate." He tugged at his coat around him. "We'd be lucky if we get a heater." Effie was unusually quiet since we first boarded the ship. I wondered what she was thinking. Maybe planning bodily harm to Mr. Abernathy once he returned. She was not pleased.

Dr. Carlyle and Amelia kept to themselves, not wanting to draw attention. I was surprised how they adjusted so easily to our living conditions. They didn't complain but did what was expected and asked of them.

A few minutes later, the monitor in the craft turned on. Dad's face appeared. Mom gasped in shock. My mouth hung opened.

' _Greetings, Panem,'_ the Mockingjay started. _'You're all wondering what is happening since my last broadcast. Many of you have heard the rumors that WE have infiltrated the Capitol and destroyed the Cornucopia thus ending the games. It is NOT a rumor but a fact.'_ The screen displayed the explosion inside the arena as tributes reacted from the explosive concussion from the bombs. Then the images switched to District 5. _"We have disabled and destroyed the Gamemakers' programming. They will never again plan and strategize how to murder innocent children, ripping them from their families to certain death.'_

Dad stopped and took a deep breath. ' _I admit that I am not good with words. I'm not a polished politician or witty host that can deliver happy repartee to amuse and entertain the public. I am only a man––a husband and father whose main purpose in life were to keep my family safe and happy. Like all men in Panem, it is our duty provide for our families––to feed and clothe our children, to watch them grow._

 _Many have asked me, why I became the Mockingjay. Why did I take up this mantle to fight against the Capitol? Ten years ago I would tell you it was out of necessity and desperation, wanting a better life for my daughters. Those were my reasons. They were enough for me._

 _Today, they are my reasons still but now, there is more––I fight for love for my friends and neighbors, I fight to see that every child will have no fear of turning 12 because their names would be added into the lottery. No child should be herded like cattle and chosen to be slaughtered for entertainment. Today, I dream of world where any citizen can live in Panem, free from oppression, starvation and the Hunger Games._

 _You wonder how can I dream of this? Why would I ask you to place your life in danger for a pipe dream? You have to ask yourself, why not? There are days and months that I struggle with myself asking men and women to fight for me, to follow me to certain death as any child chosen in the lottery. But something happened. Something so unexpected that I cannot deny that fate brought me here at this moment and time._

 _You wonder what it is? It is not what but whom? Who do I find inspiration when dark thoughts enter my mind and I doubt myself? Who do I see hope as I struggle to ask men and women to fight beside me. As I said, words fail me so I will let this video speak for myself._

On the screen was the image of Katniss running from a view from the air. She ran and stopped drawing her bow at something or someone. It was hard to tell at first. Then, everyone gasped. The compartment was quiet that only the loud whirring of the engines filtered the air. Mockingjay was right that no words where necessary as Katniss chased after Peeta and a bear. Then suddenly, the images changed, as Peeta stood by a ledge with the bear ready to charge at him. Katniss is seen yelling and screaming. We all exclaimed in horror as the bear charged at Peeta. Someone screamed in the compartment as he and the bear toppled over the edge.

"Peeta, no!" Amelia shouted to the screen. "Mom, the bear killed Peeta." Tears ran down her face. I was too shocked to react at first as my mind tried to accept what my eyes saw on the screen.

"Oh my god," Octavia bawled. Then we had breathed out loud in relief as we watched Peeta climbed over from the ledged where he landed.

"He's okay, mom. Peeta is still alive," Amelia screamed with glee. Mom had a hand covering her mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. Once Peeta climbed from ledged we could see Katniss searching for injuries. Her face was stern as she displayed no emotion. Then she grabbed his and kissed him.

"Woohoo."

"Yes!"

"Fucking, hell!"

"You go girl." Shouts of happiness and relief filtered into the compartment. Dad's face once again filled the screen. He had a big smile on his face.

' _That is who I fight for, for my daughter Katniss and for Peeta Mellark. I have freed them from the arena as they are running for their lives. They fight for their freedom, their survival and for their love for each other. I fight for them for there is no greater reason or inspiration but love and hope. They are my hope and dreams––my inspiration to fight when I find nothing to aspire to. My reason to continue when my energy to fight has left me._

 _Who do you fight for?'_ The Mockingjay's last words echoed in the air.

"Geez, Louise," Venia wheezed. "Those two took ten years from my life. I really thought we lost Peeta."

"Me too, I so scared for the both of them," Octavia added.

"They're fighters," Effie muttered and sniffled seconds later. "As long as they are together, they will make it. I know they will." I was impressed and encouraged by her faith in Katniss and Peeta to survive.

The video continued as we watched images from several districts were displayed. The narrative was the same as families are living in the streets, their homes burned. Then, stockpile of food, clothing and daily necessity such as water, canned goods and grain are packed and stored inside warehouses and trains. We watched as they are delivered and distributed to stores and homes in Capitol and Districts 1 and 2. Then the images switched to broken down homes and businesses struggling to survive. Poverty versus wealth. Beautifully designed homes versus shacks with broken windows covered with wood. The differences were obvious.

The screened darkened signaling the end of the transmission. There was so much to absorb––seeing Katniss and Peeta fighting for their lives, dad as Mockingjay on screen, and the districts in turmoil while the Capitol continued to thrive.

Our new companions were solemn reflecting amongst themselves. I admired their courage and sense of justice to fight against Snow and to oppose their friends and family. I turned to mom. She had a look of pride on her face whether it was for Katniss or Dad. I was pretty proud of both of them myself.

In perspective, I realized that Garrett Everdeen was not only a husband to Lily Everdeen and father to Katniss and myself, but he was also The Mockingjay, _the_ leader of a rebellion. He was one and the same. It was selfish of me to make him chose who he was, as if he was two different people. I needed my father as any child would but he was more than the man who brought me into this world. He was a leader and guiding force who was fighting for a better life, a life without the Games. My father is fighting for a future where a blond hair, blue-eyed boy from the Merchant town was free to love and one day marry a dark hair, gray-eyed girl from the Seam.

I hope their firstborn child is a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Wouldn't that be something to look forward to?

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

' _Calm down, calm down,'_ the words repeated in my head over and over. I was far from calm as Cato continued to aim his rifle at Katniss and me. Then, I snorted at his attempt of humor. He thought he was being clever. "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. The odds are not in your favor!" he announced. _'Was he kidding me? Really?'_

I laughed. The words swirled in my head as Katniss's grip on my waist tightened. Cato had a look of confusion and anger on his face. I laughed again as my body doubled over. "What's so funny, Mellark?" he sneered. "I have a rifle aimed to your head and you're laughing?"

"Peeta?" Katniss's soft voice disrupted my moment of hysteria. With my head bent over I smelled dried blood on my shirt as I had my zipper on my jacket opened. I recalled my encounter in the woods once Katniss and I parted––she hunted while I searched and gathered berries. I touched the bloodstains on my clothes. I was too focused to remember to wash it off me when we filled our canteen with water. We had other pressing needs to consider. So the blood remained on my shirt.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games? You got to be fucking kidding me, Cato," I chortled. "Does it look like we're still in the arena? That we're going to get sponsors and gifts?"

Cato looked stunned but continued to aim the rifle at us. "It's you and your girlfriend's damn fault. The cornucopia was destroyed because of you. You're the cause of––"

"You can't be serious? Cato, The games are over. We're free. We don't have to kill each other," Katniss commented.

"Shut up, you slutty whore," Cato screamed. "I've been training since I was 8 to participate in the games. I volunteered. All the years of training and hard work and you two come along. The both of you ruined my chances––"

"We didn't ask to be in the games, asshole," I spat back. "I didn't want this! To be a victor. To kill anyone to get the title or life that comes with it."

"But I did. I wanted it all my life. You ruined everything. I wanted to be victor. And you come out of …District 12? Out of nowhere and people love you. Why? You're nothing. You're beneath me; we are superior. The men in District 12 are weak, the women born to bear more children for the games so we can slaughter them."

"We're not nothing nor are we born for your games," I spat back. I never angered easily but to say that we were nothing, something broke inside me. I felt for Katniss's hand; it was warm, sweaty and dirty but I needed to feel her alive and well. "Just because we were born in 12 doesn't make us less than you. That's Snow talking." This is what is taught in school. That districts 1, 2 and 3 were taught to look down on the rest of us. And, this is what Mockingjay was fighting for––freedom, justice and equality.

"You are nothing, you come from a poor district of nothing," Cato lectured me of things that were taught to us to divide the nation.

"You have two arms and two legs, blond hair and blues eyes," I listed his characteristics. "I'm the same as you. You are no better or lesser than me. I wouldn't trade my life for yours. I have everything I want or need." I never envied the other districts because all I wanted was in District 12 living in the Seam.

"I'm done talking," he voiced.

"That's all you do, Cato," I started, "you're all talk. You had you big bad friends behind you. Four against two. You say you trained since you were eight yet you have your friends to gang up on Katniss and me. You don't fight fair. I may come from a poor district but at least I have honor."

"You're a big man in your district. But Peeta came along and made a fool out of you," Katniss taunted him. "You know you can't beat Peeta without your friends to help you." Pointing a gun at Peeta because you know without it he can beat your ass." I smiled. Katniss knew our chances to get out of this was for me to fight Cato.

"Put the gun down, Cato," I said as I took a step forward. "If you want to fight, just you and me––arena style hand-to-hand. No distraction or interruptions." I sized him up like I did during my wrestling days. Cato was tall, 6' 3" over 225 pounds. "You want to earn your title as victor, come and get me."

"I don't need to prove anything to you," he sneered back. "Marvel was right, all I need to do is bring you back with me––dead or alive. Preferably dead and President Snow will crown me Victor for the 74th Hunger Games." He aimed at my head. "Then when you're dead I'm gonna fuck your girl before I strangle her to death." I saw red imagining Cato raping Katniss.

"You're the coward. You'd shoot Peeta. It's not a fair fight," Katniss goaded. "I wonder what the rest of the your district will think if they knew you didn't fight fair and square."

"They'll never know," Cato boasted and laughed.

Then, a drone hovered above us. I tensed at its appearance. It was rebel designed, the same drone that found us after the bear incident. "See that?" Katniss pointed to the drone. "That's not a Capitol drone. It's watching us. Probably recording everything. Snow wants Peeta alive. I wonder how he'd feel if you killed him right now. Remember what Marvel said, you'd receive a reward for capturing us alive."

"Come on, Cato," I challenged him. His eyes looked feral like he was trapped and didn't know what to do. So I goaded him some more. "Like Katniss said it's recording us right now. You want me dead. Come and get me and fight like a real man and not behind the gun in your hand." I stepped to the right away from Katniss.

"I can handle you fine. Tell your girlfriend to put her bow away. We'll fight your way. I won't hurt you much. I'll kill you fast and easy."

"Katniss, please?" I implored her. "I'll be fine. Just take care of your self incase…" Cato stared at Katniss.

"You better run, bitch once I kill your boyfriend," he sneered.

He threw the gun aside and unsheathed a knife in its stead. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you." The knife was long, the blade at least 5 inches and 2 inches wide. My heart pulsed and raced. Cato swung the knife left and right. "I'm going to gut you in the stomach, make all your insides fall out of you. Then I'll cut your ears off for souvenirs."

Katniss drew bow and arrow. "No, Katniss. Fair and square." _'Please run if he kills me,'_ I silently said in my mind. Cato and I circled each other for a moment wondering who was going to make the first move. He swung his arm pointing the tip of the knife at my stomach I stepped back. Katniss moved behind me my left hand towards her. _'Please don't interfere and do something stupid.'_ I gently pushed her back away from me.

Cato lunged at me again but I evaded him. "Stop moving. You're like some irritating bug I want to squash."

"You talk too much."

He stepped forward again but I sidestepped him grabbing his wrist that held the knife forcing him behind me. With my left hand I pinched the inside of his upper arm, the soft underside of his bicep. If not exercised for muscle building, it's one of the softest spots on the human body. It's very sensitive when pinched with the right pressure and specific spot between the thumb and forefinger.

"Argh," Cato screamed as I pinched his arm harder forcing him to let go of the knife. And, with a quick turn I yanked his wrist downward causing him to fall on his back. He quickly regained his equilibrium and stood up looking for his knife.

I took a few steps looking for Katniss. To my relief, she had the knife in her hand. My eyes didn't linger as Cato charged me again and when he neared me I stepped sideways and placed my foot in his way causing him to again fall on his face.

"Fuck," Cato screamed. "Fight me." He beat his hands to his chest, his eyes wild and face red. "Come on." I kept moving sideways leading him away from Katniss. I couldn't think about her now and tried to focus on Cato though in the back of my mind, I can hear her. I was tired from lack of sleep, my back twinged from sleeping upright. But I ignored my pain knowing I had to protect Katniss.

My heart raced that I could feel it in my chest. My breath was ragged and harsh as I swallowed air through my mouth. Cato stepped closer, his fists clenched as he swung his right and left hand hoping to land on my face. But because of my height I was able to dodge his punches. And as he lunged with his right hand, I landed a punch to him stomach from under him. His stomach was rock hard feeling the impact on my knuckles.

"Omph," he wheezed between clenched teeth. "Not bad, bread boy. I didn't know you had it in you. I expected you to punch like a girl."

"I have…had…two brothers," I informed him. "They taught me to defend myself from bullies like you."

When I found myself at the spot I was planning my next move, Cato ran towards me again but I was ready as I hunched downward, his chest contacting the side of my head and shoulders. And with the last energy I had left in me I grabbed his waist and used his forward momentum to throw him over my shoulders like sack of flour. I turned around quickly to find him on the ground, groaning in pain from landing on his back. I aimed his fall to land on top of a rock pile, his body lay slanted with his feet upward on top of the pile.

"We don't' have to do this, Cato," I implored him. "We're not enemies. I'm sorry if I embarrassed back at the training center." I guess I chose the wrong things to say as he stood up looking furious than ever.

"Fuck you," he yelled. "My own district laughed at me." I winced.

Injured and in pain, Cato stood up with fire still in his eyes. He looked wild as ever with more fury in his veins. "I've spent my life training to be a victor…or die trying. You will not take my hard work and sacrifice away from me." He lunged again but his time I was prepared to do what needed to be done––to end this. He wasn't going to stop until one of us was dead. There wasn't any choice but to defend myself and end this once and for all. If I didn't Cato would hunt us down, never relenting or letting go of his …obsession with Katniss and me. It was me or him. And him winning would cost Katniss's life as well.

Without a second thought, I took him down, as I once again lifted him over my shoulder and slammed backwards he onto the forest floor of dirt, branches and leaves. I heard a crunching sound of bone breaking and prayed it wasn't my own.

I sat up and flinched as pain shot through my arms and legs. My ribs sore and my shoulders ached. Cato turned on the floor onto his hands and knees crawling towards Katniss. "Peeta," she cried out as she backed away.

"Cato, stop," I yelled. Pain radiated to my lower back. "Stop."

"You took everything away from me," he said between clenched, tears brimmed his eyes as he breathed hard through his mouth. "I'm going to take one thing that means most to you." I didn't realized that he managed to reach for the rifle he threw on the ground earlier.

I quickly ran towards him, his back to me as he picked the rifle off the ground. I managed to ignore the pain I felt as reached over and yanked Cato by the neck. My arm was tight around him, squeezing hard that he dropped the gun onto the floor. Katniss quickly picked it up.

"Stop," I said as we both knelt on the ground. "Cato, just stop. It's over."

"No," he wheezed. "It'll never be over. You know the rules. There can only be one winner. One victor."

"Cato, the games are over," Katniss reminded him. "Just listen to Peeta and stop."

"I have nothing left but the games," Cato admitted. His finger dug into my forearm trying to free him from my choke-hold on his neck. "My friends are dead, my family and district are embarrassed because of me." I tightened my hold not giving an inch. He fought me and wouldn't stop. "I'm going to kill you, Mellark." I breathed through my nose finally smelling the scent of dirt, leaves and sweat. And with the scent was the acrid aroma of blood that permeated my shirt.

"Please stop," I begged as I whispered into his ear.

"Never, until there is one left. I won't stop," he stated.

I closed my eyes. "Peeta. Peeta." Katniss's voice swam in my head. My arms ached from holding onto Cato as my knees dug into the floor. I had no choice.

I yelled loud feeling my throat strain as I squeezed hard, harder onto Cato's neck. He struggled against me; he struggled to free himself his face turning blue as I continued to squeeze his windpipe. I thought of the life I was taking but then remembered Katniss. How her life meant more than Cato's. I couldn't stop.

Katniss screamed as if she too felt my pain and agony of killing Cato with my bare hands. "Peeta!" The pounding in my head accelerated and heart beat so hard I felt it against my chest.

I didn't stop until I felt Cato softened in my arms, his life force leaving his body. I relaxed my arms and felt the weight of Cato's body fall to the ground. It was over.

"Peeta, Peeta?" Katniss crawled to me just as I fell back on the ground and my eyes still closed. I didn't want to look. I was tired and in pain. "Peeta," she sobbed.

I opened my eyes. There was a look of relief on her dirt-smeared face. I smiled. "Katniss?"

"It's okay, Peet. You're going to be okay," she comforted me.

"Congratulations…"

"What?" Katniss asked back, startled and confusion written on her face.

"…to the winner of the 74th Hunger Games," I continued as I extended my hand to Katniss. She grabbed it tight and placed the back of my hand onto her chest. She gently rubbed her other hand to the side of my head. Her touch calmed and soothed me for a few seconds. With a heavy heart and weary body I closed my eyes. "Can we rest now, Katniss?"

"Not yet, baby. Not yet." Her soft melodic voice lulled me to sleep as the world turned black before me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review at your leisure. I would like to know what you guys think so far. More to come as Peeta and Katniss fight their way to safety. Where are Mockingjay, Shane and Maddy? Find out in the next following chapters. Hope you have a great weekend.**_


	54. Chapter 54 - A Father's Legacy

Chapter 54 –– A Father's Legacy

 _AN: My thanks to those read, reviewed, alerted and favored Destiny. Lol I especially want to thank the following who left a review for the last chapter. I enjoy reading your comments––pumpkinking5, LACR, BDizzy, little Bird Lina, Twink21, Nais1987, Browniangel and guests. Because you know reviews inspire authors to write updates and let's them know you enjoy reading their stories! Lololol_

This chapter was written with Snow and Jimmy's POVs and is rated _**R**_ _for strong language. Katniss and Peeta need a bit of rest sometimes._ The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and any mistakes found are mine.

* * *

 **Snow POV ––**

Exhaling a long and cleansing breath, I looked outside my window at my palatial garden that expanded to five acres of land. I remembered my father spending a fortune for the design. It was an immense landscape that I found comfort and solitude amongst the beautiful expanse of roses, only white. The scent of the flower filtered in the house at mid afternoon perfuming the air. My state of tranquility disrupted by the sound of Mockingjays voice.

' _Who do you fight for?'_ Mockingjay, also known as Garrett Everdeen's words echoed in my head. I had my back turned to the monitor as Plutarch watched with great interest, watching the video over and over. I however, was not amused or intrigued. After the watching the cornucopia exploded I sent troops after the tributes.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _"I want Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen alive," I ordered as I tried to contain my fury. " I don't care how long it takes you find them and bring them to me. You don't stop looking until you do."_

 _"I want Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket and Cinna, the stylist and his team to brought to me now," I instructed. "They are to be detained and kept at the Gamemaker's building with no than 20 guards. Close down the exposition at the stadium. Shut down car or air transports in and out of the city. No one is allowed to leave or enter the city limits."_

 _Next I sent for Seneca Crane, my Head Gamemaker. "Tell me, Mr. Crane," I started. "What is the status in the arena? When can you have it functioning again?" I was certain that my soldiers would apprehend and capture my tributes. The games would continue as planned._

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. President, but…" he hesitated. Sweat beaded his forehead. I narrowed my eyes and waited for him to continue. "The programming…all the data and servers…they have been compromised."_

 _"Compromised? Explain?" I didn't like the sound of it but I prepared for the worse._

 _"The rebels not only destroyed the cornucopia in the arena but they have infiltrated the computer systems. We lost everything."_

 _"Everything. What do you mean everything?" I asked horrified. All my predecessor's work and my legacy lost._

 _"They destroyed the computer main servers, sir. All data, programs, games and plans. The only thing they had left untouched were the footage to all the 73 games––the archives. They were saved."_

 _"With all the security measure placed inside the gamemaker's facility. How did 'they' manage to infiltrate and destroy…everything?"_

 _"They had to have been planning this for months, even years, sir. There was a virus in the system that had been planted for a long time. Once all electrical feed was turned off, we turned on the back up system. And after that the 'worm' started to delete the files."_

 _"I see," I said in grim manner._

 _"Once they started, my programmers did the best they could to stop it from 'feeding', but the more they interfered, the fast the files were deleted."_

 _"So…you lost everything. Everything that my family had worked for," I stated. "Was there anything saved?"_

 _"Nothing, we…we have to start from scratch and start over. All the programming and designs."_

 _"So how did this happen?"_

 _"There were two programmers that I suspected…but…"_

 _"But?"_

 _"Before I could detain her, she was gone, sir. There was wide spread panic and chaos. She slipped out."_

 _"And who is 'she?' " I asked. A woman programmer? There weren't that many but the ones Crane hired were very skilled and brilliant._

 _He pulled out his datapad and handed it to me. On the screen was dark skinned woman in her early 30's, Elsa Nayala. "She is not a Capitolite," I discovered. Most programmers were born and trained from the Capitol. With a few exceptions, only a few were hired out of the city. "She was exceptional in game design, Mr. President. We had her heading the designs for the 75th Hunger Games. You…you hand picked her yourself."_

 _I didn't remember the face but the name stuck. She was rare, as designer with a brilliant eye for 3-D designs. She had created a new digital species that would revolutionize the games––the mutt animal configuration. Plutarch had suggested to use them for the Quarter Quell––the 75th Hunger Games. The mutts were tested weeks ago in District 12. The test was dual purpose as a testing ground and warning to Peeta Mellark as he did not comply to my…request––to help me discover the identity of the Mockingjay. Little did I realize it was his girlfriend's father. Did he know and if he did how was Peeta able to resist the truth serum?_

 _Nevertheless, the alpha test for the mutt dogs in District 12 were a complete success and would have been used at next year's Hunger Games._

 _"So not only did the rebels destroy my the programs and the cornucopia. The electrical substations in District 5 were sabotaged as well. And, you mean to tell me that Ms. Nayala has escaped after she has literally destroyed all the Gamemaker's programming? Over 70 years of data, files and programming gone. Never to be recovered?" Everything my family built had collapse in mere seconds. All because of… I held my temper in check. My life's work destroyed by a seventeen year old boy, his girlfriend and her crippled father._

 _"Yes, Mr. President," Crane said, his Adam's apple bulged in throat and a vein protruded on his forehead as sweat gleamed on his skin. He looked…scared. He should be scared for his life. My family's was legacy gone. It would take years to rebuild the games._

 _I was a man of few word and when I spoke, my words were clear and succinctly. "Leave my sight. You are finished."_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

That night Mr. Crane's body was found at the stadium––a rope around his neck as he was suspended on the flagpole of District 12.

The rest of my peacekeepers I sent over to find my daughter in law and family once I had discovered they were the disappearance of my daughter-in-law and granddaughter, I had doubled security at my home. Roberta and Amelia are missing, presumably kidnapped. Though most of their clothes and things were untouched and undisturbed, I had my…doubts, their abduction so easily executed.

"He's brilliant, you know," Plutarch stated. "All these years, no one knew who he was and where he lived. I thought he was a gypsy travelling place to place, district to district never setting down in one place. We suspected he was loner with no family or friends. Only to find out he was in the farthest and poorest district, blending with the locales while dispersing order to his men at other districts making it look like he was there." He chortled. "And a cripple no less, a missing arm and leg to disguise and hide him in the population."

"You admire him," I accused. "A man whose man purpose is to destroy our way of life. Destroying decades of traditions, the Hunger Games."

"You should never under estimate the desperation of a man willing to sacrifice a boy and his own daughter for his cause," he added. "He puts his country first before his family, his home. What does that tell you what kind of man he is?"

"A dangerous one," I admitted. I too knew the sacrifice a man must make to have power and success. To become the president of a nation who would serve him.

"We under estimated his forces as well," Plutarch voiced. "We knew he had an army, three to four hundred at best . Paltry numbers in comparison to your thousands. His attacking district 3, 5 and 8 did put out his hand. He has more men than we expected. They are probably scattered within the district and adding more men each day. This…" He pointed to the monitor. "This is his call, to rally the rest of Panem to join him."

"What of his district, District 12?" I inquired.

"The men there are merchant and miners. If any one would give you trouble it would be the miners. They have less to lose because they are fighting for better conditions. The merchants are lazy. They wouldn't want to disrupt their way of life."

"But didn't you just admit that these are desperate men in desperate times," I reminded him. "12 will become a problem. Everdeen was a miner… before the accident." I sighed. I had never had so much trouble with one district. I listed the names of people in my head, but then I didn't realize I had spoken out loud because was I annoyed and troubled.

"It all started with Head Peacekeeper's Cray, his nephew…Ivan, didn't it? He chose the wrong girl to harass, Katniss Everdeen whose boyfriend is Peeta Mellark. Garrett Everdeen used the boy in video that started the…events. It's victor Haymitch Abernathy's district as well. That damn district has cost me everything."

"Who would have thought that little district, one of the poorest and farthest would be the cause of your troubles."

"Is it true? Crane reported that nothing was salvageable," I asked one last time. Heavensbee nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. President," he admitted. "I'm not sure it wise to reboot the systems. The programs and files were deleted and that includes all back up systems. We literally have to start from scratch. All the programmer's data base and backup files were deleted as well. Nothing was saved or could be reconstructed right away."

"Then we start over," I decreed.

"But sir, it would takes up months or even years to recover…"

"I don't care," I seethed in silent anger. "I don't care how long it takes. I will not let that…cripple undermine all the work my family has created. He will not defeat me––"

"Sir, don't you think you have other priorities to handle first," he started. "Mockingjay has attacked your power and sub stations. He has infiltrated the gamemaker's facility, his rebels are looting and destroying the Capitol supplies––food, grain. You have half your soldiers in the west side looking for Peeta and Katniss. The other half looking for Mockingjay and his wife. Your people still haven't heard from you. They need you support and comfort. They want answers to questions that Flickerman and your PR team cannot answer."

"What do you recommend me to do?"

"Take a step back. Take a moment to talk to your people who are looking to you for some reassurance," he began. "There are rumors of rebels in Capitol. That there will be an attack. People are scared, and when they are scared they do not react rationally." I remembered the riots during the 30th Hunger Games. The strong and trained tributes fought each other, killing each other off while the weak hid. The remaining tributes kept away from each other. Weeks flew with no resolution or victor and people grew tired or boredom. Nothing pushed the games to its conclusion. In reaction, the Capitolites rioted and angry sponsors and citizens wanted their money back.

"Why are they worried? It's me that Mockingjay wants," I scoffed.

"But the rumor of your daughter-in-law and granddaughter missing is running rampant in the city," he stated. "With them missing, there is proof of their presence in the city. People are scared. You need to make a statement. Don't lie or try to hide anything from them. Lying will make situations worse." I snorted. I wondered how the citizens would react to the 'things' I knew and kept from them––dark secrets from some of the Capitolites.

"Fine," I agreed with great reluctance. The last thing I wanted to do was appease a bunch of spoiled citizens because their toys were taken away from them. How do I announce that the Hunger Games and all it entailed were gone? How do I tell them that we are under attack and since the rebels have infiltrated the city, that no one was safe? "I leave you the task of writing the information that is needed to be given. I want this conference done quickly."

"Thank you, sir," he Heavensbee said. "This is first move to make. You have already implemented measures to find Mellark and Everdeens and to find your family. May I suggest that you add more security to the warehouses and train stations for each district. You have to protect transportation and manufacturing if you intend to keep the Capitol functioning."

"You have my permission to give the order on my behalf," I said. I trusted Heavensbee as my consultant on such matters. His years of loyalty and service had served me well. Albeit, I trusted no one but I needed his help. As my consultant, he too was in danger. "And another thing, tell the head peacekeeper in District 12 to start removing all personnel as soon as possible. I want then all out of the district."

"Why, sir?"

"It's time that I teach Everdeen a lesson. Tit for tat you might say," I said a sinister tone. _'He needs to feel the my wrath.'_ "And I'm sending a message to all of Panem when I'm done there is nowhere that Garrett and his rebels can hide."

It was time to act. Mockingjay may have destroyed the Hunger Games but I was confident that I would recreate the database and programming that was lost. The new facility will be impenetrable. It would take years to reconstruct even if it meant to start from scratch. But first there was a bird to catch and I knew the means to lure him into a trap.

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I ordered.

"Sir, we found these two trying to leave the city," the peacekeeper announced. A male and female was escorted into the room. My eye bulged from my sockets. This was indeed good fortune as I smiled at my two guests.

"Hello, Cinna," I greeted them. "I believe you and I have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **Jimmy POV ––**

Despite the turmoil since the Hunger Games ceremony, life in District 12 continued. The sound of a pan disrupted the quiet that hovered inside the bakery.

"Delly," Rye's voice filled the air with tone of remorse and frustration. "I said I'm sorry already." I walked into the kitchen to find Delly in tears.

"What's going on in here?" I asked. "Is there a problem?" Rye had his back turned his hands on his head.

"Him." Delly pointed at her husband. "He's the problem." _'Oh, boy.'_ I cringed as the sight of my family. Since Delly's pregnancy, she had been emotional and sensitive to anything Rye said or did. I had faced the same problems three times with Evelyn.

"What did Rye do now?" I sighed.

"Me, why is it always me?" he said as he turned around his eyes wide open. I glared back at him. I had counseled him about pregnant women and the emotional upheaval he was going to endure. No matter how irrational, impatient or demanding Delly was going to be, she was carrying his baby and had to endure her emotional outbursts and tantrums.

Rye closed his eyes once again and placed a hand on his hip. I could tell he was counting in his head.

"Delly, what happened?" I asked my daughter-in-law.

"He called me fat," she hiccupped. _'Oh, geez.'_

"Rye!"

"I did not," he defended as he opened his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you did," Delly seethed back with tears in her eyes, her lower lip trembled.

"I said…I said that you should stop eating the cupcakes. The baby needs to be fed with healthier foods like fruit. I said you are eating too much sugar and fat––"

"See, he called me fat!" Delly wailed. I pursed my lips hoping to contain my amusement. I loved Delly and Rye. She was unreasonable but since when did any hormonal pregnant woman was rational? I wouldn't change this life for the world as I remembered my time in the Justice Building after Darius had arrested me.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _"Mr. Mellark, please have a seat," Darius directed. Worried and scared, I now realized the magnitude of Peeta's experience. I mean, I knew it was horrifying and scary but to actually experience how he felt, it stunned me. I clasped my hands together noticing the bits of dough and flour between my nails and hands. I woke up early despite not sleeping well the night before worrying over Rye and especially for Peeta. Images ran inside my head that I couldn't turn it off no matter what I did._

 _At least Rye was safe with Garrett. I was angry and felt betrayed at Rye's abandonment but I understood his motivation. He loved his brother and wanted to help. How? I wasn't quite sure since he wasn't a fighter. I obsessed over Garrett's plans to rescue my son and his daughter. There was so much to lose and things that could go wrong. I prayed that both my sons would come home unscathed._

 _"You're dismissed," he ordered his two soldiers that accompanied us. Once the door was closed behind them, Darius sat across me. I looked at Darius. He was far too young to shoulder so much responsibility. But I was relieved it was Darius and not some stranger. Images of Cray with his face in a sneer as he took Peeta away into the Justice building surfaced in my mind. I imagined how Peeta must have felt scared, alone and trying to stay brave. I was happy that Haymitch was there for him. I envied the bond that grew between them. It was obvious that they did form a relationship of trust and care but I never begrudged Peeta for feelings he had for Haymitch since I knew I had failed him._

 _"Listen, Mr. Mellark," Darius started. "I'm not here to hurt you, okay? But I do have to ask you a few questions. Questions you want me to ask and not with anyone else. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. "Just be prepared if…if I have to take you to the Capitol just in case President Snow orders me to."_

 _"Do you think he might?" Sweat trickled down my head onto my neck. Even with the air conditioning on, I felt hot as though I was suffocating. The bakery created heat that had us perspiring for hours. Inside the Justice building, it was a different kind of heat accompanied with fear, stress and panic._

 _"He's been very uncommunicative lately," he added. "There hasn't been any information as to who is supposed to be sent to be the new head peacekeeper. It's not like him to take this long." He hesitated. "It worries me that he's been pulling out some soldiers a little at a time these past few weeks. I don't like it."_

 _"Me, too," I admitted. Darius raised his brows. "I mean in under different circumstance I'd be relieved but I have a bad feeling. I can't explain it." The number of peacekeepers still present was less than half now. Those numbers bothered me. "What do you suspect is going on?"_

 _"Truthfully?"_

 _"I expect no less, Darius. I have trusted you for some time now."_

 _"I think something bad is going to happen again," he confessed. "Really bad."_

 _"Like maybe more mutt attacks," I suggested. Darius's eyes grew wide. "Maybe a large number of mutt dogs not just a dozen like last time." Like the last time when I lost my son and daughter-in-law. Graham's death was still fresh in my mind, a hole that would never heal. Losing Peeta and Rye would more than devastate me._

 _"I thought about that possibility," he stated. He drew a long and raspy breath though his mouth. "It would be easy to make it look like another mutt attack with not enough soldiers to defend the citizenry."_

 _"You know, I can see Snow leaving a small number of soldiers to defend us," I said. "It would be too obvious if all you guys left completely. If he orders all of you to leave, you and I know that…" I couldn't complete the sentence. The thought more than scared me. I thought of all my family and friends both Merchant and Seam._

 _I grew angry that Garrett had gotten his family out of 12, but what about the rest of us? Did he not think of us when he sent his message to Snow and revealed himself? He had to know there would be repercussions._

 _"I confess that I'm at a loss what to do," Darius admitted. "I'm a peacekeeper, trained to serve the Capitol and President Snow. But…"_

 _"But?"_

 _"I feel as though even us peacekeepers, the ones left here have been abandoned," he stated. "Ever since the incident with Ivan and Cray, we have no support or information of what's been happening else where."_

 _"How many of you feel have felt like this?" I inquired._

 _"A lot…nearly have of those left." He shifted in his seat as he felt guilty for revealing his concern. "I shouldn't be talking or telling you any of this."_

 _"Darius, I'm your friend. But I know that you have a job––a job to keep us in check and to keep order. We have in fact complied to all the demands, requests and lived with unbearable conditions. We know about the unrest in the other districts. Our lives are at stake, so no more lies or subterfuge." He nodded his head. I placed him a tough position––our lives over his job. "What would you do when not if Snow orders for all peacekeeper to leave District 12? We would be defenseless when––"_

 _A soldier interrupted up. "Sir, you need to watch this," he said as he pressed a button on a panel. The monitor in the room turned on. On the screen, Garrett's face appeared. I gasped in surprise and relief as I watch an image of Peeta and Katniss running in the forest with two rebel soldiers._

 _'Panem, this is my gift to you. And to the families of the tributes, these are your children.' Garrett announced as I also noticed the other tributes following them._

 _'He did it. He fucking did it.' Words rang in my head. 'Garrett rescued Peeta but…he also rescued the other tributes?' That was not part of the plan._

 _'The games are over. If you join me I swear that no child will ever be reaped, no child will ever sign up for a tessarae nor shall a child stand in a crowd with their peers as they wait in fear for their name to be called. Join me and free Panem from Snow and the Capitol. Help me end his reign of terror and subjugation._

 _Our children are running for their lives from the arena. Help me fight for them, help me fight for everyone's child in every district.'_

 _The monitor went dark and the Capitol icon appeared on the screen. I wanted to jump for joy as my heart burst with happiness and relief. My son, Peeta was saved. Albeit, he was running for his life, but he and Katniss had a better chance of survival. They were no longer in the arena. My spirit lifted, the world seemed bright and new again, but my jubilation was short lived._

 _"I have to ask, Mr. Mellark," Darius started as he had a grim look on his face. "I'm asking as a friend because at this point it doesn't really matter to me. How long have you known that Mr. Everdeen was the Mockingjay?" I couldn't stop from smiling. Tears brimmed my eyes._

 _I debated whether it was a good idea to talk about Garrett. I trusted Darius but when asked, he will tell Snow any information that he discovered in this 'interview.' But he was right, it was a moot point because all of Panem knows who he is now._

 _"Garrett Everdeen has been a friend, a good friend." Despite that fact that Lily fell for him while we were together, I never resented neither of them for breaking my heart. You love whom you love. Had I forced Lily Graham, Rye and Peeta would not have existed. Because fate had other ideas. She was meant to fall for Garrett so that my son Peeta would fall for their daughter Katniss. We weren't meant to be. "I only found out after the mining accident and Lily…needed help. She accidentally told me in a moment of exhaustion and fear of losing him."_

 _"I wasn't posted here yet when that happened," he informed me. "I was assigned months later."_

 _"To tell a long story short, I had never suspect it though I heard rumors that he…the Mockingjay was from 12," I admitted. "But when he started appearing at other districts, I never gave it another thought." I took a deep breath. "Before the accident, Garrett was able to disappear two to three days at a time with a help from…a couple of Merchants who were involved with him. But because of Garrett's disability, he stopped. Thus, sending his avatars in his stead to keep the ruse alive."_

 _Darius wanted to know who was involved and if I knew about the rescue attempt. "I can't believe this all happened under my watch and I never suspected any of you involved. I mean, I under estimated Mr. Abernathy. He didn't seem the type to care or get involved. Was he playing the district drunk as a ploy?"_

 _"No, that was real," I told him. Haymitch drank to forget––survivor's guilt is what they called his ailment. That and the fact he lost all his family when defied Snow and was sold and forced into prostitution. "He had stopped only months before because…"_

 _"Because of your son, Peeta," he supplied. I nodded my head. "Your son seems to be very involved––"_

 _"No, Darius" I blurted, a sense panic settled in my chest as my heart raced. "The only thing he did was defend the girl he loved from getting raped. Ivan was a monster. You can't deny that."_

 _"So their relationship is real?"_

 _"Yes, it is. Why would you ask that? You've seen my son. He's besotted over Katniss."_

 _Darius shrugged his shoulders. "I thought Merchant and Seam relationships were forbidden. I thought Mockingjay was making them up as a propo to use for his video."_

 _"Peeta has been in love with Katniss before he even knew what love was about. He was infatuated with her at an early age. That infatuation grew to love and adoration. He is smitten and head over heels in love with her. I would never allow Garrett to use my son that way." My resentment and bitterness surfaced. I forgave Garrett for using Peeta, but it didn't mean that I had forgotten. "To imply that I would allow my son to be subjected to…and after everything he's been through…" I shut my mouth. Peeta was never involved with the rebellion nor would I ask him to, but so much has happened to him. And I knew Garrett was determined to recruit him._

 _"I am sorry for what happened to Peeta, Mr. Mellark," he said. "He didn't deserve anything that happened to him. Especially with Cray. I still haven't figured out who killed Ivan." I held my tongue. "I mean, he was murdered and his killer should be caught but…with everything that is going on…" He sighed. "I can report that Peeta was never involved if Snow asks me."_

 _"Thank you," I said in relief. "It's' true that Peeta was never involved. Not any of my sons were. Only me." That was true two weeks ago but who knew now. For all I know Mockingjay has already recruited Peeta being that he's in love with the Mockingjay's daughter. He would do anything for Katniss. Like kill and die for her._

 _"I need to know. Who else is involved?" A ball of saliva formed in my throat. "You said no lies, Mr. Mellark. It's best that you tell me…willingly or else I'll be forced to…" With the ball in my throat an ache followed. Could I subject myself the treatment that Peeta experienced with Cray and Snow? "Just tell me so I won't have to…force my hand and inject you with a truth serum."_

 _I listed the men involved but gave no information as to who helped Lily escape District 12. "I can't…I don't know who helped Lily…Mrs. Everdeen leave. I've been sick with worry over Peeta in the arena. I have a business to run and a family to protect."_

 _We spoke for hours drilling and interviewing me. Darius may not have used the truth serum on me but…his method was passive but effective. Questioning me over and over, if I knew who helped Lilly escape from District 12. Where was she headed?_

 _"Darius, I am not complicit to having Mrs. Everdeen escape District 12. You don't have anything to charge me with. Why am I still here?"_

 _"It's true you were not involved but you did admit that you are a member of Mockingjays rebellion?" Chills ran up my spine. This was it. I was certain that he was going to send me to the Capitol. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark but I must detain you for the rest of the day." He stood up. "I have to at least make the pretense of keeping here for questioning. I don't want to release you yet."_

 _"Oh, okay," I sighed. "So you're not going to arrest me or anything?"_

 _"For what? For wanting a better life for you and your family," he said. "I'm a soldier and citizen of the Capitol but I also have roots here. My mother…"_

 _"I didn't know that," I admitted. I felt bad for Darius. His loyalty was divided. It was no wonder he felt compassion for this district. "Then you understand why…why we are fighting. We fight to have a better life, but also we fight to make sure that our children have a better life and future. No more death, no more games." He nodded his head._

 _"But make no mistake," he said with a hard tone. "I am peacekeeper first and foremost. I have a duty to the Capitol. I too have a family to protect. I have to do my job and take orders. Even if I disagree or object, I have to do my job." After so many hours of sitting down, Darius led me to a room. It was not what I expected for a room they kept for prisoners._

 _"It's one of the rooms for visiting officers," he explained. "You are not under arrest per se but I can't let you go home yet."_

 _By the first morning light, Darius released me. "I'll hold off all the information you told me for as long as I can."_

 _"Why?" I asked. I was exhausted from lack of sleep as I was overjoyed, happy and worried. Delly and Tyler were alone. I was scared for them even though Madge promised to take care of them. Delly and my grandson were my family, they would be all I had left if Peeta or Rye…_

 _"President Snow is busy hunting down Mockingjay…and Peeta and Katniss. His daughter-in-law and granddaughter are missing. He has to put out fire in Districts 3, 5 and 8." I smiled. "I also found out that Mockingjay destroyed the gamemaker's servers that stored all the files and programs for the Hunger Games."_

 _I didn't understand what that meant so Darius explained it to me._

 _"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed. "So all of it is gone. All the files cannot be retrieved. There will be no more Hunger Games."_

 _"Yes," he confirmed with a sly smile on his face. He was happy for us? My knees buckled from the news. I knew that Garrett had plans to bomb several substations in District 5, but didn't explicitly explained why. No more games, no more sending children to their deaths as entertainment for the Capitol. Tyler would grow up in world free from the Hunger Games. It was a dream come true._

 _"He so busy right now that you're not a priority, but…I feel that once he's calmed down, he's going to remember that Mr. Everdeen is from District 12. There is hell to pay, Mr. Mellark. This district is in danger after what Mr. Everdeen did at the arena and for rescuing not just Peeta and Katniss, but all 24 tributes."_

 _"And 12 will suffer the consequences," I added. I was torn in two. I was happy that Peeta was safe and there were to be no more games, but at the same time. Garrett had put our home, our families and friends in danger. Freedom had it's cost and consequences._

 _"I have a confession to make," he stated. "I'm scared. For you and this district."_

 _"You think Snow might send another mutt dog attack, but this time in larger numbers." I observed. Darius shook his head._

 _"I feel there is something worse that is going to happen, something more devastating." My mind searched for possibilities and scenarios. How and when would Snow attack District 12. The real question was…how do we protect ourselves from Snow and his need for retribution?_

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

* * *

"Delly, honey," Rye said as he interrupted my recollection. ""I'm sorry, okay. I didn't say you were fat."

"You did," she sobbed. "You…you think I'm fat and don't want me anymore."

"Delly, how could you think that?" I turned around and headed to the storefront. This matter had to be settled between the two of them. Aside the turmoil of Delly's hormonal tantrums, I was aware that we were still in danger. But knowing that Peeta was out there running for life, it was more than I could hope for.

Soon after I returned home, I was relieved that Rye came home. I was to happy too see him forgetting the fact that I was angry for him leaving in the first place.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _"Thank you for coming back, Rye," I said as I hugged him. He looked relieved and happy as well._

 _"I'm sorry, Dad," he muttered. "I know you're angry with me for…abandoning you, Delly and Tyler, but––"_

 _"I understand why you did it, Rye. I do. I can't be mad at you for wanting to rescue Peeta, but what angered me was that you took off…in the middle of the night without saying good-bye. What if? What if something happened to you?"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Just no more running away and trying to save the world," I teased him. "That's Garrett's job. We…you and I, we have a place in this world. We may not be fighters, but courage and bravery doesn't apply just using a gun and fighting on the battlefield."_

 _"An army marches on its stomach," Rye blurted. "We read that in one of the old world history books." He then explained his role at the rebel camp, baking bread and making meals for the rebels. "I became their new best friend._

 _Rye narrated his adventures with the rebels. How he met up with Prim and Gale. "Did you know that Gale was alive, Dad?" he questioned me. I nodded my head._

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, it wasn't something I was allowed to share. So I'm assuming that's how you got the black eye?" He smiled, a big toothy smile that I haven't seen since…his wedding. "Rye!"_

 _"He hit me, Dad," he chortled. "I didn't hit him back. That's Peeta's honor and privilege." I confessed that I too wanted to smack the boy around myself after what he put Peeta through._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I couldn't ask for more as Rye was returned home and Peeta was safe from the Capitol. The games were gone forever no longer did we fear for our children's lives. Everyone in the district wanted to celebrate but thought against the idea of throwing a party for the end of the Hunger Games while the peacekeepers will held you captive.

It was quiet in the kitchen so I assumed that Delly and Rye had resolved their 'argument.' During lunch, we ate upstairs as we closed the bakery for at least half an hour. With Tyler on my lap, I watched Delly and Rye. They looked happy. I imagined Peeta and Katniss at the table looking in love and happy as well.

It was another dream of mine to have my family whole and together again, especially for Peeta, to have him back with Katniss. "Dad, Tyler's eating your napkin," Delly laughed as she reached over and took him from me. "Silly grandpa shouldn't let you do that, huh Tyler?" I snorted.

"Graham did that too when he was baby," I said remembering my eldest son. Tyler whimpered as Delly removed the cloth from his mouth. "I think he's teething." This was life, watching my children marry and have families of their own. I sniffled.

"I miss him too, Dad," Rye said. "I miss Graham everyday every time I look at Tyler." The pounding at the front door startled us. "What the fuck?"

"Rye," Delly scolded him. "What did I tell you about cussing in front of Tyler?"

"Delly," he returned, "…it's not like he knows what I'm saying. He's still a baby."

"No, but it's a habit you're going to have to curb once he's older and when our baby is born." Rye snickered. "You can't keep using language like in front of him."

"You didn't seem to mind when I whispered it in your ear last night––" he leaned over and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Rye," she blustered as she smacked him on the head with my napkin that Tyler was teething with.

"Ew, Delly. That's gross. Tyler slobbered all over that," he winced as he wiped saliva from his forehead. "Shit, he drools like a dog." Delly smacked him again.

"Stop, stop." I laughed and headed downstairs. At the front door, I noticed Darius alone looking frantic. My stomach plummeted. Was he back for me? To take me to Snow at the Capitol? I knew things were too good to be true. "Darius, what's wrong?" I asked as I let into the bakery.

"I got orders from Snow," he said his voice shook. It wasn't good news either way. He had news from Snow about the district or about me. "I received orders. He ordered me to pull all the peacekeepers from District 12."

"What? All of you?" I was stunned. This was not good.

"Dad? What's going on?" Rye and Delly appeared from behind me with Tyler in her arms. "What's happening?" I was too speechless as words failed me, but Rye read my eyes. "What's going on Darius?"

"President Snow has order that all personnel to leave District 12…immediately," he explained. "We need to be out of the district before nightfall."

"Did he say why? He had to have a good reason?" Rye asked.

"He said he needed to deploy all his troops at various location in case there's an attack from the rebels and to hunt down your brother, Katniss Everdeen and Mockingjay. It's a top priority."

"But all of you?" I inquired. "I don't give a shit for his reason, Darius. We talked about this. You know why he's doing this."

"I know, Mr. Mellark but my hands are tied," he returned. "I'm to oversee that all the peacekeepers––"

"All personnel, you said Snow ordered but he wasn't really specific, was he?" Rye commented.

"What do you mean?" Darius wondered. "What are you going on about?"

"Personnel meaning people but he didn't say anything about your armory where you stock all the guns and weapons." Darius's brow lifted on his forehead, his mouth formed an 'O.'

"Rye, what are you suggesting," I asked.

"Snow ordered the troops to leave but he didn't say to take their weapons and equipment with them," Rye reiterated.

"That's true, Mr. Mellark," Darius agreed. "He wanted his peacekeepers out but said nothing about any weapons. The trains and several hovercrafts are to arrive in a hour to pick us up." I didn't like the sound of Rye's implications but…we didn't have a choice. Once they left we were on our own to defend ourselves to what may come. We were being abandoned.

"Now hold on a minute," I interrupted. "You're playing with fire. Do you honestly think Snow is going to believe you when you tell him you left all your weapons back at 12 because…his orders were to recall all his personnel? And that you didn't think about also taking all your weapons and equipment with you?"

"I take his words seriously and Snow specifically said that all personnel are to be removed from District 12. Would you like to watch his transmission that Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee ordered per President Snow's request?"

"You're not an idiot, Darius."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark but I have to go. I had to get my soldiers ready but after we leave…" He reached into his pant pocket to reveal a piece of metal abou inches. It was a data access card for room at the Justice building. "Use this to get access to the weapon's storage container located inside the Justice building. Basement floor, door number D12-0012. Use this key to get inside."

"Uh, but––"

"We don't have anymore time," he persisted. "Once we're gone you're on you own." He turned and walked away, but before he left he looked back. "By the way, just letting you know that all the drones are gone."

I held the card in my hands. I wished Garrett was here. He would know what to do. I felt confused, stunned and helpless. Then, Tyler whimpered as he stuck his hand in his mouth. I looked at my son and his wife. They were the future of Panem like all the sons and daughters who survived and passed their reaping age. They were my legacy as I hand over the bakery to my children and their children after them.

' _Who do you fight for?'_ I recalledMockingjay's words as it swam in my head. I failed my sons as their mother abused them. I didn't fight for them as father should have to protect them especially from their own mother. This was my second chance.

"Delly, wait here," Rye ordered as he kissed her on the lips and walked out the door.

"Rye, where are you going?" I asked. I was curious and scared for his reply. Everything was happening too fast. I couldn't grasp just what happened with Darius. Or what was to happen once they were gone.

"I'm going to see Madge, Dad."

"Madge?" _'The mayor's daughter, why?'_

"This is what we prepared for just in case," he explained. "All those night sneaking around and planning."

"Planning what?" I knew that he and his friends met at night, discussing and planning God's know what? I was too worried about Peeta to care or ask. I pretty much humored Rye and Madge thinking that nothing would happen, but to my dismay I was wrong. "What do you and Madge expect to do?"

"To help evacuate District 12," Rye said in firm and confident tone. "Before it's too late."

* * *

 ** _AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review at your leisure. I hope you enjoyed reading Snow and Jimmy's POVs. Up next, I'm not certain whose else's POV I should post next since the POVs are interchangeable but I do know that Katniss will be featured in the next chapter. Have a great weekend._**


	55. Chapter 55 - Escape and Reprieve

Chapter 55 – Escape and Reprieve

 _AN: Thank you to all the readers who alerted, favored and reviewed the last chapter [mar071, B Dizzy, LACR, kelmikmag, Twink21, Aqua Rules, baldcoder, , and guest] Your comments are always appreciated and welcomed. This chapter contains Maddy and Katniss POVs and is rated_ _ **M**_ _for sex between two main characters. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Maddy POV ––**

The smell of smoke and burnt wood tickled my nose. _'Shit, shit,'_ my mind repeated. Even a day later the forest fire smoke permeated the air. Shane and I had thought that we evaded the peacekeepers but by mid morning we were surrounded and handcuffed. We barely slept the night before as we both took turns taking watch. So we were exhausted by the time they caught up to us. There were five peacekeepers against two. The odds were not in our favor.

"Keep walking," the peacekeeper leader directed at us. Shane walked beside me, our hands bound in front and our legs shackled as well. He placed himself between me and a Capitol soldier. He too noticed the soldier giving me a lecherous look that made my skin crawl. He was obvious about it that Shane would step between us whenever he tried to approach me. One thing about Shane, we have been in odds with each other, angry with me for my treatment of him but he would protect me, as I would do the same for him. I tripped and fell. Shane immediately was at my feet.

"You know if you expect us to walk any further you need to remove the cuffs on our legs," Shane elaborated as he helped picked me off the ground. "It's not like we're going to try to escape. There are five of you with guns and two of us."

"Shut up," the leader shouted back. "Or I stuff your mouth with my shirt."

"Are you that scared of us escaping that you don't trust your men to guard us," Shane taunted. "Listen, we're your prisoners, just remove the shackles on our legs. We can barely keep up with your pace."

The head peacekeeper stared Shane down. "He's right, sir," a soldier responded. "We could probably get to our destination faster if we removed the cuffs on their legs." All the men agreed.

"Remove their leg restraints," he complied with great reluctance. Unfortunately, it was the soldier who had been eyeing me all day that walked toward me. He knelt down and removed the bindings but as he stood up, he stood up so close that I felt his breath on my face. Had I not leaned back his lips would have contacted my face.

Shane quickly responded as he pushed the soldier back. "Hey, stay away from her," he growled. The soldier smiled and licked his lips as he kept his eyes on me.

"No need to be so violent, kid," he leered. "You should learn to share with your toys––"

"Shut up, asshole," Shane interject. "She is not a toy to be shared with."

"Quite messing around, Lee," his captain ordered him. "Remove his shackles and don't cause any trouble."

"Yes, sir," Lee answered back with a mock salute and released Shane. We both sighed in relief.

The shackles on my wrists bit into my skin. Underneath I could see a bluish color bruise forming. I could imagine how my ankles looked since the bindings were tight on my legs. I'm scared and angry. Before we were caught, the peacekeepers and their drones chased after Shane and me for four miles. In mid run Shane shot a drone as it persistently chased after us but our chance to escape was futile. We were surrounded long before we knew it. I sighed as I hoped that Peeta and Katniss got away when they saw the forest on fire.

I felt completely despondent. Our job was to ensure Peeta and Katniss's safety and now they are alone to fend for themselves. I hope that Mockingjay finds them before the peacekeepers do.

Shane sat next to me; his face was grim and eyes forward. He hadn't spoken a word nor has he looked at me, not that we had any opportunity to. I love the sound of his voice, the low timber that was both smooth and sexy. Was it only yesterday that he held me in his arms as we slept? I didn't know what was going to happen to us and why we were not moving. Maybe they were waiting for a transport to take us to…I shuddered the thought––the Capitol and President Snow.

I turned my head to look at Shane his eyes meeting mine for the first time in hours. Then I remembered the night he held me up in a tree, just a day ago.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Once we climbed up tree. Shane looked at Peeta and Katniss making sure they were secure and safe for the night. I waited for him like I have been for months now. Surely, I made horrible and unforgiveable mistakes with Shane, but as soldiers we had to work together and keep our 'shit' separate from our professional life. But I wasn't giving up. No matter how long it took because he was worth it. He was no longer that little boy that looked up to me, but a man I wanted in my life not just a friend. I wanted more and I was willing to wait. When he was shot I thought I lost him forever. It was a feeling I never wanted to experience again._

 _He loved me through all my bullshit. Maybe he'll move on but as long as he was single I wasn't going to let him go. A few minutes later he was tying rope around the tree. "That looks complicated," I observed as he tied an intricate knot I've never seen before._

"I watched Finnick O'Dair once," Shane started. "He had one of those 'How To' programs." Finnick was our celebrity Victor from the 65

 _th_ _Hunger Games. He was one of youngest to win at the age of 14. He was handsome and charming––to charming for my taste as he thought he was god's gift to women. Everyone––men and women in District 4 loved him. I had met him once as he visited my family's restaurant and market. With his bronze hair, perfect tan and green eyes, he mesmerized everyone with his charm and effervescent personality. He was okay, I guess for a victor. I was attracted to quiet men that had an inner strength about them. That was the one quality I admired in Shane._

There were rumors that Finnick, the Capitol darling was in love with one of our other victor, Annie Cresta, but it was difficult to see sexy O'Dair with mentally unstable Cresta. Two victors falling in love, it was make great love story for the Capitol just like the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. It made sense now, why Mockingjay chose Peeta in his video. He was his daughter's boyfriend who was unjustly accused and punished for a crime he didn't commit. What better message to use in his propo; an incident close to his heart?

 _Once Shane was happy with his knot he secured us to the tree, with him leaning back and me in front of him. This proximity––this is the closest we have been together physically. For Shane had kept me at arms length physically and emotionally for months. He had no choice now. I tried not to smile triumphantly as he wrapped both around my waist with me cradled between his legs. I missed this; I missed him holding me wrapped around his long muscular arms. Did he feel the heat between us? The attraction that sizzled between when we were within each other's proximity––the attraction that I more than once denied as I chose Seamus over him._

 _My biggest concern was our age difference. Four years made a difference at 16 and 20, but now two years later. It didn't make a difference to me. Within the two years, Shane grew tall and muscular. His dark brown hair no longer flopped over his eyes as he had worn it clean and short––a five o clock shadow painted on his chiseled jaw that made him appear sexy and desirable. I missed the two dimples on his face whenever he smiled. As of late, Shane hardly ever smiled. The only few times he did was with Prim._

 _Shane grunted behind me. "Oh, Shane. I'm sorry," I gasped remembering his injury as I pushed forward._

" _I'm okay, Maddy," he persisted._

" _But I'm pressing on your injury. You're still healing and––" I admonished myself when suddenly I felt his…length on the small of my back. "Oh!"_

 _He had his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. "Just don't move so much, okay?" Shane was embarrassed. I bit both my upper and lower lips as I was overcome with surprise and…joy. Shane was still clearly attracted to me if his body's reaction was any indication of our close proximity._

" _Shane?" I called out to him, soft and low._

" _Don't,' he wheezed between his teeth. "Just don't say anything." I turned my back and looked forward wondering what I could say to ease his mind and his discomfort._

" _Don't be…embarrassed. It's not like we've never…that I never seen you like this." I thought about the last time we were together how he made love to me against––_

"Just stop," he begged.

" _Okay," I returned not wanting to aggravate or anger him. I lay back onto his chest. He was rigid against me. "I know…that you don't want to talk about it." I stopped and waited for him to get comfortable and calm down. "It is probably the most inappropriate time but I…you've been avoiding me and refusing to talk to me."_

" _There is nothing we need to talk about," he countered. Shane didn't look angry but sad. It broke my heart seeing like this and I knew I was the cause._

" _You may not want to talk, but I do," I pressed. "I need to. And you can't run away or stop me. So you're going to listen." I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me. He was slack and unresponsive but I held on tight. "Prim told me about her sister and Peeta. How their relationship started…how Katniss denied and broke his heart twice. Or more like several times but he persisted to love her even when she didn't. Or not admit that she cared about him."_

 _Shane sighed. He was tired and worn out. The past few months had been stressful and me acting like some jealous girlfriend didn't help. A friendship grew between him and Prim––like brother and sister, but couldn't see it. I was not his to be jealous over his newfound friendship with Prim Everdeen. But emotions like jealous made people irrational._

" _I know I've said it before…that I was sorry for hurting you." He moved and groaned in displeasure and irritation. "No, no more evasion," I insisted. "Those times you forgave me…it hurt because even when you did forgive I know you never forgot and my hurting you again…I'm not proud of what I did with Seamus knowing how you felt about me but…"_

 _Do I really tell him my fear and the secret I held for a long time? Would he believe me or would he think I'm just desperate and fickle? "The thing is that there is something I should tell you…something I'm not proud of and should have told you. I hid behind my insecurity and––"_

" _Stop, Maddy," he choked. "We really don't need to do this now––"_

" _We do––I do," I determined. "Just please let me explain." I felt him nod and leaned back. "The truth is…I was ashamed of how horribly I behaved and used the excuse of our age difference, but the truth is was that…I was attracted to you. And have been since you turned 15."_

 _I remembered that moment when I no longer thought of him as the little boy that I babysat. He returned from fishing trip one summer as he had been gone for nearly three months. He walked off the boat with his skin golden tan, his hair longer than usual and he had grown six inches. He left a young boy and came back a man. I remembered how my heart skipped a beat when he hugged me hello, feeling all the muscles on his chest, stomach and arms._

" _You came back that one summer different. I couldn't reconcile the boy who left to the man who came home." There was silence between us. I waited for him to respond and what he said next blew me away._

"I almost died that summer," he confessed.

" _What?" I gasped in shock and horror. "What do you mean you almost died? You never said––" He shrugged his shoulders._

" _It was a week after we left. We caught a storm that nearly toppled the boat and I was thrown off. I hit my head and I nearly drowned if it weren't for the net that I got tangled with. The guys hauled me in and I was unconscious."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _It was no big deal. I was going to tell you but you announced your engagement to Shane that summer. What was the point? It wasn't as if we were friends. You barely acknowledged my existence outside the social settings."_

 _It was true, I was so happy to finally get a commitment from Seamus and I all but ignored him afterwards. "Anyway, even though I had gotten engaged you were always on my mind. I mean, for the better part of my life all I wanted was Seamus and no one else." I knew this part would hurt Shane but I had to continue. "And you were four years younger than me…so it felt wrong to have a crush on you. Like I was being untrue and unfaithful to Seamus."_

" _I was devastated that day. I was happy for you but…" I nodded my head completely understanding him. "So I tried to move on and get over you. Then…"_

" _You turned 17 and I…" I'm not proud of what I did with Shane. It was only until later when I looked at the pain I caused that made me realize and admitted my attraction to him. "I know that it's horrible of me to have done what I did to you. But, there was something about you. Something I felt and denied because…I was with Seamus. It's no excuse but I really fought this pull I had for you. I mean you were 15, 16 and I was having…"_

" _What?" Shane asked his curiosity peaked. I turned my head and noticed that Peeta and Katniss were both relaxed and happy. She looked peaceful and secure in his arms. She felt safe with Peeta. I wanted that with Shane. I swallowed my pride and embarrassment._

" _I had dreams about you…dreams I shouldn't have when I was already committed to another man."_

" _Oh?" That's all Shane had to say. I waited for a moment for him to continue or clarify. 'Say something.'_

" _Oh?" I repeated. "I just admitted to having sex dreams about you and all you can say is 'oh?' "_

" _I've been having dreams about you since I turned 13," he confessed. "I may not have been attracted to you like Peeta was with Katniss, but…I still care about you even when you…"_

" _I really am very sorry, Shane," I professed. "I was callous and treated you abominably. I was angry with Seamus and I used you. You didn't deserve my treatment of you when my anger was directed at him. I was selfish and cruel. I wish I could take it all back and…handled it better. Made better decisions that didn't hurt you in the end."_

" _It's all water under the bridge," he said. "I'm not going to rehash this over again with you. It's done."_

" _Do you think…think you can forgive me––?"_

" _I already have…I had to."_

" _No, what is mean is do you think you can forgive me enough to try to see if we can work out?"_

"I don't know," he admitted. "When I think of how I've been infatuated and attracted to you since I was 12, and you admitted that you wanted Seamus for a long time. I don't think you're really over him. You and he also have a connection that keeps bringing you back to together despite––"

" _No, Shane," I interjected. "He was my first love and I admit that…but he ended up being a person I made up in my head, some dream fantasy guy overlooking his faults and flaws, but I'm finally over him. He's not the man I thought he was."_

" _Like the way you turned out to be something I also created in my head." I felt a pain in my chest, like as if he stabbed me with a knife. My feelings for Seamus were dead and over. I could never go back to him. If Shane felt the same, then he too was truly over me as well. His admission crushed me, but I had to ask one question_

" _Shane, I understand that so much has happened between us. Things I can't take back, but you have always been truthful and honest with me," I conceded. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I'll accept your answer."_

" _Okay, what?" he huffed, as he blew air through his mouth, the warm draft hitting my neck._

" _Do you still…how do you feel about me?" I closed my eyes. His response would hurt and I would accept it._

" _Honestly, I have never met anyone who confuses, saddens, angers and hurts so much," he remarked. "But at the same time, you're the only person, woman who makes me feel alive, happy and…I still want you. I shouldn't because you've hurt…intentionally. But I'm an idiot. All my friends and family tell me so." He dropped his head on my shoulder. "And I hate you for hurting me but…I still love you. I still do." He rocked back and forth. "And I would be stupid to think of having any future with you knowing your relationship with Seamus. I don't trust you."_

 _His comment stung but at the same time, I had hope. He still loved me even as he rejected me. "I not only broke your heart but broke your trust in me as a friend and potential lover. I know that." It was good thing I was facing forward. If I looked into eyes, broken and in pain, I wouldn't have the nerve to say the next words._

" _I have feelings for you, deep and true. I know you don't believe me but if you give me a chance. Not now but in the near future. We can start over as friends. That is all I ask now because I know it's all you can take." I wanted more, something concrete to hold onto that he would still love me as I…court him. I would be patient as he was patient with me all those years. "Can we start over?"_

 _He shook his head, "No, there is not point in starting over because we had no beginning to begin with." He was right. We never really started off as friends but family acquaintances. But I was persistent and not going to give up._

" _I need you in my life, Shane," I emphasized. "I want you, point of fact. I'm not going to lie about how I feel about you. I'll…take friendship over losing you." I was close to begging now. I wanted him and I would do anything knowing that he still loved me but was afraid to take a chance of me hurting him again._

" _Maddy," he sighed as if he was tired. We were physically tired but emotionally I was willing to fight for him._

" _Be my friend and I'll prove to you…that if you give 'us' time to really get to know each other. We might…" I'm teary eyed and exhausted, so close to tears._

" _Hey, don't…don't cry. Please, I can't handle it when you…" I wasn't trying to emotionally black mail him. I wasn't. "Okay, okay. I don't want to lose you too, Maddy. But you have to give me time. Can you give me that?"_

" _Yes, yes. I can. If it means that you will give us a chance." He squeezed my hands in reply. For the first time in months I felt happy and relieved. That night I slept with the comfort of knowing that he hadn't given up on me completely. We had time._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

' _We had time,'_ I told myself. _'Or so I thought.'_ I gritted my teeth, as my bladder needed relief. "Excuse me," I said. "I need to relieve myself."

The all-male peacekeepers looked at each other. Lee smirked as he stepped forward. "I'll take you to _'relieve'_ yourself." I didn't like the look on his face neither did Shane.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere with her,' he said as he stood up.

"What are you going to do about it with your hands shackled?" the slimy soldier replied. "Red needs to take a leak and I volunteer." The soldiers cackled at his joke.

"You're a big man with all your buddies and I'm cuffed," he challenged. "At least have some decency and let 'Maddy' have some privacy."

"You and Maddy need to be guarded and watched at all times," Peacekeeper Lee stated.

"Well, you're not going to 'watch' her while she does her business. And while she also handcuffed," Shane stated. "I'll take her and you can guard us at a proper distance."

"And why should you get to go with her?" the soldier sneered.

"Because I happen to be her boyfriend," he returned. I gasped inwardly. He was claiming me for the sake of not having some pervert stand guard. "So I am not going to let you near her."

The peacekeeper grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He proceeded to drag me into the woods as the others watched. I pulled back to resist but he was too strong. "Let go of me," I persisted. This could not be happening.

"I'll help our relieve yourself since your hands are tied and all and no one is going to stop––" Before the peacekeeper could finish his sentence Shane ran towards him like a ram and knocked him off his feet.

"Shane!" I cried out in despair. He was still recovering from his injury. "Stop." Instead of the men stopping the fight, they rallied around them.

"Beat the shit of him, Lee," a peacekeeper shouted.

"I bet 5 gold coins that rebel boy beats Lee," another soldier shouted in glee.

"10 pieces, he loses," a stout peacekeeper countered his bet. The peacekeepers were nothing but pigs in uniform having no regard for decency or honor. Everything was a competition. "This is just as good as the arena games."

"May the odds be in your favor, rebel boy," another soldier joked at Shane's expense.

Shane managed to avoid Lee's fists as he swayed left and right. He was quick on his feet, but I could tell he was tiring. Peacekeeper Lee struggled to land a hit on Shane as the soldier was cumbersome. It was obvious the peacekeeper lacked hand-to-hand combat as he only knew how to shoot people with a rifle. Though Shane was a sharp shooter, he trained to fight as he had months of combat training before I arrived. I flinched when Peacekeeper Lee got the upper hand and punched Shane in the stomach. The hit only fazed Shane for a second as he recovered quickly and furiously. As soldier tried to punch Shane again, he grabbed him with both hand and with the momentum Shane threw him over his shoulder. Lee landed on his back with a loud crunch.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt."

"Oww…who knew rebel boy can fight," a soldier guffawed.

"Come on, Lee. End this already!" To my dismay, the fight continued between Shane and Peacekeeper Lee.

A few minutes later, the odds were in our favor. "All of you drop your weapons or I will break his neck," Shane threatened as he wrapped his cuffed arms around Lee's neck. My heart beat hard and fast in my chest. "Release Maddy first," he ordered. No one moved for a few seconds. Shane tightened his arms. "I'm going to count to three and if no one releases Maddy I will squeeze––"

"Do as he says," Lee wheezed his fingers tried to pry Shane's arm from around his neck. "Do it, now!" They dropped their weapons on the ground.

A soldier uncuffed me. I quickly picked up all their rifles and two back packs.

"Take off all your communication gear and transmitters." Equipment dropped on the ground in a neat pile. "Get two sets, Maddy." I packed the receivers and mics into a backpack.

"Now everyone is going to stay still. We're leaving and taking 'asshole' with us." _'What, why?'_ He stepped back. "And don't follow us. Maddy wouldn't give you a second thought and shoot you dead." I followed Shane and asshole stepping back. "We'll let him go at a safe distance. And in the meantime, start walking. Don't follow us."

"You're not going to get away with this?" the commanding officer spat. "You let him go right now."

"Oh, why? You guys were willing to let asshole…violate Maddy without a second thought," Shane said with fury.

"I was just having some fun," Lee wheezed as he struggled to breath.

"I should kill you right here, right now," Shane threatened as his arms tightened around Lee's neck. His face was red as sweat beaded on his forehead. "You are never going to touch Maddy, I'll kill you first."

"You won't get away with this, you're surrounded," the commanding officers repeated.

"Oh, really. Seeing that we have all your guns. I'd say we are getting away with this," I muttered in relief. "Get going." For emphasis I fired at their feet startling them. They walked off and once they were out of our sight I turned to Shane.

"Hand the keys to asshole," he instructed. Lee freed him but Shane still had his arm around his neck. Shane was furious at the soldier. I had never seen such fury in his eyes and demeanor. "You and I have unfinished business." He pushed Lee forward. Shane landed on punch on his Lee's face the moment he turned around. "Now the odds are even." Next, he pulled his hand back and slammed his fist into his stomach. Shane didn't give Lee any time to recover as his left hand swung an upper cut to the jaw. The force was so strong he lifted off the ground with both feet. Lee landed on the floor on his back with his eyes closed. But Shane didn't stop as he straddled the man and punched again and again.

"Shane, stop, stop," I shouted at him. A large vein protruded from Shane's temple, his face red from exertion. "Please stop." Lee groaned, his face a bloody mess. "Please."

My plea broke his furious rage as tears brimmed my eyes. "Don't…I'm okay. He didn't…" Shane quickly stood up and wrapped his strong muscular arms around me rocking us side to side. I melted into his form remember how he…

"Maddy, Maddy!" He sounded angry and scared. We stayed like that for a few minutes then he let me go. "Come on, let's go," he said in an abrupt manner as he picked up the rifles and backpacks. He aimed the rifle at Lee's inert form. I held my breath.

"Shane," I said his name as I placed a hand on his forearm. I didn't recognize this man in front of me because my Shane wasn't a killer. "Shane? Let's get out of here."

Once he had the presence of mind, he turned to look at the pile of equipment on the ground and fired setting them ablaze. We walked in furious pace to get out of the area. Drones flew above us as we dodged them. I tried to get Shane to give us a break but he shook his head. "No, we need to get away from this area."

"Shane, please just for a few minutes," I pleaded. My mind and body finally caught up to the stress and trauma. I was literally shaking as I looked at my hands before me. Everything happened so fast that both my mind and body tried to catch up. I thought of what could of happened to me had it not been for Shane.

"Sorry, sorry," Shane repeated as he hugged me close. His heart beat so hard I could feel it against my own. "I'm so sorry."

"What, why?" I was puzzled by his behavior.

"He…that asshole was going to…" My mind raced with the memory and remembered the feeling of panic and sheer terror of what Lee's had attempted. "They just stood there and would of let it happen. I know guys like Lee. He wasn't just going to watch you…"

"But it didn't happen and I'm okay. You saved me, you saved us," I emphasized.

"That was too close. We need to find Peeta and Katniss," he mentioned. Suddenly, a drone hovered above us. Shane lifted his rifle and aimed it.

"Wait, Shane. Look?" I pointed at the drone. It wasn't white like the Capital drone. It was quiet and not loud. "It's smaller than the Capitol ones we've seen." Shane kept his eye at the drone not trusting it. "Mockingjay?" The drone bounced up and down as if it answered me. "I think it's belong to Mockingjay."

"Can we trust it?" he asked me. "How do you know if it belongs to the rebels?"

"Well, it hasn't shot at us if you haven't noticed," I snickered. So I tested it again to convince Shane it wasn't a Capitol drone. "Mockingjay?" It shot upward then down edging closer to us. "Peeta and Katniss? You know where they are?" I expected it to bounce again but the front of the drone moved northward?

"What's it doing?" Shane asked. "You've seen Peeta and Katniss?" Again the face of the drone turned north. "But I thought we were supposed to had to District 3? District 3 is northeast." He turned to me. The drone shook its head back and forth. Then it flew towards the northern direction and flew back to us facing north. "Are you sure we can trust this thing?"

"We don't have a choice. And like I said, it hasn't shot at us. And it's a drone I've never seen before."

"I guess we head north." I didn't argue with him or the drone.

"It must have been following them but went back for us, why?" I asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Maybe it was heading towards us to help." Shane answered.

"We didn't need help because you saved us." Then it dawned on Shane why the drone came for us.

"Katniss and Peeta are in trouble," Shane guessed.

"We don't know that," I argued.

"Don't you think it would be helping Peeta and Katniss right now? They're in trouble that's why it's looked for us. Damnit, this is my fault. We shouldn't have split up, it was my idea."

"Don't do that," I berated him. "We don't know what would have happened. We got caught, remember; then they would have been caught too. And, Snow would have sent a hovercraft to retrieve and take us all back to the Capitol." I had visions of torture and abuse swimming in my head.

"You're right," he admitted. "Who knows what Snow had planned for us." I sighed. That is one thing about Shane; he listens. He listens to me, as I am his equal unlike Seamus who dictated and expected that his thoughts only mattered. Moments like this made me wished I listened to my heart. That even if Shane was younger and less experienced than me, he was kind and sweet never thinking that he was superior to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head in gratitude and smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"I…I wasn't going to let that…animal near you, Maddy," he promised. "No one should treat any woman like that." His thoughts grew dark as I watched Shane's facial expression changed from calm to fury. "If I ever see him again…"

"Come on, let's go," I said as I adjusted my backpack. "I think the drone is waiting for us." I pointed at our little metallic friend. "I think its getting impatient waiting for us to stop our break."

The drone hovered above us. "I wonder if it can hear what we're saying," Shane pondered. "To bad it can't tell us where Peeta and Katniss are."

"Well, it's telling us to follow it so that's what will do."

I extended my head out to Shane. He stared at for a second, just as I was about to pull it back from feeling rejected and humiliated. He grabbed my hand. My heart beat in my chest with a surge of joy and relief. It wasn't a declaration of any kind, but I knew that Shane was giving me…us a chance.

' _Friends first,'_ I said in my head. Any romantic relationship developing between us was too soon. I'd wait forever for Shane because as I said––he was worth it. Before heading out I had one more thing to say, "Um…Shane? I need to do something before we head out."

"Yes, what is it, Maddy?" he asked.

"I really need to go the bathroom, bad," I flinched. Shane laughed hard and loud.

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

Tears brimmed my eyes. My heart broke for Peeta because he had to kill Cato. Had he not, he would come after us until the both of us were dead. Peeta had no choice. I recalled the wretched feeling of helplessness and heartbreak as he screamed while he choked the life out of Cato. Peeta's eyes were closed, his nosed flared and cheeks red.

When Cato's body went slack, Peeta fell back on the ground.

"Peeta, Peeta?" I crawled towards him on my hands and knees. "Peeta," I sobbed, trying to contain my tears.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Katniss?"

"It's okay, Peet. You're going to be okay," I comforted me.

"Congratulations…"

"What?" I asked, startled and confused.

"…to the victors of the 74th Hunger Games," he said as he as grabbed my hand like a lifeline. I held his hand tight and placed it on top of my chest. "Can we rest now, Katniss?"

"Not yet, baby. Not yet." I spoke in a calm manner. My dirty fingers caressed his grimy, oil slick hair.

Peeta didn't complained as I lifted him off the ground after a few minutes of rest. "Come on, sweetie," I coaxed him to his feet. "We need to get moving." I let me sleep for fifteen minutes before I awoke him. It was not safe where we were out in the open. I tried not to look at Cato's inert form as he lay not 5 yards away from us. If you just looked at him, he looked as though he was sleeping, but I knew better. He was dead.

"Okay, Katniss," Peeta responded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" He looked dazed, like as if he confused. I wondered if the knock on his head was more serious than I realized.

"I'm not a very good…reliable hunting partner," he commented. _'Huh?'_ "You know like Gale." I frowned. "I don't know how to snare game or walk quiet so you can hunt. I make too much noise. You would…survive…you would have been better off with not having to have me as a burden ––"

"Peeta?" I gasped in surprise and horror. "How can you think that you would have been a burden to me?"

"I haven't been doing a good job in protecting you or taking care of you since we left the arena, not since the games started."

"What? Peeta, we're not in the games or the arena," I explained.

"We're not?" I sucked in a breath out of concern. Peeta was confused and he was scaring me. "Honey, remember Shane and Maddy blew up the cornucopia and freed us from the arena. Don't you remember all that?"

"Sorry, yes you are right," he said as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm just…I'm just so tired, my head hurts and I ache all over. I'm…my mind is jumbled."

"Oh Peeta," I exclaimed as I wrapped both arms around him. "You're tired and it's has been rough couple of days."

"You're tired too, Katniss," he pressed. "Don't hide that from me."

"Yes, I'm tired too, but not like you," I admitted. "You fought a bear. Then you had to…fight Cato."

"Cato? Oh yeah. I thought I dreamt that." He turned around to face him. "I didn't mean to…I didn't have a choice."

"I know Peeta. It was him or you. And, I would kill Cato myself if I had to…protect you," I assured him. "He wouldn't stop and you know it."

"So should we bury him?" Peeta suggested. I didn't want to seem heartless but we were running out of daylight and we needed to find shelter. I didn't care what happened to his corpse.

"No, Peeta," I said. "We don't have time and…what would we use to bury him?"

"Can we at least cover him with something like branches and stuff? I don't like leaving him like…like that." My patience was running thin but to appease Peeta, we strung Cato up and suspended him 15 feet off the ground. Me, I would have left where he was to be mauled by wild animals. Cato didn't deserve his compassion and sympathy.

With my arm around Peeta's waist, we stumbled together walking through the forest at a slow pace. My Boy with the Bread wasn't seriously injured, but exhausted from all the stress of the day. I didn't blame him wanting to rest but we couldn't. We were exposed with all the drones that were flying around; we couldn't take any chances. We walked until the sun set on the horizon. We fell upon a lake with a waterfall. In a different circumstance I would have appreciated its beauty with the fall and lush greenery surrounding it, but my priority was Peeta. He didn't utter a word but knew that we would be forced to sleep up in the trees once again. He rubbed the small of his back.

"Peeta, you have to eat," I told him. He shook his head. His hair was disheveled with dirt covering his blond locks and his face filthy with grime. There was a change of clothes in the backpack but avoided wearing them. I wanted a bath before wearing clean clothing.

"I'm tired, Katniss," he admitted. "I could sleep right here sitting up. I'm too tired to eat."

"Peeta, please. You need to maintain your strength." Just then as I looked past him and towards the waterfall, I noticed an opening near the base of the fall.

"Peeta, look." I pointed to the crevice. "There's an opening behind the fall." With all the strength we could muster, Peeta and I walked towards the crack. To our relief, it led to a cave. We found the space large enough to walk into and to settle in for the night. But first, we checked to make sure there weren't animals sharing our space.

Once it was deemed safe and clear, we dropped the backpacks and our weapons on the ground and sat down as we were too exhausted to make a fire or bedding for the night. My stomach grumbled reminding me that we still had yet to eat our dinner. I reached into my backpack.

"Peeta, I know you're tired but you barely eaten all day," I said as I unwrapped the last of the meat we saved. The sound of Peeta's light snore answered me back. "My poor baby," I swiped a lock off of Peeta's forehead. "You were so strong and brave today. I wouldn't change a single moment since we got together. I wouldn't want anyone but you here with me. I love, Peeta, even if you can't hear me say it right now." He whimpered in his sleep.

"Shh, you're okay. You're safe, Peeta," I said to his still form as his eyes moved behind his eyelids. He was dreaming. "No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

The next thing I knew I awakened next to Peeta who was still asleep. He didn't look stressed or uncomfortable––he was at peace for the first time in weeks. With his arms around me, I didn't want to move but remembered that we skipped dinner the night before. Checking on Peeta, he was relaxed that I loathed to waking him. He needed rest but we needed food.

I promised Peeta that we would never separate since my incident with Marvel. I didn't want to wake him. But a promise was a promise. So I nudge his shoulder, "Peeta, honey. Wake up," I said. He opened his eyes; he blinked twice and sat up right. He looked so adorable with his hair askew, eyes sleepy and face relaxed.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice groggy. "I feel like I slept for hours."

"I'm not sure, but I think it's morning," I answered. "Are you hungry?" _'Of course, he is.'_

"I could eat," he responded. We shared what was left of our food and water.

We both agreed to hunt together so we left the cave and carefully treaded through the forest. Normally, Peeta's heavy threaded feet annoyed me as he scared game but these were dire circumstance and the thought of separating was not an option.

"Wait right here. I won't go far and I'll make sure you can see m at all times," I ordered. Peeta looked worried but nodded his head. We needed to find food desperately so he complied. I took off leaving a distance of about 10 yards away from him. However I made sure I was in his sight as he was in mine. I thought back to the first time I took him to the forest when we both were attacked by the peacekeepers. We both took lives that day. A memory that Peeta and I would never forget.

By midday, we came with two rabbits and a squirrel. I debated to hunt for more game but thought against since I didn't want any food to waste. Meantime, Peeta scrounged around for edible berries and roots. I was satisfied with our haul as we returned to the cave.

Peeta looked around the cave and built a small fire while I skinned the rabbits and squirrel. For a few seconds my mind drifted back to my family-––Prim, Dad and Mom. I wondered if they are okay. I wondered if they were safe. What were they doing? Peeta came back with an arm full of wood disrupting my thoughts.

"I wish we had some bread," Peeta voiced, his tone wistful and melancholy. I could tell he was thinking about his family just as I thought of my own.

"You can make us a whole batch of cheese buns we get to the camp," I suggested.

"Do you think you're dad will let you…stay with me once we get to the camp?" Peeta asked. He was already thinking about our sleeping arrangements. I thought about his almost proposal. I smiled.

"I've been sleeping beside you for a two weeks, Peeta," I stated. "I'm old enough to sleep where and with whom I want. He can't stop me."

We wolfed down our meal in record time leaving some to pack for our journey north. I rubbed my belly in satisfaction. Peeta looked better after a meal. "Hey, I want to show you something," he said after we cleaned after ourselves at the lake. He took my hand and led me back to the cave but instead of heading inside he led us to the other side of the fall where there was another opening. "I found this place while I was looking around for some wood."

I gasped in surprise.

"Wow, Peeta. This place is amazing," I blurted. Inside opening was larger cavern with a pool. On the walls were iridescent stone as if the sun was shining through––the walls were covered with yellow and bright orange hues.

"Come on, the water inside this cave is warmer than the outside," he informed me as he headed towards a placid pool. Without any hesitation he removed his clothing until he was naked as the day he was born. I noticed the markings on his back. The scars were prominent reminding that he bore those scars because of me. With the artificial light illuminating the cave, Peeta looked unearthly handsome and strong despite the weight he lost for the past four months since his encounter with Ivan––the person and incident that changed everyone's lives forever––not just our own but Panem as well.

He tiptoed to the end of the pool dipping his big toe in the water. He smiled so wide his cheeks dimpled. "What are you waiting for?" he yelled as his voice echoed in the spacious cavern.

An idea formulated in my head, I wanted to strip for him, like any girlfriend would for her boyfriend. I love him and he made me feel loved and sexy so I slowly removed my clothes one piece at a time. I pulled my shirt off. Step. Shoes removed first one then the other. Step. My hands gripped the side of my pants easing it down my legs. Step. At this point, Peeta stood still mesmerized by my strip tease when the unthinkable happened. I was so focused on his face that I missed a step and tripped.

"Ouch," I cried when my bare knees connected with the rough stoned floor. Peeta was immediately at my side. "Damnit." _'Oh hell, this was embarrassing.'_

"Katniss, babe," he said his voice etched with concern as he examined my knees. I'm on my back with him between my legs. I gulped in anticipation waiting for him to finish looking at my injury. "You only bruised your knees. You didn't cut yourself." He lightly touched my knees but it was enough. Goose pimples pebbled my skin; my mouth dry and my body ached for him.

His blue eyes met grey. No words were spoken between us as he crawled over and kissed me. I missed his kisses. I missed him––the Boy with the Bread who made love to me days ago. I grabbed the side of his head forcing my tongue into his mouth. He greedily swallowed my tongue stealing my breath away. I cried out in pain when my back hit the stony ground. "Shit!"

"Katniss?"

"Sorry," I said. "My back…I think…" Peeta searched behind me and of course, a piece of rock embedded into my back. My mission to seduce Peeta was not going well.

"You have a rock size bruise on your back now too. This isn't going to work," he announced as he pulled back and sat on his heels.

' _What happened to spontaneity and romance?'_ I'm obviously incapable since nothing has gone right, as Peeta seemed to have agreed. Angry with myself, I bit back my disappointment as I waited for him to stand up and walk away. I'm on my back wearing panties, bra and socks lying on the ground with bruises on my knees and back. I'm dirty and I probably smell. _'How romantic?'_ It's no wonder he stopped. Anyway, Peeta was probably too tired to––

"Eep," I shrieked as Peeta picked me up and carried me to the pool of water.

"This is better," he whispered so close that his lips grazed my earlobe. "I want you Katniss. Don't ever think that I don't because I want you all the time." Then he kissed the side of my head. He knew my insecurities and lack of experience. He was as inexperienced as me but had more patience.

"Peeta?" I voiced in raspy and low tone. "I'm sorry––"

"You're fucking sexy," he implied. "God, you made me so hard I would have taken you right on that spot but I have other plans."

"Huh?" _'I'm sexy and he would made love to me…but why did he stopped?'_ My mind swirled with the emotions of surprised and anticipation. He dropped me on my feet then reached around and undid my bra causing it to puddle on the floor. The next second he tugged my panties down slow and deliberate. Once it's off he crouched down and removed my socks. My skin pebbled some more as I waited for him to make the next move––lick, kiss me all over. I wanted it all.

But instead, he took my hand and led me to the edge of water. "I think it's not that deep or I hope it isn't," he said in a nervous tone. I had forgotten that he didn't know how to swim or at least swim well. The water was warm to touch and wondered how it was heated but shoved the thought to the back of mind.

Once we were knee deep he stopped. "Stay still and don't move," he ordered. He situated us against a wall that had a small ledged with a soft mossy overgrowth. The next few minutes I closed my eyes as he proceeded to bathe with his hands.

He'd cupped his hands, filled it and let the warm water run down my body. From front to back he bathed me but he avoided and not touched certain parts of my body. _'Bastard!'_ Just as I started to complain, he rubbed my arms and neck. "I wish I had a hand towel or something," he mentioned. I shook my head.

"No, you're doing fine," I muttered in a breathy and low tone. An ached formed between my legs. Speaking of legs, Peeta washed my right then left leg. He hand washed my body but avoided certain areas _again_. I knew what he was doing––seducing me and making me ache for him. He didn't have to try very hard at all.

Bracing my hands behind me, my knees almost buckled at the sight of him. Through all this time I watched his face, his bottom lip tucked under his teeth, eyes focused while his cock jutted in front of him. He was hard.

I reached out to touch him–– "No, don't," he said between clenched teeth. "You touch me and I'll…give a few seconds to clean myself."

"Peeta, I want to wash and take care of you the way you took care of me," I whined. His plan worked. I wanted him so bad my whole body tingled and ached.

"Please Katniss, I won't last if you touch me now," he pleaded. "I…I want to be inside you so bad, but––" He shook his head violently. "Please, give me a minute."

I nodded my head in frustration and impatience. He walked into the edge of the pool and washed himself. My throat and my mouth were dry. My hands shook in anticipation. _'When did it get so hot inside the cave.'_ Or was it?

When Peeta was done, he practically ran to my side, crushed his body into mine and latched his mouth upon my open lips. His wet, hard chest pressed into my breasts trapping my hard nipples between us. I moaned in pleasure as he cupped one butt cheek grinding his hard length onto my stomach. It wasn't enough so wrapped one leg around his waist wanting more of him. I wanted to devour him. After a few minutes of kissing, stealing air from each other and our tongues battling, he spoke, "I want you. Will you let me take you?" Not sure of what he wanted, I nodded my head because for some reason, words failed me as I couldn't formulate a sentence let alone any thoughts but him taking me.

"Turn around," he whispered in my ear, biting a lobe. I moaned again.

He twisted my body as his hands landed on my waist. One hand slipped between my legs. "You're so wet. I want to fuck you so bad," he rasped, his breath hot and heavy against my neck. "Tell me if I'm hurting you. I don't…don't want to hurt you." I nodded my head.

"Please, Peeta," I begged. I didn't recognize my voice. I didn't recognized these new feelings he instilled in me––like I wanted to die. I wanted him and I ached wanting him. Maybe because it's been days since he touched me, days in which we encountered Marvel, the bear and Cato. Those feelings of fear, anxiety and relief replaced by want, longing and lust. Nothing mattered at the moment but he and I together in this cave. We were alone for the first time in weeks with no one to watch us and no games or arena to survive from. There wasn't a rebellion hovering us but just me and Peeta.

He parted my legs with his knees. "Hold onto something," he stated so matter of fact. He sounded so calm and in control and I was a mess…emotions ranging from impatience to anger––not at Peeta, but for everything that has happened since leaving the arena.

I braced my hands on the mossy ledge. "Ready?" I nodded my head. _'Oh, god hurry,'_ my mind begged him. Two fingers parted my wet nether lips. _'Yes, yes, yes,'_ I chanted. His fingers were gentle but insistent as he played with the kernel of flesh. Something hard, yet silky grazed me. "Oh, please Peeta, now, now." I pushed my ass towards him bending over waiting.

He teased me for a few seconds, rubbing his cock on my wet opening. "Feel this? I've been like this every fucking time we've been sleeping up those damn trees. Every time I wanted to…push myself inside you. You make me hard just thinking about you."

Every morning I felt him, his cock pressed on my backside, but I ignored him. It wasn't the right time or place especially with Shane and Maddy in our presence. One hand played with my clit as the other anchored on my hip "Tell me you want me," he muttered, the timber of his voice low and harsh. "Tell me you want this. To take you like this."

"Yes! Please do it."

"Naw uh, not yet," he twisted me around as he kissed my cheeks, lips and neck. "I'm still hungry." _'Hungry?'_ He worked his way down licking my skin until he enveloped a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

' _Oh, that hungry!'_ "Peeta, I need you." My body hummed with desire as his hands explored every part of me.

"I need you too," he mumbled with mouthful of my breast licking and teasing my erect nipple.

"I.." I was too dazed to voice my need. "Pee..ta, please I want more!"

"Sorry, kinda busy right now," he quipped as he licked further down my body. Peeta puckered his lips and blew into my…belly button. It tickled causing me to laugh in return. Who knew that sex was also fun and not serious all the time. I mewled in impatience.

"Get on with it," I said in mock annoyance as he bit my hipbone. "Damnit, Peeta!"

"Nope, sorry. We're alone for the first time in days and I'm... _lick…_ going... _lick…_ to take ... _lick…_ my time," he sputtered. On his knees, he reached my sopping, quivering center. My legs shook from anticipation as he raised one leg over his shoulder.

"Peeta?" He stared at me…down there. It had been days since I shaved. Was he disappointed? My insecurity resurfaced. When suddenly, he used his fingers and peeled back my lips. "Fuck!" I yelped in surprised as his mouth latched inside me. He licked and nibbled not stopping, forcing me to arch my back from sheer pleasure. Tingling sensations streamed through my body and limbs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Hmm….more." A few seconds later, my knee collapsed when he inserted his skillful finger inside me rubbing that spot that he discovered one night.

"I love watching you like this," he complimented. "Your skin warm and flushed. Your eyes dazed from desire." He curled his finger and I whimpered. I struggled to stay upright but it was difficult to have any semblance of control of my body.

"Peeta, Peeta," I mewled. I looked down to find his blue eyes watching me, his glare intense and focused. "Please Peeta, I need…I need…"

He abruptly stood releasing me from his ministration. I sobbed in desperation and emptiness. He kissed me full on the lips, forcing his tongue in my mouth. "Love you, love you so much," his words peppered my mouth.

"I love you to––" He pushed inside, one hard thrust and I came. "Fuck!" My orgasm was short but pleasurable. It was too fast. I wanted more as my center throbbed and pulsed. "Again," I demanded as I wrapped both my legs around his waist. I felt short-changed and slightly disappointed that I came too early. "I…want to you to make me come again."

"Anything you desire, Katniss." He pistoned in and out––long and hard then in short bursts, feeling him lose control as each moment passed. There wasn't a pattern or rhythm as he thrusted again and again. He pushed and I pushed back until seconds later we both found a rhythm that satisfied us both. "Yes, yes, harder, harder." My hand anchored on his neck while the other on the ledge to prevent me from falling. It was exhilarating to feel him again inside me––like a piece of myself I didn't realizing I was missing.

One hand held my ass while the other clutched around my waist. He leaned over and engulfed my breast into his mouth, feeling his teeth gnawing and sucking my nipple. I felt nothing but pleasure as he took me hard. I came again, but this time it was long as the sensation shot up my spine and down my legs. "Yes, Peeta. Peeta. Peeta!"

Peeta stopped waiting for me to come back from my high. "You're so beautiful. Sexy, broody and gorgeous." I giggled between my sobs of pleasure, hiccupping in response.

"You haven't…you haven't come yet,' I pouted. It was all about me. Peeta was a generous lover, taking his time making sure I came first and sometimes twice before seeking his own pleasure. He pulled back and twisted me around with me facing the wall.

"I want to hear you scream, Katniss," he ordered as he started again as both his hands grabbed at my waist. He pushed back inside me––slow but firm thrusts creating a delicious friction in my center. I arched my back to accept his thrusts. I couldn't feel my legs or my feet.

"I don't think I can anymore," I huffed as I felt him swell inside me. "Fuck, I…"

"One more, Katniss. Just one more time." I nodded my head as the feeling returned ––the tingling in my center that spread to my stomach and legs. _'Oh, god, again?'_ I didn't think I could orgasm again but I was wrong.

"Faster, harder," I screamed my voice echoing and bouncing on the walls. "Fuck, fuck." I hardly swore but this…this was more than I could bear. "I can't, Peeta."

"Yes, you can. Please baby. Tell me when you're close." I nodded. He changed thrusts from slow to fast, rutting into me with abandon. "You feel so good, Katniss. So fucking good." _'Almost, almost there.'_ The feeling of pleasure formed in my pussy. "Are you close? I can feel you––" In this positions, the penetration was deep and hard. I felt all of him.

"Now, Peeta," I warned him as desire nearly blinded and choked me. Before I could protest, he stopped, twisted me around again. "Peeta?"

"Shh," he hissed. Then he smashed his mouth into mine, crashing his teeth against my own. With a long and hard thrust, he entered me again. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and hitched my legs around his waist. We almost lost balanced as Peeta grabbed both my butt cheeks and lifted onto the ledge and placed my ass on the mossy surface. "Oh God!"

"Yes, yes, yes, Peeta!" I screamed loud and long as he continued to thrust inside me hard. "Peeta!" I came one more time, the sting of pleasure and pain rooted to my center like a starburst. He thrusted a few more times then, his body arched and stiffened as I felt him cum inside me. With my eyes closed, I nearly toppled from pleasure and euphoria. Peeta still had the presence of mind to catch me before I fell on the ground.

"Fuck, fuck," he repeated as he pressed his forehead on my sweaty chest. "Oh my God, Katniss. I didn't hurt you, did I?" His breath warmed my heated skin as cool air whirled around us.

"Geez, what was that?" I giggled. Orgasms made me loopy. "I can't feel my legs." _'Or my arms for that matter.'_ My heart beat fast in my chest, my breath hard and raspy. Making love with Peeta made me feel like a woman––not that girl from the Seam who fought to survive against starvation and poverty. But, a woman in love who was loved, adored and desired by a boy who didn't see my dark hair and gray eyes though those were the reasons why he fell for me.

"You and me, Katniss. That's what that was. You and me together like skyrockets and fireworks," he chortled. "You're the Girl on Fire." I slapped his glistening skin. "What? Am I lying? I thought you were going to burn me alive." I smothered a laugh in my throat. "Woah. I can't feel my legs as well." He swayed on his feet for a few seconds. "Stay right here and don't move."

"I couldn't even if wanted to" I admitted. Peeta looked around us before he let go of me. I felt bereft, missing the comfort of his arms as he searched around the cavern.

"Peeta, what are you looking for?" I inquired but he ignored me. A few minutes later he returned with large tufts of mossy grass, arranging it onto the floor. I realized that he was fashioned a make shift bed for us to lie on. I was about to take a step towards me when he berated me.

"Hey! What did I tell you about not moving?" I pouted in response. "Stay there." I did as he asked and as he reached me he picked me into his arms. He carried me to our grassy bed placing me gently onto the floor.

"I need another bath," I mentioned as I waited for him to lie next to me. He sat on his hind legs and gawked. "What!"

"I wish I had a pad of paper and my pencils," he said in wistful manner.

I shook my head. "Don't think so. You're not drawing me naked," I teased as I spread my legs apart. I wanted him again as my center throbbed with need. Was that normal? Peeta's eyes grew wide, his lower body reacted as his cock jutted towards me. It looked...funny pointing at me so I giggled. "It's got a life of its own."

Peeta's scrunched his brows and harrumphed, his breath flipping his banks on his forehead. "Are you complaining?"

"Get over here," I demanded. For a few hours I wanted this…just me and Peeta alone without anyone trying to kill us. This was all we had before reaching the rebel camp because we both knew that privacy was limited. Dad would certainly object to me sleeping with Peeta in his room or what ever accommodations they had. Prim would expect me to sleep with her as we always shared a bed.

But neither Prim nor Dad could comfort me when I had my nightmares. Only Peeta could provide me the safety I felt when I was with him. Forehead to forehead, we relished the quiet and private time we had before going back to the real world. This was our…paradise, a piece of heaven that would soon be shattered once we left and headed north. I was determined to make it to our new home but in the meantime…

I reached down between us and grasped his long, hard cock with both hands. I was ready for round two and so was Peeta. "Fuck, Katniss," he wheezed. "I need you…always." My heart skipped a beat.

"You have me…always." And that was promise.

* * *

 _ **AN: Whew, I'm…exhausted. I need a drink! I hoped that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review at your leisure. There is no update this upcoming weekend because of the holiday. The next chapter will have Peeta's POV. Until then have a great week and weekend.**_


	56. Chapter 56 - Heroes & Villains 1

Chapter 56 – Heroes and Villains, Disguised 1

AN: Sorry this is waaaay late and long overdue––RL and work ugh! Getting in the way with my writing. Lol I send my thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favored Destiny. Much appreciation to the following: pumpkinging5, LACR, Buttercupbadass, Shellibug, baldcoder, Twink21, Browniangel, B Dizzy and guests. This chapter contain Madge's POV and is rated **R** for strong language. I don't not own THG. Any errors or mistakes are mine since I'm too lazy to get a beta. [and possessive, I admit lol].

* * *

 **Madge POV ––**

After Rye's visit I was stunned for a few seconds before I returned to reality. I knew it was only a matter of time but I hadn't anticipated that it would happen this soon. All those nights of sneaking around, planning and strategizing, I'm scared to admit that I hope none of the plans were necessary––to help evacuate District 12 without any help from the rebels. We were on our own and it was the young adults, children of 12 who were planning our escape and evacuation. It was madness thinking about it let alone executing it.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _We have to do it now, Madge, today," Rye insisted. "Darius…he feels that all of us are in danger and not just the citizens of District 12, but his peacekeepers as well."_

" _What do you mean?" I was dumbfounded. I didn't trust Darius as he was born and raised to be a peacekeeper, taking orders from President Snow. He was the enemy. But at the same time, I saw the conflict in him. He too was also from home––District 12. His loyalty was divided, his heart and his duty tore at him._

" _Darius was given orders for all the peacekeepers and Capitol personnel to be removed and transferred today, Madge. All of them," he emphasized. "Why would Snow do that?" My heart raced. Complete removal of all personnel was not a good sign. Rye was right._

" _Oh my God, Rye," I said as I raised a hand to cover my mouth. "How much time do we have?"  
_

" _A day at most but not any more than that."_

" _Rye, we can't evacuate a whole district in a day, that's…impossible," I nearly shrieked in horror. "I can barely get my parent to pay attention to me and listen to what I say about leaving home. Let alone our neighbors and friends." Everyone we knew especially the Merchants were skeptical and laughed at us when we approached them one night during a town meeting. Most of our neighbors scolded at us for creating panic and upheaval when we announced our plans incase of an emergency evacuation. We didn't know where but deep into the forest. It would be a mass exodus._

 _No one supported with the exception of Mr. Mellark. Everyone else was angry and scared. As mayor of District 12, dad was able to at least give our plans some thought claiming it wouldn't hurt to have an exit plan if we needed it in the near future. In other words they were humoring us and patted us on the head as they didn't take us seriously._

" _We don't have a choice, Madge, it's now or never," Rye stated, his tone serious and calm. I started to hyperventilate. This was not happening, not now, but obviously that it was happening whether was prepared or not. I looked at his hand as he extended a keycard to me. "What's that?"_

" _Darius gave it to me. It's the key to their armory storage unit inside the Justice building," he informed me._

" _What?" Darius gave him––_

" _Listen Madge, I don't have time to explain but get everyone together at the school gymnasium," Rye said. "In less than 24 hours, something is going to happen that even Darius suggested that we…I believe him. I can feel it." 'We're in danger.' "I'm going to get the guys to the storage unit."_

" _What about Darius? Where is he––"_

" _He's gone, Madge. Or will be soon." Abandoned. We were being abandoned and Darius knew it. He was giving us a fighting chance to survive opposing and disobeying Snow. Maybe I had misjudged Darius._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

"Mom, Dad, it's happening. We need to leave now," I announced. "Get the bags from the storage room and I'll get Toby."

"Woah, slow down, Madge," Dad said as he raised his hands. Mom was in the kitchen preparing lunch. My heart sank knowing that Dad was going to resist or not believe me.

"Dad, please listen to me," I begged. "Rye just found out that Darius was ordered to remove all the peacekeepers from District 12."

"What? Why? Why would––"

"Dad, stop," I bellowed. "I've been telling you for weeks that we needed a plan to help evacuate the people in District 12. That something bad was…could happen. I know that the mutt dog attacks weeks earlier was not an accident or a fluke. We were attacked by President Snow and his creation so don't stand there and deny it."

"Madge––"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, a kid that you have to protect. I'm a grown woman, an adult. I'm not stupid or naïve––"

"Madge, I know you not."

"Then stop treating me like a kid who doesn't know what's going on," I demanded. "I'm the Mayor's daughter. I've had my eyes and ears opened the moment Peeta was whipped by head peacekeeper Cray. Don't deny the fact that you've been in close quarters with the council. You've been making plans, right?" Dad looked sheepish and guilty.

"Madge, I'm sorry that you felt that I was not treating you like––"

"I'm way beyond that now, dad," I stated. "What's done is done. Mr. Garrett is the Mockingjay and you knew it, you knew for years."

"Please listen. Yes, I knew but it didn't mean that I was involved with them."

"Why not. Dad? Did you really want us…for Toby to be picked in the lottery when he reached his reaping age? You didn't want to fight for us?" I was lucky to have passed the lottery once I turned eighteen, but it was my little brother's turn. I was scared for him. If Prim Everdeen only had one tessarae and she was chosen, the odds of Toby being picked were high. My dad's position as the Mayor to 12 made him a slave to President Snow in order to control him. "Why?"

"Culpability," dad stated. "I'm the mayor. I needed to stay out of it. Garrett and I agreed that I couldn't get involved while I was the Mayor of 12. But it didn't mean I don't care, Madge." I sighed in relief. I didn't want to think that my own father was a coward. I knew there was only so much he could do. But as for me, Snow had no control over me.

"I understand Dad, but please, we need to go," I pleaded. "You know I'm right. With Darius and the peacekeepers leaving…something bad is going to happen."

"So they are leaving. Just like that?" I nodded my head. "I need to gather the town and the Seam. Now. I need to go to the town hall," Dad stated.

Within 20 minutes Dad had the locals gathered for those who were available as a few Seam attended while most of the men were still working in the mines. I looked around, as I couldn't find the Mellarks or Cartwrights. As a matter of fact, I couldn't find the Edgewoods either, Peeta's in laws.

"Listen, I'm not trying to create panic," Dad said. "But you cannot be naïve to figure out that something is happening. We have watched the number of peacekeepers leave our district in masse."

"What are you implying, Heath?" Mrs. Mellark spoke out. I flinched at the sight of the woman. When her divorce was finalized, Evelyn Mellark kept her married name even though she was dating another merchant, an older gentleman who worked at the train station.

My dad remained quiet for a few seconds then furrowed his brow as he addressed her. "You're a smart woman, Evelyn. I think we all know what is going on, but won't address the issue. Or we're afraid to admit what is happening."

"And what is happening?" Mrs. Mellark sneered. She was disrespectful and hateful towards my dad. She had been once she realized that Dad helped quicken Mr. Mellark's divorce. Dad had made it possible with the help of Mr. Abernathy to finalize her divorce proceedings within weeks and instead of months. Since then she made her hatred known to my father at any opportunity.

"As I said, I don't want to create panic, but we must face reality," Dad started. "For weeks we watched a large number of peacekeepers leave our district. Peacekeeper Darius has not said a word to me, none––an explanation of some sort. Though he is not bound to tell me anything." A few people around me nodded their heads. "So as our children has been telling us to weeks now, we are in danger. The presence of peacekeepers in our district has diminished substantially. We know something is wrong."

"Agreed," Mr. Maurtagh, the school principal said. "I do admit that there is….something happening. So what are we going to do about it?" My dad looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Well, as I said our children have been planning––" Knowing that dad had things in control, I left him to handle the meeting in search for Rye. I felt uneasy not seeing Mr. Mellark at the assembly. First, I ran to the Justice building passing groups of peacekeepers as they were on their way to the train stations. They were not discrete anymore as they left with their packs and belongings.

The first group of soldier left in the middle of night. We didn't even know they left until we noticed that there were fewer soldiers patrolling the town and seam. It wasn't until weeks later that we noticed their numbers were decreasing.

Inside the Justice building I came across a group of my classmates as they lined rifles and boxes of ammunition in thet foyer of the building. "Holy shit," I exclaimed. The whole room was filled from wall to wall. It was more than I had ever imagined but should have anticipated. "Where's Rye?" I asked a male classmate.

"He left abruptly with Darius," he answered. _'Darius?'_ That didn't bode well to me. I assumed he was leaving. What did he want with Rye?

Curious and worried, I ran towards the town. A loud screech sound in the air as the train arrived. I looked at my watch. It wasn't the usual train that was scheduled to arrive each day containing shipment for the merchants. I didn't pay much attention to it because I was more worried about Rye and his family wondering what Darius wanted. Just as I reached the bakery, I gasped in horror as I watched Darius escort Mr. Mellark with his hands behind his back, handcuffed. Behind Mr. Mellark was an angry Rye and Delly carrying Tyler in her arms. She had tears in her eyes as they ran down her cheeks; her lips trembled. I approached them. I turned to Rye and noticed that he too was handcuffed.

"What's going on Darius?" I asked calm but could feel my heart beat on my chest so hard. My throat was parched and my hands clammy.

"I…Ms. Undersee. I received orders to bring Mr. Mellark and his family to the Capitol," he explained. There was a strain and guilty look on his face. _'Shit, shit,'_ the words repeated in my head. Snow was taking Peeta's family hostage. If they left it was a guarantee he would never see them again. _'Fuck.'_ They would be tortured for information, imprisoned in exchanged for Peeta to surrender himself––

This was not happening to his family. It was too much to absorb but they were right in front of me.

"Darius, you can't…how could you––"

"I'm sorry but orders came through minutes ago," he stated. "I have to do my job. I have no choice."

"You have a choice, Darius," Rye seethed in anger. "Look around you. You know we…this district is in danger and you're taking us to the Capitol."

"I'm sorry––" he started.

"I thought…I thought we were your friends, Darius," I accused him. "Once you deliver Rye and his family to Snow, you know what will happen to them."

"I'm a soldier––"

"You're a human being, a decent human being or so I thought." Darius winced. For second he looked ashamed but then he squared his shoulders and shrugged. "How could you even think of…delivering the Mellarks to the Capitol, Darius? You're marching them to be imprisoned or to their death."

"It's know use talking to him, Madge. Don't waste your time," Rye bellowed. "Fuck me for trusting him."

"Rye, please," Delly pleaded. "You're scaring Tyler." Baby Mellark's mouth puckered his eyes rimmed with tears as he extended his arms toward Rye, wanting the comfort of his uncle's arms around him.

"Sh, Tyler," Rye said as his demeanor changed to comfort his nephew. "Uncle Rye's not going to shout anymore." Tyler opened and closed his fingers as he leaned towards Rye wanting to be carried by him. "Hey, Tyler. I can't…can't hold you right now." He turned to his wife, a pleading and desperate look in his eyes. Delly pressed Tyler's back and placed his head on the crook of her shoulder. He simpered from what he interpreted as Rye's rejection. "Don't cry, Tyler please!" My heart broke watching them.

"Hey, Ty" Delly said as she flicked a lock of her blond hair to him. He immediately clasped the hair into his hands, temporarily mesmerized.

"Darius, please think of what you're doing," Mr. Mellark intoned.

"Let them go, Darius," I implored. "Don't do this to them."

"I am peacekeeper Darius, interim head peacekeeper for District 12," he announced straightening his posture as if he was puffing his chest like some damn rooster over a hen house. "I am herewith ordered by President Snow to escort the Mellark family to the Capitol."

"Fuck you, Darius," I said, gnashing my teeth. "What a load of crap."

"I am sorry, Ms. Undersee. If you will excuse me," he pressed. Darius nodded his head and proceed to walk to the train station. I'm numb and scared. I couldn't let this happen. Not after Peeta and his family have gone through––losing Graham and Sonja, Peeta volunteering because of Prim, then he and Katniss on the run for their lives and now this?

I followed them from a discreet distance. My mind swirled with thoughts of how I could help the Mellarks. I couldn't trust anyone to help me. I was alone.

Darius walked them into a small building located on the boarding platform. An idea percolated in my mind and I didn't even think about the consequences of what I was about to do. I just knew I had to something, anything to help my friends and their family.

I thought of Katniss. What she would do if her family were in danger? Then I thought of Peeta thinking how devastated he would be to know his family were prisoners in the Capitol. So I had to act, swiftly and justly. No time to change my mind. I ran to the Justice building my heart in my throat. _'Oh god, oh god,'_ I repeated in my head. I had to do this, as I too had no choice. _'Aunt Maysilee, please give me strength,'_ I prayed.

I grabbed the first rifle I found leaning against the wall. I was unaccustomed to the weight since it was not like the wooden guns my dad had in our home. He never used them but had them in case. I begged him to teach me how to use a gun when I was young but he refused. So as I got older I fought him tooth and nail until he relented.

I never gave it any thought but I knew for some reason I needed to learn. If Katniss Everdeen could handle a bow and arrow, I could muster the nerve and strength to use a firearm. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.'_ I chanted in my head. My hands were clammy unused to the feel of the metal surface of the rifle. It was too slippery unlike the wooden stock I was used to. The rifle was long, sleek and cumbersome. It was singled barreled with a scope attached. If I had a moment to spare I would have appreciated its craftsmanship and design––a beautiful lethal killing machine.

"Madge, where are you going?" someone shouted from behind me. I was too angry and scared to care or wonder who it was.

I ran to the train depot and stopped at the front of small building I knew Darius was keeping the Mellarks. I inhaled a long deep breath then exhaled, feeling the air compress my lungs. My hands gripped at the rifle as I turned off the safety. "I can do this, I can do this. Fuck," I exclaimed as my mouth felt chalky and dry.

I barged into the room, rifle aimed high with my finger on the trigger. Darius quickly turned around, his rifle aimed at my head. "Madge?" He looked shocked and horrified.

"What the fuck, Madge," Rye shouted. "Shit!" He stood up from his seat, Delly next to him hugging Tyler close to her chest.

"Madge?" Mr. Mellark's soft voice filled the air. He looked stunned and scared. "What are you doing?"

"You're not taking then, Darius," I stated in a firm tone. My knees felt wobbly and my arms strained from the weight of the metallic rifle. _'Shit, it was heavy.'_ But I took a deep breath and cocked the gun at Darius.

"Yes, I am, Ms. Undersee," he persisted. A sheen of sweat formed on his forehead. "Please put the rifle down. I don't want to hurt you. I don't have time to play games." I scoffed. Since when did we ever play games? I hardly addressed or spoke to Darius. Mind you, I knew he had a crush on me. After watching Peeta with Katniss, I knew the signs and I didn't want to lead on him. I looked at Darius's red hair and fair complexion. He was a handsome man with green eyes and a strong chiseled jaw line. Physically he was my type, but beyond the exterior of a man, he was not what I needed or wanted. I wanted someone like Peeta or Rye––men with silent strength and courage. They knew how to treat a woman––as their equal and life partner. I wanted that kind of relationship.

Darius had strength but he was tainted––Capitol raised and breed to believe they were better than us. Though he was half District 12, he was Capitol through and through. His doing his job by obeying Snow's orders magnified the fact that he wasn't really one of us.

"Don't do this, Madge," Mr. Mellark also stood up. "Does you father know what you're doing?"

"I'm not kidding around, Darius. I said I wasn't going to let you take them," I said. I tried to remain calm, but my heart beat so hard I thought it was about to burst.

"Please Madge," Darius begged. He looked sincere but I had started this and I couldn't stop. "If you put the gun down, I'll forget about all this and let you go home to your family. You do realize that you have committed a crime against the Capitol by threatening me with a gun?" I harrumphed. I was my father's daughter as I knew the by laws inflicted on the citizens of Panem. Peeta was whipped for being accused of murdering Cray's nephew. I had literally and openly pointed a gun at a peacekeeper––a criminal act punishable by 30 lashes and one year's incarceration. That's if you lived the lashes.

"Sorry, Darius," I said as I shook my head. My arms strained some more and I felt tired.

"I doubt you know how to use that, Madge," he insinuated. "A girl like you––"

"A girl like me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I said, my ire raise as I felt insulted.

"I mean, you're too delicate…you've lived a sheltered life as the mayor's daughter," he said nonchalantly. He talked as if he knew me. "What do you know of guns––"

"I know plenty," I interjected. "Wanna test me?" He was pissing me off. How dare he assumed to know me.

"Listen to him, Madge," Rye said, his voice soft and calm. "Don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll be okay. Listen to Darius and put the rifle down before you get hurt." Darius looked at Rye and myself, a look surfaced on his face.

"No you won't," I insisted. "I remembered how Peeta looked like when he came back from his visit from the Capitol." He looked beaten, not physically but mentally and emotionally. It was like the Capitol stole a part of him that he never recovered. "You know why Snow wants you there, Rye. Once you set foot in the Capitol, I know you'll never leave come back."

"Madge, Snow wants us because of Peeta," Rye said. "It was only a matter of time he was coming after us. Don't get involved. You…you have District 12 to take care of."

"But, Rye…" I began. Words got stuck in my throat. He was talking about our plans. Who was to help the town if anything happened to Rye and myself?

"You make me proud of you, Madge," Mr. Mellark commented. "I do hope Heath appreciates and knows what a brave and caring person you have become, but Rye is right. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you. Just put the gun down––"

"No!" I spat back.

"Listen to Mr. Mellark," Darius placated. "You'll only get hurt and if you continue this insanity, your family will pay for your act of treason and disobedience." He lowered his gun and aimed it on the floor. "You don't have to prove anything."

"You listen asshole, Mr. Mellark is not my father," I blustered as my anger grew. "So I don't have to listen to him. As for proving anything, this…" I gestured with a sway of the rifle to his head. "…is not me trying to prove anything."

"Madge, please," Rye begged. "Don't do this." I couldn't stop as I was way in too deep. I didn't trust Darius. He eyed Rye and me, a look on his face appeared like.. _. 'Oh, god.'_ I hope he wasn't…I shook my head.

Rye took a step towards me when suddenly Darius hit him on the head. The impact was hard enough that Rye landed on the ground. "You didn't have to him to my son, Darius," Mr. Mellark yelled as Delly screamed. She knelt on the ground next to Rye. He groaned.

"What the fuck did you hit him for?" I asked furious and impatient.

"You're in love with him?" Darius sneered. "I thought you were just trying to fool me because I thought Rye wasn't a cheater. I gave Rye a break because of his dad so I didn't report the both of you. And here I thought it was just coincidence that I caught the both of you breaking curfew, but you two are having this illicit––"

"What the fuck?" I'm confused and stunned. "What are you talking about?"

He had that look on his face I've seen before––one so familiar that it left me feeling cold and uncomfortable. He looked like Gale Hawthorne with his eyes squinted and his teeth bared. Darius wore the look of rage and jealousy. The same look on Gale's face when he saw Peeta and Katniss together. The sneer and disgust Gale couldn't hide. "All this time, I kept thinking why is Rye so concern over you with his own wife sitting next to him. It's because you two are really having any affair and––" I snickered and kept my rifle aimed at his enormous egotistical head. "You think I don't remember you two sneaking around the day I incarcerated Mr. Mellark overnight?" The same night Peeta and Katniss escaped from the Capitol and Mockingjay revealed his identity.

I laughed. "Oh my god," I blurted once I contained my laughter. "You think I'm in love with Rye?"

"Well, considering how he's begging for you to drop your gun like some concern lover––"

"Because he's my friend. He's a friend married to my other friend, his wife Delly. And…and you're an idiot and as asshole." He winced as I wanted to insult him further.

"Darius? I don't understand," Mr. Mellark said as he stood over his son standing between them. "Why did you hit Rye, he's handcuffed. He couldn't hurt or cause any trouble."

"You ask Rye," Darius sneered. "I know you two are having an affair I just didn't see it until now." Rage filled his eyes. He was unrecognizable and scary that even Mr. Mellark looked concern for his son's life.

"My husband is not having an affair with Madge," Delly defended Rye as he sat up. "Honey, are you okay?"

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes still closed as he head swayed back and forth.

"Darius. Peacekeeper Darius hit you in the head," I snorted.

"Huh, why?" Rye looked surprised and lost.

"Because he thinks you and Madge are having an affair," Delly said as she switched carrying Tyler from her left side to her right. "It's so stupid and ridiculous." Rye nodded his head and smiled at his wife.

"It is ridiculous," he repeated.

"Ditto," I replied in turn. "Besides, I like Peeta better." Delly and Rye chortled.

"You would," Rye snickered.

"Well, I like his ass and he makes better cheese buns than you do." I wasn't kidding about Peeta's round, muscular ass that fit his wrestling onesies especially the red ones accentuating his––

"Stop. Can't you see they are flirting with each other?" Darius interjected as he addressed Delly. _'What?'_ The guy needed a sense of humor. I just admitted to ogling Peeta's ass and cheese buns––declaring which Mellark boy I was choosing over Darius.

"Don't…that's not flirting, Darius," Mr. Mellark interpreted. "They're joking. They are joking around. Rye and Madge are friends and have been since they were children. They would never…Rye would never cheat on Delly."

"It's obvious you are jealous of my friendship with Rye," I stated. "What's it to you if Rye and, which I vehemently deny, are having an affair. Is it really any of your business if it as even remotely true which it isn't." He looked unconvinced.

Darius bit his upper and lower lips as if he was trying to contain his anger. "I know flirting when I see or hear it. Stand up!" he ordered Rye. "I'm turning you all in. You too." He pointed his rifle to me. Was he so jealous of Rye and our imaginary affair that he couldn't see reason. I thought that affliction only pertained to Gale in regards to his obsession with Katniss, but Darius? I didn't even noticed him let alone wanted anything to do with him. Did I encouraged him somehow?

"What the fuck, Darius," Rye seethed. "Are you that jealous of an nonexistent affair between Madge and me? We are not having an affair damnit."

"Then what were you both really doing two nights ago that was so important for you to sneak out and break curfew, huh? I never suspected or believed that you were having an affair but she's important to you. I can tell by the way you look at her. You're attracted to her."

"Madge is my friend," Rye yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to believe me?"

"Doesn't look like it to me. It doesn't matter. Ms. Undersee is committing a crime and I'm taking her in."

"I don't think so," I returned.

"What? You're going to shoot me?" Darius laughed. "You don't have it in you. You're not a killer."

"Darius, let Madge go, please," Mr. Mellark begged on my behalf. I appreciated his protectiveness but I didn't need it. "Don't get her involved in this." Darius vehemently shook his head.

"No," he said with finality. The air was thick and hot. I felt smothered all of a sudden. "She's my prisoner too."

He was still angry for…my friendship, Darius didn't see reason or logic. I guess anger and jealous affected even the most rational and level-headed person. "No, Ms. Undersee threatened me, and by law she committed a crime." he said. "I cannot forgive or overlook her actions. She will accompany us."

' _Oh I don't' think so_.' "How is that going to happen, Darius?" I inquired as I took a step forward. I was no longer scared but furious. I didn't return his feelings as his jealousy blinded any reason or logic. He was convinced I was having an affair with Rye. "Because I'm not going to put my gun down."

"I won't hesitate to shoot, Madge," threatened. "You're a nice girl and all but, I have a job and duty. My job is to maintain order and––" I wanted to vomit as he spewed his creed to Snow and the Capitol. As I said, he was half Capitol and District 12, but he was a soldier through and through with his fealty to a monster.

The sound of a whistle blew signaling a train was about to depart or arrive. I couldn't tell at this point since I lost track of time. I was used to the sound but to Darius, it startled him. He turned his head to the sound. Taking advantage of surprise and confusion on Darius's part, I aimed and fired. Instinctively, Darius fired as well, striking me on the arm grazing my skin. I was too shocked to react at first.

It was only seconds but it felt like time stood still. I reacted out of fear and self-preservation. The gun in my hand felt like it was on fire. Or was it me? I expected a loud sound and some recoil from the rifle as I pulled the trigger, but no sound was heard or push felt––just a hot feeling in my hands against the smooth metal with the smell of burned oil hovering in the air.

Darius's eyes were wide like the size of saucers, his mouth slightly opened. He dropped his rifle. The gun landed on the floor with a loud thump; its' butt denting the wooden planks. Red liquid seeped through Darius's white armor. It grew larger and larger as it trickled from the small whole.

A sound emitted through his mouth like a gurgle. He looked down at his chest and raised his hand touching the red spot on his torso. The liquid covered his fingertips as his hands shook. He was surprised, not believing what happened to him. I shot him, dead center on his chest. My first shot, my first kill. I swallowed bile as it threatened to choke me.

Delly gasped or screamed. I thought she screamed as she held a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Mr. Mellark looked stunned. "Madge?" Rye called out to me, his eye wide and round like Darius's. "Madge, look at me." I blinked my eyes.

"Madge?" he repeated my name. My name is Madge Undersee, I am the daughter to Heath Undersee, the Mayor of District 12. _'I'm not a killer.'_ I blinked again just as Darius fell on ground falling into an unceremonious heap on the floor; his face and body facing downward.

"Is he dead?" Delly asked. This was a dream, it felt like a nightmare but it was real. I had killed Peacekeeper Darius. _'I'm not a killer.'_

"Oh, Madge," Mr. Mellark lamented. I was sure he was going to be angry with me but I was surprised to see sorrow in his eyes. He was sad for me and worried. Me, I was…stunned and felt listless. But I shook off that feeling and darted towards Darius's body checking his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Delly cried out. I dug my hand into his belt which had a small pouch attached and fished out a pair of keys. Without a single word, I unlocked Mr. Mellark and Rye's shackles, their cuffs clanged on the floor.

"You need to leave now," I said as I didn't recognize the sound of my own voice. Like someone else was talking.

"Madge, you just killed Darius," Rye stated the obvious. I expected Darius to rise from the floor. Hoping that the last few seconds didn't happened. That I was in a middle of nightmare.

"And it's my mess I have to clean after––"

"Madge?" Mr. Mellark approached me. His eyes were kind and soft. "You took a very big risk for us. I'm not about to leave you to take care of this by yourself."

"But––"

"Just stop for a moment," he advised. "You were very stupid, careless…" I inwardly sobbed, a pit formed in my stomach and an ache in my chest. "…and very brave to confront Darius." _'I'm not a killer.'_ "You stopped him from taking us to the Capitol. I didn't want this to happen."

I placed both hands on my face to cover my eyes dropping the rifle on the ground. "It's okay, Madge. You had to…you had no choice." He extended his arms offering me comfort. He reminded me of Peeta, his eye blue soft and comforting with no recrimination behind them. I sobbed in his arms as soon as he held me wishing he was my dad. I miss Miller so much at this moment. The pain on my upper arm started to ache and burn. This was reality; this was hell as I recovered from shock feeling the open wound on my skin. Darius's body remained on the ground, no sign of life.

Rye reacted fast. "Dad, we have to hide Darius's body," he instructed. Mr. Mellark nodded his head.

"Delly, you and Tyler run back to the bakery. Don't open the door," he ordered. She left without an argument.

"I feel sick," I muttered. Mr. Mellark led me to a chair.

"Stay here Madge, and don't move." Rye and Mr. Mellark lifted Darius's body off the ground. Below him was a pool of blood seeping through the wooden floor. They hid his body inside a crate, a container that normally used to transport luggage and deliveries. "You go straight home and get your family out of 12. Tell your dad everything. All of you are not safe anymore. You're dad's position as mayor won't save you."

I killed a peacekeeper. Someone I knew that a few people trusted, but the Darius I knew had a darkness inside him. I felt it whenever he looked at me.

Just as we were about to leave the building I looked out the window. A train sat on the tracks. It was a line I wasn't familiar with but it had the Capitol logo on the sides, the icon imprinted on the steel walls. They were five cargo transports. "What the hell––" Rye started.

When suddenly all five cargo doors opened wide. I raised my hand to my mouth stifling a scream. Once the doors were wide opened, large groups of mutt dogs jumped out onto the landing. They were at least 20 in each compartment. They were larger than the mutt dogs that had attacked the districts weeks before. They had sharp razor teeth and claws with red beady eyes. "Oh my god," I uttered underneath my breath.

"Oh shit," Rye mumbled.

"Oh my god," Mr. Mellark voiced.

I picked up my rifle and Darius's and shoved one into his hands. "Rye, let's go," I said. He stared at the weapon for a second.

"I don't know how to use it," he admitted. I wasn't surprised but didn't think anything of it. He was baker so of course, he didn't know how to shoot.

"It's okay, Rye," I said with a bit of encouragement.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can. Here's the trigger, just aim, point and shoot." Screams and sounds of windows breaking filled the air.

"Delly, oh my god," Rye cried out. "Delly is home alone with Tyler and––"

"Don't panic, Rye," Mr. Mellark advised him. "Take a deep breath." Rye nodded his head as he gripped the rifle in his hands. "You can do this. You can do this for Delly, Tyler and your baby."

Suddenly, the building shook from its foundation rocking us back and forth for a few seconds. "What the hell was that?" Rye yelled.

"I don't know," Mr. Mellark answered. "It felt like an earthquake but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he returned.

"We're wasting time," I said as more screams and sounds of gunfire filtered the air. "We need to go now." My dad, mom and brother were in danger and they needed me. "Ready, Rye?" He nodded.

We stepped out and I fired. Rye raised his rife and aimed, he missed and hit the side of the train. He shot again and missed again. "Fuck," he swore in frustration.

"Son, relax. Don't get mad and impatient," Mr. Mellark said.

"This…this is not…" Rye stumbled with his words.

"Rye, you're okay. Aim and shoot," I instructed. Rye took a deep breath, aimed again and fired, but this time his aim was true as he hit a mutt dog by his hindquarters. It yelped in pain. The dog turned his head at Rye. "Shoot, Rye, shoot. You just maimed it." He shot again and hit it on its neck. We didn't have time to celebrate for his accomplishment but I was proud of Rye. He looked relieved and I felt a sense of determination.

"Let's go," I screamed. We ran towards the town, it was chaos everywhere as both merchant and peacekeepers fired at mutt dogs ravaging the town. To my surprise, Merchants were equipped with firearms to defend themselves while peacekeepers fought alongside them.

Just as we reached the main street that led to the center of the town, a large hum buzzed above us. I looked up into the sky shielding my eyes from the sun. Drones, hundreds of them hovered above us. "Fuck."

One drone opened its underbelly revealing a circular object––an orb. The large orb dropped on the ground. The object splintered into pieces splattering blood on the ground. Another hit a peacekeeper showering him from head to shoulders. In a blink of an eye, a mutt dog on was him clamping his jaw around his head. The peacekeeper screamed in agony.

"Dad, watch out," Rye screamed as he shoved his father aside. The round, blood-filled object barely missed him as it splat on the ground. From above blood rained upon us hitting everyone––peacekeepers, merchants and Seam alike. It wasn't selective.

As we ran more drones appeared but they flew past the Merchant section and headed towards the Seam. From a distance, I watched the drones dropped orbs in the area. Horrified, fire rose from the horizon. The drones were dropping incendiary bombs instead of blood.

"Shit, run," I yelled as I dodged orbs that pelted us from the air.

"Madge, get your family and meet us at the Justice building," Rye shouted.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, I don't have time to explain. Just trust me," he pleaded.

I ran towards my home as Rye and his dad ran towards the bakery. I had no time to lament over our situation as we were on our own to save District 12 from Snow's wrath. A thought formed in my head as I ran passed dead bodies and the chaos that surrounded me. Where was Mockingjay?

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you have enjoyed reading it. . Lololol Too much? Too many characters and incidents to remember? I didn't mean to make this so complicated but I felt that certain characters needed to be written to further Peeta and Katniss's storyline. Sorry! So I won't keep you guys hanging, there will be another update soon like in a few days. Sooner than you think. More reviews means encouragement and inspiration to continue.**_ _ **Thanks again. Have a great rest of the week.**_


	57. Chapter 57 - Heros & Villains, Disguised

Chapter 57 –– Heroes and Villains, Disguised 2

AN: My thanks to those who alerted, favored and reviewed the last chapter. Much appreciation to the following who have left a review: LACR, pumpkinking5, pistonsfan75, baldcoder, kelmikmag, Aqua Rules, BDizzy and Browniangel. This chapter contains Haymitch POV and is rated **R** for strong language. The same drill, THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are my own.

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

District 13 was not as I expected. Primarily, the district was built underground. How many levels? I wasn't sure since they had blindfolded me. I scoffed and snickered at their attempt to hide their location––too late. I knew where they were located and who was in charge thanks to Gale who had revealed their secret long before he had betrayed us––Garrett and District 12. But then _they_ didn't know that, as they walked Simms and I through what I assumed was elevator. The next thing I knew I felt the floor descend causing my ears to pop. So here I was blind and hard of hearing feeling the cold air seeped though my clothes.

The ride in the elevator was long and loud. The smell of disinfectant and metal assaulted my nasal passage. It was stifling, dry and a bit musty. How can anyone live like this locked underground with no interaction high above ground? The place felt cold and suffocating. It was…claustrophobic. Sheets of sweat sheen my forehead, my hands clammy despite the air conditioning circulating each level.

"This way, sir," Commander Ridgeley directed as he led us through a long metallic corridor. The sound of our footsteps clanged as it bounced against the walls. "Despite the late hour, President Coin is expecting you." _'She wants to meet me now?'_ It was way past midnight. Did the woman sleep at all? I was exhausted as the ride in their hovercraft was uncomfortably cold. I was running on lack of sleep, hunger and anxiety.

How was Garrett managing? Did Lily make it to the camp? Where was Cinna and Portia, did they make it out of the Capitol? But most of all did Peeta and Katniss make out of the arena unharmed? So many questions unanswered.

I remembered my last communication with Commander Reeves after leaving the camp to get Lily in District 11.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _"Commander Reeves," I addressed her. "It's best that you stay here in the ship. Your team will help me retrieve Mrs. Everdeen."_

 _"I was ordered to accompany you, Abernathy," she argued. "Mockingjay insisted that I help you––"_

 _"And what happens if we all get caught or captured?" I retorted back. "No one will know what happened to us. Reeves, just in case something goes wrong, you need to stay. Everyone's safety is my concern, not just Mrs. Everdeen but for all of us."_

 _"I don't…I'm disobeying his order," Reeves stated. Garrett was the Mockingjay and he had entrusted me to retrieve his wife. I felt uneasy since leaving the camp––something was gnawing my mind, prickling my skin while the hairs rose on my arms. I felt spooked._

 _"Just give me an hour and if we're not back you must leave and get back to the camp."_

 _"But if I come without you and Mrs. Everdeen, Mockingjay will have my head––"_

 _"You can blame me. Mockingjay counted on me to get his wife back to him. And I intend to but if I can't, then he'll know something went wrong."_

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I hoped that Lily is home with her family––Garrett, Prim and Katniss. And with Katniss safely back with her family, it's given that Peeta would safe as well.

My last thoughts were of Effie––how she was handling her new surroundings and living conditions? I chuckled as an image formed in my mind––Effie shrieking and wearing the rebel uniform and clunky boots sans makeup and her wigs. Cinna's style team was prepared to leave their home and family. They knew what they were getting into, but not Effie. I knew once I returned I would sincerely apologize to her even though my intentions were honorable.

Cinna! I prayed that he and Portia made it out of the Capitol. A hand on my arm pulled me back disrupting my thoughts.

"Wait. Stop here," Ridgeley ordered as someone removed the cloth from my eyes. I winced as it took time to adjust from darkness to the fluorescent glare. To my utter dismay a figure appeared in front of me. "Fuck this."

"Mr. Abernathy?" the voice spoke as I recognized him. "What are you doing here?" _'Ugh, Gale,' I muttered in my mind. 'I was hoping I didn't see that fucking piece of shi––_

"Hawthorne," I said with a tinge of impatience. He was not who I had expected to see or converse with. As a matter a fact, he had a lot of nerve even speaking to me after what he had attempted to do to us back in the Capitol. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" _'_

 _Civil, I must remain civil.'_ I repeated in my head as my anxiety was replaced with irritation and impatience.

"I was asleep when I was summoned to see President Coin," he answered back as he shrugged his shoulders. Gale looked disheveled from interrupted sleep, as his eyes were drowsy. He wore a light gray uniform––matching pants and shirt with dark boots. My hands clenched into a fist, as I was tempted to hit him…hit so hard that I'd break his jaw so he wouldn't be able to talk. The more I looked at him the more I remembered his attempt to frame Peeta for Ivan's death. He was nothing but trouble in 12 with his big mouth about wanting to join the rebellion. For the most part, I had avoided or didn't even think of Gale Hawthorne when I was in 12, but after his mission in the Capitol, I couldn't tolerate him let alone walk along side him as I met Coin. At least he had decency to remain quiet.

We were led to a secured level where several guards patrolled the area. Two metallic doors swished open. Inside the room was the control center as it had many monitors on walls––each monitor displaying all the districts from 1 to 12. There was another one that was currently turned off. I realized that each district was monitored by their own hover drone. How did we miss all this after all these years? And how long had they been observing us?

"You wait here," Ridgeley demanded as he spoke to Simms.

"He comes with me," I said in firm tone. "Take or leave it. I will not engage in any conversation without my security with me. Just as I know Coin will have hers as well." Ridgeley looked conflicted. "He goes where I go."

"That is not necessary. You are safe here."

"I will feel safer with Simms," I persisted. "If I am safe, why can he not come with me?" They had already disarmed us. I didn't trust them at all. "We're not the enemies here. Need I remind you? Unless you make it so." Ridgeley nodded his head in resignation.

"President Coin will join you in a few minutes. Have a seat," Ridgeley commanded then exited the room to be replaced by another dark skinned man. On his hip was a revolver as he wore a black uniform from head to toe. I recognized the military uniform that District 13 soldiers wore decades ago. As I waited I wondered which of these men posed as Mockingjay while he tried to abduct Peeta months prior. On his left pocket was an embroidered patch, 'Atwater.'

The room was dark but lit by the monitors. In front of me was a long table with a screen as the tabletop. It was impressive as it had the map of Panem––each district and the Capitol. My eyes blurred from exhaustion as I was about to pass out when a diminutive woman around 5' 2" entered the room. Her silvery white hair against her pale complexion made her look sickly. She too wore a drab color gray dress that made of the same material as Gale's uniform. She was a striking woman with stern green eyes; her lips were drawn in a thin line. Another dark skinned soldier appeared beside her. He was younger than Ridgeley but no less intimidating with his grim face and disposition. On his left pocket was the name Boggs. Simms stood behind me.

"Welcome to District 13, Mr. Abernathy," she greeted me. "Please have a seat. I'm sorry for the late hour but when I heard that you––"

"Please Ms. Coin––" I huffed in exasperation and impatience.

"President Coin," she interjected.

"Excuse me?" I returned as she interrupted me. Already she got on my nerves with her air of superiority and stoic manner.

"I am President Alma Coin of District 13," she announced.

"Let us drop the pleasantries," I returned. "I am not here on my own accord so let us not pretend that we are…allies."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she retorted. "I'm afraid that you and I have not met in better circumstances."

"I have no time for games and neither does Mockingjay," I stated as I went straight to the point. "We both know that you sent Gale here to do harm to Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen in the Capitol the night before the games. You also sent your soldiers to come after Mrs. Lily Everdeen after Garrett revealed his identity. And to pretend that you didn't send another of your goons to kidnap Peeta months ago…please do not insult my intelligence. I'm too tired to play games and banter back and forth on how to you're going to deny my accusations." I sat back down and placed my feet up on the table. Dirt and grimes oozed out from the bottom of my shoes as I placed one ankle on top of the other.

A sneer appeared on her face. "I see you lack not just civility but manners." She eyed my feet.

"Respect goes both ways, Coin," I shot back. "Don't deny your attempt to usurp Mockingjay's importance and position in this rebellion."

"And what position is that?"

"A position which he is the face and leader of a rebellion. Whereas you are non-existent in Panem. District 13 perished and were annihilated as so we were led to believe."

"We needed to recoup and rebuild––"

"You hid while we continued to fight on our own." I placed my feet back on the ground and laid my arms on the table. "You need him––Mockingjay. He's the symbol and figurehead in the war against Snow. You…and District 13 don't even exist. The rebels follow him not you. So you tell me you don't know his position of importance," I challenged her. "We fight for and with Mockingjay and have been doing it without any help."

"Point taken, but how is your revolution going?" she ranted back. "With what little armory, weapons and supplies you have, you barely can call yourself…an army."

"And what about you, hmm?" I snickered in return. "You've been hiding for years…underground. Spying on us. Doing nothing." I gestured to the monitors. "Your men haven't seen or had any action. You kept yourself in a little bubble, self-contained and uninvolved while we've been fighting. Fighting the real fight while you're boys…trained?" I turned my head to Gale. He looked sheepish and…dare I say embarrassed. Why?

"What? Little raids and skirmishes here and there. Attacking production depots and stations?"

"Better than what you and 13 have been doing? And what is that? Nothing," I said with a bit of bite. "Nothing. We may not have a lot, but we've been fighting for our lives. Can you say you've been doing the same?" I stood up and leaned over palming the conference table. Big dark skin soldier, Atwater took a step forward but I persisted, not to be intimidated by his muscles. "We have men and women everyday, rain or shine through heat and snow risking their lives and fighting for Panem while you…"

"Enough," Coin slammed her fists on the table. _'Oh, did I hit a nerve?'_ "Sit down Abernathy?"

"I aint one of your toy soldiers to order around, Coin," I returned.

"Mr. Abernathy, I'd sit down if I were you," Gale interjected. I had forgotten he was in the room.

"Well, I'm not you, Hawthorne," I turned to him, my eyes hard and filled with disdain. The room remained quiet for a few seconds. Both Atwater and Boggs were alert ready to protect Coin as Simms took a step forward. Gale was shocked. Me, I was too livid and exhausted but capable to put up a fight if necessary.

"Mr. Abernathy, I didn't expect us to agree on many things but can we at least admit that our main goal is to remove President Snow from his reign and free Panem?" Coin was calm, eerily sedate that her demeanor creeped me out.

"I agree," I sighed and sat down. The stress of the day had finally taken a toll. I was running out of steam. I needed sleep.

"It is late," Coin stated. I scoffed at her assessment. _'Really, did she notice that now?'_ "Why don't you get some rest for next few hours and we will…reconvene and continue our conversation." Too tired to argue, I shook my head.

"So what was the purpose of bringing Hawthorne to this 'meeting?' I asked. Gale was bleary and quiet. His presence was unnecessary and wasn't conducive to the conversation. So my curiosity got the best of me.

"I wanted you to see that we have treated him well and that he is not prisoner," Coin explained.

"Well, it wasn't like he have the choice to come back," I replied. "We sent Hawthorne in guise of his death during the dog mutt attacks at District 12."

"I know, Gale informed me."

"So it still doesn't explain why he's here," I grunted.

"I admit that an alliance between Mockingjay and 13 must be made. I want to send Gale back with you as a liaison between us since he is one of yours," Coin revealed. This perked up Hawthorne's attention and interest, as he had been quiet for a while that I thought he fell asleep considering the hour.

"I know that there is ill will with my attempt to…aid Mockingjay." I snorted. So that's what she called attempted kidnapping and drugging Peeta. 'Aid.' She was delusional and she had…bal…nerves to assign Gale to me as a liaison. He was likely more her _'spy.'_

"Of course, he will report to me on a daily basis," she continued.

I harrumphed and wanted to cackle but I was too exhausted. "So how is he one of mine but reports to you?" I sat back and crossed my arms. "Do you have any idea how much Hawthorne is…not welcomed right now. Let alone the fact his family does not know he is alive and you want to use him as a go-between with the rebels and District 13?"

Coin smiled, the kind of smile that made me feel uneasy. "Gale has made a couple of mistakes." _'A couple.'_ I shook my head. "But with the dire crisis that is happening in Panem, we need all the men and women we have."

"We don't need or want him after what you assigned him to––"

"Mr. Abernathy, I was only doing what I was ordered to do," Gale interjected I turned my head and glared at him. He withered and fell silent.

"I was not talking to you nor do I need your assistance. You betrayed Mr. Everdeen's trust."

"I didn't know it was him––" Gale yelled back.

"And that is your excuse? Because he wasn't someone you knew? Betrayal is betrayal, Gale. What if it had been your father hiding behind that mask?" Gale gasped, horrified and anger etched on his face. "I don't know how I or anyone can trust you?"

"Doesn't Gale deserve a second chance?" Coin interjected. I whipped my head so fast my eyes blurred for a second.

"Not after what he did to Peeta and Katniss. To the man who treated him and supported him like a son." Gale looked chastened. Good. "I don't trust him."

"But I do trust him to do what needs to be done for the sake of Panem. I need people like him," she admitted. "You see Gale sees the big picture… he operates on logic and necessity, nothing personal."

"I don't need people like him and I know people who'll agree with me," I stated.

"We need each other, do we not, Mr. Abernathy? Taking Gale aside, do we not agree on that?" she pointed out. I didn't know how to respond. Too many things and incidences happened with Peeta, Mockingjay and Lily. How could I trust her? How could I trust Hawthorne? His presence would disrupt the camp. Moreover, how could I deny help from 13? She was right we needed each other, but at what cost? It was like making a deal with the devil. Who was the lesser of two evils––Snow or Coin?

"What I can tell you is this, I will do everything in my power to free Panem from Snow's clutches. These are desperate times and we must do what we can by any means to ensure Panem's freedom. I am willing to make compromises."

"I believe you." I was hard pressed to make a deal without Garrett's input. We had talked about needing resources for the rebels but I felt uneasy. We knew we needed help but with everything that has conspired I didn't want to make the decision without him.

"The clock is ticking, Mr. Abernathy," she insisted. "I mean, isn't that the reason why you sought us out in the first place? Mockingjay surely trusts your judgment to make a decision on his behalf."

"He does," I sighed. "You are the president of 13, you can and have probably made decisions without consulting anyone for the good of your district, but I believe you too have to confer with your council, am I right?" She raised her brows. "But unlike you, I don't believe in making unilateral decision without conferring with my leader, the Mockingjay." The decision and deal should be made between Garrett and Coin.

"Yes, I seek advise from my committee, but ultimately the decision is mine alone." That kind of process did not sit well with me.

"I need to speak to Mockingjay." Coin nodded her hand.

"I understand, but I realize it's late so I will let you go and get some rest. We can discuss this much further when you are rested."

I didn't recall how I made it to my small room the size of a closet. The next thing I knew I woke up abruptly as Simms nudged my shoulder. "Sir, wake up," he said.

My mouth tasted chalky and dry. I must have slept with my mouth opened as the air made me choke. "Blech," I muttered as I rolled over almost falling off my cot. I ached all over and my head hurt. "What time is it?"

"You mean what day is it, sir?" he chortled.

"What?" I winced as I sat up right so abruptly that my head spun.

"Sir, you've been asleep for a day and a half," Simms informed me. _'Geez! I didn't realized I was that exhausted.'_ Considering that the last time I slept was the night Gale snuck into our suite, it was no wonder I passed out. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No one bothered us and you looked like you needed it. Besides, I tried and you took a swing at me." I bit his two lips as if he was trying not to laugh at me.

"President Coin didn't demand our presence?" I snickered. I didn't like the look Simms returned. Something happened while I was unconscious.

"What is going on?" I asked suddenly alert and…worried.

"I don't know. No one has approached me," he answered. "We've been sorta…" I raised my brows. "…under house arrest."

"What? House arrest, the fuck we are," I raged as I stood up and almost stumbled back the bed. I felt woozy. "Whoa."

"Sir, why don't you take a shower and I'll see about some lunch for you," he said. I nodded my head.

After a short warm shower and new clean clothes which consisted of a gray shirt and pants with dark boots, I waited for Simms to return. "I'm sorry, sir," Simms apologized. "It's too early to have lunch but the cook staff did have some breakfast left over." _'Ick.'_ He returned with a tray of watery oatmeal, a lump of bread, freeze dried eggs and their version of coffee? The meal was tasteless but I inhaled it as if it was my last meal. As I downed the brown watery cup of greasy liquid, my door opened unexpectedly. Simms reacted like a soldier and stood between and the interloper.

"Mr. Abernathy," the visitor greeted me. "My name is Boggs. I'm here to inform you that you are requested to meet with President Coin within the hour."

I smiled––a fake smile with my lips closed. "It's not like a I have a choice, do I Boggs?"

"I will be back escort, sir," he replied then acquitted the room.

"That guy has a personality of a gnat," Simms commented. I sighed and sat on my cot.

"How about you give me at tour around this…place?" I requested. "I need to walk a bit and clear my head."

"It's not like we're allowed to walk around, sir," Simms informed me. "The residential level and commissary are two places I've visited. We're not exactly…welcomed here, more like…I don't know. All I know is that I have eyes on me everywhere I go."

"It's doesn't matter. I need to walk and get a feel of this place. I need to assess this….compound." District 13 didn't feel like a home but a big concrete tomb.

"I agree." Simms walked me to the elevator and we stopped at the commissary floor. The room was large and spacious. What it lacked in style and comfort was replaced with functionality––the levels served it purpose to feed the whole complex. Row of tables filled the rooms from one end to the other. I noticed that on the wall was a large display––numbers of residents who were scheduled for their lunch meals.

On another monitor was the day's schedule as every minute was documented. The whole compound felt restrictive as all their activity was planned to the last minute from the moment they woke to time the they went to bed. And every activity was utilitarian in function––for the production of District 13's survival. Simms then related the activities in the underground compound––eat, work and sleep, repeat.

Everyone had job and tasks to complete each day. Men and women worked side by side. No job was of greater importance than the other from the dishwashers in the commissary to sweepers in the corridors. After the school hours, even the children were put to task from monitoring other children to their homework to sorting out dirty laundry and other duties. Everyone above the age of 12 worked.

By day's end, you were too tired to relax as they repeated each duty day after day and year after year. "Geez, these people don't know the meaning of fun," I muttered to myself as I watched a group of workers wash, press and sort out laundry.

"They have a job, sir," Simms commented. "In this compound, you are expected to work if you intend to stay in District 13 under Coin's protection. Relaxation period is slated between 7 and 8 o'clock before they turn in." _'What?'_

I winced thinking about the enforced _'fun and relaxation'_ period. "What do they do for fun around here?"

"I'm not sure, sir" Simms admitted. "By 7 o'clock everyone is expected to be in their quarters." He hesitated for second as we watched three 12 year olds pass us by pulling a cart of clean sheets and uniforms behind them. "Also alcohol is not permitted, music is also prohibited and any form of gambling is definitely banned. It's not so bad living under these conditions and they don't have to worry about Snow and the games."

"Yes, but look at them––their faces. Are they really denied music or any form of entertainment?" Simms nodded his head. The compound was alive with activity but I felt no life there. If that made any sense?

"But at least, their children are safe from the lottery. There is no fear from the peacekeepers or from President Snow. Everyone eats and has a place to sleep. There is not starvation or poverty."

"True, but oppression is oppression, Simms. These people are no better––" I stopped as I noticed a worker side eyeing me and Simms. "Coin should at least let them unwind, have some fun and let them socialize––a basic human interaction. Freedom from Snow is well and good. I envy them of that, but this…this is no way to live either."

Simms led me to another level––the training facility. Groups of men and women trained from hand to hand combat to weaponry training with a bow, axe and guns. I smothered a laugh as I noticed Hawthorne sweeping around the weight room.

"So if you're working in the compound, you either work yourself to death or become a soldier and die for the cause! Nice options," I snickered. Is really freedom and living?

"Mr. Abernathy," Boggs's voice boomed in the air. His low timbre voice startled me. "President Coin would…requests to see you now." He turned and walked to the elevator access waiting for me.

"Simms," I addressed him. "Do you think he heard us? I mean, I didn't even hear him from behind me."

"I don't know, sir," he returned. "He surprised me too." Resigned to meet Coin, I bolstered my courage and bravado to confront her again but this time my strength returned from a day and of half of uninterrupted sleep. It was amazing what sleep and rest could do to one's state of mind and physical state.

Surprisingly Boggs led us to another section of the restricted level where Coin resided. "This meeting is not extended to Simms or myself," he said as he placed himself in front of a two panel metallic door. "These are President Coins' private quarters. Simms and I will be on guard outside while you meet with her."

Dumbfounded, I didn't even feel my feet as I walked through the door. Inside the quarters, the décor and design of Coin's residence was quite different from the compound. Though it was still encased in metal and plaster, the wooden furniture was comfy and…dare I say feminine with light purple floral print with matching oak coffee and end tables. So unlike the furniture in the compound, it wasn't metallic and sterile looking. Along the walls were bookshelves with hundreds of books. They were reading material that were banned or lost during the great war from the Dark Ages.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Abernathy," Coin directed as she entered the room with a silvery metallic tray. On the tray was a porcelain pot with two cups. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you," I returned as I sat across her. Wary but alert, I didn't like the sinking feeling I felt in my gut. "You didn't ask me here for a tea party. What's is going on?"

"I'm aware that you have been…resting for the past day and half so you do not know what is going on?" News from home, Peeta and Katniss? "I thought you would like to be abreast of the events."

"Tell me," I demanded. "Do you have any news regarding my tribu…Peeta and Katniss?"

"Why don't I show you instead?" Coin picked up a remote of some sort and aimed it at a monitor. My eyes were glued to the screen as I watched Peeta and Katniss escape the arena. Then it switched to another point in time. I didn't know when but all I know was that Peeta nearly died as a bear attacked him. The two soldiers that were assigned to help them were captured and both Peeta and Katniss were on their own.

All awhile Coin sat demure and silence as she drank her tea. As for me, I had been sober for months but after watching Peeta and Katniss, my nerves were raw. I itched and craved for a glass of whiskey. "These were broadcasted days after." Then Coin proceeded to tell me about the forest fire that the peacekeepers set to lure and herd Peeta and Katniss towards them.

"Where are they now, Peeta and Katniss? What happened to the soldiers who rescued them?"

"I'm not sure on both counts," Coin admitted. "We haven't heard or had any news from Mockingjay since the last broadcast." I knew she was lying. She had drones of her own flying all over Panem. She was hiding something from me.

I sighed and wondered what to do. The lack of news about everybody I cared for made me anxious. I needed to leave. "Mr. Abernathy, I believe that you and I had started on the wrong foot, so to speak," she charmed or at tried to charm me with a smile. I didn't trust her, I couldn't, but I had years of experience dealing with politicians and people who craved power. Coin was one of those. I didn't know her agenda but in my gut I knew she wasn't to be trusted. I didn't want to reprise our conversation about Gale.

I grunted in response though I really wanted to snicker and return with a snide remark but I was…Mockingjay's emissary in a way, representing him and the rebels of Panem who followed him.

My mission was to help Garrett, I needed to know about District 13 and its' inhabitants––how they lived, survived and managed to stay quiet and unnoticed. Maybe I could glean a bit of information from Hawthorne since he's been living amongst them. Could I stomach facing the bastard?

"You have yourself a nice setup," I started. "All these years you have kept your people safe."

"It was no easy feat, Mr. Abernathy," Coin returned. "It took years to rebuild but we…persevered. A lot of sacrifice and hard work built this district, everyone works here. There are no slackers."

"What do you mean?"

"Every abled-body from the age must work. No exceptions."

"How many are living in the compound?" I asked.

"Close to 3,000." She took a sip of her tea.

"Wow, that's a lot of mouths to feed and maintain." I was impressed I had to admit. But the number puzzled me. Decades underground and they only had 3,000 in their population. It was too low. "How do you sustain the conditions as your population grows? Aren't you worried of overcrowding?"

"Every citizen is accounted for," Coin started. "To maintain balance and overcrowding I have instituted that a couple can only have one child per family." _'What the fuck?'_

"How can you––"

"Mr. Abernathy, we have been able to maintain control and order in District 13. We live underground and have been successfully keeping Snow from taking our children away from their family. As I said there are sacrifices, conditions and limitation in order to live here."

"But to control how many children you could have…" She was no different from Snow, but the complete opposite. She ran her district, controlling their livelihood, when to eat and how to dress. How many children you can have. There was no lottery, but there was no life either. She was Snow with her white hair and her totalitarian society? How was she any better?

"It works. We've been operating and functioning in this compound with no crime and disorder. If a crime is committed, punishment is swift and just." She shrugged her shoulders. I was dumbfounded. Coin even controlled the procreation of life and not just their daily activities as well. And what is the judgment for committing a crime?

"My purpose of my meeting with you is to discuss our alliance." _'Here we go.'_ "I believe that as a united front against President Snow we have fighting chance to free Panem from his clutches. With Mr. Everdeen as the symbol and figure of the rebellion and with my men and resources, we can and will defeat him." It was tempting the picture she was laying out if we joined forces, but I saw what was beyond the rebellion––the aftermath. Could I go back to Garrett and tell him to make a pact with a person who was just like Snow? What choice did we have?

"As Mockingjay take lead, and with the support of 13 I know we can achieve what has not been achievable or attainable since the creation of the Snow's legacy––the Hunger Games. We can end his tyranny, the games and subjugation upon the citizen of Panem once and for all."

"I have a couple of issues that I need to address first," I clarified. Coin looked surprised as if her impassioned speech was enough to make me agree and say, _'Yes, ma'am. I'll go back to Garrett and do what you say.'_ Nope that wasn't going to happen. Garrett trusted met to keep Lily safe but in turn I had to protect him as well. Coin had an agenda. She had never verbally spoken or revealed it but it didn't take a genius to know what she was after.

One, she needed men and women––an army that Garrett had build through the years. Two, she needed Peeta and Katniss. Besides the Mockingjay the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 were popular, adored and the symbol of hope––hope for a better future. Coin knew it too. Peeta was already a Capitol favorite and it helped that Katniss was the Mockingjay's daughter. It was cherry on top.

"What do you need clarification?" Coin asked as she laid her hands on her lap, tea forgotten.

"Do you deny that you sent a fake Mockingjay to kidnap Peeta weeks ago?" My concern was trust. Like I said before, I couldn't trust her. She may have saved District 13 but what about the rest of the districts.

"I do deny it," she answered back without a blink of an eye. I expected it as she outright lied to my face.

"Do you deny that you sent Gale Hawthorne to do harm to Peeta when he was in the Capitol the night before the commencement ceremony?" Coin opened her mouth but shut it.

"It was not my intention to harm Peeta Mellark but to help him," she returned.

"Help him, how? By drugging him?" _'Yeah, deny that bitch.'_

"I don't answer to you, Mr. Abernathy," she stated ignoring my questions. "My motive for sending Hawthorne need not to be explained. To you."

"To me? You won't explain it or do you deny it?" As a true politician, Coin distracted and diverted the conversation.

"I want a meeting with Mockingjay. If you can send word to Mr. Everdeen, I believe that we can both come to an understanding. A negotiation of some sort that would…benefit all of us." I wanted to slap her face and make Effie dress her with gaudy dresses and heavy makeup.

"Not going to happen."

"You need us to help you. You lack resources, armaments and supplies. You cannot keep going without our help."

"Just as you need Mockingjay and his men to help you," I fired back. Coin may have the resources but Mockingjay had the manpower. She took a deep breath and squinted her eyes.

"So then we both agree that we cannot fight Snow without each other. We…need to garner trust and cooperation."

"So how do you expect us to work with you if you cannot be truthful to us? We came to you for help. To help us throw a tyrant off his throne and stop the games which place innocent children into the arena for the Capitol's entertainment. To stop him from year after year while he works us to the bone and steals and pilfers all the resources."

"I don't need a history lesson of what's been happening––"

"No you don't, but what you do need to know is that while you were hiding all this time, hundreds of children, men and women have died while the Capitol thrived. Through starvation, poverty, injustice, we have lived under his reign while you kept your people safe."

"I cannot help that I kept 13 alive. We were almost annihilated from the last rebellion," she sneered back. "It took decades of hard work and determination to rebuild my district. We sacrificed––"

"Nothing, you sacrificed nothing and no one," I shouted. "You dug your self a big hole in the ground to hide your people while we endured the games, lack of food and human essential needs. So don't stand there indignant and telling me you suffered."

"We all suffered in out own ways, Mr. Abernathy," Coin stated.

"You suffered?" I spat. "There's a boy out there who nearly died from injustice, used by both Mockingjay and Snow for their own agenda."

"Peeta Mellark, you speak of the boy from your district?" she queried. "The boy that is in love with Mockingjay's daughter. So you admit that Everdeen used his daughter's boyfriend as a mean to––"

"Garret didn't know that would happen," I spat back. "He admitted that he used Peeta for his own agenda but he never imagined that Snow would single him out." It all comes back to Peeta somehow. "It was a private matter that blew up in his face."

"But Mockingjay still used him? How is he any different from Snow? He used what he had as I want what's best for Panem."

"All of you don't get it. All Peeta wanted was to be with a girl he was infatuated…nevermind." I stopped myself. She didn't need to know about Peeta and Katniss. She already knew if she had been spying for some time now. Then a thought occurred to me. The day of the mutt dog attacks––did they know and if they did? Why didn't they send help?

"So now Peeta is wanted more than ever and so is Everdeen's daughter now that he has revealed his identity," Coin surmised. "It's brilliant, you know. Even if he didn't intentionally want to cause harm and used Peeta, the strategy and propo he is building has been working. There are reports of districts defying and causing riots in the streets."

"Oh, which districts?"

"Most of them, not 1, 2 or 3 though you can imagine why." Those districts worked closely and benefitted by working with the Capitol. Which reminded me, how was Finnick doing and where he was at the moment. "Since Mockingjay blew up the cornucopia there has been unrest, reports of citizens destroying Capitol property, warehouses, train depots that deliver goods. And the most puzzling is District 12."

"What about District 12?" My heart pounded loud in my chest. I knew there would be repercussions when Garrett revealed himself. I prayed and hoped that he had a contingency plan to help our district. Snow would surely make District 12 pay and suffer the consequences.

"My scouts have reported that large groups of peacekeepers and Capitol personnel have been leaving."

"How many?" I knew all that since it had been happening for months.

"One hundred at a time by hovercraft and train, everyday since the reaping ceremony."

"I need to leave," I said in an abrupt manner as I stood up ready to leave her compartment. "I have to go back––"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madam President but you are needed in the control room," Boggs said as he appeared by the doorway. Behind him was Simms as he has a worried look on his face.

"Is it important?" Coin asked, cool and calm.

"Mr. Abernathy should also join you, Ma'am," Boggs suggested. "It concerns his district."

My mind flashed images of…death, destruction that something horrible had happened. I wasn't wrong. The double door panel opened with a swoosh. On the largest screen was an image of District 12. "Fuck!" I screamed. On the monitor displayed chaos and mayhem as large groups of mutt dogs were attacking the Merchant area. I didn't understand why there were red circles littering the floor as the angle was from the air. Then a drone passed the screen. It dropped a cylindrical globe on to ground. Blood splattered as it hit a female merchant. There was no sound but I could tell she screamed and ran towards a building as mutt dog trailed right behind her. I didn't have to guess what happened. "Oh my god."

"How many hostiles?" Coin asked as she stared at the screen. What amazed me was that the attacks were not just district 12 citizens but peacekeepers as well. I knew that Snow was getting desperate. I just didn't understand why he was sacrificing his own men as well.

"We're not sure but we assessed about over 75," a female personnel spoke. She had headphones on with a microphone attached to it. She appeared to be the communication officer––a private in rank. "There is something else you need to see." She pushed a light on a panel and the image changed.

The image displayed the Seam. I placed a hand over my mouth. The drones didn't drop blood but incendiary bombs. Women, men and children ran out of their homes on fire. Their neighbors ran out with buckets of water helping them. It didn't matter as the drones hailed more bombs setting the Seam ablaze. "Do something," I turned and screamed at Coin. I held my breath for a second waiting for her to respond. "My people are dying and you're doing nothing to help them." Everyone in the control room was quiet and still as they turned to us. "Well!"

"I…I only have two functioning hovercrafts that carry ten men," she explained.

"Twenty is better than nothing!" I loomed over the president of 13. "They…everyone…citizens and peacekeepers are fighting for their lives and you're not doing a damn thing to help them.

"Ma'am, incoming message from an unknown source," the communication officer spoke again.

"Can you tell who it is?" Coin queried.

"It's…it's a Capitol signature," she returned, her eyes large and wide. "How did they know our transmission code?" Coin looked stunned. "It could be a trap." She placed a finger on her headphone.

"What is it, private?" Coin asked.

"It's very strange, Ma'am. The signal…it's beeping one and off, she explained. "I was trying to figure out if there was a pattern. And there is."

"What kind of pattern? Put it on the audio," Coin ordered.

The room was silent then three short beeps sounded then 3 long ones. It kept repeating over and over. I nearly laughed for joy as I knew who it was. "It's Mockingjay."

"Mockingjay? What makes you think it's him?" Coin inquired with a look of skepticism and disbelief on her face.

"For a long time, we didn't have long range radio communication with the other districts. We had to use old…archaic method of communication that was taught before the Great War."

"Oh, yes. My grandfather said…it's…um some code," Coin stated.

"Morse Code," I said. "Mockingjay is transmitting an S.O.S. Three short pulses followed by three long ones. It's Mockingjay. Answer him, damnit."

"Are you sure it's not the peacekeepers? What if they discovered your method of communication? They are transmitting it on a Capitol channel?"

"Peacekeepers are too lazy to learn Morse Code. Besides, only a few of us know SOS. It's Mockingjay. I know it's him."

Coin nodded his head at the soldier. "Mockingjay, President Alma Coin speaking," she began.

"This is Mockingjay. I know you have Abernathy, President Coin," Garrett said without so much of a greeting. "I don't have much time, but you need to send him and your men to 12 now. The district is being attacked by mutt dogs––"

"Hey, Garrett, it's Haymitch," I spoke out loud. "We're watching via 13's spy drones." Coin gasped. "What? You didn't think we knew about your drones flying around in 12? How else are you getting live video?"

I returned my focus to Mockingjay. "How did you find out, Garrett?"

"We intercepted a transmission a day ago," he said. "Listen, I don't have much time to explain. We confiscated two peacekeeper hovercrafts and I have only 40 men with me. We're flying to 12 as fast as we can. Our ETA is…35 minutes." So much damage could happen before they reached 12.

"Copy, Garrett," I said.

"Coin, how many can you send?" Garrett asked.

"As I told Abernathy I only can send 20 men," she replied. "They can be there in 20 minutes."

Garrett sighed, "It'll do. We don't have much choice and you can get there faster."

I strained my ears as I heard other voices in the background. "Sir, we've past District 10 entering 11's No Fly Zone." Someone gasped. The No Fly Zone was a 10 miles wide and 200 miles long chasm. It was fathomless. The danger of crossing was that for some reason you lost power if you were flying over it. There was an unexplainable magnetic atmosphere that caused many ships to plummet into the gaping hole.

To fly around would add half hour to Garrett's flight. "Garrett, are you crazy?" I screamed.

"I have no choice," he sighed.

"And you're flying over it makes sense? I have 13's support, we can be there in 20 minutes," I explained. "How do you think everyone will feel if you endangered your life––"

"12 is my home and family. I have friends there who I left…I abandone––"

"You didn't abandoned anyone when you left. You are Mockingjay, you always do what's best for Panem," I snarled back. "Go feel guilty on another day and stop risking your life."

"Listen to Mr. Abernathy, Mr. Everdeen," Coin added. "If we intend to fight together you must fly around the No Fly Zone." I was stumped by her support and encouragement sensing that she wanted control of the rebellion. I didn't speculate her agenda as I was too concern with the welfare of the citizen of 12 and for Garrett.

"But my district needs me," Garrett persisted.

"Well, your family needs you. Think of your family––Lily, Katniss and Prim." The radio was silent for a second. "Garrett? Do you hear me?"

"Mockingjay, proceed to 12 as best you can. I promise that I will assist Mr. Abernathy and your district," Coin pressed her oath. "I know that you have concerns about my… motives but I swear that I will help as best I can." I was wary of her promises but I didn't have a choice.

"Now, change course and head around the chasm," I ordered. "We will see you when you get there. Do understand, Garrett?"

"Yes, Haymitch," he sounded woeful and angry. I didn't have time to argue with him. He made decisions that caused a lot of harm to Peeta and our district, but it was done and over with.

"You need to be Mockingjay," I said to him. The decisions Garrett made tore at him but now was not the time to be careless. The time away from his family affected him and finding out our district was in danger added to his guilt. I looked and closed my eyes. "Garrett, trust me. Just…take care of yourself and the men who are following you. You are also responsible for them as well."

As I boarded the craft with Simms, Boggs and his team, Gale had the gall to insist that he join us. "Have you lost your senses and our mind, did you forget that you're supposed to be dead from the first mutt dog attacks?" I sneered.

"But I want to help?"

"Hawthorne!" Boggs' voice interjected before I could return a snide remark back. "You are not authorized to leave the compound. Get back to work."

"District 12 is my home too," Gale cried out as he was angry and frustrated. He had his whole family whom he left behind.

"You lost that privilege and right to call 12 your home after what you did," I reminded him. Gale looked ashamed and guilty. I didn't have time or felt sorry for him.

Crises averted if only for this instance since Coin will insist that Gale accompany me back to the rebel camp. I redirected my focus back to District 12. The trip was long, 22 minutes to be exact but it felt longer. After interaction with Gale, my hands shook from anxiety and fear of what I would find when we finally reached the district. "Five minutes until we reached the center of the district, Commander Boggs," the pilot announced. I looked the window. From a distance billows of smoke grew from the ground like pillars holding up the clouds above the Seam. I could see fire lining the horizon. A green light inside the cabin lit the compartment.

"Everyone suit up," Boggs ordered. I pulled on the helmet that had a mask attached. Coin had ordered that all the men and women wear fire resistant and oxygen face masks. I wasn't used to the helmet as it hindered my vision and made me feel claustrophobic.

I walked out of the craft and stepped onto District 12 soil. The air around us was smoky and dense. It was difficult to see past 10 yards as the smoke was thick. I heard screams and explosions through my helmet. There were trails of blood on the ground, trees and homes destroyed and on fire. There wasn't time to process what I encountered as Boggs and his team ran towards the horrific sounds of screaming everywhere. My only thoughts were of Peeta's family––Jimmy, Rye, Delly and baby Tyler.

So much time has passed since I saw the broadcast that I was prepared for the worse.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I needed to bring all the characters up to speed so that the next few chapters will focus on Peeta and Katniss as the rebellion grows around them. The next chapter will be Peeta's POV and will be posted by next weekend. Thanks again for those you have continued to join me in his journey. You are guys are awesome. Have a great weekend.**_


	58. Chapter 58 - Two Roads Converge

Chapter 58 –– Two Roads Converge

 _AN: Thank you to those who alert, favored and reviewed the last chapter. A special thank you to baldcoder, B Dizzy, LACR, , Aqua Rules, kelmikmag, TwinK21 and guests. You commenst and reviews are much appreciated and welcome. THG Games belong to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine. This contains Katniss and Peeta's POVs and is rated_ _ **M**_ _for strong language and implied sexual content._

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I woke up bleary eyed but well rested. After a couple of rounds with Peeta he carefully and meticulously made a leaf-covered bed on the ground. I was too sated and relaxed to contemplate helping him. He wore me out. Wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts, he spread large leaves on the dirt floor, placed our jackets over it as a cushion. It wasn't comfortable but it beat lying on the cold, dirt floor. I felt safe and loved. Once he wrapped his arms around me he spooned my from behind tucking a leg between mine. The close proximity and wandering hands led to another round of lovemaking that had me screaming his name as he took from behind while I was on my hands and knees. After that, the world turned fuzzy around me while feeling the delicious ache in my legs. "I love you, Katniss," Peeta whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes and shut the world off.

Upon adjusting my eyes to the ambient light inside our cave, I sat up right as soon as I noticed that Peeta was not beside me. "Peeta," I gasped his name under my breath palming my hand on my chest. I quickly shifted my head from right to left looking for him.

Peeta was at the edge of pool. He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear me panicking as I thought he left the cave. As I walked closer to him, I heard him speak over and over, "It won't come out; it won't come." He was scrubbing his shirt, the one he wore that was stained with dried blood––blood that wasn't his but some other person. Blood he drew and was cast. Peeta never explained as I waited for him to tell him not wanting to push him.

"Peeta," I called out as not to startle him.

"I'm not a killer, I'm not," his chanted changed. "I'm not a killer." He still wore his boxer shorts as I was dressed in my panties and shirt.

"Oh, Peeta," I said as I saw traces of tears on his cheeks. "Peeta, honey."

"I'm tainted, stained," he said as he turned to look at me. The expression on his face broke my heart.

"I don't understand," I stated back. If there was one thing, I loved about Peeta was his ability to express how he felt with his words but most of all, with his eyes. He wore his heart on his sleeve. Only those who knew him read him easily. But at this moment I was confused, worried and scared for him. I didn't understand what was happening to him.

"I can't the blood of…off…m..my shirt," he sobbed. I pulled into my arm. He resisted for a few seconds but relented as he buried his face on the crook of my neck.

"I have blood in my hands," he said as he released the shirt and stared at his upturned hands. I was afraid that he had cut himself but I saw no evidence of it. He was talking metaphorically––the men he killed in District 12 and Cato. And whoever else's blood that was spilt on his shirt. "I'm not a killer."

"No, you're not Peeta," I said as I grabbed his hands. "You are the sweetest and kindest boy I have ever known." I stared into his teary blue eyes. "You are a baker. You create not destroy––"

"But I killed…Cato," he whimpered. "I…choked him until…until he stopped breathing. I could…should have stopped."

"No, it was you or him and because you had to, Peeta," I insisted. "If you didn't, you would be dead." He closed his eyes as if he was ignoring me. "Peeta, look at me." He opened them, his eyes scrunched with agony and his lips trembled. "I would be dead too."

"Katniss…I…" he struggled to form words as his mouth opened and closed.

"Do you think I would let these hands touch me?" I said as I placed both his hands on my chest. "Do things to me that no one has ever done before––love me with such gentleness?"

"I know I had to, Katniss," he admitted. "I knew I had no choice. But I still took a life…not just Cato but also…in the forest––"

"And so did I, Peeta," I reminded him. "Do you think…I'm a killer too?"

"No, you saved me," he yelped, his eyes large and wide. "That's different."

"It's not different––" I debated. "I took a life too. If you're a killer so am––"

"Yes, it is different," he persisted.

"No, it isn't." I showed him my hands. They were much smaller and darker than his pale ones. The pads of my fingertips were coarse from drawing the string on the bow. Peeta's were also rough from years kneading dough with his hands and using an axe to cut wood for the ovens. "I kill and shoot animals all the time. I'm a killer then."

"No, you hunt to survive and provide for your family. That's different," Peeta retorted. He sighed, his shoulders sagged as if he was resigned. "I just…I just don't want you to…"

"What, Peeta?" I asked his profile as he turned his head from me. He mumbled so low I missed what he said. "What? What did you say?"

"I had a bad dream," he confessed. "I dreamt that I killed Cato and…you were there." Yes, I was there when he took Cato's life. I just didn't understand what he meant. So I waited for him to finish with his explanation. I didn't realize he woke up from a bad dream as I slept next to him. "You looked scared. Of me. I don't want you to be…scared of me."

"Oh, Peeta," I sighed as I wrapped arms around his neck and straddled his lap. "I would never be scared of you. You do scare me sometimes because you are so…reckless with your own life. You jump into danger so easily…without thought of your own welfare. But I have never been scared of you." He did scare me not that Peeta would physically hurt me but emotionally. For months, I was scared of how he made me feel ––vulnerable, confused and uncertain of my own self-esteem. Peeta made feel things I didn't recognized or wanted to acknowledge. I felt out of control whenever he was near me. He had that affect. Peeta was Merchant, loved and adored by many girls both Merchant and Seam alike. And, what made him appealing was that he was kind and sweet to everyone. He didn't have a mean bone in his body while I was suspicious, bitter and angry at everyone except Prim.

He slipped his hands inside my shirt, rubbing my back with such care and tenderness. I scoffed at his idea that I would be scared of him. His touch sent me shivers not fear. "I have never felt safe with anyone besides my family. Even with Gale, I never trusted him enough to feel really safe and secure with him."

"I didn't know that," Peeta said as I laid my head on his shoulder. In this position, I was secured in _his_ arms; we fit like…two pieces of a puzzle. "You've known and been his friend for so long––"

"I was his hunting partner. That was what I thought of him…and I even felt like he was part of my family but not enough to feel like I could trust him completely. There was a part of me that I couldn't and I didn't know why." It was only until later when he had gotten drunk on my sixteenth birthday as he attempt to kiss me and assert his affection whether I liked or not that I knew I couldn't fully trust Gale.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _My sixteenth birthday party was small consisted of my family and the Hawthornes. Mom served rabbit stew that I snared with vegetables Prim harvest in our garden and bread that I traded from Mellark's Bakery. It wasn't much but it was the company I appreciated and having celebrated from surviving another year from the lottery. I was anxious since Prim just started this year._

So in essence we had a lot to celebrate. I made it perfectly clear to them that no presents were necessary. However, before our guests arrived Prim broke my edict as she appeared with a cloth bag in her hand tied with a dark silvery silk bow. "Prim, what did say about getting me presents?" I scowled at my beloved baby sister. Her bottom lip protruded and her brows creased.

" _You're not going to accept it?" she queried as she tilted her head. I scoffed and shook my head. "You're being mean on your birthday, Katniss."_

"I said no presents," I repeated. Mom and dad had a smile on their face as they appeared behind her.

" _I didn't buy you anything," she persisted as she extended her hand with the bag. I grunted from displeasure though inside I was touched that Prim, my 12 year old sister got me a gift. Secretly both my parents presented with a gift as well but not in front of Prim. From my mom I received a second hand dark brown hunting boots that laced all the way up to my knees. From Dad, he gave a brand new hunting knife that was 4 inches long with a leather sheathe._

" _I gambled whether you wanted something a bit more…feminine for your 16_ _th_ _birthday but I thought this was a bit more practical," Dad said with a bit of apprehension on his face. It was perfect for me._

" _Come on, Katniss. You did the same on my birthday when I said no presents either," she quipped back. Touché. I pulled ribbon from the bag. It was extremely long for a ribbon then realized it was part of my gift. Inside the bag was a dark green dress––a dress that mom no longer wore but still looked new and newly pressed. I was not gifted with ample breasts like my mom but…I loved it just as well. "Mom, thank you," I said with sincerity as our relationship was not solid. I couldn't forget that she abandoned Prim and me when we needed her the most. However, I ruminated that had my mom not reacted the way she when dad got hurt, would I have turned to hunting and learned a skill with the bow and arrow?_

 _I wore the dress that night with the dark silver bow around my waist as a belt. I felt beautiful and happy._

 _The Hawthornes arrived with little Posy clutching a handful of flowers in her hands. "I picked them myself," Posy gushed with pride. "This is for you, Happy Birthday Katniss."_

 _An hour later with a belly full of soup and bread, Dad and mom walked to the kitchen and returned with the most beautiful cake I have ever seen. It was rectangular in shape with light crème frosting with light blue katniss flowers on the edge. On the surface of the cake was a hand written script, "Happy Birthday Katniss." I immediately recognized the handwriting. It was written by the youngest Mellark––twelve year old Peeta._

" _Mom, Dad? How could you afford––"_

" _Just like Prim's cake, your mom and I had saved enough to afford one each year for your birthdays."_

" _It's too much." I was stunned._

" _It's not everyday our eldest daughter turns 16," mom said with pride. "And is of marria––"_

" _How about we get Katniss to blow her candles and we eat some cake," Dad interrupted mom. Dad knew the night was going to get ugly as mom hinted about me marrying Gale as soon as I turned 18. It was an argument that had us both opposite corner. She wanted me settled right away with Gale but I balked of the idea of marriage and children all together. I didn't ever want to marry or bear anyone's children. The prospect for getting a decent husband was slim but it didn't matter I wanted no one.  
_

 _I should have known something was…not right as I caught mom and Gale sending conspiratorial looks between each other. So as the night ended and the Hawthornes left, Gale lingered and stayed behind._

" _Katniss? Can I speak to you outside?" he asked. His eyes were bleary and he smelled of beer. Dad and Gale bought a bottle of beer to share between them. It was a weird bonding thing. "I…I want to give you your present."_

 _I sighed as yet again, Gale ignored me, that I didn't want a gift. "Why can't you give it to me now?" I asked as, my brows crinkled in suspicion._

 _"Please?" he begged. I nodded my head as I walked with him reluctantly out my home._

" _I'll be back," I said._

 _"Don't be in a hurry," Mom said with a smile on her face. Shit._

 _Gale walked towards his home which wasn't far from mine. We ended up by a tree next to his house where I can still see the front of my home. "What is it?" I inquired. Gale was quiet for a second, his hands buried in his pockets._

" _I…um…I was talking to your mom," he began._

" _Oh, about what?" What could he and mom discuss that had him so nervous?_

" _And well…we both been talking about your future." I didn't like where this conversation was leading. They spoke about my future yet never discussed it with me. "And since your 16 now and of marriageable age…I know we're still young but if we….your mom thought that…" He looked into my eyes. They lingered on my lips. I wrapped my arms around my waist not because I felt cold but I felt awkward and uncomfortable._

" _You know how I feel about you," he said. I shook my head. 'No, no, no.'_

" _Gale, don't say something you'll regret––"_

" _You're important to me––"_

" _Gale, stop––"_

" _So I asked both your parents and asked for permission. I know this is sudden but I am certain that you and I can have a future together––" He removed his left hand from his pocket revealing a tiny cloth bag. 'Shit, shit.'_

" _Stop. No, Gale." I raised both hands._

" _You don't know what I'm going to ask––"_

 _"Yes, I know. I'm not stupid or oblivious," I said in anger. It was a cold evening but I didn't feel the air as I felt suffocated and trapped._

" _But I thought that we both wanted this––"_

" _No, Gale. I have never hinted or wanted…don't even think about it," I spat back. "What makes you even think that I…ever wanted to marry you? You're practically sleeping with half the female Seam population."_

 _"Are you jealous?" 'What?' Jealousy was far from my thoughts. Moreover, I felt disgusted and insulted._

" _I'll stop once we get engaged."_

" _Engaged?"_

" _Well, why not? We love each other––" I laughed so hard tears tracked my eyes._

" _Love? You think what we have is love? While you're sleeping with girls in the slagheap, did you think I was okay with that? And you claim to love me?"_

" _Katniss, I'll stop––" He took a step towards me and leaned down. "I'll give them up once you say yes."_

" _No!"_

" _You won't even give us a chance. You're too stubborn and scared to feel––"_

" _I know how I feel about you and it's not love, like love between two people. Like mom and dad."_

" _Then let me show you that I can be the man you need. In time you'll learn––" He leaned down, grabbed my biceps and yanked me towards him, his lip puckered. I twisted my head that he ended up kissing the temple. The smell of alcohol seared my senses. He was drunk._

" _Stop, gale. Stop," I screamed as I placed both hands on his chest and pushed hard._

" _If you'll only let me kiss you, you'll understand the connection between us––"_

" _Connection? You mean male and female body parts? This is all about sex to you," I seethed in anger. "You think having sex with you will make me change my mind about marrying you. That I'll fall madly in love?"_

" _You're being unreasonable and stubborn. You need to give us time," he pleaded. "Maybe if you just soften up a bit and let me show you that––" Sex. That was all his motivation. That once I had sex with him, I'll madly in love._

" _NO!" I shook my head, my arms wrapped tight around me and walked towards my home. "No."_

" _Katniss!" Gale's voice was hard. "You get back here." He was taller and had wider strides that he reached me in seconds, grabbing my arm and turning me. "Don't you walk away from me. You're my girl."_

" _I'm not your girl to boss around," I said as I shook myself from his grasp. I shoved him hard that he landed on his ass with a loud thump. I ran to my house as fast I could slamming the front door behind me._

" _Katniss, honey," Dad called out to me. "What happened?" Mom appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands with a cloth. Prim hovered by our bedroom doorway._

"Gale happened," I seethed in anger. "You knew about his present?" I turned to my mother.

" _Katniss, you are of age to think of your future," she started. "Gale is a––"_

" _Is friend, nothing more," I added. "I don't appreciate being bartered like I'm property to be sold."_

" _Katniss, that was not my intention," Mom returned. "I'm worried about your future."_

 _"I just turned sixteen. I have one more year left in the lottery. What if I get chosen?"_

" _And what if you don't? I want a suitable young man that can take care of you," Mom explained._

" _I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself," I spat back. It was typical that my Mom was suddenly concerned of my future when in the past she had abandoned Prim and me when Dad was hurt from the mining accident. She was concern of my welfare. How suitable of her timing to care?_

 _"We know you can take care of yourself, Katniss," Dad stated. "But it is time that you think of your future. You do have one more year left. And your mom and I are…only worried and doing what I best for you."_

 _"And Gale Hawthorne is the best for me," I scoffed. "He is the last person I would consider marrying."_

 _"So you have considered someone," Mom queried._

" _I'm only sixteen," I pressed my point as my voice rose. Prim remained quiet but walked over to me. Her presence soothed me for only a few seconds. "And if I ever chose to marry I will decide not you or Dad." I was so angry with them. Mom, I understood her motivation and concern but as for my father. How could he agree to this…arrangement?_

" _We…I didn't mean to upset you on your birthday," Mom sighed as she placed a hand to her forehead. Dad sat back on his armchair._

" _How would you like it if your parents 'considered' marrying you off without consulting you," I reminded them. "Oh, that's right. You didn't. You went off and married against your parents wishes." I knew about their courtship. How Mom was abandoned and deserted by her family once she married Garrett Everdeen. The Merchant side of her family disowned her even as much as to ignore her presence when she visited the Merchant township. They fell in love and defied convention and their families._

" _If I ever marry, I will marry for love and not for companionship," I pronounced. I had set my heart of never marrying because in truth, I didn't believe in love. Not for me anyway._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

Ever since that night I didn't trust Gale especially when he was drunk and out of him mind. I trusted him enough to not hurt me but his rage and anger scared me. It was like walking a tightrope around Gale. With Peeta, whenever he was furious, he internalized his anger hurting himself. Despite, his mother's abuse both emotional and physical, Peeta didn't become his mother.

But it took a boy with blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes to make me change my mind about love. I never imagined the kind of intimacy Peeta and I shared with anyone. The thought of any man touching me the way Peeta had never entered my mind because I only wanted him. "Don't ever think that I would ever be scared of you."

"I'm sorry," he said. His apology wasn't necessary but it relieved him. Peeta apologized too much as Gale never. It was a large difference between the two of them. "I had a…bad dream and it unsettled me."

"No need to apologize," I said in finality as I rubbed his arms. "I have them too but the next time, wake me up and let me help you. Just like you help me when I have nightmares.

Peeta had a nightmare, that fact didn't surprised me but he still hadn't explained the blood on his shirt––who it belonged to. _'I'm not a killer.'_ I recalled his chant as he tried to rinse the dried blood from the garment. Curiosity and concerned filled me but I also didn't want to push him.

The rest of the morning, Peeta and I packed our belongings. We couldn't stay in the cave forever but I would carry the memories in my heart. I hoped that Peeta and I would have many days and nights we recently shared. Moments like those were my fuel and reason to look forward to––that I could have a life with Peeta.

"Katniss, I know that we were instructed to head north but…" Peeta began.

"Yes?" I said as I walked beside him with my bow in hand. Peeta held onto his machete. It was a clear day and the sun blazed above us. It was a good thing that the tall trees provided us ample shade or else we should be sweating from the heat. A cool breeze skimmed our skin. Birds chirped around us. There was a plethora of sounds and scent in air that reminded me of the woods in District 12. It made me miss home and my family if only for a few seconds because underlying it was a sound that bothered me. It wasn't loud but enough to catch my attention.

"If we keep heading north, how do we know how to get to the camp? What direction?" That was a good question. "We could keep going. What if we pass the base? We could be lost."

"I thought of that," I returned as the sound in my ear got louder and louder. "But, we have to keep going. I don't think my dad would let us walk pass the base. They got to have some people looking for us."

"That makes sense," he stated back. "I guess it's better than getting caught that we should keep heading north." He swung this machete at a bush that blocked our path. "I feel bad for Shane and Maddy. I wish…" I nodded my head. He felt guilty that Maddy and Shane we caught by the peacekeepers.

"I know, Peeta. I know." I felt guilty as well.

There was nothing we could do and Peeta knew it. "I just hate that they were caught because of…"

"It was their job, Peeta," I reminded him. "They knew the risks." He sighed in resignation.

An hour ago, we had crossed a sign and a tall electrical fence that delineated Capitol territory. The fence was not high or armed so we easily climbed over it. Suddenly, I pushed Peeta on the ground with me landing on top of him. "Wha…?"

"Drones," I whispered. We landed between some bushes covering us completely and out of sight. I heard the familiar hum as the object flew past us. "It's flying lower than usual."

"And farther than usual," Peeta added as he lifted my head to look at the air above us. "How far do you think we passed the border?"

"Shh!" I said. I lay my head on Peeta's shoulders and wrapped my arms around his waist. Two drones passed us whizzing around low that it scared the other creatures that surrounded us. Birds scattered into the air while small woodland animals skittered on the ground. I watched a rabbit scrambled past us. "Damnit, that was dinner." Then I heard voices.

Peeta's eyes grew round. We stayed still and quiet. "They couldn't have gotten very far," a female voice spoke. Peeta stiffened underneath me. I peered through the bush and noticed four figures dressed in black––they were District 13 soldiers. I remembered Gale's uniform the night he tried to drug Peeta. My anger simmered thinking about that night and Gale. I was so scared for Peeta that I pressed my body closer to him. In return, he squeezed me close with his arms.

"Damnit, I thought we had them," another female voice stated. "We need to keep going. They couldn't have gotten very far. You two head in that direction while Davis and I head over there." The other two companions left while the other walked past us. We waited five minutes before we moved from our spot.

"God damnit," Peeta muttered. "Fucking hell. Those were District 13 soldiers."

"Peeta?" He was angry. I was concern because it took a lot to get him angry.

"Is everyone in Panem after us?" he said his teeth clenched. " I mean, Maddy and Shane are….prisoners because of us…there are peacekeepers everywhere. Who knows what's happening in District 12? Even 13 is after me… and you." I included Katniss as an after thought. "When is this all going to stop?"

"Peeta, we're going to be okay?"

"How can you be sure of that?" He looked torn and helpless. "I don't even know what's happening to my family. They could be dead for all I know––"

"Peeta don't talk like that." He was scaring me.

"I'm tired of this, Katniss. I'm tired of being scared for everyone in my life. Everyone is in danger because of me," he confessed. "When is this…nightmare going to end? This is all my fault."

"Peeta, stop. This isn't your fault." I placed both hands on his shoulders dropping my bow on the ground. Peeta clenched on his machete with his right hand. I hugged tight wanting to wish the world around us to disappear, go back to the cave for some peace and quiet. Live in the forest, just the two of us and survive on our own, but it was impractical as we had family who needed us just as we needed them. "It's going to be okay."

This side of Peeta didn't surface often. He was usually calm and collected like my Dad. But his display of anger also reassures me that he's a fighter and his frustration and feelings of helpless sometimes crept out. He needed to vent which he couldn't before as his mother taught him to keep his emotions to himself. I was glad and relieved that he trusted me enough to show this side of him. I loved him for it. However, I hated that he shouldered all the burden onto himself––that he was at fault for District 12's troubles and all our lives in danger. When I knew deep in my heart who was really at fault. There were two men in my life that caused harm to Peeta––my father and Gale Hawthorne.

But I also knew that Peeta's mood was initiated by his nightmare. He feared of losing me by his behavior, that I was scared of him. "I know everything seems hopeless, but listen to me. We…you and I, as long as we stick together. Protect each other. We're going to be okay. I have faith in you. I believe in you."

"I'm just so tired, Katniss," he wobbled on his feet. "I don't even know what's going on back home. I can't stop thinking that Snow is making them suffer for…us escaping the arena. You know him. He will turn on them." I nodded my head. I too was afraid of the consequences. "And…I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, Peeta. My mom and the Hawthornes are still back home," I explained. My relationship with Gale may have suffered, but his family was still important to me.

"No, I meant…I don't like feeling this way," he muttered.

"It's normal to be angry––"

"No, it's more than that. For weeks I've trained and hardened myself because I knew I wasn't coming back. I was making sure that you survived the games so I was prepared to die."

"I know that––"

"Please listen and let me say this," he pleaded. "I don't like feeling angry and scared all the time. I feel like…I'm changing…to someone I don't recognize. That the Capitol is changing me." I grabbed his biceps. "That they took something from me…part of me."

"No, they fucking didn't," I swore. "You're still you, Peeta. A little jaded but still 100% you. Yes, you're tougher and angrier, but how can you not be after what you've been through. You suffered so much."

"I just don't want the Capitol to change me."

"Listen, my love. You are still the Boy with the Bread, the boy who saved me that rainy days 8 years ago. The fact that you are scared that you have changed proves you're still you. You recognized and acknowledge that you're scared that it's happening. You telling me of your fear of changing to someone less of who you are." I hugged him. "You are you and not some Capitol monster like Cato and Marvel." He remained quiet for a few minutes. I looked at the sky above us. Time was passing and we were in a delicate and dangerous situation. Peeta having a mini-melt down was bound to happen but I had hoped not now. Now, that there were not only peacekeepers after us but District 13 soldiers as well. I waited for him to calm down and knew what would happen next.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he said. I smiled––Peeta was still Peeta as I expected him to apologize. "I didn't mean to sound like some big baby who can't handle himself. Some district partner I turned out to be." And there it was––self-recrimination for showing weakness. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't apologize," I persisted. "Don't ever think you should keep anything from me. You always tell me to be more open with my feelings. I expect the same from you." Peeta pressed his lips on my forehead.

"Come on, let's get going," I ordered. "I don't want to get caught and I want enough distance between these guys. We can't trust District 13 either." I turned to walk away when Peeta suddenly yanked me back to him pressing his lips onto mine. A few seconds later we were both out of breath. "What was that for?"

"For being you and knowing when to kick my ass," he admitted. "You are perfect, Katniss Everdeen." I would have argued back but Peeta was in a better mood that I didn't have the heart to contradict him. I was far from perfect but he loved me despite it. "What now?"

"Um…" I started. This was another thing I loved about Peeta. He never brooded too long. He always managed to bounce back unlike me who took a while to recover and sulked for hours. "Let's see where those soldiers are headed. I want them on my sight so weren't having to look over our shoulders all the time."

"They couldn't have gotten very far," Peeta surmised as he adjusted his backpack. They didn't. It only took ten minutes for me to track them. Their treads were distinct as the four soldier regrouped and headed northeast. I stopped abruptly putting my hand up. "What, Katniss?"

"I hear voices and…" A light sound like pop filled the air. "Come on." Peeta followed without questioning me. He trusted me to lead him to safety or…

I flattened myself against a tall and wide tree trunk. Peeta followed suit. The sounds were louder and distinct. Before us were the four 13 soldiers their backs towards us. They were shooting at someone ahead of them. "We got you surrounded," the female soldier spoke. It was the same woman who tracked us earlier. "Just lay down your rifles and you won't get hurt."

Three of the soldiers flanked her by the right and left side, making a square trapping…I couldn't tell if they were shooting at peacekeepers. Their black uniforms were easy to spot since they stuck out amongst the green and brown foliage. This would have been a perfect opportunity to slip away when…

"I don't know who you are––" Shane's voice sounded. Peeta's eyes grew wide. Me, I felt relieved because Peeta blamed himself for their capture. It seemed they weren't prisoners anymore.

"We are not peacekeepers. We are from District 13," female leader identified herself. "We were sent to help you."

"Help us?" Shane scoffed then mumbled something under his breath. "Sorry, but you'll have to forgive me. I don't believe you. District 13 doesn't exist."

The leader sighed loud. "Listen, to me," she said exasperated. "We just need you to hand over Peeta. We know you were the ones that rescued them. Just tell us where they are. We will…we will not hurt you. We want to…help you escort back to safety."

"Over my dead body," Shane yelled. "I don't know who the hell you are but…we are not telling you where Peeta and Katniss are. So fuck you."

Suddenly Peeta stood up and moved forward. As if I suspect and anticipated his move, I grabbed his arm. "Peeta, no," I hissed with a tinge of anger and fear in my voice.

"Katniss, I…Shane and Maddy are in trouble," he said. "I can't let them––"

"You are not going to sacrifice or do something stupid like surrender yourself to them," I sneered back. Shots rang in the air between Shane and the soldiers. The sounds of gunfire resonated around us. We were located ten yards away but it felt like they were only a few feet away. My grip on Peeta's arm tightened.

"Katniss, please?" His brows were furrowed, his eyes sad as Peeta clenched his teeth together. "It…"

"If you go over there I'm coming with you," I started.

"No, those soldiers only want me," he stated. "I…"

"No, no," I spat back. Peeta's need to do what was right and good was pissing me off. "I am not going to lose you and let you go. And if you think you're going over by yourself, you are out of your fucking mind."

"I…Katniss. I want all this senseless pain and hurt to stop," he confessed.

"And what about me? Don't you think you're hurting me by giving up?" I asked as I was close to tears.

"It's District 13, not Snow––"

"Have you forgotten what Gale tried to do you that night? He was going to drug you with God's knows what. He was going to hurt you. He was taking orders from 13. How does that make 13 any better than Snow?" I needed Peeta to feel angry at them–– at District 13 and everyone who caused pain and suffering in his life.

The confrontation between Shane and soldiers continued as shot rallied back and forth. Peeta turned his eyes toward the scene in front of him, clearly troubled and conflicted. "You can't give up," I said.

"I'm not giving up, Katniss," he sighed in frustration.

"It looks it to me," I returned as I was feeling angry and frustrated as well. "Those soldiers from 13; they are not any better than Snow. Did you forget that they tried to abduct you back in 12? Fight, Peeta and I will fight beside you." I grabbed Peeta's hand and placed over my heart. It was beating hard and fast because I knew once Peeta made a decision it would take to move a mountain to change his mind.

"Can we at least help Shane and Maddy?" I inwardly sighed in relief as I nodded my head. "What can we do?" I thought for a second as my eyes roamed our surroundings. "I don't…don't to hurt anyone." I knew that but when pushed came to shove Peeta reacted instinctively to save the people he cared about. He wasn't a quitter or coward.

"I have an idea, but…I don't know if you'd like it," Peeta spoke as an idea formulated in his head. I knew I wouldn't since I wasn't going to risk him or anyone to get out of this mess.

* * *

 **Peeta POV ––**

The plan was simple but risky. I suggested since the District 13 soldiers were too busy and focused with Shane and Maddy, we could easily walk up to the soldiers one by one and knock them out.

"Your steps would easily give your position away," Katniss reminded me. "You're too noisy to sneak up on anyone or anything." She said it without rancor because it was true. Then she suggested another idea. When she and Gale hunted, they spotted a group of turkeys walking in a line. They wanted two but if she shot one it would scatter the rest making it difficult to get shoot another. So her strategy was to shoot the last turkey then the next one in front of it without alerting the group.

But I also was thinking of bait and capture––a tactic Haymitch showed us via video on how to lure a person to an area then ambush them. We liked both ideas so we combined both. "And who is the bait?" I asked knowing her answer. She didn't have to reply. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to let you be bait."

"I run faster than you," she stated. I huffed and snickered.

"And when you lure them to me what am I supposed to threaten them with? My dinky knife against their rifle?" I reminded her of my machete that couldn't compare to their high power rifles. "Besides, I'm run faster than you so don't argue with me."

During arena training the tribute's progress and skills were tracked. They clocked our running, rope climbing, and anything that had to do with speed. Amongst the boys I was the 3rd fastest runner after Marvel and Thresh from District 11. Katniss was in the top 5. So our strategy was for Katniss to climb the highest tree and I would lure the soldiers one by one to where she would be positioned and shoot them down. It was risky because if I lured one it was possible I would attract all four of them. Also there were other factors to consider. I could trip while running. They could shoot in the back. The possibilities of anything going wrong were high. And with my luck…

I was against killing them but Katniss assured me, "I'll hit them in the leg or arm, Peeta. Just get them in a line after you so I can shoot them one after the other."

So we walked a distance and found a good vantage point for Katniss. She was perched on a high tree branch that had a clear view of a path. I would run pass her as she would shoot them down like turkeys in a line.

I took off the backpack and light jacket, tucked my shirt in my pants and doubled knotted my shoes. When I was done, Katniss reached over and ran her fingers through my cheek and my hair. "Be careful and don't trip," she joked. However, her eyes betrayed her fears and concern. Then she leaned over and kissed me soft and sweet. I pulled back and kissed her forehead. Katniss's kisses were salty sweet as her sweat mixed with strawberries we ate along the way.

My heart beat hard on my chest as I breathed though my mouth. Once I spotted the first soldier, I picked up a rock and weighed it in my hand. The black uniformed soldiers and Shane and Maddy were trading shots between each other. I looked behind to gauge my direction once I threw the stone and ran. I pulled back my arm and threw the stone hitting the soldier solid on the back of his neck, startling him. I didn't hesitate as I turned and ran hearing him yell, "It's Mellark," he shouted. "I have him." The wind blew on my face as the sun hovered above me. Because of the density of the foliage there was hardly any sun beam casting on my head, but sweat ran down my face and my neck, dripping down my chest. I stumbled but recovered. From behind me, I heard voices.

"Get him."

"Hold your fire."

"Oh my God, Shane. It's Peeta!" Maddy screamed.

"What the Hell! Peeta run," Shane shouted, his voice mingled with the others.

"Don't shoot. We need him alive." That particular statement gave me the strength to push my legs as I ran and ran. Before me, I could see the tree where Katniss hid among the leaves and thick branches. I told myself to keep running while Katniss did her part. I heard a whoosh of an arrow past me. A thump on the ground followed with a curse, "Fuck, it's an ambush." Then another arrow passed above. Her aim was true as another fell to ground.

"Umphh."

"Fuck!" A third arrow sailed past me.

"Peeta, run!" Katniss shouted, her voice behind me. She sounded panicked and scared. I ran too fast and past her that she didn't have the clearance to shoot the last soldier. The trees beyond were thick and leaves plentiful.

The last soldier was the leader as I heard her voice. "Stop," she called out.

"Peeta, Katniss." Both Shane and Maddy yelled after us. Their voices echoed in the forest. "Where the fuck are you?"

My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I can hear the cadence in my ears blocking out other sounds like birds chirping around me. Tired of running, I slowed and stopped completely waiting for the last solder to reach me.

"Stop, Mellark," she yelled. "Don't move."

Unfortunately, the last soldier was the female leader. She raised her rifle and aimed it at my chest. It was like déjà vu all over again… "Drop the knife, Mellark," she pointed at my hand. I gritted my teeth. Where was Katniss? She had to know which direction I ran as she shouted at me.

"Peeta!" Katniss's voice rang in the air.

"Peeta!" I also heard Shane and Maddy's as well.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," she said as she cocked her rifle towards my head.

"And if I don't?" I pressed. "You going to shoot me?" I waited for an answer. She hesitated. "You need me alive."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I can maim you and take while you're unconscious," she snickered. "President Coin did say she wanted you alive but a little accident could happen real easy like."

"And when I meet….the leader of District 13, what do you think I'll tell her about my _little accident_?"

"I'll tell her I had to use force to get you as she ordered me to."

"You'll have to kill me because I'm not going with you anywhere," I said in a firm tone. I was sick and tired of being used and handled by everyone. The choices in my life were taken away from me. Whoever President Coin is, I wasn't about to be her lackey or prisoner. "Why is your leader after me?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just take me orders. And my orders were to _retrieve_ you before President Snow does. So you are coming with me whether you come willingly or not. And if I have too, by force if necessary."

"Try it, bitch," Katniss said as she appeared behind her. I gasped in relief. Katniss's eyes were hard and steely cold. Her bow and arrow aimed at the soldier's head. "You shoot or maim Peeta, injure him in any way I guarantee you my arrow will won't miss."

The soldier slowly turned her head. "Katniss Everdeen," she said her name. "The Mockingjay's daughter." Katniss's eyes were wide, her face etched with panic and fear.

"How do know that?"

"Oh I forgot that while you two were prancing around after the cornucopia was destroyed, Mockingjay announced his identity for all the Panem to know," she explained. It had to be true. How else did she know that Garrett Everdeen was the Mockingjay?

"Then if you know Mockingjay by reputation, you know that I won't miss," Katniss threatened. "I am my father's daughter."

"Those are big words for a girl who hunts game for living," the soldier snickered.

"With you threatening Peeta I have no qualms in putting this arrow between your eyes," Katniss returned. "Put your rifle down now." This was Katniss in hunter form––brave, strong and confident. It was rather sexy and hot seeing her like this but I digress. This was not the time to get hot and bothered over my sexy hunter girlfriend. The soldier remained adamant and refused to surrender as she gripped her rifle tighter. "Don't discount my age and experience as hunter with a bow, I've already took a life back in 12. And I did it for Peeta."

I remembered that day vividly as if it happened yesterday and all the times I took a life to survive to protect Katniss and myself. She was right. I'm not a killer but a survivor––someone who did whatever it took to protect those I loved. I heard sounds of footsteps inching closer and prayed it was Shane and Maddy.

"Katniss, Peeta," Maddy huffed as she fought to catch her breath. She looked disheveled as her ponytail was askew and her face flushed from exertion but still alert as she raised her rifle at the soldier. She stood behind Katniss. Shane appeared seconds later. Katniss was cool and calm never taking her sight away from me and the soldier who stood between us.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Shane sighed in relief as he approached us. Inwardly, I screamed with joy seeing them alive and free from the peacekeepers. _'How did they escaped?_ ' my mind wondered. "Hey, Shane. Maddy," I greeted them ignoring the rifle pointed at me.

"Sheesh, Peeta," Shane pronounced. "Couldn't you stay out of trouble?" I knew he was teasing as he had a glint his eyes.

"Can anyone join this party?" Maddy quipped as she stood next to Katniss. Both women had their weapons aimed at the black-dressed female soldier. Shane walked over to a tree and leaned on the wide trunk.

"I think you two ladies can handle this while I take a breather," Shane said as he lifted his foot resting the bottom of his foot on the tree.

"So what's it gonna be, 13?" Katniss addressed the soldier. "You're outnumbered. Your soldiers are not coming to help you. I made sure of it." She paused. "I immobilized them. I shot to maim and not kill. _You_ will not be so lucky if you hurt Peeta."

The soldier eased up on her rifle, raised both hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. "Good choice," Maddy commented as she approached our prisoner and removed the rifle from her possession. Meanwhile, Shane stood guard looking around. Katniss walked over to me. She looked into my eyes then launched herself at me, arms around my waist tight and hard.

"You scared me," she admitted.

"I scared myself, but we did it. Our plan worked," I exclaimed, my nose dug on her shoulder taking a whiff of her natural scent––earthy, pine and flowers. Shane and Maddy quickly tied a rope around the soldier's hands and feet.

Maddy confiscated their transmitters while Katniss attended to their injuries. The other three were recovered and injured with an arrow through their hip. It wasn't a serious injury but if left untreated they could bleed to death. Katniss grabbed plants and leaves and pressed them to their wound to help stop the bleeding while wrapping a bandage to secure it. She was so like Prim. Why she claimed she didn't have a healing touch confounded me. She comforted and healed all the time since we got together.

"What are we going to do with them, Shane?" Maddy asked as she fastened the ropes around a large tree. "We can't leave them like this. Are we going to let the peacekeepers find them?" I was about to protest when our captive spoke.

"We're too far north," she explained. "Snow doesn't allow his soldiers past the fence." I looked around me. To the north of us I noticed that there more trees ahead but the temperature was colder. The farther we were heading north, the colder the air around us became. "Besides, I heard that most of Snow's soldiers are looking for Mockingjay."

"What else is going on?" Katniss asked. We were desperate for news from home––especially from our families. "Do you know if anything is happening in District 12?"

"That's all I know." I looked skeptically at her as I felt she was hiding something. "My mission was to retrieve Mellark and bring him back to District 13."

"Listen, Peeta," Shane began. "She won't tell you anything. She's a soldier who just follows orders. If you want news about home, we need to get to base camp."

"So what are we going to do with them?" Katniss inquired.

"Nothing," Shane answered. It was not the answer I wanted to hear.

"We can't leave them here," I persisted.

"We're not," he said as he pulled out a transmitter from his backpack. It was a Capitol issue equipment––the white logo imprinted on devise. "Just give me a minute." He turned walked towards a small clearing.

"Where did you guys get the radio?" I asked.

Maddy smiled. "Long story short, we confiscated the radio from the peacekeepers who captured us." Then I recalled the morning Katniss and I awakened to find peacekeepers holding them captive as they walked past us while we hide in the tree. I felt and ashamed for not helping them.

"Sounds like an interesting story to tell," Katniss stated as curiosity got the best of her.

"Are you two okay?" Maddy asked. "We're surprised you found us not the other way around. We've been tracking for days now."

"How?" I asked. Before Maddy could answer Shane appeared.

"I've contacted the base. The camp will let their own people pick them up," he explained. "We can't afford to take them to our camp. No one knows where it's located and we don't need District 13 to know about it."

"So what now?" Katniss queried. "I doubt we were anywhere close to the rebel base camp." I guessed we were about 100 miles away maybe more.

"We need to get going," Shane announced. "We have a rendezvous point to get to in about two hours." Uncertain but relieved, we left the District 13 soldiers behind.

My heart and mind felt relief. Shane and Maddy were safe and we on our way to safety to reunite with Mockingjay and his men. The enemies around us grew––District 13 and the Capitol. How were we to fight a war against Snow if 13 was against us? Why were they after me? Didn't we want the same things––freedom from President and the Capitol. So many questions filled my mind that time passed and the next I knew, we reached our rendezvous point.

Two hours later, we arrived at a small clearing. It was really cold and damp as we first headed east then half an hour later, we went north with Shane leading the way. To my relief, a hovercraft waited for us. It wasn't large like the peacekeeper ships. It looked old and beat up. Then I noticed the familiar white Capitol logo on the ship. "That's a Capitol hovercraft," I mumbled to myself but Shane heard me.

"It's actually one of their older ones about 40 years old. They discontinued manufacturing," he explained. "This was found in District 3 when the rebels raided an old warehouse. We were lucky it still flies."

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with blond hair in a braid sprinted towards us. She swore camouflage a green shirt and pants with brown ankle high boots. I barely recognized her when she screamed, "Katniss, Katniss." Immediately Katniss ran towards her.

"Primrose, Prim," she yelled back. I ran after Katniss as Shane and Maddy trailed behind me. I never thought I'd ever see Prim again. The last time I saw her was at the train the day we were reaped. I never regretted forcing her to go as I stayed behind. I knew Katniss would have never forgiven me had anything happened to her baby sister. I stood back and watched. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Me too," Prim replied.

"I'm sorry, Prim. I'm so sorry," Katniss said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"You're sorry? For what?" Prim looked confused.

"I didn't…couldn't volunteer for you––"

"Oh, Katniss. I know you couldn't. I didn't fault you for that," Prim smirked. "Don't you think I felt guilty that President chose you because of me?"

"But––"

"But nothing, Katniss. That is done and over with," Prim insisted. "I'm so, so happy to see you. When dad told me a ship was coming to pick you up, I insisted to come."

"I'm so glad you did," Katniss said as she wrapped her arms around her sister once again.

The reunion with the Everdeen girls was short and sweet. There were tears of joy, laughter and… "Peeta Mellark, get over here," Prim demanded as she clenched her fists and planted them on her tiny hips. She was so like Katniss in her own way––strong, stubborn and sweet. I walked over expecting a hug when Prim shoved me backwards. She was angry.

"Prim?" Katniss said her name with a shocked look on her face.

"That's for making me go with the rebels and making me leave you behind," Prim explained. The look on her face fell. "You made me leave you." Her lower lip trembled. "I never forgave for that. You left me alone with a company of strangers to fend for myself."

"Prim, I had to oufff–" Prim suddenly launched her tiny body that I caught her in my arms as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you," she repeated. "You saved me. You let me go and saved me from going to the arena. You saved my life."

"Prim, I didn't––"

"Shut up, Peeta. You did," she persisted. She cried in my arms for a few seconds. "You're the bravest, most selfless person I have ever met. And…most stupid." I smiled. Typical Everdeen compliment that both praised and insulted you at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get going," Shane yelled from the hovercraft. "We need to leave." He and Maddy had already boarded the ship giving us some privacy.

"Come on," Prim said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she grabbed Katniss's and my hand and dragged us to the ship. I didn't know where we were headed. But one thing I knew, Katniss and I were finally free from President Snow. We had our lives back. It was only a matter of surviving the war that Mockingjay had started against Snow. I prayed that our families are safe and alive as Katniss and I start a new chapter in our lives––to survive and fight for our freedom from the Snow and the Capitol.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. My thanks for those who have stuck around and accompanied me in this journey and for your patience. I debated as to whether I should end Destiny here and start Book 2 for Destiny. Fifty eight chapters and over half a million words are alot to read. This story is far from over so...**_

 _ **Have a great rest of the week.**_


	59. Chapter 59 - Dark Foreboding

Chapter 59 – A Dark Foreboding

 _AN: Thank you for all my readers who have posted a review, alerted or favored Destiny. It's been two years since I posted my first chapter. Whew…and 55+ chapters later! For those who have been around since the beginning, a hug and thank you. This is definite a labor of love. Sorry, I don't mean to sound as though this is the last chapter. Lol My thanks to following for leaving a review: NeyoLovesFanFiction, kelmikmag, Zubes, pumpkinking5, LACR, Dizzy, baldcoder, TwinK21, and guests. This chapter contains Rye and Haymitch's POVs and is rated_ _ **R**_ _or strong language._

THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes are mine. Happy reading.

* * *

 **Rye POV ––**

My heart beat hard against my chest. The rifle nestled in my hands felt foreign. It was heavy. Not what I imagined or expected. I've seen peacekeepers marched down the street, carrying it with ease. The first time I held one a chill ran up my spine. How something so inanimate and cold could wipe out a life with a single shot? I held the power of death in my hands. I thought of Peeta running for his life. I wondered if he had to take a life in order to survive. I miss my brothers.

"Rye," Dad called me breaking my stupor. After speaking to Madge I sprinted towards the Justice building. I remembered the armaments Darius left behind. _Darius._ He was dead. My mind recounted the moments when the shot rang and he dropped dead on the floor. Madge held onto the rifle not believing what she had done in an instant. She reacted quickly and decisively saving our lives as Darius was determined to escort us to the Capitol––to become Snow's _guests_.

But instead of running towards the Justice building as I first planned, I turned towards the bakery. I didn't understand how Darius turned on us so quickly after warning us about the mass exodus of peacekeepers leaving District 12 earlier that day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Darius appeared at the doorway of the bakery with a somber look on his face. His expression didn't bode well._

" _Darius, what's wrong?" Dad asked him as he wiped his hands with a towel. The rest of day started pretty normal with Delly in the midst of another hormonal breakdown. She was pregnant suffering morning sickness in midday. How could it be morning sickness when she had bouts that last all day and well into the evening? No matter. She was carrying my child and could want for nothing else but a happy wife and healthy baby. I took her rants in stride._

" _I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark," he said in a firm tone. "But I just received orders." He turned his head to the side then looked back, a look of regret and guilt painted on his face._

" _Orders?" Dad's Adam's apple protruded from his throat. It was like he swallowed something and it was obscuring his airway. Delly appeared with Tyler in her arms. He had just awakened from his nap and was fussing. Moments of watching Delly made me realized what a wonderful mother she would be with out unborn child. I was looking forward to becoming a father despite the fact we had not planned having children early in our marriage._

" _What's going on?" she repeated. "Darius, Dad?"_

" _I received orders from…President Snow to take all of you into custody," he explained._

" _What for?" I inquired as fear and anger filled me. This was it––the moment I dreaded._

" _You are all charged of treason against President Snow and the Capitol," he declared._

" _We have done nothing," Dad stated. "What proof do you have?" Proof? What was Dad talking about?_

" _You are charged with conspiring with Garrett Everdeen also known as the Mockingjay. For committing treasonous acts against––"_

" _What?" I screamed. "We're bakers. Five generations of bakers. We are not soldiers or rebels for Mockingjay's army––"_

" _But you knew of his identity and existence," Darius pressed. "You are complicit with his act of terrorism against the Capitol and President Snow."_

" _No, I did. I alone knew that Garrett was Mockingjay," Dad confessed. "I had known for years. Rye is innocent. You only need to charge me."_

"Dad, no––" I yelled. I wasn't going to be separated from my father. I had already lost my older brother Graham and Peeta was a fugitive. I wanted the rest of my family to stick together. "I am just as gui––"

" _Rye, stop," Dad said his voice calm but determined. "Darius, Rye doesn't know anything."_

"So tell me? the young peacekeeper inquired. "Where was Rye? Where were you?" He turned to me. I kept quiet. Darius looked at dad. "He had been…absent for a couple of days. And, don't tell me he was sick in bed all this time." I swallowed a ball of saliva in lodge in my throat.

" _I told you Darius," Dad started. "He was sick––"_

" _He was sick," Darius repeated. "So sick that the didn't visit you while you were with me in the Justice building, interrogating you."_

" _Yes!" I said hoping that he would believe my lie._

" _And what of you roaming around after curfew?" Darius reminded me. 'Shit!' I forgot about that._

 _"Listen, Darius," Dad said._

" _Peacekeeper Darius," he interjected. "I'm here on official business. You will address me as Peacekeeper Darius." 'Oh, okay.' I wondered what happened to the guy who was a friend to us. Where did he go or rather what turned him to treat us for coldly?_

" _It's a moot point," Dad stated. "I'll come with you willingly." Dad was trying to protect Delly, Tyler and me as he was resigned to his fate. Again, I felt the desperation, frustration and anger build within me. The same emotions I kept to myself when Peeta 'visited' Snow months before._

" _Dad, you can't. You know what will happen," I said my voice shook with anger and fear for his life. Once he was in the Capitol I was certain I would never see him again. It was bad enough to see Peeta when he returned from his 'visit.' He never knew that I heard him in the night as he had nightmares._

" _Sorry, but I am to take all of you per President Snow's orders," Darius decreed. Once a peacekeeper always a peacekeeper no matter if his blood was from District 12. Darius had his allegiance and his job. There was nothing we could do but comply to his demand._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I came home just in time for the mutt attacks that plagued my district. I was so scared as we ran towards the bakery even though I told Madge to meet her at the Justice building. We weren't leaving 12, not as we planned. I needed to get our bags that we packed in case we needed to evacuate. However, we had to stay and fight for our lives and for the lives in District 12 as both peacekeepers and the citizens were attacked by mutt dogs.

We barely reached the bakery when a mutt dog appeared at the doorway. Its' nose pointed upward smelling the air as it took a whiff at the storefront.

My first introduction to using the rifle was embarrassing. I almost dropped the rifle from the recoil. Once I fired my first shot, it more than startled me. But I gritted my teeth and tried again. I'm a baker by trade and not a soldier. It was impulsive of me when I stowed away in the hovercraft when Mockingjay left District 12. But he was right to make me go back home. It was where I belonged.

I felt Delly's fingers as they bit into my arm. "Rye?" she whispered my name low, but I heard it despite the noise that bombarded us. Sounds of blood curdling screams surrounded us, windows crashed, and gunfire resonated in the air. Suddenly, it turned its' head as if it smelled us. The mutt turned around completely. The dog before me was large. As a matter of fact, it looked larger and fierce with his teeth bared and eyes blood red. It didn't look like the rest. This one was different. It had a metallic cover over its head like a helmet with a single light on top of it.

Dad pulled Delly back as I placed myself between the dog. Its' nose crinkled, sniffing.

Its' teeth were razor sharp and long with protruding canines. Without any hesitation, I fired hitting on its shoulder causing to whimper and fall back. But it wasn't enough as it returned to its feet, angrier than ever growling at us. I shot again grazing the left ear. "Dad, Delly, run," I shouted.

"No," Delly returned as we inched backwards while the mutt dog prowled closer.

"Damnit, Delly. Dad, run," I ordered frustration and fear percolated in my stomach. I had to concentrate but I heard no motion or movement behind me. People around us were screaming and dying. The air started to turn murky as I smelled ash. The ground rocked as an explosions burst from the horizon. "Run, damnit."

"No, I'm not fucking leaving you," Delly swore. What was she thinking? She had Tyler with her tucked in her arms. And where was Dad? He should be dragging my wife and nephew to safety.

Then the next thing I knew–– "Dad, stop," Delly screamed. "Let go of me. I can't leave Rye."

"Delly, you have to think of Tyler," he reminded her. I heard her struggle with Dad. Tyler whimpered then screamed with all the commotion scaring him. "No, no."

I knew I had to think of something––something to distract the mutt dog. My hands shook. Then I recalled my wrestling days. The number one rule was to never hit the groin or throat. It was dishonorable and considered cheating. Hitting the groin only maimed an opponent but aiming for his throat was paralyzing. So I aimed and fired hoping that I hit the area where I throat was located. At first, the mutt dog stood still. I thought I missed and re-aimed the rifle at its' throat. When suddenly the dog bent his head forward and took a step forward. It stumbled on its' feet. I heard a whimper and a gurgling sound emanating from its' throat. Blood pooled on the floor.

I shot again aiming between the eyes. The shot entered his left eye instead. It finally lost balanced and landed on the ground. I turned around. Dad and Delly were gone. I ran passed the mutt dog and entered the bakery.

Taking two steps at a time, I ran upstairs to my bedroom. Throwing my closet door opened, I reached inside and picked up our duffel bags. Mine was especially heavier. Inside my bag was a manuscript––a book. Why did I risk my life as well as my family for a book? It was no ordinary book. It was a manuscript of recipes handed down from generation to generation from the first recipe that was written decades ago to the last and current recipe that Peeta added months before he was reaped. This was the Mellark legacy––one that was supposed to be handed down from Dad to Graham. However Graham didn't want the bakery or become a baker. He fell in love and married the butcher's daughter. Thus changing his profession from baker to butcher. Dad never him resented for it.

I remembered the day after Graham left the bakery to become a butcher when dad approached me. He held the book in his hand with care and a touch of reverence.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

" _Rye, I need to talk to you," he said his voice solemn but firm. Graham had left to work for his fiancée's butcher shop. It was his first day as an apprentice._

" _What's going on, Dad?" I inquired. I was nervous and a little scared. He had a look on his face I've never seen before. It was difficult to read._

" _I didn't think I was going to do this since…"_

" _What, Dad?"_

" _Since Graham no longer works for our bakery…you will become my…successor," he intoned._

" _What?" I repeated. "Me?"_

" _Well, yes. You are my second son who will carry out my––"_

" _Um, no Dad," I said in forceful manner interrupting what I knew to be his speech. Graham and I laughed about his speech when he turned 18. It was corny but it meant something to dad._

" _Rye?" he sighed. "You are my successor."_

" _Dad!" I chortled "Successor? You sound so formal and so serious––"_

" _Rye, this is serious," he exclaimed in exasperation. I had never really been interested in the contents. I was a baker by trade but not by choice because I was born into the profession. Not that I knew anything else. Delly's father offered me a job with the mining company, but that wasn't what I wanted either._

 _He opened the book. The pages were brown from age and use. Different penmanships were written on sheets of paper delineating from one Mellark successor to the next adding recipes or refining ones by the next generation. They even kept the recipes that never made it to the store front. I recognized Peeta' fluent and smooth handwriting––the recipe for his famous cheese buns._

 _With the turn of each page I read the history of the bakery. Recipes and stories passed from father to son carrying the Mellark name. Each page was touched with care and love from the first bread recipe to Peeta's cheese buns. How could I mock it and deny its importance after he showed me the book's contents? But I knew that the book didn't belong to me._

" _Dad, as much as I appreciate the gesture, you should be giving this…legacy to Peeta," I said._

" _Rye, you are my second son. It is by right that you should be my successor," he explained._

" _Yes, by birthright I should be next to succeed you, but you know…we both know who is the real baker in this family," I returned. Did I resent Peeta for being a better baker than me? I should, but I don't. I never wanted to own the bakery._

" _That's not right. I can't hand the bakery to Peeta." Dad said. "The bakery belongs to you as my second son––"_

" _I don't want it," I said in firm tone. Dad looked hurt as if I slapped him. "I know that by tradition it is passed from father to son. But Graham rejected this…legacy to become a butcher. Who says I have to get the bakery?" I looked at the book between us. "This book should be kept by a Mellark whose heart belongs to the bakery. Someone who will keep it alive and working. Someone who is the baker in this family and it's not Graham or me."_

" _But if you don't own it, does that mean you don't want to work here either?" Dad asked._

" _It's not like I have a lot of options, Dad," I admitted. "It's not a bad life. I work, go to school. I'll marry Delly after her last reaping. I have a good life." I had better than most. I was lucky. "I don't need to own the bakery. Not when it's Peeta who deserves to own it."_

" _Are you sure you can work here if…when Peeta takes over?"_

" _I'd rather have Peeta be my boss than anyone else," I said. Dad smiled and relented._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

So much had happened. Dad never gave the recipe book to Peeta. He had wanted to present the book to him on his last reaping. He didn't' have the chance. I didn't want to take any chances of the book being lost or destroyed. But I also had another reason.

I knew that one day Madge and I would help evacuate 12 leaving behind not only our life in the district but also out history and legacy. The book was all we would have left. Everyday the book sat in dad's office after Peeta was reaped. It broke his heart knowing that Peeta wasn't going to live long enough to survive in the arena. We both knew but never acknowledged the fact that Peeta would make sure that Katniss survived––that he would sacrifice his life for hers.

I didn't know the outcome for this day––would we survive the mutt attacks? Would ever give the recipe book to Peeta. So I grabbed all backpacks I could carry incase we needed to leave 12 immediately. I ran down the stairs shifting my weight as all the bags were heavy and cumbersome. I took one last look at the bakery seeing my life in each room––eating, sleeping and working. I never thought I'd ever leave, but then I never thought my life would change ever.

I stuck my head out of the doorway. Peacekeepers and Merchants fought with mutt dogs attacking the town. It was a sight too horrifying to describe as blood and corpses both human and dog littered the floor. The town was painted blood red. Sensing the coast clear, I sprinted out the doorway and didn't look back.

I reached the Justice building nearly stumbling over bodies on the ground. Madge was at the doorway waiting for me with rifle in hand. "Run, Rye, run," she bellowed her voice sharp and clear over the din of noise. She pointed her rifle in my direction. I turned my head.

"Fucking shit," I cried as I pushed my legs to move faster. Two mutt dogs appeared running after me. I was so focused in reaching the building that I didn't know they were after me.

"Run, run," Madge repeated. With the last of my energy left, I ran as fast as I could. I barely felt the steps beneath my feet as I sprinted feeling the exertion on my lungs. With the few feet left, I jumped and leaped into the doorway as I crashed on the ground.

I heard Madge fire her rifle then slammed the door shut with a resounding bang from the wooden panels.

"What the hell, Rye," she screamed. "What the fuck took you so damn long?" I crashed through the door just in time as the impact of the mutt dogs hit the doors with a hard thump.

"Sorry, Madge but I had to get our stuff from the bakery," I explained out of breath my chest ached from exertion and my legs on fire.

"Why?" she seethed in anger. "I nearly came after you when your dad and Delly showed up without you telling me you went to bakery. What was do goddamn important––"

"I…I told you," I muttered, my breath harsh from running with three backpacks and a rifle in my hands. "I just needed to get our things." Madge had changed her clothes. _'When did she have the time?'_ She reminded me of Katniss as she wore pants, shirt and dark boots with her hair in braid.

"Rye!" Delly screamed as she ran towards me. I was still lying on the ground elbows on the floor with all the backpacks around me. Delly straddled my legs wrapping her arms around my neck with tears in her eyes and nose red. She cried into my chest for a few seconds then grabbed my shirt with both hands. My shirt was wet with tears and snot. "You idiot! Don't you fucking do that again? Do you hear me? Don't you ever send me away like that?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I repeated. I felt relief seeing my wife safe and unharmed. I held her tight in my arms feeling her heart beat against mine. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. I knew I took a big risk, but the family recipe was important to me. But, I never took it for granted that Delly was my world. "I'm okay."

"You fucking scared me," she sobbed. I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Her face was blotchy pink, tears smeared her cheeks as her lips trembled.

"Well, Mrs. Mellark. I don't think I have ever heard you swear so much before," I explained. Delly wiped her eyes and turned to our audience––Madge. She had a hand over her mouth. "You got quite a potty mouth." Delly giggled, hiccupped then shoved me backwards hard. She stood up and straightened her dress, pressing her hands on the wrinkled fabric.

The world was crashing around us but seeing Delly and Madge safe gave me hope.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked as I stood up.

"With dad," Delly responded.

"Come on, you two," Madge interjected. "You can continue your lover's squabble later. We have a more pressing matter to take care of. Why meet here, Rye?" Popping sounds of explosions burst in the air. Dad appeared with Tyler.

"Rye, thank God you're safe," he said as he hugged me.

"Dad!" I said as I greeted him and my nephew. "Thank God all you of made it safely."

"I'm not going to ask Rye. You'll explain it to me later why you needed to go the bakery," he said. I nodded my head.

"Were you able to get your family here, Madge?" I asked. There was no time to lose.

"Yes," she said. "It took a lot of yelling but I got them to come here." She tilted her head. "They are in one of the _conference_ rooms." The conference rooms were basically the room they interrogate people. It was secure and a safe place to hide.

"Good," I said as I turned to Dad and Delly. "Dad, Madge and I have to get to the communications room."

"What? Why?" Dad inquired.

"I need to get to the PA system and have everyone…who is still…around to get to the Justice building," I explained. I could see the cogs in my dad's head working.

"Only the peacekeepers are armed and Darius left me the key to their weapons storage," Dad muttered. _'Ding, ding, ding.'_ I knew my dad would get it. No one knew what Darius had given the keys to the weapons storage room incase we needed to supply ourselves with weapons before an evacuation.

"We need to send a message through the PA system and let everyone know that we have guns and rifle to use––"

"Rye, are you sure that's a good idea?" Dad asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure that your classmates will listen and come?" Dad interjected. "How do we know…if anyone out there is still alive? And do any of your classmates even know how to use a gun for that matter?"

"Dad, I can't stand here and do nothing while my friends are dying out there," I voiced. "What about Sonja's parents and her sister? Delly's family?"

"My parents Rye? I don't even know where they are and if…" Delly couldn't complete her sentence.

"And what about Graham's in laws and Katja? They are out there defenseless," I reminded him.

"I'm sorry. You're right, Rye," Dad stated. "I just…please be careful. I can't lost another son. I don't even know how Peeta..." He was worried. There was nothing he could do for Peeta. I was all he had left.

"Both of you go the conference rooms," I ordered. "Madge and I will be busy. So don't leave the building." The Justice building was heavily constructed in case of an attack or riot with walls made of three feet of concrete and indestructible glass. It would take a bomb to destroy the whole building and foundation. The basement themselves were constructed to withstand an explosion. It was a bomb shelter for the high level peacekeepers.

How did I know this information? One of my classmates was the son to the head clerk in the Justice building. In one of our meetings he showed up the floor plans to the Capitol made structure. I didn't know at the time how important it was to know the floor plans of this building.

Madge and I looked around looking for communication room. Three floors later and after searching from one room to the next we finally located it. "Shit, Madge," I swore as I entered the room. The room was big––20 x 20 feet to be exact with monitors and displays all over the walls. One side was a wall of windows overlooking the Merchant area. Installed with the windowpanes were turrets with large, heavy long barreled machine guns aimed towards the courtyard. They looked complicated and intimidating.

"I think the radio transmitter to the PA system is over here," Madge said as she walked over to a panel with a large monitor. The system was still functional as the Capitol logo was displayed on the screen. On the desk was a standing microphone. The ones they used whenever the head peacekeeper made announcements. Madge pressed a few buttons and nothing happened. "Damnit. I don't know which buttons to press to get this thing to work."

"Just keep going," I said as I watched her press one button after another. Then, the familiar song or anthem from the Capitol filled the air. It filtered into the courtyard so we knew it was working. "Yes! You found it."

Madge cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "This is Madge Undersee. If anyone can hear me…" She struggled to find words to say. "If anyone can hear me, please head over to the Justice building if you can. I know that your scared but please listen. We are on our own. The Capitol has abandoned us––both locals and Capitol personnel. We have to fend for ourselves or we will be annihilated. I repeat head over to the Justice building. This is Madge Undersee." She repeated her message two more times. I was perched at the windows when I finally saw a few of my classmates run towards the building. I gasped in shock at what I saw.

Several peacekeepers stayed behind as my classmates ran toward us. The soldiers were shielding my classmates shooting down mutt dogs. They were working together. Then I shifted my eyes to the horizon and squinted due to the ash and smoke that filtered into the area. Beyond the horizon, I saw a group of men dressed in black from head to toe wearing masks. I didn't know how many they were but I thought I was seeing things. They weren't peacekeepers, that was for certain. _'Where is Mockingjay?'_ The thought popped in my mind. Who were these dark dressed men? Then, it dawned on me where I have seen the uniforms before. Gale Hawthorne wore the same outfit when I last saw him. I didn't know if I was relieved or angry. Maybe a little of both? They were headed towards us.

District 13 had made an appearance. They were here to help and rescue us. My question was, _'How did they know?'_

* * *

 **Haymitch POV ––**

The mask was suffocating and tight around my face. Every time I took a breathe I could hear it echoing in my helmet. At one point I stopped just so I could hear the noise around me. It was a mistake. I heard nothing but explosions and screams everywhere. The cacophony of sounds was nightmarish––a horror I'd never forget. The Seam was a blaze, homes burned down to its' foundation with burned bodies littering the ground––women, men and children. Despite the ash and smoke, I saw human carnage––limbs torn apart and seared skin. Nearly eighty percent of the Seam was destroyed.

This was not what I expected when we arrived at District 12. I knew that Snow released the mutt dogs in the Merchant quarters, but this…I did not expect this horror in the Seam.

A soldier walked ahead of us scanning the area with a hand held device. "Sir, movement two hundred yards," he informed Boggs.

"How many?" he asked. _How many?_ What were they scanning––people, the dogs? _How many dogs did Snow release? Were the Merchant area affected as well?_ It was too difficult to see the horizon with all the smoke and ash floating in the air.

"I can't get an accurate reading, sir. They're moving too fast," the private answered.

Suddenly, a man appeared before us as he ran from his burning home. His clothes were on fire as he was singed with dark burns and melted skin. "Help me, help me," he cried in a pained and agonized voice, blood oozing through his eyes. He dropped to his knees and fell face down. He continued to burn through the clothes. One of the soldiers, the medic approached the man. He turned him around and removed his black glove to feel for his pulse on the man's neck. "He's dead," he said in a somber tone.

Two loud booming sounds filled the air rocking the ground below us. "Shit," I muttered. It was two large explosions, one after the other. I knew where the sounds came from––the mines. "Oh my God. They didn't?" I was stunned and shocked at the realization that District 12 was under fire as Seam and Merchants areas were attacked simultaneously.

"What was that?" Boggs asked. Ash and debris fell from the sky pelting us.

"The mines. The explosions are coming from the mines," I answered back.

One of the contingency plan Mockingjay ordered was that if the district was attacked, the rebels would blow up the mines. Blow it up to smithereens that even Snow and the Capitol couldn't have access to it. We were cutting off one of the Capitol's much needed resource. District 12 was Panem's main coal distributor. Coal fueled and built Panem. Without coal, production for electrical generation or steel would cease. Two resources the Capitol depended on that built the high rises in the Capitol––electricity and steel.

I just wished Garrett told me of his plans. That upon Peeta and Katniss's rescue he was going to reveal his identity. I thought I knew Garrett Everdeen. He wasn't impulsive or rash. He was a resourceful and thoughtful man that thought of the consequences. Lately, I'm not sure what is going on with him. Did he not know the repercussion of his actions? Because with his reveal––it was last minute. It had to have been. I needed to know why …what drove him to act so…impulsively and recklessly with everyone's lives? Not just his own and his family but the lives of District 12.

Once the escape/rescue plan for Peeta and Katniss was into play, I knew there would be consequences. That Snow wanted vengeance––he wanted the Mockingjay and my tributes. Now that Garrett revealed his identity there was no turning back. This was the price for freedom and District 12 would be the first casualty.

"Incoming," the soldier with the device screamed. "Everyone get ready."

"Where? Where are they coming from," a voice screamed in my helmet.

"Everyone be quiet, "Boggs yelled. "How many?" Before the soldier got an answer the drones appeared like a dark cloud in the sky taking the sun away.

I took two deep breaths. All around me was death and chaos in District 12––my home. Suddenly, a swishing sound floated above me. I looked up to see ten drones fly passed us. They were Capitol drones. I was horrified as I watched the belly of the devise opened. An orb appeared then fell onto the ground. "Holy fuck," a voice screamed in my microphone/helmet. I would have repeated the expletive myself but I was too stunned to react. The orb exploded upon impact causing a large and loud explosion. Then licks of fire appeared on the horizon followed by screams so loud, they permeated through my helmet.

"They're dropping incendiary bombs," Boggs alerted his team. "Fire at the drones." The order was short but precise. His team raised their guns and fired at will.

"Oh my God," I said as I watched bits and pieces of the drones rain upon us. "Shit." The debris were hot and sharp hitting me on my arms and shoulders. Someone shoved me backwards.

"Watch out," Boggs's yelled. "Keep firing." I closed my eyes and tried to drown the noise around me. Boggs continued to shoot into the sky. Images of my arena experience popped in my head––the sights and sounds so familiar. I was a boy again, reaped and trained for the games. Feelings of horror, despair and anger resurfaced. It's been years but…I was chanting in my head. _'Stay alive, stay alive.'_

I was lost and confused as Boggs's tapped my shoulders, "Abernathy, are you okay?" he asked. I heard his voice but I was stuck in the past. "Mr. Abernathy?

"Boggs?" I returned and opened my eyes.

"We have to move now," he ordered as he grabbed my upper arm. "Move out." I didn't know what happened. I guessed that Boggs and his team took out the drones that were pelting the Seam with bombs. The smoke was so sick I was amazed that anyone could see through the murky soup.

"Where are the rest of your men?" I asked as I noticed a few were missing.

"I've sent them to look for survivors. And, I also requested for emergency and medical staff to be sent," he explained. Boggs' face was grim. He was quiet and serious man who exuded strength and calm in his demeanor. But despite his tough exterior I knew that what was happening to 12 was affecting him. He wasn't heartless man.

As my mind cleared, I thought of the Merchant town. Jimmy, Rye. The Undersees and the Cartwrights. As we walked towards the Merchant, my heart raced in my chest. What would we find there? More dead bodies?

My heart felt like lead. We quickly made our way toward the Merchant area. Through my helmet I could hear screams and gunfire. _'Please don't let us be to late,'_ the thought formed in my head. Suddenly, the head medic raised his hand. "Stop," he ordered.

"What's going on?" Commander Boggs asked as his voice filtered into my microphone nestled in my helmet.

The medic held a devise scanning the area. "Sir," he began. "I'm detecting a foreign biological substance in the air." He pressed a button. "It's nothing I've seen before."

My patience was thin. "What's the holdup? Can we go already?" I sniped. I was worried of my friends. If a majority of the Seam was annihilated what about the Merchants? What was happening to them?

"Is it contagious?" Boggs' inquired.

"I'm not sure but I'll take a sample." The medic pointed a long tube in the air. Nothing happened but I noticed that a yellow light appeared. "It's not lethal. It's some pathogen that I've never seen before. But I do know one thing. It's man made."

"How can you tell?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"There's a mutation. It is not biologically identifiable. It has a bit of synthetic substance mixed with it," the medic explained.

"Is it safe to go further or do we retreat?" Boggs questioned.

"As long as keep our helmets, don't touch anything without our gloves and decontaminate when we return to 13 we'll be okay."

I sighed. "Then let's go," I pressed. Time was of the essence. It was bad enough that many lives were lost in the Seam. Now there was biological contaminate in the Merchant quarters. How was this new threat affecting the district? I hoped that my friends were all right. Jimmy and his family were as close to any semblance of family I've accepted. _Damn, Peeta,'_ I inwardly chortled. I'm going to smack that kid on the head when I see him again.

Fifteen minutes later, we crossed the border of the Merchant quarters. I couldn't discern which was worse seeing a man badly burned alive with melted skin down to his bones or woman screaming for her life as she held onto her arm. "Help me, someone help me," she bawled. She was in shock. Her arm was torn apart from her elbow. Blood gushed from her limb as she sat next to a man whom I assumed was her husband. A large portion of his shoulder was bitten off revealing his clavicle and muscle underneath. A large mutt dog lay a few feet away from them, a hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh, God," I said to myself. The street were littered with pools of blood, bodies of men, women and children with the limbs bitten off or heads crushed from the mutt's jaws. My stomach percolated as bile rose to my throat.

"Reload," Boggs ordered. Once completed, they aimed their rifles the air. "Fire at will." Then Boggs holstered his rifle over his shoulder harness. I was confused as to why he unarmed himself while his men fired at mutt dogs ravaging the town. He pulled out another rifle. It wasn't the same as the regular issue. This one was slender and had a round five inch ball at the end of the barrel with a three inch opening. He peered through the scope and pointed into the air scanning the sky.

"Sir, four incoming," the private said beside him as he stared into a device in his hand.

"Don't fire until I'm done. Leave one for me," Boggs said in a firm tone. Thirty seconds later. Four drones appeared. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath.

"Wait," Boggs said. The drones flew closer. "Wait." Then he fired. A round ball exited through the rifle with a long rope attached to the front of it. It was like a harpoon but instead of a spear it was an orb or some sort. I couldn't tell what it was made of but it struck the closest drone. Once it made contact, the ball spread a net capturing the drone.

A second later the drone stopped in midair and then…plummeted to the ground. I was too fascinated and annoyed that I didn't realize the other soldiers around me was firing at the rest of the drones.

Boggs walked over to the downed drone and packed it into a brown bag. "What the hell, Boggs," I said. "We don't have time for taking souvenirs."

"I had orders by Coin to capture a drone," he explained in a monotone. "For further research."

"Whatever," I returned. "Come on. Let's go." The few minutes the soldiers were continued firing at dogs attacking the townspeople and peacekeepers. The area itself was destroyed as building were damaged–––broken windows, door and walls smeared with blood. I saw the same carnage but instead of burned bodies, I witnessed dismembered bodies and dead dogs on the streets. While the District 13 soldiers were busy firing at drones in the air and mutts dogs that have ravaged the area, I headed towards the bakery.

"Abernathy, where the hell are you going?" Boggs screamed. I ignored him. My stomach plummeted when I found a dead mutt dog at the bakery's front steps.

"Fuck," I whispered. "Jimmy, Rye?" I opened the front door. The bakery was empty as the display case was untouched. Bread, cookies and pies sat inside the case. The door to the kitchen was left ajar. It was empty as well so I ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

"Abernathy?" Boggs appeared but I ran passed him. "We don't have time for this. Stay close." I refused to carry a rifle. In place of one, Boggs handed me a long knife that was sheathed on my belt.

"Jimmy, Rye," I called out to them as I entered each room––living room, kitchen and bedrooms. "Where the hell are you guys." Then I heard a voice transmitting on the Capitol PA system. _"If anyone can hear me, please head over to the Justice building if you can…."_ I walked towards the window and looked outside. The Justice Building? I hoped and prayed the Jimmy and his family were there with Madge.

"Who's that?" Boggs asked as he appeared beside me.

"Madge Undersee," I managed to say then bolted out the house.

"Now wait a second," Boggs yelled after me. I didn't stop. People were dying around me but I had to get to the Justice building. I thought of Peeta. I hope that he made it safely to the main rebel camp. So much was going on that my mind spun––Lily, Effie and District 12. I knew if there was one thing I needed to do, it was to make sure that Peeta's family survived and was safe from Snow. He had escaped the arena, fleeing for his life. I knew he was determined to sacrifice his life for Katniss. That he would die for her, but he was saved. How would Peeta feel if his family didn't survive after everything he'd been through? It just wasn't fair if anything happened to them.

I remembered his last interview when he was given an opportunity to send a message to his family the night before the Hunger Games.

 _"Dad, Rye, there are no words to describe how much you guys mean to me. Don't be sad, Dad. I'm okay. I really am. And Rye, don't be angry too long. I expect you and Delly to have more kids and live happily ever after. Live the life you were meant to have. Honor Graham and I by living your life to the fullest and happiest you can be. And Delly, let Rye have his sugar fix every once in a while. He loves you so much. I love you all. Live for me that's all I want."_

The kid had a way with words that even I was misty-eyed. Effie, our Capitol reaping escort who had never shed a tear for any of our tributes, broke out her frilly handkerchief to dab her eyes. He had the whole stadium in tears. Peeta knew his fate as he broadcasted to the world his sacrifice and love for Katniss. Now that he escaped, I didn't want to fail him.

I was so focused on my task that I didn't notice a dog behind me. Someone fired at it. However, the impact from the blast sent the dog to my direction hitting me my back. I heard something ripped as I stumbled but kept going. I was pumped up by fear, anxiety and the feeling of helplessness. Death was everywhere but I focused on my thoughts of Jimmy and his family.

People were running as well towards the Justice building––both Peacekeepers and Merchant. Madge's voice hovered in the air. I didn't know what she was saying as I couldn't hear beyond the gunfire, screams and noise. My only objective was to get to the Justice building and pray that Jimmy and his family were there.

If not, my next stop was the Victor's Village. I remembered telling Jimmy had he and his family needed a place to stay they were welcome to my home whether I was there or not. Maybe that is were I should have headed. It was too late to turn direction as I sprinted through the courtyard. Someone was firing from the Justice building on one of the turrets.

We reached the Justice building courtyard. "Boggs spread out your men," I ordered. "I'm heading inside."

Boggs and his team had a job to do––help District 12 to rid of the dogs that has attacked the district. I hoped that Mockingjay and his team would make it in time to assist us but until then we were on our own. "Do not leave the building unless you have one of us with you," he demanded. "President Coin expects me to bring you back to District 13. So don't do anything…stupid and get yourself killed."

"Aw Boggs, I didn't know you cared," I snickered.

It was pandemonium in District 12. The Seam ravaged by fire while Merchants attacked by mutt dogs. Boggs and his men scattered into the district while Peacekeepers were busy shooting at mutt dogs.

"Peacekeeper, where is your commanding officer?" I asked.

"We don't know sir," one of them shouted back.

"You peacekeepers follow me." They were desperate and scared. I could tell by the look on their faces. _Where was Darius? Did he leave and abandoned his men knowing about the dog attacks? Was he a casualty?_

"You're not my commanding officer," the soldier sneered as he aimed his rifle at my head. The men behind him followed suit and raised their gun at me. I counted at least ten of them. "I don't take orders from you."

"No I'm not, but I'm the next best thing you got," I snapped back.

"You have no authority over me," he returned.

"Have you seen Peacekeeper Darius, Mr. Abernathy?" another peacekeeper asked.

"How the hell do I know, I just got here."

"Why are you here? What makes you think I should be taking orders from you?" the soldier said. He was angry but probably scared and lost as Darius was obviously missing.

"Listen to me boy, I am victor Haymitch Abernathy from District 12," I announced. "I've lived here most of my life. I know every nook and cranny in this district. I can kill you and hide your body and no one would ever find it." Brave words for a man who didn't have a rifle on him. "As far as I know, Darius might be dead."

"What's going on here?" Boggs asked as he walked over with rifle in hand, aimed at the peacekeepers. Six of his men flanked him. _'Shit.'_ Things just got worse. I thought he had left with his men. Now I had nervous and scared peacekeepers scare and out of control while District 13 soldiers ran rampant in my district. How much more worse could it get?

"Who the fuck are you?" the peacekeeper yelled. I raised both my hands and stood between Boggs and the white armored peacekeeper.

"Now everyone calm down," I said, my tone neutral and firm.

"I won't fuck the calm down," the soldier in white returned.

"Boggs, let me handle this," I implored. "Listen." I turned to the peacekeeper. "We don't have time to be fighting amongst––oh shit––look out." Too late. A mutt dog jumped out of nowhere and bit the peacekeeper between his neck and shoulder as it landed on top of him. Boggs quickly fired onto its spine. The dog whimpered then dropped dead. A fellow peacekeeper turned to their injured comrade. He was dead as the dog bit into his jugular vein causing him to bleed out.

"You," Boggs pointed to another peacekeeper. "Name and rank?"

"Ron Murphy, private," he returned.

"I am Commander Boggs," he announced. "We don't mean any harm. We are here to…help."

The peacekeepers looked among themselves. One stood out for them. "Private Knowles, sir. We're…I'm at a loss and….scared. I'll admit that. We have no idea where Peacekeeper Darius is." He stopped and looked around him. "I don't know who you are, but we'll gladly accept your…assistance. I…just can't…take orders from you, sir. No disrespect intended."

"I understand, soldier," Boggs stated. "Then I advised that under these circumstances you listen to Mr. Abernathy. He is from this district. He is best to guide you in this situation." He quickly turned to his left, aimed and fired his shot hitting a mutt dog on its hind leg. It was running down the street dragging a young boy between his teeth by his left leg. The dog stopped and dropped the boy and ran off.

One of Boggs' soldier ran straight to the boy. Knelt down and checked his injuries. She turned and shook her head. _'Dead.'_

The peacekeeper turned to me. "What are your orders, sir?" His face as white as a sheet.

"I want two of your men to head to the train station," I stated.

"Why?" Boggs inquired.

"The trains that dropped off the dogs should still be here," I said. "With how many survivors we have left, we need to confiscate the train to get out of 12."

"You mean to evacuate the town by train?" Boggs asked.

"Yes, we'll take as many as we can."

"Where?" Private Murphy asked. "You can't take the survivors into another district. That's illegal. I can't authorize––"

"What do you mean you can't authorize…bullshit. You're one of us now. Snow abandoned you and left you to die."

"He's right," Boggs agreed. "President Snow left you here," Boggs added. "You should really start to think where you loyalty lie." Private Murphy remained quiet for a few seconds. I didn't want to waste my time trying to convince them to change their allegiance. But if they were smart, they should be angry at Snow for abandoning them and left them to their fate with District 12. . It didn't take long for them to decide.

"Fuck Snow," Private Murphy seethed. "Mr. Abernathy is right." I sighed. It was moment of relief.

"You and the rest of your men will come with me to the Justice building," I instructed him then turned to the District 13's commanding officer. "Boggs, Mockingjay should be here soon. Meet him at the cemetery. It's located three miles north from here." Boggs's brow furrowed. "It's the only place closest and large enough to land his ship."

"Be back as soon as he arrives," Boggs stated. I nodded my head in appreciation.

I concentrated on the task at hand as I crashed through the double paneled doors. "Jimmy, Rye?" I screamed. Realizing that the helmet was an impediment, I removed it. "Jimmy, Rye. Where are you?" _'Where would they be hiding?'_ I pondered.

"Peacekeepers, upstairs." I didn't need to say anymore since they knew about the guns on the third floor. I walked into the building main foyer.

"Haymitch?" Rye appeared, his brows raised and mouth in a smirk. "Why are you wearing––"

"Haymitch!" Jimmy spoke as he too appeared, interrupting Rye's question. "What the fuck are you wearing?" He was mad as he recognized the uniform. I wore the same uniform of the man who tried to abduct Peeta weeks before. I was wearing District 13 attire. A look of hurt and betrayal appeared on his face.

I was too happy to see them alive and together to explain myself. "I don't have time to explain but we need to help Boggs. Mockingjay will be arriving soon––"

"Who the hell is Boggs?" Rye asked.

"Mockingjay is coming here?" Madge queried as she appeared next to Rye. I hardly recognized the mayor's daughter as she wore dark brown pants and light blue shirt with black boots. Her hair was in a braid. It reminded me of Katniss as it was braided to one side. She also had a rifle in her hands. "When?"

"Good question," I started. "Why did you risk your classmates' lives to come over here? Where's your father? Where is everybody?"

Madge's brow lifted then scrunched together. "Rye, I'm going to our classmates in the basement. Why don't you explain to Mr. Abernathy what we've been doing for weeks in his absence?" She left in a huff reminding of Effie. Her head high and shoulder straight.

"What's going on, Rye?" I asked a bit impatient. He ignored me. "Jimmy?" I turned to my old friend for an explanation.

"When is Mockingjay arriving?" Rye asked instead. "How many rebels does he have with him?" Then, suddenly we heard familiar whistling sound. It was coming from the train station.

"What the hell?" I blurted. For security reasons, all train activities were monitored. Incoming train arrived in the morning and left after lunch. All deliveries were after four in the afternoon three times a week. While it was stationed here, the peacekeepers did a thorough inspection for contraband or any illegal activity or entry into the district. The whistle of the train at this hour was unusual, telling us that another train had arrived unscheduled.

"Oh, shit," Rye cursed. Jimmy, Rye and I knew or suspected who our new arrival was about. "Sorry, Haymitch. Gotta go and help Madge." He ran towards the direction Madge exited and joined his friends wherever they went.

"Jimmy, where the hell is Rye going? Will somebody please tell me what's going one?" I asked again as I grew frustrated. "Where is Darius?"

"Darius is dead?" Jimmy explained. He said so…perfunctory like it was normal and not unsettling. It was no wonder that the peacekeepers were running amok with no direction. Darius was dead.

"What? How?"

"I have don't time to explain, Haymitch," Jimmy said. "When will Mockingjay get here," he inquired. I shook my head. Suddenly, Madge appeared with her classmates.

"We're ready, Mr. Abernathy?" she stated as she gripped the rifle in her hands. This girl…the mayor's daughter was unrecognizable. As if Madge Undersee grew up, matured in days instead of years. She was confident, strong and determined. She definitely reminded me of Katniss.

A peacekeeper barged into the building. His face was red from exertion, blood all over his pristine white uniform. He had to have been only 20 years old. "Mr. Abernathy…the train station… more of them…mutt…dogs," he stumbled as he caught to catch his breath.

Everyone gasped in horror. "Fucking hell," Rye expelled.

President Snow had sent a second wave of mutt dogs into the district. He meant to kill every citizen––man, woman and child, Merchant and Seam. Why didn't he just bomb the district in one full sweep? Why prolong the attack? It would have been faster and more effective.

I didn't know why but something felt off. Why didn't he bomb the merchant quarters? He had completely destroyed the Seam. Why mutt dogs?

District 12 wasn't like District 3 with their nice, clean buildings, stores, and homes surrounded by lush green parks and paved streets. District 12 was second poorest district with only water and electricity as their resource, but the town functioned and survived because Snow needed coal. It was the only reason why District 12 existed.

I guessed by sending dogs, it would be an easier cleanup while maintaining and keeping the town in tact. Kill the occupants and replace them with new people to start over. Had Snow bomb 12 it would have taken years to rebuild. But wouldn't that been easier? To start over? No, there was something I was missing. Something wasn't right with arrival and appearance of second dog attack. I felt that something bigger was planned for District 12. Something more ominous and deadly.

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. There will be two more chapters before this story ends. I will make an announcement at the end of this story to let you guys know when I will start uploading Book 2.**_

 ** _I do thank you from the bottom of my heart for your patience and for sticking around for the conclusion of Book 1 of Destiny – Heart of a Baker, Soul of a Hunter. Have a great rest of the week_**.


	60. Chapter 60 - Rebirth of the Mockingjay

Chapter 60 –– Rebirth of the Mockingjay

 _AN: My apologies for posting this chapter way later than I anticipated. My thanks to those who alerted, favored and left a review: pistonsfan75, LACR, kelmkmag, baldcoder, Aeigns, TwinK21, WizMonCruWil, ClintonBush43Obama, Katnibellamione, StarPotterTwilightHunger, LawrenceDaddarioWatson, Stewart, CaliforniaTexasNorthCarolina, SomethingSemperDux and guests. RL has kept me away from completing Destiny._

This chapter contain Mockingjay's POV and is rated _**R**_ _for strong language. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, and any mistakes found are mine. I own them! This is a short chapter 11K word count. Lol It was longer in length but I cut most of it in half to post this one. One more chapter to go…_

* * *

 **Mockingjay POV ––**

I knew that Haymitch was right. We had to fly around District's 11 no fly zone. It was dangerous and reckless to fly through it but my need to get the district over rode logic and sense. District 12 was being attacked and I knew it was my fault.

The hovercraft we confiscated was old. Replaced by sleeker and faster models that flew stealthily, these were large, bulky and loud. Even the engines reverberated inside the compartment causing tremors inside the cabin. But, they were still functional and useful to travel long distances across Panem.

The ship banked left then righted it self. Several moans followed. Most of the soldiers that had volunteered had never ridden a hovercraft. This did not bode well for our trip to District 12. How were we to fight when my men were struck with motion sickness?

The knots in my stomach multiplied and spread to my chest. "Sir, are you alright?" a soldier questioned me. I stared back at him. He was young man, still a boy really at the age of 18 barely at the cusp of manhood. He was wide-eyed, gung ho and brash with a tick of nervousness about him as his right knee bounced up and down. He reminded me of myself at his age. Strong and confident with a lot of fire in his blood. His knuckles were death white as he gripped a rifle in his hands. It didn't look right seeing him that young holding onto an instrument of death. Nor was it right that he volunteered to join the rebellion but we needed abled men and women. _Who was I to deny his right to fight for freedom and justice?_ That was what I told myself each and every time I saw a young man or woman in our rebel camp. Young people who chose to follow me and my cause––correction, our cause because this fight was theirs as much as it was mine.

"I'm fine, soldier," I returned covering my nervousness and fear as I had a habit of talking to myself.

"I don't mean to…interrupt but you were…mumbling, sir," he said. I flinched realizing that my nervousness was causing anxiety amongst the people around me. All eyes were turned to me. I had to set an example. So sat upright, focused my eyes ahead of me and straightened my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I know we met but I'm not good with names and faces."

"It's all right, sir. I'm Ben, sir. Ben Nagasaki from District 5," he answered. He smiled––crooked but wide. Ben had a scar that ran from corner of his left eye to his mouth. It looked raw about a couple of months old. I had recognized that kind of injury––scars that never healed properly.

He had told me once upon meeting him how he had received the _gift_ from a peacekeeper. A punishment he received for stealing food from a market. Food he was stealing at the time to feed his starving family––his grandparents, mother and sister. I recalled the story after he appeared one day, rescued by Finnick as he helped them escaped from their district. They were starved, oppressed and sick from malnutrition. When Ben had regained his health his sister and him joined the rebellion. They had lost another sister from the lottery three years previous. She was 12 years old at the time.

The ship lurched as we encountered a bit of turbulence. More groans and the sound of retching filled the air. Ben looked pale from the motion. He quickly reached into his breast pocket and popped a green leafy plant into his mouth. With eyes closed, he chewed for a few seconds then he sighed in relief. I wondered who taught him––

"You're daughter is a god-send," Ben spoke interrupting my thoughts again. "Prim gave these packet of herbs to all of us before we boarded the ship." He gestured to my soldiers as I realized they were munching on bits of mints leaves. The fresh scent permeated the stale air in the compartment. I smiled and thought of my daughter's kindness. The thought of her made me think of Katniss, my other beautiful daughter. Lily was furious as I told her that I would not be around when Katniss arrived at the base camp. Our little reunion via video was short and bittersweet. I could not reunite with my girls as my position as the rebel leader kept me away from them. Other lives depended on me.

Parting with Prim was bad enough, but even my interaction with Lily had me reeling in despair, sadness and frustration. The night I departed from District was fresh in my mind and it played in my head over and over.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _I packed my duffel bag carrying as little as possible, but Lily had insisted in taking extra clothing. "You need to pack extra clothes," she said as she stuffed a pair of pants, shirt and socks in my bag. She was so focused, too focused that her behavior bothered me. I knew she was sad and angry, but what could I do? I'm the leader of a revolution. People depended on me. I have hid and kept silent for too long. I had placed both Peeta and Katniss's lives in danger. How could I ask men to fight and die for me if I could not do the same for them as well?_

 _It was the main reason why I had finally revealed my identity. I needed to take responsibility for my actions––my careless disregard for Peeta's life when I used him in my broadcast, letting men impersonate me in other districts while I hid in 12 and for hiding behind a mask as the Mockingjay._

 _Lily continued to mill about the room thinking of other provisions I may need. She was stalling and was heartbroken. I had to leave her behind and alone in District 12. She begged me to take her with me._

" _Lily," I called out to her and grabbed both her hands into mine. "Stop, please." She struggled against me for a few seconds. Her eyes brimmed with tears._

" _I need…to help you pack," her voice broke as she rubbed her nose. It was red as was her eyes. I was leaving her alone. Prim and Katniss were gone, far from her reach. She missed our children horribly. I knew she was in good hands leaving her with the Hawthornes and with Jimmy Mellark. He would watch over my wife and take care of her. . I trusted my old friend, Jimmy. He was her first love until she met me. I had no reason to doubt or distrust both of them. He loved Evelyn despite who she had become._

" _I knew…this day would come," Lily stumbled with her words. "I never resented your decision in becoming the Mockingjay." She sniffled as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "My eyes were wide open. Even after your accident I knew you wouldn't stop being Mockingjay. It's who you are…the man I fell in love with." She sobbed as she sat down on our bed hands in her face her elbows on her knees. "So this…" She gestured to my backpack. "It was only a matter of time you would leave me…but at least I thought the girls would be with me." She sobbed, her body shook from despair._

" _Lily," I said her name soft as a lump on my throat manifested. "I'm sorry––"_

" _Don't you dare," she lifted her head with fire in her eyes. "Don't you dare apologize to me for who you are." I swallowed a ball of bile threatening to rise from my throat. "I couldn't deny who you are as I could any more deny that Katniss resembling you in every way––your strength, courage and passion."_

" _And my stubbornness," I quipped back. Lily smiled._

" _Well, she gets that from me too," she returned. "She is more like you than by your looks."_

"Just as Prim is like you in every way," I complimented her. "She takes after you and not just by your blond hair and eyes. She is sweet, loving and compassionate."

" _They are the best of us," she said. Lily's lower lip trembled. "And I miss my girls so much." Tears ran from her eyes. "I miss them, Garrett. I don't know how they are or if…they are okay."_

" _Lily, I swear to you. They are safe. Prim is safe where she is. And as for Katniss…" I stopped. "Peeta…Peeta would never let anything happen to her. He would die for her."_

" _That is what I'm afraid of." She wiped her nose with her sleeve._

" _What do you mean?" I asked, confused by her statement._

" _And if something happens to Peeta when we're not around for her? What will happen?" Oh, I see. Lily was scared for Katniss. Her state of mind if anything happened to him. "She is a lot like me more than she can admit."_

 _Lily reminded me of her reaction when I got hurt. How she broke down emotionally as well as physically turning her back on our daughters. She was so scared and focused on my recovery that she neglected them. I never reproached her for her treatment of the; her guilt was enough for me to add to it. I was also too busy with my own recovery. The affects from the accident took years for me to get over both physically and mentally. I too became a neglectful parent. It is no wonder how my girls, my beautiful girls turned out the way they did._

Though our abandonment affected Katniss the most. Her resentment and anger grew towards her mother.

" _Katniss is a lot stronger than you think," I said. Lily shook her head._

" _She…loves him. She loves Peeta so much," she returned. "I don't know how she would react if––"_

" _They will be okay, Lily. I promise you," I swore. She knew of my plans to rescue them from the arena though I didn't give her any details. It was enough for her to know that I was helping them escape from the games and from the Capitol. "Don't give up on faith and hope. It's all we have."_

 _Lily nodded her head. "I know, Garrett. You keep your promises, but…hope is a dangerous thing to cling to."_

" _If it is in my power to keep our girls safe, I would do anything, Lily. Anything," I promised her. Even if I sacrificed my life for theirs. I wanted to kiss her troubles and fears away. We made love last night, slow and soft. Our passion never wavered since the first time we laid together. Even with my––disabilities, Lily never saw or treated me less than a man. "I'm bringing Katniss and Prim home to you. You will be reunited with our girls." It was a promise._

" _Don't make promises you can't keep," she returned. "Each time you wear your Mockingjay clothes, I wonder…if it'll be the last." I shook my head. "You're a man of your word, but you can't make promises like that. It's too much…I feel as though I lost my girls and I won't see them again. That I won't get them back."_

" _Lily––" I didn't know what else to say to comfort her so I held her in arms as she wept._

" _And you leaving...this is it. The war has begun. My daughters are in the thick of it. And if anything happened to them now…I…I feel like I'm losing everything––my heart, my mind. The thought of all you…its soul wrenching. Don't make promises and give me hope." The anguish and despair in her tone broke me but she was right. I couldn't give her any false hope. My strength and courage waned and I didn't know if I could leave her now._

" _But I know that you are doing the right thing. I love you more now then the day we married. And I have to trust what fate as in stored for us…and it is selfish of me to keep you from your destiny. You are best friend, my lover, my husband and the father of my children. But most of all…you are Mockingjay. I'm not the only one who needs you. Panem needs you."_

 _With her words of comfort and encouragement, I stored them in my heart and mind. Lily is the best of me and my girls are my strength. I had a job to do and with her blessing and courage I knew we had a fighting chance._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I trusted Haymitch to get Lily safely to our base camp. There was no doubt in mind that he would just as I knew he took care of Katniss when she was in the Capitol. But I could not rest easy until she was reunited with her mother and sister. From last I heard she was travelling north with Peeta. They were safe. However, just as I thought I could breath, we intercepted a transmission of three trains scheduled to arrive in District 12––three special deliveries. I feared the worst. Our drone was dispatched once I heard the news.

The last transmission I saw was the district being attacked by mutt dogs. From high above I could tell they were larger than the first groups of dogs. They looked different––larger heads with razor sharp teeth and broad shoulders, their legs strong with heavy paws and sharp claws.

Unfortunately the drone was shot down during the attack. It was mistaken as a Capitol drone.

"ETA in ten minutes," the pilot's voice filtered through the PA system. "Please prepare for the drop off." The room was silent. The only sound you could hear was the roaring of the ship's engines. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. I knew I had to say something.

"Listen," I started. "These animals––mutts are mutations created by the Capitol. They have three points of weakness––between the eyes, their throat and the base of their back located near their tail. If you don't have a clear shot on the any of the three areas, aim for their legs. This will only contain them for a moment. But a moment is all you need to shoot them at their critical spots." The soldiers all looked stunned and bewildered.

Fear filled their eyes––they were scared. I could hear Haymitch in my mind. _'Nice speech, Mockingjay. I don't think it's what they wanted to hear.'_ I flinched.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not good with speeches," I confessed. Everyone snickered. "Really, I'm not." I waved my hands. "What I'm trying to say and doing a very horrible time in saying is that…" I took a deep breath.

 _Think from your heart._ Jimmy once advised me. "I'm scared like you. And it's normal to feel that way. Just trust your instincts. Keep your head clear. Take a deep breath. And most of all cover each other's back. We are a few in numbers and alone." _Shit, where am I going with this? This was not encouraging._ "We need to be careful. To watch for one another."

I didn't know if I was scaring them more or encouraging them so I kept on going. "I'm not just talking about our selves. I'm talking about the other districts. Too long have we ignored and turned our backs from the rest of Panem. We all have suffered from Snow's hands. We need to unite as one. For it is impossible to become a nation if we are divided. I look at all of you. District 5 sitting next to 7…4 next to 8. We are not different because of where we live but how we have divided ourselves from each other. And President Snow has initiated and encouraged the division from each other. We will to fight together. But I ask of you today, we will fight for District 12. They need us as much as we need them."

The compartment was deadly quiet for a second then a round of applause filled the air. I encouraged my men as best I could, but I wondered if it was enough.

The craft hovered 30 feet off the ground over District 12's cemetery. I didn't want to desecrate the burial ground but it was the only area spacious and far away enough from the town. If there were peacekeepers left in the district, they too have to been handle with besides the mutt dogs. We rapelled down the craft one by one. I was last to descend. Careful not to land on a tombstone, my fake foot touched the grassy ground with a solid thud. Once I knew everyone was accounted for we were met with four men dressed in black uniforms from head to toe. They also wore helmets concealing their identities. I knew who there were. My rebels wore black as well but their clothing was new, not ragged or worn from weather and abuse. District 13 soldier's clothing were crisp and pristine and tailored to fit. Due to the lack of seamstresses, our clothes were reused and confiscated from the dead.

The welcoming committee wore the same uniform that Gale had worn when he _visited_ Peeta and Katniss the night before the Games. _Gale Hawthorne_. An image of the young man I used to know flashed in my mind. The young boy I knew and the man he had become disappointed me. I shook his image off and focused on the men who greeted us hoping he was not amongst them. A tall man stood before them, his rifle was latched on his back, his hands in air in gesture of surrender. My men reacted quickly pointing their rifles to the _intruders._ They knew nothing of the soldiers from District 13. As a matter of fact, no one knew of their existence; only a handful. So they reacted justly in my defense.

The tall man approached me. "At ease, fellas," I said to my men. "No need for bloodshed, not just… _yet_." I was wary of anyone from District 13. Haymitch was there. I didn't know if by force or by invitation. I still didn't know how or why he was at 13. The little conversation we had made me uneasy. When Lily was escorted to the camp without Haymitch I feared for my friend's safety.

"Mockingjay," the man extended his gloved hand. "I'm commander Boggs from––"

"District 13," I interrupted and added. "I know who you are." My men mumbled amongst themselves with the look of disbelief on their faces. "What's the situation in town and the Seam?"

Boggs proceeded to describe the Seams condition and what was happening in the Merchant quarters. "Mr. Abernathy sent me to meet you," Boggs explained. "We don't have any more time to spare. There is another wave of mutts delivered and attacking the township as we speak." The feeling in my stomach plummeted. The situation was worse than I imagined.

I wasn't surprised as we met Haymitch at the Merchant area. A battle between mutt and man unfolded before us. There were peacekeepers and Merchants alongside District 13 soldiers fighting beside them. Bodies of dead dogs and Merchants littered the ground. It was utter chaos. The town was unrecognizable with blood splattered everywhere.

What did surprised me was Rye and Heath Undersee's daughter, Madge as they were in the middle of the fight. I didn't recognize her at first until Rye yelled out her name. "Madge look out," he screamed as she ducked and Rye fired at the mutt who pounced at her. Seeing Jimmy's boy in action with a rifle was something I had never imagined. I knew I was right to send him back home because Rye was not a soldier. He was a baker. He was still wearing his baker's uniform smeared with blood, grime and dirt. His blond hair plastered on his head from sweat. Yet here he was in front of me fighting along side Madge. Jimmy would be so proud of him.

I looked upward. Capitol drones hovered above us. From their underbelly, orbs dropped to the ground splattering blood in its' wake. It rained on both human and mutt. There was a distinct order of iron and a scent I couldn't identify. I raised my bow and fired hitting the drone causing it to explode into ball of fire.

By sundown, I'm exhausted and wired at the same time. I couldn't rest or eat. Amongst the peacekeeper, soldiers from 13 and my own men were able to contain the mutt dogs. We realized once we killed the main alpha dogs, the mutts turned and ran away in to the forest. We lost…I couldn't fathom the number which we were still counting as night fell upon us. After the second wave of dog attacks I had ordered Haymitch and the peacekeepers to blow up the tracks that led to District 12. When we intercepted the message I knew I had stop the third invasion. Boggs disagreed, Haymitch was on the fence but I was adamant.

" _We cannot survive a third attack," I told them. "Look around us." Bodies were placed in neat piles. I saw neighbors, friends and co-workers from the mines. It didn't matter the skin or hair color––they were dead by mutilation or by fire. "We need to stop the next invasion or there will be nothing left of District 12."_

 _Haymitch and Boggs' concern was that we were cutting District 12 from the rest of Panem. I was isolating us from any resources that we needed. Little did I realized that was Snow's plan._

" _That's the point," I insisted. "We are on our own. We have been." I turned to Boggs.' "Do you honestly believe that Snow does not know of 13's existence? You're a fool if you if you believe that. He just doesn't know where you are located. This is my home and my decision." A decision I hoped I wouldn't regret making. And in the end, Boggs and team derailed the tracks with explosive that shook the ground shattering windows from most of the buildings._

After we blew the tracks, Haymitch and Boggs's team gathered all the dead mutt dogs, dosed their bodies with gas and burned them. By now, the air in District 12 was ashy blocking the sky that I couldn't tell what time it was. The smell of smoke was debilitating, as it was hard to breath. The Seam was no more as not a single home was saved. People were homeless. Only a third of the Merchant quarters were undamaged. It looked like a war zone with red paint splattered on the buildings. But it wasn't paint it was blood.

"I hope you know what you're doing, sir," Boggs stated. "You have basically cut yourself off from the rest of the country." In hindsight, it was not a good tactical move. How could I provide food, shelter and water to the survivors? We had no proper medical facility or supplies for the injured as the building was destroyed by the bombs. But would we have survived if train transport arrived with a third wave of mutt dogs? I had to think of the lives left and it was a better option from complete annihilation.

I set up groups of men to shoot down Capitol drones that entered 12. A few minutes later, Commander Boggs and his men were nowhere to be seen. It didn't matter since his men did not take orders from me. I had a job to do. After the attacks my first priority was to find the Hawthornes. As disappointed and disgusted as I was with Gale, I still cared about Hazelle and the rest of her children. To my relief, I found them past the fence hiding in the forest. Rory led them to safety once the bombs started dropping. He kept his family safe from harm.

"You did a great job, Rory," I told him. They were scared, hungry and alive. He looked at me dumbstruck. Then it dawned on me that he realized who I was. He had always known me as Mr. Everdeen, Prim's father not the Mockingjay. "Had your father been alive, he would have been very proud of you."

"I…just wish…Gale was here," Rory stated. "I miss my brother." I flinched inwardly. To his family, his brother Gale died during the first mutt attack. His death devastated Hazelle that I nearly revealed that her son was alive and in District 13 but something stopped me. How would she react knowing about Gale's betrayal and duplicity? Hence, I kept my mouth shut but I knew once day soon I had to tell Hazelle. She would be overjoyed to know that her son was alive.

"I miss…Prim," he added. I shouldn't have been shocked by his admission. Rory had a crush on Prim. It was obvious, but the fact he had admitted it now––that surprised me.

At the temporary camp, I made sure they were provided with housing, water and food for all of them. My thoughts led back to Gale, his betrayal still fresh in my mind. I thought of Katniss, her decision for choosing Peeta over him. I knew Gale loved Katniss but his personality was wrong for her. She needed someone like Peeta, patient and gentle not Gale who was brash and forceful.

After I had them settled, I found Jimmy and Rye setting up fire pits to provide food for everyone. The bakery was nearly destroyed as mutt dogs ransacked the storefront. Nothing was left as glass and the display cases were shattered. At least the kitchen was spared but two ovens were not enough to cook or bake for everyone in the district. Delly and Madge were out gathering wood for the pits along with their classmates.

A few hours later, Haymitch returned with Heath, the mayor of District 12. "Where have you two been?" I asked. Bonfires lit our surrounding as the sting of cold wind bit into our skin. Cold front was approaching upon us.

"We've been…taking a…body count," Heath answered as a puff of condensed air escaped his mouth. "We need to know the casualties…how many survivors we have left."

"We're not done," Haymitch added. "It's too soon to get an accurate account but…"

"We have counted at least 2000 dead," Heath informed me. I gasped. "Eighty percent are Seam folk."

"Eighty percent?" Heath nodded. The Seam population were higher in numbers due to the lack of birth control. The number of deaths were staggering from the attacks. I couldn't understand how 200 mutt dogs managed to kill close to 2000 people. Then I remembered that it wasn't just the dogs but the explosives that were dropped in the Seam. Bodies were burned or crushed from the bombings.

Then he delivered news that astounded me. "There are at least 1,000 missing both Merchant and Seam." I should be relieved because it was not a complete annihilation of District 12. There were 5,000 survivors.

After speaking to Haymitch and Heath, I went to look for Jimmy. He was clearly busy cooking and feeding the hungry masses. Rye was back in the bakery baking bread with his wife Delly. The Undersee took in the Cartwrights and Edgewoods as their homes and businesses was destroyed. I even saw his Jimmy's ex wife Evelyn setting up tents and living quarters for both Seam and Merchant. "Hey, you've been on your feet since you arrived," Jimmy reminded me. "Take a seat and eat. And I won't take no for answer."

I sat down not realizing how tired and sore I felt. I rubbed my thigh above my fake leg. Sometimes I would feel pain on my lower limb as if it was still there. The doctors called it _phantom pain_. I would experience aches and pain to a limb no longer attached to me.

Jimmy placed a bowl of soup containing potatoes, carrots and black beans with a slice of bread in front of me. "Most of the meat was contaminated during the attack. I told Mr. Edgewood to ration whatever meat he had left in his cold storage. Rye and Delly will be arriving with enough to feed us for today but we'll need to get more supplies and ingredients." Jimmy looked exhausted as he sat across me. "It's good to see you, Garrett." He smiled.

I felt odd. I never wore my Mockingjay outfit out in the open without my hood. There was no point trying to hide my face since everyone knew who I was by now. "I'm sorry," I said. Jimmy looked perplexed his brows scrunched together.

"Why are you apologizing?" he inquired. I looked around me. People were dead––men, women and children. Families homeless as everything they possessed or owned destroyed.

"How could I not be apologetic?" I answered back. "This…" I gestured around us. "…is all my fault. Peeta has been targeted for months because of my video, your son Graham is dead––"

"Listen to me, Garrett," Jimmy started. "Peeta and Katniss have escaped because of you. The arena has been destroyed. There will be no more games. You did the impossible. You ended the Hunger Games."

"But…at what cost?"

"Garrett, we are free because of you," Jimmy returned. I couldn't revel in his enthusiasm and optimism. I carried Panem on my shoulders––sons and daughter, wives and husbands, brothers and sisters. All their lives in my hands.

"With 3000 dead and a1000 missing? It's not a justifiable cost." I was doubting my decisions. My confidence shattered. I felt every bone in my body ached: my skin beaded with sweat, my eyes burned from the ash floating in the air and my nose clogged with soot. The knots in my stomach tripled.

I'm the Mockingjay, I knew the consequences and the risks. For years, I was careful keeping District 12 and my family safe but after Prim being reaped, Peeta volunteering and Katniss was chosen, it was difficult to stand by and let other's take the risk––men who imitated me and others who fought in my name.

"Garrett Everdeen, I swear if you are giving up now when we need you––"

"No. I'm not. Jimmy, I don't think so." _How could I?_

"Garrett, I am not a violent man," he said. There was fire in his eyes as his hand formed a first and shook it. "You put my family…my son through hell…my eldest dead. Graham believed in you." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Do I need to say more?" It was suddenly difficult to breath––shame and guilt choking me. I shouldn't feel like this whining like some teenager who knew right from wrong but chose the latter and damn the consequences only to feel remorse later.

"I know, I know," I repeated. Lily would be ashamed of me for doubting myself, but after losing 3000 people in District 12. I knew it was my fault and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

' _Suck it up, Everdeen,'_ my Mockingjay persona berated me. _'Remember Lily's words of encouragement and support. You can't give up now.'_

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. You are the Mockingjay. People need…will be looking up to you, to lead us. You've been pushing this cause and people followed. They placed their lives in your hands. You started this and you fucking will finish it." My brows lurched upward. Jimmy swore––

"Dad?" Delly's voice disrupted my thoughts. "You swore!" Rye stood beside her. Despite the late hour and the darkness around us I detected an amused look on his face, ruddy cheeks from the heated ovens. He obviously changed his clothes as he wore a plaid shirt, a white t-shirt underneath and pants that were powdered with flour. Rye was pulling a cart of baked bread behind him. Delly held Tyler in her arms. She too looked as if she dove in to a bag of flour. Her hair white like puffs of snow landed on her blond locks. Madge stood beside her like a bodyguard, her rifle gripped in hand looking around us. She appeared worn out like the rest of us with soot, grim and blood smearing her clothes and skin.

I smirked. "You're dad and I was just having a…lively conversation," I explained. Rye's amused look changed from amusement to concern.

"The last time Dad swore was when…Peeta…did something happened to Peeta?"

"No, Rye," his father barked. "No, Peeta's fine. Right, Garrett?"

"Yes, the last I heard he and Katniss are safe and faraway from Snow and the Capitol. You don't need to worry about Peeta." Rye sighed. "We're discussing about…our situation." Madge snapped to attention. Then I turned to Rye. "By the way, I'm proud of both you. Madge, Rye. I never expected your involvement and how you handled yourselves. Haymitch told me what you two have been doing all these weeks. Thank you for your diligence and your dedication."

"It wasn't like we had a choice. We had to do something," Madge spoke. "Since the first attack, Rye and I knew or at least sensed that we needed to prepare District 12 for an evacuation just in case." She took a deep breath. "No one supported us. Not my own father or the town counsel. We were on our own."

"After everything that has happened," Rye added. "…and with Peeta and Katniss reaped. We…I…couldn't just stand by and waited for…I don't know. I just had this feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen." Rye side eyed at his dad. "I'm not a fighter. And I knew after….I knew that my place was with my family. I had to protect them but it didn't stop Madge and me from doing what we can to protect our family and our home. I know we're not soldiers but…"

"You trusted your instincts and took charge despite the opposition and not having any support…that's commendable," I praised them. "You didn't have to take arms or train to become a soldier. You both have courage and strength for your beliefs. Those are qualities I admire. You both have a place by my side if…you chose to fight with me."

"Garrett––" Jimmy began, a look of disbelief and tinge of anger on his face.

"I'm not saying that you need to be soldiers," I interjected. "Everyone has a place, a position whether they are a soldier, a medic or even a baker. Those positions are needed as well."

"I want to help as much as I can without…killing anyone," Rye said. "I shot at mutt dogs today. I knew I had to. I just don't think I have the stomach…I'm not a coward but––"

"Rye, don't doubt yourself," his father interjected. "I know that if it was choice to protect yourself, Delly and Tyler, you will make the right choice. Just like Peeta did. He is amongst the three of my boys the most kindest and gentlest in nature and yet…he took a life to protect Katniss."

"So Rye doesn't have to _volunteer_ to become a soldier to join you?" Delly inquired. I shook my head.

"Like I said, everyone has a place. I don't need killers but defenders," I stated. "I will depend on the Mellarks to provide sustenance to keep this army fed. That is just as important as a soldier who will fight beside me."

"I want to volunteer, sir," Madge said. "I don't need my parents permission. I am of age to decide my own fate and I want to fight with you." I eyed the young woman for a second. I wondered how Heath would react once he realized that his daughter was joining the cause. She was right; Madge was of age to decide for herself.

"I welcome you to the ranks, soldier Undersee," I returned.

"Thank you, sir," Madge beamed with pride. "You won't regret it."

"I know I won't but if you realize that if it becomes too much for you, I need you to tell me," I insisted. "There is no dishonor in backing out. Like I said before, we all have a place in this rebellion."

"I won't know unless I try," she returned.

"Well, then as a new recruit, I will give you your first order," I started. "You will go straight to your family and tell them that you have volunteered and have joined the rebellion. I respect your father and as a father myself, I would appreciate the consideration and honesty of informing them of your decision."

"Madge!" Heath yelled for his daughter. "Where have you been? You're mother has been sick with worry." He wrapped his arms around her tight and firm. "What have you––why are you holding a rifle and is that blood on your clothes?" Heath was frantic, scared and angry. The veins on his forehead protruded. I didn't blame him for being angry but he should be proud of his daughter for what she did today.

"Dad," she returned. "I'm okay. I was just talking t––"

"Garrett, good God man," he started. "You're a sight for sore eyes. When I heard you came…it's…it's really good to see you."

I was certain that my reception back at District 12 would have been a tense one. I basically abandoned them when they needed me. But my mind and thoughts at the time were focused on Katniss and Peeta. I owed Jimmy so much that the thought of the rebellion was the farthest thing in my mind. I had to save our children because both Lily and Jimmy wouldn't have forgiven had I not tried. But in my singular purpose of saving the kids, I brought harm to my district and the result––3000 dead or missing. The number echoed in my head over and over––men, women and children. Our homes and business destroyed. I had also isolated us from the rest of Panem.

"Listen, we'll settle here for the night," I started. "The next couple of days we need to look around for supplies and provisions."

"Why?" Heath asked.

"We can't stay here," I said. "We need to leave this place.

"Why do we need to leave?" Jimmy inquired. "Garrett, you're asking to mobilize 5000 people to go where? This is our home––"

"Our home that Snow attempted to destroy," I interjected. "He made sure a large number of peacekeepers were transferred out then sent the dogs and bombs to annihilate us. He meant for all of us to die by fire or mutt attack. This attack was planned for weeks."

"But why move? It's a logistical nightmare," Heath whined. "Where would we go?"

Just as I was about to answer, another large explosion resonated in the air. It wasn't loud or shattering but it was enough to caught everyone's attention. "What the hell?" the mayor of District 12 said as he jumped in place.

"I told Nathan to seal the mines," I explained.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I'm not about to let Snow to take 12 sitting down. He wanted to destroy us. He made sure to eliminate the as many people with minimum damage to the Merchant quarters. Snow can rebuild and repopulate District 12."

"You blew up the mines so that Snow has no access to the coal," Jimmy guessed. "He will have to start over." I nodded my head.

"He may have other resources from District 11 for his coal. But 12 has the largest supply. I told Nathan bury the coal mine deep that it will take Snow's new _slaves_ years to rebuild and be one hundred percent functional and operational." I want Snow to know he made a mistake by trying to murder all of us. He needed us…he just didn't know how much.

"We have to think about this, Garrett," Heath stated. "How are we to move thousands of people? To where? How will we feed them? Not all of us are in any condition to be trekking though the forest, sleeping on the ground and the problems that might arise. What about the injured? Are going to make them travel to God knows where? And that's another thing where will we be going?"

Heath's questions and concerns were legitimate and reasonable. I had thought of them myself, but we were not safe in District 12 anymore. Even though I had the tracks destroyed so that no more trains could arrive, Snow still has his drones. He completely destroyed the Seam as no homes were intact or standing.

Heath continued, "Oh my God, what about the dead? Don't you think we should bury them before we leave?"

"Pile them in mass grave and burn them," Bogg's voice startled me as he suddenly appeared. I didn't even realize he was present. His suggestion disgusted me. _What the fuck? How dare he suggest that?_

"What?" Heath said. "Burn them? I don't know where you come from, mister, but civilized human beings bury their loved ones…not burn in a mass grave."

"My apologies." Boggs lowered his head. "I mean no disrespect. I should have clarified why we should burn the bodies."

"Damn right, you better explain yourself," Heath seethed in anger.

"Heath, I'm sure Commander Boggs did not mean to insult us or be insensitive or our situtation," I added. "Please go ahead and explain yourself."

"My field medic analyzed the contaminate in the air when we first arrived," he explained. "At first we didn't pay any mind since there was a dire situation at hand. But now, hours later he sent a sample to our medical lab and I'm afraid to tell you that we have been inhaling a biological contaminate, a virus."

"What kind of virus?" Heath asked.

"The kind that we cannot identify or find in any medical books. Something we have never encountered before and…we are certain it was manufactured. And also… "

"And what?" I queried.

"It's contagious," Boggs added. "Some of the citizens who have been affected have shortness of breath and complained about headaches and vomiting. The contaminate is also aerial. We are inhaling it."

"So it's in the air?" I asked. "We are all breathing it?"

"Yes, but…mainly it's being transmitted if you were in contact with the blood that was dropped from the drones. With direct contact on your skin especially if you have an open wound."

"So we are all infected," Jimmy said. "It didn't matter if you never touched the blood because it's the air anyway. We're breathing it?" Boggs nodded his head.

"The researchers in 13 are doing their best to figure out what it is. For now we don't' know if it's deadly or not but we won't know until another 12 hours to see what real affects are."

"So basically we sit and wait," Heath stated. "For all we know the people who are infected could drop dead." Boggs ignored Heath's rant.

"You ordering us to blow up the tracks was good call," Boggs said. "We not only need to be isolated but no one is allowed to leave incase the contaminate is contagious. We are officially under quarantine under further notice." The news was dire and frightening. Boggs turned to me. "This is your home. What you tell your people is your decision to make and you'll need to do it sooner than later."

"I need to make an announcement," Heath started. "As mayor of District 12, it is in our best interest to tell people––"

"You can't do that," Jimmy interjected. "Everyone is already scared and angry. Who knows how everyone will react when they find out we're under quarantine from an unknown contagion."

"Everyone has the right to know what is happening to them," Heath argued. "I'm not going to keep secrets from everyone. That is a betrayal of our trust." Voices were raised and emotions were high.

"Listen, we are all high strung, exhausted and scared," I began. "We must keep this information amongst ourselves for now."

"Garrett, as Mayor of District 12 it is my duty––"

"Fuck duty, Heath," I spat. "Do you know what's going to happen? I'll tell you. Jimmy is right. People will panic. This thing that we're breathing is an unknown entity that may make us sick or worse, kill us. We have a responsibility to make sure it doesn't spread."

"But we can't lie––"

"You will lie even if it kills you," I continued. "Snow knew what he was doing when he sent those dogs. The first attack was a dry run. This last attack was planned. Do you understand? He…may have found a way to annihilate us. Killing us slowly. Do you really want to spread this virus to the other districts?"

"Please everyone calm down," Boggs pleaded. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. We really have no idea what we're dealing with. We don't want people to panic. No sense in telling them anything until we have an idea what we're up against. This contagion might be harmless." Heath snorted in disbelief. Madge glared at her father.

"So what do we do in the meantime? Wait for some of us to get sick, spread the contaminate to others; the ones not infected and we all start to drop dead? We need to do something now," Heath debated.

"Do what?" Jimmy asked. "There is nothing we can do. Look around us. Our homes destroyed. Thousands are dead or missing. If this thing is contagious we have to make sure it doesn't spread to the rest of Panem. And Commander Boggs is right. There is no point in saying anything until we know for sure."

"Guess when people start dying, that will tell us what's going on. I mean, what's a few more thousand dead?" Heath snickered.

"Dad, what is wrong with you?" Madge berated her father. "All of us are scared. And if you tell everyone that we're all infected by a deadly contagion, you know what will happen? Panic, chaos, fear and anger."

"Enough," I yelled. "We're just fighting amongst ourselves. This is what Snow wants. To divide us. We need each other to survive. All we have is each other." Heath looked repentant if only for a moment but I knew him. He was a politician. But could I trust him to keep his mouth shut? Heath was great friend but years dealing with Snow and his politics left me wary of his motives and intentions.

"For now, until Boggs gets more information about the contaminate, we say nothing." I demanded. "No need to cause panic. And that is the end of this discussion."

Our group agreed with Heath relenting albeit reluctantly. "What do you want to do in the meantime? President Coin has…assigned me to you. To follow your orders," Boggs informed me. Everyone gathered around waiting for my response. I knew what had to be done but my idea would be an undertaking and overwhelming.

"For tonight, we need to get everyone settled for the night," I said. "But for the next couples of days, we need to formulate a plant to evacuate the district. We can't stay here with the contagion in the air." The fire and smoke from the mines continued to burn. The smell of coal and ash continued to hover above us like a dark cloud layer. With the ash and contaminate in the air, our lungs would be affected. I couldn't even smell the trees or earth beneath us. We were suffocating. A light reddish orange glow painted the landscape. The fires from the Seam hadn't subsided as the embers lit the sky.

"Garrett, you're asking thousands to leave their home––" Heath said in shock.

"What home? Have you looked around us? There is nothing left here in 12, Heath. The Seam is destroyed… a third of the buildings in the Merchant quarter is painted red with blood containing an the contaminate. No one can live there."

"Mockingjay is right," Boggs agreed. "It's not safe for all of us to stay. President Snow can send another attack. We are vulnerable here. We need to leave. And the longer we delay, our odds for survival gets slimmer for each passing day." He sighed. "I don't mean to scare you––"

"We are already scared," Jimmy admitted. "We need to know what you have in mind Garrett. What do we do now?"

"Like I said," I began. "We cannot stay. It is imperative that we leave right away."

"But how can we leave?" Heath inquired. "What about food, water and medial help? How the hell do we mobilize the survivors? Where will we go?"

"I know where we can go. Someplace where will have fresh water," I said. "It'll be a trek."

"How far is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Northeast from here is an area I've scouted years ago," I told them. "It's about 50 miles away."

"Fifty miles?" Heath gasped. "We're going to move thousands of people 50 miles? That's insane! We can't possibly move close to 5,000 men, women and children 50 miles."

"We have to," Jimmy insisted. "Like Garrett said we can't stay here."

"You're making your family walk 50 miles to God knows where. You'd drag Rye, Delly and Tyler to an unfamiliar territory filled with danger, leaving your home and business that has been in your family for decades?"

"If it guarantees my family's safety? Yes, I would," Jimmy answered.

"Sir, Mr. Undersee, do you want to take chances on your family's life?" Boggs asked. "I believe that Mockingjay has it in your best interest. If we need to move the surviving District 12 away from here, you need to listen to him and comply."

"But how can we move thousands of people north? How is that logistically possible?" Heath demanded answers.

"You know, Dad," Madge spoke up. "I've been telling you for weeks that we need an evacuation plan and you refused to listen." She was frustrated and annoyed. Her temperament and impatience reminded me of Katniss.

"It's a good thing that Madge and I have been working on a plan for weeks," Rye said. I squinted my eyes.

"What have you two been doing?" I inquired. Rye and Madge turned to each other and smiled.

"Well…" Rye began.

A few hours later, it's midnight and I'm alone standing before an electrical fence that once contained and trapped anyone from leaving District 12. The fence was 12 foot high with wires as thick as a pencil four inches apart forming a mesh. The black ashy clouds of smoke made it barely visible to see around me. The fence was off as I could not detect the low buzzing sound when the fence was turned on. Just to be sure, I threw a rock at it. Nothing, it yielded no electrical charge or noise.

"You shouldn't be walking around alone and unprotected, sir." Boggs's voice startled me. He had approached me silently like an experienced hunter or killer? I could hardly see him as he was in his black uniform his rifle perched on his back.

"I'm home, Boggs," I told him. "I doubt Snow will be sending out anyone to come after me or even know if I'm here at 12."

"I disagree," he returned. "It is not safe for you anywhere in Panem as long as Snow is alive. He knows you're here." I nodded my head. I was being reckless and impulsive. Boggs was right that I shouldn't be out alone. I had a target on my back. "What are you doing?"

I took a deep breath which was a not a good idea as I inhaled smoke and bits of ash that floated in the air. I coughed then pointed to the fence. "This part of the fence needs to come down," I explained. "I have a few things that must be done before we District 12 and head out. I need everyone's cooperation."

"I understand, sir," he returned. After speaking with Madge and Rye, they had formulated an evacuation plan that they have been working on for weeks. It was feasible operation that included a major of their classmate's involvement in order for it to succeed. However, because of the attack, both of them lost their friends and classmates––the most casualties were from the Seam.

"Do you?" I asked him. "Technically you don't fall under my command. President Coin is your commander. You're only following my orders because you were ordered by Coin. I know where your allegiance lies. " Boggs nodded his head. I continued, "We are on our own, isolated and outnumbered by men and guns. Our resources are low––food, water and medical supplies. No one can leave but then no one can enter either to help us."

Boggs added. "I haven't heard from 13. That worries me."

"Me too," I confessed. "I need you to trust me."

"I am a soldier, sir. I take orders but trust must work both ways. You lead and I will follow."

"I just need one thing from you. I need your trust and honesty. I believe you are a man of honor and integrity. You are a soldier but I sense you know what we are up against. Too many lives are at stake. But in the end, I make decision for my people…all five thousand of them. They are whom I am fighting for. I have no interest in power or politics. I fight for Panem. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"If you have any objections or any conflicts with my decisions, I expect honesty from you. I'm relying on you to help me keep my people safe and from any more harm. If the times come you cannot or will obey my commands, you will tell me and step down."

"I don't expect any conflict between us," Boggs returned. I sighed. He truly was a soldier who did his duty and took orders but soldiers need to be more than just mindless men with no opinion. I needed transparency. Coin was a different story. We both are fighting to free Panem from Snow's grasp. But, who will lead and who will follow. We both could not take control or command with two armies who barely knew each other or have worked together.

From past experience, I've been met with resistance and betrayal from District 13. I couldn't trust them. Gale's duplicity came to mind. He was quick to turn his loyalty from me to Coin. I couldn't blame Gale since District 13 had more to offer. However, his attempt to poison and abduct Peeta was the last straw. And who knew what he had planned for Katniss.

Three days later the sun peeked from the horizon. However, due to the continual fires that burned in the Seam and the mines, the sky was dark and the air ashy. Day still looked like night. I barely slept as my thoughts kept me awake. Too much to do with so little time and resource. By mid-day it was hot and humid.

Rye and Madge were busy organizing the evacuation plan––collecting bags for food and clothing. They made a stockpile of canned goods that they _confiscated_ from the peacekeeper commissary. Horses were hitched to wagons to carry necessary supplies such as food, barrels of water, tents and any cooking implements. I left them and their classmates to continue with the preparations. It was a big undertaking but I trusted them to get the job done.

"We're ready, Mockingjay," Boggs said as he stood beside me. He handed me a small black device that fit in the palm of my hand. It was square with three buttons on top with a one big round button in the bottom. Each button had letters S, M, and T on the smaller buttons, J displayed on the larger one.

"Just press the buttons one at a time."

Snow planned to annihilate us by bombs or mutt attack. We survived but our future was uncertain because of the contaminate that hovered in the air and the blood from the drones. Snow meant to keep the town intact. I wasn't about to let him take our homes and our business as we were being driven away.

"Is it all clear?" I asked. Boggs nodded his head. After the attack everyone settled at a large field north east of the district. Citizens of 12 were scattered in all direction 2 miles away.

"Are you sure you want do this? Maybe you can come back when everything is over," Boggs suggested. "The virus might not be fatal or contagious. If you do this and come back, you'll have to start over."

"And come back to this?" I gestured to the Merchant buildings painted in blood with broken windows, door off hinges, and the stench of dried blood in the air. "We don't know how long this war will go on. Snow can have this district." I pressed one button.

A loud booming sound exploded from the direction of the Seam area. Puffs of dark smoke rose from the ground ascending towards the sky. I ordered Boggs to destroy what was left of the Seam––my home.

I pressed the other button. This was louder as the explosion came from the train station destroying any means of transportation and communication outside of District 12. We both walked away from the Merchant quarters. I asked Jimmy to join me but he passed on my invitation. Two days after the attack, I asked Merchants to salvage around the quarters making sure we cleared the homes of food and anything people could bring on our backs or on wagons. They packed personal belongings that meant something to them. It took 12 packs of explosive to the level the town from its foundations. I recalled my conversation with Jimmy the night before as he and Rye had returned to the bakery to pack their personal belongings and say goodbye to their home and business.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Jimmy had his back to me as I entered the bakery. With my hunter's treads he didn't even realized I entered the store as he was busy packing pots and pans into a large cart. The same cart he used to delivery his cakes to his customers._

" _Jimmy," I called out to him. He jumped and placed a hand on his chest._

" _Geez, Garrett. You startled me." Jimmy had dark circles under his eyes._

 _He had barely slept worrying over Peeta. To ensure the safety of the camp and it's location I couldn't radio them incase Snow intercepted our transmissions._

 _Jimmy knew Peeta was safe but since we couldn't risk where he was located, I ordered a no- radio communication between us. Even Boggs was forced to remain quiet and not report to Coin. It was necessary because a Capitol drone was spotted in town. Luckily one of Boggs's men shot it down before it flew away. So now I set up air patrol in case more drones 'visited' District 12. So far for the past two days we encountered twenty. They kept coming; we kept shooting them out of the sky._

 _Because of this it prevented us from communicating with District 13 for the results of whether the contaminate was deadly and contagious. Boggs sent two of his men back to District 13 to report to Coin, gather any news about the contaminate and report to me at the new location––our new home away from District 12 township._

" _Sorry," I apologized. "I came to see if you and Rye needed any help." The bakery was unrecognizable. The storefront was destroyed while the kitchen was mess. Jimmy knew he couldn't take all his baking supplies such as canisters, cupcake, jelly and bread pans. He didn't want to part with them because every single baking pot, pan or utensil was passed down from son to son. He was leaving behind not only his home but also his family's legacy._

" _I'm almost done, Garrett. Thanks anyway," he returned. Jimmy looked around and spotted four aprons hanging on a wall. A name was embroidered on each apron––Jimmy, Graham, Rye and Peeta. Peeta's being the most colorful had smudges of variations of blue, yellow and red on his apron. He was the decorator in the family. Jimmy pulled each of the aprons one by one of its' hook. As he removed Peeta's a miniature apron the size fitted for a baby fell on the ground. On the tiny apron was Tyler's name on it._

" _Tell me he's okay," Jimmy spoke with his back to me as he held onto his sons' aprons._

" _Jimmy––"_

" _I've haven't spoken to Peeta in weeks. I know he's safe and away from the Capitol but he's out there, Garrett. I miss my boy."_

" _The last I heard he was on his way to the main base camp," I told him. "Peeta is with Katniss and he's okay." I was comforted with that fact––Peeta and Katniss would protect each other. I never needed to worry about them._

" _I need to see him," he began. "I need to talk to Peeta. I need to know he's all right––"_

" _Jimmy, Peeta is okay. I promise you––"_

" _You don't understand," he began. "Since all this has happened, since his experience with Cray and Ivan, he's been…having nightmares. He…didn't want me to know but…his experience in the Capitol haunted him. He's been targeted by Snow, drugged and nearly kidnapped. So much has happened to him. I'm afraid for him."_

" _What are you afraid of?" I asked._

" _Peeta has a kind heart and gentle soul," Jimmy stated. I knew this about his youngest son. That was why I knew he was perfect for Katniss. How I could I not appreciate the young man who had loved my daughter since he was five? "I never ever thought he could…take a life. I'm scared of what his experiences has done to him. I don't want the war to change my boys."_

 _I knew what has talking about––Rye. With Peeta away and we're quarantined, he had no chance of reuniting with his son as I had no chance of leaving 12 and reuniting with my family. Also, we had no idea what we were dealing in terms of the virus or contaminate._

" _Jimmy, what's wrong?" then I realized that Rye was not with him. He was alone in the bakery packing. "Where's Rye? I thought he'd be here to help you?"_

" _Jimmy?" Jimmy's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears._

" _Rye is getting sick, Garrett," he informed me. "During the attack, Rye was scratched. He didn't think anything of it but yesterday, he started coughing and vomiting a lot."_

" _He could be stressed or…" Many of the survivors were getting sick. I almost allowed Boggs to break protocol and speak with the doctors in District 13. He volunteered to return to 13 but I refused. I needed him to help me with the evacuation. Thus, he sent two of his men back. This uncertainty with Rye was killing Jimmy let alone not being able to contact Peeta._

" _Garrett, is there any news about the virus," he mentioned. I shook my head. "I can't lose Rye, Garrett."_

" _You won't," I said. So far the virus made people sick with blinding headaches and uncontrollable vomiting. Mrs. Oma Heinz our resident herbalist was helping ease the pain and discomfort for those afflicted, but it wasn't enough. Many more became ill and Rye was one of them._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I was determined to evacuate District 12 and lead my people north. However, the number of sick grew each passing hour. _Could I risk their lives trying to get them to safety while they were ill? Could they even make the trek up north?_ My only solution was to burn down District 12. Burn everything to the ground and hope the virus would diminish and not affect any more people.I didn't have any other options. Evacuating District 12 was the only solution.

The sound of the explosions in the Merchant quarters was deafening that I covered my ears with my hands. The ground shook beneath us. The air smelt of burn wood and earth. I wasn't about to give him the town on a silver platter after he destroyed what they worked for and murdered the occupants.

There was one button to press and I wasn't about to witness its destruction alone. Two hundreds yards away, the survivors of District 12 gathered––man, woman, children, young and old. This one display of defiance needed to be witnessed; so I had Boggs's videographer tape this demolition. This destruction was more than symbolic. And its demolition held more meaning to one person who deserved to be there.

I looked at the crowd. Jimmy and his family stood apart as everyone else were behind them. I nodded my head to him as he walked towards me. The look on his face was unreadable. I couldn't blame because this one structure alone held so much pain and traumatic memories for him and his family. How many times had Jimmy thought he lost Peeta every time he entered the building? How many people we knew entered and never to return?

I turned to Boggs' cameraman. "I stand here today not as the leader of the rebellion, but as a husband, father and friend," I started. "My name is Garrett Everdeen and I am the Mockingjay." I pointed to the horizon of smoke and fire. "This is my home, District 12. President Snow, you tried to kill us. You took away our sons and daughters. Well, no more." I pointed to the white tall building that was the symbol of Snow regime and power. "You're power over us is over."

I extended the detonator devise to Jimmy. "For Peeta," I said. A knot formed in my throat. This was his moment. Jimmy turned around and looked at Rye. His son looked deathly pale and I could tell he was trembling even though Delly had his arm around his waist. The Cartwrights, Undersees and Edgewoods gather around them. His former wife, Evelyn was off to the side appearing like a complete stranger; she was an outsider.

"For Peeta," Jimmy repeated loud and clear. His lips formed a straight line and his eyes hard. He was remembering everything that had happened to youngest son. "For my sons." He closed his eyes and pressed the button.

The Justice building was rigged in a time-delayed bursts of explosions. It blew up the foundation starting from entry door in counter clockwise sequence towards the rear and back to the front. The building crumbled like a waterfall accompanied with the rumbling sounds of metal and stones. Puffs of white smoke rose from the ground. The concussion from the explosions was felt as the surrounding trees, earth and plants crashed and splintered onto the ground.

Once the display of destruction was over it was deadly silent. Then the cameraman turned to the crowd. In the center of the mass of people Rye and Madge stood out. They held their hand upward three fingers pointing to the sky. Soon the crowd followed suit. I saw Rye's lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. I looked at Madge and she too was speaking in cadence to Rye. They were chanting. Their mumblings grew loud until their voices were clear, "Mockingjay, Mockingjay, Mockingjay."

For years I felt alone, shouldering a burden that ate through my soul. But each time I floundered and wondered whether I should give up, I gazed into my daughters' eyes; their faces filled with fear. Katniss and Prim marched down the same road I walked as a youth in my own reaping years. Each step they took reminded me of the paralyzing fear and anxiety as the reaping escort pulled out a piece of paper from a large crystal bowl filled with names of my friends, relatives and classmates. My ears strained and my heart beat hard in my chest praying that my name wouldn't be called.

Their chant turned into a thunderous noise as everyone joined Madge and Rye. "Mockingjay, Mockingjay." Jimmy smiled for first time in days. Even Boggs has smirked on his face.

What I saw and heard lifted a thousand pound ache that took resident in my chest. I felt humbled and honored for their support and infectious enthusiasm. And suddenly something inside me snapped as I felt like a man reborn and revived aching to be free from Snow's control.

 _I am Mockingjay. And this is my destiny._

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. My apologies if this was too long but I needed to wrap up a few characters arcs before proceeding to the next one which will have Peeta and Katniss's POV. The epilogue will be posted after the Thanksgiving weekend. More likely two weeks from now. Thanks again and happy reading.**_


	61. Chapter 61 - Destiny 1: The Hunter

Chapter 61 – Destiny 1: The Hunter

 _AN: Hello my followers. I first want to thank you for your patience. The last few weeks have been very difficult for me as RL hit me hard. Now that some of my difficulties have come to pass, I can concentrate on my writing. Unfortunately as I started to re-edit this last chapter of Destiny, I realized that it was too long for an epilogue so…this is not the last update. I have decided to cut chapter 61 in half so it's not so overwhelming. I hope you don't mind?_

 _Thank you to those who alerted and followed Destiny. Also to the following who took the time to leave a review: LACR, Buttercupbadass, pumpkinking5, kelmimag, Aqua Rules, baldcoder, triojediknights, Browniangel, B Dizzy and guests. Your comments and reviews have kept me inspired to keep writing even through the tough times._

 _This chapter contains Katniss POV and is rated. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are my own._

* * *

 **Katniss POV ––**

I sighed, long and deep inhaling the fresh scent of leaves and earth as the sunrays warmed my face. High up in the trees I felt free and relaxed even if it was momentary. I needed the relief and peace the woods provided. Everywhere I turned I was surrounded by the beautiful landscape of green lush trees––tall and wide filled with critters and birds.

I closed my eyes and let the sounds of birds chirping around me clear my mind from negative thoughts that swarmed in my head. Images of the past weeks flash in mind. Being chosen, my reunion with Peeta and our training, other images pulsed into view––Cinna, Portia and everyone we had encountered at the Capitol were in the forefront of my thoughts. So much had happened that it was difficult to categorize. I felt everything at once from joy, pain, sorrow and anger. All my negative thoughts and emotions were directed to Snow and the Capitol.

My heart lurched and ached when I was informed by Effie that Cinna hadn't arrive. We didn't know where they were or if he and Portia were safe. Their fate was uncertain. I'm filled with rage and sorrow that it's difficult to separate these emotions.

The sound of leaves rustled below me. Then voices followed. I sighed again. I was tired and ached all over not because of sleeping on a single cot that Prim and I occupied but the fact I laid in bed wide awake from my nightmares. Most of all I missed sleeping with Peeta. Everything changed once we arrived at the base camp.

* * *

 **Flashback ––**

 _Six Days Earlier_

 _The ride on the ship was long and uncomfortable. Prim sat beside me her hand tightly clasped onto mine as if she was afraid I wasn't real. Peeta's hand lay on my thigh warm and firm as my arm wrapped around his waist, resting my head between neck and his shoulder._

" _You and Prim should get a bit of sleep," he said as his warm soft breath caressed my face. He smelled of mint as Prim handed him a sprig once he felt nauseous. I never knew he had a bad case of motion sickness whenever he traveled be it by train or hovercraft. Sleep was the last thing on my mind but I felt safe and happy to have the two most important people with me safe and sound. For the first time in weeks I was relaxed and not scared out of my wits wondering if I was going to survive the arena let alone watch Peeta die. I wanted the savor the peace and calm before reaching the base camp._

" _I can't sleep," I admitted as I nuzzled my head on Peeta's shoulder. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Prim's smile on her face. "I'm too wired and I keep thinking of…"_

 _Peeta nodded his head in understanding. "You should try. This trip will take two hours and after that who knows if…." He looked at Prim then whispered in my ear. "I don't think they'll let us sleep together. This maybe the last chance that you can be with me and be together."_

 _My eyes widen. He's not thinking what I think he thinking? "I mean you know, to be able to be sleeping together in the same bed." He blushed. I smirked wondering why he was shy about our sleeping together. Then I realized we were no longer in the Capitol chaperoned by our mentor and reaping escort. Despite the rules, I forced the issue and slept in Peeta's bed. No one stopped me even though Effie tried relentlessly._

For a few seconds I thought of Haymitch and Effie and wondered if they were okay. Surprisingly I miss both of them. I sighed and thought of our dilemma.

" _I think you're right," I admitted to my dismay._

 _Mom would certainly balked at the idea no matter how much I pleaded or begged. I doubted Mr. Mellark would permit us as well. I had gotten used to waking up with Peeta beside me so the thought of us not being together didn't sit well. We were finally safe but the threat on our lives wasn't over. There was a war against the Capitol led by my own father._

" _Sleep, Katniss," Peeta cajoled me. "I'll be here when you wake up." The soft smooth of his voice and warm breath soothed me that I didn't even realized that with a few words I blinked then fell asleep._

 _Hours later, we reached our destination. Peeta gently awoken me as his hand caressed my face. "Katniss, wake up," he said. I groaned in despair. "We're here." I adjusted my eyes to the light that seeped through the portholes. It was dusk as dust mites danced against the sunlight, shafts of light pointed at the compartment floor. It was empty as Prim, Maddy and Shane had already exited the ship. We were alone._

 _Soft lush lips caressed my forehead. "Did you get some rest?" Peeta asked. He said rest not sleep. I could sleep all day and night and not get any rest. There was a difference. When I slept next to Peeta, I slept and rested. Without him I tossed and turned not being able to keep the nightmares at bay. I nodded my head and pressed my lips on his neck._

" _Thank you," I groaned._

"No need to thank me, Katniss. We protect each other."

 _I stood up and stretched rolling my shoulders. Peeta picked up our backpacks. "Come on, Prim is probably waiting for us." I crossed the threshold of the ship door when a voice I haven't heard in weeks surprised me. My mother appeared hair in a bun, dressed in black pants and shirt. I was not used to her attire––in pants and rubber boots. She looked militant dressed like a soldier. There was a white armband on her left bicep with a red cross. She was attired like Prim._

" _Katniss, Prim!" my Mom screamed once my foot touched the ground. She ran towards Prim and me embracing us in a tight hug. There were tears of joy and laughter. She kissed our foreheads like she used when we were children. "I missed you both so much."_

"I missed you too, Mom," Prim and I said at the same time.

" _Let me look at you both." She looked our face and body. There was a flicker in her eyes as she scanned us from head to toe. "I'm so proud of you. I love you both so much." I couldn't help it as tears tracked down my eyes. I've been so busy trying to survive after Peeta and I escaped from the arena that Prim, Dad and Mom barely surfaced in my mind. I couldn't think of them without forming an ache in my chest––missing them and hoping they were safe from harm. They were pieces of my heart that I kept in the back of mind. I love my family, but Peeta…he became my world and my focus._

 _But now, we're reunited and our family was whole again. The only person missing was––_

" _Peeta Mellark," Mom called out to him. Her tone startled me. She sounded angry, her eyes hard. "Come here, young man." She placed her hands on her hips._

" _Mrs. Everdeen," he greeted her back as he took a step forward. Peeta looked scared his eyes round like saucers and his hands in his pockets. Sweat beaded his forehead. I felt bad for him._

" _What do you have to say for yourself?" She was angry and I didn't know why. Mom looked at Peeta like she wanted to kill him as if he did something wrong. My stomach churned. Something was wrong. I didn't understand her attitude with Peeta as he had done nothing wrong unless she sensed the change in me._

" _I don't know––" Peeta began. I wasn't about to let her reprimand Peeta. For what? Did she have some sixth sense that we…had sex? How did she know?_

" _Mom, what are you doing?" I asked. I was about to step between my boyfriend and mother when suddenly she wrapped both arms around him. The gesture startled Peeta that he yelped in surprise._

" _Thank you, Peeta. Thank you for keeping my girls safe," she cried again. "Thank you for saving Prim. You put my girl's welfare before your own. You took care of both of them. Thank you. I…don't know how to repay you."_

" _I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Prim," he returned and smiled at me, toothy and wide. "And, being with Katniss is all I payment I need." I drew a breath in relief._

" _I wish your father was here to see you. He would be so proud of you." Peeta smiled against her shoulder as he slowly returned her embrace. "Thank you, Peeta."_

 _"You're welcome Mrs. Everdeen," he said. Mom continued to hug him. She held onto him a little too long to my discomfort. A pout surface on my face and Prim snickered. I wasn't jealous that Mom appreciated Peeta, but she didn't have to hug him that long. I waited for her to release him. Just as I was about to pry her away from him, Prim joined in the embrace. I scowled. Ugh…what is it about women that even my mother and sister feel they could touch and––_

 _"Katniss, don't be mad and stop scowling," Prim chortled. "We can't help it if we love Peeta too." Both my mother and Prim giggled. They giggled while they encased Peeta in a hug. Peeta, my Boy with the Bread who was love -starved from any affection from his mother now had my sister and mother's devotion. How could I deny him of that? As a matter of fact, Peeta seemed amused, embarrassed and pleased._

 _"Alright, that's enough," I said as I loosen their embrace around MY boyfriend. "Why do women think they can grab Peeta anywhere we go." I said those words under my breath. But Prim heard me._

 _"Maybe because he's gorgeous and smart, and sweet and has an ass that you can bounce––"_

 _"Prim!" I cried out, horrified that my baby sisters was ogling at my boyfriend in such a matter._

 _All right, all right, Prim," Mon said, "Stop teasing your sister." I reached over and tugged at Prim's braid._

 _"Go get your own boyfriend and leave mine alone," I teased. I wasn't worried, much.  
"Where's Dad?" I tucked my head under Peeta's chin as he placed his arms around me._

 _"You're Dad is not here, Katniss. He had to…work," Mom explained. A sliver of resentment and anger churned in my head. Why couldn't he take one single moment to meet me? Was I not important enough to him? Then, I remembered he orchestrated our escape. He saved Peeta and me. He was the Mockingjay. I had to adjust my thinking that Garrett Everdeen, my father who I loved and admired was not only the husband of Lily Everdeen he was also the leader of a rebellion. He was the symbol of hope and soldier in a war that had existed long before I was born. Men and women looked up to him. Garrett Everdeen is the Mockingjay. How could I reconcile with the man and the legend?_

 _I had no choice but come to terms that he didn't just belong to us. My mother, sister and I had to share him with the rest of the Panem._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

I slept peacefully and comfortably in Peeta's arm during the ride to the new base camp. Since then my sleep was riddle with nightmares. I was missing Dad so much. My tenuous relationship with my Mom was back as we argued every day. I tossed and turned in bed missing Peeta. It didn't help that Prim had nightmares as well. Her source of comfort was mom while I had none. Mom wasn't at all sympathetic to my situation as I begged her to let me bunk with my boyfriend. Five nights later, I haven't slept much or if at all. What made matters worse was that Peeta and I barely saw each other as we were given tasks at the new camp. Everyone had a job to do: I hunted and Peeta baked. The rest of the day was cleaning and helping with the construction of the base camp. There was so much to do to make the camp livable.

The camp itself was an old abandoned town built one hundred years ago. No one knew what happened to the inhabitants but the buildings were still intact just as they left it. They were well hidden deep in the forest 400 miles away nestled into the base of a mountain. Tall trees surrounded us. They were lush, dense and plentiful. Amazingly, some of the buildings where carved into the trunk of the trees. Others were built on the larges branches. Those were the living quarters while the commissary, laundry, storage and supplies were built on the ground. Unlike District 13 which built their home underground, the rebel base camp was structured high into the trees. It was a tree-house community. Oddly there was a green mesh covering the buildings on the tree to serve as camouflage. They were made with rope and bits of rock sewn into the net. I noticed that the net/mesh were used like a gate or fence around the perimeter of the camp. Some of the mesh were 12 feet high. They reminded of the net used at the seaports in District 4, Finnick O'Dair's district.

Why had Snow not discovered this place was a mystery? Surprisingly, it was equipped with running water and electricity. The tree house we resided was reserved for the Mockingjay and his family. The place was well guarded with four rebels always on watch. Sneaking out to Peeta's residence wasn't a possibility. I found out much to my dismay how difficult it was to sneak into Peeta's residence. The Mellark home was reserved and furnished but only Peeta lived in it alone.

Peeta and I both rose early missing each other. I saw a glimpse of his blond head earlier this morning as he baked bread and prepared breakfast for the camp. Our only contact was a long lingering kisses on the lips as I headed my way into the woods to hunt every morning.

" _Be careful and shoot straight," he said while he caressed my braided hair in his hand._

The noise below grew louder. I sighed again and closed my eyes. "I really don't need a babysitter," I said in a bitter manner. Both Shane and Maddy accompanied me as per order by the commanding officer of the camp, Commander Eisenman. He was in charge until the Mockingjay returned from his mission. Speaking of which, Dad was due to arrive days ago. It was not like him to not get in touch because he knew we would worry. Thus, this added to my stress and anxiety.

"Sorry, Katniss," Maddy voiced her apology from below me. I shook my head in annoyance but I realized it wasn't their fault and I shouldn't be angry with her and Shane.

I took one final inhalation of the fresh clean air before descending down the tree with great reluctance. Once I planted both feet on the ground, I squared my shoulders. A wild turkey and three pheasants hung on a tree trunk––my bounty after two hours of hunting. Shane and Maddy carried a bag each of berries and medical plants that Prim requested. . Somehow Prim trained Shane to pick out certain plants and vegetation to use for medicinal purposes. His knowledge of plants and herbs surprised me. He was a quick study.

 _Shane Roman._ I wondered and worried about my sister's relationship with the young rebel. He was a kind and gentle man, a lot like Peeta in some ways. I could see why Prim had a crush on her new friend. I wasn't oblivious to know that my beloved sister had a crush on Peeta long before he and I got together. Why wouldn't she? Still, Peeta and Shane were both sweet. So that is why I was a bit suspicious of Shane's intentions. Peeta however, without my having to tell him of my concern had a _'little talk'_ with Shane days before. Afterwards, he assured me that I had nothing to worry about.

"This is Foster," Maddy spoke into her head microphone. "We're on the move. Taking Everdeen back to base camp. Lead the way." Maddy nodded her head. "Over and out."

"Where's Shane?" I asked Maddy I had her attention. She didn't looked pleased, agitated more likely. There was tension between them and it was obvious. All morning during our hunt Maddy had her eyes on Shane while he avoided her looks and stares. Were they having a lover's quarrel? Was Shane oblivious to Maddy's behavior towards him? I flinched as their interaction reminded of Peeta and me a few months ago.

Maddy drew a breath through her mouth. "He was…fidgety that he was getting on my nerves so I told him to go ahead." Her scowl turned melancholy. Loss for words I winced as I wondered how to console her. I didn't have many girl friends in school. My only friend was Madge. We never discussed girlish things like crushes and boys. I didn't want any part of it and Madge knew it.

But I'm different now. I have Peeta. I knew what it was like to be at odds with your boyfriend. I hated it even though we really weren't together at the time, but we…I pretended to be his girlfriend. The silence between Maddy and I was uncomfortable. I cleared throat and opened my mouth but nothing came to me. I tried again. I wasn't very good at comforting people. Family wasn't a problem but strangers?

However, Maddy was no longer a stranger but a _'friend'_ who had risked her life to help Peeta and I escape the arena. She was troubled and I did want to help her. Hell! What do I know? If Prim was here, she would know what to do or say.

I looked around for the rest of my _'security detail'_ six bodyguards that kept their distance as Shane and Maddy were my primary _'protector'_ whenever I went out to the woods to hunt. The arrangement annoyed and frustrated me. How could I hunt with a company of eight on my tail scaring away all the game? One was even worse then Peeta whose treads were like an elephants in the middle of the forest. _Peeta!_ How he managed to slip into my thoughts so simply and quickly.

I exhaled a deep breath. "Are you okay, Katniss?" Maddy inquired, a look of worry on her face.

"I'm fine, Maddy?" I sighed. This was my opening, "Are you?" She flinched. "I can't help but notice…that…um…there's tension between Shane and yourself." Why was this difficult? I mean, we're two grown woman simply having a conversation. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"Yes, no. Don't mind me," she started. "Just me opening my big mouth and saying something stupid just when we were finally getting somewhere…I mean, it isn't as if we're officially together and me making an assumption that we were––"

"Oh, wait. I'm confused," I said. "I thought you two are together."

"We're not. I was hoping that we were working our way to but again as I said, I've managed to say something that angered Shane and he's mad at me." I wasn't a nosy busy body but I was curious.

"What did you say?" Maddy was quiet. I had certainly delved into something private. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stick my nose into your business." Surprisingly, Maddy's face was neutral for a few seconds then suddenly she sobbed as tears brimmed her eyes. _'Oh, great. What do I do now?'_ I wondered what Prim would say or do? Even Peeta would know what to do? Thinking of him made me miss him. I really miss my Boy with the Bread.

"Maddy?"

She sniffled, wiped her nose and eyes. "Sorry. I'm not usually like this. I know who I want and get what I want. It's pretty selfish of me but…." Her voice trailed into a whisper. Then for the next few minutes, she revealed to me her relationship with Shane. Once she started she couldn't stop. She revealed things to me things that resonated with my relationship with Peeta.

To my horror, I couldn't help but react to how she treated Shane when Maddy was with Seamus. How she used him and took advantage of his love for her. I have treated Peeta abominably but not to the extent that Maddy treated Shane. I was afraid of my attraction to Peeta. I didn't want to admit that I loved him. But I knew how it felt like to be ignored or rejected by the one you love. That gut wrenching feeling Maddy felt was something we had in common.

"You must think me weak and stupid for reacting like this over a man. I know I treated Shane…and I how I…" She repeated herself as if she was saying a mantra. "I know I did wrong…"

"I understand how you are feeling," I returned. Then suddenly, I did something I never thought I do with a stranger. I reached out and touched her forearm as a gesture of comfort. And, words escaped from me that I didn't realized I needed to vent. To rant about things I held on for months. Things I never admitted to Madge and Prim––two very important and significant people in my life.

As we walked back to the camp, I told her of my tumultuous beginning with Peeta. How he loved me from the moment he set his eyes on me. How a little boy with curly blond hair was enamored with a little girl two years older him. Peeta was mesmerized with a girl from the Seam with long jet black hair and gray eyes. It didn't matter to him what I looked like but had a crush on me since the moment he heard me sing. How he continued to love me as he grew from a boy to a young man. I started to choke up when I revealed how I reacted to his attempt to befriend me. All he wanted and hoped for was a chance despite the social divide between us and how he was willing to have a friendship with me. My heart ached and my throat was dry by the time I told Maddy how I repaid Peeta in kind by my hatful behavior towards him.

Talking about it lifted a weight I never knew that was still harbored in my mind and heart. It was all in the past but I clearly remembered how we got to this point in our lives. Maddy didn't have to know about Ivan, Cray, Snow and every sordid trauma Peeta endured because of my father and me.

"I know I'm very lucky," I admitted with a big toothy grin on my face. _'So very lucky to be loved and love Peeta.'_ "That Peeta has a heart and soul so gentle. He forgave me and gave me chance. If I were him with the way I treated, I wouldn't have forgiven me." I clutched my bow so hard my knuckles were white. "He's so like Prim––kind, open and sweet. He and my sister, Prim are love personified."

"He sounds so much like Shane," Maddy blubbered, her eyes glossy with a smile on her lips. "He so perfect sometimes." I giggled and wondered if that was how I looked when I thought of Peeta.

"No one is perfect. Mind you, Peeta is not perfect," I said in a serious tone. "It takes a lot to get Peeta angry but once he is he like the rest of us." Peeta never grew angry often, not with his sweet disposition and even temperament.

"Yes, that sounds like Shane as well." We were fast approaching the camp. I sighed in relief as I couldn't wait to see Peeta and hold in my arms. To breath in the smell of flour and yeast on his skin mingled with his sweat. I relished the way he held me, strong but not tight like I was precious. _'Ugh, when did I become this person?'_ a voice sounded in my head as both in reprimand and giddiness. I wouldn't have it any other way.

My longing for Peeta magnified. I remembered the nights we snuck out into the wood before curfew or the hours sneaking during the day. We stole precious moments before returning to the base and our own beds. I shook my thoughts of Peeta off my mind. This wasn't about him or my missing Peeta. I refocused and turned my attention back to Maddy. She looked sad and miserable.

"I want him. I didn't want to admit it since he is younger than me. And I know I used him and took advantage of him. But, I'm trying to be better, patient even. I just don't know if it's too late for us."

"Do you think Shane still loves you?"

"I know he does. I can see it in his eyes and the way he looks at me, but I know I hurt him so much, repeatedly. I know I hurt Shane so badly that he's afraid to trust me again. To love me the way he used to." It was difficult to reconcile my image of Maddy now. She was close to tears and forlorn. Not the outer image of a young strong woman who held a rifle in her hand, a long serrated knife sheathed on her belt and dressed like rebel fighting against the Capitol. "I don't know what to do to convince Shane that I won't hurt him, intentionally." She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. "Do I keep trying or just give up?"

We walked in silence for a few minutes. A cool breeze rushed through us calming my nerves. "What should I do?" she lamented.

"I'm not the type of person who interferes or gives out advise," I turned to Maddy. "I only know of my own experience so I can't really say or tell you what to do."

"What would you do if you were me?" she asked. I was about to say I wasn't her, that I didn't treat Peeta the way she treated Shane. Our circumstances were vastly different and yet it was the same as the pain of knowing that the one person you loved was keeping you at arm's length.

"I'll ask you two questions," I stated. "Do you love Shane enough to stick by him and wait? Is he worth fighting for?"

Before she could I answer, I detected something in the air 200 yards away from us so I ducked behind a tree. Maddy mimicked my actions as she positioned herself beside me.

"Katniss?"

"I saw something..." I started. A flicker of light like a star shone in daylight. It caught my attention. "Something shiny in the sky." Maddy gasped. She knew what I meant. Something shiny in the sky meant it was a drone––it was Capitol. Maddy peered over and looked into the scope of her rifle. My heart raced and my mind spun. _'How did they find us?'_

"Shit," she exclaimed. She confirmed my suspicion as she turned on her microphone. "Everyone stop where you are and hold your position," she spoke into the devise.

"What's up, Foster," a voice returned.

"We have company," she answered. "Two hundred yards southeast from our position. A bogey in the sky. Please confirm."

"Confirm. What do you want to do? Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay. I don't think it spotted us. Scout your area. Track if you can. I'm taking Everdeen back to the camp. Over and out."

At the camp, Maddy ran towards the command office to report about the drone. I went straight to the commissary where I knew Peeta would be located. . It was close to lunchtime so my longing and eagerness to see him was palpable. I needed to see Peeta after what Maddy and I discovered. I was scared. Scared for him but also for the camp.

It was obvious that Snow was still looking for us. With Peeta and I at the camp we were placing everyone and the rebellion in danger.

The commissary kitchen was filled with people. I strained my neck searching for my boyfriend. Luckily he stuck out in the sea of bodies preparing food as he wasn't wearing the black uniform. He had an apron around his slim waist. His blond curly hair was disheveled, his cheeks pink from exertion.

"Peeta," I called out to him. He was at the end of the kitchen elbows deep in dough. He heard me from the din of voices amongst the staff. He looked up in surprise then smiled.

He walked over to greet me as I grabbed him around the waist. "Katniss, are you okay?" he inquired. "You're trembling." He noticed the wild turkey and pheasants. "What's going on? Are you hurt?" I was numb and scared as he hurled questions of his concern.

I clutched his hands and led him away from the kitchen. Once we were alone I voiced my fear. "Peeta, we're in danger. They found us. We need to leave the camp."

"What? What are you talking about?" I was scaring him. I could see it in his eyes. "Leave? Why? Who found us?"

"In the woods, Maddy and I spotted a drone?" That was I needed to say and it was enough as Peeta gasped in horror.

"Where?"

"Does it matter? It's here and searching the area. We have to do something," I persisted.

"And your solution is to leave? Leave Prim and your Mom?"

"It's looking for us," I hissed in anger. Not at him but of my fear and frustration.

"Of course it is. But it could be looking for Mockingjay too," he reminded me.

"Exactly, Snow is looking for us. You, me and my Dad," I added. "We…I don't know what to do, but leave." It was difficult to sort out my emotions––anger, fear and frustration. They were al jumbled together. Angry at Snow and the Capitol for their relentlessness in hunting us down. Fear for everyone in the camp especially for my family. Frustrated at not knowing what to do and where to go.

"Katniss, calm down," he said as his hands rubbed my arms in a soothing manner. "Tell me everything." I related my discovery in the woods.

A few minutes later, Peeta led me to the war room where Eisenman was located. I wasn't surprised to see Shane and Maddy. But what did surprise me was that they were arguing in front of the commanding officer.

"I'm your partner, Shane. You should have told me," Maddy hissed. She was confronting him toe-to-toe, her eyes narrowed.

"I made a decision and acted not to hurt your ego," Shane spat back. " I saw it, okay? Our priority was to protect and keep Katniss safe and I knew you would protect her. You had the other guards with you."

"But you left to go on your own," Maddy explained. "You still should have told me––"

"Enough!" Eisenman sputtered clearly annoyed with the bickering. "Shane was right. Priority is Katniss and her safety. The safety of the camp, actually. But Maddy was right, too. You should have told her what you were doing and not left her unaware of the drone." Both Shane and Maddy were not pleased.

"What's going on?" Peeta inquired.

"Just a dispute between my soldiers, Mellark," Eisenman answered.

"Peeta and I need to leave the camp," I started. I wasn't about to endanger everyone. "It's obvious the drone was sent to search for us."

"And where would you go? It's already searching the camp. You leaving wouldn't resolve anything since it already in this area."

"So what do you suggest we do? If you shoot it down, they'd know someone is here," Peeta stated. "It'll keep searching this area." He sighed. "Katniss is right. She and I need to leave. Our presence here is endangering everyone."

"Listen, kid," Eisenman began. "You don't think that drones never appeared in this area before? We've been here for a while. We know how to protect this base."

"So you have a plan? A safety measure?" I asked.

"We've been in this camp for close to 20 years. You don't think we made any measure to ensure our safety?" he returned. "Listen, go back to your duty and leave the problem to us. No one is going anywhere."

"But how––" I started.

"Listen, Everdeen. I swore to Mockingjay to keep your family safe, to keep this camp safe. I appreciate that you would leave, but it's not necessary." He stomped his foot like some bull making a stand. "This, I will not make any compromises. You will stay here. You are safe. Trust me."

That was the problem. I didn't trust anyone, but my family and Peeta. After years of trying to survive and fighting the hate and animosity from the Merchants, it was difficult to open myself to anyone. I only began to trust a handful of people with Shane and Maddy added just recently. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and the prep team I sort had to trust by force. But this was my father's men who he had entrusted with our lives. I relented.

"Everyone back to your work. We are done here," Eisenman ordered. "You two?" he directed to Shane and Maddy. "You're both dismissed." Shane exited the room without a backward glance as Maddy trailed at his heels. Whatever conversation they were about to have I didn't want to be witnessed of it.

Reluctantly, Peeta led me back to the commissary. With his flour covered-hand in mine, we walked back into the kitchen. I still was unconvinced to remain at the camp but–– I loved being out in the woods, However, the presence of the drone scared me. What was once my place of escape was no longer a haven. I appreciated the fact that Peeta fought with Eisenman to allow me to hunt in the woods in the condition that I had several bodyguards. It was no easy feat.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _Two days after our arrival at the camp, I was exhausted from lack of sleep and missing Peeta in my bed. Peeta was assigned kitchen duty and I with the assignment in the laundry room. My hours were filled with sorting and folding everyone's unmentionables and daily wear. I was restless, bored and grossed out touching filthy garments all day. Peet and I met as often as we could with the time and schedule that would allow us._

 _No one was allowed to leave the camp––no one with the exception of the soldiers that scouted outside to patrol the base._

 _With this knowledge that the rebels left the camp to scout, I thought it wasn't a bad idea to ask the commander of the base if I could accompany them to hunt for game. I was humming with anticipation and excitement as I was surround with trees, foliage and earth. It wasn't home or the forest in District 12. Since being trapped in the Capitol for two weeks and Peeta and I were running for our lives, I couldn't appreciate the beauty that surrounded me, until now._

 _My request was denied, vehemently using the excuse that my safety was the issue._

" _You're father left me in charge to protect you, Everdeen," Eisenman explained. "I cannot agree to let you hunt in the woods and have something happen to you." I looked at Peeta for support. His eyes were downcast as he stared at his feet._

" _I've been hunting for many years. I had peacekeepers to worry about back in 12," I told him. "I was careful and I was never caught."_

"Yes, but no one was looking for you. Having a target on your back," he returned. "I can't risk it."

 _He was an authority figure––someone I should listen to but weeks of being without my woods made me broody, sulky and temperamental. I was going out of my mind from being denied my freedom, now that that I had a taste of it. The war against the Capitol was inevitable now that my father declared himself. There was no more hiding. I wanted to take advantage of what little freedom I had before the revolution escalated._

" _You know, Commander. Unless you agree Katniss is going to sneak out," Peeta said. I gasped in horror as I felt his betrayal. Peeta knew me. He was right. I had already formulated in my head to sneak out. Peeta's betrayal stung. It hurt knowing that he would reveal that information and betray me. Peeta avoided my death glare. 'Look at me,' I sent to his profile. He didn't as he continued to speak as if I wasn't there._

 _Anger boiled inside me. How dare he––_

" _I know, Katniss," Peeta continued. "You can't keep her from the woods or from hunting. It's what makes her breath. She's a hunter, the woods is her…haven."_

" _Sorry, Mellark," Eisenman persisted. "It's too dangerous."_

 _"Would you rather she snuck out because that is what Katniss will do, no matter what you say." I'm going to kill Peeta. He was making matters worse. It was bad enough that have Maddy shadow me._

" _If she does sneak out I'll lock her up," Eisenman projected. "Simple solution."_

" _What would Mockingjay say about that?" Peeta threatened. "You placing his daughter in lock up."_

" _I think that Mockingjay would agree with me to keep his daughter safe," he exchanged._

 _My blond hair boyfriend shook his head and crossed his arms. "You throw Katniss in lock up and I'll walk out of the kitchen," Peeta promised. Inwardly, I gasped in horror not showing my emotion. "You can't force me to work in the kitchen."_

 _Eisenman narrowed his eyes staring at Peeta with a stern hard look on his face. "You are assigned to kitchen duty. Everyone has a job here."_

" _As I see it, Katniss and I are civilians," Peeta stated. "We didn't volunteer. I'm not a soldier to obey your orders and neither is Katniss, as a matter of fact." Peeta reached out and grabbed my hand. What anger I felt at him diminished. He was on my side._

" _We abide by the rules out of courtesy and sense of duty. To keep this camp safe and from harm. I volunteered my service even though you assigned me to kitchen duty." 'Hey, wait a second. I never volunteered to laundry duty.'_

" _No one in this camp is without a purpose to keep this camp functioning. I don't carry deadweight. Everyone must earn their keep,"_

" _Listen, sir. I've seen how you ration food and supplies. Everything is portioned, measured and controlled."_

" _Get to the point, Mellark." Eisenman was losing patience. I could tell he wanted to tell us to fuck off but he was Peeta Mellark, a celebrity at the camp. And I was the Mockingjay's daughter. So he listened against his better judgment._

" _Katniss isn't asking for much. Just a few hours in a day to hunt. She is a hunter; it's in her blood just as I am a baker."_

"You're asking for special privileges," Eisenman sneered in disgust. "Other than the fact of who you both are, we would not be having this discussion at all."

" _Well, it is because of who we are that I am asking you politely and with regard for Katniss's request. You already have scouts in the woods. Katniss is no amateur. She can take of herself. Just give a chance."_

" _And if I still say no?"_

" _Then you might as well place both of us in lock up," Peeta suggested. "I don't have to work in the kitchen and Katniss doesn't have to work in the laundry room" It was a bluff and we both knew it._

" _Peeta, don't––"_

" _I should both put you in lock up anyway for insubordination," he threatened._

" _Well, then this is a problem. As see I it you're treating us like…Katniss and I are your soldiers. We're not. Did you volunteer, Katniss?" I shook my head. Eisenman opened his mouth. "I know I didn't volunteer so, we really don't have to take orders from you."_

 _The commander of the base grew quiet, but I could tell he was brimming with fury. "I could still place you under arrest for civil disobedience––"_

" _For not doing your laundry and kitchen duty," Peeta snickered. "Sir, with all due respect. I appreciate your concern for Katniss's safety. And I agree that she shouldn't hunt, but…" He tightened his grip on my hand. "But I care about her well fare, her state of mind. Let her hunt. Order as many guards to escort her. Send Shane and Maddy. I trust them to keep her safe."_

" _Peeta––" I said his name in frustration. "I don't need bodyguards or babysitters. I can't hunt with an entourage of people." I loved that he was on my side and was fighting for me but bodyguards while I hunt?_

" _I know it's not what I you want," he returned. "But what is the alternative, Katniss. I'm scared when I think about you out there in this precarious time. You need to hunt. This is the only way."_

 _He was right. If I wanted to hunt I had to agree to the terms Peeta suggested or rather demanded on my behalf. I nodded my head. "Okay."_

" _Just a second, I didn't agree to anything," Eisenman blurted in frustration._

" _You're only alternative––solution is to lock us up because if Katniss isn't allowed to hunt, I'm not going back to kitchen."_

 _Eisenman balked but thought about it. Since working in the kitchen and with the little resource supplied, Peeta managed to bake bread every day. He woke up early morning before everyone and prepped to make loafs of bread and biscuits._

 _It was like heaven to wake up to the smell of bread in the morning, all the more making me miss Peeta. In turn, my baker was making everyone happy. From what I heard and from Prim, Peeta was a welcome addition to the meal preparation. The meals were met with content faces and bellies. The morale in the camp was lifted and not sullen or down-trodden. My dad was right––an army marches on its stomach. People, men and women alike fell in love with Peeta to my chagrin. And, the number person one who benefitted was Eisenman. Peeta personally brought over a loaf of bread to his residence every morning._

 _A few seconds later we were on a stand off––Peeta and I against the commander of the base camp. I tried not to snicker because I knew Eisenman would cave to Peeta's demands…um…suggestion. It worked. I found a bow and quiver delivered at my residence after dinner. To appease commanding officer, I reserved game for him in exchange for my hunting privileges. Suffice it to say, I awarded my boyfriend with a make out session that left me yearning for more._

 _ **End of flashback ––**_

* * *

"Everything is going to be okay, Katniss," Peeta tried to assure me. Something was hovering in the back of my mind. Maybe it's just me being pessimistic and feeling like this was a calm before the storm. Now that my father revealed his himself, I felt more stressed and anxious than ever. It didn't help he hasn't communicated in days. I was worried that something was wrong.

Peeta wrapped his strong firm flour-scented arms around me while rubbed his cheek on my temple. I sniffed the skin on the crook of his neck. He smelled divine like fresh bread at the early morning hours––flour, butter and yeast with a hint of cinnamon. 'Wait a second!' He smelled of cinnamon––a very expensive spice that was difficult to come by, like chocolate.

"Peeta?"

"Hm..."

"What were you baking before I interrupted you." I pulled back to stare into his eyes. There were half-lid as he had a smile on his face.

"Um…bread?" I narrowed my eyes I suspicion.

"Why do you smell…" I took another whiff. Peeta laughed. "Why do you smell like cinnamon?"

"Oh, Katniss," he whined. "I was going to surprise you for dinner." He grabbed my hand and led me to a closet full of supplies. It wasn't large but big enough to fit the both of us. My mind suddenly flashed images of things I shouldn't be thinking about. Like was the height on the stack of 100 lb bags of flour tall enough for Peeta to bend me over and––

"Now I made this very early this morning so no one knows I hid it here." Peeta reached over a shelf revealing a brown carton. He opened the lid. "Take a look," he instructed. A wave of sugar and cinnamon assaulted my nose. My eyes bulged in surprised. Inside the box was a stack of cinnamon rolls. My mouth watered. "For dinner this evening I thought I make dessert."

"You made cinnamon rolls?"

"I'm going to sneak this out and take it to your place after lunch." He returned the box to the shelf. My stomach grumbled from the mere sight of the treat. I couldn't wait as the aroma of confectionary sugar wafted in the air.

The day was long with a few hours of laundry duty. Lunch was chicken soup with a slice of bread. It wasn't filling but satisfied my hunger. By dinner I was so hungry my stomach ached. Mom prepared the pheasants I caught earlier this morning. She prepared the meal at the commander's residence as to not be disturbed at the commissary kitchen. Rank had it privileges.

During dinner, I kept staring at the empty space that would have been my dad. I missed him so much, but I knew not as much as Mom. She wept at night long after she thought Prim and I were asleep. I realized how difficult it must feel to be the wife of the leader of a rebellion. That and the fact we still have not a heard a word from him or Haymitch. The feeling of helpless and anxiety multiplied as each day passed. I whined and complained about not spending enough time with Peeta or sleeping in his bed but in truth I knew I was lucky. I had him with me safe and sound with an army to protect us.

I sat close to Peeta his left hand on my right thigh, my hand over his. The few spare moments that we shared in the afternoons walking in the forest were marred with the presence of Maddy and Shane as they trailed behind us. We had no privacy. Not a single moment alone since the last time we were together at the base camp. We had that one afternoon together while Maddy and Shane kept their distance. That time wasn't enough. I miss him. Dessert was served with coffee and tea.

"This is so good, Peeta," Prim swooned, her mouth full of cinnamon roll. Gooey sugar dripped from the side of her lip. I smiled. Prim was so happy and healthy. I was afraid her time away from family affected her negatively. It didn't. She made friends in the camp and found purpose. She was a healer like mom. People turned to her for help. "I could eat this all day." I giggled at her joy, her sense of contentment. She was back with family. It was all that mattered to me to see her happy.

Me, I wanted only two things; Peeta and our freedom. Freedom to be with him without repercussions or the weight of the world on our shoulders. The time of the Hungry Games were over but now we were at war with the Snow and the Capitol. We are homeless and targeted. With a full belly and Peeta by my side, I felt content. Peeta looked content as well as he placed an arm around my shoulder. I could tell he took a shower earlier as there was a hint of soap was on his skin, his hair combed back. He wore a simple light green button down shirt and dark khakis, not the uniform of all black shirt, pants and boots the uniform women and men wore in the camp. Clothes I washed and folded for the past few days. I wore a dark green dress that fell on my knees. He looked like my Peeta from District 12 before Cray and Ivan. He was still to skinny from lack of sleep as there were dark circles under his eyes.

Peeta turned and placed a kiss on my temple. I sighed. Our moment of peace was disturbed a few minutes later when someone was pounding on the door. A voice shouted, "Peeta, Katniss open up. It's me, Shane." He sounded frantic. Did something happen to Maddy was my first thought?

Peeta tore the door open as I stood behind him. Prim and Mom stood as well but kept their distance but close enough to see Shane. "What's wrong, Shane?" he queried. Peeta's face was calm but underneath his cool exterior I sensed his trepidation, his mouth in a thin line.

"I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but Commander Eisenman sent me to fetch you," his announced. "All of you, that includes Mrs. Everdeen and Prim." He glanced at my sister and Mom, a grimace on his face. Something was wrong I could tell on Shane's face.

I held onto Peeta's hand for comfort, our fingers interwined. Each step I took caused my heart to pound hard. Cold crisp air gathered in my lungs as condensation seeped through my nostrils. It was so cold I hardly felt it as sweat beaded my forehead.

Inside the command room stood all the officers that were under Commander Eisenman's command. Everyone had grim looks on their faces. The air around them was tense. "Everdeen, Mellark. Thank you for joining us," he addressed us. Shane immediately stood next to Maddy.

"What's going on, Commander?" Peeta asked. I was afraid to let go of him as I placed my left hand over our clasped hands. Ordinarily, I balked at public displays of affection. I wasn't a needy type of person, but I was scared and his touch calmed me.

Eisenman glanced at Mom and Prim before setting his eyes back to me. "We heard from your fath…from Mockingjay," he explained. My heart lurched from excitement.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" Mom blurted. Her face was deathly pale as she wrung her hands in front of her.

"When is he coming back?" Prim questioned. Eisenman paused before he answered.

"I have bad news. There was another attack in District 12," he explained. For the next few minutes he reported what had happened to the Merchant quarters and the Seam. For more he explained, the angrier I grew. Mom and Prim were devastated. Peeta was stoic. "They couldn't send any transmission in fear of Snow intercepting any interactions and locating our position. As for now, he ordered radio silence and quarantine in District 12. No one can enter, no can leave."

"We have to help them," Mom suggested.

"They are under quarantine," Eisenman reminded her.

"Can we send them any medical help?" Prim asked. "Supplies. If my…Mockingjay destroyed the train, how are they getting any medical assistance?"

"We were given orders by Mockingjay himself to stay away."

"Surely, he wouldn't deny medical help for the survivors," Mom countered. "You can send drones to drop off supplies they need."

"They have been shooting down any drones entering the district, Capitol or not," Eisenman returned. "Mockingjay isn't taking any chances."

"We need to do something," I snapped.

"There is nothing we can do for now. Listen, I know this is hard to take. They took a risk in sending this information alone."

"How? How do you know all this?" Mom inquired.

"Mockingjay sent a couple of soldiers to District 13. To report to President Coin of the situation in 12. And to help them figure out how to find a cure for the contagion."

"How many are infected? How many are sick?" she asked.

"As of three days ago, they estimated 38 percent of the remaining population," he revealed. Mom covered her mouth in despair. Prim gasped horrified at the high percentage of people affected. Thirty-eight percent out of five thousand survivors. And they still had no idea what it was or how to contain it.

"What about family?" Peeta finally spoke. I was too angry and scared at Snow that for a moment I forgot about his feelings. I had Prim and Mom with me. He was missing his family––his dad, brother, sister in law and nephew.

"Listen, I know you have a lot of questions," Eisenman started. "Questions I don't have answers to. So he sent this." In his hand was small disc. It was small about two inches wide in diameter. "We were told not to watch unless all of you were present." Eisenman then inserted the disc into the side fifteen-inch monitor.

Static appeared on the screen at first. Then the face I haven't seen in three weeks was displayed. He wore his Mockingjay suit minus his hood as he was sitting down with his hands folded in front of him.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I will post the last chapter before Christmas Day. Tons of gifts to wrap since I've done all my shopping early this year.**_ _ **Thanks again for your patience and understanding. I hope to update soon. Definitely before the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Have a great weekend.**_


	62. Chapter 62 - Destiny 2: The Baker

Chapter 62 – Destiny 2: The Baker

 _AN: Thank you for your patience. This is the last chapter for this story. For a moment I thought I wasn't able to post this before the end of the year as I promised. But here it is._

 _Words cannot express my gratitude for those who everyone who had reviewed, commented, pm'd, alerted and favored Destiny. You know who you are. For now I want to thank the following for leaving a review for the last chapter: Tea4e, LACR, pumpkinking5, baldcolder, TwinK21 and guest. This chapter contains Peeta's POV and is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine. And for the last time, on with the show:_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Peeta POV ––**

I sat up from my bed, sweat pooling on my chest making my T-shirt sticky as it clung to my skin. It was hard to breath even as air passed through my mouth, panting heavily. My throat was dry, gritty like I swallowed sand. I could hear the beating of my heart in my ears–the cadence hard and loud. I reached for Katniss. She wasn't there. I shouldn't be disappointed since I knew that her Mom wouldn't allow us to sleep together, but after having her in my bed for nearly two weeks, it was difficult to sleep without her. The comfort of knowing she was there not only to seek out after a nightmare but to comfort her as well.

The air around me was cold but despite the temperature I still had my windows open. After years of living above a hot bakery, I never could break the habit of shutting my window close in my bedroom. It drove Rye nuts especially during the winter season. I fondly thought of our arguments and the game we played with him shutting it closed as I opened it in the course of the evening as we slept. I miss him, I miss all my family especially Graham. I wondered how they were doing now that I had the peace of mind to think about them. During the training, I couldn't focus and worry about them. I really thought I would never see them again as I bade my farewell after the reaping. I was resolved to die in the arena ensuring that Katniss would go home as a victor.

I was bit jealous when Katniss reunited with Prim and her Mom. Watching them together made me miss Dad and Rye that I couldn't help but feel a bit resentful that they weren't there to meet me. But after seeing Katniss, the sheer joy and relief on her face diminished any bitterness I felt. She was so happy, how could I deny her of that?

After a few minutes of calming my racing heart and evening out my breathing, I decided to get a cup of water to quench my dry throat. "Shit," I squawked as my feet landed on the icy wooden floor. Hopping from one foot to another I reached my tiny kitchen, opened an upper cupboard and removed tin cup from a shelf. I was one of the few residents that had a small kitchenette and bathroom complete with a shower and running toilet––the few perks of being a tribute and the status from escaping the arena. It also helped that I was the boyfriend of the Mockingjay's daughter.

Hopping back to my room, I changed into another clean t-shirt. This was one was black––a color I never considered wearing. It was difficult to go to back to sleep after my nightmare so I sat up on bed. With my arms wrapped around knees I looked out my window. The moon was visible casting an eerie glow. It was quiet, a few sounds permeated the air, the constant chirring of crickets and owl hooting the whirring gush of wind and the low buzzing hum from the electrical fence that surrounded the base camp. This fence was to keep predators out as opposite to District 12, where the fence was installed to keep us in, trapping us.

I reflected on the weeks that passed. Heck, I thought of everything that had happened since…my volunteering in the lottery. I missed the simplicity of working in the bakery and not being the focus of President Snow's attention. So much of which to think about, all the people I met, my time in the Capitol and finally making love to Katniss. Did my fate led me to all this in order to get the girl I wanted since I was five? I was far from home and family, missing Dad, Rye, Delly and Tyler.

Did I have to lose my brother, Graham? Did the District have to suffer so much loss and tragedy? All these events lead to Katniss and I as tributes. How much lives were lost in order to free us and destroying the Hunger Games?

Realizing that I wasn't able to go back to sleep, I slipped on a jacket and shoes.

It was past half three. Another hour and half and I would be up preparing for morning meal. It had only been day three and the mundane routine made me anxious and soothed me at the same time. I was born a baker so rising early was not an ordeal but the fact that I wasn't home in 12 that made me anxious. We were on constant alert for drones or peacekeepers. The tension in the air was palpable making me realize we were not safe and still in danger from the Capitol. I didn't feel safe no matter how the camp was fortified and secured with people to protect us. I was stuck in a compound with Mockingjay's army. We were at war. The revolution had begun with one single act, the catalyst that started the fight against Snow––the destruction of the Cornucopia and the Hunger Games. It was not just an act of defiance but also an act of treason against Panem, against Snow.

Katniss and I were still targets, subjects to be hunted down. There was a reward for our capture, a bounty on our heads. The reward was enough to turn friend or ally into a traitor. It was enough to live comfortably and in one lifetime. How could I trust anyone?

The camp was dark but I found myself underneath Katniss's tree house. The window to her room was dark with black out curtains closed. It was a rule that all electricity to be shut at that specific hour. I sighed, and thought about Katniss. Was she sleeping? Did she miss me? The few hours we spent together during the day weren't enough for me. I needed her. Did she need me?

I walked around for few minutes dodging soldiers as they patrolled the premises. It almost felt like home reminding me of times I snuck out of the bakery and 'visited' Mr. Abernathy's home, but this time there was no place to go to, nowhere to paint or hide. Suddenly, I felt a wave of homesickness––missing the bakery as well as the people I had grew up with. I longed for the days before my incident with Ivan and Cray but then realized I wouldn't be with Katniss. There were many things I wished I could change or have done differently. My _'courtship'_ with Katniss was not one of them I wouldn't change a thing.

"Hm…" I said to myself. I really didn't court Katniss properly. Not the way she deserved. I knew Katniss was not the kind of girl who wanted hearts and flowers. She was someone who appreciated things that had meaning and purpose, not flowery words and romantic gestures. For example, she rather preferred a vegetable garden to a handful of flowers as a gift. She'd prefer a new set of clothes for Prim instead of herself. My Katniss was kind and selfless sacrificing her own happiness for Prim. Despite her dislike of sappy acts of devotion, I'd give her both––romantic and practical. There was nothing I'd do for her because she deserved it.

I sighed again, hoping that Katniss slept peacefully. I thought of sneaking into her room even though I knew Prim was her roommate. But I recalled the promise I made to her mother the day she was reunited with her family.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ––**_

 _I lowered my aching body as I sat on my bed. The frames on the bed creaked as my weight pressed on the mattress. It was the size of a twin with a white fitted sheet, pillow and linen blanket that felt rough on my skin. After sleeping in the tree for the past few days, I didn't care as long it was an actual mattress I would be sleeping on. It was a welcome relief from sleeping upright with Katniss wedged between my legs and tied up to the tree. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had a bruise the size of a ball on the base of spine and my tailbone ached. Her comfort mattered to me._

 _After a quick debriefing from the commanding officer of the base, two rebel soldiers led me to my assigned new quarters. A room built three stories high on a tree. I was amazed and impressed with the structure. There were several homes built on trees connected with a rope bridge from one to other. My home was bridged to Katniss's residence making it easy for me to go to her house within minutes. Hers was the largest with two rooms, a kitchen and bathroom with running water and electricity. Mine, a single room with a kitchenette and bathroom as well._

 _During the debriefing, Shane and Maddy reported to the commander of any information they gleaned during their capture while Katniss inquired about her father. 'Where was he?' was my first thought. 'Was he off to another mission and which district?' was next. All questions I inquired but went unanswered._

" _Mockingjay's whereabouts are on a need to know basis," Eisenman answered. "And it is in your best interest to not know for your safety."_

" _He's my father. I have the right to know where he is," Katniss debated. She was losing patience. I could tell. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she directed her attention at the man a foot taller and 50 pound heavier than her. Eisenman was an imposing figure with bulky muscles and a menacing disposition._

" _Young lady, at this camp, he is the Mockingjay and should be addressed so," he reprimanded Katniss. "He is the leader of this rebellion. Give him the respect that is due to him. I will not be telling you of his whereabouts." His voice was hard and stern._

" _I don't think you have the right to talk to me daughter that way," her mother challenged. "Garrett, is your commander and leader, but he is my husband and father to my girls."_

 _"Pardon me, ma'am, but as the highest ranking––"_

 _"I can care less of your rank. I am here to help and aid the sick and injured. Volunteered my time and experience. Just like my daughter, Prim. I am not in our army so you should not speak to me in that tone." As she stood toe to toe with Eisenman and I could see where Katniss got her stubbornness and strength in character. She took after her mother. How else did she break convention as she fell in love with a Seam miner and defied family and friends for the man she married?_

 _"We are done here," he dismissed us. Katniss took affront to his behavior toward us. She took a step forward._

 _I grabbed Katniss's hand to calm her as she took stood her ground. I hoped she didn't perceive it as me trying to stop her, but a gesture of support. I sent her a smile. Katniss just wanted to know where her father was? It was a simple question. Prim looked scared as she stepped behind her sister grabbing her elbow. She wore the rebel uniform just like her Mom complete with white armband and a red cross stitched on it. I guess it was all they had to wear and it made it easy to recognize the medics and healers amongst the rebel soldiers. But she too held her ground. The Everdeen women were a force of nature not to be reckoned with. I knew better but Commander Eisenman did not. I felt sorry for him._

 _"Commander Eisenman, I am not here to disrupt the camp,' Katniss started. "I give respect due to your rank but as the daughter of the Mockingjay, I expect the same courtesy and that applies to my family and Peeta Mellark." Eisenman scoffed as he eyed me from head to toe. "You do realize who he is and what he means to Mockingjay?" Eisenman's his eyes were wary but I could tell the cogs in his head were spinning._

 _"All I want to know is where is my father, I'm not asking you to reveal what his mission is or what he is doing as in the capacity of his role as the Mockingjay."_

 _"I wouldn't argue with them if I were you," I told him. "She wants answers. It's a simple question." Eisenman sighed as he was clearly frustrated and angry._

 _"I need to know where my husband––"_

 _"All right, all right already," he spat. "Mockingjay is on his way to District 12." We all gasped. Scenarios ran through my mind. District 12, our home. "And before you even ask why, I cannot divulge anymore. You wanted to know where is he and I told you."_

 _"But––" Katniss began._

 _"No, no more questions. Leave before I throw all of you in a cell," he said as he turned around and addressed one of his soldiers. "Take Mellark to his assigned quarters."_

 _And that was that. I didn't realized how exhausted I was when I felt my body relax and my eyes drooped. Suddenly, there was soft knock on my door. I leaped hoping it was Katniss visiting me, but to my surprise I gasped as another Everdeen hovered at my door._

 _"Mrs. Everdeen?"_

 _"Peeta, I don't mean to interrupt or disturb you, but…" She turned her head towards her residence. "Could I speak to you for a few minutes?" I nodded my head, mute and curious as to why she needed to speak to me. I could tell it had something to do with Katniss. Why else would she appear at my door?_

 _"Would like something to drink?" I asked as I walked over to my small icebox. I wasn't familiar with my kitchen since I just arrived at my new home. I went straight to my bedroom and dropped my backpack on the floor as soon as I arrived. She shook her head, her delicate hand clasped in front of her and eyes soft. I gestured to a sofa in my tiny living space as I sat across her. "Is something wrong, is Katniss…Prim––"_

 _"Oh, no sorry Peeta," she began. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I just needed to speak to you for a few minutes and talk about Katniss." Suddenly, an ache formed in my chest and throat. Here I was seated across my girlfriend's mother. She didn't look angry but she didn't appear happy either._

 _"I had hoped to have spoken to you sooner but you…volunteered for the games and I didn't think that…" I knew what she meant as she didn't complete her sentence. She never expected me to survive the arena. "I underestimated you, a lot of us did. But I was happy to be proven wrong." She sent me an apologetic smile. I didn't take any offense. In truth, I never expected to survive either._

 _Her shoulders were slumped and head downward. "For a long time I expected Katniss to settle down with Gale. They had known each other for a while. They were each other's best friends…" Her voice faded in my head. This was it. She didn't want me to see Katniss anymore. Even though she had thanked me earlier for saving and protecting Katniss it didn't mean she approved of me. I'm a danger to her eldest daughter. Before in District 12, I was…harmless, a baker's son who had a massive crush on Katniss. Now, with my relationship with her, I had put her in danger and she became a target. Sweat poured down my neck, my head spun. I felt like I was underwater, trying to rise to the surface but was pulled back from the pull and ebb of the water. No matter what I tried, I was forced under._

 _"Katniss has always been fiercely independent, long before I…" 'You abandoned her and Prim.' I almost voiced. "As she grew older she hasn't confided in me…I don't blame her. I've…haven't much of a mother these past few years."_

 _'What was she leading to?'_

 _"But I knew with Gale, she would be cared for, loved. And despite his temper and hers, they were suited for each other. So I encouraged him to pursue her."_

 _I flinched. Gale Hawthorne, the thorn in my side. The guy who made frequent visits to the Slagheap. Then boasted about his conquest to anyone around his proximity._

 _'How could she want that vile asshole for Katniss?' To chose Gale for a husband for her eldest daughter? Did she not know of his reputation?_

 _She may have approved of me but Katniss deserved better if not me? "But like me, Katniss is strong willed and stubborn. I expected her to fall in love with a Seam boy like I did." She smiled, like she was remembering what it was like to fall in love with Mr. Everdeen. "I could of had an easier life had I chosen…" She paused. "Anyway, there is nothing in this world that can change Katniss's mind, for falling for a Merchant boy. The baker's son no less. I just didn't want her to…have the life I had when I chose her father." She didn't want a life of love and happiness but to settle for convenience for Katniss? Marrying out of your social circle was hard, but wasn't it better than a life of resentment and bitterness? A marriage like my parents came to mind._

 _"Did you regret it?" I challenged her. I knew the answer. It was obvious to anyone that she loved Garrett Everdeen, deeply._

 _"Never. Not even for second nor have I doubted my decision." I wanted to thank her because Katniss would not have existed. Where would I be or rather who would I have become? Would I have existed if she married my Dad?_

 _"So keeping in mind what it's like to be in love at your age," she began. "I know there is nothing in this world that can keep Katniss away from you. But I'm her Mom."_

 _'Oh, boy.' Now I understood why she needed to speak to me alone. It was a conversation I had expected from Mr. Everdeen._

 _But she surprised me as she reached into a small pouch attached to her belt. I hadn't noticed it before. "I also know my daughter. How mortified she would be had I talked to her…and since my relationship with her right is…tenuous. I thought to approach you instead. And she is already upset with me because I wont' let her sleep in your bed. I know she has nightmares"_

 _Great, Mrs. Everdeen was putting in a spot. "I drew the line of both of you sharing a bed together. You love each other and I respect that, but Katniss is still young." I almost snorted. Katniss was nineteen years old now. The age when most girls Seam and Merchant were either engaged or already married. "And you are not married."_

 _I opened my mouth then shut it. "I don't know nor would I want to know if you have started having sex yet. Back in the Capitol you may have found an opportunity…" She shook her head. "Anyway, like I said Katniss and yourself for that matter, you both are too young to be having a child. And it's not ideal right now for Katniss to become pregnant." I gulped hoping that my face wasn't bright red from embarrassment or if Mrs. Everdeen could detect that I had already 'deflowered' her daughter, thoroughly and repeatedly. She opened the pouch, inside were herbs, the smell alone was pungent "It's the same as a capsule but in herb form." I understood what she meant._

 _Do I tell Mrs. Everdeen that Katniss received a shot before the training sessions at the Capitol? "Mrs. Everdeen I don't think that I should be the one to––"_

 _"Peeta, please."_

 _I shook my head. "Mrs. Everdeen, I'm sorry, but no. I can't…have this conversation with Katniss because you can't confront her. She needs to hear your concerns from you." Mrs. Everdeen sighed. "I know that your relationship with Katniss is…on a shaky foundation, but you're still her Mom. She would be pissed at you and me for talking behind her back about this...it's wrong. Yes, she would be upset and mortified but let me tell you it's more humiliating if this came from me." In turn I wouldn't know how to broach the topic._

 _I acted out the scenario in my head, what I would say to her, 'Hey, love of my life. You're Mom talked to me about us having sex and well…she wanted you to be careful. So here is bag of herbs so you won't get pregnant while we do the nasty.' I could imagine the look on Katniss's face––surprise, horror, anger and the humiliation._

 _"She's so angry with me right now for not letting her live with you," she reminded me. "It's not proper or right." But it's it okay to talk to me about birth control? "I don't want to cause a bigger breach between us."_

 _"I understand why you won't let us be together, Mrs. Everdeen. But you talking to me about this?" I pointed to the bag still in her hand. "No matter how angry Katniss will get, it's better that you address…talk to her." I paused. "I wished my Mom…"_

 _I missed my family even my Mom. All my life she disregarded or dismissed me, I still missed her. She was my Mom. She was never nurturing or loving towards any of her sons, especially me but there was still a part of me that hoped she would change. That she loved me. I envied Katniss's relationship with her Mother._

 _"I'm sorry, Peeta. It was wrong of me to approach you. You're right, I should talk to Katniss and face her…wrath." She smiled. I wasn't used to seeing her in the rebel uniform. But despite the attire she reminded me of Katniss and Prim. Thinking of them reminded me of Delly, my sister in law. How was she doing? Was she getting big? Was she driving Rye crazy?_

 _"I'm glad it's you," she said interrupting my thoughts. "I may not look it or voiced it but I'm glad that Katniss picked you. I have never seen her act the way she does with you. Not Gale or anyone. She opened herself to you. And, I know. That I don't have to ask or tell you, that you will take care of my girls. I know that you will protect them both."_

 _"I promise on my life, Mrs. Everdeen. That I will protect them and keep them safe."_

 _"It's all I ask for," she paused. "Take good care of Katniss, but most of all…don't get her pregnant." I blushed._

 _ **End of Flashback ––**_

* * *

It wasn't an empty promise I made to Mrs. Everdeen. I swore on my life that I would protect both. I knew how important Prim was to Katniss. It was only natural that she would be important to me too. She was like a little sister to me. My heart swelled at the idea that once I had Katniss in my life, I had also gained a sister. I had an older sister in Graham's wife, but she was gone. Now I had two––Delly and Prim.

That first night I lay in bed alone, twisting and turning trying to reach out to Katniss. To only find an empty space beside me. I missed her soft breath that grazed my skin as she lay on the crook of my neck, her hand on my middle of my chest. I missed how she straddled one of my legs pressing most of her weight on my side.

A sliver of cold icy wind permeated through my hoodie making me shiver. I took a few steps and strained my neck when I heard voices from afar. I made my way to the sounds wondering who it was.

It was Shane and Maddy. They stood at the boundary of the compound where the edge of the forest began. The electrical fenced hummed accompanying a cacophony of crickets, owls and critters in the surrounding area. The noise was both loud but calming.

"Maddy, this is not the time to discuss this," Shane said in a resigned manner. His back was turned to me as Maddy faced his profile. She had her arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm on duty. You're going to get me in trouble."

"I'm not…I know your on duty, but I haven't seen or talked to alone since we got here," she said, her voice soft. "I miss…miss you." Shane turned his head to face her. His face was difficult to interpret since it was dark but he also wore a pair of dark glasses I've never seen before. The light from moon beamed on top of their heads giving them an ethereal glow about them. Shane sported his rebel uniform while Maddy wore a dark jacket and pants.

"I…can't do this right now. I need to focus," Shane elaborated as he shifted a long black rifle in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have assumed––"

"Maddy, please. I can't do this right now!"

"But when? I just want you to talk to me," she pleaded as her voice shook. Shane remained quiet as he observed his surroundings. Maddy sighed, resigned that he was not going any further in their conversation. "All right. I'll leave you alone. Can I…can you hold me…I just need…" She sniffled as it was obvious she was holding back her tears. Surprisingly, Shane grabbed her suddenly wrapping one arm around her slim waist. Maddy gasped whether in surprise or relief, but probably both. A second later, Shane released her but not before Maddy placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. She whispered in his ear then departed.

I observed Shane as he watched Maddy walk away. Shane reached up and placed a hand to his cheek, the same spot Maddy had kissed him. To my shame, I flinched realizing I should have left when I found them together. I was eavesdropping. Gritting my teeth I turned around when my foot made a noise, crunching leaves beneath my boots.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" Shane demanded as he cocked his rifle in his hands. I raised mine in surrender.

"It's me, Shane. Peeta" I identified myself. I heard him sigh loud and breathy.

"Peeta, what fu…what are you doing up and walking around at his time?" he questioned me.

"Sorry, Shane. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Why are you outside? You should be in your quarters."

"I couldn't sleep," I explained.

"There's seems to a lot of that going around," he muttered back. My brows raised in question. "Never mind. You know you should not be walking around at night. Commander Eisenman would throw you in a cell."

I knew that. I was breaking a rule. But, heck I was breaking a lot rules lately so what was one more to add to my offenses. "I know, I know. I just…I'm having a hard time adjusting to my new surrounding."

"I know what you mean," Shane agreed. The air between us was awkward and stifling. We both knew I witnessed his conversation with Maddy. He sensed it. I couldn't deny it without feeling embarrassed for eavesdropping on their private moment.

"So…by the look of how uncomfortable you are right now. I guess you overheard me and Maddy talking a few seconds ago," he surmised. I nodded my head, speechless and ashamed. He sighed.

Shane reminded me of Graham. While Rye was vocal and voiced his opinions, Graham was quiet and spoke only when necessary. He was a man with a few words but when he spoke they were short but to the point. He was like Dad in that sense, but the only difference was their temperament. Both Graham and Rye had quick temper. "I don't mean to get into your business, but for a moment watching you two together. You reminded me of Katniss and myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Katniss and I…we had a rocky start," I mentioned. I didn't want to reveal too much of our beginning. How Katniss treated me and acted whenever I was around her. "Let's just say that it took a while for us to get where we are right now."

"Oh, I never would have thought that," Shane admitted. "You both seem…put together. Like made for each other." His brow crinkled. I could tell from underneath the goggles he was wearing. "I know a lot of people were skeptical of your relationship, that it was fake because the odds of two lovers reaped were high." I winced. From an outsider's point of view, I understood his disbelief. "But after rescuing you from the arena, watching the two of you together, I admit I was wrong." He looked to the direction Maddy went and sighed.

"I thought the reason why you both were called 'The Star Crossed Lovers' was because of the social divide in your district. The same divide I have in mine––in my district it was people between land and sea biases."

"It was more than that," I sighed then added, "Katniss wasn't exactly…" I chose my words carefully. I didn't want Katniss to be looked at as a bad person. She wasn't; she was wary about people, especially Merchants. It was how she was raised to believe and how she was treated for being born Seam. I was raised the same way but it didn't matter to me. It was because she was different that she was special to me even at the age of five.

"It took a bit longer for her to warm up to me. And there were lots of obstacles between us."

"I get that," Shane related. I really didn't to know their history. It really wasn't my business, but I felt and sensed that Maddy loved him. I can see it in the look of her eyes. The way it traveled to Shane no matter where she was or who was around her. He was her focus and attention. I felt and knew that kind of longing. "Maddy and I have a lot of history, a lot not so good. We had obstacles too. One very big one." He didn't elaborate but I waited for him to explain. He wasn't forthcoming.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love Maddy?"

"It's not a matter if I love her," he started. Shane looked frustrated.

"Then what does matter?"

"Trust." Ah, one simple word that explained so much. You can love someone so much but if there was no trust between them, a relationship without trust couldn't last or endure a life together. "I don't…don't know if I can trust her not to hurt me…"

"I understand. You can't have a relationship with Maddy without trust." Shane nodded unhappily, his face downcast and his lips formed a thin line.

"I don't know what to do. My heart tells me I can trust her but my head says I can't. So much hurt was done that I can't…I can't get over it."

"Then you have your answer."

"It's not that simple," Shane argued back.

"You just said you can't trust her, and without trust…?" I wasn't trying to encourage or discourage Shane, but let him ruminate his thoughts. He needed time.

"I loved her for a long time. She was…is older than me, but I looked up to her. Maddy was always beautiful and strong. Not like any other girl I ever known. She was different. She was all I wanted. She just hurt me too much…"

I knew how Shane felt. I was hurt when Katniss hurt me and was mean when all I wanted was to be her friend. She was suspicious and didn't believe me. Granted I was Merchant and she was Seam. It was the nature of things in District 12. But when we grew closer she panicked and gave up on me…on us. Or rather when I thought she did but she came back and begged for a chance. I gave us time because in my heart I couldn't completely cut her off in my life. So I told her––she had three long days to be exact. It was silly if you thought about it. Loving someone doesn't have or require a timetable, you love whom you love. But sometimes, you just need time to step back. I knew I was goner the first time I laid my eyes on her. But I knew I couldn't let her hurt me anymore. I gave her three days––one day to be angry with her and at myself for being weak and pathetic. The second day to be resigned at the fact that I loved Katniss a lot; embarrassingly so, that I would forgive her easily. And the third day for acceptance––I shouldn't let pride get in the way of my happiness. That Katniss wanted me and she fought for us. I never had anyone fought for me before.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, relishing the quiet of the night and the peace surrounding us.

"For me, Katniss is and always will be the one for me," I said. "She stubborn…acts before she thinks about the consequences. She drives me crazy." I chuckled. "Most of the time it's a good thing and sometimes…not so good." Shane laughed back.

"I don't know the circumstances as to why you don't or can't trust Maddy. But from what I observed a few minutes ago, I really do believe she loves you. And even though you never mentioned it, you love her too.

Love and trust goes hand in hand in a relationship. Forgiveness is the one thing…the binding element in a stable relationship. You will hurt and fight with each other. You will make mistakes. You will give or ask for forgiveness. "You just need to ask yourself one question. If you can't forgive each other for your transgressions, it won't matter if you love or trust each other. And with forgiveness, you have to let the hurt and anger go. Do you love Maddy enough to forgive her?"

It felt odd giving advise to Shane. He was only two year older than me but then with all the things that had happened, I felt old and weary. I too had trust issues so I felt for Shane. There was a feeling of kinship between us. Like I had gained another friend who reminded me of myself. "Just think about it and don't make any rash decisions."

"What would you do if…someone you love hurt you so much and with intention knowing that she did it on purpose? What would you do, Peeta?" I thought about his question for a few seconds. Shane waited for a response. "I'm sorry if this too awkward."

"No, it's not that," I corrected him. "It's just really hard to say because I don't know what happened between you two––"

"There's another person, another guy that she used me to make him jealous," he admitted. "Twice." Oh! I knew what he meant when he said _'used.'_ It wasn't difficult to figure out. This was a whole different story. Katniss was mean and dismissive of my attempt to befriend her, but she never used me that way. She wasn't in love with someone else. Even though we were never together and had pretended, she didn't use Gale either to make me jealous. They were never an item.

"Shane, all I can tell you is that…you need to know your own heart as well as Maddy's," I said. He groaned.

"Peeta, that doesn't help. You're like…my bro, man. I thought we bonded since you know I saved your hide like twice." There was levity in his tone.

I smiled. "Hey, I have enough to worry about with my own girl, you know. I love Katniss. Don't get me wrong, but she's a handful, a force of nature. Sometimes, I have to pinch myself because I can't believe she's mine."

"Well, I've only known her for a short time. And if she's anything at all like Prim, I feel for you, Peeta," he joked. I chuckled back. Suddenly, Shane lifted his hand and placed a finger into his ear. There was a microphone inserted in his ear.

"This is Roman. All is clear and quiet. Over and out," he said. "Sorry, but you need to go back to your bunk, Peeta. You know the consequences for breaking the rules here." I nodded my head. Eisenman was very specific and direct about his rules. "And Peeta? Thanks!"

I slowly edged back to my residence making sure I avoided the other soldiers that patrolled the area.

Just as I was about to climb us the stairs to my residence a pair of strong ands held both my arms. I struggled to free myself using my wrestling moves. It worked only for a few seconds when I felt a cloth hit the side of my head. It was wet and smelled pungent.

This was not happening again. The man was taller than me so I butted my head to his making him fall back. He was stunned for a second. Something in me triggered. Using all the strength I had, I pulled at my assailant's arm and yanked his body over my shoulder. He yelped in surprise as his body crashed onto the ground. I held onto his arm upward giving it a twist forcing him to lie on his side. He screamed as I placed my booted foot onto the side of his head. "Who are you?" I hissed. He remained quiet. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Peeta, what's going on?" Shane appeared besides me.

"He attacked me." I gestured to the man on the ground, struggling to free himself. He wore a mask on his face––a black hood that had holes in the eye sockets. On his back was small backpack. Shane immediately pointed his rifle.

"Let him go, Peeta," Shane ordered. I released my would-be captor. "Get up." I was breathing hard through my mouth, cold air seeped into my lungs. It stung. Sweat beaded my forehead cooling my heated skin. I was furious. "Peeta, get the cuffs from my belt."

I walked over to Shane and removed the cuffs. Before I cuffed the assailant, I removed his mask to confront him. He was a dark skinned man, bald with tattoos all over his head. Something wet dripped from his nose. It was blood. I recognized one of tattoos on his skin. It was the symbol of the Capitol. Without thinking I pulled back my arm and punched him hard on the nose. He fell on the ground with a loud thud.

I didn't remembered what happened next. But the next thing I knew I was at the command center. My head rested on my forearms as I was hunched over a table. I woke up abruptly as I was exhausted and alert at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked Shane as my eyes adjusted. He was seated across me.

"He hit the side of your head with chloroform," he explained. Oh, that made sense since I blacked out. "You were lucky to fight him off before I got there and the chloroform took affect."

"How did you know I needed help?"

"I was watching you from a distance. I thought I saw something in my goggles so I made sure you got to your bunk safely."

"Thank you," I said. If he hadn't been there to help me I wouldn't know where I would be right now. I couldn't switch off the images and thoughts in my head. My first thoughts were of Katniss. "Katniss." I stood up quickly causing me to sway from dizziness and nausea. Shane assured me that she, Prim and her mother were fine and undisturbed. They were asleep in bed not realizing what was going on. _Thank God_. I sat back down and laid my head on the table. "Why am I here?"

"I needed to get my prisoner for questioning. So I turned him over for Commander Eisenman to interrogate…I also didn't want to leave you at your room so I had you brought here, just in case."

"Thanks again, Shane." I closed my eyes for a few second and just as I was about to doze off I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta." Shane nudged me. I blinked twice trying to refocus my eyes. My neck and back ached from lying hunched over for more than an hour. "Go to bed. I'll walk you back to your bunk." Then, Commander Eisenman appeared.

"What's going on?" I asked ignoring his suggestions. "What happened to…what did he say?" I knew they interrogated him. It was standard procedure when a spy was caught. And that what he was––a spy on a mission. It was obvious what was his objective was––me and Katniss, perhaps.

Eisenman sighed. For a man who had been awakened late in the night, he looked alert. But there was weariness in his facial expression. "He didn't talk for a while which was to be expected. But we injected him with a truth serum." I flinched as his words and the methods that reminded me of my time with Cray and Snow. Some of my nightmares were about my time with them, their faces in a sneer and filled with hate. "I'm sorry, Peeta. But this camp has been compromised."

"What do you mean?" Fear filled me. What started as a prickle on my skin radiated throughout my body down to my bones. I felt paralyzed and numb.

"He was sent by Snow," he confirmed. I swallowed a ball of saliva that gathered in my throat. "From what we were able to get from him is that, he hasn't told him of our compound, the location of this base. We searched his bunk and belongings. We have been monitoring any signals or transmission coming in and out of this camp."

Eisenman then informed me that the spy had been sent and lived in the compound for three weeks. He didn't have any radio or transmitter with him. He was only sent to spy and report to Snow but didn't know how to contact him without alerting or giving in himself away. Every rebel soldier was accounted for and grouped in threes when they patrolled and scouted. The spy's main mission was information.

"But, when you arrived and the word was spread for a reward on you. Well, he got greedy and thought he could capture you and report to Snow on this location," he confessed. My worst fear was realized. I felt uneasy without my family around but at this moment I was happy they weren't here. Their lives would be in danger.

"Is there more?" I asked. "I mean…are there more of them?" My first thought was I should leave. I wasn't safe to be around anyone, especially Katniss.

"No," Eisenman informed me succinctly. "The information we got mostly was that he knew of our location, the delivery schedule for supplies...how many are living in this base and the type of security we have. At least, he didn't know where the location of the rebel camps throughout the district." I sighed.

"So what now? Where is he and what are you going to do with him?"

"He's been dealt with," he returned. I didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" I pressed further.

"You don't need to know––"

"I do need to know, damnit," I cursed and held my temper. "He was after me, attacked me and God knows if he was after Katniss too." I breathed my nose. "I have every right to know."

"I ordered to inject 50mm of tracker jacker in to his system. In a couple of days he will be released in District 5 where there are known cases of tracker jacker attacks. He won't remember a thing."

"But how can you just release him to the public? What if he does remember?" I panicked.

"I have it in good authority that he won't remember anything…nothing at all. Who he is? Where he came from?" I was astounded, that a simple injection of tracker jacker could do that to a person. "I had one of our medic inject it into his hippocampus and cortex, areas in the brain that store memory. I promise you, he won't remember anything." Okay not so simple, but still invasive and intrusive. It was cruel. "It's either that or a bullet in his head." I blinked thrice in rapid succession. "We don't keep prisoner, Peeta. We are barely keeping the camps fed."

"Don't think the Capitol wouldn't do the same with their prisoners, either," Shane added. "Snow has no mercy but by doing this…it's less…" Evil? Monstrous? I felt sick to my stomach. This was war and the consequences of fighting against Snow. Suddenly I'm bone tired, the lack of sleep were catching up to me and the addition of new stress and concern added to my worries.

"I need to tell Katniss––"

"No," Eisenman barked so loud, I literally jumped in my seat. "You cannot tell Everdeen what transpired here."

"She needs to know what almost happened to me?" I persisted.

"No, you will not tell her," he ordered.

"I do not intend nor will I keep secrets from Katniss." I demanded. "She needs to know that we are in danger."

"You do that and I will transfer you to another camp," he threatened. I thought of his threat for a few seconds. I was already thinking of leaving Katniss for her safety, but who would watch her and keep her safe? I trusted only Shane and Maddy, but they couldn't keep on eye on her 24/7. But most of all, I couldn't be away from her. "My orders were to keep the Everdeens safe. They are the Mockingjay's family. You are not." His words were harsh. "I order you to not say anything to her."

I was already in trouble with Eisenman. I didn't want to alienate him any further. He would transfer me off the base. "I won't say anything to Katniss," I gritted my teeth. _'For now.'_ But eventually I will because I had to.

"In the meantime, Shane will continue to shadow you and Maddy will do the same for Katniss as well."

"What about Prim and Mrs. Everdeen? They need protection too?" If Katniss was in danger so were Prim and their mother.

"They are covered as well, Peeta," Shane interjected. "I promise you that they are safe with people I trust." I sighed in relief if only momentarily.

Eisenman dismissed Shane and myself as I went back to bed. Now, I knew why Shane was everywhere I went in the camp. I never veered away from compound too far as I accompanied Prim in her herb and berry exploration in the forest. It never occurred to me that Shane was breaking a rule when I went with them while Maddy kept on eye on Katniss. I never really worried over Katniss because she was heavily guarded and escorted by both Maddy and Shane. And, Katniss could take care of herself even though I worried about her hunting during the early morning hours.

So I kept busy in the kitchen preparing meals and baking bread while Katniss was away. We spent every spare we could when she wasn't shifting through dirty laundry, her afternoon duty while I was left to linger in the camp after my kitchen assignment.

This routine continued, rising early and working in the kitchen. Dinners were quiet at the Everdeen house. Katniss and I snuck out for a couple hours as we walked to the edge of compound for some alone time. Time we were afforded with Maddy and Shane at a distance but never out of our sight. With my back against a tree, I wrapped my arms around Katniss, her head on my chest and our bodies so close I could feel swell of breasts. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…I miss our bed back at the Capitol," Katniss sighed. I chuckled. "Just our bed, mind you and nothing else."

"I miss the showers," I whispered in her ear. The showers here were adequate, but I had gotten used to the large showerheads that flowed water like rainfall. The stalls in the Capitol were spacious enough for several bodies to fit inside. At the camp, they were as small as a coat closet. We held each other for a few minutes. Guilt ate into my soul. I was keeping a secret from Katniss, but how do I tell her without breaking my promise from Eisenman. Then a thought formulated in my mind.

"Katniss," I started.

"Hm…"

"You trust me, right?" my voice shook from nervousness.

Katniss pulled her head off my chest and stared into my eyes. "Of course, I do. I trust you with my life," she swore. Her words made me feel guiltier than ever. "Why would you ask me that?"

"There's something I need to…want to tell you, but…" I stuttered with my words. My throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"Peeta, you're…scaring me," she confessed. Worry lines formed on her forehead––three deep creases.

"I'm sorry. Just let me get this out before I chicken out." She nodded her head.

"Peeta, no matter what you say you have to know that I trust you. So tell me what's…troubling you."

Could I tell her? I didn't want to keep any secrets from her, but telling her someone tried to abduct me again would make her worry a lot to the point of panic and fear. "I made a promise to someone. But I also made a promise to you about not keeping secrets from you."

"Peeta, just tell me," she hissed in impatience. "You're keeping a secret from me?" I winced in reaction to her accusation.

"So without breaking my promise to this person. I'll tell you that…there is something I am keeping from you, nothing for you to worry about now. But I just...I don't like the fact that I am or ordered not to tell you but…"

"But?"

"But I am a man of my word. I made a promise and I meant to keep it. But I want you to know that when the time comes, I will tell you." This was not how I wanted to handle this. I was breaking the promise while I was still keeping a secret from Katniss. I was fucked no matter what I did." I will you in time. But for now, please know that I would tell you if I could and it's killing me that I can't tell you ––"

"Peeta, stop. Now you're rambling and making really mad and scared," she voiced her concern. "But I know you wouldn't keep a secret from unless you were told not…" Her eyes grew round. "It's Eisenman, isn't it? He's the one you're keeping your promise to?" I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry," I said. Katniss pulled away from my embrace and started to walk away when she stopped. She was pissed, her eyes hard as I knew she was trying to keep her temper in check. "Katniss, I'm sorry." Katniss would always be beautiful to me whether there fire in her eyes or when they glassy and dazed when I made love to her. She was radiant like the sun.

"I'm not mad at you, Peeta," she said between clenched teeth. "I'm furious at _him_." I wanted to reach over and take her in my arms to cool the rage that burned inside her, but I kept my distance. She would come to me when she was calm and ready to accept comfort.

"Yes, but I––"

"But nothing, he put you a compromising position. It must really be a huge and…important secret to even _not_ tell me," she observed. "Then, he made you promise not to tell me when I know you would…I'm…not just furious…I'm...enraged that he would do that to you." I sighed, relief and gratitude that Katniss wasn't angry with me. "He's trying to divide us." I didn't think of it that way.

"What? Why would he do that?" I was confused by her…assumption. Katniss had no love for Eisenman so to speak. She didn't trust people and was suspicious of them. Maybe she was right and I was naïve but I gave people the benefit of the doubt. Not all people were bad. "You're the Mockingjay's family, he wouldn't do that to you!"

"I don't know why?" she returned. "I just find it odd and infuriating that he would make you keep a secret from me. I wouldn't put it past him to try to make us turn from each other. Create tension between us."

"There is nothing to gain by dividing or tearing us apart from each other. It makes no sense." Now I was feeling anxious with the thought that someone was trying to create friction between Katniss and me. Suddenly, a pair of thin arms wrapped around my waist, her head was back on my chest.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she said in soft tone. "I'm relieved that you told me. That you didn't want to keep something from me. It just that I'm so tired all the time, I miss you and I'm scared too. Then, Eisenman made you…I'm so fucking tired of people…why can't people leave us alone? I just want to be with you. Keep Prim and Mom safe. Is it too much to ask?"

"Me, too. Katniss," I confided. "I miss my family, the bakery. Our home back in 12. And now…we're at war. I don't even know how my family are doing. I want to see my Dad. I miss Rye. I miss…Graham." I held back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Oh, Peeta. I'm sorry. Here I am complaining and you don't have your family around. I know I'm lucky that Prim and Mom are with me. I shouldn't be whining and getting mad about…when you're worried about your family back in 12." She pressed her face on my chest. "I'm being selfish and insensitive."

"Hey, none of that," I admonished her. "It's not your fault. Yes, I miss my family. I mean I'm glad Rye went back home to Delly. I would have kicked his ass had he stayed." I was furious when Prim told me that Rye stowed away in a hovercraft to join the rebellion. He abandoned Delly and their unborn child. And what about Tyler? He was responsible for him until I returned. _'How could he do that to them?'_

"We're so lucky, Peeta. We were reaped. I never expected to…survive. I was resigned to… and now here we are. Alive and away from President Snow and the Capitol. The games are over, never to be revived." Which was half true because as long as Snow was alive he was determined to rebuild the Hunger Games and the arena." The odds were in our favor for once, but how many times can we tempt fate?"

I felt like a cat with nine lives. So many times I skirted death, seeing him face to face. I counted our blessing. Ordinarily, when we spent our precious moments together, we were making out like a couple of care-free teenagers, in love and happy to be together. Our lips and tongues ravished each other, seeking comfort and sating our desire for one another. Tonight, we're somber and scared of the future. We had no home, my family far away and Katniss's father was the Mockingjay. This was our reality.

"Promise me that we will fight together. That we won't let anything come between us," she pleaded.

Now Katniss was scaring me. "Katniss, of course I wouldn't let anything come between us," I tried to assure her.

"You don't understand," she said, her voice shook. "I'll mess up, I know I will. I'll do or say something stupid. I never wanted this…a relationship with anyone, but it's you. And I'm me. I'm impulsive, moody and stubborn––"

"So am I. You don't think I'm scared that I'll do or say to drive you away? I'm new at this too Katniss. You're…you're it for me. I don't want to mess up either." I sighed. "That's why I telling you about Eisenman."

"I…love you, Peeta. I know I don't say it often," she admitted. "Because I feel like every time I do…something bad happens to you." I winced. Something did happen. Well, something almost happened to me. "I can't…I can't lose you."

"I love you too, so much. I can't promise you that bad things won't happen to me. Like you can't promise me the same thing, but I can promise that I will protect and fight for you," I swore. I felt my heart swell with longing and an ache so fierce.

"We protect each other Peeta," she returned. At that moment, I felt peaceful and content.

The next couple days there were moments I almost blurted my secret to Katniss. The guilt tore into me. I was lucky to have an understanding girlfriend but I knew I was going to tell her because I didn't want to keep my secret from her any longer.

I was in the kitchen one morning when she appeared, frantic and dishevel. She held a turkey and pheasants in her hands, her bounty from her early morning hunt.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I asked as I held her in my arms. "You're trembling."

My heart nearly stopped as she explained that they discovered the presence of Capitol drones in the area. She wanted to leave but I disagreed. I grabbed her hand and led her to the command center. Shane and Maddy were in the midst of argument. There was so much tension between that I noticed right away. It was obvious that Eisenman wasn't aware of the _'relationship,'_ but berated then accordingly as soldiers of the rebellion. Not a pair of lovers in midst of an argument underlying the tension between them. Between the words of anger, there was hurt.

"Enough!" he barked.

Soon enough, Katniss suggested that she and I leave the camp, stating that our presence was placing everyone in danger I agreed since it was obvious that we were not safe even with the security measure. I reluctantly agreed with Katniss. The kidnap attempt days before confirmed my fears. The commander tried to assure us we were safe and so was the camp.

"We've been in this camp for close to 20 years. You don't think we made any measure to ensure our safety?" he said. "Listen, go back to your duty and leave the problem to us. No one is going anywhere." We were ignored and dismissed. There was nothing we could do but comply. I had to trust him.

Hours later during dinner, I still felt uneasy but I didn't want to alert Katniss. She had enough stress and fears of her own and adding mine would only made matters worse. I forced my self to relax and it had worked if only for an hour or two until we were disrupted when Shane appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but Commander Eisenman sent me to fetch you," his announced. "All of you, that includes Mrs. Everdeen and Prim."

Shane led us to the command center. Eisenman looked somber. I mean the guy looked serious all the time but this time, the look on his face sort of scared me. I thought things couldn't get worse. I was wrong. Eisenman proceeded to inform us of the situation in District 12––the mutt attacks and the incendiary bombs that destroyed the Seam. The Merchant quarters nearly decimated by the attacks and the blood painting the streets. My home was officially cut off from the country and was placed in quarantine. Throughout his explanation all I wanted to do was get on a hovercraft and fly home to be with my family. There was a virus or contagion in District 12. There were thousands affected and many were sick? "What about family?" I asked as Katniss, Prim and her mother argued with Eisenman since they too wanted to head towards our district to help the sick and injured.

"Listen, I know you have a lot of questions," Eisenman said. "Questions I don't have answers to. So he sent this. We were told not to watch unless all of you were present." Eisenman inserted a disc into the side of a monitor. I prayed and hoped it was my Dad on the screen, but was disappointed to see Mr. Everdeen instead. It was stupid of me to have raised my hopes to seeing my father on the screen. I should have known it was the Mockingjay.

"Hello, Lily, girls," Mr. Everdeen started. He looked exhausted as there were dark purple marks underneath his eyes. His skin was weathered by lack of sleep or something else. He was seated on chair, his fingers intertwined in front of him. He wore his Mockingjay outfit with a pin on his left front pocket. It shimmered on the screen as a light source beamed upon it. It was a like a beacon. I focused my eyes on the pin. It was shaped of bird with its wings spread out as if it was in flight. I turned my head as Katniss reached over to a lapel of her jacket. On it was the same pin––a silver mockingjay.

"I miss you. I miss all of you," he sighed. "By now Commander Eisenman explained what is going on in District 12. Rest assured, we are in the process of figuring out what is infecting the populace. We have help. The researchers from District 13 are doing their best to figure out what is making people sick. By now the numbers have risen, so I order Eisenman to not let anyone and I mean anyone, enter the district. Anyone entering the air space will be given a warning shot. For the safety of Panem and it's people it is best that everyone stay away until we know what is…making us sick." He coughed, placing a fist hand over his mouth.

"Mom!" Prim cried out. "He's infected." Tears brimmed her eyes, her lips opened. As for Katniss, she looked scared but mostly angry. Lily gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Tears brimmed her eyes. Her fair skin looked sallow.

"Please do not concern yourself, we will be fine. We have supplies and medical help. In the meantime, there is nothing you can do," he continued.

"Like hell, there isn't anything we can do," Katniss muttered under her breath. Her eyes were firm and hard. I could tell she was formulating something in her mind. Katniss wasn't a type of person who would sit idly by and watch people…her father become sicker with a virus we knew nothing about. As if her father read Katniss's mind, he continued.

"I have given specific orders for Eisenman keep an eye on Katniss. I know you my darling, sweet and obstinate girl. You are strong willed and probably trying to figure how to convince Eisenman to send your mother and sister here. Don't. I forbid it." He took a deep breath. Lily noticed that he had a difficult time breathing. We all notice how his voice was raspy as if he had hard time speaking. The words he spoke were measured.

"Please listen. This virus…we cannot let it spread any further into the general public. This is Snow trying to…control us." More likely trying to kill us slowly, but I wasn't about to voice that out loud. "I need…incase something happens to have the rebellion continue…until I get better." A soft voice was heard in the background. Mr. Everdeen looked to the side on his right. "Communication between the camps are limited. We should only be in contact unless it's an emergency. We will use the old world's frequency and antiquated methods of communication. You know what I am referring to." He was talking about Morse code, an ancient method of communication by use of sound.

"It's almost time sir," a voice spoke. Mr. Everdeen nodded his head.

"Also, Haymitch is all right, grumpy and complaining about everyone and everything but otherwise in good health." I sighed in relief but wondered about… "All the others, your reaping escort and stylists are okay. Please know that they are safe. They will be transferred to the compound soon. From what I've heard I know how important they are to you, even if they all Capitolites." He chuckled.

"Peeta, Effie and Cinna are okay," Katniss stated as I smiled. Little did we realized that Cinna and Portia stayed behind, but Mr. Everdeen didn't know who they were or their importance in our lives.

"I don't much time left but I think there is someone else who needs to talk. But before I go, I want to say to Peeta. Thank you. Thank you for keeping my daughters safe. For watching over Prim and helping her escape. I wish was there to say these words to you, Peeta. I knew that I didn't have to worry about Katniss. I knew that you would protect and keep her safe. I am eternally grateful for your devotion to my eldest girl."

"Sir?" a soft voice was heard in the background.

"My thoughts are always with you, Lily, Prim, Katniss. I want you to know that I love all of you. This…is just a setback. I will be with you soon. It's a promise." Mr. Everdeen stood up. I gasped in surprise when Dad sat on the chair previously occupied.

"Hey, Peeta," Dad said. I lost whatever strength or courage I had as my stomach lurched at the sight of him. Dad looked…sick, really sick. His face was gaunt and his skin paler than normal. Where was Rye? He sent a small smile towards the camera. "I miss you, son. We all do. Delly and Tyler are well. Rye is…your brother couldn't be here right now because…he's not feeling well. " He confirmed my suspicions, Rye was sick as well. I was losing my Dad and brother.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about us, we're…doing okay. I have to tell you though. You would be so proud of your brother. The way Rye defended our family and the district with Madge Undersee. Can you imagine Madge and Rye, my rebel in the making? I never thought I would ever see any of my sons take up a gun. Both of you are so brave and strong. And Rye, I mean, you know how he is with the baking utensil. You're the baker in the family, even better than me. You are a natural, like you were selected to be the best of the bakers in our family. Decades of experience were ingrained in you, but behind your gentle nature I know you are a fighter. I'm proud of you both." I barely heard his compliment but was focused on Rye. Rye was in the fight at District 12? Graham was more of a candidate to volunteer and join the rebellion but Rye? Maybe his time with Prim and Mockingjay caused him to change his mind. And what about Madge? When did she become a…rebel?

"I don't want you to worry about us. We're going to be fine," he reiterated. "Just take care of yourself. Make your girl happy. Be happy, Peeta. That is all that a parent wants for his kids. And you, my son, you deserve it more than anyone I know." He smiled. "We'll see each other soon. Tyler misses you. Delly doesn't know the sex of her child, but swears it's a girl. Can you imagine that? A girl after all these years of Mellark boys?" I was felt sick to my stomach. My Dad spoke as though…I was never going to see him again. Wishing all the best. I could sense his despair in his tone.

"Dad?" I said his name hoping that he could feel me from across the screen, but it was futile. I didn't even realized called out to him. I'm a grown man yet my heart felt like I was five again, needing my Dad's support and love. The pain and ache reminded me when Cray bore his whip on my back, hitting me over and over until I passed out.

Katniss grabbed my upper arm. My mind spun, my body numb from shock and despair. "Peeta!" her voice was soft, but her voice barely registered in my mind. My senses too focused on the screen.

"I'm a lucky man to have sons like you, Graham and Rye. You _are_ the best things that has ever happened to me," he said. "I love you. We'll see each other soon." He choked the last sentence as if he was trying not to break down and cry.

The screen went dark. "From now on your security detail has been doubled," Eisenman informed us. "With Mockingjay under quarantine––"

"Fuck my detail," I returned. Prim gasped in shock. I didn't swear often or get mad easily but I was…emotions bubbled inside me. My home was destroyed and my people dying. "What about my Dad? What about the people in District 12? What are you doing to help them?" Now was spitting mad. Mockingjay's orders were for us to sit and wait. For what? For time to pass and the people in 12 to get sicker, or worse die from a contagion they couldn't find a cure for.

"Listen, Mellark. I have my orders directly coming from Mockingjay," Eisenman said. "His orders were to keep people from leaving 12 to stop spreading the virus."

"What?" I returned.

"When the people in District 12 were told of the contagion instead of staying in place, your people were trying to escape. The contagion is spreading and it's spreading fast."

Lily looked shocked. "But why didn't Garrett tell us that?"

"Mockingjay didn't want to alarm you. There is so much going on there. He's trying to contain the district and stop Snow from doing more damage…I am not going to let anyone into the district. This is serious. There's a reason why 12 is on quarantine."

"But they need medical assistance, if people are sick they need help,' Mrs. Everdeen suggested.

"And they are getting medical attention they need from District 13, I assure you," he informed her. It wasn't enough. I needed to speak to my Dad, see Rye and help whatever I can for the people in 12. There was a war going on in Panem. Rebels were attacking train supply depots that were scheduled to be delivered to Districts 1, 2 and the Capitol. They were areas that were the main stronghold for the peacekeepers and loyalists. Other districts were rioting and fighting the peacekeepers in their own way. The resistance was in full swing. "I know you want to help. But, there is nothing we can do right now. Mockingjay, as I have told you, ordered us to stay away."

I respected Mr. Everdeen. He was always kind to me. I was also in awe of him when l learned he was the Mockingjay but would I defy his order? Could I without betraying his trust and endangering Katniss?

And in the typical manner, Eisenman dismissed us. Lily and Prim headed straight to their quarters while Katniss took my hand and led me to mine. Shane and Maddy left to their own devise. Katniss's strides were wide, fast and with purpose. We received strange looks from the people around us as we walked past them. Others whispered to each other. I was used to the attention after our experience in the Capitol so I easily ignored them.

"Peeta, what are we going to do?" Katniss whispered soon as we were inside my residence. I loved that she said _'we.'_ Her thoughts and mind were in tune to mine. The fact that she asked in a hushed tone I knew we were in the same mindset. She asked me in a such a manner as if there were listening devices in my quarters. Our time in the Capitol made us wary of strangers and places. We didn't or couldn't trust anyone even the people in the camp. At least I couldn't after my experience the night I was almost abducted. A bolt of guilt struck me knowing that I was keeping that secret from Katniss. But now was not the time. I had other matters to contend with.

I couldn't stay at the compound while my Dad and Rye were sick. Katniss felt the same, as she too was worried over her father. Our loved ones could be dying at this moment. A mixture of feelings swelled inside me––anger, fear, despair and helplessness. The odds of us leaving the compound were slim. We were watched and guarded from the moment we awoke to the second we were secured in our quarters.

"I don't know, Katniss," I admitted. "Your Dad pretty much ordered us not to do anything. And don't forget our body guards."

"How could I forget," Katniss bit back with a tinge of rancor in her tone. It wasn't aimed at me. "This is just as bad when we were in the Capitol." I agreed and nodded my head.

"What are we going to do?" Katniss repeated. She was distressed and angry. I reached over and grabbed her around the waist. Katniss was rigid in my arms at first but slowly softened against me. I dropped my lips on her head, kissing her softly while inhaling the fresh scent of pine and vanilla on her hair and skin. The aroma was comforting. "We…we can't _not_ do something, Peeta. I'm so frustrated and…"

"It's okay to be mad at your Dad, Katniss. It's understandable to be mad at him. I'm mad at my Dad too."

Katniss lifted her head. "Why are you mad at your Dad?"

"I'm not…" I thought for a few seconds to organize my thoughts. "I'm not mad per se but frustrated like you. I love my Dad, but growing up I resented him for not…not protecting me from my Mom. He knew, Katniss. He knew that she was abusing us not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. And he stood by and did nothing."

I was torn. "He's my Dad, but why did he let my Mom abuse us for so long?" Katniss remained quiet, but her arms around my waist tightened as she buried her head on my chest. "But since Dad divorced Mom, he's been the Dad I wanted and needed. He…wasted so much time. And now he's sick and I might not ever see him again…and I'm so mad at him right now." I knew I wasn't making any sense, but this was what I felt. How can you love someone and be mad at them at the same time? I grunted in frustration. So in essence, Eisenman was right there was nothing we could do.

The next couple of days I grew desperate. The lack of sleep and nightmares grew worse. Katniss and I ended sneaking into my quarters taking naps together. It was the only time we slept peacefully in each other's arms. But as more days passed, the nightmares worsened for Katniss. She woke up screaming so loud she woke up half the compound. She was drenched in her own sweat as she ran out of her quarters and headed towards mine. She was so inconsolable that her Mom backed off and permitted us to sleep together, but it wasn't enough. I knew I had to do something.

One afternoon with my hands deep in dough, I had overhead a conversation that changed everything.

The door to the chief cook named Oscar, was ajar. "The next shipment will probably be the last for a the next few of weeks. Don't expect any deliveries after that." the voice said. "Portion the food accordingly because it's getting harder to deliver the supplies. President Snow has doubled security on the train deliveries to the Capitol. All other produce and wares are not stored in the warehouses in the districts. He's having them transported straight to the Capitol right away."

"No more warehouse raids? No more deliveries every five days?" Oscar asked. Five days. Every five days, a shipment arrived. They were supplies snuck into the camp and delivered at night. The last delivery was 2 days prior. That meant that their transport was off to pick up the new delivery. Supplies were transported from 100 miles away in an abandoned train depot. This was the chance I was looking for.

I told everything I learned to Katniss. We calculated and planned the things we needed to pack––food, first aid kit, extra clothing. Katniss would bring her bow and arrow. Me, with my machete. I confiscated a map of Panem. On it were locations of train stations, districts town and railroad tracks system all throughout Panem. Also, I _borrowed_ a few things from the supply depot––a pair rope, pocket knives, compass, extra bows for Katniss and two goggles that Shane wore during his patrol. I didn't know how they functioned but they looked…cool.

As the days grew closer to the time of our departure, we both were excited, anxious and a lot scared. Even Katniss admitted as much, "I want to do this. I need to but I'm a little scared, Peeta. It would mean we are on our own. And we really don't know what we're up against once we're out there."

"Are you changing your mind about going?" I had to ask if she had a change of heart. I couldn't do this without her. I could if I had to though. I needed to see my family. She shook her head.

"I know I want to do this. At least I know that Prim and Mom will be safe. But…I just got her back and I'm afraid something will happen when I leave."

"Katniss, if you don't want to do this––"

"No," she interjected a bit too forceful. I knew there was a part of her that was reluctant to leave as I felt the same way. However, my desire to get back to 12 was stronger than my fear. I was afraid that my Dad and brother, Rye would die before I got to them. And if they did, who would take care of Delly and Tyler. They were all I had I left if… I shook the negative thoughts in my mind. "I want to go… I need to go." It was settled.

For our last dinner with Prim and their Mom, we had a feast––turkey, dinner rolls, roasted potatoes and steamed vegetables. For dessert, I baked a cake––three layer chocolate cake with sour cream vanilla frosting. "What's the occasion?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

I lied through my teeth as Katniss sat speechless beside me, "I just thought of celebrating for…escaping the area and being here with you and Prim. That's all."

"That's very…thoughtful of you, Peeta," she returned.

All throughout dinner Prim teased Katniss as she kept whispering in her ear. When I served the cake, Prim giggled and once again whispered into Katniss's ear. In turn, Katniss blushed and her eyes avoided mine. "That's not funny, Prim," she scolded her sister with mock anger.

"It's going to happen," Prim sing songed. "All you needed was a loaf of bread." Bread? Then I realized what made Katniss blushed up to her ears and neck. A toasting. That was what Prim was insinuating. Growing up I dreamt of marrying Katniss, living together and having babies with her. It was a dream I never thought that would happen especially when we were in the Capitol. Now? I wanted that future with her. But I wanted…no, needed my family to be there for our toasting.

After dinner, I went straight to my room and made last minute preparations. Katniss wanted to spend a couple of hours with Prim before she joined me for the night. She knew this would the last time she would be with her because she didn't know when she would see her little sister after we left.

"Did you say…goodnight to Prim," I asked Katniss as she entered my quarters. Tears brimmed her eyes as she nodded her head. "We don't have to go, Katniss." I was giving her one last opportunity to change her mind. She shook her head.

"No," she returned firm and calm. "I will miss her, Peeta. But I know she and Mom will be safe here." She had made up her mind. After that, the need to talk wasn't necessary as we changed in our traveling clothes and slid into bed.

"We should get some sleep for a couple of hours," I suggested. "Once we leave, we won't be sleeping for a few hours to make sure we give ourselves enough distance from this place."

Once the curfew was enforced, Katniss and I planned to sneak out a little after midnight. At that time, the fence was turned off for two minutes as patrols outside the fenced area returned and another group took their turn. It was the perfect moment to make our escape.

"I don't know if I can," she admitted. Her head rested on the crook of my neck as her hand lay on my chest on top of my racing heart.

Even though I told Katniss to get some sleep, I barely was able to take my own advice. However, the next thing I knew, my alarm clocked rang––ten minutes before midnight. "Katniss." I nudged her softly. She groaned. "Babe, it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes. "Sorry, but we got to go now." Two minutes later, Katniss exited the restroom just as I placed three letters on my kitchen table. Two written by Katniss––one addressed to Prim and the other to her Mom. The other short note I wrote to Commander Eisenman.

I took one last look at my quarters. "Good-bye," I muttered to myself as Katniss latched her pack onto her back. "Last chance, Katniss. This is it. Once we leave, there is no turning back."

She leaned over and kissed me. Her kiss was soft and full of promise. In another time, I would have grabbed and kissed her senseless. It didn't feel right to me to make love to her while we stayed in the compound. And, it probably didn't helped that if I did, I would wonder if Mrs. Everdeen could sensed that I ravaged her daughter not a mere 20 yards away from her residence. Sex was the last thing on our mind as we planned our escape. Now was definitely not the time.

I led Katniss to the area for our escape––the place that barely was patrolled due to the heavily fenced electrical net and the spot where the soldiers replaced patrolling duty. We hid in the shadows behind the soldiers' bunker. Inside I could the cacophony of snores that resonated in the air.

"How much longer before the switch?" Katniss asked. I looked at my watch––a pair I _'borrowed'_ from the supply room.

"Ten minutes."

Katniss grabbed my hand. I sighed as her touch calmed my racing heart. I squeezed her hand back in gratitude. Suddenly, a noise sounded behind us––footsteps. I sensed and felt Katniss's panic. "It's coming from behind us." I looked behind her. A figure appeared. It was difficult to tell who is was as it made its way to our direction. "Stay here."

"I'm coming with you," Katniss bit back. I wasn't about to argue. We were running out of time. As quietly as I could I walked around the bunker as I could position myself behind the intruder. If it was another spy from the Capitol I was ready to confront him. The figure was shorter and slightly slimmer in frame. He wore dark clothing with a hoodie to hide his head. As quietly as I could I trailed behind him as he was crouched behind a corner of the bunker looking where Katniss and I were hidden moments before.

I quickly placed my hand over his mouth and dragged him towards a line of trees. He struggled against my hold on him but not enough to overtake me. Once I knew we were at a safe distance, I turned him around and pulled his hoodie from his head. A pair of blue eyes and blond hair greeted me. I gasped in shock.

"Prim?" Katniss hissed in anger. "What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

"You scared the shit out of me, Peeta!" she returned as she placed a hand over her chest. There was a look of panic, fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"I'm sorry––" I started. I hoped I didn't hurt her but before I could say another word, Katniss grabbed Prim's hand.

"What the hell, Primrose!" I flinched. I knew Katniss was furious. She used her sister's full name whenever she was mad at her, which wasn't often. Rare even.

Prim appeared contrite but also defiant. "I was following you."

"Well, that obvious," her sister spat back. "Why are following us? And why the hell are you dressed like that?" Prim wore dark clothes, boots and a travelling pack latched on her back.

"I'm going with you," she returned. "I know that you and Peeta are going to District 12."

Katniss shook her head. "How did even know what Peeta and I had been planning?"

"I knew what you've been up to, Katniss. You've been really quiet and secretive these past three days and…" She flinched. "I knew you were going to leave. You're going to District 12 to see Dad. And, don't deny it."

"What?" Katniss inquired as she controlled her tone. "How could you have known?"

"I…I…snuck into Peeta's room and…found the stuff you've been collecting," she confessed. I kept the supplies and provisions we needed for our travels in my bedroom.

"What?" her sister said in a tone of disbelief and anger. "What the hell were you doing in Peeta's bunk and why the hell were you in his bedroom?" If we weren't in precarious state I would have laughed at Katniss's tone. There was a tinge of jealousy in her line of questioning.

"Peeta asked me to collect a few herbs for him…and I was delivering them to his quarters," Prim huffed. "I'm not stupid, Katniss."

"That does not explain––" Suddenly the familiar buzzing sound of electrical fence switched off.

"Shit," I exclaimed as I grabbed both Katniss and Prim's hands. I wedged behind a tall bush just in time to notice three figures appear from the forest and another group waiting to meet them from inside the compound. My mind raced. This was our only chance. Katniss and I needed to leave and head towards the abandoned train depot for the next delivery.

This was not the time to argue. I picked up the largest rock and threw it against the side of the bunker opposite us. It crashed into the side of the building creating the distraction we needed. The noise startled and alerted the patrol that they immediately went to investigate the disturbance. "Let's go," I instructed as soon as the way to the forest was clear. Katniss turned to Prim.

"Go back, you are not coming with us," she demanded.

"No, I'm coming with you," Prim challenged her. "You can't make me go back."

"You are not ––"

"Katniss, we have to leave now," I interrupted. Both patrols teams were gone and the Everdeens sister s were arguing. "Or we don't go at all." I was losing patience.

She peered back to her little sister. Prim's face was calm and firm. I could tell she wasn't going to budge. She was determined to come with us. She was after all like her sister, an Everdeen––stubborn, proud and willful. "If you don't let me go with you, I'll got straight to Shane and Maddy and tell them you left." It was a threat. She wasn't bluffing and Katniss knew it. It was a stand-off. They were wasting time.

"I'm going and you two can stand here and argue all night long," I said. Katniss had to decide what to do and do it fast. Go with me and take her sister with or stay behind.

She looked into her sister's eyes. "You will do everything I tell you to. No questions asked, no arguing," she stated. "Once you leave with us, there is no going back. No crying, complaining or whining."

"I won't," Prim accepted the terms easily.

"I mean it. It's dangerous out there––"

"Can we go already, Katniss, Please?" she begged. "You can lecture me later." Katniss huffed back in response.

Twenty minutes later, Katniss walked beside Prim as I led them away from the compound. She was sulking, angry and quiet. She ignored her sister's attempt to alleviate the tension between them. There wasn't anything I could do. They had to settle their issue between them.

I looked around me. I was out in the woods again. This time it was on my own accord. This was it. We were out and doing what we had planned. The only hiccup was Prim. I couldn't let their tension become a problem and have it distract Katniss.

"Katniss, can you come here for second," I asked as I opened my arms to her. She walked straight into my arm without a single word or hesitation. "It's going to be okay, Katniss. I promise." She started to argue but I stopped her. "You know you'll be worrying all the time when we left. Who else can take care of Prim better than anyone?" She shook her head. "You, Katniss. You. No more fighting." She didn't want to have Prim with us but I also knew she would have been worried about her. She loved her sister that much.

"Prim?" I extended my arm to her. She enclosed her slender arms around Katniss and me. We stood together in a tight embrace for a few minutes. We were on our own, but we had each other.

We had a mission––to help our fathers and the people of District 12. We were homesick as well. I missed my home and the bakery. Katniss missed her woods and hunting. We miss the life we once had. We needed our families, whole and safe. We couldn't rest until we put with them together again. We weren't safe nor did we felt safe. Back at the compound, we thought we had gained our freedom, that we would assist Mockingjay with his war against Snow. Our future was on hold because of an egomaniac who thought he owned our lives and was scouring Panem to find us. We would not become puppets in the game that Snow had forced us into. Situations around us made it perfectly clear that we needed to master our destiny, command our own fate.

It was worth fighting for.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. My thanks to everyone especially those who stuck by me until the end. This was a labor of love: 1 year and 10 months, 62 chapters, 800+ reviews/comments and close to one million words. And the story is not over. I am taking a hiatus for a few months to write the second book. In the meantime, depending upon the responses I get for this last chapter I will or will not post the second book or will post another story instead. I wanted to at least address a few things to end this story. It was important to me to address Shane and Maddy's relationship in the last two chapter, their characters will be very important for the development of the storyline in the second book. I know that there are a lot of unresolved issues and questions––Cinna and Portia's fate, Effie and the stylist importance and roles, District 13, the fate of Haymitch, Mockingjay, Jimmy and District 12, Gale and the rebellion. Stay tune. Have a great weekend.**_

 _ **Until then, I hope that everyone had a great Christmas and I wish that everyone will have a very safe and Happy New Year.**_


End file.
